Doomed Titans
by LuisJM
Summary: After Terra defeated them, the Titans wake up in the UAC Facility on Mars in the year 2145. Now in order to get back to their own time, they must venture and survive the dark regions of the facility with the help of their guardian. TTDoom3 xover revamp
1. Project: Frozone

**All right y'all, LuisJM's here and this time, I'm bringing something different to the plate. Sorry that this story was removed last week. The administrators at Fan Fiction removed it because they think its breaking most of the guidelines which by the way its not. I have to revamp this all the chapters to make it look a little more story oriented. You'll see what I changed when you read it.Now,I've been watching the Aftershock episodes a couple of times and I was wondering how the Teen Titans survived Terra's wrath. I've done a lot of thinking and I came up with the best solution. The Titans survived from being destroyed but won't be able to fight. There conditions are horrible and it's too late for surgery or life support systems. So the government decided to keep them in suspended animation inside cryogenic chambers to help them heal up their bones and serious injuries. Problem is that it would take some time for their wounds to heal up and they remain sleeping for almost 150 years into the future, never aging. They all then wake up in the year 2145 in the Union Aerospace Corporation _(UAC)_ Facility on Mars and they have a Guardian named Alexander Kelly, a teenager who's father is the sergeant of the Marine Corp., Thomas Kelly. Now Alex and the Titans must journey through the facility to get to Gama Labs where a time traveling device called, "The Ark", is located so that the Titans will be sent back to their own time and stop Terra and Slade from taking over their city before the army and the League comes. There's just one problem, between them and the Ark are a hoard of zombies and demons wanting to kill them.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This story takes place between the Aftershock series and a crossover between the Teen Titans and the very popular violent video game, Doom 3. There are other crossovers along the way too like I Robot, and The Day After Tomorrow, you'll know it when you read it. I also changed the Doom 3 Story around to make it match the Titans field and an intense ending that will blow you away.**

**Communications, announcements, audio logs, thought, and other important stuff: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the gore and suspense.**

* * *

Doomed Titans

Chapter 1: Project: Frozone

**Jump City: August 14, 2004, 2:25 A.M.**

It's a dark and cold night in Jump City. The city slept quietly, the lights on the buildings were shining like stars and Titans Tower standing proudly, unaware on what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Just beneath the nestled city lays a hideout underneath an active volcano, Slade's hideout. Three dangerous monsters, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload, were standing in a curved line while a blonde hair teenager with an outfit that's half mummy and half body armor approached the man that was all black with bits of armor metal and a black and orange mask. The man was Slade, and the young teenager was his apprentice, Terra. Terra approached her master and threw a circled R to the floor in front of Slade. He picked it up and was impressed on his apprentice's work.

Slade: "You see my dear apprentice; now that you belong to me the city belongs to us."

The two of them smiled maliciously as they thought the Teen Titans were gone for good, but they were wrong.

* * *

Unaware for Terra, while she was bringing the Titans down one at a time, there were a few eyewitnesses seeing the Titans demise through either their eyes or through security cameras that were connected to the two plants Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were in. A rescue team was despashed to save the Titans from imperiled danger. They were able to pull Raven out of her muddy grave, retrieved Starfire from the underwater current, dug up Beast Boy and Cyborg from underneath the plant, and found Robin's body underneath a huge boulder. Even though the rescue was successful, the Titans condition went from bad to worse.

* * *

**The White House, Washington: August 19, 2004, 3:15 P.M.**

At the White House in Washington, the president was busy looking through papers in his Oval Office. One of the secretaries walked into the office to give him the bad news.

Secretary: "Mr. President, we have a problem."

The President looked at his secretary and wasn't in a good mood. Since he has his hands full at this moment, he didn't have any time for this.

President: "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Secretary: "Yes I know sir, but this is different. Do you remember the Teen Titans?"

President: "The Teen Titans? Yes I remember them; I gave them an official day for them in their city."

Secretary: "Well they were almost killed."

President: "What? How?"

Secretary: "You better look at this."

The secretary gave the president a file containing papers and reports. The president looked at the papers as the secretary gave him the details.

Secretary: "According to the reports we got, the Titans split up to take down three ruthless criminals in three separate places. They did succeed only to be caught off guard by one of Slade's apprentices, she had a name."

President: "She?"

Secretary: "Yes sir. Her name is Terra. She supposed to be a member of the Titans but she betrayed them and joined Slade, a ruthless mastermind. Is seems that she must've found the Titans flaws and weaknesses and took them down one at a time. A rescue team managed to save them but they're in bad shape."

President: "What's there condition?"

Secretary: "Trust me, you don't want to know. Raven's lungs and stomach was filled with mud, Cyborg's circuits are fried and his metal armor's severely dented after his impact underground, Starfire's back got split in two her skin's pale since she's been underwater for a long time, Beast Boy's severely crushed, and Robin's condition is a whole lot worse."

President: "Any way we can help them."

Secretary: "Well, we were able to patch up a few wounds and pumped out the mud and water out of the girl's bodies, but there isn't anything else we can do. Their bodies have been damaged severely inside and out, and not even surgery or life support can save them. To make matters worse, Slade and Terra took over the Jump City and with the Titans out of action; the city doesn't have any heroes to protect."

President: "How long do they have to live?"

Secretary: "By our estimates a month, maybe three weeks, two. Even if we try to save them, their chances of survival could slim more. There's nothing we can do."

The president put his hands on his head to figure out how to solve this problem. He then came up with the idea that can save the Titans, a risky one, but the only thing that can help.

President: "There's one."

The president stood up from his chair and approached a file cabinet from the far end. Inside the cabinet contained many files, but he took out one that was labeled _"Top Secret"_ and another that said, _"For Emergencies Only."_ He then handed it to the secretary and he took a look at the file. Curious, the secretary looked at the President, wondering what the papers are.

Secretary: "Uh… Mr. President, what is this?"

The President: "That is Project: Frozone."

* * *

**Unknown Location: August 22, 2004, 6:50 A.M.**

Three helicopters landed on landing zone in the desert not far from Jump City. Next to the landing area is a secretive lab, so secretive not even Slade knows it exist, Three of the chopper bay doors begin to open and soldiers came out as well as five huge capsules rolling down by rollers, two coming out of the first two choppers and one coming out of the third, and boxes full of equipment. They all got out of the choppers the same time the garage doors opened to gain them entrance.

_President: "Project: Frozone is a special project created in 1972. This project involves creating cryogenic chamber capsules that not only keep a person under suspended animation, but to heal all wounds, even if they are serious or critical. We never used it on anyone, until now."_

* * *

Inside the lab a group of workers putting the chambers together in a vacant room.

_Secretary: "I see, so if we put the Titans in the chambers they can be healed up and they can be alive again. Great plan Mr. President!"_

_President: "Thanks, but this is the first time we ever done this. I know it's risky, but that's a chance we have to take."_

_Secretary: "So when would the Titans be ready to wake up and ready for action?"_

_President: "Well, that's the bad news. It takes time for the injuries to heal in the cryogenic chamber. A small bullet wound would take about three months, but the injuries the Titans have could take a long time, probably forever."_

_Secretary: "Then who's going to stop Slade and Terra from invading other cities close by?"_

* * *

Not far from Jump City, army soldiers, tanks, and planes ready for action. Joining the army were the Justice League members along with Superman, Supergirl, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and The Green Lantern.

_President: "I'm sending an army in to take down Slade's army. I'm going to call the Justice League to stop Slade and Terra; the army could use all the help they need."_

_Secretary: "But sir, don't you think it's a little too much? We might destroy Jump City and-"_

_President: "We lost both the Titans and the city; I don't want my country to fall into the hands of an evil madman."_

* * *

Back inside the mysterious lab, the cryogenic chambers were finished and the scientists and doctors were waiting for the final part. The elevator like doors automatically open and out come the few doctors pushing gurneys carrying the Titans one at a time. Even though they were alive, they are still in worst conditions. The scientists quickly removed the Titans off the gurneys and carefully placed each of the capsules.

_President: "We done all we could for them, the rest is up to God."_

The doors connected to the capsules automatically closed with the Titans inside. When they closed completely, a few scientists were at the controls punching a few buttons. Soon a white fog engulfed the tubes and then before you know it, the Teen Titans were frozen in time and stuck like that for a long time.

* * *

**Unknown Location: February 15, 2138, 5:34 P.M.**

Almost a hundred and fifty years later, the unknown lab turned into an icy temple filled with frosted floors, icy walls, and icicles dangling on the ceiling. What's strange enough is that the lights and systems in the lab are on and activated. The people in the lab freezed to death due to extreme cold temperature, so the lab seemed abandoned, until there was a bang at the entrance doors. The banging continued until the icy doors broke apart and crashed into the floor, shattering it to pieces. Out came eight people coming into the labs, four scientists with Eskimo coats on and four marine soldiers wearing body armor and a helmet that not only can protect them but to warm their bodies and they were carrying Plasma Rifles. On both their shoulders is a triangle shaped logo with the initials UAC printed on them. They looked around the main lobby as they began their search. With communicators attached to their ears, they listened in on each other.

Marine Soldier 1: "I can't believe we're in this deserted place."

Marine Soldier 2: "Well just be glad we're here instead of being cooped up in the facility."

Marine Soldier 1: "But this place is cold as fuck. I mean even if this suit keeps me warm, I still have goose bumps on my arms."

Marine Soldier 2: "I hear ya."

Scientist 1: "Will you two shut up, we have a mission to do."

They begin walking down the lobby with the first scientist holding a PDA in his hand, tracking something.

Marine Soldier 2: "Mind telling us why we're in this freezing shithole?"

Scientist 1: "Reports at the UAC on Earth said that they picked up a signal fifty miles away from the abandoned Jump City. It's faint, but strong enough for our sensors to pick it up."

Marine Soldier 3: "Now who in one's mind would survive this long in a place like this? The only thing that can survive these temperatures has to be polar bears and penguins."

Scientist 1: "Don't know, all we do know is that the signal's coming from this complex. It could be possible that there are signs of life emanating from here."

Scientist 2: "What I don't get is that with all the electricity in the northern hemisphere went out, this one stays on. Why's that?"

Scientist 1: "That's what we're going to find out."

The team walked down corridor to corridor, lab after lab searching for the signal. After searching half an hour, the scientist holding the PDA is getting the signal, slow at first but stronger when they walked more.

Scientist 1: "The signal's getting stronger, straight ahead."

The team proceeded straight when they approached the elevator like doors that are sealed shut during the cold. The scientist looked at his PDA and the beeping sounded like a heart that stopped beating on the vital monitor.

Scientist 1: "According to my PDA, the signal must be coming from behind those doors. It's possible that there could be survivors in that room. We have to go in there and find out."

Marine Soldier 3: "There's just one problem, the doors are frozen shut."

Marine Soldier 1: "Not for long."

The Marine looked at the fourth solder that was holding a detonator strapped to his back.

Marine Soldier 1: "Hey David, we need a detonator here on the double!"

The soldier named David approached the doors and removed the detonator. He placed it on the doors and put in the code to charge it. He waited for a response until the little screen on the detonator turned red with a timer counting down.

David: "O.K., detonator's charged and ready. Everybody clear!"

The team quickly ran away from the blast zone when they heard the order. The detonator exploded, causing the doors to blow wide open. Once the smoke cleared the team proceeded to enter the room and looked around the place.

Scientist 2: "Looks like this place is more deserted then ever. There's nothing here but ice and snow. No one could ever survive in this shit."

Scientist 3: "Oh really? Then what are those?"

The team looked at where the third scientist was pointing. What they saw were five cryogenic chambers, still activated and emanating a bright blue light coming through the ice. The team starred in amazement and was silent the whole time until one of the soldiers broke the silent.

Marine Soldier 3: "Looks like we got a few more sleeping heads for Beta. Let's crack the ice open and see who the lucky contestants are."

Scientist 4: "I'm way ahead of you."

The forth scientist pulled out a grappling gun and fired a grappling hook to the ceiling. Once it was connected, he climbed up to the first capsule and took out a mining pick from his belt. He carefully breaks the ice without damaging the glass underneath it. The ice broke off and the glass was clear enough to see the face. But when the scientist got a closer look at the frozen face, his eyes were in pure shock.

Scientist 4: "Oh my god. It can't be."

Marine Soldier 1: "Hey! What the hell's taking you so long? Who are the Sleeping Beauties?"

The scientist looked at his teammates and still had that shocked expression on his face.

Scientist 4: "You are not going to believe this."

* * *

After cracking the ice on the rest of the hatches, the team was in total disbelief.

Marine Soldier 2: "Are you sure these people are really-"

Scientist 4: "Yes, the faces seem recognizable."

David: "But that's impossible! They all died almost 150 years ago."

Scientist 3: "True, but sometimes the old government likes to keep things like this confidential."

Marine Soldier 1: "So what are we going to do? We can't let them wake up in a place like this."

Scientist 1: "That's right. We don't want to freeze them to death. I think its time we relocate them."

The scientist placed his hand on his ear to get contact from the outside.

Scientist 1: "This is Peter Vancof calling Flying Eagle. Come in Flying Eagle, do you copy?"

Peter waited for a response when he heard someone else talking through his earpiece.

_Flying Eagle Pilot: "Roger that Peter, I read you loud and clear. What's the word from where you are?"_

Peter: "We got five cryogenic chambers in the abandon facility. I'm requesting two more ships to carry some of the load and some tools to remove them carefully."

_Flying Eagle Pilot: "Roger that Peter, I got two ships on my scope and gave them a call. So tell me, who are the people this time."_

Peter: "Let's just say, it's a group of special people that we thought were lost long ago."

* * *

**Jump City Ruins: February 15, 2138, 9:04 P.M.**

After three hours of carefully removing the capsules from the lab and keeping them alive by portable generators, Flying Eagle and two more ships, Silver Lightning and Shooting Star, flew over Jump City, once a proud and popular city, has turned into a frozen wasteland after the second Ice Age in 2059, where it turned the northern lands into a new North Pole. The three ships passed a T shaped tower covered in ice and broken windows and then flew up through the clouds. They passed through the atmosphere and deep into space. From there, you can see the northern half of Earth filled with ice and the southern half land. After soaring through space, they all made it to their destination, Mars. Once entering its atmosphere, all three ships approached a huge facility with a number of labs, plants, and monorail tracks. That facility is known as the Union Aerospace Corporation.

* * *

**Beta Labs Docking Bay: February 15, 2138, 9:26 P.M.**

When the three ships landed in the docking bay, the Flying Eagle ship that was in the middle opened its back door and the rescue team came out of it. A few marine soldiers and the leader of the group then greeted them. The person wore a yellow suit of armor with army pants and boots and his face showed a three o clock eye shadow and blond hair that was shaved off in an army style type of way. This person is the sergeant of the military division, Sergeant Thomas Kelly. Kelly approached the team and greeted them.

Sergeant Kelly: "Welcome back to Mars team. I hope your mission was a success."

Peter: "Of course Sarge, we accomplished out mission."

The two shook hands and then let go of it.

Sergeant Kelly: "So what's the situation."

Peter: "Well, our hunches were correct Sarge. The signal came from an abandon research facility, unknown to anyone in the past. It's fortunate our facility on Earth picked up the distress signal before anyone else could."

Sergeant Kelly: "And are there any survivors living there?"

Peter: "Sadly no. But we found something that gave us quite a shocker."

Sergeant Kelly: "Show me."

Peter nodded and took Kelly into Flying Eagle. He then showed Kelly one of the cryogenic chambers containing one of the five people. Kelly looked at the person and was surprised to see who the person was.

Sergeant Kelly: "Are you sure that this person really is-"

Peter: "Yes Sarge, and we got four of his teammates in the other two ships. According to the history records they all died under the hands of a dangerous mastermind and his apprentice. But the government of their time must've pulled some serious strings to keep them alive."

Sergeant Kelly: "I see. What's their condition?"

Peter: "Well according to the on board computers, they are between 85 to 90 and in a few years time they will be ready to awake."

Sergeant Kelly: "And we got them here just in time too. I'll have a crew to take them to sector three as soon as possible."

Peter: "Yes sir."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a crew of security personal and maintenance workers took the cryogenic capsules out of the ships using hovercraft carts to carry them. While they were moving them to sector three, Sergeant Kelly and another marine soldier was watching the capsules being moved on.

Sergeant Kelly: "You know, it's amazing how a group of young fighters would still be alive after all these years."

Marine Soldier 5: "Yeah, its sure is a dawn of a new era sir. But now we have to assign a guardian for them."

Kelly looked at the soldier a little puzzled.

Sergeant Kelly: "What do you mean by that?"

The soldier looked at the Sarge to give him the details.

Marine Soldier 5: "Well sir, protocol states that when someone wakes up from the cryogenic state, the guardian is assign to keep an eye on them and protect them. If they wake up, they will have no clue on what's going on."

Sergeant Kelly: "Hmm… I see your point there."

Marine Soldier 5: "Shall I gather the men and see who's worthy for this assignment."

Kelly thought about it for a moment then had a smile on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "Actually, I know just the person good enough for the job."

* * *

**Beta Labs sector 3: February 15, 2138, 10:15 P.M.**

The automatic doors opened sideways as two people walked down a hallway containing doors leading to different cryno labs. One was Sergeant Kelly, and the other was a little boy no older then ten. He had messy blond hair with brown tips, and hazel nut eyes. The boy is the son of the Sergeant, Alexander Kelly, or Alex for short. As they walked down the corridor, Sergeant Kelly talked to his son about a few things.

Sergeant Kelly: "Now son, I know it's a little hard for you at a young age. But when you're older you'll understand."

Young Alex: "Uh dad, what are we doing here?"

Sergeant Kelly: "I'm glad you asked son. As of 0400 hours ago, the UAC facility on Earth had picked up a distress signal coming not far from the ruins of Jump City. I sent a rescue team down there to investigate, to see if there are any survivors. But instead of survivors, we found five cryogenic capsules hidden inside an abandon research laboratory."

Young Alex: "sigh… Great just what we need, more sleeping dead beats."

Sergeant Kelly: "Oh they're no ordinary people Alex. They're a group of people you read about in history, the people you worshiped when you were seven."

The two approached one of the doors that had a screen next to it that reads it's locked. Kelly took out his PDA and placed it on the screen for scanning. The screen went from red to green and says it's unlocked. The door opened to the left and the Sarge and his son entered the lab where two scientists were at the control council.

Sergeant Kelly: "Now listen son, I've assigned you to be their guardian. Once they're awaken, you will keep an eyes on them and protect them no matter what."

Young Alex: "But I'm too young to protect anyone."

Sergeant Kelly: "Don't worry son, they won't be awaken until the next few years. During that time you will grow strong and brave just like you dad."

Kelly then took out a PDA and gave it to Alex.

Sergeant Kelly: "This is your own Personal Data Assistance. It contains security clearance to this lab. You can also download E-Mails, videodisks, and record audio logs. Just don't lose it, it's important."

Alex looked at his PDA then put it away in his back pants pocket.

Young Alex: "Don't worry dad, I won't. So who are these people I need to protect?"

Sergeant Kelly: "Look at the capsules Alex."

Alex looked at the cryogenic capsules and was shocked to see who it was.

Inside the middle capsule was Robin in a frozen state. Between Robin was Starfire and Raven and in the last two capsules were Beast Boy and Cyborg. Alex couldn't believe his eyes when he found out that the people he's going to be protecting are a group of young heroes he worshiped as a child. The Teen Titans.

* * *

**And here you go, the first chapter of Doomed Titans. Oh and just as you are wondering, Project: Frozone is not related to the Frozone character in The Incredibles. The next chapter, the Titans is awakened and Alex becomes a tough individual. Please Review.**


	2. The Awakening

**Let's start with chapter two. It's ten years later, Alex has turned seventeen and the UAC has been experiencing some trouble thanks to an egomaniacal doctor. But the good news is that five teenage superheroes will be awakened.**

**Chapter Notes:**

**This chapter takes place a day before the game begins. You know, before Hell breaks loose. There will be appearances by Dr. Betruger and Sergeant Kelly. Plus the part of the awakening has elements that another Teen Titans author, LimpBizkit3030, put in his story. So if LB3030 is reading this, please don't sue me. And I added a part from the beginning of I, Robot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Mars City Level 3, Alex's Room: November 14, 2145, 7:00 A.M.**

A sound of a digital clock started beeping through out the dark room. A teenage boy slowly got up; feeling all groggy eyed and tired. He looked at the clock and noticed that it reads 7:00 A.M. He sighed realizing that today's going to be another boring day. He got out of bed and approached a touch screen attached to a wall that's labeled, "Open Shutters". He touched the screen and in an instance, the window shutters next to the screen opened up, revealing the red planet's surface with the sun gleaming down and the wind picking up speed. He then approached his desk, sat on his chair, and then went on the computer. He turned on the computer and put in his password. After that, the computer said something to him.

_Please state your name on voice recognition._

Teenager: "Alexander Kelly…"

_Please stand by…_

While the computer matched Alex's voice. Alex got up off his seat and started doing some morning stretch exercises. It's been seven years since his father assigned him to be the guardian for the Teen Titans and during those years he'd been training, getting ready for the day ahead. He's seventeen years old with short blond hair with brown tips and a spiky style that all the kids had. His muscles have been toned and firmed since he'd been in the gym. And his face almost similar to his mother but tough as his father. While he was continuing his exercises, the computer made a musical sound.

_Greetings user Alex. You have one new voice message._

Alex: "Play it."

Alex then started doing some pushups with one hand when he heard his father's voice on the computer.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Hey son it's me your father. Listen, I don't think we'll be able to see each other in person anytime soon. You see, things have been a little hectic around here in the military division as of late. More recruits have been coming in almost by the hour and half of my men keep on leaving the base because of these rumors that's been spreading around for the past four months. I going to have a ranking MFG here tomorrow to help straightening out the lose ends. By the way can you do me a favor, Councilor Elliot Swan from Earth is going to come here tomorrow to inspect the entire facility and find out about these strange events that have been occurring. You have to remind Betruger about this when you get the chance to meet him; after all he's the leading scientist in his field. Once he arrives you should take him to conference room in Mars City. That's all for now, good luck son."_

Alex finished his pushups and sat on his bed with his head down. He hasn't seen his father for the past two months and he wished he would see him in person again.

_End of new messages…_

Alex looked at the computer and said something to it.

Alex: "Play track 52."

The computer responded and the music of Nine Inch Nails "Only" played through the speakers. Alex bobbed his head to the beat for a few seconds then got up out of his bed and approached another touch screen the labeled, "Lights On". He touched the screen and the lights around him were turned on, revealing his own private room with a small kitchen, a living area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Alex walked towards the living room and looked at a wall containing pictures and old newspaper clippings of the Teen Titans. Ever since he was assigned to guard the Titans, he had been doing some heavy research on them and paste them all up on the wall in order from where they all started as Titans to their demise by a former Titan and apprentice, Terra. After looking at the pictures, he then proceeded to do his usual morning routine. He took a nice warm shower, had breakfast, and got dressed up with his own clothes, unlike the scientists, maintenance workers, security personal, and marine soldiers usually wear all day. He then looked down at the closet floor and saw a lot of shoeboxes with logos of companies that didn't exist for seventy years. He then took out a box with the name Nike on it. He opened the box and took out a pair of white Air Max Rival sneakers. He then put them on and looked at them with a smile on his face.

Alex: "Beautiful."

He then approached the living room table where there's his PDA attached to the charger and his signature pistol he got from his father when he was fifteen. He grabbed them off the table and placed them in his pants pocket. Alex headed to the metal door that leads out of his room but before he do, he looked at a picture a woman with long flowing brown hair, pretty green eyes, and pearly white dress.

Alex: "Bye mom, I'll come back tonight."

Alex blew a kiss at the picture of his mother and approached the metal door. The door slide opened to the left and a silver and blue metal delivery robot appeared with the words EXE imprinted on its chest carrying a brown package, surprising Alex.

Delivery Robot: "Good morning sir. Yet another on time delivery by Interplanetary Car-"

Before the robot could ever finish its sentence, Alex pushed him aside and left his room.

Alex: "Just put the package on my table and I'll pay later."

The delivery robot looked at Alex leaving, still doing its job.

Delivery Robot: "Have a nice day sir."

Alex kept walking down the corridor, looking at scientists, employees, and security officers doing their thing. As he continued walking to get to the elevator, the announcer's voice came through the speakers on the ceiling.

_Good morning and welcome to the Union Aerospace Corporation. The date is November 14, 2145. The time is 8:15 A.M. Outside temperature's 71 degrees. The UAC cares for its people, providing many resources and materials for the hopes of mankind. And our psychological services are free and confidential. Our staff and military personal will make your stay safe and comfortable and in the near future, we will make your stay on Mars a more of a home away from home experience. From all of us at the UAC, we wish you a most pleasant day in the Union Aerospace Corporation. Thank you._

Alex approached the elevator and pushed the touch pad to call the elevator. After a few seconds, the elevator doors opened and Alex entered the elevator. He pushed on one of the floors on another touch screen monitor and doors closed, leading him up.

* * *

**Mars City Level 2, Weight Room: November 14, 2145, 8:35 A.M.**

In the weight room, every marine soldier and security officers were working out with all the weight lifting equipment, all hi-tech and state of the art. Alex was doing his own workout. First with the treadmill, then on the vertical knee raise, next on the selectorized cable crossover, then sit-ups, weight lifting on fifty to sixty pound dumbbells, and finally combat practice on a punching bag.

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Security Operations: November 14, 2145, 9:45 A.M.**

We then see Alex looking at the systems in the computer. Ever since he was little, he was quite fascinated on computers. And when he was eight, UAC employees showed him how to scan, retrieve, and process all known data and information. As he grew, he became an expert in the field, he even learned a few hacking abilities by a few underground people working in the facility. He scanned the data just to see any problems in the system. Besides a few system errors and overheated servers, everything seems to be all right.

* * *

**Mars City Level 2, Marine Shooting Gallery: November 14, 2145, 10:30 A.M.**

At the shooting gallery in the Marine Wing of Mars City, Marine soldiers and security officers were shooting at targets with their plasma rifles, chain guns, and shotguns. In one of the stations, Alex was using his signature pistol and the MG-88 Enforcer machine gun. Alex started shooting when he was twelve and during the years, he learned how to master it well. The problem is that he's only allowed to use the pistol, shotgun, and machine gun. He's not allowed to use heavy weaponry until he was older.

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Common Room: November 14, 2145, 12:15 P.M.**

In the common room, Alex sat with some marine soldiers eating chicken strips with some fries and a can of Robo Cola.

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Central Access: November 14, 2145, 1:00 P.M.**

_Attention, Dr. Jameson, please report to Phobos Labs Sector 2 immediately. Dr. Jameson to Phobos Labs Sector 2._

Alex was walking down the junction, drinking what's left of his soda and entering the central access. He was about to head to the elevator leading up to the monorail when he overheard two people, a UAC employee and a security officer, arguing about something.

UAC Employee 1: "I can't believe that those jackasses did it again! What am I going to do with all this?"

Security Officer 1: "Why are you asking me? I'm in charge of guarding this area. Maybe you should put them in storage or something."

UAC Employee 1: "Are you kidding me! They're going to tell me to piss off if I tell them to put all this shit in storage."

Alex went to the opposite direction and threw away his Robo Cola can in the nearest trash disposal area. He approached the two and notices a cart filled with Beavertooth Chainsaws boxes between them. He then started to talk to the employee.

Alex: "Hey, what the hell's going on here?"

The employee looked at Alex and was still pissed.

UAC Employee 1: "Oh I'll tell what's going on here. I ordered ten jackhammers for the caverns and what did the Mixom gave me? TEN FUCKING CHANSAWS! I can't believe those bastards! Have they mixed up the inventory or something? I got to know."

Alex: "Relax and take a deep breath. I'm pretty sure you can put them somewhere for safe keeping until the delivery service would come back."

UAC Employee 1: "Like when? The people at the storage areas don't want them in their warehouses and the others in Communications Transfer can't take another shipment. I think my only option for me is to throw them all in the Underground Junction."

Security Officer 1: "Should you just tell the Mixom about the situation you're in?"

Just then, the doors that lead to the ACO Offices opened sideways and a strange figure walked down the steps and approached the three, without them noticing him.

UAC Employee 1: "I tried that, but they were busy. Besides, if I did tell them about my situation they won't help out. I've been getting this shit from them for two and a half weeks. Unless we grow some trees around here, these things are completely useless."

Mysterious Figure: "Oh are they…"

The three people looked at the mysterious figure and could tell who it is. It was male scientist in his mid fifties wearing a green on brown scientist uniform, a baldhead, and a bad left eye. It's obvious that the person they saw was the head scientist of the research division on UAC, Dr. Malcom Betruger.

Dr. Betruger: "I could tell that those chainsaws seem useless at the moment but soon it will be in good hands."

Alex approached Betruger in a calm look.

Alex: "Dr. Betruger, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Betruger: "Just needed a little break after working hard in Delta."

Betruger then looked at the employee.

Dr. Betruger: "You, put the next shipment straight to Communication Transfer at once."

UAC Employee 1: "What? But sir, they already have problems with all them chainsaws and they say if they get another ship-"

Dr. Betruger: "That's an order!"

UAC Employee 1: "Yes doctor."

Both the employee and the security officer left Central Access, leaving both Alex and Betruger behind.

Alex: "I see that you've been quite a busy person Betruger."

Dr. Betruger: "Well, things have been quite hectic as of late. I'm just trying to ease with the situation."

Alex: "Better get use to it because tomorrow will be your last day here."

Dr. Betruger: "What are you saying?"

Alex: "I got a message from my father, Sergeant Kelly, and he told me to tell you that Elliot Swan's going to be here tomorrow to inspect the facility. I'm pretty sure that he wants to talk to you about the problems this place is suffering."

Dr. Betruger: "Now what does this situation has to do with me?"

Alex: "It's about the main portal you've been working on at Delta. Ever since you started that project this facility's been suffering some problems from temporary blackouts to accidental explosions. Not to mention they're been some rumors spreading around about people seeing things and hearing voices. And let's not forget about some soldiers and scientists that went inside the portal and few of them never came back and those who made it out were paranoid and committing suicide, talking about monsters coming from the other side."

Dr. Betruger: "Now Alex, just because your father is the sergeant of the military division doesn't mean you can boss me around. Besides, the main portal is none of your business."

Alex: "When it involves scared employers leaving Mars because of rumors and strange sightings is not only becomes MY business; it's the Board of Directors business. You see, they are a little worried about what's going on at Mars and are a little concerned about all their money waisted on this little project of yours. That's why they're bringing the councilor here, to see what's the situation. And believe me by tomorrow, when Swan finishes his inspection; he is going to kick you out of the UAC" snap "just like that. Do I make myself clear doctor?"

Betruger didn't say a word as he stared at Alex with an icy cold stare. Alex just looked at him with a small smirk on his face.

Alex: "Thought so. Now if you excuse me, I'm already late for an important engagement."

Alex walked past Betruger and headed for the elevator doors while the doctor kept staring at him coldly.

Dr. Betruger: "And where do you think you're going?"

Alex: "Beta Labs, sector three needs me."

Dr. Betruger: "I see, you want to meet up with your "friends"."

Alex then stopped and turned around to look at Betruger.

Alex: "For your information Betruger, the Teen Titans aren't my friends. I'm just their guardian, here to protect them when they wake up."

Alex turned back around and headed to the elevator.

Dr. Betruger: "So you're going to protect them, the way you protected Jim."

Alex stopped there when they heard the name and stood there for like an eternity. He tightened his fist he started to talk so sad and angry and the same time.

Alex: "That was a long time ago Betruger and I don't want to talk about. Besides, you should worry about tomorrow."

Alex then continued walking to the elevator and pushed the call button. The elevator doors opened, he entered the shaft and pushed the monorail level at the touch pad. He then turned around and looked at Betruger and noticed him smile evilly, like he's planning something until the elevator doors closed between them.

* * *

**Monorail: November 14, 2145, 1:15 P.M.**

The trans Monorail sped through the tracks, going in and out of the tunnels and across the facility. Inside the cars, scientists, employees, and security officers were either sitting or standing in their places, looking at the view and waiting to reach to their destinations. In one of the cars, Alex was sitting down, holding his PDA. He turned on his audio log and started talking to it like a full-length journal.

Alex: "This is the audio log of Alexander Kelly dated November 14, 2145. Today is another usual day for me. Go to the weight room, data research, shooting practice, the same thing I do day in and day out. Right now I'm heading to Beta Labs to check out how the Titans are progressing, see if they're ready to wake up or something. Since I became their guardian, I've been working hard to get to where I am. I'm hoping that today they will be awake. On the off note, I talked to Betruger about Councilor Swan coming here tomorrow and I think he didn't like the idea that much. Though I'm glad to hear about the news, because I want him out of the facility for good. I mean this guy had caused so many problems ever since he went to work on the main portal at Delta. Good thing the Board of Directors made the decision of sending someone down here to investigate the problems this facility's facing. But you know what really pisses me off is that when I was about to leave, Betruger said that I was going to protect them the way I protected Jim. That made my blood boil, and I don't like it at all. I don't want to remember what happened to Jim, that was a long time ago and I don't want to remember it. It's too hard for me to swallow. But all I know is that beginning tomorrow, Betruger will be out of our hair and this nightmare will be over for sure."

Alex kept talking until he felt the train slowing down and then heard the announcement.

Now entering Beta Labs. Please wait until the train comes to a complete stop.

Alex knows that it's his stop and looked down at his PDA to finish talking.

Alex: "Gotta go, my stop is here. End of log."

Alex stopped his log, stand up, and approached the doors waiting for them to be opened. Once the monorail made a complete stop and the doors opened, Alex left the train along with a couple of other people. After walking out of the boarding area and through the security checkpoint he made it to Beta Labs. Beta Labs is the second important lab next to Alpha. The lab consists of three sectors; chemical storage, environmental research, and cryogenic chambers. Alex looked around the main lobby and saw the registration desk where UAC employees were working, vending machines in the far corner for food and drinks, and two elevators aligned with each other. Many people from scientists to marine soldier were doing their jobs. Alex then approached the elevators and pushed the call button on the screen. After waiting for a few seconds, one of the elevator doors opened up. Alex stepped in and pushed sector three on the floor selection. The doors closed and the elevator went up to sector three.**

* * *

Beta Labs Sector 3, Security Checkpoint: November 14, 2145, 1:30 P.M.**

At the Security Checkpoint in Sector 3, everything was normal at always. The elevator doors opened and Alex stepped out of the shaft. He proceeded down to the metal doors leading to the Cryogenic Chambers. He looked to the left and noticed two UAC employees seating on the benches drooling over a Playbabe magazine. He then looked back at the doors and got closer but instead of the doors opening they remained closed making a beeping sound. Alex looked at the screen next to the doors and it was static saying, _"system offline"_. Alex the approached the Security Station to find out what's wrong.

Alex: "Hey excuse me, the doors locked and the screen's not responding. What the hell's going on here?"

The security guard in charge of the station did a quick look at Alex then head back to his computer he was working on the whole time.

Security Officer 2: "Afternoon Alex, sorry about the lockdown but there was a system crash about a half an hour ago and most of the doors in the area are still offline. I'm working on the problem though it's going to take me a while to open all of them."

Alex: "Can you open the main door for me?"

Security Officer 2: "I'm already on it Al. Just give me a few minutes and it will be back online before you know it."

Alex gave a nod and waited for the doors to open, talking to himself.

Alex: "Damn, that's three system crashes this week. Possible bets that Delta's responsible for this. Stupid main portal, Betruger's going to pay for this tomorrow."

Alex then looked up at the TV screen attached to the ceiling and watch the information video describing about Sector 3.

_Welcome to Sector Three of Beta Labs. Built in 2113 this sector is used to contain cryogenic chambers. Discovered and founded in the year 2034, cryogenic chambers are used not only to keep a person in suspended animation, but to heal wounds and injuries to serious for surgery and life-support. For years many people in the capsules were found on Earth and were transported to Sector Three for a better future. People of different traits, from science, military, and citizens, are brought here to be awakened when their injuries fully healed and are ready to start a new life on Mars. One of our recent discoveries is a group of young super heroes, known as the Teen Titans. As you can see on the graphs, they each posses different powers and abilities useful for future purposes. They protected a place called Jump City and saved it from criminal masterminds and monsters. That was until the day they were all almost murdered by the formal Titan that goes by the name of Terra. Now they are locked up in the capsules, waiting to be awakened. When we don't know. However when they do, it will be a new dawn for both the UAC and the future of Mars._

Alex starred at the TV for two minutes until he heard a hi-tech noise coming from the door. He looked at the screen next to the door and noticed that the screen was back online and saying that it's unlocked.

Security Officer 2: "O.K., the main door is back online and unlocked. And don't worry about the Chamber 13; I got that fixed up five minutes ago."

Alex looked at the Guard and smiled to know it was good news.

Alex: "Thanks."

Alex then walked towards the doors and they automatically opened, leading him to a long hallway filled with metal doors leading to different chambers. Half the doors were still offline, the other half were still operational. After a short walk, Alex approached one of the doors, with the name, _"Chamber 13"_ imprinted on the door. The screen next to the door was locked and requested security clearance to enter the chamber. Alex then took his PDA and placed it in front of the screen for a quick scan. The screen went from red to green and it read unlocked. The door opened and he walked through it. He looked around the place and noticed that everything was completely normal. In front of him was a control console with two scientists working on them, to his left was a vidcom access station, and to his right was a health station and other medical supplies. Alex approached the console and looked at one of the scientists.

Alex: "There was a system crash half an hour ago. Have there been any problems during that time?"

One of the scientists looked at Alex and explained about their progress.

Scientist 5: "We're doing good so far. Reserve power went online the second after main power was shut off. Now we got power back on and all systems are operational."

Alex: "And what about our guests on the other side?"

Scientist 5: "They seem to be O.K. so far. After the crash we checked out the pods to see if there's any problems, but so far everything seems to be in order."

Alex: "Good, I don't want even one person dead."

Alex looked at the see-through window and saw five cryogenic capsules containing the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were locked up in their pods, sleeping and frozen in time.

* * *

After five minutes of observing, Alex decided to talk to his father on the vidcom access station. After connecting to the Internet system and dialing up to the destination, He waited for the call. Soon the screen went static and then Sergeant Kelly appeared on the monitor.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Afternoon son."_

Alex: "Hey dad, it's been a while since we talked right?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Yeah, things have been getting restless on the military division. It's getting hard for me to contact you ever since. So how are things going on your front?"_

Alex: "Pretty good so far. I got your message this morning about Swan coming so when I came to Betruger and told him everything."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Good work son. I was hoping the Board would bring someone to help us with our dilemma. And by tomorrow, our prayers will be answered."_

Alex: "That's right. And the sooner Betruger's out of the UAC, the better." … "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Anything Alex."_

Alex: "Exactly when are you going to be back?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "That I don't know. Why do you ask?"_

Alex: "Because it's been two months since I've seen you and I'm getting kind of worried."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I understand that but I've been training new recruits for the military. Not to mention heading to Delta trying to stop more accidents from happening, especially the problems the main portal's causing in level 4."_

Alex: "That's true. That portal's making computer crashes and blackouts. I'm afraid that it can also cause a major catastrophe. Tell me dad, what do you think is on the other side of the portal?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Hell if I know. All I know so far is that Betruger's been working on it day and night. He's desperate in activating that portal, I know it. And once Swan gets here, we'll figure out what's making such a mess here."_

Alex: "But are you going to come back? This shit's been getting frustrating. I mean with mom gone and you too busy, I don't have anyone to talk to. I feel quiet lonely here dad and I wish I could do something about it."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I know how you feel son. When I was your age, I too get worried about my father when he was in the army. But I always know that he would comeback one day so I put a little faith in my heart. You should do that too. And I know that you haven't made any friends ever since what happened to Jim but-"_

Alex: "Please don't mention that, I don't want to remember what happened to him."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I see, that accident ten years ago is still a heavy burden for you. Fine, I won't talk about it. What I'm trying to say is that you think you're alone in this world. But in reality, you're never alone."_

_Marine Soldier 6: "Sarge, you're needed at the shooting gallery. The new recruits want to try out the Series 3 Plasma Rifles."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Listen Alex, I gotta split. Duty calls."_

Alex: "I understand dad, I'll call you when I have the chance. Bye."

The screen that showed Kelly went static and was replaced one of the many UAC logos. Sighing, Alex left the Vidcom and approached the console where the two scientists were still at their posts.

Scientist 5: "Dad's still busy?"

Alex: "Yeah, sometimes I wonder why he puts his work ahead of his family."

Scientist 6: "You can't blame him sir; these are tough times we're facing here. Not to mention everyone is getting spooked about these rumors spreading around. You heard about them."

Alex: "Yeah I heard of them. They keep talking about monsters with many eyes, two heads, claws, razor sharp teeth, blah blah blah. Coming guys, there just plain rumors that someone's spreading to trick us."

Scientist 5: "I don't know about that. I heard that a maintenance worker was fixing the stabilizers at the Underground Junction and he disappeared without a trace."

Scientist 6: "I heard one of the guys went into the main portal a brave strong man and came out a paranoid coward."

Scientist 5: "Really? Damn, I never knew about this. So who's the victim of Delta's wrath?"

Scientist 6: "Private Steve Jenson."

Scientist 5: "Private Steve Jenson? The guy with all the honors and ten years of military experience? You got to be kidding me! That guy eats rocks for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. How can the guy go from hero to scardy cat?"

Scientist 6: "Don't know. Betruger assigned him to lead a team to search and retrieve different specimens from the other side of the main portal."

Scientist 5: "Damn, I hope we won't get transported to Delta and get volunteered to go into that portal."

Scientist 6: "I hear ya."

Alex: "Hey will you guys shut up? You're giving me a headache."

Scientist 6: "Sorry sir. But we can't help it."

The other scientist then heard a beeping noise coming from one of the screens and checked to see what's going on. At the same time, Alex looked at the first one and starred at him.

Alex: "Well I don't care about all this shit. I don't care about rumors, monster, accidents, or anything else. I only care about is doing my job. Now if you don't do your job, I'm going to report you to Kelly and he's going to-"

Scientist 5: "Uh sir."

Alex looked at the other scientist and gave an outburst.

Alex: "What!"

Scientist 5: "You better look at this."

Alex approached the computer screen where the scientist was standing and looked at the monitor. After a quick skim, his eyes were in full surprised. He then looked at the scientist for an explanation.

Alex: "Is- Is all this accurate?"

Scientist 5: "No doubt about it. They're ready."

Alex: "But that's impossible! There's got to be some mistake here."

Scientist 5: "It's no mistake sir. According to the readout, their injuries are 100 healed. The Teen Titans are ready to be awakened."

Scientist 6: "That's good news. Sir, it's your call."

Alex thought about it for a moment and then gave the word.

Alex: "Wake them."

Scientist 5: All right, begin thawing sequence.

The two scientists started to type down the sequence.

Scientist 6: "Roger that, thawing sequence has been initiated. T-minus thirty seconds."

Alex hurried back to the Vidcom and called the security office. Once the security guard's face appeared on the screen, Alex started giving orders.

Alex: "This is Alex here. We need medical assistance and security personal here in Chamber 13 ASAP."

Security Officer 2: "Roger that Alex, help is on the way. Just hang tight."

Scientist 6: "Thawing sequence will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Beginning sequence."

Soon enough, all the monitors show the temperature in the capsules went from fifty below to a hundred degrees. The ice and frost in the pods started to melt and water started to pour out. Next, the chamber started to fill up with hot air and water, to keep the Titans body temperature completely normal with no freezer burns. While all that is going on, the entrance door started to open and ten medics and security officers arrived carrying five gurneys and oxygen tanks. They went through the passage door next to the control console, down the ramp, and went in front of the cryo chambers.

Scientist 6: "They're hot! Blowing the pins at five."

Soon as he said that, the water drained and the air vanishes. All five of the capsules opened and the steam slowly came out and disappeared. Everyone waited for a sign of life before they take them out of the pods. After a thirty second wait, Robin's index finger started to twitch. Two security officers approached Robin's capsule, carefully took him out and placed him onto the gurney. One of the medics and put the oxygen tank to Robin's mouth and nose to help him breathe. The rest of the Titans feet and fingers started flinching and then everyone did the same procedure as they did with Robin. Alex went through the passage door and gives the orders.

Alex: "All right, everyone should take the Titans to the express monorail to Mars City. From there we'll take them to the infirmary level and the doctors will handle with the rest."

Soon enough, everyone took the Titans out of Chamber 13, left Beta Labs, and entered the express monorail. Alex, who was following the medics and security personal to the monorail, couldn't believe that after all the years of waiting, the Teen Titans have finally awaken.

* * *

**And that was chapter two. I know it took a little long to do this but It's all worth the wait. The next chapter is going to be shorter and it will show the start of something creepy. Please Review.**


	3. Evil Reflections

**Now here's chapter three of Doomed Titans. Alex started to see strange things going on. At the same time, Betruger has a deep dark secret no one knows.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be some elements from the Teen Titans episode, "Birthmark" on this chapter. Though I'm not going to tell you where the elements are, you just going to read it for yourselves.**

**Communications and strange voices: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Evil Reflections

**Mars City, Infirmary Wing: November 14, 2145, 4:45 P.M.**

At the Infirmary Wing in Mars City, everyone was doing their jobs. Doctors were operating and performing checkups on their patients, employees were listing patients and analyzing data, and maintenance workers were tying up some lose ends. But at the observation room, Alex was pacing around the place, waiting. Two security officers were standing guard at the door leading to the operations room. Alex then looked at the see-through window and saw the Titans lying on the operation tables the nurses set up. A doctor was observing each of them and had his PDA in hand to check for diagnostics. Alex then sat in one of the waiting chairs, jutting his foot up and down, meaning he's losing his patient. He stayed in the observation room for hours, ever since they moved the Titans to the Infirmary Wing. The doctors were examining the Titans, using X-Rays, cat scans, blood tests, the works. He's worried that they needed an operation cause of viruses or diseases due to the fact that they'd been sleeping in the cryogenic chambers for too long. Suddenly the metal door opened sideways and the doctor came out of it. Alex looked up at the doctor, stood up, and approached him.

Alex: "Well doc, what's their condition?"

Doctor: "Well, I've been going through many tests on them and I am quite impressed. Their vital signs are normal and their breathing rate's good. They have no cancer, no virus, nothing infected during their hibernation time. All and all, they're completely healthy. I'm mean almost a hundred and fifty years of sleeping you think they should have something wrong with them."

Alex sighed in relief now that he knows they're all right. He then looked at the window and saw them still sleeping.

Alex: "When do you think they'll wake up?"

Doctor: "Well we gave each of them a sedative for them to sleep longer, incase we had to do more tests. So at this rate, they'll wake up first thing tomorrow morning. Though I don't know what time they'll wake up."

Alex was glad that the Titans would wake up tomorrow and looked at the doctor for an order.

Alex: "Take them to Ward 245 on the second floor. But be careful with them, they are legendary after all."

Doctor: "Yes sir."

The doctor headed back to the operation room to contact the nurses to pick them up. Alex the exited out of the observation room with the two security guards following him. They walked down the long hallway that had doors leading to different operating rooms.

Alex: "Listen up you two; I need two guards posted outside Ward 245 at all times. No one get in there except nurses checking up on them. I also need someone working the security cameras in the rooms to keep a close eye on the Titans incase they wake up. When they awake, report it to me and I'll see what I can do after that."

Security Officer 3: "And exactly what are you going to do?"

Alex: "Since they want some questions answered, you're going to take them to the conference room on level two of Mars City. After an all year round sleep, they need to know just about everything."

Security Officer 4: "And who did you pick to help get ahead in their history."

Alex: "Well, myself of course. The others that do the talking would make the Titans uncomfortable."

Security Officer 3: "I don't know sir, an ordinary teenager talking to five super powered teenagers? That doesn't sound like a good idea."

Alex: "You mean you don't trust me on this one? Listen, dad assigned me to guard them and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, who else would gain the Titans trust then me?"

Security Officer 4: "But sir I don't think-"

Alex: "Just call me tomorrow when they wake up and I'll do the rest."

Security Officer 3 and 4: "Yes sir."

The security officers left Alex as he was heading back to the elevator. But when he was making a right turn at the corner, he got startled. For facing Alex was Dr. Betruger, coming from the opposite direction.

Dr. Betruger: "Alex, what an unexpected surprise. Did I scare you?"

Alex took a quick breather and then looked at Betruger with stern eyes.

Alex: "No, but you better stop sneaking up like that. Can drive anyone crazy. What are you doing here?"

Dr. Betruger: "Just visiting a patient that survived the main portal experiment. The poor guy has officially lost it, delusional thoughts and paranoia about monsters coming from the other end of the portal. I hope medics can put him to sleep before he tries to kill himself. And you?"

Alex: "The Titans woke up in Beta and I was waiting for their condition for hours. Now that I know that they're O.K., I'm going to talk to them when they wake up tomorrow."

Dr. Betruger: "Wonderful news, I hope that they will be good help for the UAC in the near future. Mind if I visit them?"

Alex: "I'm sorry Betruger, but besides nurses, all other personal are not allowed in the ward they're in. Besides, shouldn't you be cleaning up your office by now?"

Dr. Betruger: "Now what does that have to do with anything? You know that I'm not fired yet."

Alex: "True, but it's best you start anyways cause when Swan gets here, he'll fire your ass out of here in no time flat. Believe me, by this time tomorrow, things are going to change around here. And hopefully it will be for the better."

Alex then walked past Betruger but Betruger stopped him there.

Dr. Betruger: "By the way Alex, what are you wearing on your feet."

Alex looked down at his shoes and looked at Betruger.

Alex: "They're Nike Air Max Rival sneakers, vintage 2005. Thanks for noticing."

Dr. Betruger: "With a pair of sneakers like those can give you a lot of running."

Betruger then gave off some faint laughing, which annoyed Alex a bit.

Alex: "Is that a threat Betruger?"

Dr. Betruger: "Just want to let you know that enough exercise can keep a body healthy."

Alex didn't know what he meant by that so he ignored it and walked away.

Alex: "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Alex proceeded walking down the hallway to get to the elevator. Betruger watched him go, but had a strange sick smile forming on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed, everything will change tomorrow. But not the way you're thinking."

* * *

**Mars City, Restroom: November 14, 2145, 10:13 P.M.**

Inside one of the restrooms in Mars City, Alex was washing up his face before he heads back to the room and prepare for a one on five talk with the Titans tomorrow. Then a black Marine soldier with out his body armor or weapons walked out of one of the toilet stalls and approached Alex.

Marine Soldier 6: "Hey Alex, how's it hanging?"

Alex looked up at the mirror and saw the Marine's face on the reflection. He then turned around to look at the soldier and smiled.

Alex: "Hey, Travis Washington! Long time no see. How's everything going at the Military Division with my dad?"

T. Washington: "Things have been a little off the edge if you know what I mean. But we're trying to survive. So I've heard from the grapevine that you're going to have an interview with the Titans, discuss them on what's going to happen. Is it true?"

Alex: "Yep, it's all true."

T. Washington: "Man, that's going to be tough talking to those people. Are you sure you can do this? The Teen Titans are by far the toughest team ever, well next to the Justice League of course. And since they were sleeping for almost a hundred and fifty, they could get extremely cranky."

Alex: "Relax T.W.; the Titans will be angry and confused when they wake up. But when I talk to them about what's happening, they'll understand it more easily. I'm sure they can trust me since I'm the son of a brave and strong Sergeant let me remind you."

T. Washington: "Yeah, I'll remember that. Better go."

Washington was about to leave the restroom when Alex stopped him before he left.

Alex: "Wait Washington. Since I'm free for tonight until my guardianship starts tomorrow, you mind if you and me can go to the rec room and play a game of pool?"

T. Washington: "Sorry Al, but I can't. I have to go to Alpha Labs in Sector 2 for guarding duty."

Alex: "Since when did you become a guard in Alpha?"

T. Washington: "Since two days ago. Apparently one of our Marine soldiers that was assigned in the area disappeared."

Alex: "What? How did that happen?"

T. Washington: "Don't know. One minute he was standing guard at the Coolant Control Junction, the next minute he vanished without a trace. I gotta tell you if things don't get well tomorrow, this entire facility will go straight to Hell."

Washington then left the restroom the same time when Alex stared at the metal door Washington went through.

Alex: "I can't believe this. Mysterious voices and seeing things is one thing, but people disappearing? I better keep a close eye on the Titans when they wake up."

Alex went back to finishing washing his face. He then went to the towel dispenser to dry his face up. But while he was drying his face, something strange just happened.

_Help me…_

Alex stopped and heard that strange voice echoing throughout the restroom. He then thought it was the air condition and ignored it. He tossed the paper towel away and was about to leave when all of a sudden-

_Help me…_

He heard the voice again. He stopped in front of the door and looked around the place.

Alex: "Hello? Is somebody here?"

He walked further away from the exit and turned his head left to right knowing where the voice came from.

_Watch us…_

_Save us…_

The voices continue to taunt at Alex at the same time the lights on the ceiling started to flicker on and off. The lights suddenly turned back on and the final voice said.

_Deliver us from evil…_

Alex couldn't take it anymore as he well out in anger.

Alex: "If this is some kind of sick joke, it isn't-"

But when he's about to finish his sentence, he noticed a leak coming down in front of his face. He looked down and noticed on the floor was blood, real red blood. The blood splat suddenly vanished. Alex cocked his head in confusion.

Alex: "What the…"

Suddenly, another splat of blood came down, appearing and fading, then another, and another, and another. It seems that the blood is forming a path, so Alex slowly followed the trail of blood. The path then stopped at the last stall at the corner, and apparently, there was some heavy breathing coming from the other end. Alex slowly took out his signature pistol from his pants pocket and proceeded with caution. He placed one hand on the stall's door and slowly opened it. Once it opened fully, the breathing has stopped and all Alex could see was only an empty toilet seat. He then put his pistol down and sighed in embarrassment.

Alex: "Great, now my mind's playing tricks on me."

Alex then turned around to head back, but when he did he saw a creature shrieking at him. Alex jumped back in fear and landed on top of the toilet seat dropping his pistol. He got a good look at the creature and noticed it's more like a nightmare come to life. The creature looked like a human being but its muscles were inhuman, it had claws on its hands and feet, no lips and nose, and ten eyes. Alex then noticed that the stall was coaxed in a blood red light and the walls were covered in blood with words like die, burn, suffer, and succumb, written in blood. Alex was scared stiff when he saw the creature but took action to use his pistol but found out that he didn't have the pistol. He quickly looked around the stall and saw the pistol between a corner and the back of the toilet.

Alex: "Shit!"

Alex looked back at the creature and could tell that it's ready to attack. He then scurried to get his pistol out of the corner. He succeeded, pointed the pistol at creature, and fired at it until it was empty. Even though the bullets connected, it still didn't go down. The creature then screeched in anger and positioned its legs to attack. With quick reflexes, the creature lunged itself at Alex. Alex was both defenseless and trapped and the only thing he can do was to cover himself with his arms. He closed his eyes knowing that this is the end, but the problem was that he didn't feel speared or slashed to bits. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that the creature wasn't there and the restroom is back to normal. With his heart pounding and sweat coming down his face, terrified and confused, he didn't know what to believe in.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 14, 2145, 10:45 P.M.**

In level five of Delta Labs, housing executive offices and a data library, Betruger was sitting in his office. His office had a office desk with a laptop computer, a ball banging device, and a nail pusher, three file cabinets containing files and reports, a ceiling cabinet filled with binders and science books, and a promotional poster on one of the walls. Betruger was talking to someone on his notebook computer. The screen showed a male's face in his late thirties with short cut black hair. He's one of the head scientists of Delta's main teleporter, Ian McCormick.

Dr. Betruger: "So Ian, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

_Ian McCormick: "Yes doctor, the stabilizers are online and the power generators are activated. We're all ready for tomorrows test."_

Dr. Betruger: "Excellent, soon we'll be able to discover the portal's potential. And tomorrow will bring us one stop closer to the future."

Betruger was about to shut off communication but saw Ian with a concern look on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "Something wrong McCormick?"

_Ian McCormick: "Well sir, it's just that we're testing the portal again tomorrow. You know that at the same time the counselor's going to be here to inspect the entire facility. If he finds out about this-"_

Dr. Betruger: "Relax Ian, he won't find out. Swan will look throughout the rest of the facility before going to Delta. Besides, this is the final test. Once we're done with it, then we'll leave the portal alone."

_Ian McCormick: "I understand that doctor. But do you think that we need to use the Soulcube to be a part of this test? I mean that artifact caused problems ever since we found it and it created the explosion down at Analysis Control."_

Dr. Betruger: "True, but that was ten years ago and we never used it except display and scanning for further progress. But you and I know that it didn't get us shit."

_Ian McCormick: "But this is insane bringing the Soulcube to the main portal when we don't know what's behind it."_

Dr. Betruger: "Listen, everything will be O.K. I'm pretty sure that the Soulcube could have a connection with the glyphs on one of the tablets discovered in the caverns. I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow, this final test can bring a whole new future. Now make the final check up for tomorrow then you can go to sleep."

_Ian McCormick: "Of course sir. Goodnight."_

The connection between McCormick and Betruger was then closed off. Betruger then stood up from his chair and had an evil smile on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "Foolish mortal."

Betruger then walked towards the promotional poster on the wall and then opened it, revealing a secret compartment. He then picked up a strange book within the compartment. The book was kind of old and musty with the cover the looks kind of ancient, like in medieval times. There was no title on the book, but the only thing that was on it was a strange looking S. Inside the book contained a story about an ancient war and spells, but the words are in a strange language that is not in this world, or in the universe. Betruger opened the book, turned the pages, and found a spell. He placed the book on the floor and started chanting the words.

Dr. Betruger: "Kaluzu Aligaze Tyrozundo."

Betruger kept on repeating the phrase over and over, saying it louder and louder. The lights above him started to flicker on and off a little bit. It was then he screamed out loud-

Dr. Betruger: "RUZUKO VULDIBA TRIGON MALDIBAM!"

Suddenly, Betruger's hand started to fire red lightning bolts and it hits the notebook computer. The computer went static and then turned bright red. Four bright yellow eyes appeared on the computer while Betruger kneeled with one leg and bowed his head.

_My patience is wearing thin Dr. Betruger. This has better be good._

Betruger looked up at the four eyes on the screen and smiled.

Dr. Betruger: "Everything is going according to plan my master. By this time tomorrow, your legion will be in this world."

_That's what you said many times before. You spent years trying to make that portal of yours work and you failed many times._

Dr. Betruger: "This time it will be different. I've been doing some research on this book of yours and found out a more reliable source to make my teleportal, your gateway, work. Tomorrow we're going to use the Soulcube."

_The Soulcube? The very artifact that vanquanched me and my kind to the depths of Hell?_

Dr. Betruger: "The same one. Once the Soulcube is sent to your world, your kind will be released and your invasion will begin."

_You've done well Betruger, but you've only done half the job. In order for me to rule the universe, I need to be freed. And in order for that to happen, I need my prison on Earth to be opened. The only problem is the key needs to be found. Sadly however, my precious gem no longer exists in your world anymore._

Dr. Betruger: "Oh don't consider this a problem master. Your gem has been awaken and is alive and well."

_Now how do you know about that?_

Dr. Betruger: "Because your dear gem is part of a group of teenage super heroes known as the Teen Titans."

The four yellow eyes started to glow real bright, the room went to total darkness and, demonic symbols appeared on the walls.

_THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THIS?_

Dr. Betruger: "You never asked. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you."

The entire room went back to normal along with the four eyes on the notebook computer.

_Very well. Once my legion enters your world, you will command them to destroy everyone they come to contact with. But whatever you do, don't risk hurting my gem. She's the most precious thing to me._

Dr. Betruger: "I understand my master. I will make sure you will take over the universe."

Betruger laughed maniacally unaware that someone's listening to them.

* * *

Outside Betruger's office, a Chinese scientist in his early forties overheard the conversation through the locked metal door. With his eyes were in complete shock and horror as he carefully walked away from the door. He then turned around and ran down the hallway. One of the scientists walked down the opposite direction and saw the other scientist running towards him.

Scientist 7: "Hey Dr. Ishii, where's the fire?"

The scientist known as Ishii pushed the other scientist out of the way and continues running, leaving Delta. He then went to the only place no one will ever find him, the Underground Junction.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3 of Doomed Titans. On the next chapter, the Titans are finally awake! Wooooooooo! Please Review.**


	4. Questionable Ethics

**Let's get started on chapter 4. The Teen Titans are finally awake, but their a little confused on what's going on here. That's where Alex would come in and gives them the details they need. Are they going to take this lightly or would they be upset on it? You have to read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Counselor Elliot Swan and Jack Campbell will make their first appearance in this chapter. They will make a couple of appearances in later chapters. Few of the bios Alex is going to talk about would have a resemblance of the old comic series on Plus on this chapter is like the beginning of the Doom 3 game.**

**Anouncments: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Questionable Ethics

**Mars City, Infirmary Wing, Ward 245: November 15, 2145, 10:13 A.M.**

At ward 245 in the Infirmary Wing, the Titans were sleeping peacefully on their beds, unaware on what's going on outside their room. It was until their leader, Robin, started to stir and opened his eyes looking at the florescent lighting on the ceiling. He sat up and put his hand on his head, feeling the pain in his brain.

Robin: "Ow, my aching head. That's the last time I bring my guard down."

He then looked up and noticed he was in a strange room with Starfire sleeping next to him and the rest of his teammates on the other end of the wall. There were diagnosis monitors on the walls above them, pediatric aliquot bags filled with blood plasma with needles attached to their arms, and an emergency health station at the farther end of the wall. After taking a double take, Robin was confused at the place he and his team were in.

Robin: "What in the world is this place?"

His train of thought was interrupted by the soft moaning sounds next to him. He looked to his right and Starfire slowly waking up beside him.

Starfire: "Uh… I feel like I was sliding down the intestine of a Yurshori sea worm."

Starfire then looked to her left and saw Robin still alive and well. She had a smile on her face and was happy to see him.

Starfire: "Robin! Are you unharmed?"

Robin: "Besides a little migraine, I think I'll be fine."

The two then heard some groaning on the other end. They looked at their opposite side and saw Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy waking up after a long time sleeping, without them knowing it.

Robin: "Hey guys. How are you feeling?"

Cyborg: "I'm cool. I think."

Raven: "Besides the fact that my lungs felt like blowfish expanding inside me, dandy."

Beast Boy: "Dude, did anyone got that number on that truck."

They were all happy to see each other again. But they have to end the family reunion and they looked around at the room they were in and were confused about what's going on.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Am I the only one not aware of where we are?"

Robin: "We must be in a hospital for some reason."

Starfire: "But how did we get here in the first place?"

Raven: "Isn't it obvious, Terra done this to us. I told you that she was evil, but you never listen to me. You just have to listen to Beast Boy and give her another chance."

Beast Boy: "What? You're blaming me for what happened?"

Raven: "Well you're the only one who still trusts her."

Beast Boy: "And I still trust her, she's a friend."

Raven: "How can she be a friend when she attacked us?"

Robin: "All right guys, enough! We'll talk about this when we get back home. Right now, we have to find out which hospital we're in. Cyborg."

Cyborg spent the whole time on his handheld computer attached to his arm and was having a hard time finding out where they were.

Cyborg: "You're asking the wrong robot. My sensors must be off the blink because it's saying we're on Mars."

Starfire: "Mars? Shouldn't Mars be deserted and with no sign of life at all."

Robin: "Don't know Star, but we have to find out what's going on here. I hope someone here can explain to us where we are."

It was then their prayers were answered as a female nurse wearing some kind of medic jumpsuit entered through the automatic door and into their Ward.

Female Nurse: "Oh good, you are all awake. I thought for sure that they had put you under heavy medication. So how are you all feeling?"

Raven: "It would be better if I had some herbal tea, and a bottle of aspirin."

Female Nurse: "Oh that, they gave you a heavy does of sedatives for you to sleep better. They must've had some side effect while you were sleeping. Don't worry it's not serious, but it will be a little while for the headaches and the dizziness to wear off. O.K. let's see here."

The nurse took her PDA from her side and examined each of them. While she was doing that, Robin took a good look at the woman's shoulder sleeve. There was a mark on it with a triangle like logo and the initials UAC imprinted on it. He kept on looking at it until the nurse finished examining them.

Female Nurse: "Well, everything seems fine. You conditions are on the green level, and you have no signs of broken bones anywhere. Someone will be here to remove the needles from your arms and you'll be able to walk freely around the room until you are called."

The nurse was about to leave when Robin stopped her there.

Robin: "Wait! Before you go, can you tell us what those initials on your shoulder sleeve mean?"

The nurse looked at Robin to answer his question.

Female Nurse: "UAC stands for Union Aerospace Corporation."

Beast Boy: "Never heard of that company before."

Female Nurse: "Well for a team that's been sleeping for almost a hundred and fifty years, I could imagine never hearing this company before."

The Teen Titans: "A HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEARS?"

Female Nurse: "Yeah, you didn't know? This is the year 2145 and you guys were sleeping all year round."

The Titans were completely in shock when they heard the news and didn't know what to say.

Robin: "Can you tell us what happened to our city, Jump City? Is it still safe or is it extinct? Is there any of Slade's counterparts?"

Female Nurse: "I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to tell you that. But I'll assure you that your guardian would give you the details. Good luck and I hope you have a great time here in the UAC."

The nurse then exit the Ward leaving the Titans confused about what she said.

Beast Boy: "O.K. What does she mean by our guardian?"**

* * *

Mars City, Departure Lounge: November 15, 2145, 10:16 P.M.**

At the Departure Lounge in the entrance of both Mars City and the UAC, Alex was sitting on one of the waiting chairs looking at his pistol, taking out and putting back in his clip of bullets. Five more clips of bullets lay next to him on another chair and on the other side of him, a can or Robo Cola. Ever since what happened at the restroom last night, he didn't get enough sleep. And even if he gets some sleep, he has nightmares of the monster that should've attacked him. And ask for the bullets, he got them at the Combat Prep room just in case another monster attacks him and he'll be ready. After observing the bullets again and again, he heard the announcement on the speakers.

_Attention, Transport 4409 "Darkstar" has officially docked at the Mars City Hanger. All personnel that are departing please stand by until all arrivals have officially left the hanger. We hope you enjoy your stay on Mars and hope that you come back to the UAC in the near future. Thank you and enjoy your trip back home._

Alex put the pistol and bullets away in the back of his pants pockets and finished drinking the rest of him soda. He then stand up and walked towards the double doors that lead to the security checkpoint. After waiting for a minute, the doors opened sideways and two people walked to the lounge. One was a civilian wearing an unusual business suit with a baldhead, a mustache and short beard, and a pair of sunglasses on his face. Next to him was a marine soldier wearing body armor and short blond hair on his head, carrying what looked like metal briefcase. Alex looked at the civilian and smiled, knowing who he is and shacked his hand.

Alex: "Councilor Swan, so glad to see you. I'm Alexander Kelly, son the Sergeant Kelly. Welcome to Mars. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

Swan looked at Alex and wasn't sure why he's here greeting him instead of Kelly.

Counselor Swan: "Thank you. But I thought that Kelly would greet me instead of you."

Alex: "Yeah well since things are getting hectic in this facility, dad has his hands full. Don't worry; you'll meet him today."

Alex then took a look at Marine and thought that he was one of the newbies for the Military Division.

Alex: "If you looking for Marine Command, just go through those doors to Reception. They'll help you there."

The marine soldier looked at Alex with a look that can scare a bulldog. Alex did a fake laugh with a sweat drop coming down his face.

Counselor Swan: "Actually he's here to protect me. You see since the rumors have been spreading in the UAC, I thought it was best I brought a bodyguard to watch my back in case something bad happens."

Alex looked at Swan and had a question mark on his head. Not knowing that a marine was protecting a counselor.

Marine Soldier 7: "Perhaps an introduction should be made. My name is Jack Campbell."

Alex then looked back at Campbell and was shocked when he heard his name.

Alex: "Jack Campbell? The Jack Campbell? The same guy that lead a thousand men to victory at the Galactic War against the Gordanians? The same guy that had medals of honors for his bravery and courage of many battles on different planets?"

Jack Campbell: "The same one."

Alex: "I don't believe this! What are you doing here? I thought you retired last year."

Councilor Swan: "That's true. But since he heard that I was looking for someone the aid me in my investigation. He jumped right to get this job. Consider this his final mission before he retires permanently."

Alex: "I see."

Alex then looked at the metal briefcase Campbell was carrying.

Alex: "So what's in the briefcase?"

Jack Campbell: "Since people have been talking about monsters appearing around the UAC, I thought it's best to bring something to take care of them. Consider it urban renewal."

Alex: "Nice…"

Councilor Swan: "Look, we're wasting time. You know why we're here."

Alex: "Indeed I do. Right this way."

Both Swan and Campbell followed Alex through Reception, Reception Processing, Manifest Control Entrance, and reached to the Conference Room. The Conference room had a table in the middle, a desk at one end of the wall with a computer, books, and other necessities, a ceiling cabinet filled with binders, and a see through window showing the Central Access. Swan and Campbell approached the table and it already showed a binder and a few folders on top of it.

Alex: "Those are reports about the unusual events that have been accruing on Mars."

Swan and Campbell approached one end of the table while Alex stayed at the other side. Swan opened the binder and looked at the papers in the folder. After a quick skim through most of the reports, he looked at Alex with a questioning face.

Councilor Swan: "I'm guessing that this has to do with Betruger's little experiment. Am I right?"

Alex: "Afraid so. Ever since Betruger's been working on the main portal in Delta, things haven't been going well. People have been seeing things and hearing strange noises, workers have been disappearing as of late, and you noticed you saw a few people that want to leave Mars so badly."

Councilor Swan: "I see. Well you and Kelly know that I'm here to inspect the entire facility to make sure that everything is running smoothly here in the UAC. And of what these reports state, things aren't going as smoothly around here. Obviously Betruger's obsession with the main teleporter is causing all these problems, not to mention that it's creating a big dent in our stocks."

Alex: "I understand that. I'm sure that when Betruger comes, he'll have an earful with you."

Councilor Swan: "I'm pretty sure he will. Now, is there anything else that happened in the UAC? Anything that doesn't involve Betruger or the main teleporter?"

Alex: "Well there's one bit of good news. You know about the Teen Titans?"

Councilor Swan: "Of course I know them. I went to their cryo chambers three years ago."

Alex: "Well, they woke up just yesterday. They are all healthy with no broken bones, no diseases, and no cancer."

Councilor Swan: "Ah that's good news. So what did they say?"

Alex: "Actually, they haven't waken fully yet. But when they do, I'll talk to them on what's going on here and discuss them about what happened in past events while they were sleeping."

Councilor Swan: "Well if I meet them today, I'll greet them and wish them the best of luck here on Mars."

Alex: "Good, I'll let them know about you visiting them later on."

Swan looked at his watch and reads 10:22 A.M.

Councilor Swan: "Looks like Betruger's five minutes late. Where could he be?"

Alex: "Probably in his office cleaning it up. Since it is today is the day you're going to fire him."

Councilor Swan: "Yes well, just to let you know that I won't fire him quite yet."

Alex: "Say what?"

Councilor Swan: "I have to inspect the entire installation on the problems it's having, then I have to head back to Earth and give my inspection report to the Board of Directors. Once they go through my report, in a few days, it's possible that the Board will fire Betruger for his experimental testings."

Alex: "O.K., I understand. But the Board better fire Betruger as soon as possible because that man is trouble with a capital T."

Just then Betruger entered the conference room and saw Swan, Campbell, and Alex standing at the table. Following after him was a security officer. Alex looked at the doctor and had a sly smile on his face.

Alex: "Speak of the devil… Hey Betruger, how's tricks? Swan and I were talking about you."

Betruger just starred coldly at Alex as he proceeded to Alex's side. Alex then left the table and Betruger replaced his place at the table.

Councilor Swan: "So glad to join us Betruger. I've been going through the reports and I'm not impressed. You're experiments at Delta is causing accidents though out the entire facility and the Board of Directors are getting concerned."

Dr. Betruger: "I see. Well I should let you know that I am on the verge on succeeding on my teleportation experiments and if you could just give me a little more time-"

Councilor Swan: "I'm sorry doctor, but this has gone far enough. You've spent most of our money on your teleporters at Delta and it's creating a huge dent in our budget."

While they were talking, Alex was standing next to the security guard, listening on.

Alex: "This should be good."

He was enjoying it until the security officer whispered something to Alex's ear, which made him looked at the officer and open his eyes in shock.

Alex: "You're serious?"

The guard nodded.

Alex: "Well then, I wasn't expecting them to wake up this early. Take them to the conference room in level two. This one's going to be a little busy. I'll join them as soon as I could; just make sure that they don't leave."

The guard nodded again and left the conference room. Alex then looked at Swan, Campbell, and Betruger and kept smiling.

Alex: "Well I love to see this history in the making moment, but I have to go. Something just came up. Good luck Betruger, you're going to need it."

Alex slowly was about to exit the room when Beturger said something to him.

Dr. Betruger: "And good luck taking care of your friends like what you did with Jim."

Alex stopped so suddenly and remained quiet for the time. He then exits through the door and Betruger looked at Swan.

Dr. Betruger: "Such a wonderful child isn't he?"

Swan looked at Betruger with a serious face, not wanting to laugh. Meanwhile, a new Marine soldier was walking down to the Central Access when he gazed at the see through window where the meeting was taking place.

Councilor Swan: "As I was saying… I'm here because there seems to be some very serious problems."

Dr. Betruger: "Oh really?"

* * *

**Mars City, Infirmary Wing, Ward 245: November 15, 2145, 10:47 A.M.**

Back at the Ward, the Titans were waiting patiently for an explanation. With there's needles removed from their arms just ten minutes ago, they were able to move freely around the room. Robin was pacing back and forth, not wanting to wait, Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting one their beds, Cyborg was looking at the shelves filled with medicine and other remedies, and Raven was meditating, hovering over her bed and keeping her troubled mind straight.

Starfire: "For how long are they going to keep us here?"

Robin: "Don't know Star, but they have to get us out soon. I feel like a rat inside a cage."

Beast Boy: "More like an animal. I can't live like this! I'm a human being, I have rights too!"

Raven: "Funny… I thought you were a rule breaker."

Beast Boy glared at Raven not wanting to hear her side. Robin stopped pacing and calmed the two Titans.

Robin: "Enough guys, we don't want a fight here. But what we do want is some answers. Like for instance, how did we get on Mars in the first place, and wake up in the future?"

Beast Boy: "Good question. Star, you've been in the future before."

Starfire: "That is true Beast Boy, but I went twenty years into the future not almost a hundred and fifty. This all seems strange to me."

Cyborg: "Tell me about it. All the companies on these medication bottles look so new to me. Pharmatric Inc., Red and Blue Cross Industry, Meditro Labs? I never heard of these companies before. What's up with this place anyways?"

Robin: "Don't know, but once these people tell us everything, we'll find a way getting back."

Raven: "I don't know if they're going to tell us. Something is not right in this place, not right at all."

But before Robin could say anything to Raven, the door opened sideways revealing a security officer holding a shotgun. The Titans were about to get ready for battle when the guard started to say something.

Security Officer 5: "Your request is needed in the conference room. Follow me please."

The security officer left the ward and the Titans sighed knowing this is going to get some adjusting to.

Robin: "About time…"

The team then left the Ward and followed the guard through the hallway to reception. Once they made it they proceeded to the elevator and headed down to the second floor of Mars City. Once they got to the floor, they then walked down many hallways to get to the conference room. The Titans looked around the place most of the time and noticed everything was completely different. There were strange computer consoles in various places, a delivery robot moving packages around, Marine soldiers wearing strange combat suits and helmets covering their entire heads, and spider like robots moving about the place. After ten minutes of walking, they finally made it to the door leading to the conference room. The door slides open and the Titans walked right in with the security guard right behind them.

Security Officer 5: "Your guardian will be here any minute to give you the details. You can wait for him here."

The guard then stepped aside guarding the room outside while the automatic door closed. The team was inside the conference room looking around the place. It had a long table with five chairs on the right and one chair on the left, two UAC advertisements on the right wall, one about Delta and the other about the Military Division, on the left wall were five screens, one was a big screen with the UAC logo and a message at the bottom saying, _"UNION AEROSPACE CORPORATION. LEADING THE WAY TO A BETTER FUTURE."_ And two smaller screens between the big one that has a different type of UAC logo, and in the far end of the back wall was a window showing the outside of Mars. They looked at the place for some time when Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven went towards the window.

Robin: "Well, this seems a bit comfortable."

Cyborg approached the big screen and used his hand held computer to type the name down on the search program. After a few seconds of searching, he found something quite odd.

Cyborg: "That's strange… I'm searching the data banks about the UAC and there isn't anything about this installation."

Robin: "Maybe since we've been sleeping for a long time, your systems must be obsolete. Don't worry; once this guardian gets here we'll know about this place and maybe what happened while we were away."

Starfire: "Robin look!"

Robin and Cyborg approached the window where the rest of the Titans were. What they all saw was a red dessert with cliff like mountains, a plant at the left side, and the sun shining above with the Earth on the horizon.

Starfire: "Isn't it the most beautiful view your eyes have ever seen?"

Raven: "Uh… If you like to see something so deselent as this."

Alex: "That's the beauty of it."

The team turned around and saw a teenage boy at the entranceway. He appeared to be seventeen years old with short spiky blonde hair with brown tips and hazel nut eyes. His clothes look like normal from the Titans time with a black T-shirt saying, "I have issues." Imprinted in the front, faded blue jeans, and a pair of white Nike Air Max Rival sneakers he wore yesterday. The person walked down to the left side of the table carrying classified folders in his hands.

Alex: "Mars is by far an amazing sight to see. It's not much, but give it a few years and Mars will be filled with trees, grass, water, and fresh air."

The Titans walked away from the window and approached the right side of the table.

Robin: "Nice to see someone our age here. My name is-"

Alex: "I know who you guys are. I read about you in the history books, I never expect to see you people in person. Please have a seat."

The team took their seat at the chairs set up for them. Alex then opened one of the folders and look through the papers.

Alex: "O.K., let's see about your history."

Alex looked at the first record and looked at Cyborg.

Alex: "Cyborg, age 20. Born in the residential area of San Francisco, you grew around science and sports. Since your father was a head scientist and your mother was once a professional athlete you pushed yourself to follow in your parents footsteps. Your body armor was your father's creation when he worked at a once proud industry, S.T.A.R. Labs. There was an accident at the labs, which killed your mother and almost killed you. If it wasn't for your father's quick thinking of rebuilding your body you would've exist. You should be proud of him."

Cyborg: "I don't want to talk about it."

Alex: "Kay… Well besides all that, your metallic body armor does contain many interesting gadgets inside you. Stuff like a grappling hook, shoulder rocket launchers, hands blasters, spy hand, and a sonic cannon. You have a body of an athlete and a mind of a genius, which makes you a reliable member of the team."

He flipped through the pages and then looked at Starfire/

Alex: "Starfire, age 18. Born on the planet Tamaran, you are gifted with special powers from flight to shooting green star bolts. Though naïve and beautiful, you are both tough and strong. There is an unusual report that you have gained an ability to shoot eye beams all because of a transformation?"

Starfire: "Yes, it's a well-balanced development of the Tamaranean life cycle. It's like your puberty on Earth only it's a little uglier."

Alex: "I see. Anyways, it says here that left Tamaran when you were sixteen and moved to Earth to learn about its customs. Turns out that after visiting earth, you soon became part of the Teen Titans. Nice going Star."

Another flip though the pages and turned his head to Beast Boy.

Alex: "Beast Boy, age 16. You grew up to like animals since your parents were research scientists conducting codes on animals. But when you were little, you suffered a rare tropical virus that only is immune to animals. Since they don't want to loose you, your father decided to give you an antidote that isolate a common bond between humans and animals, but it was never tested on humans before. It was a success and you survive through it but left you with a few side effects. Besides the green skin, pointy ears, and that fang sticking out of your mouth, you've gained an ability to change into any animal, including extinct ones. Years later when you're parents died in a boating accident, you were trained by a chief of a local tribe and good friend of your parents. It says here that you joined a team before meeting with the Titans. You were with the Doom Patrol and fought a dangerous enemy known as the Brotherhood of Evil. I got to say BB; you had some experience on being a superhero."

Alex once again turned a couple of pages and then looked at Raven.

Alex: "Raven, age 17. Born in Azarath, you have incredible dark powers. You were trained by Azar to control your emotions and use your powers for the sake of good. You moved to Earth when you were ten and joined the Titans when you were 16. However, the rest of your record is completely blank. No family history, no origins, no anything. Is there something you're keeping to yourself?"

Raven: "Let's just say there are some boundaries in my past that you dare not cross."

Alex: "I'll remember that."

He took one final turn through the pages and looked at Robin.

Alex: "And last but not least Robin, age 17. This report said that you don't know about your mother and your father was a hoodlum on the streets. Fortunately while you were surviving the streets, you had agility, balance, and fighting capability to get out of tough situations. You were later founded by Batman and became his new sidekick replacing the old Robin. After four years with the dark knight, you left to lead your own team. Thus the birth of a group of teenage superheroes called the Teen Titans."

Robin: "Well thank you. I never thought you knew a lot about us."

Alex: "I do some research on the net."

Robin: "So when is our guardian going to be here?"

Alex: "You're looking at him. My name is Alexander Kelly, but you can call me Alex. And I am your official guardian."

The Titans was silent for a few seconds until Raven said something.

Raven: "You're kidding us."

Alex: "No joke Raven; I'm your guardian. Expecting someone else?"

Cyborg: "Well we thought that our guardian should've been some soldier with years in experience, not a teenager that has no clue on what's going on."

Alex: "Yeah well expect the unexpected. Besides my dad assigned me to protect guys since I'm the only person around here that you can trust."

Beast Boy: "Ha ha ha ha! Saying that sounds like your dad's a general around here."

Alex: "Yeah…"

Beast Boy: "What do you mean yeah?"

Alex: "Yeah, he is. My father's is actually a master sergeant of the military division in this facility. He has medals of honor for many battles he fought, survived three gruesome wars, and is a tough individual who don't give a shit to anyone. So if you think that daddy would leave me defenseless with a team like you-"

Alex put his hand into his pants pocket and took something out of it. He placed it on the table so that the Titans can see. But what they saw was a pistol lying on the table.

Alex: "You're dead wrong."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up at Alex and did a fake smile and sweat drops fell down the sides of their head. Alex then put the pistol back into his pants pocket.

Alex: "Now that we got the introductions out of the way, I'll tell about the installation."

Alex approached the keyboard that was attached to the wall next to the computer screens and punched in a few key sequences. The main screen changed into the entire map of the entire UAC facility.

Alex: "The Union Aerospace Corporation is one of the popular industries on the face of the Earth. This facility houses many resources including scientific research, archeological study and my personal favorite, military operations. The UAC provides work habitats, recreational facilities, and social support structures and in a few years, we're going to make Mars into a new Earth, making it a home away from home experience. This installation contains six labs, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Erebus, and Phobos, a military base, and three recycling plants in order to turn disposable waste and hazardous air into clean water and fresh air. Safety is of course are number one priority on the UAC so you have to be aware of what's going on around you. Most places only allow security clearance from either scientists or security personnel. Another thing about this facility is-"

Robin: "Um… I have a question here."

Alex looked at Robin and noticed that he's raising his hand.

Alex: "Go ahead and ask, I don't mind. What is it?"

Robin: "Well, we now know that the UAC is great and all but we want to know how we got here in the first place? I mean it's not like we get taken out one minute and then wake up in the future on another planet."

Alex bowed his head knowing that they won't like the answer.

Alex: "You guys really want to know?"

They all nodded for an explanation. Alex had a sad expression on his face as he took his seat and kept his head down.

Alex: "I don't know how to say this but- You guys died."

The team was silent the whole time after the answer and they started an outburst.

The Teen Titans: "WHAT?"

Alex quickly looked and tried to reason with them.

Alex: "Now don't take it personal. It's what the media in your time said."

Alex then opened another folder that was filled with newspaper clippings. He took out one and showed it to the Titans. The article showed a picture of each of the Titans bodies found in three different locations and a title saying, _"Dead Titans!"_ He then put it to the side.

Alex: "I'm pretty sure you guys remember what happened before your demise."

Robin: "Yeah we remember. We got a report that three dangerous criminals were attacking three separate locations. We decided to split up to take them out quicker. But when we were about to finish the job, Terra attacked us when we're off guard and then-"

The team then turned their heads away from the truth hoping not to remember what happened to them.

Alex: "Yeah, I was afraid this would happen. According to the article here, it said that Terra took each of you down one by one, leaving you defenseless for the moment. The public thought you guys were dead, but they were wrong. There were a couple of eye witnesses saw your defeat and called the police about what they saw. A rescue team was dispatched to save you guys from your own death. They were successful and you guys survived the ordeal, but your bodies were in horrible shape. In fact, you're conditions were do critical that not even surgery or life support could save you. So the president in your time pulled some serious strings and commenced Operation: Frozone."

Starfire: "What is this Operation: Frozone you speak of?"

Alex: "It's a project that was created in the 1970's when researchers used cryogenic chambers to not only put people to sleep, but to heal wounds too serious for anything. You five were the first test subjects. Even though the project was a success, the healing process would take a long time, possibly forever. Then seven years ago, a search and rescue team found you guys in an abandon research complex not far from your city. They took you out of there and put you in Beta Labs, Sector 3, which is home to cryo chambers. And just yesterday, you guys woke up. So I guess that mean that Project: Frozone was a complete success."

The Titans looked at each other since they didn't know about something like that. Beast Boy then looked at Alex for a question.

Beast Boy: "What about our friend, Terra? What happened to her?"

Alex: "You mean that formal Titan of yours? Well after Terra disposed of each of you, she and Slade wreaked havoc on Jump City, killing innocent civilians and injuring others, destroying property, and damaging buildings. And in a matter of days, without the protection of the Teen Titans, they took over the city."

Alex then tossed a few clippings to the team and they looked at it. They were horrified when they saw pictures of their city lying in ruins and Terra killing police officers and annihilating special armed forces. There were titles saying, _"Jump City Defenseless"_, _"Titan Wreaks Havoc on City"_, and _"Slade Takes Over the City."_

Alex: "Some friend she turned out to be."

Beast Boy stood up from his seat, slammed his hands to the table, and was crying silently with tears falling on one of the clippings.

Beast Boy: "It's not true… It's not true…"

Alex noticed Beast Boy was saddened about the news and understands how that feels.

Alex: "I'm sorry for bringing you the sad news, but you have to know about it. But there's some good news. When the president heard about this, he's afraid that Slade would take over the rest of the country in a month. So he took action and ordered his army and the Justice League to come down to the city and strike down on Slade, his army, and his apprentice. After months of battles and lost lives, the good guys won the war and Slade and Terra were arrested. They were sentenced to the death penalty since court is useless for two dangerous criminals like them. I would wish to tell you what their punishment was but I guess it's best kept a secret."

Cyborg: "So now what? Is our city safe? Can we go back home?"

Alex: "Unfortunately, that's another problem."

Alex stood up from the chair and approached the keyboard. When he typed a few keys, the main screen changed from the map of the UAC into the map of Earth. It showed the northern part of the globe slowly turning to ice. He turned his head directly at the team and give them more bad news.

Alex: "In the year 2059, while you guys were sleeping, there was a change in the Earth's atmosphere causing deadly weather patterns in the Northern hemisphere. Hail storms in Osaka, Japan, tornado warnings in Los Angeles, California, heavy floods in New York City; you name it, it happened. Then after all the mess, the Earth's climate began to change dramatically turning the northern part of the Earth into a second Ice Age. Because of this, half the population froze to death, plants and trees turned into ice sculptures, and cities into frozen wasteland, yours included."

The team was in complete shock to hear the news on what happened to their city and they're afraid that they won't head back anytime soon. Suddenly the lights on the ceiling went off completely and all the screens went static. After a few seconds the lights went back on but the screens aren't responding. Alex banged one of them a few times but to no avail.

Alex: "God damn it, not again! Those jackasses at Delta must be at it again. Oh… Wait until Swan gets there and take care of business."

Alex looked at the Titans and they were confused on what just happened.

Alex: "Sorry about that, temporary blackouts. We always have them for months. You'll get use to it. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that your chances of returning home is quite slim."

The Titans looked at each not knowing what to do know now that they don't have a home to go to anymore. Alex decided to try to comfort them the best he could.

Alex: "Look, I know you're going through a tough time right now, but that's all in the past. Right now you should look forward into the future. The UAC holds many opportunities for many people and you five will be part of a greater good. This is your new home now, except it. Now as your guardian, it is my obligation to keep an eye on each of you even if I'm not here and protect you from anything out of the ordinary. I'll take care of you until you get use to the facility and promise to make sure you'll be safe and sound. Do you understand?"

The Titans nodded their heads for yes.

Alex: "Good. Now you guys must be hungry after a long nap. I'll have security escort you to the common room at the main level to grab a bite to eat. Then they'll take you to the training room at Marine Command since your skills could be a little rusty."

Raven: "You mean you're not coming with us?"

Alex: "I have a few things to take care of first. I'll meet up with you guys after the training's over. In the meantime, enjoy your stay at the UAC and have a nice day."

Alex was about to leave but Robin stood up from his seat and said something.

Robin: "Wait Alex. I have one more question to ask."

Alex: "You'll ask me the question when I get back, I'm already late. Bye."

Alex exit through the door and then two security guards entered a few seconds later.

Security Officer 5: "Please come with us."

The two guards quickly left as Robin looked at his teammates.

Robin: "You heard him team, let's go."

Soon enough, the Titans left the conference room and followed the two guards to the elevator.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 4. I know it's a little long but I just have to get the details just right. On the next chapter, the Titans want to go back, Sergeant Kelly has plans for the team, and Alex found a way to get them back to their time. Please Review.**


	5. The Ark

**Here chapter 5 of Doomed Titans. The Titans don't want to stay in the future and wants to return to their own time to get revenge on Terra. But Sergeant Kelly has other plans for them. So it's up to Alex to get them back. And there's only one way that can get them back. What is it? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be another quick clip from the Doom 3 game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ark

**Mars City Level 3: November 15, 2145, 12:16 P.M.**

Everyone was doing their business in the hallway. Alex on the other hand was sitting on the bench recording his audio log on his PDA.

Alex: "This is the audio log of Alexander Kelly dated November 15, 2145. Things are O.K. so far this morning. First of all, I greeted Swan on his visit to Mars. Of course, he's only here to investigate the strange happenings going on. In fact he brought a bodyguard to protect him incase things don't go well. And you never guess who it is, Jack Campbell. That guy was supposed to be retired, but I guess he has to do one more mission before he can hang up his gun, if he has one. On a liter note, the Titans woke up and I was the one to interview the Titans about what's going on in the UAC. I told them about the facility, how they got here, the whole Terra problem, and the environmental change on the Earth. So far, they took it well, I think. But one thing that's still bothering me. When I told them about what happened to their planet they seem a little depressed. I mean for a bunch of teenagers with super powers that heard about their former friend turning their city into ground zero and then having it changed into a frozen wasteland years later, I don't blame them. But their reactions seem a lot different from the other patients that wake up from a cryogenic state. I don't know what but It seems that there's something going on in their heads. Oh well, at least it's nothing."

Alex looked up and saw the overhead directory, one pointing to the right saying Records Office and another pointing to the left saying Security Core.

Alex: "But it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Alex stopped recording his audio log, stands up, and walked to the direction leading to the Security Core.

* * *

**Mars City Level 3, Security Core: November 15, 2145, 12:22 P.M.**

Inside the Security Core, security personnel were around the place looking at monitors and standing around guarding the area. Outside the core, through the core's windows were two scientists and an employee standing on a moving lift carrying them to one of the four sectors, three at the top and one at the bottom below the catwalk entrance. Back in the core, one of the officers, Bill Rodriguez was sitting at the console looking at the security monitor and clicking on the level and sector of the area. Then he heard a call on his CB radio next to the computer screen.

_Security Officer 6: "This is Jason from Delta. We request security and marine personnel to Level 4 and they need to have access to MG-88 Enforcer machine guns and Mach-2 chain guns."_

Bill Rodriguez: "Permission granted. Your request will be there in a half an hour."

_Jason: "Thank you."_

Bill then heads back to the monitor watching everyone's movement when suddenly-

Alex: "BILLY!"

Bill jumped off his seat and panic when he saw Alex laughing his ass off. He then sighed and was a little pissed off on Alex's little joke.

Alex: "Oh man! I can't believe I got you off guard."

Bill Rodriguez: "Damn it Alex you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Alex: "I'm sorry Billy but damn that was funny."

Bill Rodriguez: "Just don't do it O.K., everyone getting a little worked up here since the rumors have been spreading."

Alex: "I'll remember that. So what's up with the updated security in Delta?"

Bill Rodriguez: "They need security and marine backup in Level 4 and they must carry chain guns and machine guns."

Alex: "Level 4? Is that where the main teleporter is at?"

Bill Rodriguez: "Yeah I guess so?"

Alex was in deep thought knowing that something is wrong here.

Bill Rodriguez: "So what brings you the core Al? It's not likely that you come here often?"

Alex decided to leave the Delta problem behind and looked at Bill.

Alex: "I know you heard that I'm the Titans guardian right?"

Bill Rodriguez: "So…"

Alex: "So I have to I have to keep an eye on them, which means that I have to borrow one of the security monitors for a second."

Bill Rodriguez: "Sorry Alex but the security monitors is used for security personnel only. If you wish I could help you out, just give the place where the Titans are."

Alex: "Very well. I told the Titans to get some lunch at the Common Area at Level 1."

Bill Rodriguez: "Then the Common Area it is."

Bill took a seat at his usual position and looked at the monitor. He used his mouse to click on the Level 1 button on the level section and then the Common Area button in the sector section. The screen next to icon buttons showed a video feed a cafeteria like room with a small kitchen with a corner table and a TV hanging above the sink, a snack dispenser, two soda vending machines, tables and chairs for people to sit and eat, a window showing the outside of the Mars surface, and an arcade game at the corner. Looking at the video feed, Alex saw the Teen Titans almost finish their meal, but they were also talking about something. The problem is that he can't hear what they say.

Alex: "What are they talking about?"

He looked at Bill

Alex: "Bill, is the audio off?"

Bill Rodriguez: "Yep."

Alex: "Then turn it on."

Bill Rodriguez: "I can't. Ever since the rumors started to spread, Sarge ordered us to turn off all-"

Alex: "Yeah well I'm his son and I said turn it on. Besides what punishment is there to turn on one audio feed?"

Bill was a little hesitant on this since Alex is the son of a proud Sergeant, Thomas Kelly. He decided to swallow his pride and made his decision.

Bill Rodriguez: "Fine, I'll do it. But if I get caught, it's all your fault."

Bill then clicked on the icon that reads, "Audio Off". Once it says it's on, the two heard the voices of the Titans on the screen.

_Cyborg: "I still can't believe that were in the future in the first place. I mean one minute we were all taken out and then the next minute, we're in another time on a different planet. This doesn't make any sense."_

_Robin: "Cyborg, remember what Alex said. Our president saved our lives by putting us in those cryo chambers. We could be thankful that he gave us a second chance in life."_

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Common Area: November 15, 2145, 12:24 P.M.**

In the Common Area, the Titans were still talking at the table. Two of the security guards were keeping an eye on them the same time a security camera attached to the ceiling was looking at the conversation's taking place.

Starfire: "I agree, but that doesn't bear the fact that where we are. We're farther from the past, everyone that we know is gone, and we don't have a home to go to. I don't want to be on this time, I want to go back to where we were."

Raven: "Don't blame yourself Starfire; none of us didn't expect this in the first place. Now the only person you can blame that got us in this mess is Terra."

Beast Boy: "No Raven, don't start this again. Let's just drop the subject O.K.?"

Rae looked at Beast Boy and was glaring daggers.

Raven: "No. I'm not dropping the subject; to me this Terra problem is 24/7. She was responsible to bringing us here in the first place. She turned our trust against us, gives Slade our weaknesses, and treated us like dirt."

Cyborg: "She has a point BB. She took us by surprise and then took us down in an instant."

Beast Boy: "That's not true."

Starfire: "She almost annihilated us."

Beast Boy: "THAT'S A LIE!"

Raven quickly covered Beast Boy's mouth while the rest of the team looked at the few people who were staring questionly at the Titans. As soon as they got back to their own business, Raven removed her hand from Beast Boy's face and then Robin looked at him angrily.

Robin: "I'm going to say this one time. Keep your voice down."

Beast Boy looked down and tightened his fists on the table.

Beast Boy: "How did this happen? Terra is supposed to be our friend. She's a sweet, innocent, wonderful person. How could she do something like that?"

Raven: "Beast Boy, you saw the truth with your own eyes. Terra betrayed us when she gave Slade our flaws and defenses, even turned Titans Tower into a war zone. And to make matters worse, she tried to kill us while we were busy handling with three of the most notorious criminals in Jump City and she didn't hesitate to do so. Truly a stab in the back on my point of view."

Beast Boy: "How could you say that Raven? Terra is the most kind-hearted person I've ever known. She will never do anything like that."

Cyborg: "She doesn't seem kind-hearted to me. Terra wanted us to die when she has the chance. And to what Alex said, it proves she's too dangerous to be trusted."

Beast Boy: "But still, we can't just give up on her. Our friend could still be there underneath her metal armor. If we can just-"

Robin: "She admitted it Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at Robin with a shocked expression on his face after hearing Robin.

Beast Boy: "What?"

Robin: "You heard me; Terra told me the truth before she executed me. She told me that she wanted to be with Slade, to be his apprentice and to destroy us. We were stupid enough to let her in the Tower, make her a Titan, and become a friend. To her, we are nothing but rats that walked into a trap without noticing it."

Cyborg: "Well it's official; she's no longer a Titan."

Starfire: "Nor she is our friend."

Raven: "She is our worst enemy."

Robin: "And like all enemies, she has to be taken down, even if it means we have to kill her to do so."

Beast Boy stood up from his seat after what his friends said and protested against it.

Beast Boy: "You can't do that! She's my friend!"

Robin then stood up and tried to reason with his teammate.

Robin: "Friend? She tried to kill us. How can she be our friend after what she done to us?"

Beast Boy: "No matter what happened, there's still little hope left in her. We can't just lose her."

Robin: "We gave her one more chance Beast Boy, and look what happened to us. Now because of her were stuck in a different time on Mars! Now she pissed us off in a big way, she's going down."

Beast Boy: "Well maybe if you haven't told her that her powers were unstable in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Robin: "I told you about this before, I just found out and I didn't know she kept it a secret. But that was in the past; right now we have to find a way to bring both Slade and Terra down for good."

Beast Boy: "All right Boy Blunder then tell me this. If you want to take Terra down permanently, how are we going to get back there?"

Robin stood there quiet after hearing Beast Boy's question. Beast Boy smiled and walked towards him.

Beast Boy: "Incase you haven't noticed, we're in a facility on another planet, our home is now an icy grave, and Terra and Slade is dead. How are we going to get our revenge if we're far away from our time?"

Robin: "We'll find a way. Some day, we'll search for a way to get back to our own time and we'll give them a little payback."

Beast Boy: "And even if we get back, you think killing Terra would solve anything?"

Robin stared at Beast Boy very coldly.

Beast Boy: "Look, I know you're obsessed with Slade when you became his apprentice, but you can't use your anger against her. Terra made some bad choices in her life but what she did were just accidents. She's a troubled girl gifted and cursed with special powers and a heart of gold. She can't be evil, she can't…"

Raven: "But she is."

Robin: "I know you care about Terra Best Boy, but she's working for Slade and we can't just let her get away with it. Once we find a way back we going to take them down."

Beast Boy: "But I don't want to hurt her."

Robin: "We have no choice."

Beast Boy: "I have! I don't care if all of you love or hate her, she's my friend and you can't force me to. I'm going to save her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Robin: "Is this the part where I suppose to get intimidated?"

Beast Boy: "No, this is!"

Beast Boy suddenly morphs into a gorilla and was going to slam Robin with his fists. Luckily, Robin jump flipped backwards to avoid the impact. Everyone who is at the common area was freaking out and left the place in a hurry, leaving only the two security guards behind.

* * *

Back at the Security Core, Bill and Alex watch in horror to see two Titans fighting each other.

Bill Rodriguez: "Oh shit!"

Bill quickly turn on the radio com to get some help.

Bill Rodriguez: "All units on Level 1 we got a situation at the Common Area. Any units near the area should get there ASAP! Use extreme caution!"

* * *

Heading back to the Common Area, Beast Boy and Robin were still duking it out with the other Titans standing up in shock to see two of their friends fighting each other. Beast Boy swung his ape like arms at the Boy Wonder but he avoided the hits and somersaulted backwards and landed five feet away from the Changeling. Robin then took out his retractable Bo staff and twisted it around, ready to attack his own teammate when they heard clicking sounds from behind. Robin turned around and saw six security guards aiming their pistols, shotguns, and machine guns at them. The rest of the team wanted to help but afraid that they will get hurt as well.

Security Officer 7: Stop! "Don't do anything stupid!"

Robin lowered his staff while at the same time Beast Boy changed back to his human self. One of the guards that was protecting the Titans temporarily poised his weapon and carefully approached Robin.

Security Officer 5: "Now we don't want to shoot you, but it's our duty to keep this facility from tearing apart. In case you don't know, this installation is having a tough time as of late and you two fighting each other isn't making this any better. Either control yourselves or we have to take drastic steps. It's your choice."

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other and knew that fighting won't solve anything. Robin then put away his Bo staff and approached Beast Boy to give him a friendly hug. The guards lowered their weapons, sighed in relief and they left except for the two officers guarding the team. Robin looked at Beast Boy's face and noticed tears coming down his cheeks.

Beast Boy: "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me."

Robin: "It's O.K. Beast Boy. You were angry about Terra's betrayal and of what transpired. No matter what happens, we'll still be a team, and as a team we have to work together, even if it means we have to fight someone that we thought was a friend of ours. One way or another we'll find a way back and take back what's rightfully ours, I promise."

The rest of the Titans joined Robin and Beast Boy and comforted them.

* * *

In the Security Core, Bill lay back on his chair and sighed, knowing the worst is over.

Bill Rodriguez: "Thank God that's over. Man they were going to tear the place apart. What do you think Alex?"

But when Bill turned his head, Alex wasn't there.

Bill Rodriguez: "Alex? Huh… Where did he go?"

* * *

In one of the hallways, Alex was power walking with so many thoughts in his head.

Alex: "I don't believe it. They want to be back to their own time? This is a real situation we have here. I better talk to my dad about this right away."

He quickly headed to his room to call his dad about the problem that's already developing.

* * *

**Mars City Level 3, Alex's Room, November 15, 2145, 12:45 P.M.**

Alex was back in his room sitting at his desk and talking to his father on the computer, which has the vidcom program installed in the hard drive.

_Sergeant Kelly: "What do you mean, "The Teen Titans want to be back at their own time instead of here"?"_

Alex: "Dad, please listen to me. I was at the Security Core, you know, to keep my eye on the Titans. They had a fight at the Common Area down at level one. I saw the whole thing through the security camera. Also I heard them say that they want to kill Terra and-"

_Sergeant Kelly: "You heard them? You mean to tell me you had the audio feed on? Alex, my son, you of all people know that it's illegal to use the audio feed to ease drop on anyone, ever since the rumors started spreading through out the entire UAC base."_

Alex: "I understand that dad, but I have no choice in the matter. Besides, I heard the sound of their voices and they're desperate. They want to head back to their past and settle things once and for all. Please dad, you have to help them get back so that they can get some major payback."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I just can't do that. The Titans are not my responsibility they're yours. Besides, we already have plans for them."_

Alex: "What do you mean we? And what kind of plans are you talking about?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "After the Titans were discovered, the Board of Directors on Earth were kind of interested in them. Their powers and abilities were quite special and their strengths are quite incredible. After going through the history files in the achieves, the Board agreed and sign some contracts stating that they will be part of the Military program."_

Alex: "Military program? You mean to tell me that they're test subjects?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Please don't consider it the wrong way. You see, the Teen Titans are quite an extraordinary team, but their special gifts could be quite useful in the near future. Picture if you will, new and improve plasma guns that can fire green star bolts and telekinetic grapplers that will even lift the heaviest objects. Highly advance weaponry that will give our marines the added firepower they need. Mechanical limbs that can form into cannons and rocket launchers at will. And combining human with animal DNA to help heel any wound critical to anyone, like a lizard or a starfish. Imagine the possibilities. This could be one more step to the future."_

Alex was quite the whole time during Kelly's talk and deep inside; he was surprised and angry at the same time. He then said something in an icy cold tone.

Alex: "Dad, why wasn't I informed of this? I'm their guardian, I should know everything."

_Sergeant Kelly: "There are some secrets you don't want to know. We kept this project confidential for some time and we didn't want anyone to know anything about this. Even if you are a guardian, you are not allowed to know this project; you're just here to protect the Titans."_

Alex: "But think about what you're doing. The team went through a horrible experience and you want to use them as weapons for the Military Division? Dad if you put them through all those experiments, you'll kill them."

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Command HQ Control: November 15, 2145, 12:47 P.M.**

At Command HQ, Kelly was talking to his son on the vidcom on one of the screens.

Sergeant Kelly: "I know it's risky but that's a chance we have to take. They are strong enough to survive the tests and operations, I'm pretty sure they can handle it."

_Alex: "Handle it? The way you're saying it, you're going to murder them. I won't allow it! I request you terminate those contracts at once!"_

Sergeant Kelly: "Son, you're in no condition to tell me what to do. I'm you're father and a Sergeant of the Marine Division. Besides, I'm not in charge of the Titans future; it's the Board of Directors."

_Alex: "Well they can't do that, they're human beings and an alien. I'm going to file a complaint to the Board about this at once."_

Sergeant Kelly: "You do that; it will be the last thing you ever do. The Board finalized the contracts two years ago; therefore they cannot be terminated even by force. If you file a complaint to them, they kick you out of the facility, and I don't want it. You are my only son in this family since your mother died and I don't want to lose you like last time."

_Alex: "I know that but still I don't know want to lose them like I did with Jim. They're going to kill the Titans, just like what Beturger's doing, killing people for his ridiculous experiments in Delta. I'm here to protect them, am I right?"_

Sergeant Kelly: "That is true, but that doesn't mean you have no right take on the Board about this. I'm sorry son, but I have no choice. I wish I can help, but there's nothing I can do."

Sarge looked at the security monitor next to the vicom monitor and noticed the new marine recruit walking through the Marine Command heading to HQ. He then looked back at the vidcom.

Sergeant Kelly: "Listen Alex, we'll talk about this later on. Right now, I got a job to do."

Kelly was about to push the button while Alex kept talking.

_Alex: "Wait dad, we're not done yet. I still need to talk to you about this problem. Don't even-"_

But Kelly pushed the button and the vidcom program disappeared, replaced with a map viewing all of Mars terrain.

Sergeant Kelly: "God damn it, what was I thinking. I should've known better then to keep a secret like that to my son. Please forgive me Alex."

Suddenly the door behind him opened up and the new marine showed up waiting for the Sarge's order. The Sarge looked at the Marine and had a sour look on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "Took your sweet time marine?"

* * *

Back at Alex's room, Alex was still sitting on his chair, head on his desk, sulking to the fact of what transpired a few seconds ago.

Alex: "They can't do that. They just can't do that! If the Board wants to fire Betruger, fine, go ahead and do that. But they can't treat the Titans like some guinea pigs, it's not fair! I can't let them do that. But how am I going to convince them when all the contracts are official? It's hopeless…"

Alex continued crying when sat up and looked at the newspaper clippings on the walls. Each of them showing many of the Titans exploits, from fighting monsters, apprehending criminals, to saving the city so many times before. After staring at the pictures for a minute, Alex realizes what to do.

Alex: "There's nothing you can do dad, but there's something I can."

He went back to the computer and started hacking the UAC mainframe, after a couple of tries; he managed to get in without a synch. He then searched through all the information needed about the entire facility. After a few minutes of searching, he was going to give up, until he spotted a restricted file in the Gamma Labs database. He doubled clicked it and it showed a text window on the left and a picture of a strange teleporter that's similar to the one in Star Trek on the right. He then read it out loud to understand what it is.

Alex: "Over the years the UAC sole purpose is to make Mars into a new Earth. But the problem is that materials are needed to make this dream a reality. And ever since the second Ice Age locating minerals and elements prove to be an impossible task. So in 2107, the UAC created a time teleporting device called, _"The Ark"._ Functional, operational, and safe, the Ark is used to teleport six to seven people from the UAC to somewhere in the past on Earth, making it easier to collect materials and harvesting plants. One thing that this device does is to change the course of history. If anything ever happened like squishing a butterfly or killing an innocent being, the future will be altered creating many problems. UAC insisted that anyone using the Ark should never get involved in historical events or the results could be tragic. The Ark is place in Gamma Labs Level 3 and security clearance is needed to gain access."

Alex smiled knowing that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He kept searching and found the list of people who are working at the Ark. The list contained the names bios of scientists and maintenance workers and on the top right corner was a picture of the person's face. After looking at each picture he found one picture of a man in his early thirties with short black hair and grayish blue eyes.

Alex: "Hey! I know this guy, he always gather data in Level 2!"

He then looked at the name Harris V. Yolkoff and looked at the schedule. It reads he works in the data library in Mars City Level 2 from 1:00 P.M. to 2:30 P.M. and then works at the Time Transporter Chamber in Gamma Labs Level 3 from 3:00 to 5:00 P.M. Alex looked at his digital clock and it reads 1:52 P.M.

Alex: "Oh shit! I have to go before I lose him!"

Alex quickly left his room and hurried to the elevator to get to Level 2.

* * *

**Mars City Level 2, Elevator Lobby: November 15, 2145, 2:05 P.M.**

Alex was sitting on the bench in the waiting room, waiting for Harris to come. He looked at the clock and realized that its five minutes past two. He was reading a magazine and was getting a little nervous. That was until the elevator doors opened up and Harris walked into the lobby along with a few other people.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "God damn it, I'm late! This is the last time I ever eat a big lunch."

Harris walked down the lobby hallway and headed to the main lobby. Alex stood up and followed far behind Harris hoping not to get caught by him. After walking through many corridors, they both made it to the Data Library. Harris approached the entrance doorway and tried looking for the PDA in his lab coat pocket. Alex, on the other hand, was hiding at the corner peeking at his target and whispering to himself.

Alex: "He's at the entranceway. If only I can find a way to get his PDA away from him do that way I can download the information I need. There's got to be some thing that can work."

Alex looked around the area a noticed a vacant delivery cart filled with EXE boxes and saw a delivery robot giving a package to someone in one of the offices. Alex smiled as an idea popped inside his head. Back at the Data Library entrance, Harris found his PDA and was about to scan it on the mini monitor next to the door. When all of a sudden, he heard a rolling noise coming from his left. He turned his head to that direction and saw a runaway delivery cart heading towards his direction. Harris quickly jumped out of the way and landed hard on the floor with the cart hitting the end of the wall and boxes flying everywhere. Harris looked up and saw the mess.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "What the hell just happened?"

A deliver robot headed to the scene and saw Harris still lying there on the floor.

Delivery Robot 2: "Are you all right sir?"

Harris looked at the robot and was really pissed.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "Yeah, but what the fuck's wrong with you? You're suppose to be programmed in taking care and delivering the package, not making a mess of it."

Delivery Robot 2: "My apology for this mistake sir, but I was sure that the brake mechanism was on when I left it."

Harris V. Yolkoff: "Well next time do your job."

The delivery robot went to the cart to pick up the packages along with the other employees that saw what happened. Harris got up and stretched from the pain.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "Jesus Christ, why do we even have these robots in the first place? I don't get it."

Harris fixed up his lab coat when he noticed that he dropped something.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "Perfect…"

He looked around the area to see where he dropped it. It was then that a PDA was shown in front of him, his PDA. He then saw Alex's face with a smile on his face.

Alex: "Dropped something?"

Harris smiled back and grabbed the PDA of Alex's hand.

Harris V. Yolkoff: "Thank you; I don't know what I can do without this."

Harris then left Alex and headed to the Data Library. Alex then turned around and walked back to the Elevator Lobby still smiling.

Alex: "No Harris, thank you…"

Alex took out his PDA and looked at the screen that reads _"Security Clearance Updated"_.

* * *

**Mars City Level 1, Marine Command: November 15, 2145, 1:25 P.M.**

Alex walked down the Marine Command hallway and approached two metal doors, one on the left labeled _"247 M"_ and the one on the right labeled _"245 M"_. 247 M leads into dorms and a Training Room and 245 M leads to more dorms and Weapons Research. Alex went into the first door and walked down the hallway filled with doors until he reached a wide metal door leading to the Training Room. Two of the doors opened up and down as he entered into the ready room where a few other marines were waiting to start their combat. They were all watching a huge monitor showing four split screens of a team fighting in the arena.

Marine Soldier 7: "Damn, they're good."

Marine Soldier 8: "I know. I heard they fight well in the history records, I never thought they would be this strong."

Marine Soldier 9: "I agree, they should be quite useful in the future."

Alex heard the conversation and joined the group to see the action on the screen. He was shock to see that the group that was in combat are the Teen Titans.

* * *

Inside the Combat arena, the Titans were all attacking laser guns, battle droids, and flying razor disks. Robin was throwing three exploding disks at the three razor disks and they exploded. Four androids appeared with stun rifles ready to fire. Robin took out his Bo staff from his utility belt and then poised it ready to fight. The droids quickly fired at Robin but he spinned his staff around to reflect the blasts. He then charged right in and attack the droids. Starfire was flying around the place with four more razor disks following after her. Starfire turned around and fire her star bolts at the disks. She was able to blow three of them, but the last one avoided her shots. Starfire then stopped flying, waiting for the razor disks to come close to her. Once it was close to her face, Starfire flew above it and used her eye beams to blast the final disk. She was glad she got through it when five mounted laser guns risen up from the ground and aimed at her. Starfire felt it coming and flew away while at the same time the lasers started firing at her. Raven then appeared out of nowhere and formed a shield to deflect the lasers. However, what she's doing is actually distract them, as if on cue, Beast Boy rammed all the mounted laser guns in his rhino form. He soon changed back but they were caught by surprised when three androids came and fire their stun rifles at Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven used her dark magic to form black needles from her fingers and fired on them. The needles then slashed the droids to shreds. Suddenly, two huger androids had risen from the floor and started to attack the two Titans. But they didn't had a chance, as Cyborg hit the first droid through the chest and took out the operating core. With the first one down, he armed his Sonic Cannon at the second one and fired. But he missed the core and hit the chest instead. The droid aimed its proton cannon at the three only to get caught off guard by Robin and Starfie. Robin threw a few more exploding disks to open up the back and then Starfire threw a star bolt at the opening. Once the huge droid exploded on the inside, Starfire and Robin joined the rest of their friends, only to be introduced by ten more battle droids, five mounted laser guns, and twenty razor disks.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

The team quickly charged in and attacked anything that moves. But what they didn't know is that there were some people that were looking at the Titans behind the wide mirror above them.

* * *

At the observation deck, three scientists were at the control console increasing the difficulty of the level for the Titans to fight from the other side. Two other people were watching the Titans every move from the see through window, those two people were Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell.

Counselor Swan: "Impressive, very impressive indeed. I never knew the Teen Titans could be that strong. I thought that after a long hibernation you think their abilities could be a little rusty."

Jack Campbell: "I don't know what the big deal is. They're just a bunch of kids."

Counselor Swan: "True, but these kids have unique abilities that can be useful for what we have in store for them. The Board will be quite pleased to hear about this."

Swan then looked at the scientist that was working on the control counsel that connects to the combat down there.

Counselor Swan: "End their training; I think they have enough for one day. I think its time we meet them in person."

* * *

Back at the Combat Arena, the Titans kept attacking droids, razor disks, and laser guns left and right. Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard all over the place and the robotic announcer on the speakers called the Titans.

_Training session over…_

The Titans stopped their training as androids, razor disks, and mounted laser guns went back to their usual places. Then the doors leading to the exit opened up. The team left the arena as a Marine team entered to start their training. As they were walking down, two people were waiting them, Swan and Campbell. Swan approached them clapping his hands in gratitude.

Councilor Swan: "Nicely done Titans. I saw you guys battling out at the Combat Arena and I got to say, you are quite amazing."

Robin: "Thanks; it's what we do when there's trouble on foot. We have to use as much teamwork as we can to put the criminals down. So you heard of us?"

Councilor Swan: "Well your guardian told us that you have awaken from your sleep and thought it would be best to visit you when we had the chance. My name is Counselor Elliot Swan and this is my bodyguard, Jack Campbell."

Campbell was courteous enough to offer a handshake and Robin accepts it and shook his hand.

Robin: "Pleasure to meet the two of you."

Jack Campbell: "It's a pleasure meeting you too."

They then let go of the handshake as Robin looked at Swan, wondering what's he doing here

Robin: "So Swan, what brings you here in the UAC?"

Councilor Swan: "I'm glad you ask Robin. You see, I've been sent by the Board to investigate the installation. There have been some strange things going on as of late."

Robin: "Really, what kind?"

Councilor Swan: "Well apparently this facility had a few temporary blackouts, equipment not responding, and there have been some rumors of people seeing and hearing strange things. Not to mention people disappearing from a couple of areas."

Robin and the others looked at each other knowing something is not right. Robin then looked at Swan again for an explanation.

Robin: "Any ideas how it's happening?"

Swan: "Well…"

Alex: "Hold up Swan, they've been awake for a couple of hours. Do you want them to have nightmares?"

Everyone looked at where the voice is coming from and saw Alex coming down the hallway.

Swan: "Alex, what an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?"

Alex: "Now Swan, you know that I'm here to guard the Titans. Remember?"

Swan: "That's true but the Board wants to know everything, and the Titans are one of the many things they need to know. Don't worry about it, I'm just talking to them."

Alex: "That's nice and all but I need to give them a tour of the installation."

Swan: "Strange, I never knew you have access to the entire facility."

Alex: "Well you know my dad; he gives me anything I want."

Swan: "All right, I'll leave you guys alone. I'm going to head to Administration and start inspecting Alpha Labs, let's go Campbell."

Both Swan and Campbell left Alex and the Titans behind. Alex then looked at the Titans and gave them a pleasant smile.

Alex: "Well we certainly got him out of the way now did we? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Alex and the Titans left the Training Room and walked down Marine Command hallway.

Starfire: "Guardian Alex, I have a question for you. In this tour do you think we can go to the Mall of Shopping?"

Alex: "First of all Starfire, there's no mall around here, no yet at least. And second, there's no tour."

Raven: "Then where are you taking us?"

Alex stopped there and looked at the Titans with a sly smile.

Alex: "I'm taking you guys back home."

* * *

**Phew… That's it for chapter 5. A lot of work I put into this. I hope all this writing will get me some good reviews in the near future. On the next chapter, all Hell breaks lose, literally. Please Review.**


	6. The Nightmare Begins

**Now let's head to chapter six of Doomed Titans. Alex and the Titans get on the monorail to get to Gamma Labs, but what they don't know is that at Delta, something is going to happen that's going to change the face of the UAC. And I don't mean it in a good way.**

**Chapter Notes**

**More cut scenes from the Doom 3 video game. And since the Marine that we all play on the game could get involved in a few chapters, I decided to name him the Main Marine, since he is the main character of the game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Begins

**Mars City Monorail, Waiting Area: November 15, 2145, 1:51 P.M.**

At the waiting area people were waiting for the Monorail to come pick them up. The Waiting Area had four to five benches, two tables to put laptops, magazines, and drinks, two vending machines, an information terminal, advertisement posters talking about Delta, and two arcade games. There were people from scientist to security personnel waiting patiently to get to their destinations. Among them were Alex and the Teen Titans. Alex was reading a magazine, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were sitting by, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling it out on one of the arcade games called Mortal Combat, Infinity. While everyone was waiting, Robin looked at Alex and wanted to ask a question.

Robin: "Hey Alex, what are we doing here?"

Alex: "Were just getting on a train, that's all. You people know about monorails since you had them in your time."

Robin: "No not that, we want to know why here? You told us we're going on a tour but you lied about it."

Starfire: "Agreed, and you also said that you're taking us home, but you know our home is long gone. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Alex closed the magazine, placed it on the table, and looked at the three Titans.

Alex: "Do you really want to know?"

The three nodded. Alex then looked around to see if nobody's listening. Once everything is all clear, he looked back at the Titans and started talking to them.

Alex: "O.K., here's the thing. I was observing you guys through the security camera at the Common Area and could tell that you guys wanted to go back to the past so badly. So I've done some research on the UAC mainframe and found a way to bring you back home."

Beast Boy, when hearing what Alex said, turned his head to look at him.

Beast Boy: "Really?"

Only that he got distracted when Cyborg finished Beast Boy's fighter with a crushing blow.

Super Sub Zero wins! Fatality.

Cyborg: "Booya! Consider your ass beaten by the king of video games of the past, present, and future!"

Beast Boy looked back at the screen and couldn't believe that he got beaten on a future game.

Beast Boy: "Ah man…"

Robin: "Hey Cyborg, Beast Boy, pay attention, this is important."

The two of them then joined the rest of the Titans and listened on.

Alex: "Anyways, there's something called the Ark stationed in Gamma Labs Level 3. It's used to transport people from here to a different time on Earth, gathering raw materials and plants. One thing about it is that it can also alter the future, meaning that when a person interferes in the past can cause permanent changes. So if I can send you guys to your own time, you can get your revenge on Terra and Slade and won't be depressed at it all. Of course, security clearance is needed to gain access to the Ark and lucky for you guys, I was able to get the clearance."

Raven: "And where do you get that clearance?"

Alex: "Uh… That's another story. The thing is that when we get to Gamma, you guys will get you're payback."

Starfire: "But don't you think it's a little too soon to get back to our time. Why don't we stay here for a little while, so we can get use to your wondrous facility?"

Alex: "Well let's just say that you guys won't like what would happen to you for the next few days."

Robin: "What do you mean by that?"

Just before Alex was going to say it, there was a beep coming from the announce speakers on the ceiling.

_Attention, Monorail number 403 has officially docked at the Mars City Boarding Platform. All personnel that are in the Waiting Area please stand by until all passengers left the boarding platform. Remember, no smoking, eating, or weapons are allowed in the monorail. Thank you and have a nice day._

Alex: "I'll tell you later on. Right now, it's time to take you guys back home."

The Titans and Alex left the waiting room and entered the boarding platform where the monorail was at. Once they entered one of the empty monorail cars, they took a seat on opposite sides of each other. The doors then closed and the train started move.

_Now leaving Mars City. Next stop, Alpha Labs._

Alex took out an I-Pod Square and put the headphones in his ears.

Alex: "There's going to be a couple stops between here and Gamma. So it's best we sit back and enjoy this trip."

He then pushed play and the sound of metal techno was blazing through the headphones. For the next few minutes, they were all quiet during the time. That was until Robin started to say something.

Robin: "Hey Alex."

Alex heard his name through the loud headset and removed it from his ears.

Alex: "Yeah."

Robin: "Swan said that there had been some strange things going on in this place. Mind telling us what's the problem?"

Alex: "It's none of your business Robin, this situation we're having had nothing to do with you guys."

Cyborg: "What! C'mon Al, we're the Teen Titans. We can handle any problem big or small. If you can tell us now, maybe we can help."

Alex sighed about it and decided to tell them anyways.

Alex: "Fine, I'll tell you. But I don't think you can help the UAC on the troubles they're having today. You guys know about the UAC is a prime facility right?"

The Titans nodded.

Alex: "Well one of the most advance research facilities on Mars today is Delta Labs. The reason why Delta is very popular is because of their latest discovery, teleportation. The teleporter chambers on Level 2 and 3 are used to teleport people from one part of the lab to the other. But there's one teleporter that's causing all the problems, and that's the main teleporter in Level four. You see the main teleporter is special from all the others because when you walk into it, you get sent to a whole 'nother world. Another dimension if you will."

Beast Boy: "Like the Twilight Zone."

Alex: "Exactly. But ever since the portal went online, there's been some bad stuff going on as of late."

Robin: "What do you mean by that?"

Alex: "Well, when search teams went into the portal, they never come back alive. And even those who made it out get scared and paranoid, saying something about monsters, fire, brimstone, that type of shit. For months, during those teleportation experiments at Delta Level 4, the UAC's been suffering. The constant blackouts, equipment failure, and the disappearances are making things a whole lot worse. Not to mention the rumors spreading around about people seeing and hearing strange things and monsters appearing and disappearing so quick. And for once, I'm starting to believe them."

Cyborg: "And that's because…"

Alex bowed his head, not wanting to talk about what happened last night, but had no other choice.

Alex: "Just last night, a monster attacked me. I thought I was going to die, until it disappeared in an instant. I was quite scarred at the time, it happened so fast that I didn't see it coming. The image of that creature was still fresh in my mind, those blood red eyes, those razor sharp teeth. It was a horrible sight to see."

The Titans heard every word Alex said and know they have to do something about.

Robin: "Can you take us to Delta first before we head to Gamma?"

Alex lifted his head up and looked at Robin.

Alex: "Wish I could, but I don't have the security clearance to enter Level 4. Only my dad has access to the entire installation. Sides, I want you guys back to your own time in one piece and I don't want to risk having you guy's hurt. It's no big deal anyways."

Raven: "Actually it is a big deal."

Everyone looked at Raven, who was crossed legged on the seats meditating.

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

Raven: "Ever since we woke up, I've been sensing an evil presence within the walls of the facility. An evil so dark and dangerous, even I'm afraid of it."

Beast Boy: "Strange, you don't look scared. Are you faking it just like what happened when the Wicked Scary monster attacked the Tower?"

Raven: "I'm not lying Beast Boy. There's a force more sinister then anything we've ever faced."

Alex: "Great, now the half demon's afraid of rumors. Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

Rae looked at Alex and was furious about it.

Raven: "I'm serious Alex, you should call your father about this right now."

Alex looked at Raven and tried to calm her down.

Alex: "Raven, there's no need to be afraid. You're in the most proud research facility on the face of Mars today. We have marine and security personnel standing guard 24/7, many defense systems installed, and tools useful for emergency purposes. What can possibly go wrong?"

The monorail then moving down the tracks, unaware that something wicked is coming.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 15, 2145, 2:01 P.M.**

Inside the Main Portal in Delta 4, everyone was making the final checkups before the test. Maintenance workers were putting the final adjustments on the stabilizers. Scientists were at the main controls scanning through all the data needed to make this work. Four Marine soldiers and three security officers were standing guard with their machine guns and chain guns ready for battle. And one scientist with a haze mat suit was holding a remote control in his hand, next to him was a cart carrying a strange artifact. That artifact was the Soulcube.

Scientist 8: "All right, let's make the final checks before we start."

Scientist 9: "Right. All stabilizers are online."

Scientist 10: "Main power fully operational."

Scientist 11: "Energy fields are on all greens."

Scientist 12: "Temperature status is normal."

Scientist 8: "All systems are a go. Position the Soulcube near the entrance way and charge the portal for it to pass through. All units please stand by for teleportation."

* * *

Up on the observation deck, Dr. Betruger and Ian McCormick were watching this history-making event through the window. Betruger then looked at McCormick and noticed he was getting nervous.

Dr. Betruger: "Is something troubling you McCormick."

Ian turned his head to see Betruger with a concern look on his face.

Ian McCormick: "Nothing doctor, just a little worried about Swan coming here and noticed we're still doing these tests of yours. If he sees this he'll-"

Dr. Betruger: "He won't see it. This is going to be our last test and he won't be able to get to Delta until then. Don't you worry about it, everything we'll be fine."

Ian looked back at the window trying to subside the thought. Just then, a call was brought through the speaker.

_Scientist 8: "Dr. Betruger, the main teleporter is ready at your command."_

Betruger then walked to the microphone and gave the scientist the command.

Dr. Betruger: "Activate it."

_Scientist 8: "Yes sir. You heard him, let's get this puppy rolling."_

Everyone quickly went to their positions and started the teleportation sequence. Back at the observation deck, the two scientists were watching the action take place when they got a beeping call from the audiocom. Betruger looked to his left and saw the phone with a blinking red light on the wall. McCormick noticed it too and was about to approach it when Betruger stopped him there.

Dr. Betruger: "I'll get it."

Betruger then approached the phone and picked it up. When he placed it on his ear, he heard the voice of the person who went missing since last night, Dr. Ishii.

_Dr. Ishii: "Hello? This is Dr. Ishii calling from the old Comm Facility down in the underground junction. Is anyone from Delta 4 there? If anyone's listening, I got a message. Whatever you do, don't activate the main teleporter; don't even think about placing the Soulcube into it! For I found out that the main portal isn't an entry way to another world, but it's actually a gateway to-"_

But before Ishii could finish, Betruger hung up the phone. McCormick looked at Betruger, wanting to know something.

Ian McCormick: "Who called?"

Betruger looked at Ian and lied through his teeth.

Dr. Betruger: "Wrong number."

* * *

**Old Comm. Facility: November 15, 2145, 2:03 P.M.**

In the old Comm Facility, Dr. Ishii is trying frantically to get a response.

Dr. Ishii: "Hello? Hello? Damn it, they hung up on me. I have to alert them about this now before it's too late! Looks like I have no choice but to E-Mail the situation to them. Have to hurry."

Ishii then typed down the emergency report on the communication terminal. But before he had the chance finishing it, a Marine came through the entranceway and aimed his pistol at Ishii. Ishii turned around, saw the Marine, and was getting scared.

Main Marine: "Dr. Ishii, I've come to send you back to Mars City. Either you come with me quietly or I have to force you out. The choice is yours."

Dr. Ishii: "Huh? No, no please. You must let me get this communication out. They have to be warned while there is still time. I can't let- I-"

Main Marine: "I have strict orders by Sergeant Kelly to take you back to Mars City for questioning. You'll have time to talk when we get there."

Dr. Ishii: "You don't know what I've seen! You can't possibly understand or comprehend!"

Main Marine: "Hold on there bud. Exactly what are you saying here?"

Dr. Ishii looked back at his terminal with his eyes filled with fear.

Dr. Ishii: "The devil is real. I know; I built his cage."

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 15, 2145, 2:05 P.M.**

Heading back to the Main Teleporter Chamber, everyone was on stand by getting ready to make history. One of the scientists at the left terminal started punching some keys and then pushed the enter key. The announcement was then heard throughout the chamber.

Teleportation sequence activated. Teleportation will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Two huge metal disks lowered from the ceiling and positioned themselves in alignment. The hole within the base that looks like a face started glowing orange yellow and the portal the other side is opened. Everyone was pleased that the portal is activated, but that was half of the job.

Scientist 8: "O.K. First phase is complete, now on to the second. Let's move the Soulcube into the portal, slowly."

The scientist in the haze mat suit used his remote control to position the cart carrying the Soulcube in front and facing the entryway of the portal. He then pushed it forward and the cart slowly moved closer to the mouth. As it touched the glow, it was engulfed in a bright white light and just like that, it disappeared. Everyone cheered that the experiment is a complete success, even Betruger and McCormick couldn't help but smile. Just as they thought that the teleportation experiment was over, another scientist at the right terminal and noticed something not right.

Scientist 10: "Hey, I'm getting abnormal readings on the tracker."

The scientist in charge of the teleportal's operation looked at one of his comrades with confusions and anger on his face.

Scientist 8: "What?"

Scientist 10: "I'm getting contact on the other side, lots of them."

When hearing that, Marine and Security Personnel position their machine guns and chain guns at the portal's opening. The main scientist looks at the men and stopped them before doing anything stupid.

Scientist 8: "Don't fire until you see something coming through."

He looked back at the other scientist and started the emergency procedure.

Scientist 8: "And you, shut down the portal before something comes through it!"

The scientist at the terminal typed down some keys and pushed enter, but something's not right.

Scientist 10: "I can't, the controls are not responding."

The main scientist approached the terminal to figure out the problem.

Scientist 8: "What do you mean it's not responding?"

Scientist 10: "None of the systems aren't working. I can't get them to respond."

Scientist 8: "Well you better get them back online before-"

Scientist 12: "Sir, temperature is rising to critical levels."

The main scientist head to the left terminal to find out what's the problem.

* * *

Back at the observation deck, Betruger and McCormick saw the problem through the window. McCormick then approached the microphone and spoke through the speakers.

Ian McCormick: "Hey! What's going on down there?"

_Scientist 8: "We got a system malfunction at the main teleporter. We can't close it!"_

Ian McCormick: "I'll take care of it."

McCormick quickly walked down to the right wall that had the emergency shutdown button attached to it and a code cracker next to it. He then pushed a few buttons to open the glass case. Betruger noticed it and tried to stop him.

Dr. Betruger: "What are you doing?"

Ian McCormick: "Trying to stop the main portal from exploding, or worse."

Dr. Betruger: "Relax; it's just a slight hiccup."

Ian McCormick: "A slight hiccup? Can't you see that there's smoke coming out of the stabilizers? We have to shut it down before all Hell breaks loose."

He completed the code and the safety glass opened. But when he was about to push the shut down button, a strange fireball hit the button and destroyed it in the process. Luckily Ian ducked before the hit, but when he looked at the other end, he was shocked for words. Staring right back at him was Dr. Betruger with his hands engulfed in flames and an S like symbol imbedded on his forehead.

Dr. Betruger: "I don't think you're in no condition to stop this experiment. For years I've been working on this teleporter. And no one is going to stop me from achieving my work. Anyways, what's done is done. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show. Cause what you said before, _"All Hell is going to break loose."_

Ian had a confuse look on his face, not knowing what Betruger means by that. That was until he overheard the scientists at the main chamber trying frantically to turn off the portal.

_Scientist 8: "Structure integrity at risk!"_

_Scientist 11: "Energy fields are reaching critical mass!"_

_Scientist 9: "Main power is starting to overload!"_

_Scientist 10: "All stabilizers are failing! We can't sustain these levels!"_

_Scientist 12: "This is bad… We can't hold it for much longer!"_

_Scientist 8: "We're losing it!"_

Suddenly explosions filled the chamber, sending scientists and maintenance workers flying all over the place and leaving them unconscious. One of the scientist gained consciousness and what he saw was quite a shocker. Coming out of the portal was a huge flaming skull shrieking very loudly.

_Scientist 10: "What the hell…"_

Ian saw the whole thing right in front of his own eyes then looked back at Betruger with fear on his face. He then ran out of the observation deck and left Level 4 in a hurry. Back at the chamber, Marine and security personnel noticed it too and fired their machine and chain guns at the skull. But the skull was nothing but a ghost, letting bullets fly through it. One of the Marine's decide to get some back up as he called Command HQ on the radio transmission in his helmet.

Marine Soldier 10: "Command HQ we have a situation in Delta Level 4. Something just came through the portal and looks really pissed. We need backup here at once, all equipped with BFG's. We don't know how long we're going to- HOLY FUCK!"

The huge skull exploded and many little skulls flew all over the place, at the same time, many creatures appeared through the portal and attacked who ever is alive. All the skulls phased through the walls and spread all over the base, some of the skulls phased into the UAC employees and security officers, turning them into zombies. At the same time, monsters appeared out of nowhere and attacked anyone they see. The Marines and remaining security personnel around the base tried their best to stop these unknown intruders, but they were too strong to take down. Meanwhile, Ian McCormick was hiding in the storage room hoping that one of the creatures doesn't find him. He kept on hearing the screams and yells of people calling for help and dieing from the pain.

Ian McCormick: "My God, what have we done?"

Soon enough, this unknown force spread through most of the base as more people keep on getting killed. One of the flying skulls then flew straight towards the screen and made a vicious scream.

* * *

Back at the Monorail, Raven opened her eyes wide open with a scared look on her face. Her friends along with Alex didn't notice her; instead they were doing their own thing from looking through the windows, reading magazines and listening to music. Raven quickly got out of her meditation and walked quickly to the conductor in the first car. Alex saw where she's going and took off his headset with a look of confusion.

Alex: "Raven?"

Alex got up and went after her, while the Titans looked at them, knowing something was indeed wrong. Back to Raven, she headed to the front train where the conductor was operating the monorail by a computerized monitor. She stopped behind him and gives him the order.

Raven: "Stop the train!"

The conductor turned around and faced Raven with awkward eyes.

Conductor: "Excuse me…"

Raven: "Stop the train, now!"

Conductor: "Listen Ms., I don't know what's your hurry but we'll stop when we get to the next station."

Raven: "No! I want you to stop the train right now or else."

Conductor: "Or else what."

Raven: "I'm going to-"

But before she could say anything, Alex came up behind her and covered her mouth, making her mumble things behind her mouth. The conductor looked at Alex pretty confused.

Alex: "Uh… Don't mind her, she's just a little paranoid and all. Believe me, a person dressed in dark clothing could have some issues every now and then. You go ahead and do your job; I'll calm this poor woman down."

Alex quickly back away and headed back to the car the Titans were still in, still holding Raven that was struggling to get out of his grip. When they headed back to the Titan's car, Alex let go of Raven and tried to reason with her. The Titans then gathered around the two, trying to find out what's wrong.

Alex: "What in God's name are you thinking? Are you making a complete fool of yourself? The next time you pull a stunt like that again I swear I'm going to-"

Raven: "Listen Alex, I'm sorry about what happened back there but we have to get out of this facility at once."

Alex: "Look I'll get you guys out of here once we get to Gamma Labs."

Raven: "No! We won't make it there in time. Something just escaped, something bad. I can sense this evil presence spreading all over the base, killing everyone. We have to get out of here before whatever gets us."

Alex: "O.K. it's official, you're starting to creep me out. Just because you're a telekinetic sorceress doesn't mean you have to freak people out with you're point of view."

Robin: "Actually, Raven's telling the truth."

Alex looked at Robin and was shocked for words.

Alex: "What?"

Robin: "You told us that you saw a monster the other night. And what Raven said is true, then we have to assume the worst. If that's the case, we leave this facility as fast as possible."

Alex: "You can't be serious?"

Robin: "I'm serious. We can't afford to risk it cause we don't know what we're up against when we get to Gamma. We have no other choice but trust Raven on this one."

Alex walked away and put his hands on his face, signs of him getting frustrated. He then looked at the Titans with a mean look.

Alex: "You guys can't do this to me. I've been working hard to get you back to your home, and now you have to trust a half demon Goth chick because she thinks that the UAC is invaded by this unknown force we don't know about? Look, I know you Titans are a brave team and all, but I'm your guardian, meaning I'm here to take care of you no matter what."

He then pointed his finger to Raven and unleashed his anger at her.

Alex: "And you, I am not afraid of you! I don't care if you're a half-demon, a witch, or something else. You're not leaving this facility until I say so. We're going to Gamma Labs and there's nothing that's going to stop us from getting there!"

Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared from the tracks and a wave of skulls was flying through the ceiling. Everyone on the monorail saw it all through the left windows, especially the Titans and Alex, and were all speechless to talk. A bunch of skulls saw them all and attacked the train. Raven used her powers to form a black shield over her teammates and Alex. Some of the skulls didn't get through the shield but the others attacked the rest of the passengers. One of the skulls attacked the conductor, as he accidentally turned the speed dial on the monitor way high. With that, the monorail went straight up to max speed, making people fall back on the floor. The train went so fast that it hit the airlock door that didn't had enough time to open, exploding it on impact and smashing car after car. When that happened, an evil laughter started echoing through out the entire area, meaning that this is just the beginning.

* * *

**And that's how chapter 6 ends. Yep I know, a total cliffhanger. You guys want to know what happened to the Titans and Alex, you have to wait until I update chapter 7. Sorry, about this. While you wait, please review this chapter. And in case I forget, have a Happy Halloween!**


	7. Walk into the Darkness

**It's time we get to chapter seven. With the monorail destroyed, Alex and the Titans are going to Gamma Labs by foot. But when they walk into the dark abyss of the maintenance tunnels, one of their teammate gets separated from the team and meets with some strange beings. And they don't come in peace.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Cherubs will make their first appearance in this chapter. Even though they made an appearance at the Recycling Sector 2, I have to mix a few things up to make this story off the edge and a whole lot more interesting.**

**Announcements and Communications: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Walk into the Darkness 

_Alex's POV_

_What in God's name just happened? One minute me and the Titans were on our way to Gamma, the next minute, some crazy shit just happened. All I could remember was that we saw glowing flying skulls phasing up to the ceiling and then some of them were about to attack us. The rest of it was all just a blur. The last image I saw was Raven forming a shield to protect us from those skull things, but my eyesight went black and I couldn't even see. Am I dead? If I am, I hope this isn't purgatory. Wait a second, I'm hearing voices. The Titans voices?_

_Robin: "Well Cy, how's he feeling?"_

_Cyborg: "I scanned his body, but his vital signs normal. Thank goodness we got out of the train before it crashed."_

_I was right, it were the Titans voices. That could only mean one thing, I'm still alive. But why can't I see? Wait, I think my vision's coming It's blurry for the moment, but when I finally got my sight back I saw the Teen Titans, all them smiling knowing that I'm awake._

* * *

Normal POV 

**Monorail Tracks: November 15, 2145, 2:15 P.M.**

Starfire: "Alex, you are awake! Are you all right?"

Alex, after waking up after the whole ordeal, sat up and placed his hand on top of his head.

Alex: "Define all right… What just happened?"

Robin: "We were under attack by an unknown force. Raven was able to teleport us out of the train before it crashed."

Alex: "There was a train crash?"

Robin pointed to the direction of the crash behind Alex. Alex turned around and saw the wreckage itself. The monorail was completely destroyed with its cars engulfed in flame, windows shattered, and the metal casing was bent out of shape. But the thing that made him completely bummed was that the main car was smashed the airlock door, leaving a huge dent in the middle. Alex bowed his head down and cursed under his breath.

Alex: "Son of a bitch…"

He then looked at the Titans to see is they're all right.

Alex: "Are you guys O.K.?"

Cyborg: "Well besides some scratches from the debris, we're fine. But I wish I could say the same for the others in the monorail."

Alex slowly got up and stretched his arms and legs.

Starfire: "Are you sure you are feeling better?"

Alex: "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. I'm just a little dizzy that's all."

Raven: "Oh that, I guess it came from when I teleported you to safety. It kind of has a few side effects for first timers. You'll get use to it for some time, the others have."

Alex: "Thanks, I'll remember that. Well now that our main route's officially been blocked off, we have to take a shortcut."

Beast Boy: "Are you kidding me dude? We're in a base we don't know about and we don't know where we go from here."

Alex: "I know."

Alex quickly took out his PDA and removed the pen from its side. When he select the icon labeled "map", the screen showed a 3D digital map showing the entire UAC facility. It then made a close up in one of the places and had a red dot blinking at a place labeled Monorail Airlock 12. The Titans went behind him and was fascinated by the screen.

Robin: "Whoa… You have a map of the installation?"

Alex: "I'm not the only one with it. All personnel must have a digital map installed in their PDAs. In case someone gets lost or can't find their location, they use this map to get to their proper place. Now let's see, according to the map, we're right there at the monorail airlock."

He then clicked his touch pen to scan for Gamma Labs. When he found it, he didn't like the results at all.

Alex: "And Gamma Labs is at the other side of the facility."

Beast Boy: "Great, that means we have to walk."

Alex: "Do you want to head back home or not?"

Beast Boy: "Yes."

Alex: "Then shut up and let me find an alternative route to Gamma."

Alex kept searching for another way out while at the same time; the Titans grouped together and had a private talk.

Cyborg: "Is it me, or does Alex sound a bit more demanding then last time."

Starfire: "Indeed, this Alex acting like a Yoshfold on a bad day. You think we can trust him the way we trusted Terra?"

Beast Boy turned his head away when he heard the Terra's name.

Robin: "Don't know, but it's best we follow his lead since he knows how to get around the facility. I mean, he's our guardian right."

Raven: "True, but there's something not right."

Robin: "Huh?"

Raven: "Think about it. Alex found a way to get us back to our time. He wouldn't let us stay here for a few more days just to get use to this installation. Not to mention that he using any means necessary to get us back. You think he's trying to hide something from us?"

Robin: "You know what Rae, you're right. It sounds like Alex wants us to leave so badly and he won't tell us why. I'll see if I can talk to him about this but until then, we'll keep it cool so that way he won't notice that we're suspicious."

Unaware to the team, Alex heard every word they said behind his back and was starting to get nervous and worried. He wished he would tell them what the Sarge has in store for them, but that will make them think they'll be treated like animals and they wouldn't like it one bit. So it's best for him to keep it a secret until it's time. With that said, he turned around and look at the Titans.

Alex: "Hey! I found a way out of here, let's get going."

The Titans looked at Alex and agreed with him. They then jumped on the narrow platform and started walking down it in the opposite direction away from the train crash. Unaware to them that when they left there was some movement going on in one of the burning tramcars. A hand was pressed on one of the unbroken windows, all bloody, and one of the employees slowly got up. But the problem is that his entire body was on fire and his eyes were burning blood red.

* * *

Back to the Titans, they and Alex continued walking down the narrow platform to the place that Alex is looking for. While they walked, an announcement was heard through the speakers attached to the walls. 

_Engineering, please report to monorail airlock 12 for emergency repair._

Alex: **sigh** "Great, now it tells us. Let's hope the engineers can clean up the train wreck back there."

Robin: "So Alex, exactly where are we going?"

Alex: "There's a maintenance passage close by. We'll head into the entryway and walk through the tunnels and support systems. From there we will gain access to the Military Complex and once get there, we'll see what our next move is."

Cyborg: "Don't you think that the maintenance passage is for maintenance personnel only?"

Alex: "I know that, but the nearest station is ten miles away from here. So I guess a short cut would be more appropriate then walking about oh… five hours. You got a problem with that."

Cyborg: "Uh… No."

Alex: "Then start walking and stop talking."

They then continued on walking when they approach a metal shutter door with the UAC logo imprinted on and MAINT 32 below it. Next to the door is an on screen panel labeled, _"Service Access"_.

Alex: "And here we are."

Alex then pressed the button on the screen labeled, _"Open Door"_ and the door slid open upwards. Alex slowly entered the area and noticed that it was a little dark. He looked around and spotted the support lights level attached to the wall. He approached it and pulled the lever but when he pulled it all the way down, nothing happened. When he looked up he saw that wires connected to the lights was cut off and sparks were coming out of it. Alex shook his head the same time the Titans entered the maintenance passage.

Alex: "Damn it… Hey! Can someone give me some light here?"

Cyborg heard Alex's order and turned on his shoulder flashlight.

Alex: "Thanks."

Alex looked around the area and saw it was a hallway filled with pipes, closed wires, and vents.

Alex: "There are many hallways leading to different directions. We stick together until we get to the Complex. I don't want anyone to get lost in here, these maintenance passages are vast. Understand."

All the Titans nodded.

Alex: "Good, now let's keep moving."

Alex then continued walking down the hallway, letting the Titans standing there in a confusing state. Beast Boy then looked at Robin with a questionable look.

Beast Boy: "And I thought you were the demanding person."

Robin: "Just go."

The Titans then went after Alex, following him through the passage. For five minutes, they continue walking down hallway after hallway to room after room, making their way to the Military Complex. Unaware to them that something was coming to get them, something not human. Starfire was walking behind her teammates when she heard a strange noise. At first she thought it was just the pipes, but she heard that sound again, only it was louder. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the area to see if there's someone following them. It was then she spotted a strange figure on the other end of a different hallway enclocked in darkness.

Starfire: "Hello? Are you lost strange person? Do you require assistance?"

The mysterious figure made an awkward noise from its mouth and left in a hurry.

Starfire: "Wait! Where are you going?"

She turned around to ask her friends for help, but when she did that, Alex and the Titans were gone. With her friends leaving the scene, she decided to search for the unknown person by herself. She then light up her star bolt as a torch and went after the person without her teammates.

* * *

**Pipe Maintenance 5: November 15, 2145, 2:27 P.M.**

Alex and the rest of the Titans kept walking down a room section filled with various pipes and coolant tanks. Beast Boy was lumping behind, with his arms swaying back and forth and panting heavily.

Beast Boy: "Dude, I'm tired! Are we there yet?"

Alex: "We're almost there Beast Boy, please be a little patient."

Beast Boy: "You said that like five minutes ago. It feels like we've been walking around in circles. Is that piece of crap you have is working properly?"

Alex: "My PDA is a state of the art handheld device that can update the latest upgrades by the hour. No way this won't fail me, ever. Now why don't you just shut up and keep walking."

Beast Boy: "Fine, but if we don't get there in five more minutes, I'm so going to smash that thing to pieces."

Alex: "I'll remember that."

He then turned his head to Cyborg and changed the conversation.

Alex: "Man is this guy always bitchy in the past?"

Cyborg: "Trust me, BB can be a real pain when it doesn't go his way. Even at breakfast, he prefers his tofu products instead of bacon and eggs."

Alex and Cyborg chuckled over that for a while as they continue walking. Robin then notices a box of tools lay vacant on the floor, which gave him a suspicious feeling.

Robin: "Hey Alex, did you notice that there was no one around the maintenance passage while we were walking?"

Alex: "Yeah, I noticed it. I wonder where is everyone?"

Cyborg: "Maybe they all went on a break or something."

Alex: "And leave their tools behind? Yeah I doubt it. I bet it has something to do with the wave of skulls that tried to attack us at the monorail."

Alex looked behind and saw Beast Boy stopping to catch a breather.

Alex: "Beast Boy, keep up the pace. I don't want you to get lost in this place."

He turned his bead back and continues leading the way. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was getting kind of aggravated as he was in his tiring position.

Beast Boy: "Coming! Man, I should've been better off dead."

Beast Boy started to follow the others when he felt something grabbing his left leg. He tried to pull it off but it was too tight to let go. He then turned to the others for help.

Beast Boy: "Hey! I'm stuck!"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy noticed his ankle was stuck on something but couldn't see it due to the darkened floor. They all approached him and Alex bended down to look at the foot.

Alex: "Cyborg, a little light here please. Please hold still Beast Boy, you just got your foot caught on a loose pipe. If you move your foot around you could-"

But when Cyborg pointed his flashlight at Beast Boy's foot, Alex stopped when he noticed it wasn't a loose pipe, but a bloody hand tightening BB's ankle. He looked further and saw a marine that looks like he went through war in a big way, crawling to them. But when he lifted his head, he had claw marks slashed across his face and both of his eyes were gone. Everyone got freaked out when they saw the wounded marine as Alex quickly remove the tight hand out from Beast Boy's ankle. When he succeeded, he moved the changeling away from the marine trying to get close to him or anyone. But the rest of the team was quite shocked at what they saw.

Robin: "Jesus Christ, what the hell is that!"

Alex: "A marine down and in a bad way. What did you expect? You and Raven, pick him up. We have to take him to the med labs in the complex now!"

Robin and Raven approached the marine and were about to pick him up when he stopped them right there.

Wounded Marine: "No! Don't help me.**cough** There's nothing you can do to save me. Right now you should worry about saving yourselves."

Alex looked at the marine with questionable eyes and approached him. He bended down to the marine's eye level, except he didn't have any eyes, and started asking questions.

Alex: "What happened? Why are you like this?"

Wounded Marine: "I don't know. Everything was fine when all of a sudden a strange energy swept the entire installation. It was like a shockwave, itpassed throughout the entire base. We didn't even see it coming, it moved so fast. **cough** Then people started changing, turning into something inhuman. And to make matters worse, we were under attack by some unknown assailants. **cough** We tried our best to fight back but they were too strong. Even the security force turned against us and attacked everyone in sight."

Raven: "Told you something evil is here."

Alex: "Yeah well evil or not, we have to stop them. Once we get to the Military Complex, we'll have all the firepower we need."

Wounded Marine: "Good luck going there, the complex has already turned into a bloodbath. I should know; I've been there."

Alex looked back at the marine with a look of silent and horror. He then mustered up the courage to speak.

Alex: "Is everyone dead?"

Wounded Marine: "Deadish. **cough** Look, I know this is bad but there's still hope. There are still a few squads operating, but they're cut off from each other. They can help you out. If you're going to the complex watch you back and whatever you do, trust no one."

The marine gave one final cough then lay on the floor dead. The titans were saddened by the marine's death as Alex bowed his head in despair.

Alex: "Poor guy, didn't stand a chance."

Alex then noticed a loose earpiece next to the dead marine, picked it up, and placed it in his ear. He then found a mini radio attached to the Marine's waist, so he removed it from the belt and started finding a frequency.

Robin: "Uh… What are you doing?"

Alex: "Trying to figure out what we're up against."

When he found the right frequency, he heard gunshots from the background and a distressed marine giving out an order to anyone who was listening.

_Marine Soldier 11: "Forget about holding positions! We are cutting our losses and evacuating the entire facility! Anyone who's separate from any unit is on their own! I repeat, anyone separate from any unit is- No! NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Alex remained there silent after hearing the soldier's order on the radio before he died. The Titans behind him just stood there puzzled after their horrifying experience.

Robin: "Alex…"

Alex, still in shock, started to say something under his breath.

Alex: "Suddenly, I'm starting to believe what Raven said."

Robin: "What?"

Alex removed the earpiece, stood up, took out his loaded pistol and look at the Titans.

Beast Boy: "Whoa, chill dude. He didn't really mean to get you worked up."

Alex: "It's not that. Right now we have a serious problem here. Someone or something is attacking this installation. I don't know what it is, but in order for us to make it to Gamma in one piece, we have to stick together and be prepared for anything."

But when Alex finished talking to the team, he noticed something not right in the picture.

Alex: "Where's Starfire?"

* * *

**Lower Storage Room: November 15, 2145, 2:32 P.M.**

Starfire entered the Lower Storage room through an automatic door that slides upwards. She's been looking for the strange person she spotted in one of the hallways. She was following its strange sound the person makes for over ten minutes and went form room to passage to hallway, but she couldn't find the person. She looked around the dim litted room that had metal shelves and a delivery cart filled with boxes and metal casings. And at the far right corner was a linked fence that had an additional storage room, but it was too dark to see anything. She slowly walked down the room, seeing if the person was there.

Starfire: "Hello, are you here strange person? If you there, please say something instead of the strange noises you keep using. I know what you're thinking right now; I'm different from you. Now even though I don't look human, I'm here to help you. So if you can just come out, I can take you to my friends and give you medical assistance."

Starfire waited for the answer but didn't hear a response.

Starfire: "Oh well, better continue with my searching."

She then approached the exit door that's in the opposite direction of the fence. But when she was about to reach it, the dim lights went completely bright and it changed to a blood red color. Starfire hesitated for a moment when the room went red until just but just as the changed, it went back to its regular dim color. Starfire waited for something to happen next and the sighed after its over.

Starfire "The UAC certainly has some trouble with their lighting fixtures."

She then heard a clank on the floor and jumped. She looked at the direction where the sound was made and saw metal casings being toppled down and then a stack of boxes next to them. Star slowly walked to the mess and gulped not knowing what's making that racket. She raised her hand a little bit and a star bolt was formed. When she pointed at the direction of the fallen boxes and what she saw was a head of a baby with the body covered in boxes. This made Starfire quite confused as to why a baby was doing here, but was happy to see something cute from all this darkness and weirdness.

Starfire: "Hello little one. What are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous around here. Please come out so I can see you. Do you have a family? Do you know where they are?"

The baby came out of its hiding place but what happened next turned Starfire expression from happy to completely horrified. What she saw wasn't a baby, but a half baby half bug with pincers instead of hands and arms, a stinger bottom instead of feet, legs, and a waist, and wings attached on its back. The strange baby then used its wings to hover in front of Starfire's face and the looked at her with completely white-eyes. It began to shriek and snapped its pinchers at the Tamaranean. Starfire slowly back away to the link fence aiming the star bolt at the creature.

Starfire: "Please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

Then without warning, two more pairs of pincers popped out behind the link fence between Starfire. She turned around and saw two more of those baby monster trying to cut the fence to get through. Scared, the Tamaranean doesn't know what to do. She then realized that the first baby monster was still hovering behind her. With its pincers ready to slice, the creature charged in to chop off her head. Starfire quickly ducked to the side and fired her star bolt at the creature, making it a direct hit. The baby monster fell to the ground, but instead of dying on its blood, it disintegrated to ash. Starfire was fascinated at how the strange being just died, but she forgot about the other two creatures. She looked at the fence and noticed they got out and was starring to her evilly. She quickly grabbed one of the metal shelves and used her strength to swing it at the creatures. Once successful, she flew straight towards the exit as the two baby monsters got out of the mess with only a few scratches and immediately went after the Tamaranean. Heading back to Starfire, she was flying all over the place, going through access halls and service junctions. She didn't care about searching for the mysterious person; she has to find her friends immediately, if she can find them. She then heard strange noises from behind her.

_Mama… Mama…_

Star looked behind her and saw the two baby monsters flying behind her with their pincers ready to kill.

Starfire: "Stay away from me! I am not your mother!"

She then charged her star bolts and fired them at the creatures. They simply dodged the shots with their swift flying techniques. Starfire then fired a star bolt at a pipe on the ceiling and steam came out from it and engulfed the entire hallway. The two baby monsters stopped and were quite confused of all the white smoke around them. Suddenly, an arsenal of star bolts rain down on them. One of the creatures was able to dodge them, but the other got hit in many places and disintegrated out of existence. At the end of the hallway, out of the smoke, Starfire was hovering and shooting many star bolts as she could. She then stopped firing took a breather, knowing that she did her job. She looked up and saw a strange figure coming up from the smoke. When the figure got out of the smoke, it was the last baby monster, charging in with one of its pincers to get a clear shot at Star's head. Starfire luckily ducked down, avoiding the attack, while the creature hit its pincer straight to a metal wall. The baby monster pulled its pincer out of the wall, and looked at Starfire with scary white eyes. Starfire quickly fly far away from the creature, but it followed behind her but this time faster then before. It was then close to Starfire and uses its pincers to cut and scratch her, but she ducked and dodged the attacks with the last one snapping lock of her red hair. The two of them then made it to the central pipes junction that had a circular floor, walls filled with pumps, tanks, and pipes, and the ceiling had a window showing the Mars sky. The baby monster continued the assault on the Tamaranean, so Starfire has to think of way getting this creature off her back. She then came up with the idea as she quickly grabbed both its pincers and did a head butt on the baby's head. With it out of her face, she did a spinning kick at the creature, sending it flying straight to the pipes and denting them. The baby monster shook it off and had the eyes of rage straight into Starfire. It positions itself by clutching its pincers on the pipes and then jumped off the wall and charged straight for Star with its pincers ready for the kill. But it got caught off guard when Starfire's eyes glowed green and she fired her eye beams at its head, killing it and disintegrating it to the ground. She thought that it was all over for her, but she was wrong. She heard eerie voices all around her. She was completely horrified when she saw fifteen baby monsters coming out of their hiding places and flying around her. Knowing she was outnumbered, Starfire decided to take one more risk taker. With her eyes and hands glowing green, she put her hands together and charged it up more then ever. Five of the baby monsters and flew straight to her. But they didn't get near her because when she released her hands, the green light grew so huge that it engulfed the entire junction and killing all the creatures around it. She landed on the floor and breathed heavily after she used all her power, but then she heard a different shriek. She put her head up and looked around to see where the noise is coming from. It was then she found the mysterious shadow figure in one of the entryways. But just as it appears, it left in an instant. She then saw the figure again in another passage but it left again. It then appeared in another passage but disappeared, knocking over a cart filled with tools and canisters. One of the canisters rolled straight to Starfire bumped on her foot. She slowly backed away and charged a star bolt just in case. What she didn't know was that someone was right behind her, and was moving closer. When a hand was placed on her shoulder, Starfire turned around and fired the star bolt at it. It jumped away from blast but Starfire was about to hit it with a straight fist. It then grabbed her arm and started to say something.

Robin: "Starfire, what are you doing?"

Starfire noticed that she was attacking Robin. Behind him were the rest of the Titans and Alex.

Robin: "It's me Star. What are you doing here? And why are you attacking me?"

Robin let go of her arm as Star backed away. She was showing tears knowing her friends are here and she rushed in to hug Robin, but didn't give him a death hug.

Starfire: "Oh Robin, it was horrible! There was this strange person in here that lost his way and he left. I followed him but I got lost too. While I was searching for this person, babies ambushed me."

Everyone stood there silent without saying a word until Beast Boy broke it.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Starfire, babies don't attack people."

Starfire: "No! These babies are different. They have pincers for hands and wings on their back. They moved so fast and they tried to kill me. I'm scared!"

She began to cry softly on Robin's shoulder. Robin felt sorry for her and caresses her long red hair.

Robin: "It's O.K. Star, you're with us now. And no matter what, we will never let you go. You're safe."

While Robin tries to comfort Star, Alex walked down and noticed one of the piles of ash on the floor. Kneeling down he took a bit of it and examines it.

Cyborg: "I think Starfire had been in the darkness here for far too long."

Alex: "Actually, I think she's talking sense."

The hybrid turned his head to Alex and had a look of confusion.

Cyborg: "Excuse me?"

Alex stood up and looked at the team for an answer.

Alex: "Think about it, bug like creatures attacked Starfire, Raven sensed a strange evil in this facility, and we saw a bunch of skulls flying. I'm beginning to see a pattern here and I think we need a little more cooperation. Right now, until we get to Gamma, we must stay together and watch each other's backs. Keep you eyes open; you may never know what we're up against. Do I make myself clear?"

The Titans nodded.

Alex: "Good, let's go."

Alex and the Titans left the junction and headed to the Military Complex. Unaware to them, someone, or something, was watching them from a far.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with chapter seven. On the next chapter, Alex and the gang made it to the Military Complex, but were ambushed by the living dead. Please Review.**


	8. Complex of the Dead

**In this chapter, the Titans and Alex made it to the Military Complex. But what they found was nothing but a massacre filled with flesh eating zombies, evil security guards, and something very horrific.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Zombies and Z-Secs will make their appearance in this chapter. In the beginning of the chapter, it's going to be a cut away scene with the Main Marine heading back up to Mars City just to get to Marine HQ. A character early in the story is going to make another appearance. And there's going to be a scene from the first Halo game and a quickie part from the Doom movie. You'll know it when you read it.**

**Communications: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter 8: Complex of the Dead

**Mars City, Maintenance: November 15, 2145, 2:53 P.M.**

Within the Maintenance room, everything was quiet, too quiet. The elevator leading down to the underground junction opened its door and a Marine soldier holding a shotgun exited out of the shaft, still a little shaky of what transpired a while ago.

Main Marine: "Jesus Christ, what was that down there? One minute I was going to retrieve a missing scientist at the Old Com Facility, the next the entire place turned upside down and crewmembers and security personnel tried to kill me. And what were those things shooting fire balls? They were inhuman! Oh how much worse can it possibly get?"

Suddenly he heard a radio transmission from a very familiar voice. That voice was Sergeant Kelly.

_Sergeant Kelly: "All remaining Marine units, this is Sergeant Kelly. I am unable to reach Mars City from my current position. Move to Marine HQ to regroup and await further orders."_

Main Marine: **sigh** I had to ask. Well, better head back to HQ, I need all the help I can get.

The Marine was about to get to the Departure Lounge but found out that the stairs leading up to the place had been destroyed.

Main Marine: "Great, so much for the easy way. Better fine another way getting to Marine HQ."

Positioning his shotgun he started looking around the place unaware that there was a figure hiding behind a crate that's human, but not human. It then came out of his hiding place and started to fire.

* * *

**Maintenance Passage 15: November 15, 2145, 2:55 P.M.**

The Titans and Alex kept walking down the Maintenance area of the facility. Alex has his pistol in hand just incase something comes up. He then saw a sign on the metal wall reading "Military Complex" and smiled.

Alex: "All right! We're here!"

Beast Boy: "About time. I think my feet wouldn't take another step."

Raven: "Consider it your first exercise in a long time."

Beast Boy glared at Raven while she was giggling a little bit. Robin smiled a bit too knowing that Raven was right. Beast Boy needs a little exercise once in a while. He then looked at Starfire and noticed that she wasn't smiling, in fact, she haven't been herself since being attacked by a swarm of baby monsters. Robin, knowing the right thing to do, placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder and tried to reason with her.

Robin: "Starfire, is everything O.K.?"

Starfire looked at Robin and saw the concerned look on his face.

Starfire: "Everything's fine friend Robin. I'm just a little shook up."

Robin: "Shook up? I can tell by the look on your face, you're scared."

Starfire: "I'm not!"

Robin: "Yes you are. I know you're scared after your experience lately, but it's O.K. to be scared."

Starfire: "It is?"

Robin: "Yeah. I mean look at me. On the outside, I am a tough brave risk taker, but on the inside, I'm afraid that something bad might happen not only to me, but to you. And when I was Slade's apprentice, when I was fighting my friends, I was afraid that I might hurt them, and especially you. What I'm trying to say is that it's O.K. to be scared, no matter how brave you are."

Starfire smiled when she heard Robin's words, but Alex interrupted the precious moment.

Alex: "Those are lovely words of wisdom there Robin. But whatever attacked Starfire really spooked her out. And since that happens, we have to be more careful on what's going on and try not to get lost."

Robin and Starfire looked at Alex and agreed with him. They continue walking until they reach a metal shutter door that takes them to the complex. Alex then approached a touch pad monitor at the left wall close to the door that said "Open Door" and pushed it. Once the door is opened, Alex walked through it and enters one of the hallways with the Titans following him.

Cyborg: "Well, we're at the complex, where do we begin."

Alex: "First of all we have to get the Central Command. Once we get there we can-"

When Alex turned his head to the hallway, he stopped talking and was shocked for words. The Titans themselves was looking at Alex's direction and they too were speechless. What they saw the a hallway turned into a disaster zone with a few flickering lights, papers scattered all over the floor, four dead bodies, two scientists and two Marine soldiers, on the floor, and blood on the floor and walls. They all just starred at the wreck and were stunned silent.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… Dude…"

Alex put away his pistol, slowly walked towards one of the dead marines, and observed the damage. It was a matter of time when all the Titans walked around and looked at the damage fist hand.

Starfire: "There was a war and we don't know about it?"

Robin: "A war? More like a slaughter around here."

Beast Boy: "Man, this is real sick, even for Slade."

Raven: "Or Terra. Who would've caused something like this?"

Alex: "Don't know, but whoever did this was completely inhuman. You guys better check this out."

All the Titans gathered around Alex looking at the dead Marine. Alex then placed his hand on the armor and moved it across the marks on the plating.

Alex: "Take a look at the markings on the armor's breastplate. Clearly these claw marks came from an animal but nothing I have never seen before. And see those arms? Those look like burn sploshes."

Robin: "Weird. You think there was a friendly fire around here lately."

Alex: "I don't know, but if it was that, it would never do anything like this. All I'm saying is whoever, or whatever did this, showed no remorse and no mercy."

Alex kept looking at the dead soldier and noticed an MG-88 Enforcer Machine Gun and three clips close to the body. He then looked at the other soldier and saw a shotgun and two cases of shells next to him. Realizing what to do, he stood up and picked up the machine gun and clips, then went to the other dead marine and took the shotgun and shells. The Titans noticed what he was doing and thought it was the wrong thing to do.

Robin: "You know that's stealing."

Alex: "I know, but its not stealing if the person is dead. Besides, whatever killed these people would kill us. And if that happens then we have to be prepared for anything."

Cyborg: "He got a point there Robin. By the way this place looks, we have no other choice but to be ready for what's ahead."

With that said, Cyborg activated his sonic blaster cannon. Robin looked at Cyborg and nodded with him on there.

Robin: "You're right on that occasion Cyborg. We have to keep our guard up, no matter what."

Robin checked his belt to see if he has all the weapons he need and then looked at Alex.

Robin: "So Alex, where Central Command?"

Alex took out his PDA and started looking for the place on the digital map.

Alex: "It's not far from where we are. All we have to do is walk through the cafeteria and a couple of hallways. Let's keep moving."

Alex held his shotgun in his hands and his machine gun strapped around his shoulder. He started walking down the bloody hallway with the Titans following him. Unaware to them, they were being watched by a security camera that's still operational.**

* * *

Military Complex, Security Station 1: November 15, 2145, 2:58 P.M.**

In one of the security stations of the complex, a group of Security guards were watching on the security monitor where the Titans and Alex walking down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Their faces were covered with helmets, mouth protections and red goggles and they were carrying pistols, shotguns, machine guns, and shields. One of the guards looked at the men and gives them the orders, but he talked in a language really unknown. They then went out and were ready for combat.**

* * *

Military Complex, Cafeteria: November 15, 2145, 2:59 P.M.**

The two metal doors automatically opened and Alex and the team entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria had twenty tables with benches, two soda vending machines and a snack dispenser placed from one corner and all the way to the other, and a food delivery service attached to both sides of the wall, where when you push a button next to the choice of meal, the food is brought to you in an instant. Of course the place is entirely a wreck with blood splattered on tables, a few sparks coming out of the food delivery service, three lights blinking one and off, and one of the vending machines that was planted on the floor. Alex, still holding the shotgun carefully walked down the place, being more careful then ever. The Titans were following his every move with Cyborg in the back with his cannon still armed.

Cyborg: "Man, look at this place. I never thought this would be so gruesome."

Beast Boy: "Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick. I've never seen this much blood in my life."

Starfire: "I agree, I've seen battles during my young life but nothing like this."

Alex: "Relax guys, the sooner I get you back home the better."

Alex then noticed a dead body lying in the middle of the floor. He placed his shotgun on the table and gives the body a close inspection of the body. He noticed this body was a scientist and saw his entrails sticking out and an arm cut off. He shook his head sad to see someone die like this.

Alex: "Even the scientists didn't even stand a chance."

Raven: "You know what's weird? There's a lot of blood everywhere, but there's no bodies."

Robin: "You're right Raven. Where have they all go?"

Alex: "Possible guess is that someone took the bodies, or something. Let's not waist anymore time, we should head to Central Command at once."

Alex then stood up and was about to leave when he heard grunting and moaning noises coming from a tight shadowed area between the food delivery service walls. It was then that someone came out of his hiding place. He seemed like a total wreck. His mouth was covered with blood, along with his lab coat and shoes, his eyes seem to be glowing reddish yellow, and he was holding a white rat in his right hand. Alex thought he needed some help so he decided to communicate with him.

Alex: "Excuse me sir, are you all right? You look like a total wreck. Do you need any help?"

The scientist didn't say anything; he was just watching the team with those evil looking eyes. Then, without warning, he put the mouse in his mouth and ate it. This made the team speechless and disgusted at the same time.

Alex: "O.K…"

The scientist kept starring at the team as he finished eating the rat. He then picked up a butcher knife on the counter and slowly approached them.

Alex: "Whoa, hold on there bud, we're the good guys right here. We don't mean to hurt you. Just put the butcher knife down and let's talk about this."

But the scientist still didn't listen, he continue to creep further to Alex with the butcher knife ready to slice someone up. Alex took out his pistol and aimed it at the crazy man.

Alex: "Stop right there sir. That's as far as you can go. Put the knife down and relax."

The mad man still continues to walk towards him.

Alex: "I'm ordering you to stop! This is your last warning! One more step and I'll shoot!"

The scientist then took one more step and raised his butcher knife up in the air, ready to kill. Alex quickly aimed the pistol at the knife and started firing at it, shooting off the hand and let the butcher knife spinning in the air. The then landed to the mad man's head with the knife-edge down and gave him a splitting headache. Person staggered around a bit and then fell on his back dead. Alex slowly approached the dead carcass and nudged him with his foot to see if he's still moving. Knowing that he's now dead, Alex then looked at the Titans with frustration.

Alex: "Thanks for helping me."

Robin: "Helping you? What were you thinking? Shooting someone and killing him in an instant."

Alex: "The guy went crazy and tried to kill me. What other choice do I have?"

Raven decided not to listen to the argument, walk towards the dead body, and did a close inspection.

Robin: "Well we should've helped him for one. And two, you should've just took him down removed the knife in his hand."

Alex: "Well maybe if he would've followed orders then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. He didn't listen to my orders at all, not to mention that he was eating a live mouse. It's like he was an animal or something."

Raven: "Something is right. Alex did you see this mans face."

Alex turned his head at Raven to answer her question.

Alex: "No I was a little too busy concentrating on the knife he was holding."

Raven: "Well then take a look at this."

Alex went next to Raven and closely looked at the person's face.

Raven: "See the pale complexion on his face, the burning red eyes, the unusual formations on the teeth?"

Alex: "They seem normal to me."

Raven moved her eyes directly at a wrongful Alex.

Raven: "They're not normal Alex. The way this person looks means that he's dead, but the red eyes seem a little different. What I'm saying is that this person has become part of the undead."

Alex then looked at Raven with eyes filled with complete shock.

Alex: "You mean to tell me that this person is really a zombie?"

Raven nodded the same time that the rest of the team stood there silently when hearing the Z word.

Alex: "But that's scientifically impossible! This guy is an honorary scientist with all the academic know how. How can this guy be turned into a zombie?"

Raven: "I don't know, but he turned into one for some strange reason."

Robin: "And I think I know the reason."

Both Alex and Raven looked at Robin for an explanation.

Robin: "That wounded Marine at the Maintenance Passage, he said that people started changing into something, and it happened when flying skulls started appearing."

Alex: "Then if this guy is dead, then that means that everyone in the Complex-"

Suddenly everyone heard groaning and moaning noises all around them. All the doors then went open at the same time as hoard of zombies came out of the doors, seven in each. Few have blood coming out of their mouths, one with its lower jaw missing, two more with their faces ripped off, one eyeless, and another one that's fat with its entrails showing. Alex and the Titans gathered around in a circle looking at the undead getting closer. Beast Boy was close to the first dead body Alex found unaware that its eyes were open and were glowing burning red.

Starfire: "This isn't how I will spend my time in this facility Alex."

Alex: "Don't worry Starfire; these guys are slow so we can escape easily."

Beast Boy: "Let's hope they don't know how to run."

Beast Boy then felt something grabbing his leg. When he looked down, he saw a zombie grabbing the changeling's leg and was about to eat it. Scared of being eaten alive, Beast Boy changed into a humming bird seconds before the zombie was about to eat his leg. He landed in between his teammates and changed back to his human form, while the team was being cornered to a wall with an army of zombies surround them. Alex aimed his pistol at one of the zombies but realized that a little p-shooter won't work. And the machine gun won't have enough ammunition to take them all out. So his only option is to use the shotgun to blow them away. The only problem is that when he was looking for his shotgun, he found it at one of the tables, behind the zombies.

Alex: "Damn it… Robin, I'm going to get my shotgun. You and your team do what you do best."

But before Robin could protest on that idea, Alex just rushed towards the zombies, jumped up, did a handstand on the two zombies left and right shoulders, and landed behind the zombies making a dash for the shotgun. Two of the zombies that Alex went over immediately went after him. The Titans were standing there in amazement, since they didn't know that Alex could do that. Robin then shook it all off when he still noticed the rest of the zombies were still getting closer.

Robin: "You heard him team, take them out!"

Robin quickly took out four little silver balls from his utility belt and threw them at the zombies. The balls exploded, causing a bright light that made it hard to see for the undead. Without hesitation, the Titans charged in and attack any zombie they came into contact with. Back to Alex, he was heading towards his shotgun on the table while two zombies went after him. When he was about to make it, another zombie jumped out and over the table to tackle Alex to the ground. But with quick reflexes, Alex grabbed the zombie from midair and slammed him in the metal ground with a T-bone suplex. He quickly got up and did a double clothesline two of the zombies that were about to be right up his face. He then jumped and somersaulted backwards to the other side of the table right at the same time he grabbed the shotgun from the table. Landing on his feet, Alex pointed his shotgun at the three zombies that were slowly getting up and fired each of them in the head. It was then that another zombie was stumbling towards Alex's side but he saw it coming at the corner of his eye, turned to the right, and fired at it, leaving a hole through its body. Robin was beating up zombies with an array of kicks and punches. But then he saw three more zombies surrounding him, ready to kill him. Robin quickly took out his retractable Bo staff from his utility belt, spinned it around, and positioned himself for battle. The first zombie charged right in for first blood but Robin swung his staff at it, hitting it upside the head with blood splattering on the wall. The second one quickly rushed up from the left, using his arms to attempt to beat Robin senseless. Robin blocked the hits with his staff then made a quick slice at its waist, splitting him in half. The last zombie came up from behind ready to choke the boy wonder, but Robin felt it coming as he, without turning, used his staff to stab the zombie in the gut. With all his strength, he lifted the zombie up over his head and slammed it to the floor, incapacitating its head. He removed his staff out of the dead zombie's gut and twisted it around for a finishing pose, then went back on the attack on a couple of more zombies. Starfire was at the other end of the cafeteria, surrounded by five zombies. She charged up her star bolts and readied herself for the attack. Starfire then flew up to the ceiling the same time the zombies jumped up to get her. The Tamaranean quickly fired her star bolts at each of the undead beings, laying them dead on their backs. Just as Starfire thought it was over, one more zombie jumped out of nowhere from behind her and took her down. They both landed on the floor and rolled on top of each other. They stopped as Starfire was on the floor and the zombie was on top of her with its teeth ready to eat her alive. Unaware to the zombie, Starfire's eyes began to glow bright green. Without warning, she fired her eye beams and exploded the zombie's head. Cyborg was punching and hitting zombies left and right. Suddenly, he got rammed from behind by a fat zombie and was implanted by a steel pillar face first. Cyborg was dazed by the impact but quickly shook his head and looked at the fat zombie that was lumbering towards him.

Cyborg: "Don't know how you got back from the dead, but I'll show you the way back!"

Cyborg quickly tuned on his sonic cannon and quickly charged in to attack the zombie. The fat zombie continued staggering and was going to swing its arms to whack him. It made an attempted swinging with the right arm, but Cyborg dodged it. The hybrid then punched his cannon right through its gut. Without a second thought, he twisted his arm upright and fired the cannon, replacing the fat zombie's exploded head with a beam of white and blue light. He quickly removed the cannon of the dead corpse and it was dripping with blood. Two more zombies came out of their hiding place and was about ambush the metallic Titan. But Cyborg detected them from behind, turned around, and fires his cannon at the two zombies, making holes in their chests. Meanwhile Raven was forming a shield to protect herself from the four of the zombies that were attempting to swing their arms at her. She then used her powers to levitate a few forks and knifes from one of the tables and on the floor and flew them straight at the undead. Some of the utensils hit the zombies legs, arms, and bodies, but two forks and two knifes stabbed four of the zombies heads straight to the brain and leaving them dead to the ground. She let go of her shield but sensed two more coming her way. She turned her head to the left and saw the two zombies running towards her holding a wrench and a crowbar in their hands. Raven starting looking for a way to put them all down for the count, when she spotted a soda machine reading Robo Cola and had a small smirk coming out of her emotionless face.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven's eyes were glowing white and her hands were covered in a dark aurora. At the same time, the vending machine was engulfed by the same dark energy, lifted off its foundation, and flew it straight towards her. She then turned back around and saw the two zombies approach her with their weapons ready to knock her out cold. Raven gave a wicked smile as she disappeared into the floor the same time that the floating vending machine flew straight towards the two zombies, leaving them off guard. They were then hit by the soda machine and were crushed between it and the farther wall. Raven appeared out of the ground and looked at the destroyed vending machine with a mixture of blood and soda coming down the wall and onto the floor.

Raven: "Those health doctors were right, caffeine is bad for you."

Raven then left another presence coming to her right. She turned right and formed a barrier when a headless zombie came out of the blue and made an attempted punch at her. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to take out the zombies. He was dodging and avoiding any attempted moves those zombies made. They all then huddle together and did a dog pile over the changeling. Unaware to them that Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and slipped out of the dead bodies. He then changed back to his human form the saw the pile of zombies trying their best to get up but they were too clumsy to do so. Beast Boy has the opportunity as he went on the table and jumped flipped over the small undead hill. He quickly to shape of a rhino and slammed them to the ground along with destroying a table behind him and let a pool of blood flowing around him. Beast Boy went back to his original form and looked at his clothes soaked with blood.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… And this uniform is dry clean only."

While he was trying to wipe the blood off his uniform, two zombies were sneaking up behind him. Just as they were about to kill Beast Boy, one of the zombies just got shot with a hole ripping through its chest. The second zombie the looked to where the blast was coming from until it too got shot in the head. Alex, who was the one who took out the two zombies with his shotgun, was thankful to save the changeling's life. He then went back to the shoot zombies all over the place. He then shot one zombie in the arm, then another shot to the heart. He then turned right and shoots another zombie to both its legs, but it kept crawling to him. Alex then shot the zombie to the head, leaving it dead. Three more zombies then approached towards him but Alex aimed the shotgun at them. But when he pulled the trigger the gun didn't fire. He realized that his shotgun was empty, so he scurried to get the shells out of his pocket and load them into the gun. The zombies quickly approached Alex and started swaying their arms as a weapon. Alex quickly used his gun as a defense tool and blocked off the zombies attacks. Then one of the zombies made a hard swing and knock the shotgun out of Alex's hands and landed on the floor underneath the table. Alex quickly avoided the zombies swings but one of them made a punch at Alex's face, knocking him to the ground. The second zombie was about to bend down and was going to eat him, but Alex felt it coming and back kick the zombie's gut. He then jumped his feet off the ground to grab the zombie's head and take it down with a forceful takedown, smashing its head on the floor and splitting its head wide open. He rolled over on his back as the third started to do the same thing. Alex used both feet to push the zombie away from him and jumped back up for the attack. He made a left punch at the chest and then an uppercut at the chin. With anticipation, he jumped on the bench and jumped doing a spinning back kick at the head, knocking it down temporary. Once it was down, he raced to the table to get the shotgun under it. He put his arm underneath the table to reach the gun then looked back and saw the two zombies approaching him. He was able to get the shotgun, took it out under the table, and fired the shotgun and one of the zombies in the stomach. The last zombie was about to choke Alex but he slide under the undead being and shot him right between the legs. He got up and looked at the zombie and same time the zombie looked at him and let out a fierce growl and charged at him. But Alex pointed the shotgun at its head and blast it right off, letting the brains splatter all over the floor.

Alex: "That's it for you."

He wrapped the shotgun around his back and proceeded to get his machine gun, which was dropped on the floor at the beginning of the battle. When he picked it up he looked at the Titans that were finished with their battle with the hoard of zombies. The place was more of a mess then before and the Titans uniforms were covered with blood, mostly. Alex then approached Robin who was wiping the blood off his staff.

Alex: "Nice job guys, a bit messy but nice."

Robin looked at Alex and put away his staff into his utility belt.

Robin: "Thanks, it's our specialty. Speaking of which, those are some moves you put on those things."

The rest of the Titans joined Robin and Alex on the conversation they're having.

Cyborg: "Yeah man, I never seen someone with skills as good as yours. When did you learn to do all that?"

Alex couldn't help but smile.

Alex: "Well, when you're the son of a legendary sergeant, you have to train long and hard to be prepared for anything. Sometimes, I always think I'm following my father's footsteps."

Raven: "As the old saying goes, "Like father like son.""

Alex: "Yeah, that's what everyone says to me."

Beast Boy: "Hello? Can we at least get out of here and perhaps find a laundry room around here. Look at my uniform! It's once of a kind uniform straight from the Doom Patrol and I can't spend the rest of my time cleaning all this blood off."

Alex: "Hold on a sec. Whose idea was it to squish a pile load of zombies in an animal twice their size?"

Beast Boy: "Well I thought I could take them all out while they're down. You know, kill two birds with one stone, except its kill a bunch of deadbeats with a rhino."

Alex: "Next time you want to do something like that, just think first before doing it."

Beast Boy: "Should've warned me about it earlier. I mean look at this man! I'm going to spend hours cleaning this shit up."

Alex: "Just give it some time and I'm pretty sure that it will fade in with all the purple and black your sporting."

Alex started laughing a bit but Beast Boy didn't like it at all, even if he's a funny guy himself. Robin decided to ignore them but noticed something at the other end of the cafeteria exit that doesn't look good.

Beast Boy: "Real funny. Ha ha… Let's see if it's funny when I shove my foot up your-"

Robin: "TAKE COVER!"

Alex and Beast Boy looked at Robin with a confused expression, not sure what he's talking about. That was until there were gunshots all around them. Everyone immediately ducked behind the bench tables for immediate cover. Alex took a quick peak to see who's firing and saw fifteen security guards firing their shotguns and machine guns. Four of them saw Alex's head and started firing. Alex put his head back down as bullets hit the table's stainless steel surface as sparks keep flying. The guards stopped firing and waited for them to come out. Still hiding, Alex then looked at the Titans not knowing what to do.

Alex: "They look like security officers, but why the hell are they firing at us? Should they be on our side?"

Raven: "Maybe, unless they're working for the zombies."

Alex: "Huh?"

Raven: "The marine said that security turned against them and started killing everyone."

Alex: "That means that they're zombies too. But how do they know how to use our weaponry?"

Raven: "Don't know. Maybe the knowledge they obtained or something."

Alex: **sigh** "Terrific…"

Cyborg: "So how are we going to stop them? They are firing heavy-duty weapons at us."

Alex looked at the other side of the cafeteria where the dead guards under the table and spotted a fire extinguisher laying on the floor. With a smirk smile on his face he took out his pistol.

Alex: "When I give the word, we charge in and take them out."

The Teen Titans: "What!"

Alex: "Just trust me on this O.K."

Alex then looked at the extinguisher and aimed it with his pistol. He pulled the trigger and fired a bullet straight at it. When the bullet hit the fire extinguisher, it caused an explosion, sending seven of the guards flying all over the cafeteria, all burned to death. Once the exit is clear, Alex looked at the Titans to give them the word.

Alex: "NOW! MOVE IT!"

Alex and the Titans got out of their hiding places and hurried to the exit. The rest of the undead guards that were down for the moment slowly got up and were about to fire on the team. Alex took out his machine gun and fired three guards, killing them. Cyborg aimed his Sonic cannon and blasted an undead officer. Starfire fired her star bolts at two more. Raven was levitating more utensils and stabbed the next security zombie. Now there's only one dead guard standing there aiming its machine gun at the team. Robin took out his birdarang and threw it straight at the gun, knocking it off the zombie's hands. Robin then jumped up and performs a torpedo kick straight to the head, but oddly enough, the undead guard swiftly avoided the kick. It then did a number of punches and kicks at Robin but he blocked and ducked them all, with a face in shock. The zombie guard then did a straight punch at Robin's face, but the boy wonder avoided the punch, grabbed the arm, and arm dragged him straight into the floor. Still holding on to the arm and without a second thought, Robin took out another birdarang and stabbed the guard in the head, penetrating through the helmet and piercing the brain. With the zombie dead, Robin removed the birdarang, let go of the lifeless arm, and looked at Alex, where he and the rest of the team were in awe as to what just happened.

Robin: "I guess they're not only they know how to fire weapons, they also know how to use their fighting techniques."

Alex: "You guessed correctly. But let's not wait to find out what other tricks these things have up their sleeves. Let's keep moving!"

The Titans and Alex left the dead body behind and exited the cafeteria. They then entered the cafeteria corridor that is littered with boxes, metal crates, papers, and dead bodies. They then raced down to the hallway in the middle of the corridor only to see zombie security officers blocking the middle holding machine guns in one hand and shields in another. Alex fired his machine gun at them but the shields blocked the bullets. The zombies then fired back as the team took cover at the corner walls. Alex quickly removed the empty clip out of the gun, reloaded a full clip, and started to cuss.

Alex: "Shit! Now they have shields! This is getting a lot more complicated then I expected."

Robin: "I think I can take them all out with my exploding disks. If I can time it just right-"

Alex: "Then you'll be Swiss cheese in a matter of seconds. Sorry Robin, but I don't want to see you die under their hands."

Robin: "You got any better ideas."

Alex looked down to his right and saw a dead marine with a small cylinder like object next to it. Alex smirked when he saw this object.

Alex: "You could say that."

Alex then picked up the object and placed his hand at the top.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Exactly what is that?"

Alex: "Oh… Just a little something incase of an emergency. If I were you I would stay clear."

Alex twisted the top and the red light inside the object started to blink and a sound that was coming out of it grows louder and higher. He quickly got out of his cover, threw the object at the zombie guards holding their shields and went back to his cover zone when the guards started firing again. Once the object went close to the them it exploded, killing all the undead guards, sending one to the corridor where the Titans are and hit straight to a wall, breaking the helmet in two, but leaving the head intact. Once the smoke is clears the Titans looked at the hallway and saw piles of zombies burnt to a crisp. Alex on the other hand was behind them smiling at the massacre.

Cyborg: "Man, that's quite an explosion. Was that a grenade you threw Alex?"

Alex: "Yep. It's not the grenades your military in the past had. These types of grenades are a class five model. With a twist of the nozzle, it has a three second fuse before it explodes. Think of it as a last resort for the people on the other side."

Robin: "That's really impressive, you should give me some of those grenades for my utility belt. I bet they can pack quite a punch in the past."

Alex: "I like the idea, but of coarse protocol states future weapons cannot be allowed in the past. The last thing we want is an altered future because someone's firing a plasma rifle in World War 2."

Unaware to Alex, the dead security guard was standing up with its glazy white eyes looking at Alex. Alex heard a groan behind him, but when he turned around, the zombie guard tackled him down to the ground. The Titans turned around at saw Alex on the ground with the zombie on top of him with its mouth watering for hunger. They poised their birdarangs, star bolts, sonic cannon, telekinetic powers, and claws at the undead guard, but afraid that they will hurt Alex as well. Alex was trying his best to hold the zombie with one hand on its throat and the other on its shoulder. The zombie gave out a loud roar as it going to eat him while Alex closed his eyes knowing that it's too late. Suddenly, there was a bang coming out of nowhere and the zombie's head exploded and the brain flew out. With the zombie dead and laying on top of Alex, he removed the dead carcass off of him and stood up, wiping the blood off his face.

T. Washington: "Well, well, well. So there is a reason where the explosion came from."

The Titans and Alex looked at the other end of the hallway and saw a marine soldier walking through the burnt zombie flesh, carrying a shotgun of his own. When he joined the team, he put down his shotgun and removed his helmet, revealing a black man's head. It is to Alex's surprise that the person standing before him is Travis Washington.

T. Washington: "I'm quite surprised to see you here Al."

Alex: "Washington?"

* * *

**And there you have it, a long and very productive chapter eight of Doomed Titans. The next chapter is going to be brutal as Alex and the Titans reach Central Command with Imps chasing them everywhere. Please Review and Save the Titans!**


	9. Attack of the Imps

**In this next chapter, it's going to get a whole lot interesting. Alex and the Titans continue their way to Central Command. But the problem is that they're surrounded by not only zombies, but also strange monsters.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Imps will make their first appearance on this chapter. And two more plots I got from the Doom movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attack of the Imps

**Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 15, 2145, 3:10 P.M.**

Inside Betruger's office in Delta, Dr. Betruger was watching the computer screen, quite pleased at the havoc that's been going on. He was looking through the many pop up screens that showed live video feed of cameras across the facility that were still working and saw Marines and Security Personnel trying their best to stop the hoard at bay.

Dr. Betruger: "Look at them all, thinking that they would succeed in stopping the legion. They won't last for too long though, how unfortunate."

Betruger then looked at one of the screens and saw a Marine using his shotgun to kill zombies left and right in the commons room at Mars City.

Dr. Betruger: "Fight all you like human, but soon, you will die just like the others and your soul will be mine."

Betruger then noticed one of the screens that says, "Military Complex". It shows Travis Washington, Alexander Kelly, and The Teen Titans walking down one of the many hallways. Betruger smiled at the fact that one of the Titans is still alive.

Dr. Betruger: "So Alex and the Titans survived the first attack, and it seems that the key to my master's prison is still breathing. Well I think its time to bring his precious gem to me. Don't worry my deary; you will be joining with my master soon."

Betruger evilly snickered at the monitor knowing that end is near for them.**

* * *

Military Complex, Terminal Processing: November 15, 2145, 3:12 P.M.**

Travis Washington, Alex, and the Titans continued walking down Terminal Processing that had a see through window showing a bunch of computer servers being cooled on the right and two small offices on the left. They've been walking for a while and shooting zombies that were lumbering towards them. Both Travis and Alex were holding shotguns, leading the way and keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The Titans were behind them, also being careful on what's coming.

T. Washington: "You know, I was hoping to find any survivors in this hellhole. But I never expect seeing you and the Titans in here to begin with."

Alex: "Eh… It's nothing out of the ordinary. Though I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were supposed to be at Alpha Labs in Sector 2."

T. Washington: "Yeah I know. But when I heard about the disappearances there yesterday, I went to this complex to get some heavy-duty weapons. But by the time I got here, the whole place went all topsy turvey."

Robin: "Uh… Speaking of which Washington, do you have any idea what happened here?"

T. Washington: "Hell if I know. The moment I got here, the place was swarming with those flying skulls and attacking people. And then everyone was acting crazy and were killing everyone they get their hands on. It so bizaro!"

Beast Boy: "Acting crazy? Duds, those people back at the cafeteria were mindless, flesh eating zombies. It's just like one of those George Romero's movies."

Unaware to the team, someone or something through the ventilation ducts above the ceiling. Back to the team, Starfire looked at Beast Boy to know who's a little confused about the person the changeling said.

Starfire: "Please, who is this George Romero you speak of?"

Beast Boy: "Only one of the best zombie movie directors of all time. He created the horror trilogy, "Night, Dawn, and Day of the Dead". He made a fourth installment of the series, "Land of the Dead" but it was more action then horror."

Alex: "Movie or not, those things were a hundred percent real. I mean the zombies are one problem, but those Z-Secs are another."

Robin: "Z-Secs?"

Alex: "A little name I thought up. It's short for Zombie Security. See I'm very creative at giving nicknames. Besides, I don't want to name deadbeats carrying weapons, "zombies" c'mon it's freaking ob-"

Alex then stopped when he noticed a zombie eating a corpse on the floor. He aimed his shotgun at it, but Washington placed his hand on it to lower it down and whispered to his ear.

T. Washington: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any shot or sound could get their attention. It's best we ignore them so that they won't think we're an all you can eat buffet."

Alex nodded and put his shotgun down. After that, the team kept walking to their destination.

T. Washington: "So what's brings you here in the first place."

Alex: "Well technically, the team and I were suppose to head to Gamma Labs by monorail. But thanks those flying skulls, our train got derailed and now we have to walk to Gamma, which is at the other side of the installation."

T. Washington: "And why are you going to Gamma?"

Alex: "That Travis is classified. But right now, we have to head to Central Command to see what's going on in this place."

T. Washington: "Well your in luck, there's a squadron holding their position at the main junction, that's not far from Central Command. The thing is I left that position to search for some people that are still breathing. But with you and the Titans here, we could really use all the firepower we need."

Raven: "You know you should've known better then to leave."

T. Washington: "Yeah, but the squad doesn't have enough men to take on these intruders. I volunteer myself to help gather some more recruits."

They then continue walking when they approach the two metal doors.

T. Washington: "This is it, the main junction."

They continue walking when the doors opened sideways as they enter the main junction. There was a _"fork in the road"_ hallway that had two signs, one pointing to the left saying Central Command and the other pointing to the right saying Security Offices and barricades around it. But there's one thing that's missing from the place, and that's the Marines. Washington took a few steps into the position mark looking for his soldiers.

T. Washington: "Hello? Is anyone here? I got some serious backup we can use. Guys? Andy? Clay? Phil! God damn it, where are they?"

The rest of the team entered the position zone and looked to see where the squad's hiding.

Alex: "You think they left their position and continued further into the complex?"

T. Washington: "Impossible. If they did that they should've called me first before they leave."

Robin: "Well by the looks of this blood, they must've been in a battle while you were searching."

T. Washington: "No way! All of that blood must've been from a previous massacre. There's no proof that something bad happened to them."

Cyborg kept searching for any marine that is around when he nudged his foot on something. He looked down and noticed a machine gun lying on the floor. But what he saw on the gun's trigger is something that made his stomach turn into knots.

Cyborg: "I think I found your proof."

Everyone then looked at Cyborg and wondered what type of proof is he talking about. It was then that the hybrid picked up the machine gun and showed it to his teammates. What they all saw made them sick because still grappling on the trigger was a severed arm and hand. Alex got a sick feeling in his heart that what the arm meant isn't good at all.

Alex: "I got a bad feeling that whatever happened here, is about to happen to us."

T. Washington: "You're right on that occasion Al. We're safe anywhere in this place; we have to keep moving if I have to get you to Central Command in one piece."

Just then Starfire started to hear some breathing coming from behind her.

Starfire: "Wait, did you hear that?"

Everyone went silent for a few seconds and heard the breathing, especially Beast Boy with his pointy sensitive ears.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. Sounds like someone's breathing. But where is it coming from?"

Alex looked around when he spotted a trail of blood leading to a hidden alcove where part of a metal wall use to be. He then pointed to the alcove for the team to see.

Alex: "It's coming from over there."

Alex walked down to the alcove but Washington place his hand on Alex's shoulder to stop him.

T. Washington: "Let me handle this."

Alex: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

T. Washington: "Of course I do. But the way it looks, it seems that one of the Marine's survived and is barely hanging on. I got to check to see if he's all right."

Alex: "Be careful Travis."

T. Washington: "I'm always careful."

Washington slowly walked towards the alcove with his shotgun ready to fire. When he got to the entrance, he noticed that it was completely dark with no emergency lights on the ceiling. It was then he spotted a pair of eyes staring back at him. Travis lowered his shotgun thinking that it's one of the soldiers.

T. Washington: "Hey are you O.K.? Don't worry we're here to help. Just come out of there, you'll be safe with us."

Suddenly eight more pairs of eyes open and it made a hissing noise. It then lunged and attacks Washington, while Travis screamed in surprise. The being then used its claws to decapitate his face. Alex ran to save Washington's life.

Alex: "Washington!"

Luckily, Robin grabbed Alex from behind, trying to hold him down.

Robin: "Don't do it Alex! There's nothing we can do to save him now!"

Alex watched as Washington's face was turned into a skull. The creature then stood up and looked at team, screaming out loud showing its razor sharp teeth. Alex stood there in horror as he realized that this creature that's standing right before him was the same one he saw yesterday. The creature then raised its hand and a fireball suddenly appeared out of it. It then threw it at the team, but Raven formed a black wall to deflect it. Once Raven lowered the shield, Cyborg dropped the machine gun, aimed his Sonic Cannon at the creature, and fired. The blast created a hole through the creature's chest and it fell on its back dead. But just like the baby monsters, the creature disintegrated into ash. The Titans watched in amazement to see the creature disappear soon as it died.

Beast Boy: "O.K… Strange…"

Alex then walked to a dead Washington, kneeled down, and started to pray silently. After the prayer, he picked up Travis's shotgun, empty out the full shells in it, and stuffed them in his pocket. Alex then walked towards the machine gun to see if there' some clips left. The Titans slowly approached the ash that was once the creature and was real confused to what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Can someone please tell me what was that thing?"

Alex: "Remember that monster that was about to attack me last night."

The Titans all nodded.

Alex: "Well, that was the monster. Never really thought that we would meet a monster like that here."

Alex took out a clip from the machine gun and placed it in his pocket.

Cyborg: "Well all in all, we took it down with one blow. It's all over."

Alex: "I think it's far from over."

The Titans looked at Alex with pure suspicion the same time as Alex looked at the team.

Alex: "Think about it. The UAC's under attack by an unknown enemy. What if this unknown enemy is one of those things? And what if there are more of them, maybe thousands?"

Robin gave it some thought and agreed with Alex.

Robin: "You're right Alex. If there are more of them, then we have to be prepared for anything."

Cyborg then heard something coming out of Washington's communicator. What he heard was a strange voice in a language unknown to him.

Cyborg: "Speaking of being prepared, sounds like we have company coming."

Beast Boy: "No sweat, we take them down in one blow."

Alex: "No. Our main objective is to get to Central Command and hold a position there until we can figure out what's causing this invasion."

Raven: "And what about the zombies coming after us?"

Robin: "Leave that to me."

* * *

Five minutes later, after the Titans and Alex left. Two Z-Sec zombies entered the main junction, holding machine guns. They looked around the area and didn't see anyone except a dead Travis Washington. It was then that one of the Z-Secs spotted something on the floor and it's a round circular disk that's blinking red and making a beeping noise. The other zombie looked down at the strange device, trying to figure out what it is. Luckily, even though these Z-Secs know how to fight and fire weapons, their brains are numb enough to forget about other things. The blinking and beeping noise quickened until it went to one loud beep and a glowing red light. Before the zombies realized what it was, the device exploded, engulfing the junction in flames and blowing the zombies to pieces.**

* * *

Military Complex, West Hallway: November 15, 2145, 3:28 P.M.**

While the explosion took place, Alex and the Titans were running down one of the hallways, following the signs to Central Command.

Alex: "A detonator that can destroy an entire room when activated. Nicely done Robin."

Robin: "Thanks. Though I don't think that stopped them, it's enough to slow them down."

Alex: "Lets hope it's enough to get us to Central Command in time."

They ran up to a _"fork in the road"_ junction leading to two different directions. But Alex, paid attention to the digital sign on the ceiling saying, _"Central Command"_, and pointing to the right.

Alex: "Turn right!"

The Titans did that at they were in another hallway. When they reached the to the middle, they stopped when they saw a creature crawling out of the metal floor. The team was preparing themselves for a fight. But just as they were about to attack, Beast Boy heard a hissing noise from behind. He turned around saw something that's not right.

Beast Boy: "Guys… I think we have a problem."

The Titans and Alex turned around and saw another creature crawling on the ceiling and dropped on the floor. The two beasts growled and snarled at the team as they grouped together, not keeping their eyes of their enemies. The two creatures then charged their fireballs and threw them at the team. Just as the fireballs were about to hit someone, Robin gave Raven the word.

Robin: "Raven NOW!"

Raven covered her teammates and Alex into her cloak and she phased through the floor. At the same time, the fireballs crossed paths and hit the monsters, killing and disintegrating them in an instant. When it was over, Raven appeared out of the floor and opened her cloak to let her friends out. Alex, after getting out to Raven's cloak, quivered a little while looking at her.

Alex: "Brrrrrr…. Do your teleportation's and shields always have to be this cold?"

Raven: "What more can I say, I am dark."

Alex: "Right. Well let's keep going before more of those things keep coming."

The team quickly hurried to their destination. They made a left turn and entered yet another hallway where there's a utility closet on the right. As they continue running, the utility closet door opened revealing a zombie holding a wrench in its hand. It made an attack on Robin while he was off guard, but he saw coming at the corner of his eye. He grabbed the zombie by the shoulders, rolled on his back on the ground, and flipped it over him and slammed the undead on the floor. He quickly jumped back up, grabbed the wrench the zombie dropped, and hit it upside the head before it got a chance to get up, ripping its head open and letting blood spaying on the wall. Robin then drops the wrench and caught up with the group that was heading straight towards the two automatic doors. Suddenly the doors opened sideways and a Z-Sec holding a machine gun came in and aimed it at the Titans. Alex quickly took out his pistol and fired it to both of the zombie's legs, paralyzing him for the moment. He put his pistol away, jumped over the Z-Sec, and locked him from behind, making sure that he doesn't use the machine too quickly. Alex then spotted a creature coming down from the ventilation shaft above the ceiling. Alex stretched his arm to reach the zombie's finger that was on the trigger and yelled at the team.

Alex: "Step aside!"

The Titans got to both of the walls as Alex poised the machine gun the zombie's holding at the creature and fired at it. Many bullet holes went through the monster's body as it died and disintegrated on the floor. Alex kept firing the zombie's gun until the clip inside it went empty. He then head butt the Z-Sec's head and let go of the hold. The zombie turned around and did a sweep to take out Alex's feet, but he jumped up over the Z-Sec, grabbed its head and twisted it around, and ripped it off its body. The body fell limp on the floor as Alex was holding the zombie's head that was still moving its eyes and opening its mouth. He then dropped it to the floor and squished the head hard with his sneaker. With the head beaten to a bloody pulp, Alex looked at his sneaker and sighed.

Alex: "Well, so much for my perfectly good sneakers."

Robin: "C'mon, let's get going!"

Alex agreed and he and the Titans walked through the doors, leading them to the central access of the Military Complex. There were lounge chairs placed around the area, some of which were destroyed, an observation balcony attached to the right side, a directory map in the middle, a clear window showing the Mars sky on the ceiling, and the place is cluttered with dead bodies. There are four doors attached to each of the walls, including the one the team went through, but the door they were looking at is the one that can directly to Central Command that had the sign that said it. Beast Boy looked around the place couldn't think if he would throw up or pass out.

Beast Boy: "Ugh… Why is it that everywhere we turn, there's a room filled with dead people?"

Alex: "Forget about that. Right now we have to Central Command right now before more of those things show up. Let's move it team!"

Alex and the Titans were about to enter the doors until they were bombarded by fireballs from above.

Cyborg: "Spoke too soon!"

Raven formed a dome shield to protect her friends. Alex looked up to see who or what's firing at them and saw five creatures on the balcony firing balls of flame at the team.

Alex: "Just five monsters on the balcony. We can take them out no problem."

Starfire: "Alex, I don't think it's going to be easy. Look!"

Alex turned to where Starfire's pointing and saw six Z-Secs coming out of one of the doors, holding machine guns and shotguns. They all fired at the team but Raven's shield reflected the bullets.

Alex: "Jesus, these guys never give up."

Robin: "Looks like we have to take them head on. Starfire, you and Raven take care of the monsters above us. The rest of us we'll handle the zombies."

Starfire: "Are you going to be O.K. Robin?"

Robin: "Don't you worry about it Star; I'm sure we can handle a few deadbeats. Titans Go!"

Raven let down her shield and she and Starfire flew up to the balcony to take on the creatures. The boys charged in to take on the Z-Secs. The zombies fired their weapons at the boys but Robin used his quick agility to dodge all the bullets and Alex and Cyborg hid behind the directory hoping not to get hurt. Beast Boy changed into a dog and ran quickly around the undead guards to confuse them. With the Z-Secs distracted Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon at an attached fire extinguisher and it exploded sending the zombies flying around in different directions. This gave the Titan boys the opening they need as they split up to take on the undead guards individually. Starfire and Raven were flying in the air, avoiding fireballs launched by the strange creatures. Raven was formed a shielded wall to defend against the balls of flame. When the creatures stopped firing. Raven let go of her shield and let her hands glowing black.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Quickly, black needles were sticking out of her fingers and she fired them at the two monsters, killing and disintegrating them. Starfire was flying in many directions avoiding fireballs from the last three creatures. She then flew up to the ceiling and charged her star bolts.

Starfire: "You strange beings are not the only ones that fire balls of energy!"

She quickly threw an arsenal of star bolts at the three monsters. Two of the creatures were killed, but the last one quickly avoided the blasts and launched a fireball at the Tamaranean. Starfire then threw a star bolt directly at the fireball and they both made a small explosion when they hit each other. The creature didn't like she how she blocked off its fireball so it started shooting multiple fireballs at Starfire. Star continued flying to avoid the shots while at the same time, shooting star bolts at the creature. Raven saw the action from where she was and decided to take the thing out while she has the chance. She looked around to find something she can use to penetrate the creature when she spotted a loose pipe dangling above the ceiling. She used her powers to engulf the pipe in a dark aurora, removed it from the line, and threw it at the creature. The monster was still busy firing fireballs at the Tamaranean and avoiding her star bolts. Unfortunately, it didn't see what's coming next. The pipe that Raven threw got implanted threw the monster's head before it got a clear shot at Star. Starfire then charged her star bolt and threw it straight at the creature's chest. Within seconds, it disintegrated leaving only the pipe drenched in blood. On the ground, the boys were busy dealing with Z-Secs. Cyborg took on two zombies that were firing machine guns at him. But he uses a detached section of lounge chairs as a shield to protect himself from the firepower. Even though some of the bullets hit him, it didn't penetrate through his body armor. Then the guns went empty so the zombies tried to reload. With them distracted, Cyborg threw the lounge chairs at the first zombie, ripping its head off. He then charged in to take down the second undead guard the same time it reloaded its machine gun and aimed it at Cy. Luckily, Cyborg was able to knock the gun out of its hands and speared it to the ground. The hybrid then slammed his right fist straight into the zombie's head. Beast Boy was in his eagle form, flying around in circles, while the third Z-Sec was trying to shoot him down with its shotgun. He then swooped down, changed into a flying squirrel and clenched into the zombie's face, making it hard to see. It dropped the shotgun and tried to get the green squirrel off its face. It succeeded and threw the squirrel to the floor. It took out its pistol and was about to aim it at Beast Boy, only to have it's arms chopped off by a green Velociraptor that spat the arms and pistol out of its mouth after he ate it. The now armless, defenseless, undead guard had a shock expression when it saw a dinosaur. But before it can do anything about it, the velociraptor ate its head and spit it out, with the lifeless body falling to the floor. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and coughed and spit the blood and bits of flesh out of his mouth.

Beast Boy: "Yuk… Who would've thought that zombies taste nasty!**spit** This is the reason why I don't eat meat."

Beast Boy wiped the blood off his mouth, spotted a water fountain, hurried to get the rest of the blood out of his mouth. Alex was fighting off the fourth Z-Sec with punched and kicks. The zombie blocked and retaliated, by hitting Alex in the face for the knock out. It was going to stomp him in the ribcage but Alex rolled out of the way and jumped back up to continue fighting. The Z-Sec did a few jabs, high and low punches, and kicks, but Alex dodged and blocked them all. The zombie then did one more jab but Alex blocked and grabbed the undead guard's right arm. It then did a straight left punch at his chest, but Alex blocked and grabbed that arm too. With both the zombie's arms clasped to his, Alex then head butted the Z-Sec in the head, breaking the red goggles it was wearing. He let go of the arms then jumped and did a double drop kick at the chest, bringing it down to the floor, the same time he landed on the floor. Alex rolled backwards, stood up, and took out his shotgun to aim at the zombie. The undead guard almost got up, but its head got exploded by Alex's gun. Robin was keeping his eyes on the last two Z-Secs, one holding a machine gun and the other holding a shotgun. Robin took out his Bo staff and poised it ready for the attack. The first Z-sec started firing its machine gun, but Robin spun his staff real hard and fast that it made a shield to deflect all the bullets then used his staff to knock off the machine gun. The other zombie quickly aimed its shotgun at Robin's back, but the Boy Wonder felt it coming as he poke it in the gut while his back is turned, then turned around and used the staff as a baseball bat to hit it at the side of its head, knocking it off unconscious to the floor and breaking his headgear. He then returned to continue to attack the zombie with his staff. He swung his staff and hit the zombie at the left side, then hit the zombie's chin with the end of the staff. He then did a spinning roundhouse kick at the Z-Sec in the gut, sending it crashing to a wall. Without hesitation, Robin took a birdarang and threw it at the zombie, impaling it in the head and blood came pouring on the walls and the body itself. Robin approached the dead carcass, removed the birdarang out of the Z-Sec's head, and wiped the blood off it with his cape. What Robin didn't know is that the other Z-Sec that he took down earlier was slowly approaching him from behind with its shotgun ready to strike him in the head. But before it got the chance to kill him, it got rammed to the side by the directory map encased in a black glow. Robin heard the crash and looked to his right to see a mangled corpse underneath a destroyed directory with a pool of blood on the floor. He looked to his right and saw Raven and Starfire floating to the ground shortly before the boys joined them.

Raven: "Next time watch your back before you feel confident that you defeated someone."

Robin: "Actually, I was going after it next, but thanks for the help. Is everyone all right?"

Beast Boy: "Besides the fact that I ate zombie meat for the first time, peachy."

Alex: "Hang on, why did you eat a zombie? That doesn't make any sense."

Beast Boy: "Hey! Incase you haven't noticed, I'm the only one that doesn't have anything to throw back at."

Cyborg: "Well either way, I'm just glad that's all over with."

Raven: "Actually, it's not over yet. I'm sensing more monsters coming from that door."

The Titans turned there heads to where Raven was pointing and saw one of the doors that the creatures would be coming out of. Robin stepped in front of the team and poised his staff ready to fight.

Robin: "If those things get here, then I think we should give them a warm welcome."

Alex then approached Robin and placed his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. Robin looked at Alex as he shook his head stating no. Alex then looked at Raven.

Alex: "Raven, how long before they get here."

Raven: "I don't know. Maybe a few minutes or so."

Alex: "That would be enough time to get us to Central Command. Unless you want to keep fighting and get the monsters attention."

Robin agreed with Alex and put away his Bo staff.

Robin: "You have a point there Alex. Let's move it team!"

The team quickly entered the door that leads to Central Command. They entered the hallway, but before they continue, Alex stopped.

Alex: "Hang on a sec guys, I have to do something first."

Alex looked back at the door, took out his pistol, and aimed it at the screen next to the door. He fired the pistol and the screen was destroyed, making the automatic door lock. The Titans looked at Alex, wondering what he's doing.

Starfire: "Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex: "It's a possibility that these things will come through this door. I'm made sure that they won't get in. You see these screens are a direct link to all the doors through out the entire installation. If any of these screens break, the system will perform an automatic lock so no one won't get in or out. This will give us enough time to get into Central. Let's hurry."

They all continue to walk down the hallway with no sign of any monster or zombie, not yet at least. They then came to the end of the hallway where there's a "fork in the road" hallway.

Robin: "O.K. Alex, which way is Central Command."

Alex: "Actually, we're here."

All the Titans looked at Alex with confusion as he walked to the end of the wall where there's a button attached to the pillar.

Beast Boy: "Dude, that's just a solid wall."

Alex: "Not anymore."

Alex then pushed the button and within seconds, the wall turned into a watery portal showing the inside of Central Command. The team was amazed to see something quite impressive.

Cyborg: "Wow… Alex, that's really unique. What is it?"

Alex: "It's a level 5 access door, used for protective purposes. We put them in the most restrictive areas where no one won't go near it. It disguises itself as a wall so that the terrorists won't even know where it is, even if the signs are pointing at the right direction."

Beast Boy: "Sweet! It's like Stargate SG-1."

Alex: "Yeah, it is. Let's not waste time. Everyone in."

Starfire: "Um… Is it safe?"

Alex: "If it wasn't safe then there wouldn't be any of these doors. Just step right in; it's like walking into a wall of water."

Starfire sighed as she walked into the water wall. One by one, each Titan stepped into Central Command, leaving only Robin and Alex. But before they could walk inside, they heard some banging from behind. They turned around and looked at the doors the creatures were trying to get in. Robin was doing a stance, ready for the attack, but Alex has an idea.

Alex: "Robin, I have a plan. You get into Command at once; I'll take care of the beasts. Once I get in, you pushed the button on the other side of the doorway and seal up the room."

Robin turned his head to Alex and didn't like his idea at all.

Robin: "You sure that's a good idea? Maybe I should help you out."

Alex: "I know what I'm doing."

Alex then took out his machine gun and aimed it at the door.

Alex: "Keep moving!"

Robin didn't know what to do. He wanted to help out, but he doesn't want to get into Alex's business. After a few seconds, he came up with a decision.

Robin: "Good luck."

Robin quickly entered the doorway while Alex stayed there with his machine gun ready for the kill. The doorway at the other end of the hallway was banged harder and harder until the two doors burst open and four monsters entered and approached Alex. One of the creatures was crawling on the ceiling, but Alex fire his gun at it and it falls to the floor, disintegrating on impact. He then fired at the second beast that was about to throw a fireball and then the third one. The last one was trickier to take cause it was jumping from wall to wall. Alex continued to fire but couldn't get it connected. It was then that his machine gun went empty and realized that the creature was getting closer. He decided to enter the water doorway where the rest of the team was waiting in Central Command. He then looked at Robin and gave him the word.

Alex: "Now Robin! Close the damn door!"

Robin pushed the button the same time the creature went through the water door halfway. The liquid door turned completely solid and the monster just got stuck in the middle waving its one arm out and shrieking. The Titans slowly stepped away from the creature but Alex approached it with his pistol in hand. He aimed it at the beast's head as it give out one final shriek. He opened fire and the bullet went through the head and disintegrated one half in Command and the bottom half at the other side. Alex then put away his pistol and looked at the team.

Alex: "Did I forget to mention that if someone gets in the middle and the door closes, they'll be stuck between it for a long period of time?"

The team shook their heads.

Alex: "Guess not."

Alex walked down to the control console as Robin started asking a question.

Robin: "So Alex, we're here. What's are next move."

Alex just remained silent, not answering the question.

Robin: "Alex?"

Alex turned to look at the Titans as he placed his hand on the back of the head and had a sweat drop coming down his face.

Alex: "Uh… To tell you the truth, I don't know what we can do next."

The team did an anime fall down when hearing the answer.**

* * *

Finally, I'm finished with this chapter. On the next chapter, the Teen Titans get their first mission in the UAC. I hope that the next one would be shorter because this is driving me crazy! Please Review.**


	10. Twisted Transmission

**Here's chapter ten. The Titans get their first mission on the UAC, make it to Communication and protect the Main Communications Room until Bravo Team get there to send a distress call to Earth.**

**Chapter Notes: Pinky's will make their first appearance in this chapter, but the first one's from the Doom movie and the game version will be at the end.**

**Communications and announcments: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Twisted Transmission

**Administration, Videophone Conference Room: November 15, 2145, 3:33 P.M.**

In the Administration area of Mars City, Counselor Elliot Swan and Jack Campbell were holding their positions at the Videophone Conference Room. Swan was at one of the camera like Videophone booths, trying frantically to get a connection to Betruger's office in Delta while Campbell was pacing back and forth, keeping watch incase some creatures comes through the door or at the hallway at the right corner.

Counselor Swan: "Do you see anything?"

Jack Campbell: "No sir, nothing yet."

Counselor Swan: "Good."

Jack Campbell: "Sir, mind telling me what's going on here? What were those things we saw at the executive offices?"

Counselor Swan: "I don't know. But whatever they were, they're attacking the installation and if this keeps up, they will find a way to get to Earth and- Well, I don't want to know what would happen next after that."

Jack Campbell: "What are we going to do?"

Counselor Swan: "Once I talk to Betruger about our dilemma, we'll head to Global Access Network to warn the facility on Earth about this and tell them not to bring in any reinforcements here. If they do that, I'm afraid Earth won't survive at all. You got that little toy in that briefcase of yours."

Jack Campbell looked down at his briefcase and smiled.

Jack Campbell: "Oh yeah, I got it and it's ready to play."

Swan waited for a response from Betruger when Betruger's face appeared on the monitor.

_Dr. Betruger: "Ah… Counselor Swan, what a pleasant surprise to see you again."_

Counselor Swan: "Don't give me that dramatic bull shit Betruger. You mind telling me what's going on in the UAC?"

_Dr. Betruger: "What are you talking about?"_

Suddenly, an announcement was heard throughout the area.

_Attention, we are at a code red emergency throughout the UAC. All marine and security personnel please report to your posts immediately. All non-combat personnel please evacuate the facility._

_Dr. Betruger: "Oh yeah, that. Well we seem to have a small accident over at Delta. I'm trying to fix this problem even as we speak."_

Counselor Swan: "A small accident? This place has gone haywire a few hours ago. We have people killing people, monsters appearing everywhere you turn, and marines dropping like flies by the minute. This is completely crazy Betruger and all you can come up with is that it's a small accident?"

_Dr. Betruger: "It's what I said to you before Swan, if I had a more appropriate staff and bigger budget, all of this could've been avoided. I did tell you that there would be consequences if things don't bond well."_

Counselor Swan: "I don't think you understand Dr. Betruger."

_Dr. Betruger: "No, I understand everything."_

Counselor Swan: "I'm telling you now doctor, the UAC is taking over this operation."

_Dr. Betruger: "Operation? Is that what you're calling it?"_

Counselor Swan: "The situation is out of control!"

_Dr. Betruger: "It's not out of control Swan, you are. I'll manage this, and you and your flunky will be taking control of nothing. Do you understand?"_

Counselor Swan: "Yes Betruger, I think I do understand."

When Swan turned off the screen, helooked at Campbell, who was placing the metal briefcase on the desk. When he opened it, there was a green glow coming out of it. He then took out a huge gun and placed his hand into the trigger in the hole on the top. That weapon is the BFG 9000.

Jack Campbell: "O.K., Plan B"

* * *

**Military Complex, Central Command: November 15, 2145, 3:35 P.M.**

In Central Command of the Military Complex, the Titans are either sitting on chairs or standing there looking at Alex who was fixing up the main Communication Terminal. Now Central Command is a wide room that has file cabinets in two corners of the exit, a health station, an armory locker, a work desk at the right side of the wall, and multiple control consoles all around the place. But the one console that was at the center end of the wall is the Main Communication Terminal, which was in a total wreck right now. The left big screen was completely static, while the right screen stated that there's a failure on the multiple routers and an encryption error in the transmission sector control. Few of the screens at that terminal were still working, but the rest were in static with one saying that the system is offline and other was static in a red blood like glow. He was working underneath control screwing and connecting some loose wires and damaged chips that are causing some of the screens going static. It was fortunate that he found an emergency toolbox on a desk next to the glass armory lockers that only had breastplate armor, two kneepads and two arms pads, three clips, two cases of shells, a grenade, and one case of bullets. While he was cutting up two sets of wires and mix them to get the right connection, Robin kept on asking some questions.

Robin: "So let me get this straight. You drag us through the complex, surviving through zombies and monsters, and made it to Central Command, only to find out you don't know what are next move is?"

Alex: "Yes Robin, I told you that like almost ten minutes ago."

Robin: "I thought you said that you're going to take us to Gamma Labs."

Alex: "I was until all this shit got started. I had no idea this would happen. So until we can figure out what's going on in this place, we're holding position right here."

Robin: "And what does all this have to do with you fixing up a control console?"

Alex stopped fixing the console, stood up, and looked at the team.

Alex: "If you haven't noticed, all communication throughout the UAC is not responding at all. I'm trying to see if I can get some of it online and see if I can contact anyone that's still alive. Hopefully someone will contact us and tell us what we're up against."

Cyborg: "We already know what we're up against; all we have to do is to shoot them down as quickly as possible."

Alex looked at Cyborg and walked towards him pointing a pair of wire cutting scissors at his chin.

Alex: "We don't know if those creatures are the only ones attacking this installation. There could be monsters much stronger then the ones we saw, more powerful for our weapons, powers, or abilities to stop them."

Beast Boy: "Well you know the old saying, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall.""

Robin: "Beast Boy has a point there Alex. It doesn't matter how big strong or powerful they are, they'll all go down one-way or the other."

Alex looked at Robin with a stern glare and headed back to the console to continue establishing a connection.

Alex: "Man you guys are cocky. This must be one reason why Terra took ya down so quick."

The Titans turned their heads away when Alex said that sentence. They want to argue about it but then thought its best they keep it to themselves. There was a moment of silence except for the tinkering or wires and motherboards when Starfire started to change the subject.

Starfire: "Friends, there's something that's still bothering me as of late."

Robin: "What is it Star?"

Starfire: "When those strange creatures died, their bodies disintegrated into nothing."

Cyborg: "You have a point there Star, those things really do disappear after they die. Question is, why would they disappear?"

Beast Boy: "I think I know why."

Everyone except Alex turned their heads to Beast Boy for the answer.

Beast Boy: "O.K., I've seen this classical sci-fi movie one day. Can't remember what the name of the movie though, but it's about a group of aliens attacking Earth. Uh… Not your kind Starfire. Anyways, there was a group of resistance forces trying to stop the alien race at bay, when they kill the aliens, their bodies melted into acid, disintegrating straight into the ground and leave no trace them anywhere."

The team just starred at the changeling completely clueless with question marks dancing around them. Raven then started talking to Beast Boy.

Raven: "Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Yeah."

Raven: "To be honest, that is the most ridiculous, stupidous, most lamest example that ever came out of your mouth!"

Alex: "Actually, Beast Boy is telling the truth for once."

Everyone then turned their heads to Alex who was at one of the control consoles carefully putting a few missing chips onto a damaged motherboard.

Alex: "Think about it. Those monsters don't want anyone to know that they are dead. So what do they do? They hide any trace of evidence of their existence. Take Starfire's confrontation with those baby bugs at the Maintenance passage as an example. Once the bodies disintegrate, then the Marines won't know that there was a fight."

Alex finished putting the chips in and took out a mini welder to remove the scratches on the motherboard.

Starfire: "Then why wouldn't these zombies disintegrate like the creatures?"

Alex: "That's a no brainer, since they are already dead, shooting them wouldn't make the difference. The Marines will think that the zombies were casualties in this mess and would fear the worse. Either way, these things are smarter then they look. All we have to do in this case is to watch our backs and not to trust anyone."

Alex finished up the last of the scratches and looked at it with a smile.

Alex: "There, all done. Once I place this motherboard back into the terminal, we'll be online."

Alex carefully picked up the motherboard and walked to the Communication Terminal to install it.

Cyborg: "You know, it would've been faster if I helped you out on it."

Alex: "Thanks but most of this technology is a bit too advance for a hybrid like you to handle. I'm pretty sure you'll be confused with all the upgrades we did for the past 150 years."

Cyborg: "Believe me, there ain't no piece of upgraded technology that can stump good old Cyborg around here."

Alex: "We'll see about that."

Alex then bends down to the hole he was working on and carefully placed the motherboard in its proper place.

Beast Boy: "Man you are full of surprises there Alex. First you whopped butt and shot some dead beats, and now you're fixing up computers. How do you do that?"

Alex: "Well, when you have to follow in your dad's footsteps, you have to learn every thing you can to get to your goal. So most of my day is weapons practice, weightlifting, combat training, computer repair and research, communication skills, the works."

Raven: "So in short you want to be just like your father when you grow up."

Alex: "You could say that."

Alex finally clicked the motherboard in the modem then closed the casing at the bottom of the terminal.

Alex: "There, all done. Now let's see if I can get a frequency in here."

He went to the keyboard and input the code to reboot the entire system.

Starfire: "Oh, I hope we have the chance to make contact with any survivors."

When Alex pushed the enter button, the system went back online and all the screens were back to the way they were before the invasion. Even though the multiple routers are still malfunctioning and the encryption data is still doing illegal operations, the left screen went up as a VIDCOM monitor and is was blinking a red line in the middle and a woman's voice came out of the speakers, repeatedly saying, _"Video Linkup Requested."_

Alex: "Looks like someone's trying to contact us. Let's see who's calling."

Alex typed down a few more key sequences and pushed enter. Once it was inputted, the female voice said, _"Connection Established" _and the mini screen on the monitor went static, replacing it with a person's face on a live feed. To Alex's surprise, the person was none other then his father, Sergeant Kelly. Kelly, on the monitor, also had a state of shock too when he saw his son.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Son? Is that really you?"_

Alex: "Dad? You're still alive? I thought you were-"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Dead? It will take more then an invasion to stop your pops. Still I'm quite surprised that you have survived through this ordeal for a while. I guess the Titans are taking care of you more then you're taking care of them."_

Alex: "We are trying to survive through this you know."

Robin, not wanting to listen to this father/son conversation, decided to get to the main task at hand.

Robin: "Speaking of surviving Sarge, you mind telling us what the hell is going on in here?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "We don't know. About a few hours ago the UAC was under attack by an unknown army to which we have negative ID on. From what I can tell, they are fierce, dangerous, and deadly. They surprised us out of nowhere and within minutes took out most of my men. I'm trying my best to make contact to the remaining units, but I think it's getting pretty scarce now."_

Feeling worried, Alex started talking to his father seriously.

Alex: "Dad, where are you?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Right now, I'm in Delta. Apparently there's been some strange activity in this part of the installation and I've been investigating to see what came up. Lately, I found out who or what these creatures are. You're not going to believe this but they came out of the main teleporter in Level 4."_

When Alex heard Kelly saying the main teleporter, he believes what caused it in the first place.

Alex: "Did Betruger have anything to do with all this?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "It's possible, but we don't have any proof that he's responsible to cause such a mess like this. All I know so far is that these monsters are appearing just about everywhere and killing off all of my marines."_

Robin: "Do you have a plan to stop this?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "As a matter of fact, I already came up with one."_

Once that was said, all the Titans gathered around the terminal to listen in on the Sarge's plan.

_Sergeant Kelly: "As you know by now, the odds of us defeating these creatures don't look good. Our only hope is to send a distress signal to the UAC on Earth. They have an entire armada and strike teams down there and enough firepower to rip those beings to shreds. The only way to send a signal strong enough is through the satellites stationed at the Communication Center. Right now Bravo Team is on there way to Communications with the transmission card but there stuck in Alpha Labs and are having a hard time getting out. I already sent a marine to help them but he's stuck at Administration getting access to Alpha. Though the operation is going quite slowly, I'm still afraid that there could be more of them things lurking in Communications and there could be a chance that they will find out about the Main Comm Room and destroy it. And that will mean that the plan will go down the drain. If only there is some way to protect the room before they find out."_

There was a moment of silence in Central Command until Robin stepped in and made the decision for Sarge.

Robin: "Sarge, Maybe we should go to the Communication Center and protect the main room. With your permission of coarse."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Are you sure that's a good idea? It could be pretty dangerous."_

Robin: "Don't worry about us, we Titans can handle anything."

Alex: "Yeah, anything except Terra."

Robin gave a stern look at Alex as Kelly gave it some thought.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Hmmm… Sure sounds like a risky move, but it looks like I have no other choice. Permission approved."_

All the Titans looked at the screen as pure delight as Kelly gave out his orders.

_Sergeant Kelly: "All right Titans; here is your first mission on the UAC. I want all of you to get to Communication Center and protect the Main Comm from any intruders until Bravo Team gets there. On the way, you might encounter stronger entities around the base, but it's your duty to take them out. If anything moves, breathes, or is dead, kill it. Of course, Alex is going to be with you since he's your guardian. Not to mention that he's the only one that knows about the installation better then any of you. Son."_

Alex: "Yeah dad."

_Sergeant Kelly: "You already know that you must keep an eye on this team, especially with all the commotion going on here. This team almost died once, we don't want to loose them again."_

Alex: "Understood dad. I won't let them get out of my sight."

_Sergeant Kelly: "One more thing, do you have your PDA with you?"_

Alex nodded.

_Sergeant Kelly: "See that slot in front of you? Place your PDA into that slot. I'm going to update your security clearance to help you get to Communications faster."_

Alex looked down at the slot in front of him as he took out his PDA and insert it into the slot. On the VIDCOM screen, Sarge was typing on his keyboard to start downloading all the information.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh I almost forgot about something about those monsters you saw earlier. I discovered that they were from the Stasis Chamber where the scientists stored and researched these strange specimens that were captured during teleportation experiments. They gave these creatures specific names and analyzed all their strengths and weaknesses before this nightmare began. I should give you all the data so that way you'll know what you're up against."_

Kelly continued pushing buttons then pressed enter. Quickly, all the information was downloaded straight into Alex's PDA. Once the download is complete, Alex removed his PDA out of the slot and placed it back in his pants pocket.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Listen to me Alex; you have to be extra careful now. The monsters you faced now are nothing compared to the ones that you'll be facing deep within the installation. They are much stronger, powerful, meaner, your weapons won't stand a chance against them. And even with the Titans help the chances of you surviving are quite slim. If I were you, I should put on some armor and load up on ammo. There's an armory locker from where you are but you need a security code to unlock it. Fortunately, I have all the codes you need to get that type of access. The password is 594. Also, keep your eyes open on some strange unusual growth. Bravo Team found it about half an hour ago and had no idea where it came from. I don't know what it is but I bet it has something to do with this invasion. If you see something like that, stay away from it, cause it could be bad, very bad. Good luck on your mission team and don't get yourself killed."_

Alex: "We'll be fine dad. You should be careful yourself; these creatures are a real nuisance."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Thanks for the advice son, I'll remember it. This is Sergeant Kelly, signing off."_

The screen suddenly went static and turned back to the UAC logo. Alex left the terminal and headed to the armory locker that had a security code attached to the wall next to it. Once he imputed the code the locker opened up and he grabbed whatever's on the shelves. He put on the armor plate, elbow pads, and kneepads, and then took out the three clips, two cases of shells, the grenade, and a case of bullets. The Titans were looking at Alex, waiting for him to lay out a plan.

Cyborg: "So what's going to happen now?"

Alex: "You heard Robin, we now have to go to Communications, when he should've known better that we were suppose to head to Gamma and take you guys back home."

Robin: "But shouldn't you tell him about us going to Gamma?"

Alex: "Dad doesn't know about where we're going and what we're going to do when we get there. If I told him about what we're doing, he would freak out. Besides, I think we're going to the right direction."

Alex took out his PDA again and went to the digital map on Central Command and drew a straight line to Communications and then to Gamma Labs.

Alex: "According to the map, once we get to the Communication Center, we'll be halfway to Gamma Labs. I guess I should thank my dad for showing us the way."

Raven: "And exactly how are we going to get to Communications?"

Alex: "That I don't know. But I heard there's a passage somewhere on the fourth floor of the Military Complex that can bring us right to the marine dormitories. If we hurry now, we'll get to Communications without any trouble. Let's move it before-"

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud banging noise coming from the level five-security door they entered once. They all looked at the steel door as the banging kept on getting louder and louder.

Robin: "More monsters?"

Alex: "Possibly. But don't worry about it, that door has titanium steel plating. Nothing can break it down."

At least that what Alex thought until whatever's on the other side rammed into the door making a big dent in the middle. It rammed the door two more times and then roared. The team was stunned to see a bunch of dents coming out of a security door.

Raven: "You were saying."

Alex: "Shut up and be prepared. Whatever's coming in, it sounds extremely pissed."

Alex grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the door, Robin took out his Bo staff and positioned himself ready to fight, Starfire hands and eyes glowed bright green, Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon and aimed it at the door, Raven's hands were glowing black, and Beast Boy changed into a wolf. All of them were ready for whatever was getting in. After a moment of waiting, the door broke open and it fell straight down to the floor. But what the Titans saw was quite a surprise cause bursting into the room was a behemoth of a bull like monster with no eyes and razor sharp. Even though the front half of its body was flesh, the back half was mechanical with wheels as the hind legs. Alex starred at it and reacted with the few words in his voice.

Alex: "Holy crap…"

The creature made a loud roar and charged in for the first attack, but the team dodged and jumped over the creature in many directions. They all then surrounded the monster making sure that it doesn't go anywhere. Robin then jumped up and threw a few exploding disks at it but when they hit and exploded, they didn't phase it. The creature then charged and rammed Robin in the waist, sending him flying and crashing into a control console. Raven flew in the air and levitated two file cabinets off the ground and threw them at the creature, but what it really did was made the thing aggravated when the cabinets hit it in the behind. The monster then turned around and went to ramming speed at Raven. Luckily, she formed a shield in front of her as the monster hit the black wall. Raven tried her best but the creature was pushing it further, cracking the shield a little. But Beast Boy charged in the left with his rhino form and rammed the creature to the end of the right wall with all his strength. Cyborg joined in and aimed his cannon at the being's face. But it had other ideas as it used its wheel chaired hind legs at Beast Boy, sending him straight into the Main Communication Terminal. He didn't break it, but he knocked down the toolbox scattering all the tools around the room. It then rammed Cyborg and nailed him into another wall. Starfire flew up to the ceiling and fired star bolts at the monster's back, only to make it more pissed off then before. It looked at Starfire, jumped up, and slammed her headfirst to the ceiling. She was falling to the floor with the beast opening its mouth, waiting for its dinner to come down. But seconds before that happen, Robin jumped in and grabbed Star, saving her life. The creature looked at the two and was about to go on the attack, but Alex shot it from behind with his shotgun. It turned to look at Alex and made a loud roar at him. It rushed in for the attack while Alex kept blasting. He made a few direct hits, but the monster just kept coming. Suddenly Alex's shotgun went empty and he was about to reload when the beast lunged at him and held him on the floor with its strong front legs at his armored chest. It was going to gnaw his face with its razor sharp teeth, but Alex started punching it many times with his right fist and then grabbed the beast's chin to give him some time to think of a way out. But it's not enough to get the creature off him as the thing was drooling on Alex's face. Cyborg saw it from where he was and aimed his Sonic Cannon at the bull-like monster but Robin place his hand on the cannon and lowered it.

Robin: "No Cyborg, we can't risk hurting Alex, we have to wait for the opportunity we need to take it down."

Alex needed to find a way to get this beast of a bull off him before it eats him alive. He looked up at the top left corner of his eye and spotted a wrench on the floor that was close to his grasp, so he used his left hand to reach the wrench while using his right hand to hold the creature's mouth away from him. He touched the wrench by the tips of his fingers and moved it closer to his hand. He was finally able to grab it then let go of the right hand to let the monster in for the feast. Alex quickly forces the wrench into the creature's mouth upright, making it impossible for it to close its mouth. Alex then punched its face with his left fist, only this time; it was harder then the right, knocking the beast off Alex. Alex then jumped up The Rock style and joined the Titans as the monster tries to shake the wrench out of its mouth. The team watched as the strange being closed its mouth with force, letting the wrench penetrate the top of its head and let the blood pour down it.

Alex: "Son of a bitch…"

The bull like beast growled for just a moment but charged again with a loud roar. The Titans quickly split up again just as the monster reached to were they were in the usual spot. Starfire and Raven fired star bolts and aurora blasts from their hands and made a few direct hits, but it didn't bring the monstrosity down. The creature then lunged at the Titan girls when Raven formed a bubble shield around her and Star as it deflected the beast's attack. It was going for a second strike when Cyborg blasted it with his Sonic Cannon. The creature crashed into another console, completely damaging it beyond repair. Robin jumped in and threw five birdarangs at its side, but that attack made it angrier then ever. It got out of the destroyed console and torpedoed its way straight to Robin, but the Boy Wonder jumped up and flipped over the mutant bull and flew an exploding disk at its backside. He landed feet first on the floor the same time the creature turned around to look straight at Robin. It positioned its hind wheelchair legs and then launched itself for the attack, but to it's a surprise, a green saber tooth tiger jumped behind Robin and made contact with the beast. The tiger that was Beast Boy and the creature landed on the floor, rolled onto each other, and started attacking. Beast Boy slashed his claws at the beast's face but it fought back by pouncing to the green changeling. He swifted to the left and did his own pouncing as he landed on its bulking back and then bite it on the back. The monster freaked out and jumped up and down bull style to get the green saber tooth off it. It succeeded as Beast Boy flew in the air and then, landed and crashed through the table. He changed into his human form, still knocked out for the moment, as the creature slowly made its way to the changeling with teeth ready to rip flesh off the bone. Suddenly, he got shot three times by single bullets from the left. The monster turned its head to the left and saw Alex pointing his pistol at it. The bull like beast roared and charged directly to Alex while Alex kept on firing. When the creature almost got close to him, Alex turned directly to the wall, jumped and ran on it, and then jumped over the monster with unique accuracy. As he landed right behind the beast, it turned around and wanted to go for the kill, only to be attacked by a blue beam of light and star bolts. The creature turned to the right where the assault took place and charged right in to fight back. Alex looked on as the fight continued between the Titans and this strange creature and was in deep thought.

Alex: "It's no use. No matter how hard we try, this thing keeps coming. There's got to be a way to bring it down for good."

He looked around for something that can be useful when he spotted an electric screwdriver on the floor. He picked it up and examines it carefully, then looked back at the bull like beast that was attacking the Titans in many directions. Alex looked back at the drill then realized that this bizarre creature is half mechanical. And with the thing occupied, this will be the opening he needs to put it away once and for all. He quickly ran to the fight while Raven was throwing a control console at the beast's head. It charged in after the assault as Raven formed a shield to protect herself from the monster's fury. With it caught off guard, Alex grabbed the opening he needs and jumped on the back of the beast and use the electric screwdriver to unscrew one of five screws connected to the wheelchair like structure. The creature felt it from behind and jumped it's up to lift Alex up in the air. It did that as Alex flew and landed on the floor with the electric screwdriver sitting next to him. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg saw their guardian planted then saw the screwdriver. They knew what he was doing and decided to take action. Back to Alex, he was slowly getting up shaking the dizziness of his head, but he saw the bull like beast slowly getting closer to him. He hurried to get the screwdriver next to him the same time the monster started pouncing for the kill. But it didn't get close to him as a green gorilla grabbed its face and opened its mouth wide and Cyborg grabbed hold of the bottom half. Once Alex got a hold of the screwdriver, he looked to where the creature was and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg trying their best to hold it off with all their strength.

Cyborg: "C'mon Alex, hurry up and dismount this freak show! We can't hold it for much longer!"

Alex nodded and went back up on its and started unscrewing bottom mechanical half. The two Titans hold the creature down, but it's getting harder for them because it forcefully closed it mouth that Beast Boy was holding open and its hind wheels kept spinning faster for Cyborg to keep still. Quickly and without hesitation, Alex took out four of the screws leaving one more still attached. He placed the electric screwdriver on the last screw and started loosening it off the mount. But the bull like beast was able to release itself from the front hold by shoving Beast Boy to the right side of the wall. Alex finally got the last screw off but not before the monster jumped its rear end sending both Alex and Cyborg in opposite directions. Alex landed rump first on the floor then looked at the beast that was staring a deep hole in him, even though it doesn't have a pair of eyes. It was about to make a jump for him but felt that it doesn't have the lower mass for support. It looked behind and saw its mechanical half was detached from its body, with Cyborg still holding on to it. The beast roared over and over in pure pain and shock. Alex quickly spotted his shotgun, picked it up, and loaded it with shells. He then aimed it at the center of the creature's head and fired at it, making a direct hit at the center temple. With the beast dead it disintegrated out of existence. He slowly got up and panted softly while looking at the Titans that were getting up a bit bruised.

Alex: "What I tell ya. Monsters that are stronger and powerful then others."

Robin, who was the first one to completely get up, approached where the creature turned to ash, and picked up the birdrangs that he threw earlier. Once he placed them in his utility belt, he shook his head.

Robin: "Looks like we're not even safe here."

Alex: "Looks like it. We can't stay here for too long, we have to get to Communications right away. All we have to do is to get to fourth floor of the complex immediately and find this passage at once."

Alex strapped his shotgun behind his back and took out his PDA to find a way out of here. With a few taps of the pen, he found an exit.

Alex: "Lucky for us, the elevators are a few hallways away. Let's hope they're operational. Let's go!"

Alex grabbed his machine gun from the broken table and exited Central Command with the Titans following him. They ran and flew through the hallways until they reached the Elevator Lobby that had a few benches, two soda vending machines, and a window showing the Mars surface. They then spotted the elevators at the end of the lobby, just two of them facing each other, but saw four zombies wobbling around the observation deck and two Z-Secs aiming their machine guns at them. Alex looked at them and reminded the Titans about something.

Alex: "Remember Titans; take them down no matter what."

The team nodded as they charged right in the same time the zombies made an attack. The Z-Secs fired their machine guns at the team, but Raven made a black shield to block out all the bullets. Robin then took out the birdarangs he threw once and throws them directly at the zombie's heads, leaving them for dead. The Z-Secs continued firing, unaware that a bench was levitating off its foundation and flew straight towards them. The undead guards looked behind them a second too late as the bench split them in two. They continued running to the elevators only to be stopped by an inhuman monster coming down from the ventilation ducts. But before it got a chance powering up a fireball, Alex fired his machine gun at it and disintegrating it to ash. They were just a foot away from the elevators only to see the farther end of the wall open up revealing another bull like beast with its bottom half having mechanical legs. It charged in for the kill but Alex, Cyborg, and Starfire teamed up and fired bullets, sonic blasts, and star bolts. The creature was taken down by surprise as it turned completely to ash. They finally made it to the elevators but three of the four screens were completely static, luckily the fourth screen was working well. Alex pressed the button labeled, "Call" many times to get the elevator down.

Alex: "C'mon, c'mon c'mon, C'MON! DAMN IT! I hate when elevators don't move fast!"

They then heard screams coming from the entrance to the Elevator Lobby. They turned their heads and saw shadows on the floor.

Alex: "SHIT! Starfire, Cyborg, Raven; you must hold the fort until the elevator gets here."

The three Titans nodded as they prepare themselves for a battle. Five inhuman creatures entered the lobby and started throwing fireballs when they spotted the team. Raven formed a black wall to deflect the balls of flame. She then put opening holes on the wall for Cyborg and Starfire to fire their star bolts and the sonic cannon. They were killing off the creatures but more kept coming. Just as they thought there's no way out, the elevator doors opened, giving them the way out.

Alex: "Everybody in!"

The three Titans stopped attacking and went into the elevator with the rest of the team. But before Alex can enter the elevator, he tossed an armed grenade to where the monsters were an entered the elevator seconds before the doors closed. The grenade exploded causing the creatures to fly everywhere in the lobby, burning them to ash.

* * *

Inside the elevator, Alex sighed as he looked at the Titans. 

Alex: "Man, that was close."

Beast Boy: "Is it me, or are those things getting a little more aggressive then before?"

Robin: "Don't know, but apparently they want to get rid of us so badly."

Alex: "If that's the case, we have to be prepared for anything when we get to the Communication Center."

Alex approached the touch screen that that have five floors, but the one he's interested in was level 4 of the Complex reading, Marine Dormitories. He touched the floor and the elevator lift went up to the fourth floor.

Alex: "Going up…"**

* * *

Finally, the end of another long chapter. On the next chapter, the Titans and Alex journey through the Marine Dormitories when they discovered some unusual growth in one of the rooms. Please Review.**


	11. Demonic Growth

**On this chapter of Doomed Titans, Alex and the Titans search for this secret passage somewhere within the Marines Dormitories. But there's something else inside the floor and it ain't pretty.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Maggots will make an appearance in this chapter. Also, you'll get to see the double barrel shotgun that was used in Doom 2, Hell on Earth and Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil.**

**Communications: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Demonic Growth

**Alpha Labs Sector 1, Reception: November 15, 2145, 3:46 P.M.**

Inside the Reception area of Alpha Labs Sector 1, it is quiet, too quiet. All the lights were turned off due to some power outage that made the place so dark that you can't see where you're going. That was until the transfer bay doors opened up and a marine walked in. He scanned the place with a flashlight and saw that the access door in front of him was lock tight. Just as he was going to walk further into the place, Sergeant Kelly radioed in.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Marine, I have received a report that you haven't reached Bravo Team yet."_

Main Marine: "I know, I know. I was having a hard time trying to find security clearance to get to Alpha Labs. Jeez can you cut me some slack for just a minute?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "No! You need to pick up the pace! They can't wait for you. Reaching the Communication Facility quickly is imperative. Now move it!"_

Main Marine: "Yes sir. Man can this sergeant get a goddamn break or something. I mean finding Bravo Team is one thing, but the zombies and monsters, that's another. **sigh** Oh well, who am I to blame? This strange attack is working him up. I better get to Bravo Team fast before it's too late. There's got to be a panel or a terminal somewhere to open this door."

He continues walking when he heard abnormal moans coming from all around him.

Main Marine: "Just my luck."

The Marine then took out his machine gun and waited for the moment to strike. Just then, he saw glowing red eyes surrounding and starring at him.

Main Marine: "Gotcha!"

* * *

**Marine Dormitories Level 4, Elevator Access: November 15, 2145, 3:47 P.M.**

Down in the Elevator Access at the Marine Dormitories, there was nothing but silence. But then one of the elevator doors opened and the Teen Titans entered the floor. Following behind was Alex who was looking at his PDA and using his digital pen to search the database.

Beast Boy: "Dude, can you put that thing away and search through the net later? Incase you forgot; we are in the middle of an intergalactic invasion."

Alex: "I'm not searching through the net, I looking for information about these monsters. Since dad downloaded all the data I need, I have to find out what we're up against and how tough they are."

Robin: "So knowing what these things are can give us a good field advantage?"

Alex: "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that with all information in here, we'll be ready for what's up ahead."

So the team just waited at the access elevator with Cyborg looking left to right and the two exits with his Sonic Cannon ready incase there were an attack. Alex made a few more taps on the PDA and found what he was looking for.

Alex: "Aha! Got it!"

Starfire: "You've finally made access."

Alex: "You bet Star. Now let's see what we got on these freak shows."

Alex then tapped down a few buttons and looked at the various monsters. Big and small, strong and weak, normal and completely ugly, all the information he needs is right inside his personal data assistant. After going through with all the monsters on the list, he wanted the Titans at attention.

Alex: "All right team listen up! I was able to skim through the data and found out about the monsters we faced earlier."

The team looked at Alex for an answer the same time he clicked on a button and looked at the picture of the baby monster with the information next to it.

Alex: "First off, those bug babies Starfire encountered at the Maintenance Passage are called Cherubs. They maybe weak, but their flight and jumping abilities are quick and agile, making them very difficult to hit. They are also lethal when they attack in groups, so my advice is to take them out quickly."

He clicked on another button that showed a picture of the inhuman monster.

Alex: "The next ones are the Imps, the ones that attacked us at the Military Complex earlier. According to the data they're fast, sneaky, and utterly lethal. Their skin is tougher then a human's and their multiple eyes help them see better then an owl. If course, we can take them down easy by shooting them in point blank range or at a distant with a reliable weapon."

He then clicked on another icon and it showed a picture of the bull beast.

Alex: "And the mutated bull we fought at Central Command are called Pinkys. Half monster, half metal, these behemoths mode of attack is a bull like charge followed by bites and stomps. The only way to avoid their attack is to have enough room to duck and dodge and fight back."

Raven: "Thank goodness that Central had enough room to get out of harms way."

Robin: "But what I don't get is how the other half of it is metal?"

Alex: "It says here that scientists were working around the clock figuring out ways in merging the creature's tissue with metallic parts for military purposes. Something called Project Frankenstein. But after many attempts that project became a total failure."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, and we can see why."

Robin: "Are there more of those things with metal components? Ones that have weapons?"

Alex: "I checked the rest of the data and I could tell it looks bad. But I don't want to waste your time talking about them when you know we have to get to Communications and Gamma Labs. Maybe when we get the chance to meet them, I'll put up their bios and find their strengths and weaknesses."

Robin: "O.K. So where's this secret passage?"

Alex: "I don't know."

The Titan leader looked at Alex with a look confusion.

Robin: "You don't know?"

Alex: "Hey! Don't look at me like it's my fault! I just heard this rumor about a secret passage here a month ago."

Raven: "And where did you hear this rumor?"

Alex: "Employer gossip."

Starfire: "So what you're saying to us is we're blindly running around."

Alex: "Fraid so. But it's no biggie. All we have to do is to clear house on this floor and then we'll start looking."

Cyborg: "Sounds fair".

Alex took out his shotgun and pumped it for the oncoming battle.

Alex: "Let's go, we're burning daylight."

Alex went first out of the Elevator Access with the Titans following him and Cyborg was behind them with his cannon ready for firing. They first entered a hallway full of automatic doors heading strait towards the exit on other. When they were close to the exit, two of the doors left and right busted open and two fat zombies got out and lumbered towards the team. Alex aimed his shotgun and fired two shots at the first zombie and another two shots at the other. With the two of them dead on the floor the team continued down the hallway and entered a circular room, which appeared to be a sitting area with benches and UAC advertisement on the walls. Before they continue, Alex saw a zombie from the corner of his right eye. He turned his shotgun to that direction and started firing. He then reloaded some shells into the gun as they continue into another hallway. Before they did, Cyborg heard a noise from above. When he turned around, he saw an Imp coming down a vent shaft. Quickly he fired his sonic cannon at the creature before it had the chance to launch a fireball. As the creature disintegrated on the floor, Cyborg joined the team that was turning a left corner into another corridor. As they continued walking, a hidden alcove opened up and another Imp came out and threw a fireball at the team. Alex aimed his shotgun at the fireball and blasts it in the air. He then shot the Imp in the head and it fell to the floor, turning into ash. But that was just a distraction as an automatic door opens up next to him on the right and a zombie came out, ready to eat him alive. Robin saw it and threw a birdarang straight at the undead's head. It fell to the side and blood flowing on the floor. Alex looked at Robin then smiled and nodded.

Alex: "Thanks for the help. I owe you one."

Robin: "Don't mention it."

They continued walking approached two metallic doors. They automatically opened up and they enter the Rec Room that had a pool table, a ski ball table, and a ping-pong table in the middle, four arcade games and a pool rack next to the right wall, and a vending machine, snack dispenser, and five stools next to the left wall. On top of the pool table in front of them was a blue keycard.

Cyborg: "Strange, what's a keycard doing here?"

Alex: "Looks like someone left it when this attack started. Maybe it could be useful later on. I'm going to get it."

Beast Boy: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Alex: "Don't mind me BB, it's like taking candy from a baby."

Alex approached the pool table and took the key. But when he placed it into his pants pocket, three Z-Secs popped out from the ski ball table holding shotguns and another three came out from the ping-pong table holding machine guns. Alex immediately ducked just as soon as the undead guards fired their weapons. The Titans immediately ducked and covered from the entranceway as bullet holes decorated the other end of the corridor's wall. Robin slowly took out four silver balls out of his utility belt and waited for the right moment. When the Z-Secs stopped firing and reloaded their weapons, Robin threw the balls towards them and they exploded in a bright light, temporarily blinding them. He immediately looked at this team and gave the order.

Robin: "NOW!"

After hearing that order, Alex jumped out of his hiding place with a machine gun of his own and start blasting on two guards. Starfire threw a star bolt at the other guard's gun and Beast Boy went tiger and slashed it to pieces. Raven levitated three pool sticks off the rack and threw them at the next one, penetrating it through the groin, heart, and head. Cyborg quickly lifts up his arm and a small compartment opened up on the top. It fired a small projectile device at the Z-Sec and planted it on top of its head. It blinked for a few seconds then created a small explosion on the head, leaving it headless and dead at the same time. The last undead guard loaded his gun at aimed it at the closest Titan until Robin's birdarang hit it off its hands then flew back at Robin. Once he grabbed it and placed it back in his belt, he took out his Bo-staff and was about to extend it. Of course that's when Alex came in and stop the boy wonder for doing it.

Alex: "Hang on Robin, this one's mine!"

Alex ran, jumped onto the ping-pong table, jumped off, starts cork screwing upside down over the Z-Sec, and landed behind it. The security zombie turned around to face Alex and did a left to right jab at his face. Alex dodged the two punches and uppercut it in the chin. He then grabbed it around the waist, lifted it up in the air, and body slammed it straight through the table, breaking it in half. The zombie was unconscious for a second but it started to stir and was going to get up. Alex took out his pistol and fired at the Z-Sec's head, making sure it permanently stays down. He then bended down and placed his hands on the zombie's belt. The rest of the team approached him as he grabbed two clips from the right side.

Raven: "Yeah, from a dead, flesh eating baby."

He places the clips in the side compartment of his armor then stood up to look at the team.

Alex: "Well I wasn't expecting a trap set up by these dead beats. Looks like they're getting much smarter then ever. We really need to keep our eyes pealed this time. Let's not wait for more of those things coming to get us, we should keep moving."

The team nodded at they all walked out of the Rec Room. They continued walking down the hallway then turned left to another hallway. When they were journeying on foot dim litted corridor, a vent covering suddenly opened up and landed on the steel floor, and with total shock and horror, something fell halfway out. The Titans and Alex positioned themselves for battle, but the thing that almost came out wasn't a zombie or a monster, but a Marine corpse dangling upside down. Alex lowered his shotgun and sighed.

Alex: "False alarm guys."

The Titans lowered and weapons or powers just as Alex bend down and picked up a case of shells and a set of bullets.

Beast Boy: "O.K., this place is officially starting to spook me out."

Starfire: "I agree with Beast Boy. This place is more scary then the caverns of Tugicious."

Robin: Let's not loose it for a second team; this could be what these things wanted. If we show them fear and get separate from each other, it will give them the opening they need to take us by surprise. I think the only thing we can do is to stick together, no matter what.

Alex: "You have a point there Robin. And the sooner I get you guys back home, the better."

After Alex got the ammo out of the floor, he and the team proceeded down the hallway and approached another two set of doors. But when they opened up, an Imp was ready to ambush them by laying on all fours and lunged at the team. Alex and the Titans luckily dodged it, but Cyborg didn't move. Instead, he tightened his left metallic fist and gave it a right hook to the cranium. The creature was smashed against the wall and it disintegrated after the impact. After the team was shocked at what the hybrid did, they shook it off entered the Conference Access that has a Conference Room on the left and another access door at the other end. As they continued walking, three more Z-Secs, two carry machine guns and one holding a shotgun, ambushed them. They started firing but Raven formed a black wall to cover the conference room entrance, windows and all. She then used her powers to engulf the entire conference room ceiling in a black sheet of energy. It then started to shake like crazy and then collapsed under the undead guards, flattening them with ceiling tiles, parts of a ventilation ducts, and metal beam structures. Suddenly, two more Z-Secs came out of the access door in front of them holding shields and pistols. Alex fired at them with a shotgun but the shields protected the zombie guards. They were about to fire back with their pistols through the holes of the shields, when Beast Boy came out of the group and charged them in his bull form. Both the guards were smashed by the beast and they were crushed to the door the same time the door was split open and torn apart. He morphed back to his human form as the team followed suit. When they got together and looked around, they realized that they're in the offices for Military records. The place has many cubicles in the middle for UAC employees to calculate, analyze, and store many Military files and records, and around the cubicles were private offices for generals and sergeants, including the office for Alex's father, Sergeant Kelly, and four exit doors on each end of the wall, especially the one the team went through. However some of the lights on the ceiling were blinking on and off, which makes it a little difficult to see who or what is coming. After a close inspection of the place the team gave off a long moan.

Raven: "This is going to take a while."

Robin: "Not if we split up to cover more ground. Here's the plan. Cyborg, you and-"

Alex: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold up. What are doing?"

Robin: "We're searching for that secret passage you mentioned."

Alex: "Yeah I know that, but split up? Are you crazy? If we do that, these monsters will hunt us down and kill us! If we're going to survive this whole ordeal we have to stick together."

Robin: "That's great and all but it's not enough. I mean take a look around for a second Alex. There are three more doors that go into different sections and this floor could be huge. If we can split up, we can find this passage must faster."

Alex: "Haven't you forgotten that there are still zombies and creatures lumbering about on this floor? We can't split up without knowing what we're up against. We should think this through."

Robin: "What is there to think? Splitting up is the only option we have to search for the passage and get out of here."

Alex: "And splitting up will be the worst mistake we ever did! I'm not going to let this team get hurt because of your soon to be actions."

Robin: "Why don't you trust me?"

Alex: "I do trust you! But I don't like the fact that you want to separate you're teammates and risk your lives for this search. As your guardian, it's MY responsibility to protect you from anything, and that includes this threat."

While the two are arguing, Beast Boy was turning away not wanting to listen in on their voices. That was when he noticed one of the private office rooms on the right side that was strangely opened. But what makes it more mysterious is that the lights around the office entrance were all off, leaving it in complete darkness, but there's a red glow coming from within the office. With curiosity setting in, the changeling approached the area while Robin and Alex continued complaining.

Robin: "And if what you said is true, then how can you tell that there is a secret passage on this floor?"

Alex: "I told you before. I heard a rumor through gossip that there's a hidden passage way on this floor where scientists were working on some top-secret experiments. Problem is no one doesn't know what are these experiments and they have no clue on where this passage is. All they know is that it's around here; somewhere and they saw scientists walking about, even if they know no scientists ever come here most often."

Robin: "And if we find this passage, how are you going to open it?"

Alex: "I don't know. There could be a button, or a switch, or something that open a wall, door, or floor. Your mentor, Batman, had some secret lever or something to help him enter the bat cave."

Robin: "So do you have any idea how big or wide this floor is?"

Alex: "No clue, one maybe two miles wide."

Robin: "And that's why we have to split up. Look I know it's risky, but we have to other choice in the matter."

Alex: "With all do respect Robin; I don't think anyone on this team would agree on your opinion."

Robin: "We'll see about that. Titans, what do you think of this idea."

Cyborg: "Well Alex does have a point. We have to stay together so we can get out of here alive."

Alex smiled at what Cyborg said.

Cyborg: "But I agree with Robin. Splitting up could help us get to this passageway quicker then staying together."

Alex had his head down with an anime pulse on his head and blue wavy lines over the head.

Starfire: "As much as I like to do the splitting up, I would take up on Alex's offer. Ever since I got separated within the maintenance passage, I was almost attacked by those Cherubs Alex mentioned. I don't want to be separate from my friends again and I would get hurt."

Raven: "Staying together seem to be like an offensive way to work as a team. But if we split up in two, we can be defensive against this hoard and can save time on this search."

Robin: "I couldn't have said it better myself. What about you Beast Boy, what do you think about this plan."

When Robin turned his head, he noticed that Beast Boy left his spot and was nowhere in the group.

Robin: "Beast Boy? Beast Boy? Damn it, where did he go?"

Starfire then saw Beast Boy at the left side of the area, looking at the strange red glow in on of the offices.

Starfire: "There he is!"

Once the team saw the green changeling, they walked down to the left area.

Alex: "Beast Boy, what are you doing? You know better then to leave the group."

Strange enough, Beast Boy didn't say anything as he kept staring at the red glow.

Alex: "Are you even listening to me?"

Beast Boy remained like that for a few seconds until he started to say something.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Alex… Remember when you dad said that there's some strange growth in this place."

Alex: "Yeah…"

Beast Boy: "Well I think I found it."

Alex slowly walked towards Beast Boy and looked at what the changeling saw. What he was looking at gave him quite a shock and was at a loss of words. Inside the office there was red flesh slowly moving on parts of walls and on the ceiling along with red tentacles dangling out of the vent shafts. There was over turned furniture, a few dead bodies, litted candles, and many objects around a circular like picture of an upside down star glowing on the floor. The rest of the team joined in and saw the horror inside the office.

Cyborg: "Ah man… What is it?"

Alex: "Looks like the unnatural growth dad talked about. I never expected it to be anything like this."

Starfire: "Is it alive?"

Alex: "I don't know, but whatever it is, it could be dangerous. We should avoid areas where they have this spreading, cause who knows what will happen if we go anywhere near it."

Everyone nodded in agreement but Raven was very suspicious about the circled picture and the objects on the middle of the floor. She then entered the office, approached the picture, and bends down to get a closer look. Alex looked at her and was a little concerned at what she's doing.

Alex: "Raven, what do you think you're doing?"

Raven: "Just curious to check on something."

She kept starring at it for a few seconds then placed her hand on the circled border. But when she touched it, she got horrific visions of a different world filled with fire, brimstone, and death, seas filled with lava, and a variety of creatures scurrying everywhere. She then saw a huge being in the shadows sitting on a stone thrown with four glowing yellow eyes. The vision stopped when she removed her hand away from the picture but she was quite horrified as her eyes were opened wide and cold sweat dripping down her face. Her teammates were looking at her outside the office, waiting for her to talk. But she didn't say a word after she saw the vision.

Robin: "Hey Reven, is there something wrong?"

Raven remained like that when she whispered something in her breath.

Raven: "I was afraid something like this would happen."

She then stood up and look at the team.

Raven: "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Everyone simply shook their heads.

Raven: "This is a sacrificial portal. It is once used for resurrections by apocalyptic cults and saintanic societies."

Cyborg: "How can you tell that it's what you think it is?"

Raven: "I can tell because of the way it looks. See that glowing circle? That's called a pentagram; it can be drawn in the middle of the room by using virgin goat's blood. The candles around the pentagram are used to activate the portal. And the objects like books, small equipment, and corpses has to be littered around it so it can take whatever's on the other side to where the portal is."

Starfire: "And how do you know about all this?"

Raven: "I've done a lot of reading back at the Tower, plus I took out a few cults that were doing this ritual before I became a Titan."

Alex: "But that doesn't explain what this portal has to do with this growth around the office."

Raven: "I have no clue on that. But what I know about this portal is that it must be taking these creatures from their world to ours."

Alex: "You know it's kind of funny. It almost sounds like what Betruger is doing on that main teleporter at Delta…"

Alex stopped there after saying Delta, then looked at Raven and then at the sacrificial portal. He shook off that thought.

Alex: "No… No, no…. That can't be right."

Raven: "What's not right?"

Alex shook the thought off and looked straight at Raven.

Alex: "Nothing. Let's get out of here before this growth does something horrid to us."

Both Alex and Raven left the office and joined the Titans. But before they were about to continue, all the lights in Military Records went completely off, leaving the entire place in complete darkness. But the next second, the lights went back on only this time, the place was engulfed in a bright red light, freaking the team out for the bit.

Beast Boy: "O.K., now what's going on!"

Starfire: "I don't know, but saw these lights go on like that down in Maintenance. Maybe it's the UAC's emergency alert systems."

Alex: "Impossible Star. I've been in the UAC for a long time and I never seen lights that can change colors when there's an emergency."

Raven: "I don't think this is an emergency. It's something else, something worse."

Alex: "All right Raven. Tell us what is it."

Before Raven would answer that, Alex saw inside the office behind Raven a strange firery cloud above the pentagram and then heard a silent voice speaking an unusual language.

Alex: "On second thought, I already know. EVERYONE HIDE!"

The team did that the same time a red lightning came out of the cloud and hit the pentagram. From out of the lightning materialized a strange monster the Titans or Alex has never encountered before. It had two charcoal like faces with burning red eyes and claws sticking out from its shoulder blades. It scurried on all fours out of the office when the lights went back to its original color and scanned the area. While it was doing that, Alex was slowly peering his eyes to look at the strange being, making sure it doesn't see him. He and the rest of the Titans were hiding behind the office cubicles, Starfire, Cyborg, and Alex in the left, and Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven on the right, waiting for it to leave. They started communicating with each other in a soft quiet tone so that the creature won't hear it.

Robin: "What is that thing?"

Alex: "I'll check."

Alex took out his PDA and accessed the monster database. After a few clicks with the touch pen, he founds the picture of the creature and the bio next to it.

Alex: "It says here that it's called a Maggot. They seem to be relatively weak due to a couple of autopsies on its fragile skin. But their strength advantage is their speed and agility. Their most dangerous attack is their powerful leap and if the claws on their hands miss you, the claws on their shoulder blades will."

Beast Boy: "Note to self, avoid the claws."

Cyborg: "Well at least their weak. One shot at my sonic cannon and they'll be gone in a second."

Robin: "But they're fast to avoid anything Cy. You have to time it just right in order to get a clear shot."

Cyborg: "Got it."

Starfire stood up to look for the Maggot but there's no sign of it.

Starfire: "Friends, it's gone."

The rest of the team stood up and looked around for the creature but it wasn't there.

Alex: "Must've left in a hurry. Now's our chance to get out of here before it comes back. Once we're in the clearing, we'll think of a way finding the passage."

Beast Boy turned around to find a way out but saw something that wasn't good at all.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Dudes, I should look behind you if I were you."

Everyone turned around and saw fifteen Maggots watching them with all eyes and ready to pounce.

Alex: "Great… Looks like that Maggot brought some friends along for the ride."

Without warning all the Maggots leaped up and was ready to slash the Titans to bits. But Raven came between the team, opened her cape big, swallowed her friends, and disappeared through the floor. The creatures landed where the team disappeared and were confused at what transpired. What they didn't know was that right behind them, a black hole was formed on the ceiling. Out of the hole, a few exploding disks came out and hit three of the Maggots. They all disintegrated at the rest of the Maggots looked at their fallen comrades then looked at the hole. It was then they saw Alex holding his shotgun with the Titans following him.

Alex: "Take them down NOW!"

The team attacked the creatures but the Maggots avoided the team with swift movements and scurried all over the place, confusing the Titans.

Cyborg: "Damn, their too fast. How are we going to stop them?"

Alex: "Wait till they are close enough, then when it's time, we clip them one by one."

Robin: "Alex, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Robin took out his Bo staff and waited for the moment to fight. Two Maggots then came close to him as he started swinging it to attack them. The rest of the team waited for the creatures to come closer and when they did, the team split up and went on the offensive. Robin swung his staff at the two Maggots, twisting and turning it many directions. They were about on swing their claws at the Boy Wonder, but he jumped flipped over the two creatures, avoiding the slashes. He quickly pulled out a birdarang and threw it at the first Maggot, penetrating its back and turning it into ash. Once he landed, he continued using his staff at the second creature, blocking its claws left and right. Starfire was fighting off a Maggot in close range combat, punching it on the first face and kicking the second one. It flew a few feet away from her but landed on all fours. It sneered and groans at the Tamaranean and then leapt directly to her face. Starfire knew it was going to do that so her eyes glowed green and she shots her eye beams at it between the two faces and splitting it in half. After it disintegrated and turned into nothingness, Starfire then saw another Maggot at the corner of her right eye and started firing star bolts at the fast moving monster. Cyborg was having a hard time with the swarm of Maggots all around him. He punched the first one with a straight uppercut, fired his sonic cannon at the second, went back to the first one and stomped his metal foot at one of the heads, and aimed his cannon and the third and fired. All of a sudden, the fourth Maggot caught the hybrid off guard as it attached itself on his back and slowly used its claws to rip the metal plating on his front chest. Cyborg struggled to get the thing off him and succeeded by grabbing one of its heads with his unarmed hand, and slammed it directly on the floor in front of him. He then fired his cannon at the Maggot, ripping a hole through its waist and watched it disintegrate. Raven has formed a bubble shield around her to protect herself from the two Maggots that were breaking through. She then used the shield as an exploder to send the two monsters flying towards the other side. They landed on their four feet and scurried a bit before leaping directly to the Goth Titan. Raven quickly looked around to find something useful and kill the Maggots when she spotted two loose wires dangling out of the ceiling spitting out sparks. She smiled and waved her black hands to engulf the wires in the magical grasp. The Maggots leapt in the air the same time the wires moved on their own and connected to the creatures chests. They were electrocuted for a few seconds and then fell to the floor in a fiery ash. She then sensed another Maggot coming from behind to she turned around and formed a small wave of black energy to deflect the creature's attack. Beast Boy was changing to different types of animals, trying to fend off against the hoard. He went from gorilla to slam one Maggot hard on the ground, then from mouse to sneak his way out from the other two, he changed to an octopus to squirt ink on their faces, temporary blinding them, and finally to a kangaroo to kick them with his powerful legs and crashing them through one of the cubicle walls. He immediately shifted to bear and pounced on them, using his own set of claws for a melee attack. As for Alex, he was shooting everything that gets too close to him with his shotgun. He fired the first shot on a Maggot that was about to kill Beast Boy from behind while he was still slashing the other two in his bear form, then got two lucky shots at another that was crawling on the walls. A maggot was on top of a cubicle office and was ready to kill Alex. It leapt off the cubicle and was going to knaw his head off, but Alex saw it for a brief moment and slided down and under the Maggot and fired a straight shot at its chest. Alex jumped back up and was about to reload his almost empty gun when he saw another Maggot running dangerously close in front of him. Alex used his gun as a shield but the creature used its claw to slice it in the middle, ripping the shotgun in half. He was startled by the swiftness of the Maggot's attack but was still on guard as the creature continued the assault. He used the remains of the shotgun at a defense weapon against the Maggot's razor sharp claws. Once he blocked two claw hands at the same time with the two parts of his shotgun then jump spinned up and stomp his feet at its back. He jumped off the Maggot, dropped the broken shotgun, took out his machine gun, and blasted it out of existence. Alex slowly backs up when he bumped into something behind. He turned around and aimed his gun, but sighed in relief that it was Robin that was positioning his staff at Alex, who he thought it was a creature. Their relief soon turned into surprise when they saw two Maggots coming behind them and spoke at the same time.

Robin: "Behind you!"  
Alex: "Behind you!"

They quickly turned around when they heard each other and attack the beasts with machine gun fire and birdarang slashing. Once the two Maggots were dead, Alex looked at saw more coming out of the woodwork.

Alex: "Damn it! They just keep coming!"

Robin: "Well wherever they came from, we must find a way to get rid of them."

Alex made a quick scan of the area and spotted the door with the monitor next to it saying, _"Thomas Kelly"_. He made a small smirk since he knows what's in his father's office.

Alex: "Robin, you and your team hold the fort down. I'm going to get Matilda."

He quickly headed to the office shooting Maggots that were in his way while Robin looked at Alex with confusion on his face.

Robin: "Matilda?"

Robin immediately went back to fight off the creatures that were attacking the Titans. Alex jumped over a cubicle wall, shot off the two Maggots between him with his machine gun, and then entered his father's office. He looked around the area that had a desk, computer, chair, closet, pictures, and other office appliances. He then found his father's favorite weapon mounted on the wall next to a trophy bear head and a box of shells on the computer desk.

Alex: "It's time to go postal."

* * *

Back at Military Records, the Teen Titans were taking out every Maggot using an arsenal of exploding disks, star bolts, telekinesis, blue lasers and shape shifting abilities. But they were cornered against the wall with ten to twelve Maggots surrounding them. Robin held his Bo staff tightly and panted during the battle. He looked at his teammates and noticed they look tired as well. 

Robin: "Titans, I just want to let you know that no matter how many monsters are here, we have to stand our ground. No matter what happens, we won't give up without a fight."

Starfire: "Robin, you have our word. We won't leave here."

Cyborg: "And we won't surrender to anyone, not even these things."

Raven: "We're with you Robin."

Beast Boy: "All the way…"

Robin looked at his friends and smiled, then looked back at the creatures that were positioning themselves for battle. He raised his staff up and gave out the order.

Robin: "Prepare yourselves team; this is going to be one hell of a battle!"

The Maggot in the middle suddenly leaps in the air and extended its claws at Robin while he twirled his staff around for the impact. But before that could ever happen, something shot the creature from the back, letting it disintegrate and leaving Robin covered in ash. The Boy Wonder had no clue what happened when he saw someone at the other end of the room behind the Maggots. The creatures turned around to see who shoot at their comrade and saw Alex holding what appeared to be a double barrel shotgun. He placed two shells into the two slots and closed the shotgun.

Alex: "All right, who's next?"

All the Maggots charged in at the same time and were approaching Alex. Alex pumped his gun, getting ready for the fight of his life. The first Maggot appeared to the right so Alex turned and fired his shotgun at it. Two more Maggots came in front of him, but he flipped his gun like a baseball bat and swung it to all four heads, knocking them out. Another Maggot began scurrying down the left side towards Alex, but he ran up to the wall and defies gravity as he went over the creature. Once he went back on the ground, he had plenty of time reloading his shotgun before the Maggot turned around. He then pointed his gun at the beast and blasts a hole through one of its heads. Another two Maggots approached between Al and were about to slice him on both ends. Alex quickly jumped over a cubical wall like a hurdle and landed in the office space. He then saw a Maggot running straight at him, so he grabbed the rolling chair next to him and pushed it at the creature. The Maggot jumped on the chair and was spinning about for a few seconds, which was plenty of time for Alex to reload two more shells. The chair stopped spinning and the beast jumped up at Al with razor sharp claws ready to scratch his chest. Luckily, Alex took quick aim and fire at the Maggot's torso. Unfortunately, that was just a mere distraction as another Maggot came out of nowhere and rammed him at the steel wall, knocking him out for a moment. The rest of the Maggots surrounded an unconscious Alex and looked at him like an evening meal. But before they have a chance at eating, an array of birdarangs flew threw one of the creatures and it became nothing but ash.

Robin: "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Robin and the Titans rushed in to Alex's aid and attacked the rest of the Maggots. Beast Boy went to saber tooth mode and pounced on the first one and slicing it to pieces. Starfire blasted multiple star bolts at the other two Maggots, burning them to ash. Cyborg set his Cannon to extremely high and fired it at three more Maggots, blowing them to nothingness. Raven engulfed the next two beasts with in a black aurora and sends them flying up to the strobe light above them, electrocuting them after they crashed through. And Robin took two of the birdarangs on the floor, put them together, and formed to make a long red and yellow sword. He positioned it ready for the last two Maggots then charged in. He swiftly avoided the first strike from on of the creatures and then sliced it diagonally. He then turned around and slashed the last one straight in the middle. As the two Maggots disintegrated around him, the rest of the team joined their leader and his new toy.

Beast Boy: "Dude, Robin that's so-"

Raven: "Medieval."

Robin took a good look at his sword and smiled.

Robin: "Thanks. Ever since Slade's bots attacked the tower, I thought it would be a great idea to upgrade my weapons incase another attack happens. I call this beauty the R-Sword. Like the birdarngs, this sword can cut through just about anything and its unbreakable."

Starfire: "Fascinating!"

Robin: "Yeah. I was going to use it on Terra incase she gets too far but… I was caught off guard."

Raven: "It's O.K. Robin. You're not the only one that was caught off guard by Terra's trickery. And when we get back, you know she's going to have some serious payback coming her way."

Robin nodded, looked around at the mess they and the creatures cause, and looked directly at Cyborg.

Robin: "Is that all of them?"

Cyborg: "Looks that way. I mean we sort of cleaned the place out."

Unknowingly to the team, the Maggot that came out of the summoning office room was hiding in the darkest of shadows at the right corner, waiting for the opportunity to strike. When it sees the Titan leader's back turned, it positioned its legs and leapt straight to where he was standing. But before the creature was able to rip Robin to pieces, a sound of a shotgun was heard all over the area as to flying shells pierced through the Maggot's two heads and landed flat on the floor burning and disappearing. Robin turned to look at the pile of ash the Maggot once was and then looked at Alex that was still sitting on the floor after the surprise attack and holding the double barreled shotgun with his right hand.

Alex: "Missed one."

Alex put the shotgun on the floor and slowly gets up. Starfire then came and assisted him.

Starfire: "Alex, are you all right? Do you require any medical assistance?"

Alex: "I'm fine Star, it's nothing, just a few scrapes that's all."

Robin: "Thanks for the help Alex. Guess that makes us even then."

Alex: "Guess so. But you don't have to thank me, thank this baby."

Alex picked up the shotgun and showed it to the team.

Alex: "Titans, allow me to introduce you to Matilda, my dad's trusty double barrel shotgun. We always go to camping trips on Earth when dad's not busy with work. He always takes his shotgun to hunt. I mean this one time; he killed a bear with one shot."

Beast Boy: "What! Your father killed an animal! He's a murderer!"

Alex sternly looked at Beast Boy and gave him the cold glare.

Alex: "For your information, the bear was attacking our campsite. Dad had no choice but to take it down."

Beast Boy: "The bear was looking for food. Isn't it that dangerous!"

Robin: "Hey! Take it easy you two. Let's think of a way on how we going to find this passage before more of those things show up."

Alex: "Actually Robin, I gave it some thought during our battle and decided that its best we split up."

Robin looked at Alex, surprised at his opinion.

Robin: "Really?"

Alex: "Of course, if we ever going to find this passage, it's only fair that we can split in groups and continue with this search. Besides you guys are tough enough to take out this hoard."

Alex placed the shotgun in the leather pouch on his back, the one that he found in his father's closet. The team looked at each other then looked at Robin for the order.

Robin: "Fine. Titans let's split up and start searching. Cyborg, you and Raven check the west section, Starfire, you and Beast Boy search the east, me and Alex will go north. We'll group together in half an hour."

Raven: "And where are we going to meet?"

Alex took out his PDA and searched thought the digital map for a place safe from any monsters. He then found the perfect spot, looked at the Titans, and showed the map to the team.

Alex: "There's a storage room in Junction 7. We'll meet there."

The team nodded.

Robin: "O.K. team, let's not waste anytime. Fan out and good luck."

The Titans and Alex split up and went into three different areas. What they didn't know was that a security camera watching them the whole time.**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 15, 2145, 3:58 P.M.**

Inside his office, Betruger was watching the Titans and Alex battling the Maggots and saw them walking separate in different areas. He pounded on the desk and started cursing.

Dr. Betruger: "Damn it! This team is stronger then I anticipated. Even if they split up, my minions won't stand a chance. Oh well, let them find that passage. If they do, they're in for a real surprise. Let's hope they're afraid of spiders."

Betruger cackled at the thought and couldn't wait to see what will happen next.

* * *

**And there you have, a revamped story of Doomed Titans. Don't think that it ends right here, there's more to this story coming your way. On the next chapter, the team encounters an army of eight legged freaks. Please Review.**


	12. Ticks and Trites

**Well it's been a few weeks now and the administration hasn't removed my story yet. I guess the improvements I did got their attention as well as I thought. Let's hope they don't think about deleting it again cause I put a lot of hard work into this and I don't want to stop it when its getting good. Anyways, things have been going so well after the last few weeks. I got two reviews from gaming boy221 and Rahkshi500, who said that my story is great and all, and the hit counter is up to almost or over two hundred hits. But Rahkshi said that if the demon dragon, A.K.A. Dr. Betruger, from Resurrection of Evil is going to be on this story. Well R500, I hate to say that you won't see it on this story. But in the future, you'll get to see the demon dragon in the sequel. Time to go to chapter twelve of Doomed Titans. The team found the secret passage and journey through the darkened corridor, only to be introduced by a bunch of spiders. And it's not the regular kind let me tell you.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Ticks and Trites make their appearance on this chapter. The Titans being chased by the spiders is similar to what happened in the Teen Titans episode, "Fear Itself".**

**Thought and PDA audio log: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

Chapter Twelve: Ticks and Trites

* * *

**Marine Dormitories Level 4, Storage Area: November 15, 2145, 4:04 P.M.**

Inside the storage area, the place was both dark and quiet at the same time. It was then that the entrance door opened up and two people walked in. One of the people walked to the light switch box and flipped it up. The lights on the ceiling flickered for the moment and fully went on in a brilliant white light. The two people, who are Robin and Alex, looked around and saw the storage room that had selves filled with boxes, med kits, and ammo, a health station, a mop and bucket, and a tool rack on the far end filled with tools for maintenance personnel. Robin spotted a big box at one corner and approached to sit on it. Alex dropped his machine gun he was holding during his search and went to one shelf to grab two cases of shells, a case of grenades, and three sets of clips. As he continued searching the place for additional ammo, Robin ponders about this search.

Robin: "I just don't get it. We searched through every corridor and room on this floor, tried pulling and pushing everything that is noticeable, we fought every monster we came to contact, and still we can't find this secret passage. You're sure it's not on a different floor?"

Alex: "A hundred percent sure Robin. I heard all those rumors loud and clear and I know that it's on this floor."

Robin: "Well we searched the northern end and there was no sign of it. I think we're going on a wild goose chase."

Alex: "Don't even say that. So we failed looking for this passage, big freakin' deal! I'm pretty sure the others are having better luck then us."

Just then the storage door opened up, so Alex took out his pistol and aimed it at whoever entered. But he was relieved that it was Starfire and Beast Boy coming in.

Beast Boy: "Hey chill man it's just us."

Alex put away his pistol and kept looking at the two Titans that were in the storage area as the door closed behind them.

Alex: "Did you find the secret passage?"

Starfire: "Sadly no. Due to the fact that we had run-ins with those hideous abominations, we have not succeeded in looking for this passage you speak of."

Beast Boy: "Tell me about it. I went bloodhound to sniff it out only to get traces of blood and guts. I got to tell ya, those monsters could really make things a lot difficult sometimes."

The door then opened up again and two more shadows entered the room.

Raven: "You think you have problems? You should've seen what lengths we went through."

Everyone turned their heads to the entranceway and saw Raven and Cyborg coming in.

Alex: "Well what about you two? Any luck?"

Raven: "Afraid not. I was phasing through walls to look for this passage but the only thing I saw were pipes and metal."

Cyborg: "And I scanned the west area with X-Ray vision but the only thing I picked up were zombies and Imps. We were able to get out of there alive by the skins of out teeth."

Alex sighed heavily, sat on the floor with his legs folded on his chest and put his head down.

Alex: "Then we can't find the secret passage as of this moment. Terrific…"

Beast Boy: "Maybe we should find another way to get to Communications without wasting each other's time."

Alex gave a stern look at Beast Boy while he walked to the tool rack and leaned his body with his hand placed on a mallet.

Alex: "And where exactly do you think we can go Einstein? Most of the monorail system is offline and most of the doors are blocked. How can we get to Communications from here?"

Beast Boy: "I don't know. But my idea is way more better then looking for this passage. It's not like a hidden door would open right in front of us."

Just when Beast Boy finished talking, his hand that was on the mallet began to push to the right. The changeling started to loose his balance and then fell face first on the floor with stars dancing around his head. He slowly got up and he and the rest of the team watched as the tool rack wall slowly opened backwards like a garage door. When it was fully opened, there was a series of steps going down into a dark place. The team approached the entryway and took one good look at the stairs as Raven look at Beast Boy with a little grin.

Raven: "You were saying?"

Robin kept looking for another few seconds then turned his head to Alex, who was still keeping eye contact at the stairs.

Robin: "Is that what I think it is?"

Alex: "No doubt about it Robin, this is the secret passage."

Cyborg turned on his shoulder light to illuminate the stairway descending downward. Alex was the first to walk down with his machine gun ready and the Titans soon followed suit. After what seem to be forever, they made it to the lower levels of the complex and into an underground area. Cyborg peered his light around the large room and saw metal structures, support beams, and some spider webs. Unfortunately for the team, the lights in the underground area were all off and there were no backup lights anywhere in sight.

Beast Boy: "Why do we always have to go to places that are darker then others? These places are getting creepier and creepier by the minute."

Alex: "Reality check Beast Boy. There could be a major blackout in parts of the facility. What's your problem? I thought you and the others get use to these types of things during your missions."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but nothing like this. I change into many animals and most of them have great eyesight to see through the dark. But this dark is a lot different and I'm afraid that if I change into one, that last thing I will see is a monster starring straight at me. Oh… The horror…"

Robin gave Beast Boy the glare then looked back at Alex.

Robin: "So where do we go from here now?"

Alex: **sigh** "Unfortunately, my PDA doesn't have any information on these unidentifiable areas. So the only thing I need to do is to trust on the rumors."

Robin: "O.K… Do you know anything about these rumors the people said?"

Alex: "Well, I heard that within this passage there was a secret laboratory not notified on the UAC map. I don't know what it holds but whatever it is, it's very confidential."

Cyborg: "And how are we going to get to this lab? In case you forgot, this entire area completely dark and I don't think my flashlight can cover the entire room."

Alex: "Just stick with pointing your flashlight in front incase we see a door around here. And don't forget to stick together. I let you guys split up just once to find this passage, I don't want it happened here again. Got it?"

The Titans nodded as Alex smiled back. They started walking when all of a sudden, a faint cry sound was echoed all over which made the team a little jumpy. Starfire, on the other hand, simply shrieked as she slowly backed away and headed to the stairs, babbling her mouth off.

Starfire: "Oh well. I don't think we can journey any further in this darkened place. Let us quickly go back upstairs and see if we can find a-"

Luckily, Cyborg grabbed and scared Tamaranean and placed her around the group.

Cyborg: "Not yet, we have to get to the bottom of this."

Starfire: "This eerie room isn't the bottom?"

Everyone just stared and the naïve girl with confused yet sighful eyes. Alex then looked back at the front and continued walking.

Alex: "Let's go."

The gang continued walking down the dark corridor hoping to find a door around here. I only takes a few minutes for them to realize which way they're going. They didn't know if they're either lost or running around in circles. Either way, they continued their search. Unaware to them that in all the darkened areas was little species scurrying about. It wasn't long before Starfire saw something looking at them on the right dark side. She took action and fired a star bolt at it. It quickly dodged the blast and ran away while the bolt made a loud explosion that made the team's heads turn to her.

Alex: "Are you giving the monsters attention? What's wrong with you?"

Starfire looked at her teammates while pointing at the direction the creature was.

Starfire: "The floor! I saw something move."

Raven: "Strange… I didn't see anything."

Cyborg set his red eye as night vision and scanned the direction Starfire pointed out.

Cyborg: "Night vision shows no sign of any extraterrestrial life present."

Alex: "It's probably just a spider. This place is crawling with them. Hell I can see the spider webs just about everywhere. In fact, they're more of them then normally. Hmmm…"

Robin: "Let's not waste time sight seeing, we should continue the search."

The team continued their journey but Starfire was behind looking for the creature that was looking at them. She walked after her friends so she won't get lost like last time. But just as she took a few steps forward, she heard the scampering of little feet clinging on the metal floor behind her. She immediately turned around and fired another star bolt, only for it to explode and miss the shadowy creature. The team turned to look at Star when they heard the explosion. Alex especially has an anime pulse pumping at the top of his head.

Alex: "Could you please stop doing that? The last thing I want is to have monsters crawling up my ass. Besides, there's nothing to be afraid. It's like I said before, it's just a spider."

Starfire looked at the team then looked up at the scaffolding above their heads. What she saw made her feel completely horrified as she pointed at what's on it.

Starfire: "Those are not spiders!"

Alex and the Titans starred at the Tamaranean for a moment then looked up at the scaffolding she was pointing at. When Cyborg shines his light at it, the team couldn't help but to have fear shown in their eyes. Five spider monsters were on the beam looked straight at their prey and making strange noises. Sure they look like spiders, but they are five times bigger then the usual size. And their faces were completely gruesome from upside down heads, to mutated heads, to a dozen black eyes, to small razor sharp teeth. The team just starred at them, not knowing what to do next. Alex slowly raised his machine gun, not to make any sudden movements. He then whispered to the Titans so that the creatures won't hear it.

Alex: "O.K. Titans, here's the plan. Once I shoot these things down, we'll make a mad dash back to the steps, if we can find it."

Beast Boy turned around to make an impromptu leave when he saw something he wishes he hadn't.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Alex, you should look behind you and rethink your decision."

Alex lowered his machine gun and turned around the same time the rest of the Titans did. From what they saw were thirty more mutant spiders blocking their exit, if there is one. If fact, they took looked around and saw many more spiders surrounding them and the spiders on top of the beam climbed down with a string of web coming out of their butts and joined their kind. Alex groaned at the predicament their in as Robin looked at him feeling a little nervous.

Robin: "Do we have a plan B?"

Alex: "We do now!"

Alex detached a grenade from his belt and turn the knob to arm it. He quickly tossed it into the floor around the mutant spiders and wait for it to ignite. Once it exploded and kills half the spiders, Alex looked at the Titans and says the one word that comes to everybody's mind when things look too grim.

Alex: "RUN!"

Everyone quickly ran together as fast as they could past the mutant spiders while the creatures went after them. Cyborg and Starfire fired their blue lasers and star bolts at them incase they were getting too close. A few more spiders came out of their hiding places in front of the team and waited for them to attack. Alex saw them slowly coming out so he aimed his machine gun at them and immediately fired. Luckily for Al, the spiders were a lot weaker then the other creatures he saw, and they exploded every time the bullets connect to their frail bodies. Just then, more spiders were dangling on the metal support structures waiting for their dinner to come. Raven sensed them coming so she flew up, waved her black glowing hands around, and a couple of loose pipes were cloaked in dark energy. The pipes detached themselves and flew in many directions, hitting any spider that was either crawling on a beam or hanging on the ceiling. One of the mutant spiders saw the team and strangely enough, leapt directly to Robin. The Boy Wonder saw it in the corner of his left eye and took out his Bo staff to whip it right to the face. It flew all the way back, smacked right into the wall, and exploded on impact. The team continued running for their lives as the mutant spiders appeared just about everywhere. Lasers blasting, star bolts flaring, levitated pipes flying, bullets firing, they are using everything they have to take the creeps out. But no matter how hard they try, these things just keep on coming. As Alex and the Titans continued running, Starfire flew slower then usual trying to keep the hoard at bay. What she didn't know was that five more spiders were on a metal gurney above her, waiting for their prey. When the Tamaranean was positioned, the spider all jumped off at the same time making a high pitch roar. Starfire looked up but it was too late. She screamed as three of the spiders landed on top of her and send her falling down to the floor. Unaware on what happened a few seconds ago, the team continued running.

Alex: "Keep fighting, I think they're falling back! If can just take them all out there's a chance we could-"

They suddenly heard a scream from behind so they turned their head to see where the sound came from. What they saw gave them all quite a shock. They saw Starfire being drag on the floor by spiders yanking their web strings tied to her legs. She was using her eye beams to blast them off but can't find the spiders that were using their webs to pull the helpless girl closer to the hoard. The team stood there not knowing what to do, but Robin jumped in and tried to save his friend.

Robin: "STARFIRE!"

Starfire quickly uses her glowing fists as powerful punches to blow them into yesterday. But her body was half swallowed and the rest of her is quickly being engulfed by the mutant insects. With her final ounce of strength she let out a blood-curdling scream as her glowing hand disappeared into the sea of legs. Robin came to the rescue but was too late. He used his staff to whack the spiders left to right like a golf club to a bunch of golf balls. Although he tried to make a path, he couldn't find Starfire anywhere. The spiders began swarming around him and were about to eat him when some strange black magic covered the Boy Wonder drew him back to his teammates. He looked at Raven, who was the one that pulled him back to the Titans and nodded as a thank you. Then he looked at the spider creatures that are surrounding the team and poised his staff ready to battle. Everyone else had their sonic cannon, telekinesis, tiger claws, and machine gun aimed at the spiders as they prepare to face their demise. But just as everything look very grim, a loud shrieking scream echoed all over the darkened corridor. The spiders heard and understood the scream, and strangely enough, they scurried back away from the Titans and exit through the opened vents all around, leaving the entire place completely empty. The Titans and Alex lowered their weapons and powers and didn't have a clue on what transpired a few seconds ago.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What just happened?"

Alex: "Don't know, but it give us an advantage on finding the laboratory before they come back again."

But Robin didn't listen to Alex one bit. Instead, he walked away from the team and headed toward the direction where Starfire was taken. He only walked a few feet when Alex saw him walking away.

Alex: "Robin? Where do you think your going?"

Robin: "I'm going to find Starfire."

Alex: "Whoa… Not so fast there Bird Boy! I don't think that's a good idea. Those things could be waiting for you to come, probably setting up a trap by now."

Cyborg: "Alex has a point there Rob. Even though these creatures might look butt ugly, they could have some intelligence to cook up something that would involve Starfire's kidnapping."

Robin turned his head directly at the team and had an aggressive look on his face.

Robin: "I don't care what they're planning! They took Starfire and who knows what they're going to do to her! We must find her and-"

Raven: "Robin, as much as I agree with you on that, we have to continue on and get to Communications."

Robin: "But…"

Beast Boy: "Dude, you can't just think about her too much. Star's strong, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

Robin gave it a little thought and came up with the decision.

Robin: "All right, we'll continue on with the mission. Star we'll catch up with us soon. But let me tell you on thing Alex. If I see Starfire's dead body lying on the floor, it's all your fault."

Alex just stayed serious the whole time, even after what Robin said to him.

Alex: "I'll remember that. C'mon team; let's hurry before those spiders show up again.

The Titans and Alex continued journeying down the area in search of the secret lab. Robin had his head down and was in deep thought for a moment.

Robin: _"Please be safe Starfire…"_

* * *

For another five minutes, they were still looking for the lab but only find darkness and spider webs, yet no spider monsters present at all. Alex was taking the lead, but was holding his PDA to find out any information about the things that attacked them and took Starfire away.

Cyborg: "Damn! Still no sign of a door. I swear if Alex is sending us on a wild goose chase I'm gonna-"

Raven: "Take it easy there Cyborg, Alex knows what he's doing. It's not like we have anything else to do."

Beast Boy: "Rae's right Cy. Just because Al has no clue where to find this secret lab doesn't mean we have to give up on it. And it looks like we won't have to deal with those six-legged creeps any time soon. Which reminds me. Hey Alex, do you know what those big night crawlers are?"

Alex: "Working on it."

Alex was tapping the screen with his touch pen to find the spider monsters they confronted. Robin, who was walking in the middle, had his head down the whole time after the attack and his eyes were closed behind his mask. Raven looked at the Boy Wonder next to her and knew what was going through his mind. She thought a small talk would cheer him up so she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

Raven: "Still worried about Starfire?

Robin lifted his head and looked at the Goth Titan with stern eyes.

Robin: "I don't want to talk about it."

Raven: "You should."

Robin sighed under his breath and thought it was best to get it off his chest.

Robin: "Sorry Rae, its just that I'm a little worried about what those things might do to Starfire. And I think I'm the one to blame for this. If I haven't been with her instead to leaving her behind, she would've never been kidnapped in the first place. I should've known better. It's all my fault."

Raven felt sorry for the poor boy but she placed her delicate hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Raven: "Don't blame yourself Robin, you didn't know it was going happen. You should know by now that even super heroes make mistakes. And it's those mistakes that can help us get through this. Don't worry about Starfire, I'm pretty sure she escaped and trying her best to survive past this chaos. Who knows, we'll meet up with her again today, hopefully not dead."

Robin just smiled when he heard Raven's words of wisdom.

Robin: "Thanks."

Raven: "Don't mention it.

Alex: "Ah ha! Found it!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Alex as their guardian found the information about the creature that attacked them.

Alex: "Says here that the ones with the mutated faces are called Ticks and the ones with the upside down faces are called Trites. They seem to be match since they're spiders, their size is the same, and they're really weak. But like the Maggots, their strongest advantage is their leap and they swarm in packs. Ah, and here's a fun fact for you guys. It says here that they explode when they either get killed or get close to you incase they don't make it to their feeding frenzy."

Beast Boy: "Great, just what we need, mutant, man eating spiders that can eat us or blow us to bits."

Beast Boy quickly looked around the place are incase more of those Ticks or Trites come back for seconds. It was then he noticed a blinking dim light at the corner of the right corridor. He slowly approached the light at the end of the hall, without the others knowing it.

Cyborg: "Well whatever they are, they took our friend to who knows where. Maybe we should've listen to Robin and followed where they were going."

Alex: "And get killed in the process? I don't think so. My objective is clear to this point and we can't make any pit stops what so ever. And when we're done protecting Communications, we're heading straight to Gamma, no questions asked. I'm pretty sure she'll regroup with us as soon as she finds us. Ain't that right Robin?"

Alex turned to the direction to where Robin was and waited for the answer. Robin couldn't find a good answer to it so he thought of what Raven said and answered Alex's question.

Robin: "Starfire can take care of herself. We'll meet up with her later. I hope she's not in any trouble."

Alex: "Excellent. Now does anyone else want to search for Starfire? Raven?"

He looked at Raven as she emotionlessly shook her head.

Alex: "Cyborg?"

He then looked at Cyborg when he looked away from Alex and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex: "How about you Beast Boy."

But when Alex turned his head to see the changeling, there was no sign of him anywhere.

Alex: "Beast Boy? Beast Boy! Not again. Has anyone seen the little grass stain wondering about?"

Raven: "We didn't see him leave, we were busy listening to you rambling about those mutant spiders."

All four people looked at each other and then searched the area around them to find their friend. But before they could split up again and search for the little green elf, they all heard a familiar voice.

Beast Boy: "Guys!"

They all turn their heads to where the voice came from and saw Beast Boy poking his head out of the corridor he entered.

Beast Boy: "I found it! I found the door!"

The team quickly followed Beast Boy when they heard the big news. When they were running down the dark hallway that leads up to a flashing light, they all immediately stopped when they saw a set of metal doors with a panel screen next to it and fluorescent blinking light above it. After a few seconds of examining it, they all turned their direction to Beast Boy who was still very pleased at what he found.

Cyborg: "Are you sure that this is the right door BB?"

Beast Boy: "Totally! I bet ten bucks that this door leads us into the laboratory."

Robin: "Only one way to find out."

Robin was the first to approach the door but when he was face to face with it, there was a beeping sound and then nothing. Looking puzzled, he turned his attention to Alex.

Robin: "Uh… Alex, a little help here."

Alex: **sigh** "That sound means that the door is locked. You will need security clearance or a keycard to gain access."

Robin: "So how are we going to open it?"

Cyborg approached the panel and saw a picture of a blue keycard and had a message on it.

Cyborg: "It says here that it needs a keycard to open."

Alex took a good look at the picture of the keycard then sticks his hand into his pocket and took out the blue keycard he picked up in the rec room at the Military Dormitories. He made a double check at the panel and look back at the card. Raven then looked at him and the card too.

Raven: "You think that card will work?"

Alex: "Only one way to find out."

He approached the panel and then slips the keycard into the slot below the monitor. After a few seconds of waiting the doors made a sound and the red lights above it changed their colors to green.

Alex: "Yes! We got access!"

The doors automatically opened apart as Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and slowly walked in and aiming it incase something comes out and starts attacking. Once the cost is clear, he turned his cannon back to his arm and observes the place. What he saw was truly a shocker.

Cyborg: "Hey guys, you might want to see this."

The rest of the team entered the unknown room and took a look at the area. They too saw what the metallic hybrid saw. The room was filled with control consoles and workstations on both walls, broken tubes on the walls that were suppose to be filled with water and something else, and two storage cabinets and a health station at the west wall. But at the far end of the room is a shatter-viewing window showing what appeared to be a dark cave like habitat littered with spider webs and all around the area were cocoon bodies on the floor. Everyone was silent for the moment until Beast Boy was the first to talk.

Beast Boy: "Is this the secret lab?"

Robin: "A lab? It looks more like an animal exhibit to me. Alex?"

Alex quickly looked at Robin waiting for an answer from their guardian.

Alex: "Hey don't look at me! I heard the rumor about both the secret passage and the lab, but not anything like this!"

Robin: "Well then, let's search the place and see what we can find out. Be careful team, I don't want to loose you too."

The Titans nodded as they start looking for clues about the area they're in. Alex was doing his own investigation when he spotted a PDA resting on top of one of the workstations with a web cocoon resting next to it.

Alex: "Strange…"

With curiosity in his mind he picked it up, found the touch pen in the slot and started clicking on it when he spotted an audio log entry stated, "Aggressive Spiders" and clicked on the play button to listen in.

_This is the audio log of Charles Belmont dated October 12, 2145. Things haven't been going so well as we thought it would be. After the past few months the Ticks and Trites have been acting a little aggressive. Not only that but the Vagary is showing signs of rage in her system as she repeated hitting on the glass of the window to get out. Both the science team and I are a little scared about the creatures aggressive behavior and I fear that it has something to do with Dr. Betruger and the accidents that have been happening over at Delta. Which brings to an off note point of view. I begin to realize that this little project that we're doing seems to be going down the drain already. The idea on building a breeding program underneath the facility was the worst mistake we've ever done. All the spiders we collected during the teleportation tests in Delta Level 4 wasn't a great idea at the time. I mean I know Betruger said that he wants to use the spiders as experiments on producing fresh soil when we turn Mars into a safe ecosystem but the way he's doing this, using up all of the UAC funds and constructing this place, is making the Board a little angry. I told Betruger that we have to alert not only the board, but the World about this little science project we're doing, but he insisted to keep it all a secret until it is time the reveal it. I got to tell you, if this secret leaks out to the public, we will be in some deep shit for sure. I was able to set up some storage lockers filled with some heavy weaponry incase these spiders, including the Vagary ever gets out. Security and Military personnel guarding this lab should use code 681 to open them. End of log._

When Alex heard every word the audio log said and found out what this room is, what this secret laboratory is. He turned his head left and right to find the Titans and found them standing together by the broken see-through window. He put the PDA back to where it was and walked down to them as they investigate the opened cavern environment in front of them.

Cyborg: "So, what do you think was in here?"

Beast Boy: "Probably those six legged freaks we fought. Just the looks on their ugly faces gives me the jibes."

Robin: "I don't think the spiders have anything to do with this. Look at the shattered glass. Something big was broke out of there but the question is, what?"

Raven jerked her head to the right and noticed a big boulder on a smashed workstation and a pool of blood where two bodies were.

Raven: "I think I know what."

Raven walked down to the destroyed boulder as the Titans watched him with total curiosity. After examining the rock, the dark Goth looked at her teammates.

Raven: "By the way this rock was thrown, it looks like someone must've used some telekinetic powers to lift this heavy boulder to brake the glass."

Beast Boy: "You mean the same power you used all the time when beating bad guys?"

Raven simply nodded.

Robin: "Then who would use a power this big to escape?"

Alex: "I think it was the Vagary that did this."

The team turned their heads at Alex walking towards them. He joins up with the Titans and explained.

Alex: "At least that's what I think. I found a PDA and it gave me all the information I needed. This secret lab isn't a lab at all; it's a breeding program. It appears that they were using this place to reproduce and study the Ticks and Trites to find out how to create soil. Thinking that it can be useful for creating green fields for Mars. But by the way this place looks, they were in over their heads."

Beast Boy: "Gee, you think?"

Alex: "I also discovered the person that's in charge of this project, Dr. Malcom Betruger."

Cyborg: "Dr. Betruger? Who's he?"

Alex: He's the head scientist of the Union Aerospace Corporation and the only person I despise in this place. He was the top graduate at the UAC Academy with a doctrine in theoretical and quantum physics. Though he's a genius and in charge of the installation, he's a bit of a loon. He always goes over the edge on experiments and keeps on draining most of the UAC's money on all of his projects. Projects not only this breeding program but also the teleporters at Delta."

Robin: "Including the main teleporter."

Alex: "Yeah, including the main teleporter. That portal was the only thing that came into his mind ever since that little accident ten years ago."

Cyborg: "Hold up. What accident?"

Alex: "That's nothing for your concern. What you need to know that when he survived that accident, he hasn't been himself. He keeps on rambling on and on about seeing this other world that will change the future. Some ridiculous bull shit that he always talks about."

Raven was listening in on the whole thing and discovered a connection in this invasion.

Raven: "Alex, do you know where these monsters came from?"

Alex: "Why are you asking me? I have no damn clue where they from."

Raven: "Well I know. You said Betruger saw this different world, right? Well I think that these monsters came from this world."

Alex: "You mean to tell that Betruger had something to do with this invasion?"

Raven nodded.

Alex: "No. No! That can't be true. I know Betruger is a crazy lunatic but he would never bring those creatures to this other world and started this invasion, not to mention that he won't work for these beasts. That doesn't make any sense."

Raven: "Just think about it. This Dr. Betruger dreamed of opening another world, he built the teleporters to make his dream come true, and now these monsters appeared out of nowhere and no one knows where they came from. Coincidence?"

Alex was about to say something but Beast Boy looked directly at Raven and interrupted them.

Beast Boy: "That's enough Rae! You're jumping to conclusions! You're blaming this mess on someone but you don't have the evidence to prove it. This is the same thing you did with Terra."

Raven slowly turned her head and glared at the changeling with ice-cold eyes.

Raven: "Don't you dare say her name in front of me! She had always been a traitor in front of my eyes ever since we made her a member. I never jump to conclusions on her, and I'm not jumping to conclusions on this."

Both Beast Boy and Raven gave each other solid stares like they're ready for a fight to the death. But Robin walked between the two and separates them.

Robin: "Enough you two, I don't want to see my friends and teammates fight each other over something this stupid. But Beast Boy does have a point Raven. We're still new to this place and we don't really know what's causing all of this chaos. We need a wide amount of clues before we get to that conclusion. So I suggest to you to keep your mouth shut until we can figure out what's causing all this."

Raven took a good look at the Boy Wonder then turned her head away from both him and Beast Boy to calm her nerves down. Robin then turned his head to Alex to ask him about something.

Robin: "Now Alex, this Vagary. What is it?"

Alex: "Honestly, I don't know. When I looked through my PDA on all the monsters, I didn't find the name "Vagary" on it, not even a picture. But from what I heard on an audio log of Belmont's, I've come to terms that this Vagary is none other then the mother spider."

Beast Boy: "Terrific… Not only that we have to deal with the Ticks and Trites, but we also have to deal with their mother."

Robin: "Any idea why it's not on the list of creatures?"

Alex: "Well from what I can tell is that the scientists collect and store the beasts in the Stasis Chamber for some analysis, but I guess they never got the chance of grabbing this Vagary. Hell, maybe they did catch it but couldn't store it in because it's too dangerous to be contained. That must be the reason why Betruger placed it into this place and made it a breeding room for her and her kind. Which could explain why they have to keep this a secret and place the room in the middle of the darken passage so people wouldn't find it."

Robin: "Either way, this Vagary could be a threat to us. So if we get the chance to meet it, we'll be ready."

Alex just smiled at the Boy Wonder, but it was a confident smile.

Alex: "You certainly are a brave boy there Rob."

Robin: "Ah well, it's what I do."

Alex chuckled for a sec then got a chance to glance at the two storage lockers attached to the wall. Interested, he walked down to the two lockers while Robin watched him.

Robin: "What are you doing?"

Alex: "Thinking about grabbing a few things. Incase we are going to fight against the Vagary, we're going to need a little extra fire power."

He approached the cabinets and noticed that one of the cabinets was opened and completely empty. So he went to the closed one and inputted the code, _"681"_, on the small screen. Once the garage like door opened up, he observes the contents inside it. There were five clips stacked up on the top, and a rack of armor shards a small med kit at the bottom. He looked at himself and saw a few scratches and dents on his armor, then took out his machine gun and looked at the screen that reads, _"60/146"_. Knowing he needs ammo and armor upgrades, he grabbed the clips and insert the armor shards into the armor slot. He also took the med kit just in case. Once he cleared the locker, he approached the Titans.

Alex: "Now that we got everything we needed, it's time we go."

Robin: "There's one problem. How are we going to get out?"

Alex: "Simple, we get out of this place and look for an exit in the passage."

Robin: "And walk in the dark and possibly get ambushed by those spiders?"

Alex: "Hmm… Good point."

Robin: "Face it Alex. Unless we know a way out of here, we're still in the dark."

Cyborg: "Actually…"

Everyone immediately looked at Cyborg as soon he said his first word.

Robin: "What is it Cyborg."

Cyborg: "Um… Well…"

Robin: "Spit it out already!"

Cyborg: "Alright, Alright! Chill will ya? Anyways, I discovered a faint light somewhere in the passage to where those things attacked us. I didn't have time to find out what it was since we were preoccupied at the moment."

Alex walked over to Cyborg and was close to his face.

Alex: "Where was the last time you saw it?"

* * *

Yet another five minutes in getting out of the breeding program and back into the darkened passage, Alex and the Titans were back to the very spot where they were attacked, the very same place where Starfire was captured. Since the area was vast they fan out and searched for the dim light Cyborg spotted. After a minute or two, Raven found the dim light that was a stray monitor attached to a wall with an extended ladder next to it. The team grouped together and stared at the monitor for a few seconds when Beast Boy read what the monitor said.

Beast Boy: "Click to extend ladder? Of all the high tech machinery this place has, you still use ladders?"

Alex: "Don't be so modest BB, people still use ladders for maintenance work and all. You expect us to climb on walls?"

Beast Boy: "No. I thought since this is the future, you guys should using jetpacks or levitated gravity boots or something."

Raven: "You've been watching one to many sci-fi movies."

Beast Boy looked at Raven with a pissed off glare.

Alex: "Well since we found an exit, I think we should get going."

Alex approached the panel and was about to click on the touch screen when-

Robin: "Wait!"

Alex turned his head to an interrupting Robin.

Robin: "We don't know what will happen if you click on that monitor."

Cyborg: "I bet it would get us out of this crazy place."

Raven: "Or lead us right into a trap."

Alex: "Either way, this is a chance we have to risk."

He turned back to the screen and pushed it. Within an instant, the square metal floor underneath the ladder pushed inward and slid down. The ladder was then lowered through the litted hole and stopped when it touched the ground floor. Once the sequence was complete, Alex took a good look at the hole and turned his eye at Raven.

Alex: "Ladies first."

Raven rolled her eyes over and proceeded to the ladder.

Raven: "Boys…"

Raven was the first to come down, then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. Alex was the last one to climb down but stopped halfway and jumped off the ladder feet first. He walked past the team with his machinegun in hand and ripped open a few spider webs that were blocking the path. When they exit the thin path and entered what appears to be a huge storage area. They were walking on the catwalk as the lower area was filled with cardboard boxes, metal crates, multi colored barrels, and a few forklifts. The place was of course filled with spider webs, dozens of unfortunate people covered in web like cocoons, and the ceiling was more like the top of a cave.

Beast Boy: "heh… Looks like the spiders are making themselves right at home."

Robin: "By the way this looks, it seems that the Ticks and Trites must be turning this place in to their own environment."

Alex: "Or the Vagary."

Robin: "So what is this place anyways?"

Alex took his PDA out and entered the digital map find out where they're located. What he found made his eyes wide in amazement, making him looked at the Titans.

Alex: "Guess what guys? We have entered the warehouse district of the UAC."

The team looked at each other, and then looked Alex with question marks prancing around their heads.

Robin: "So…"

Alex: "So, what's next to it is Communication Transfer, and next to that is the Communication Facility. We're almost at the halfway point!"

Robin: "Uh… Right… Now which part of Warehouse District we're in?"

Alex looked back to his PDA to find the exact location.

Alex: "It says here that we're at Storage Sector 2. We have to get down there and head to the airlock at the other end. Let's go before we get some of our spidy friends coming over for dinner."

The team continued to walk down the catwalk and was about to approach a lift in front of them. But Cyborg's mini computer on his arms beeped furiously and it got his attention. He stopped and activated his arm to show a screen with a vital sign system that made the hybrid stare in disbelief.

Cyborg: "Guys!"

The rest of the team stopped and turned their heads to Cyborg.

Robin: "What is it Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "I'm detecting a vital sign coming through out the area. It's faint but strong enough for someone to be alive this long."

Robin: "Where is it?"

Cyborg looked down at the ground floor.

Cyborg: "It's somewhere down there."

Alex: "You're sure?"

Cyborg: "Positive."

Robin: "Then let's get down there and get this person out."

Alex: "I don't know about this Robin. Maybe the Ticks and Trites are like the original spiders and must have lay eggs in the person body to regenerate the babies."

Robin: "No matter what, we'll still save him. Let's hurry!"

Soon enough, everyone was at the lift as Alex pushed down on the control panel. It moves half way down but all that web gunk made a loud and annoying noise, stopped, bended a little. The unexpected halt made the team tumble and fall onto each other. Beast Boy, who was on the top, shook off the fall and started speaking.

Beast Boy: "Ah man! Why is it that where ever we go, something bad has to happen?"

Alex: "Just get off of me!"

The Titans and Alex got off of each other and proceeded walking down the web infested ground floor. Cyborg was using his computer arm as a beeper to locate where the vital sign is. He pointed it straight, slow, he pointed to the right, very slow. But when he pointed it to the left, the signal was strong.

Cyborg: "Got a lock on its location. This way."

The team followed Cyborg as he kept on walking to where the signal is. It keeps on beeping faster and faster until it become like a flat line. He looked down and saw a cocoon beside a metal pillar of the catwalk.

Cyborg: "This must be it."

Robin approached the cocoon, kneeled down, and took a birdarang out of his utility belt to carefully cut the cocoon open. Even thought it was a little tough to break, he managed to slice it down the middle without hurting the person.

Robin: "Don't worry pal, we'll get you out of here in a sec."

But when Robin ripped the cocoon open, he and the others were shock to see none other then-

Robin: "Starfire?"

Indeed, it was Starfire. She was sleeping peacefully and her orange skin looks a little pale then usual. Robin quickly removed the rest of the webbing off her and tried to wake her.

Robin: "Starfire! Please wake up Star! It's me."

Starfire slowly open her eyes but not fully, just a little and looked at Robin.

Starfire: "R- Robin…"

Robin smiled knowing that his friend is alive and hugged her as tears came down his eyes.

Robin: "Oh Starfire, I thought I lost you. You had me worried."

Starfire: "Robin… I- I feel a lit- a little w- weak..."

Robin let go of his hug and soothed her.

Robin: "It's O.K. Star, I'm here for you."

Starfire gave out a faint smile but closed her eyes and went back to her slumber. Robin then brought Star down on the floor and looked at Cyborg for an analysis.

Robin: "Cyborg, is she O.K.?"

Cyborg was scanning her body the whole time Robin was talking to her. He then looked at Robin that was waiting for the results.

Cyborg: "She's fine Robin. The girl must've been paralyzed the whole time, making her body impossible to move. I even scanned the inside of her body for any abnormal activity. She's clean from top to bottom."

Robin sighed in relief while Alex approached her. He bends his knees down and took a good look at her right arm that has a spider bite and was still bleeding. He immediately took out a med kit and opened it to reveal the contents. He first took out the iodine and dabbed it on the bite, then he took out the rolled up bandage and wrapped it around the bitten arm. Once he was finished he looked at the team.

Alex: "Well I was able to take care of some of the damage, but who knows how long she has been like this for."

Robin immediately turned his head to Alex with a questioning look.

Robin: "What?"

Alex stood up and stared at Robin.

Alex: "Well for what I know, paralyzing to a human seems normal when you can't move you body for a period of time. But for a Tamaranean, I have no idea on their medical terms."

Robin: "Then we have to get her to a med lab immediately! C'mon team, let's hurry before-"

Just then, a shriek was heard all over the storage sector. The Titans looked around to find out where the shriek was coming from.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What was that?"

Alex: "Don't know, but I got a sick feeling that it must be the mother spider."

The team continued looking around until Cyborg spotted something big moving in one of the garage airlocks.

Cyborg: "Guys, I see something, something not human."

Alex and the Titans looked at the direction of what Cyborg was looking at as the hybrid activated his sonic cannon at the shadow creature. The strange being scurried out of the garage and into the light, making the team shocked in amazement and horror. The creature was a female spider hybrid. It's bottom half was that of the spider's legs and back end and the top was that of a female woman with no hair and six eyes on her face. After close examination, Raven came to the conclusion.

Raven: "I'm going on a wild limb here and say, that must be the Vagary."

Alex: "No, really, you think?"

The Vagary gave out a shriek as it raised its arms up and two exploding barrels and two crates were raised in the air. The Titans and Alex had there exploding disks poised, machine gun armed, sonic cannon charged, hands glowing crimson black, and tiger morph ready. As they know by the way this looks, it's going to be the fight of their lives.

* * *

**And just as you thought that this was going to get interesting, guess what, I gave you one HELL of a cliffhanger! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry I have to stop this so abrupt, but this chapter is getting to long for me and I can't write too much of it. But don't worry, on the next chapter, you'll get your battle as the Titans take on the Vagary. Survival of the fittest folks. Place your bets! Please Review.**


	13. The Vagary

**All right, I got two reviews from both Rahkshi500 and Herr Mangun44 and they really like my story and couldn't wait for what's going to happen next. Well I tell you guys one thing, as much as you like your ideas, I'm doing something a little different. But don't worry; I will bring all those elements together in a different way for you. I also got a look at the hits counter and saw that I got over 350 hits on this story. I'm very proud of it and I'm encouraging all of you to keep reading. And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the continuation of the Titans and Alex taking on the Vagary in chapter thirteen of Doomed Titans. Will the team survive, or will they become lunch for the Vagary's appetite? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Vagary makes an appearance on this chapter, though she showed up on the last chapter. Guess I was a little over my head on it.**

**Announcements: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Vagary

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage Sector 2, November 15, 2145, 4:47 P.M.**

Robin: "Titans, GO!"

The Vagary tossed the levitated barrels and crates straight to the team, but Raven formed a bubble shield to protect Alex and the Titans exploding barrels and smashed crates. Once the disaster was clear, everyone charged in for the first strike. Robin threw four exploding disks at the creature and they connected while Cyborg planted his cannon straight to the concrete ground that it made a seismic earthquake around the spider mother's feet. The Vagary scurried back from the first two attacks and merely wounded from the disks and shaking ground. A green triceratops charged right in and gave the spider monster a devastating blow. It flew straight into a stack of metal crates and smashed right through them. All five of them gathered around the piles of broken crates and twisted metal.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Did we just win?"

Alex: "Don't celebrate yet Beast Boy. This was easy, a little too easy."

Alex raised his machine gun and slowly approached the pile of metal crates. There was a shivering sound coming from inside the mess, so he pointed the gun straight to the hole where the noise came from. But before he got close to it, the mountain of crates exploded, sending him back a few feet and letting the Vagary fly onto the wall. Alex shook off from the surprise but when he looked up to see the creature, a couple of crates were flying straight towards him. Fear in his eyes, he covered his face to brace himself for death. Just then, Raven phased out of the ground, encased Alex around her blue cloak, and phased back into the ground seconds before the heap of metal boxes went crashing to the area where Alex should be. When the disaster was avoided, Raven joined up with her teammates and opened her cape to reveal Alex getting out of it. He took his breath and looked at the Goth Titan with a smirk on his face.

Alex: "Thanks for the assist."

Raven: "Don't mention it."

The team then looked up and saw the Vagary still clinging to the wall as it shrieked for a soon to be victory. Alex then aimed his machine gun at the beast and shouted straight at it.

Alex: "DAMN YOU!"

He let out a war cry as he started shooting bullet clips towards the horrid monster. The Vagary scampered on the walls quickly avoiding the bullets. She then jumped off the wall and landed on top of a stack of metal freight containers. She flinged her right arm and magically, one of the containers slide out of the stack and went sailing straight towards the team. Alex and the Titans were able to jump and fly out of the way, but turned their heads and shockingly saw the container hurtling towards a paralyzed sleeping Starfire. Raven took action lifted her left glowing hand the same time the container was covered in dark energy and stopped inches of Star's body. The black magic disappeared and the container landed in a loud thud. Robin took a breather now that Starfire is safe, but looked at the Vagary and had a low growl in his voice. The Vagary looked at him with her many eyes and was sneering at her mouth. Robin then realized with Starfire knocked out and defenseless, there's no telling what this spider monster can do. He quickly looked at Beast Boy and gave him an order.

Robin: "Beast Boy, take Starfire and put her someplace safe."

The changeling looked at his leader in total confusion.

Beast Boy: "What?"

Robin: "Starfire can't move let alone fight right now. You have to get her to a safe place away from the Vagary before it hurts her even more, or probably worse, kill her."

Beast Boy: "But-"

Cyborg: "Robin's right BB! Get Star out of here, NOW!"

Beast Boy sighed as he hurried to get Star out of danger while the rest of the team continues their attack. The changeling approached the sleeping beauty and turned into a gorilla to carry her in his arms. He jumped on a few crates away from the battle and looked for a spot for Starfire to be out of harm's way. He then spotted an open metal crate with the lid lying on the stone floor. He approached it and carefully places the Tamaranean into the crate. He then morphed back to his human form and talked to her in a soft voice.

Beast Boy: "Now you stay right here Star. I'll get you when this is over."

Just when Beast Boy was about to get the lid, he heard a frail female voice coming out of the crate.

Starfire: "Bea- Beast Boy…"

He immediately looked back at Star as she tried to get up but was too weak to move. But she was able to raise her hand up a little.

Starfire: "Le- Let me hel- h- help you… I d- don't wa- want my fr- friends t- to be endan- danger…"

BB sighed again as he kept starring at his defenseless friend. So he grabbed her hand and tried to reason with her.

Beast Boy: "I'm sorry Starfire, but you're in no condition to fight. You have to remain in here until the battle is over. Don't worry; we're going to be all right.

He then let go of Starfire's weak hand and changes back to his gorilla form to pick up the lid and shut it on top of the crate that had the girl inside. With that done, he hurried to the team to aid them against the Vagary, but stopped when a vacant ladder caught his attention. He slowly walked to it, and then looked up at where the ladder was attached to. What it looked like was that there was a control lift hanging on the middle ceiling and attached to its front was a crane with a metal disk at the end. Looking around at all the metal containers, barrels, and crates, Beast Boy let out a smirk from his monkey face and had an idea.

* * *

Heading back to the fight, Alex and the other Titans are doing everything they could to take down the Vagary. While Cyborg and Alex were blasting with blue lasers and flying bullets with Raven tossed flammable barrels with her telekinetic powers. But the thing jumped from stacks of crates to walls and back again. Robin had enough of this, so he took out his grappling hook and fired it at the nearest support structure. Once it latched on to the metal beam, he retracted it and flew to the air. He landed right on the stack where the spider mother is on and took out his retractable Bo staff. He spins it around with one hand behind him and then charged in with a loud cry. He made contact with it by hitting it left and right in the face, then multiple stabs into the chest. The Vagary immediately grabbed Robin's staff and performed a tug of war against the Boy Wonder. It won however as the creature flung Robin like a catapult but was stupid enough to let go of the staff he was still holding. Robin quickly twisted his body, landed on the wall with both feet, use his strength to bounce off it, and rocketed directly at the beast with his staff ready for smacking. He banged on the Vagary hard with his staff as it flew off the stacked at straight at the metal pillar. The Boy Wonder landed and skidded on the stack of containers until he stopped at the edge of it. When he looked up, he saw the Vagary attaching its spider legs on both the metal beam and the support structure connected to it. It cracked her mouth for a second and strangely enough, spit webbing out of it. Unguarded for the moment, Robin jumped off the edge seconds before the webbing hit it. He dive straight to where his friends are, somersaulted, and landed on the cold hard surface feet first. Too bad the reunion was short as the Vagary kept spitting webbing at the heroes. The team immediately split up and took immediate cover behind stacks of crates, barrels, and an open door of a web infested container.

Cyborg: "Man what the hell is that thing? Fang's mother?"

Raven: "If that's Fang's mother, I don't want to know who the father is."

Robin: "I don't care what it is, it has to be taken down now!"

Alex: "Earth to Robin, the thing moves too damn fast! We won't be able to clip it off if it keeps on jumping and dodging."

Robin: "We can and we will. There's got to be some way to get her of its feet, but what?"

The Vagary stopped spitting and waited for the team to come out, but since they are smarter then her they kept hiding and formulate a strategy to take it down. Unaware of the spider mother's attention, something was flying straight at her in the right and making a loud noise in the process. It turned her attention to the noise and all of her eyes bugged out when it saw the front end of a wide blue freight container. WHAM! It was slammed onto the container and flew straight into a small stack of crates. When all the chaos was silenced, the team got out of their hiding places and saw the Vagary resting on the toppled crates. They then looked up and saw the blue container magnetize to a metal disk connected to a crane that leads to the control lift in the middle of the storage sector. The person that was driving the lift was none other then-

Everyone: "Beast Boy?"

Indeed, it was Beast Boy controlling the crane that had a lever in the center that goes to four directions, a lever on the left that moves the crane up and down, and a red button on the right to stick and unstick metal objects with the disk. To the green changeling, it is nothing but a big version of his favorite game back in the carnival of Jump City's docks, the crane game.

Beast Boy: "Wo-Ho! All those hours grabbing plush dolls have finally paid off!"

Beast Boy moved the center lever to the left while moving the left lever to position the container to where the Vagary is. Both the Titans and Alex could do is watch from a safe distance as BB rotated the crane to the direction of the spider monster. Speaking of which, the Vagary was unconscious for just a moment when she slowly opened her dozen black eyes and looked up at the ceiling. But when she blinked and opened her eyes fully, what she saw was the bottom side of a blue container. Inside the control lift, Beast Boy placed his finger on the right red button and said something out loud.

Beast Boy: "Did someone call for a exterminator?"

And with that said he pushed the button, deactivating the magnetic disk and sending the container straight down to the creature. The Vagary took immediate steps as it leap out of the way moments before the container slammed right into the floor and squashed the steel crates in the process. The spider monster then landed on top of the support beams to the left. Beast Boy saw it and turned his attention at the controls.

Beast Boy: "Oh no you don't."

He quickly pulled the left lever down to lower the crane to the damaged container he dropped. He pushed the red button and the container was lifted up from the ground and attached itself to the metal disk. Once he brought it back up, he moved the center lever left and down and rotated towards the target. The crane spun around and was about to hit the Vagary head. But it jumped away from the hurtling object as it hit the beam and cut through it like it was made of tissue paper. It landed on another stack of crates and leered its head at the crane. Beast Boy quickly moves the center lever up to move it straight to the beast. He the pushed the red button and let the container fly to it. The Vagary jumped out of harms way as the blue container made an impact right through the wall. It landed on the wall and started to scurry on it as Beast Boy kept pulling the center lever in many directions and pushing the red button over and over again to attract and toss metal objects at the spider mother. Of course she avoided the attacks by jumping in many places, jumping on wall, to supporting structures, to stacks of crates. The only thing that was left behind from the wreckage is the crates and containers that are indenting everywhere the Vagary was. It then landed on its spider legs and looked for a way to distract the driver while attacking him and his colleagues. It then spotted a few spike boulders lying on the ground and had an evil like smirk. When it raised its hands directly at the control lift, the two spike boulders lift up in the air and flew directly at the lift. Beast Boy saw the boulders heading towards him, shrieked, and ducked down to avoid the impact. The spike boulders smashed through the windows as glass shattered all over the place. Once that mess was over with, Beast Boy stood up and looked for the Vagary, only to find out that she wasn't there.

Beast Boy: "Great… Where did that freak show go?"

The changeling moved the middle staff left and right to look for the spider mother, but she was nowhere to be found. He gave up and approaches the exit door to get a closer look. But before he could open the door, the Vagary jumped onto the exit, making the changeling back away to the other end and screamed.

Beast Boy: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The creature ripped the metal door off it hinges and used one arm to try to slash the green Titan. Luckily for BB, the control lift was wide enough and its arm and hand was just halfway to the changeling. But Beast Boy was pressing his back against the metal wall, as the beast's arm was getting closer to him. Back on the ground, the rest of the team stare in shock as the Vagary was trying to get in the lift through the thin opened doorway.

Cyborg: "That's it! I'm going in!"

Cyborg turned on his sonic cannon and proceeded to the lift. But Robin held his hand up and blocked him from going.

Robin: "Hang on Cyborg. If we get there, it'll make this a whole lot worse. We have to find a way to get the Vagary down here without hurting Beast Boy."

Alex kept starring at the sight but the shook it off as he got an idea.

Alex: "Maybe we don't need to hurt him. Maybe he needs to get out of there fast before something terrible happens. And I got just the thing to get him out."

The Titan boys looked at Alex, not knowing what he's up to. Alex put away his machine gun, removed a grenade from his belt and glanced at Raven.

Alex: "Hey Rae, think your powers can bring this up to the control lift before it blows?"

Raven looked at Alex, then the grenade, then the lift, then back to Alex again.

Raven: "I'll try."

Alex: "Well you better make it quick."

He twisted the knob on top of the grenade as it made a low sound and started to rise up.

Alex: "NOW!"

He immediately tossed the grenade high into the air while Raven raised her glowing left hand up. The grenade was coat in her dark energy as it quickly flew up in the air and through one of the broken windows of the control lift. The energy disappeared and the grenade bounced on the tiled floor. Both Beast Boy and the Vagary looked at the grenade making a high-pitched sound and one of them knows what it is.

Beast Boy: "Oh crud…"

Beast Boy then left the wall, jumped on the crane controls, jumped out of the control lift and morphed into a hawk to fly away from the soon to be explosion. But the Vagary was starring at it with its many eyes when it finally stopped making that noise and exploded inside the lift, engulfing the entire thing in flames. The spider mother got caught on the explosion and she flew out of it by force and made a hole through a container that was stacked sideways. The team watched the blast as Beast Boy joined them and returned to normal. He then walked directly to Alex and knew who was responsible in this.

Beast Boy: "Hey! What is your deal? I was stuck in the lift with Little Miss Muffet trying to get me. Then you throw a grenade at me and almost turned me to chichquebob? What are you thinking?"

Alex: "Well I had no choice in the matter. Besides if it wasn't for me then you would've been spider chow by now."

Beast Boy: "Well give me a warning next time you do a crazy stunt like that O.K.?"

Alex: "I'll remember that."

Cyborg came in between the two and gestured something to them while talking.

Cyborg: "Uh guys… Hate to be the one to interrupt this conversation but we still have a spider to squish."

Alex and Beast Boy looked at where Cyborg was pointing and saw the Vagary getting out of the ripped hole and jumped off the container. It landed five feet in front of them and starred them down with her eyes and shrieked at them. Alex didn't get scared, or afraid. All he can do is smile at the creature.

Alex: "So I see."

He then put his right hand behind his back and took his dad's double barrel shotgun out of the pouch and aimed it at the thing.

Alex: "All right Vagary, allow me to introduce to you a good friend of mine. She goes by the name of Matilda!"

Alex pushed on the trigger and the two front ends of the gun exploded, sending pellet shells directly at the creature. However, the Vagary jumped out of the way seconds before the pellets created holes through an abandon container.

Alex: "Damn it!"

He opened the gun, removed the two empty shells, and franticly placed two new ones in the shotgun. The Vagary then landed on the metal scaffolding and made a shriek at the team. Cyborg pointed his cannon at the thing and fired a streak of blue light at it the same time Alex aimed and fired his shotgun. The spider mother made another leap avoiding the blast and landed on another scaffolding. Robin took out four birdarangs in each hand and flung them straight at the scaffolding. Each of the birdarangs cut the four poles that were connected to the metal pillars as the scaffolding plummeted three stories to the ground with the Vagary still hanging on to it. It crashed right through a stack of containers as debris flew everywhere. The birdarangs flew back to the Boy Wonder and he grabbed them in one attempt and put them back into his utility belt. Everything was quiet for a moment until the pile of twisted metal exploded and the Vagary burst out of it and screamed really loud that it shook the entire foundation. The Titans and Alex gasped at that surprise.

Beast Boy: "Does it ever give up?"

Raven: "By the way this looks, she won't give up until each of us is dead."

Robin: "No matter what, we have to stop it before it has a chance to spring at us."

Alex: "Stop it?"

Alex reloaded his shotgun and pumped it for extra force.

Alex: "I intend to kill it!"

The entire team charged to take on the Vagary but Robin stopped as he spotted something on his left side. He turned his head and saw a forklift carrying two flammable barrels. The Boy Wonder smirked as he has a trick up his sleeve.

* * *

The rest of the team was trying everything in their power to destroy this eight legged spider hybrid. Cyborg fired with his cannon again but it avoided the blast in one swift move. Beast Boy then morphed into a tiger and rushed towards the creature and was going to pounce on it. But the Vagary stopped the changeling in mid air with her telekinetic powers tossed him back to his teammates. Cyborg made a grab to his friend as he changed back to his elf form and landed on top of the hybrid's arms. As he settled the changeling on the floor, the spider mother lifted a floating part of the metal scaffolding in the air and threw it straight at the team. Raven flew up in the air and stopped the scaffolding by using her own powers as the piece of metal was covered in a black aurora and ceased to a stop. She looked at the beast with sternly white eyes.

Raven: "You're not the only one that can levitate objects. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The scaffolding was flung back at the Vagary but it jumped out of the way before the piece of metal landed on the pile. It landed a few feet away and levitated a few spiked boulders to impale their heads. But just as she was about to throw them, she was got rammed in the back by a moving forklift with Robin taking the wheel, while the spiked boulders fall to the ground. The forklift kept moving forward as Robin pushed a lever on the console to accelerate the speed. Alex was looking at the lift going in many directions and then heading straight to the stack of boxes and crates. Robin got out of the driving controls and jumped up on the top of the forklift giving an order to Alex.

Robin: "Alex, blow the lift up now!"

Alex noticed the flammable barrels and knows what Robin's doing and what he has to do. He carefully aimed his shotgun at the movable lift as Robin took his grappling hook out and launched it at the railing of the catwalk. Once it connected, he retracted it and flew to where the birdarang end was attached to and landed on the railing. Once Alex got a clear shot at the lift he fired at the barrels that turned the lift into a moving fireball with the Vagary still stuck to it and burning alive. The forklift then rammed into stacks and cardbord boxes and metal crates as they buried them. Within seconds, the entire pile was engulfed in flames.

_Attention, fire detected in Storage Sector 2. Sprinkler system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately._

The sprinklers on the ceiling sprayed water all over the place, drenching the Titans and Alex in all the wetness. They all gathered around pile of burnt cardboard and metal.

Beast Boy: "Ha! Let's see if it can survive something like that!"

Alex wants to make sure that it's still dead. So he slowly walked up to the inferno pile while at the same time reloading his gun.

Cyborg: "Uh Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex: "Trying to see if our spider friend is burnt to a crisp."

He was just a few feet from the pile but when he moved his shotgun up, the pile exploded and the Vagary jumped out of it and landed in mere inches of the Titan's guardian. Alex stood there in disbelief and he saw the spider's mother's skin burned in 50 of her body while it screamed at him. Alex was about to take the shot but the thing bitch slapped him hard, sending him flying twenty feet away from it and the team and landing on the floor surrounded by many boxes, crates, and barrels. The Titans saw the whole thing as they looked back at the Vagary as it shrieked at the team. Robin took two birdarangs out and form them into the R-Sword just like last time he took on a few Maggots.

Robin: "Titans, take it down now!"

The team charged in the same time the Vagary lifted all the burnt debris and flung it at the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex stirred from the crash landing and moan in pain from his rear.

Alex: "Uh, damn that thing's slap is powerful."

He then heard an explosion coming from not far away. He looked up and saw smoke coming up from the fight between the Titans and the Vagary.

Alex: "Great… Now they continue the fight without me. Better get back there fast before they become the main course."

He grabbed his shotgun out of the puddle of water and was about to join them when he something caught his attention. He glanced right and saw a web cocoon of a person and around it was a rocket launcher and two cases of rockets. Alex gave it some thought and realized that this must be the heavy-duty weapon that was gone from the empty storage cabinet from the secret breeding program. He made a sly smile now that he found something that can do some serious damage.

* * *

Back to the fight, the Titans were duking out against the Vagary with every power, ability, and gadget they can muster. Raven levitated three flammable barrels and flew them at the creature while Cyborg used his sonic cannon to fire at the barrels, causing them to explode. The spider mother backed away from the fiery blast and visible smoke trying to see what's in front of her. Without warning, a green mammoth charged through the smoke and rammed the beast, as it flies straight to a gray wide container, denting it on impact. Robin then walked up on the mammoth, jumped off its head, and flew down at the creature with his sword in hand and giving out a yell. He landed on the ground and then made a diagonal slice at the Vagary and made a pose with the sword pointed down on the wet ground. After a few seconds of silence, one of the creature's front legs detached itself from the lower spider body and slumped on the floor. The being looked at its severed leg then glanced back and the Boy Wonder as he positioned himself again with his R-Sword over his head, both hands on its hilt, and eyes glaring directly at the creature. The Vagary screamed in anger as she charged in and made a couple of slashes with its razor sharp hands. Robin avoided the swipes with agile ability and used his sword to strike on the beast's human body. Even through he made a few slices of its waist, they were only flesh wounds. The Vagary shrieked and flung its back arm at the Boy Wonders head. This time, Robin wasn't prepared for it as he got hit and sent flying towards a green freight container, knocking him out for a minute. It then looks at the other three Titans as they watched their leader laying slump on the concrete floor with his back on the container. The green mammoth transformed into a green T-Rex and stomped directly at the spider mother, giving out a loud roar. It opened its jaws and was about to eat the Vagary whole but she grabbed the upper and lower jaw with each hand and struggled hard to keep the changeling from closing on her. What it didn't expect was Raven appearing behind the creature and opened her cape to let metal crates rained down on the spider hybrid. Three crates hit her spider back while one was aiming squarely at its head. Without even turning its face since she was busy with something big, green, and fierce, she stopped the crate with her own telekinesis and flung it back at the dark Titan. Raven phased and disappeared out of existence seconds before the crate ever hit her. The Vagary then levitated the crates around her and flung them directly at the T-Rex's mouth, filling it up with metal boxes. The dinosaur stomped a few feet back and tries to spit out the crates out of his mouth. But caught by surprise when a floating freight to the right came out of nowhere and whammed it in the face. All the crates spilled out of his mouth as the T-Rex sailed towards Robin's body, changed back into Beast Boy, and landed next to Robin, unconscious as well. The Vagary looked at the two sleepy Titans as it approached them, but suddenly, black aurora blasts appeared and was hitting the creature dead on from behind. The creature turned around a saw Raven hurtling aurora blasts that were quite similar to Starfire's star bolt attack. As Raven kept firing, the spider mother jumped and leap from freights, catwalks, to support beams, trying to avoid the Goth's vicious attack. It then landed on a stack of freight containers and levitated two of them between her. It pushed her arms forward, letting the containers fly directly at the Titan. Raven stopped the containers with both hands in front and encasing them with black obsidian energy and threw her right hand out to let the right container fly back at the creature. The Vagary jumped high up out of the way as the container missed it by an inch and she flew directly at the Titan. Raven then flung her left arm out and fire the second container right up at the spider mother but it landed on the flying container jumped off it as soon as the freight impacted to the ceiling. It then grabbed hold of Raven and they plummeted down to the ground floor and landed hard on the floor. Raven was out like a light after the impact as the creature looked down at the Goth with beady eyes. Strangely enough, it didn't attack or kill Raven while she's down. Just then, it was under attack by streams of blue energy. It glanced to the right as she saw Cyborg aiming his cannon at the spider hybrid.

Cyborg: "Get away from her!"

He fired a few more blasts at the being but the Vagary swiftly dodged every projectile and jumped straight towards the metal hybrid. Cyborg kept firing and jumped back before the creature made it to Cy's former position. Cyborg then landed on the ground, but jumped back up and was rocketing towards the thing with his cannon charged high enough for the kill. But before he had the chance at doing so, the Vagary grabbed his cannon arm tossed him to a stack of metal crates to the right, then to the stacks of barrels to the left, and finally slammed him front first in the ground. Cyborg lay there with a face full of asphalt and was out cold just like his comrades. The Vagary raised its head up and screeched in victory, but she forgot someone else, someone who isn't a Titan at all. A whistle came from the left side as the creature glanced its head to see a person standing there holding a rocket launcher. That person is Alexander Kelly.

Alex: "Forgetting something freak show?"

The Vagary starred at Alex and slowly scurry slowly away form the metal hybrid's prone body with its now seven spider legs. It then leaped up and headed towards him. Alex then aimed the rocket launcher up his shoulders and fired a rocket at the creature. It connected as the blast knocked the beast out as it landed on top of a pile of lead pipes. Alex followed where the creature landed and saw the thing back up on its legs and levitated a dozen of pipes in the air. Realizing what he saw, he immediately ran for cover as the Vagary flung them at the teenage boy taking cover behind a freight container. The pipes penetrate through the freight as Alex keeps running as the pipes start hitting through crates and containers. Luckily he avoided the attacks and was hiding behind a few barrels of flammable material. He took a peek from behind and saw no spider monster anywhere around a scatter array of pipes. He then looked around to find the thing. He then spotted a shadowed creature on the catwalk and knows what it is. He quickly pointed the rocket launcher and fired at it. The shadow leapt out of the away as the rocket hit the catwalk and let the metal walkway and the rails fall to the ground. It landed on the edge of a freight container, so Alex fired another rocket at it. But it jumped again, making the missile form hole on top. The shadow disappeared as Alex waited for it to come out. Suddenly, it appeared out of the shadows that heading straight to the Titans' guardian as it came clear that the shadow was none other then the Vagary itself. She spit out a whole load of webbing that would trap the boy for good but Alex jumped, handstand on the barrels, and flipped away from the large amount of webbing just before it splashed onto the area. He landed feet first on the floor and looked up to see the Vagary landing on the mess of web she created and glared at the boy. It then was going to jump the same time Alex readied his rocket launcher. But then something wasn't right and Alex knows it. The creature didn't jump or move at all. When he looked down, he saw its spider feet stuck into its very own webbing. A smile came onto Alex's face as he aimed the rocket launcher at the barrels the thing was on top of and fired. The missile caused the barrels to explode and sent it flying to the middle of the storage area. Alex then fired the last missile to make sure the creature wouldn't up for another kill. The Vagary was hit big time and crashed to a freight container, knocking it unconscious. He reloaded the next case of rockets and aimed it directly to the ceiling that was filled with water pipes and the control lift that was still in flames. He blasts them all with five rockets and they started dangling, and then loaded another case into the slot to fire five more. All the pipes started detaching itself, the ceiling started to crumble and large chunks were falling out of it, and the flammable control lift is under free fall with crane and all. Back on the floor, the Vagary shook her head to get the dizziness out of its system, but when it opened her eyes, she sees falling debris falling to her. It knew it was too late to get out in time so the lift, pipes, and ceiling chunks came crashing down on her, burying her alive. The debris also hit the freight containers, metal scaffoldings, and catwalks around it so hard that they too fall on the ground and went into the pile of twisted metal. Alex kept running away from the falling metal and jumped out of the way from the crane that landed mere inches from his body. He landed hard on the floor and he rolled over and looked at the large pile of metal and stone in the middle. Somewhere in the mess was his rocket launcher that he dropped soon after the ceiling started to collapse. So he got up, took out his machine gun, and slowly approached the mess to see if the creature is still alive. Suddenly, a hand came out from the middle of the wreckage and was going to levitate the rocks around it. Alex positioned his machine gun for battle but before that would happen, the Vagary's hand slumped to the floor and the rocks stopped shaking, leaving it dead. Alex felt relieved at that as he said something to the creature underneath the rubble.

Alex: "Rot in peace, bitch."

He then walked away from the pile and headed to where the Titans were knocked down. When he arrived, he saw the team slowly getting up and shaking their heads from the impacts they suffered from the Vagary's wrath.

Alex: "Hey, anyone all right?"

Robin: "Ugh… Last I ever tango with a monster like that. Where is that Vagary anyways?"

Alex: "Don't worry about that freak Rob, it's dead and buried underneath a pile of twisted metal. I found a rocket launcher and some rockets around a cocoon corpse. Turns out the weapon and the ammunition were in one of the storage lockers back at the secret breeding lab. If I haven't used it to take the freak down, you guys would've been the Vagary's lunch."

Beast Boy: "You should've used it earlier so that way we won't be beaten up so badly."

Alex: "And if I did that then you guys would've been in the crossfire."

Cybrog: "Al has a good point there BB, he doesn't want to hurt us if we're in the way. Still there's one thing that's starting to bother me."

Alex looked at Cyborg to find out what he's thinking.

Alex: "What is it Cyborg."

Cyborg: "Well I don't know if you guys believe me or not, but the Vagary had Raven in its clutches. The strangest part is that it didn't even hurt her one bit, it just stared at her."

Feeling a little confused, Alex then glanced at Raven for an explanation.

Alex: "Raven, do you have any idea what that thing wants with you?"

Raven, who was still stretching her back from her recent slam, looked at Alex.

Raven: "I have no idea what it wants with me. Guess she was a bit hesitant to kill me because of half of my bloodline."

Alex glared daggers at Raven and could tell she's holding a secret, trying to lie to her friends about it. He knows in the history programs that she's a half-demon and knows that no monster from another world would hurt someone with blood like hers. Before he could push her in telling the truth, Robin jumped in.

Robin: "Now that the Vagary's been taken care of, I say its time we get to Communications. Where's Starfire?"

Alex: "Don't look at me Rob. You told Beast Boy to put her someplace safe."

Robin turned his attention to Beast Boy who was in dog mode drying himself from the water that sprayed over him and his friends.

Robin: "Beast Boy?"

The changeling changed back to his normal self and glanced at Robin.

Beast Boy: "Relax Boy Blunder, she's someplace perfectly safe."

Robin: "Then where is she?"

The team was around the steel crate where Starfire was in. Cyborg lifted the lid off the crate and set it aside. Alex and the Titans looked inside and saw the Tamaranean still sleeping inside the cubicle box.

Beast Boy: "See, what I tell you. Safe and sound."

Cyborg then placed his hands inside the crate and took Starfire out of it. Robin then approached his sleeping friend and tried to wake her up.

Robin: "Starfire, please wake up.

Starfire slowly lifted her eyelids halfway and looked at the leader of the Titans.

Starfire: "Ro- Robin?"

Robin: "Yes Star, it's me. We have defeated the Vagary and we're all right, you don't have to worry about us."

Starfire: "Th- That's d- deligh- litghtful ne-news…"

Star then started coughing and blood was slowly seeping out of her mouth. Robin noticed it as well as her orange skin is slowly fading and her green eyes looking a little dull.

Robin: "Starfire, what's happening to you? Are you O.K.?"

Starfire: "I'm f- fine Rob- bin… I fe- feel a li- little light- lightheaded…"

The Tamaranean closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Robin then looked at Alex and had a scornful face.

Robin: "I thought you said that she's been paralyzed. By the way she looks is nothing close to it."

Alex: "Relax Robin, I did say she's paralyzed, but I also said that penalization is different to a Tamaranean then to a human."

Robin: "Then we have to get her to a med lab and make her better, somehow."

Alex: "There's a transfer airlock over on the other side that can get us into the warehouse district. If we leave now we can find the med lab quickly and save her."

Robin: "Then what are we waiting for. Let's hurry!"

Alex and the Titans hurried to the airlock hoping to save Star's life before its too late. Right behind them in the middle was a pile of metal and chunks of stone with the Vagary's limp hand sticking out of it. Unaware to them, the hand disintegrated into ash along with the rest of the body, leaving no trace of the Vagary what's so ever.**

* * *

And that's the end of this battle. Don't worry, that fight was only the beginning, for I am going to give this team more fights and tougher challenges in the coming chapters. For those of you who are wondering why I changed the Vagary from it to she many times, I realized that the Vagary is a female. So I thought it's best to change the thing around to make it more understandable to the reader. On the next chapter, the team starts on a search for something that can get them to Communication Transfer. You have to wait to see what it is. Please Review.**


	14. Splitting Up

**Sorry about the long wait guys, but I've been writing this chapter and found that I did it too long. So I have to split it up to make it short. I'm not like this Post guy that makes his chapters so long that it waste so much hours. But rest assure, you'll get a chance to see the rest of this when I update this chapter very soon. Anyways, I got two reviews from both Herr Mangum44 and Rahkshi500 and the hits counter is now up to almost 540 hits. But just to let you guys know on one thing, one of the weapons in the Doom series is not the BFG 90 or 9k. IT'S THE BFG 9000! Get it together for once. Time to move on to chapter fourteen of Doomed Titans. The Titans and Alex were able to get out of the hands of the Vagary but with Starfire's condition getting worse, someone has to stay and take care of her until she feels better. Meantime, someone else must venture into the Warehouse District and find some power cells to power up a portable generator and activate the lift that can take them to Communication Transfer. Who will it be?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Grabber and the Portable Power Plant that were on Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil, will make their appearance on this chapter. Of course, the Grabber will be here for a short time, you'll get to see its full potential in the coming chapters.**

**Communications and Announcements: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Splitting Up

**Communications Transfer, Docking Zone: November 15, 2145, 4:55 P.M.**

Inside the docking zone of Communications Transfer, the place was dark and quiet. All the loading and unloading docks were completely empty, the lift access that goes all the way up to the warehousing district was empty and the lift itself was up on the top floor, and the lights around the area were dim and dreary. Just then, the door leading to maintenance opened up and a team of five marines entered the docks and was scanning the area. Two marines were carrying two MG-88 Enforcer Machine Guns, one was holding a Mach-2 Chain Gun, and another had a Series 3 Plasma Rifle. But one marine was carrying not a weapon, but a useful tool. It almost looks like a plasma rifle, but the colors are orange and metallic gray and had a screen on top the states _"scanning"_. It is known as the Ionized Plasma Levitator, but to the folks of the UAC, they call it The Grabber. Once they all entered, the team leader scanned the place, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Marine Leader: "Area's secure. Hold position here while I contact Sarge."

Marine Soldier 12: "Yes sir."

While the leader tries to find the frequency, a marine carrying a plasma rifle was looking at the marine holding the Grabber.

Marine Soldier 13: "I can't believe you're carrying a piece of crap like that. You should've got your hands on a plasma rifle or something."

Marine Soldier 14: "I know that. But when I saw those creature launching fireballs at us I think this should come in handy."

The Marine carrying the chain gun walked to the two and joined in on the conversation.

Marine Soldier 15: "C'mon man, that thing is used for carrying hazardous materials. What good can it do?"

Marine Soldier 14: "You'll find out once I get a shot at it, as long as you guys stop taking my kills."

Marine Soldier 13: "A marine like you taking on monsters with something as useless as that? I don't think so."

Marine Soldier 15: "Yeah man, there's no chance of fighting them with the Grabber. But don't worry, when we need someone to move crates out of our way, we will use your help."

The two of them chuckled at their teammate, but the leader looked at the two and hushed them.

Marine Leader: "Will you two shut up! The moment you keep yapping your mouths you're going to give out our position! Now quiet and let me talk to Kelly!"

Marine Soldiers 13 and 15: "Yes sir…"

The leader placed his right hand to the side of his helmet and was getting a frequency. What the team doesn't know was that there were some beings climbing around shadow areas on the walls and ceiling.

Marine Leader: "This is Lieutenant Daniels of Omega Team calling Sergeant Kelly. Come in Kelly, do you read me."

There was nothing but static on his comm. for a few seconds and then-

_Sergeant Kelly: "This is Sergeant Kelly reading you loud and clear Lieutenant. Go ahead, where are you now?"_

Lieutenant Daniels: "We have left the maintenance shaft and entered the docking zone of Communications Transfer. There's a jeep waiting for us at the Service Tunnels. We're heading down there right now to-"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Negative Daniels, I want you and your team to stay where you are."_

Lieutenant Daniels: "What?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "I have a Marine in E-Pro that's looking for a transmission card that Bravo Team had before their demise. Once he gets the card, he will head to Communications Transfer to reach the Communication Facility. I want you and your team to hold your position until he arrives."_

Lieutenant Daniels: "But sir, I-"

_Sergeant Kelly: "That's an order marine!"_

Lieutenant Daniels: sigh "Yes sir."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Excellent. Just stay where you are until the marine gets there."_

Lieutenant Daniels: "Understood."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I'll contact you when the marine gets near. Sergeant Kelly, out."_

The comm. went to static again after the order as Daniel looked at his team to give him the hard news. His team was little concerned about what they were talking about.

Marine Soldier 15: "Well, what did the sergeant said sir?"

Lieutenant Daniels: "We must remain here until a marine gets here with the transmission card."

Marine Soldier 14: "What? Are you kidding us? We can't stay here for too long!"

Marine Soldier 12: "He has a point sir. We don't know what we're up against here."

Marine Soldier 13: "Yeah, not to mention that these creatures can surprise us in many ways then one."

Marine Soldier 15: "I agree with them. We should screw this and get to the jeep as fast as we can. That marine is as good as dead from what I know."

They argued for a minute about this plan but Daniels started to shut them all up.

Lieutenant Daniels: "ENOUGH! Now I don't like this idea as much as you guys. But this is Sarge's order and I don't want to overthrow a direct order. If he said we stay here, we stay here. Don't worry, we'll be all right as long as we don't get attacked."

Suddenly, there was a loud clank as barrels on the dock were toppled and rolled in different direction. The team turned to look at the fallen barrels, thinking there was something there.

Marine Soldier 14: "What the fuck was that?"

Lieutenant Daniels: "Don't know. But let's not wait to find out. Jack, get down there and check it out."

Jack, the marine holding the machine gun, looked at the leader, turned his head back at the barrels, and gulped. He slowly walked up the steps to the dock and pointed his gun at the area. He skimmed the place left to right looking for a creature, but found nothing but barrels and crates. He looked back at the team and leader.

Lieutenant Daniels: "Well… Spotted anything?"

Jack: "No sir, nothing. It was probably just a mouse."

Without warning, an Imp's hand came out of the shadow ceiling, grabbed Jack's head, and lifted him up in the shadows with incredible strength. Jack screamed with mercy and dropped the machine gun as the rest of the team freaked out as what they saw.

Lieutenant Daniels: "OPEN FIRE!"

Daniels and his team opened fire at the shadow area where the imp with bullets and plasma blasts. The dead body of Jack dropped dead on the floor the same time the creature fell on top of it, disintegrating into dust. Two more Imps teleported on the docking section and two Maggots got out through the ducts and scampered down on the floor. The team was ready to fight but two more Imps fell right through the opened tiles on the ceiling. The Marine with the Chain Gun turned around and opened fire on the two beings, splitting them in two. A Maggot then teleported in front of the Marine as he continued firing at it.

Marine Soldier 15: "God damn it! They're everywhere!"

Lieutenant Daniels: "Just keep firing and hold your positions! We must protect this area by any means necessary!"

Daniels then headed to the machinegun Jack dropped while firing on any monster that get in his way. He quickly picked it up and used both dueling machine guns for extra firepower. But no matter how hard they try, more of these creatures just keep coming and their ammo slowly started to run empty. Just then, an unknown creature was scampering in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to attack. The Marine firing the plasma rifle continued blasting and reloading as fast as he could when he heard the sound of both lightning and roaring. When he turned around, he was slashed in the chest by a being with razor sharp claw arms. The Marine fell to the ground and started coughing up blood, bringing attention to the Marine holding the Grabber.

Marine Soldier 14: "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!"

The Marine came to him and gave him some medical assistance while the last two were busy trying to stops the creatures with little ammo they have left. But back up at the warehousing district is where our story is taking place.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Security Checkpoint: November 15, 2145, 4:58 P.M.**

At the entryway of the Warehousing District, the place was disserted but the lights and security monitors were still on. All of a sudden, the airlock door that goes to Storage Sector 2 opens upwards as a team was inside the transfer bay. Alex was the first to walk out, holding his machine gun and skimming the area for any signs of contacts. He pointed the gun to the right and saw another airlock leading to Storage Sector 1, but the door was bended slightly, sparks coming out of it, and the monitor was static in a red glow. He pointed his gun to the left and saw a wide lift that goes straight down to Communications Transfer and a hallway that leads to the district itself. He pointed his gun to straight and noticed a security station that had a terminal on the back wall, a metal self full of boxes and a weapons rack that had only three clips and a case of shells on the right, and a health station attached to the left wall. Alex lowered his machine gun and looked at the team.

Alex: "Clear."

He gestured forward with his hand to let them come in. The Teen Titans then entered the security checkpoint with Cyborg carrying Starfire in his arms. Once they entered the security office, Beast Boy took a long metal cart that had two boxes on it from the hallway and bring it into the security office.

Beast Boy: "Here. Something to let Starfire sleep in."

Cyborg laid Starfire on the boxes and let her sleep peacefully. Robin then approached the Tamaranean and talked to her in a calm voice.

Robin: "Starfire, are you all right?"

Star opened her right eye slowly and looked directly at Robin, coughing a bit.

Starfire: "R- Robin… I do- don't f- feel too go- good…"

Robin: "It's O.K. Star. You're going to be fine. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better. Don't worry; I will always be right here for you."

Starfire smiled and then went back to sleep, but Robin could tell that her condition is getting worse. He then turned his direction to Cyborg, who was scanning the girl's body with the computer consol attached to his arm.

Robin: "Well Cyborg, did you find anything wrong with her?"

After a few seconds of scanning, Cyborg shook his head when the results came.

Cyborg: "Alex was right and it's worse then I thought. The venom from spiders and those Ticks and Trites we saw earlier works in different ways. To a human it's meant to paralyze, but to a Tamaranean…"

The hybrid was silent for a moment, leaving the team in suspense.

Beast Boy: "Well Cy, tell us. What is it?"

Cyborg looks at the team and decided to let them know.

Cyborg: "To a Tamaranean, it's… it's poison. I did a total diagnosis on her and found out that the venom is slowly coursing throughout her body. If it continues to spread through her veins, she's going to grow sicker, weaker, colder, until she…"

Cyborg stopped there not wanting to say the word, but the team knows what he meant. Robin slowly approached the hybrid hoping to know what to do.

Robin: "How long till she has?"

Cyborg: "Hard to tell. Judging by her condition and the fact that we didn't rescue her sooner, I say an hour or so."

Robin: "Can you do anything to help her?"

Cyborg: "Sorry Robin, I can't. No matter how hard I try, it won't be enough to fully cure Star."

The Boy Wonder then looked at Raven to see if she can do something.

Robin: "Raven, can your healing powers prevent the venom from spreading."

Raven: "I don't think it doesn't work that way Robin. My powers only work with opened wounds and broken bones, it won't work on poisonous material in someone veins."

With no other choice left, Robin turned to Alex and slowly walked to him.

Robin: "Alex, you know about the UAC more then any of us. Is there someway that can save Starfire's life? Some medication, a piece of machinery, anything?"

Alex looked around the security office and spotted the health station not far from him.

Alex: "There's only one thing to do. It's a long shot, but we have no other choice. Quickly, get Starfire to the left wall, close to the health station!"

With that said, Cyborg and Beast Boy pushed the cart with Starfire on it to where Alex told them to put her. Alex then removed a stainless steel wrist cufflink with a metal cable attached between it and the health station itself and hook it up on Starfire's wrist. Once he was done with that, he went to the screen and set up the features needed for poisonous, hazardous materials. While Alex was putting everything together, Robin was questionly wondering about what he's up to.

Robin: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Alex: "Positively Rob. These health stations aren't just for show you know. They are used for immediate medical attention incase the med labs are either full or far away from any location. Inside the metal cable are tiny wires that show her pulse range and vital signs and thin tubes that inject with antidotes, morphine, anesthetics, additional blood, ext. I tell ya, whether you are human and an alien from a different world, these stations can really make them feel better. I think…"

Alex then pushed the button on the panel screen that said, _"Start Transfusion"_, and then the screen changed into a vital monitor that has a slow but steady beat and the number, _"54"_, on top of the vitals as the amount of health the Tamaranean has left.

Robin: "So how long will this take to make Star healthy and back on her feet again?"

Alex looked at the Titans and answer Robin's question.

Alex: "Well Cyborg did say that it will take an hour or so for the venom to take full effect on Star's bloodstream, so I'm guessing it will take thirty to forty-five minutes for all of the venom to be removed from her system and fill her body up with some antidotes and what not."

Robin: "Let's hope you're right about this Alex. Cause if she dies-"

Alex: "Hey! At least be glad that she's in mid health capacity. If we haven't found her so soon, her condition would've been a whole lot worse."

Robin: "Hmm… Good point."

Soon as that problem was over, Alex and the others left the security office while Robin remained there sitting next to Starfire's side. Alex then took out his PDA and checked the digital map, looking at the lift to his right, then back to the map.

Alex: "According to my PDA, the only way to get to Communications Transfer is by taking this lift down to the docking zone."

He put his PDA away and walked to the lift that could take them down there. But when he got there, he saw the panel screen with red letters that says, _"Low Power. Elevator Service Suspended."_

Alex: "And unfortunate for us, this lift is temporary out of order."

Beast Boy: "Well that's just perfect! The only way out of here is out of service for who knows how long."

Raven sighed knowing this would take a while when she spotted something next to the entrance lift and walked down there while the boys try to figure out how to get the lift working again.

Alex: "So this is where we're at now. We have a lift that doesn't work and there's no other way getting to Communications Transfer. To make a long story short, we're completely screwed."

Beast Boy: "Can you at least fix it up yourself like what you did with the terminal at the Military Complex?"

Alex: "I don't think I can do something like that. It's going to take a miracle to fix this."

Cyborg: "Then let me handle this. I told you once that I can help and I'm going to prove it to you."

Alex: "How long do you think you can get this up and running?"

Cyborg: "Well since this tech is a little advance then I normally work with, it's going to take me two hours to get it to work."

Alex: "Two hours! We have to get to Communications now before those creeps find out about it and destroy the place. Now we really need a miracle to fix this thing."

Raven: "I don't think we need a miracle to fix this. I found something that could be responsible for the elevator's shutdown."

The boys looked to where Raven was and saw her looking at a strange piece of machinery connected to what appear to be a lift's generator. They approached Raven and saw a red cylinder like structure with a screen in the front that said, _"Power Cell Generator"_ showing two empty lines with the words, _"Generator Offline"_, above it. Below the screen is an open compartment that's suppose to have something inside. After examining the machine, Alex suddenly knows what it is.

Alex: "Huh… Figures… Looks like we're missing a few power cells."

Beast Boy glanced at Alex, confused at what he's saying.

Beast Boy: "Power cells? Al, what are you talking about?"

Alex then looked at Beast Boy a little startled.

Alex: "You mean you don't know what it is?"

Beast Boy shook his head as Alex looked back at the device.

Alex: "This is the AM3 Series Portable Power Plant. It is used for military and commercial applications. Since the blackouts started months ago, these babies are used to power up as backup lighting to rooms that are still dark as night. I'm guessing this lift's generator overheated and made an immediate shutdown until it restarts itself. They must be using this PPP to power up this lift until the main power is back online."

Cyborg: "So all we need to do is to get these power cells and we'll get this lift working again. Where are they anyways?"

Alex: "That's the problem. You see, since we have so many Portable Power Plants we never have enough power cells for all of them. So people have to move the cells in different areas of the facility to make the PPPs work. Also you have to count on the size of the generators. For instance, a standard PPP can hold up to 750 megawatts of power that will last up for fifty years. A portable generator like this one here can hold up to 1.5 gigawattz for more advance and upgraded technology like this lift generator. Sometimes, UAC personnel separates the power cells and moves them to the standard PPP and whenever they need the lift operational, they move the cells back to this one."

Beast Boy: "You mean to tell us that the power cells we're looking for that can power up this lift is somewhere in this area and separate from each other?"

Alex: "Looks that way Beast Boy. And if that's true then we have to find them and get them back here if we can ever get out of the Warehousing District."

Cyborg: "So that means only one thing. Looks like we're going on a scavenger hunt."

Alex: "Looks that way Cy. So what are we waiting for? Let's go find some power cells."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as the men walked directly towards the entrance to the warehouse district. But before they could reach the entry door, Raven stop them in their tracks by phasing in through the floor in front of them, startling them at first.

Raven: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The boys just looked at each other and stared back at Raven with question marks on top of their heads.

Raven: "What about Starfire? She's too weak to fight or to get up herself. If we leave her unprotected, the creatures here will find her and probably eat her up."

Alex: "Hmm… Good point there Raven. Looks like someone has to watch over her until she gets better. Any participants?"

They all looked at each other and then turned their heads to Beast Boy's face. The changeling looked at Raven, Cyborg, and Alex and pointed a finger at himself.

Beast Boy: "Me?"

Alex: "Well you are the only one on this team that can use close combat fighting. Not to mention that you can change into any fierce animal that ever existed. So…"

Beast Boy: "Uh-uh. No way! I'm a hero, not a babysitter. I'm not taking care of Starfire alone in this crazy place. So you can forget it!"

Robin: "You don't have to worry about that Beast Boy. I'm staying too."

The team looked behind and saw Robin listening in on everything they said and they were completely surprised at the news.

Cyborg: "But Robin I thought that-"

Robin: "Starfire is my responsibility too. She's more important to me then anyone of you guys. If I haven't protected Star when those spiders attacked us, then we wouldn't in this mess in the first place. Beast Boy and I will stay with Starfire until she's gets better."

Raven: "And what about us? We need a leader to guide us through this chaos."

Robin: "You already have a leader for this situation. And that's Alex. He knows his way around the UAC better then any of us. He's going to be in charge while I stay here."

Alex: "That sounds like a plan to me."

Beast Boy: "Yeah yeah, it's a great idea. But there's one more problem to solve."

The team looked at Beast Boy wondering what he's going to say. The changeling then turned his attention to Alex, Raven, and Cyborg.

Beast Boy: "With you three away, that leaves me and Robin alone in this place. And if those creeps find out we're here, it's going to be an all you can eat frenzy. Now I know that we can fight them off with my shape shifting powers and Robin's gadgets, but there's no telling how many of them will come through this door."

Alex thought about what Beast Boy said and then and light bulb popped out of his head.

Alex: "I have an idea."

Alex quickly rushed back to the security office where Starfire was still sleeping and healing. The Titans quickly head back to the office and looked at their guarding franticly typing at the computer terminal while standing up. Though two of the screens were static in a color of both white and red, the rest of the screens were working. One of the screens was a security monitor looking through each section of the warehouse. The other was a general access monitor where you can gain admittance to just about anything in the area. After typing in a few key sequences, he guided of cursor of the mouse to the mini menu that's marked, _"Second Level Access"_. He clicked on it and scanned entries to find the one he's looking for. Finally he found a marker that says, _"Security Turrent Gun"_, and clicked on that. Once he saw a red button with the words, _"Weapons Turrnet Inactive"_, He clicked on it and the button turned green and an announcement was heard through the speakers.

_Attention, Security Turrent Gun is online._

Robin: "Turrent gun?"

Alex turned his head directly to the team and explains to them what was going on.

Alex: "Turrnet guns are the only defensive move for restricted areas incase an intruder get in and tries to steal some heavily sensitive equipment. Each gun has a built in friend or foe tech installed. That means that both me, Raven, and Cyborg would go in and out unharmed while zombies, Imps, and Maggots would pose as a potential threat. Consider it your first and final line of defense against these creeps."

The Titans look at each other about this, but for Robin, he kept looking Starfire sleeping peacefully on top of the cardboard boxes. Star got hurt the last time and he didn't want it to happen again. Confident, he looked at Alex and smiled.

Robin: "Looks like we got nothing else to loose."

Alex smiled back at the leader as Robin turned to see his friends and gives them attention.

Robin: "O.K. Titans, here's the plan. Since we have no power cells to operate the lift generator, there's no other way we can get to Transfer. So our only option is to search for the cells so we can get down there. Cyborg and Raven, you'll be with Alex to help out with the search. He'll also be in charge since he knows his way around the installation. Beast Boy and I will remain here and take care of Starfire until she feels better. If there's problem here, we'll try to contact you some way."

Alex: "Not a problem Rob, there's a button on the terminal that gives announcements throughout the warehouse. There's also a security monitor there too if you guys want to keep track of us. Almost the entire area is littered with security cameras; most of them are still operational. Just incase things get a little hairy and we need some reinforcements."

Robin turned back to Alex and grinned.

Robin: "I like the sound of that."

Alex: "Good. Now what are we waiting for? The sooner we get some power cells, the sooner we get to Communications. Let's go!"

Robin: "Just let us say our good-byes first."

Alex: "Fine by me, I'll wait for you guys at the exit."

Alex then walked to the weapons rack, grabbed some clips and shells, and left the security office and headed to the entrance the warehouse. Once he left, Robin and Beast Boy say their farewells to Cyborg and Raven.

Robin: "Good luck guys. Be careful out there."

Raven: "Don't worry about us Robin; we can handle ourselves. You have to make sure that Starfire doesn't get killed while she's resting."

Robin: "I'll make sure she'll be safe."

Beast Boy: "Go get em' Cy. Teach these weirdoes it's not nice to mess with the Titans. And make sure you give them a shot for me."

Cyborg: "Can do my little grass stain. I'll make sure that they'll be sorry they try to fight us."

Soon enough, the team gave each other some hugs and then after that both Raven and Cyborg left their teammates and exit the office. They then headed to the entrance to the district where they saw Alex waiting at the doorway with the double barrel shotgun in his hand. The two Titans nodded as Alex nodded back as they walk to the doorway together and two doors opened sideways, leading them to the hallway. They scanned the area to make sure that its clear then Alex looked up at the sentry gun that was pointing at them but didn't fire at all. Alex smiled and talks to himself in a soft voice.

Alex: "Friend or Foe Technology, you gotta love it."

Alex and the two Titans continued walking down the hallway and started their search. But what they didn't know was that a security camera was watching them from afar, not laying a lens cap away from them.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 15, 2145, 5:04 P.M.**

Inside his office, Dr. Betruger watched live camera feed of the two Titans and Alex walking down the corridor looking for some power cells on his computer. He peered his eyes to another pop up window showing Robin sitting next to Starfire's side and Beast Boy looking at the security monitor.

Dr. Betruger: "So these Titans defeated the Vagary with the help of Thomas's son, how interesting. But that was just beginners luck. It doesn't matter now; they split up so they can continue to Communications. A foolish decision. Oh just wait and see what surprises I have in store for you.

He chuckled to himself as he sit back and watch the show from the comfort of his own office.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter fourteen. I know there's no action on this one, but don't worry, next chapter going to have some and real soon since I'm almost finish with it. And for those who have no idea, PPP is short for Portable Power Plant. Have to make it short because the name itself is too long. On the next chapter, with Alex, Cyborg, and Raven searching for power cells, they then discover some mysteries about Mars history. What could it mean? Well you have to wait for the next chapter to come out. Please Review.**


	15. Scavenger Hunt

**So I got one review and over 700 hits, not bad for short chapter with little action. But I didn't know that the review site allows only two-digit number, which could explain the fact that the BFG 9000 was being called BFG 90. So I apologize in advance for what I said on the last chapter. Now, let us move on to the next chapter of Doomed Titans. While Robin and Beast Boy take care of Starfire until she feels better, Alex, Cyborg, and Raven journey within the Warehousing District to find some power cells to activate the lift. But on the way, they discovered some secrets within the walls of the facility. What is the UAC's hiding?**

**Chapter Notes**

**A few scenes are going to be almost familiar to the ones in the game, Halo, and in the official Doom movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Scavenger Hunt

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage Junction 4: November 15, 2145, 5:09 P.M.**

In Storage Junction 4, the hallways were barren and the there were multiple doors leading to different storage areas. In the middle of the junction, a group of zombies were feasting on a dead corpse. What they didn't know was that a grenade was gliding to them. It suddenly exploded and the zombies were flying everywhere. One of the undead slowly got up and was on fire, slumping around. It then got blasted in the head as its brains and blood started flying. Once the coast is clear, three people came out of the shadow area of the junction, Raven, Cyborg, and Alex. Alex reloaded his double barrel shotgun then placed it in his shotgun pack behind his back. He then took out his PDA and used the digital map to pinpoint portable generators around the area. A few seconds later, two blinking dots appeared in two different locations. He smiled and talks to the team about it.

Alex: "All right guys listen up. I scanned the digital map on my PDA and found two standard generators within the warehouse. The first one is in storage room number 24, not far from where we are. The second one is in Office Operations. Once we get those power cells, we'll get back to the Security Checkpoint. If we don't get into any trouble."

Raven: "Let's hope that won't happen."

Alex put away his PDA and took his shotgun back out as the three of them continue walking straight ahead.

Cyborg: "You're sure you know where you're going?"

Alex: "Of course I know where I'm going. I always go to places like these since I was little."

Raven: "Seems like you should need a vacation when this nightmare is over."

Alex: "Heh… Wish I had one. I've been in this installation since I was five."

Cyborg: "Seriously?"

Alex nodded.

Cyborg: "I- We never knew about that."

Alex: "Well now you know. I've been getting use to all this when I was growing up. I know this isn't much like Earth, but when they turn the place into a perfect ecosystem, then it will be much like Earth. If there are any survivors."

Raven: "Does your mom know anything about this?"

Alex remained silent when he heard that question. But Raven sensed his sadness in his heart and felt sorry for him.

Raven: "Oh… I didn't know."

Cyborg then looked at Raven a little confused.

Cyborg: "Didn't know about what?"

Alex stopped walking and looks at the two Titans with sad expression on his face.

Alex: "My mother dies when I was little. She had cancer in her heart and she didn't tell anyone about it, even me. She wanted me to be happy and not get worried about it until it was too late."

Cyborg turned his head to Alex and was shocked at the news.

Cyborg: "Whoa… Sorry I never thought about that. But you're not the only one here. I lost my mom a long time ago so I feel you're pain."

Alex: "Nah it's O.K., I just want to get something out from my chest. But after mom's death, dad moved me to Union Aerospace, to get a restart on my life."

Raven: "Sounds like you're dad loves you."

Alex chuckled at that thought and proceeded walking with the Titans following him.

Alex: "Well my dad's more then the type of sergeant that screams out, _"Drop down and give me fifty hua hua!"_ He's a kind-hearted dad that every kid has. Strong and tough on the outside, yet a softy for his son on the inside. Of course, I never get the chance to see him, since he always on duty here, but I talk to him frequently via vid comm."

Raven: "Very impressive."

Alex: "Huh… It's better to have a father instead of no family at all. What about you two, did you ever love your dads before?"

Alex stopped again to look at the two as Raven and Cyborg looked at each other then looked back at Alex.

Cyborg: "I use to love my father once. Of course that was before the 'accident'."

Alex: "That's true, but it was your father that saved your life back then. Right?"

Cyborg gave off an awkward nod, feeling a little hesitant.

Alex: "So at least you got to be thankful for him. If not than you won't be a Titan nor staying alive."

Cyborg: "I guess you're right."

Alex smiled then directed his attention to Raven.

Alex: "What about you Rae? Do you care about your father?"

The dark Goth shrugged at the thought, not wanting to tell him her disturbing past, but glanced back at his face to give him a little info.

Raven: "Let's just my father and I have some issues, lot's of issues. So we never talk to each other, ever."

Alex: "Touchy subject?"

Raven: sigh "If you knew anything about my father, then you wouldn't like me anymore."

Alex: "Well whatever the case, you have to talk about your father sooner of later."

The three continued walking when they reached a storage door that was mysteriously ripped opened.

Raven: "How about 'never'?"

Alex: "Fine, if you put it that-"

Suddenly, four shots were heard and four bullets flew out of the open doorway. Alex and the two Titans immediately stopped and pressed their backs on the metal wall next to the door. Alex held this shotgun steadily thinking that this is one of the Z-Sec guards, but then he heard a disgruntle voice of a person, a live person.

Scared Person: "STAY BACK! Stay back! You're not turning me into one of those things! I'll blow your fucking brains out! Get away from ME!"

The person started yelling like he was paranoid, and who could blame him. Alex, Cyborg, and Raven looked at each other and they didn't know there are still people around here trying to survive. The man stopped yelling and continued talking to the strangers frantically, thinking that they were zombies or Imps or something else.

Scared Person: "Don't go near me you freaks. I won't be like you. I'll die first!"

Alex: "It's O.K. We're not what you think we are."

Scared Person: "Who's there? Somewhere there?"

Alex gestured something to the two members, telling them to stay put, and cautiously entered the storage room. He looked around at the mess of boxes and metal crates around the area, then he saw what looked like a barricade made up of a table, boxes, and big crates made of steel. Quickly, the scared person popped out behind the barricade to get a good look at Alex. Alex also inspected the man and notice by the look at the orange jumpsuit that he's a maintenance worker. He was holding a pistol in his right hand and he raised it a little with his weapon shaking.

Alex: "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

The worker lowered his pistol and sighed with relief, still a little shaky.

Maintenance Worker: "Oh, thank god you're not one of them. Look I don't know who you are, but you have to get out of here right now before you attract attention."

Alex: "Hold on there bud. I'm only here to help."

Maintenance Worker: "Help? You can't help. No one can help! Let me give you a little advice. Find your own hiding place cause the monsters are EVERYWHERE! Play dead, that's what I did, play dead. They took the live ones, sliced them all to bits. I saw it with my own eyes."

Alex had a sweat drop coming down his head looking at the disgruntle man.

Alex: "Uh-huh… Well if I can't help you, maybe you can help us. You see my friends and I were suppose to head to Communication Transfer. But with the lift offline, we have to find some power cells to reactivate the lift generator. We know where the standard PPPs are, maybe you can show us the way."

Maintenance Worker: "What? NO! I'm not going out there, they could be still there, waiting for me, waiting to kill me. I have to stay here in hiding. But I can give you something. Take my PDA, it's on the floor over there."

The worker pointed to his PDA laying on the floor as Alex looked at it.

Maintenance Worker: "It gives you security clearance to most of the district; it can give you easy access to Storage 24 and Office Operations. Good luck."

Alex picked up the PDA and inserted the bottom slot to the other bottom slot of his PDA. It immediately went into automatic download and finished in a second and a half. He then removed the PDA and give it to the frighten worker.

Alex: "Thanks for the help bud. Just be careful, these creatures are very sneaky."

Maintenance Worker: "Of course, I'm prepared for them."

Alex looked at the pistol the guy was holding and wondered if a weapon like that would work. Shrugging it off, he left the storage room and entered the hallway with Raven and Cyborg waiting for him.

Cyborg: "Well, what happened?"

Alex smiled and shook his PDA in front of them.

Alex: "Our frightened friend in there gave us access to this place. That's what happened. So what are we waiting for? Let's go grab some power cells."

Raven: "Wait! What about the person in the storage room? Is he coming with us?"

Alex: sigh "Let's just say he's a little paranoid to come out. For what I know so far is that he's on his own. Now c'mon, let's move it."

Raven and Cyborg followed the order and walked after Alex as they continued heading to the first portable generator. But Raven stopped and looked at the ripped open doorway and saw the maintenance worker sitting on his chair, shaking a pistol in his hand. She wanted to help him out and protect him no matter what, but she and the other Titans have one goal and one goal in mind, getting back to their time and finish what they started. Knowing it's too late for this poor soul, she left the open doorway and continued following Alex and Cyborg down the corridor and heading to Storage 24.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Security Entrance, November 15, 2145, 5:13 P.M.**

At the entrance to the security checkpoint, the mounted machine gun hanging on the ceiling moved left and right in search of any intruders. As if on cue, two zombies were lumbering around the corner and headed to the security entrance. The torrent detected the two undead beings and scanned them. Once knowing that they're a threat, it fired on them, leaving them in a pool of blood. And Imp suddenly appeared in another corner on the other side. The sentry gun turned its head and detected it as a threat as well. Just before the Imp was about to launch a fireball at the mechanical weapon, the torrent fired automatically and shredded the creature in pieces. Not far from the gun was a security camera monitoring the area.

* * *

Back in the Security Checkpoint, Beast Boy was watching the whole thing through the security monitor and smiling.

Beast Boy: "Man, Alex ain't kidding. That torrent gun is ripping them apart!"

The changeling then turned his head to Robin who was still at Starfire's side.

Beast Boy: "Hey Robin! You want to come see this?"

However, the boy wonder remained silent the whole time until he said a few words.

Robin: "Not now Beast Boy."

BB looked at him oddly, shrugged it off, and glued his eyes back at the monitor. Robin remained sitting there ever since Raven, Cyborg, and Alex left. He didn't leave Starfire's side the whole time and he doesn't want to leave her now. He raised his head to see the health station's monitor and saw her health status was rising a little, like about sixty. He looked back at the sleeping Tamranean and whispered something to her.

Robin: _"Please be O.K. Starfire. Don't die on me now."_

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage Corridor D, November 15, 2145, 5:20 P.M.**

A few minutes later at one of the storage corridors, there was a small battle brewing between the Alex and the two Titans and a zombie, a Z-Sec holding a machine gun, and an Imp. Alex made a good headshot on the living dead with his shotgun. Raven levitated two flammable barrels and launch them to the Z-Sec and Imp. And Cyborg fired his sonic cannon to cause the barrel to explode, and killing the undead guard and the creature. Once the smoke is clear, the three of them continued on down, but Alex stopped, picked up the machine gun the Z-Sec dropped, and took a clip out of it to add it on his own ammunition. While he was doing that, Cyborg retracted his arm, turned on his mounted mini computer and check on his power status. He let out a loud moan as he could tell his power level is 15.

Cyborg: "Oh man, I'm running low on juice. I guess sleeping for over a 150 years can really drain some life out of you, literally."

The three then continued on the search for some power cells as the teen hybrid turned off his computer and looked at Alex.

Cyborg: "Say Alex, you don't suppose you have a charging station around here for me to replenish my strength?"

Alex, who was still walking, answered Cy's question.

Alex: "Sorry tin man, but the nearest charging station is in the lab sectors throughout the base. But if you want to get some energy so badly, then you can use the Portable Power Plant when we find it. It has an input plug on the side so you can extract some juice out of the PPP and into you."

Cyborg: "Really? That's nice and all but I don't want to waste up the cell's juice when we need it bad."

Alex: "No worries Cy. The power cell in the generator has enough energy for it to last up to fifty years. I'm pretty sure they won't cause any harm there. Guarendamnteed!"

Alex both smiled and chuckled at that, but that smile turned into a frown when he and the others saw something very disturbing. There was that strange growth they saw back at the Dormitories. But it wasn't the long tentacle like red flesh that moves ever so slowly. Instead it was long wavy ribs coated in blood while the same red blood slowly drips on the metal walls. What's weird is that these rib walls were blocking two of the many storage doors, and not Storage 24 thank goodness. They continued walking while at the same time, looking at the unsettling picture.

Raven: "More strange growth?"

Alex: "Looks that way. But this growth looks a whole lot different than the one we saw earlier. This one is blocking two storage doors for some reason. And if this growth is blocking passages, then who knows what we're in for."

Both Raven and Cyborg nodded in agreement as they continued down the dim litted path.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and monster shooting, the three teammates approached the metal door with the numbers, _"24"_, on it.

Alex: "This is it."

He approached the door and looked at the monitor attached to next to the door that wants security clearance from a PDA. So he took out his PDA and looked at it for a moment.

Alex: "Well, here goes nothing…"

He inserted the bottom of the Data Assistance into bottom of the monitor and waited for a response. Finally the red screen turned green and it made a few beeps, meaning that it's unlock. Alex smiled as he walked into the opened doorway with the two Titans following behind them. Alex scanned the area with his shotgun in hand, just in case any monsters or zombies surprises them. The storage room was filled with rocky tablets and two stone slabs that is written in some strange language. When he aimed his gun to the right, he spotted a standard Portable Power Generator with a screen showing a picture of a power cell lighting the room up in brilliant energy. He lowered the shotgun and had a wide smile spread across his face.

Alex: "Bingo!"

Alex rushed over to the generator and saw that it still operating normally, even after the invasion started.

Alex: "Perfect, it's still in good condition. Just have to remove the cell and keep moving."

Alex was about to touch the _"Remove" _button on the screen, when Cyborg halted him there.

Cyborg: "Whoa, hold up there Al. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alex looked at the hybrid completely confused until the answer came up to him in a flash.

Alex: "Oh right, sorry man. Charge yourself up and be fast about it too. We're on a tight schedule already."

Cyborg approach the generator and next to Alex. He opened the small gray compartment in the middle of his chest, pulled a cord out of it, and connected it to input hole on the side of the PPP. Once he pushed the button marks, _"Transfer"_, energy left the generator and into Cyborg, giving him enough power to last him for a day or two. Knowing that this was going to take a while, Alex walked away from the PPP and headed to metal shelves holding not only tablets and rocks, but also two cases of shells and two clips. While he was getting the ammo he needs, Raven looks around the area, quite interested in her surroundings. She then noticed something that seems a little odd. At the left side of the room, there was a glass case acting like an exhibit for history museums. But what's in the case was an adult size skeleton holding a skeletal baby, holding its bony limbs out to hold back something. Raven couldn't help but stare in awe at the display.

Raven: "Whoa…"

Alex turned his head left after cleaning out the selves and saw Raven fascinated at the skeleton holding the infant and smirked.

Alex: "Ah, I see you already met Lucy. Lucy, this is Raven and Cyborg, two more fossils of a lost past."

Raven listened in while staring at the case.

Raven: "You found human remains?"

Alex: "Humanoid. Lucy and her baby we're the first the UAC found. We've been digging up more finds everyday."

Raven: "And where do you find them?"

Alex: "You remember when I told you that the UAC's responsible with the archeological dig?"

Raven looked at Alex and nodded.

Alex: "About thirty years ago, when workers were busy constructing the Erebus Labs, there was an Earthquake and it swallowed seven men. Luckily, they all survived. While waiting for a rescue to come and save them, they journey down a cavern underneath the surface. What they found changed the face of human history."

Cyborg: "What they've found?"

Alex glanced at Cyborg, who has overheard the conversation and glance back at the Goth.

Alex: "An ancient civilization, buried underneath the Mars surface. It was quiet an astonishing find. More astonishing then the rocks and a face on the Martian sand your NAASA buddies found in the past. Most of the buildings, or temples as they like to call them, were in perfect condition, some vases and special artifacts were unbroken, and remains of strange beings that looked almost human, like the ones we see here. These aliens look like us but there's a slight difference."

Raven: "What kind?"

Alex: "Well unlike us, these meta-humans have 24 chromosomes."

Raven immediately turned around and looked at Alex, completely surprised at what she heard.

Raven: "Are you serious? But that's impossible! No one should have more then 23."

Alex: "Well these Martians had. And Lucy here was one of the people carrying them. The scientists took a bone tissue sample from her skeletal structure and discovered the extra chromosome. The results were quite staggering."

Cyborg: "So what does this chromosome do to them?"

Alex: "It makes them stronger, they heal ten times faster then any normal human, plus they have a higher intelligence then us which means their technology was more advance then ours. Raven, take a look at this."

Raven walked over to where Alex was heading to the big written slabs and looked at the strange writing etched in stone. While she was gazing at them, Alex kept talking about what it is.

Alex: "See all symbols and pictures on those slabs, they seem to be the Martians ancient writing. Notice the techture of their language, how detailed it is. It all seems perfect, a fine work of art. Hell, this makes the hieroglyphics in Egypt look like a two-year-old's crayon drawing. For what the translators can tell, it seems to be the history of Mars. Of course the writing isn't the only thing they're good at. There are other accomplishes like stone doors that open by themselves when someone's going to enter, they cured many disease we never heard of, and they were about to succeed in their most crowning achievement yet, teleportation."

Raven once again looked at Alex, shocked at that piece of advice too.

Raven: "You mean the same teleportation the UAC's doing?"

Alex: "The very same. Betruger and his science team were able to encrypt one of the slabs that discuss how the civilization was able to create teleporters that can move them from one place to another. And because of it, the UAC created their version of teleporters within Delta. Of course, that piece of information and the rest of Mars history are stored in Site 3, the highest security level in the area. Meaning I can't gain access to that area. But I know about it because dad always goes down there to study about the Martians history. So in conclusion, the meta-humans are a whole lot more then little green men you see in the cartoons, they are way different within our imaginations."

Cyborg: "Well if these humanoids were super smart, then why are they all dead?"

Alex: "I believe it has something to do with the rest of the history. It started thousands of years ago, when this civilization was peaceful. Then an unknown army they didn't know about came and washed it all with it's evil. Leading this army was a dark ruler whose soul purpose is the destruction of the entire universe and ruling it in his own image. Though the Martians did their best to fight off this army, they were no match by their strength in numbers. It seems all hope was lost. But suddenly, a brave warrior came down from the Heavens and fought them off with a weapon that can defeat this evil. He used the weapon to harnest the souls of the evil army and with one swift move, strike the Ruler through its dark cold heart. Within seconds the army was vanquished and the civilization was save."

Cyborg: "Wow… That's some amazing story."

Alex turned his head to Cyborg for some gratitude.

Alex: "Thanks, but dad was the one who told me about it in a bedtime story when I was little. That story was fresh in my mind for a long time and I can imagine what that battle was like."

Raven listened in on the whole story and remembered what Alex said earlier, about the teleporter experiment this Betruger person was working on. She also remembered the monsters she and her friends faced ever since they woke up in this hellhole. Suddenly a thought came up in her mind and somehow, all of this is coming together. A bit concerned at what Alex would say, she decided to ask her question.

Raven: "Alex, do you think that this invasion has something to do with what happened to Mars long time ago?"

Alex glanced back at Rae a little confused.

Alex: "What are you saying?"

Raven: "Think about it. An evil army attacked a civilization on this planet, killing almost everyone. They had all the weapons in their disposal but it wasn't enough to stop this ever-growing armada. What if these monsters are the same ones that attacked the ancient city and, if it's possible, that history is repeating itself?"

Alex places his hand on his chin and rubbed it, understanding most of what the Goth Titan is saying.

Alex: "Well it could be possible. But without any valuable information, I'm as stumped as you are."

Cyborg looked at his monitor and saw his energy meter was at 100 full power, then he looked up at Alex to tell him the good news.

Cyborg: "Hey Al, I'm all done here."

Alex looked at Cyborg, nodded, and walked towards the power generator while Cyborg removed the cord out of the PPP and into his chest.

Alex: "Look Rae, I don't want to worry about your assuming guesses. What I want to do is get to Communications then Gamma Labs. You got me?"

Raven sighed and nodded while Alex looked at the screen and pushed the _"Remove"_ icon button. Once he did that, the compartment door opened up revealing the battery and all the lights in the room flashed a few times then turned off in an instant, leaving the emergency lights on incase of a blackout like this happens. Alex placed his hand in the handle attached to the top but when he took it out of the generator, it clanked to the ground and it was impossible to pull it up.

Alex: "Damn it! Didn't know these powers cells were that heavy."

He heaved and shoved all he could but it didn't budge at all. That's when Cyborg came in and helped Alex by picking it up. Once he did, he realized that the cell was light as a feather since he is half metal and his strength is over 100. Alex looked at the hybrid and gave out an embarrassing giggle.

Alex: "You know I was going to let you carry this."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow a little.

Cyborg: "Riiiiight…"

Cyborg discovered a warp around pack on the floor, so he picked it up, placed the cell into the sack, zipped it, and warp it around his titanium body.

Alex: "O.K. That's one down and one to go. Let's hurry to Office Operations and get the last cell so we can continue with out mission. We don't want to walk into any trouble."

The three of them were about to head to the exit when a strange red cloud appeared above them and a red/yellow lightning bolt came down. When it was all done, an Imp magically appeared and shrieked at them. Quickly, Alex took out his shotgun and fired in close range before the creature was about to throw a fireball. The being disintegrated as Alex put in two more shells into the two slots and closed it tightly. Raven looked at Alex in a cocky mood.

Raven: "You were saying?"

Alex glared daggers at Raven.

Alex: "Looks like these creeps are smarter then they look. They must've set a trap for us, not a bright one, but a trap nonetheless. Let's not waste any more time."

The three headed to the door as it opened automatically but just as they were about to enter the hallway, four Z-Secs holding machine guns and shotguns welcomed them. The team quickly took cover between the exit as the undead guards started firing, hitting nothing but air and turning rocks on the shelves in the back into rubble. Alex, who was on the right side of the doorway looked at Cyborg and Raven on the left side, quite shock at what's transpiring right now.

Alex: "That's it, I take it back. This is a bright trap!"

Cyborg: "You think? We have to get them off our backs. Any ideas?"

Alex: "Just one, but we have to run for it."

Alex removed a grenade from his belt, turned the knob to activate it, and threw it outside where the undead guards are still firing and reloading. Once the grenade explode close to two exploding barrels, all the Z-Sec zombies flew everywhere and burned to death.

Alex: "GO!"

The three of them ran out of Storage 24 and headed down a hallway, taking them to where the offices are. When they were halfway down the hallway, sounds of odd whispering and thunder was heard, followed by a loud roar. Without warning, a Pinky emerged from the right side of the T-junction and charged its way to the team. Cyborg armed his cannon and slammed his arm in the bull monster's face, firing a laser high enough that it ripped a hole from the cranium to the creature's backside. When the Pinky turned into ash, the three teammates continued on their quest while a security camera watched them from a distance.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Security Checkpoint: November 15, 2145, 5:27 P.M.**

Back at Security Checkpoint, Beast Boy watched the three heading off to get the next power cell. When he saw Cyborg killing a Pinky with one crucial blow, he was completely speechless.

Beast Boy: "Damn! I never knew Cyborg can be that rough. He should've had that toughness with the first Pinky we fought."

He spins the chair around to see Robin who was still sitting next to Starfire.

Beast Boy: "Hey Robin, you want to come join me? You're missing out on some good stuff."

Robin, not directing his eyes away from the Tamaranean, answered the changeling's question.

Robin: "I'm fine Beast Boy. I have to keep watch on Starfire until she gets better."

Beast Boy frowned a little and lowered his head. He knows Robin's been on Starfire's side a while now and it's really freaking the shape shifter out. So he decided to intervene on all this, as he raise is head back up and looked at Robin again.

Beast Boy: "Maybe I can take your place while you keep watch. You know, incase those things out there find a way to get in here."

Robin: "Thank you Beast Boy, but I think I'm better off keeping an eye on Star by myself. I don't want to loose her, even now that we're in an awkward time with strange beings trying to kill us. I'm going to protect her no matter what."

Beast Boy shook his head and turned his chair back at the security monitor and saw a view of what appeared to be a lift area.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Lift Access: November 15, 2145, 5:29 P.M.**

In the lift area, things seem a little quiet, but the door leading to the hallways opened and a Z-Sec zombie wobbled into the room backwards and landed on the floor with the a hole with through it's chest. Coming into the room was Alex holding the shotgun, looking down at the dead corpse on the ground. He bent down with one knee and carefully removed the machine gun from the zombie's hands and opened the slot to take out a clip. Both Raven and Cyborg entered the area and looked at their guardian taking a few more clips from the Z-Sec's belt. They then looked around the place, not knowing what to do.

Raven: "So, how far if this place from here? It's like we've been walking for hours on end."

Alex: "Not far, according to the digital map, Office Operations is just beyond this room. There's a connection of catwalks that links between here and the offices. Once we pass through one of these doors, we can-"

Alex stood up but when he looked to the other end of Life Access, he was too shocked for words. There were two elevator shafts in the middle that goes down to Shipping and two automatic doors between them that takes people into the catwalks. But the part that was shocking was that two of the automatic doors are blocked off by slithering flesh of strange growth and one of the elevators doors was opened slightly and metal debris was inside the shaft. Alex did a double check and shook his head down.

Alex: "Well so much for the easy way."

Cyborg: "So now what?"

Alex's head rose up and looked at the only elevator working, pointing at it.

Alex: "We go the hard way. That elevator seems to be the only thing operational in this room. It's going to take us to Shipping, but there is a lift or a ladder around there that can take us back up. Let's hurry up and get that power cell. Move!"

The three of them hurried to the elevator but before they could make it, there was a flash of red light, the room of littered with blood and skeletons, and the two lift shafts were on fire. But just as soon as it started, it immediately stopped and everything went back to normal. The vision shook up the team up for the moment but then an Imp materialized in front of Alex and shrieked. The Titans guardian positioned his shotgun and immediately fired and the creature before it got the chance to attack. Once it disintegrated, the team headed to the shaft as Alex pushed the _"Call Lift"_ icon on the touch-screen monitor. Once the shaft door opened wide, the team entered and Alex pressed the _"Lower Lift"_ icon on the other screen on the left side of the lift. The lift move downward to the lower level of the warehouse. Just as they were midway down the shaft, they heard a sinister wicked laughter echoing down the lift. The three of them looked up not knowing where the laugh was, but they know that that laugh means that this is just the beginning. Once it finally made it to the ground floor, the shaft door in the opposite direction opened up and Alex, Raven, and Cyborg left the shaft and entered the shipping section. They looked around the area and saw a bunch of working conveyor belts that go from one side of the wall to the other side leading to another part of the district, cardboard boxes, metal crates, and barrels littered all over the place, five forklifts in different places, and a security office on the left corner of the place close the three teammates. There was a lot of blood all over the place, since there were people working here, then they were attacked the next second. They then looked up and saw and connection of catwalks above their heads. Alex moved his head a little and saw what appeared to be a door on the far end of the room. He smiled and pointed at that direction.

Alex: "There, that's the entranceway to Office Operations. Now all we need to do is to find a way up there."

He looked around one more time and found a lift in the middle right side of a wall.

Alex: "There's the lift. We should hurry before we get caught."

Alex moved forward as the two Titans followed. But just as they were reaching the first conveyer belt, they all heard a loud shout and an unknown tongue and thirteen Z-Secs came out of their hiding places and aiming their machine guns, shotguns, and pistols at the three comrades. The team immediately ducked behind a conveyer belt just as soon as the undead guards open fire. Bullets and shell pellets were flying and sparks were dancing on the side of the conveyer belt where the two Titans and their guardian were hiding behind.

Alex: "Damn it! Just what we need, an ambush from a bunch of dead beats. These guys are certainly determined to kill us."

Raven: "Do you have any plans to get us out of this mess?"

Alex: "I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Suddenly ten more Z-Secs appeared from the catwalk and fired their weapons. Raven quickly created a black ceiling barrier to protect Cyborg and Alex from above, but it won't hold them for much longer.

Raven: "Well you better think faster, or we'll never get out of here alive!"

Alex started looking for something that could help them get out of this chaos. Just then, he found an open case loaded with two cases of grenades. Raven looked at the grenades then looked back Alex, knowing what he wanted. She lift her left hand while keeping her right hand up in the air, holding the shield together, and the two grenade cases were engulfed by black magic and levitated them to the guardian. Turning to see Raven and nodded as a thank you, he removed the grenades out of the case placed them around his belt buckle.

Raven: "So you do have a plan."

Alex: "Sort of… I'm getting on that lift and take out the guards on the catwalk."

He looked at the two Titans.

Alex: "Think you guys can take care of the others here?"

Cyborg: "I'm pretty sure we can handle them. Exactly what are you planning?"

Alex: "Trust me, this is going to work. Just stay clear from any incomings O.K.?"

Cyborg and Raven nodded in unison as Alex looked back behind the conveyer belt to see the Z-Secs either firing or reloading their weapons. He was holding the last grenade in his hand and turned the knob to arm it. He tossed it to the other side and it landed close to two flammable barrels on a forklift. It exploded and created a firery mess, making the undead guards duck and cover from the shrapnel and metal debris. This gave Alex the opportunity to get to the lift in time. He stood up, jumped over the conveyer belt, and hurried to the lift. Two security zombies saw Alex rushing to the lift and aimed their shotgun and machine gun at him. But before they could fire, they were caught off guard by two blasts of blue energy. The rest of the guards looked at what fired them and saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon armed and dangerous. Both him and Raven got up, jumped and float over the conveyer, and started their attack on the Z-Secs. Back to Alex, he made it to the lift and pushed the _"Raised Lift"_ icon on the control panel, making the lift itself raise up to the catwalk area. He then took out his machine gun to be ready for the battle up there. Once the lift made it to the top floor, Z-Secs pointed their guns at the boy and started firing. Alex took immediate cover behind a metal crate not far from him and took covering fire from both the top and left side of the crate. After that didn't work, he took out another grenade, armed it, and threw it at the middle. It exploded, causing two guards to fly off the catwalk and landed hard on the floor. With the others shaken up from the blast, Alex came out from his hiding place and fired his machine gun, killing two guards in the process. Back down, the two Titans were busy taking care of the guards their own way. Cyborg was using his cannon to blast the security zombies to next Friday. But they were able to duck and hid behind many crates and boxes to protect them from the blue laser. One Z-Sec sneaked behind the hybrid, without Cy noticing and aims his pistol at his head. Suddenly, the pistol was encased by a black ball and broken into pieces. The undead guard looked around and found Raven with white glowing eyes. The zombie quickly took out a knife right out of the side of its left boot and charge towards the telepath. It made a few attempted strikes on her body, but she swiftly dodged them and formed a black strip in front of the to deflect the last strike to her heart. The knife bounced off the shield and was sent flying up in the air as Raven delivered the roundhouse kick to the zombie's head. With the Z-Sec down for the moment, Raven lifting her left glowing hand up in the air and the knife was covered in black magic. She then threw her hand down and the knife spun with the sharp end pointing at the floor and it flew straight back to the ground. The security zombie slowly got up, but before it could get a chance to fight back, the flying knife stabbed through the zombie's cranium and laid back down to the ground dead. Raven let out a small smirk on her face, unaware that two more Z-Secs came out behind her with machine guns ready to fire. Without warning, two blasts of blue energy from the right sent to the two of them back and flying towards a stack of barrels. Raven turned her head to the right and saw Cyborg with his cannon smoking and a smile on his face.

Cyborg: "Thought you can use a hand."

Raven was about to say something when suddenly, four Imps materialized around the two Titans, screaming and forming fireballs out of their hands. The two Titans grouped together with glowing black hands and sonic cannon ready for a big time fight. Meanwhile, up on the catwalk, Alex was running and firing his machine gun to take down the Z-Secs taking immediate cover from the flying bullets. One of the zombies came out of his hiding place fired his shotgun at the guardian. Alex rolled out of the way from the blast and fires his weapon, piercing holes through the zombie's body and leaving it in the pool of blood. Unknown to his naked eye that another zombie was behind him grabbing his shoulder with one hand and holding a pistol with the other. Alex felt the shoulder grab, so he turned around and blocked the hand off, letting go of the machine gun in the process. The guard quickly pointed the pistol at him but he roundhouse kicked it out of its hand. Alex then perform a jump spinning back kick to the zombie's head, letting it stagger for the moment. He threw high low punches, a tiger claw, and a quick upper cut to knock the Z-Sec off his feet and over the guardrail of the catwalk, plummeting to its death. When Alex looked to see the guard's corpse, he spotted Raven and Cyborg surrounded by four Imps firing fireballs at them. Fortunately, Raven had a shield up to protect her and the hybrid, but that won't last for long. He knows he had to do something before it's too late and he has to do it now. He then saw three flammable barrels between two of the Imps so he decided to give them a fair advantage. So he took out a grenade, armed it, and threw it directly at the barrels with excellent accuracy. The grenade hit one of the barrels and in an instant, exploded, sending two of the Imps in two separate directions and disintegrating in the air. The other two creatures were blown away from the blast but they weren't killed on the impact. Raven let go of the shield, letting Cyborg fire his cannon at the last two. Cy looked at where the grenade was thrown and saw Alex giving him the teenage thank you salute. The hybrid smiled and saluted back, but quickly pointed to him and had a face of desperation, telling him to look behind him. Alex had no idea what the hybrid was saying, but when he turned around, he saw three Z-Secs aiming their machine guns at him.

Alex: "Shit!"

They all fired at him as Al ran for his life and ducked down to the metal surface. With his machinegun out of his grasp, he took out his pistol and precisely aimed it at the most easiest target ever, the zombies legs. He fired three shots to three knees, one by one, and the three guards went down, dropping their weapons and holding their knees. Alex quickly ran to his machine gun, grabbed it, and fired at the zombies before they could get up and fought back. Sadly, he didn't get a break from it because an Imp climbed over a guardrail not far from him and leaped to his position. Alex saw the creature coming from his naked left eye so he ducked while the Imp flew above him. Remained crouched he pointed his weapon, fired, and killed the being in the process. Back down, Cyborg and Raven continued their assault on the zombies and monsters. Cy blasted two more Z-Secs, leaving them dead with holes through their guts. After they died, a Maggot was summoned between the dead zombies and scampered directly towards the hybrid. It made a few slashes left to right, but Cyborg blocked them off with his metal arm and at the right moment, kicked it in the mid section. With the creature down for the moment, he jumped high in the air, plummeted downward, and stomped it on the back, forming a crater around him. With the Maggot dead and ashed, he looked up at two more Z-Secs aiming their shotguns and an Imp holding a fireball in its hand and blasted the three to them with his cannon. Raven was handling her own business as she levitated two security zombies with one hand and two lead pipes with the other. She flung one of her hands and the two pipes flew straight to the zombies and impale them through the hearts. She let go of her other hand and the two undead guards landed on the floor, dead. Suddenly, she got attacked by four Z-Secs and three Imps firing bullets and fireballs. The telepath sensed it coming and turned around to create a dark shield and deflect everything. But she has to get rid of them fast before her barrier wears off and kills her in a second. She looked around and saw stacks of red barrels next to her. That's when she found way to take them out in one blow. With eyes glowing bright white, she enwrapped her body in the same black aurora, dived right to the ground, and phased through it. At the same time, the wall like shield dissolved into nothingness, leaving the zombies and creatures confused at what they saw. Just as they were going to investigate, Raven's voice boomed all over the room.

Raven: "Azarath, Metion, ZINTHOS!"

Just as she said that, the stack of barrels were covered in dark magic, flew off the ground, and headed straight to the hoard. The Z-Secs and Imps took action and fired at the barrels, unaware that they all are filled with flammable liquid. They all exploded when the bullets and fireballs connect and sent the creatures flying in different directions. The security zombies got slammed to the walls and floors with blood gushing out of their heads while the Imps disintegrated in midair. Once the smoke cleared, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and Raven came out of it, looking at the destruction.

Raven: "Guess those things were stupid then they look."

While she was gazing at the mess she created, two more Z-Secs ran to the floating girl and aimed their shotguns at her. She felt it coming within her mind and flew all over the place dodging shell shots. She quickly fired aurora blasts while avoiding the enemies' firepower. The dark energy like spears sliced the zombies to a thousand pieces, leaving their body parts scattered on the concrete floor. Heading back to the catwalk, Alex was shooting zombies and Imps in many places. He then headed to the door leading to Office Operations when a Z-Sec holding a machine gun was ready to kill him head on. The Titans guardian jumped on the guardrail and jumped off it and over the guard that started firing Al. He then pulled the trigger and made many shots at its head. With the zombie dead, Alex landed on the cold steel floor and proceeded to the entrance. All of a sudden, two Maggots materialized between the door and scampered directly toward him. He stopped in his tracks and back up avoiding the slashes from the claws. One of the claws did get Alex, but it only scratched his armor. Alex fought back by avoiding the last claw attack and roundhouse kick two of the Maggot's heads, knocking it out for the moment. He then used his weapon and pierced holes between the beast's heads. Once it turned to ash, the second Maggot charged right in and pounced for the attack. So Alex dropped and slid to the ground while he went under the Maggot and fired his machine gun at the creature's stomach. Al jumped up on his feet while the Maggot disintegrated behind him. With the battle over, he headed to the office entrance. What he didn't notice was that there was the last of the Z-Secs limping its way to Alex with a pistol in hand. It slowly aimed the weapon at Alex's head and slowly pulled the trigger. But before the zombie could fire, a metal slab came out of nowhere and slices its head. Alex turned behind him and saw the headless guard lying limp on the catwalk floor. He looked to his left and saw Raven and Cyborg floating with the black obsidian disk on their feet.

Raven: "You missed one."

Alex smiled at the two, mostly the dark Titan.

Alex: "Thanks for the assist."

Raven: "Don't mention it."

The two Titans jumped off the disk and landed on the catwalk the same time the disk disappeared. They then walked to Alex.

Alex: "So is everything taken care of?"

Cyborg: "The lower level is all clear, well except for a few dead bodies and blood. What about on your front?"

Alex: "Catwalk is clear, but they seem to be tougher like last time. Maybe they know that we're a big threat to them."

Raven: "Not possible. I threw a dozen barrels at them and they fired at them. Those creatures aren't as smart as they look."

Alex: "Maybe Rae, but who knows if they are gaining intelligence. Our best option is to stay alert, no matter what. Now let's enter Office Operations, get the last power cell, and get out of here."

Alex headed to the door, took out his PDA, and inserted the bottom to the monitor's slot. Once the scan is complete, the door made a few beeps and it opened in a flash. He looked at the two and gestured them to get in. Alex got in first with his machine gun in his hands, followed by Cyborg and Raven. The door closed and the place was quiet as before. But what the team didn't know was that above the lights hanging on the ceiling, there was something floating around in the shadows, snarling.

* * *

**Finally, I finished with this chapter. I am getting tired of writing these long chapters. But it's part of the way I write it. On the next chapter, after getting the power cells, the team has to make it back to the others. But there are a few obstacles in the way, fierce ones. We'll they be able to the get to Robin and Beast Boy in time. And above all else, will Starfire ever live. You have to wait and find out. Happy Easter and Please Review.**


	16. Invisible Enemies

**Guess who's back! Sorry I took so long for the update, but there's a lot of details I have to put together to make this chapter perfect. Another thing is that I had to finish my final exams for the spring semester, which I got to say was tough for me to pass. Plus I had to have Parotidectomy surgery a while back so it took me a while to get this chapter up and running. But while I was away, I got three reviews from my peers and 53 hits from the last chapter, and the other authors have a lot of questions in their minds. Well for those of you who want to know, let me give you a few answers. There's going to be a weakness on Alex somewhere in the coming chapters. Heck, I think I gave you guys a little of Alex's weakness in the beginning of the story. Surprised that you didn't notice that. Now about the Titans having weapons, well first, I'm going to give Beast Boy one in the next chapter. As for the others, I'll save until I'm close to the end. And about the Main Marine from the story, he'll make another quick appearance on the next chapter too, I guarantee it. Let us move on to the next chapter of Doomed Titans. With the power cells collected, Alex, Raven, and Cyborg, are heading back to the security checkpoint to start up the lift. But between them and their way out are creatures they never faced before. To make matters worse, Robin and Beast Boy are facing the same monsters and trying to make sure that Starfire doesn't get hurt. Will the team ever get out of Warehousing District alive or are their numbers up? See for yourself.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Cacodemons and Wraiths will make their first appearance on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Invisible Enemies.

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage 09: November 15, 2145, 5:35 P.M.**

In storage 09, the same Maintenance worker that Alex met earlier was quivering in a nearby corner, looking away from the door and holding a pistol in his shaky hand. All seems peaceful until he heard some quick scampering steps from behind. He turned around and pointed his pistol at the ripped open door, but there was nothing outside. He thought it was nothing, but he heard the scampering noise again. He looked around the area but didn't see anyone within the place. Feeling a little scared, he slowly walked away from the corner and tried to talk to someone, if there is someone.

Maintenance Worker: "He- Hello? Is someone there?"

He waited for a response, but no one answered. He then thought that this was the kid he saw earlier, trying to trick him or something.

Maintenance Worker: "Hey kiddo! If this is some sort of crazy joke to scare me, it ain't funny."

Suddenly, a plastic barrel got knocked down by itself, which forced the worker to turn and point the pistol at the barrel. He thought that it was nothing but then a set of cardboard boxes got toppled down and again, he heard scampering footsteps. It was then he realized that there was something in the storage room with him, something not human. Quickly he jumped over the barricade he created himself and hid behind the turned over table, waiting for the creature to leave him alone. He waited and waited and waited, yet there was no sound to be heard. Almost immediately, he heard scampering to the left. So he got out of his hiding place, kneeled, and pointed his pistol at that direction. But there was no one in that part of the area, not even a Trite. He then heard scampering from the right; he pointed his pistol, but nothing. On the wall to the right, pointing his pistol, nothing. The ceiling, pistol pointed, nothing. His first thought was that he might be losing his mind, but his second thought said that something is still in the building, watching him. He can sense it, he can tasted it, he can feel it… breathing down… his neck? A sudden orange lightning came up from behind him so he turned around to see what it is only to be face to face with a shadowed creature with firie orange eyes. Before the maintenance worker could scream, let alone fight, the being sliced him diagonally with it's arm like claws, leaving a streak of blood staining on the bottom end of the table.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Office Operations, Main Office: November 15, 2145, 5:37 P.M.**

After walking through hallways, shooting zombies and Z-Secs, and entering one office after another, Alex, Raven, and Cyborg, were in the main office filled with a few file cabinets, two of them slanted, and a terminal that wraps against a nearby left corner with an observation window showing a part of a T-junction. In front of them is a standard AM3 Series Portable Power Plant resting on the right corner that was connecting to the main power plug.

Alex: "Well this is it, the second power generator. Let's get this power cell out of here."

Alex slowly walked to the PPP but Cyborg placed his metal hand on his shoulder, making him stop in an instant. The guardian turned his head sideways to look at the hybrid from behind.

Cyborg: "Mind if I do the honors?"

Alex: "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Cy smiled and headed to the generator while Alex approached the terminal and leaned on it. He peered to the left and saw a monitor attached on top of the console. He looked at it, knowing that it's on and noticed it was a shipping change schedule. Skimming the report that was written recently and stopped abruptly when the invasion started. One report states: _"All supplies that are of no use, like obsolete machinery or chainsaws, will be sent directly to storage in the service tunnels on Communications Transfer."_ Another report says: _"The storage locker combination in the Security Checkpoint of Shipping has been change to 905."_ But before he had the chance to read the rest to the report, the screen went to complete static and the lights on the ceiling turned off completely. He looked back and saw Cyborg removing the cell out of the PPP, opened the duffle bag he was carrying, put the cell in it, and zipped it back up. He turned on his shoulder flashlight and looked at Alex.

Cyborg: "Um… Were you looking at something?"

Alex: "No, I was just waiting for you. Now that we got all the cells let's get back to the checkpoint and power up the lift generator."

Alex got off the terminal and was heading to the two Titans, but noticed the metal wall with file cabinets behind it opened up, revealing a secret alcove. Al doesn't know why it opened until he saw the cabinets getting toppled over and a zombie came out lumbering to the Titans. Alex's mouth went agape but he quickly took out his double barrel shotgun and aimed it between the Titans.

Alex: "Get down!"

The two teammates followed his order and ducked their heads as Alex fired his weapon at the zombie's head, letting it's brains fly out of it. Both Cyborg and Raven got up and looked at the headless body lying on the cold metal floor.

Raven: "Didn't sense that coming."

Alex lowered his shotgun and sighed in relief.

Alex: "Man that was too close. C'mon guys, let's hurry and get out of this place!"

Alex reloaded his shotgun, cocked it, and lead the way out of there with the two Titans following him. Just when they were about to reach the exit, another compartment door opened up and a zombie came out it, knocking two cabinets down and heading straight to the Titan's guardian. He raised his shotgun again, pulled the trigger, and blew its head up. Putting two more shells into the two slots, the three of them left the main office and into the junction, where the only light illuminating their way were three emergency lights, two attached to the left wall and one above a busted door to the right. They hurried to get back to shipping but were stopped when another compartment opened up and another zombie appeared. Alex fires his shotgun at it, reload, and reach to the exit. But when he was close, a Z-Sec came out of the doorway holding a pistol. It was going to fire when Alex pointed his weapon to the undead's chest and fired. The blast was so hard that it broke through the security armor and into the flesh, leaving it dead on the ground. Once they passed the doorway, they entered the Terminal Office Hallway that have all four open offices, two offices attached from one wall to another, and at the other end, another door. Just as they start walking to the door, two flashes of light came out of the two separate offices and two Maggots came out of them and rushing to the team. Alex fired his shotgun at the first creature while Cyborg fired his cannon at the second. With the two of them dead, all three of them ran to the doorway and entered the Office Operations East Hallway. When they turned the left corner, they were greeted by two Z-Secs holding machine guns. They immediately open fire the same time Raven turned on her black shield to deflect the bullets. Alex removed a grenade from his belt, armed it, and threw it at the undead guards through the hole Raven put in the middle for Alex to toss the weapon. It exploded, causing their body parts to scatter everywhere while all three team members were safe behind Raven's magic made barrier wall. With the explosion over, the black wall disintegrated and the three ran to the exit and they were back at the shipping area, right on the catwalk.

Alex: "All right, now that we have the cells needed we should backtrack to where we started and join up with the others. Since the two doorways at Lift Access are sealed tight, we have to head back down and take the lift back up."

Cyborg: "You're sure it's safe to get down there now?"

Alex: "We took out a bunch of security zombies and a couple of monsters. I'm pretty sure that we can get down there safely."

Alex took only one step on the catwalk. Suddenly, all the hanging ceiling lights fizzled on and off until the lights exploded; letting sparks rain down on the shipping area and leaving the place completely dark. After that short out, the emergency lights were turned on, glowing in a reddish color. A strange dark laughter echoed in Shipping, only this time more louder then before. The team looked around the area to find out where that laughing noise was coming from. But when they looked up, they saw four red clouds appeared above the catwalks and a couple flashes of lightning appeared. In its place were creatures they never see before. These beasts were floating heads with no bodies attached to them. They had six green eyes, razor sharp teeth, fire burning in their mouths, and on top of their heads were exposed brains. The three teammates stared in astonishment at the floating monsters looking at them hungrily. Alex was the first to speak.

Alex: "There's no way my day couldn't get any worse."

As if on cue, four more floating creatures hovered down from the darken corners of the ceiling and joined the others.

Raven: "You have to ask."

Three of the floating monster's mouths glowed brighter and brighter until they opened their mouths and spat out yellow blasts of fire. They had frightened looks on their faces when they saw the huge fireballs hurtling towards them. They immediately jumped out of the way in separate directions and away from the blasts as the fire blasts hit the catwalk and bursts in flames.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Security Checkpoint: November 15, 2145, 5:40 P.M.**

Meanwhile at the Security Checkpoint, the two Titans were waiting patiently for the rest of the team. Beast Boy was sitting on the rolling chair, watching the security monitor while Robin was sitting next to Starfire's side, hoping to see if there was any progress with her. Beast Boy then frantically banged on the monitor a couple of times, starring at the static that was suppose to show the camera view in Shipping.

Beast Boy: "C'mon, c'mon! Work already!"

After trying to get the monitor to work, he slumped back to the chair and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Damn it, what's going on down there?"

BB swirled his chair around and look at Robin.

Beast Boy: "Hey Robin, do you have any idea what are they doing?"

He waited for an answer from the Boy Wonder but he didn't say a word.

Beast Boy: "Hello… Earth to Robin; come in Robin. Can you hear me?"

Robin remained silence for the moment until he spoke without looking at the changeling.

Robin: "Yeah Beast Boy, I can hear you."

Beast Boy: "Then do you think Rae and Cy are going to be all right?"

Robin: "If I know those two, they'll be fine. And with Alex with them, I know that they'll be safe."

The Boy Wonder looked at the monitor on the Health Station and saw the health gauge rise up to 83. He looked at Starfire gave off a small smile.

Robin: "Almost there. Come on Star, you going to make it. You have to make it."

Robin then holds Starfire's hand with his own and held it tightly, hoping for the best. Beast Boy, on the other hand, watched his leader taking good care of the Tamaranean and had a sly smile on his face, realizing what's he up to.

Beast Boy: "Hey Robin, why is it that you want to take care of Star all by yourself and not let me take your place?"

Robin: "I have my reasons."

Beast Boy: "You have your reasons? That's not what I hear."

Robin: "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy: "Think about it Boy Blunder, there has been some clues between you and Star."

Robin: "Like what?"

Beast Boy: "For instance, you two had your first kiss with Starfire the day you met."

Robin: "She kissed me to learn the English language."

Beast Boy: "What about the time that the two of you were up on the Ferris Wheel alone?"

Robin: "She needed to be with someone."

Beast Boy: "And when the two of you danced at the prom?"

Robin: "Just had to get my mind off that date with Kitten."

Beast Boy: "Don't play dumb Robin. It's obvious that you are in, L O V E, love with Starfire!"

At last, Robin stood up and turned to see Beast Boy's cocky grin, averting his eyes away from Starfire.

Robin: "Now you're going way too far this time Beast Boy! I'll let you know that me and Starfire are just friends. Do you hear me, just friends!"

Beast Boy: "Well what I can tell from here is that you are acting like a regular Romeo."

Robin let head down to the floor as anime veins pop all around him.

Robin: "Beast Boy, I'll give you three seconds to drop the subject at once or else."

Beast Boy: "Or you'll do what, Boy Lover?"

But before Robin would start whooping some green butt, the sound of automatic doors opening was heard. Beast Boy looked at the security office entrance and knows what the sound was.

Beast Boy: "Finally, took them long enough."

The changeling ran to the exit while the Boy Wonder rubbed his temples of his head with his right hand.

Robin: "Oh, when will he ever learn?"

Beast Boy walked out of the office and turned the right corner to where the exit doorway is.

Beast Boy: "About time you showed up. What took you guys-"

But he stopped in mid sentence when he saw no one coming out of the hallway. There was only an open automatic door at the end of the checkpoint hallway that closed by itself after a few seconds. A bit confused, the changeling headed back to the office where Robin was waiting for the others.

Robin: "Well, where are they?"

Beast Boy: "False alarm. There's no one there. Must've been a door malfunction of something."

The Boy Wonder sighed to himself, thinking that they came so early. That's when there was a loud thump coming from outside. The two heard it and direct their heads to the exit, where they saw cardboard boxes toppled over and lying on the floor. The Boy Wonder looked a little concerned then looked at Beast Boy for an explanation.

Robin: "Beast Boy, did the sentry gun detected anything hostel?"

BB headed to the computer console and clicked on the monitor showing the entrance to the Security Checkpoint with the torrent gun swaying left to right. However, there was no sign of any zombies or monsters.

Beast Boy: "There's no sign of anything coming in. The place is quiet as a mouse."

Robin: "Yeah, a little too quiet."

Robin slowly walked out of the office and took out his retractable Bo staff from his utility belt.

Robin: "Beast Boy, protect the office, make sure that no one doesn't get close to Starfire."

Beast Boy looked at his leader a little confused then usual.

Beast Boy: Uh… Rob, what are you doing?"

Robin: "I think someone, or something, has entered here and without getting detected."

Beast Boy: "That's impossible! Alex said that sentry gun out there has friend and foe technology. How can something get through here without being seen by the torrent."

Robin: "I don't know. But there's one way to find out."

He left the office and scanned the area for any movement. It all seams quiet but looks can be quite deceiving. It was then he heard scampering noises coming from the left. He turned and poised his staff, but there was nothing there. He then heard the same sound coming from the right, so he turned to the right, ready to fight, but saw nothing still. He stood out of his stance and twirled his staff with one hand, not leaving his eyes to where the sound came from.

Robin: "Who's hunting who?"

The Boy Wonder waited for something to happen while Beast Boy watched on at the office doorway. He sighed hating to see his leader being so tense since the whole Slade thing started. He looked down on the floor when he spotted droplets of blood landing on the hard surface. He looked up but saw no blood coming down the ceiling or the vents. He looked back down and saw the blood drops moving in a straight line, heading to Robin. He doesn't know why the blood is coming to him from, until he realized what's about to happen. Without giving this a second thought, he yelled to the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy: "ROBIN, BEHIND YOU!"

Robin heard him as he turned around the same time orange lightning came out of nowhere and a creature materialized in front of him. It extracted it's claw like arm and sliced the diagonally but the claw met Robin's staff as sparks started to fly.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Shipping: November 15, 2145, 5:44 P.M.**

The floating monsters were firing their fireballs out of their mouths. Alex, Raven, and Cyborg were taking cover from a few crates lying around. Alex was looking at his PDA to find out what these things are while Cyborg keeps blasting them with his sonic cannon.

Cyborg: "Man, these things never give up!"

Raven: "Well we have to think of a way on how to stop them or else we will be burned to death."

Alex: "Found it!"

The two Titans looked at Alex as he starred at the little screen showing info on the creatures their facing.

Alex: "It says here that these floating freaks are called Cacodemons. Their firepower is twice more then an Imp's and if those blasts can't get you, then those wide razor sharp jaws will. There's one major weakness about them though. Apparently, they drift around and have a lack of speed. Not to mention that they absorb a lot of punishment."

Raven: "So…"

Al put his PDA away and took out his machine gun.

Alex: "So if all that's true, they're just living balloons. Now what do we do with balloons?"

He came out of his hiding place and aimed it at one of the Cacodemons.

Alex: "We pop them!"

He pulled the trigger and fired bullets at the gliding beast, having holes pierced in its bodiless head and letting it plummeting to the ground disintegrated. Cyborg and Raven agreed and came out of their hiding places fired back. Cyborg blasted two more with his laser cannon, then ducked away from a fire blast that almost knocked him off his feet. Raven maneuvered her glowing hands, encasing two flammable barrels in dark energy and hurtling them to the one of the beings. They exploded and the creature was burned to nothing as ash was flying about. But just as they took them out, four more were summoned by something and teleported out of nowhere. Another Cacodemon fired a huge fireball out of its mouth and it was sailing straight towards Alex. He made a last minute effort and leapt out of the way seconds before the impact. He quickly got up and continued firing at anything that's close to him. But at mid fire, his weapon stopped working. He looked at the monitor on the gun and saw that it labeled all zeros.

Alex: "Shit!"

He quickly looked up and saw one of the Cacodemons floating straight at him with its jaws wide open. But before it could get a chance at having a bite, it got blasted at the right side by a blue laser. He looked to the right and saw Cyborg with his Sonic Cannon in hand. He ran straight to where Cy and Rae are, avoiding fire blasts from front to back. Once he made it to them, Raven activated her shield to protect them all from the firepower they're holding back.

Cyborg: "Is it me or are more of those things keep coming?"

Alex: "Well whoever is sending them here is really pissed off at what we're doing so far."

Raven: "Then we must put an end to this. Hit em' with everything we got."

Alex: "Good luck on that Raven. My gun has run out of clips. Meaning I don't have any weapons to combat these freaks."

Cyborg: "Hold up. You have other weapons, do ya?"

Alex: "Yes but my pistol is ineffective, the grenades aren't meant to thrown that high, and Matilda takes too long to reload. Only my machine gun is suitable enough to take them out."

Raven: "And exactly where are you going to find some clips?"

Alex observed the catwalks and saw all the dead Z-Secs he took care of earlier. He then noticed the weapons and clips scattered around them and smiled.

Alex: "There's some ammo on the catwalks, but with those Cacodemons gliding around it's going to be a little difficult."

He then looked at the two Titans and tells them his plan of his.

Alex: "Think you guys can distract them?"

Cyborg: "No problem."

Alex: "Good. On the count of three Raven, you let down your shield and Cyborg, start shooting. If any of them gets close to me, you know what to do."

Cyborg: "Gotcha…"

Alex: "All right then. 1, 2, 3!"

Raven let down her shield so sudden at the same time Cyborg blasted Cacodemons left and right. With the creatures distracted, Alex quickly took the opportunity and ran to the first dead security zombie he caught his eyes on. He grabbed the zombie's machine gun, took out the clip, and placed it in his weapon slot. He then patted the zombie's body and found three more clips. He removed them and placed them in his back pocket in his pants. Just as he was finished, one of the floating monsters was hovering towards him and was going to bite him. But he spotted it for a quick moment and then pointed his machine gun to fire. Once he pulled the trigger, bullets kept on piercing through its thick head before it died and break up to the ground. After that, he looked at the screen of his weapon and cursed.

Alex: "Damn, it's still not enough. Better find some more."

He looked around and found another dead Z-Sec, only this time two more clips and a machine gun were around it. The Titan's Guardian was racing to them when suddenly two Cacodemons were appeared out of thin air and attacked him with fire blasts.

* * *

Heading back to the Security Checkpoint, Robin was on a lock hold on a creature he never seen before. He immediately used his pole to do an upper jab strike to its jaw. The beast stumble backs a few feet and shook the hit while Robin stared at it with his pole ready for anything. The creature on the other hand looked back at the Boy Wonder and roared. This monster looks a little like the Imp but with a few differences. It was slouched low, have glowing yellow eyes, it has claw like arms to slice people in close distances, it can teleport in a series of jaunts, and when it roars, its lower jaw splits apart and open sideways. Beast Boy looked at the creature in pure terror then turned his attention to Robin.

Beast Boy: "What is that thing!"

Robin answered the changeling's question without reverting his eyes at the beast.

Robin: "Don't know, but I have to take it down no matter what."

Beast Boy: "Do you need any help?"

Robin: "NO! I'll take care of this on my own."

Beast Boy: "But-"

Robin: "I already told you to stay there and watch over Starfire. Now get in there and make sure that this creep or any others don't get near her!"

Beast Boy wanted to help Robin out but since this is his order, he has no other choice.

Beast Boy: "O.K. Robin, I'll protect Star no matter what. Just be careful out there."

Robin: "Don't worry; I'll handle this. GO!"

BB nodded and went to Starfire's aid. Back outside Robin and the creature had a stare off that lasted for a few seconds. Finally, Robin started to speak.

Robin: "I don't know what you are, but I won't let you take Starfire away from me. You're going down."

With that said, the beast gave off a loud roar and charged directly to the Boy Wonder. It was going to make a diagonal slash at his waist but Robin blocked it off with his staff and holds it there for a second or two, letting sparks fly out of it. They then let go of the hold as the Imp-like monster made another swing attempt, only for it to be blocked off by Robin's staff. He then pulled the arm-like blade away from him, spins around, then used the staff to hit it directly in the chest. It got pushed back for moment and looked at the Titan leader, making another roar. Quickly, an orange lightning bolt hit it and within seconds, it disappeared without a trace. Robin didn't hesitate to attack; instead, he just stayed in the same spot with his eyes closed, listening. He heard scampering to the left, scampering to the right, scampering everywhere. Until he heard a lightning bolt coming from behind him. Sensing it coming, he jumped up high in the air and over the creature seconds before it was going to stab him in the back. He landed on his feet in front of it as the being turned around and started slicing him left to right. Robin made quick effort and blocking its attacks off with his staff. So far, everything is working fine until he heard another lightning and roaring sound from behind again. He immediately sifted into cartwheel to the right and went into a pose with his staff in hand. But when he looked at the hostile his eyes gave him quite a surprise as he saw another creature that looked exactly the same as the first one. He did a double check and he was in total bewilderment.

Robin: "There's two of you now?"

The two creatures roared at him with their claw like arms itching for first blood. Robin quickly put his staff away and then took out two metal tonfas out, spinning them around and did another pose.

Robin: "You know, you're making my work a lot harder then it is. So let just cut to the chase and end this once and for all."

The two beasts snarled for a moment, then charged in to attack the Boy Wonder. Robin twirled his tonfas around and started attacking them in close range.

* * *

Inside the security office, Beast Boy was sitting next to Starfire sleeping peacefully. He was listening in on the battle outside and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Can't believe I'm stuck here taking care of Sleeping Beauty while Prince Charming fends off monster without me. I can't believe this!"

He sighed again.

Beast Boy: "Oh well, guess I have no choice since she's in no condition to fight back."

He then looked at Starfire and gave off a generous smile.

Beast Boy: "Don't worry Star, everything will be O.K. I wish that you have your health and strength back soon so we can stand a chance against them."

He placed his hand on one of Star's leg and rubbed it back and forth. Just when things were getting quiet, the changeling heard a noise from above him. He looked up at the ventilation ducts and kept listening to the banging noise growing more and more louder. He immediately stood up and kept looking at the ducts growing dents in three different locations.

Beast Boy: "What the hell!"

Just before Beast Boy can alert Robin, the bottom sides of the ducts were slashed open and landed on the ground. Out of the ducts came three of the same creatures Robin was attacking. They all looked at the changeling and the Tamaranean and gave out loud roars to each other. Beast Boy just stared at the monsters and was shocked for words.

Beast Boy: "You got to be kidding me?"

* * *

Back at Shipping, two of the Titans and Alex was having trouble of their own. Alex was running around from one catwalk to another grabbing clips from each of the dead security zombies while at the same time, blasting any cacodemon that gets near him. Cyborg and Raven were busy with their own problems. The hybrid kept firing his sonic cannon at the floating monsters while Raven levitated a bunch of loose beams on the floor to impenetrate their bodiless heads. But no matter how many to them they take out more keep on teleporting to different areas of Shipping and kept fighting back with fiery blasts out of their mouths. Cyborg was getting fed up with all this while he was taking Cacodemons out with his laser rifle.

Cyborg: "That's it! It's time to bring out the heavy arterially!

He turned off his cannon and used his handheld computer on his arm to activate something he was saving incase of emergencies like this. Suddenly, his shoulder blades opened up, revealing three different holes each and out popped six mini rockets flying straight to the creatures. They all connected and created big time explosions, sending most of them everywhere as they turned to ash. Raven saw it all through her purple eyes and looked at Cyborg for an explanation, not asking the question. The metallic hybrid looked at the telepath and had a cocky smile on his face, knowing what Raven is going to say.

Cyborg: "Robin's not the only one that upgraded his weapons."

Raven shook her head and looked back at the view where she saw a bunch more Cacodemons appearing in many directions.

Raven: "We got incoming, lots of them!"

Cyborg checked what Raven sees and smiles more.

Cyborg: "All right you freakish bags of hot air, come to daddy!"

He then fired multiple missiles out of his shoulder blades and they filled the ceiling into a fireworks spectacular. But what he didn't realize is that he's over doing it as three of the missiles were rocketing straight towards his and the Titan's guardian. Alex was on one of the catwalks grabbing a few more clips and then firing his machine gun at two of the bodiless monsters when he heard a swooshing noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw three mini missiles heading straight for him. He immediately ducked as the missiles sailed past him and took out the two balloon creatures. He slowly got up from the blast and looked around to see who's firing rockets. He then saw Cyborg with two opened shoulder blades and six smoking opening holes. This time, Alex was completely irate.

Alex: "What are you trying to do? Kill me?

Cyborg had a blank look all because he almost killed the guardian while Raven looked at the hybrid with a sternful face.

Cyborg: "Uh… My bad?"

Alex shook his head in disbelief and was about to say something to him. But what he didn't notice was that when Cyborg's missiles hit the Cacodemons, the heat was so intense that they completely melted the cable wires what were supporting the walkway structure. They immediately snapped and the left side of the catwalk started to tilt. This incident made Alex fall off the floorboard and was heading to the ground floor until he grabbed the guardrail with his left hand while hanging on to his machine gun on the right. The two Titans were shocked at what they saw and decided to get him out of there before something drastic happens to him.

Raven: "Don't worry Alex, we'll rescue you!"

The two of them left their position and headed straight towards their guardian while taking out Cacodemons the missiles didn't get. Meanwhile, Alex was hanging on for his life, hoping not to fall to his death.

Alex: "Better get here ASAP! I can't hold on for much longer!"

Alex tried his best to hold on, but his fingers were slowly slipping off the guardrail. Just as Raven and Cyborg were at the edge of the damaged catwalk, Alex lost his grip and fell straight to the ground just as the Hybrid was going to offer him a hand. They both looked down hoping they won't see Alex's body splat on the floor. Thankfully, they saw Alex with his back on top of stacks of cardboard boxes, all empty thank goodness. The two of them sighed as they looked at their guardian.

Raven: "Are you O.K.?"

Alex sat back up from the crushed boxes and rubbed his head, then he looked at the two Titans and smiled.

Alex: "I'm fine, guess I had luck on my side."

Just as things were going back to normal, Alex looked above the Titan's heads and saw a bunch more Cacodemons hovering above, about to fire their fireballs all at the same time.

Alex: "BEHIND YOU!"

All the floating creatures fired at once at the team members, but Raven felt it all coming since she's a telepath. So she took the opportunity and turned around to form a bubble shield around her and Cyborg. At the same time, Alex jumped off the crush cardboard boxes and pointed his machine gun at the hoard, giving them a distraction while Raven and Cyborg get to their hiding spots and performed cover fire. Alex then took immediate cover behind a stack of red barrels. He peeked to the right and saw two Cacodemons hovering towards him. So he checked the monitor on his gun to see if it's enough, then nodded as he waited for the right moment to strike back. But once he made another peak, something caught his eye on the side of the barrel that showed a picture of fire. He then saw the written words on it and it says:

Alex: "Flammable Materials?"

He looked away from the two beasts and has his eyes filled with horror, knowing what he's gotten himself into.

Alex: "Ah shit!"

He quickly ran away from the barrels just as the floating creatures spat fire blasts out of their mouths. The blasts hit the barrels and created a huge explosion. Alex felt it as he was sent flying off the ground, smashed right through a window and into the security checkpoint, and smashed right into the wall with his face slammed into the concrete. After a few moments as an ornament, Alex's body automatically peeled off and then landed on the ground. He slowly got up, shook his head, rubbed his forehead with his right hand, and started coughing up a little blood.

Alex: "Whoa… That was-" _cough… cough…_ "one hell of a ride."

He wiped the blood off his mouth and headed to the smashed window and looked up at the catwalk. He then saw Cyborg and Raven battling it out with a hoard of Cacodemons, and they are both surrounded and outnumbered. He shook off what's left of minor headache then got serious.

Alex: "Hang on guys, I'm coming to get ya!"

He held tight to his machine gun and was about to exit the security checkpoint when he spotted a storage locker next to the crater he created. The small screen next to it was labeled, _"Emergency Weapons"_, and a combination below it. He remembered the screen back at Office Operation saying that there's a code for this locker, and luckily, Alex remembered the code very well.

Alex: "Why not? Let's see what's behind door number one."

Alex approach the locker and entered the code, _"905"_. Once the cabinet door opened up, Al stared blankly at the contents on the shelves. There were no ammo, no armor shards, and no med kits. But there are two things on the shelves that made Alex smile so wide.

Alex: "Looks like I hit the jackpot."

* * *

Back at the entrance to the warehousing district Robin was doing all he can to stop the strange creature from killing him. He continues twisting his tonfas around, left to right, and blocked off the attacks performed by these two beasts. One of them raised its claw arm up in the air and was going for the Boy Wonder's right shoulder, but Robin swiftly avoided the slash and blocked it off using his left metal tonfa. The two were in a holding pattern for a while, testing their strength and letting sparks come out of their metal like weapons. But one of the monsters had a sneaky idea. A flash of orange lightning came down on it and the creature disappeared in an instant. Invisible, it scattered to the opposite side of Robin and appeared again in the same flash of lightning. It made a shriek and used its left claw arm to split Robin to the waist. The Boy Wonder heard it coming and with instinct, used his right tonfa to block the second creature's attack. Again they were on a holding pattern, hoping to get the better of them and wanting to see fresh blood. Feeling like he's in a tight spot, Robin thought of a way getting out of this mess. With an aggressive expression he pushed two of the creatures away with his tonfas, jump on top of one of the creature's head, jumped off it, somersaulted over the other one, and landed a few feet away from the two. He poised his tonfas and went into a different pose, not letting his eyes away from the beasts.

Robin: "It's going to take more then that to take me down."

The strange beings shrieked and went into another charge, going back to square one.

* * *

Inside the Security Checkpoint office, Beast Boy was close to a sleeping Starfire, looking at three of the same creatures Robin's fighting. He looked at each of them, and they all have the look of blood thirst.

Beast Boy: "Now listen guys, I know you look real hungry and all but you don't want to eat me and her. I'm a vegetarian and she eats stuff that can give you bad indigestion.

The creatures just stared at him and shrieked and scream at the two and were ready to pounce. BB was scared to do something until he looks back at Starfire sleeping peacefully on the cardboard boxes with the health station tube clamped to her wrist, making her feel better. Confident, he looked back at the monsters with a serious look on his face.

Beast Boy: "All right then, you freaks want some, then come get some!"

The two pupils in BB's green eyes turned into little silts and within seconds, he transformed into a green striped tiger, roaring at the beasts. Once the battle was drawn, the changeling leapt in the air and pounced on the Imp like creature in the middle. He slashed his claws on it and immediately jumped off it before the being could get a shot. He landed and turned around to see the other two creatures slowly pacing towards him, not making any sudden moves. With the odds against him, Beast Boy changed into a Sasquatch, stood up, and made an even louder roar. The first one leapt at him but the green Sasquatch grabbed him by the head and slammed him far from the ground. The other one made a side dash to its target and was going to leap him there, but the changeling felt it coming when he swiftly avoided the attack. The creature landed and skidded towards the security terminal, then turned around to see the green behemoth, only this time, its head was grabbed by a green hairy hand. It was then that Beast Boy slowly lifted the monster up in the air then snarled at it. He then smashed its body right into the terminal itself; letting sparks flying the systems frying. Once he left the thing for dead, he turned around and looked at its other comrades, screaming and shrieking for both shock and vengeance. The changeling made another roar, morphed into a bull, and charged in to get the both of them.

* * *

Back to Shipping, Cyborg and Raven have their hands full, literally. They were firing aurora blasts and blue laser beams at the Cacodemons with all their might. But the more they kill, the more those floating beasts appear through teleportation and coming out of opened areas.

Cyborg: "Damn it, it's no use! These things aren't giving up!"

Raven: "If they're not giving up then we won't either. We have to take them out as quick as we can until they're out of sight."

They kept on attacking the same time the floating monsters keep on appearing. Three of the creatures looked the cables and the support beam holding the catwalk the two Titans were standing on. It was then that they came up with an idea. The two spat out fire blasts at the cables as they snapped and the third one fired a blast and support beam, making the metal melt right below the team's feet. Just as the hybrid and the Goth thought they're going to win, they felt the catwalk wobbled precariously. The two hang on to the guardrail hoping not to fall to their death. But the more they held on, the more the catwalk keeps shaking. They tighten their grip as the catwalk tossed and turned them like they were at a 3D simulation ride. Finally, the last piece of metal on the support beam melted and the catwalk teetered to the left and began to fall. Raven and Cyborg loosed their grip on the rail and plummet down to a stack of both small metal containers and plastic barrels. They were glad all those materials break their fall, but just as they were going to get up, the catwalk itself landed on them and crushing their mid sections and holding them down. They tried their best to get it off them, but it was getting harder and harder pulling out of this mess.

Cyborg: "Man, this thing is too heavy for me to do this alone!"

Raven: "At least your lower areas are made of metal while mine is just flesh. Ouch!"

Cy looked up and saw a hoard of Cacodemons surrounding them, ready to feast. Panicked, he looked at Raven for some additional help.

Cyborg: "Rae, can you get this thing off us like right NOW!"

Raven: "I can try, but it's going to take a lot of power and a lot of concentration to get this off."

Cyborg: "Well you better get your head in the game and do this now before-"

He then look back at the ceiling and now saw a Cacodemon above his face, making him stop talking. It was then coming to picture that all the Cacodemons were gathered around the stuck Titans, waiting for the right moment to feast on their bodies. One of the creatures floated closer to the half-demon and started sniffing on her face. Though Raven was calm from all this, on the inside, she's scared to death with beads of cold sweat running down her face. After smelling her for a few more seconds, the floating monster opened its jaws wide, revealing the fire from within its head. Raven quickly closed her eyes, realizing that this is the end. But before the monster can do something, it was blasted by small shots of pure blue energy. And the funniest thing is that it wasn't coming from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Once the Cacodemon was dead, all the others looked to where the shots came from. That's when they saw Alex pointing a strange looking rifle at them, but that's no ordinary rifle. What he's holding is the Series 3 Plasma Rifle and around his body diagonally was a belt that's loaded with single plasma cells. He was staring at the creatures seriously and held on to his rifle tightly, not hesitating to attack.

Alex: "Get away from them!"

The bodiless beasts grunted and roared and then fired their blasts at the same time. Alex quickly ran and took cover behind a forklift while the huge fireballs were raining down like huge malfunctioning fireworks. The creatures then soared straight to the Titans Guardian, leaving Cyborg and Raven behind. With their opportunity knocking, the hybrid looked at Rae.

Cyborg: "I think now's a good time to use your voodoo Rae."

Raven nodded, closed her eyes, and then opened them. Her eyes glowed white as she concentrated in getting the damaged catwalk off of them. Back to the real action, the swarms of Cacodemons were floating directly towards Alex hiding behind the forklift. He checked the monitor on his plasma rifle to see if it's not on near empty, then waited for the right moment to engage. Once he sees the shadows on the floor, he jumped out of his hiding place and blasted them with blue plasma. He killed off one creature then used his weapon to counter two more of the beasts fire blasts by using his plasma projectiles to connect with their firepower, creating a small explosion. One of the Cacodemons was too close to Alex and was going to bite him with one chomp, but her swiftly turned around, punched it right in the face, and fired his gun to kill it off. When the plasma gun ran on empty, he opened the compartment in the back, removed the empty cartridge, unhooks a fresh one on his belt, and inserted it back into the gun. Once he closed it, he swiveled to the other side and blasted four floating monsters that were getting too close to him. Two more spat out fire blasts from their mouths to where Alex is standing. He felt the hotness and completely ducked, rolled over away from the blast, and went into a crouching position to fire his weapon at the two beasts responsible for the recent cook off. Once the two were dead, three more rose up out of hiding and started the attack. But before they could fire, Alex fired back and stood up from his position. But what the Cacodemons were trying to do it distract him because behind Alex were eight more bodiless beasts with mouths burning with fire. They were ready to roast Alex into fired chicken but just as they were gonna, a huge piece of the catwalk covered in dark energy was sailing to the hoard. They looked but they were too late as the metal structure hit all of them and impale them between the metal and concrete wall and the torn off catwalk itself. The rest of them that were out of harms way looked to who threw the catwalk and found Raven floating in mid air and her eyes were glowing so bright it's hard to tell the difference between night and day. Half of them immediately fired while the other half went back on the attack on Alex. They spat out fire blasts from their mouths, hoping to incinerate the Goth Titan, but she formed a wall shield to protect her from the impact. She then disintegrated the shield and raised her glowing black hands up in the air. It was then that multiple flammable barrels were rising up in the air and were ready to blow something off the face of the UAC map.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

She threw her hands forward the same time as the barrels flew straight at the creature, blowing and killing half of them. The surviving Cacodemons were floating upwards to fight back, but a stream of blue energy blasted one of them. Two of them looked to the right where the blast was taken place and saw Cyborg standing on top of a stack off cardboard boxes with his sonic cannon fully charged and ready for action. The two quickly fired their heavy blasts at the hybrid, but he jumped off the boxes the same time the huge fireballs hit them and landed on top of a moving conveyor belt. He pointed his cannon at the first Cacodemon and fired at it. Once it got killed, he went to the second one. But suddenly, he got caught off guard when one of the creatures came out of nowhere and bites on its right cannon arm. Luckily for the Cy, his armor is made of titanium alloy, meaning that not even a set of razor sharp teeth can remove his arm that easily. Ignoring the first bite, he instinctively fired his cannon and killed the second monster out of the air. He then looked at the third one still chomping on his arm but to no avail. It then looked up at the hybrid's normal eye and red eye and had an anime sweat drop coming down its face.

Cyborg: "Sorry, but too much iron can ruin your diet."

He then used his free left hand to smash its brains though, then turned that arm into a sonic cannon and blew it all up. He quickly jumped off the conveyor belt and stood there proudly at his work, with his body all covered in blood and small pieces of the creature's skin, then went back to work taking care of the rest. Back to Alex, he is shooting Cacodemons left and right with his plasma rifle. He jumped over the conveyor belt Cyborg was on and took out two more floating creature. He quickly pointed his weapon up and took down three more. Another bodiless beast was floating was floating behind Alex and fired an energy blast straight at him. But a black wall come up from the floor and deflected the attack. It was then that the wall transformed into Raven and she levitated a metal crate in mid air. She threw the crate at the creature and made a direct hit. Even though it didn't kill the beast, it only knocked it out of the air. Three more Cacodemons floated downward and were going to attack, but Raven lifted a few more glowing black crates in the air toss them to the beings. Behind her back was Alex shooting the rest of the floating creatures with his plasma gun. Another wave of Cacodemons approached from the west and were joining in on the fun. Suddenly, they were attacked by two waves of blue energy, killing half of them. Suddenly, Cyborg came out of nowhere with two sonic cannons and was blasting anything that was in the air. He then joined Alex and Raven and were all in a circle with their back against each other, firing plasma projectiles, blues beams of energy, and black obsidian crates. But it's still not enough, as more and more Cacodemons appear in every direction by the hundreds, and it's too much for them. With all of them gathered around, they all spat out fire energy blasts at the same time, enough to make a bon fire. Raven immediately formed a black dome around his teammates and all that firepower hit it, not cracking the shield at all. Alex looked around and spotted the lift they used to enter shipping in the first place, even if he only saw white lines creating a background. He then looked up at the swarm of Cacodemons and realized that it's now time to go as he looked at the two Titans for new orders.

Alex: "It's getting awfully crowded here! We should fallback and head to the lift now!"

Raven: "But what about them?"

Cyborg: "Relax Rae, I got it covered. You two go ahead, I'll take care of this situation."

Alex: "Just get to the lift as soon as you can cause this is a last call to all heroes!"

Cyborg nodded and Raven deactivated her shield and both she and Alex ran for their lives to their exit. Cyborg, on the other hand, turned off his cannons and opened his shoulder blades to launch his missiles. But he wasn't targeting the Cacodemons; he was targeting the metal ceiling above their heads. He fired about twenty-five rockets directly to the ceiling and they all exploded and created a vibration over the creatures' heads. With this shoulder blades now closed, Cyborg turned around and ran after Rae and Al who were a few feet away from the lift. The ceiling started to crack and the metal beams holding it started to fall in chunks over the unexpected monsters as they were firing energy blasts out of their mouths and hopefully hit one of the three people on the ground. Few of the beams hit the creatures and flatten them on the floor. Then when all the beams were down, the ceiling made out of steel and stone crumbled and falls to the floor, taking the Cacodemons with it. Both Raven and Alex made it to the lift, but they were missing one more person. They turned around and saw Cyborg running for his life with falling debris coming down killing Cacodemons and destroying the catwalk, conveyor belts, and all the supplies and materials for the entire base. Alex approached the control panel to his right and yelled at the hybrid.

Alex: "C'mon Cyborg, get it in gear!"

Cyborg ran as fast as his metal legs could to get to the elevator shaft the Goth and the guardian are in. Just as he about to reach the exit, I giant concrete and steel slab was plummeting down to him. He looked up at the huge slab and ran even faster then before. Knowing that he won't make it, he takes a desperate move and made a wide inhuman leap to the lift. That leap got him out of real danger as the slab crashed to the ground a millimeter from the hybrid's feet and he entered the lift, but not without spearing Raven by accident. Alex quickly slammed his fist on the panel, cracking and short-circuiting the screen itself. Luckily, the lift access panel understood the command before Alex smashed on it and the lift moved itself back to the top. Cyborg slowly got up and rubbed the human side of his head while Raven got up and looked at him and an anime vain pulsing on her head.

Raven: "Was that really necessary?"

The hybrid looked at the telepath and nervously chuckled, as an anime sweat drop came down his head.

Cyborg: "Uh… I had no other choice."

He fully stood up and looked and Alex, smiling.

Cyborg: "Thanks for the help dude."

Alex: "Don't mention it, but you can thank this little beauty. If it wasn't for it, then you two would've become major ordours."

Cy looked at Alex's new gun he was patting.

Cyborg: "Exactly what is that you're holding?"

Alex looked at the new weapon and stared at it in awe.

Alex: "This is the Series 3 Plasma Gun, one of the most highly advance weapons in the military division. Unlike weapons that can hold bullets and 30 calibers, this puppy can hold fifty rounds of synthetic plasma. It is used as an medium range weapon and its fire power is capable to paralyze an opponent or kill him."

He then looked at Cyborg, suspicious on the hybrid's new upgrades.

Alex: "Still I'm quite surprised that you have more arsenal in your body then I thought. When did you have shoulder rockets and a second sonic cannon?"

Cyborg: "Let's just say I added those in after the Tower was under heavy attack. After something like that I have to make some upgrades on myself to be ready for anything. But now that we're done with our show and tell, you mind telling me why there were so many of them Cacodemons down in shipping!"

Alex: "Hmmm… I don't know Cy, maybe they're trying to make sure that we won't get out of here alive or perhaps they know what we're doing since we need to get out of here. Speaking of which, do you still have them?"

Cyborg looked at him oddly then realized what he meant. He opened the duffle back he carried around his shoulder the whole time during the battle and sighed in relief to see the two power cells still in there and still in good condition. He then looked at Alex, showing him the smile on his face.

Cyborg: "The cells are in there and still intact. I mean after the whole fight down there, I thought these things took a major beating. Guess they're indestructible."

Alex: "Guess so. Let's get the cells to the Security Checkpoint and join with the others. Hopefully it will be smooth sailing from here."

The lift continued to go up further until it made a complete stop on the top floor. But just as the team was about to retrace their steps, the door that will get them out opens and an Imp appeared shrieking and throwing a fireball at them. Raven formed a black circle to deflect the shot while Alex took out his double barrel shotgun and took aim.

Raven: "Do you always hate to be wrong?"

Alex: "Sometimes Raven, I can't help it."

He slowly pulled the trigger and then-

**_"Bang!"_**

* * *

Back at the Security Checkpoint, Robin was still duking it out against the two Imp-like creatures with his tonfas, but it seems like it isn't working as he tried his best using all his moves to take them down. One of the creatures took deliberate action and used its flesh side of its blade arm to knock the tonfas out of the Boy Wonder's hands. With the weapons out of the picture, the creatures have no time cutting him to pieces. But Robin's lips formed a smirk, letting them know that he has more in store for them. He quickly took out two birdarangs, put them together, and formed his R-Sword, putting it in a classic samurai pose. The two beasts looked at the strange weapon then looked at each other. The immediately looked back at Robin, roared, and charged right in for the final attack. The first one made a right slash high as Robin used his sword to block it off. He pushed it aside as the creature swung his left blade arm for a low slash. But Robin jumped over it and somersaulted backwards a few feet away from the creature. It then roared again and scampered straight to him with both claws up in the air, ready to slice his arms off. A foolish error as Robin bolted up and used his sword to stab it right in the chest. The monster looked down and was shocked at what it sees. But before it could do something about it, Robin moved his sword up to its head and sliced it all the way up, letting blood squirting out of it's open wound. As the first creature disintegrated, the second one looked in shock as it saw a human took one of its comrades down. Robin, all covered in blood, did another fancy pose with his sword and smiled at it evilly.

Robin: "One down, one to go."

* * *

Back in the office, Beast Boy was having some fun on his own, fighting off the last two of the Imp-like creatures, while at the same time, protecting Starfire form them. He was in his lion form and roared at the two, then he pounced on them. But before he can kill the two, they were in a flash of lightning and they disappeared in an instant. He landed on where the beasts were and looked around to see where they at. He then heard scampering around him and has no idea where they coming from or where they're going. So just to make sure, he transforms into a Velociraptor and waited for the moment for the creatures to appear. He waited and waited for something to happen when he heard the sound of thunder from the left and knew what it was. The strange being appeared after the lightning disappeared and made an attempt to slice the changeling in two with its claw arms. But the green dinosaur swiftly avoided the throw and used his tail to whip it across the metal shelves, in the opposite direction of Starfire. The impact itself dismantled the shelves with pieces of metal spread all over. The monster got up from floor and was ready for another fight, but Beast Boy charged in as a Ram and rammed it to the wall, letting a pointy part of a broken metal rack pierce it through the waist. Blood starts squirting out of its appendix as it slowly died while Beast Boy changed to his normal and watch as the beast turned into incinerated ash. He smiled at what he did but unaware that the last creature appeared behind him in a flash of lightning. When the green changeling heard the thunder noise he turned around, only to be pounced by the very monster he was supposed to fight.

* * *

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage Junction 8: November 15, 2145, 5:53 P.M.**

Not far from the checkpoint, Alex, Cyborg, and Raven were trying to reach their destination. But there were three Z-Secs down the hallway firing their machine guns at them. The team was hiding behind two big metal crates as sparks and bullets kept flying. Al then took out a grenade from the belt, armed it, and threw it at the middle of the floor around the zombie guards. Once it exploded, the Z-Secs bodies were flying back and forth and lay limp once they landed in three different places. The two Titans and their guardian got out of their hiding places kept running to where their suppose to go.

Cybrog: "O.K., any ideas why these zombies and monsters are trying to back track us from getting to our exit."

Alex: "Don't know, maybe they're scared that we would be trying to reach Communications and protect it until we get reinforcements. Or perhaps maybe…"

Raven: "They won't let us get to the Checkpoint for some reason."

Alex looked to his right and spotted the storage door numbered, _"24"_, then looked back at the long corridor.

Alex: "Either way, we're already at the halfway point. We have to reach the Security Checkpoint with those power cells and head to Communications before they get the chance to destroy it!"

They were about to reach the end of the hallway when they heard a loud roar that made them stop. They all looked around to figure out what was that noise and where it came from.

Raven: "Uh… What was that?"

Alex: "I don't know, but I don't like it one damn bit."

He slowly cocked his shotgun for a little more power and waited for something to come out. They waited for an attack, an ambush, something that was suppose to happen, when they heard scampering noise coming from where Alex is. He slowly raised his shotgun a little and waited for something to come out. Suddenly, an orange lightning bolt appeared in front of him and then a strange creature appeared and roared again with it's lower jaw opening apart and sideways. It immediately swung its claw arm and scratched Alex's armored plate. He tumbled and landed on his ass looking at the creature's glowing yellow eyes. Without hesitation, he positioned his shotgun at the creature and fired at it, not wanting to let it kill him. Once the creature died and disintegrated, Alex slowly got up and shook off the state of shock. But before things can go back to normal, they again heard more scampering noises from behind Cyborg. Upon hearing it, the hybrid turned around and turned on his sonic cannon. He waited for something to happen until he spotted an orange lighting in the middle of the floor. Once the Imp-like monster appeared, Cy fired his cannon before it got a chance to the attack. The creature was destroyed and the place was completely quiet. Cyborg turned off his cannon and sighed while Alex fully got up and rubbed his head. Raven was in the middle of the two trying to figure out what just happened.

Raven: "O.K. What were those things?"

Alex: "Don't know. But I don't want to waste anytime checking them out. Let's hurry to the Checkpoint before the others start having trouble of their own."

The two Titans nodded and then followed Alex going through the district. For minutes on end, they raced down corridors and corners, killing zombies and monsters, hoping to reach the place in time. But just as they think they're going to make it-

Alex: "All right, we're almost there. All we have to do is pass… this…"

They all slowed to a stop when they saw what suppose to be metal debris in the hallway, blocking their way out. They all had sweat drops coming down their heads as Alex looked at the two Titans and sighed.

Alex: "Well, there was a quicker way to get to the Security Checkpoint."

Raven: "Are there any other ways to get there?"

Alex: "Well, unless you want to take the longer routes that need PDA and key cards access. That will take an hour to find something like that."

Cyborg: "Then what about the path we took when we left the checkpoint?"

Alex: "And backtrack and face all those freaks back there? I don't think so."

Raven: "Then how are we suppose to join the others if we don't know where to go next?"

Without warning, a metal wall plating got knocked out and then an Imp came out of the alcove and was about to throw a fireball. Cyborg took the instinctive move, grabbed the Imp's free arm, slammed it to the wall, and fired his sonic cannon at the Imp's head. The other two were surprised by the hybrid's instinctive action as he turned off his cannon headed to the open alcove to take a quick look.

Cyborg: "I think I found a way there. Take a look.

The two ignored what happened a few seconds ago while Alex walked to where Cyborg is and saw a ladder in the hidden passage leading up to a ventilation duct and smirked.

Alex: "Huh… A secret maintenance passage. Never knew something like this was there.

Alex slowly shook his head and slowly climbed up the ladder followed by Raven then Cyborg. Soon, they were all in the maintenance ducts, hoping to get to the checkpoint before it's too late, and unfortunate for them, it was too late.

* * *

In the security office of the checkpoint, Beast Boy was struggling to hold with last of the monsters at bay. He was holding creature's claw arms away from him by using his hands to grab its arms, not going too close to the blades. So now it is a test of strength between the changeling and the creature. His eyes were completely in a whole new zone as he stared at its glowing yellow eye in such a serious look.

Beast Boy: "I don't know what you are, but I'll tell you this. I'm not going to let you hurt Starfire!"

He continues to struggle against the beast as it tries to over power him. What the two didn't notice was that Starfire, who was sleeping the whole time; her hand was slowly closing, turning it into a tight fist and glowing an orb of green light.

* * *

Back to Robin, he's fighting off the last of the creatures he's facing. He swung his R-Sword left and right to block off the monster's blade arms. One of its attacks made to Robin and got his side. But Robin swiftly avoided it and it only got his costume and not the body itself. He positioned himself for another round and the creature kept slicing and slashing to reach the Boy Wonder. It then used the flesh part of the arm to knock the sword out of his hands just like what happened to the tonfas. Just when he was about to get into a stance, the creature rammed Robin in the gut and he was sent straight to the Portable Power Plant connected to the lift generator. He got hit in the back of the head by it and slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Back in the office, Beast Boy was trying valiantly to fend off the creature but it was to no avail as the creature slowly pushed its claw arms closer and closer to Beast Boy's head. But just as the being was about to decapitate the changeling's head, it got shot in the back by a green bolt of light. Then three more hit it to get its attention. The creature removed the claw arms away from BB's neck and turned around to see who fired at it. But when it looked to the other side of the office, a ripped Health Station was sailing right to its head, smashing its face right through the screen. It used its claw arms to pry it out of its head while Beast Boy quickly got out of the way. It was then that more star bolts appeared and hit the creature in many ways. The monster quickly died and left a pile of ash behind. Beast Boy looked at the pile and sighed knowing that it was a close call, but he was wondering where those shots came from. He looked to his right and was shocked at what he saw. There stood Starfire, fully awake and fully healthy removing the metal brace on her wrist with her strength. After doing that, she looked at the changeling and had a serious look on her face.

Starfire: "Where's Robin?"

* * *

Of course, Robin's close to them, but he was out like a light. The monster he was fighting was sniffing on his flesh, smelling the fragrance of fresh blood. It roared and then raised its blade arm to slice him diagonally through his body. Suddenly star bolts came from behind and hit the back of the creature. It turned around to see who hit it only to be introduced by a charging green rhino. It speared the monster away from Robin and right through the exit of the checkpoint when the doors opened automatically. It crashed right to the wall and landed on the floor. It was going to come back in for some major payback but heard a beeping noise and looked up. There it saw a torrent gun attached to the ceiling, looking at it thinking it is a threat. The gun fired and filled the beast up with bullet holes, killing it instantly.

* * *

Back in the Checkpoint, Beast Boy and Starfire gathered around Robin, trying to wake him up.

Beast Boy: "Robin, are you all right? Wake up, it's us!"

Robin slowly opened his eyes and saw both Beast Boy and Starfire with concerned faces. He looked at Starfire entirely, surprised to see her standing close to him.

Robin: "Starfire? Are you-"

Starfire: "Real? You could say that. I am breathing at your face am I?"

Starfire offered a hand to Robin and he accepted it. Once he got up, he gave Starfire a warm-hearted hug, shocking the Tamaranean and breaking in tears.

Robin: "Oh Starfire, I thought I was going to loose you. I'm glad you're all right."

Starfire: "I'm glad to see you unhurt too Robin. But please tell me, what just happened? One minute I was swarmed inhuman spiders, the next I was sleeping on boxes hooked up to some strange machine."

Robin let go of the hug and looked at her with friendly eyes, wiping the tears out of his face.

Robin: "It's a long story, but all it matters is that your safe and I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will protect you no matter what."

Starfire smiled at the thought and was going to say something when they all heard some thumping noises coming from above their heads. They looked up at the ceiling and were concerned about the noise itself.

Starfire: "What's that noise?"

Beast Boy: "Probably more of those things coming to get us. They dropped down from the vents at the office trying to ambush the both of us."

Robin: "Well if that's the case, then let's not keep them waiting."

Robin approached to where his R-Sword is and picked it up while Starfire and Beast Boy headed to the entrance of the security office. Once Robin joined them, they positioned themselves with the sword poised, star bolts charged, and wolf growling. They keep hearing the thumping going closer and closer to one of the openings the creatures made. They waited until they heard nothing. Then without warning something dropped down from the opened shaft and landed on the floor. The three Titans were ready now and were about to charge in, but stopped when they realized that whatever jumped down wasn't a zombie or a monster. Instead, it was Alex who got up, dusted himself, and coughed a few times.

Alex: "Man, who would've thought that the ducts can be so dusty? I tell ya, the things I do to get here."

He turned around and saw three shocked Titans, still in their battle positions. He even looked at Starfire, amazed that the health station did a great job with her alien body.

Alex: "Ah… Starfire, you're still alive. Guess the health station took care of you pretty well."

He turned to look at the health station but instead saw a big rectangle dent on the wall. He then looked at the security terminal all destroyed and then the metal shelves in shambles. He looked back at the team and was confused while Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy powered down and approached their guardian.

Alex: "Did you guys have a party or what? What happened here?"

Robin: "It's a long and very ugly story. We'll brief you though. Where's Cyborg and Raven?"

Raven: "Above you heads."

The three looked up and saw Raven's face peeking out from the opened duct. She jumped out of it and landed on the floor after the team stepped away. Raven then stepped back as Cyborg jumped out of the duct. He stood up and looked at the others three.

Cyborg: "So, did you miss us?"

Robin: "It's good to see you three again. What took you guys so long?"

Alex: "Let us explain what happened."

* * *

A minute later, after Robin grabbed his tonfas and placed them in his utility belt, the team was gathered around the lift outside telling what happened between them. Not far from them, Cyborg was at the advance PPP moving the power cells from out of the duffle bag and into the generator's compartments below.

Beast Boy: "So you're telling us that you were attacked by a bunch of monster balloons?"

Alex: "Actually, they're called Cacodemons. And yes they attacked us, but they were swarming us all over Shipping, like they were waiting for us to come out. It's like they knew where we are or something. Either way, we were able to get out of there with the help of the plasma rifle. Hell, if it wasn't for me, those things would've eaten Rae and Cy alive."

Robin: "Sheesh, that's must've been gruesome. I bet that attack must be connected to the ambush we had."

Alex looked at Robin with an odd look.

Alex: "What ambush?"

Robin: "While we were waiting for you, we were attacked by some strange creatures we never seen before. They were tough looking and they had some special ability.

Raven: "Special ability?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, they disappeared whenever we got a chance to take them out and run around invisible, like they were confusing us until it was too late."

Upon hearing it, Alex quickly took out his PDA and accesses the monster section for this creature.

Raven: "That's funny, cause while we were heading to the checkpoint, we had that kind of encounter with those things. But they weren't smart since they were close for us to take out."

Robin: "I see, well whatever they are-"

Alex: "They're called Wraiths."

The Titans looked at Alex with his PDA in hand while Alex looked at them.

Alex: "Of course, that's what it's called on my PDA."

He looked back at his PDA and read the rest of the information.

Alex: "It says here that the Wraiths attack distant prey by teleporting in a series of small jaunts, which makes it hard to tell where they will pop up next. And when it's too late, they appear in front of you and slash ruthlessly with its claw like arms."

Robin: "So if what Raven said is true, then our only option is to wait for a Wraith to come to us and when it does, we'll start attacking it before it has the chance attacking us."

Alex: "Well that sounds accurate enough. And this is the only way for us to get further to Gamma."

While they were discussing strategy, Cyborg carefully places the last of the power cells into the PPP's compartment. He then stood up and pushed the _"Insert"_ icon on the screen panel and the compartment doors closed. He watched the screen and saw the power cells charging up and the generator went back up, bringing the lift back to life. Smiling, he looked at the team and gave them the good news.

Cyborg: "Hey, the lift is ready. We should be able to get down now."

The team looked at Cyborg and nodded, they all got up and proceeded to enter the lift. Once they all got in, Alex headed to the panel and was about to push the lift access control that says, _"Lower Lift"_. But before he pushed it, he looked at Starfire, a little concerned about her condition after her experience.

Alex: "Before we go, Starfire, are you sure you're all right? I mean you just woke up after the whole ordeal and we don't know if you ready to go yet. Maybe we should wait for five minutes while you rest."

Starfire: "I'm fine Alex. Incase you forgotten, we Tamaraneans are stronger then we look. It takes more then spider venom to take me down."

Robin: "Star's right, I think she's ready to take on anything now. Besides, if she gets into any trouble, I'll protect her from any danger."

Robin then placed his hand on her shoulder and blushed. Star looked at Robin and blushed as well. Alex couldn't help but to snicker about this.

Alex: "Oh well… If you ready for this then I guess I have no choice. Next stop, Communications Transfer."

He touched the panel screen and the lift slowly lowered itself to the ground floor. The Titans were glad to get out of there in one piece, but what awaits them at Communications Transfer is a mystery.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter sixteen, the most toughest, complicated, and most compelling chapter I ever done period. Thankfully I got a long summer break so that means these updates on this story will be a whole lot quicker and, hopefully, the chapter's will be a whole lot shorter. So on the next chapter, Beast Boy gets a weapon of his own, the team gets a ride, and they will face a bunch of chainsaw waving freaks. And no, I'm not talking about Leather Face. Please Review.**


	17. The UAC Chainsaw Massacre

**Well, I'm here at last. Sorry it took so long but there were things that I had to do. One of them is that I was in Miami last week and I didn't have a computer to continue updating. Now I'm heading out to California next week and I'm going to stay there for two weeks. So you won't be getting any updates until I get back. Another thing is that I revamped three chapters of this story and changed the name Time Transporter to The Ark. The reason why is because the name came from the Doom movie and I thought that maybe it would be a better name then Time Transporter since it sounded a little obvious. You will know it by the change of chapter five title on the scroll menu. Now for the updates, I got one review from Rahkshi500 and have 69 hits on the last chapter. Let's hope this one we'll bring the excitement up for y'all. Here's chapter seventeen of Doomed Titans. Alex and the Teen Titans made it to Communications Transfer and were about to take a car to reach to Communications quicker. But when they get there, they meet up with a group chainsaw driving maniacs. With them getting close to Communications, will the team get there in one piece or will the they be ripped to shreds.**

**Chapter Note**

**The Chainsaw Zombies will make their first appearance on this chapter, as well as a quickie from the Main Marine.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The UAC Chainsaw Massacre 

**Communications Transfer, Docking Zone: November 15, 2145, 6:03 P.M.**

At the docking zone of Communications Transfer, a big mess had been created after a horrific ambush. Four of the Marines were lying dead on both the metal floor on the docking station and on the driveway, with pools of blood around their lifeless bodies and their weapons and ammo scattered. But there's one Marine that's still alive, barely. He was breathing hard with blood coming down a few exposed parts of his body, his helmet was still attached, and he was still holding his Grabber gun. He pointed it at the last two creatures that were looking at him, an Imp and a Maggot. The two screeched and snarled at the wounded soldier, ready to tear his body apart. The Marine looked to the right and spotted a red flammable barrel near his position. Once he locked it in on the screen, he pulled the trigger and a thin line of fading green light came out of the gun and grabbed the barrel. It lifted off the ground and levitated in mid air with flames seeping out of the metal cylinder. He turned to look at the two creatures and let go of the trigger, launching the barrel at the two. The Imp swiftly avoided the flying barrel but the Maggot didn't had time to dodge it as it hit the being and exploded, sending the Maggot flying and letting it's ashes raining down in the air. The marine then slumped on one knee feeling his legs are getting weak and realized that he loosing a lot of blood and is starting to feel fatigue. He slowly looked up and saw the Imp screaming for battle as it starts charging up a fireball. The marine slowly stood up and used the last bit of his strength to take care of the last monster. The Imp fired the fireball at him as the wounded soldier aimed his Grabber at the fireball, locked it in, and fired at it. Within a second, the fireball was caught by the green light line from the Grabber. The Imp stared in amazement at the fireball floating in mid air. But with one last attempt, he lowered the fireball at the creature and launched it towards the monster. It hit the Imp as the creature screamed in pain as it disintegrated to nothing. The Marine sighed in relief but slumped on the metal dock with his back on the wall waiting to die. Just as he thought all is lost, he spotted and lift heading up to the Warehousing District lowering to this floor and a bunch of people were on it. So he waited for them to give them the word about what he and Omega were suppose to do. Meanwhile, Alex and the Teen Titans finally got to Communications Transfer and entered the docking area. They looked around and spotted five dead bodies on the floor and a bunch of bullet holes and burns on the walls and ceiling. They couldn't help but to turn their heads in disgust at the war within the room.

Starfire: "Ugrh… So horrible. Why would these abominations do something like this?"

Alex: "I have no clue Star, looks like they were at a war zone, or to be more precise, a massacre. Search the area, see if there's a way to get to Communications."

They all agreed as Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight and was the first to walk out of the lift and scan the docking room. As soon as the rest of the Titans split up and searched the room, Alex and Robin approached what was suppose to be Lieutenant Daniels with his face ripped apart and his left arm torn off. Alex bent down and took out two clips from two of the machine guns and gathered the rest of the clips he desperately needed while Robin kept looking at the chaos that happened.

Robin: "Man this place looks so gruesome. I've seen my shares of fill in the old days with Batman, but this is ridiculous."

Alex: "It's a vicious cycle we're living in Rob. As soon as you're born, you'll start dying."

Robin: "So what do you think happened here?"

Alex: "Looks like a Squad was trying to get out of here. Apparently there was and ambush and they were caught by surprise. None of them didn't make it."

Robin: "You think they must be the team your father said that was brining the transmission card to Communications?"

Alex looked at the shoulder blade of the armor and looked at the name, "Omega Team" underneath the UAC logo.

Alex: "Naw, the squad dad said was Bravo Team. This is Omega Team."

He stood up and walked to another dead marine that had a couple of plasma cells, including the one in the plasma gun itself. He bent down and grabbed the necessities he needs to place them on the ammo belt that is strapped around his body. Robin followed his guardian and kept looking at the place one more time.

Robin: "So, where are we anyways?"

Alex: "Well by the way this place looks, I'm guessing that we're in the docking area. That means that there's got to be a service tunnel around here."

Robin looked around and spotted a small door at the end of the wall. He then pointed to it.

Robin: "Why don't we take that door?"

Alex, upon finishing up gathering cells, looked at the door the Boy Wonder pointed at and sighed.

Alex: "That door leads to maintenance, which means that it's the opposite way to Communications."

Robin: "I see. Well we have to find a way to Communications and protect the Main Comm. until the squad gets here."

Beast Boy: "Hey guys!"

Both Robin and LM turned their heads to look at Beast Boy and Raven gathered around the wounded marine resting on the docking floor.

Beast Boy: "We found a survivor! He's still breathing, sort of."

The two of them left the dead carcass behind and headed to where the two Titans were standing. Once they are on the docking station, Alex bent down and looked at the marine and examined his condition.

Alex: "Ah shit! He's loosing a lot of blood! Somebody find a med kit and a shot of adrenaline, fast!"

The marine coughed a few times and looked at Alex underneath his helmet.

Marine Soldier 14: "No, forget about me kid. It's too late for me." _cough… cough…_ "You should take care of yourself while you still have a chance."

Alex shook his head and kept looking at him, wondering what caused this mess.

Alex: "What happened?"

Marine Soldier 14: "We were going throughout the entire complex, trying to survive this living Hell. Then we got a tip from someone that there's a jeep in the service tunnels not far from here, in the storage sector." _couch… cough…_ "When we were about to get there, Lieutenant Daniels contacted Sarge about our progress. But he gave us the order to remain here until someone comes with a transmission card."

Robin: "Bravo Team…"

Marine Soldier 14: "While we were waiting, we were suddenly ambushed by those creeps. They all came out of nowhere."

Alex listened in on the whole story and then thought of something not right. He then looked at Robin for an explanation.

Alex: "I don't get it. If dad knew that those monsters were dangerous, then why who he tell Omega Team to stay put?"

Robin: "Don't know. Maybe he didn't know how sneaky they are."

Alex: "Hmm… Maybe you're right."

Marine Soldier 14: "Please…"

The wounded marine coughed a little as both Robin and Alex looked at him.

Marine Soldier 14: "Get to the jeep, wait for the marine to come, then get to communications and send that transmission to the Earth fleet." _cough… cough…_ "Don't let them kill that Marine or our chance of survival will be diminished."

Alex kept looking at him with serious eyes and nodded.

Alex: "Don't worry, we'll make sure that the Marine gets to Communications and send that transmission card before its too late."

The soldier smiled underneath his helmet and coughed a little more.

Marine Soldier 14: "That's great news. Be careful out there." _cough… cough…_ "But before you go, take my weapon. It's right over there."

The Marine pointed to where his weapon is. Alex looked to his left and saw a Grabber next to his wounded body.

Marine Soldier 14: "I know it's not much but it's more useful then you think. I grabbed a fireball from one of the creatures in mid air and launched it back to it." _cough… cough…_ "It can give you a good advantage against them. Take it if you want, but use it carefully. The hold itself won't last too long. Good luck, and whatever you do, don't… trust… Swan…"

The Marine coughed a few more times until his head slumped down and died, since he was finished at what he was going to say. Alex looked at the gun the now dead soldier had, took the weapon, and stood up inspecting it. Robin looked at the gun too then looked back at Alex who was still observing it.

Robin: "You think that weapon is useful?"

Alex: "If you can defy the term useful. This gun isn't a weapon; it's called the Ionized Plasma Levitator, or Grabber for short. It's only a tool useful for UAC commercial distribution. Its purpose is to lift and project small and median objects from one area to another. Of course the power it holds can last a few moments so it shuts down and recharges itself pretty quick. Only maintenance personnel use this to carry hazardous materials that could be a threat to them in close range. But if what the Marine said is true, that he caught a fireball from an Imp and fired it back at it, then this gives us a good advantage."

Beast Boy: "Dude, you have enough weapons on you already. Think you can give that weapon to someone else?"

Alex turned his head to Beast Boy with a questionable look, then looked back at the Grabber. After making a double take, he came up with an idea.

Alex: "As a matter of fact Beast Boy, you're right. I seem to have enough weapons at my disposal and I don't think I can use this weapon. But I know someone who can."

He walked directly to the changeling and gave the Grabber to him.

Alex: "Congratulations BB, make me proud."

Beast Boy looked at the gun and looked back at Alex. He then realizes what Alex just did.

Beast Boy: "Whoa whoa! Wait a second! There's no way I'm using this thing to fight off monsters."

Alex: "Beast Boy, if I remember correctly you said to me once that you're the only one on this team that doesn't have anything to fire back. So I think this weapon would be suitable for you."

Robin: "I hate to say this, but Alex is right for once. Most of your powers involve close combat and with the way those creatures move and after what happened up there, you won't stand a chance. If I were you, I would take this weapon and use it to take them on."

The changeling looked at the gun one more time with a worried expression then looked at Robin.

Beast Boy: "But I can't use weapons like this. I'm sixteen! I don't know how to handle guns!"

Alex: "C'mon Beast Boy, it's so simple. Once the screen says that you locked on to an item, pull the trigger."

The guardian patted the changeling shoulder as Beast Boy swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Alex then looked around the area and was missing two more Titans.

Alex: "Has anyone seen Starfire and Cyborg?"

Raven pointed to where the two are the same time Alex turned his head to the direction the telepath was pointing at. There he saw Starfire and Cyborg looking at the garage door that seems to be sealed up tight. Soon, all four of the team members walked off the docking floor and approached the two looking at the garage door as well.

Alex: "So, what you two got."

Starfire was the first to look at her guardian and answered his question.

Starfire: "It appears to be an entryway for transport vehicles to go in, but it seems to be locked up."

Alex: "Explain."

Cyborg pointed to the panel next to the door that appears to be cracked and offline with a bullet hole in the middle. Upon that, he told Alex what happened.

Cyborg: "The panel that's suppose to operate the door is completely busted. My guess is that while these Marines were trying to fend off those monsters, some idiot was foolish enough to fire a dumb shot at the screen and shut it down permanently. Chances of bringing it back online are impossible."

Alex: "Shouldn't you two use your combine strength to lift this garage door up?"

Cyborg: "We're getting to that. The problem is that we don't know how heavy it is, let alone tell how long we should hold it up for."

Alex: "Only one way to find out. Lift."

Both Star and Cy looked at each other and decided to give this a shot. They walked to the garage door, looked at each other, and nodded. They then bent down, firmly placed their hands underneath the garage door, and used their combine strength to lift the door up in mid way. After a few minutes of getting it up, they succeeded. Alex smirked as the two Titans kept holding the doorway up and then turned to look at the rest of the team for the order.

Alex: "All right guys, we got our way in. Everyone should just get in at once."

Cyborg: "Yeah, and make it snappy. I don't know if the two of us can hold on for much longer!"

Soon enough, everyone entered the garage airlock and after that, Cyborg and Starfire entered the airlock and let go of the garage door, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone jumped to scardom and turned to see the now shut door. After a moment of silence, Beast Boy was the one to speak first.

Beast Boy: "O.K., that would give a way our position."

Alex: "Looks that way BB, lets get out of here before someone or something finds us."

He turned around a spotted a garage door that seems to be opened partly and slanted a little.

Alex: "And lucky for us, we won't have to open another garage door."

They all crouched through the broken garage door and they all entered the service tunnel. The team walked up a set of steps to a catwalk to the right side of the tunnel road. Once walking, they arrived what appeared to be a storage area that had metal shelves filled with steel crates, maintenance tools, and a few cells scattered, a couple of more steel crates, and two access doors, one leading to PRC Support Area and another that goes to Service Room 2A. But parked close to the storage area is a brown jeep with the tire on the back with the UAC logo printed on it.

Alex: "Boy, the Marine wasn't kidding. There's our ride."

Beast Boy: "That's it. Of all the high tech gizmos you got in the future, you have a jeep? I thought we're suppose to ride in a light hovercraft spaceship or something."

Alex: "Well I would like that but the Mars surface is kind of rough with hard winds and red sand flying everywhere. Would you like a ship to flying all over the place and hit straight into a wall, or do you want a land cruiser to remain on the ground and withstand all those hard conditions?"

Beast Boy: "Uh… Good point."

They all made it to the storage area as Cyborg headed to the driver seat of the jeep to see if it runs and possibly find some keys. Luckily for him, the driver seat door was unlocked, so he entered the car with no problem and searched for the keys. He then founded the keys to glove compartment at the passenger side and inserted them into the ignition. Robin approached the hybrid wondering if the car would work.

Robin: "Well Cyborg."

After a couple of tries, Cy was able start the car as the engines started to hum and the headlights were turned on.

Cyborg: "Booya! We have ignition!"

Robin: "Great! Everyone get into the car. Once we reach to the Comm. facility, we'll-"

Alex: "No Robin, we have to stay here."

The Boy Wonder looked at Alex with a confused look on his face.

Robin: "What?"

Alex: "The Marine said that someone's coming with the transmission card. It could be possible that Bravo Team is coming, or perhaps some of the survivors. Either way we have to wait until someone gets here with the card."

Robin understood his guardian's plan and nodded.

Robin: "All right, we'll stay here until Bravo Team comes, then we'll get to Communications."

Just like that, the team was waiting for this Marine to come. Starfire was sitting on a metal crate swinging her legs back and forth, Raven was meditating over another crate, Cyborg was in the driver seat of the jeep with the door opened, Robin was leaning on a metal wall, Alex was pacing back and forth and Beast Boy was looking around the storage area. Just as they were waiting patiently, Robin thought of something the dead marine said then looked at Alex that was passing him over and over again.

Robin: "Hey Alex."

Alex stopped pacing and looked at Robin.

Alex: "What is it Robin."

Robin: "Back at the docking zone, before the Marine died, he said not to trust Swan. What does that suppose to mean?"

Alex: "Hmmm… Maybe he was talking about Counselor Swan."

Robin: "You mean that bald guy with the tough body guard, Jack Campbell on his side?"

Alex: "Yeah, that's him all right. But this doesn't make sense. He's suppose to investigate the strange happenings all across the facility."

Robin: "Perhaps he found out what happened and is trying to survive this place, with the help of Campbell of course."

Alex: "Yeah. And by the way the place looks, he seems to be getting his hands full. But the part I don't get is why did the Marine said to not trust Swan?"

Robin: "I don't know, maybe…"

Beast Boy: "Hey Alex, check this out!"

Alex turned his head to see Beast Boy looking at an open crate. He then sighed and walked directly to Beast Boy's position.

Alex: "What is it Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Check this out."

Alex looked at him curiously and then looked at what the changeling was looking at. What he discovered in the open crate was a bunch of rectangular cardboard boxes with the words, _"BEAVERTOOTH Industrial Chainsaw"_ and a picture of a chainsaw on the sides. Alex picked up one of them and inspected the boxes. Beast Boy looked at the rest of the boxes then looked at the one Alex was holding.

Beast Boy: "So… You guys play Lumberjack here?"

Alex: "Not likely, these are just plain old chainsaws."

Soon enough, every Titan, except Cyborg, left their spots and walked to Alex and Beast Boy, where they looked at the chainsaw boxes.

Starfire: "Please, what use does chainsaw have on Mars?"

Alex: "No use what so ever. These chainsaws were mistakenly shipped by the Mixom Corporation. Normally, this company was supposed to have jackhammers for the caverns below us. But instead we keep on getting these. So the UAC store them here for Mixom to return. They haven't returned, and we're neck deep in chainsaws. If they don't come and get them real soon, then the employees will have no choice but to bury them underground."

Looking at the boxes, Robin turned his head to see Alex.

Robin: "How do you know about this?"

Alex: "I've seen an employee get pissed off on this mistaken delivery yesterday. Not only that, but I checked the log in Office Operations at the Warehousing District that they didn't want them filling up the storage areas."

Robin: "You know that even if Mixom arrives, they won't stand a chance."

Alex: "I know, but lets hope that they realize it when they won't get a response from the UAC."

Raven then took another box out of the crate and opened the box to see the chainsaw inside. But when she looked inside, something wasn't right.

Raven: "Hey Alex, should these boxes be filled with chainsaws?"

Alex: "Yes, that's the reason why the boxes have pictures of chainsaws on the sides."

Raven: "Then why are the boxes empty?"

Al looked at Rae and was shocked for words.

Alex: "What?"

Raven: "See for yourself."

Alex looked back at the box and quickly opened it. What he saw was a complete shocker. Instead of chainsaws, there's only an empty box with the instruction booklet in there.

Alex: "No…"

He immediately opened the other two boxes and they were empty. He immediately checked the other boxes on the shelves and floor and they were empty as well. After searching, he started to panic.

Alex: "Oh sweet lord, where the HELL ARE THOSE CHAINSAWS! They were supposed to be in the boxes for return and now they're gone! Where are they?"

Beast Boy: "Chill out dude, I'm pretty sure that they were misplaced or something."

He looked at the changeling and was completely aggravated.

Alex: "Oh yeah, like the chainsaws immediately sprouted a couple of legs and walk by themselves. We have to find them quick before someone gets their hands on them and do who knows what!"

But just as things couldn't get any worse, they all heard a strange, yet familiar noise. That noise was an engine from a mechanical tool starting up.

Starfire: "What's that noise?"

Robin: "That sounds like someone using a tool, a very loud tool. But where's it coming from?"

The changeling picked up the sound with his pointy sensitive ears. He slowly looked around and spotted where the noise was coming from. It was then that he spotted a door leading into Service Room 2A.

Beast Boy: "The sound must be coming from in there."

The rest of the team looked at what Beast Boy's pointing as Alex nodded and was about to approach the door. But just as he was going to, the door itself automatically opened and someone stumbled backwards out of the room. Alex started to back up as well as he looked at the guy. It appears that the guy's top half was bare but he left his combat pants and his boots on. Though you can't see his face from behind but you can tell that his hair was thinning and the top part of his head was bald. He was trying to start something by pulling a cord with one of his strong arms. Though a little confused, Alex slowly approaches the guy and was about to talk to him.

Alex: "Sir, are you all right?"

The guy didn't say anything; he was just starting some kind of tool in his hands. After a couple of tries, this person finally was able to activate his tool. Curious to what this guy is doing, Alex tapped on his shoulder and gets his attention.

Alex: "Excuse me sir…"

But when he made a couple of taps on the shoulder, the guy turned around and shoved him to the ground. Alex got startled from the fall but when he looked at his face he got the shock of his life, the same shock that each of the Titans has. This guy that he was trying to help wasn't a guy at all, hell, he isn't alive in the first place. He, or it, was a zombie with a butt ugly face and it was holding one of the chainsaws that have been missing. The zombie looked at his down victim and had an evil smirk on its face. It then raised the chainsaw up in the air and pressed the trigger that made the chainsaw sound louder. Alex knew what this undead being's going to do; it's going to cut him in half. The zombie was going to bring his cutting device down and turned Alex into the next main course while the Titan's guardian closed his eyes, realizing what the results are going to be. But just as the zombie was going to cut to the chase, a green circular shell of an armadillo came out of no where and hit the undead being straight in the face. As the zombie stumble backwards a little and had a small case of head trauma, a metal crate covered in black obsidian energy was levitating to the undead with full speed and pushed it straight to a wall and knocked it off its feet. Alex opened one of his eyes after hearing what happened and instead of the chainsaw zombie, it was Beast Boy in his human form, holding the Grabber with one hand, and offering Alex his other hand to get him up.

Beast Boy: "Need a hand there Al?"

Alex looked at Beast Boy's hand and sighed in relief. He took the changeling's hand and got up. After dusting himself up, he looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

Alex: "Thanks."

Beast Boy: "Heh… Don't mention it."

Starfire: "Friends. I hate to interfere with this feeling of touchiness, be we still have a threat to deal with."

The two looked at Star then peered their heads to see the zombie coming to its feet and had its chainsaw in hand. Beast Boy and Alex backed away and joined the team as the others prepared themselves for battle.

Robin: "O.K. team, get ready! We don't know what we're up against."

Alex, who was positioning his machine gun for firing, smirked at what Robin said.

Alex: "Chill Robin, it's just some crazed zombie with a chainsaw. It'll be taken care of shortly."

Alex aimed his machine gun at the moving corpse, waiting for the right moment to fire. But just then, Raven sensed something that doesn't seem right. She turned her head to the right and spotted trouble, real trouble.

Raven: "Don't be so sure about it Alex."

Alex looked at what Raven saw and couldn't believe it. Two zombies came out of their hiding places with chainsaws roaring in their hands. Beast Boy looked to the left and saw a chainsaw zombie walking on the metal catwalk, heading towards them. Starfire looked behind and saw a chainsaw zombie knocking metal crates, big and small, out of the way and was lumbering to them.

Starfire: "Um… I think we have found the chain of saws."

Beast Boy: "You mean the chainsaws found us!"

While they were surrounded by chainsaw wielding zombies, Cyborg watched the whole thing from outside the jeep and realized they're in deep trouble. He quickly activated his sonic cannon and was about to head to them.

Cyborg: "Hang on guys, I'm coming to get you out of there!"

Alex looked at Cyborg and stopped him from rescuing them.

Alex: "No Cy! I want you to stay there and protect that jeep!"

The hybrid was a little confused at what Al said and tried to reason with him.

Cyborg: "But-"

Alex: "That's an order!"

Cyborg nodded and headed back to the jeep. Beast Boy looked at his hybrid friend running back and turned his worried head to see Alex.

Beast Boy: "Shouldn't Cy just back us up or something? His cannon is powerful enough to take them down in one blow."

Alex: "Look, Cyborg has to stay there and protect that jeep at all costs. He can't leave it behind. If these zombies or those creatures get their hands on it and destroy it, then it's going to take a while to get to the Comm. Facility."

Robin: "You're right on that mark Alex. The last thing we want is to walk in this place with swarms of monsters following us everywhere."

Beast Boy: "O.K. so if Cyborg's going to stay where he is then what are we going to do with these creeps!"

Alex took a good look at the chainsaw zombies walking closer to them. He noticed they were five of them and there's five of the Titans, including himself. He smirked and came up with a plan that seems fair to the others.

Alex: "Pick a partner and dance."

BB looked at Alex again and was quite speechless for words.

Beast Boy: "What!"

Alex: "I mean we split up and take on these corpses, one on one."

Robin: "That sounds like a great idea Alex. Fight them separate and make things fair on our account. But before we can do that, I think we need some elbow room around here."

And there's a reason for that too. The zombies wielding chainsaws are a few feet closer to them with their weapons ready for slicing and dicing. Raven walked to the middle of the group and cracked her knuckles.

Raven: "Leave that to me."

She floated off the ground with her eyes glowing white and waving her hands covered in black orbs of magic.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Upon saying those words, the floor grew a wide circle of crimson black and purple and five pillars of black energy came up underneath the zombies. All five of them flew off from the blasts and smashed to either the walls, shelves, or crates. After the impact, the Titans had the opening they need.

Robin: "It's now or never team! Titans, Go!"

Quickly, the team split up and takes on the chainsaw zombies as the undead quickly got up and swung their weapons at them. Robin avoided the chainsaw slashes by ducking low and jumping high. Then he jumped up, planted his feet on the wall, jumped off, and kicked its chin with his metal boot. Starfire was firing another chainsaw zombie with her star bolts but the zombie took immediate refuge behind a stack of metal crates. Beast Boy backed away slowly from the next zombie with its chainsaw blazing. Once he was up against the wall, the zombie charged in and raises its weapon up to slice the changeling in half. Fortunately, BB ducked, turned into a mouse, and scurried underneath the undead's legs while the zombie connected its chainsaw to the wall. Beast Boy then shape shift into a snake and wrapped his thin body around the zombie's ankles. The undead being jumped around to get the slithering creature off of it but in the process just tripped and fell flat on its face. Raven protected herself from the fourth chainsaw zombie with a shield she created to defend herself. It seems to be working quite well for a moment but the shield suddenly started to crack. This kept on going for a few more seconds until the black shield started to shatter in a thousand pieces. The zombie was going to make a clear-cut when just like that, Raven disappeared in a flash. The zombie looked around to find the telepath but only found nothing. What it didn't know is that behind it, a black hole appeared on the floor and popping out of it was a tall black shaped bird. The bird then transformed into Raven as she opened her cape and black spikes came out of it, flying straight at the undead creep. Alex was having his own fun dealing with the final chainsaw zombie. He fires his machine gun at it, but with the undead's muscle size and mass, it was impossible to take it down. He immediately took action as he jump on a crate, jumped off it, and flipped over the zombie with ease. He landed on his feet and fired the undead's back to get a good advantage. The zombie quickly turned around and swung its chainsaw around, hoping to get a slash or a slice but Alex swiftly avoided them. Meanwhile, Cyborg was waiting at the jeep, watching the battle.

Cyborg: "Man, I can't believe this! Here I am waiting next to a car while the others are out there kicking zombie butt! Oh well, at least it's better then getting into danger."

As he was watching, he then heard some low but sinister voices speaking strange language around him. The hybrid looked to his left at the long stretch of roadway within the service tunnel and saw four red clouds floating close to the ceiling. It was then that four orange lightning bolts came out of the clouds and four Cacodemons materialized where the clouds were. They spat out fire blasts from their mouths, wanting to melt the hybrid's metal. Cyborg, thankfully, ducked down on the floor as the blasts hit the jeep, but didn't damage it after the impact, yet. He quickly armed his cannon and aimed it at one of the floating monsters.

Cyborg: "Then again, getting into danger is a whole lot better!"

He quickly fired his cannon and a streak of blue light hit the bodiless beast, disintegrating it completely. Back at the battle, Robin was finishing up his battle with the chainsaw wielding zombie, holding tight to a piece of pipe he took from one of the metal shelves and spinned it around. He quickly swings his pipe the same time the zombie swung its chainsaw. As the two connected, the pipe got slashed as the chainsaw ripped it off. The Boy Wonder quickly turned it to the longer end of the pipe and swings it again. The zombie swung its chainsaw again and torn off the other end of the pipe, leaving Robin with nothing but a small cylinder piece of lead. The zombie smirked at the useless weapon Robin was holding, but the Boy Wonder smirked himself because he intended to do it. The zombie charged in and was going to slice him diagonally but Robin jumped over the chainsaw, flipped over the zombie itself, and threw the piece of pipe at it, forcing the pipe into the back of its head. The zombie stumbled a little until it fell to the floor and remained there motionless for a long time. Robin looked at the corpse and had a wide grin on his face. But just as he thought it was all over, two Imps materialized from the farther end of the storage area and threw fireballs at him. Robin made a side duck the same time he took out two exploding disks and threw them at the creatures. At the other side of the storage area, Alex was avoiding chainsaw swings from the other zombie. But what he was doing was waiting for the right moment to get the chainsaw off the undead's hand. Once he saw the zombie raising its chainsaw arm up in the air, he aimed his machine gun he was holding the whole time and fired. The bullets hit the corpse's hand that was holding the chainsaw as it and fell limply on the floor. The zombie looked at its severed arm with blood coming out of it and looked at Alex and groaned in anger. It lumbered in a fast pace and heads to Alex with both arms flaring in many directions, wanting to club him to death. But Alex fires his weapon at the zombie's kneecaps and rips them apart. The zombie fell face first on the floor and used it's arms to crawl to him but it was too slow and it doesn't have enough strength to keep moving since it lost a lot of blood from the opened wounds. Alex took out his double barrel shotgun from his holster behind his back and held it with his left hand while holding his machine gun with his right hand. He aimed the shotgun at the zombie's head and fired, letting the brains and blood splatter on the floor and crates. But before he could relax, two metal ceiling tiles fell to the floor above him. When he looked up, he saw two Maggots crawling out of the ceiling holes. Alex dropped his shotgun and started blasting them with the machine gun. But just as he took out the first one, the gun made a click noise, meaning that it's empty. He quickly searched for another clip, but the second Maggot pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. It licked his face and savored the moment before it could tear him apart. Still pinned, Alex looked for the closet weapon he can find, but the only thing he could see is the chainsaw the zombie had. He reached for it as far as his arm can stretch. He successfully touched it by the tips of his fingers and pulled it to himself as fast as he can. Just as the Maggot lengthens its claws for slashing, Alex was able to grab the chainsaw that was still on and swing it at the arm that was going to slice him. The chainsaw cut the creature's arm as it flew in the air and the open wound started squirting blood. The Maggot held its severed limb and laid on the floor shrieking in agony, freeing Alex from its hold. He quickly got up and used the chainsaw to rip the Maggot apart piece by piece. It suddenly disintegrated and left behind a pile of ash. Alex stood up from his slaughter with blood covering his arms and waist and looked at the blood soaked chainsaw.

Alex: "Well I'll be damned. Looks like this chainsaw is more useful then I thought."

As he was observing the chainsaw, and Imp appeared in front of him and threw a fireball at him. Alex saw it coming, made a swift dodge, and threw the chainsaw at it, knocking it off its feet and letting the weapon cut its shoulder. He picked up Matilda, loaded it with two shells, and aimed it at the Imp's head.

Alex: "But as much as I like to cut beasts like you flesh by flesh, I prefer to use guns better."

He pulled the trigger and fired at the creature. Back with Beast Boy, he was handling his own business with the third zombie. He was in his gorilla form holding a large piece of metal, not keeping his eyes away from the chainsaw wielding zombie. The zombie rushed towards him with its chainsaw raised high up in the air for the kill. The changeling swung the piece of metal like a baseball bat and knocked the zombie out of its wits, letting it fly a few feet away from him and landed on the floor with its face planted on the cold surface. The zombie lifted its head up and saw its chainsaw lying on the floor in front of it. Just as it was about to make a grab for it, the green gorilla jumped on it and gave it a chock hold-wrestling move. The undead being tried it's best to let go of the hold but it was to no avail. The changeling tightens his grip until he heard a snap. He then let go of the hold and changed back to his human self, looking at the zombie with it's neck snapped in two and its body completely lifeless. Beast Boy chuckled to himself with his hand rubbing the back of his head and an anime sweat drop coming down the side.

Beast Boy: "Oopse, guess I overdid it a little."

Just as the changeling thought that he was done, more trouble started brewing. A ceiling tile fell above and an Imp came out of the hole. It screeched and formed a fireball out of its hand, ready to throw it at him. Beast Boy didn't know what to do until he looked at the grabber strapped to his back, took it out quickly, and held it in position. He gulped as he watched the Imp charged its fireball to full power.

Beast Boy: "Well, here goes nothing."

The Imp tossed its fireball at the changeling while Beast Boy looked at the screen that locked onto the target. He pulled the trigger and a line of green energy came out of it and grabbed the fireball with ease. Both the Imp and Beast Boy stared at it floating in mid air until the green elf shook it off and move the fireball directly at the creature. Once he let go of the trigger, the grabber threw the fireball back and it hit the Imp, letting it cream and dissolves into ash. Beast Boy looked at the gun, back at the ash, and smiled.

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

A Cacodemon floated away from Cyborg's cannon fire and headed to Beast Boy's direction. The green elf saw it coming and pointed the grabber at it.

Beast Boy: "All right you freak, come and get me!"

The Cacodemon fired a blast from its mouth as Beast Boy grabbed the blast with his gun and fired it back to the creature. Back to the girls, Starfire kept on shooting her star bolts at the chainsaw zombie that was running around and taking cover with whatever was still standing. It did have a few burns on its body; it's still moving and hiding from the barrage of attacks. Star kept firing as much as she can but she was unaware of two Z-Secs coming out from the catwalk area with their machine guns in hand. They spotted the Tamaranean trying to take out the zombie and aimed their weapons at her. Beast Boy, after taking out the Cacodemon, saw the security zombies with their rifles pointing at Starfire. He quickly looked around and spotted a flammable barrel. He pointed the Grabber at it and fired, levitating the barrel in the air as small flames seeped out of the inner casing. He launched it at the guards and it exploded on the impact. The Z-Secs bursted in flames as Starfire heard the explosion and looked behind her to see the cooked zombies lying on the ground. Just as she was wondering how did that happen, the chainsaw zombie jumped out of nowhere and screamed as it swung its chainsaw around. But before it can kill Star, multiple sharp objects, including a chainsaw, flew at it and pierced the undead's body. Star turned around and saw the chainsaw zombie dead with sharp objects covering its body and a chainsaw implanted to its head. She scanned the area to see who threw them and saw Raven floating next to the last chainsaw zombie slumped on the crate with a whole lot of punctured wounds and then saw Beast Boy not far from her holding his grabber.

Beast Boy: "Thought you needed some help."

Raven: "Or two."

Starfire smiled and was going to thank them when she spotted two Imps behind the two Titans and shrieked. Star quickly load up on two star bolts and yelled to her teammates.

Starfire: "Duck!"

They did that as Raven and Beast Boy moved out of the way as Starfire blasted her star bolts at the creatures. Heading back to the jeep, Cyborg was taking out Cacodemons with his cannon one by one.

Cyborg: "C'mon you sacks of hot air, show me everything you got!"

When he killed off the last of them, five more Cacodemons appeared in a row in front of the car, ready to blow it up. Cyborg turned his head to the left and saw them getting ready to fire.

Cyborg: "Oh, you wanna play rough huh? Well then it's time to bring out the big guns!"

The hybrids shoulder blades were opened and six rockets came out of it. They flew straight to the Cacodemons and exploded, causing them to fly all over the place and disintegrated into ash. Back at the storage area, the rest of the Titans and Alex were finishing up disposing the zombies and monsters. Robin was using his R-Sword to cut a Maggot in front of him and slice an Imp in back. Starfire shot down two more Imps and a Z-Sec with an array of star bolts. Beast Boy got a hold of one of her bolts with his Grabber and launched it at a Maggot. He then caught a fireball an Imp threw from the right and launched it back at it. Raven levitated a few lead pipes from the ground and threw them at the three Z-Secs, impaling their bodies and turning them into Swiss cheese. Alex was firing his shotgun at a Maggot that came out of small alcove in the wall. Upon reloading the gun, an Imp scurried out of hiding and launched a fireball. Alex ducked and fired his shotgun in a crouching position. Once the Imp was dead, Al stood up and looked around the place and noticed that the battle was finally over.

Alex: "Well, that was fun."

Beast Boy: "To you it is, but to us, it's a complete nightmare!"

Starfire: "Indeed, I never experience battles like this since Tamaran was at war with an army of Glershkags."

Raven: "You know this might sound strange but do you think that these monsters are growing by the minute?"

Robin: "Yes, you do have a point. And don't forget about those creatures that have the power of stealth and sneak attacks, not to mention that their getting stronger. Hey Alex, do you think they know we're going to the Comm. Facility?"

Alex looked at Robin and answered his question.

Alex: "If they knew about us heading down there, they would've killed us in an instant. And even if they knew that there's a Communication Center, they would destroy it in a second. Still, there's something that's still bothering me…"

But just as Alex was going say something, there was a crackle on the radio frequency the dead Z-Sec had. From what he heard was a strange language they keep on hearing from them. And whatever they're talking about, it isn't good.

Alex: "Sounds like we're going to get company. Everyone in the jeep, NOW!"

Starfire: "But what about the Marine?"

Alex: "As of right now, my possible guess is that he's already dead. Now c'mon!"

Alex put his shotgun away and they all hurried to the jeep, where Cyborg was already in the driver's seat upon hearing Alex's orders. With all of them in, with the four Titans in the back seat and Alex in the front passenger seat, Alex looked at Cyborg at the steering wheel.

Alex: "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

Cyborg: "Just like driving the T-Car."

Cy pressed on the gas petal and watched as the airlock garage door opened up.

* * *

Just outside the service tunnel, as the jeep the Titans were in left the area, a Marine was running on the catwalk trying to get the driver's attention.

Main Marine: "Hey wait! I'm over here! Stop the car!"

But it was too late; the jeep just left and disappeared through the airlock. The Marine bended down to take a breath then looked at the area that has no jeep.

Main Marine: "God damn it! Can this get any worse?"

Just as he said it, two Cacodemons appear from the ceiling and growled. The Marine looked at them and sighed.

Main Marine: "Sorry I asked."

He aimed his plasma gun at the creatures and fired.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seventeen. Sorry about the long delay, but I promised after my trip to California is over, I'll update this story quicker. Oh, and if you wondering how Beast Boy changed into different animals with the Grabber still with him, let me tell you. See, when Beast Boy change, his uniform morphs with him. So I was thinking, _"Hey maybe the grabber can change when he turns into an animal and it will still be attached to him."_ I know it sounds confusing but I was just wondering about it. On the next chapter, the Titans are in for the ride of their lives, as they travel through the Mars surface and the service tunnels in the jeep. With monsters surrounding them, obstacles in their way, and taking drastic shortcuts, we'll they be able to get to Communications in time or is this their last stop. Please Review.**


	18. Route 666

**Well, I'm back from my vacations and I'm ready to continue on with my stories. On my last chapter, I got a review from Rahkshi500 and have 80 hits, which makes this story the biggest view story on my profile. I'm hopping that this will keep up with all the positive credit in the near future. It's now time for another action packed adventure of Doomed Titans. The Teen Titans and Alex are heading to Communications via jeep, but blocking their way are a bunch of obstacles, some of them dangerous. We'll they be able to make it out of there and reach towards the Comm. Facility or will they get stalled, permanently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Route 666

**Communications Transfer, Garage Airlock: November 15, 2145, 6:15 P.M.**

The jeep containing the Teen Titans and Alex entered the Garage Airlock. One of the garage door closed behind it and four exhaust pipes hanging on the ceiling puffed out a vapor of white smoke to sanitized the vehicle before going out. Once it was finished, the garage door in front of the car opened up, revealing the outside of Mars with the metal road taking them to where ever they go and high winds blowing red sand in the air. When the garage opened halfway, it immediately jammed as sparks start seeping out of the sides.

_Attention, garage airlock door malfunction. All maintenance personnel must report to Service Tunnel 4 for immediate repair._

But luckily, the garage door was opened wide enough to let the jeep move through. Cyborg pressed the gas petal and the jeep roared out of the airlock and into the open air of the Mars surface. The wheels moved along the cold steel surface as they all approached a four-way intersection with roads leading them to different parts of the base.

Cyborg: "Ah man! How are we going to get to Communications if we don't know where we're going?

Alex quickly took out his PDA and gained access to the map area.

Alex: "Leave that part to me."

He looked at the map and spotted the intersection where the car is going. He then clicked with his pen and zoomed out to see the Comm. Facility not far from where they are.

Alex: "According to my PDA, the Comm. Facility is at the left so you should make a left."

Cy steered left at the last minute as the car skidded and went to the proper path. It continued to drive straight as Alex looked through the map.

Alex: "Now, in a quarter of a mile, make a right turn at a ramp. From there it can take us up to the next airlock."

Cyborg: "What are you now, a human GPS?"

Alex: "Hey, I'm here to get you guys on the right path to Communications. Just head to the two way intersection and turn right."

As the jeep continued going straight, they were bombarded by yellow fire blasts from the left. Cyborg steered his wheel left and right to avoid the shots while Alex took a quick look and notice a bunch of Cacodemons shooting them down.

Alex: "Great, looks like they're trying to knock us off the road."

Robin: "I'll handle this."

Robin, who was sitting next to the window seat on the left side took out a bunch of freeze disks from his utility belt and was going to open the window. That was when Alex looked at him and stopped him from doing it.

Alex: "NO! Don't open that window!"

Robin looked at Alex as he tries explaining him something.

Robin: "I have to open that window. We have to take them down before they kill us for good!"

Alex: "Does it make you think that if you open that window, you'll kill yourself along with everyone else in the jeep? Listen, the air on Mars is incredibly thin, that means a person without an oxygen tank won't last a second outside the facility. And the last thing I want is all of us expanding into balloons and exploding in the car."

Beast Boy: "O.K., permanent note, don't go outside the base or you die. I'll remember that."

Cy was steering clear from the blasts when he spotted the two-way intersection heading towards them.

Cyborg: "Everyone hang on!"

Cy pushed on the break pedal and turned the wheel, making the car drift to the right. The others got caught off guard when the hybrid pulled this stunt. He then pressed the gas pedal really hard and the jeep rocketed straight to a ramp that will take them to the next garage airlock. As the car kept on moving upwards to its next destination, a shadowy figure was standing on a metal beam, waiting for the moment to attack. Once the jeep was off the ramp and under the beam, the creature jumped off the beam and landed on the hood of the car. Cyborg and Alex saw the creature on the hood and it was an Imp screaming as it was getting ready to charge up a fireball. Cyborg immediately pushed the brakes, stopping the car and making the Imp fall face first on the windshield. Luckily for the team, the glass didn't break but there was blood smeared on the glass. Cy then shift gears and put the jeep in reverse with the Imp sliding off the windshield and hood and tumbled on the steel driveway. The car made an abrupt stop as the Imp slowly got up and looked at the car that had its engines roaring. With a smirk on his face, Cyborg moved the shift stick to drive and then pressed both feet on the gas and break petal, letting the front tires turn and creating smoke from the steel floor. Cy then let go of the brake pedal so that the car moved over eighty miles and hour, fast enough to run over anyone, and it did. The Imp was unprepared to see what was coming as the jeep rammed it with its front bumper snapping it in two and leaving the creature dead. Alex looked through the back window and saw the Imp starting to disintegrate. He whistled a long whistle and looked at Cyborg.

Alex: "Nice tackle."

Cyborg: "Thanks."

Beast Boy looked at the back window and saw the hoard of Cacodemons right behind them.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Guys, we got company behind us. Lots of them."

Cyborg looked at the review mirror and saw the army of bodiless monsters about to spit out their fire blasts.

Cyborg: "So I see. Petal to the metal!"

Cy accelerated the jeep and headed to the airlock driveway as the sensor above the door opened up and opened the garage door. Just as the jeep made entry, the Cacodemons fired their blasts and they were flying towards the car itself. But just before the blasts would blow the vehicle up, the garage door closed tightly, letting the blasts hit the metal sides. Back inside the airlock, the air normalized and the garage door leading to the service tunnels opens. As the car kept moving, Alex checked his map to get the right direction to the Comm. Facility.

Alex: "O.K., there is a another service tunnel no far from here, but its in the fork in the road, one going straight and the other on the right. Once we reach the fork, make a right."

Cyborg: "Are you sure you know where you going?"

Alex: "Just trust me on this one and do what I say. Got it?"

Cyborg agreed as the jeep entered the tunnels and continued its way to the Communications Facility. It was heading to the fork in the road when it approached a catwalk on the right side, but when the door heading into another area opened up and five Z-Secs came out and were on the catwalk aiming their machine guns at the jeep. They fire but the bulletproof windows and the tough metal plating makes it difficult for the bullets to penetrate. Alex looked at the security zombies and shook his head.

Alex: "We got Z-Secs closing in fast!"

Robin: "Now can I take them out?"

Al looked behind him and saw the Boy Wonder still holding his freeze disk. Alex smirked and nodded.

Alex: "Fire away!"

Robin pushed the down window button on the side door as the window slid downwards, but bullets were still flying. He ducked down avoiding the bullets, the same with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Once he got an opening, which is now, he got up from his dodging position and threw the freeze disk at the Z-Sec in the middle. Once it connected, the disk exploded and formed an ice burg, completely freezing the undead guards within. Robin pushed the up button for the window to rise up and close on the top. He took one last look at the frozen security guards and smirked.

Robin: "Stay Frosty…"

The jeep kept on speeding down the dim litted tunnel then turned to the right at the fork. It moved into another tunnel and there was a few zombies blocking the way. That didn't bother Cyborg at all as he run them over and flatten them with the jeep's tires.

Alex: "Go left!"

Cy followed the command and made a left at the end of a tunnel. They then enter yet another tunnel where there are many passages going to different directions.

Alex: "Bare right!"

Cyborg made a right turn at the next passage and entered what appears to be a security checkpoint with a catwalk that leads up to the security office above the road and a few metal crates, barrels, and boxes all over the area. In front of them is another airlock garage door that takes them back outside. When they approached the door, it didn't open. So Cyborg immediately pushed hard on the brakes and stopped the jeep, hoping not to make a car crash. As the car made an abrupt stop, the team waited for the door to open but there was no luck.

Cyborg: "C'mon, c'mon… Why won't this door open?"

Just then, an announcement was heard through the speakers on both top corners next to the garage door.

_Attention, airlock door sealed by external lock. Please wait until security assists you._

Alex: "That's why."

Alex grabbed his machine gun and opened the passenger door. Cyborg looked a little perplexed at what he's doing.

Cyborg: "Yo, where are you-"

Alex: "Since the security around here is either dead or zombified, that door will remain lock until someone gets it open. And that someone is me."

Starfire: "And what about us?"

Alex looked at Starfire, then looked at Cyborg. After doing a double check, he came up with a plan.

Alex: "You two, out."

Cyborg moved his shift gear to park at the same time he pushed the button to open the sunroof on top of the jeep. Starfire, who was in the middle of the seats, unbuckled her seatbelt and flew out through the sunroof. Both Cyborg and Alex left their seats soon before Star me the two. The three joined between a jeep and a small flight of stairs leading to a small loading area and higher up to the passage leading the security office. Alex looked up at the security office pondered about something.

Cyborg: "So, what do we do now?"

Alex kept staring at the office and nodded to himself.

Alex: "You mean, what do I do. You two will guard the jeep incase trouble comes our way."

Starfire: "And what will you do?"

Alex turned around and looked at the two Titans.

Alex: "I'm going up there and enter the security office. I bet that there's a terminal up there that can open the garage door. Once I open the door, we keep going."

Cyborg: "And if there is no terminal"

Alex looked back at the office and made a small joke.

Alex: "Then God help us."

He chuckled to himself and walked up the small set of steps to the small docking area and turned right to reach a flight of steps. While he was going upstairs, Cyborg shook his head.

Cyborg: "Man, and I thought Beast Boy's joke were horrible."

Back to Alex, he made it upstairs and was walking on the catwalk with his machinegun in hand. He approached the door leading him to the security office and didn't hesitate to enter. Once he stepped foot into the room, he looked around to see if there's any monsters. There was a security desk at the left corner filled with supplies, a small lamp, a laptop, and a few pictures of a family. A health station next to it that's on the fritz, book shelves holding binders and books, and a security terminal that is placed on the right side of the wall where windows were looking down below. He kept walking when he notices a wrapped cocoon sitting on the revolving chair where the desk is. Upon looking at it, he realized what just happen.

Alex: "I got a bad feeling about this."

He held his weapon closer to his body as he approached the terminal. Suddenly, he heard strange noises all around him that made him stop midway. Hearing the noises, they seem to sound like a bunch of cackles and grunts from smaller creatures. But once the noises came, they we're gone in a flash. Not wanting to know where those noises came from, Alex reached the terminal and looked for something that can open the door. A few buttons blinking, two screens static, and a security monitor keeping an eye on Starfire, Cyborg, and the jeep containing the rest of the Teen Titans, but still, no luck on finding a panel that can get them out. While Alex was looking, a shadow of a six legged spider thing slowly descended out of a open hole on the ceiling and landed gently on the work desk, not making a sound and ready to strike down on its prey. Alex kept on searching until he spotted a screen at the right side of the terminal that was showing a red light. It said, _"Airlock Controls, Comm. Transfer"_, below says, _"Area Secure"_, and below that is a big icon what says, _"Open Lock"_. Alex realizes that it is the override controls to reopen the garage door. Quickly, he tapped his finger on the icon and within seconds, the screen went from red to green, the icon disappeared and the screen reads, _"Area Unlock"_, and the garage door outside the office opened up for the jeep move right on in.

_"Airlock Access, now accessible"_

Alex looked through one of the windows and smiled to see the garage door opened.

Alex: "Time to go."

He was turning around to get out the same way he came in when he saw a Trite leaping off the desk and flew directly to him. Alex dodged the attack but one of the spider monster's legs gave him a small cut on his cheek with blood slowly seeping out of it. The Trite landed on the security terminal and turned around to for a second attack. But Alex armed his machine gun and fired at it, short circuiting parts of the terminal itself. Once the spider was killed, he exited the security room and rushed on the catwalk.

Cyborg: "Hey Al, we saw quick flashes in there. What happened?"

Alex looked to the left and saw Cyborg and Starfire down there a little worried about what happened inside the security office.

Alex: "Just a small pest problem that needs to be exterminated. But don't worry about it, I have everything under control."

Alex was about to head to the other end of the catwalk to take the stairs. But when he looked back to the catwalk, he saw four red clouds hovering above the metal floor. Lightning bolts struck the catwalk and within seconds, four Cherubs appeared and the first thing they saw was Alex with pincers ready to slice. Alex looked blankly for a second and aimed his weapon at the baby monsters.

Alex: "Then again…"

He quickly fired at the first Cherub and dodged the attacks from the other three. While he was busy on _"babysitting"_, Starfire and Cyborg looked on from where they were.

Cyborg: "That doesn't look good."

Starfire: "We must save him!"

Star lifted off the air and was about to give Alex some back up when she heard clanking noises on the driveway. She looked down and saw the two metal wall tiles on the driveway floor on opposite ends and two Imps came out of it. Then two Cacodemons materialized in front of her and was about to eat her when she flew back and joined Cyborg, who was ready with his Sonic Cannon online.

Cyborg: "Looks like we have to take a rain check on that Star! Take them out!"

The two fired their blue lasers and star bolts at the creatures that quickly avoided them and fried back with fire blasts. Back on the catwalk, Alex was having trouble killing the Cherubs since they're too fast and too agile. One of them hovered up and flew at Alex to nudge on his face. He lifted his machine gun up and the creature hit its claws at weapon's metal. He shoved the creature off by shaking his weapon around, then pointed his gun at the creature and fired. Upon firing, he felt something scratch the back of his armor. He turned around and used his free left hand to punch the second Cherub that was in mid air right in the face. It landed on the floor hard and smeared blood on the catwalk's metal floor. It slowly started to get up but Alex positioned his machine gun and fired a couple of bullets while it was down. Once the baby monster was disintegrated, he looked at the last two Cherubs and pointed his weapon at them. But when he pulled the trigger, there was a clicking noise. He looked at his machine gun and found out that the numbers says, _"0/431"_. He sighed and started to get irritated.

Alex: "God damn it, of all times on leaving an empty clip in the gun, it has to be now?"

He looked back at the Cherubs and they were ready to cut him with their pincers. Too late to reload a clip, he took out his pistol from his pants pocket and aimed it at them.

Alex: "All right you Cabbage Patch Kids rejects, it's time you meet your maker."

The Cherubs shrieked and leapt in the air to attack Alex. Back on the ground floor, Cyborg and Starfire were busy with their own problems. They are trying to take down the two Imps and two Cacodemons that were firing their fire balls at them while at the same time, destroy the jeep in the process. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and killed the first Imp while Starfire used her star bolts to burn the second Imp and first Cacodemon to ash. Just as Cyborg destroyed the last Cacodemon with his cannon, ten clouds appeared from the farther end of the driveway as lightning bolts struck and ten Maggots materialized. They all grunted, snarled, and charge right in for the kill. The metal hybrid looked on in disbelief.

Cyborg: "Ah man… Is there no end to all this?"

Starfire: "Apparently not."

Cy looked at his teammate that was soaring in the air and smiled with a gentleman like bow.

Cyborg: "Ladies first."

Starfire looked at Cyborg and nodded. As she looked at the army of Maggots rushing towards them, her eyes glowed green and out of them came green beams of light. She used her eyebeams to create a line in front of the monsters. Once they were over the line, it exploded, causing all of them to fly around dissolving to nothing. Before the smoke cleared, they heard soft murmuring language and a struck of lightning. Once the smoke is gone, five Cacodemons arrived with their mouths loaded with fire blasts. Cyborg looked at them for a few seconds then looked back at Star.

Cyborg: "You take a break Star, I'll handle them!"

Cy looked back at the Cacodemons as his shoulder blades opened up. Soon, mini rockets popped out of the small holes and all of them hit the floating heads. None of the monsters would survive that blast, nobody would. Heading back to the catwalk, Alex was having trouble taking out the last Cherubs. He used his pistol to take them on, but they keep on avoiding the bullets with swift accuracy. One of them made a quick leap and used its claw to rip the right side of his pants and made a small minor cut on his bare leg. Alex felt the cut but it subsided in seconds, giving him the momentum he needs. He looked behind him and saw the Cherub gave him the cut. He then give it a swift kick in the thorax and it went flying straight into the outside wall of the security office. He then looked back at the other baby monster that was making a leap to get his face. Alex did a roundhouse kick and knocked the creature out of the air. It hit one of the guardrail poles, giving Al enough time to kill it with his pistol. He fired five shots, one in the head, killing it and watching burn into nothing. The now last Cherub had recovered from the last hit and looked at Alex watching the dust of the last creature he got rid of. It shrieked leapt to action for revenge. Alex heard the shriek from behind and turned around and saw the Cherub heading towards him. He ducked down letting the baby monster fly over him. He got up and saw the Cherub turning around with its pincers and made another leap. The Titan's guardian aimed his pistol and fired the last two bullets precisely at the creature's wings. He ducked again to let the baby monster fly to the other end, but when it turned around to do a third attack, it realized that its wings that gave it its height advantage was lost. It screamed in agony and anger as Alex slowly approached the wounded creature and, without getting close to its fierce pincers, squished it hard with his foot. After moving his heal in different directions just to kill it, he watched the last Cherub disintegrate and shivered at what he faced.

Alex: "Oh I hate bugs."

Cy: "Yo Al!"

Alex looked back to the left side of the catwalk and saw Cyborg and Starfire all finished with their battle against their own monsters.

Cyborg: "Are you all right?'

Alex just smiled.

Alex: "Yeah I'm cool. Just have to exterminate a few more pests then I thought. What about on your front?"

Starfire: "We're undamaged. We had some trouble of our own but thank X'hal its over."

Suddenly, they heard a loud stomp coming from the opposite end of the driveway followed by a small aftershock on the ground. The three looked at the end of the driveway with both surprise and scared at the same time.

Alex: "You were saying?"

Alex quickly reloaded both his pistol and machine gun while keeping his eyes on what's coming down there. Stomp after stomp, the vibrations get rougher and the stomping noises get louder, meaning that the creature was getting closer.

Cyborg: "What the hell is that."

Alex kept watching the other end when he spotted a shadow coming from the left side of the driveway intersection, a huge shadow. He kept starring in awe at the shadow when the shadow stopped and made a huge roar, getting everyone's attention, inside and out the jeep. He was speechless until he realized what's coming.

Alex: "Something big and extremely pissed. Let's get out of here!"

Alex spun and ran to the guardrail and jumped over it. Upon landing and did a roll over, Alex got up quickly and headed to the passenger seat while Starfire flew back into sunroof and Cyborg entered the driver's seat. The rest of the Titans that were inside the jeep the whole time looked at the three and were wondering what occurred.

Robin: "Guys, mind telling us what happened out there?"

Beast Boy: "What was that noise and those vibrations on the floor?"

Raven: "And what's coming after us?"

Alex looked back and tried to make a long story short.

Alex: "I don't know, but it's mean and I don't want to find out what it can do."

Cyborg closed the sunroof window and cranked the shift gear to drive.

Cyborg: "Everyone should hold on to something. We're gettin' outta here!"

Cy pressed on the gas pedal and the jeep started speeding towards the airlock garage. The garage door closed before the big monster was heading to their position. Once the airlock is depressurized, the garage door in front of them opened up, showing the outside view of Mars. They drove straight on a stable metal bridge to the next airlock door that was not far from them. As they drove straight to the airlock, Alex looked to the right side of his window and saw a building that had multiple satellites on the rooftops. It was then that he realizes what it is.

Alex: "There it is. That's the Communications Facility. We're getting close."

Beast Boy: "Exactly how close are we to get there in one piece?"

Alex: "All we have to do is to go through a few more service tunnels, a couple of ramps, then enter one more airlock to make it to Communications."

Beast Boy: "I was afraid you say that."

As the jeep entered the airlock garage, the door behind them closed, the area was pressurized, and the door in front of them opened up. The car drove straight through one of the service tunnels, where it was greeted by five Z-Secs with machine guns on the ground floor and four more on the catwalk above them. They all fired at once; of course they didn't know that the jeep is resistant to bullets. So in the end, the jeep just flattened the security zombies on the ground while the zombies on the catwalk just kept firing at the vehicle that passed them by in the distant. Back inside the jeep, Alex kept checking the digital map on his PDA to get the right directions.

Alex: "O.K., at the end of the tunnel, make a right. When we enter the next tunnel, there is a ramp that can take us down to the lower levels. Once we reach the bottom floor we'll-"

Suddenly, without warning, there was an abrupt stop that made Alex body to lean forward and pushed back on the seat. Caught by surprise, Alex looked at Cyborg that was driving and was a bit furious about the sudden stop.

Alex: "Hey! What's with the immediate halt? We have to keep going before-"

He gestured his hand to let them move forward and looked at the windshield window to see the road. But when he looked at it, he found out that the road is sealed off by lots of metal debris that caved in, loose wiring dangling with sparks shorting out, and small fires in some hazardous spots. Upon looking at the damage, Alex couldn't help but to whistle at all the serious damage.

Alex: "Uh… Never mind."

Beast Boy: "Terrific… Well, any other way on getting to Communications, Mr. Navigator."

Alex takes a quick glance at the changeling and he's already showing signs of frustration.

Alex: "Hey, don't look at me. The map said that this is the only way to the Comm. Facility."

Beast Boy: "Is there like a shortcut, or a secret path, or something that can get us there quickly?"

Alex: "Do I look like I'm psychic? Any of the paths, roads, or tunnels could lead us to dead ends, different areas, or worse, a whole lot of trouble. If you have any way of getting to the Comm. Facility, I love to hear it.

Moment of silence…

Starfire: "Actually…"

Everyone looked at Starfire when she started blurting something out. Star looked at each of their faces and started to shut her mouth for a second before Robin came in.

Robin: "What is it Star."

Starfire: "I think I discovered a way to get to the Building of Communications."

Alex: "We're listening."

Starfire: "When we passed a passage not far from here, I have spotted a strange tunnel that was on the wall. I don't know what it is but maybe it can get us to where we will be going."

Alex: "Are you sure about it?

Starfire nodded.

Cyborg: "Well if it's true, then let's get going."

Cy shifted the car to reverse and moved the jeep backwards to where Starfire spotted the tunnel. When they reached to the passage on the right, Cyborg shifted back to drive, turned right, and entered the storage passage that was filled with barrels, containers, crates, and other pieces of equipment. The jeep then stopped as the team saw what they thought was impossible. At the other end of the wall was that strange growth that's spreading throughout the base, but this one is a hole of slimy, slithery, red goop that forms into a tunnel wide enough to let a vehicle move through. The team kept watching, not sure what to do.

Alex: "You're sure this is it Star."

Starfire: "Of course it is Alex. It's not what you expect but looks like a tunnel in my point of view."

Robin: "Hmm… Looks like the jeep can go though that without getting stuck. Guess this means we're taking the alternate route."

Alex: "I don't know about this Rob, it doesn't look safe. I mean we don't know what this growth is, where it came from, we even don't know if it is dangerous."

Robin: "That maybe true, but that's a chance we have to take. Cyborg"

Cyborg: "On it!"

Cy pushed on the gas and the jeep moved straight towards the growth tunnel. Suddenly, three Imps materialized via lightning clouds and started throwing fireballs.

Alex: "You sure this is a good idea? Cause I don't think we're going to make it."

Cyborg: "We will make it."

Alex: "No we won't."

Cyborg: "Yes we will."

Alex: "No."

Cyborg: "Yes."

Alex: "No!"

Cyborg: "Yes!"

Alex: "NO!"

Alex closed his eyes and covered them as the jeep ran over the Imp in the middle of the road and entered the slithering red tunnel. It followed through the tunnel that went left and then straight where there was light at the end. Once they reached the end and jumped out of the tunnel, the bumper of the vehicle hit the head of a Z-Sec zombie that was standing guard. The car landed on the concrete/metal road, made a left, and head to the ramp that will take them down to the bottom floor. Alex removed his arms and opened his eyes and noticed that they were back on the driveway heading to their location. He stared at the scenery with a complete blank face.

Alex: "huh…"

Cyborg peered his eyes to see Alex and grinned.

Cyborg: "Told you we can make it."

Alex just shook off the blank state of confusion and got his head back to the task at hand. As the car entered the ramp and went further down to the bottom floor. They all encounter a vast of spider webs, few at first, but more and more as they went deeper down. There was an eerie silence through out the ramp way as the team got suspicious.

Robin: "I don't like the looks of this."

Alex: "You and me both Rob."

As the jeep went down floor to floor, the lights on the ceiling were dimming until it went completely dark. Cyborg brightens the headlights to lighten the way. Just as they were about to reach the bottom, they all heard some hissing noises. That got them on edge. Suddenly, a hoard of Trites jumped everywhere and landed on the jeep. The surprise attack got everyone off the edge. As all the lights were turned on and the Titans made it to the ground floor, the jeep raced down the service tunnel with a group of Trites cling to the jeep itself. Cyborg turned his wheel left and right and the car hit the walls to get the spider monsters off. The sides were clear with a couple of scrapes and a dent, but there are still some more Trites on the front, back, and top of the car. Few of the creatures crawled on the windshield and pecked on it, hoping to get in and feast. Cy then turned on the windshield wipers and they started pushing the spiders off the front window. As the jeep made a left, they were heading to the garage airlock that would take them outside and to Communications. But guarding it were ten Z-Secs with machine guns and shotguns and eight Imps. The car made a stop as they all started to fire onto the jeep, killing the Trites on the jeep in the process.

Cyborg: "An ambush? Since when did they plan this and here of all places?"

Alex: "Looks like the security upstairs must've warned them that we're coming. Damn it, should've killed those deadbeats when I had the chance."

Beast Boy: "Now don't tell me that we have to go through them."

Alex looked at Beast Boy.

Alex: "We have to. We're getting close to the Communications Facility and that door is the only way to get there. We have to take them out and get to the Main Communications Room before they think about shutting it down."

Raven: "And how are we suppose to stop them from killing us."

Alex looked back at the windshield and watched as the creatures and zombies trying desperately to destroy the jeep he and the Titans were in. Even if fire and bullets won't penetrate the jeep, he doesn't know how long it will hold. He has to think of a way to take them down in one blow before its too late. It was then through out the barrage of attacks he spotted propane tanks and flammable barrels scattered across area where the creatures were standing. An idea popped out of his head as he looked at Robin for some help.

Alex: "Robin, hand me one of your exploding disks."

Robin was a little confused at what Alex was pulling at first, but once he saw the determine look in his eyes, he nodded and handed him the disk out of his utility belt. Alex got the disk and looked at Cyborg.

Alex: "Cyborg, drive."

Cy turned his head to look at Alex and was confused as well.

Cyborg: "Excuse me?"

Alex: "I said DRIVE!"

Cyborg immediately stomp his foot on the gas pedal and speed the jeep straight towards the barricade of zombies and Imps. Once the Z-Secs on the left ran out of ammo and in need to reload, this give Alex the opening he needs. He rolled down the passenger window, got half way out, and with precise aim, threw the disk straight at the propane tank next to one of the zombies. Once the disk hit the tank, it exploded, causing a chain reaction through out the entire area and sending all the zombies and Imps scattering all over the place, hitting walls and ceilings, disintegrating, and burning into overcooked meat. Alex slipped back in to the jeep and rolled the window back up before the car ever reached the flames. Soon, the car sped through the flames, roasting the remaining Trites on the vehicle, and entered the airlock garage. The door closed, the air depressurized, and the second door opened, taking them back outside.

Alex: "Make a left at the next turn and we'll reach the Communications Garage. That is where we reach the Comm. Facility."

Robin: "No turning back now huh?"

Cyborg: "Guess not, so let's go all the way on this."

The jeep then left the garage and continued until they reach the end of the road. Cyborg then turned left and it was heading to one more garage airlock. But blocking the way were five Cacodemons, three more materialized on the right side, and two more at the garage door the team came out of. Thinking that they're surrounded, Alex kept looking at Cyborg.

Alex: "Keep driving, they're not a threat to us yet."

The jeep keeps on moving to the garage as the Cacodemons fired blasts from their mouths. Beast Boy looked at the back window and saw the Cacodemons about to fire back. He then saw a regular airlock door opening sideways and a Marine came out of it and started shooting them down with his plasma rifle. Beast Boy kept watching him until the jeep entered the airlock garage and the door closes. Once the air was pressurized, the garage door in front of them opened up and they entered the Communications Garage. The jeep slowed down until it came to a stop as Cyborg shift the gears in park and left the car. The others got out of the jeep as Alex had his machine gun ready for action.

Alex: "All right, as of this moment on we're walking. The Main Comm. Room is on the second floor. We'll get there, protect it until Bravo Team arrives, and head back down here."

Robin: "Head back down."

Alex looked at Robin.

Alex: "From what I can tell, we now have a mode of transportation. Once we finish with our objective, we take this jeep to Gamma Labs and we'll be able to get to the Ark in no time."

Raven: "You sound pretty desperate in getting us back."

Alex then glanced at Raven.

Alex: "Trust me, I have my reasons."

Alex looked at each Titan then spotted Beast Boy looking back at the garage door.

Alex: "Hey BB, something troubling you?"

Beast Boy looked at Alex and explained to him what he saw.

Beast Boy: "I saw someone just outside a minute ago."

It was then that everyone was looking at the changeling.

Alex: "Someone?"

Beast Boy: "Some guy came out of an airlock and was shooting down those floating freaks for us. He could be still outside taking them down and is being outnumbered."

Alex: "Did you get a good look at the guy?"

Beast Boy: "Couldn't tell, but he wearing some body armor."

There was a short silence until Robin broke it.

Robin: "You think he could be from Bravo Team."

Alex: "Don't know, but I say we should get to Main Comm. immediately."

Alex started walking to the elevated catwalk while the team watched in confusion.

Robin: "Whoa whoa, wait a sec. What about that Marine out there? If he is part of Bravo and, quite possibly, have the transmission card with him, we have save him and take him with us."

Alex: "We go out there, we're signing our own death wish."

Robin: "What?"

Alex turned around to look at the team and made things clear with them.

Alex: "Incase you haven't listened, the air out there is completely thin. Do you really think you can survive out there for ten minutes? I don't think so. So unless you have a couple of oxygen tanks with you, then we're not going back out there."

Starfire: "So we condemn him to death?"

Again, another eerie silence.

Alex: "I'm… I'm going to see if the elevator is working."

As Alex headed to the elevator, the Titans got together for a private group meeting.

Beast Boy: "Gee, cold shoulder much."

Cyborg: "Well he does have a point. We go out there, we die. Guess this makes it kind of ironic."

Robin: "Still, we have to trust him. If he says that there's a way getting us back to our past then we have no choice but to follow him and hopefully get out of this nightmare."

Rob then looked at Raven and noticed she was in deep thought.

Robin: "Rae, something wrong?"

Raven looked at Robin with a look of worry in his eyes.

Raven: "Nothing, just that there's something strange going on here."

Robin: "What is it?"

Raven: "Didn't you noticed that those zombies and creatures out there seem to know where we're going or where we might head to, yet they are either stupid or aggressive to know anything?"

Everyone gave it a thought and realized what she's trying to say.

Cyborg: "Yeah, I noticed it."

Starfire: "Me too."

Beast Boy: "Me three."

Robin: "We all noticed it. So what's your point?"

Raven: "Think about it. If these things seem to know our position, the way we think, the way we take action, then that means someone's giving them orders to kill."

Again, they let the information sink in. Robin was the first to act.

Robin: "Are you saying that there's an assailant working with them?"

Raven: "I'm talking about someone who's working on the inside, telling them what to do. Someone, who knows a lot more then us."

Raven eyes looked up at the catwalk, showing them the direction. The rest of the team took a quick look at the catwalk and saw Alex gathering a few shards to upgrade his armor. Upon this, they reverted their heads away and couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy: "You think Alex is helping them?"

Raven: "Who else? He knows his way in and out of the installation and where ever we go they keep following us, ambushing us when we're off guard. And how do we know that he knows that there is a time machine in Gamma. He could be leading us right into a trap. He's just like Terra when you put all the pieces together, a cold-blooded traitor. Once we trust him, he will turn our backs against and throw us straight into a slaughterhouse. Do we want to make the same mistake we did with her?"

The team gave it some thought.

Starfire: "Even if you think that he's working with the abominations, we have made it this far with him and we're still alive."

Beast Boy: "That's true. And he's using any means necessary to get us back home so bad."

Robin: "Even if all this is true Rae, we're going to need some proof before we can jump to conclusions. And until we get to that, we just have to trust him in getting us back."

They all nodded in agreement as Alex whistled in for their attention.

Alex: "Hey, if you guys are finished the elevator's here. C'mon."

They all followed the order and headed up the catwalk to enter the elevator one by one, the last two out were Robin and Alex. Before Robin entered, he looked at Alex's face and stared at him with serious eyes underneath his mask. After he went into the elevator, Alex wondered why he was staring at him. Shaking that thought off, he entered the elevator and clicked on the touch screen panel to go up to the second floor. As the elevator doors closed, a security camera was watching the whole thing, and someone else was watching it too.**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 5, Military Command: November 15, 2145, 6:26 P.M.**

In the military section of Delta Level 5, a mysterious person was watching the scene on the security monitors. One of the monitors shows the Communications Garage where Alex and the Titans entered the elevator and left the area. Another shows the Marine outside of Communications fighting the remaining Cacodemons. The third screen showed Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell was walking through the maintenance passages, heading straight to Communications. He then saw three Imps appearing in front of them and was about to fire. Of course, that's when Jack fired his BFG 9,000 and killed all the Imps in one shot. After destroying them, the two then hurried to the Comm. Facility. Upon looking at the three monitors, the strange man turned on the Comm. frequency on one of the terminals and started talking.

Mystery Guy: "All units, we got a complication."

* * *

**That's chapter eighteen. And I'll tell you, this story is getting more interesting by the second. And if you're wondering what that big shadow is on the chapter, you guessed it. That was the Hell Knight making his quick appearance. You'll be seeing it again later in the story. Stay tune on the next chapter when we got Communication problems, friendships tested, and flaming heads flying. Please Review.**


	19. The System is Down

**Hello everyone, I'm here and ready for another chapter. Now technically this was supposed to be over a year since I started with Doomed Titans. Of course since Fan Fiction removed my story cause they think I was breaking the rules, I had to revamp and upgrade my story. It happened on January or February and I'm hoping that it's not going to happen again. Now on to other news. I got two reviews from Rabukurafuto on chapter three and Rahkshi500 on the last chapter. Plus I have 68 hits on the last chapter, a little less then the others but still a pretty high number. Let's see if this one will get more hits. Now that I got everything out of the way, here's chapter nineteen. Alex and the Teen Titans made it to Communications and all they have to do is to protect the Main Communications Room until the Marine gets here. But with new enemies, deception, and new evils lurking, will this team get their head in the game or die trying?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Lost Souls will make an appearance. Also, there's going to be a part on the chapter that's almost similar to the Communications level in Doom 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

Chapter Nineteen: The System is Down

**Communications, Communications Access 1: November 15, 2145 6:27 P.M.**

In the Communications Access way, it was quiet except for the sound of a zombie munching on flesh of a dead body. The elevator doors in the room opened up and Alex and the Teen Titans exit out of it. When they heard the sound of munching, they all remained quiet and sneaked at the nearest corner wall. Alex took out his double barrel shotgun from his back and peeked through the corner to see the zombie feeding on the lifeless corpse. Alex looked at the team and gestured that he'll handle this. Carefully, he slowly sneaked up behind the zombie, which was lucky for him that it had its back turned, aimed his shotgun at the undead and pumped it. The zombie heard it and turned around to find out where the sound was coming from. But when it did that, it got its brain blown off by the powerful shot of Alex's weapon. Once the zombie is dead, Alex looked down and saw both a standard shotgun and a case of shells. He picked up the case, took two shells out, reloaded his shotgun, and placed the rest in his pockets. Once the Titans joined him, Beast Boy looked at Alex and was concerned about where they are.

Beast Boy: "O.K., we're now here at the Communications Facility. How far is the Main Comm. Room from here?"

Alex took out his PDA and looked at the digital map to find out where Main Comm. is. After a few seconds, he looked at the Titans and gave them the details.

Alex: "Not far. All we have to do is to go through the skyway, enter registration, walk down a hallway, and we're there. Once we get to Main Communications, we'll protect it and keep it stable until Bravo Team or the Marine outside comes with the transmission card. So, what are we waiting for, let's get going before a monster or a zombie decides turn the computers into mulch.

Alex walked through the automatic door to the Sky Walk while the Titans followed suit. When they all entered the Sky Walk, Robin whispered something to his teammates.

Robin: "Listen up team. If Raven said was true and if Alex is working for those monsters, then we have to keep a close eye on him. But let's make sure that he doesn't get too suspicious about us."

Beast Boy: "I don't know Rob, he seems all right to me."

Raven: "Don't let appearances fool you Beast Boy. Alex is just like Terra, peaceful and innocent on the outside, dark and cold blooded on the inside. No matter how much good he has done for us, there has to be evil within his heart."

Beast Boy looked at the Empath and had it with Raven's words.

Beast Boy: "Raven, how can you say that when we don't know he's working for them? Do you even sense anything in him?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

Raven: "I don't need to sense anything when I got a hunch that he's leading us to our own deaths."

Beast Boy: "Then why don't you take your ridiculous hunches of yours and stick them right up your-"

Suddenly, there was a loud screech coming from the corner. Everyone stopped and looked straight ahead while Alex pointed his shotgun at the end of the skyway.

Alex: "We got company!"

An Imp came out of the corner, turned, and was about to charge up a fireball. But Alex fired his shotgun and blasts a hole through its body. It fell on the floor and disintegrated to ash. Just as they thought it was done with, they all heard dark low chanting and the sound of lightning strike form behind. That means that another monster was summoned. The door behind them opened up and an Imp came out of it. It charged up a fireball and was going to throw it. Beast Boy pushed two of his teammates out of the way and faced the beast himself.

Beast Boy: "This one is mine."

The creature threw the fireball at them as Beast Boy aimed his Grabber at the fireball and pulled the trigger. The weapon grabbed the projectile in mid air as he positioned it and let go of the trigger. The fireball was shot back at the creature and hit it, letting it fall and deteriorate to nothingness. Beast Boy smiled and looked at his friends, lowering his Grabber.

Beast Boy: "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this thing."

Everyone couldn't help but have nervous smiles on them. They then went back to their business.

Alex: "Let's go."

They all turned right at the corner and continued down the path to the Main Comm. Room. Upon walking, Starfire looked at one of the windows and spotted the marine Beast Boy saw finishing up the last of the Cacodemons. While she was watching, Robin saw her look and the battle outside, approached her, and places his hand on her shoulder.

Robin: "Don't worry about the Marine. He seems to be taking care of this one his own. He'll catch up with us soon but right now, we have other matters to attend to."

Starfire nodded and the two joined the others and entered the Communications Lobby. Once they enter, they were greeted by four Z-Sec zombies holding shields and machine guns and they weren't in a good mood. They fired their weapons at the cornered Titans, but Raven created a shield of her own to protect her teammates from the barrage of bullets. Alex took out his grenade and waited for the right moment. Once the zombies reloaded their weapons, Raven removed the shield the same time Alex armed and threw the grenade. The grenade exploded and bodies started to fly in different directions while two of them burn to death. When they're all dead, the team headed to the registration desk. Alex looked at the two computers that are still on and working. He took a seat and entered the database while Cyborg headed to the door and realized that it's locked.

Cyborg: "Hey, this door is seal tight!"

Alex: "Way a head of you Cy, going to gain access right… now."

Once Alex pressed the enter button he discovered something on one of the screens that doesn't look right.

Alex: "Robin, come check this out."

Robin approached the desk and saw one of the screens that said, _"Communications: Lockdown"_.

Robin: "A lockdown?"

Alex: "Yeah. Looks like someone locked the entire level up to keep the monsters out. Too bad they didn't expect the creeps to appear out of thin air."

Robin: "But who would lock down an entire floor?"

Alex: "That's what we're going to find out."

Alex moved the mouse up to the Communications icon and clicked it. In an instant, the icon went from red to green and the door leading to the Main Communications Room unlocked itself.

Alex: "All right, we got access. Now lets get to the Comm. Room and get this over with."

Just as the team would enter the access way, they all heard sounds and evil voices from behind. They all turned around and saw four red clouds striking lightning and four Cacodemons hovered above the ceiling windows.

Beast Boy: "Ah man, not more of them."

Alex took out his plasma gun and aimed it.

Alex: "Great, looks like someone set a trap for us."

Robin looked at Alex and was a little suspicious at what Raven said back at the garage.

Robin: "Yeah, someone indeed."

The floating heads fired their energy blasts while the Titans fired back with everything they got.

**Communications, Communications Garage: November 15, 2145, 6:29 P.M.**

Back at the Garage, everything was peaceful and quiet except for the humming engines of the jeep the Titans were in. But this serine bliss was about to be interrupted when there was an explosion coming from the corner of the Garage Airlock, letting a metal tile fly off the wall and landed on the floor. After that, two people crawled out of the opening and entered the Garage. The first person out was Jack Campbell holding his BFG 9,000 and the second person was Counselor Elliot Swan. Swan observed the area then took out his PDA and gain access to the digital map. Confirming the location, he looked at Campbell and gave him the details.

Counselor Swan: "This is it, the Communications Facility. Above us is the Main Comm. Room where it is the primary link for off-planet communications, including transmissions that go from Mars to Earth. Now you know what to do when we get there?"

Jack Campbell: "Of course I do counselor. But are you sure you want to do this. I mean we're talking about only way to send backup and we're shutting down the transmission to get it. If the board finds out about this-"

Counselor Swan: "They won't know about it. I know this is a serious risk we're taking, but we have to make sure no one sends an SOS signal to Earth. Can you imagine what will happen if the signal is sent?"

Jack Campbell: "I don't want to think about it sir."

Jack kept observing the area and spotted a jeep parked in the garage.

Jack Campbell: "Looks like someone beated us to the punch."

Swan looked at the jeep too and realizes that they must stop the transmission now.

Counselor Swan: "Let's go!"

The two headed up to the elevated catwalk and approached the elevator. Once Swan pushed the "Call" icon and the touch screen panel, Campbell looked back at the jeep.

Jack Campbell: "So who do you think was in that jeep? The remaining members of Bravo Team?"

Counselor Swan: "Impossible! The rest of Bravo team was slaughtered when we were at Enpro. But all I know is that who ever was in that jeep must have that transmission card. And that means if they have already sent that signal we are all in danger. We must stop them at all cost."

The elevator doors opened and the two of them entered the elevator shaft.

Counselor Swan: "Campbell, once we get to the lobby, I want you to lock the Communications area off."

Jack Campbell: "Sir?"

Counselor Swan: "I don't want anyone else interfering with our mission. And if whoever was in that jeep doesn't have the card, then someone else would. Locking the area will hold them back while we shut down the system."

Jack Campbell: "Whatever you say sir."

The elevator doors closed as the two headed up to the second floor. But a few seconds later, the standard airlock door opened up and a marine walked out of it with his plasma rifle still clutched to his hands. As he stepped foot on the garage floor, he heard a radio transmission of Sergeant Kelly through his earpiece.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Marine, are you at the Communications Facility yet?"_

Main Marine: "Yet? Sir, I'm already here. You can imagine how hard it is for me to get here. Do you know how many floating heads I had to take down outside while I was trying to find some oxygen tanks to keep me breathing?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Quit your bitching soldier! You gotta get that message to the fleet now!"_

Main Marine: "All right, I'll send the message. The problem is that this attack is getting ugly by the second. The way this place looks, I'm afraid that those monster must've destroyed the Main Communications Room already."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh, don't worry about that. I've already sent a team down there to protect the room until you arrive. They might be there right now waiting for you."_

Main Marine: "Really? Damn, should've told me that sooner Sarge. So who is this team you've sent?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "You'll know when you see them. But right now your purpose is to warn the Earth fleet about our little predicament. And one more thing, watch out for Campbell and Swan. Those UAC suits don't give a damn about what happens to any of us. Now get a move on!"_

Main Marine: "Gotcha."

The marine walked out of the airlock and headed for the Elevator. But before he could walk up, he stopped. He put his free hand on his belt buckle and took out what appeared to be the transmission card, which almost looks like an old game cartridge for a Nintendo or Sega system. Upon inspecting it, the marine was in deep thought.

Main Marine: "I wonder, why would the Sarge be desperate enough to have this transmission sent? Is it that urgent for Earth to know?"

While pondering that thought, the airlock behind him closed automatically. That made the marine brake his train of thought as he turned and looked back at the door. Suddenly, the room's lights changed to bright blood red and he heard evil voices coming everywhere. In a flash, red lightning strike from the opening down below the floor as metal pentagon tiles jumped out of their spots. As it so happens, two Cacodemons float up out of the hole and grunted at the marine, who sighed, puts away the card, and aimed his rifle at the two monsters.

Main Marine: "Aww, give me a break!"

The Cacodemons fired the same time the Marine blasted them with his plasma rifle.

**Communications, Communications Access 3: November 15, 2145, 6:32 P.M.**

Meanwhile, Alex was puncturing holes in the zombie with his machine gun while the Titans stand behind him. The zombie fell to the floor but it didn't die, just twitching furiously. Alex then took out his pistol with his free hand and aimed it at the undead's head. He opened fire and made a clean shot directly to the forehead. With the being now completely dead, he put away his pistol and kept looking at the zombie.

Alex: "There's something more worst then a zombie, and it's a twitcher."

He then reloaded this weapon with a fresh clip then looked at the Titans.

Alex: "Let's get going."

Alex started walking and turned right to descend down the steps while the Titans followed him. Once they were all together, they approached the single automatic door and it opened letting them through their objective.

Alex: "This is it, the Main Communications Room."

The Titans looked around the area and were amazed at what they saw. The place almost looks like a the command center for NASSA that had terminals for Comm. frequencies and interfaces and multiple screens that act like scanners, radar, and information, including the two big screens in the front showing the maps of Mars, both Western and Eastern hemispheres. Everyone looked astonished at the area but Alex headed to the terminal in the front that does outer transmission links from Mars to anywhere in the universe, including Earth. Luckily for both him and the others, the entire area is still operational, including the transmission terminal.

Alex: "Good, looks like everything is still online. Guess those creatures are dumber then they look. Humph… Those creeps know how to do an ambush, yet they don't know how to dismantle equipment."

He turned to look at the Titans only to find out that they are still gazing at Main Comm. He sighed as a puff of anime smoke came out of his mouth.

Alex: "Hey!"

The team snapped out of their trance as they saw at Alex looking a bit impatient.

Alex: "If you're done acting like a bunch of kids in a candy store, I need this place secure incase any zombies or monsters are in here setting a trap for us."

The Titans nodded spread out to look at every corner of the room to find anything suspicious. While they were doing that, Robin joined Alex and took one final look at the terminal that Alex was using to gain access for planetary transmission.

Robin: "This doesn't make any sense. This strange attack started hours ago and all the places they've destroyed, they haven't taken out Main Communications. How can that be?"

Alex: "Well you should thank the person who locked down the entire level. He or she didn't want the them to destroy it so they decided to restrict access the protect this place so that they would keep all communication channels opened."

Robin: "But still, if those creeps can't enter through the doors, they can still teleport out of their own dimension."

Alex: "Maybe, but my guess is that they don't have a clue what this place can do. So this makes us lucky."

Robin: "I see…"

Alex typed a couple of sequences on the keyboard and gained access. But when he looked at the screen next to a slot device to install the transmission card, the screen said _"Orbital Communications Terminal: Primary Access"_ on the top, but down below it said, _"Scan PDA for Security Clearance"_. Alex only response is to bow his head in defeat.

Alex: "Shit…"

Robin looked at Alex, not sure what's going on.

Robin: "What is it?"

Alex: "It said we need security clearance from a PDA to gain access to the terminal."

Robin: "Then why don't you use your PDA for access?"

Alex then looked at Robin with an expression of, "You're serious?"

Alex: "Because I've never been to Communications ever and my clearance is nothing but jack shit."

Robin: "Then I guess that means we have to find one that has the proper clearance and head back."

Alex: "Are you crazy. Finding one is close to impossible, not to mention that it could be farther away from here, maybe in another facility. Where are we going to locate one at a time like this?"

Starfire: "Friends, come quickly!"

Robin and Alex looked up to see Starfire at the second terminal. The two went up the elevated steps and joined her, with the other Titans not far behind.

Robin: "What is it Starfire."

Starfire: "Look what I found."

Starfire pointed down at the terminal and stepped aside. What the team saw was a bit of a shocker. Underneath the terminal was no monster, no zombie, just a normal UAC employee with a machine gun of his own and a med kit next to him. By the way he looks, he could be asleep.

Beast Boy: "Is he dead?"

Alex: "Only one way to find out."

Alex slowly lifted his hand up and carefully touched the man's shoulder. When he did, the employee panicked and scurried to get his machine gun. Everyone jumped away from the man, afraid that he might leap out and kill someone. He got up and aimed his weapon at the Titans and Alex.

Alex: "Uh… Nope, he's not dead, yet."

UAC Employee 2: "Who are you? How did you get here? Where did you come from? Are you working with them! Stay back! I got a machine gun here and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Alex remained cool and tried to reason with him.

Alex: "Whoa… Easier there Mr.…"

He took a good at the guy's nametag that says, _"Seamus Blake"_.

Alex: "Blake. We're not working for anyone. We're only here to help."

The person, who was called Seamus Blake, looked at the team in suspicion.

Seamus Blake: "Wait. You mean you're not one of them?"

Beast Boy: "Hello! Does it look like we are going to eat your flesh and brains?"

Blake sighed in relief.

Seamus Blake: "Oh thank goodness. You are all alive. I thought for a second there I was the only one around here."

Alex: "Just don't celebrate just yet. We need help on getting an emergency transmission to Earth, pronto."

Blake looked at Alex and was a little suspicious.

Seamus Blake: "I'm guessing that you were the one that disable the lockdown throughout the floor."

Alex: "Yes I did. I have to shut it down so that my team and I would get here and protect this area. Did you have anything to do with the lockdown?"

Seamus Blake: "Indeed I did. You see, I'm in charge of the whole Communications department. I lock the entire place up because I'm afraid those… things would come here and completely destroy the place."

Raven: "That I can tell."

Robin: "Where is everybody else? Are they supposed to help you or something?"

Seamus Blake: "Some of my employees got scared and ran out of here, probably got killed in the process. Ralph and I were the only ones in the room until he left to get some reinforcements to protect us. It's been two hours already and he never came back. I'm afraid the monsters got to him. I was thankful that I found a machine gun and a few clips in the access room outside. It's not enough, but I have to defend the Main Comm. Room one way or another. Now I don't know what to do."

Alex: "Well no need to fear Blake, cause the reinforcements you're looking for is here."

Blake chuckled a little and as he picked up his med kit and approached the first terminal. He put both his machine gun and med kit on the right side of the terminal. The team followed him as Alex was the first to approach him.

Seamus Blake: "Not the kind of help I wanted, but help none the less. I've been trying to gain communication to some of the soldiers that are surviving out there. But with most of the transmission routers offline and half the systems malfunctioning, I had to track them down on a low frequency. So far, this isn't getting me anywhere."

Alex: "That's why we need to send the distress signal to the UAC on Earth to warn them about our situation."

Blake looked at Alex and was a little speechless about that.

Seamus Blake: "You sure that is a good idea."

Alex: "We have no choice but to call them and get all the back up we need. Of course, this terminal needs security clearance to gain access to orbital connections."

Seamus Blake: "Hmph… Well just be thankful I have that clearance and if you want to send that distress signal so badly, then stand aside."

Blake took his PDA out of his back pocket and inserted it into the slot below the monitor. He punched in a few key sequences into the computer and watched as the monitor started loading all the data from his PDA.

Seamus Blake: "This is going to take a few seconds, but it will be ready for you."

Alex smiled.

Alex: "Good."

As the screen continued to load, Blake started to rub his head and feeling some strange pain in his brain. He headed to his med kit, opened it, and took out some painkillers medication. He then opened his prescription bottle, took out two pills, popped them into his mouth, and drank a can of Robo Cola soda that was there for a while. Alex looked at the guy and was a little concerned about what he's doing. Blake then looked at the Titan's guardian and explained.

Seamus Blake: "Been having a headache ever since this attack started. I am using these pain killers to ease the migraine, but it keeps on getting worse and worse by the second."

Alex shrudded his shoulder, understanding what this guy is saying, and who could blame him? When you realize that the whole world is going straight to Hell, you're bound to have a headache sooner then later. Anyways, the entire team was waiting for the terminal to finish loading, unaware that two shadows was watching them through the window in the hallway and started to run for the Comm. room. Once the monitor was finished loading, a message popped up that said,_ "Loading complete. Orbital transmission online. Please insert transmission card."_ Blake approached the monitor and nodded in approval as he took his PDA out of the slot.

Seamus Blake: "All right, we're all ready to transfer the message."

He then looked at Alex and offered him a hand.

Seamus Blake: "Now hand me the transmission card so we can alert Earth."

Alex then got a little worried as he rubbed the back part of his head and had an anime sweat drop coming down it.

Alex: "Uh… Yeah, about that. You see, we don't have the card in our possession."

Blake expression changed when he heard the news.

Seamus Blake: "You don't?"

Alex nodded more nervously.

Seamus Blake: "Then if you don't have the card, then who does?"

Alex: "One way to find out. But first, I need to make a quick call to someone. You don't happen to have a Vid Comm. Station, do you?"

Seamus Blake: "No, but we have a radio comm. terminal on the left side. It connects to any comm. frequency throughout the base."

Alex: "Excellent."

Alex headed to the radio comm. terminal and typed the destination in the, _"Search for Frequency"_ page. Robin approached his guardian, a little curious at what he's up to.

Robin: "Exactly who are you calling at a time like this?"

Alex: "My dad. He has to know we're here or things could get ugly."

Once he typed down _"Delta Labs"_ he pushed the enter button to search. The screen then showed a list of communication area in Delta with the status next to them. He could tell that most of them were temporarily offline, but there's one that showed the strongest signal and it came from the military sector in Level 5. He used the pad mouse to move the pointer to the _"connect"_ icon and pressed it. He waited for the connection to be made when he heard a crake in the lines and the voice of his father came out of the speakers.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Hello. Is someone there? This is a closed frequency for military use only. Identify yourself."_

Alex couldn't help but giggled with his mouth closed, then calmed him down.

Alex: "Chill out dad, you sound like someone that is on a paranoid field trip."

There was a sudden silence on the radio comm. until Kelly started talking.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Son?"_

Alex: "Yeah dad, it's me."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh… Thank god. I haven't heard of you ever since the Military Complex. I thought I was going to loose you. What happened?"_

Alex: "Well, let's just say we went into some trouble here and there. But we managed to get to Communications in one piece."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're at Communications already."_

Alex: "Well I am talking to you through one of the terminals at the Main Communication Room and standing next to the orbital comm. terminal."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Excellent work son, you and the Titans proved to get the job done. Is everything operational?"_

Alex: "Well by the way the place looked, everything is still intact and the connection from Mars to Earth is still establish."

_Sergeant Kelly: "That's great news to hear. And I got better news for you. A marine is heading to your position with the transmission card. Once he gets there, he will handle the rest. Soon, we'll be getting all the fire power we need."_

Alex: "The more the merrier I always say."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Now, once you're done defending the area, I want you and the Titans to head to Delta and join me at Delta in level one. I'm going to need all the help I can get. You understand."_

Alex had a lump in his throat when he heard his dad saying he needs back up, Titan's back up at Delta. But he has to bring the Titans to Gamma and take them to the Ark to send them back into their own proper time. Of course, Gamma Labs is right past Delta, but the last thing he wants is the Titans to meet face to face with the devil itself. So he decided to do the wrong thing any young man would do, lie.

Alex: "Of course dad, we'll get there as soon as possible."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Good choice son. I'll see you when you get there. Be careful out there. Kelly out."_

The radio comm. connection was shut off and Alex shook his head in disbelief. Robin looked at Alex and couldn't believe what he just heard.

Robin: "You told him that we will be heading to Delta? I thought we were going to Gamma Labs after this and now you changed your mind?"

Alex was getting aggravated as he looked at Robin.

Alex: "Will you relax for just a second? We're still going to Gamma Labs. I just lied to dad so that he won't get a little too suspicious at what I'm doing."

Robin: "Well you should've told him about what we're doing."

Alex: "I told you before, if he finds out I'm toast. But don't worry about it, once the Marine gets here with the transmission card, we'll leave here and head to Gamma in no time."

Just then, the two heard footsteps coming from outside the Communications Room as they direct their attention at the door leading out to one of the access corridors.

Alex: "And speaking of Marines."

Alex then left the terminal and headed to the door to greet the Marine. The door opened but Alex had his head bow down as a traditional greeting.

Alex: "You must be the Marine dad told me about. I would like to introduce myself but we don't have time for it. You got the transmission card to send-"

But when he looked up, what he saw was the front end of a BFG 9000 and holding that gun was Jack Campbell.

Jack Campbell: "No, I don't. But I do have something that can blow you away."

Just as he said it, Counselor Swan came next to him and looked at Alex, still shocked at what he saw.

Counselor Swan: "Hello Alex, funny seeing you here of all places."

Alex: "Counselor Swan?"

Counselor Swan: "You were expecting someone else?"

Alex backed away as the two entered the room with all the Titans and Blake surprised at them coming in. Swan turned his head to see Campbell and gave him the order.

Counselor Swan: "Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Jack nodded at he looked at each Titan member and the head of Communications.

Jack Campbell: "You heard the counselor! Nobody move and no funny stuff either!"

Everyone remained where they were, hoping not to get blasted from Jack's own personal weapon. While Swan was with both Alex and Robin, still surprised to see them here.

Alex: "Counselor Swan, what an unexpected surprise. I thought you were dead like everyone else."

Swan snickered at that remark.

Council Swan: "Well I've would've been dead but thanks to Campbell over here, we're surviving this chaos."

Alex looked at Campbell still keeping an eye on the Titans, then directed his eyes at the weapon he was carrying. With a little inspection, he found out what the big gun is.

Alex: "Is that the BFG 9000? I thought those things unstable."

Jack, who was still keeping his focus on the team, talked to Alex.

Jack Campbell: "Yeah, they are unstable. But once you get the hang on how it works, it is pretty useful for extreme situations. Now you know the reason why I call it urban renewal."

Alex shook his head then looked at Swan, still wondering what are they doing here.

Alex: "So, what brings you here?"

Counselor Swan: "Funny, I was going to ask the same thing to you."

Alex was going to say something but Robin butted in and explained.

Robin: "We're here to guard the Main Comm. Room from any enemy that gets here until the marine comes with the transmission card."

Counselor Swan: "Is he here?"

Alex then answered Swan's question.

Alex: "No, but I talked to my dad and he says that he's going to be here any minute now."

Counselor Swan: "Good."

Swan walked past the two and headed to the orbital terminal to type a few key sequences. Alex kept watching him, not sure what he's up to, and approached him.

Alex: "Counselor Swan, what are you doing?"

Counselor Swan: "I'm going to close the connection between Mars and Earth before its too late."

Alex: "You can't do that. We need that terminal to send the distress signal to the fleet."

Counselor Swan: "There won't be a distress signal when I'm done here."

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

Swan turned around to look at Alex and gives him an explanation.

Counselor Swan: "Let me put it to your head nice and simple. Once the signal is sent to Earth, then there will be hundreds of ships, probably thousands."

Alex: "And that's a problem because…"

Counselor Swan: "You just don't get it so you? If those ships head here, then those monsters will get a one-way ticket to Earth. And if that happens then that means-"

Jack Campbell: "It means Earth will be turned into an apocalyptic planet full of death and pain."

Alex looked behind to see Jack and was shocked at what he heard, as well as the Titans themselves who couldn't believe it as well. He then turned back to see Swan and was going to protest against this plan.

Alex: "Have you gone completely insane? Didn't you see what's going on out there! We got hostiles just about everywhere! Appearing out of nowhere, surprising anyone from dark corners and alcoves, dropping everyone like flies! Hell, we don't know what we're up against. Under situations like this, it is reasonable to call for backup."

Counselor Swan: "True, but until we can figure out what we're up against this installation is under UAC control. I can not afford the lost of a billion people and I will use any means necessary to make sure that won't happen."

There was a silence filling the room until Alex asked him one more question.

Alex: "Tell me something Swan. Was this order filed directly from the Board or was it your own plan from the start. Or to make this question more easier for you, does the Board even know what you're doing?"

Counselor Swan: "I have to do what's right for both the UAC and Earth. That means I have to make sure that the signal won't reach the fleet and nothing is going to get in my way."

Swan turned back around and finished the sequence to shut down the communication linkage. Once he pressed the enter key a window popped up saying if he wants to disable connection, so he moved the pointer to the _"Yes"_ icon with the mouse pad. But before he can click on it, he heard a cocking sound from behind him.

Alex: "Say yes, and I'll blow your brains right out of your head."

Swan turned around again and saw Alex aiming his double-barreled shotgun at Swan. Robin, Blake, and the rest of the team were stun to see him do something this senseless.

Robin: "Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex: "Back off Robin, I'll handle this from here."

Jack saw this coming, so he aimed his BFG at Alex. Swan saw him doing that and stopped him before he can do some real damage.

Counselor Swan: "Hold your fire Campbell, I'll take care of it myself."

Jack nodded and returned his attention to the others that were remaining where they are. Swan looked back at Alex that was still keeping his eyes on him with Matilda in his hands.

Counselor Swan: "Now Alex, I know that what your doing is your job. Well I have a job to do as well and the last thing I want is to have each other on opposite sides of the board."

Alex: "I know that, but what your doing is ruining the chance of rescuing the many survivors still trapped in the facility, if there are survivors."

Counselor Swan: "Even if there are survivors here, then they have to fend for themselves if they want to get out of this alive."

Alex: "So basically what you're saying is that we send them all straight into the slaughter?"

Swan: sigh… "You don't get it do you, if those ship enter Mars, all of Earth will be destroyed. I can't let that happen and you won't stop me from doing it."

Alex slowly put his finger on the trigger and slowly pushed it, but not enough to make a bang.

Alex: "Watch me."

The two stayed like that for, in their minds, a long time, waiting for either one of them to screw up. Meanwhile, Seamus Blake was watching the whole thing unraveling when suddenly his head started throbbing in pain, only this time it was stronger then before. He hurried to get his medication when Jack saw him and pointed his weapon at him.

Jack Campbell: "Hey! I thought I told you to don't move!"

Blake looked at Campbell at the same time rubbing his forehead from the pain to give him an explanation.

Seamus Blake: "I know that, but I have a serious headache right now and I need to get my medication at once."

Jack noticed him rubbing his head and sighed.

Jack Campbell: "All right, take your meds and be done with it. But don't do anything else."

Blake nodded as he grabbed the prescription bottle from out of the med kit and tried frantically to open the cap. Back to Alex and Swan, the two stared at each other not turning their attention to anything else around them. Alex was holding his shotgun with tireless arms while Swan tries to reason with him more.

Counselor Swan: "You know killing me wouldn't make any difference. And even if you did, that's a sign of a mutiny. Is that what you really want?"

Alex: "I don't care. I'm here to do one thing and one thing only, to protect this room from any hostiles. And by the way this looks, you are one of them."

Just before Alex can do something about it, Robin came in and put his foot down on the whole thing.

Robin: "That's enough Alex. Stop this nonsense right now!"

Alex turned his eyes to see Robin keeping his shotgun in position to Swan's chest.

Alex: "Robin, what do you think you're doing?"

Robin: "Look Al, maybe we can just listen to Swan for once."

Alex: "And then what? Let him destroy our chances in getting out of here alive? I'm not going to let that happen."

Robin: "Don't you think you're going a little too far on this?"

Alex: "Too far! I'm just following orders to protect this station until the Marine comes with the transmission card."

Robin: "And even if the transmission is sent, you think this will endanger the lives of billions of people on Earth?"

With that, Alex looked at Robin a little confused then before.

Alex: "What do you mean by that?"

Robin: "Why is it that the monsters we've encountered haven't destroy the Communication Room yet. Why is it that the attacks we've bumped into kept on getting worse as we were getting closer to here? I think those creatures want us to send that transmission."

Alex: "Bull shit! If they want us to send the distress signal so badly, they wouldn't attack us in the first place. Hell, maybe they would've roll out the red carpet if they want us to pass through."

Counselor Swan: "Robin has a point there Alex. You think defending this station is more important then saving the lives of the millions and millions of people on Earth? You think that once the fleet gets here, do they stand a chance against this threat we're up against? Is this what you want?"

Alex looked at Swan, gave all this some thought, then came to a decision.

Alex: "No, this isn't what I want. But we have no other choice. We got people dying out there, most of them scientists and civilians, and I can't just wait idly by and watch this entire facility go straight to Hell. That's why I have orders here to defend this area by any means necessary."

Counselor Swan: "You are making a big mistake here Alex!"

Alex: "Oh really? Well let's see about that."

Alex was about the pull the trigger again. But before Robin could stop him from doing so, they all heard a loud thud on the metal floor followed by loud moans coming from the right. The three turned to see where the noise is coming from and saw Seamus Blake with both hands on his head and screaming in agony. Alex looked down and saw an open bottle with pills spilling out on the floor. He looked back up and saw Blake backing up against the wall and hit it with his fist, trying to get the pain away. Alex lowered the shotgun away from Swan and approached Blake, trying to calm his nerves down again.

Alex: "Hey Blake, You're okay?"

Blake moved away from Alex and approached the many screens. Alex couldn't help but notice that there's something crawling inside his face.

Seamus Blake: "AH! My face! There's something moving in there! My brain is… is on fire! I'm feeling… fucked up on the inside! I can't take this shit anymore! Someone… Anyone… HELP MEEEEEEEEEE**EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Suddenly, Blake's head started to shake furiously and blood started gushing out his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. In seconds, his head burst open as his skull flew out and burst into flames. It started floating around and was screeching. Alex, Swan, Campbell, and the Teen Titans couldn't believe what they just saw a few seconds ago as the skull set sights on the first person it saw with it's demonic like eyes, Alex. Without being prepared for it, the skull came rushing to him with a loud scream and opened its jaws. Alex immediately point his shotgun at the thing and opened fired just as the skull was a few inches at the two open barrels. The skull exploded and turned into a puff a smoke as Alex tripped and fell on his ass, still surprised at what transpired with his eyes wide in fear.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What the heck just happened?"

Somehow, Alex got the urge to get up and say something out of his stuttering mouth.

Alex: "I… I… I don't know. It occurred so fast that I didn't have the time to prepare. I never… never seen anything like that in my life."

He looked down to see the dead body of Blake with his head nothing more then an open purse dripping with blood.

Alex: "Can't believe that this skull came out of this guy's head. Didn't even see it coming."

Before Alex can do something about the body, there was loud screeching coming from above the area. Everyone looked up and saw flaming light coming out of the open vents.

Cyborg: "Looks like there more of those skulls inside the ventilation shafts."

Alex: "Not anymore."

Alex opened the shotgun, popped in two new shells, closed it, and pumped it. Robin directed his attention at Alex and saw him aiming his weapon at the shafts.

Robin: "Alex wait!"

But too late, Alex pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

The shells pierced tiny holes in one the vents, but it didn't hit any of them.

Alex: "Shit!"

He reloaded the shotgun again, aimed, and opened fired.

**_BANG!_**

Missed, reload, fired.

**_BANG!_**

Missed, reload, fired.

**_BANG!_**

And repeated the process again and again and again until he accidentally fired it at the vent bars that pour out the cool air. But when he blew the bars opened, it opened the floodgates to a dozen of flaming skulls coming down and started attacking.

Alex: "Holy shit! We got incoming, lots of them!"

Alex ducked one skull, put away his shotgun, and took out his plasma rifle to start firing projectiles at the skulls.

Alex: "Everyone take them out! But whatever you do, don't destroy Main Comm.!"

Soon enough, everyone started the attack. Robin took out two birdarangs and used them for close combat against the new entities. Starfire fired her star bolts and eyebeams at any of them that's flying around, but couldn't fly since the room had a low ceiling. Cyborg turned on two of his sonic cannons and he went Scarface on a couple of them as well. Raven created a wall barrier in front of her to protect herself from the skulls approaching her way. Jack Campbell decided to take the direct approach and fired his BFG at the ceiling where more skulls were coming out. He opened fire and let the ball of green energy hit it. But when he did, the lights went out and the announcer's voice came out of the speakers.

_"Power fluctuations in Main Communications router 48A6. Attempting insulation reroute."_

Alex looked up at the second terminal and saw Jack with the smoking BFG in hand.

Alex: "The hell are you doing!"

Jack looked at Alex and was confused at what he means.

Alex: "Don't fire that weapon, one huge blast will destroy the Main Comm. and kill us as well."

He immediately ducked his head from an incoming fire skull and fired his plasma gun at it. He then stood up and fired a couple of shots at two more. Meantime, Jack looked at his gun and had an idea that can work incase something like this happened. He ejected the empty cartridge and took out a full one out of his pocket, but before he could insert it into the BFG, another skull came out of nowhere and rushed to him. Campbell immediately ducked down before something bad would happen, but in the process, dropped the cartridge as it rolled underneath the console and into the small gap. Jack cussed under his breath as he bent down and tried to reach it with his left arm. At the other end of Main Comm., Beast Boy was ducking and dodging every attack the skulls made by morphing into a hummingbird and zipped from one part of the station to another. Suddenly, a skull charged behind him, ready for the attack. When BB turned around and saw it, he quickly shifted into a turtle and used his hard shell to deflect the attack. They both collide on impact, letting the changeling fly down to the floor and hit it. He changed back to his human self and shook off the small headache at the same time the lights went back on. He looked up and saw the flaming skull, shaking off the blow too then looked at the changeling. It screamed, opening it's jaw to reveal its razor sharp teeth, and flew directly at him. Beast Boy took on a risky maneuver and aimed his Grabber at the burning skull. Once he pulled the trigger, the line of green light came out and grabbed the skull. When he released the trigger, the skull vanished in an instant. Beast Boy stood up, looked at the gun, and smirked at the fact that he has a weapon that is useful to take out these things. Speaking of which, two more came out of the blue and rocketed straight to BB. He saw them coming and aimed his grabber at them.

Beast Boy: "All right you Ghost Rider rejects, prepare to meet Beast Boy, monster exterminator!"

He pulled the trigger and zapped one of them to dust. The second one flew past the changeling, avoiding the blast. But Beast Boy turned around, aimed at the thing, and blasted it. Meanwhile, Swan was cornered at a terminal, trying his best to avoid the multiple barrages of the skulls. When he felt something on his right side, he looked and saw the machine gun Blake had before his head exploded. Swan quickly grabbed the weapon and open fired on a few skulls. When he looked at the screen on the gun, he noticed that he's low on ammo. He turned his head left and right to find some extra clips when he spotted the body of Seamus Blake around the screens with a few clips lying next to it. By instinct, he rushed straight to the clips while dodging the skulls attack. He successfully got there, gathers the clips and started firing and reloading a fresh clip. He shot down the two at the left side of the area and in the process, destroyed a couple of monitors. Now Cyborg had his hands full, or should I say cannons full, as he was blasting skulls left, right, up, and down. But they all keep on coming out of the woodworks from the open vent that Alex blast opened. Three more skulls came down and were going to attack the hybrid but he saw them and fired his cannons at them. The blue lasers destroyed the skulls, but dismantle a few power boxes on the wall that were rerouting power to the comm. terminals. Once they exploded, the lights went back down, the screens went static, and another announcement was made.

_"Primary communication systems offline. Attempt to configure secondary tower failed."_

When the lights turned back on, Alex saw the metal hybrid did what he did with the cannons and tried to stop him before he does something worse while avoiding and firing flaming skulls.

Alex: "Hey! Be careful with all the equipment! One more blast like that can shut down the entire Communications Room!"

Cyborg looked at Alex while trying to avoid some of the skulls quick flying maneuvers.

Cyborg: "Well what do you want us to do? Let these things rip our faces off?"

Alex: "Just protect what's left of the equipment! We need the remaining power in this place to keep the transmission terminal online!"

The two went back to business the very second as the entire room was completely engulfed by hoards of living skulls. Soon enough, everyone was busy taking them down their own way. Robin was using his birdarangs to slice them in close combat. Starfire was throwing green projectiles at the ones attacking her friends. Cyborg kept firing his two sonic cannons at any of them coming out of the open vent. Raven was using her dark magic to fire black needles out of her fingers tips to penetrate their skulls the same time she's creating wall barriers to protect herself. Beast Boy kept using his Grabber as a weapon against them. Alex was firing his plasma gun at the others flying around and attacking him. And Swan was using his machine gun to blast the ones that were close to him. Ask for Jack, he was trying to reach for the green cartridge underneath the second terminal. He was lucky that the skulls were only concentrating on the people that were attacking them, or he would've been a sitting duck. He slid his fingers underneath the console to touch the cartridge. When he got it, he gently pulled it out with his fingertips first, then the whole hand. The green cartridge finally was out and Campbell pushed it into the BFG and was ready for one final blow. He looked around the room and found Swan a little busy popping shots at the skulls and damaging a couple of monitors along with it.

Jack Campbell: "Counselor, get over here right now!"

Swan looked at Jack and hurried to reach his position while dodging laser fire and flying skulls. When he made it behind him, Campbell then pulled the trigger and started charging the BFG to maximum power. Swan took a gander at it and wasn't sure what he's doing.

Counselor Swan: "Exactly what are you planning to do with that?"

Jack Campbell: "Raise hell."

As Jack was charging his weapon, Alex and the Titans gathered together in a circle blasting at all the skulls that were surrounding them. Alex was reloading a new cartridge out of his belt strapped around him and into the plasma gun when he looked up and saw Jack putting his weapon to full power. He remembers about the BFG's the marine's are using for full-scale assaults. The ammo is nothing but an energy core with a seeker chip module that targets all unfriendly forces. But this weapon is unstable because if you charge it too long, it will overload and explode, killing the person using it in the process. But once it's charged to full power, it can literally destroy everything in its path. And if Campbell is using it, and they're in the Main Communications Room, then that means…

Alex: "Oh no…"

He turned his head to see Raven firing aurora blasts at the skulls.

Alex: "Raven! Shield us up!"

Raven looked at Alex and was confused at what he means.

Alex: "NOW!"

Raven quickly turned on her shield without hesitation and engulfed the team in a dome shape. Campbell then opened fired once the BFG went to full capacity and the huge green ball of light flew straight to the shield and it exploded, the explosion did destroy all the skulls, but it also short circuited all the systems, blew up the second terminal, destroyed most of the screens, and damaged the first terminal. Upon the explosion, the ceiling above the Titans and Alex's head started to crack and then caved in. Of course the shield protected them from the falling metal debris but the heavy weight of it caused the floor to gave way and created a large hole. It consumed the team as they screamed to their unnatural deaths while the ceiling debris fell on the hole and sealed it shut. Once the smoked cleared, the only people left were Swan and Campbell with the Comm. area destroy in a fiery mess.

_"Communications system overload. Communications shutdown."_

Swan stepped forward and looked at the mess while Jack reloaded a fresh cartridge. The counselor couldn't help but to look at awe at the chaos at what use to be the Main Communications Room.

Counselor Swan: "I can't believe something like this would happen. I heard BFGs were powerful, but nothing like this!"

Jack Campbell: "We had no other choice sir. You told me that we have to shutdown the comm. center before it's too late and I had to make a last ditch effort to do it."

Counselor Swan looked at Campbell and was furious.

Counselor Swan: "But still, you should've told me how powerful that thing is. I mean I'm thankful that we were able to disable the transmission but the Titans and Alex got caught in the crossfire and fell to their doom. For all we know they should be kill by now!"

Jack Campbell: "Relax counselor. If we know the Titans, they can survive even the most dangerous of situations. Besides, I'm sure they'll be all right."

Counselor Swan: "They better be. Because if I see a body of one of them in the facility, the board is going to have my head."

Swan turned his head left and spotted a marine outside the hallway that watched the whole thing go down. When the counselor took a closer look, he spotted the transmission card on the soldier's belt buckle. Knowing this is the guy the Titans were waiting for, he looked at Jack who was looking at the marine too.

Counselor Swan: "We should get going before things get really heated up."

Jack Campbell: "Good thinking sir."

The two fled the scene and exit through the door to the left, then locking it on the outside of the Main Comm. Back outside the hallway, the marine put his hand on his ear to communicate with Kelly and gave him the bad news.

Main Marine: "Sarge, we have a problem."

**End of chapter nineteen, one of the many hard, long, grueling stories I had to put together. Got to tell you, this was a bit complicated for me, but I managed to make it real good for you to read it. Now on the next chapter, tensions run high, trusts are tested, and a new monster is revealed. Will this be the Titans final downfall! Stay tuned and find out. Please Review.**


	20. Deeper Underground

**Before I start with the next chapter, I've seen the Teen Titans move, _"Trouble in Tokyo."_ and I got to say that was awesome. The action and comedy in the movie, great! Starfire playing Guitar Hero/Dance Dance Revolution/Whack a Mole, crazy! Beast Boy singing Karaoke, ridiculous! But the one thing that has everyone talking was at the end where Robin and Starfire kissed for the first time. Oh… I bet the fans of Rob/Rae pairings are furious about this. I hope they make another full-length movie or a Season 6 soon cause I want to see where this escalates. Now let us continue with the story. Now I got a review from Rahkshi500 and 43 hits on my last chapter, a bit less but still has great results. And when the story progresses further, everyone will want to know what will happen next. In this chapter, with most of the Titans concerned about Alex's loyalties, Alex decided to go on his own to find a way out of the underground tunnels. But that would make a dumb decision as new creatures appear and attack them. Will they keep their heads in check and be able to get out of there with their lives intact?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Vulgar, those skeleton like spider Imps from the Doom 3 sequel, _"Resurrection of Evil"_, will make an appearance on this chapter. Along with that, an appearance from one of the weapons Robin once used the Teen Titan episode, _"Aftershock pt. 2"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Deeper Underground

**Unknown Location: November 15, 2145, 6:43 P.M.**

Both the Teen Titans and Alex were falling deeper into the unknown abyss, breaking through pipes, beams, and panels. Luckily for them, Raven's shield was protecting them from the multiple impacts. They then crashed through a concrete floor then splashed right into some strange liquid. After the impact, Raven turned off her shield and Alex tried to figure out who's damaged.

Alex: "Anyone hurt?"

Beast Boy: "I'm cool."

Raven: "Nothing's broken."

Cyborg: "My systems say I'm fine."

Starfire: "I'm undamaged."

Robin: "We all seem to be alive, for the moment."

The Boy Wonder started sniffing something very foul. He tried to look around to find out where the smell is coming from, but the area was completely dark except for the red ceiling lights that were emergency lights. Failed to investigate the stench, he looked at the others for help and answers.

Robin: "Hey, did anyone smell something a little funky around here?"

They all smelled the same odor and nodded on Robin's question. They all had an answer and looked at Beast Boy, waiting for an explanation from him because they think that he's the one that ripped another one. The changeling looked at his friends and was getting confused and nervous at the same time.

Beast Boy: "Hey, it wasn't me."

Raven: "Well this smell is a whole lot worse then you Beast Boy. In fact, it almost smells like…"

After taking one more sniff, her eyes opened wide in surprise as she covered her nose with her pale hand and had a disgusted look on her face.

Raven: "Please don't tell me we are where we think we are."

Cyborg turned on his shoulder flash light and realized what Raven means by that.

Cyborg: "All right, I won't tell you."

Where the team is at, is in a sewer system with a connection of tunnels, pipes, and narrow sidewalks. But what they were standing in was stream filled with piss and shit. Starfire looked down and was shaking in pure disturbance.

Starfire: "Although Raven helped us survive the fall I feel kind of, grossed out?"

Alex: "Well just be glad that we're still breathing after that fall. Could've been worse I tell ya."

Alex looked up at the hole he and the team created when they fell but couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. He sighed in despair and looked at the team as they all went up to the sidewalk area getting their feet out of the toxic like sludge.

Alex: "Great, so much for heading back to the jeep. Looks like we're going to continue on the hard way. There's got to be an entrance to the closest facility around here somewhere. Let's go guys."

Alex started walking to start finding the way out.

Alex: "Maybe if we're lucky, we can find a emergency generator room and power this place up so that way we can see where we going."

Alex stopped and turned around but noticed that the Titans weren't even following him. They were just standing there looking at him a little suspicious.

Alex: "Uh… What are you guys waiting for? Let's move it!"

They just stayed there doing nothing except starring.

Alex: "Look, if it's about the smell I'm sure that there's a sanitation station close to here to wash it off."

Robin then approached him and started questioning him.

Robin: "It's not that Alex, we want to know what just happened up there?"

Alex: "I don't know, I wasn't expecting an attack like that. Those skulls were new to me and they weren't on my PDA when I checked the monster data. By the way they look, they must've been like… like… lost souls."

Robin: "No, that's not what I meant. I want to ask you what were you thinking? Going to shoot the counselor just because he was doing the right thing? You have some explaining to do."

Alex was shocked at Robin's tone of voice, but he does know that he wants an explanation for that. So he sucked it up and talked.

Alex: "I was just following my dad's orders Robin. I had to protect the Main Comm. Room from anyone and take them out, by any means necessary."

Robin: "But you were going to kill Swan! He was going to make sure that the distress signal doesn't go to the fleet and save Earth from total destruction. But you didn't listen and was about to blow his face up. Why do you want to do it?"

Alex: "Because he was going to ruin everything. We got people dying out there and we don't know who or what were up against. Getting back up is the only thing left to stand up against those creatures and we had orders to stop anyone or anything that tries to disable or demolish the room."

Robin: "We don't have orders to kill innocent people."

Alex: "True, but we have to follow an order, even if it means sacrificing ones life to do so. We're in a middle of a war Rob. And during this time of need you have two options, kill or be killed. And trust me, I don't want to take option number two. Now if you're done, we have to go forward."

Robin was silent at the moment until he mixes it up a little more.

Robin: "Not until you answer me one more question. If you say you rather want to kill then to be dead, does that mean you to kill your team as well?"

Alex was a little shocked and confused at the question he threw at him.

Alex: "Kill my team? What are you talking about?"

Robin: "Well there have been a few things that we are concerned about. For instance, all those monsters that we've seen kept attacking us everywhere. Not only that, they surprise us everywhere we go and they were getting more aggressive by the minute."

Alex: "And what's all this have to do with me?"

Robin: "Well… I know it sounds a little off but…"

Raven then came up next to Robin and blurted it out.

Raven: "We think that you must be working with the monsters."

Alex stood there in silent after hearing Raven. Then he exploded.

Alex: "What?"

Raven: "We believe that there could be a connection between you and those creatures we've encountered. For some reason, right after you told us about this Ark, all this bad shit keeps happening just about everywhere. The zombies, the monsters, those _"Lost Souls"_ we face up there, keeps on setting up these traps and attacks for us. And no matter what happens, you were somehow in the middle of all this one way or another. So I put two and two together and could tell a rat when I see it."

Alex: "So let me get this straight. You're saying that I could be betraying you guys?"

Raven: "You can say that."

Alex: "Well how could you tell that I could be the traitor in this mess?"

Raven: "I learn this from experience. When Terra betrayed us I learned that you could never trust someone you thought would be a friend. Because friends never turn their backs on others and will never kill them as well. I will not make the same mistake I did with her and I won't fall for any tricks."

Alex: "Okay, I understand that you have a pure hatred thing going on against Terra. But you can't point at me and say I'm the enemy! I'm trying to get you guys back to the past and I'm using all my resources to get you there."

Raven: "Then tell me something Alex. Does this Ark you said really exist or are you just making it up so you can lead us right into a huge trap?"

Alex stayed quiet and started clearing some cobwebs out of the Goth's brains.

Alex: "I'm telling you, there is such thing as an Ark and I'm trying by best to get you there. Do you think I'm making this up? You think lying? Is that what you're thinking?"

The Titans kept quiet from this as Robin came in and reasoned with him.

Robin: "No, it's not like that. We trust you on what you're doing. The thing is that if what Raven said is true you know we have no choice but to take you down. And after what happened back up there at Communications we are a little concerned about your behavior."

Alex looked at Robin and was starting to get a little pissed off.

Alex: "You're concerned? Is that what you're thinking?"

Robin and the others nodded.

Alex: "All right then, let me let you in and something. We made it this far and you guys are still alive because of me. If it wasn't for me, you guys would've been spider chow. If it wasn't for me, Starfire would've been dead by now from the venom. If it wasn't for me, you guys would've been turned to cooked meat when Campbell was firing his BFG at the Communications Room! And after all that I done, this is the thanks I get? After all the accomplishments I did for you I'm going to ask you one thing to let you think about. So who's your friend and who's your enemy?"

The team just stayed where they are and were speechless at Alex's words. Alex on the other hand waited for a response but couldn't get it from them. So he looked down and spotted a flashlight on the floor on the right side. He bent over to pick it up and looked back at the Titans, who are still not sure if they can trust him.

Alex: "Well since you guys can't straighten out your judgments yet, I'll head to the power generators and restart power to the tunnels, alone. You stay here and wait for me. When I come back, I hope you have an answer for me."

Alex turned around and walked away from the team to find the generators. The Teen Titans just stood there and were still thinking about Alex's speech. But Raven was thinking something else about Alex and realized that this could be another trap.

Raven: "Told ya he's working for them."**

* * *

Sewer Line 24: November 15, 2145, 6:47 P.M.**

A few minutes later, Alex was walking alone in the dark tunnels, searching for the generators that were somewhere along the underground passages. In one hand was a flashlight lighting his way through the darkness, on the other was his PDA as he was looking at the digital map and trying to find the generators.

Alex: "Hmm… According to the map, the generator room has to be around here somewhere."

After he took a few more steps, the screen on his PDA started to go a little static. He hit it a few times trying to get it back to normal.

Alex: "C'mon c'mon. Work already!"

Within seconds, the screen went blank and a message came on the screen saying, _"No signal. PDA offline."_ Alex sighed at the situation.

Alex: "Damn it! Oh well, looks like I'm on my own."

He continued walking as he put away his PDA and held his flashlight to light the way.

Alex: "I can't believe that the Titans think I'm a traitor in this mess. I mean I'm trying my best to get them back home and they suspect me as a bad guy. Geeze they could be so persistent!"

He then stopped, bowed his head down, place his right hand on the wall, and sighed, knowing why they think of him as a backstabber.

Alex: "But I can't blame them. After the whole incident with Terra, they're getting a little cautious. They just can't let their guard down; they have to be prepared for everything. Guess that means not keeping their eyes off of a betrayer."

Alex shook his head and hope that they won't think of him as a traitor. While he was thinking about it, his hand felt something moving slowly on the wall. He looked at the wall and pointed his flashlight at the wall and noticed that it's the strange growth infecting the entire facility. He jumped away from the growth and quickly wiped the blood away from his hand with his pants.

Alex: "Jesus Christ! This crazy growth is completely freaking me out in a big way. I hope it didn't spread through the generator room cause if it did, then we're all in trouble."

While he was about to finish up, something was crawling in the other side and in the darkness, watching him with devilish yellow eyes. When Alex was finished, he could tell something was wrong as he heard nothing but snarling in the background on the right. He pointed his flashlight to the right to find out who's following him. But what he saw was nothing but an empty space and growth veins spreading across the wall. He sighed as he knew that something got away, for now.**

* * *

Sewer Line 19: November 15, 2145, 6:49 P.M.**

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were sitting on the stone walkway waiting for their guardian to return. Cyborg had his shoulder flashlight on for the team to let them see as Starfire flew up through the hole they created to see if there's an opening at the top. When she returned, Robin looked at her hoping that there's some good news.

Robin: "Well Starfire, anything?"

The Tamaranean that was using her star bolted hand to illuminate more light, bowed her head and shook it.

Starfire: "Sorry, the way back to Communications is being blocked off by metal debris. Even if I use my strength to move it out of the way, it will make things much worse."

Robin hung his head down and shook it as well.

Robin: "Then that means we can't go back up there. Figures. Looks to me like we have to find an alternate solution if we are ever going to get back home."

Raven: "If there is a way getting there."

Beast Boy looked at the empath and started telling his two cents.

Beast Boy: "Are you serious? What about the Ark Alex talked about?"

Raven: "It's possible that it must be a trap. He's trying to set us up, that's what he's doing."

The changeling moaned at the fact that his friend is still angry at what happened to her and the others, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her as well.

Beast Boy: "Look, I can tell that you're still upset at what Terra did to you, we all are. But you can't just let all your anger out on someone that's helping us."

Raven glared at BB and her eyes were about to turn red until she centered herself and protested.

Raven: "Helping us? You think Alex is helping us? Let me remind you Beast Boy that we are in a middle of a blood bath here. And as all this is happening, our so-called friend must be behind all this. Think about all the dangers we had that almost got us killed, and Alex was the only one saving our hides. Think about that wherever we go or whatever we do, these creatures would surprise us and our guardian would be involved somewhere. And now we're waiting right here while he's out there looking for this generator alone. I would count that as traitory. Face the facts, Alex is nothing but trouble and has to be delt with in the harshest of ways."

The Team thought about it about and Raven was right for once. Alex could possibly be involved in this mess. But after what Alex said in his speech, there could be some other truth to all this. So Robin came in and talked to Raven about this.

Robin: "Even if what you said is true, don't you think maybe you are pushing it a little too far?"

Raven looked at Robin.

Raven: "Too far? What do you mean by that?"

Robin: "If Alex is working for the enemy, you think it's oblivious that he helped us getting out of this mess in the first place? I mean think of it like this. We managed to go this far with his help so he's the only reason why we're still alive."

Starfire: "Indeed, if it wasn't for his help, I would've died from the venom in my body."

Beast Boy: "He saved us from that Vagary back at the warehouse. Hell we all would've been spider chow if it wasn't for his quick thinking."

Robin: "And lets not forget that he told you to turn on the shields to protect us from Campbell's weapon. If you haven't use your shield, we would've been dead back up there. So what really makes you think that Alex is a traitor?"

Raven was a little shocked at this because her team seems to be on Alex's side.**

* * *

Sewer Intersection 8: November 15, 2145, 6:53 P.M.**

Speaking of Alex, he was walking into an intersection that links three tunnels to different directions. But when he pointed his flashlight around, he spotted a ramp way over the roof. He jumped off the walkway and went through the sewer sludge to make it to the ramp way. When he got out of the disgusting water, he examined the steel girders and spotted a metal plate with a label next to the service ladder. He headed to that direction and he took a closer look at the plague and read it with his eyes that says, "Generator Room".

Alex: "Generator Room huh? Looks like this is the place. Now how do I get up there?"

He looked around and found both a lift at the end of the wall and the service ladder next to him. It seems that those two are the only ways going up to the generators. Unfortunately for Alex, the lift was in the middle and was slanted to the side and the bottom half of the ladder was broken and somehow landed into the pool of disposable water.

Alex: "Lift and ladder are out, so I have to find an alternative way. Wish Starfire was here to lift me up there."

Alex looked around to find someway up there. It was then that he pointed his flashlight a few stacks of metal crates, big and small. Upon looking at it, he smirked and found a way up.

* * *

Raven: "But think about it like this. If you think that Alex wants to help us, why would he want to leave us here while he goes out there alone?"

Robin: "It's just because of what you said to him."

Raven: "And what I say is that he's a traitor!"

An awkward silence swept through the tunnel as the team remained silence. Of course Cyborg intervene.

Cyborg: "Well he does have his reasons on leaving us here. One of them is that you will be giving him Twenty Questions and saying that if he's a betrayer or not."

Raven: "But he is one! I mean where's the proof that he's on our side?"

Robin: "He saved our lives countless of times. That's enough proof we need."

* * *

**Sewer Intersection 8, Power Generator Access Ramp: November 15, 2145, 6:57 P.M.**

After moving and stacking all the crates to form a stairway, Alex was on the ramp and walked straight to the entry door. He then walked through the darken hallway with the only lights around there were two red emergency lights and another door at the other end. He continued walking until he reached the second door. Once the door opened automatically and he passed through it, he had officially entered the generator room. There were two huge generators in front of him, with sparks and lightning strikes coming out of them. At the top left side was the control room balcony that operates the generators. But on both sides of the area were two huge holes that something came through them and so many bodies, both marine and employees, lay mangled on the floor and weapons and ammo scattered everywhere.

Alex: "Hmm… Guess I found out what happened to the generators. Looks like there must've been a huge battle here. I wonder what attacked them?"

Upon pondering that, he looked up at the balcony.

Alex: "Well, while I'm here, I guess I should restart the power."

He walked down to the left and headed to the lift. She clicked on the _"Call Lift"_ icon on the touch screen panel as the lift descended from its position and went down to the ground floor. He went on the lift and pressed another touch screen for the lift to ascend. Once he reached the balcony level, he observed the control room. There were dead bodies on the floor and some of the screens and consoles short-circuiting. But the rest of the terminal is still working. Alex walked past each body and shook his head.

Alex: "Not even the people on the higher grounds didn't survive. Who or what can do something like this?"

He walked up to the end of the catwalk and observed the tunnel that was created by a huge creature.

Alex: "Well whatever it was, it's gone for now. Better restart power before it comes back."

He approached the terminal that operates the generator and type in a few key sequences to see if it's working. Unknowing to him, something was on top of the generator, watching his every move.

* * *

Robin: "Now Raven, I know you're upset about what Terra did to you, I mean we all are. But you can't just point fingers at anyone we meet and say they're a traitor. Even if they're helping us out."

Raven: "But I know that Alex could be working for them."

Robin: "But do we have proof that he's working for those monsters, any video evidence, clues on this pursuit, anything?"

Raven remained silent the whole time while Robin was looking down on her with a desperate look.

Robin: "You are a telepath, you can sense people's feelings and instincts. Why can't you sense his?"

Raven: "Because after what Terra did to me, to us, I've decided to trust my gut and not my brain."

Robin: "So you're just betraying yourself?"

Again, another harsh silence.

Robin: "Listen to me Raven, even if you think Alex could be the turncoat in all this, he's still helping us to get back to where we were from. You should respect the risks he takes in getting us back home. When he comes back, you have to give him an apology, a **_REAL_** apology."

Raven got up and protested on that.

Raven: "I'm not apologizing to him! There's no way you're making me do that!"

Robin: "You have no choice! You're the one that started all this, you have to pay for it. So if don't say you're sorry, then from here on out, you're on your own!"

The rest of the Titans were shocked the their leader's reaction to Raven's protest, even Raven couldn't believe it. If she doesn't give Alex some forgiveness, not only will this ruin her reputation as a Titan, but she will lose her friends, her life, and quite possibly, her sanity. After a moment of thought, she looked at Robin and responded.

Raven: "All right, I'll do it. But even if I feel sorry for him, that doesn't bear the fact that he could still be a traitor."

Robin just got close to Rae's face and stared her down with stern eyes.

Robin: "For your sake, I hope you do it."

* * *

**Generator Room: November 15, 2145, 7:01 P.M.**

Alex: "Okay, almost got it"

He pressed the enter key and a pop up window appeared saying, _"Activate Generators"_ on the top and, _"Cancel"_ at the bottom. He placed his index finger on the mouse pad and moved the cursor to the top. Once he clicked on the icon, an announcement was made through the speakers.

_"Attention, emergency cables are active. All personnel stay clear from the generators."_

Four huge metal pillars lowered from the ceiling and plugged into the two sockets on top of each generator. Four compartment doors opened on the floor between the generator and four mini plugs encased in the same metal casing came out and bended to connected to the smaller sockets. Once they all connected, another announcement came through again.

_"Powering main generators."_

A low humming sound of the generators was being heard throughout the entire room. It then went loader and louder until the generators went to full power. The lights on the ceiling came back to life as the entire place was on in a second.

_"Main generators online. Power restored."_

Alex: "Thank you for pointing the obvious."

Alex stepped away from the terminal and looked around to see if there are any monsters in the room before moving on. He didn't notice that the strange creature left before the generators were back on.

Alex: "Looks like everything is normal, so far. Better head back to the teammates before they think I left them behind."

He was about to leave when he spotted a security terminal at the right corner. He then looked up and saw a security camera hung over his head. Looking back at the huge hole on the ground floor, he lifted his shoulders up a little and put them down.

Alex: "Well since I'm here, I guess I could check to see what happened here."

He then approached the terminal and used the mouse pad to change the screen to a different camera angle to the generator area. He then went to the scroll bar at the bottom and used it to rewind back to see what happened here. What he found was truly gruesome. On the screen, many Marines and scientists were being pin down by a huge monster that was killing them off one by one. They had all the weapons they could need, but it wasn't enough to take down a creature that big.

_Marine Soldier 15: "COVERING FIRE!"_

They kept firing and firing, hoping to stop it before it can cause any more damage. But just as they thought they were going to succeed, the creature looked at one of the generators and placed its huge clawed hands on it. Static electricity surged throughout its body and the entire place was surrounded by lightening bolts, killing everyone, including the ones on the balcony that made contact. Finally, sparks shot out of the two generators, which lead to the huge blackout and the screen went static. Alex saw the whole thing and couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Alex: "My god… That thing is huge! I don't know if the Titans are ready to take something like this on, but whatever the case, they have to be prepared for what lies ahead of them."

Alex was about to leave when he spotted something from one of the dead Marines. It was a yellow circular device with gray little circles and red rings on each side. He knew what it was cause he rarely seen it in one of the weapons testing facility whenever he goes to the shooting gallery. It was a Class 5 Series Sonic Blast Grenade. Alex picked it up and inspects it a little more. By the way it looks, one of the Marines was going to use the grenade to throw it at the monster. Too bad for him that he was electrocuted along with everyone else died before he before he did that. But he smiled as he realized that the Marine's lost is his game.

Alex: "This would come in handy."

He placed the grenade on the strap wrapped around him to a spot where a few of his plasma cells used to be. After he did that, he headed back to the lift and went down to the ground floor.

* * *

Back at the sewer system, the Titans kept waiting for their guardian to come, even after the argument with Raven. While they were waiting, all the lights on the tunnel ceiling flickered on to life and the tunnel was bright enough for everyone to see. Starfire shut off her star bolt and Cyborg turned off his shoulder flashlight.

Cyborg: "Well looks like the lights are back up. Guess Alex was successful getting them back on."

Robin: "Guess so."

Starfire: "Should we join up with him?"

Robin looked at Star and shook his head.

Robin: "No. Alex said we have to wait here until he comes back, so we wait."

Beast Boy: "Uh Robin… I think we should start moving right now."

The Boy Wonder looked at the changeling after hearing what he said.

Robin: "What do you mean Beast Boy?"

From what he could tell from his angle that Beast Boy was looking at something that doesn't look right and pointing at it.

Beast Boy: "Well, you might want to take a look at this."

Robin and the rest of the team looked at what Beast Boy saw. What they found out was a bit of a shocker, for deep within the darkened tunnel were multiple pairs of yellow eyes starring down at them and soft hissing noises. Robin took out a few exploding disks in each hand and calmed the team before they do anything over their heads.

Robin: "Stay where you are Titans, we can take them on if we don't panic. All we have to do is to fight and back away slowly."

Cyborg was going to turn on his sonic cannon when he heard more hissing noises from behind. He turned around saw something that made his jaw drop wide open.

Cyborg: "Um… Robin, I think you should see this."

Robin turned and couldn't believe what the hybrid saw. There were more pairs eyes glowing yellow. Raven too looked at the eyes then looked at Robin, knowing why they're here.

Raven: "Boy, Alex is sure is a big help now isn't he. He would let us stay and leave us here to die."

Robin glared at Raven's sarcasm since he knows that's not true, hopefully. As the team prepared themselves against a hoard of creatures as one of them moved forward a little by revealing its fleshy bony hand to the light and placed it on the ground, scratching the cement surface.

* * *

Back at the generator room, Alex walked to the access way and was going to head back to the Titans. But when he entered the access way, he stopped mid-way as the saw a strange creature crawling on the ceiling, a creature he never encountered before. He could tell it almost looks like a skeleton, but its body looks almost like flesh with a long bony tail and a skull for a head without a lower jawbone. It had four pincers on its mid section and two more at the side of its upper jaw, making it looks a little bug-like, and glowing yellow eyes staring down at its prey. Alex kept staring at the thing as he slowly placed his hand on the double-barrel shotgun and slowly took it out of its holster. While he was doing that, the creature detached itself from the ceiling and landed on the floor, slowing standing up halfway and shrieked at him. Alex aimed his shotgun at the creature and slowly squeezed the trigger.

Alex: "I don't know what you are, but you'll be dead in one second."

He pulled the trigger and fired the shells at the beast, but it swiftly dodged the attack by jumping away and used its claws to attach itself to the left wall. Alex was shocked to see it do something like that. He quickly reloaded his shotgun but just after he took out two shells, the monster lifted one hand up and charged up a green fireball and threw it at Alex. He was able to dodge attack by ducking his head low, put two shells in the gun, and closed it. He was going to make a second attempt at the shot, but the monster was quick as it was coming at him and leaped off the wall to pin him to the ground. The shotgun flew off Alex's hand and rolled a few feet away from him. The creature starred down at its victim with vicious eyes and shrieked again for the kill. Before it got the chance rip him apart, Alex placed his left hand on its neck and trying his best not to let it near him. But the skeletal bug-like creature used its claw hand scratch his body. So far it was able to get a couple of scratches on the armor and a one-claw scratch at the top of Alex's nose. Alex was trying to fight it off but it was getting harder to fend for himself. So he tries the optional solution. With his free right hand, he searched for his pistol, found it, took it out, and blasted the beast's mid section five times. The creature screamed in agony as Alex let go of his left hand and used it to punch the creature out of the way. He immediately got up ran for his shotgun, picked it up, turned around, and aimed it at the monster that recovered from the shots and is more pissed then ever. It leaped up in the air and was going to make a second attempt but Alex pushed the trigger again and this time, made a direct hit at the creature's head. It fell limp on the ground and disintegrated into dust. After that experience, he dusted himself up and looked at the pile of ash. With the top of his nose bleeding from the scratch, he began to ponder.

Alex: "Hmm… What a strange creature. Good thing I put it out of its misery. I wonder where it came from?"

Upon thinking, he shrugged it off, put away his shotgun, and headed back to the sewer system. When he entered back to the intersection, he was going to walk off the catwalk and head down to the ground floor via stairway full of boxes and crates he created. But before he could place his foot on the first step, he heard a lot of hissing. When he looked up and scanned, he was surprised to see hoards upon hoards of the skeleton bug-like creatures. He then heard the door open and saw more of them monsters coming out of the access hallway. Realizing he was completely surrounded, he could only come up with the one word when there's trouble like this.

Alex: "Shit…"

* * *

**Sewer Intersection 7: November 15, 2145, 7:06 P.M.**

At another intersection, there was blue and green flashed coming from one of the tunnels. There came out the Titans shooting the creatures down with everything they got while the skeletal flesh monsters came out and chased them. It was fortunate enough that Beast Boy changed into a Stegosaurus and charged through the beings in full forces back at their waiting area, killing some of them in the process. Now they are running away from them while shooting and slowing them down before they get a chance to eat them. The girls were in the air shooting their star bolts and aurora blasts, while the boys were running through the cesspool water throwing birdarangs, blue lasers, and a grabber.

Cyborg: "Man, why is it that no matter how hard we try to stop them, they just keep coming?"

Raven: "Well why don't you ask Alex that question? He's the one that responsible for this now."

Robin: "Don't start that again Raven."

Starfire kept on shooting star bolts at a couple of monsters, but more kept on coming.

Starfire: "They're to numerous to fight! We can't stop them!"

Robin: "We can and we will!"

Robin then threw four exploding disks and six of the monsters that were crawling on the ceiling got hit and fell down dying.

* * *

Back at the entryway to the generator room, Alex was having the worse of it all. He was shooting off multiple shots at any beast that was getting close to him with dual weapons, on one hand the MG-88 Enforcer machine gun and on the other hand, the Series 3 plasma rifle. The monsters, on the other hand was attack him with huge leaps and green fireballs while Alex kept dodging them. He kept on shooting and reloading cussing them in a loud booming voice.

Alex: "COME ON YOU CIRCUS REJECTS! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? COME AND GET ME I'M RIGHT HERE GOD DAMN IT!"

He kept shooting at the right side of the tunnel that was fully infested when he looked at the Generator entrance and saw a huge armada crawling towards him. He pointed both his guns at the doorway and fired his bullets and plasma projectiles at them all. But just as he was about to get this over with, both guns clicked empty. He looked at the guns and realized he's in deep shit. With no time to reload and the creatures and so close to him, he took the risk and jumped off the catwalk and fell straight into the river of filth. He made a splash into the water, and remained under there for a short time. The creatures surrounding him were waiting for him to come up but they have no idea what he's up to. Behind the things and away from the attack, Alex came out of the water, holding his nose from the tremendous stench that was in the polluted waste.

Alex: "Uh… Jesus man, this smells worse then the time I was on garbage cleanup duty in Alpha Labs. Urrrggghhh… I'm never eating spicy roasted chicken again…"

Alex looked behind him and saw the beings still waiting for their prey to come out. It was lucky for him that they're on sidewalks, walls, and ceilings, and not swimming in the sewer water. That would give him a good advantage. He slowly walked away through the water, not making any sounds so that the skeletal/bug creatures would hear. But just as he though he's in the clearing, he heard more hissing noises coming from the right end of a tunnel in the intersection. When he turned his head left, he saw more of them waiting for him to walk right into a trap. And of course, he did."

Alex: "Shit!"

He aimed his guns at the hoard, which was reloaded while he was under the water, and opened fire while at the same time running backwards to get away from them. He then turned around and made a full dash at where ever he was going. While the monsters followed him and threw green fireballs at him since they can't attack on the water.

* * *

**Sewer Line 22: November 15, 2145, 7:08 P.M.**

The Titans still kept fighting and surviving for their lives as the creatures kept coming. Cyborg kept firing his now duel sonic cannons and kept blasting every single monster that keeps on coming over and over again. The beasts were avoiding the blasts and threw their green fireballs at them. The Titans kept on avoiding the barrage of fireballs, but Beast Boy kept grabbing any fireball that he could with his Grabber and fired them back at the beings. Although he took out a few skeleton bug-like monsters, more continue to come out.

Beast Boy: "Man, can't these things get a break?"

Cyborg: "Oh, I'll give them a break!"

The hybrid let down his weaponry arms and opened his shoulder blades to fire multiple rockets at all the monsters that were scurrying on the walls, floors, and ceiling, killing all of them.**

* * *

Sewer Line 27: November 15, 2145, 7:09 P.M.**

Alex was running through the sewer tunnel firing his weapons everywhere at the monsters that were attacking him. He kept dodging fire blasts everywhere, hoping not to get killed. His weapons went empty, so he went underwater again and reloaded his weapons while the creatures kept firing their projectiles into the water. Alex quickly came out with fresh clips and continued on firing at the beasts. He looked behind him and found more creatures blocking his path. He then took out a standard grenade and threw it at the hoard.

Alex: "EAT THIS SHITHEADS!"

The grenade explodes, causing the things to fly off where they stood and burn to nothing. Having the opening he needs, Alex jumped out of the water and onto the cement sidewalk, running for his life, while he was being pursuit by more skeletal bug-like beings behind him.**

* * *

Sewer Storage 4: November 15, 2145, 7:11 P.M.**

The team decided to head into one of the storage rooms that are connected to different tunnels, to take a shortcut. They enter one of the rooms and spotted another door that would take them to another passage. As they were about to reach the door, they all heard sounds of hissing and shrieking from behind. Raven turned around and saw a few of those creatures coming out the door they came in and trying to get through it, except they were completely stuck. Raven looked to her right and saw racks of tools and boxes, and a couple of flammable barrels around them. Upon inspection, she looked back at the monsters getting in and came up with an idea.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

She waved her glowing black hand to the direction of the creatures and everything on the left side of the storage room flew off the ground and straight to the opened doorway, crushing the beasts from the impact and blocking their way through it. Raven then turned back around and joined the others that were already out. When she did, they were under attacked again by more of them things. Rae quickly armed her shield to deflect the monster's attack and sighed under her own breath.

Raven: "Gee, this day keeps on getting better and better."**

* * *

Sewer Storage 6: November 15, 2145, 7:13 P.M.**

Alex was in another storage that was loaded with a dozen of flammable barrels, shooting beings in front of him that was trying to get in through the door he came in. Suddenly, the guns went empty and Alex took the drastic measure. He quickly took out another grenade, armed it, and placed it where the barrels are. After he did that, he turned around and ran out through the other doorway while the inhuman skeletal bugs burst through the first one and followed him. Alex took a dive straight into a the sewer water the same time the grenade detonated and exploded, causing a chain reaction with the other barrels and made a huge fiery flame and engulfed the room in a heated flame, killing every creature in the room and shooting fire blasts out of the doorway from both side. Luckily for Alex, he made it into the water before he got burned to death. When the fire cleared, Alex came out of the water and looked up at the smoke coming out of the storage room.

Alex: "Well, that's been taken care of."

Alex looked around the noticed that mysterious clouds hovering around him. But these clouds aren't red like the others, but they were green. Green lightning bolts came out of it and hundreds of creatures surrounded him.

Alex: "Then again…"

He took out his weapons that have fresh clips and continued his onslaught. He quickly ran to the very directions he was looking at and kept going with his attack. Both his guns were pointed at both ends of the tunnels and fired on the monsters that were crawling on the walls and floor. He then made it to a four-way intersection and stopped there, making his mark on them. As he looked back at the tunnel he came out of and shot every skeleton bug monster, three more were right behind him on the ceiling, ready to strike him down with pure fury. Alex was unaware of the beasts that were stalking him since he was preoccupied on fending off the thousands of them that were charging towards him. The three then positioned their hind legs, leapt off the ceiling, and extended their claws for the kill. But before they got a chance at attacking him, a blue laser and a few star bolts came out of nowhere the killed them in a second. Alex looked behind him where he heard the blasts and saw the ash falling from the air. He looked around to find out where did those explosions came from. When he looked left he saw the Titans still trying to fight against the same creatures that are attacking him.

Alex: "Hey! Over here!"

Robin looked at his left side and saw Alex waving at them with his machine gun hand while using the plasma gun hand to hold the creeps back. The Boy Wonder then signaled his team to follow him. They did that and headed straight to Alex's position. Finally reunited, they're killing monsters everywhere with an assortment of birdarangs, exploding disks, sonic blasts, star bolts, plasma projectiles, aurora blasts, flying bullets, and fireball grabbing.

Alex: "I see you've already met our friends."

Robin: "What are they?"

Alex: "I don't know, but they seem real pissed!"

Raven: "Oh you don't know huh?"

Robin: "Raven, don't start with that again!"

They continued firing with everything they got. As Alex took care of the last skeleton bugs coming out of one of the tunnels, he made an opening.

Alex: "Everyone this way!"

Alex headed straight for the opening with the Titans running after him and the skeletal bugs not far behind. The team continued running and running and thought they were going to get out of this alive. But when they reached the end, they all stop and found out that it was…

Alex: "A dead end? You got to be kidding me!"

Indeed, it was a dead end. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, only a huge back wall blocking the way. Raven looked at him with an ice dagger look coming out of her eyes.

Raven: "Nice going Alex, you have leaded us straight to our own dooms."

Alex looked at the Goth and protested.

Alex: "Shut up!"

Suddenly, they all heard shrieking from behind. They all turned around and saw hoards upon hoards of monsters scurrying closer to them. They immediately poised their weapons and power and opened fire. But the more they kill, the more they grow.

Beast Boy: "Uh… This is just ridiculous! We take them down, and they keep coming back."

Raven: "Like a weed."

Robin: "If that's the case, we have to find a way to take them all down fast before they make us the main course."

As they kept firing, Alex heard what Robin said. He put away his guns and took out the Series 5 grenade he picked up back at the Generator Room. After looking at it then looking at the creatures, he now knows what to do.

Alex: "Guys, get in the water and hold your breaths."

Everyone looked at Alex and was a little confused on what he means.

Alex: "I know what I'm doing. Trust me!"

The team made their decision and went into the water quickly, well all except Raven of course. She remained in the air shooting off her blasts at the beasts.

Alex: "You too Rae, get in!"

Raven looked at her guardian and crossed her arms.

Raven: "I'd rather stay here and die with honors then do the cowardly way and go underwater."

Alex: "It's your funeral."

Before Raven can explain her reasons, Cyborg's arm came out of the water and pulled the telepath into the water. With them out of the way, Alex looked at the skeleton shaped bug creatures and pushed the red button on the sphere like object.

Alex: "All right you creepy looking assholes! You have no idea who you're **FUCKING WITH!**"

He tossed the grenade in the air and went into the water where the others are. The grenade spun around in the air once until the small gray circles opened up and it exploded in a white light. The light itself engulfed the tunnel along with the rest of the sewer system and blew the entire species out of their spots and flew away from the blasts, killing them all in one blow. Once the light faded, there was nothing but ash falling all over the place. At the dead end where the blasts took place, Alex and the others popped out of the water and took a breather. Upon that, Beast Boy looked at himself and his face was more disgusted then before.

Beast Boy: "Gross… I think I'm going to loose my appetite."

Alex: "Just keep that mouth of yours shut."

Robin looked around at what happened and couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Piles upon piles of ash were on the sidewalk floor where those monsters use to have been. He then looked at Alex, realizing that he was the one responsible for this.

Robin: "How did you do all this?"

Alex looked at him and smiled.

Alex: "Simple, I just used a Series 5 Grenade at them. One of the most deadliest ultimate weapons we rarely used around here in the UAC."

Robin: "And what did it do to them?"

Alex: "Well that part is classified. But what it does is create a powerful blast that it can take out hostiles within a three hundred mile radius. In short, when someone throws it up in the air when surrounded by enemies, well use you imagination. Of course the blast will kill the person throwing it as well so they must take cover immediately before they bite the dust."

Robin couldn't help but grin at the fact that Alex took care of all the monsters in one move.

Robin: "Well classified or not, you really took care of them."

Alex: "Thanks."

There was a harsh silence in the area for just a second until Robin said something else.

Robin: "Um… Alex, there's something I… err… we have to tell you."

Alex: "Hmm? What is it?"

Robin: "It's about what happened back at the tunnel we fell into. About Raven thinking that you're responsible for all of this. Well we had doubts that you were a traitor. I mean after what Terra did to us we couldn't take any chances. But after what you said to us before you left us, well, we realized that everything is true. You saved Starfire from a near death experience, you protected us from all known dangers, and if it wasn't for you helping us, then we would've been in deep shit. So we would like to say we're sorry for judging you as a turncoat. Will you forgive us?"

Alex gave it some thought and made his decision.

Alex: "Of course I'll forgive you guys. But you don't need to apologize, this nightmare is the cause of all this. These monsters and strange visions are making us turn our backs at each other. This must be the reason why everyone else is dying. And after what happened a few minutes ago, I think this time we'll stay together no matter what. Of course it will be until we get to the Ark in Gamma."

Robin: "Well, there is one person that should apologize that started this in the first place."

The Boy Wonder looked at Raven.

Robin: "Well Rae, say you're sorry to Alex."

Raven turned her head away and pouted.

Raven: "I don't wanna."

Beast Boy then came in and gives her the reason why she should apologize.

Beast Boy: "C'mon Raven, this guy saved us already and you still think that he's an enemy? Just apologize to him and then that's it. It's not like he's going punch you in the face or something."

Raven heard what the changeling said and gave it some thought.

Robin: "Listen Raven, it's either an apology, or we leave you alone. It's your choice."

Raven decided to suck it up while she had a chance. She then approached Alex and looked up at him.

Raven: "Alex, I would wish to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I guess my thoughts about you got us in this predicament in the first place and almost got us killed."

Alex: "Well that's understandable. Next time, try to be more careful on what you say if you want to get out of here alive."

Raven: "That's reinsuring. But let me tell you one thing. Backstabber or not, if any of my friends get killed, you're are going to answer to me."

Raven then turned around and walked away from Alex while he looked at her a little nervous and confused.

Alex: "Well at least be glad that I'm helping you and not killing you."

Raven didn't listen as she kept walking on the ash that was once the creatures attacking them. Alex sighed as he looked at the others and gave them the order.

Alex: "C'mon guys, lets catch up with her and find a way out of this death trap of a maze."

Alex and the rest of the Titans followed Raven before she could do anything harsh. While they were walking, Cyborg and Robin was behind them.

Cyborg: "Guess she still can't trust him."

Robin: "Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll be able to learn the errors in her ways."

Cyborg: "Yeah but still, she's in a whole different zone ever since Terra…"

Robin: "I know, we all are. But Alex is helping us to get back so we fix up the mistake we've made. All we have to do is trust him."

Cyborg: "And what if he wrong? What if there is no Ark and he lied to us from the beginning?"

Robin: "Then I guess we'll fight our way out of this until we die."

Cyborg: **sigh…** "I was afraid you'd say that."

They continued walking a few seconds later until the hybrid came up with another question and looked at Robin.

Cyborg: "Hey Robin."

Robin: "What is it Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "If Raven's wrong about this guy, if Alex isn't responsible for this invasion, then who is?"

Robin: "No idea, but whoever it is-"**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 5, Military Command Center: November 15, 2145, 7:17 P.M.**

_Robin: "he means business."_

At the Command Center in Delta 5, A few Z-Secs and shadowy figures were at the terminals while the mysterious person was looking at the monitors. One was a security camera screen of the Titans walking down one of the tunnels and the other is a vid comm. screen showing Betrugers face.

_Dr. Betruger: "Well once again you failed Sabaoth. You said that they wouldn't make it out of sewers alive. But by the way it looks, they're still breathing. I'm ashamed."_

The person that goes by the name of Sabaoth looked at the vid comm. screen and explained to Betruger why he failed.

Sabaoth: "Well if that boy didn't get his hands on the Series 5 grenade, then they would've been dead meat a long time ago."

_Dr. Betruger: "Still when our master hears about this, you will be sent to Hell and remain there for a long time."_

Sabaoth: "Don't get all worked up doctor, there still is time left. According to my readout, the team is heading to the entry elevator to one of the Recycling Facilities. From there is where the demons will get tough. They won't make it out of there in time."

_Dr. Betruger: "And what about the Marine that you've been following? What is his progress?"_

Sabaoth: "He already made it to the Satellite Control Center. Once he sends the distress signal, we'll have our way to get to Earth and destroy it."

_Dr. Betruger: "Excellent, soon Earth and the universe will be ours once we release our master out of his prison. But remember, I want the Titans and Alex dead. But what ever you do, don't hurt the half-breed. We need her to free our master."_

Sabaoth: "Understood. I'll use all in my power the take her in."

_Dr. Betruger: "Let's hope you do, cause if she dies we'll both be in big trouble."_

Sabaoth: "Roger that. Sabaoth out."

With that, the vid screen went blank and Sabaoth looked at one of the things that was operating the terminal.

Sabaoth: "Commander…"

A pair of dark red eyes in the dark looked at the shadowy person.

Sabaoth: "Send a encrypted message to Recycling Center B. Tell them that the half-breed demon is heading her way. Make sure they remember the order, kill everyone and spare the girl, we don't want her to get hurt."

The pair of eyes nodded and sends the signal to them. Sabaoth then looked back at the screens, saw the team turning a corner and were heading to the right direction to the elevator entrance and smirked.

Sabaoth: "Now the real fun begins."

* * *

**Got through with chapter twenty. Another long one, but it made all the difference. Now I know most of you know who Sabaoth is since you played the game, but I suggest you keep it to yourselves since we got others reading this story and never played the game before. We don't want to spoil it for everyone. Now on the next chapter, the team enters the Recycling Center and uses anything necessary to reach towards their destinations. And they will get some help from a couple of robotic companions. Please Review.**


	21. Got Bots?

**Yet another long delay! Sorry about the late update, but there were a lot of stuff I've been doing like school and chores, plus my mom had painters here repaint the house and it was so frustrating. But be glad that I'm still here and still making this story count. And that's good too cause for about a month, I got one review and 36 hits on my last chapter. A bit of a small number yes but enough to know that people are reading it. Time for us to go straight to the ever-anticipated chapter twenty-one. The Titans and Alex have reached the Recycling Facility. But now they have to find a way to get to Gamma and the only thing standing their way are hoards of creatures and zombies. Lucky for them, they have help from a few mechanical friends.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Sentry Bots in the game will appear on this chapter. Also, the team going through a place that could be similar to the few levels from the Resurrection of Evil game. If you're not sure what that game is about and have Doom 3, I suggest that you buy the game and play it. It's freakin' nuts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Got Bots?

**Communications, Videophone Conference Room: November 15, 2145, 7:22 P.M.**

Back at Communications, Swan was at the Videophone Conference Room that was almost identical to the one in Administration. Campbell was outside the room standing guard with his BFG ready for blasting. Swan watched the screen as the Marine in Satellite Control Center was deciding whether to send or cancel the transmission. After a minute choosing he decided to take the only way out of this and clicked on the _"Transmit"_ icon to send the distress signal to the fleet.

_"Transmission Successful."_

Swan bowed his head in anger and looked at the monitor where the marine was looking at his screen and he had a mean look on his face.

Counselor Swan: "You fool! You have no idea what you just did! If the creatures get a hold of those ships who knows what can happen. You might have endangered all of Earth! I'm going to Delta to stop this. Don't get in our way…"

The Marine's only response from the other side is flipping him the "Bird" in front of the monitor until it went offline. Swan rubbed his forehead knowing that this is officially a hostile situation. He picked up his machine gun off the work desk and left the conference room. Campbell looked at the counselor, hoping that there's any good news.

Jack Campbell: "Well, any news?"

Swan shook his head for a no.

Counselor Swan: "It's worse then we thought. The marine send the transmission to Earth."

Jack Campbell: "Damn! That means that the Earth fleet will be here."

Counselor Swan: "Yeah, so Plan B is now down the drain. All that's left now is to get to Delta quickly, shut down the main portal, and stop this madness."

Jack Campbell: "Guess that makes this plan C?"

Counselor Swan: "That's correct. We can use the jeep in the garage to take us to Delta quicker so we can stop this before the fleet gets here."

Campbell thought about that then came with an idea that would work.

Jack Campbell: "Actually sir, I think we should make a pit stop at a few places before heading to Delta."

Swan looked at him with a concern expression on his face.

Counselor Swan: "What are you saying Campbell?"

Jack Campbell: "Well I was thinking that incase Plan C doesn't work, then maybe we can go right to Plan D."

Swan was silent for the moment, trying to get that through his head. Then he was more concerned about what Jack said.

Counselor Swan: "What's Plan D?"

* * *

**Sewer Maintenance 13: November 15, 2145, 7:24 P.M.**

Meanwhile, deep down the sewer system, the Teen Titans and Alex were venturing down the tunnels when they entered the maintenance area. Walking down through the pipes and wires, they all spotted what appeared to be an elevator at the other end.

Alex: "Finally! Now we're getting somewhere."

Alex approached the elevator, pressed on the _"Call"_ icon on the monitor, and just like that, the elevator doors opened up. The Titans came in first with Alex following after. Once the doors closed, Alex pressed on the level right below the sub tunnels level and the elevator slowly moved up. While they were waiting to go up to the next floor, Alex took out his PDA and checked to see if he has reception. Lucky for him, he did. He used his touch pen to skim through the monster files to find out what were those creatures that attacked them in the sewer tunnels. After a few taps, he found the creature's picture and bio.

Alex: "All right, I found out who are insect skeletor is."

Everyone looked at him as he gave them the details.

Alex: "According to my PDA, they are called Vulgars, they're just like Imps except they're quick, agile, and dangerous."

Beast Boy: "And let's not forget completely ugly."

Alex looked at the changeling with an annoyed look on his face and went back to his PDA.

Alex: "They have the ability to hang on walls and ceilings and they're leaps are deadly. Once they get into contact, they will slash you mercifully or throw green fireballs at you."

Raven: "Notice that."

Robin: "Yeah. And after what happened at the tunnels, it seems like they won't be taken lightly."

Alex: "Indeed. It would appear that these creatures we're encountering are getting tougher then I thought. If we ever going to get to Gamma in one peace, I suggest that we must be extra careful on the threat."

Robin: "Good choice of words there. So where are we anyways?"

Alex looked at the monitor to figure out where they're going then looked back at the PDA check on the map.

Alex: "I don't know. The monitor says that we're heading up to the Security Checkpoint but I need to get a clear view on where we're going."

After a few taps, Alex found their real destination. But when he took a closer look, he shook his head and sighed angrily.

Alex: "You've got to be kidding me."

Robin looked at Alex.

Robin: "What is it?"

Al looked at Robin.

Alex: "We're heading to a recycling facility."

Raven: "And why are you so worried about that?"

Alex looked at the team and answered Raven's question.

Alex: "Do you remember when I said that the UAC has three recycling plants in their base?"

They all nodded.

Alex: "Well this is one of them. Of course these plants can turn polluted waste into clean and dependable water and air, that's why we have sewer systems because the waste is moved from the sewers all the way through the pipes and taken to Recycling for processing and filtering. But what I'm really worried about is that when we get up there, we will be overrun by those things cause it would make a good hide out for them."

Robin: "Well if that's the case, we have to be alert at all times. We can't loose our focus."

Beast Boy: "Easy for you to say. I can't be on alert on an empty stomach. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I'm sooo hungry!"

Alex looked at the changeling and started arguing with him.

Alex: "Beast Boy, I'm going to say this once before you start whining. We're not stopping for anything, not even-"

But before he could finish, he heard a grumble from his stomach. At the same time, all the Titans stomachs started groaning for hunger. Alex looked at them and had both a nervous smile and chuckle.

Alex: "On second thought, I think maybe we all should get a bite to eat."

Everyone smiled at the fact that they will have a break.

Alex: "And while we're at it, I think we should all take a sanitizing shower. This place smells worse then a freakin' pig sty."

They all laughed as they know that they have been in the cesspool deep in the sewer tunnels. The elevator then made a complete stop as it reaches the floor. The team gets ready for whatever would be coming through. When the doors opened, there was nothing around, yet. Alex was the first to step in to scan the area. Indeed it looked like a security checkpoint with the security window that's shows the security office on the other side, a set of chairs for people waiting to come in, a security door that could be locked on the other side, and an airlock door that was slanted downward in the middle and was broken beyond repair. After checking to see if its monster free, he looked at the Titans and told them that the cost is clear. When the team left the elevator they are left with one option, finding a way in.

Alex: "Looks like the way in is locked from the other side, there's got to be a way getting in the plant."

Raven: "You're sure there's no other way getting to Gamma."

Alex looked at his PDA and scanned the map to find an alternative route.

Alex: "I'm afraid not Rae. My map says that going through the plant is the only way to reach the Ark in time. And unfortunate for us, that means we have to go through the plant and take out any hostiles that get in our way."

Beast Boy: **sigh…** "I was afraid you say that."

Starfire: "Then how are we suppose to enter if the way in is locked?"

Cyborg: "Well I could try to hack into the systems to gain entry. Of course that wouldn't work for my systems since they're 150 years apart."

Alex: "Either way, we have to find a way to get in and make it to Gamma without anyone getting killed."

Just when they thought of finding a way in, they heard an opening of an automatic door from the other side. They were just about ready to take whatever's coming out on the other side, but when they looked at the security window, what they saw was a scared marine pointing a shotgun at them from the other side. When this marine realized who they are, he lowered his weapon and sighed in relief.

Marine Soldier 16: _"Oh thank god. You're not one of them. I got worried for second that you were one of them. Hang on, I'll open the door for you in just a second."_

The marine puts away his weapon and gets the access code to open the door. Alex looked at the Titans and smiled.

Alex: "Well, I guess that solves our problem."

After a few more seconds, the marine finished the sequence and the door made a few beeping noises.

Marine Soldier 16: _"Okay, the door's unlock. Get in quick. It's only a matter of time before those things get in."_

The team quickly went through the door and entered the locker/prep room that had lockers, benches, one room on the left that leads to the sanitation showers, another room and the right that goes to the lounge, shelves on the right for packages, and an armory room on the left side. Once they're all in, the door closed behind them and locked up by itself. The security office door next to it opened and the marine joined the others with his shotgun in his hand.

Marine Soldier 16: "Thank goodness that there's someone alive in this hellhole. I thought for sure that I was the only survivor here."

Alex: "Don't worry, there are more survivors in the installation then you think. But right now we need to rest up a bit before we can continue on. As you can see we kind of went into some deep shit."

The Marine looked at the team and could tell that they're covered from head to toe of waste from the sewer.

Marine Soldier 16: "Yeah, I can see that. But don't worry; we got everything around here that can make you feel better. There are some showers and towels that will clean and dry you up. And if you feel hungry, there's a lounge that has some snacks for you to eat."

The Titans felt relieved at the fact that they can now rest for the moment.

Beast Boy: "Awesome!!! I got dibs on the soy chocolate bars!"

Cyborg: "Oh no you don't grass stain. We're taking a shower first! And besides, I don't think they would have any tofu products here in this place."

Everyone quickly headed for the showers to clean up. But just as Alex was going to join them, the Marine approached him and places his hand on Al's shoulder.

Marine Soldier 16: "I could tell that you must've put up a fight with some beasts down in the sewers. It looks like armor is on the brink of falling apart and your ammo's a little depleted."

Alex looked at him and glared.

Alex: "Gee, you think?"

Marine Soldier 16: "Not to worry, there's an armory room here that can help you refill on some heavy duty weapons."

The Marine pointed at the doorway that leads to the armory as Alex looked at it and smiled.

Alex: "Thanks for the advice."

Marine Soldier 16: "Don't mention it."

Alex looked back at the shower and headed down there to clean up.

* * *

After ten minutes in the shower together, with their uniforms on thankfully, the team is almost ready to continue on. The Titans were in the lounge enjoying the sodas, chips, and candy bars the vending machines had. But for Alex, he was sitting on the bench outside with new armor and fresh clips and cells for his weapons while sipping a can of Robo Cola after eating three bags of chips and two candy bars. He was sitting next to the Marine that got him and the team in and he was fixing up what appears to be a mechanical like spider with a mounted torrent. That spider is known as a Sentry Bot the marines use for official backup.

Alex: "Thanks for letting us in man. I mean I thought we were in deep trouble when that door was locked."

The marine looked at Alex and had a small grin on his face.

Marine Soldier 16: "No need for a thank you. I was glad that there were more people surviving in this crazy place."

Alex: "Yeah well, doing all that we can to get out of this predicament. So you're the only one in this place?"

The marine turned his head away and focused on the little robot he's working on, answering his question.

Marine Soldier 16: "Afraid so. I was on a strike squad that was trying to contain this threat. But while we were just about done, more came out of nowhere and overwhelmed us."

Alex: "Hmm… Should've guessed. But I'm surprised that you were able to survive the attack and set up camp here."

Marine Soldier 16: "Well don't be. I wouldn't make it this far if I didn't have a little help."

Alex looked at the sentry bot and knew what the marine meant by a little help.

Alex: "So you mean to tell me that this sentry bot protected you?"

Marine Soldier 16: "Don't be fooled by this its appearance, this little guy's firepower packs quite a whollape. I sent other drones out there and they're still taking those creatures down but I don't think they could take them out on their own."

Alex: "Shouldn't you join them and give them some backup?"

Marine Soldier 16: "I wish I could but I can't. This one here was trying to get me here for safety but it got hit and shut down in the process. I have to stay here and get this bot up and running before more of them shows up. I have a gun torrent out there holding them off but I don't know how long it will last. So until I get this thing working again, I'm not going anywhere."

Alex turned his head away and thought about this situation he and his team are in now.

Marine Soldier 16: "So, where are you and your friends going?"

He looked back at the marine and answered his question.

Alex: "Well, we were heading to Gamma Labs for some important business."

Marine Soldier 16: "I see. Well if I were you, I would stay put until back up gets here."

Alex: "Back up?"

Marine looked at Alex for a second.

Marine Soldier 16: "Yeah, I got a call from Sergeant Kelly that a marine sent the distress signal to the Earth fleet. Soon we'll be getting reinforcements here and get all the firepower we need. The problem is that it will take them hours to get them here so we're screwed so far."

Alex was surprised to here that the help on Earth is coming after all.

Alex: "But I thought that the Communications Room was destroyed and the transmission terminal was out."

Marine Soldier: "Yeah, that's true but this marine must've used the Satellite Control Center to send that transmission. So it was the only way for the distress signal to get through. But the bad news is that using Satellite Control to send the message would take long for the Earth fleet to translate. So that means we're on our own for a while until they get here."

Alex: "So what's going to happen now?"

The marine went back to his work and answered Alex's question.

Marine Soldier 16: "Well, I got a call from Sarge saying that he wants all remaining marine units to head to Delta to create a resistance against the hostiles. But I heard that Delta's a complete mess so I'm taking my chances here. I tell ya, if all of those survivors think they can stand a chance down there, they must be out of their minds."

That made Alex thought of something. If his father said that Delta's been compromised, why does he want the surviving marines to head to Delta, including himself and the Titans? Just as he was about to get an answered, he heard Robin's voice.

Robin: "Hey Alex, we're ready."

Alex looked up and saw and the other Titans ready to continue on.

Alex: "Right, well let's get going."

He stood up and then looked down at the marine.

Alex: "Thanks for everything pal. But we have to get going."

The marine looked at the team and discusses the details, understanding the team's situation.

Marine Soldier 16: "Just be careful out there. Since I haven't left the locker area for the past hour, I don't know what's out there. Take the maintenance hallway that will take you to Engineering and Energy Processing. Once you enter there, you have to be cautious. An EMP field short-circuited that area and who knows when another blast would occur. If you find a sentry bot, follow it; they have installed flashlights to help you lead the way. Just a friendly word of advice, if the EMP blast starts happening, you're flashlight and the sentry's light will be shut off temporarily. Just remain where you are and the lights will be back on."

Alex and the team let the information slip in their heads and nodded in agreement.

Alex: "Thanks for the advice. I'm sure we're going to need it."

The marine smiled and stood up, heading to the security office.

Marine Soldier 16: "I'll lock the door after you leave, I need to fix my sentry up before more of them happen to attack."

Alex: "Well you better make it quick, these creeps can surprise you and any turn and they can teleport quite close to you."

Marine Soldier 16: "I'll remember that. Now, whenever you're ready."

Alex looked at the Titans and gave them the word.

Alex: "Let's go."

He walked past them as everyone turned around and followed him to the entrance to Recycling Maintenance. But before they step foot through the door, the marine forgot one thing.

Marine Soldier 16: "Wait!"

Everyone stopped and looked and the Marine that had half his body out of the office.

Marine Soldier 16: "Remember, these little guys are on our side. So stay close to them as soon as you make contact. And don't forget to follow them, they know where they're going and will make sure that you'll be safe."

Alex smiled and gave him the salute for luck. They all then left the locker/prep room and lounge and entered the sewage maintenance. There it seems a little too quiet except for the humming sounds of the security torrent moving from left to right. Once everyone was out of the previous room, the door closed behind them and locked itself up. The team then proceeded slowly and careful not to be off guard even for a second. Robin, being suspicious as he is, looked at Alex and asked him a few questions.

Robin: "So Alex, what did you and the marine talked about."

Alex answered the Boy Wonder's question without reverting his head to see him.

Alex: "Well for one thing, that marine that was going to send the transmission back at communications managed to send it through satellite control. We could be getting some help soon enough but the problem is that it will take the UAC on earth time to encrypt the message."

Robin: "Anything else?'

Alex: "Just one. From what the marine just said, my dad had ordered all remaining units to report to Delta Labs immediately to create a final resistance against this threat."

Beast Boy: "Well that sounds like a good thing."

Alex: "Maybe, maybe not. Dad once said that the source of the attack came from Delta, yet he wants the rest of the marines to come there to take their final stand."

Raven: "Then why would he send troops there when he knows that it's not safe?"

Alex: "I don't know Rae. Maybe it's that-"

But before he could determine an answer, a piece of equipment fell to the floor and a Vulgar climbed on it. Alex took out Matilda and aimed it at the thing with the rest of the team ready to attack. But just before the creature was going to attack, it got shot at and pierced with bullet holes on its body. It fell to the floor disintegrated while the Titans were puzzled on how it got killed. But for Alex, he looked back and saw the gun torrent that aimed the Vulgar and continued to search. He looked back at the team and gave out the command.

Alex: "C'mon guys, let us proceed!"

Alex and the Titans headed to the door on the left and entered another hallway. They continue to walk down it but when they reached the middle, and Imp came down though the hole in the ceiling and screeched to kill. Alex immediate fired his weapon before it could have the chance to hurt someone and vanished in a cloud of ash. Just after it was killed, all the lights in the hallway turned off, leaving the team in temporary darkness. When the lights turn back on, two zombies came out of the alcoves on either side of the hallway, one skinny and limping fast and another fat and moving slowly. The quick one was heading for Alex that was trying to reload but Cyborg had his back as he activated his sonic cannon and fired it at the undead. With the first zombie out, Al finished reloading and aimed his shotgun at the second zombie. He fired and made a precise hole on the through its gut. He reloaded and again and fired it on the head, killing and zombie in an instant. With all hostiles taken care of, the team proceeded down the hallway and reached another two sets of doors with a marine corpse hanging upside-down and on the left side of them. Beast Boy couldn't help but gulped at this warning sign, but the others remained calm and Alex looked up at the sign that's above the two automatic doors saying, _"Energy Processing"._

Alex: "This is it."

Alex was the first to step to the two metal doors. But when the doors opened, there was a Pinky looking at him and roared in righteous fury. The Titans were about to protect him but before they can do anything, shots came out of the left side and in the other room and surprised the bull like beast out of nowhere. Within seconds, the Pinky was killed and disintegrated as the team was unsure what happened. They were about to get their answer as the sight of a flashlight came into focus and it was glowing brighter. To the Titans, they thought that there were more survivors, but for Alex, it was something else. That something came into view and it was the sentry bot that came to someone's aid. Raven looked at the spider like robot and was a little confused.

Raven: "We were saved by a little robot?"

Alex: "Not a robot Raven, this is a sentry bot, one of the UAC military weapons we use for security purposes."

Cyborg took a closer look at the bot and realized where he seen it before.

Cyborg: "Hey! I think I've seen one of those back at Mars City."

Alex: "Yeah we got plenty of them here in this installation. And there's more of them in this plant."

Robin: "What?"

Alex looked at Robin.

Alex: "I talked to the marine back at the locker area and he says that there are more of these guys around the area. If we can locate them, they could be really useful."

The sentry then made some bleeps and started scattering away from the team.

Beast Boy: "It's getting away!"

Alex stood up and saw the little robot walking down the dark passage and stopped to look at the team.

Alex: "Actually, it wants us to follow it. C'mon, let's go while we have the chance."

The Titans looked at each other and agreed on Alex's idea. They all then followed the sentry bot through the dark area of energy processing and couldn't tell where they are going except to follow the robotic spider. Cyborg then turned on his shoulder flashlight to increase the light in the area. As they continued walking, Beast Boy then noticed that there was no light at all in the place.

Beast Boy: "Um… Why is this place so dark? Did someone forget to turn on a light switch or something?"

Alex: "Actually Beast Boy, an EMP field shut off all lights in the area. Another blast will take out our lights any minute now."

Just as they continued walking the lights on both the sentry and the shoulder light blinked furiously and the entire place went dark. The team stopped when their lights went out.

Raven: "Great, now I can't see shit."

Alex: "Everyone stay where you are! The lights will be back on momentarily. There's no reason to panic."

Suddenly, they all heard a clanking noise followed by some low hissing. Everyone looked around to find out where the noises came from, but couldn't tell because everything was pitch black.

Robin: "You were saying?"

Alex: "Cyborg, can that red eye of yours help find where the noise is coming from?"

Cyborg: "I can try, but with the farther end places so dark, I can't determine where."

Alex: "Starfire, we need one of your star bolts to help us see. Can you do that for us?"

Starfire: "Affirmative."

Star raise her hand up and place was glowing in a green light thanks to one of her star bolts. Once everyone can see, they all saw two Imps coming out of their hiding places, charging up fireballs.

Alex: "Hostiles located. Take them out!"

The sentry bot opened fire on the first Imp while Cyborg aimed his cannon to fire on the second. The two Imps died before they could fire their projectiles at the team. Once that was taken care of, the lights on the bot and Cy's shoulder went back on. Starfire powered down her star bolt while Alex took out his plasma rifle and looked at the team.

Alex: "That was a close one. Everyone stay together, I don't want anyone get separated from this darkened place."

The team nodded and they all followed the sentry bot that was showing them the way. Once they went down a small set of steps and passed two columns, two Wraiths jumped down from their hiding places and moved forward while a Vulgar materialized between them and started throwing green fireballs. The sentry took care of the first Wraith while Robin took an exploding disk out of his belt and threw it at the second. Alex then fired his rifle at the Vulgar and the projectiles it was throwing to protect the Titans. The creature was too quick but the guardian managed to take it down with his own set of blue projectiles. Once their all dead, they proceeded to their exit point. They were just going through a narrow hallway right after they went up to another small set of steps when suddenly, another EMP blast occurred and the lights went off again.

Alex: "Damn it! Star, shine your light."

The Tamaranean did that as the hallway was illuminated by green light. But to their surprise, ten Trites trapped them in the hallway, five on one end; five on another. The sentry mowed down the spider in front with its mounted torrent while Starfire used her free hand to blast her star bolts at the enemies in the rear. When that was done, the lights went back on and they continued on. They went up the steps and turned right to the next set of two steel pillars. When Alex went up, he spotted four sets of eyes of a Maggot coming towards him from the left. He aimed and fired his plasma rifle at it and killed it, watching it burn to ash. He joined the Titans as they kept moving on. The sentry detected a zombie coming from the right side of the open alcove and ripped it to shreds. With it dead, they all kept going when an Imp appeared through teleporting and charged a fireball at them. Beast Boy heard the shriek and turned around to see the creature throw the fireball at him. He quickly positioned his Grabber at the red-hot projectile and the green thin line grabbed it. Once he got a hold of it, he aimed it at the Imp and fired the ball of flames right back at it. The fireball hit the Imp and it fell to the ground disintegrated. He quickly joined the others as they turned another corner and spotted a doorway on the other end. It was obvious that it is the exit.

Alex: "This is it. We're almost there."

They all hurried to the exit with the sentry bot leading them. But just as they entered the wide corridor and were about to get out of the darkness, another EMP burst came out of nowhere and shut off the lights once more.

Alex: "Oh man, not now!"

Starfire: "Do not threat Alex, I will shed some light into this darkness."

And she did that when she turned on her star bolt to light the way. But when she did that, two garage like doors opened and two Pinkys came out roaring at their prey. Ask for the team, they were both surprised and unsure about this situation.

Robin: "Uh… Starfire. Maybe you should power down, like right now."

The Pinkys charged in and were about to pounce of the team, but Raven formed a dome shield around them and protected them from the bull like creatures. But even if they're saved, the Pinkys are doing their best to break through the shield with a few cracks seeping on the black dome. Alex was looking for a way to put these huge dogs to sleep for good. He then spotted a huge flammable tank at the right corner of the left side. Upon seeing that, he came up with an idea and looked at Raven.

Alex: "Raven, can you open a hole for me to get an opening shot."

Raven: "Of what, I don't think you can take them down."

Alex: "I'm not talking about take down the Pinkys."

Raven looked at Alex with her eyes glowing bright white and noticed him taking out his double barrel shotgun and aiming it at the tank of flammable liquid. She lifted one of her eyebrows underneath her hood and wasn't sure if this idea of his would work.

Alex: "You have to trust me Raven. Once I open fire, close that hole before the flames start spreading."

Raven looked back at one of the Pinkys and more cracks were on the shield as it was going to break.

Alex: "C'mon Rae, for once you must trust me!"

Raven gave is some quick thought and decided that it was now or never, she quickly opened a hole for Alex as he took aim at the tank. He pulled the trigger and the shells came out of the two holes and headed straight to the flammable tank. Once they connect, they made a huge explosion that same time Raven closed the hole on her shield. The flamed engulfed the area and roasted the beasts to well done cooked meat, leaving the Titans still protected by Raven's shield. One of the safety protocol systems detected the fire and automatically activated the extinguishers. Once all the flames have been out, Raven lowered her shield dome and the team looked at the burnt metal, white liquid substance, and burnt dead Pinky's that were started to deteriorate to nothing. Cyborg decided to make the team feel better.

Cyborg: "Uh… Anyone got some A1 steak sauce."

The rest ignored Cy's comment.

Alex: "Let's just get going."

The sentry bot headed to the door soon after the lights turned on and oddly enough, the door was opened even after the fiery mess. They then entered the lower level access that finally had some light to show them the way and a stairway leading them up. The sentry scurried up the stairs, only to be introduced by an Imp walking towards it. It quickly opened fire and killed the Imp before the creature had the chance at attacking. The Titans then went up stairs to the first landing and were about to take the second set when a Vulgar was summoned behind the team and started throwing a fireball at them. Beast Boy took action as he turned around, grabbed the green fireball with his weapon, positioned it, and threw it back at the creature, killing it on impact. They headed up to the second landing and then the final steps up to an automotive door that slid up when the sentry walked in. When the team entered, they were at the basement floor of the elevator access. In front of them were two elevator shafts, the one of the right was busted and the shaft was engulfed in that strange growth, all dripping in blood. Fortunately, the one on the left was operational, ready to take them up. As they walked to the middle of the room, the place was engulfed by red light and the same evil laughter echoed through the place. Suddenly, an Imp, two Vulgars, and two Wraiths appeared out of thin air and started their attack. The drone blasted the first Wraith with the mounted torrent on its nozzle. Alex used his shotgun in one hand to take care of the other Wraith and used the plasma rifle in his other hand to shoot down the Vulgar moving quickly to avoid the firepower. Cyborg was having trouble to as he kept firing on the other skeletal bug creature with his sonic cannon, but the creature used its ability dodged the attack all over the place. It then took cover, charged up a green fireball, jumped out of there, and threw it at the hybrid. Beast Boy then grabbed the fireball in the air, poised his weapon ready, and fired it back at the creature. The beast tried to avoid it, but it got hit in the leg and landed on the ground limply. Cy then have the opportunity and fired a blue laser at the thing and killed it. He then looked at his friend and smiled.

Cyborg: "Thanks for the help BB."

The changeling looked at the hybrid and smiled back.

Beast Boy: "No problem dude."

Back to Alex, he had some help from Starfire as they brought forth blue and green projectiles at the other Vulgar and managed to kill it. Now the only thing left was the Imp. It threw a fireball at the team but Robin deflected the attack with his Bo staff. He then rushed to the Imp, implanted the end of his staff to the ground, jumped up, and did a spinning round house kick at its side. It flew to the side from the hit and slammed straight into a wall, letting the sentry boot finish off the being. Alex observed the area, to see if there any more threats in the room.

Alex: "All right, this area's clear. Let's head up."

Quickly, everyone got into the shaft as Alex pushed the _"Raise Lift"_ icon on the lift panel. They were lucky that they all can fit inside the lift, or else things would've gotten complicated. While they were going up, they again heard the same laughter echoing up the shaft.

Beast Boy: "O.K. Anyone have any idea where that's coming from."

Alex: "Don't know Beast Boy, but it sounds pretty bad. That's why we have to be on guard at all times if we are going to escape this place."

The lift continued to go up as the haunting laughter faded away. When they reach the top floor, they saw another sentry bot gunning down a few Maggots. Once they all died, the lift doors opened up and the team came out, along with the first sentry bot. The two drones met and they beeped at each other as they communicate. The two then walked together and turned to the left corner. They then spotted more Maggots coming down the hallway and they fired at them to clear the way. The Titans soon followed the drones and headed down the hallway the drones were going. They turned to a right corner and saw the sentries under attack by some Cherubs and Ticks. Alex and Starfire backed them up by shooting bullets out of a machine gun and star bolts. After they all died, the sentries continued walking down towards an automatic door. Once they went through it, they were on a catwalk of one of the waste tunnels. In the middle of the catwalk was a zombie in a HAZMAT suit with a flashlight on top of its helmet. It was lumbering towards the team when the bots shoot it down and made a mess. The team then walked down the catwalk when Alex stopped and looked down at the tunnel floor. What he saw was completely overwhelming.

Alex: "Look down there."

The Titans looked down and saw hoard upon hoards of zombies and monsters fighting each other to the bone.

Cyborg: "Oh man… It looks like an army is down."

Starfire: "But why are they attacking each other?"

Alex: "I guess maybe they got bored and want to kill one another."

Robin: "By the way this place looks, no one hasn't survived down there."

Alex: "Yeah, looks that way. We better get out of here before they suspect us and decided to change their targets."

They were about to leave when suddenly, four red clouds appeared and four Cacodemons came out of the lightning bolts. They all fired their energy blasts at the team, but Raven created a black barrier to protect her friends against the attack.

Alex: "Spoke too soon!"

When Rae turned off her barrier, the team fired back at the Cacodemons. Alex opened fire with his plasma gun at the first one, the sentry bots blasted the second monster, Cyborg used his sonic cannon to take out the third, and Robin threw a couple of exploding disks at the last of them. Once they're all dead, the team got out of the area before the hoard below the catwalk gets suspicious. They all went down a stairwell in the other room and went through another automatic door. They then entered the Main Waste Tunnels Access which is this almost rectangular room with a steel pillar in the middle and pipes connected around four different doors on each side, including the one they went through.

Beast Boy: "Great, now what do we do? Einy Meany Miney Moe?"

Alex: "Let's let the drones find our path."

After a few seconds, the sentries went left and headed to the door. Alex just smirked at their work.

Alex: "What I tell ya?"

The team followed the drones but when they were about to enter, they heard shrieking from behind them and the sound of tiles unlatching themselves. They all turned around and saw four squared tiles flew out of the floor and ten Lost Souls came out of each of them and rocketed towards Alex, the Titans, and the sentries. They all hit them with everything they got from bullets and plasma projectiles to star bolts and birarangs. After all those flaming skulls were dead and vanished, everyone headed straight to the door the sentries were walking into and entered Main Waste Tunnel A. Around them were a couple of barrels and two dead Marines on the floor, but in front of them is a huge tunnel that can lead them to wherever they're going. As the sentries walked up the small set steps into the tunnel, another sentry bot appeared on the left and joined the others. But following after it were two HAZMAT zombies. The three drones aimed their torrents and opened fire on the two. After they died, the bots looked at the team and beeped to them to follow them. As they walk to the tunnel, the team looked at each other then the Titans looked at Alex.

Alex: "The more the help the better. Follow them."

The Titans followed the drones as the three sentries kept shooting down the Ticks and Trites that were coming out of the woodworks. When the path was clear, everyone kept walking through the tunnel and over another piece of slimy red growth slithering over their heads. They enter a huge room that was surrounded by pipes, two filter generators on both side, and spider webs in a few places. As they continued walking to the other end, they stopped in the middle when they saw an Imp and two Vulgars in front of them. Fortunate for the team that the bots killed the three when they detected them as a threat. The titans then heard more screeching behind and turned around to see five more Lost Souls coming out of the tunnel they were in. Alex, Starfire, and Cyborg blasted them out with their weapons and powers. The area was clear and everyone proceeded to head down the other end. That was when they spotted two more sentry bots backing away from the left end of the tunnel. They were shooting down a Wraith that was attacking them and they took it down with their gun torrents. The bots thought it was over, when all of a sudden; a green fireball came out of the right side and hit the first one, shutting it down completely. The second drone turned around and saw a Vulgar screeching and screaming at it. It opened fired and killed it before the creature could attack. Once the others joined the drone they look down to see the heavily damaged sentry.

Raven: "Not even these sentries are safe."

Alex: "Nothing is."

Everyone then continued on to get out of the tunnels, with four sentry bots in front of them leading the way. The four of them detected dozens of Trites and prick them down one by one. The path was once again cleared and everyone turned right then went straight to the left corner. One of the bots spotted another HAZMAT zombie at the right side of a small alcove behind a metal crate. It killed the undead being and joined the others. They turned left at the next corner and entered another big room, only this time it was wider then the first one. As they kept on walking, they immediately stopped when they saw the view changed to a more dark and grotesque place. Strange growth was just about everywhere, red skeletons littered the floor, blood was dripping on the ceiling, and boxes and barrels big and small were shaking furiously. All the forren objects went up in the air around the Titans and plummeted to the ground right after everything went back to normal. Then within a flash, multiple Imps, Vulgars and Wraiths were blocking their way through and attack with fireballs of two different colors. Raven formed a shield around the team as the sentries stepped in and took action. Even though their fire power packs a punch, they won't stand a chance against the hoard in front of them. So it was up to the Titans to do something about it. Rae let down her shield and levitated a few flammable barrels up in the air. Beast Boy did the same and used the Grabber to lift one more barrel. Alex took out two grenades and armed them and Robin took out four exploding disks out of each hand. Without a second to spare, they fired barrels and threw their weapons at the army. Once they were all together, it created a massive explosion that Raven created a wall barrier to make sure her friends and the drones are safe. When the flames are cleared, the shield went down and the team observed the mayhem that happened, the entire place was burnt and the creatures and monsters were fried to a crisp. But luckily for them that the pipes haven't exploded or it would've been a complete disaster. A few of the Imps, Vulgars, and Wraiths managed to survive the blast, so the sentries came in to clip them off one after another. After everything was dead the team proceeded to the other end of the wide hall and made a right turn at the corner of the tunnel. Finally, they made it to the end went up a ramp to head to an exit doorway. The drones went in first as the doors slide open sideways. There, they met a Pinky roaring so loud and charged at the robots. The droned then fired at the same time and with their combined firepower, managed to kill the monstrous bull before it can do some real damage. With that out of the way, the Titans and Alex followed the sentries through another door and entered Waste Filtration where a few machines were removing hazardous material from the water and transferring it to another part of the plant. On parts of the room was that strange growth again, surrounding two pillars in the middle, the floor, walls, and the ceiling. But what made it most terrifying was a corpse hanging from one of the ceiling metal gratings with its stomach and chest opened and its entails hanging out. The team was disgusted at the pit of their stomachs when they saw that.

Beast Boy: "Urghh… Now I'm really going to be sick."

Raven: "You and me both Beast Boy."

Alex looked up at the corpse the lowered his head away from the disgusting site. He then noticed an airlock door on the other end of the room and smirked.

Alex: "There's our exit. Let's get out of this creepy place."

The sentry bots were the first to walk forward as the team followed their tracks. Suddenly, they heard wheezing noise that made them stop.

Robin: "Did you guys hear that?"

They all looked around to find out where that noise is coming from when Starfire looked up and saw something that made her both confuse and amazed at the same time.

Starfire: "Up there!"

The team looked up and saw the corpse wheezing profusely but they weren't sure if it's alive or dead. But after one last wheeze, it made a loud roar that rocked the room and set fire to the two pillars inside. Just as they thought this couldn't get any worse, multiple Maggots crawled out of their hiding places and spotted their dinner. They scurried down the floor and went in to get their meal. The sentries then went into formation around the Titans and started blasting the creature one at a time. But since they're too many of them, the team decided to come to their aid again. Together, they hit them with everything they got and made sure that they stay dead. Once the last one has been taken out by a couple of star bolts, the place was clear, for now. Robin approached one of the piles of ash and picked up a few birdarangs to place in his utility belt.

Robin: "That was the last of them. Let's not wait around to find out if more of their friends will show up for an encore."

Alex: "I can agree on that. Everybody to the airlock, we're outta here."

The team and the drones approached the airlock as Alex pressed the _"Open Hatch"_ icon on the panel next to them. As it was doing its cycle, the guardian looked at Robin and saw his concerned face.

Alex: "What's seems to be the matter Rob?"

The Boy Wonder looked at Alex and answered.

Robin: "It's just these things, these monsters. They just keep on attacking us, yet they back away from the fight. This doesn't make any sense what so ever. Why are they getting hesitant in killing us?"

Alex turned his head away from Robin and put together an answer.

Alex: "Don't know, but I bet that's there game plan, to back away and wait for the right moment to attack. We have to be ready if these creeps decide on taking the plain field advantage to their side."

The cycle was finished and the airlock door opened upwards, revealing a small chamber of a room. The team and drones entered the chamber as Alex clicked the icon on the huge screen to transfer them to another area. As the door closed, the place was silent again. But what the team didn't know was that hiding in the shadows were a pair of green eyes as it grunted and moaned before it disappeared.

* * *

**And so end this chapter, another long, agonizing, torturous piece of writing. This keeps on getting worse for me when I make stories this big, but that's a chance I have to take. On the next chapter, the team enters a pump station in the recycling plant. But what they didn't know was that there was a trap waiting for them. Please Review and if I'm not going to update anything on the 31st then, Happy Halloween!**


	22. Pump Station Ambush

**Another chapter is coming up to ya right now. Man, these long complicated chapters are surely a killer. I mean with all the stuff I've been juggling, I don't if I'm ever going to finish it. But I'll keep this up until there's nothing left of me. On the last chapter I got one review and 34 hits, which was somewhat the usual progress of my story. So, here comes the next chapter of Doomed Titans. With team entering one of the main pump stations they now have make it to the next level of the plant. But the problem is that once they step foot on the station, they'll be walking right into a trap. Will they be able to get out of there alive, or will it be the end of the Teen Titans?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Revenant and Mancubus will make their appearance on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pump Station Ambush

**UAC Warehousing District, Storage Corridor G: November 15, 2145, 7:49 P.M.**

Back at the Warehousing District, the same Warehousing District the Titans were in. It was all silent except for a few zombies and creatures wandering around. In one of the corridors, an Imp turned right on a junction and continued searching for some fresh meat. But what it didn't know was that it immediately got hit by a green orb of light and flew straight to the wall dissolving to ash. Coming out of the junction was Jack Campbell holding his BFG 9000 and following him was Counselor Swan carrying his machine gun. Over half an hour, they managed to get out of Communications, took the jeep the Titans used, and headed to the Warehousing District to get what they need for Campbell's Plan D. They turned right and walked down through the corridors where they see nothing but metal doors that have different types of storages. But the one Campbell was looking for was not far from his position. After passing a few more doors, the two made a stop as Campbell looked at the label of the storage door that says, _"Explosives."_

Jack Campbell: "This is it."

He took out his PDA and scanned it through the monitor next to the door. They were glad they have full access throughout the entire base or they would've been royally screwed. After waiting for the scan to finish, the screen went from red to green as the door made a few bleeping noises and opened automatically. Jack went in first to see if the area is clear only to see it empty with the exception of the flammable barrels and some explosive devices for different kinds of purposes. He fully walked into the room as Swan was about to follow. Campbell then looked at the counselor.

Jack Campbell: "Guard this area and keep your eyes open for anything inhuman. This will just take a second."

Swan nodded and then turned around to look at both sides of the corridor incase any monster comes around. As he was doing that, Campbell was looking through each item too see what he can use. After looking through shelves and tables, he opened a cabinet door and found the items that he was searching for. Inside the cabinet were packs and packs of remote detonator charges miners use to open up passages through the caverns down below. He smirked and nodded in approval.

Jack Campbell: "Bingo…"

He then looked around for something he could store them in and spotted two duffle bags on the floor across him. He picked them up, places them next to him, and started emptying the cabinets and stuffing the detonators in one of the bags. While he was doing his task, Swan looked over his shoulder and sighed about this idea of Campbell's.

Counselor Swan: "You know, this plan of yours a too crazy even for me. I don't know if it's a good idea."

Without even reverting his head away, Campbell answered Swan's question.

Jack Campbell: "Hey, we have no other choice. These creatures have taken over most of the installation and soon they'll be able to take over Earth. I cannot let that happen."

Counselor Swan: "But think of the consequences it will be for us, for Earth, for the UAC even. If the board finds out about this-"

Jack Campbell: "The board will never find out what we're doing. Besides, they will think it was all just an accident."

Counselor Swan: "But are you sure this is going to work?"

Jack stopped working and looked at Swan with a determined expression on his face.

Jack Campbell: "It will work for all I care. You know that they made us do it in the first place. And with Betruger out of the picture and we can't trust no one, I would rather watch this facility burn to the ground then to see these beasts get a one way ticket to Earth."

* * *

**Recycling Facility, Security Airlock: November 15, 2145, 7:51 P.M.**

Now back at the recycling plant, there was both an Imp and a Maggot munching on two different Marine corpses in the security airlock. They kept on eating until they heard the airlock opening behind them. They turned around to find out what was that noise, but when they do, they've been blasted by a boatload of bullets. When they fell down dieing and dissolving, the four sentry bots got out of the airlock and scanned the area to find any more hostiles. A zombie came out of the security office and was going to attack one of the bots, but its head gets blasted with pellets from two shells. Once the area was clear, Alex walked out of the airlock reloading two shells from his double-barrel shotgun. Once the Teen Titans followed suit, Al took his PDA out and view his digital map to find out where are they.

Robin: "Well Alex, anything?"

After a few quick taps, Alex found out where they are and turned to the team for answers.

Alex: "As a matter of fact, yes. My PDA says that we have now entered the pump station sector of Recycling. This area has five main pump stations that help reduce any chemicals and hazardous elements out of the waste and preserves it into clean water. But where we're heading is the third pump station where there's an elevator at the top of the station that will take us to the EFI Ward and Shipment."

Robin: "Isn't there another way we can get through the plant?"

Alex: "Sorry Robin, but the elevator is the only exit in this sector."

Beast Boy: "Lifts that go into mechanical rooms that could be dangerous. Man who built this place?"

Alex: "That, Beast Boy, is classified."

Alex entered the Security Office and headed to the terminal to unlock the blast door that will take them to the hallway. Once he moved the mouse and clicked on the _"Unlock Blast Doors"_ icon on the monitor, he left the office to join the Titans that were waiting for him.

Alex: "All right, let's hurry."

The team and the sentries headed to the blast doors as it slowly opened. They then entered a long hallway where the right side had multiple access doors that lead to different pumping stations and pipes placed in most of the areas. They all went that direction and started their search for the right pump station. But as they kept walking, what they notice was dead Marine bodies on the floor, mangled and ripped apart, and dead sentry bots that were broken beyond repair.

Cyborg: "Man, look at this mess. The bodies almost look decapitated and the drones look destroyed."

Starfire: "Indeed, I have seen many battles when I was on Tamaran, but this beyond it. Who would do something like this?"

Alex looks down at one of their bots taking aid to one of the damaged ones.

Alex: "I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Let's head to pump station three before we get company."

They continue down the path and got close to a sub terminal. From there, an Imp came out and begin its attack. The sentries took it out before the creature could throw fireballs and they kept moving to the second pump station entrance. There, they spotted a group of zombies chowing down on a corpse. One of the dead beings looked up at the team and shrieked to the others that it found more food. The living dead got up and charged at the team. Alex clipped a few off with his machine gun while the drones took care of the rest. After doing that, they all heard strange whispering voices speaking in an unknown language and the sound of lightning bolts, followed by some screeching. They turned their heads to the left and saw a few Vulgars blocking the path and hurling green fireballs at them. Raven created a black barrier just in time for the fireballs to deflect. She disengaged the shield as Alex and Cyborg killed them with bullets and sonic blasts. Once the creatures were killed, the team proceeded to their destination. Once they passed another sub terminal, they were at a corner that turns right to the other pump stations, but it appears that the hallway going there was blocked off by debris. But on their left side, there was a pump station entrance with a big three above the entrance door.

Alex: "This must be it, Pump Station 3."

They all turn left and went through the automatic door. Once they passed it, they walked down a short hallway with pipes surrounded the walls and ceiling. When they got out of there, they have entered one of the main pumping stations. There were eight floors around this huge pumping machine that's bolted to the ground and up to the top. The pipes that were around the Titans in the hallway they passed went down below the rusted metal floor and connected to a huge tank in the middle of the room with four pumps on each corner that drains the remaining bacteria and chlorophyll and recreated the clean water in the pumps. The water then moves up to a set of pipes and fills four thin cylinder containers that moves up to the next part of processing, while four empty containers came out of the machine to repeat the same sequence. The containers then moves up to a gyro system where all the containers spin 360 degrees a couple of times in order to remove the remaining harmful chemicals. Once that was complete, one of the containers filled with clean water move further up to the top, shifted vertically, and shot up through a tubing system that will take it to shipment. The Titans just stare at the big monstrosity and couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy: "Dude… That looks so huge."

Alex just chuckled at the changeling's remark.

Alex: "I know it is. One of these pumping stations is the reason why the UAC makes clean dependable resources for Mars. That and all the pumping stations put together can deliver 250 containers of water a minute. Once it finishes production they get moved to the EFI floor for shipment through out the entire installation."

Robin kept observing the machine until he spotted something on the ceiling that doesn't look right.

Robin: "Hey Alex, do you see what's up there?"

Alex looked at Robin a little confused.

Alex: "Up where?"

Robin: "Look."

Alex lifted its head up to see the what's above the main pump. Turned out it was that same strange growth that's now on the ceiling, only this time there's a huge hole over the machine. Al was a little speechless when he said something.

Alex: "Huh… Thought for a second there that it was suppose to be a flat ceiling."

Robin: "What do you think its doing?"

Alex: "No idea, but I don't wanna wait to find out."

He took out his PDA and checks the digital map to locate the lift. As he, the Titans, and the sentries were at the ground floor, something was watching them at one of the balconies in the shadows, something with dull green eyes. After gathering all the information through the 3D point of view, he looked at the team and told them the news.

Alex: "All right, the PDA says that the lift that can take us up to the next floor is at the top of the pump station."

He pointed at the top balcony and the team looked and could tell this won't be easy.

Beast Boy: "Way up there? You got to be pulling our legs."

Cyborg: "I can agree with BB of once. How are we ever going to get up there?"

Alex: "Steps, lifts, anything that can take us up. That's all it takes. Let's not waist time talking about it, we should hurry."

Alex passed the Titans and sentries to head to the lift straight in front of them. But Raven felt something not right ever since they got into this area. She looked up at one the balconies and noticed a pair of green eyes watching them moved away and hid behind a steel wall. Realizing what's going on, she looked at Alex and demanded him to stop.

Raven: "Wait!"

Alex stopped and turned around to see the telepath.

Alex: "What is it this time Rae? If it's about the whole trust thing, I told you-"

Raven: "It's not that. Something isn't right about this."

Al slowly approached Raven a little unsure of what she means.

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

Raven: "You told us once that these beings are sneaky and they can surprise us without warning. I have reason to believe that since this station is big and it's real quiet, then something tells me that they're luring us to a trap."

Alex looked around at the area and could tell that the Pump Station was eerily quiet and there were no signs of any deadly hostiles, yet. He then looked at the Goth Titan and reasoned with her.

Alex: "Even if they could be setting up a trap for us, that's a chance we have to risk. Now let's hurry before they spring it!"

Once again, he left Raven and passed the others to get to the lift until Robin intervenes.

Robin: "Raven does seem to have a point there Alex. There's a chance that this could be a trap and we're walking straight to it. Perhaps maybe we can stay put until its safe."

Alex spun back around and looked at Robin on his point of view.

Alex: "The more we stay, the more time is wasted getting you guys back home. I cannot let anyone get hurt or injured in this crazy place. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I got the tools, strategies, and wits to take them on since their only way of attacking it hurling fireballs and gunfire and the closet way in surprising us is cheap teleportation. What's the worse that can happen?"

Just as he said that, two mini rockets came out of one the balconies without warning and flew over the Titan's head. They all looked up to see the rockets as they hit the long pipes and exploded, making the pipes crack and swing straight to the team.

Alex: "Oh shit… EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT!!!"

Everyone quickly jumped out of the way from the swinging pipe, except for one of the sentry bots that got caught in the crossfire as it got hit by the broken end of the pipe and soared straight to a wall, shutting it down in the process. The Titans and Alex were on the floor in different directions after they avoided certain death and slowly got up. Alex shook his head and looked up at the balcony where the missiles were fired.

Alex: "What in God's name was that?"

Robin: "What ever it was it came from the balcony."

Starfire: "Maybe it's more survivors."

Alex looked at the Tamaranean and shook his head.

Alex: "Not possible, the Marine I talked to in the locker area said that there are no survivors here. So there's no way there could be someone here alive."

Robin: "If what you say is true, question is, who or what have done it?"

Beast Boy looked up at the balcony and saw a figure walking up to the edge. Once he saw the figure in full view, his eyes grew wide in horror.

Beast Boy: "Um… I think we just got our answer. Look!"

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of where the changeling pointed up at and they too were horrified at the figure on the balcony. This figure almost looks like a human skeleton but it had transparent skin and strange looking body armor with a pair of small rocket launchers attached to its shoulders. It has dull glowing green eyes and was grunting and moaning at the team. Alex just stared at the strange new creature the same the other Titans looked at it.

Robin: "What is that?"

Alex: "No idea, but we have to take it out quick before more of them show up."

He took out his plasma rifle and aimed it at the skeletal being. But before he could get a shot at it, the human skeleton made a loud roar that shook the pump station. Within seconds, dozens upon dozens of skeleton creatures appeared on different balcony floors and screamed in a loud roar. Alex looked around the area where the creatures are and had no idea how to handle this.

Raven: "You were saying?"

They all fired their shoulder-mounted rockets at the team as mini missiles headed straight towards them. Raven formed a dome shield to protect them and the three sentries. Once the missiles hit the shield and the smoke cleared, Rae turn down her shield as Robin positioned himself for battle.

Robin: "Titans GO!"

The team then jumped into action as they were throwing and firing projectiles and lasers while the Sentries fired their mounted machine guns at the balconies. Alex, upon shaking off the shock and awe, got his head in the game and started blasting the enemy with his Series 3 Plasma Rifle. They managed to kill a few of them, but they're still more up there ready for the next attack. The first few fired another set of mini rockets straight to the team. Cyborg and Alex teamed up and blasted them with plasma projectiles and blue lasers. Cyborg then opened his shoulder blades and fired his own set of mini rockets at the monsters, killing them all after they exploded. Another group of moving skeletons fired another set and was heading towards Robin. But he immediately jumped and somersaulted over them and landed on his feet. He hoped that they must've exploded on the floor away from him by now, but when he turned around, he saw the missiles curve up into the sky and turned back down to their target. That made the Boy Wonder surprised at what they did and what they are.

Robin: "Heat seekers!"

Robin ran as fast as he could with the rockets closing in behind him. When he saw a sentry bot attacking a couple of more skeletons, he came up with an idea and took out his grappling hook to aim it at one of the pipes. The grappler launched and connected on the pipe while the pushed the button and ascended up from harm, leaving the missiles heading for the sentry. The drone sensed hostile weapons approaching fast in its area and turned to the left to take it out. But it was too late, as the missiles hit it and disable it upon exploding. Robin headed up to one of the pipes, landed on his feet with his knees bent and looked at the team to give them a warning.

Robin: "Careful team, these things have heat seeking rockets at their disposal! We must take them out now before they launch more."

Alex, upon reloading a cell cartridge into his rifle, listened to the Boy Wonder's warning and shook his head.

Alex: "Hmph… Easier said then done."

He then continues his onslaught on the skeleton soldiers. Raven lifted four barrels with her telepathy and threw them at one of the balconies that had a group of skeleton monsters. They all died from the explosion but the very few fired their missiles at the team before they got killed. The mini rockets sailed to the team, but Starfire took half of them down with her eye beams. Alex then took care of the rest with his plasma rifle. There was on last missile heading to them but Beast Boy used his Grabber to get a hold of it. But when he grabbed it, the mini rocket had a mind of its own as it flew around with the green streak attached to it and the changeling trying to control it.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! Hey! STOOOOOOP!!!!!!"

The missile flew in many directions as the team avoided the maneuvers of the rocket. It missed Cyborg a few inches from his mid back, Starfire jumped and hovered as the speeding projectile flew below the soles of her feet, Robin back flipped off the pipe and away from the rocket, and Raven phased into the floor seconds before it flew to her position. Alex ducked his head low as the rocket went above his head. But when he stood up to see where the missile was going, he was shock to see it heading to the main tank of the pump. Without a second to loose, he aimed his weapon at the rocket and pulled the trigger, launching blue projectiles out of it. He was able to get that missile before it made the tank explode. Once he was relived that that's over with, he looked at Beast Boy and was a little pissed off at what he did.

Alex: "What do you think you're trying to do? You almost got us killed!"

Beast Boy shivered his body when he heard the guardian's outburst.

Beast Boy: "I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

Alex: "You bet you're ass it won't."

They kept on shooting and killing a few living skeletons, but it wasn't enough since there are more on the higher levels of the pump station. They threw everything from disks to bullets, but they couldn't get any higher.

Cyborg: "Aw man, these creeps are higher then we thought. We'll never get all of them."

Alex: "Relax Cy, we'll get them all. It's not like more trouble is going to find us in a hurry."

But just as he say that, twenty five clouds appear around the pumping machine and twenty five Cacodemons flashed into the scene by lightning bolts. The team looked up and moaned in despair.

Beast Boy: "Dude, next time keep your mouth shut before you start opening it."

The floating headed beasts opened their mouths and energy blasts came out of it and soared to Alex and the Titans. Lucky for them, Raven formed a ceiling shield to deflect them.

Alex: "Everyone fall back to the entrance and regroup."

The team followed the order as they and the remaining two sentries retreated to the hallway entrance they were in while the Cacodemons followed suit. The skeletal soldiers thought of taking the team out fast as they launched their mini rockets at them. But instead of killing them, they killed the floating heads that were blocking the way. The Cacodemons looked up at the higher balconies and saw the skeletons and decided to take them on before they could attack the team. As they were charging to them, at the bottom floor, Alex took a quick peek and saw the Cacodemons attacking the living skeletons and took a breather while turning to the Titans about the good news.

Alex: "Well, it seems the Cacodemons are doing a great job taking care of the new enemy, but it will be a matter of time before they turn on us."

Beast Boy: "Then what were those skeletons with the mini bazookas on their shoulders!?"

Alex: "Let me check."

He took out his PDA to access the monster files and scanned each profile until he spotted the proper one.

Alex: "It says here that these freaks are called the Revenant. They were once another military experiment; supposedly super soldiers in long-range defense, but the results weren't acceptable. They possess two mounted rocket launchers attached to their shoulder blades that holds a minimal fire power and the missiles they have are heat seekers, meaning that even if you dodge them they will come back and take you out no matter what."

Robin: "We already knew that Alex. A little early warning next time we face something like this."

Alex: "Gee, sorry for not mentioning this sooner."

He looked outside the entrance and stared at the main tank.

Alex: "The problem is that if those Revenants use their rockets to hit the tank, then we'll be up to our waist the hazardous waste and the story is over if we're either contaminated or if we breath the fumes."

He then takes a look at the lift waiting for them to use, then looked up at the top floor where the exit is and saw the Cacodemons battling the Revenants and it looks like the Cacodemons are loosing the battle.

Alex: "Now if we can only get out of here and head to the next floor. But with those Revenants shooting us, I don't think we have a chance of escaping. What we need now is a diversion so we can get to the lift and won't get detected."

Beast Boy: "And how are we going to distract them? Who would be idiotic enough to pull such a dangerous risk?"

There was an awkward silence in the entranceway when the two Titan girls looked at each other and then looked at the team.

Starfire: "We'll go."

The team looked at Starfire and was a little unsure on what she was saying.

Robin: "What?"

Starfire: "Raven and I will create the diversion while you guys get up to the exit. We'll join you as soon as you get there."

The Boy Wonder approached the Tamaranean and was a little concern about this plan of hers.

Robin: "Are you sure about this Starfire? I mean after what happened to you with the Vagary I don't-"

Starfire: "Not to worry Robin, I can take care of myself. Besides, I will have some assistance with me."

Raven: "Starfire does have a point there. I will give her all the help she could get."

Alex had a confident look on his face after he heard the determination in the girl's voices.

Alex: "You know that this is a suicide mission you are pulling, do ya?"

The girls looked at Alex and nodded for in agreement.

Alex: "All right then, if that's what you want, so be it. Now before you two go out there and handle this, I'm going give you the word. Once I say "Now", you rush out of there and keep them busy while the rest of us get to the top. Got it?"

They nodded again.

Alex: "O.K."

He then looked back out to the battle between the Cacodemons and the Revenants and realized that there was only one Cacodemon left to fend off against the hoard of skeleton soldiers. It kept blasting its energy blasts at them while dodging their rockets.

Alex: "Wait for it, wait for it…"

The floating head fired one more shot then dodged another missile. But what it didn't know is that the mini rocket turned around and headed straight towards the creature. It then hit the monster as it fell down to the bottom floor disintegrating, a perfect opportunity for the girls to get into action.

Alex: "NOW!"

Both Starfire and Raven flew out of the entrance hallway and up to the Pump Station sky where the Revenants were. The first group saw the Titan girls and fired their missiles at them. The girls flew left and right with the mini rockets following them. After taking a right turn and soaring up in the air, Starfire positioned her body to look down and started shooting the missiles down with her star bolts. In just seconds, all the rockets were taken out except for one. With the last one, she stopped, somersaulted over the rocket, and shot it down with her eyebeams. After flying upright, she looked behind and saw another group of Revenants firing their missiles at her. She flew up and away from the rockets the same time Raven flew from below and stopped the missiles with her dark magic. With the rockets all covered in obsidian black energy, she waved her hands to turn the missiles around and launched them back to the skeleton soldiers, killing them all in an instant.

* * *

While the girls were busy with the creatures in the air, the boys looked up and see the skeletons busy with them.

Alex: "All right, they gave us an opening. Let's go before we get spotted."

The Titan boys nodded as they left the hallway entrance with the two sentry bots following after them. They were halfway through the pump station when they were reaching the lift. But just before they were about to head to the lift, a loud thump was heard in the area and the ground shook. Everyone stopped when they felt it and turned around to see where that came from.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What was that?"

Robin: "An earthquake?"

Alex: "No, that didn't felt like an earthquake."

Again, another thump was felt followed by a low loud moan.

Alex: "And that doesn't sound too good."

The thumping and thumping kept getting rougher and louder until they saw pieces of tiles in front of them.

Robin: "It's coming from down below!"

Cyborg: "Well whatever is coming out of there, they will be dealt with soon enough."

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and aimed it at whatever's breaking through the tiles. Once something breaks through the tiles, the team stood in fear at what it was. Slowly coming out of the strange growth that's been slithering underneath the metal tile floor was a huge, mammoth size beast with long tentacles for a mouth and two mounted blaster cannons attached to its elbows. Cyborg look dumbfounded when saw this thing and had his sonic cannon shaking freakishly.

Cyborg: "Then again, I could be wrong."

The huge creature roared at the team the same time another one was coming out of the floor to the left. Alex looked at both of them and was a little hesitant for the moment.

Alex: "I think we should get to the lift, RIGHT NOW!"

They turned around and ran to the lift and entered the lift while Alex pushed the _"Raise Lift"_ icon on the monitor and the lift raised them to the next floor. The sentries stayed behind and fired their mounted machine guns at the first huge monster, but no matter how hard they try it was still too big to go down. The creature then set up its huge cannons to launch huge fiery blasts at them. The first shot hit the sentry on the left and made it explode while the second on the right got blasted as it hit the wall and shutdown with one of its spider legs twitching. Meanwhile, the boys were up on the second floor with Alex holding his plasma rifle tightly. They immediately left the lift and kept running.

Alex: "Hurry, there's a set of stairs that can take us to the third floor."

They turned left then right at the next corner and were halfway to the stairs that were in front of them. But they were being heavily shot at by huge blasts of fire so they quickly ducked to take cover with Beast Boy in the form of an armadillo. The blasts missed the team as they made burnt holes through the walls and destroyed a few terminals. Alex took a quick look and saw the two huge behemoths trying to take them out with the third one coming out of the floor. Alex immediately pointed his weapon the fired madly at them while the others got out of their covering areas and looked at their guardian.

Alex: "Keep going!"

The boys followed his orders quickly and headed to the steps with Alex not behind them. After shooting a couple of more rounds, he ran directly to the stairs, reloaded a fresh cartridge, and went up the steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven were soaring through the air avoiding missiles from the Revenants and taking them down with star bolts and aurora blasts. Star flew in many directions with the mini rockets following her as she used her eyebeams to kill of a group of skeletons at one of the balconies. She then look behind and shot down the mini rockets with her star bolts. Just when she was done, another group of skeleton soldiers fired more rockets and the young Tamaranean did the same procedure. Ask for Raven, she formed a black wall barrier to block off the set of rockets what heading towards her in the front with one hand. She then sensed more rockets coming from behind so she used her other hand to create another barrier. All the rockets hit the barriers but didn't hit the telepath. She let down her shields and shot black needles out of her finger tips to pierce the Revenants that were in front of her and killing them in an instant.

* * *

Heading back to the boys, they already went up two more floors but they were having a hard time getting to another lift that was going to take them to the next floor on the other side because at the ground floor, four of the huge beasts were there shooting them down with their colossal cannons. They ducked and dodged every blast only to have their clothes and armor singed a little. They then hid behind two pillars for some covering but they know it's a matter of time before the pillars get ripped apart.

Beast Boy: "I don't know about you guys, but I do believe we are officially screwed."

Cyborg: "I can agree with BB on this."

Alex: "Look, I know this is a bad thing, but we have to get to the top if we have to get Titan-flambé off the menu."

Robin: "Then let's go before we become that."

Once then wait for the creatures down below to stop firing. Robin and Beast Boy quickly ran to the lift while Cyborg and Alex kept the behemoths busy with their blue projectiles and sonic lasers. Though they did get a couple of tempted shots, the mammoth sized monsters still wouldn't go down. They fired back with their cannons as the hybrid and guardian ducked under the blasts. That made Cyborg completely angry.

Cyborg: "All right you big pieces of lard. You wanna play rough? I'LL GIVE YA ROUGH!!!"

He stood up, opened up his shoulder blade compartments, and was ready for some heavy demolition. Alex looked at what the hybrid is doing and tried to stop him.

Alex: "No Cyborg! WAIT!!"

But it was too late as Cy launched his own set of missiles. They flew straight to the large beasts as they all explode and killed them all. Some of the missiles hit the main tank and exploded; letting hazardous waste poured out of the container and into the floor the same time fumes came out of it. That made all the sirens whale and the announcement pouring out through the speakers.

_"Warning: hazardous leak detected in Pump Station 3. All personnel follow evacuation protocol 30618."_

Cyborg looked at the mess he done and had a sweat drop coming down the metal side of his head.

Alex: "Nice going Cy, you're certainly making my day a whole lot better."

Cyborg: "Opss…"

Without thinking this through, they ran to the lift where Robin and Beast Boy are. When they were all in, Beast Boy pushed the _"Raise Lift"_ icon on the control panel as the lift ascended them up to the next floor.

Robin: "What happened?"

Alex: "Oh nothing. Just Cyborg blowing up the main tank of the pump machine."

Robin: "He did what?!"

The Boy Wonder looked at Cyborg and got angry with him. Cyborg, on the other hand tried to reason with him.

Cyborg: "Now this isn't what you think. It was just an accident. Let me explain."

Alex looked at Cy and stopped him there.

Alex: "No time for an explanation Cyborg, this is now a serious situation."

He then looked at the others and did the explanation himself.

Alex: "With the main tank out, that means the fumes will spread upwards until it engulfs the entire area. We must get to higher ground and get to our exit fast before the blast doors close and we all die."

The lift kept going up as another announcement started ringing their heads.

_"Code: Yellow. Contamination Level: Minor"_

They made it to the floor but when they got out, they saw Imps, Maggots, zombies, and Vulgars waiting for them.

Alex: "Don't you freaks ever give up!?"

Beast Boy stepped in and shape shifts into a rhino to charge in and decimate the hoard, making a clear path for the rest of the team to go through, they all headed down the path with Alex and Cyborg clipping off the surviving group with a machine gun and sonic cannon while Robin sliced them in close range with his birdarang sword he took out.

* * *

Back in the air, Starfire and Raven was finishing off the rest of the Revenants with their powers. Raven blocked off the missiles by forming a bubble shield around herself and Starfire. Once all the rockets were gone, Starfire and Raven combined their powers as a huge swirling pillar of black and green energy crashed through the last batch of skeleton soldiers at the top balcony and killed them all in one blow. Once it was all done, they all powered down and sighed in relief.

Raven: "That's the last of them, I hope."

Star turned her head to see her friend and nodded in agreement. But when she looked down, she saw a green mist slowly coming up the pump station.

Starfire: "Um… I know it's not my business, but I'm guessing that that down there is a bad thing."

Raven looked down at the mysterious fog too then heard another announcement.

_"Code: Orange. Contamination Level: Moderate"_

Raven: "Yep, that's a bad thing all right."

Starfire then remembered about the boys and looked at Raven a little worried.

Starfire: "Where are the boys, our friends?"

* * *

Where they are at the floor before the top taking out the remaining the monsters and zombies with everything they got. They already went up three floors and they have to reach one last lift to get to the top floor. There were a few zombies, Imps, and Maggots blocking the entryway. One of the Imps hurled a fireball at them but Beast Boy took it with his Grabber as Alex threw an armed grenade at them. It exploded and killed everyone except for a zombie that was slowly starting to get up. The changeling threw the fireball back at the zombie and it died on the floor. Once it was done with, the boys hurried to the lift as Alex touched the panel to make the lift raise up to the top floor.

_"Attention, all personnel must evacuate immediately. Contamination level's reaching critical mass."_

Alex: "That must be our cue. Time we get out of here before we become victims of a holocaust war."

Finally, the lift made it to the top of the station and the boys went out to make it to the exit. Lucky for them, the blast doors are still open, waiting for them to come in and the best part of it is that no monster or zombie is around.

Alex: "Hmmm… Looks like the coast is clear for now. Let's get in before it's too late."

Robin: "Now hold on just a second Alex, we have to wait for the girls to come before we continue on."

Starfire: "Friends!"

They all looked to the left and saw Raven and Starfire flying towards them.

Robin: "About time."

Once they are all rejoined, Raven stepped in for a question.

Raven: "What's going on down there?"

That's when Alex stepped in and answered.

Alex: "Well, long story short we got bombarded by huge creatures with cannons. Cyborg thought it would've been a great idea to take them down with his rockets, but he hit the main tank of the pump and now we have toxic fumes coming our way."

Raven: "That doesn't sound too good."

Alex looked at Cyborg and had a mean look on his face.

Alex: "No it doesn't."

The hybrid put his head down in shame.

Cyborg: "Sorry bout that."

Robin: "Still, we can get out of here without getting into any trouble."

They were just about to leave when they all heard shrieked screams coming from behind and above them. They all turned around the see multiple Lost Souls coming down through the growth tunnel on the ceiling and speeding straight to the team.

Alex: "You were saying."

Alex got his plasma rifle ready and fired it at the flaming skulls. The Titans soon did the same thing as they shoot them down with their bolts, disks, lasers, dark energy, and Grabber. But the more they shoot, the more the Lost Souls keep coming. Just they thought it couldn't get any worse, another announcement came out of nowhere.

_"Warning. Code: Red. Contamination Level: Major. Blast doors closing. Evacuate at once."_

Alex heard those words and look behind to see the blast doors closing downwards. He then reverted his head to see Beast Boy and gave him the orders.

Alex: "Beast Boy, keep the door open for us! We cannot let it close!"

The changeling looked back at the closing door and realized what he means. He then headed to the door and morphed into a Sasquatch to keep the door up. Once he done that, Alex alerted his team on the situation.

Alex: "Everyone fallback and get in quick before the door closes on us!"

Upon hearing that, the team slowly backed away while they keep shooting the throwing things at the skulls. They all then went through the doorway and were at the Elevator Access. But Alex was left behind shooting Lost Souls down one by one. Beast Boy changed back to his normal self and stepped away from the door while it closes. That was when they realize that Alex was still standing at the doorway killing off inhuman skulls. And to make things worse, the door was only halfway down and it seal off the area within seconds.

Robin: "C'mon Alex, get out of there NOW!"

Alex looked back and saw that the door was just about to close as he turned back and kill the skulls and then saw the fumes coming up. When his plasma rifle ran on empty, he laid on the ground back first, rolled over the sliding door that was inches to his body, and sat up. He then found out that he must've dropped his weapon, so he stick his left hand out where the fumes have already made it to the top and took the weapon from the other side before the door closed on his arm. When that horrific experience was over, the Titans hurried to their guardian to check if he's fine.

Robin: "You all right?"

Alex took a breather after his experience then looked at the team with a smile on his face.

Alex: "Never better. Damn, that was close."

He then inserted another fresh cartridge, put the rifle away, and stood up. While he was doing it, Cyborg used his handheld computer on his arm to scan his body for any hazardous infections.

Robin: "Well Cyborg, anything?"

Cyborg: "No, he's clean. But it just doesn't make any sense. That arm of yours should've been heavily contaminated."

Alex looked at his left arm that got the weapon and shake it off a little.

Alex: "Guess I just got lucky. I'm going to see if the elevator's working."

He headed straight to the elevator to see if it's operational. While he was doing that, the Titans grouped together to explain about what's going on.

Robin: "Well that's kind of strange. He said its all right but his arm got caught in the fumes. He could've gotten contaminated in a instant."

Raven: "Now that's creepy."

Cyborg: "I'll tell you what else is creepy. I did a full scan on his body for contaminants the discovered some metallic alloy was detected on his left arm."

Robin looked at Cyborg when he heard it.

Robin: "Are you sure?"

Cyborg: "Quite positive. Maybe that's why his arm wasn't infected. But how he got that metal is beyond me."

Robin: "Then who or what is he?"

Cyborg: "Not sure about that. Maybe he's-"

Alex: "Excuse me."

The team turned to see the direction of the elevator and Alex.

Alex: "Our ride is here. If you guys are done with your little pow wow then we should go."

Alex entered the elevator while Robin looked at the team.

Robin: "We'll talk about this later, let's just get this over with."

Soon as they nodded, they headed straight to the elevator as Alex pressed the "EFI" icon on the touch screen monitor as the doors closed and the elevator moved them up to the next floor. But they were unaware of a security camera watching over them the whole way.**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 5, Military Command Center: November 15, 2145, 8:02 P.M.**

In the Military Command Center in Delta, the mysterious Sabaoth watched the team entered the elevator and snickered in his own breath.

Sabaoth: "Looks like they are tougher then I thought. Never expected them to make out of that mess in the first place."

He then looked at the monitor that showed a cage in the EFI and saw a huge creature clanging on the fence wall.

Sabaoth: "Still, they won't stand the chance against what's coming to them. So enjoy your rest Titans, while it lasts."

He snickered as he watches on in the comfort of his own enjoyment.

* * *

**Geese these chapters are getting tougher and tougher by the second. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack after this is over. But still, I finished another chapter for all of you to enjoy. And wait till you see what I got in store for you in the next chapter. The Titans and Alex keeps on fighting against the hoard when they meet something that means business. Will they be able to stop this thing, or are the Titans number is up? Wait and find out. Please Review.**


	23. The Fool

**Guess who's back! Sorry to keep you in the dark for way too long, but things were a little completed. I hope all you had a nice Christmas and New Year's, cause I sure had. Like for Christmas, I got an I-Pod, so that means no more CD's skipping on the CD player anymore. Though the reason why I took so long on this chapter is because I have to move my MP3's into my I-Tunes program, and let just say I got a whole lot of MP3 CD's in my collections. I had to pick out my favorite song, move them to I-Tunes, tag them, organize them, import, then get the album artwork. It's a bit frustrating and it would take some time getting it all together, so that means these updates will be a lot longer then I at least expected. Another thing is that I'm now doing stories for another website to expand my horizon. I hope these temporary set backs wouldn't create this problem, but that's something you have to get use to.**

**Now in Fan Fiction news, I got two reviews from Rahkshi500 and Bob the Builder Mafia Man. Plus I got 49 hits on the last chapter, which makes it almost fifty. I hope the long wait was worth it for you guys, cause chapter 23 of Doomed Titans is coming at cha! Alex and the Teen Titans must continue out of recycling through the EFI Ward and Shipment. But when they come face to face with a creature hidden from society, will they be able to take it down?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Fool in this chapter is a boss character from House of the Dead 3. I thought about using this boss and the level from the same game to make this story a little heart pounding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Doom 3, or House of the Dead 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Fool

**EFI Ward and Shipment, Maintenance and Storage: November 15, 2145, 8:03 P.M.**

Down in the maintenance area of EFI, the elevator doors opened and Alex and the Titans got out of it. While Alex took his PDA out to get some info on those big monsters they saw at the pump station, the team looked around to make sure no more hostiles were present.

Robin: "So… What does this EFI do for a living?"

Beast Boy: "By the way this place looks, doesn't do anything at all."

Alex: "Oh contraire BB. This area of recycling is meant for delivering water to various parts of the installation. This is where the official recycled material ships off. It is also meant for storing reports and updated files in the archives."

Raven: "So why put a ward in this place?"

Alex: "Well being that the Recycling plant is a very dangerous and hazardous place to work in, a medical ward is installed for people who were either sick and injured after an accident."

Cyborg: "And you think putting it in here was a wise idea?"

Alex: "Well since the nearest med bay is miles from here, where else would you take patients for immediate medical assistance?"

Cyborg: "Hmm… Good point."

Alex kept on clicking through the archives to find the huge behemoths of monsters they've encountered and it with one more click of the pen, found it.

Alex: "All right… There we go…"

After reading through the digital file, he put his PDA away and looked at the team.

Alex: "Everyone listen up!"

The team looked at Alex as he started his monster lesson 101.

Alex: "Now, those Sumo wrestling rejects we faced were called a Mancubus. According to my PDA they were-"

Beast Boy: "Let me guess, another failed military experiment."

Alex looked at BB a little surprised.

Alex: "How the hell you know that?"

Beast Boy: "Call it a hunch."

He then looked back at the PDA and continued giving the team the information.

Alex: "Anyways… They were suppose to be used as living tanks for military applications, but they were of course aggressive during their first tryouts and the project was terminated. Their main weapons are the two blaster cannons attached to each arm with enough firepower to knock you off your seat. And their massive size makes them extremely hard to penetrate. If you get close to them, they will completely flatten you down. One advantage is that they're really slow, which makes targeting them pretty easy."

Robin: "So our best option is to avoid them whenever possible."

Beast Boy: "And what happens when we face them again?"

Alex: "We take them out. Though the only weapons useful for this endeavor are a rocket launcher or a BFG, we have to use what we have to slow them down. Let us hope we won't face them in the near future."

Just when they were ready for the new monster, hissing and cackling noise echoed around them. The team looked around to see where the voices came from.

Alex: "Sounds like we're not alone in this place."

Alex then took out his machine gun and check to see if it's full.

Alex: "I'm going to go ahead and start clearing a path. Think you guys can give me a little extra help?"

The Titans looked at each other, then looked at their guardian and nodded.

Robin: "You'll lead, we'll follow."

Alex just smiled at the response.

Alex: "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's go!"

He went ahead while the Titans follow him. Once Alex went down a small set of steps that take him to a half open garage door, he spotted three Cherubs eating a corpse in front of him. One of the baby bugs saw the team and shrieked for the others to look at them. They then charged to them, but Alex was able to clip them off one by one. Once they were dead, he crouches down to enter a hallway where two zombies and a fat zombie were waiting for them. They limped to their position but got all shredded to bits by the machine gun. Alex quickly reloaded it and the team ran to a fork in a road. Alex was about to turn left when he heard Beast Boy's voice.

Beast Boy: "Alex, look out!"

He looked right and up to see two Vulgars clutching on the ceiling. Alex was able to take out one of them but the second one landed on the floor and threw a green fireball at him. Fortunate for Alex, BB took the fireball with his grabber and launched it back at the creature, killing it with one blow. Just when they thought it was over, they all saw another garage door shake and someone or something on the other side was banging it. It was then that the garage door bursted open and a Pinky came out of it roaring. It then made a dash at them, but Cyborg activated two of his sonic cannons and fired them, letting the blue beams go right through the beast and kill it in a second. Once everything was clear, the team proceeded down the left side and approached another splitted path. When they reached it, Alex looked at both hallways to find the right path.

Raven: "So, where are we going?"

Alex kept checking to find their options. The hallway on the right showed dead end with a closed garage door, something they want to avoid. But the hallway to the left showed a service elevator.

Alex: "We're taking the elevator!"

Just when they were about to head there, one of the storage doors opened hard and an Imp came out of it and scratched at Alex's armor plate. He backed away and shot it down with his weapon. Suddenly, another door opened up on his right side and another Imp leaped out of there to kill him. Alex was fortunate enough to jump out of the way as Robin used his birdarang sword to slice the creature in half. Then a fat zombie came out of the open down and got its blubber taken out by Cyborg's cannon while Alex used his machine gun to tear its head off. With the two dead, the team went down another small set of stairs, but just before they can reach the elevator, the third Imp materialized and started the attack. Alex quickly took out his double barrel shotgun and blasted it in half with one shot. But then two more red clouds appeared above them on a catwalk that's loaded with crates and flammable barrels and two Revenants came out of the lightning bolts and launched their mini rockets at the team. Raven formed a shield around them and deflected the rocket's blast. She then let it down as Cyborg aimed the cannon and fired a blue laser at the barrels, causing them to explode and killing off the skeleton soldiers. When the area was clear, they all approached the elevator as Alex pushed the _"Call"_ icon on the monitor and the elevator doors opened. Everyone got inside as the doors closed behind them. Alex approached another monitor and tapped on the _"Ward and Archives"_ icon.

Alex: "Let's go down."

The elevator then descended down to the bottom floor and made a stop. Just when the elevator doors opened, two more zombies were sliding into the shaft, hoping to get a bite to eat. Alex took the opportunity and took out his shotgun that was already reloaded to fired a twin shot at the two, sending them flying out of the doorway. When the doors fully opened, three Imps were waiting for them and threw their fireballs. The team ducked under two fireballs as Beast Boy aimed the Grabber to get a hold of the last fireball and fired it back at one of the creatures. Once the others got up, Alex stormed out of the shaft blaring a machine gun at the second Imp, followed by Cyborg taking care of the third. Once the rest of the team was out, they entered a small junction that splits in three directions. All of them with closed garage doors.

Robin: "Now what?"

Alex looked around and spotted a doorway to the right.

Alex: "This way."

They all followed Alex to the doorway. Raven was just behind the team for the moment until she heard some hissing above her. She looked up at the ventilation duct and saw a Maggot coming out duct and landed on her.

Raven: "Argh!"

The team stopped when they heard Raven's voice and turned around to see her on the ground with a two-headed creature on top of her.

Raven: "Get off of me!"

Alex took immediate action as he aimed his weapon at the creature with precise accuracy and pulled the trigger. Soon enough, bullets were hitting it without harming Raven. Once it was dead, Raven got up and dusted herself up.

Raven: "Well, that was embarrassing."

She looked to see her friends only to see Alex approaching her, while reloading a fresh clip, and stared at her face to face.

Alex: "You hesitate, you die. Remember that?"

Raven just nodded as Alex went past the Titans and headed for the door. The team soon followed when they were about to enter. But they heard scattering sounds coming from the right so they all turned and saw five trites coming out of a slanted open door. Alex took care of them as he shot them down with his weapon. After they were gone a loud roar came from the left. They directed their attention to the left side and saw a Pinky coming out of a hallway after another garage door opened and stomped its way towards the team. Cyborg, giving the opening he needs, opened his shoulder blades and used his mini missiles to blast the bull like creature out of the picture. Once the area was clear, the Titans and Alex pass through the automatic door and entered the security checkpoint, where they met face to face with a chainsaw zombie. Alex made quick of it before it could slice someone in half. They continued to walk a few more feet but when they got there, three Z-Sec zombies came out of their hiding spots, one hiding behind a cubicle wall and two behind a security terminal, and started blasting with their two shotguns and machine gun. Robin stepped forward, took out his retractable bow staff, and spun it around real fast to use it as a shield to deflect the bullets. Once the undead guards commence the reloading, Robin jumped up and threw two exploding disks at the first two behind the terminal, causing them to explode in splattered blood and guts. He then landed next to the last one and used his staff to remove the shotgun away from its hands. The Z-Sec did a few jabs to Robin's head, but the Boy Wonder ducked low under them and gave him a high kick straight to the chin. With the security zombie dazed for the moment, he then put away the staff and took out the R-Sword to slice it up in the middle. The zombie then started to crawl its half severed body directly to Robin to get a bite at a heel or foot, but Robin used his sword to spin it downward and forcefully stabbed it down its head. He then removed the sword out of the Z-Sec's cranium and used his cape to wipe the blood off the blade. The team just stood there and saw Robin's little performance as the Boy Wonder put away his sword and looked back at the team.

Robin: "Well…"

Alex, who was shocked the most shook it off the nervously smiled.

Alex: "Sick… But good…"

But just before they could get all comfortable, three locker doors to the right opened up and a zombie and two Imps came out to attack. Alex killed the zombie with the machine gun while Cyborg and Starfire used their sonic blaster and eyebeams to take out the Imps. When it was taken care of, Alex approached the terminal and moved the mouse pad to click on the _"Open Security Door"_ icon.

Alex: "We have to take a shortcut through the ward and archives. It is the quickest way in getting out of here."

He clicked on the icon and heard the doors unlock, then he took clips, ammo shards, and shells from the metal shelf and the dead Z-Secs. Once he was done with that, he and the Titans pass through the doors and entered the one of the ward sections. The wide room was filled with gurney beds with a few dead bodies on top of it, hopefully not zombies pulling a trick, blood across the walls and floor, and a bunch of life support systems, half of them malfunctioning. But on the other side of the room where the team was facing was a door that would get them out of here.

Alex: "That's our exit, let's hurry!"

The Titans and Alex walked down the straight line through the gurneys when Alex stopped and spotted a few Cherubs hovering a few inches off the ground on the left. He took them out using his weapon before they can attack. Just then, a zombie jumped off the gurney next to him and was about to bite his neck when Robin took out a birdarang and tossed it directly to the undead's forehead with its pale eyes growing paler and it fell to the floor with a loud thump. Alex looked down at the dead carcass and looked up at Robin.

Alex: "Nice shoot."

Robin: "Thanks."

Alex then looked back at the door and headed to it with the team behind him. Just when they were halfway there, there vision begins to feel blurry as the room started to look like some horrible filming for a movie. Suddenly the gurneys and the support system started to shake as they lifted off the ground, hit the ceiling, and crashed to the floor. When that was over, three red clouds appeared and three Wraiths materialized to begin their kill when they disappeared in a flash. But when they reappear, it was time for the team fought back. Alex used his machine gun to kill the first one, Robin threw a disk that exploded when connecting the second one, and Cyborg finished off the last with his cannon. With them dead, another cloud came to the middle and magically brought a Revenant out of the blue. It then lunched missiles out of its mounted shoulder rockets and they flew straight to the team. Raven, thankfully, lifted the gurneys up with her levitating powers and used them as a wall to block off the rockets. Starfire then flew up in the air and charged her star bolts ready to fire back. When the time was right, Raven moved the gurneys aside letting the Tamaranean throw an onslaught of green projectiles at the skeleton soldier, knocking it completely off guard. After a couple of direct hits, the Revenant died and dissolved away. Alex then hurried for the door when everything's taken care of but heard the hum of a chainsaw from the other side. He puts away his weapon and took out his shotgun to get ready for what's behind the door. Without warning, a chainsaw zombie came into the room blaring its chainsaw and headed to the Titan's guardian. But Alex was pointing his weapon to the undead's head and opened fired.

**_'BANG!!!'_**

* * *

**Mars Surface: November 15, 2145, 8:08 P.M.**

Outside the UAC, a jeep that the Titans were once in was driving down the sandy red ground. Inside the jeep was Jack Campbell at the wheel and Counselor Swan at the passenger seat. Behind them in the back seat was two bags loaded with detonator charges. After a couple of more miles, Jack pressed the breaks and made an abrupt stop not far from where their destination was.

Jack Campbell: "Well, we're here."

Swan took a look at the place they're at. It was a large cylinder structure in the middle of the UAC with walkways, subway tunnels, and docking zones attached around it. What he knows is that this building they're close to was in fact the main power plant where there's a reactor core that powers up the entire installation. Swan had a sick feeling deep inside his gut as he turned to Campbell to give him some second thoughts.

Counselor Swan: "Listen Campbell. I know that what you're doing is for the safety of mankind and all, but this is way beyond the limit. Perhaps there's another way in making sure the Earth fleet doesn't reach Mars."

Jack Campbell: "There's no other choice. I don't know if you haven't noticed but most of this facility is going straight to Hell and there's no way in stopping it. We have to make sure that these beasts don't get those ships and reach Earth by any means necessary."

Counselor Swan: "Yes but still, this plan of yours is beyond my endeavors. Do you really think that you're pushing yourself over the edge? Do you really think you want to turn this in to an all out war?"

Jack turned his head to see Swan and stared at him with a stern look.

Jack Campbell: "Counselor, I'll have you know that I've seen my share of wars for over thirty years. I was at the front lines at the Fichina in a battle against the Crushgurgs while you were beaten by bullies in your own school. I was in 24 hour reconnaissance missions in Titania while your were getting your PHD in economics and data handling in college. Don't talk to me about war when you know damn well that I lived most of my life in wars. I scrificed everything I had in the past to protect those that matter the most. And even if you say that I've gone too far on this plan of mine, you're damn right! But it's the only thing I can do to save our planet from total extinction. And I'm afraid if we don't to anything to stop this, then Earth is doomed. So let me ask you, are you in or are you out?"

Swan gave all the some thought. One part of him said that this idea Campbell had was insane. But another part said that this is the only way in stoping this invasion. So without giving this a little more time, he came up with an answer that's infact a question.

Counselor Swan: "Where do we begin?"

* * *

**EFI Ward and Shipment, Archives: November 15, 2145, 8:10 P.M.**

Back at EFI the Titans and Alex escaped the ward and managed to get through the corridors and shortcuts through the other rooms. Now they're in the archives section of the area and no monsters were anywhere in sight, for now. The archives were like a library with bookshelves upon shelves loaded with files and reports. They kept walking down one of the isles as the Titans looked on at all the paperwork on the shelves.

Robin: "So, this is the Archives?"

Alex: "Correct."

Robin: "And exactly what do these files hold again?"

Alex: "Reports about shipments of water in and out of the plant and medical diagnosis on people who are sick or injured while working in the recycling plants. The ward you saw back there was meant for keeping heavily contaminated people in so that any diseases or viruses won't spread through out the plant or the entire UAC facility."

Beast Boy, when hearing that, got the willies.

Beast Boy: "Let's hope we didn't get infected back there."

The team continued walking down the isle when Raven spotted a file lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened it to see what's inside. So far it was nothing but a pieces of paper discussing on another pointless statement, but when she skimmed through it her eyes grew wide. What her team doesn't know was that where they're going would be something they will never defeat.

Alex: "Hey Raven!"

Rae looked up and saw the team starring at her.

Alex: "Whenever you're done reading, we have to go."

Raven nodded and put the report into her cape coat, then ran to her friend and followed them. They kept on walking until they heard blood-curdling screams coming from in front of them. Suddenly, ten Lost Souls came out from the right and rocketed to the team with jaws wide open. Alex quickly got his machine gun ready and clipped the first five. Cyborg then joined in and fired his cannon to take care of the rest. With that out of the way, they ran to the end of the isle and noticed a wide room on the right side that showed a few table and turned over chairs.

Alex: "That must be the lounge, we should get out through there."

Just before they were about to head to the lounge, the blade of the chainsaw penetrated one of the shelves on the left side and cut downward between Alex and the Titans. Once the blade was removed, a hard knock by a foot made the bookshelf burst open and caused every file to fall. The team was able to stay clear from the debris but was ready to take out a chainsaw zombie Imp, and a Wraith. The zombie was the first to go when Cyborg fired his cannon and shot it in both the mid section and the head. Beast Boy grabbed a fireball that was hurling towards Alex and shot it back at the Imp. And Alex used his double barrel shotgun to blow the Wraith clean off. They all then turned to the right and noticed a few Vulgars appearing at the entranceway of the lounge and began their attack. The team ducked under the barrage of green fireballs and fought back with Alex's machine gun blazing, Robin's disks exploding, and Cyborg's cannon firing. After all of them were dead, the team entered the lounge that had tables and chairs that were half turned over and vending machines with one of them out of order and torn up revealing the insides. They were all heading down the end when Alex stopped and spotted four Trites on the right and took them out. Just then, they all heard rattling coming from above. When Alex looked up, he saw a ventilation tile fall to the floor and a Maggot came down it and grunted. Alex sidestepped out of the way and aimed his weapon to kill off the creature. They all then turned left and spotted three fat zombies enjoying their meal of a dead scientist on the table. The team was disturbed by it including Beast Boy, who turns his head away from the scene.

Beast Boy: "Aurgh… Disgusting! This is the reason why I don't eat meat."

The fat zombies heard BB's remarks and turned their heads to spot some fresh meat.

Alex: "Way to go Beast Boy. Nice going blowing our cover with your loud mouth."

The fat zombies made a dash at the team, but Alex used his shotgun to take one out by piercing it through the gut, reloaded, and shot the other one that was close to him. He then ducked and rolled away from the last zombie that was making attempted swings at his temples. When he was away from it, Starfire and Cyborg joined forces and combined their powers and abilities to completely disintegrate the fat zombie, leaving it with only a pair of legs and a bloated waist. It stumbled and falls to the floor, leaving Alex quite relieved that it was a little too close for comfort. He got up and approached the table where the fat zombies were eating, to discover a red key card lying next to the corpse. He picked it up and inspected the card, smirking to himself.

Alex: "Well this should come in handy."

He puts the card away in his pocket and looked at the Titans, gesturing them to keep moving. They all then walked to a steel door in front of them that would take them out of the lounge. When they were about to leave, a vent on the left side of the door fell off its hinges and landed on the ground. Alex looked up and saw a Lost Soul coming out of it. He was able to take it down with only a few shots of machine gun bullets, but suddenly, more Lost Souls came out and went for the kill. Al continued his onslaught on the flaming skulls while Beast Boy used his grabber to catched the rest of them and disintegrate them when releasing the trigger. Once they're gone, everyone headed to the door. But when it was open, they've encountered a shrieking Imp. Alex took out his shotgun out again and took it down with only one blow. They all then passed through the door and entered another corridor. High above their heads were two maggots on the ceiling, crawling to get them. Robin looked up and threw a bundle of birdarangs at them. With the two dead, the team turned right and spotted a huge metallic door in front of them with a sign above that said, _"Restricted Area."_

Robin: "What's that?"

Alex took his PDA out to find out where this door leads to, but all he saw on the map was a circle that said _"Unidentified"_ in the middle.

Alex: "Don't know. Whatever's behind the door seems to be unknown according to the map."

He looked at the right side of the door and saw a monitor that says, "Red Keycard Required" on the screen with the picture of the card itself next to it. Alex observed the screen and took the keycard out of his pocket to see if it matches. Once he put the two together, he looked back at the door.

Alex: "But all I do know is that we're going in."

Suddenly, the team heard shrieks and screams behind them and turned around to see where that came from. But what they saw, were shadows and creatures and zombies all heading to the Titans.

Beast Boy: "Um… You better make it quick, cause we're expecting company very soon!"

Alex quickly headed to the door and inserted the keycard into the slot beneath the screen. Within seconds, the huge garage door opened up and showed them the way in. The team then entered the area as the door closed behind them. When they got out of that mess, they entered what appeared to be a cylinder like cage fence with a circular stairway that goes around inside it.

Alex: "Well now, this looks interesting."

Cyborg walked over to the edge of the stairway rail to look down and sees nothing but darkness at the bottom. He was unaware that he knocked a small pipe off the floor with his tin foot as it fall right into the darkness and there was no sound of it clanking on the lower levels. The only thing he could respond to that was a long whistle.

Cyborg: "Now that's a long way down."

Beast Boy: "So, where are we going to go now?"

Alex, who held on to his PDA check the map again to find a way out of this strange looking silo. Tapping his pen on the top of the screen he discovered a passage.

Alex: "Looks like I found out way out. Turns out there's another passage that can get us out of here. The problem is that we have to go up a couple of flights of stairs."

Robin: "How many?"

Alex: "Well by my calculations, I'm thinking… About eight to ten flights."

Beast Boy: "Great, more walking…"

Starfire: "Not to worry friends, Raven and I can fly up to the exit with ease, Beast Boy could change into a flying creature, and Robin will use one of his gadgets to climb up."

Cyborg turned around and approached the team with a question of his own.

Cyborg: "And what does that leave Alex and I. I hate to tell you but we're the only ones on this team that can't fly."

Alex: "Cy's right. Even if you guys have ways in getting up there the quickest, that only leaves the two of us to play catch up."

Robin: "Sorry Alex, but it looks like there's no other way into solving this. You and Cyborg would be walking the whole way."

Robin had something click in his mind and looked back at the doorway they entered. Alex was curious at what the Boy Wonder was thinking, so he asked a question.

Alex: "What is it?"

Robin looked back at Alex and answered.

Robin: "Nothing. It's just that… Do you find it strange that there were monsters that were following us then the next minute, they seem to leave us alone."

Alex gave that some thought, then found out that the bird boy was right.

Alex: "You know what? Come to think of it, you're right. It looks like they wanted us to enter here in the first place and leave without us knowing what's in here. Did you found that out on instincts or just plain assumption?"

Robin: "No, just call it a hunch."

Cyborg: "Well whatever you call it, I don't care. I just wanna get out of here. This place smells worse then Beast Boy's room."

Cyborg then turned around again and was about to head towards the stairs. But before he ever got the chance into going up, a huge foreign object came down out of nowhere and startled the hybrid. When he looked down, what he saw was a dead body all mangled and mutilated. That made Cyborg completely freak out.

Cyborg: "OH MAN!!!"

Everyone heard Cy's sound of shock and rushed to aid him, only to see the mangled body. That made them all feel quizy.

Starfire: "Now that looks so vial!"

Alex: "You ain't kidding. Cy shine your light above so we can see where that body came from."

Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight and pointed it up to sky. It was then that they saw a bunch of bodies hung on hooks on small circle ceilings by the feet. The team was speechless when they saw all the bodies.

Alex: "What is this place? Some sort of feeding ground?"

Raven: "Actually, it's something much worse then that."

Alex turned to see Raven, a little suspicious with the Goth.

Alex: "What do you mean by that?"

Raven: "Back at the archives, I've spotted a file laying on the floor. When I took a peek inside, I've discovered something that's very deadly."

She approached the guardian, took out the file, and handed it Alex.

Raven: "Take a look."

Alex took the file, opened it, and saw a few papers. Nothing out of the ordinary until he spotted one that said _"Top Secret"_ on top in bright red letters. He took it out and skim through the report to find out what it's about. Once he did another read, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.

Alex: "Oh my…"

The team looked at Alex and they were completely unease.

Robin: "Um… Alex is everything all right.

He put down the paper and looked at both Robin and the Titans.

Alex: "I don't think so. You guys do remember the secret lab that held the Vagary back at the passage way right?"

Everyone nodded except Starfire, who was tied up in spider webs in the first place while the team was there.

Alex: "Well turns out there are more secrets then we thought. This huge silo we're in, this is actually a cage built specifically for a dangerous creature scientists call, The Fool. It came out of the main teleporter in Delta while they were doing another test last year. Once it was out, it created such a bloody mess that they had to send a strike team to come in and contain this beast. Once they were done, they hauled the creature into this sealed room at EFI where it can't harm anyone."

Beast Boy: "O.K. I hate to say this but what does this Fool do and how dangerous is it?"

Alex: "It's some sort of a speed and strong type that could climb on anything with its huge claws on its feet and hands. Its fast agility is so sudden that it would take just a second for it to slice you up. And to make matters worse, its body is impenetrable. Meaning that you can take a chain gun at it and it will still keep moving."

Starfire: "Who in one's mind would restrain such a creature like this that is deadly?"

Alex: "Well according to the reports, the person responsible for holding it in here is, get ready for this, Dr. Malcolm Betruger."

Robin: "Dr. Betruger? That same guy that-"

Alex: "The same guy that kept the Vagary in the secret lab, and was responsible for creating the main portal in Delta? Yes that's the guy."

Cyborg: "Why would he do something like that?"

Alex: "I don't know. But we have to get out of here quick before it's too late."

Alex headed back to the where they entered when the sliding cage doors came out of no where and closed in front of them.

Alex: "Damn it! We're trapped!"

After the gates closed on them, there was a loud echoing maniacal laugh in the silo and within seconds, fire quickly came out of the middle of the silo risen high seconds before the calmed and burned beneath them. Beast Boy looked down at the fire and swallowed a hard lump.

Beast Boy: "Okay. Definitely not going down there."

Alex: "Then we have to reach higher ground and make it to the exit. Let's hurry!"

But just before they were about to leave, they all heard a lot of clanking noises coming from above them. They all looked up and spotted a huge sloth with a humanoid face and large claws on its hands and feet, clinging to the fence wall and roaring at them. Everyone kept starring at the creature and were a little stunned.

Raven: "I'm taking a wild guess and say, that's got to be the Fool."

Alex: "You have guessed correctly Raven. And by the looks of it, he seems to be pretty hungry."

The Fool stomped its claw hands on the wall and roared again.

Alex: "Go, go, **GO!**"

Within an instant, the team quickly headed up the fastest way they can. Starfire and Raven flew in the air, away from the beast. Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyland followed them. Robin took his grappling hook out and launched it at the highest peak. When the hook was attached, the Boy Wonder pushed the button and he headed up to higher ground. Ask for Alex and Cyborg, they were running as fast as their legs can take them as the creature was racing towards them acting like Spiderman.

Cyborg: "Aw man! It's times like these I wish I had a pair of hover boots installed in my system!"

Alex: "Oh forget about the boots Cy! We need to slow it down! Aim for the creature and fire!"

Cy looked at Alex with a confused expression.

Cyborg: "Say what!?"

Alex: "Aim at that freak that's chasing us and FIRE!!!!!"

Cyborg and Alex pointed their weapons and launched their barrages of bullets and lasers. But all of that didn't slow it down as the Fool kept scurrying towards them. The two then kept on running to get away from it. However, no matter how fast they are, the sloth like creature would go faster. Once it reached to the two, it extended its claws and used one of its huge arms to slice the two of them. Alex looked up behind him to see the claws and had his eyes completely wide.

Alex: "JUMP!!!"

And they did as Cy and Al jumped away from the attack as the claws ripped a small section of the stairway and pieces of metal fell into the fiery pit down below. Alex and Cyborg quickly got up and continued running, leaving the Fool to chuckle to itself and chased them again.

Cyborg: "Man that was too close."

Alex: "Well if we don't do something real soon, we won't be close enough!"

As they kept running, the Fool caught up to them and was about to get another attempted attack on them. But before it would slice them with its claws, it was under attack by a couple of green star bolts and disks. The creature looked up and spotted the rest of the team a few flights up. Starfire tightened her orange hands to make her star bolts powerful while Robin had his hands full of exploding disks.

Starfire: "Get away from our friends!!"

They continued to throw their barrages at the monstrous sloth, but their attacks didn't even phased it one bit. Both Alex and Cyborg stopped running and looked on to see the Fool getting bombarded. One of the star bolts hit the creature's right claw hand and it felt a lot of pain as it let go of the cage wall and hang on to it with its left claw hand. It was roaring in pain and started rattling the cage a little. Alex watched the creature's anguish and found out its weakness.

Alex: "Aim for the claws."

Cyborg looked at Alex and had an odd stare in his face.

Cyborg: "Excuse me?"

Al turned his head to him screamed out the top of his lungs.

Alex: "Aim for the claws, that its weakness. Do it!"

He immediately took his plasma rifle out and fired it at the claw the Fool was hanging onto the cage. But with quick instincts, it limply clanked away from the two targets and the blasts. Cyborg looked at the creature then back at Alex and back at the Fool, shrugging his shoulders.

Cyborg: "Oh what the hell…"

He turned on his sonic cannon and fired at the huge sloth. The creature trying its best avoiding the shots then came up with the idea to get them off its back. It got a hold of the cage and started rattling it a lot. Most of the Titans just watched on to figure out the Fool's strategy.

Cyborg: "What the heck is it doing?"

Alex: "Don't know but as long as it's far away from us it's fine by me."

After he said that, Alex felt a few drops of blood tapping his right shoulder and placed his fingertips on it to for examination.

Alex: "What the…"

He then looked up and saw something coming down at them, something big and dead. Alex was a little hesitant for the moment until he managed to gather up all his strength and shoved Cyborg to the other side while he stepped back. Suddenly, a corpse fell to the steel floor and lay there. Both Cyborg and Alex look at the dead body then looked up. To their surprise, there were many dead people raining down on them.

Alex: "Ah Shit! Watch It!"

The two of them then shot them down with their weapons but more of them kept on coming. But just as they thought there were going to become sandwiched, more star bolts came out of nowhere and the bodies were taken out by the shots. The Titan and Guardian looked up and saw Starfire shooting the corpses down with her projectiles while Raven created an umbrella like roof to cover the three members from the falling carcasses.

Raven: "Go! We got your back. Keep going up!"

The two looked at each other and nodded, then they ran up the stairs to join them while dead bodies kept raining down at them. Fortunately, Star was there shooting down as many corpses as she can. They were just a couple of flights away to join up with the others when they heard more clanking of the cell and the pouring dead stopped. They turned their heads to the left and saw the Fool climbing up the cage like a ladder. It then stopped, turned at its body to look at Cyborg and Alex and snorted. Alex then looked at Cyborg and said…

Alex: "Remember, aim for the claws."

Cyborg: "Got it."

They draw their weapons and waited for the right moment to fire. But they knew it would follow them, the huge sloth like creature then jumped off the cage and flew directly to them with one of its claws extended. The two looked on but fired before it could kill them.

Alex: "Incoming!!!"

Within a second, the stopped firing and ran in different directions, Alex going upstairs and Cyborg heading down. And just like that, the Fool sliced the stairway in half like a knife through butter. Cyborg, who got too close to the crossfire, fell back and through the gap of the metal steps and fall straight to the flaming pit below him. The whole team saw it coming and was shocked to see the hybrid falling to his doom.

Starfire: "Cyborg!"

Beast Boy saw him as well, as he decided to jump off the stairway and went right after his friend. He turned himself into a Pterodactyl again and swooped straight towards him with high descending speed. Within an instant, the changeling grabbed the hybrid with his talons just mere feet to the fire and flew up with him. Cyborg looked up at the green Pterodactyl and smiled.

Cyborg: Thanks for the lift BB.

While the two were flying up for safety, Alex looked on and sighed in relief. But when he looked down at the hole, he saw the Fool staring up at him and roared. Knowing now that it was underneath him, Alex quickly ran up as fast as he could as the creature followed underneath him, using its two claw hands to act like a monkey does to gain some speed. Once it stopped it used one the hands to pierce the bottom of the steps to reach the top. Alex stopped when he saw the huge claw in front of him in just four inches, which was as close as it got for him to get killed. Thinking quickly, he positioned his plasma at the claw and fired it. Once the plasmas hit the fleshy part of the claw, the huge sloth screamed in pain and brought its claw down. With his path clear, Alex jumped over the gap and continued heading up. But while he was running to the team, he heard clanking noises from below and knew the Fool was still following him so he ran faster. Suddenly, the claw hand shot through the steps behind him, again in mere inches. He turned around and fired at the claw again. When it was hit, the Fool removed the claw from the stairs but this time, another claw came up from the other side. Alex spun back and fired at the claw the same time the creature removed it. Alex then continued to run as fast as he could with the huge sloth hot on his trails. Without warning, another claw came out of the steps and this time, it almost got Alex off his balance. He then hit the guardrail of the steps, tripped over it, and falls to the pit. He screamed and thought that this was the end, but he landed hard on a black circular disk. He slowly got up and shook his head a bit, then looked up to see who saved him. Turned out it was Raven hovering above him with glowing white eyes.

Raven: "Need a hand?"

Alex just smiled and nodded. He then looked up and saw the Fool banging the cage in frustration. It twisted its head to see the Goth and guardian then jumped off the cage and had its arm extended to kill them. Raven swiftly avoided the attack by soaring fast with the disk she created following her. The sloth got a hold of the cage on the other side and looked back at the two. Alex pointed the plasma rifle at one of the claw feet and fired at it. Once again the Fool screamed in pain as the blue plasma charges hit its claw feet. Al kept firing until his weapon ran on empty, so he quickly reloaded and inserted a fresh cell. That gave the opening the huge creature needs as it jumped off again and made another attempted strike. But of course, Raven flew away from the attempted swing. When the sloth grabbed the fence cage, Alex continued to fire on the claws, only this time, he was shooting its right hand. Once again, the plasma rifle was empty and he had to make an immediate reload. When the Fool thought that a third times a charm, it jumped off again with claws ready to do a number on them. But just as it was about to kill, a couple of mini rockets came down from above and shot it down with sure force. While Raven and Alex got away from the bombardment, the huge sloth fell but luckily got a hold of the cage as the claws cut through the diamond shape fence a couple of times before it went to a complete stop. Rae and Al looked at the creature that was away from them for the moment then looked up to see Cyborg with his shoulder blades up and rocket holes smokin' with the rest of the team around him.

Cyborg: "Hey! Back off freak show!"

Both Raven and Alex headed up to the team as Al jumped off the black disk and landed on the metal floor. Raven landed too and the black disk disappeared.

Robin: "You're all right Alex?"

Alex: "I'm cool, for now."

He looked down and saw the Fool gathering up its strength and began climbing up to reach the team.

Alex: "That thing will be after us shortly. We have to get up fast if we ever going to make it out of here alive."

Beast Boy: "Um… I hate to be a complete pain but do you see how fast it is?! We're not going to make it out alive let alone leave in one piece."

Raven: "I hate to say this, but Beast Boy's right."

Alex turned to the team and thought this through.

Alex: "Well we can take out its claws before it takes us down. But the way it moves makes it impossible for us to shoot down."

Robin: "Well unless there is a way to make it blind so that it won't move anywhere."

Alex gave that some thought as he looked at Starfire and Beast Boy. Once he saw them, he smirked and came up with an idea.

Alex: "Beast Boy, Starfire, I'm going to need your help."

The two Titans looked at each other then looked back.

Beast Boy: "We're not going to like this are we?"

Meanwhile, the Fool almost made it up to the Titan's position. When it got there, it turned to look at the team and snarled. The Titans were standing there on the platform between the steps and was waiting for Alex to give them the word, something they planned before the creature got up to them.

Alex: "Steady guys… Wait for it…"

The Fool shrieked a little then jumped off the caged wall and sailed down to the team to give them a huge slice down the line.

Alex: "Now!"

Quickly, everyone jumped as Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire went left and Cyborg, Raven, and Alex took the right to avoid the attack while the sloth monster slashed the platform with its claws. Once it was clear, Alex then gave the next order.

Alex: "Beast Boy! Blind it!"

BB jumped off and through the ripped platform and sailed straight to the Fool's face, turning into an octopus. When he went directly to the face, he suction cuffs the head, covering its eyes and blinding it temporary. The creature screamed and roared and tried desperately to get the eight-legged fish off by moving its head a lot. With its vision out of the picture, Alex looked at Starfire and took his shotgun out.

Alex: "All right Star, go for the legs I'll go for the hands."

Star nodded and flew down to get to the beast's feet while Alex aimed his shotgun at the left clawed hands. Once they're in position, they began to fire. Starfire started shooting star bolts at the first foot, then used her eye beams to take care of the second. Alex then took the first shot at the claw hands and reloaded two new shells. With three of the four claws out, the Fool was hanging on to the cage with one hand. It then went to desperation when it used its left arm and hit the steel cage a couple of times with its useless claw hand. The team immediately hanged on to the guardrail of the steps hoping not to fall, but Alex lost his balance again and fell off the broken platform. Luckily, he got a hold of the cage with his left hand while he held on to his double barrel shotgun with his right. The Titans watched on in shock when they saw their guardian hanging on for dear life.

Robin: "Alex!"

Starfire immediately flew away from the creature while Beast Boy got off its head and changed into a hawk to go join the others. With the little green elf off its black oil filled face, the Fool can see and now saw Alex trying his best not to let go. It then raised its loose arm and was going to stab him, but Alex took action and carefully positioned his weapon at the hand the sloth was holding onto.

Alex: "Going down…"

He then pulled the trigger and shoot off the hand. With it gone, the Fool begins falling with the destroyed claw tearing through the cage fence then letting go of it. Upon doing that, it hit the support beam of the stairway breaking its back and spine, then spinning around crashing through a couple of steps, and finally, soaring downward into the fiery pit. Within seconds the flames at the bottom shot right up again, calmed down, and disappeared in a flash. Alex, away from the fire's heat, looked down at the dark hole and smirked.

Alex: "Had enough yet?"

Beast Boy: "Hey Alex!"

He then look up and saw the Titans with all smiles.

Beast Boy: "Nice shot!"

Alex just smiles with a small grin.

Alex: "Thanks BB, appreciate it." … "Um… Do you mind getting me off of here? I can't hold on for much longer."

The team had sweat drops coming down their heads, but instantly got Al off before he could fall. While they were doing it, a security camera hidden behind the cage was watching their every move.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 15, 2145, 8:21 P.M.**

Back at Delta, Betruger watched the whole battle through the computer monitor and scratched his chin after what he saw.

Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… First they decimated the Vagary, now they took out the Fool. This team is a lot tougher then I thought."

He then clicked the _"close up"_ icon to get a closer look at Raven forming another black disk for Alex to step on.

Dr. Betruger: "All this trouble just because of this girl. I know my master wants her so badly but with the team in the way, this could make things difficult. Well then if that's the case, desperate times call for desperate measures. And I got just the person to do the job."

He snickered to himself and came up with the perfect monster to handle this.

* * *

**End of chapter twenty-three. Sorry the fight scene was quick. I haven't come up with any good ideas for this chapter. But don't worry; I got plenty of ideas for the next chapter. The team gets into contact with Sergeant Kelly and Swan??? The person responsible for this mess will be revealed _(like we all know who it is)_ and a new monster makes an appearance and does some total damage. Please Review.**


	24. Desperate Measures

**I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait but when you're juggling things from school work, Spanish, karate, and helping out in the house, it's gets pretty frustrating. But now this chapter is ready and I'm sure y'all going to enjoy it. But first, a little updating for you. I got one review from Rahkshi500, saying he was surprised at the different method I did on the last chapter. Well I tell you Rah, that is just the beginning. There are more surprises in store for the rest of the story. Also, I got 46 hits on my last chapter, which makes my story count up to over 3,000 hits. So keep up with the reading and give my some props cause I like how all this is going. Now let's get on with this shindig. This is the next chapter of Doomed Titans and its going to be a hair raising, stand out your seat, impactful chapter. Truths are told, enemies are revealed, and a new monster so vicious, it won't stop until it kills its target.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Archvile will make its first appearance on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: Desperate Measures

**Recycling Sector 2, Pump Station 1B: November 15, 2145, 8:24 P.M.**

Somewhere in another recycling facility on the other side of the installation, things are looking and sounding pretty quiet. Of course, that was until the airlock door opened and a Marine came in moving his shotgun left to right to sweep the area. After inspecting the area, he lowered his weapon and sighed.

Main Marine: "Looks like the place is clean, for now."

He then entered the pump station to look around again. He then noticed a set of steps that lead up to a catwalk and into another part of the plant. But unfortunately, the steps were ripped in half, making it impossible for anyone to go up.

Main Marine: "Well so much for taking the steps. There's got to be another way to reach up there."

He continued searching until he spotted a small pump on the left side of the station. It was then that he founded his alternate route. Now the other problem, finding power to activate the pump. He then turned right and spotted a workstation.

Main Marine: "Maybe there's a console that can operate the pump."

Quickly he entered the workstation and looked for a terminal. It was then that he spotted a monitor with a big red icon that reads, _"Reactivate Primary Pump Systems"_.

Main Marine: "Bingo."

He then approached the terminal and clicked on the icon with the mouse pointer. But when he did that, all the monitors went completely static for a second and then a mysterious face appeared on them.

Main Marin: "What the…"

The face looked at the Marine and chuckled. That face belonged to Dr. Betruger.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Making progress are we?"_****

* * *

EFI Ward and Shipment, Elevator Access: November 15, 2145, 8:26 P.M.**

Back at EFI, the Titans and Alex walked down a narrow a hallway heading to the elevator. After surviving in that cage silo battling the Fool, they were able to get out of there and find a way out of the recycling plant. When they approached the elevator, Alex pressed the _"Call"_ icon to request the lift to head to them. While they were waiting for the elevator to come, Robin looked at Alex and had something in his mind.

Robin: "Hey Alex."

Alex: "Yeah Rob."

Robin: "There's something I've been wondering about after we attacked the Fool."

Alex: "And that is?"

Robin: "Well… You told us before that Betruger had that beast locked up in the cage, and this is the same guy that kept the Vagary a secret, not to mention he's in charge of the main portal."

Alex: "True. Exactly where are you going with this?"

Robin: "Well, this might be at the top of my head but… I do believe Betruger had something to do with this mess."

Within' a flash, Alex turned his head to see Robin and had a questionable look.

Alex: "Excuse me?"

Robin: "Just think of it like this. Betruger, though he created the teleporters, hid the creatures in top secret locations and no one never heard of it nor seen them before. But now after the invasion, they seem to have escaped from their prisons and started running a muck killing people for no reason. From what I can tell based on my experience, I could only assume that Betruger was behind all this."

Alex: "But I already told you before Robin, that Betruger would never do something this extreme. Even if he were a mad man, he wouldn't do this let alone create such chaos. Besides, I believe that the doctor kept the two creatures for observation and testing, to see how they work and get adapted to their environments. And let's not forget that I or we haven't seen him in this installation. He could be dead for all I care. So lets not say it's him until we are certain he's the one. Got it?"

Robin just sighed and answered.

Robin: "Got it."

When they were finished with their conversation, the elevator doors opened apart and the team went in. When they got in, Alex observed the touch panel that shows three different floors. The one in the middle was named, _"Refinery Silo"_, that's the one they were on, the bottom said, _"Shipment"_, and the one of the top was called, _"Recycling Comm."_ Knowing that the top floor was the communication floor, he clicked on the icon and the shaft went up.

Robin: "So where are we going now?"

Alex: "First we're heading towards Recycling's communication center, to see if we can pick up my dad and tell him we're all right and maybe get some news on the situation. When we're done there, we'll head back down to Shipment, a garage floor, and see if there's a vehicle for us to get to Gamma."

Beast Boy: "Let's hope that we don't get any more uninvited guests when we get there."

Cyborg: "Yeah, let us hope."

After thirty more seconds, the elevator made it to the top floor and the door opened sideways. They all then entered the long hallway with windows showing the view of Mars on the right and a few benches on the left for waiting. On the father end of the hall is a door that goes straight into the command center so the team walk to the door. While they were walking, they spotted a couple of dead marines and broken down sentry bots on the floor left and right.

Raven: "Looks like we missed the party."

Alex: "Yeah. By the way this place looks, some of the Marines were holding position here and made their final stand. I got a funny feeling that this battle must've went inside the command center."

Robin: "Well, it there's anything inhuman, we'll take them down."

As they approached the doorway, the team immediately stopped as Alex positioned his plasma rifle up and get ready to see what's on the other side. Once he took a step forward, the doors opened, revealing the inside of the communication center of Recycling. In the back was the communication station that looks all beaten up with sparks flying on a few terminals and screens completely blank and chipped. To the left is a lounge area with a kitchen, a snack dispenser, and soda machine, and a long table with a couple of chairs. And on the right is an observation deck where people look through the windows to observe the view of the UAC. There were also dozens of dead bodies mangled on the floor with pools of blood surrounding them and weapons and ammo scattered. Alex slowly enter the comm. and look at both sides, including the ceiling incase there are creatures hanging on them. While he was doing that, the team entered quietly and they too were looking. After inspecting, Alex lowered the rifle and sighed.

Alex: "No sign of any hostiles. But this place is quiet, too quiet."

Beast Boy: "Maybe they got up and left. I mean everyone's dead so where else can they go."

Alex: "That might be true, but we can't take that chance."

He turned around to look at the Titans and gave them an order.

Alex: "Beast Boy and Raven, check the observation deck. Robin and Starfire, check the kitchen. Make sure no monster or zombie is hiding, leave no stone unturned. Cyborg and I will go the comm. station to get some contact with my dad. If you see anything suspicious, warn me."

Everyone nodded at Robin gave out the order.

Robin: "Titans, split up."

Quickly the team split up and checked different parts of the comm. center. While they were doing that, Alex and Cyborg headed to the communication station to see if they can gain some kind of access. When they went up a small set of steps, they were distraught at the fact that everything is trashed.

Alex: "Great… Looks to me that the battle must've been so intense that they nearly destroy the station. This is going to take us weeks to get all this back online."

Cyborg approached one of the shattered terminals and scanned it to see what is the extent of the damage. After a few more seconds, he figured out what the problem is.

Cyborg: "Actually, I don't think it would take us that long."

Alex: "Huh?"

Cyborg: "I think I know what the situation is. We got ourselves a malfunctioning bifurcating dialator."

Alex looked at him very confused with question marks on top of his head.

Alex: "Um, yeah… That was my first guess. Can you fix it?"

Cyborg: "No problem."

The hybrid cracked his knuckles and within a flash, multiple power tools, cutters, and what nots came out of his hands. Quickly, zipped through the comm. station fixing everything left to right.

Cyborg: "All I've gotta do is cross the conjoining wires with the transistor couplers, connect the oscillator to the main data port, and we're good to go."

Again, Alex was more confused at what he was saying. So he asked him nicely without insulting him.

Alex: "Do you come in subtitles?"

Cyborg stopped and looked at Alex to answer.

Cyborg: "I'm going to get the system back online and make sure that everything's operational."

Alex: "There. Now wasn't that easier to say then all that mumbo jumbo you talked about?"

Cyborg: "No, no it wasn't."

After a few more clicks, snips, and connections, all the screens went up, the terminals are operating at full power and the communication station is online. Cyborg patted one of the terminals and smiled at his successful work.

Cyborg: "Baby's purring like a kitten."

Alex: "Wow, nice work Cyborg. And in record time too. I never seen anyone in the UAC repair something as fast as you."

Cyborg: "Hey, at least my way is a lot better then your way of fixing computers."

Alex had an anime vein pumping at the side of his head, remembering when he was fixing up a terminal back at Central Command at the Military Complex. Deciding to ignore that, he approached the terminal where there's two Vid Comm. monitors next to each other and started typing away.

Alex: "Well, since all Vid Comm. terminals are back on, I better start contacting dad and discuss to him the situation we're in now."

Cyborg: "And where are you going to find your father?"

Alex: "He could still be holding up a base of operation in Delta. I need to establish a connection to the lab and get contact with him. I hope."**

* * *

UAC Power Plant, Security Station A1: November 15, 2145, 8:29 P.M.**

Meanwhile, in a security station at the UAC Power Plant, Campbell was trying to gain access to all routes leading to the main power core, while Swan was waiting for him to finish up. He was sitting on one of the security chairs with two duffle bags loaded with charges between him.

Counselor Swan: "Any luck getting us in?"

Jack Campbell: "Nothing yet. Normally, I would've had all access throughout the entire plant. But with half of the systems jammed, it's going to take me a while to get access through the maintenance area."

Counselor Swan: "Well you better hurry up. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to Delta and clean this mess up."

Jack Campbell: "Yes sir."

As Swan was waiting for Campbell to again entrée, there were a couple of beeps in one of the terminals. Swan looked to the left and spotted a Vid Comm. terminal station with a red blinking light on the console. He got up and headed to the terminal, finding out who would be calling. Once he pressed a few key sequences on the console, the screen in front of him shows the call is coming from one of the recycling facilities in the Communication Center. On the receiving end was Delta Labs on all channels, but there was a _"Stand By…"_ signing blinking on the section. Swan rubbed his chin and started piecing together what's happening now.

Counselor Swan: "That's odd… Who would be calling Delta in a place as dangerous as one of the recycling plants?"

He then thought of anyone who wants to talk to someone in Delta. He knew that all the marines and survivors couldn't be there because they all could be dead, and the only people he ever seen alive last time was Alex and the Teen Titans. Then something made his head flash in an instant. What if the Titans and Alex survived the attack back at the Main Communication Room? And what if that they are trying to reach a connection to contact Alex's father, Sergeant Thomas Kelly. After putting the two pieces together, he decided if he could talk to them.

Counselor Swan: "Hmm… I wonder…"

* * *

**Recycling Plant, Central Command: November 15, 2145, 8:31 P.M.**

Back at Recycling's Central Command, Alex was waiting for a response from his father. But the signal was still busy on the Vid Comm. station for the past two minutes. He was tapping his fingers on the console, hoping to get a contact with his dad.

Alex: "C'mon, c'mon, pick up. What's taking so long?"

While he was waiting, the rest of the Titans headed to the Comm. station after searching the area for any surprises. Cyborg turned his head to see the team coming in.

Cyborg: "Well guys, anything?"

Robin: "We check everywhere in this place, but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. So far this place looks completely clean, for now."

Robin then paid attention to the guardian of the Titans that was waiting patiently at one of the stations.

Robin: "What about him?"

Cy then looked at Alex too.

Cyborg: "He trying to get in contact with his father but he had no luck. Let's hope he didn't get killed in Delta while we were busy."

Robin: "For our sake, let's pray that didn't happen."

After another few minutes, there was a small but quick beep and an announcement that said through the speaker, _"Connection establish."_ After that, the screen went static of a moment and Sergeant Kelly was on the screen.

_Sergeant Kelly: "This is Sergeant Kelly. Who is calling?"_

After a brief pause, Kelly noticed that the person that was at the Vid Comm. terminal is his son.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alex?"_

Alex was pleased to hear from his father again, so he answered.

Alex: "Hey dad. Good to see you again."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh god I thought I lost you. After what I heard when there was an assault at the Main Communications Facility, I had the notion you were done for. What happened, and how did you get to one of the recycling plant?"_

His son sighed, remembering all the dangers he and the team faced in the plant.

Alex: "It's a long and very ugly story."

_Sergeant Kelly: "What about the Titans? Are they with you? Are they safe?"_

Robin then came in and approached the Comm. station next to Alex.

Robin: "We're fine, for the moment."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Excellent, good to see all of you in one piece. Now then, while I lost contact with all of you I've got some news that might be of interest to you all."_

Alex: "Hit us."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Well first of all, not too long ago, one of my marines was able to send the distress signal to Earth. We'll be getting reinforcements to help us in need but it's going to take a while for them to get the message."_

Alex: "Uh dad? We already know about it. We found a survivor, a marine, hiding in the locker room area at recycling and he told us everything."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh… Well I just want to let you know about it. Another thing. Do you remember when I told you that those creatures came from the main portal in Delta Level 4?"_

Alex: "Yeah."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Well, I figured out what caused them to escaped to wherever they came from and enter our world. I found footage from a security camera in Delta 4 and it showed whole thing before the invasion started."_

Alex: "Show us."

Kelly pushed a button on the terminal he was in front of and now the screen showed a recorded feed of a group of scientists and marine soldiers gathering around the main portal, ready try out one more test.

_Scientist 8: "O.K. First phase is complete, now on to the second. Let's move the Soulcube into the portal, slowly."_

Just then, a cart that was moving on its own by remote control was slowly approaching the portal. On top of the cart was a strange looking object with yellow pincers odd-looking designs. The team looked at this artifact and was a little interested in it.

Robin: "What is that?"

Alex took a closer look at the object his eyes widen at what it really was.

Alex: "Oh son of a bitch. It can't be!"

Everyone just looked at Alex.

Robin: "Um… Alex, is there something you might want to say to us?"

Alex turned his head to Robin for a nod, then looked at the others to ask a question.

Alex: "Raven, do you remember what I told you about the story of the brave warrior that came down from the heavens and save the Mars civilization by using the special weapon used to kill the ruler?"

Raven: "Yeah."

Alex: "Well turns out, that object in the screen is the weapon. The scientists at the UAC call it the Soulcube and it was discovered at the Main Excavation site where the legendary warrior was laid to rest.

There's no information about how it works, but what they do know is that artifact is active and possibly connected to what happened to the civilization that was destroyed."

Cyborg: "And how do you know about it?"

He remained quiet for a moment until he answered.

Alex: "Let's just say that I've encountered it before and it changed my life."

Suddenly, he heard explosion sounds coming from the screen behind him. Alex turned around to find out what it was and discovered that the main teleporter was malfunctioning in a big way. It was then that a huge skull came out of the portal and shriek while the marines tried to take it out with their machine guns and chain guns.

_Marine Soldier 10: "Command HQ we have a situation in Delta Level 4. Something just came through the portal and looks really pissed. We need backup here at once, all equipped with BFG's. We don't know how long we're going to- HOLY FUCK!"_

Without warning, the skull exploded and the camera feed short circuited until the screen went completely static. The team was a little bewildered at what they saw at the screen and also a little silent.

Beast Boy: "Man, that didn't look good."

Quickly Kelly face appeared on the screen.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Just as we expected, those monsters came out of the main teleporter at Delta 4. And I got a funny feeling more of them would be coming out of it."_

Raven: "Actually, we've seen more of them in the base. Turns out that those creatures have an ability to teleport through some type of black magic. The strangest thing is that they always appear whenever we're around. It almost sounds like they're being summoned."

_Sergeant Kelly: "Hmm… That sounds pretty interesting. But still, we have to shut down the portal immediately before more can come in. I'm ordering all remaining units to head to Delta Level 4 ASAP to see if we can work together to take it out. You and the Titans should come here too, we could use all the help we can get."_

Alex: "And how are we suppose to stop this teleporter."

_Sergeant Kelly: "I have no idea yet. But we have to take it down by any means necessary. And failure team is not an option."_

Suddenly, another Vid Comm. screen next to Kelly's blinked followed by an announcement saying, _"Video Linkup Requested."_ Alex turned his head to see the other screen and was a little curious. _'Who would be calling at a time like this?'_ was all he thought about until he decided to accept the call.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Is there something wrong Alex?"_

Alex looked back at his father's screen and answered.

Alex: "No, nothing's wrong. Someone is calling from another station. Can you please hold while I answer it?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "Of course son. I don't see why not."_

Alex typed down a few keys to gain access to the other Vid Comm. and when the announcement said, _"Connection Established"_ the screen went static then another face appeared on the second screen. But when he looked up at the screen, it turned out that the person who was communicating was actually Counselor Swan.

Alex: "Swan?"

_Counselor Swan: "Alex? Well, I'm quite surprised that you and the Titans managed to survive back at the Communications Facility. However, I never would've thought that a blast like that could've killed you all in an instant. I guess that's the reason why you Titans are risk takers."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "What do you want Counselor?"_

_Counselor Swan: "Sergeant Kelly? Humph… Never expect you surviving this holocaust."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Believe me when I say this to you Swan. We're all surviving whenever we can. Now, what are you doing?"_

_Counselor Swan: "Isn't it obvious Kelly? Trying to stop these monsters from getting to Earth."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Then mind telling me why did you destroy the Main Communication Room? One of my marines said that you and Campbell blew it up, not to mention that you almost killed my son and the Teen Titans."_

There was a short silence until Alex intervenes.

Alex: "I'll explain that dad. Basically Swan was there to shut down the Orbital Communication terminal to send the distress signal to Earth. He said that sending that signal would bring the Marines down here and would bring the full time invasion on Earth. I was trying my best to stop him from doing that, but before I could do that, we were under attack by a swarm of Lost Souls, a bunch of flying hybrid skulls on fire. The team and I were able to take them out and trying not to destroy the comm. terminals, but Campbell took the ugly way out and decided to fire a BFG blast to destroy everything and nearly killed us. If it wasn't for me telling Raven to use her shields to protect us, we would've been long gone."

Kelly listened in on his son's story the whole time then decided to hear Swan's part of the story.

_Sergeant Kelly: "An explanation Swan?"_

Swan just stared through the screen sternly and answered.

_Counselor Swan: "Well what Alex said was true. I was going to shut down the orbital terminal stop the transmission from reaching Earth, but I have my reasons. Those ships that would be coming here will probably be taken over by those things and when that happens, Earth won't stand a chance. It was my duty to make sure that they won't get here. Now I know Campbell used his BFG to obliterate the Main Comm. and nearly annihilate the team, but he had no choice in the matter. If you were in my shoes and these things outnumbered you what would you do? Would you alert the Earth fleet about the situation and send them here, or would you defend for yourself and make sure no one knows what's happening?"_

Kelly gave that some thought and explained him about this choice.

_Sergeant Kelly: "I understand your concern Counselor, but I'm afraid we didn't have much of a choice. We're losing more lives as it is and there's not enough Marine support to help us."_

_Counselor Swan: "So what? If we would've isolated ourselves from Earth, we would've save countless lives. But since your marine managed to send the transmission, we're screwed!"_

Alex: "Well be glad that we now have the help we need. It's not like that we would stand a chance against these creatures."

_Counselor Swan: "Still, all the marines from Earth will be overrun by them. There's no telling how many monsters there are around here."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "My son has a point there Swan. If we are able to get out of this mess, we need all the help we can muster. Surely there would be casualties, but those sacrifices will be for the greater good."_

While Alex was listening in, he noticed something odd at the bottom right hand corner of Swan's Comm. screen where they would say the name of the area he was communicating at. According to the readout, it says that the Counselor was at a security station in the UAC's power plant. Now what would he be doing there? While he was trying to figure that out, both Kelly and Swan were bickering about this situation through the screens.

_Counselor Swan: "Then tell me Sarge. How many sacrifices will it take to save this installation, and better yet, to save Earth itself?"_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Just enough to stop those beasts. You see, the reinforcements that are coming here are special opps and crack commando teams that face heavy hostiles like this before. And when they come here with their high tech weaponry, those freaks wouldn't stand a chance."_

_**Dr. Betruger: "Oh really…"**_

Everyone jumped when they all heard the strange voice. After they heard that, all the screens were beginning to snow in, then static started to take over. Alex looked at the two Vid Comm. screens and they too were static as the faces and voices of Swan and Kelly were getting disoriented.

_Counselor Swan: "What in the" … "going on? I'm get" … "terference from where" … "What's going on"…_

Alex was having a hard time trying to figure out what happening. He then looked at the first monitor where his father's face is on but was getting disrupted by more static.

Alex: "Dad? What's happening?"

_Sergeant Kelly: "I don't" … "son. We've seem to" … "ruption from where you" … "I'm losing you on"…_

But it was too late; static covered the entire screen as Alex's father vanished from it.

Alex: "Dad!"

Alex was surprised at this unexpected event and didn't came prepared for anything like this. He then turned to Cyborg to try to figure this out.

Alex: "Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "It's not me Al! Someone or something is taking over the entire station!"

And Cy was right, for every screen in the station got nothing but static and the entire team could see a little redness appearing on them. Finally, after trying to find out what the problem is, the screens went back to normal, but they were all showing another's person's face.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Good evening Alex. I see you and your team's making a lot of progress."**_

Alex stepped right in to get a closer look at the mysterious person's face. What he found out completely shocked him. The person was wearing a scientist uniform, has a bold head, dark circles around his eyes, and a bad right eye. It is without a shadow of a doubt that the person on the screen was none other then…

Alex: "Dr. Betruger?"

The Titans looked on and couldn't believe that the person on the screen was Betruger. Even Beast Boy couldn't help but to cut in with a lame joke.

Beast Boy: "That's Betruger? Man he looks butt ugly!"

The doctor on the screen couldn't help but to chuckle on.

_**Dr. Betruger: "So this is the legendary Teen Titans. I've heard so much about all of you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Malcom Betruger. Forgive me not meeting you in person but as you can see, I have my hands full."**_

Quickly, Alex stepped right in and demanded answers.

Alex: "Enough of this Betruger. You mind telling me just what the hell are you doing?"

Betruger looked at Alex with a stern icy expression.

_**Dr. Betruger: "How very rude of you to interrupt me Alex. But still, I was quite surprised that you and the Titans made it this far. I never expected you to destroy the Vagary, let alone taking out the Fool. I am shocked, almost too shock for words."**_

Alex: "Whoa whoa… Wait a minute. You mean you were watching us the whole time?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "You don't need to be amazed at that Alex. For you see, I am everywhere and everything you see here is mine. Though I am a little perplexed at the fact that you and your friends attacked my children. You should understand how hard it was for me to plan everything and pull every stop to destroy you. Yet, no matter how big the obstacle, or how tough my children are. You all managed to escape in one piece. How interesting."**_

Robin heard the doctor's words and started piecing everything together.

Robin: "His children? Planning the whole time?"

After giving much thought, he came to the conclusion and directed his attention to one of the screens Betruger was on.

Robin: "Of course! It was you wasn't it? You were the one that started this massacre by sending all those creatures to this world through the portal! It was you the whole time!"

Alex couldn't believe what he heard when he looked at Robin and had a confused expression on his face. Betruger, on the other hand, simply laughed and evil laugh and looked at the Boy Wonder.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Well played Robin. You're detective skills are very impressive. Too bad you were too late figure this out all day."**_

Al then look back at the screen, realizing that the doctor was telling the truth. He then looked back at the Vid Comm. station and hope that his father listened in.

Alex: "Hey dad, you're getting all this?"

He waited for a response but there was none what so ever.

Alex: "Dad?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Don't bother talking to your father Alex. I've already disrupted communication with him and Swan, so we can have our little private talk."**_

Alex turned his head back to Betruger after hearing that and got a little angry.

Alex: "Why are you doing this doctor?"

The doctor smirked and answered.

_**Dr. Betruger: "I thought you might ask that. You see, the world that we live in is a cruel and heartless place that is riddled with wars and pollution. Man proved it by toxifying Earth and creating and ice age that froze the northern half of the planet. And not only Earth, but also the rest of the universe that's going through so much suffering and destruction. It is an eternal dance that drives men to their fatal existence. Well tonight that dance will end."**_

The whole team was confused at what Betruger mean as question marks appeared over their heads.

Alex: "What the hell are you talking about Betruger?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "I'm talking about man's existence boy! An existence that they strive for yet they kill and obliterate to get to that. An existence of peace. But what is that you humans and aliens care about peace. Despite your best efforts, you all rage wars, pollute your planets, and come up with ever-imaginative needs of self-destruction. Your kind cannot be in charge of your self-keeping. Well starting right now, that will all start to change."**_

Alex: "Then what's that had to do with this invasion you started?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "To make sure there is a balance in this chaos. With the help of the main teleporter in Delta, my children will bring justice to this galaxy, to bring peace."**_

Alex: "And exactly what do you mean by children? You not talking about those creatures that are trying to kill us?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Indeed. You see, in order to bring peace through out the universe, I must have the portal active for the legion to enter. And now, thanks to the Soulcube, all my children can pass through it and stop this insanity."**_

Alex: "How could you call this peace when these monsters are killing people, innocent people, for no god damn reason?!"

Starfire: "Agreed. We all have our problems in the universe, so we can handle it ourselves. You're idea of peace is inhuman and vile!"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Perhaps that is all true. But you have to have sacrificial lambs to make this dream possible. As you can see, the Union Aerospace Corporation is just the beginning. When the Earth's fleet gets here, we will overwhelm them and we'll use their ships to bring this Hell to Earth."**_

Alex: "Dr, Malcom Betruger, you have officially lost your mind! I always knew you were crazy, but this is beyond it! When the board gets word at what you've been doing, they will send you to a high security asylum post haste!"

_**Dr. Betruger: "And who's going to call them and stop me? Kelly, Swan, you? Heh, heh, heh… That's not going to be possible. You won't live long enough to stop me, and you'll die long before you have the chance to do that."**_

When he said the last words, the team heard the gears and mechanics from the right, they all turn to see the shutters on the windows of the observation deck close and sealed up tight and then all the lights were turned off, leaving the place in total darkness except the screen lights the illuminate the Communication Station.

Alex: "This doesn't look good."

_**Dr. Betruger: "Alexander Kelly and the Teen Titans, welcome to HELL!!!"**_

Betruger's maniacal laugh echoed all over the area as strange symbols appear on the walls, floor, and ceiling, all glowing bright blood red and fills the room with absolute evil. Suddenly, high voltage orange and yellow lightning bolts came out through the ceiling and straight down to the floor. When the storm cleared, a creature appeared in front of the team, and it's a creature they never seen before. Standing before them was a humanoid being with a large cranium and a but ugly face, a lean yet muscular body with ribs showing in the front, and pulsing red hands with claws and they were engulfed by flames. The monster looked up at the team and shrieked in a high-pitched tone. All the Titans and Alex can do is to watch in awe at this new beast.

Alex: "Definitely not good."

The humanoid then put its hands together and a line of fire came charging straight towards them.

Alex: "Ah shit! Everyone get out of the fire's way!"

Quickly, everyone jumped away in two directions while the line of fire missed them and hit the Comm. Station, destroying all the terminals and causing the screens to blow up in a trail of sparks. Alex, Starfire and Robin went right, entering the kitchen area, while Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg leaped left to the observation deck. When they reached the deck, Cy then turned on his sonic cannon and fired it at the being, but the blast had very little effect. It then turned left to see the three Titans and attacked with another line of fire. Raven then activated a black wall to deflect the flames and protected the two Titan boys from sudden death. While the humanoid was trying its best in killing the three, two exploding disks came out from behind it and hit it in the back. It turned around to see Robin, Starfire, and Alex battle ready. The creature then shrieked and launched another wave of flames. The three made a sudden retreat and headed to the table. They then knocked the table over and hid behind it while the flames hit the table. Lucky for them it was a stainless steel table, because it can protect them from 300-degree heat. While they were hiding behind the table, Alex took his PDA out and check to see what is this new entity their facing.

Robin: "Damn it! I should've known this was a trap just like the other ones."

Starfire: "This creature is more violent then the ones we faced."

After observing the monster files in the PDA Alex looks at the two Titans.

Alex: "And there's a reason for it too."

Robin and Starfire looked at Alex as he begins giving them the details.

Alex: "My PDA tells me that this freak is called the Archvile, a very dangerous and nasty entity. It attacks by using waves of fire at anyone it gets in its way, or can kill in close contact with its razor sharp claws. This thing isn't easy to mess with."

Robin: "It doesn't matter. We have to kill it quick before we become roast beef."

Alex: "Well whatever you do, you better do it fast. Cause not only that it can burn us alive, it can also-"

Suddenly, before Alex would finish, the Archvile raised its burning hands up and shrieked. As soon as it did that, fifteen Imps were summoned around it and the team. The Titans and Alex saw the whole thing take fold as the Imps shrieked.

Robin: "Uh… Don't say it, I think we already know. Titans, Go!"

Robin took out the R-Sword and started cutting the arms and head off one Imp then went to the next one. Starfire then flew up to the ceiling, and started shooting star bolts at the third Imp. Alex took out his Series 3 plasma rifle and he too was clipping off two more Imps. Back at the observation deck, the rest of the team was doing the same thing. Cyborg turned on his other cannon and used both of them to eliminate four Imps with one blow. Another Imp threw a fireball at the three but Beast Boy got a hold of the flaming projectile with his Grabber and launched it back at the creature, killing it with one direct hit. Raven levitated in the air and lifted two metal benches with her dark energy. She threw the first bench at the two Imps and sliced them in half, then used the second one to launch it at the Archvile. But instead of it being killed, the humanoid creature used its razor sharp claws to rip the metallic bench in half as it passed the Arch in between. Raven couldn't believe what she just saw and didn't hesitate when she saw the monster put its flaming hands together and created a line of fire that was heading straight towards her, BB, and Cy. Rae quickly opened her cape that started to turn black, covered both her teammates when they were done with the other hostiles, and phased straight through the floor while the flames hit one of the observation windows and shatter it on impact. Luckily, the steel shutters were sealed right so that no air wouldn't escape to the outside. Right after the three disappeared through the floor, the Archville got shot in the back by a couple of star bolts. It turned around and look up to see Star and screamed. It then created another line of fire that flew straight to the Tamaranean. Star was able to avoid the fiery blast while Robin charged in from the left with his sword ready to attack. He made a swift swing at it but the humanoid avoided the swing and swung its claws at him. The Boy Wonder was able to avoid the attack, only to get his uniform ripped on the left below his 'R' logo. Alex then took the opening he needed and fired his rifle at the humanoid. But only after a couple of shots, an Imp came up from behind and was about to slice him with its claws. Alex felt that coming as he turned around and popped shots at the creature. Once it died, the Titan's guardian then reloaded his rifle with a fresh cell and went back on the assault. But when he turned around, the Archvile took care of Starfire and Robin by sending then straight to the metal wall and they hit hard on it, leaving them unconscious temporarily. It then looked at him then launched another line of flames. After seeing the flames coming at him, Alex quickly jumped out of the way as the line of fire passed him and hit another wall, close to the kitchen. He rolled back to the metal table as the humanoid fired again, hitting the steel surface. While the Archvile was busy with him, Raven materialized from behind it and opened her cape. That's when Cyborg came out of it and was about to punch the creature out. But the humanoid turned around and slashed Cy's metal chest with it's burning claws. Cyborg backed up when Raven phased back through the floor and he looked down at the diagonal scratch right below his breastplate. Lucky for him that the cut didn't penetrate deep enough to damage his circuitry or else he would've been screwed. He then looked up to see the monster shriek and was about to fry the hybrid. Suddenly, Raven came out of the floor to the right of the Archvile and opened her cloak again. The creature turned around to see the telepath, but before it can do anything, Beast Boy came out of the cloak in his tiger form and pounced on it. He slashed and sliced it in the chest hoping to kill it, but the creature had other intentions. It lengthened one of its claws to make a swift move, but BB turned into an armadillo rolled himself up in a ball. The claws did hit him and got him off the humanoid, but it didn't penetrate the hard shell of the changeling. It quickly got up and sent a wave of fire at Beast Boy. Although the shell protected Beast Boy from the heat, there was smoke seeping on the shell. He morphed back to his human self and waved his arms and ran around, feeling the heat.

Beast Boy: "Ow! Ow! OW! Oh GOD that hurts!"

He was able to fan away what little heat was left on his body, but just as he was about to finish, two more Imps were behind him, ready to kill him. BB turned around to see the two and thought he was finished, but a few shots of plasma just took out the first Imp, while a blue laser blasted the other Imp. Beast Boy turned around to see who shot down the Imps. Turns out, it was Cyborg with his sonic cannon, and Alex with his plasma rifle. The changeling sighed and looked at Alex with a sly expression.

Beast Boy: "You know I could've took them out myself."

Alex just smirked at BB's remarks.

Alex: "Hey, couldn't let you have all the fun."

Suddenly, two more Imps came up from behind Alex and pounced on him. But just when they were going to rip him apart, four exploding disks and four star bolts attacked and killed them. When Alex heard the shrieks and the explosions from behind, he turned around to see what happened. What he saw was Starfire floating up in the air with her hands covered in green balls of energy and Robin next to her with his arms folded.

Robin: "And we can't let you have all the fun either."

Upon saying that, the Archvile appeared behind Rob and Star and brought forth a line of fire at them. The two turned around and saw the flames, but when they were about to get out of the way, Raven came up from between them and created a protected barrier and deflects the flames.

Raven: "Everyone get back! This is going to get ugly."

Everyone nodded and raced back to the already damaged communication station. They all just stood by and watched their friend trying to hold back the flames from the humanoid monster. But the flames were getting too hot that there were cracks appearing on the black shield and is on the verge of breaking. The Archvile thought it was going to get the better hand, but Raven, being the dark telepath that she is, had her eyes glowing brighter as she says her incantations.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

When she said those words, the shield grew stronger, making it difficult for the flames to penetrate. She then pushed the black wall straight to the humanoid and it pushed it away and sent it straight to the other side of the wall where the doorway leading back to the access hallway is. The shield slammed the creature flat on the already locked door and got knocked out for a second right after the shield dissolved. Raven, after successfully taking out the Archvile, flew back to the comm. station and rejoined with her teammates. All of them watched the creature to see if it disintegrates and be gone. Unfortunate for them, the Archvile began to stir and saw the Titans with a vicious look. It immediately got up, raised its fiery hands up, and gave out a blood curdling scream. Unexpectedly, six Imps materialized between the humanoid and shrieked with it. The team just watched in bewilderment at what they saw as they positioning themselves again for a second attack.

Cyborg: "Man, that thing is tough!"

Robin: "Yeah, almost too tough. We have to destroy it and get out of here quick!"

Beast Boy looked at Robin and gave him the worst-case scenario.

Beast Boy: "Uh Robin. I hate to be a drag but that creep is blocking our only exit! How are we going to get out?"

Alex looked around to find something that can work, then looked down to see two grenades lying between a dead marine. He bent over to pick them up and looked at them, then looked back at the Archvile and Imps. Looking back at the grenades, he has an idea.

Alex: "We go through it."

Everyone just looked at their guardian and was a little perplexed.

Teen Titans: "WHAT!?!"

Alex: "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but it's the only way for us getting out of here alive. I'm going to throw a couple of grenades at the Imps and when they're all dead, we'll go head on, take out the Archvile in one shot, and make it through the door. Trust me it will work, I hope."

The Archvile and Imps, being impatient long enough, decided to kill them all with one blow. The Imps threw their fireballs at the team while the Archvile fired its wave of flames at them. Alex and the Titans saw it, but came prepared for something like this. Alex then looked at Raven and gave her the order.

Alex: "Raven…"

Raven: "On it."

Raven's eyes immediately glow white as her hands glowed dark black. She then placed her hands in front of her and a shield came out of her hands and covered the entire entryway of the comm. station. Upon doing that, the flames and the fireballs hit the shield, but not the team that's behind it. Once all the smoke cleared, she let down her shield as Alex armed the grenades and threw them where the Imps were. Once the grenades were close to them, they exploded, killing the creatures and leaving behind nothing but ashes. Quickly, Alex armed his plasma rifle while the others prepared for an assault.

Alex: "CHARGE!!!"

And just in a second, the team charged straight towards the Archvile and shoots it down with exploding disks, star bolts, aurora blasts, plasma blasts, and blue lasers. Then Beast Boy gave off one final blow by turning into a rhino and ramming it straight to the wall and destroying the doorway in the process. Once he done that, the humanoid started to disintegrate and turn into ash itself. The changeling, returning to his human form, rubbed his head and felt a little woozy.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… Does anybody have a bottle of Advil around?"

The team then passed Beast Boy as Cyborg picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Everyone ran as fast as they could to make to the elevator. Once they made it, Alex pushed the _"Call"_ icon to open the doors, but for some strange reason, the doors won't respond. So he kept on pushing the icon multiple times to get it going.

Alex: "What's taking so long? C'mon, c'mon, open up already!"

While he kept pushing, Beast Boy heard some strange voices and used his head that was behind Cyborg's back to look up and see where it was coming from. What he saw was a red cloud hovering above the floor at the other side of the hallway. Suddenly, a red lightning bolt hit the ground and a Pinky appeared and roared hard. The changeling's eyes grew wide in fear as Cyborg turned around and had the same expression as BB. The huge beast then charged in and headed straight for the team.

Cyborg: "Alex, I think you should hurry up, like right now."

Alex: "I'm trying, but these stupid doors won't open!"

Beast Boy: "Well, you better do this quick or we'll be dog food in seconds!"

Alex and the rest of the Titans looked back and saw the Pinky charging in at full speed. He then took out his machine gun and cocked it.

Alex: "Cyborg, can you open the doors for us while I slow the Pinky down?"

Cy looked at Alex and nodded.

Cyborg: "Got it."

He let BB down and hurried to the elevator doors as Alex walked ahead of the team and aimed his weapon at the monster's tree stomp legs. He pulled the trigger and started firing. He did pop some shots at the Pinky's legs just to slow it down for a bit, but it still kept on going. Meanwhile, Cyborg slid his metal fingers through the edges of the doors and used his strength to open the doors. So far he pushed them halfway, and almost got it opened all the way.

Robin: "Come on Cyborg, you can do it."

As the hybrid was trying to open the doors, Alex kept shooting off the legs of the Pinky, who was still stomping towards the team. He kept on shooting and shooting until his gun ran on empty. He looked at the gun and looked back at the bull creature that was still heading towards them and roaring in pain.

Alex: "Uh Cyborg, have you got those doors opened yet?

Cyborg: "Almost…. There…."

He said, as he was just about to open them fully. After one last push, the doors opened up and the elevator is ready for service. Cyborg took a deep breath and looked at the team.

Cyborg: "All right, everybody in!"

Quickly, everyone entered the shaft as Alex pushed the _"Shipment"_ icon. When he looked back, he saw the Pinky almost reaching the elevator, ready eat the team already trap in the elevator. But just before it had the chance, the elevator doors automatically closes and the shaft moved downward to the bottom floor. While they were heading down, Alex sighed and sat on the floor.

Alex: "That was too close."

There was a moment of silence until Robin broke it.

Robin: "I should've seen this coming. That Betruger is responsible for this mess. He was the one that released those beasts through the teleporter. Not to mention keeping the Vagary and the Fool in those secret labs."

Alex: "Yeah, I always knew that the doctor was crazy, but this is beyond it. Never expected it happening."

Raven: "None of us have. We must know that we now have an enemy in this base. And we must be extra careful when we face someone like him."

Alex: "That sounds like a good plan Rae. But there's more to this then we think."

Everyone immediately looked at Alex and wondered what he meant.

Robin: "What are you saying?"

Alex looked at Robin and answered.

Alex: "Back at the communication center, right before Betruger ambushed us, I discovered something on the Counselor's screen. At the bottom of it, there was a message that said that he was communicating through the main power plant of the installation."

Robin: "And why are you worried about that?"

Alex: "Because that area has a main reactor core that powers up the entire Corporation. And if Swan and Campbell are there, that means they got something up their sleeves that can literally shake the foundation of the UAC itself."

Robin: "And you think that's a problem."

Alex: "Don't know. But all I know is that whatever they're doing could be trouble. Which is more of a reason why I have to get you guys back to the past as soon as possible."

Suddenly, without warning, the elevator made an abrupt stop as the lights started to flicker and the screen went static. Alex got up and checked the screen to see what's the problem. Robin approached to see the problem as well.

Robin: "What happened?"

Al turned around to see the Boy Wonder and answered.

Alex: "Looks like there's a power outage or something. We have to give it a moment for the power to come back on. It's nothing to be worry about."

Raven: "Actually, there is something to worry about."

Alex looked a Raven a little confused.

Alex: "What do ya mean?"

Raven: "I'm sensing something very very bad. I do believe we're being watch."

_**Dr. Betruger: "You are correct my dear girl."**_

Everyone got startled when they heard Betruger's voice, but they all calmed down and looked around to figure out where the voice is coming from.

Robin: "Dr. Betruger, where are you?"

There was a soft chuckle of the doctor's voice.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Still trying to look for me when you know where I am huh? I've already told you that there is no escaping me. For I am everywhere and I control everything in this complex. You should know that by now being you are a legendary team."**_

Alex: "We don't have time for your trickery doctor. We got stuff to do."

_**Dr. Betruger: "Oh, like getting the Titans back to their past to prevent something?"**_

There was a cold hush silence when the team heard what the doctor said.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Yes Alex, I know all about your little plan in going to Gamma Labs and using the Ark to get the Titans back home. You see these eyes see all and these ears hear all. You should understand that so well Alex. Too bad it was too late for you know that."**_

That was when Alex exploded.

Alex: "Damn it Betruger, you coward! Stop this nonsense, come out here, and fight!"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Oh I will fight you, in due time. I until then, I will remind you that no matter where you go, no matter how you hide, no matter where you turn, I will be one step ahead of you. So enjoy your little ride, for it will be your last!"**_

Then without warning, the elevator made a deep plunge into the bottom of the shaft as the lights turned blood red, the elevator doors opened and closed periodically, and Betruger's maniacal laughter echoed. The team got caught off guard for the moment and held on for their lives.

Alex: "Son of a bitch! He tricked us again!"

The shaft continued to go further and further down until it almost reach the ground floor.

Alex: "I don't think this elevator would stop anytime soon. **BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!**"

Quickly the elevator reach the bottom as the team hoped that they get out of this safely. Just seconds before they reach the ground floor, Raven's eyes lit up and her whole body glowed black. And just like that, the elevator crash, sending metal debris piling on top of each other and bursting in flames.

* * *

**Now there's another cliffy for you. So did the Titans and Alex made it out of there alive? Only one way to find out and that's by reading the next chapter. Also on the next chapter, I'm going to do something different that I've never done before. Please Review.**


	25. Mars Surface

**Well, after my trip in Miami at Spring Break, the classes I had at college, and a lot of other crap I had to do, I'm now back and have another chapter for this story. Well, at least ¼ of a chapter. Today, I'm going to do something very different. Since this chapter would be incredibly long, doing it all in one take would be mind-boggling. So I decided to split this up in four parts, just for me to take a rest and start again fresh. I hope you guys would be patient until I get the other three parts done. Now as always, Rahkshi500 gave me a review, saying my last chapter was cool and all, but my hit counter for the last chapter is up to 41 hits. Now that seems a little less then all the other hits I have for the others, but let's hope this next one would give me more hits. With that said, let's start with the first part of the Doomed Titans chapter. Upon surviving the elevator crash, the team has to get to Gamma, fast. But with all the transportation vehicles destroyed, there's only one way to get to their destination, and that's a long walk through the Mars surface. Will they be able to make it without loosing their oxygen?**

**Chapter Notes**

**As I said before, being that this chapter would be too long even for me to write, I'm splitting it up into four parts. Also, I'm going to add the HAZMAT suits from the video game, _"Area 51"_. And another Titan's going to get their hands on another weapon from the Doom 3 game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Mars Surface

_**Alex's POV**_

_God damn it, not again. This is the second time I got blacked out. First it was the monorail accident hours ago, now the elevator crash. Can this day get any worse? Oh wait, it does. That crazy mad scientist, Dr. Betruger was behind all this. That main teleporter accident in Delta, caging the Vagary and Fool in restricted area, even trying to stop the Titans and I from heading to Gamma. Not to mention helping these monsters, or children as he like to call them, kill off almost everyone in the installation. I never thought that he would sink to a whole new low, but now I do. That bastard's going to pay for what he did. And me and the Teen Titans will do something about it._

_Starfire: "Friend Alex, please awake!"_

_As I heard Starfire's voice, I realized that she's alive. Heck, the whole team is alive and well. I bet Raven saved us again by teleporting us out of harms way and got us someplace safe. Well, looks like I still have a job to do as I begin to feel conscious. And Dr. Betruger, I got one thing to say before I continue my mission. When the Teen Titans and I find you, we're not giving up without a fight. Believe it!_

* * *

**Recycling Plant, Shipping Hallway 4: November 15, 2145, 8:47 P.M.**

Alex slowly opened his eyes, trying to gain some consciousness. When the blurriness was gone, he saw Starfire that looked very worried.

Alex: "Star?"

Starfire sighed in relief when she saw her guardian alive.

Starfire: "Oh thank X'hal your alive. How are you feeling?"

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head while shaking it.

Alex: "I little dizzy, but I'll manage. I guess Raven got us out of another predicament haven't she?"

Starfire: "Indeed, she was able to save us just before the elevator crashed. But when she succeeded, we've ran into a bit of trouble."

It was then that he looked at her and was a little serious at what she said.

Alex: "What kind of trouble?"

Suddenly, a grenade came over a pile of creates and landed between the two. Both Star and Al looked at the grenade and had a blank look on their faces.

Alex: "Oh… That kind of trouble. Get out of the way!"

The two got away from the grenade when it exploded soon after. When they were temporary safe, flying bullets immediately bombarded them. Alex wasn't sure what's going on until he heard Robin's voice.

Robin: "Alex, over here!"

He looked to the left to see Robin in front a few steel crates hiding with Beast Boy next to him. On the other side was Raven and Cyborg taking cover behind a couple of barrels and they were luckily they weren't flammable. Alex scurried to join the Boy Wonder while Starfire, flew low to avoid the bullets and headed to the other side to join Cy and Rae. Upon hiding behind the gunfire, Robin looked at his guardian and asked.

Robin: "Are you all right?"

Alex turned his head and mockingly answered.

Alex: "Well I ain't dead yet."

When he said that, he looked up so his eyes can see who was firing. What he saw was three Z-Sec zombies, two shooting machine guns and one using a mounted gun torrent. He immediately got down while Cyborg charged his cannon, came out of his hiding place, and opened fire. He unfortunately misses and he took cover yet again while Alex was trying to figure out what just happened.

Alex: "I got the funny feeling that Raven got us out of the crash at the worst time."

Robin: "Yeah, when Raven used her powers to get us out of the elevator, these zombies were waiting for us. They surprised us the moment we were at the hallway. You were unconscious the moment we were teleported, so Starfire was able to wake you up."

Alex then looked back at the zombie guards and had a cold stern on his face.

Alex: "Humph… No doubt about it that Betruger planed this just like the elevator crash. Typical of him to let his 'children' do all the dirty work for him."

Robin: "So what are we going to do?"

Al looked back at and spotted a couple of flammable barrels scattered around the three zombies. He then smirked and turned his head back at Robin.

Alex: "I got an idea. There are a couple of exploding barrels gathered around them. If we can throw something that can make them blow up and kill those Z-Secs, we can get a clear opening."

Robin: "And how are we going to do that when one of them is firing a gun torrent at us?"

Alex: "Do you have any more exploding disks with you?"

Robin checked one of his utility belt pockets and found one of them disks. He took it out of his belt and gave it to Alex.

Alex: "Thanks."

He quickly looked back at the Z-Secs and waited for the right moment to throw the disk. Once the undead guards stopped firing within a second, Alex threw the disk on the floor and let it slid straight between the barrels. One of the Z-Secs spotted something sliding past them to the left and looked down to see what it is. When it noticed it was a disk blinking, it freaked out and tried to warn the others a get out of the way. But it was too late as the disk exploded, causing a chain reaction with the other barrels and creating a huge explosion that killed the three guards. Once the smoke was cleared, it gave the team an opening they need.

Alex: "Now the area is clear. Let's go! If Betruger knows where we're going, that means he will pull all the stops."

Everyone quickly left their hiding places and ran down the hallway to reach the garage. They past a couple of corridors leading to different storage rooms, but they were blocked off by debris, firebreaks, and strange growth. It was then they reached the end of the hallway with a T-Junction. Lucky for them there were two signs leading to two directions. One pointed to the left says _"Air Pressurizes"_ while the other pointed to the right says _"Docking and Delivering Bay."_ After looking at the two, Alex made the decision.

Alex: "This way!"

He instinctively turned right with the rest of the Titans following him. After thirty seconds, they finally made it to the garage. But when they were about to approach the door, they heard huge explosions coming from the other side. They all stop when they heard it.

Beast Boy: "Um… What was that?"

Alex: "Something that doesn't sound good."

Alex hurried to the entrance of the garage as the double doors opened automatically. When he made it in, he couldn't believe what he just saw. There were three jeeps in the docking area ready to leave, but now what's left of them is nothing but flames and burning metal. He then spotted a group of Z-Secs hiding behind a set of crates stacked in a row, covering themselves from the blast. Alex knew that they were the ones that destroyed the vehicles and decided to take care of them quick. He took out his machine gun and aimed it at the group. But before he could shoot them, they turned their heads and found him on the platform. They all opened fire with their machine guns and shotguns. Fortunate for Alex, he instinctively hid behind a barrel and did some covering fire of his own. Though he took down one or two, there was still too many of them to dish out. As if his prayers were answered, two exploding disks and six rockets came out of the doorway he went through and went directly to the group of security zombies. All the weapons hit the group and killed them as their bodies flew in different directions. Once the area is cleared, the Titans entered the garage as Robin looked at their guardian. Alex then looked back at them and cocked an eyebrow.

Alex: "Took you long enough."

Robin just smirked.

Robin: "Well you know… We were just waiting for the right moment to strike."

Alex slowly got up and looked back at the jeeps that were on fire. Robin looked at the cars too and sighed in despair.

Robin: "Looks like we're too late."

Alex: "Gee, you think?"

Cyborg walked down the small set of steps and examined the extent of the damage. The rest of the team followed him and joined up with the hybrid.

Robin: "Well Cyborg?"

After checking what the situation is, Cy turned around and gave them a diagnostic.

Cyborg: "It looks bad guys. These jeeps seem completely totaled. Looks like that we're not going to reach Gamma soon."

Beast Boy: "Great… Now how are we going to get there?"

Alex looked around to see if there's another way to get to Gamma Labs. He then spotted a yellow circular access door with a screen in the front. He knew it was an airlock door that leads straight outside and realized that it's the only way to get to Gamma. He then took out his PDA to see if there's a fastest route outside the installation. After scanning through all options, he looked up at the Titans and answered Beast Boy's question.

Alex: "We're taking a walk."

Raven looked at Alex, a little confused of what he said.

Raven: "Uh… Haven't we done enough walking for one day?"

Alex then turned his head to see Raven and said something the team would be ready for.

Alex: "I'm talking about taking a walk outside the UAC."

Immediately, everyone looked at Alex and said the same thing.

Teen Titans: "WHAT!?!"

Alex: "Look, I think I know a way to get to Gamma Labs."

He then showed his PDA to the Titans and gave them the information.

Alex: "I went through my PDA and the schematics states that the quickest way to get to Gamma is a shortcut outside the Mars surface. We have to get off the left side of the driveway, leave the plant, pass through a construction site, enter a dark tunnel, pass a couple of buildings, then reach the garage down in Gamma. It would be a bit rough, but it's the only way we could get to the Ark and send you guys back home."

Everyone listened in on their guardian's plan as Beast Boy intervenes with a question.

Beast Boy: "Isn't there another way getting to Gamma? One where you don't need to go out?"

Alex moved his eyes to see BB and answered.

Alex: "Sorry Beast Boy, but this is the only fast route that can get us there. Besides, if we take any different routes, it can lead us into a road block or possibly a surprise attack from those creatures."

Raven: "And what would happen if those creatures surprise us outside."

He then looked at Raven.

Alex: "Then we have to fend for ourselves. Look, I know it's going to be very risky, but that's a chance we have to take."

The team looked at each other and decided that this long shot might work. Robin then stepped in and wanted to know one more thing.

Robin: "Even if we take this option, how are we going to survive out there? You told us that the air is thin on Mars and any chance of us going outside will kill us instantly."

Alex then looked around to see if there's anything useful for them to breath outside. It was then that he spotted a metal door with the words, _"Environment Suits"_ on the farther end of the room. Upon further inspection, Alex came up with an idea.

* * *

**Monorail, Recycling Facility Boarding: November 15, 2145, 8:52 P.M.**

Back at another Recycling Facility, the marine was at the boarding platform gathering ammo, armor, and health at the waiting area at the corner. After getting some health from a health station and downloading a PDA and the seating area, he suddenly heard strange voices.

_"Help me… Lord, deliver us from evil…"_

He quickly pointed his gun and tries to see if there's anyone on the platform besides him. But turns out, there was no one to be found. So he lowered his shotgun while sighing and shaking his head.

Main Marine: "Man, I'm not use to this shit."

He then walked directly to the opened door of the monorail and entered the front car. Once he's in, he then approached the terminal with a touch screen that says, _"Activate Monorail"._

Main Marine: "Well, better get this started if I'm going to be able to reach Delta in time."

He then pressed the icon and in an instant, the monorail doors closed and the train moved automatically.

_"Now leaving Environmental Processing Center. Next Stop, Site 2."_

The monorail passed through the airlock doors and traveled through the outside of the base while the Marine watched on. But as he was relaxing for a moment, the train door behind him opened up and someone came through it. The soldier thought it was a creature so he turned around and pointing his shotgun at it, but it turns out that it was a UAC employee that looked a little spooked and thought it was a monster as well.

UAC Employee 3: "Who are you? What are you doing?"

The marine lowered his weapon and looked at the scared employee that was concerned.

Main Marine: "Funny, I was going to ask the same thing to you."

* * *

**Recycling Plant, Docking and Delivering Bay: November 15, 2145, 8:58 P.M.**

Heading back to the docking bay, the Titans were standing in a row and were dressed in heavy armored, yellow and lightish green suits from head to toe with air canister attached to their helmet and communication packs on their backs. Robin on the other hand has his utility belt around the waist of his suit so he could get easier access to his weapons. Alex was looking at each of them then gave them the details.

Alex: "What you're wearing are environmental HAZMAT suits built specifically for surviving the Mars surface. The armor is made off anamantium steel that can withstand a couple of land minds while the helmets has unbreakable visors so that the wind won't break them easily and are used to pressurize your regular breathing. Now both the canister and the comm. packs are used for two different things. The canisters have tube connected to your helmets so that it can give you more air as the comm. packs can be used for communication through your helmets. They are all very state of the art and it can help us get through the Mars surface to reach Gamma. Now are there any questions before we begin?"

There was a harsh silence until Robin raised his hand.

Alex: "Yeah Rob?"

Robin asked the question through his helmet, which was a little weird at first, but slowly getting use to it.

Robin: "Yes, I just want to know how much air is there in these tanks?"

Alex: "The max in the canisters could be about three hours worth of air. And since the distance between here and Gamma is about two hours we would have enough oxygen, if we don't run into any trouble. Any other questions?"

Starfire then raised his hand.

Alex: "Star?"

Starfire: "Um… Yes friend Alex, I just want to know one thing. Why am I wearing this heavy, uncomfortable suit to breath? On my planet, we Tamaraneans can breath any air in the galaxy, even if it's thin or no air at all."

Alex: "I can understand that Starfire, but I can't take any chances. You see, even though you can breath in any environment, the high winds and the flying sand would make it impossible for you to see. That's why the visor on your helmet is used for, to protect your eyes from letting sand in your face. Better safe then sorry I always say. Anyone else?"

It was then that Cyborg raised his hand.

Alex: "Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, well there seems to be a problem with these suits we have on."

Alex: "Well then what's the problem?"

Cyborg: "You see, it seems that some of us are having a little trouble using either our powers of abilities. I mean Starfire and Raven can use their powers and flight with their suits and Robin has his utility belt wrapped around his suit. But Beast Boy can't change into any animals with what he's wearing and I can't use either my cannons or my mounted shoulder rockets with this thing on."

Beast Boy: "Cy has a point. This suit I'm wearing if so tight, I can't change into the biggest of animals. And even if I change into something smaller, I'm afraid my suit won't follow as well."

Alex just looked at BB and cocked an eyebrow.

Alex: "Well even though you can't change into animals with what you have on, you still have that Grabber with you. You still have a chance taking out monsters with that."

Cyborg: "Then what about me? I can't use anything in my arsenal with this thing on. How the hell am I going to do against a swarm of monsters?"

Alex thought about how Cy could survive with his weapons system useless at the moment. He then leaned on one of the metal creates to think of someway for the hybrid to defend himself without his arsenal. When he looked down at the crate, he spotted a name on top of it that says, _"Chain-Guns"_. Upon reading the title, he smiled and looks back at Cyborg.

Alex: "I got that covered."

He the searched for something to pry the crate open. When he spotted a crow bar, he picked it up, placed it the end into the top of the crate, and used his strength to pry it open. After a few tries, the top of the crate popped open and the lid flew off the box and onto the floor. He took a peek inside and liked what he saw. When he placed his hands into the box, the Titans looked at him oddly and was concerned what he was doing, especially Cyborg.

Cyborg: "Um… What are you doing?"

Alex: "Cyborg, say hello to the ultimate in home defense."

He then took an item out of the box with two hands and showed it to the team. What the team saw was a long weapon with a handle at one end, and a rotating mechanism with six holes at the other. The entire team was stunned at what this weapon, including Cyborg whose jaw was dropped down to his neck.

Alex: "Allow me to introduce you to the Mach-2 chain gun. This bad boy is perfect for those who wants to get extremely violent. It has armor piercing hollow points with a capacity of six hundred rounds and the drum spins at a rotation of 70 gyros a second. Yep, this baby is perfect for messy situations."

The hybrid remained silent during Alex's weapons lesson until he freaked out.

Cyborg: "Are you kidding me?! You expect me to carry something that big, let alone using it? There's no way I'm using something like that!"

Alex slowly lowered the chain gun he was carrying and decided to give him the bad to worse case scenario.

Alex: "I suppose you can go out there on your own completely defenseless and letting those beasts tear you limb from limb."

Cyborg shut his mouth about what Al said and suddenly had some serious second thoughts.

Cyborg: "On second thought, does that chain gun come with instructions?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Cy had the chain gun attached to the side of his waist with the ammo belt that goes around his backside and the ammo storage pack on the other side. He looked down at his weapon and sighed.

Cyborg: "Man, this thing feels so heavy. I swear if this chain gun slows me down, I going to choke your neck till you turn blue."

Alex, who was standing next to the airlock door and holding a helmet between his waist and arm, smirked and chuckled.

Alex: "Well at least on the bright side you got something to defend yourself with."

Robin: "Alex, we've been waiting here for a while. Don't you think we should go now before trouble finds us?"

Al looked at Robin and nodded.

Alex: "You're right. We've been wasting too much time already. We have to get to Gamma Labs fast if I have to get all you home."

Alex took his helmet off his waist and with both hands, placed it on his head, clasping it to his armor and sealing it tight so no air won't escape. He then approached the airlock door and click on the _"Cycle Airlock"_ icon on the touch screen monitor. After a couple of gears twisting and moving from the other side, the yellow airlock doors opened separately, revealing a dark room where the only light is the light above the open doors on the inside and another monitor in the middle. Once the airlock was opened, Alex looked at the Titans and gave them the ordered.

Alex: "All right guys, everyone get in."

The Titans got into the airlock door with their guardian following behind. Once they were all in, Alex moved through the team and approached the monitor. But before he would touch it, he looked at the team and gave them one more piece of advice.

Alex: "Now before I touched this screen, I just want to let you know one more thing. Once the doors on the other side open, you will feel a little impact from the wind. So when we get out, you have to be aware of the high velocity winds. Understand?"

They all nodded. When they agreed, Alex pressed the _"Cycle Airlock"_ icon on the monitor. As soon as he did that, the inner doors closed as the air was depressurizing, matching the environment of Mars. But before the doors to the outside could open, Beast Boy had one more question.

Beast Boy: "Uh Alex, I got a question to ask you. Did you ever go outside the UAC before?"

Alex turned his head to see BB then looked back at the door and answered.

Alex: "Yeah… Once, in a training session."

Beast Boy: "I was afraid you say that."

When all that was said, the doors leading to the outside opened up, letting the rough wind enter the airlock. Everyone felt the rush of wind, but managed to get over it quickly. Lucky for them they have their helmets on and their oxygen tanks on their backs or they would've been in big trouble. After the doors were opened, Alex took his plasma rifle out and went outside first to scan the area. Once it was clear he signal the Titans to come out. The team exited the airlock and joined their guardian as he took his PDA out and to find out where they're going first. After a couple of clicks with the pen, Alex found the alternate path to head to Gamma.

Robin: "So, where do we begin?"

Alex looked at Robin just to tell him what to do first.

Alex: "There's a narrow catwalk not far from here. We have to take this road to head to the service ladder on the right. From there, he go down the catwalk, onto the surface, and head straight for the construction area."

Beast Boy, upon hearing, just lowered his head and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Great, is there anyplace that doesn't involve the word narrow?"

Soon enough, the team walked down the cold steel road to get to this service ladder, going through the rough winds and having sand fly directly to their helmet's visors. As they continued to walk, something was watching them in the distance, something inhuman. The strangest thing is that the mysterious creatures were floating in the air and doing nothing, like they were waiting for something or someone. It was then that a certain voice came out of nowhere, Betruger's voice, and ordered the creatures to do his bidding.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Destroy all who oppose me!"_**

Immediately, the creatures flew down and began their attack. Meanwhile, the Titans and Alex kept strolling down the road, looking for a service ladder. The only problem was that there's so much sand flying around that it was hard to see from a far away view.

Cyborg: "Man, this is one rough storm. It's so hard to see that even with my red eye is having a hard time. Are you sure we're going to the right place Al?"

Alex: "Positive Cy. According to my PDA, the service ladder in not far from here."

Robin: "Well the sooner we find this ladder, the sooner that we can get cover from this storm."

While they were searching, they all heard a short but loud grunt and a blast coming from somewhere.

Robin: "What was that?"

They all looked around to find out where those noises came from. That was when Alex looked up and saw a comet like fiery ball of energy heading down towards them. He quickly looked back and saw Robin standing in the ball's way and took action.

Alex: "Incoming!"

He rushed to the Boy Wonder and shoved him out of the way. They both got out of the path, seconds before the energy blast hit the spot and exploded. The rest of the team got startled when they saw what happened, but they were glad that both Alex and Robin were alright. The two got up and looked up to see where the shot came from. What they saw was 15 Cacodemons coming down through the clouds and growled at them. Alex, upon seeing them, just smirked and jerked an eyebrow.

Alex: "Humph… Looks like Betruger's rolling out the red carpet for us."

Robin: "So it seems. Well, let's not keep them waiting. Titans, Go!"

The team went to their stances and were ready for a fight while the Cacodemons spat energy blasts out of their mouths and were hurling towards them. Raven stepped into the middle of the group, waved her hands, and a dome appeared around them, covering them from the blasts as the large projectiles hit it and were deflected. Once the telepath let down her dome, the Titans rushed in and attack. Robin was the first to attack as he took out a few homing disks out of belt and threw them directly at the creatures. Though they were all direct hits, it only killed three floating monsters, leaving the others to fire back at them. Luckily, everyone got out of the way from the blasts by rolling, running, and flying away from the very spot. Starfire, who flew up in the air even with her heavy HAZMAT suit on, charged her star bolts and began throwing multiple projectiles at the beasts. Back on the ground, Alex aimed his plasma rifle up in the air and joined in on the assault. Together they killed two Cacodemons, but the third one retaliated by launching a blast straight to the Tamaranean. Star was able to fly out of the way and avoided the flaming ball, but the creature looked down at Alex and fired another blast. It was hurtling straight to the Titan's guardian but Beast Boy came in and pointed his Grabber at the incoming projectile. When he pulled the trigger, the thin green light came out of the pointer and got a hold of the huge ball of energy. The changeling then positioned the energy ball and let go of the trigger, firing the projectile back at the creature and watched it fall and dissolving after the hit. After taking the floating head down, Beast Boy lowered his weapon and smirked.

Beast Boy: "Guess it didn't take the heat huh."

Alex looked down at Beast Boy and sighed.

Alex: "Boy those history records were right. Your jokes are really lame."

He chuckled at it for a second while Beast Boy was a little fuming. But just as Al was smiling about it, he got serious when he heard some roaring behind him and BB, turned around, and saw two more Cacodemons flying towards them. Beast Boy looked behind him too and saw the creatures as they started spitting out balls of heated energy at the two. Once they witnessed that, the two teammates moved out of the way of the spot as the balls of energy hit the metal road and exploded in flames. While everyone else was doing a good job, Cyborg was having a little trouble fighting off these creeps. He was running and dodging the attacks of the creatures but he can't fight back since all his weapons systems are temporarily useless with the suit on him. Just when he was trying to figure out how to stop them without his weapons, he tripped on a loose steel gurter and fell face first on the floor. He turned over to see two Cacodemons heading towards him.

Cyborg: "Oh man! This can't be good!"

Just when he thought it is all over, he looked at the chain gun Alex gave him and decided to give it a try.

Cyborg: "What the hell…"

He quickly positioned his weapon and aimed it at the monsters. When he pulled the trigger, the drum of the chain gun started to spin real fast and in a second, hallow pointed rounds came out of the drum and went soaring straight to the balloon headed monsters. Within a second, they were immediately shredded and turned into falling ash. After staring at the dissolving creeps for a few seconds, the hybrid looked at the weapon he was holding and smiled.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

He got up to look for more Cacodemons to destroy. To his luck, he spotted the next two that was still attacking both Alex and Beast Boy. They were doing their best taking them down with both their plasma rifle and grabber but the creatures avoided their attacks so sudden and fired back. Cy ran to their direction to save the day as he aimed his chain gun up in the air and fired it at the two attackers. Once they died, he joined up with his teammates and checked to see if they're alright.

Cyborg: "You guys cool?"

The two looked at their metallic friend and nodded.

Alex: "We're Okay, thanks to you Cy."

Alex then look down and spotted the chain gun the hybrid was holding.

Alex: "See you're getting use to that beauty."

Cy couldn't help but to chuckle at what his guardian said.

Cyborg: "Yeah, well once you get the hang of it, it can be quite useful for situations like this."

Beast Boy: "Uh dudes? Hate to spoil the fun, but were in the middle of something."

Both Cyborg and Alex looked at the changeling, then up at the windy sky and noticed the last three Cacodemons heading to them. Just when the three teammates were about to aim their weapons at them, Raven came out of nowhere and summoned the dark energies within her.

Raven: "Let me handle them."

Once she said that, she waved her glowing black hands and three flammable barrels on the side of the metal road were covered in the same black energy and lifted off the ground.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

She then threw her hands to the creatures the same time the barrels levitated straight towards them at high speeds. The barrels connected and exploded, causing the monster's heads to fly back and disintegrated into nothing. When the last of the Cacodemons were long gone, Raven landed on the ground around her friends and looked at them.

Alex: "Thanks, but we could've taken care of them out ourselves."

Raven simply smirk and spoke in a monotone voice.

Raven: "True… But I believe that it was a good time for a woman to do a man's job."

Alex laughed a little.

Alex: "Too bad you're not a woman yet."

The three laughed it up, but Raven was sneering with an anime vein popping out the corner of her helmet. The three immediately calmed before they would be clobbered when Robin came and rejoin the group.

Robin: "What are you three laughing about?"

The three immediately looked at Robin then turn their heads back at Raven, who has eyes glowing partially red. Hoping not to get killed by her instead of the creatures, they reverted their heads back to the leader and nervously lied.

Alex: "Nothing… We were just talking about a joke I heard from one of the employees."

He chuckled a little, but Robin had an odd look on his face. When he saw Raven with her fading red eyes, he understood and looked at Alex with a fake expression.

Robin: "Right… Well by the way this looks, I say that's all of those Cacodemons. But who knows when more will show up."

Alex almost forgot about that then looked up in the sky, hoping no more will be coming.

Alex: "You're right Robin. What we've faced might have been the first wave, so there's no idea how many more could be up there in the sky. We have to find the service ladder fast before more of those things show up."

He looked back at the team, but noticed one more missing.

Alex: "Uh… Where's Starfire?"

Starfire: "I am up here!"

Everyone looked up and saw Starfire floating down to the sky and joining the others. Once she landed on the floor, Alex approached her with a questioning look.

Alex: "Where were you Starfire? We thought you got into trouble again."

Starfire: "Forgive me friend Alex. But while you were busy, I think I discovered the ladder of service."

When Alex heard that, he walked closer to Star and had an odd look underneath his helmet.

Alex: "Where?"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the team discovered the service ladder that goes down to the maintenance catwalks. Beast Boy looked down at the ladder and nervously gulped.

Beast Boy: "Boy, that's a long way down."

Alex: "It is, but we don't have a choice of a matter. Once we get down the ladder, we have to follow the proper path straight down to the surface and continue on from there. Now let's head on down."

Starfire and Raven were the first as they flew down to the catwalk. Then the boys started climbing down the ladder one by one. Once they all made to the catwalk they all proceeded, passing a few tankers and support structures. When they reach to the end, they spotted a split between the path.

Robin: "Which one we're taking Alex?"

Alex checked his PDA real quick to find a proper route. When he was done, he puts away his handheld device and pointed to the left.

Alex: "That way."

But just when they were going to head to the end, a red cloud showed up, followed by a flash of lightning. From out of the blue came a Revenant on the middle of the junction and screamed at them, ready to fight.

Alex: "Ah, give me a break!"

Alex immediately got his plasma rifle ready while the skeleton monster fired its rockets at the team. The guardian quickly fired at the rockets so that they would explode before the impact, then continued blasting shots at the creature. Once it was dead, a couple of more clouds came out up on the sky and ten Lost Souls materialized out of the lightning and rocketed straight to Titans. Alex opened fire at the flaming skulls while Cyborg and Starfire joined in and fired star bolts and hallow points at them. With all of them gone, the team quickly headed to the fork in the road and turned left. They kept running until they saw a few Trites coming down the big steam pipes from above. Alex took his machine gun out and clipped them off before they could strike. But after he done that, a green cloud appeared and out of a green lightning bolt came a Vulgar blocking the path. It immediately hurled a green fire ball directly at the team, but Beast Boy came in and used his Grabber to get a hold of the fire ball, aim it, and launched it back at the creature. With it dead, they continued on and approached another ladder that will take them to a lower level of catwalks. They climb or flew down the ladder and continued walking straight to a sky walkway above their heads. Just as they were over, a couple of shadowy figures clinging to the ceiling came down and landed on the catwalk. They were a bunch of Imps that were waiting for their prey. Cyborg shoved Alex away as he used his chain gun to rip them off one by one. With the path is clear, they kept on running until they reach a curve corner that wraps around a big steel silo. They then walked around it to see where this path takes them. But while they were halfway around, a huge energy blast came for the left and hit the metal wall in front of them, missing them by mere inches. They all turned their heads to the left and spotted five more Cacodemons, with the Lost Souls not trailing behind.

Alex: "Carp! We got more incoming coming from the left!"

Alex and the rest of the team position their weapons at the beasts while the floating head spat out their energy blasts. Raven levitated in front of the team and created a huge black barrier to protect them from any hazardous projectiles as the blasts hit the wall but not the victims. Once Raven let the barrier down and got out of her friends way, they begin their assault. Starfire and Cyborg used their star bolts and chain gun to destroy the first three while Robin and Alex threw disks and launched plasma shots at the last two. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was picking off Lost Souls that were sailing towards him and his friends with his Grabber. With no threat in sight, for now, they ran on the curve catwalk to see where it takes them. Turns out that at the end of the path was a lift that can take them down. Once they all entered the left, Alex pressed the _"Lower Lift"_ icon and the lift descended to bottom floor. When they reached the last level of catwalks, they got out of the lifts and continued walking down the path. They left the silo area and were in the maintenance zone where tankers and pipes below their feet are used to pump rich resources from the Mars soil to the recycling plant to be processed.

Alex: "We're almost there. Just a few meters down and will be in the clear."

But just as he said that, an Imp crawled up a catwalk, went through a broken part of the support rail, and looked at the team and screamed. Alex quickly took out his double barrel shotgun and quickly fired at it before it could fire back. Once the creature was dead, a red cloud hovered above the catwalk on the other end and a Wraith materialized from it and shrieked. It then vanished without a trace but Al knew what it was doing. So he reloaded two shells into the gun, cocked it, and waited for the creep to reappear. As luck would have it, it appeared and charged at the team, going to make a slice at the first person it sees. And that first person was Alex. So Al aimed his weapon at the Wraith and fired. Once the creature died and dissolved, the Titans kept moving. They encounter a zig-zag trail and turned both left and right. They then continued straight in order to make it to the corner that goes to the right. But when they were halfway down, a pair of green clouds appeared in both ends of catwalk, green lightning bolts came out of it, and two Vulgars appeared at both ends. They two threw green fireballs at the team but Raven formed another dome around them, deflecting the green balls of flame. Now it was their turn to fire back when Alex put away his shotgun and took out his plasma rifle to take care of the first Vulgar in front of him while Beast Boy took the other one from behind with his Grabber. Once Raven released her shield, the two teammates struck back. Alex pulled the trigger and blasted the first spider skeleton with a helping dose of plasma. The second Vulgar threw another fireball but Beast Boy grabbed it launched it back at the creature. With the two dead, Alex and the Titans approached the corner and turned right. But when they did that, twenty Lost Souls materialized above their heads and circles around them, waiting for the right moment to strike. Everyone looked up to see them but Starfire decided to take care of them.

Starfire: "Keep running, I'll handle them."

She then flew up in the air and launched multiple star bolts at the flaming skulls while the rest of the team kept on running. While they did that, an Imp was teleported but Alex took it out in a second with a shotgun. Then two Maggots crawled up the catwalk and scurried their way towards them, but Cyborg took care of them with his chain gun. When they approached another corner, a Revenant appeared and was ready to kill. Alex quickly got his plasma rifle out and fired at the skeleton soldier. Once it's dead, they all turned left and saw the end of the catwalk.

Alex: "This is it!"

Beast Boy: "Finally!"

They immediately ran toward the end when they were introduced by an Imp, a Vulgar, a Wraith, and a Revenant all formed in a line. Alex was able to take them down with his plasma rifle just before they could attack. At last they've reached a small set of steps to get them off the catwalk and on the Martian soil.

Alex: "Now all we have to do is to go down these steps and we're home free."

Alex was the first to go down the steps, but when his foot touched the red sand a red cloud appeared and a Mancubus appeared out of the strike of red lightning. It grunted at the team as Alex had a nervous sweat drop coming down his head.

Alex: "Maybe not…"

The huge behemoth opened fire with his mounted cannons as Alex ducked down from the blasts. The blasts headed directly to the team but Raven prevented that by creating a black wall to stop them. When the creature stopped firing, Alex, who was lying on the ground, looked up and saw the Mancubus marching towards him and lifted one of its colossal feet to flatten his head. Alex lowered his head to the ground and thought it was all over, but a strange black aurora covered his entire body and moved him away from the monster, a second before the behemoth could do something messy. He landed behind where the Titans were and the aurora disappeared around his body. He then looked up at Raven and knew that she was the one that got him out of harms way.

Alex: "Thanks for the help Rae. I needed that."

Cyborg then gave Alex a hand as Alex took his hand and lifted himself up. He and others looked at the Mancubus and it was getting closer with its cannons ready to fire another round.

Robin: "Any plans?"

Cyborg: "You're asking me? If I had my rockets ready, I would've took it down in an instant."

Alex: "Well whatever we do, we gotta do it fast cause it looks like that thing means business."

The monster positioned its arm mounted cannons ready while Alex and the Titans prepared themselves for what would be their final stand. But just before the creature could attack, it was bombarded by a wave of star bolts from above. The team was surprised at what they just witnessed, so they look up and saw Starfire in the air throwing star bolts at the Mancubus.

Starfire: "You will not harm my friends!"

She kept on shooting a few more star bolts and had a couple of hits on the thing. The Mancubus looked to see the Tamaranean, grunted at her, and fired its cannons at her. She was able to fly away from the hot projectiles but the behemoth followed her every move and continued blasting her. But what she was really doing was distracting it. The team noticed the opening and took it.

Alex: "Now, while it's distracted! Hit it with everything we got!"

Immediately, everyone gave the Mancubus hell. Alex blast it with his plasma rifle, Robin threw a bunch of exploding disks at it, Cyborg ripped it apart with the chain gun, Raven levitated a flammable barrel next to her and threw at the creature, and Beast Boy used his Grabber to lift another barrel next to him and did the same thing. They all connected and within seconds, the behemoth of a monster died and disintegrated into ash. Once that was all over, Starfire floated back down to the ground at the spot where the Mancubus was and the rest of the Titans and Alex joined her.

Robin: "Nice going Starfire!"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, you go girl!"

Star simply blushed as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

Starfire: "Please… You are all embarrassing me. I was only trying to help."

Alex: "What you did when you were distracting the Mancubus, you saved our lives. If you weren't here, we would've been doomed from the start. We're proud of you."

Starfire smiled a little more and blushed and little more. But just when they were getting use to this moment, Raven butted in.

Raven: "Um… I hate to ruin this warm and touchy feeling, but we have to get going before we're killed or die of no air."

Alex snapped out of it and went back to business.

Alex: "Raven's right. We have to keep moving if we are able to get to Gamma."

He then took out his PDA and checked his digital map to find their next destination, the construction sight. With a few clicks of the pen, he found the location.

Alex: "All right, the map says that the construction site is three miles east of here. We should start walking."

Beast Boy: "Three miles east? Aren't there like some shortcuts that can get us there quicker?"

Alex looked at Beast Boy and shook his head.

Alex: "Sorry BB, but if we take any shortcuts, we could be walking into a trap. We have to take the long road if we were to survive."

Beast Boy: "Well you go ahead and walk if you want to. I'm going to stay right here and rest for a minute. I'll take a shortcut to Gamma by myself and that's it."

And with that said, Beast Boy sat on the steps and turned his head away from the team. Robin was about to tell him something, but Alex place his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder and shook his head.

Alex: "Let me try."

He then approached the changeling and sighed.

Alex: "You know what? You're right Beast Boy. You should stay and rest while we go ahead. Sure taking a shortcut could be a quick yet risky way to reach Gamma, but without a digital map to guide you, you would be lost without a clue. Not to mention that you'll be out of air if you waste it all in that tank you have back there. And who knows, even if you find an airlock and catch a breather, there would be monsters waiting for. And without us to help you and the only weapon you have is that puny Grabber you're carrying, you're chances of getting out of here in one piece is mighty slim. But hey, it's your choice so you do it your way. Ask for us, we're leaving. See ya BB, and good luck."

When all is said and done, Alex and the team left their joking changeling behind while they start walking to the construction site. While they were doing that, BB gave what Alex said some thought. Sure a shortcut was the way to go, but he won't know where Gamma is since he's still new to the installation and he'll be out of air before he could find it. And even if he does find an airlock and get inside, he would still be monster chow. Finally coming to a conclusion, he decided to hell with his plan, look straight to see his friends still visible from the sand storm, got up, and ran to them with his hands flapping wildly and his voice yelling like a girl.

Beast Boy: "Hey, don't leave me alone! I don't want to die all by myself! Wait for me!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first part of Mars Surface. I'm sorry if some of the sentences sounded the same at the beginning, but I ran out of words. So I hope this is good enough. On the next chapter, the team headed into the construction area to see if they could get through it. But with a major ambush in their way, they have to survive in order to get out of there. Please Review.**


	26. Deconstruction

**Sorry about the long wait, but everything was completely hectic over the past month and I had to deal with college. Had to get through with a final project, then study for an exam. But thankfully, I'm out of that mess and done with college. Now I can finally get through with my updates without any problems. Let us begin with the story update. Unfortunately I don't have any reviews from anyone, especially from Rahkshi500. But I got 39 hits, which means that I got people still reading it. So here's part two of Mars Surface, I hope all my hard work would pay off. The team made it to the construction site and are going to pass through it in order to reach their next destination, an underground cave. But what awaits them is an ambush and a bunch of monsters ready to kill. Will they get out of there in one piece or will these creatures consume them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Deconstruction

**UAC Power Plant, Maintenance Access 14: November 15, 2145, 9:13 P.M.**

Back at the Power Plant, deep within the maintenance junction, Jack Campbell and Counselor Swan was heading straight to the main core of the installation. Campbell was holding one duffle on his shoulder that was loaded with explosive charges and his BFG strapped to his back while Swan was holding the other bag with one shoulder and his machine gun strapped to the other. As they kept walking, Swan wasn't sure if they were going to the right way. So he asked Campbell.

Counselor Swan: "Are you sure we're going the right way Campbell?"

Campbell was looking at his PDA and sees where the digital map was taking them.

Jack Campbell: "Not far, just a couple of more feet and we'll start Plan D right away."

After a minute of walking, they've finally reached a big metal door with a sign above it that said, _"Main Reactor"_.

Jack Campbell: "This is it."

Once they approached the door, it opened upwards and gave them access. When the two stepped through the door, they have officially made it to the reactor core of the power plant. In the middle is the core's main reactor where a thin bright line of plasma stretches up to the ceiling and a huge rotating generator that powers up the plasma core. All around the main reactor were eight coolant rods used to keep the core cool and operational. And down at the bottom of the reactor were storing units used to control and contain the many radioactive and plasma rods that powers the entire UAC complex. Swan looked around at the area and was a little perplexed at all this. He then looked at Campbell to see if he can understand this plan he came up.

Counselor Swan: "You're certain this plan will work?"

Jack Campbell: "Positive. This main reactor powers up the entire installation. If there is one explosion in this area, it will create a chain reaction that would wipe out the UAC. If Plan C fails, then we have to go straight to D."

Swan listened in and realized that this is a long shot, but it must be done.

Counselor Swan: "I see…"

Jack Campbell: "Now let's go over this one more time. There are three parts that power up the UAC: the rods, the coolants, and the main power core. We have to place the charges on three of the places, as many of them as we can. Once we're done, we head to reactor's control room and set the controls to raise the rods."

Counselor Swan: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jack Campbell: "It's the only choice we have left."

Counselor Swan: "But that's suicide! I mean, with the rods up and most of them radioactive it could kill us!"

Jack Campbell: "The wall around us is three feet of steel. Enough to hold off the high-radiated levels. This has to work. If we fail and when reinforcements come here, Earth will be destroyed. And that can not happen, at any cost."

The two started to walk down the circular catwalk to reach the lift that would descend them down to the rods storage. But just when they were halfway there, they heard strange whispers and heard lightning bolts coming from their left. They turned their heads and saw five Cacodemons appearing around the core and were floating towards them.

Jack Campbell: "Shit, they knew we're coming! Keep moving sir, I'll handle them!"

Swan immediately ran to the lift while dodging energy blasts the creature spat out at him. Campbell retaliated by taking out his BFG and began blasting them with green energy bursts. When all of them were dead, more clouds appear and ten more Cacodemons where summoned, along with a couple of Lost Souls. Jack looked at them and had a pissed looked on his face.

Jack Campbell: "Looks like this is going to be a long night."

He then charges up his weapon to give it more power while the creatures were flying to him, ready to rip him apart. When the BFG was charged enough, he immediately let go of the trigger and opened fire.

* * *

**Mars Surface: November 15, 2145, 9:16 P.M. **

Meanwhile, outside the base, Alex and the Teen Titans wearing their HAZMAT environmental suits were walking down the red sand of Mars looking for the construction area they're suppose to go to next. So far, they passed a couple of structures and a few mountains along the way, but no sign of their destination. And yet they haven't seen any monsters on the way. While they kept walking, Beast Boy was getting tired as his legs feel like they were going to fall off of him. He immediately collapsed on the sand and lay there until Cyborg noticed him, picked him up, and placed him on his shoulder.

Cyborg: "Easy BB, I got ya."

He then joined the others as they went ahead. It was then that that Robin noticed the hybrid carrying the changeling.

Robin: "Cyborg, what happened to him?"

Cyborg: "Don't know. The dude just past out and hit the sand."

Robin: "Is there any air left on his tank?"

Cyborg looked at BB's back where the oxygen tank would be and noticed the gauge is at a quarter of the way, enough air to last him a while longer.

Cyborg: "Naw, dude's got enough air. Maybe he passed out of exhaustion. He has been walking for a long time you know."

Robin: "I see… Well, I better talk to Alex to see if we can maybe rest up for a bit."

Cyborg: "I don't know man. It doesn't look like he wants to rest."

Robin: "We'll see about that."

He powered walk straight to Alex to talk to him.

Robin: "Hey Alex."

Alex: "Yeah?"

Robin: "You think maybe we can rest for a moment? Most of us seem to be getting tired of walking."

Alex stopped, looked at the Boy Wonder, and gave them a reason not to.

Alex: "We have to keep walking Robin. Incase you don't know, were outside the base, on the Mars surface, with thin air around us. Our oxygen tanks can hold a limited supply of air. If we rest, even for a few minutes, we will be wasting our supply. And who knows what will happen if those monsters appear and attack us, that will be a lot more time wasted."

Robin: "Yes but still, it would be best if we could just sit down a few minutes to rest our legs. Maybe even find some cover incase any monsters show up."

Alex: "And where exactly are we going to find some cover around here?"

Starfire, who was quite close to them noticed something from afar and pointed to it.

Starfire: "What about there?"

The two looked at Starfire then turned their heads to where she was pointing. Not far and visible from the sand storm was a structure that consists of girders all stacked and lined up and a crane at the top. Alex looked at the structure and could tell that it's the construction site they were suppose to go to. So he smiled at the fact Star found it and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex: "Yeah, that would work. Let's go."

The team continued walking and headed straight towards the construction site.

* * *

After seven or eight minutes of walking, the Titans and Alex finally made it to the construction area and approached the middle of it. Once they made it in, the team took a rest. Robin was sitting on the sandy floor taking a breather, Starfire was leaning back on a standing girder, Raven was meditating in a cross legged position, and Cyborg place Beast Boy on an empty cart, after carrying him on his shoulder most of the time.

Cyborg: "There you go buddy. You can rest here until you're awake."

The hybrid then turned around and saw Alex not resting. He holding his PDA and walking around like he's ready for action. Looking at his guardian a little oddly, he cleared his throat and asked him something.

Cyborg: "Um, Alex? I know this isn't none of my business and all but… Shouldn't you just sit tight and relax for just a second? You are walking around like a madman you know."

Alex turned his head to look at Cy for a second, then went back to his PDA to check the digital map.

Alex: "Sorry Cy. But a marine can't rest when they have a job to do, even if I'm in training."

He continued searching for their next destination they need to go while Robin was wondering what this place was supposed to be built for. So he looked at his guardian and asked a question as well.

Robin: "So what were they trying to build here?"

Alex turned his head to see the Boy Wonder, then reverted it back to the PDA screen.

Alex: "From what I understand, they were going to create a recreation center for scientists and marines to take a break after all that hard work. They were going to add stuff like a pool, tennis courts, bowling, the kind of stuff that will make them feel relaxed."

He then felt something on the front tip of his foot while walking. He looked down and spotted a skeleton next to a jackhammer, all drenched in blood with its suit ripped to shred.

Alex: "And by the way this looks, they were obviously in the middle of the construction until the invasion started."

He walked away from the skeleton and continued searching for the cave.

Robin: "So how far is the cave from here?"

Raven: "If he says that it's going to be another ten miles or so, I'm going to levitate here to protest."

Alex: "Actually Rae, it's much closer then you think."

Raven: "How far?"

Alex: "Oh… Let's just say that it's in the construction site."

Everyone immediately looked at Alex except for Beast Boy, who was still sleeping, and was surprised at what he said.

Cyborg: "You're serious about it?"

Alex looked back at Cyborg and nodded.

Alex: "Positive Cy. For all I know they were blowing out a cave through a mountainside next to the construction site so they can add pipes and wires for heat, water, electricity, air, whatever. You can't have a building without adding a few things important to keep it active. Now according to my PDA, the cave would be down this path."

He then looked up to see the path. But what he saw was the path completely blocked off by fallen debris and bent girders a while ago. Upon seeing that, Alex lowered his head and shook it.

Alex: "And unfortunately for us, that path is blocked off."

Robin: "There's got to be another way to get to that cave."

Raven looked around and spotted an elevator shaft used for taking workers up to the higher levels to start building. Once she saw the machine, she pointed to it to get Alex's attention.

Raven: "What about that?"

Alex looked at Raven pointing at the shaft, then he turned his head to the right to see the elevator across the way. He smiled while at the same time starring it.

Alex: "Yeah… That's one way getting to our destination."

He then approached the shaft to see if it's operation. But when he got there, he saw a closed shaft with a monitor that says, _"Low power. Elevator suspended."_ He tried to figure out what the problem is until he spotted an AM3 Series Portable Power Plant with an empty compartment that would hold a single power cell. Upon seeing that, he rolled his eyes within his helmet and sighed.

Alex: "Great… Just our luck."

Soon enough, the four Titans approached the shaft and noticed their guardian in desperation. So Robin was the first to ask.

Robin: "Is there a problem Alex?"

Alex turned around to look at his team and rubbed the back of his helmet.

Alex: "I'm afraid so Rob. It looks like this elevator is out of service and the only thing to make it work is by using this portable power plant right here. And to make matters worse, we don't have a power cell to get this to work."

Starfire: "So, all we have to do is find this cell of power and we can proceed."

Alex: "Looks that way Star. Though even if we so find one, I don't know if it's somewhere in the construction site."

Robin: "Then we have to start searching immediately if we are able to get going."

Suddenly, a low but evil snicker came out of nowhere, totally keeping the Titans off guard.

**_Dr. Betruger: "I don't think you're going anywhere boy."_**

Once they realized it was Betruger's voice, they went into their battle positions and looked around to find the crazed scientist. But for some strange reason, he was nowhere to be found.

Alex: "Damn it Betruger, I'm getting sick and tired of these games! Come out of hiding so we can kill you!"

Betrguer snickered one more time and was amused at Alex's obsession.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Dear Alex, have you already forgotten? No matter where you go, no matter how you hide, no matter how much you squirm, I will always be watching you."_**

Alex: "Yeah, well guess what? No matter what happens to us, we'll find you and stop you once and for all."

The doctor's voice snickered yet again at the thought.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Foolish boy… Do you think destroying me will stop this invasion? I highly doubt it. For you see, there's nothing left for you but a slow death, as your tanks will be robbed of their oxygen."_**

Alex: "Don't make me laugh Betruger. We still have enough oxygen for a while."

**_Dr. Betruger: "Not if my children can stall you until then. Destroy them!"_**

Suddenly, they all heard whispers coming from above them so they looked up to see what it was. What they saw was four red clouds at the top of the construction structure and flashes of lightning came out of the clouds. From out of the lightning, four Archviles appeared and shrieked at the team at the ground floor. The team starred in awe at the four vicious creatures on the top floor, even Alex couldn't believe it.

Alex: "Ah shit…"

After they appeared, the Archviles raised their fiery hands and in a second, multiple Imps, Maggots, Vulgars, and Wraiths appeared behind them as the team turned around to see them. The creatures all immediately charged in for the attack, but Raven formed a barrier to push all of them out of the way and let them soar to the other side. Alex immediately took out both his Series 3 Plasma Rifle and MG-88 Enforcer Machine Gun to use as dueling weapons and alerted the Titans.

Alex: "Titans, we got contact! Lots and lots of contact! Take them all out!"

The Titans took out their weapons, powered star bolts, and summoned the dark energies. They all then charged right in and fired with everything they got. Robin jumped off high in the air and threw ten exploding disks at the hoard as they connected and exploded, killing six or seven creatures. Cyborg positioned his chain gun ripped twenty of them in half. Raven levitated a couple of flammable barrels and threw them at the swarm, killing off ten more on an exploding impact. And Alex used both his weapons to nail any living, breathing monster one by one. Starfire flew up in the air and launched a barrage of star bolts at the army of monsters, killing two or three a second. The Archviles could tell that the flying Tamaranean could be a problem, so they summoned more creatures to help dispose of her. While Star was busy taking care of the hostiles, six more bolts of red came down on one of the floors where Starfire was flying around and six Revenants appeared ready for action. They immediately shrieked as Starfire turned her head at the sound and spotted them. They then fired their mini heat-seeking rockets at the girl as she flew away from them. However, wherever she turns or how high up she goes, those missiles would follow her heat signature. But when she looked down the hoard below her, she came up with an idea. She rocketed down towards the creatures while the rockets trailed behind her. The beasts looked up at the Tamaranean as the Imps and Vulgars threw their fireballs at her. Star easily dodged the red and green projectiles and waited for the right moment to surprise them. When the time was now, she flew up a few short inches of the monsters slashing hands and let the rockets hit them. They all exploded and killed about fifteen to twenty creatures in one blow. She then soared up to where the Revenants are and blasted all of them with a full blast of green energy. But when she was done, six more skeleton soldiers appeared out of the lightning bolts and fired their shoulder mounted rockets at her. Before she could turn around and react, Raven came up out of nowhere and used her dark energies to surround the missiles in obsidian energy and turned them around to fire them back at the Revenants. Starfire saw the inhuman skeletons dissolving away and looked at Raven who helped her out.

Raven: "Go and help the others! I'll take care of this."

Star nodded and flew back down to protect her friend while Raven stayed behind to handle any more Revenants that decides to appear. And to her luck, they did, an army of skeleton soldiers surround her and launched more rockets at her. She then formed a black globe around her so that the rockets won't harm her. Back on the ground, the rest of the Titans were busy dishing out the rest of the hoard. But no matter how many they clip down, more would appear courtesy of the Archviles summoning. Starfire soon joined them and helped them destroy any one of the monsters that would come to get them.

Cyborg: "Man, this is ridiculous! We keep killing them with everything we got, and they just keep coming."

Starfire: "We are being surrounded!"

Robin: "We can't just give up Titans! There's got to be a way stop them."

Alex, who was reloading while the others took care of the creatures, looked up and spotted the Archviles summoning more monsters from out of nowhere. He then came up with the idea.

Alex: "Those Archviles seem to be the ones teleporting those monsters here. They're the targets, not them. We have to get rid of them fast before we're overwhelmed."

Cyborg: "Yeah, well there's one problem. How the hell are we suppose to stop them? They're so high up!"

Alex looked up at Starfire who was shooting star bolts at the swarm and knows what to do.

Alex: "Starfire!"

Starfire stopped firing and looked down at her guardian with a serious look.

Alex: "Get up there and distract those freaks! We can't let them summon anymore monsters down here. Go now!"

Star looked up at the top of the construction site then looked back down to see her friends still fighting off the swarm of creatures. She knows she has to help them fend off the hoard, but knows that the only way to stop them from coming is to destroy the four Archviles from up above. So without giving it a second thought, she flew up to the top of the construction site, passed Raven who was still fighting the Revenants, avoiding girders and metal grating, and charging her star bolts for her battle. Once she was in the air, she looked down at the monsters with the fiery hands and was pissed.

Starfire: "You will not summon any more creatures to kill my friends anymore!"

The Archviles looked up and shrieked at her. They then put their burning hands together and launched a line of flames at her. She simply flew away, avoided the fiery lines, and fired back by throwing her green orbs of energy at them. The Archviles rolled away from the blasts and retaliated.

* * *

When the fight went on the top floor, the boys were busy handling the rest of the swarm down below. They noticed that no more monsters were coming out of the clouds to attack, roughly because Star was taking care of the Archviles. Cyborg looked up at the sky to see Star battling out the creatures on the top structure.

Cyborg: "Well looks like Starfire is taking care of the problem."

Robin: "Let's hope she doesn't hesitate and get herself killed in the process."

Robin then swung his R-Sword, which he took out a while ago, and cut of an Imp on the torso end while Cyborg kept on using his chain gun at a bunch of Maggots and Vulgars. Alex was using the dueling weapons of his plasma and machine gun to rip them all up to pieces. But when he did another reload while the others take care of the hoard, he noticed that there's one more member missing from the team and looked at the two male Titans to ask a question.

Alex: "Hey, where's Beast Boy?"

The two looked at Alex as Cyborg answered.

Cyborg: "He was still sleeping after all that walking, so I put him on the cart for him to…"

Cy stopped there when he realized what he just did.

Cyborg: "On no… Beast Boy!"

Quickly, the three teammates rushed in to rescue Beast Boy, mowing down any monsters that get in their way. Luckily, Beast Boy was still alive and sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by Wraiths, Maggots, and Vulgars; wanting to see it he's dead or not. A Wraith went over his head to see if he's alive. To its answer it saw fog on the glass of the changeling's helmet from his breathing and was mumbling in his sleep.

Beast Boy: "No mommy please… I don't want to ride the pony…."

Once it knew he was alive, it snarled and breathed on his glass plate. That caused BB to stir and slowly open his eyes. What he saw wasn't his mother, but a Wraith's face opening its lower jaw and shrieked. Beast Boy just starred at the face and laid there completely scarred. He couldn't change into an animal and attack because if he did, he would destroy his suit and will have no air to breath. So did the only thing he would always do when surrounded by enemies, scream.

Beast Boy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Wraith was about to eat his face until a birdarang penetrated its head. It wasn't long before multiple birdarangs appeared and hit all the creatures in the head, killing them all in one shot. Once they all disintegrated into ash, Beast Boy looked to the right where the birdarangs came from and saw the rest of the team running to him with more creatures following them. BB, with a ware of it all, jumped up off the cart, took out his Grabber, and waited for a fireball to come. To his luck, an Imp threw out the first fireball and the changeling got a hold of it. He then launched it back at one of the creatures and a Maggot got hit by it, getting killed in one shot. As soon as the others joined him, they began firing their weapons at the hoard trying to get them.

Robin: "Beast Boy, are you all right?"

Beast Boy: "All right? I nearly got eaten alive in my sleep! What have I missed this time?"

Alex: "Well to make a long story short, we found the construction site, we took a rest after all that walking, we have to look for a power cell to get the elevator lift working, and we've been ambushed."

Beast Boy: "Gee, and I missed all that while I was snoozing. Great…"

Robin: "Let's not argue about it. Starfire is taking care of the Archviles on the top floor and Raven's handling the Revenants a few floors up. We have to find the power cell or another portable generator that has one."

Cyborg: "And where are we going to find one when we're in the middle of this mess?"

Alex looked up while reloading and noticed the lights in the construction area were still on. He then realized that if the lights are still on, that's means that there could be another generator around here somewhere.

Alex: "There must be a generator that can controls the lights somewhere around here. We have to find the generator and get the power cell so we can get the lift up and running. Cyborg and Robin, you hold off the monsters while Beast Boy and I find the generator."

Beast Boy looked at Alex and was a little confused for words.

Beast Boy: "What?"

Alex: "You hear me BB, you're with me."

Beast Boy: "You can't be serious."

He then turned his head to look at Robin to see if he can help him out.

Beast Boy: "Robin?

But Robin was busy throwing a few exploding disks with one hand and holding on to his R-Sword with the other.

Robin: "You have your orders Beast Boy, now go! We'll handle it from here."

Beast Boy just stood there quietly, couldn't believe what he heard while Alex rushed past him and grabbed him by the collar of his environmental suit.

Alex: "C'mon boy, we got a power cell to retrieve."

As the two ran away from the swarm to search for a portable power plant, Cyborg and Robin kept holding them off. Some of the creatures saw BB and Alex running away and ran after them, but suddenly, flying girders, screws, and sharp objects covered in black energy came out of nowhere and struck them all down in one attack. The two Titans holding the monsters off stopped firing and noticed part of the hoard turning into ash, then looked up to see who threw all that. What they saw was Raven levitating down to them and formed a black wall to defend her teammates against the creatures.

Cyborg: "What took you so long?"

Raven looked at the hybrid and smirked.

Raven: "Cleaning the skeletons out of my closet."

She then looked back at the monsters and pushed them back one more time. Once they were out of the way, she levitated a couple of more flammable barrels around her and the others and said the magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

All the barrels flew directly towards the swarm and exploded, getting rid of half of them.

* * *

Up in the sky, Starfire got her own problems fighting off the Archviles. Though it's one thing to keep them distracted so they won't summon any more creatures to attack her friends, it's another to take all four of them down. She kept shooting them down with her star bolts, but they keep moving around and avoiding the projectiles. Plus she can't use her eye beams because if she does, she'll break the helmet glass and, though she could still breath the thin air of Mars, couldn't see with all the flying sand hitting her eyes. So she continued her onslaught on the Archviles, hoping to kill one of them. But just as she was about to do that, one of the Archviles had a plan. It raised its fiery hands up in the air and shrieked very loud. When that happened, lightning bolts flashed from the sky and five Cacodemons appeared in thin air. The other three saw that and decided to do that same thing. Just like that, a total of twenty Cacodemons surrounded the Tamaranean and spat out high-energy blasts at her. Star _'eeped'_ and flew up to avoid the hits as the blasts hit each other at the same time. She then used her star bolts to take on the floating heads. While she was doing that, the Archviles looked down at the team still fighting what's left of the army of creatures and went back to work.

* * *

Back on the ground, the three Titans kept on fighting what's left of the swarm with everything they got. At first they thought they were going to get out of this one.

Cyborg: "I think we're winning!"

But right after Cyborg said that, more lightning bolts came out of the farther end and reinforcements arrived to help out what's left of the first brigade. Cy just looked at what occurred a few seconds and had his mouth opened in shock.

Cyborg: "Then again…"

The second group of monsters charged in as the Imps and Vulgars threw their fireballs at them. The three grouped together as Raven created a dome around them to stop the fireballs from hitting them. Once she put the shield down, Robin and Cyborg opened fire on the hoard with disks, birdarangs, and hallow point rounds.

Cyborg: "I don't get it. Starfire was supposed to stop the Archviles from summoning any more of those freaks, yet they still keep coming. What's going on up there?"

Robin: "I don't know but whatever happened, it must be bad. We have to get up there and see what the problem is. And the sooner Alex and Beast Boy gets the power cell, the better."

The three Titans kept on holding off the creatures and keep their distance away from them as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the site, Alex and Beast Boy was searching for the portable generator with a power cell, unaware that their friends are in danger. Alex was looking up at the lights to see the wires that were connected to them, thinking that they could lead them to the generator. While he was doing that, Beast Boy was searching the area, pointing his grabber left and right to see if they are any more creatures following them. Once it was clear, he put the weapon down and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Man, I can't believe this. One minute I was sleeping, the next I nearly got eaten alive by those things. Isn't there any chance for me to get my beauty sleep in peace instead of running for my life?"

Alex: "Well at least be glad you got your rest. Now you feel refreshed and ready to kick some ass."

The changeling turned his head to see Alex looking at the wires that are connected to the lights and was completely bummed.

Beast Boy: "Well I don't see you helping me out. What are you doing?"

Alex: "Trying to find the generator thank you. Why don't you come here and learn something for once?"

BB rolled his eyes around and approached Alex, wanting to know what he's doing.

Alex: "See all those wires?"

The changeling looked at the wires that were attached to the lights.

Beast Boy: "Yeah."

Alex: "They connect to the lights that help us see the way. If we can follow the wires, it can get us close to the generator. Now am I helping you or what?"

Beast Boy looked at Alex and sighed again.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, I guess you are."

Alex: "Excellent, now let's move on."

Alex started to walk, following the wires to the generator while BB stands there scratching the back of his helmet.

Beast Boy: "I hate it when he acts like a smart ass."

He then follows Alex so he won't get lost. After a minute of walking and following the wires, they finally found the AM3 Portable Power Plant.

Alex: "This is it."

As he walked straight to generator, but when he was halfway, he spotted dead marine bodies scattered all over the floor with ammo and weapons scattered around them. Beast Boy joined in and noticed the corpses too.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… Guess we're not the only ones who decided to take shelter."

Alex: "Yeah, looks that way. You check to see if the power cell is in that generator, I'm going to gather up some ammo."

Beast Boy nodded and headed to the generator while Alex searched the bodies and gathered ammunition he needs for his weapons. While he was getting clips, shells, cells, and a pack of grenades, he then spotted a dead marine with a chain gun and three packs of ammo belt. He knows that Cyborg was using his chain gun a lot and it will be a matter of time before he runs out of rounds. So he decided to take the cases, and remove the ammo belt off the chain gun.

Alex: "At least Cy will have enough ammo to help him out."

Once he was done with the ammo collection he stood up and looked at Beast Boy that was still at the generator trying to figure this out.

Alex: "Well BB, is there a power cell in there?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, there is one in there and it's still active."

Alex: "Then what are you waiting for? Remove the cell so we can join the others."

Beast Boy looked at the screen to see the picture of the cell at full power and an icon on the right that says, _"Remove"_. He wanted to remove the cell but for some reason he can't.

Beast Boy: "Um… I don't know about this Alex. I'm just worried that if I remove this cell, something bad would happen."

Sighing, Alex headed to the generator to join the changeling.

Alex: "What are you so scarred about BB? The rest of the team is taking care of the situation back there and I don't think that there would be anymore monsters catching up any time soon."

Beast Boy: "Yeah but still, what if this is a trap? What if we get the power cell out of the triple P and the moment we leave, one of those things come out of the blue and attacks us."

Alex shook his head and rubbed the front end of his helmet.

Alex: "Man you're paranoid. Step aside."

He shoves Beast Boy out of the way and pressed the remove icon on the screen. Once the compartment containing the power cell opened up and all the lights around the construction site were off, Alex removed the cell out of the generator and strapped it around his back. He turned his head to see BB still shocked yet scared at what his guardian done.

Beast Boy: "Don't you think that you might get us all in trouble."

The guardian smirked and shook his head once more.

Alex: "C'mon BB, what harm that can happen when taking a power cell do?"

The two walked back to where the team was but after a few steps, the two heard Betruger's evil laughter and a red cloud hovering in front of them in the air. Suddenly, a red lightning bolt crashed to the ground and a Mancubus came in front of them growling. Both Alex and Beast Boy were scared stiff at what's in front of them.

Beast Boy: "Uh… That could happen."

Alex: "Oh crap…"

The Mancubus positioned its mounted cannons at the two and opened fired.

* * *

Back at the rondavue place, the three Titans had their hands full too. Robin and Cyborg were taking them all down with an R-Sword and a chain gun while Raven was levitating anything that can penetrate through the creature's skin. As Cy was finishing up the last of the group, he heard a clanking sound in his weapon. He looked down at the screen of his chain gun and discovered that he has about ten more rounds to go.

Cyborg: "Ah shit!"

After cutting up one more Imp with his sword, Robin heard that remark and turned his head to see the hybrid.

Robin: "What is it Cyborg?"

Cy looked at the Boy Wonder and showed him the chain gun's screen.

Cyborg: "I'm almost out of ammo. It would be a matter of time before I'm on empty."

Robin checked the screen out and could tell that this is a problem. But once again, another batch of monsters appeared and started their attack. So Rob went back to work and positioned his R-Sword for another battle.

Robin: "Just save up on your ammo Cy and use whatever that could be an effected weapon. We have to hold them off as long as we can."

He then charged right in and began slicing and dicing creatures from any angle. While he was doing that, Cyborg put his chain gun away and searched for something that could be useful. After a few seconds, he spotted a bent, damaged girder that was split in half. He picked up the first half of the girder and upon further inspection, nodded in agreement.

Cyborg: "Yeah, this will do."

He suddenly looked up and spotted three Vulgars charging towards him and positioned themselves for a leap. Cyborg set his weapon up as a baseball bat and waited for them to come towards him. Once the spider like skeletons jumped up in mid air and extended their claws and rip him to shreds, Cy swung the heavy bat with his cybernetic strength and hit all three of them in one blow. They all flew away from the hybrid and got slammed hard on a metal wall.

* * *

Speaking of flying, Starfire was flying around in circles avoiding energy blasts from the Cacodemons and fighting back with her own arsenal of star bolts. She was able to kill three or four of them, but when she did that, more of them kept appearing out of the blue and join the others. This was because the Archviles had put up a plan all together. The first two would take care of the Tamaranean while the other two takes care of the rest of the Titans at the bottom. The perfect plan.

* * *

Back on the ground and away from the ambush, Alex and Beast Boy were hiding a metal pillar that was already set up for a column on the main floor. On the other side of the pillar, the Mancubus was firing huge fireballs out of its cannons, trying to destroy the pillar and hopefully roast the two who were hiding behind it. Lucky for them the pillar was already bolted to the ground with cement and steel, so it won't go anywhere. After a failed effort, the behemoth ceased firing and started thinking of a way to get them. While it was doing that, Al and BB must come up with a plan of their own.

Alex: "Okay. This is a sticky situation. We have to find a way to avoid this mess."

Beast Boy: "Well if you hadn't took the power cell in the first place, we would've gotten out of this mess."

Alex heard the changeling's remarks and looks at him to explain his actions.

Alex: "Well I should've listened to you to begin with, but I had to get that power cell so we can proceed."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to see Alex and argued.

Beast Boy: "Maybe it would've been easier if we had Raven form a platform for us if we ever wanted to go up."

Now Alex looked at him and argued back.

Alex: "And be a sitting duck? I don't think so."

Beast Boy: "Well I could've turn into a flying animal to get us all up there, but the last thing I want is to get out of this suit and not survive on this airless planet. Now how are we getting out of this?"

Alex: "Just be quiet and let me figure out a plan."

Suddenly, they all heard loud stomps on the ground. Alex looked behind and saw the Mancubus heading towards them. He then looked away and placed his back against the pillar.

Alex: "Damn it, it's heading straight towards us. Now we really got to think of a way to stop it and reach the others."

He began searching for something he can use and discovered a pulley mechanism holding a lift plate containing twenty medium girders above them. Upon seeing that, he came up with an idea and looked at Beast Boy.

Alex: "Beast Boy, I want you to do something for me."

The green changeling looked back at his guardian and nervously gulped.

Beast Boy: "I'm not going to like this am I?"

The Mancubus was getting closer to the pillar and thought it would be a good plan to bang its head on it so it would break loose and kill the two teammates in the process. It was only mere inches of the pillar until it saw Beast Boy coming out of his hiding place running around taunting it.

Beast Boy: "Hey, big guy! By the way you look, you can pass as an ugly sumo wrestler."

The behemoth looked at the running changeling and growled very loudly. It then aimed its cannons at him and open fire, shooting out huge balls of flames at him. Beast Boy was able to stop, duck and dodge every blast without getting burned and found a couple of hiding places he could use to take cover. He also used his Grabber to lift flammable barrels and shoot them at it, slowing it down for a moment. While BB was distracting him, Alex came out of the hiding place and started to search for a way to get up to the pulley machine. He then spotted a small ladder attached to the top of the floor where the machine was and approached it. He then climbed up the ladder and made it to the floor that had the pulley. Alex rushed to the control panel to see if it's operating correctly. Lucky for him, it was still on and functional.

Alex: "Thank god this still works. Now to position this thing."

He looked below him and saw the Mancubus blasting while Beast Boy either took cover or fired back with flying barrels. Since he now knows the monster's position, Alex went to the control panel and start pushing the left, right, up, and down buttons to get it to the right place. After moving the pulley crane to a couple of places, he finally got the carrier to its proper position. He then took out his plasma rifle to aim it at the chain that's holding the carrier, and looked at Beast Boy who was still holding his ground. When the changeling saw Alex looking at him, he knew what to do. He then levitated another flammable barrel with the grabber and tossed it straight to the Mancubus, exploding once it connected. The sumo freak fired back with its cannons as BB rolled out of the way from the fire blasts. He then stopped and starred the creature down while the behemoth aimed its cannons at him. But instead of running, he looked at it, smirked and said…

Beast Boy: "You know, I would run if I were you."

He pointed up as the Mancubus looked up to see a floating flat panel over its head. It then turned around to see Alex aiming his plasma rifle at something and was confused at what he was doing. Alex immediately opened fire on the chain and after a couple of plasma projectiles, the chain broke and the carrier fell straight to the monster with the girders tumbling down. The behemoth looked up at the falling debris and didn't had time to move away from it as the steel plate hit it first, followed by the girders pilling over it. Beast Boy saw the whole thing as he observed the pile of debris where the Mancubus was under. Suddenly, the pile compressed and everything toppled on the floor. He knew that meant the monster was dead and dissolved into ash, so he sighed in relief as Alex jumped off the deck and landed on the ground floor.

Alex: "You all right BB?"

Beast Boy looked at Alex and rubbed his top part of his helmet.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. But next time, you'll be the bait."

Alex snickered a bit and shook his head.

Alex: "Come on, let's get this power cell back to the others."

They ran away from the pile and headed back to their friends.

Beast Boy: "Do you think that Robin and the others are doing a good job without us?"

Alex: "What are you worried about BB? I'm pretty sure they have the situation under control."

* * *

Boy was he wrong. Back with the Titans, they were having a real hard time. Robin was swinging his R-Sword left and right to either back the hoard away or cut them through their waists, arms, or heads. Cyborg was using the damaged bent girder to swing it at the ones that were heading towards them. Raven was flying around using black barriers to protect her from flying fireballs and tossing tools, debris, and barrels at every directions, killing off everyone in site. But despite all their efforts, more creatures swarm around them thanks to the Archviles and commence their attack. Robin notice he was completely surrounded by the creatures, so he took out his grappling hook and fired it at one of the higher girders. He pushed the button and flew in the air, getting away from the surrounded hoard. Once he swung away, he flew down to the ground and landed next to Cyborg who was still swinging the girder around to take out a couple of more beasts. He joined the hybrid and helps him with the swarm, but they were still outnumbered.

Cyborg: "Damn it! They're too many of them. We can't hold them off much longer!"

Robin: "We have to! We got to hold them back a little longer until Beast Boy and Alex show up."

The two kept on attacking anything that gets close to them and hope that their two teammates would come. What they didn't know was that hiding behind one of the pillar like girders, a Vulgar was waiting for the right moment to strike. When it saw Cyborg turned his back at it while he was swinging the girder at a Wraith and Maggot, it got the opening it need. The skeleton bug jumped out of its hiding place and with much force, speared him in the back, and tackled the hybrid on the ground. Robin heard the shriek the creature made before it leapt and Cyborg's grunt. He turned around and saw the Vulgar on top of Cy, trying its best the scratch its way through the HAZMAT armor.

Robin: "Cyborg!!!"

He raced in to save him, but an Imp came up in front of him and shrieked. Robin jumped up and sliced it down the middle with his R-Sword and watched it fall and two separate directions and disintegrated. He was about to rescue him, but now a Maggot and Wraith blocked his way. Getting a little pissed off now, He kept using his sword to clear a path for him to save his friend. Speaking of which, Cyborg was trying his best to get the Vulgar off of him. But the creature kept clinging on to his suit, he's afraid that it might rip the outfit up and he'll be exposed from the Mars surface with little air. So he pulled off all the stops to make sure he get out of this mess.

Cyborg: "Argh… Get off of me you bug eyed freak!"

The Vulgar, knowing the scratching through his armor suit wasn't enough, then charged up a fireball to see if that would do the trick. Cy thought it was all over for him and closed his eyes to feel it coming. But just before the creature could hit him with the green flame, it was randomly hit by blue projectiles. After all those many hits, it fell off Cyborg and dissolved in the process. The hybrid looked to the left to see where those hits came from and saw Alex and Beast Boy with their weapons ready for an attack. Once they saw the multiple hoards of monsters just about everywhere, BB looked at Alex and cocked an eyebrow.

Beast Boy: "You were saying?"

Alex: "Well I could be wrong."

Few of the creatures saw the two and began charging in for the kill. Alex kept using his plasma gun to moe down half of them while Beast Boy lifted off one of the flammable barrels, and tossed it to rest of the batch. Once it was all clear, the two came to Cyborg's aid and see if he's all right. Of course, he did have scratch marks on his HAZMAT armor, but not deep enough to penetrate through the suit.

Alex: "Hey Cy, you cool?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, I'm 'aight. If you guys haven't been here sooner, I would've been a goner."

They got the hybrid up and Alex noticed Cy's chain gun almost out of ammo.

Alex: "I could see that you're almost out."

Cyborg: "Yeah. Had to use a girder to fend them off."

The guardian took out the ammo belts he was carrying and gave them to Cyborg.

Alex: "Here. This can help you dispose of those freak shows."

Cyborg look at the ammo belts, strapped it to the chain gun, and saw the screen went from ten to six hundred. Once he saw his ammo full, he smirked.

Cyborg: "Aw yeah. Now I'm good to go!"

He looked up to see more monsters coming their way and pointed his chain gun to open fire. Alex joined in and used his plasma rifle to rip a few more to pieces. Then Beast Boy came in a grabbed a couple of fire balls with his weapon and launched them back at the hoard. As the three were attacking the charging creatures up front, three Maggots came up from the rear and leapt up to kill them from behind. When they were about to do that, ten birdarangs came down from the sky and completely rip them a set of holes in their bodies. The three teammates looked behind to see the three creatures disintegrated to nothing and wondered who did it. But they were caught off guard as three Imps rushed in and tried to rip them apart. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Robin came down and used his sword to cut the first one up the middle. The second Imp looked at the Boy Wonder and used its claws to slice his helmet's visor, but Robin ducked, swung his sword to cut its claw hands, then spun in a circle to rip it in half in the middle. The third Imp then charged a fireball and threw it to Robin. But he side step to avoid it, turned halfway, positioned his sword, and stabbed the creature by the waist with his back turned. He then removed his sword, jump up, and slice its head by the neck. Once all three Imps were dead, he swiped the sword to get rid of the blood at looked at the three friends that saw the whole thing.

Robin: "What? Can't let you guys have all the fun."

They all then heard more roaring and looked all over to see a swarm of monsters everywhere. They all readied themselves and waited to see which creature would die first. But just when they were going to do some damage, five Revenants appeared a few floors above. They looked up to see them as the skeleton soldiers fired the shoulder-mounted cannons. The missiles headed straight to the team, but Raven flew down behind them and formed a dome shield to block off the missiles. She then levitate a stack of steel floor boards next to the dome, split them apart, and threw them at the Revenants. It all sliced them in multiple parts and killed them all. The Imps and Vulgars threw their fireballs at the dome to see if they can weaken it. While they were doing that, the Titans and Alex were coming up with another plan.

Alex: "I take it Starfire didn't finish the job."

Robin: "Yeah, you could say that."

Beast Boy: "Dude, what just happened? The moment Alex and I left, this area was under control. Now it's back to where it started. Did Starfire die fighting the Archviles off or something?"

Upon hearing that, Robin turned his head directly at the changeling and angrily answered back.

Robin: "Don't you dare say that! She can't be dead! She can't!"

Beast Boy frantically waved his hands and tried to calm the leader down.

Beast Boy: "All right, all right! Calm down Rob, I didn't really mean it. I'm just wondering that's all."

Alex: "Well whatever happened, we have to find out right away. But first, we have to get to the lift right now and put the power cell in the generator."

Cyborg: "There's only one problem… How are we going to get to the lift and place the cell in the generator if we're on the other side of the area, with a number of monsters around us?"

Raven: "Leave that to me."

Raven concentrated more and within seconds, the dome grew so big that it made everyone outside the dome went flying after one big push. Every creature hit every girder that was around them and knocked them unconscious, but not dead. When that was done, Raven let down her dome and Alex gave the orders.

Alex: "All right, everyone move out!"

Immediately everyone raced to the lift, passing every creature that's knocked out. When they made it, Alex removed the power cell from his back, placed it into the portable power plant, and pressed the _"Insert"_ icon on the screen. Within seconds, the generator powered up and the lift was back online. He then approached the lift entrance and pushed on the _"Call Lift"_ icon.

Alex: "Everybody in!"

The Titan entered the lift while Alex looked at behind him and saw some of the creatures stirring and getting up.

Alex: "And just in time too."

He entered the elevator and pressed on the icon that would take them to the top floor. And Imp was the first to got up and raced to the lift where the doors were closing. The steel doors sealed shut the same time the Imp hit the lift doors and cling on to them. The Titan boys got started when the Imp got a hold of the caged doors, but were glad it didn't get in. The lift ascended upwards to reach the top floor while Alex sighed.

Alex: "That should give us a breather for a while. But don't think for a minute that this rest is permanent."

He then place hand on his helmet and was doing something odd. Robin saw him doing that and wondered what he's up to.

Robin: "What are you doing?"

Alex: "Trying to get to Starfire. You should know by now that we have comm. links on your backs. I hope she knows."

He opened his comm. channel and tries to see if he gets Star's comm.

Alex: "Starfire, are you there? Come in Starfire."

There was nothing but static.

Alex: "Starfire, do you read me? This is Alex. Can you hear me?"

Still nothing but static. Just when he thought she was dead, he heard Star's voice through the comm.

_Starfire: "Uh… Hello? Alex? Is that you?"_

Alex sighed in relief when he heard her voice and answered back.

Alex: "Yes Starfire. It's me."

_Starfire: "Oh, thank X'hal. I thought you were all goners and-"_

She suddenly yelped and a sound of a commit passed her. Alex heard that and was now seriously nervous.

Alex: "Star, are you hurt."

_Starfire: "No, not at the moment at least."_

Alex: "Then what happened, I thought I told you to take care of the Archviles."

* * *

Back in the air, Starfire was still flying about dodging and attacking the Cacodemons that kept on appearing every time she kill some more. While she was doing that, she was communicating through her radio pack on her back, not driving any attention away from the creatures.

Starfire: "I was doing that. But of course these Archviles had summoned the Cacodemons to keep me distracted. I am trying my best to get them off my back, but they just keep coming!"

She intently ducked one blast and launched a large energy blast out of her hand to destroy another floating head.

* * *

Back at the lift…

_Starfire: "I don't know if I can hold them off for much longer."_

Alex: "Don't worry Starfire. We're on our way to help you. Just stay put."

Alex shut off the comm. channel and rubbed the top of his helmet.

Alex: "Shit, I should've seen this coming."

The team looked at Alex and was a bit worried as Robin came in to ask.

Robin: "What happened?"

Alex looked at Robin and explained the situation.

Alex: "Well the good news is that Starfire's still alive. Bad news is that she's being attacked by a swarm of Cacodemons. That's why she wasn't disposing the Archviles. They must've somehow summoned those beastly heads to attack her. We have to save her and dispose of those Archviles quickly before they summoned more of those things."

Beast Boy: "And how are we going to stop all four of them?"

Alex: "That I don't know. But I'll think of a way in taking care of them."

When BB heard that, he sighed.

Beast Boy: "Terrific…"

Seconds later, the lift then slowed to a complete stop, taking them up to the top floor. Alex turned around to see the lift's door and readied his plasma rifle.

Alex: "Here we go."

The others readied themselves for the battle as well, the same time the lift gates opened up and down. Once the path is clear, and team got out and looked up at the sky to see their Tamaranean friend fending off the Cacodemon's wrath.

Alex: "Raven, go help Starfire out. The rest of you are with me. Move out!"

Raven flew up in the air and aid Star while the boys ran on the girders and metal floors to reach to their target.

Cyborg: "Um… Aren't we supposed to help Star and Rae on the Cacodemons?"

Alex: "No, too far away. We don't want to be wasting our ammo."

Cyborg: "Then who are we going after?!"

The four then approached a couple of workstations where there are tools, equipment, and metal ready to weld and piece together. When they passed a couple Alex noticed a line of fire heading straight towards them and looked at the others.

Alex: "Take cover!"

They quickly split up and a fiery line went past them. Robin and Beast Boy were hiding behind one station while the Alex and Cyborg was at another. The four then peaked their heads and saw the two Archviles heading straight towards them with their flaming hands at the ready.

Alex: "That's who we're going after."

Beast Boy: "Aw man… I knew he was going to say that. So do you have a plan now?"

Alex: "Still working on it."

Beast Boy gulped when he heard that answer.

Beast Boy: "And I was afraid he would say that too."

Robin: "Well, whatever plan you come up with it better work. Even if we keep cover, it will only be a matter of time they could-"

Within an instant, the humanoid creatures raised their hands and shrieked as seven Revenants appeared from behind the team. Everyone instantly turned around and saw them the grunting.

Robin: "summon more monsters…"

The skeleton soldiers fired their rockets at them the same time the Boy Wonder took out his exploding disks and threw them at the rockets. They all collided with each other and created a huge explosion, away from the Revenants and the team thank goodness.

* * *

Back in the air, Starfire was taking care of the Cacodemons by shooting her star bolts with her hands. She was even swifting around to avoid the energy blasts the creatures spat at her. She turned around to see the few floating heads and placed her hands together to create a beam of energy to rip a hole in one of the monsters. While she was using the line to kill the next one, three more Cacodemons came up from behind, the fired their blasts. They were hurtling straight to her without her knowing it until a black barrier appeared and ward off the blasts. Star turned around and spotted the black shield and the floating heads. It was then that Raven came out of the barrier and was in front of Star's face and the shield disappeared behind her.

Raven: "Looks like you could use a little help."

Starfire smiled when she now knows her friend is assisting her. They then turned around with each other backs against each other and observed the Cacodemons surrounding them. They immediately fired back with star bolts and aurora blasts, killing half the hoard. But more of them were being summoned the other two Archviles that were watching on. The newly created swarm then fired their blasts at the same time while Raven formed a bubble shield to protect her and Star from the attack. After she done that, the Tamaranean looked at Rae and smiled.

Starfire: "Oh, I'm so glad that you are here to aid me friend Raven. But I was wondering, what happened to the others."

Raven: "I believe that they're on top of the construction site warding off the Archviles. Don't worry; I think they're taking care of themselves."

When the blasts ceased and the smoke is clear, Raven let down her shield and the two girls charged in for the attack.

* * *

Back on the top floor, the boys were standing between a rock and a very hard place. Or to their point of view, a bunch of Revenants and two Archviles. Alex and Cyborg teamed up to take care of the skeleton soldiers by Al using the plasma fire to take out of the rockets and Cy who was using the chain gun to rip them apart. Robin and Beast Boy, on the other hand, were facing the Archviles as they threw disks and flammable barrels at them. But the humanoids dodged the projectiles and launched a wave of flames at them. So the two teammates hid behind the workstations and to cover flames swept past them. Fortunate for them that the workstations were metal or they would've been roasted. Beast Boy then looked at his leader and wondered something.

Beast Boy: "Is it just me, or are these things are more aggressive then the last one."

Robin looked at the changeling and answered.

Robin: "I would say it's just you, but then I would be thinking the same thing. I believe that Betruger set all this up so he could watch us die. I mean one Archvile is bad enough, but four of them, that's a whole lot worse!"

He then looked back at the two creatures and saw one of them raising its hands up and screamed. The Boy Wonder immediately turn his head to see Cyborg and Alex trying their best to hold off the Revenants, but more of them appeared behind the first batch.

Robin: "And I got the feeling that if we don't stop them soon, we won't stand a chance."

Beast Boy: "Well any ideas on how we stop them? Cause I don't think Alex can come up with anything."

Robin did some thinking of this, and came up with one decision.

Robin: "I got it. But I don't think it would last very long."

Beast Boy: "Well what are you waiting for? Do something or else I'm going to turn into Fried Beast Boy!"

Robin nodded as he took out a couple of freeze disks from his utility belt and waited for the right moment. He looked back to see his other teammates killing off a few more Revenants with their weapons. When he looked back and took a peek at the two Archviles that started to summon more, it gave them the opening he needs. With the right timing, he came out of his hiding spot and threw the disks at the humanoids. They were going to summon more Revenants until the disks hit them and turned them into ice. Beast Boy took a look at the two ice creatures and came out of his hiding place, knowing that that's over for now.

Beast Boy: "Didn't kill them, but it's effective none the less."

Robin: "Now all we have to do is to help the others. Let's go Beast Boy!"

Quickly enough, both Robin and Beast Boy headed straight to where Cyborg and Alex are. Speaking of which, both the Guardian and the Titan were having a hard time taking out the hoard of skeletons. Alex was taking care of the last two rockets until he ran out of plasma projectiles. When he looked at the screen that said, "0/326", he lift his head up, rolled his eyes and said…

Alex: "Shit, I'm out of ammo! I need to reload!"

Cyborg: "Well you better hurry up! I can't hold this for much-"

Suddenly, Robin jumped up from behind the two and threw multiple disks at the creatures. After the exploding disks killed half of them while four exploding barrels flew past them and hit the rest. When all of them died, Alex and Cyborg turned back to see Robin and Beast Boy heading straight towards them. They all came together as Alex sighed in relief and inserted a fresh cell cartridge.

Alex: "Thanks for the help. But I thought you're suppose to handle the Archviles."

Robin: "They have been taken care of. Let's just say that they're a little on ice."

He pointed to what he did back there as the two took a look at the humanoids on ice. Alex nodded when he saw the sculptures.

Alex: "Nice… But you do know that it won't last long."

Robin: "I know. But it will give us time to think of a strategy. Now what are we going to do."

Alex: "Right now our main goal is to kill those Archviles before they could summon more monsters. So we can proceed to Gamma without any more problems."

Beast Boy turned his head to see Alex and asked the same question.

Beast Boy: "I hope maybe this time you came up with a plan."

Alex looked at the changeling and answered.

Alex: "I'm still working on that."

To that end, Beast Boy once again pouted.

Cyborg: "Well we gotta come up with something fast. It would only be a matter of time before those two thaw out. And I don't think Star and Rae can last long."

Robin: "That's true, but what can we use to take all the Archviles and the creatures they summoned out of our hair?"

While the three Titans were thinking of a plan, Alex looked up and saw something above them. It was a big crane with an arm holding a heavy cylinder tube. Inspecting the crane, Alex knows how to stop them all.

Alex: "I got it."

The three then looked at their guardian when he said it.

Cyborg: "Got what?"

Alex looked at the Titans and told them the plan.

Alex: "I know how we can take them all out."

Beast Boy: "Finally! What's the plan?"

Al turned his head to see Robin and asked him something.

Alex: "Robin, do you have any of those detonators in your belt?"

Robin: "Plenty."

Alex: "Good, you come with me."

He then looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg to give them their details.

Alex: "Cyborg and Beast Boy, hold down the fort while Robin and I head to the crane to do some heavy duty demolition."

The two nodded as Alex look at Rob.

Alex: "Let's go."

As soon as the guardian and Titan leader left to reach the crane, both the hybrid and the changeling looked ice sculptures that were melting, due to the Archvile's fiery hands and were causing the ice to melt. When they break free form their icy tombs, they looked at the two Titans and started summoning more Revenants. When they appear, the two looked at the group of skeletons roaring behind them then look back at the two humanoids. They then looked at each other to see who gets who until Cyborg made the decision.

Cyborg: "I'll take care of the Archivles, you'll handle the Revenants!"

Cy headed to the direction where the Archviles are while BB looks at the Revenants positioning themselves for attack.

Beast Boy: "I hate it when this happens."

He readied himself with the Grabber in his hands while the skeleton soldiers fired their rockets at the changeling.

* * *

Up in the air, Starfre and Raven was shooting down Cacodemons just about everywhere. Three Cacodemons spat out their blasts at the two girls, but Raven senses that, turned to the right, and created a wall to knock the blasts off. Starfire then came in and took them out with her star bolts. But right after she took care of them, five more came out of nowhere from behind and opened fire on the two. Raven felt that too, turned around, and formed another black wall and deflects the attacks. Then she turned it off and started firing aurora blasts while Starfire took care of the others on the other side with her bolts of energy. While the girls were taking care of business, the Archviles on the ground were summoning more Cacodemons to outnumber them. One of them then noticed something at the farther end where the large crane is and saw two shadows, one taking up guarding position and the other putting something on the base of the crane. The humanoid thought it would be trouble and decided to take some action of its own.

* * *

Heading to the crane, the two shadows were none other then Alex and Robin. Robin was placing his charges on the crane's base while Alex was keeping an eye out for anything coming their way with his plasma rifle at the ready.

Robin: "And are you sure this is a good idea?"

Alex: "Of course I'm sure of this Robin. That crane is big enough to take out anything that's either in or around the creature's path. Once all the detonators are in place, you set them to explode and let the crane fall to the construction site."

He looked up to see the sand blowing in a different direction, the same path as the crane would fall from.

Alex: "And by the way the wind's blowing, it looks like the time is right."

Robin: "But you should know by now that if this falls on them, then the whole construction are would be completely demolished."

Alex: "That maybe true, but I don't thing anyone's going to build this place up any time soon."

Just when Robin was going to make it to the corner, they heard those strange whispers again. Suddenly, multiple clouds appeared around the crane and out of the lightning bolts were a swarm of Lost Souls, with the help of one of the Archviles who took notice at what's transpiring.

Alex: "Great, just our luck. You keep planting those charges Robin while I hold them off as long as I can! Hurry!"

Robin looked at Alex, nodded, and went back to placing detonators on the left side of the base. Alex aimed his weapon at the flaming heads charging right towards them and opened fire.

* * *

In another part of the site, Cyborg and Beast Boy was using anything they can to hold off their own problems. Cy was using his chain gun to make mints meat out of the two Archviles, but the humanoids rolled out of the way and threw lines of flame at him. The hybrid immediately took cover as one of the workstations as the flames soured past him.

Cyborg: "Ha, is that the best you got?!"

Once the flames passed, he came out of his hiding place continued the assault. Beast Boy was doing the same thing when he's fighting off the Revenants. But instead of firing a projectile at them, he was using his Grabber to revert the missiles away from him. An interesting strategy, but it works.

* * *

Up at the sky, Star and Rae still kept fighting off the Cacodemons with their own resources. Raven used her black magic to cover three standing girders on the top floor and lift them out of their foundation. She then waved her arms to her as the girders glided straight to them and hit ten floating heads, missing the girls. But after she took care of them, more Cacodemons appeared, fifteen more. Raven saw them all the cursed in her own breath.

Raven: "Son of a bitch, this is ridiculous. Everytime we take out one Cacodemons, more of them show up. It's like a never ending cycle."

Starfire: "What ever the case, we must destroy them!"

Starfire then flew up in the air and started spinning her own body in circles. She then fired a rain of star bolts all around and killed every floating head that came into contact with it, even the ones that were summoned.

* * *

Back to the crane Robin was just about done, running around the structure and connecting detonators at its base. Alex was following the Titan leader, protecting him from the Lost Souls flying directly towards them. He was blasting them with the Plasma Rifle he was holding and quickly reloading before more of them flaming heads could attack. They were already at the last side of the crane as Robin put the last charges on the base. And unfortunate for Alex, he was running out of plasma cartridges. When the Boy Wonder placed the last detonator on the pillar, he looked at Alex who was still taking out Lost Souls left and right.

Robin: "Hey Alex, I'm all done."

Alex: "Finally! Now activate the detonators so we can end this mess at once!"

Alex immediately ran away from the crane while Robin pushed the button in the middle of the charge and it blinked red. He immediately followed Alex as the Lost Souls followed after them.

Robin: **"Fire in the hole!"**

When the Boy Wonder yelled that out, the red light on the detonator blinked faster and faster until stayed red. Suddenly, the charge exploded; making all the other detonators explode, cause a chain reaction around the crane's base and killing off all the Lost Souls around the blast. All the Titans and monsters heard the explosion and turned their heads to see the huge cloud of flames at the crane. Alex and Robin, who were away from the explosion, watched on to see if it worked. And to their luck, it did. From behind the flames, all the metal on the base melted completely and the crane started to turn clockwise and tipped over. And thanks to the high winds blowing it to the left, it was heading straight towards the construction site. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw it falling straight towards them and had eyes wide in fear.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "Yeah BB."

Beast Boy: "I think we have to run now."

Cyborg: "I couldn't agree with you more."

They then immediately ran for their live, passing the Revenants, and screaming like there's no tomorrow. Alex and Robin did the same as they were running away from the falling crane. Back in the air, Raven and Starfire saw the whole thing and noticed the boys running away from the soon to be wreck, but they won't make it out of there alive. That made Starfire gasped, realizing what would happen.

Starfire: "Our friends are in danger! We have to help them!"

Suddenly, few more energy blasts came behind them. But Raven quickly shielded them from the blast and looked at the hoard of Cacodemons.

Raven: "First thing first."

She charged her aurora energy while Starfire charged her star bolts. They then placed the hands together and say the magic words.

Starfire and Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Within seconds, a ball of black and green energy surround them and grew bigger, killing off all the floating heads once they touched it. When they're all dead, the ball of energy faded, the girls then flew down to rescue their friends. Ask for the boys, they kept running as fast as they could, but no matter how fast they go, they couldn't get away from the crane that fall past them. That's when Raven and Starfire came in and lift them out of the way by using their alien strength for Robin and Alex to grab Star's arms and a black disk to hover Cyborg and Beast Boy. The girls just lift them up to safety just in time for and crane to fall on the site. But unfortunate for the creatures, they just stood there and watched on to see the crane heading to them, without thinking of getting out of the way. The crane then crashed on the top part of the construction site and destroyed the entire place, ripping through floors and floors, causing random explosions, and killing every creature that came into contact with it, especially the Archviles. The Titans and Alex looked down to see the middle of the construction site ripped to shreds with Robin sighing under his breath.

Robin: "That was too close."

He then looked at Alex who came up with this plan to begin with and argued at him.

Robin: "Alex, that was the most stupidest and deadly plan you ever came up with. You almost got us killed!"

Alex: "Ah quit your whining. At least it worked."

When the smoked cleared and the construction area was nothing but a big gapping hole. Starfire and Raven flew down through it and carefully avoided the twisted metal and sharp edges. They made it to the ground floor as Robin and Alex let go of Star's arms and Beast Boy and Cyborg got off the disk. Once they took a clear look at the damage caused by the crane, Cy whistled and shook his head.

Cyborg: "So much for the recreation center."

Beast Boy: "At least those things are gone."

Alex: "For now. After what happened to this place, it will just be a matter of time before reinforcements show up. Let's start searching for the cave entrance."

Alex took out his PDA to access the digital map and walked forward as Rob looked at him and raised his eyebrow a little."

Robin: "And where do you think this cave's going to be after what transpired just now?"

Alex: "Well according to my PDA, the entrance to cave should be right about…"

He then stopped and looked at the pile of debris next on the side of a cliff with a few gapping holes poking out here and there.

Alex: "Here."

The rest of the team approached the sealed entrance and looked at it.

Raven: "Looks like we're blocked off."

Robin: "Not anymore. Starfire, Cyborg, give us an opening."

Starfire: "Affirmative."

The two walked straight to the debris and lifted the twisted metal and ripped girders with their unimaginable strength. Once the path was clear, the rest of the team approached the entrance and stopped when they saw the entrance to the cave was completely dark and cold. BB swallowed a lump knowing that this won't be easy and decided to joke about it.

Beast Boy: "O.K. Who wants to go into the creepy dark tunnel first?"

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter! Took me like over a month to do all this, what with the projects and finals I had to do in college and everything. But now that my semester's over, I can now have all the free time I want all summer. So I hope I can do my updates much faster then before. And you think this chapter was aggressive, wait until you see the third part of the Mars Surface. When the team entered the cave that would take them to Gamma, they are about to meet an old friend of theirs, and when I mean friend, I mean enemy. And no its not Terra, you have to wait and find out for yourselves. Please Review.**


	27. The Return of the Vagary

**Another day, another long chapter. Sorry if I have to keep you guys waiting but when you're as busy as I am in the real world, sometimes you never have enough time putting this story together. But don't worry, I promise that there would be shorter chapters in the days ahead. Now let's go over the stats of the last chapter. I've got two reviews and 44 hits and I got to say I'm real impressed. One of the reviewers was Rahkshi500, saying that he missed the last chapter before the other, but he said it's still awesome. But let me remind you Rahk that it's not Gamma Labs they're going to meet this mystery character, it's the caverns. Get your head in the game. Another reviewer is a new guy called Retarded Book Author. _(Don't ask… He has his reasons.)_ He says that he likes my adaptation of Doom3 and Teen Titans and is a big Doom fan like me. But he also wanted to know if I could add characters from the old Doom games. RBA, hate to ruin everything but uh… I'm not doing that. I mean the Arachnotron, Spider Mastermind, and Pain Elemental would've make great characters for the story but by the way I'm doing it, I can't put them in anywhere in the chapters. But if the folks at ID really put them in the Doom3 games, then they would've made cool demons. Sorry about it bud. Now here comes part three of the Mars Surface on Doomed Titans. The team has officially entered the cave and has to travel through a connection of tunnels to reach Gamma. But on the way, they meet a familiar face that they wished they hadn't seen. Will they get out of there before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Return of the Vagary

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Systems Control: November 15, 2145, 9:36 P.M.**

_"Emergency power only. All Delta operations suspended."_

That was what the announcement said the sixth time. The marine counted that himself. After he survived a train wreck back at the monorail and reaching his destination without getting killed by the gun torrent, he made it to Delta in one piece. But the problem he has now is that the entire first level of Delta's offline and all access in the base is shut down. When he was finding out what seem to be the cause of the problem, he discovered that the Data Linker wasn't installed at the control center of Delta System Control. Thankfully, he found the Linker at Delta's main lobby and headed back to the control center, without any attack from any of the creatures yet. Now he's back at Systems Control with a Data Linker in his hand ready to install it in the center controller.

Main Marine: "Well here goes nothing."

The marine approached the control center and inserted the linker into the center. Once he done that, the lights started to blink on and off, and screens were booting up, and the 3D digital map went online. But just when he thought he was finished another announcement boomed through the speakers, a little scratchy at first but understandable.

_"Warning: reactor core- core- core offline. Follow safety procedure ooooorange."_

The red light then appeared on the right side of the 3D map, popped out of it, moved to the center, and gave the marine a close up picture of the reactor core. He observed the map and could tell what happened.

Main Marine: "Looks like I see the problem. The reactor core isn't working. Better get it back on if I want to continue. The only problem is how do I get there?"

While he tried to figure out how to get there, and noticed something at the farther end of the room. There was use to be a static screen next to the exit, but now it went back on and showed a vid comm. screen waiting for a request. He kept staring at the screen and scratched his head.

Main Marine: "Now who would be calling at a time like this?"

After trying to get a good answer for himself, he decided to head for the screen and see who's calling. Once he approached the console, he typed the key sequences and the computer on the screen responded.

_"Connection Established."_

The screen then went static again and in a second, showed a person's face. That person's face was none other then Sergeant Kelly. The marine sighed in relief when he saw the Sarge on the screen but when he was going to say something; he looked at the corner of the screen and realized it was just a transmitted message. So instead of talking, he watched the screen and see what the message is.

_Sergeant Kelly: "Marine, this is Kelly. If you're watching this you're tougher then I thought. I guess things aren't always what they seem. Plans have changed. I don't know if you heard, but the UAC has gone straight to Hell. All communications to the surviving marines have been blocked off, and more men are dying. Plus all of Delta's compromised so no one won't stand a chance against the hostiles. I'm afraid we're the only hope left to stop this madness once and for all. Meet up with me at the entrance of Delta 4 and we can put an end to this. Sergeant Kelly out."_

The screen went static and was back to its original logo. When the transmission was finished, the Marine heard hissing and growling noises from the exit. He looked at it hallway and saw shadows of the hoard of creatures heading towards him. It was then he sighed and realized that this was a trap all along.

Main Marine: "Thanks for the tip Sarge."

He then took out a grenade, twisted it, and tossed it to the hoard. When he was done with that, the Marine took out his plasma rifle and waited for the explosion to happen. Once it did, he charged right in and started blasting away at the monsters.

* * *

**Mars Surface, Underground Cave: November 15, 2145, 9:42 P.M.**

Back outside, the Titans have made it to their third destination, an underground cave, and after a few hesitant looks they all went in. The real problem is that the cave was so dark; that you couldn't see much and the last thing you want is to be at a dead end if you lost. Luckily, Alex told them that they had installed flashlights on their shoulders, so now they could see where they were going. It wasn't long before Robin, who was next to Alex the whole time, turned his head to him and asked him something about the tunnel.

Robin: "Excuse me Alex, but I was wondering why would a tunnel be next to the construction site we just passed?"

Alex: "You mean that construction site we've completely trashed?"

Robin: "Um… Yeah, that."

Alex: "Well, like I said, before, a building cannot be complete without heat, electricity, water, air, and so on. But the problem of that is where to put all this stuff? They can't leave it all outside because the electrical storms and high winds will damage them beyond repair. So they decided to put some underground tunnels to put all of it. Why do you think we put the UAC around mountainsides in the first place? Lovely views?"

Robin: "Actually, I didn't pay attentions to the views here much."

Alex: "Anyways… Most of the pipes and wires that go around the installation must be place in the caverns, so lightning or winds won't disrupt anything. You can tell from above us that these pipes and wires must be secured and operational when it needs power from one sector to another. One drawback is that and earthquake or an aftershock can collapse an entire cave and shut off a building indefinitely. Fortunately we added aftershock stabilizers to keep the caverns from falling apart. This is one of the many reasons the UAC is a comfortable and safe environment."

Robin snickered a little and shook his head.

Robin: "Yeah… All comfortable and safe until all Hell breaks loose."

They continued to walk straight until with spotted an elevator lift at the end of the path. They all stopped when they saw it and observed it.

Starfire: "Why would there be a access lift in a dark cave?"

Alex: "My guess is that if there's not enough room, they decided to install the pipes and wires in the underground areas. And since there's no other way around this, it's our meal ticket. Everyone in."

Alex approached the panel next to the doors and clicked on the _"Call lift"_ icon. Once the doors opened, the team went in and the guardian pressed the _"Descend lift"_ icon on the panel inside the lift. Soon enough, the doors closed and the lift moved downward to the underground. While the lift was taking them down, Alex took his PDA out to find the right path to Gamma Labs. Robin then looked at the PDA as well and could tell that he's having a hard time with it, so he looked at him and moved one of his eyebrows up.

Robin: "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Alex: "I hope I know, but the underground areas have a series to tunnels. So it's going to take me a while to figure out where they will take us."

Raven: "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?"

Alex: "Well we don't want to waist our time. We still have our suits on and we're up to half a tank of air."

Beast Boy: "Hey, if we're going underground and away from the outside, why don't we remove the suits so that we would save some air?"

Al looked at the changeling and cocked an eyebrow.

Alex: "Just because we're heading down to the caverns below doesn't mean we're really out of the storm. We have to keep the suits on even if we're underground. The last thing I want is to have my lungs explode inside me."

BB then bowed his head and shook it.

Beast Boy: "I hate it when things don't go my way."

They kept waiting for the lift to stop at the ground floor. It was about to make it but when the lift was about seven feet from the ground, it immediately stopped. Then it started to shake and the lights turned off. The team was startled when that happened.

Robin: "What happened?"

Alex: "Must be a small aftershock. But don't worry about that, the shock resistant stabilizers are keeping everything in tact. It will be back up and running in no time."

While they were waiting, they immediately heard the sound of scampering feet around them.

Cyborg: "Um… What was that noise?"

Alex listened in on the pitter-patter and had a bad feeling about it.

Alex: "Sounds like we're not alone."

Finally, the light of the lift went back on and the shaft continued to descend. It made it to the ground floor and the doors opened up. Once the team left the lift, they noticed the place is completely dark, so dark that you can't see anything.

Raven: "Great… Just what we need, total darkness."

Robin: "Well whatever the case, we have to continue our way to Gamma. If we can find some light around here."

Alex looked around and spotted a small generator with a two wires coming out of it that are used to operate the lights.

Alex: "Found it."

He walked straight to the generator and look at the screen that reads, _'Lights Generator'_.

Alex: "Time to shed some light into the situation."

He then clicked the _"Power On'_ and in a second, the lights around them turned on. But when they were turned on, the team found out that they're spider webs on the walls and ceilings of the cave.

Robin: "I got the bad feeling about this."

Alex: "You and me both Rob. Everyone stay alert."

Alex walked forward and turned to the right corner while the Titans follow him. When they made that turn, they noticed the floor all scattered with jackhammers, shovels, tools, weapons, and ammo, but there were no sign of workers down there. They knew what happened to them and they don't want to be part of the body count. So they continued forward as Alex stopped to pick up some plasma cells and clips for his merely empty weapons. As they headed down the cavern, they were at a fork in the road. On the left was another access cavern with a catwalk and an automatic door, on the right is a shaft that's caved in. The team looked at both ends while Beast Boy sighed.

Beast Boy: "Just our luck. I'm guessing the path on the right was the quickest way out."

Alex took his PDA out and checked the map to see if that was the appropriate path. Once he found the spot they're in, he rolled his eyes around and gave a defeated groan.

Alex: "Unfortunately, you're right BB. That path on the right should've been the quickest way to get to Gamma, but it appears to be caved in. Looks like we have to take the long route."

With that, the changeling slapped his front side of his helmet with his hand and shook it.

Beast Boy: "I knew it."

They all turned left and approached the catwalk over a large gap hole. Once they approached the door, the door slid open and they entered another access cavern. They kept walking through and long tunnel with metallic crates scattered all across the area and a couple of tools. But hanging on the ceilings were a few unfortunate souls entrapped in webbing. Yet another sign on things to come for the Titans. The team continued their walk down the cavern, but once they were halfway the lighting started to blink and changed to bloody red. When that happened, six Trites came down from the ceiling and hissed when they saw the team. Instinctively, Alex took his machine gun out and fired it on the mutated spiders. But when he thought he was done with that, six Lost Souls flew out of the corner tunnel and charged straight to them. Cyborg took action as he stepped forward, aimed his chain gun, and opened fire. The rounds ate the flaming skulls and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the dust settled and the lights went back to normal, the two lowered their weapons and Alex looked at the Titans.

Alex: "Looks like we know what happened to everyone in the caverns. We have to keep moving forward. If they didn't know we're here, they do now."

Everyone nodded as they all proceeded and turned the right corner. They then spotted another lift that would take them further down into the caverns, with its door shafts opened, waiting for them to get in. They entered the shaft as Robin pressed on the _"Descend Lift"_ icon on the screen. The doors closed and the lift went down to another cave. But when they were going down, they heard some hissing sounds from above and look up to see a gang of Trites coming down. And to make matters worse the roof of the lift was gone, letting the spiders come in easily. Seeing that, Alex readies his weapon and alerted the team.

Alex: "Titans, kill them! Don't let any of them get into the lift!"

Quickly, Alex, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven shoot down the mutated spiders with bullets, star bolts, and aurora blasts. It killed the spiders up front with blood falling into the shaft and onto the team, while more of them came from behind. They continued firing and reloading until the shaft came to a complete stop and reached the main shaft.

Alex: "Everyone out!"

The door opened as the team raced out of there with Alex far behind. Once he left the shaft, he took out a grenade, armed it, and threw it back into the shaft. He ran away from the lift and turned the left corner where the team went to and took cover while the Trites landed on the shaft and was about to leave it to hunt their prey. That was until the grenade exploded and killed them all in one blast. Lucky for the Titans, they were taking cover close to the corner, wiping away all the spider gunk on their HAZMAT suits.

Raven: "Gross…"

Alex wiped the spider blood off his helmet and looked at Rae.

Alex: "Just be fortunate you have that suit on ya. No telling where the blood from those things came from. Let's get going before more of them show up."

Alex took the lead as he headed towards a door at the farther end while the team followed. When they were about to reach the door, it opened upward and an Imp was guarding it, shrieking at the intruders. It then hurled a fireball at them and the team ducked. But Beast Boy took his Grabber out and open fired, letting a string of thin green energy getting a hold of the ball of flame. He then fired the ball back at the creature and it made a direct hit. Once it dissolves to death, another Imp leapt from the right side. It was going to throw a fireball at them, but Alex took his double-barrel shotgun and fired it at the creature, putting two holes through the mid section and dies in ash. They headed straight through a door and entered the storage area loaded with crates and tools. One of the crates was broken open and cases of cells were scattered everywhere. Alex decided to pack them all up for himself if they see something not friendly. When he was done with that, they left storage through another access door on the right and were in another cavern. There were a couple of scaffoldings on both sides of the cavern with construction lights illuminating the way. But at the top opening of the cave was the strange growth they encountered a couple of times. As they kept walking, seven Ticks and seven Trites came down from the ceiling and headed straight to the Titans. Alex and Cyborg started attacking them with their machine gun and chain gun, killing them in a couple of shots. With all of them dead, they kept moving. But it wasn't long before they stop when the lights went out and the opening hole where the growth was burst into flames as the ground shook. The team remained in there position and watched the fiery hole.

Robin: "Uh… Alex? Is there a lava bank below us?"

Alex: "Impossible! The closest place for molten rock is like ten to fifteen miles below us. There's no way it could be here."

Robin: "Then what do you think it is?"

Suddenly, coming out of the flames were three Cacodemons spitting out blasts of energy at them. The team duck down while Raven quickly formed a dome to deflect them. Alex then looks up at the dome to see the floating heads.

Alex: "Well that could explain it. Raven…"

Raven: "I'm one step ahead of you."

The Telepath waved her hands while keeping the dome intact as the scaffoldings around them were covered in her black energy. They started to shake then lifted up a few feet away to the ground, breaking apart and few straight towards the Cacodemons. All the parts penetrated the skin of the creatures and it killed them all. When they're all dead, the fire in the growth hole disappeared and the lights were back on. Raven let go of the dome as the team got up and looked around to see if there's any more monsters around there.

Alex: "Area's clear, for now. Let's get out of here before more come."

They continued their journey through the caverns as they turned the left corner and saw two Vulgars eating a corpse. The two looked at them team and shrieked, as they started forming green fireballs and threw them at the team. The team quickly split up in two directions, avoiding the flames as Cyborg took them out with the chain gun. But just as soon as the two died, seven Trites and six Ticks appeared from the ceiling and headed to the separated teammates. Alex then used his machine gun to snip them off while Robin threw an exploding disk at the rest. With them all dead, the team joined together a continued walking down the cavern. As they continued walking, they noticed something at the farther end of the cave. There's what appears to be a huge lift with multiple crates, big and small, and dim litted lighting on the ceiling. The Titans looked at the lift and was a little unsure of it.

Beast Boy: "What is that?"

Alex took a good look at the lift and smiled.

Alex: "That Beast Boy is our way through the caverns and back to the surface."

Robin: "Does it even work?"

Alex: "Well we're about to find out. C'mon."

The team kept walking straight to the lift that would take them back up to the surface. But while they kept on walking, Raven then spotted something odd on the ground. It almost looks like a small boulder, but it looked slimy and had spikes sticking out of it. She remembered seeing something like this before, back at the cargo area from the warehousing district. She was about to figure all this out, until Alex called her out.

Alex: "Hey Raven! What are you waiting for? Get on the lift and let's go while we still have air left in our tanks."

Raven looked to the lift and saw her teammates already on it. She then levitated off the ground and flew straight towards them.

Raven: "I'm coming!"

She floated straight towards the lift still thinking where that strange object she found came from. Once everyone was in, Alex approached the lift control monitor and clicked on the icon that says, _"Transfer to Caverns Higher Level."_ After he did that, the lift moved upwards in a diagonal direction. While it was going up, Alex looked through his PDA again and gave them the details.

Alex: "All right, if I'm reading this right this lift will take us to the surface level and we'll be one step closer to the lab."

Cyborg: "What happen if this lift stalls?"

Alex: "There are a couple of maintenance shafts around the place. If this lift shuts down, we'll use the shafts to get us up there. Of course the downside of it is that it will take us longer taking that path and there would be monsters all over us, but it would be the only option just in case."

Robin: "Well let's pray that this lift can get us up there with no trouble. Cause if it does, then we'll be in grave danger."

Suddenly, they all heard a loud shriek as the lift started to shake violently. That made everyone startled and nearly fall to the metal floor and was unaware about what happened.

Beast Boy: "What was that?!"

Alex slowly got and looked around the area. He noticed a few spider webs around the walls and ceiling, but as they continue to go further up more webbing was everywhere.

Alex: "I'm afraid we just found trouble."

He then looked up to see where the sound came from as the Titans did the same thing. What they saw was a huge nest resting above the tracks of the lift and they were moving closer to it. But what they were shocked at the most a huge female creature with the lower half body as a spider and many eyes. That creature was none other then the Vagary. The team was in complete shock when they saw it eye to eye, yet surprise when they see it again after their first encounter.

Cyborg: "A Vagary? I thought we got rid of it back at the warehouse!"

Alex: "Apparently, there seems to be more then one. And by the looks of it, it's very hungry."

The spider creature, upon seeing the Titans, jumped off the nest and landed on the lift that was above her. It then shrieked and was about to eat its first victim. But before it does that, some dark energy engulfed it and it couldn't move. It immediately got shoved from the left by force, off the lift, and fell down to the bottom floor. The team wasn't sure what happened until they all turned to see Raven with hands cover in faded black energy.

Raven: "Yep, it was hungry."

Alex then hurried to the edge of the lift where the Vagary fell off of to see if it's gone. Turned out, the held on with it's pincers and was scattering up to the lift. Alex then shook his head after seeing the creature catching up to them.

Alex: "Bad news, the Vagary is still on the move!"

Quickly, the Titans approached Alex and saw the creature on their tail. As it was heading up, the female spider then screamed the loudest scream and raised its hands to the air. They didn't know what it was doing until they some hissing noises from behind. When they turned around they all saw a hoard of Ticks and Trites coming down the ceiling and scampering towards them.

Beast Boy: "Worst news, it's not alone!"

Alex: "Damn it! Looks like we have to take them out ASAP! Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, slow the Vagary down as much as you can. Robin and Cyborg, you're with me. Take them down!"

Immediately, the team separated and followed the orders from their guardian. Starfire flew up in the air and shoot her star bolts at the Vagary, while Raven levitated a few crates that was on the lift and threw them at it. Beast Boy was looking for something that can slow it down as well and spotted stacks of flammable barrels at the right corner. He pointed his grabber at one of the barrels and got a hold of it through a beam of light. He moved the barrel quickly to the Vagary and let go of the trigger, launching the barrel straight to the creature and blew up on impact. In a matter of seconds, the three Titans teamed and slow the Vagary down with all the resources they could come up with. Meanwhile, Robin, Cyborg, and Alex were handling the Ticks and Trites their own way. Alex and Cyborg were taking them down one by one by using the weapons while Robin took his R-Sword out and sliced the spiders to bits. But when they kill half of them, another half came down and continued the attack. So the three kept on attacking the spiders at every direction, hoping that they won't do something too drastic. But when Robin did another swing to kill a Trite, it exploded, causing him to fly away from the hoard and hit on the guardrail. Lucky for him, he didn't break through the rail and fall off the edge of the tracks, or that story would be over. He shook off the sudden impact and looked up to see a couple of more spiders heading towards him. He quickly got up, took out a few exploding disks, and threw them at the mutated spiders. Once they're dead, he then charged in with sword in hand and joined the others in an assault. He stood behind Alex and continued slicing his sword around while the guardian kept shooting the Ticks and Trites down with his machine gun. The guardian looked back to see Robin attacking the spiders.

Alex: "Hey, are you kay?"

Robin: "Yeah… Totally forgot about the spiders exploding."

Alex: "Well be extra careful. Last thing I want is your head blown off your neck. Shit!"

He then fired a few more spiders that were coming close to him and reloaded his weapon. Soon enough, everyone thought they got the situation under control. But as the lift continued to go up, more webbing was everywhere, including on the tracks. The wheels were getting caught up by the gunk as the lift continued to slow to a crawl. It then finally came to a stop as the team realized it but continued to attack. Cyborg, shredding the spiders with his chain gun looked at Alex and asked him.

Cyborg: "What the hell happened to the lift?"

Alex: "Must be the webbing jamming it up. We're stuck!"

He spun around in a circle and killed five Ticks and five Trites. While he was doing that, he noticed that the place was crawling with spiders and Rae and BB were running out of things to throw back at the Vagary. He then spotted a maintenance door on the right side of the lift and realized that it's now or never.

Alex: "It's getting awfully crowded here! Everyone fall back to the maintenance shaft at once!"

Everyone looked at Alex and saw the maintenance door as well. They all immediately raced to the door, mowing down spiders in their path. The door slid upward and the team went in for safety. But Alex stopped at the entrance door and turned to see the large army of spiders and the Vagary coming up to the lift heading towards them. He took out two grenades, armed them, and threw them to the ground. He left the lift access area as the spiders were crawling over the grenades. Within seconds, the grenades exploded, killing a dozen of spiders and destroying the doorway to maintenance. The team was fortunate enough to avoid the blast and was a few feet away from the damaged door. With the threat out of the way for now, the team gathered together to figure out what to do next.

Beast Boy: "Okay, so much for taking the lift up. Now what?"

Alex: "Well, as of right now our only option is to head up to the surface by foot. The problem is that with that Vagary on our tail, we won't stand a chance. Damn it! If I had a rocket launcher in my hand it would make this easy for us to escape."

Robin: "So what do you think we should do?"

Alex: "Like a said before Robin, keep walking up until we reach the surface level. If we see the Vagary, we must fight it with whatever we have. Let's go."

The team carefully walked down the narrow hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for anything unusual. After turning one or two corners, they were three Ticks coming from the front and three Trites to the rear. Cyborg and Alex were at both ends of the group and saw the spiders coming out of the narrow vents. They quickly fired their weapons at them and killed the spiders. Now that it's clear, the team continued walking down the hallway until they reached a door. The door then slid open as the team passed through it and entered another cavern. They turned right and continued walking until they saw what appears to be another lift, only smaller. The Titans were about to head straight to the lift until they heard an explosion from above followed by rocks and boulders coming down. Everyone quickly backed up to avoid the falling debris then looked up at the hole on the ceiling. That's when the Vagary crawled out of the hole and fell to the floor, landing on its spider legs. It then screamed when it looked at the Titans and waved its hands to start levitating boulders around it. It then threw them at the group but Raven stopped them with her own levitation powers and was about to launch them back at the female creature. When Alex saw the telepath doing that, he immediately panicked and tried to stop her.

Alex: "No wait, STOP!"

But it was too late. Raven threw the boulders at the Vagary and half of them hit it. The creature went flying to the end, crashed through the lift, and got smashed on the wall. Everyone stared blankly at the lift that was destroyed then looked back at Rae who she too was shocked completely. She slowly blushed and smiled a little bit in both embarrassment and pity.

Raven: "Uh… Oops, my bad."

The team was going to argue about what Raven had done until another explosion at the same spot where the creature crashed into the wall. When they turned their heads, they saw the Vagary jumping out of the crash site and was angrier then ever. Alex took action and as he took out his plasma rifle and started firing projectiles at the creature. Starfire joined in as she flew up in the air and tossed her star bolts at it. But when they start firing, the spider monster started to jump up and latched onto the rocky wall, then started running on all legs to avoid the shots. Realizing they have no shot in taking it down, Alex gave the team the worse case scenario while he kept shooting.

Alex: "It's no use. We can't face it like this. We have to get to higher ground if we are able to stop it!"

Cyborg: "And how are we going to do that? The lift's trashed!"

Alex turned his head left and right to find an alternate route to reach the top. That's when he spotted a scaffolding that goes all the way to the ceiling and up there is a tunnel of that strange growth. Upon looking at it, he came up with an idea.

Alex: "We're taking the scaffolding. Everyone climb up and don't stop for anything!"

The team looked at Alex and thought he was crazy. But they decided to trust him and headed to the scaffolding. Alex then put down his rifle and looked at Starfire flying through the air while shooting star bolts at the Vagary.

Alex: "Starfire, keep that thing busy while we make our escape!"

Starfire looked down at Alex, nodded, and went back to the assault. Alex hurried to the scaffolding where the rest of the Titans were, climbing the ladder like structure up the first scaffolding and to the other. Alex soon climbed up after the Titan boys while Raven flew up to the top part. They all were heading up to the top of the scaffolding while Star continues to fire at the spider monster. She kept on throwing her bolts of green energy at the creature, but it kept on jumping and dodging the projectiles. As she kept on shooting, or trying to take out the creep, the team finally climbed up to the top of the scaffolding where the growth is. Beast Boy was starring at the growth, a little unsure about all this.

Beast Boy: "So let me guess this straight. You want us to go into this strange hole that this growth created."

Alex: "Correct."

Beast Boy: "Yet you have no idea where it goes and we have to go through it without even knowing what's on the other side."

Alex: "You could say that."

The changeling immediately turned around and freaked out.

Beast Boy: "Are you out of your damn mind!?! There's no way that I'm going in there!"

Alex: "Then I guess that you want to stay here with our little spidey friend down there.

BB slowly looked down and saw the Vagary scampering around, being distracted by Starfire and her constant bolt assault. Swallowing a lump, he looked back at his guardian and slowly smiled.

Beast Boy: "I'm going in."

So he quickly jumped off the scaffolding and landed on the growth tunnel. Soon enough everyone was getting in the tunnel except Alex. He looked down to see Starfire still taking it to the Vagary.

Alex: "Hey Star, time to go!"

The Tamaranean stopped firing, looked at Alex, and nodded. She flew up to Alex and headed straight into the tunnel. The spider creature saw it happening, so it headed straight towards side of the scaffolding and climbed up to Alex. When Alex saw that, he armed a grenade and tossed it down to the bottom part of the cave. When he jumped into the tunnel and the Vagary was about to reach it, until the grenade exploded and caused the scaffolding to tip over with the spider monster of the side. It immediately fell and crashed on the cavern floor with parts of the scaffolding collapsed all around it.

* * *

In the growth tunnel, the team kept going through the dark slimy hole that was moving around like its alive. They've been turning left and right and going up a couple of places, but there seems to be no end to this passage. Beast Boy then laid a hand on the wall of the growth to hold his balance, but realizing what it is, remove his hand immediately, and shake the red goo off of him.

Beast Boy: "Eeeewwww… I don't know what I was thinking going in here."

Cyborg: "Relax BB, at least the suit is protecting you from what this is. No idea where it came from but you may never know if it's infective."

Beast Boy intentionally sighed and bowed his head down.

Beast Boy: "I should've been eaten alive when I had the chance."

The Titans kept walking and thought they were going to be in this tunnel forever. That's when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Alex: "This is it!"

They immediately raced to the end of the strange tunnel to get out of the strange growth. Once they got out of it, they were in what appears to be another storage room, only a whole lot bigger, loaded with freight boxes, crates and barrels. Alex positioned his plasma rifle to scan the area incase any monsters are in the place. The Titans soon follow after him so not to get caught. Once they were in the clearing, Alex lowered his plasma rifle and looked around one more time. Once he saw his surroundings he rolled his eyes around and gave off a long groan.

Alex: "Another warehouse underneath the base? You have got to be kidding me."

Robin could tell that he didn't like what he saw. So he looked at him with concern on his face.

Robin: "Is there something the matter Alex?"

Alex turned his head to see Rob and answered.

Alex: "No, it's nothing. It's just that, I never thought they would create a warehouse underneath the caverns. Probably since the UAC doesn't have any room for supplies and tools, they must've put everything in the cave to make…"

Alex then immediately stopped when he realized something. He immediately took his PDA out and checked the digital map to get some serious info about the caverns. Robin looked at him a bit more confused when he was clicking the pen on the screen frantically. So he intervenes.

Robin: "Um, Alex…"

But Alex interrupted him just as he was about to say something.

Alex: "Not now Robin, I'm figuring something out.

Robin blinked a couple of times then shrugged his shoulders.

Robin: "Okay…"

Alex continued clicking the map to see the former route they would've took and the warehouse they're in.

Alex: _'Let's see… The route we should've went to before Raven destroyed the lift would take about 45 minutes to get to the surface. But with monsters everywhere, closed passages, and the Vagary on our tail it would take us a lot longer and we won't have enough air in out tanks to get us to Gamma Labs. But now, we're at some underground warehouse underneath the installation that's loaded with just about everything. And if they managed to get all this stuff down here that means…'_ … "Of course, that's it!"

Without warning, he quickly raced off through the underground warehouse. The Titans were looking at each other after they saw their guardian running after something and immediately went after him. Robin ran beside Alex and wondered why he was running.

Robin: "What's the hurry?"

Alex: "I think I discovered something right now Rob. Think about it. How do you think the UAC put all this stuff underneath the complex?"

Robin: "Um… By lift?"

Alex: "Exactly. So if they managed to move all of this underneath then that means…"

They all turned to the right of the warehouse and kept running. But they stopped when they saw what they couldn't believe. In front of them is another huge lift that moves the cargo up and down the underground warehouse. Alex checks his PDA one more time to see where the elevator goes while the Titans stared in awe at the lift.

Alex: "According to my PDA, this lift would take us to the surface level. So that means we have finally found a way to get to Gamma. Yes!"

Robin: "But are you sure that the lift is actually working?"

Alex: "Only one way to find out."

He puts his PDA away and approached the lift just to see if it's operating with the Titans following suit. When he approaches the lift, he checked the lift control screen only to see bold red letters that said, _"Lockdown Activated. Lift Access Suspended."_ Knowing that can't be good, Alex approached the Titans that were at the entrance of the lift and gave them the details.

Robin: "Well?"

Alex: "The lift is working, but the problem is that we're locked out of the place."

Cyborg: "What else is new?"

Robin turned his head directly to Cyborg and stopped him there.

Robin: "Cyborg, not now."

He then looked back at Alex to see what to do next.

Robin: "So now what are we going to do?"

Alex looked around, trying to think of how to shut off the lockdown. It was then that he spotted a control room above the warehouse and could tell that's the place that can operate the lift. He then pointed the control room to the team as they all turned and looked up to the room.

Alex: "That control room up there must have the console that disables the lockdown. I'm going to check and see if I can shut it down."

He got off the lift and was about to head to the smaller lift that can take him up there. But before he could do that, there was a sudden explosion followed by a loud shriek. Alex stopped in his tracks and looked at the corner where the team turned and where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly, two freighters were soaring out of the corner and hit the cavern walls. Soon after that, they saw the Vagary coming out of the corner and it was extremely pissed. Quickly Alex took his plasma rifle out to get ready, same with the team as they got their things ready for the fight. But after they were done, Beast Boy looked around a realized this was just like the first time they fought the Vagary, only this time they were in a cave.

Beast Boy: "Um… Does anyone get the strange feeling of dai ja vue all over again?"

Alex: "Let's not worry about that Beast Boy. Right now are main concern is the kill this thing and reactivate the lift so we can get to the surface."

Starfire: "You think we could succeed?"

Alex: "I believe so. We've taken this freak out before, we can do it again."

They were about to attack, until the Vagary shrieked once more and raised its hands in the air. After it did that, fifty Ticks and Trites came down from the ceiling and out of their hiding places and hissed at the team. The Titans just watched on in horror, frozen in their tracks, until Raven popped in with a small remark.

Raven: "Just when things couldn't get any worse…"

The front end of the spider army leapt in the air and was going to attack them. Luckily for the Titans, Alex and Cyborg quickly aimed their weapons at the swarm and shot them down before they could gnaw their faces off. But the rest of the hoard scattered straight towards the team, ready for the main feast. Robin then took his exploding disks out and gave them the call.

Robin: "Titans, Go!"

He jumped up in the air and threw the disks at them, killing part of them in one blast. Starfire then rose to the sky and blast her star bolts at the hoard of spiders. Cyborg pulled the trigger of his chain gun and within seconds, killed off a dozen of Ticks and Trites. Same goes with Alex, as he kept firing his rifle and took out half of the Ticks. Beast Boy levitated to a flammable barrel not far from them and used the Grabber to shot it at the spider and killed the most of the hoards. When the Vagary saw what they were doing, so it lifted its arms up and two freight containers lifted off the ground and it threw them at the team. Raven, with quick thinking, levitated in the air with eyes glowing white and lifted her black obsidian hands at them. When she did that, the containers were covered in dark energy and they both stopped. She then focuses her powers and tossed them back at the spider monster. The Vagary ducked low just in time for the containers to miss it and hit the opposite end of the cavern walls. It then got up and shrieked again as more mutated spiders kept coming out of the woodworks and headed to the team. Everyone just kept firing with everything they had in their disposal. Alex immediately ran out of rounds as he took quick cover behind the boxes and reloaded a fresh cell. He then took out his machine gun and was about to use them as dueling weapons. But before he would come out of his hiding place, Robin came to him and told him about this situation.

Robin: "There's too many of them! I don't think we can get rid of them at the rate we're in."

Alex: "Well I don't know how to stop all of them at once. And if I did, I would've had a rocket launcher to rip them to shreds and kill that Vagary in the process."

Robin: "Well then what else can we do?"

Alex lowered his head and was trying to think of a plan to destroy them all. When he turned his head to the left, he spotted one of the crates that he was sitting next to him. At the side that was next to him, there was a label that says, _"Explosive Charges. Use with caution."_ After observing the crate, he came up with a real good idea and looked at Robin.

Alex: "We cave this place in. Help me open this crate."

He quickly kneeled up and tried to open the crate with his bare hands, but that didn't work. Robin quickly took his Bo staff out of his utility belt and jammed it on the topside part of the crate to pry it open. Alex joined in and they both use their feet and their strength to pull the crate open. They continued to push and pry the crate's top, unaware that a couple of more Trites were coming straight to them. But before they would attack, half of them got shredded by hallow rounds while the others avoided them. The rest looked to see who was shooting at them, only to see Cyborg with his chain gun in hand.

Cyborg: "Don't you dare go near them!"

The spiders immediately hissed and leapt at the hybrid. He then pulled the trigger as the drum rotated and fired more rounds at the spiders. When all the spiders were dead, his chain gun clanked, meaning that he ran out of ammo. So he took out a full box of ammo, took the belt out of the slot, and attached it to the chain gun. Once the ammo gauge is full, Cy went back to work and opened fire on every spider that was coming towards him and his team. Back to Alex and Robin, they were still trying to open the crate with a staff and their own brute strength. After a couple of tries, they managed to burst the top open. With that done, Robin puts away his staff as Alex approached the open crate. When he looked inside it, he was quite pleased at all the detonators inside the box. Robin then approached the crate to see the devices, then wondered what he's going to do with them.

Robin: "So, how are you going to blow this cave up?"

Alex: "It's pretty simple Rob. First we must place these charges up on the ceiling, then we turn the lift back on. Once we're on the lift and away from the clearing, I'll detonate the charges and the whole section will collapse, killing both the spiders and the Vagary. Piece of cake."

Robin: "And how are we going to do all that at the same time?"

Alex: "All ready got that covered."

Alex looked behind him to see the team still going at it with everything they got.

Alex: "Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, come here at once. I got orders to give you."

Quickly the three Titans left their positions and headed to Alex while Cyborg kept blasting the creeps away with his weapon.

Starfire: "What is it friend Alex?"

Alex: "I got a plan to get us out of this mess. But in order to do this, we have to work together to make this work."

He turned his head to look at Raven.

Alex: "Raven, I want you to use your levitation powers and lift all these charges up from out of the box to the ceiling."

Raven looked at the box that's loaded with detonators and nodded.

Raven: "Got it."

He then looked over at Starfire and Beast Boy who were standing behind the telepath.

Alex: "Beast Boy, you head up to the control room and get that lift working if we're ever going to get out of here. Starfire is going to be with you to give you all the back up you need. You two understand?"

The two teammates looked up at the control room above them and understood. Starfire looked at her guardian and nodded.

Starfire: "Affirmative."

Alex: "Robin, Cyborg, and I will hold the spiders and the Vagary back while the three of you get everything set up for the escape. Hopefully, we will be able to get through this together."

Beast Boy: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold on for just one second."

Everyone immediately turned to see Beast Boy that was a little concerned at this.

Beast Boy: "Why are we listening to you when we should be listening to Robin? He's the leader for goodness sake."

Alex: "I understand that Beast Boy. But when it comes to getting out of situations like this, it's obvious that I would take the leading role."

Robin: "He's right Beast Boy. If we are going to get out of here and back to the past, we have to listen to him no matter what."

Everyone remained silent for just a moment until Alex broke it.

Alex: "All right guys, let's get moving!"

Quickly, the team split up and headed to different directions. Alex and Robin joined Cyborg and started killing spiders with dual machine and plasma rifle and an R-Sword. Beast Boy headed straight to the lift to head up to the control room and clicked on the screen to ascend to the upper level. While he was doing that, Starfire noticed a couple of Trites heading their way, so she flew up in the air and threw star bolts at them. But for Raven, she looked down at the open box loaded with charges with eyes beginning to glow bright white. She then waved her arms around and said her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Suddenly, the box exploded and all the detonators came out, all covered in black magic and souring up in the sky. They all quickly attached themselves to the cave ceiling and immediately blinked at the ready. Now that phase one is complete, it's time for phase two. Beast Boy made it up to the control room floor and headed straight to the entrance door while Starfire was busy shooting off Ticks and Trites. Once he made it through the door, he searched for the console that operates the lift. Skimming through the screens, he found one with the title that says, _"Lift Operation Controls"_. He was about to turn on the suspended lift until he spotted a message below the title that says, _"PDA clearance required."_ That made Beast Boy roll his eyes around and sighed in an aggravated tone.

Beast Boy: "Oh great…"

He then rushed out of the control room and waved his hands up and down to get Star's attention. And it did got her attention when she turned around and saw the changeling waving frantically at her. She soared towards him, trying to figure out what he wants.

Beast Boy: "Star, we have a problem."

* * *

Down on the ground floor, the three teammates were pretty busy with the mutated spiders all around them. With bullets flying and swords swinging, they were literally doing some damage just about everywhere. Alex was using his two weapons in both hands and shoot down a squad of Trites coming his way, unaware that a squad of Ticks was coming right behind him. They were about to leap and kill until a series of green bolts came down the killed them. Alex stopped firing and turned around to see a big heap of spider goo behind him then looked up to see what was the cause. What he saw was Starfire coming down the ground with fading green light on her hands. Once she landed her feet to the ground, both Alex and Robin, who also saw her coming down from the air, approached her to see what she's doing there.

Robin: "What is it Starfire?"

Starfire: "We've seem to have a problem with the lift."

The two looked at each other then looked back at Star.

Alex: "What is it Star?"

Starfire: "Beast Boy says that he can't gain access to the lift. He needs a PDA to gain the access you need."

Robin then turned his head to Alex, knowing that he's the only person that has a PDA.

Robin: "Alex, can you use your PDA to get access?"

Al looked at Robin and shook his head for a no.

Alex: "I don't think my PDA has that type of clearance for something like that. And unless we have another PDA that has that, then I'm afraid we have to make a final stand here."

Robin then looked around the warehouse and came up with an idea.

Robin: "Maybe there's a PDA around this place."

Alex, upon hearing this, had his eyes wide in surprise.

Alex: "Are you crazy?! Finding a PDA in this place is like finding a needle in a haystack. How are you ever going to find it?"

The Boy Wonder took out his grappling and aimed it at the pipe above the warehouse.

Robin: "By instinct."

He pushed the button and the hook shot up to the pipe and attached itself to it. Once he got a hold of it, Rob pushed the button again and flew up in the air to avoid the Vagary. Both Alex and Starfire watched on as the guardian shook his head one more time at Robin's idea.

Alex: "Dead man walking…"

Suddenly, Starfire looked up and saw a load of crates heading straight towards the two.

Starfire: "Look out!!!"

The two both flew and jumped out of the way as the crates crashed to the spot where Al and Star were. When Alex looked up, he saw the Vagary ready to throw more projectiles at them. Only this time, it was levitating multiple flammable barrels at them. Seeing that, Alex swallowed a lump in his throat and was scared straight.

Alex: "Make that dead men walking!"

The Vagary then threw the barrels at the team as they were ready to feel the explosion. But in a second, all the barrels just stopped in mid air and were floating in a blanket of dark energy. Everyone looked up at the barrels a little confused, but when they turned their heads they saw Raven in the air holding the barrels with her telepathy. She looked down at them and had a small smile on her face.

Raven: "You need any help?"

She then looked up to see the spider monster and pushed her hands back to toss the barrels at it. The Vagary saw it coming, so it jumped on freight car to freight car to avoid the flammable materials. But then the last remaining barrels formed together and soared straight to it. The creature wasn't prepared for that as they hit it in a blast of flames and it soured to the end of the cavern wall. It felt the impact so hard that it shook its head in pain. But when it looked to the right, it saw Robin jumping from freight to freight to find a PDA and began to snarl.

* * *

In the other part of the warehouse, Robin was searching frantically for a PDA that would have security clearance to the lift controls. He looked through corners and passages, open boxes, and bodies all wrapped in a spider web like cocoon, but still no luck. After looking at another small passage between to freights, he shocked his head and rubbed his temples.

Robin: "Damn it! Still no sign of that PDA. Alex was right, this is like finding a needle in a haystack."

He then jumped onto another crate and see if there's one in another area. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a bunch of cocoon like bodies all over the floor, probably the Vagary's feeding ground. But next to one of the bodies was a PDA with the screen light on. With a smile on his face, he jumped down to the ground and approached the PDA. When he picked it up, he checked the ID page to see what kind of clearance it has. And lucky for him, it has clearance for lift control. Looking at the screen, he gave out a sigh of relief.

Robin: "Finally…"

He put the PDA away in his utility belt and was going to head back to the others. But before he could turn around, he heard a loud thump from behind and a big shadow looming over him. When he felt the warm breath tickling down his neck and the sound of some grunting, he knew what's in store for him. When he slowly turned around to see his opponent, he caught a glimpse of the Vagary starring at him with the many eyes on its face. When he saw that, the creature lifted it's arm, extended its claws, and made an attempted slash to Robin's face. The Boy Wonder immediately ducked down to avoid the attack, missing him by a few inches of his helmet. It then did another slash with its other arm to cut his legs, But Robin quickly got up, jumped high up to avoid the second attempt, and immediately did a front kick at the chin. He spun backwards in the air and landed three feet away from the creature. When he looked up he saw the Vagary shaking off the affects of the kick, but looked at the Titan leader and screamed at him. It was then that Robin took out two birdarangs and formed them together to create his R-Sword. Robin positioned his sword like a samurai and was ready for the spider monster.

Robin: "C'mon, bring it!"

As soon as he said that, the Vagary positioned its legs and leapt to Robin's position. When it did that, it immediately slice left and right while Robin avoided the swinging strikes. He then ducked low from the fifth slice, rolled from the right, and used his sword to cut the mid side of the creature's abdominal area. The Vagary saw it with its own eyes and screamed ever louder as it used both its hands to cut him down the middle. But the Boy Wonder luckily jumped back to avoid the sudden death blow. He landed on the freight wall with both his feet, positioned them quick, and uses all his strength to jump off it to head straight for the creature. Within a second, he positions his sword and this time; slice the creature below the chest area. He landed, rolled, and made an abrupt stop to turn around and looked at the damage he had caused. Turned out, the Vagary scurried to see him while examining the blood tickling down below her right breast. It looked up, screamed again, and leapt one more time to rip him to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were busy destroying Ticks and Trites at the loading area of the underground warehouse. On the ground, Cyborg and Alex were shooting in every direction to kill off a few spiders that were close to them. While in the air, Starfire and Raven fired with energy projectiles at the ones that were farther away from them, just to give them a good advantage. But at the control room of the warehouse, Beast Boy was using his Grabber to fire off some medium sized objects at the spiders that were coming up to the catwalk and headed into the control room. He then retracted them back with the thing green chain of light and waited for more to come. And to his luck, more of them came up and headed towards him. So he fired off a couple of small metal crates and chairs and they were all knocked out dead. With all of them dead, he was glad what was over. But suddenly, he heard hissing and scampering from behind, so he turned around to see the spiders coming up the windows of the room and aimed the grabber to kill them. But for some strange reason, they just ignored the changeling and continued to go up. This was odd for BB because they would've attack him in all directions. But they're just avoiding him like he's invisible. He then approached the automated door and saw more of the spiders passing him through the catwalk and crawling up the cave walls. So when he looked up, he saw them climbing up to the ceiling, where the explosive charges are. He was completely unaware that they were going to do that, but then he realizes his friends don't know it yet. So he looked down at the ground floor where they were still fighting and warn them in the loudest of voices.

Beast Boy: "Guys! We've got trouble above us!"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy who was at the catwalk and was pointed up. When they look up, they all saw the Ticks and Trites scampering close to the ceiling loaded with detonators. When Alex saw that, he knew what they were doing and had his eyes grew wide and fear.

Alex: "Aw shit NO!"

He quickly looked at Starfire and Raven who were still watching on and gave them and direct order.

Alex: "Starfire! Raven!"

The two Titan girls bowed their heads down to look at Alex that had both a strong yet fearful voice.

Alex: "Get up there and take those things out of their misery! If those spiders get close to the detonators and blow up, not only the Vagary would be buried, but so will we! Go NOW!"

The two understood what he meant, nodded, and flew up to the ceiling. They then charged their star bolts and aurora blasts started firing them at the spiders that were getting close to the charges. While they were busy stopping the spiders from blowing up close to the charges, Al and Cy went back to work on killing off the hoard around them on the ground. Using their machine, chain, and plasma guns, they turned left and right, clipping them off one by one. But back at the catwalk, Beast Boy watched on to see the battles on both areas, unaware that spiders were crawling down from the ceiling and landed on the next to him. They then hissed as the changeling turned his head to the right and saw them scampering towards him. Quickly, he backed away from them to reenter the control room and fight back; forgetting that the objects he kept on throwing was behind him. He initially tripped off the chair he tossed at them earlier and landed on his ass. When he looked at them, they were hungry for something juicy. Beast Boy didn't know what to do until he had his Grabber aimed at one of the spiders getting closer to them and accidentally pulled the trigger. When the thin green light line popped out of the front end and grabbed a Trite, it started floating around for a little while until the changeling let go of the trigger and spider exploded in spidey goo. The rest of the spiders starred in shock when they saw one of their own got killed by a near useless weapon. But Beast Boy looked at the weapon that killed the spider and smiled.

Beast Boy: "Sweet…"

He then looked at the spiders and they were still staring at the weapon. They immediately panicked and scatter away from the weapon while BB got up quick and started firing his weapon at them.

Beast Boy: "What's the matter? I thought you guys were hungry. C'mon boys, come and get me now!"

He kept shooting his Grabber at the spiders running away before they could disappear. The team kept on fighting the spiders to hold them back until they could get the lift to operate normally.

* * *

Back to Robin, he was still battling the Vagary, trying everything in his hands to slow it down. He kept using his sword to slice it up in multiple areas in the waist, the sides, and the area where the rear was. He even cut one of its left hand, and a spider leg on both sides, but it's still kicking it strong. After slicing its waist again diagonally and avoiding another slash from the creature's now only hand, he jumped away from the monster and landed away from it. Panting exhaustively, he was trying to think of a way to stop it temporarily to reach the others.

Robin: "Man, I hit it with everything I have and it's still going. There's got to be something to slow it down. But what?"

He looked around while the Vagary felt a little weak, but still was ready for a fight. It was then that he spotted a hanging scaffolding that had barrels stacked on top of each other. Once he observed it, he came up with a plan. But when he looked back at the creature, it had both its arms up and levitated a few objects off the ground and fired them one at a time. The Boy Wonder came unprepared for that as he jumped and dodged the flying objects from metal grating to spiked boulders. It then lifted up a cocoon body in front of it and threw it at the leader. But Robin quickly readied his sword and sliced the cocoon in half, letting blood and guts splatter on his environment suit. But what just happened was actually and distraction. As he cut the body, the Vagary leapt and pinned the Titan leader to the ground. After it did that, it then bent over and used its only hand to chock his neck. Robin tried to break free from the hold but failed miserably. He thought it was all over for him, only until he looked up right and spotted a screwdriver close to him. He reached it out with his right free hand while the creature's face was getting close to his and saliva coming down its face and dripping on his visor, ready to eat him. Finally, after an attempt or two, he got a hold of the screwdriver and immediately forced it straight into one the eyes of the creature. The creature immediately stood up and screamed in both agony and pain. It scampered away from the boy as Robin did a quick headstand and jumped flipped backwards to get away from it. When he saw the Vagary trying to remove the screwdriver out of its eye with one hand, he saw it was over the hanging scaffolding. So he took out two more birdarangs with one hand, aimed them precisely, and threw them at the front wires hanging on the scaffolding. They cut the wires and the scaffolding slanted and caused all the barrels to fall straight down to the Vagary. When the creature looked up to see the barrels, it never had enough time to get out of the way as the barrels landed and piled on top of it and knocked it out unconscious. When all that was over, he wiped the saliva, blood, and guts off his suit and looked at the barrels the creature was buried on.

Robin: "Serves you right not to mess with me."

He then took out his grappling hook, aimed it at another pipe, and opened fire. He retracted the hook back and flew over the warehouse to join the others, unaware that the spider creature was stirring and the barrels were moving around.

* * *

Back to the docking area, the team continued their onslaught at the hoard of Ticks and Trites. Cyborg and Alex were killing spiders on the ground, Starfire and Raven were destroying them on the ceiling, and Beast Boy was having a field day with them at the control room floor. But no matter how much they kill, more of them keep coming out of nowhere and continue the assault.

Cyborg: "Man, how many of these things are there?!"

Alex: "By my guess, ever since the invasion started a couple of hours ago, about ten million. Either way, we have to keep them back until Robin gets here with the PDA clearance!"

As they continued attacked, some of the spiders came down the ceiling to avoid the girls' firepower and looked at the guys as the optional choice. But before they could leap in for the attack, a bunch of exploding disks came out of the blue and blew them up upon impact. When the two looked at the batch killed they looked up to see Robin coming down from the high level and landed on his feet on the floor where the spiders were. He then looked at the two and smiled.

Robin: "Someone said my name?"

The two just stood there and were a bit quiet until they heard more hissing sounds and went back to work. The three turned around with their back against each other with all the tools in their disposal, waiting for their enemies to step forward. When they came into view, the boys started killing them with guns and a sword. Once Alex's side was all clear, he turned around to see Robin and alerted him at the task at hand.

Alex: "Quit wasting time Robin! Give that PDA to Beast Boy so we can get out of here!"

He then spotted a couple of more Ticks coming out of the tiny passages in between the crates. So he turned around and took them out with his dual weapons. Robin, after killing a Trite with his sword, looked up and saw Beast Boy on the catwalk, clipping them off with his Grabber.

Robin: "Beast Boy!"

BB looked down after hearing his name and saw Robin taking out the PDA from his utility belt and waved it.

Robin: "Catch!"

The Boy Wonder then threw the PDA straight to the changeling, but Beast Boy won't be able to catch it in the height he's in. And he can't change into any flying animal to grab it because his suit won't follow the change and he'll have the lack of oxygen, even if he's underground. So he took and easy way and used his Grabber to get a hold of the PDA and retracted it back to him. When it moved close to him, he was able to take it while shutting his weapon down at the same time. Once he got a hold of the PDA, he went back into the control room and headed for the lift control terminal. He then inserted the PDA into the slot and waited for the computer to gain access. After it beeped a couple of times, he moves the mouse pointer with the touch pad and clicked on the _"Deactivate Lockdown"_ icon on the screen. But just when he was finished with that, the door opened to his right side, so he turned around and to see who's coming in. What it was was a bunch of Ticks coming through the door. He was getting ready for another assault, but then, multiple star bolts came raining down at the creatures and killed them all. Beast Boy was a little confused at what happened, only to see Starfire floating down to the entry way and saw BB with a look of silent.

Starfire: "You need a lift, friend Beast Boy?"

* * *

Back down on the ground, the others were handling business of their own, trying to kill as many spiders as they can. They continued their strike until they heard an announcement coming out of nowhere.

_"Attention: Service lift now operational."_

When Alex heard that, he sighed in relief and went back to business.

Alex: "All right! Everyone inside the lift now!"

Quickly, every Titan made a mad dash to the lift, except Cyborg who was still slowing down the hoard at bay. Alex and Robin first got in, followed by an air born Starfire that was carrying Beast Boy by the hands and Raven that finished off the spiders that were trying to destroy the detonators. Soon enough, Cyborg finished cleaning off the mess and was the last person to head towards the lift. Everyone thought they were going to be home free, but they're wrong. For when Cyborg was a few feet closer to the lift, a loud shriek was heard all over the underground warehouse. Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks when he and the others had heard that and turned around to see where that came from. Suddenly, coming out of the left corner of the warehouse was the Vagary, busting through barrels and crates and landed on a freight cart. And thanks to Robin, it was all bruised and bloodied with a screwdriver sticking out where one of its eyes used to be. It then screamed aloud and this time, an army of spiders was heading towards the team. Cyborg, still outside the lift, watched on in fear as the team leader tried to coax him into getting in.

Robin: "C'mon Cyborg, get in!"

Cy immediately turned back to the lift and ran as fast as he could. While he was heading there, Alex quickly approached the lift's panel and clicked on the "Ascend Lift" icon. In a moment, the lift started to shake and move up a few inches. As it started to move up, the hybrid continued to run faster, only to have and gang of Trites following him. Starfire saw that, so she has her eyes glowing green and fired bolts of energy at them. Alex joined in and used his machine gun to take out the rest. After the spiders behind Cyborg were dead, he jumped up to the lift and landed on the edge. When he turned back to the warehouse, they all saw the Vagary and a large swarm of Ticks and Trites heading towards them. Alex watched on, but told Robin to do one more thing for him.

Alex: "Robin, hand me one of your disks."

Robin looked at Alex, realizing what he's going to do, and nodded. He stuffed his hand in one of the compartments of his utility belt, took out the disk, and hand it to him. Once Alex got a hold of it, he looked up at the charges on the ceiling and back to the Vagary and the spider army getting closer. He then positioned the disk and said something to the spider hybrid before throwing it.

Alex: "Like I said before… Rot in piece BITCH!!!"

The guardian threw the disk upward like a Frisbee and headed straight to the charges. When it connected, it blew up one of the detonators, then caused a chain reaction with all the others. Both the Vagary and the spiders stopped a few feet at the ascending lift and looked up to see fire above them followed by huge boulders coming down. Within seconds, the rocks and debris crushed the spiders and destroyed the underground warehouse, causing a massive cave-in that engulfed pretty mush everything. Even the Vagary tried its best to avoid the rocks, but when it screeched in anger, and huge boulder the size of a pickup truck squashed it hard like a foot crushing a cockroach. Soon enough, the entire warehouse was nothing more then a mere heap of rubble. But luckily, the Teen Titans and Alex were away from the mess the moment it started. Even Raven formed a shield around the lift when the explosion occurred. While they were heading up, Alex took a final glimpse at the destroyed warehouse it before disappeared from view the smirked.

Alex: "Let's see you get out of that freak."

The lift continued to go upward, reaching to the higher level. It would be a matter of time before they get out of the cave and be one step closer to Gamma. And that means one step closer in going back to the past to prevent the future. So Robin looked up at the darkness above and whispered in his own breath.

Robin: "Almost home…"

* * *

**And that's part 3 of the Mars Surface. Or… The Return of the Vagary. A bit long I could understand, but the next chapter will be a whole lot shorter. And the beauty of it is that it's the final part. The team now has to journey through the outside of the complex to get closer to the lab. But with hoards of monsters around them and low air in their tanks, they have to fight both tooth and nail to reach their goal. Will they make it in time or die with no air in their lungs? Just wait and see. Please Review.**


	28. Running on Thin Air

**Time to go to the final part of the Mars Surface on Doomed Titans. As always, this chapter took a little long but I managed to put it all together to make it more sensible. I hope that it's as good as I written it. First here's the chapter update, I got two reviews from two different authors and 44 hits on the previous chapter. Rahkshi500 states that he likes the chapter and cleared things up at the confusion from it. So I understood what he meant and apologize for my mix up. Another author, LimpBizkit3030 liked how I'm doing this story and couldn't wait until the very last chapter. Well LB, you have to wait a little longer, cause with all the things I'm doing, I won't be able to finish this as soon as I could. So you have to be a little patient. Now let's get this chapter rolling. The Titans have gotten out of the caverns and are almost home free. All they have to do is to venture through the outside of the installation and they'll be in Gamma Labs in no time. But they're a few obstacles in the way. Like a bunch of creatures around every corner and low air in their tanks. Will they be able reach Gamma in time, or die from a lack of air?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: Running on Thin Air

**Delta Labs Level 2, Teleporter Control Lab: November 15, 2145, 10:05 P.M.**

Somewhere in Delta 2, a scientist was sitting in a control room used for teleportation, gathering information and put together a report about what just occurred. That scientist is in fact Dr. Ian McCormick, the scientist that helped Dr. Betruger create the main portal and started this mess. He already sent the message to the science team in a secured area in Delta 5 and was trying to send the report to the UAC and earth to warn them about the situation they're in. But just when he was sending that message to them, there was an error message saying communication connection is offline. Upon seeing that, he lowered his head and shook it.

Ian McCormick: "Damn it, not again. I got this message ready for the science team on Earth and I still can't send it. It's like the Communications station must've been destroyed already. There's got to be someway to get this message through. But how?"

Suddenly, he heard the glass door from behind him open up and thought it could be another zombie or monster coming in. So he quickly got off his seat, took his pistol off the table, and started turning around to see the intruder.

Ian McCormick: "Who's there?!"

But when he turned around and pointed his pistol at the intruder, it wasn't a monster or a zombie. In fact, it was a Marine with a shotgun in hand, trying to calm Ian down.

Main Marine: "Whoa, easy there bud! I'm not a dead corpse!"

McCormick, after seeing it was a Marine, lowered his pistol and sighed in relief.

Ian McCormick: "Oh thank god. You're not one of them. I thought everyone else was gone."

Main Marine: "Well just be thankful someone's trying to survive out here. Heck, I've seen a few scientists around the base trying to stay alive. What are you doing here?"

McCormick then lowered his head and shook it, remembering what just happened hours ago.

Ian McCormick: "I… I was part this. I helped them. The madness of opening to another dimension… Look I don't… We don't have much time."

The Marine had no idea what he was talking about and tried to slow him down.

Main Marine: "Hey, easy there bud. Slow down. What are you talking about? What were you a part of? Who you helped?"

McCormick calmed down as he took a deep breath and started all over again.

Ian McCormick: "All right, here's what happened."

* * *

**Mars Surface, Underground Cavern: November 15, 2145, 10:07 P.M.**

Back in the caverns, the Titans and Alex were walking through the dark cave, trying to get out of it. After they went up the lift, they kept walking down the cave, hoping not to get attacked by any more creatures. Lucky for them, they haven't shown their faces yet, probably hiding from them after destroying the underground warehouse and killed the Vagary and the spider army. While they were walking, they spotted a light at the end of the tunnel.

Alex: "There it is!"

They all immediately raced to the light as it got closer and closer. Finally, when they reach the end of the tunnel, they were back outside with red sand blowing on their helmets and the warm sun basking on Mars, even if it's nighttime. But standing in front of them were the many structures and buildings of the UAC. When they were out, Beast Boy stepped out of the group and took a deep breath from the air in his tank, even if he thinks he's breathing real air.

Beast Boy: "Ah… Fresh air. Er… Well, it's not actually real air or anything, but you get the idea."

Robin: "We're not out of the woods yet. We still have to reach Gamma Labs if we ever want to get home. Alex, are we close to the place?"

He looked behind to see Alex already checking his PDA to find Gamma Labs. Once he got the location straight he gave the team the details.

Alex: "Depends on how far we are. You see, our original route was a bit farther then this one. But after the incident we've had with them spiders and the Vagary, we might have gone off course. So we have to take other alternative routes to reach the lab in time."

Robin: "What routes are you talking about?"

Alex: "Well for example, the route we should've took would've took us to Gamma in less then half an hour. But now, at the rate we're in, it's going to take us more then an hour to reach our destination."

Cyborg, who was behind the guardian, looked at his tank and could tell that something's wrong.

Cyborg: "Let's hope it doesn't take too long. By the way it looks, your air tank seems a bit low."

And indeed it is. For while they we're all over the Mars surface, their air canisters were down to over a quarter of the way. So it would be a matter of time before they ran out of air.

Alex: "That's enough to reach Gamma. All we have to do is to take a couple of shortcuts and avoid any ambushes and whatnot. We'll be able to reach Gamma before we ran low on oxygen."

Raven: "Yeah… That sounds easy…"

Robin: "Let's not waist time in talking. Let's head to Gamma before our air is gone."

The team then started walking, passing the first building and keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Just as they were ten feet away from the cave, five Cacodemons materialized in the air and headed to the team, spitting out energy blasts. They all looked up as Raven created an umbrella like shield to deflect the blasts. Starfire then lifted up off the ground and started shooting star bolts. While she was doing that, Alex alerted the team keep going.

Alex: "Starfire's giving us an opening. Let's move forward if we're ever going to get out of here."

Immediately, they keep on walking as the Tamaranean was holding the floating heads back. But after a couple of more feet, red clouds appeared in front of them and coming out of the lightning bolts were five Imps. They began throwing fireballs at them as they ducked low to avoid them. Then Cyborg stood up and used his chain gun rip them all in half. After he was done with that, he heard another clanking noise and realized he's out again, so he took another pack out to replenish on ammo. But suddenly, eight green clouds appeared behind the disintegrating Imps and out came a pack of Vulgars ready for action. Alex then took his plasma gun out and started shooting blue projectiles at the first four, but the rest had already charged their green fireballs and began throwing. So Raven came to the front and formed a black wall to deflect the incoming balls of flame. When she let down the wall, Alex immediately went back to work and killed three more. But the last one swifted out of the way and threw another green fireball at them. Luckily, Beast Boy took his Grabber out, target it at the fireball, and got a hold of it. He quickly moved the fireball to the creature and launched it back to the Vagary, killing it after one direct hit. Now that everyone's dead, the team then headed straight to what appeared to be a fork in the road. So Alex quickly took his PDA out and checked to see which way is the closest. He then turned his head to the left and pointed to that direction.

Alex: "This way!"

They all turned left and continued running to their goal, followed by Starfire who took care of the Cacodemons a minute ago. As they were running, they were heading straight towards a catwalk that was above their heads. When they were heading towards it, three Revenants appeared out of thin air and began shooting mini rockets at them. Alex then pointed his plasma gun at the rockets and fired, causing both blue plasma and mini missiles to collide and explode away from the two forces. The skeleton soldiers decided to do another round and were about to fire the rockets again. But suddenly, the first Revenant on the right was shot down by an array of green bolts of energy. The other two looked up at the attacker and saw Starfire with both eyes and hands glowing green with rage.

Starfire: "Kill my friends and you will suffer my wrath!"

The Revenants then opened fire on her as she flew around in all directions with the heat seeking rockets following her. She twist, turned and looped all over with the missiles not far behind until she flew straight to the second skeleton soldier in the middle. When she timed it just right, she lifted up in the air a few inches from it as the rockets blew the skeleton up and killed it. The last Revenant was about to fire on Star again until it got distracted, as plasma projectiles came from the ground and knocked the skeleton soldier off the catwalk and ashes falling to the ground. Starfire looked down and saw Alex with his plasma rifle pointed up in the air. She waved at him and gives him a nice generous smile.

Starfire: "Thank you friend Alex for assisting me."

Alex just smiled underneath his helmet and waved back at her.

Alex: "No prob Star."

They continued their journey, passing the catwalk above them and moving forward. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. But suddenly, ten Cacodemons and ten Lost Souls appeared from the sky and started the attack. The Cacodemons started the attack by spitting energy blasts at the Tamaranean. Starfire flew and avoided the blasts, but there were too many of them. It was then that Raven came up from ground and started a black circle barrier to protect her friend from the assault.

Starfire: "Raven!"

Raven: "Need more help Starfire?"

Star nodded as the two started shooting off Cacodemons with star bolts and aurora blasts. Back on the ground, the Lost Souls flew down and rocketed towards the rest of the team. Alex and Cyborg aimed their weapons at them and started taking down the seven of them. The other three were then picked off by Beast Boy's Grabber. With the Lost Souls killed off, the only thing left now was the Cacodemons in the air. And Starfire and Raven were taking care of that problem really well, as they joined forces and used their combined powers to eliminate all the floating heads around them. With them all dead, the team proceeded forward to their next spot. They then approached a right corner and turned that direction to reach Gamma. But when they did that, they've encounter hoards of Imps, Maggots, Vulgars, Revenants, Wraiths, Lost Souls, and Cacodemons all waiting for them and looking really hungry. The team watched on as they could see them getting ready for the attack.

Cyborg: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Quickly, the Titans from land and air to prepared themselves for another long battle as Alex made a quick reload of his plasma rifle and aimed it at the hostiles.

Alex: "This is going to be a long night."

It was then that the two opposing forces opened fire as fireballs and mini rockets meet star bolts, exploding disks, aurora blasts, and rounds of hallow bullets and plasma projectiles.

* * *

**UAC Power Plant, Reactor Control Room: November 15, 2145, 10:16 P.M.**

Heading back to the power plant, Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell were at the control room putting the finishing touches of Jack's plan. For over an hour, they've place explosive charges on the coolants, and rod casing, and the main core itself, as well as taking out monsters when they appear in the likeliest of places. Now the only thing left to do is to raise the rods out of the casing, so it can create a huge explosion. Campbell is at the console, hacking the code to raise the rods from the inside while Swan was pacing back and forth, waiting for him to finish. He then looked at him and asked him the same question again.

Counselor Swan: "Are you sure we want to go through with this?"

Campbell, without keeping his eyes away from the screen, answered his question.

Jack Campbell: "How many time should we go over this counselor? Yes I'm sure. This is the only shot we have in stopping this invasion from spreading."

Counselor Swan: "So this is it, is it? This is how it will end if all else fails. We die for our planet."

Jack Campbell: "Looks that way sir. Bare in mind, this is a last resort. And if we don't do something to prevent this invasion from spreading, then all life as we know it will cease to exist."

Finally, he was able to gain access to the rod casings and moved the mouse pad to the icon that stated, _"Raise Cooling Rods."_ Once he clicked the icon, an alarm triggered the action and started sounding the entire plant.

* * *

Inside the reactor core, the alarm was buzzing all over the place as the rod casings from the ground floor begins to open up and reveal small holes on the top. Suddenly, blue and green rods for cooling the core slowly raised up out of the holes and rode higher. Just then, an announcement came through the speakers and gave whoever was surviving the warning.

_"Warning: Cooling rods raising. All HAZMAT crews report to the main core for immediate repair. All personnel must follow evacuation code 625. Seek your supervisor for assistance."_

* * *

Back in the control room, Campbell was pleased at what he heard and left the terminal to join with Swan.

Jack Campbell: "That's our call. Let's get out of here and head to Delta before we're locked on the inside."

Counselor Swan: "Okay. Uh… You're sure those rods won't explode when they're out, right?"

Jack Campbell: "Don't be so worried counselor. Those rods are harmless when they're out as well as in. Only a small spark can blow the whole thing off its foundation. Let's go."

Campbell then headed for the door the opposite end of the reactor core as Swan was standing where he is and sighed.

Counselor Swan: "I hope you're right."

He then followed Campbell as the two hurried out of the plant and heading to Delta.

* * *

**Mars Surface: November 15, 2145, 10:22 P.M.**

Back outside, the Titans were plowing through the hoard, trying to get through. The boys were on the ground taking out creatures with weapons, disks, and a sword. Star and Rae was in the air firing bolts and blasting at the Cacodemons and Lost Souls that were trying to get them. But after all of what they did, it keeps on getting worse and worse. There were too many creatures to stop and both Alex and Cy don't have enough ammo to stop them all. Robin was swinging his R-Sword around, slicing up creatures from left to right, but it's not enough to stop them all from killing him. Even Beast Boy was having a hard time too, as he caught a few fireballs with his Grabber and fired it back at them, more flames keep on coming and he had no choice but to dodge them all. Plus Starfire and Raven, even if they have unlimited fire power in their energies, they were being overwhelmed by all the floating creatures around them. So to make the long story short, they're all completely fucked.

Cyborg: "Argh… God damn it, they're everywhere! I don't think we're not going to make it!"

Robin: "We will make it! We just need to get out of here and regroup!"

As Alex made a few more attempted shots at two Imps and a Maggot, he spotted a lift not to far from them. Thinking this is the opening they need, he alerted the team to retreat.

Alex: "Everybody fallback to the lift! We have to keep our distances between us and them!"

The boys looked at Alex for just a second and saw the lift behind him. They then went back to work by taking out a few more monsters that were close to them and they all ran straight to the lift. The girls saw them running to the lift with the hoard not far behind and decided to join them as well. They quickly mowed down four Cacodemons and six Lost Souls to clear the way and soared straight towards them. Once they're all there, Alex clicked the _"Descend Lift"_ icon and the lift lowered, seconds before the army of monsters could get them. But while they were halfway down, and gang of Lost Souls came down the shaft and headed down to them. Alex, with his plasma gun low on ammo, took his machine gun out, aimed it up in the air, and opened fire. He clipped every flaming skull off until there was nothing left and puffs of smoke. When it was all over, the lift made a compete stop at the ground floor as the team left the lift and entered what appeared to be some sort of underground area underneath a building. There were steel pillars holding up the structure and a couple of crates that were scattered all across the place. But what really got their attention were the slithering lines of strange growth and spider webs clinging to parts of the area. When Alex looked down, he saw a couple of dead Marine bodies lay swimming in their own blood and cell cartridges, clips, and an ammo belt scattered around them. He approached them, bent down, and picked up the cells and clips he definitely needed. Robin approached Al while looking around the place.

Robin: "Alex, where are we now?"

Alex: "This is an underground area underneath the base. They are used for underground maintenance and storage incase there's not enough room in the complex. There are plenty of them all over and installation."

Cyborg: "And what are we doing here?"

Alex then picked up an ammo belt from the last dead body, stood up, and looked at Cy to answer.

Alex: "My PDA told me that this is the quickest route to Gamma. All we have to do is to find another lift that can get us to the other side of the base. Unless you want to go back up there and take on the hoard by yourself."

The hybrid just swallowed a lump, realizing that all the creatures could be waiting for them to come back up.

Cyborg: "Uh… Good point."

The guardian then tossed the ammo belt case to Cyborg as he grabbed it from the air. When he took a good look at it, Alex interrupted him.

Alex: "Here, you might need this incase you want to reload. After our encounter with the hoard, you may never know if you ran low."

He then turned around and started walking ahead with the Titans following suit. Robin quickly catches up with Al and wondered about something else.

Robin: "So, where is this other lift you said?"

Alex: "For all I know, the lift is at the other end on the right corner about a mile wide. And by the way this place looks, we just need to be extra careful with what we're facing. Just keep your eyes peeled for the lift and we won't get into any danger."

Just as when he said it, a few Ticks came down the ceiling and hissed at the team. Alex then took his machine gun out and aimed them at the spiders while they scampered towards them.

Alex: "Why does this always happening to me?!"

He quickly opened fire to kill them off before they could attack. Suddenly, a gang of Trites came down and headed towards them. Alex continued to fire them as Cyborg joined in and used his chain gun to rip them apart. Once everything was clear, the crew kept on running forward, reaching the lift. They then walked diagonally to the right and get closer to the lift. Upon passing pillar to pillar, they didn't notice more spiders coming around every corner. But when they heard more hissing, they all stopped and saw a hoard of Ticks and Trites behind them.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… Not again!"

Starfire, since she couldn't fly cause of the low ceiling, pointed her fists at them and fired multiple star bolts at them, spinning in a curve and dishing them all out. While she was doing that, more spiders came up front and leapt in for an attack. But Raven created a black wall to block them as they all hit it in one attempt and knocked back to the ground. With them a little dizzy and unaware, Raven let the wall down as Alex clipped them off with a machine gun. Now that every spider is dead, the team kept moving forward until Beast Boy stopped and felt something dripping down his right shoulder. He wiped it away and noticed it was saliva. When he looked up to see what's dripping above him, he saw a Trite ready for a surprise assault on him. Not only that, he saw an army of Ticks and Trites all on the ceiling.

Beast Boy: "Guys…"

The Titans, who were a few feet from the changeling, stopped running and turned to see BB with a look of concern.

Beast Boy: "I think we've got a problem."

He pointed up to the ceiling and they looked up to see what he's talking about. When they saw the spiders, they had their eyes wide and were completely shocked.

Raven: "Just what we need, a spider stronghold."

The spiders then fell upon them when Raven formed a dome that used it as the umbrella to let the spiders rain down on them. But Beast Boy, being away from the team, was the unfortunate one as Ticks and Trites rain down at him. Without changing into any animals, he had to rolled away from the spiders and started picking them off with his Grabber. Another set of spiders came down on him, so he rolled again and killed them off with his weapon. Back with the team, they were taking out the mutated spiders with bullets, star bolts, and a swinging sword. With them all cleared, more of them keep coming and continuing the attack. But they were being overwhelmed by the hoard and didn't know how long they're going to last.

Starfire: "I hate to be judgmental, but I do not think we could take them on for very much long."

Robin: "Starfire's right. We can't take them on at the rate we're in. We've got to get out of here before we become spider chow."

Alex: "Then if that's the case, we have to reach the lift and get out of this mess at once. Starfire, form a path to get us a clear path to the lift."

Star nodded as she looked at the direction where the lift should be, pointed his arms up, and a green beam of energy soared at the spiders to make a direct path. They all immediately ran down that path except Alex and Raven. Al took his plasma rifle out with his other free hand and looked behind him to see the telepath.

Alex: "Raven, I want you to get Beast Boy and meet up with us quick. At the rate he's going, I don't think he would last that long."

He instinctively ran down the path while killing of spiders on both sides. Raven, on the other hand, turned around to see the little green elf trying to fend himself off against the swarm. She then sighed and rolled her eyes around at the changeling's attempt to fight back.

Raven: "Why do I always get to do the tough jobs?"

Back with Beast Boy, he was using all he could use to destroy the spiders. He jumped forward to avoid more of the hoard, turned around, and shoot his Grabber at the group of Trites. He then spotted a couple of Ticks coming down on him. So he pointed his weapon up and the thin green line took them out and let them explode over them once released. After he was done with that, he looked around and saw more spiders surrounding him. So he aimed his Grabber at them and waited for them to make a move.

Beast Boy: "You want a piece of me? Huh? Come and get me!"

As the spiders hear what the changeling was saying, they were about to attack him all at once. But just as he was about to fight back, his entire body was covered by some black magic and was pulled away from the surrounding hoard. What he didn't notice till now was that Raven got him out of the predicament and both she and BB were flying away from them as the mutated spiders scampered after them.

Raven: "That's enough with the heroics Indiana Jones. It's time to go."

The two went in a fast pace as they joined up with the rest of the team. Once they were all together, they continued running to the lift with Starfire creating a path by mowing down the spiders with her green beam and Alex pointing both his machine gun and plasma gun left to right, killing Ticks and Trites from both sides. He looked straight ahead and saw the lift not too far from their position, waiting for them.

Alex: "There it is! Everyone keep running! Don't stop for anything!"

They kept on running and running towards the lift while taking out spiders in every direction. Once the path to the lift was clear, the team made it to the lift and Alex pressed the _"Ascend Lift"_ icon while Cyborg was dishing out mutated spiders with his chain gun. When the lift went up and was away from the spider's view, Raven let go of her magic and dropped Beast Boy on the hard surface. After rubbing his soar rear, he quickly got up and starred directly at Rae with visor helmets touching each other's.

Beast Boy: "Hey, what's the big deal?! I was on a roll."

Raven: "Is there something you're angry about all ready?"

Beast Boy: "What I'm angry about? Oh what I'm angry about is that I was on a roll. But you decided to butt in and pull me away from them freakish spiders without warning me. I had the whole thing under control until you showed up."

Raven: "Just for the record, I was saving your sorry butt and you were surrounded and outnumbered by those spiders. And if it wasn't for me, you would've been an appetizer."

BB remains silent after hearing all that and realized she was right for once. He would've been spider chow if it wasn't for Raven's quick thinking. Cyborg, who was reloading a fresh belt when the other one was emptied, heard that as well and laughed quietly to himself.

Cyborg: "Man BB, you just got burned."

The changeling heard that and was fuming all over his face. While Star came in to calm him down, Robin approached Alex that was still reloading his guns with a fresh cell and clip.

Robin: "Alex?"

Alex: "What?"

Robin: "My team and I would like to thank you for saving the trouble in taking us to Gamma. You sure are pretty determined in getting us there."

Alex: "Ah… Don't thank me. Since all this shit started, this is all the reason why I should take you back home so badly."

Robin: "That maybe true, but I was wondering… Why do you really want us to leave so soon?"

After hearing that question, Alex finished reloading and looked at the Titan leader.

Alex: "Why do you want to know that?"

Robin: "Cause you seem a little serious on taking us back to the past. Ever since you came to pick us up before this invasion started, you seem a little worried about something. And you always take these different routes to get us there. Too cut this short, I do believe that you're trying to keep a secret from us."

Upon hearing that, Alex turned his body fully and tried to understand it.

Alex: "Are you telling me that you think I might be the next Terra?"

Robin found out that he got it all wrong and tries to reason with him.

Robin: "No, no, it's nothing like that. You and Terra are different. You see, Terra was working for Slade the whole time gathering our secrets and weaknesses. Yet somehow she pretended to be our friend and Titan and we didn't know it until it was too late. Kind of like a wolf in sheep's clothing. But you Alex are different. When we first met you , we weren't sure we could trust you since you're too young to become our guardian. But ever since this invasion started, you proved to us that you're worthy for our trust. But there's something you're trying to hide from us. And if you can tell me why you want us to go to Gamma badly, then we can fully trust you."

Alex starred straight at the Boy Wonder with a blank stare on his face, not sure what to say to him. What he knows that the team doesn't know is that his father Kelly, had contracts signed to conduct a couple of experiments on them for military and scientific purposes. If he tells them about that, then they would think he was involved in this and turn their backs to them. He then turned his head to the direction of where the rest of the Titans are. He could see Beast Boy still fuming over Cy's remarks, Cyborg still laughing at the changeling's anger, Starfire trying to calm his friend down, and Raven not getting involved in any of it. He was kind of amazed that even after all the attacks they've faced, they can still be themselves and not worry about a care in the world. He wanted to tell the truth, he does, but he thought of the consequences that will happen after that. So he looked up and saw a square hole coming up to them, then looked at Robin.

Alex: "Let's save that for later. For now, let's get to Gamma and take you guys home."

Robin just nodded, thinking that now isn't the time to talk about it. When the lift reached the top level, it came to a stop and the team got out of it. Once they did that, they've noticed they were on the base of the catwalk. In fact, when they look around, they discovered a long stretch of a catwalk connected between two buildings that are far farther away from each other. Beast Boy then walked down to the end of the catwalk and spotted a steep dark gap resting between two buildings. He slowly gulped as beads of sweat tinkle down inside his helmet.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Definitely don't want to be down there."

Alex took his PDA out and checked the digital map to see where are they going this time.

Alex: "And for good reason too. Fifteen years ago, there was a small earthquake underneath the installation due to quick digging within the caverns. The shockwave was so great that it created a huge crack below us and nearly destroyed these two buildings. So the UAC decided after the quake to install this catwalk from both sides of the base for easier access."

Cyborg: "And where do we go from here?"

Alex: "From what my PDA is telling me, we have Walk down this catwalk to reach the other side. From there, we take a service ladder that will take us down to the surface and on hard ground. Just be careful not to fall over the guardrail. One small trip, and the story's over."

Raven: "Yeah… That's something I should be extra careful of."

Robin: "Let's not think about what would happen. Let's head to Gamma as soon as possible. Lead the way Alex."

The Guardian nodded and proceeded to approach one of the catwalks with the team following him. Once they started walking down the long catwalk that can take them to the other side, they all heard a low evil laughter echoing around them. Suddenly, five Cacodemons appeared between the catwalk and team was on and grunted. They all then spat out energy blasts as they soared straight to them. But as always, Raven came to the rescue and forms a dome shield to protect her friends.

Alex: "They just don't give up do they? Starfire, take care of the group on the left, I'll take the right."

Alex took his plasma rifle out and aimed it at the floating heads to the right as Star flew up and charged her star bolts at the group to the left. The two then fired at the group before the creatures could fight back again. But when they kill the first two, the rest scattered and flew in different directions. The two tried to shoot at them, but they were moving too fast. Finally, they managed to take out another one on each side, but the other two spat another energy blast at them. Starfire was able to duck low from the blast at one side, but Alex didn't have time to avoid the other blast from the other side. Lucky for him, Raven and Beast Boy came in to rescue him. Rae created a circle wall to deflect one blast and BB used his Grabber to get a hold of the second. He then aimed it back at the creature and launched it back, letting it fall into ash after one direct hit. The telepath shut down her magical wall as Alex opened fire on the last floating head, splattering it with multiple blue projectiles. On the other side, Star came back up after the last attack and launched another array of star bolts at the two Cacodemons. The creatures tried to avoid the green energy bolts, but there were too many to dodge. As the sky continued to rain star bolts, the first Cacodemon got killed while the other trying to get away, only to be brutally attacked by the Tamaranean. When it's all clear, Alex looked at the team and urged them to keep going.

Alex: "Go, go, go!"

Everyone quickly ran to the other side of the gap while Starfire flew next to them, reaching the other building. While they continued running, more red clouds appeared behind them and out of the red lightning bolts were a dozen Lost Souls coming directly towards them. Cyborg heard the screams from behind and turned around to see the flaming skulls coming their way. So he readied his chain gun and opened fire at the skulls, clipping them down one by one. After he was done with that, the hybrid turned back and caught up with the group. The kept running, heading to the other building when they saw more clouds in front of them. They immediately stopped when they saw them and waited to see what's coming out of them. After what seemed like hours, another dozen Lost Souls appeared and heading towards them in the front. Alex, who was the first in line of the group, aimed his plasma gun at them and opened fire. The blue projectiles flew directly to the skulls and killed them all in an orderly manner. Now that they were all gone, the team resumed running and was getting close to the other end. But what they didn't know, was that a Revenant appeared on the roof of the building and saw them heading there. It decided to stop them by firing its shoulder-mounted rockets at the other end of the bridge. Everyone stopped when they heard the sound of rockets firing and looked up to see two pairs of mini rockets heading to the end opposite end of the catwalk. When they saw it, Alex's eyes were surprised at this type of action.

Alex: "Shit…"

The rockets then hit the end of the bridge and exploded, causing the metal to get hot and melt. Suddenly, the catwalk started to shake and slowly slanted downward. After a sudden stop, everyone looked at Alex that was more worried then them.

Alex: "Get your asses MOVING!!!"

Quickly, they continued head to the other building before the catwalk starts to fully break. As they were about to make it, more clouds appeared from the sky and twenty Cacodemons and twenty Lost Souls showed up and came down to the Titans without them knowing it. But when Alex was the first to make it to the other end of the gap, he looked up and saw the swarm coming down upon them.

Alex: "This keeps on getting better and better. We got company!"

Everyone looked up at saw the floating heads and flaming skulls heading their way, while at the same time the catwalk started to slant more. They were startled for a moment when that happen, but they continued to run and fly to the other side. But Starfire stopped and looked back, thinking that she's closer to them decided to attack. So she flew up towards them, charged her star bolts, and opened fire. She kept throwing multiple energy bolts at them, killing two Cacodemons and three Lost Souls. The rest just split up and flew past her to reach the others. Seeing that, Star flew back down to prevent them from reaching their goal. But Alex and the others were prepared for the battle they will have. Alex, Robin, and Beast Boy were the only ones in the clear holding their weapons and disks while Cyborg and Raven were on the catwalk on the verge of breaking. The three boys, upon seeing the creatures opened fire with plasma projectiles and exploding disks that killed few of them. One of the Cacodemons spat out an energy blast at them but Beast Boy grabbed the blast with his weapon and fired back. Behind them, a couple of metal crates were covered in black magic and levitated off the ground. Raven, who was levitating the object tossed them up in the air and hit a couple of them but didn't kill them. That was meant for Cyborg as he aimed his chain gun and shot off rounds at the creatures. Soon enough, everyone was using their own methods in destroying their enemies. But just as they were handling the situation, the catwalk finally gave way and started to fall into the gap, with both Raven and Cyborg on it. Rae was lucky enough to fly away from the fallen catwalk, but Cyborg was unfortunate as he fell straight into the gap. He was screaming to his death as Starfire heard it while shooting down a couple of Lost Souls and looked down to see her half metal friend falling to his doom and gasped.

Starfire: "Cyborg!"

She quickly soared down into the gap and flew as fast as she could to reach the hybrid. Finally, she managed to grab Cy's hand and flew him up out of the gap. But what they fail to notice was the Cacodemons waiting for them as they fire them with energy blasts. So Star flew around to avoid the blasts and used her free hand to start firing her star bolts. After shooting down two floating heads and a burning skull, she made it up to where the rest of the team is and tossed Cyborg to safety. Of course, he did fall flat on his back due to they were all in the middle of a tough fight, but he quickly got up and started blasting the creatures with his chain gun. For a minute or two, they've been taking out what's left of the flying creatures. After Alex shot down the last Lost Soul with his plasma rifle, he reloaded a fresh cell and sighed.

Alex: "Well, that's the last of them. But who knows how many more will come."

Robin: "Then we have to get out of here if we're to avoid this situation. Alex, how far is the service ladder?"

Alex: "Not too far. It's got to be around here somewhere."

The guardian looked around the area to see where the service ladder is. He did saw an airlock door that would've taken them inside one of the bases, but the touch screen was static so it was impossible to go in it. But several feet away from the airlock to the right is the service ladder they're looking for.

Alex: "There it is."

He and the rest of the group headed to the ladder as Alex was the first to climb down. It wasn't long before the others climb down the ladder in order to move further to Gamma. Even the girls, though they like to fly, had no choice but to climb down the ladder as well. When they reach to the end of the ladder, they were on another catwalk, only this time, it was lower then the previous one and the Mars surface were below them instead of a steep gap. They continued to walk down the catwalk as the girls went back to flying. As the male Titans continued walking they stopped when they realized that a huge part of the catwalk was torn off it's foundation and was on the surface. They all looked down at the destroyed bridge as Beast Boy shook his head at what he witnessed.

Beast Boy: "Well, so much for heading to Gamma this way."

Alex had his PDA out after coming down the ladder and checked the direction to Gamma from where they are. Upon searching for the direction to the lab he smiled a bit at the results.

Alex: "Not quite BB. My PDA shows that Gamma is on the right through the base, not the left. So we have to find a way to get down there without jumping off."

Robin: "That's pretty much a no brainer. Raven…"

The Titan leader turned his head and saw Raven's eyes already glowing white.

Raven: "On it…"

She lifted her hands up at the edge where the boys are and a black disk appeared and grew big enough to hold all four team members. Once it was ready, the team stepped on the disk as it lowered down to the red sandy ground. When they reached the ground floor, they got off seconds before the disk disappeared and continued walking with the girls floating behind them. As they continue walking, Robin couldn't help but to look at the tall buildings around them. It was almost like a city except they're on Mars and not Earth, plus there were a couple of pipes and catwalks around them, not windows or doors. But he wondered what the names of the buildings are, since most of them were suppose to be labs, factories and Marine bases.

Robin: "Hey Alex, does your PDA have the names of all the buildings in the UAC?"

Alex: "Yeah, you could say that."

Robin: "Then you mind telling us what the name of these buildings are? Since we're going to Gamma Labs, we need to know if we're close."

Alex: "As much as I appreciate it, I don't want to waste my time telling you what the names of the buildings are. But I'll tell ya what, once I see a building marked Gamma Labs on the map then I'll tell you we're close. Got it."

Robin: "Yeah, I guess so."

Alex: "Good. Now let's hurry! I don't want to ran low on oxygen before we reach the labs."

They kept on walking when they made the right corner to the direction of Gamma. But when they did, they were surprised when they saw were four Mancubus's waiting for them with their cannons at the ready. Raven lowered to the boys' position and rolled her eyes around at what she saw.

Raven: "Just when you think things couldn't get any worse, they decided to bring the Calvary. Oh joy…"

The behemoths then charged their cannons and opened fire upon them with big balls of fire.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 2, Teleporter Control Lab: November 15, 2145, 10:39 P.M.**

Back at Delta, the Marine came back to the Control Lab with a Plasma Inducer Ian needed to reactivate the teleproter on the other side.

Main Marine: "Here it is. Sorry if I took so long but I've been a little busy tying up some loose ends."

McCormick swiveled his chair around and saw the Marine with the inducer in hand, very pleased at the accomplishment.

Ian McCormick: "Excellent, now place the inducer into the right stabilizer. Quickly, we don't have much time."

The marine nodded and headed straight to the teleporter's maintenance area to insert the inducer into the stabilizer. After he was done with that, both inducer's started to glow blue and the engine hummed to life. Ian then looked at the screen and saw that all systems are a go.

_"Attention: Testing chamber now ready for teleportation."_

Once everything's ready, Ian looked at the marine and gave him more directions.

Ian McCormick: "Now here's what you need to do. You're going to need to teleport across the containment chamber. It's the only through this part of the complex. Head into the chamber, and initiate the sequence on the machine. I'll take care of the rest."

Main Marine: "Okay… You're coming with me? I could use all the help I can get."

Ian McCormick: "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to remain here to keep everything run smoothly. But before you go, I want you to take something. It's a journal I made about the experiments… uh… Those things… It's all there. It'll explain everything. Get it to someone so this will never happen again."

McCormick pushes the ejected button on the console and the videodisk's compartment opened as the disk itself lifted out of the tray. The marine looked at the disk in front of him and decided it would be better to get some more clues to this invasion then shooting senseless. So he removes the disk and inserted it into his PDA. While he was doing that, Ian gave him a bit of a warning.

Ian McCormick: "Remember, once you teleport directly to the other side of the lab, you'll be on your own. But just be careful. That other part of the complex is heavily compromised. I have no idea what's on the other side. So no matter what happens keep your guard up. Good luck."

The marine looked at Ian and sighed, already knowing the danger since day one.

Main Marine: "Thanks for the advice. I'll remember that."

He then left the console and headed straight to the decontamination chamber. Once he entered the chamber, the door behind him closed and an announcement was made.

_"Decontamination process started."_

Suddenly, the chamber glows red and strange vapors came out of two bars that moved up and down. But just when it started, it stopped and another announcement came out of the speakers.

_"Decontamination complete. Have a nice day."_

The door in front of the marine blinked green as he approached it and it opened upwards. When he turned to the right, he discovered a huge teleporter in front of him.

Main Marine: "Whoa… Never seen anything like that before in my life. Well, better get going if I'm ever to reach Level 4."

He stepped onto the platform and looked at the screen that says, _"Teletporter Station A"_ at the top and _"Control Station Selected Destination: Primary Receiving Pad A"_ at the bottom. Upon looking at the screen he gave off a long sigh and shook his head.

Main Marine: "Well, here goes nothing…"

He clicked on the icon that says, _"Activate Teleporter Sequence"_ and heard the machine humming to life, as the two disks like structures lowered and some strange energy came out of the disks and in between the marine.

_"Systems Activated. Teleportation will commence in T-Minus 3, 2, 1."_

As soon as the sequence was initiated, he was sent spiraling into a strange wormhole with a thousands screams echoing all around him. The marine, experiencing all of it, knew that the worse is yet to come.

* * *

**Mars Surface: November 15, 2145, 10:45 P.M.**

Heading back outside, the Titans were running away from the Mancubus's that were firing huge balls of flames at them. Lucky for them that the huge behemoths were extremely slow, but their firepower is incredibly fast. They all made a left at a split second and continued to run while Starfire stopped and started firing star bolts at them. After a couple of shots that didn't faze them, she then flew away and rejoins with the others. While they were running or flying, Beast Boy stopped and spotted a flammable barrel next to him. He then looked to his right side to see the Mancubus's about to make a left turn. So he instinctively pointed his Grabber at the barrel, pulled the trigger, and lifted the barrel off its foundation. The changeling moved it to the direction of where the huge monsters were coming. Once he let go of the trigger, the barrel went soaring into the air and landed right on top one of the Mancubus's heads. The Barrel exploded along with the head, causing it to fall down dead and disintegrate. Seeing that made Beast Boy jump for joy.

Beast Boy: "Yes!!!"

The rest of the behemoths looked at what's left of their fallen comrade and decided to fight fire with fire. So they positioned their cannons and fired on the green elf. BB just stared wide eye on them and gulped.

Beast Boy: "Uh oh…"

Now the changeling's only option when facing three Mancubus's with mounted cannons was to run away. And he did as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He then caught up with the team and approached Alex, still running, a little unsure of this plan he thought up.

Beast Boy: "You know it would've been best if we stayed and fight!"

Alex, who was still huffing and puffing, explained to Beast Boy why they can't fight back.

Alex: "Even if we fight back, all we have in our disposal would be completely useless!"

Beast Boy: "So running is the only thing we have to do?"

Alex: "You got any better ideas then this? Look if you want to face them and die fighting it's all right with me. Sides, they're slow, so they won't catch up to us. All we have to do is to head straight to Gamma by following the paths that will take us there. Make a stiff right!"

The team quickly followed that directions and made a quick right at a large path sitting between two buildings. As they and running down the path, they all immediately stopped and saw part of a building from the left completely toppled down with bent girders, crumbled debris, and twisted metal. Robin stared in shock at the debris that blocks their path and shook his head.

Robin: "Great… Our path is blocked."

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan from behind and they all turned around to see the other side of the path. The team had no choice but to wait for the creature's to come around.

Robin: "Alex, is there any other way to get to Gamma?"

Alex: "Sorry Robin, but this is the only way through Gamma. All the other routes are nothing but dead ends."

Beast Boy swallowed another lump when he heard that.

Beast Boy: "That doesn't sound too good."

Starfire: "Then we must fight until they're all dead."

Cyborg: "Oh yeah… Now you're speaking my language."

Alex: "You guys sure that's a good idea? I mean, we don't have any resources to put them down."

Robin: "Then if that's the case, we fight until our last breaths."

Alex just sighed, as he now knows that there's no other way around it.

Alex: "Oh well… Guess there's no other choice."

They all starred at the other end and waited for the huge creatures to come. What they didn't notice was that something was crawling up the debris and was watching the group hungrily. The team patiently waited until they saw three big shadows on the sandy ground. Alex slowly pointed his plasma gun at the very direction and kept on staring.

Alex: "Here they come… All right once they come in range, we start going balls out on them."

Star looked down at Alex and was a little confused at his words.

Starfire: "Huh???"

Raven looked at her friend and explained in a much clearer way possible.

Raven: "He means we attack."

Star looked at Rae, places her hand on her cheek, and finally knew what _"Balls out"_ means.

Starfire: "Oooohhhh… Now I see."

They could see their bodies coming around the corner and were getting closer.

Alex: "Here they come… Steady… Steady…"

But before they could attack, Al heard a hissing sound from behind him. He slowly turned around to see where the hissing came from. When he looked around at the debris, he saw a Vagary at the top ready to pounce. And it did as it leapt off the pile of concrete and metal and headed directly at Alex. The guardian was about to blast it with his weapon but it was all too late, as it landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. The Titans saw that coming and were shocked and unprepared for what just occurred. They were about to help him, but Alex ordered them to stay put.

Alex: "No!! Stay where you are! I'll take care of this!"

The team stayed in their positions as Alex tries desperately to get the spider skeleton creature off him. The Vagary, on the other hand, was having the time of its life as it scratches Alex's armor from front to back. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, he managed to kick the creature off of him as it went back to the debris, with it's gut implanted through a twisted metal pole. Alex slowly got up and looked at the Vagary that attacked him struggling to remove itself off the metal pole. He then took his double-barrel shotgun out of his holster behind his back and pointed it at the creature.

Alex: "Serves you right punk."

He pulled the trigger and the shotgun fired a blast that killed the Vagary and watched it dissolves into ash. The rest of the team just sit back and watched him do what he did. They all then heard a loud groan and turned around to see the Mancubus's almost turning to corner to reach them.

Robin: "Uh… Alex, they're almost here."

Alex turned around to see them about ready to attack while reloaded two shells into his shotgun, and placed it back into the holster. What they notice was that their guardian was moving a little sluggish then before.

Alex: "I could see that. Well then, I believe it's now… now time to hit em'… hit them with every…"

Suddenly his voice sounded a little slur and his vision was getting blurry. It was then that Alex's knees started to feel weak and they were about to buckle. After a few seconds keeping himself in balance, he finally collapsed on the sandy ground face first and lied their motionlessly. Everyone looked at Alex, speechless at what just happened as Starfire flew closer to him and tried to wake him up.

Starfire: "Friend Alex, this isn't the time to go into hibernation. We have to-"

All of a sudden, she stopped in mid sentence when she saw something truly horrible. On his back, his air tank was ripped apart by the Vagary that attacked him moments ago as the pointer of the valve was down to zero. She gasped at what she saw and alerted the others.

Starfire: "Friends, Alex is down!"

Robin approached the fallen guardian and saw the ripped air tank and shook his head. While he watched on, the Mancubus's opened fire on the team as Raven quickly formed a wall to deflect the blasts.

Robin: "This is not good. We have to take him someplace safe before we lose him!"

But just before they could do anything, they heard more hissing and snarling behind them. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around and saw a hoard of Imps and Vagarys up on top of the debris and started firing fireballs at them. Everyone ducked to avoid the balls of flames and fought back with green beams of light, armor piercing hallows, and fire balls being grabbed and launched back at them.

Cyborg: "Well you better do something quick Rob! Cause if you don't, we'll all be dead!!"

Robin searched the place quick to save both Alex and the Titans. It was then that he spotted an airlock door on the left, still in operation and waiting for them. After looking at it, the Boy Wonder knew it's now or never. So he looked at Cyborg and gave the order.

Robin: "Cyborg, get Alex to the airlock and we'll catch up ASAP."

Cy stopped firing and looked at an unconscious Alex, then looked up at the airlock.

Cyborg: "On it!"

He put his chain gun away and bent over to pick Alex up. Once he did that, he ran to the airlock while Robin and the others were busy destroying monsters with what they got. Ask for Raven, she was concentrating hard enough to keep the wall intact from the Mancubus's firepower. As they kept the creatures at bay, Cyborg made it to the airlock with Alex resting on his shoulder. He clicked on the _"Cycle Airlock"_ icon as the airlock starts depressurizing from within. Just as soon as the doors opened, Robin looked at the opened doors that Cyborg came into and looked at the rest of the team.

Robin: "Titans, fallback!"

The team kept running to the airlock until an Imp blocked the way. Robin, with sword in both hands, positioned it and sliced the creature diagonally in the middle. They continued to run and fly until they made it in. Raven, being the last, formed a dome around the airlock as the creatures tried their best shooting the shield down. When everyone's in, Robin looked at Cy and commanded him.

Robin: "Now Cyborg, CLOSE IT!"

Cy immediately pressed the _"Cycle Airlock"_ icon on another screen and the doors leading outside closed and the air started to pressurize the same time Raven removed the shield on the outside. They then heard the sound of explosions coming from outside as the Imps, Vagarys, and Mancubus's try to break it open. Lucky for the Titans, the doors were strong enough to withstand an ultra sonic blast. Unlucky for them, the blasts created a sequence malfunction just as the airlock was about to finish its cycle. The light that was going to shine short circuited and burst off and the door cracked opened just a little bit and stopped. Everyone saw it and was shocked at what occurred.

Beast Boy: "Great… Now we're stuck."

Robin: "Not for long. Starfire…"

Star approached the broken door, placed her hands on both sides of the door, and used her alien strength to push it all the way open. After a few short seconds, she opened it all the way and the team entered a service room that was loaded with tanks and supplies including armor plates and ammo. But it wasn't the time for looking around; they have to quickly aid Alex before it's too late. Robin looked for a perfect spot to place him when he saw a pulley cart in on the far right corner.

Robin: "There. Place him there."

Cyborg headed straight to the cart and laid him gently on the cold surface off it. While he was doing that, the rest of the team removed their helmets to finally get some fresh air going. Cyborg then removed Alex's helmet to get a good look of his face when he noticed the face was pale as a ghost, much paler then Raven's. Promptly, he removed the wristband of his suit to reveal his metallic white and blue arm and pushed and button to open his handheld computer for a quick scan and diagnostic. Robin quickly approached Cyborg and wondered about Al's condition.

Robin: "Well Cy, how is he?"

Cyborg looked at Rob and explained the situation.

Cyborg: "He still has a pulse, but it's faint. And he can't breath since he ran out of air in his tank. Unless we get air back into his system, he won't make it."

Robin looked back at the lifeless Alex and made the drastic decision.

Robin: "Then we have to save him at once!"

That was when Beast Boy joined the two, and gave Robin an emergency air tank with a nose guard attached to the top. He was lucky enough to find one on one of the shelves, or this would've gotten complicated.

Beast Boy: "Here Robin, use this."

Rob looked at the tank and was glad that the changeling managed to get an emergency air tank in their disposal. He took the tank and approached Alex's limp body. He then places the tank's nose guard to his face and to see if he can breath, but he can't. So Rob the CPR position and tried to force some bad air out of his system.

Robin: "1, 2, 3, 4… C'mon Alex, don't leave us."

He placed the emergency air back to Alex's face and did CPR again. He'd been repeating the same process as the rest of the team looked on, hoping and praying that Alex will be all right. After performing CPR for the fifth time, he heard some coughing and sees Alex beginning to stir from his unconsciousness. He slowly got up, took the emergency tank out of Robin's hand, and continued breathing through it. The Titans were now glad that he was alive and well, as Robin sat next to him and see if he is fine.

Robin: "How do you feel?"

Alex looked at him and answered.

Alex: "I feel like a fish out of water. But I'll manage. What just happened?"

Robin: "Well the Vagary that attacked you ripped your air tank. The next minute, you collapsed on the ground and on the verge of dieing. We were lucky to find an airlock door and got out of danger before things could've gotten worse."

Alex lowered his head when hearing that and shook it.

Alex: "You know, you should've left me there when you had the chance. I should've been left there dead."

The Titans then approached the two and explained to him everything.

Starfire: "If we did, then we would've been dead today."

Cyborg: "Yeah… You see, it was you who knows how to get to where we're suppose to be and been protecting us from those things."

Beast Boy: "If it wasn't for you, then we would've been lost from day one."

Raven: "Worse, we could've gotten ourselves killed by them."

Robin: "What we're trying to say Alex is that we couldn't do all this without you. We need your help as you need ours."

Alex looked at each of the Titans upon hearing their words and smiled at them.

Alex: "Thanks guys, I never expect you guys are so worried about me."

Robin: "Well you're our only hope out of this."

Beast Boy: "Either that or we start killing frantically with no direction what so ever."

Everyone laughed a bit at BB's joke, even though it sounded lame. Alex then places the nose guard on his face and continued breathing through it. But while he was doing that, he looked around the service room and wondered where they are. He removed the nose guard off of him and looked at Robin to ask him

Alex: "Um… Do you know where we are?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders and answered.

Robin: "How should I know? I had to find someplace safe while you were out. This was like a life and death situation between us."

Alex: "Did you even check to see where we are or see a sign? Where's my PDA?"

He puts his emergency tank down and searched his pockets to find his PDA. Once he found it, he checked the map to see where they are now. When he checked the name, he did a double take and realized where they are.

Alex: "Oh no…"

Robin: "What is it?"

Alex quickly got up and walks past the group to reach the door. While he was doing that, he checked each of his weapons to see if their full of ammo. The Titans looked at him and was confused at what he's up to. But they know that he discovered where they are and is a little afraid of it.

Robin: "Alex? What's going on here?"

He made a stop and turns his head to see the team with a look of being scared shitless.

Alex: "If I were you, I would stay close each other no matter what.

Cyborg: "Well what does that mean? At least tell us where we are."

He then lowered his head and sighed, knowing they're not prepared for what he would say next. But Alex gathered up the courage to tell them and looked back at them.

Alex: "I hate to say this to you but… We're in Delta Labs."

* * *

**And that was the final part of Mars Surface. I would like to say I could update another chapter pretty soon, but I can't. You see, I'm heading for a trip to Europe for two weeks on summer vacation. So I may not be able to update it until I come back. So I would ask all of you to be patient at this. On the next chapter, with being in Delta, the Titans must use whatever they have in their arsenal to get out of there in one piece. But what they didn't know was that Alex holds a deep dark secret that would soon be revealed. What will he do? Please Review.**


	29. Wrong Arm

**I'm back!!! Man is it that long already? Boy time sure flies. Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things to do. Like my two-week vacation through Europe _(which was fun)_, other stories I'm doing, and things to do in and around the house. I hope this chapter is good enough for you're wait. I know I enjoyed writing it. But first, time for some updates. As usual, got one review from Rahkshi500, but the hit counter for my last chapter was up to 54 hits. Man people enjoyed this so much while I was away. Let's hope they enjoy chapter twenty-nine of Doomed Titans. With the team in Delta, that would mean that they'd be in a whole lot of trouble. Now they have to survive throughout the sub-level and get out of there in order to reach Gamma. But along the way, Alex has a deep dark secret hidden within himself. Will he be able to keep it that long or will the Titans find out? Read and see.**

**Chapter Notes**

**One part of the story will be related to both I-Robot and the first episode of Full Metal Alchemist. Trust me, you'll know what I mean when you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: Wrong Arm

**Delta Labs Level 2, Records Office: November 15, 2145, 10:57 P.M.**

In the Records office of Delta Level 2, a Z-Sec holding a machine gun was scanning the area, to see if they're any survivors around. What it didn't know was that someone was hiding behind one of the cubicles, waiting for the right moment to take it out. That person was Ian McCormick. Apparently, right after the Marine teleported to the other side of the base, Ian heard monsters coming in to search the entire place for any survivors. Luckily he was able to hide and wait for the right moment to get away from them before they suspect anything. But now it appears to be tougher since the place was crawling with Zombies, Z-Secs and monsters.

Now Ian is hiding behind a cubical wall, waiting for the right moment to attack the Security Zombie. But he knows that a little pistol he was carrying is no match for a MG-88 Enforcer Machine Gun. So he looked down and spotted a fire extinguisher underneath a desk, incase there was a small fire. So he slowly picked it up and waited for the Z-Sec to walk past the cubicle he was in. When it did that, Ian came out of his hiding place and slowly and quietly approached the zombie from behind. Once it stopped, and looked around to see if there were no living beings, it turned around to recheck the area on the other side. But just when it did that, Ian hit the guard upside the head with a fire extinguisher and the Security Zombie lay there unconscious. Quickly, Ian got a hold of the machine gun and an extra clip to upgrade his armory. But after he was done with that, he heard shrieking from behind. So he turned around and saw both an Imp and a Z-Sec holding a shotgun spotting the scientist and started to fire. As the Imp threw a fireball at him, Ian ducked and tossed the fire extinguisher he was carrying. Once the extinguisher was in front of the creature and the zombie, he took his pistol out, aimed it, and fired on it before the two could fire back. The extinguisher exploded, causing the Imp and Z-Sec to fly away from the blast and smashed right through the windows that was displaying the large modems. Just when he thought that was over, he heard more shrieking coming from the door on the other side. So he decided that running is the better valor and ran through the door next to him.

After passing through a curved hallway, he passed through another door and entered the second floor of the main lobby. When he saw the elevator in front of him, he ran towards it and thought that he would get away from them. But just when he pressed the _"Call"_ icon on the monitor, the elevator doors opened up and an Imp was in there waiting for him. Scared at what it might do to him, he pointed the machine gun out, and opened fire, placing bullets into the creature and then killing it. Just when he was done with that, the weapon went on empty, so he quickly reloaded it with a fresh clip. And just in time too, as the door to his right opened and two Vagarys entered through them. When they saw McCormick, they immediately threw green fireballs at him. Ian quickly ducked and used the machine gun on the two bug-like creatures. But just as he pulled the trigger, the two shifted back and forth to avoid the gunfire, then positioned their legs and pounced on him. Thankfully, Ian managed to roll out of the way just before they were about to slash his face. He quickly got up and continued firing, killing the first one and was on the verge of taking out the other. But what he didn't notice was that there was a huge bulking creature with glowing red eyes in the hidden alcove that was bathed in a bloody red light. It grunted and Ian heard it as he turned his head to the left to see what it was. Suddenly, a huge like tentacle came out of one of its arms and used it to knock the scientist off his feet. He went off the floor, crashed through the guardrail; falls down one story, letting the machine slip off his hand, and landed on the cold hard metal floor, on his back. Luckily he's still alive, with a few cuts and a strained back to boot, but still breathing.

He slowly got up, still feeling the effects of the impact but looked up to see the huge creature grunting at him some more and jumped off the ledge of the second floor balcony. Knowing he has no chance against this thing, he choose to fallback as he turned around and headed straight to the door that would take him to the Elevator Lobby with the huge being following him at a running pace. Once he went through the doors, he turned to the right to reach the one of the elevators. But when he's halfway around the hallway, a grating of the ceiling came down and an Imp jumped out from the ceiling. Ian, upon seeing that, ducked and rolled over the same time the Imp was going to slice him with its claws. He then got up and continued to run seconds after the huge being and the Imp collided, blaming each other by attacking one another. While they were doing that, Ian approached the two elevators and saw that, through two doors were opened, one of them has a shaft waiting for him. So without hesitation, he entered the elevator right after he heard a cry of an Imp after it died. Knowing that what ever attacked him is coming this way; he immediately clicked on the floor that said, "Sub-Level, Maintenance." When he heard the sound of running coming closer, he panicked and continued pressing on that level. Finally the doors closed, but a second after the long tentacle stick through the shaft. Ian was fortunate to be at the side next to the panel just a few inches from the tentacle or it could've been worse. The door suddenly closes and cut off the tentacle before it has the chance to be reverted back to its owner. It started to twitch and leap for only a few seconds until it stops moving and dissolves, leaving behind a trail of blood and ash. As the lift begins to descend down into the Sub-level, Ian slowly slid himself down on the wall and went into the fetal position after what he experienced. He then sighed; knowing that worse was yet to come.

* * *

**Delta Labs Sub-Level, Hall 1A: November 15, 2145, 11:01 P.M.**

Down at the sub-levels of Delta, the Teen Titans were walking down one of the hallways with Alex taking the lead. He was holding his Plasma Rifle in his hands and peering his eyes left and right to see if no one inhuman's coming. He also had some new body armor since the last one he had was badly damaged and the air tank he was carried on his back was slashed thanks to the Vagary. He decided after almost loosing his life from no oxygen he gets himself some rest and breath a couple of times from an emergency oxygen tank. This also gave the Titans the moment to remove the environment suits they had on during the trip across the Mars surface and be back in their own uniforms. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg were pleased that they can now use their powers and abilities to help them get through any future attacks. But Cy, though he can now gain access to his weapon system, still held on to his chain gun, just incase things get a little hairy. As they continued walking, they headed into a junction that splits into two different paths. Alex pointed his weapon at the two paths to see if there were no monsters anywhere. When the place is clear, he took his PDA out and finds a way out on his digital map. Robin then approached his guardian and asked him something that got him worried.

Robin: "Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex looked at Robin and answered.

Alex: "Isn't it obvious? Trying to find a way out of Delta."

Robin: "And why are we leaving Delta so soon?"

Alex: "Because, if you haven't heard, this place is ten times more dangerous then all the other places we've been to. We have to get out of here quick before we'll be overwhelmed by monsters."

He went back to his PDA to find an alternative way out of this mess. But Robin couldn't let that answer slip by. So he asked him another question on why they're here.

Robin: "But isn't this the same place where you're dad want us to be."

Al then stopped looking at his map and slowly turned his head to the Titan leader, a bit perplexed.

Alex: "What?"

Robin: "I remember that your dad told us to come to Delta after we send a distress signal to Earth. If he wants us here, then we have to help him and any other survivors in this facility."

Alex: "And even if we do, it will already be too late for a rescue."

Robin: "So you really want to leave everyone behind and let them die? What about your father? Do you want to leave your father to die out there?"

Alex turned his head back and sighed. He knows that he doesn't want to loose his dad. But his main objective is to take the Titans to the Ark in Gamma Labs and send them home. So he looked at the team and gave them his reasons.

Alex: "Look, if it was up to me, I would find my dad and help him out on anything. But what matters to me the most is to get you guys back to your past."

Robin: "So you want your father to die around here."

Alex: "If I know by dad, he knows how to survive in drastic situations like this. I'm sure he can handle himself on his own. Now c'mon, let's get out of this place to we can head to Gamma."

He tucked his PDA away and continued moving forward. But the rest of the team stayed put as Beast Boy approached Robin and came up with a redundant line.

Beast Boy: "Geeze, for a boy that loves his father so much you are certainly cold hearted."

Alex then stopped where he was and turned himself back around and see the team with a sternful look on his face.

Alex: "Cold hearted. You think I'm cold?"

Everyone remained silent when Alex asked them that question.

Alex: "I'll tell you what's cold. Having this installation under attack by these things and Betruger the ringleader of this chaos. That's cold. And in a situation like this, there are two choices, kill or be killed. And I for one don't want to pick the second choice. Now if you wanna talk about cold hearted, you should talk to your traitorous friend Terra."

Upon hearing that, BB stepped in and interrupted him.

Beast Boy: "Oh no. Don't you dare drag Terra into this! She does not have to do with any-"

Quickly, Robin shuts him up by placing his arm next to him and looked at him shaking his head. Alex had a wicked smirk on his face as he approached the changeling and bent down to meet him at his eye level.

Alex: "Tell me something Beast Boy. Why did Terra defeat you guys so easy? Is it because she knew your weaknesses, that you had your backs turned while you were busy, or was it that deep down inside you that you think she was your friend and you were trying to help you?"

Beast Boy turned his head in disgust of what he asked. But Alex smiled a bit as he stood up, turned around, and walked away from them for a few feet.

Alex: "That's what I thought. Making a friend you could trust when the next moment she turns against you destroy you from the inside out. That was the true weakness. It wasn't all about powers or over confidence or anything. It was friendship. No matter what happens friendship is the only thing that can either bring people close together or tear them apart. And that's what Terra did, brought it together and tears it apart. And after all she done to you, you still think she's a friend?"

Everyone was extremely quiet when they heard Alex discussing about why they were defeated by a traitor. Suddenly, the guardian turned around and slammed his left hand on the metal wall that spooked everyone and screamed out loud.

Alex: "IS SHE???"

The Titans were completely surprised that they never seen Alex this angry before. But what was more surprising was that Alex removed his left hand off the wall, yet he didn't felt any pain. That made Robin suspicious because he remember Al using his left hand to get a hold of his weapon when the emergency door was about to close when the toxic fumes were at his level back at the Recycling facility. Not to mention that Cyborg did an analysis on that arm and hand and detected some metal alloy in it. Was it he hiding something very personal? While Rob was thinking about that, Alex calmed himself down before he starts to go crazy.

Alex: "Listen, what I'm trying to say is that there's a difference between me and her. I know it's wrong to leave my dad behind and fend off for himself, but what Terra did was ten times worse then mine. So let me ask you something. Who's your friend and who's you're enemy?"

The team remained silent for a few more seconds until they pointed their weapons and powers at him. Immediately Alex tried to stop before they think about pulling something drastic.

Alex: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a minute! You shouldn't be shooting at me! You should be shooting at Terra!"

What Alex didn't know was that when he hit the wall with his fist and screamed, something heard him and traced the sound from where he is. Now a shadow figure was behind him, slowly snarling to itself on it's prey. And Alex didn't know it until heard heavy breathing coming down his neck. Once he felt that, he now knew what the Titans were pointing they're weapons at. He slowly turned around to see it and was face to face with a shrieking Imp. Immediately he screamed and ducked low to avoid the creature's claw scratch. That gave the team the opening they needed. Quickly, they threw birdarangs, blues energy blasts, and star bolts at the Imp as it got impaled by them and fall to the floor. Alex slowly got up and sees the monster dissolving into ash. Once it was gone, Alex looked at the Titans and gave them the thumbs up.

Alex: "Glad to see you're still on my side. Thanks."

Robin: "Don't mention it."

They then heard more shrieking and grunts coming from the other end of the hallway they were walking. Alex slowly took his plasma rifle out and positioned it ready for battle.

Cyborg: "Sounds like more of them are coming this way."

Alex: "Yeah, sounds like it. Let's not keep them waiting."

Robin: "Titans Go!"

The entire team ran straight to where the sounds were coming from. They then went through an automatic door and entered Central Maintenance; where they saw hoards of monsters and zombies all over the place. Without hesitation, Alex and the Titans charged in, using everything they have in their arsenal.

Alex: "Hit em' with everything you got! Hold nothing back!!"

* * *

**UAC Power Plant, SkyTram Boarding: November 15, 2145, 11:07 P.M.**

Back at the Power Plant, Swan and Campbell were at the boarding station of the SkyTram, making their way to Delta. They managed to escape the area around the core before the blast doors close on them. Not only that, but hoards of creatures blocking their way through. Now all they have to do is to enter the Skytram and head to Delta to put a stop to this invasion. But just before they could enter the tram, they have to take care of the hoard of Cacodemons and Revenants that were blocking the way. But of course all their firepower is no match with Jack Campbell's BFG. He charged his weapon up and before the creatures could attack them, Campbell released the trigger and a huge green orb came out of the cannon and destroyed them all in one shot. Now that the path is clear, they can now head into the tram.

Counselor Swan: "Hurry!"

The two ran to the Tram as Swan entered it. But just before Campbell could enter, he heard screeches from behind. He turned around and saw the group of Imps and Vagarys entering through the door and saw the marine. Quickly, Jack aimed his weapon at the group and fired one blast to kill them all. Then another group entered the station and threw fireballs at him. Campbell immediately ducked to avoid them, then got up and launched another blast at them. But just when he thought he took care of them, yet another group came and was about to attack. Upon seeing this, Swan decided to take matters in his own hands and urged Jack to get in.

Counselor Swan: "Forget about them Campbell! We have to get to Delta immediately!"

Campbell looked behind to see Swan then looked back at the hoard that was about to charge their balls of flame. Knowing this is not the time to waste ammo on them, he followed the order.

Jack Campbell: "Yes sir."

Campbell then ran into the tram the same time an Imp threw a fireball at the tram itself. When he got in, he clicked on the _"Initiate Startup"_ icon on the screen and closed the doors, seconds before the ball of flames hit it. The SkyTram started to shake then slowly moved forward while the creatures continued to throw fireballs at the tram. Finally, the tram entered the airlock as the doors behind them close, keeping the creatures out of their hair. While the airlock was beginning to start it's sequence, Jack approached Swan and realized he was in a bit of pain from one of the previous attacks as he clutch his hand tight to the wound on his side.

Jack Campbell: "You're all right."

Swan looked at him and answered.

Counselor Swan: "I'll manage."

When the airlock finished it's sequence, the door in front of them opened up, revealing the vast miles of the Mars surface, hills, and a couple of buildings left and right. While the tram slowly moved forward on the track above them, Campbell looked forward at the view and sighed.

Jack Campbell: "You know, the moment we enter Delta there will be no turning back. That place is fully infected by those creatures."

Counselor Swan: "Does it matter?"

Jack then looked back at Swan, realizing he doesn't care.

Jack Campbell: "Sir?"

Counselor Swan: "Think about it like this Campbell. Even if we do make it to Delta and stop this, do you ever thing that we might not make it out of here alive. You were right Campbell, no matter what happens, we all must sacrifice ourselves to stop it."

Jack Campbell: "Humph… Never expect you to be very patriotic about this."

Counselor Swan: "I'm not being patriotic, I'm being serious. Between you and me, we are already dead. So if heading to Delta and destroying the main portal would fail, then we'll go right into plan D."

Campbell smirked at what he said and knew that it's all true. If the plan to shut down the main portal doesn't work, blowing the entire facility up would be a better option.

Jack Campbell: "Whatever you say sir."

Jack then looked back at the view as the SkyTram slowly pushed forward, making it's way to Delta.

* * *

**Delta Labs Sub-Level, Lower Maintenance Hall: November 15, 2145, 11:10 P.M.**

Meanwhile, Alex and the Titans were making a clean sweep with the creatures and were using all the weapons they have to bring them down. There was a sudden huge explosion from the beginning of the hallway as the team ran away from it, continuing their search. They then turned a corner the same time Star stopped at the corner in mid air and threw a couple of star bolts at the hoard then flew back to her teammates. They kept on running until they reach another door in front of them. They approached the automatic door and entered the Lower Level Access. They then headed to a set of steps and were about to walk up them until they saw a red cloud hovering above the middle section of the stairs. When the lightning flashed, an Imp materialized and threw a fireball at them. Beast Boy pushed everyone aside and aimed his Grabber at the flame. Once he got a hold of it, he threw it back at the creature and it got hit and disintegrated into ash. They immediately ran upstairs to reach the door at the top, with monsters and zombies after them. When they reached the top and approached the door, they've entered the Lower Lift Area where the lift was waiting for him. They were about to approach the lift when two Cherubs appeared on both sides and were approaching the team. Cyborg quickly came into the middle and ripped the two with his chain gun. Once the two were dead, everyone got into the lift as Robin clicked the _"Raise Lift"_ icon. Suddenly, an Imp came out of the door followed by a zombie, all ready to take them out. Luckily, Alex was at the edge of the lift with a plasma rifle in his hand. So he aimed it at the two and fired, sending plasma projectiles at them and killing them. Then a Maggot came out of the doorway followed by two Trites, but he took them out in a couple of shots. After all that, the lift begins to rise up from its foundation and moved them to a safer place. More monsters were coming out of the door, but they were too late, as the lift disappeared into view. As the lift continued to move upwards, Alex lowered his weapon down and gave a deep breath.

Alex: "We're safe."

Beast Boy: "For now. Guess we now know that Delta Labs would be dangerous."

Robin: "Well whatever the case, we have to be extra careful now."

Alex turned his head and agreed with Robin.

Alex: "You're right Robin. Now that we're here, who knows what's going to pop out at us. So we all must stay together, keep our guards up, and don't get lost no matter what. Does anybody understand that?"

Everyone nodded for an answer as the lift kept on going up. As it was doing that, the lift started to clank a little oddly as the lights around them turned off and on for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, when they reached the top, the lift crank to a complete stop and started to shake a little, followed by Betruger's villainess laugh. Knowing what that mean, Alex looked back at the team and alerted them.

Alex: "Everybody out!"

Quickly, the Titan and Alex got out of the lift, seconds before the lift itself detached itself from the track and falls to impending doom. After that experience, Alex, Robin, and Beast Boy looked down at the deep hole where the lift was as the changeling whistled.

Beast Boy: "Now that was close."

Starfire: "Um… I do believe that this Betruger wants us dead."

Raven: "Gee… And what brought you to that conclusion Starfire?"

Robin turned back to see the Titan girls and Cyborg.

Robin: "Starfire is right. If Betruger knows we're here, he won't stop at nothing until he destroys us."

Alex then looked back at the team and agrees with him.

Alex: "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's not stand around here doing nothing. Let's get out of this place before Betruger pulls something really drastic."

The team nodded as they left the lift area and entered Processing Unit, where it was loaded with valve controls, steam pipes, and coolants. The team slowly walked down the long hallway as Alex put away his plasma rifle and slowly took out his double barrel shotgun, positioning it for the attack. Just as they were halfway down the hallway, a compartment opened up and a zombie popped right out of the alcove. It was going to attack Alex, but he pushed it back and fired some shells at its torso. When the undead being was really dead, a red cloud hovered in front of him. So he quickly reloaded two shells into his weapon and pumped it ready for the next attack. Within seconds, an Imp appeared and was about to blast them with a fireball. But Alex pointed the shotgun at the creature and pulled the trigger, letting the shells split it in half and dissolving on the floor. Just when he was done, another cloud appeared behind the team for a sneak attack. Cyborg, who was behind the team, turned around to see the cloud and readied his chain gun for whatever is coming through. When another Imp was teleported, Cy let the drum spin and ripped the creature to shreds. When he was done, he noticed on the chain gun's screen that he's almost out of ammo. So he puts it away and armed his sonic cannon at the ready. Once the area's clear, the team proceeded forward. They continued walking until they felt a sudden rumble and within seconds, one of the pipes exploded and flames blocked their path. They then heard Betruger's low chuckle and was sure that he was responsible for that.

Alex: "Great… So much for taking that route"

Alex tries to figure out how to get around this predicament. It was then that he looked to his right and spotted a door that will lead them to engineering. So he smirked and came to a decision.

Alex: "Everybody this way."

Alex entered the automatic door with the Titans following him. Once they've entered Engineering, they noticed a set of steps that moves up to where they should go next. So they headed to the first set of steps and walked on it. But when they reached the top of the first catwalk, all the lights around the area started to turn off and the place was completely dark. So Cyborg turned on his shoulder-mounted flashlight to help see the way. They continued their journey but as they were about to reach the steps, an alcove opened up and a fat zombie slowly lumbered its way out and headed straight to the team. Alex pointed his shotgun at the living corpse and pulled the trigger at it, creating a huge hole through its stomach and killing it in an instant. After it fell on the floor and lay there dead, a green cloud hovered at the top set of the steps. Within seconds green lightning came down and a Vulgar appeared out of thin air, screeching and throwing a green fireball at them. Beast Boy came in with a Grabber in his hand, aimed it quick, and pulled the trigger to grab the fireball. He then fired it back at the creature and it turned into ash the moment the ball of green flame hit it. Once the path was clear, the team headed up the steps and on another platform. This time, instead of going up another set of steps, they approached the two doors with a sign on top that says, _"Generator Room"_. Soon enough, the team entered through the doors that opened sideways and couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were ten huge dam-like generators in a row within a huge room and they were pumping a lot of energy. The team just stared in awe at the generators as Cyborg couldn't help but to feel impressed at it.

Cyborg: "Whoa… Now that's impressive."

Alex: "Don't get too caught up in the moment Cy. Since Delta is the primary lab in the UAC and is home to the main teleporter, they use all these generators to power up the entire place."

Beast Boy: "So, where do we go now?"

The guardian took his PDA out and checks his map to see what's next.

Alex: "Let's see…"

After putting a few clicks on his pen, he found where they are and where they will go next.

Alex: "Here we go… It says here that there's a door within the generator's control room above us. If we can reach it, we can continue our way through the sub-level and out of Delta."

Raven: "And how are we going to get up there?"

Al looked around once again to find a way up. He then spotted a ladder not far from them.

Alex: "We take the ladder. Let's go."

Everyone followed Alex as they approached the ladder. Just when Alex was the first to step onto the ladder, he heard Betruger's voice coming out of nowhere.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Destroy them!"_**

Suddenly, multiple clouds hovered above and out of the clouds were groups of Cacodemons ready to attack. Alex and the Titans looked up at them as the guardian cursed and the sight of it.

Alex: "Damn it, another trap. Can somebody take care of them?"

In an instant, Starfire and Raven stepped in and takes the challenge.

Raven: "Let us handle them."

Starfire: "Yes, we'll take care of these bodiless beings once and for all."

The two Titan girls flew up in the air and began their attack against them. Starfire began throwing star bolts at the first group while Raven formed a shield to protect herself from the energy blasts that the floating heads spat out. As the girls were taking care of the Cacodemons, the boys have the opening they needed.

Alex: "C'mon guys, let's head up!"

Quickly, the boys climbed up the ladder and were on the catwalk. They then saw the control room to their right and ran straight to it. But then…

**_Dr. Betruger: "You cannot escape me!"_**

After hearing Betruger's voice, a red cloud appeared at the ground floor and strange whispers echoing throughout the area. The boys looked down at the red cloud to see what's coming out and as the lightning struck, a Mancubus appeared and roared at the Titans from above.

Alex: "Jesus Christ, give me a break!!"

The huge creature fired its mounted cannons at the team as highly heated balls of flame headed directly towards them. They all duck their heads to avoid the blasts, then got up and ran straight to the control room for safety. The Mancubus watched them run away from its position and began firing more blasts to block them. It successfully did that as the Titans had no choice to back away from the blasts. So in order for them to get through, they decided to strike back.

Robin: "Titans, take that brute out!"

Robin first jump up in the air and threw a few exploding disks at the huge creature, slowing it down a little bit. Then Cyborg charged two of his sonic cannons and opened his shoulder blades, launching an array of blue lasers and mini rockets at it. After that, Alex stepped in and used his plasma rifle to fire blue projectiles at the Mancubus. But no matter how many shots they put into it, the huge creature was still standing. It went back to firing at them with its mounted cannons as the boys ducked low to avoid the shots. Meanwhile Starfire was flying everywhere to avoid the Cacodemons' energy blasts and launching her own arsenal of blasts. While she was doing that, she overheard another kind of blasts from below her. So she looked down and saw a Mancubus trying to take out the Titans boys on the catwalk taking cover. When she saw that, she was shock at it all, especially seeing Robin in this predicament.

Starfire: "Robin!"

She was then caught offguard when a Cacodemon came up from behind and spat out an energy blast at her. Luckily, Raven saw that from where she was and created a shielded wall to protect her from the blast. When Star turned back to see the floating head in front of her, Rae removed the shield and the Tamaranean fired a few shots at it, killing it in a moment. She then flew down to the huge behemoth and threw more star bolts at it. And since she doesn't have the suit on, she can now use her eye beams to split its arm mounted cannon off. Giving the team the opening they would need, the boys used all they have to deliver the finishing blow. With the Mancubus dead, Alex looked up and gave Star his regards.

Alex: "Thanks for the assist Star."

Starfire smiled and nodded from the thanks, then flew back to aid Raven on the gang of Cacodemons. As she was doing that, Alex and the others ran straight to the doorway. But when they reached it, they discovered that the screen next to the door was glowing red, meaning that it's locked. When they saw that, BB placed his hands on his head and couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy: "Locked?! Oh great!! Now what?"

Alex looked at the control room after seeing that and came up with an idea.

Alex: "Let me check the control room to see if there's a way to override this door. You guys stay here."

He then walked into the control room while the rest of the Titans were standing by. The guardian checked each monitor to see if there's an override switch somewhere. After half a minute of searching, he spotted a screen that says, _"Storage Access"_. He approached the console that had the screen, scrolled the mouse pointer to the icon that said _"Override Lock"_, and clicked on it. Within a moment, the red background changed to green and another title appeared that says, _"Storage Access Unlocked"_. Once he was pleased with the results, he turned around and headed back to the boys. But just before he would reach them, a red cloud appeared close to the balcony showing the generators. When he heard the strange voices, Alex turned his head to the right and saw a flash of lightning. In a few short seconds, an Archvile showed up and started shooting a line of flames at him. Upon seeing that, Alex sidestepped back to avoid the flames and used his plasma rifle to shoot it down. The rest of the Titans saw that and threw disks and fired blue beams from the flank and struck the creature at the side. Even Starfire and Raven, after cleaning up the Cacodemon mess, saw the Archvile trying to attack their guardian, flew down to the balcony, and fired their star bolts and aurora blasts at its back. After all those shots, the humanoid instantly died and fell to the floor dissolving. When it turned into ash, Alex look at all his teammates and smirked while snickering a bit.

Alex: "Maybe next time if I'm going to go and turn on something, I should at least have someone with me incase of an ambush."

Robin simply smirked back and answered.

Robin: "Well when that happens, you let us know."

Alex slowly got up after the fall from the immediate side step and dusted himself up. After he did that, he and the Titans approached the opened door and entered one of the storage rooms. This place was completely filled to the brink with crates and boxes as the shelves were jammed pack with ammo and other smaller crates and boxes. Cyborg approached one of the shelves and spotted an ammo pack with a belt sticking out of the top.

Cyborg: "Now that's what I need."

The hybrid picked the pack up and installed it into the chain gun while Alex searches through the shelves for some shells, clips, and cells for his weapons. While they were doing that, Raven observed the place as she stared at the Emergency Health Station and a couple of big crates between it. That was when she noticed one of the crates on the floor with the words _"Mixom"_ imprinted on it. It was also opened to the side; so she bent down to take a look at what's inside. What she saw was three rectangular boxes that says, _"Beavertooth Chainsaws"_ on them. One of the boxes was opened and the contents that were suppose to be in there was gone. She remembered seeing this before back at the Communication Transfer's cargo bay. She also remembers seeing zombies holding chainsaws that were going to decapitate her and her teammates back there. So if there were chainsaw zombies back at Transfer, then that means…

Raven: "Um Alex, I think you need to see this."

Alex: "Not now Raven, we have to leave now."

Raven: "But I'm serious Alex. I think I've seen something like this before."

Alex: "Not now!"

After gathering all the ammo he needed, both Alex and the Titans left the storage through another door while Raven was left behind. The telepath decided to leave this evidence alone and let Alex find out for himself. She flew through the door and caught up with the others. They all ran and flew through a long hallway loaded with pipes on the ceiling. Suddenly, they stopped and saw a three-way intersection with three paths split in the middle. Looking at the three paths, Alex took his PDA out and check which is the direct route out of there.

Cyborg: "So which way should we go?"

After observing his options, the guardian looked at the one on the right and nodded.

Alex: "This way."

The team entered the path Alex choose and continued running. They then immediately stopped when they saw a hoard of zombies lumbering towards them.

Robin: "Great, a dead end…"

Beast Boy: "Not anymore!"

The changeling pushed away from the group and headed straight to the zombies. And since he no longer has the environment suit on him, he can now change into animals to defend himself. He turned into a rhino and charged right into the group at ramming speed, knocking all the undead people off their feet. The team watched on and cheered for their friend's performance.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah, way to go Beast Boy!"

Starfire: "Yes, you kicked the butt!"

Alex agreed with the others, but notice that the zombie that were down were slowly getting up. So he took his machine gun out and alerted the team of what's happening now.

Alex: "It's not over yet Titans. We got dead beats getting up. Take them down with what you got!"

The Titans nodded as they took out their weapons and charged their powers to be ready for anything. Within a heartbeat, they all ran straight to the hoard and gave them everything they had. Robin had his R-Sword out and was slicing zombie heads off left and right. Starfire flew under the ceiling while shooting her star bolts at the zombies farther away. Cyborg had his chain gun at the ready and ripped the undead people close to them into twos or threes. Raven levitated a couple of tools and loose floorboards that were scattered around and threw them at the zombies by the hands and heads. And Alex sniped what's left of them with his machine gun. At first, they all thought they would get out of this, but they were wrong. Alex was about to take down another zombie that was leaning on the wall to the left, until a blade with a curve top and a chain of sharp triangles penetrated through the wall and impaled the zombie through the head and down its body. The team stopped and watched the undead being getting split through the side. Finally, the wall exploded and the zombie was killed from the impact. What came out of the wall was a zombie holding a chainsaw in its hands. The team watched it all and prepared themselves for this. Even Alex was in disbelief as he pointed his weapon at it.

Alex: "Shit!"

They were about to fire before the chainsaw zombie had the chance to cut them apart. That was until a green spider monkey jumped from behind and got a hold of it by the back of it's head as the undead creep tried its best to get the monkey off of it. The team knew that the monkey was Beast Boy and realized that he was giving them the chance to escape.

Robin: "Beast Boy gave us an opening! Everybody make a run for it!"

Quickly, the Titans and Alex went past the zombie with the chainsaw trying to get the spider monkey off of it and ran fast to get out of the hallway. After a couple of tries, the undead freak had successfully removed the changeling off the back of its head and threw him straight to the team. BB turned back to himself and screamed as he rocketed straight to the Titans. Cyborg, who was behind the team, turned around when he heard the scream and saw Beast Boy heading towards him. The two collided with each other and rolled a few feet away from the zombie. Once that was over, Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, who was on top of him while BB looked at his friend and nervously laughed.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Duck?"

Cyborg was about to teach him a lesson until a shadow hover over them. The two of them looked up and saw the zombie raising its chainsaw high in the air to give off the first blow. The two then panicked and tried to get off each other, but they were having a hard time with that. Just when they through it was all over, a blast from a shotgun was heard and the undead being had a hole through its chest, just before it could kill the two. But after one shot, it was still standing as it looked up to see who shoot it. What it saw was Alex, reloading his double-barrel shotgun and aiming it back at the zombie.

Alex: "Back off freak!"

He pulled the trigger and fired another shot again, this time shooting him in the arm that's holding the chainsaw. This gave Cy and BB the chance to scamper up and run as fast as they could. As they ran past their guardian, Alex took his last grenade out and armed it while looking at the zombie that's still standing.

Alex: "Have a blast…"

He tossed the grenade to the undead person, turned around and ran the opposite direction. As soon as he left, the grenade tapped on the zombie's foot as it looked down to see what is it. Suddenly, the grenade blew up, causing the undead being to explode along with it. After that happened, Alex ran straight to a door that could get him out of the hallway before more of those chainsaw zombies show up. Once the door opened and he went through it to enter the Middle Level Access Lift, he joined the other Titans that were waiting for him. After taking a breather during all that walking, he tapped his foot and looked at the team.

Alex: "Well this is just grand. It's bad enough we had to fight chainsaw zombies at Transfer, now we have to fight them here in Delta. How did they manage to get chainsaws here?"

Raven: "I think it has something to do with what I found at Storage."

Everyone immediately turned their heads to see Raven with concern looks on their faces.

Alex: "Come again?"

Raven: "Before we left, I spotted something that didn't seem right. There were a few crates containing chainsaws within them. One of the boxes were empty so I'm guessing that some of these zombies might have gotten a hold of some."

Alex: "You mean to tell me that there were chainsaws in Delta as well as in Transfer?"

Raven nodded. Taking that as a yes, Robin looked at each of his teammates and was serious about this.

Robin: "Then if that's the case, we have to keep eyes peeled incase those zombies show up. Let's go."

The rest of the team agreed with their leader as they approached the lift that could take them up. Once Alex called the lift and the doors opened, they all went in and Al clicked the monitor inside to raise the lift. After the doors behind them close, the lift moved up to the next floor of the sublevel. It continued to head up until it reached the top floor. As the door opened up, the team left the lift and left the room. They then entered the hallway entrance that would lead them to Plasma Transfer Control 1. But at the other end of the hallway, the door was locked. Fortunate for them there was a security checkpoint next to the Titans, but the door that was connected to the frame was ripped opened and tossed into the middle of the hallway. Seeing that, Alex took his shotgun out and cocked it ready for whatever's inside the checkpoint. Once he entered the checkpoint, he saw two Imps chewing on what's left of a bloody skeleton. One of the Imps turned its head and saw the guardian at the doorway. It lifted to its feet and shrieked while the other Imp looked at him too and got up. The first Imp charged up a fireball in one hand and threw it at him. Alex immediately ducked down to avoid it while Beast Boy, who was behind him, aimed his Grabber at the ball of flames and got a hold of it. Now it was their turn to strike back. Alex used his shotgun to fire the first creature through the waistline. Once the first Imp was split in the middle and died in an instant, Beast Boy launched the fireball back at the second Imp and killed it before it would fire back. When everything was cleared, Alex got up and approached the security terminal to unlock the doors to Control 1. Once he clicked on the icon to open the doors, he exited to security office and met up with the Titans. But just before they could enter, two metal grates between them burst open and the lights went off in a flash. When the lights went back on, two Maggots came crawling down the opened shafts, grunting and looking at the team for a deserving snack. But Starfire and Cyborg fired their star bolts and blue beams at the two before they had a chance to come to the floor and attack the team. When they died, the team rushed into the control room and was greeted by a chainsaw zombie behind the control terminal. It started up the tool and charged directly to the team to slice some bodies up. But Cy came into the middle and ripped it up with his chain gun, implanting multiple holes into its middle and laying it dead on the floor. With the zombie officially down, the team scanned the area to see if there's any more creatures around here. So far all they see are terminals giving out diagnostics on the plasma storage and an observation window on the right showing what appears to be a storage area filled with cylinders containing stable plasma. The Titans walk to the window to see plasma canisters being moved from their places to the long line of sorting units at the bottom of the place by high tech cranes. Alex approached behind them and checked his PDA to see where they are now while the team watched on to see the machines do their jobs.

Starfire: "Amazing… This is truly wonderful. Tell me, what is this place?"

Alex: "Looks like some kind of plasma storage facility. From what I could understand is that they use this area to house and store plasma coming from both Alpha Labs and the Empro Plant until it's ready for shipment. These Plasma cases are used for various reasons, like more cell ammunition for weapons, powering up a shutdown facility, or battery cases for portable power plants. But most of these plasmas are used as an energy supply to power up Delta's main teleporter."

Robin turned around and got curious with what Alex said.

Robin: "First the generators we saw that powers the labs and the teleporter. Now these plasma canisters are used as the teleporter's main energy source. Why would these people want to use most of these resources for this main portal?"

Alex: "Beats me Rob. But from what I could understand, Dr. Betruger was responsible with putting the main teleporter together. He was using most of the funds that were meant for turning Mars into and new Earth and using half its recourses from that project to piece together the teleporter. Why he wanted to put the main teleporter together is beyond me."

He kept clicking his pen to see where to go next and found where they would go.

Alex: "Hmm… From what I could understand, our way out has to be on the other side of the storage area."

Beast Boy then turned his head and was worried about that as well.

Beast Boy: "You mean we have to walk out there, to the other side of the place, with no place to hide and being vulnerable to an attack."

Alex: "You know any other way in getting out of here? Cause if you do, share it with us."

There was a harsh silence in the room as BB was completely quiet when he heard Alex. After a few seconds, the guardian gave the changeling a stern look and smirked a little.

Alex: "Thought so… All right guys, let's not waist our time in talking! Move out!"

Just when he said that, the team left the control room and entered the plasma storage room. There, they were standing on a metal catwalk that goes around the area like a square. But unfortunately, the small path that goes between the two long catwalks was ripped apart, so you can't go on the other side. That means that the Titans had to take the right catwalk in order to reach the second control room. As they kept walking, they were halfway down the middle. But just when they were about to reach the room on the other side, nine red clouds were hovering above the other catwalk and a flash of lightning appeared. Within seconds, nine Revenants appeared and saw the Titans making their way to their next destination. When they started grunting, the team stopped and turned their heads to the left to see the skeleton soldiers positioning their shoulder mounted launchers at them.

Alex: "Oh fuck!"

They then fired their missiles at the team and they were flying straight to them at incredible speed. Just then they thought they were goners, Raven came in and made a black barrier to stop the missiles from hitting them. When the rockets hit the shield, Beast Boy looked at the others and reminded them one more time.

Beast Boy: "What I told you? We got no place to hide and we're vulnerable to attack."

Alex: "Then shut up and fire back damn it!"

Raven then open up her barrier just for the team to strike back at the creatures. Alex pointed his plasma rifle at them and started shooting projectiles at them while the skeleton soldiers fired more rockets. Soon enough, the plasma projectiles hit the missiles and exploded, causing a huge explosion in between. When that happened, Starfire came out of the cloud and began shooting star bolts at the Revenants. But the Revenants quickly avoided the shots continued their assault, this time on Star. Rae quickly formed a bubble shield around her friend to protect her from the rockets. But what that was, was a distraction. Cyborg activated his own version of shoulder mounted rocket launchers and fired his own set of missiles at them. Some of the skeletons saw that and got out of the way, but the three in the middle were still busy from attacking the Tamaranean. When they looked down to see the missiles heading towards them, it was too late. Cy's rockets hit the skeletons and they were killed in an instant. Once the rest of the soldiers saw that, they looked back at the Titans and screamed for revenge. They immediately fired their missiles at them while both Alex and Cyborg fired their sonic blasters and plasma rifle at the incoming projectiles, causing all three elements to blow up in the middle. While they were doing that, all Robin and Beast Boy could do is to sit back and watch the battle. That was when they heard whispers from both ends. Beast Boy looked to his left while Robin looked to his right and saw a couple of more clouds hovering above the catwalk between them. When the red lightning flashed, two groups of Cherubs shrieked and fluttered towards them. Seeing that, they quickly alerted the rest of the team.

Robin: "Titans, we got trouble on the right!"

Beast Boy: "You got trouble? I have more trouble on the left!"

Alex stopped firing and looked at the Cherubs coming at them in both directions. When he realized what just happened he cursed the loudest of voices.

Alex: "God damn it, they're trying to flank us! Robin, take my place and hold off the Revenants! Cyborg, take on the Cherubs on the left! I'll get the ones on the right! Move it, move it!"

Quickly, Robin came in to take Alex's place and took out a bunch of disks from his belt. Then he tossed them at the skeletons and hits them, but they didn't went down. They launched their missiles back at the team, but Raven managed to bring the barrier back up to deflect the oncoming projectiles. Meanwhile, Alex and Cyborg were taking out the mutated babies that were heading towards them. Alex had his machine gun out to mow them down while Cyborg had his chain gun to do more damage. But the Cherubs were moving around a lot and it was hard for the two to take them out. So far, they killed one or two of them, but the rest were flying fast, avoiding the rest of the shots. While everyone was busy doing their own thing, Beast Boy was in the middle of it watching on. He couldn't do anything cause his choice of weapon is the Grabber he had and it won't do any good with the missiles. Also he can't change into any animal around his surroundings, cause the last thing he want is to hurt his friends or destroy the catwalk. After seeing the mess they were in, he had to do something to end this. After looking around at his options, he looked up to see one of the plasma canisters above their head. It was then that he came up with an idea. He rushed to the wall and turned into a gorilla to climb up it. Once he reached the level of the canister, he banged it a couple of times until it feels completely loose. When he was done with that, he turned back into his normal self and looked at Raven who was still creating shields to protect her friends.

Beast Boy: "Raven!"

The telepath turned her head to get a quick glimpse of BB still hanging onto the wall.

Beast Boy: "Can you give me a hand here?"

She then spotted the loose canister below him and realized what he's trying to do.

Raven: "With pleasure. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

She used her powers to cover the canisters in obsidian energy and took it off its foundation. Once she had it floating, she waved her hands to toss it to the other side and it flew past her and headed to the skeleton soldiers at incredible speed. The Revenants avoided the flying canister as it hit the huge wall. When the rest of the team saw what just happened, Raven turned around to see Starfire and Robin close to each other.

Raven: "Robin, Starfire, now's our chance to finish this. Strike!"

Star and Rob looked at Rae, then looked back at the canister resting between the remaining Revenants. When they saw it, they knew what to do.

Robin: "Got it."

The Boy Wonder took out one disk while Starfire had her star bolt ready. Together, they threw their projectiles at the canister and connected it. The plasma canister suddenly exploded, destroying most of the catwalk and incinerating what's left of the Revenants. When all the smoke and plasma debris was cleared Alex looked at what happened and was surprised at what some of the team did.

Alex: "Wow… Nice shot…"

He then went back to taking out the rest of the Cherubs that were heading towards him. Once the last of them were dead thanks to Al and Cy, he looked at the team gave them the next order.

Alex: "Area's secured, I think. Move out!"

At once, the Titans resumed their mission and exited plasma storage. Once they entered Plasma Transfer Control 2, they saw another chainsaw zombie waiting for them. It charged in but LM took his shotgun out and blast it in the head, letting blood, brains, and skull fragments scattered around. After he reloaded two more shells in his gun, the team turned left and went through another door. From there they entered a stairway that can take them down to the next room. They walked down the first set of steps when an alcove opened up in front of them and they saw a Wraith screeching. Alex quickly shot it before it could attack, but right after it turned to ash, another alcove from the left opened up and another Wraith appeared from it. When it saw the team, a lightning bolt flashed on top of it and it disappeared. Since he now knows what it was doing, Al reloaded two more shells and cocked his weapon, waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. He didn't have to wait much longer, for in a few seconds the creature appeared in front of him as soon as the lightning bolt struck again. He pointed his shotgun at the Wraith's head and opened fire before it could attack him and his friends. Now that the ghost is clear, they all continued downstairs until they reached the two doors in front of them. Suddenly, an Imp materialized in front of them and Alex didn't have any time to put in some more ammo. It charged up a ball of flames and threw it at them. So the team ducked low to avoid the blast and Cyborg stood up and blasted it with his cannon. When it's dead, the rest got up and Alex looked at the hybrid with a pleasant response.

Alex: "Thanks."

Cyborg gestured a salute for 'you're welcome.' They went through another automatic door and entered a hallway, this time with pipes on the walls between them. As they were walking, Beast Boy wondered something that seems out of place.

Beast Boy: "Um… Do we even know how far is our exit point?"

Alex: "Not far BB. Just four more areas to go to and we're out of here."

That made the changeling completely freak out.

Beast Boy: "Four more!?!? Dude!!! We've been walking for a long time! We should've been out of here by now!"

Alex: "Hey, not my fault. There were a few dead ends that got us stuck in the first place. I have to trust my PDA to get us out of here."

Robin: "Beast Boy does have a point there Alex. We can't just walk around all day with no idea where we're going. We have to rest up and come up with a strategy."

Alex then stopped and turned around to see Robin.

Alex: "If we stop, we're dead. Did you not see what's been going around here lately? We have to keep moving before more trouble finds us."

When he said that, the lights around them started to fizzle and explode in an array of sparks. In seconds, the entire hallway went completely dark. That made the team feel startled by it. Just when they thought they would be walking in the dark, another light appeared, only this time, the light was the strange orange color with odd symbols embedded on the walls.

Starfire: "I think they found us."

After Starfire said it, a bolt of lightning appeared and an Archvile appeared, behind them. Once they heard the shriek, they turned around and saw the humanoid shooting a line of flames at them. Raven quickly got a shield up just in time. After that, Robin gave the command.

Robin: "Titans, take it down now!"

The team immediately fired their weapons, disks, and powers at the creature, trying to take it down with all their might. But that too was another diversion, for behind them something was slowly busting through the pipes to make its way to them. Alex, who was behind the team as well, was reloading his plasma rifle until he heard a roar coming from behind. So he turned around to see what it is. Unfortunately, it was a Pinky, trying to get out of the wall. He quickly looked back at the team, still busy with the Archvile, and realized that it will be too late for them to turn around and take it out. That's when he decided it's up to him to take care of this. He quickly looked back and saw the Pinky almost getting through the pipes. So he put away his rifle and took out his double barrel shotgun, since it's a close range weapon for something like this. Just when he was about to shoot it down, he saw the bull monster breaking free from the pipes and was heading straight towards him. Knowing there was no time to strike, he had no choice but to move up to Plan B. As the Pinky headed close to him with jaws opened wide, Alex used his left arm to block it and instead has it bitten by the creature. To his response, Al screamed out loud and was pinned by the bull beast. Beast Boy heard the scream and turned around to see his guardian pinned, with the Pinky trying to chew off his arm. The shock of it, made him yell out his name in despair.

Beast Boy: "Alex!!! No!!!!"

Robin, who also heard BB's yell looked back and saw the same thing.

Robin: "Shit!"

Thinking of finishing this quick, Robin looked back at the Archvile and took out a freeze disk. Once he threw it at the creature, the humanoid then launched another line of flames. Once the two collided with each other, the disk exploded freezing the flames and the humanoid at the same time. Being this is the only opening they have, Cyborg fire his cannon and in seconds destroyed the Archvile, leaving chunks of ice scattered all over the floor. With that out of the way, they all looked back to see Alex still fighting off the Pinky and rushed in to aid him, unaware of what he's really planning. Alex was cringing to the pain of his arm while the bull creature was trying its best to bite it off of his body. But for some strange reason, it couldn't bite the arm off. That's when Alex stopped screaming in pain, playing it out the whole time, lifted his right arm holding the shotgun at the Pinky's dome, and said something that could even confuse anyone, even the creature.

Alex: "Hey buddy, wrong arm…"

He then pulled the trigger and fired a precise shot at the bull's head. It died and dissolved in an instant the same time Alex falls on the floor with his back on it and an opened shotgun next to him. After that, all the strange symbols were gone and the place was dark. So Starfire turned on a star bolt to light the way. The Titans rushed to him seconds after the Pinky died and helped him out.

Robin: "Alex, are you all right?"

Alex groaned as he slowly got himself up without the Titans help and placed his hand on the wound of his left arm.

Alex: "Yeah… I'm fine. That thing got me real good though. Good thing it was just a little flesh wound or it would've been serious."

Beast Boy: "Little? Dude, that thing took a big bite at your arm! It might be lifeless by now."

Al then turned around calmed the team down.

Alex: "It's nothing really."

Robin: "Doesn't look like nothing. Raven, think you can heal his arm?"

Raven: "The bite looks pretty deep, but I'll try."

She approached Alex in order to start the healing process.

Raven: "Remove your hand please."

Alex then looked back at his wound and sighed.

Alex: "I don't think you would like it."

Raven: "Please Alex, I'm only trying to help. I can't heal you unless your hand's out of the way. Now remove it."

Alex realizing that there's no way escaping this; let his hand go of the wound to let Raven heal it.

Raven: "Okay, now I want you to not move while I-"

But just before she could heal it, she noticed something not right. What she saw made her jaw open in shock. She then look back at the team told them something wasn't right.

Raven: "Guys, I think there's something here you might want to see."

The rest of the team looked at each other, thinking this could be a serious wound. But when they approached Alex and Raven and inspected the wound, they gasped in shock and surprise at what they saw. On the bite there was a tear at the skin, but the inside was a different story. Inside the arm was some strange metal alloy that was ripped to shreds and wires with half of them cut and sparking. There was also some leaking down the arm but it wasn't blood, it was oil. They also saw his fingers twitching a bit. That came to the conclusion that the arm wasn't no ordinary arm, it was a robotic one. As they were staring at the bizarre arm, Alex looked at them and sighed once again.

Alex: "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."

He then stick his working hand into his pocket, took his PDA out, and show it to the team.

Alex: "Robin, you mind checking to see if there's a work station around here somewhere? I can't do it without the other hand."

Robin was staring at the destroyed arm and looked back at the PDA, knowing Alex can't do it on his own. He got his PDA, took out the touch pen, and checked the map to see if there's a workstation. Finally, he found the spot and told Alex what he saw.

Robin: "There's a workstation in a locker room not for from us."

Alex: "Good. Let's go."

Alex then turned around, picked up his opened shotgun, and headed to the direction to where he thinks the locker room is. But as he was walking, the Titan just watched on, a little confuse at what they just saw. Cyborg then looked at Robin and was completely confused.

Cyborg: "Did I saw what you saw?"

Robin: "Just go…"

The team decided to follow their leader's advice and followed Alex. As they walked, Robin was still shocked when he saw Alex's arm look robotic, like Cyborg only more advanced. That got Robin thinking, where did Alex got that arm and how he got it. He'll have to find out sooner or later.

* * *

**End of chapter twenty-nine. Man this is exhaustive. You can imagine how hard it was to write this story. With all these long chapters, it's enough to drive someone crazy. Well hopefully, the next chapter would be shorter. On the next chapter, we begin Alex story. What happened in his past? What's with the robotic arm? How did he get it? And how did he loose his own arm? All these questions will be answered and more on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	30. Alex’s Story

**All right people, here's what you all been waiting for, chapter thirty of Doomed Titans. Man this took a little longer then I thought. But at least it's a short chapter and it's not going to be as long as the other chapters. But there won't be any action in this chapter, so you have to wait until I get more of it on the coming chapters. Now let us start with an update on the last chapter. On chapter 29, I got 39 hits and one review. And Rahkshi500 asked me on this review that the loss of Alex's arm was connected to the loss of his friend. Well Rahk, the wait is over and it's time to go to chapter thirty. This is about the story of Alex. How did her get a robotic arm? What happened to his real one? Did it have anything to do with what happened to his friend, Jim? All these questions will be answered on this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Alex's Story

**Delta Labs Level 5, Betruger's Office: November 15, 2145, 11:26 P.M.**

Deep within Delta 5, Dr. Betruger was sitting in his office, looking at the computer and seeing what's been going on all across the facility. At the same time, Sabaoth's voice was on the computer's comm. system discussing the about the situation.

_Sabaoth: "As you can see Betruger, we've got what's left of the survivors either around or inside Delta labs. One of the remaining Marines is in the Analysis Control chamber on Level 2 gathering information about the Soulcube. We got Alex and the Teen Titans still surviving in the sub-levels in Delta. And Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell are on a SkyTram heading their way to Delta. So to make a long story short, they seem to be getting closer to what we're trying to do."_

Betruger rubbed his chin as he watched live feed monitor of the same marine at Analysis looking at the info of the Soulcube.

Dr. Betruger: "I see… Do they know what we're planning?"

_Sabaoth: "Negative. They have no idea that we're going to reawaken our master with the help of his key."_

Dr. Betruger: "And what about the science team in the restricted lab? Have they been taking care of yet?"

_Sabaoth: "Not yet. From what I could understand is that they have a remaining Marine unit defending the lab entrance. I'm using anything in my arsenal to destroy that unit and destroy everything in that lab. I also got word that Ian McCormick sent a message to the science team about what happened back at the main teleporter."_

That made Betruger snapped back to reality when he heard that name.

Dr. Betruger: "Ian McCormick? My former partner from all of my experiments?"

_Sabaoth: "Indeed. From what I could understand, he had somehow survived this catastrophe by hiding out in a couple of places and was in the Teleportation Chamber sending that message there. He also was responsible for transporting the marine from one teleporter to another to reach the other side of Delta 2."_

Betruger listened in to all the information Sabaoth said and rubbed his forehead a little.

Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… Never thought McCormick would live this long. Where is he?"

_Sabaoth: "He's now somewhere in the sub-levels where the Titans are. You want me to take care of him?"_

Dr. Betruger: "No. I'll handle him myself, along with the Titans."

_Sabaoth: "Understood. Just remember to spare his key. The master is getting jumpy about this."_

Dr. Betruger: "Of course… Just make sure the rest of those marines, the science team, and Swan are destroyed. I don't want them to know what we're up to."

_Sabaoth: "Don't worry about them. They'll be taken care off soon enough. Sabaoth, signing off."_

The comm. screen was then shut off as Betruger bent down to get a closer look at the screen to see the marine still gaining some more information. He rubbed his chin again and wondered about his lord.

Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… It seems that my lord is loosing his patience. I don't blame him. My children are trying their best capturing her, but those meddling Titans and that punk Alex gets in the way of everything. Still, I couldn't believe they made it this far, and in Delta even. Well they leave me no choice. If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."

He stood up from his chair, left his desk, and was going to leave his office. When the door in front of him opened up, two bulking creatures were waiting for him, with glowing red eyes, one with a tentacle attached to its right elbow, and the other holding a chain gun. He looked at the two and gave them the first order of the day.

Dr. Betruger: "Let's go."

* * *

**Delta Labs Sub-Level, Locker Room/Lounge: November 15, 2145, 11:33 P.M.**

Down at the Sub-Levels, Alex and the Titans were taking a rest in the locker room. In the locker room was more then just a locker room, it was meant for other things too. It was a wide room with lockers in two lines along with benches in between them and the walls. There were two sub rooms on one end of the lockers. The first room and of the right were the shower stalls while the second room is the lounge with a small kitchen, vending machine, and a seating area. On the other side of the wall were three different areas. One on the left was a storage area with a fence around it loaded with barrels and other flammable materials. Another on the right was the restroom for people to do their business. And in the middle of them was a workstation to repair whatever's need to be broken, including robotic parts. And that's where Alex is. He was sitting at the workstation's desk with the tools he needed to repair his damaged arm. The Teen Titans were sitting on the benches having their chips, chocolate bars, and sodas for a late night snack. While they were eating, Starfire took a good look at Alex, still fixing his arm. He already saud the wires together and sealed the leaking oil up, now all he has to do is to piece the metal casing on the exposed wires. He had a mini welder in his hands as he placed a thin metal plate on top of the gash and welded it together while having dark goggles on to protect his eyes from the light. While he was doing that, Alex looked up and saw Starfire looking at him. When she saw him staring at her, she looked back down and blushed a little bit. The guardian just shook his head and pouted.

Alex: "Go ahead and take a picture. It will last longer."

He went back to welding the metal plating together while Star looked back only for a few short seconds then looked away.

Starfire: "Sorry if I'm being rude friend Alex. But I didn't know you had an arm that almost looks like Cyborg's."

Beast Boy then looked up at Alex and agreed with the Tamaranean.

Beast Boy: "She's right Alex. We never knew you had a robotic arm before. Plus you never told us you had one either."

Alex: "Well I never thought you guys want to know about it in the first place. And besides, this isn't a robotic arm."

Robin: "Then what is it?"

Alex: "It's a fully automated prosthetic limb. This and other parts were made by a mecha droid company in Tokyo 2 and are used replace limbs lost in an accident. The UAC Military use these in case marines lost an arm or a leg from a battle. And so since my dad is a master sergeant here and I'm his son, that makes me part of the military division."

Cyborg: "Wow, that's real impressive. I couldn't believe they still had prosthetic limbs at this time. And what you have looks more advance then what I got."

Alex: "C'mon Cy it is 2145, so everything you see that's original is completely advanced."

Raven: "Well this could explain just about everything. Like when you punched that Pinky at Military Complex."

Starfire: "Or when you stick your hand through the hazardous doors to get your weapon before it closes on you while those toxic fumes affect it back at Recycling."

Robin: "Or when you punched the wall here."

Alex rolled his eyes around behind his black goggles and went back to work.

Alex: "Don't remind me. I only use this arm to help me on some sticky situations. Don't want to be foolish and cut off my other arm, now can I?"

There was a bit of silence while Alex continued to fix his arm. But Robin wondered about something and decided to ask Al another question.

Robin: "Alex, how long did you have that arm attached to you?"

There was no answer coming from until a few short seconds later. Then Rob got his answer.

Alex: "Since I was seven-years-old."

That made everyone felt completely shocked when they heard that answer.

Beast Boy: "Seven-years-old!? Dude!!! Weren't you too young to have something like that?"

Alex: "Yeah you could say that. Though I didn't had much of a choice since the accident."

That made Robin feel more questionable then before.

Robin: "Accident? What accident?"

That was when Alex realized he said too much and decided to shut his mouth.

Alex: "Forget it, it's nothing. You guys wouldn't like to hear it."

Robin: "You had an accident at seven and have a prosthetic arm because of it. That's something we should hear."

Alex: "You just don't get it do ya? My past is somewhat of a personal thing to me. This is none of your concern."

Robin: "We're here to help you Alex, even if you are our guardian or not."

Alex: "I don't need any help."

Robin: "Yes you do. Look, I could understand you have a dark past and we could tell."

Alex: "And why's that?"

Robin: "Because we all have a dark past too. We didn't become a team by choice; we became a team cause we each share a different past we can't get away. Though we never reveal it much, our pasts are what helps us to survive any type of situation, especially this invasion. And even if your past is what keeps you alive, you could at least tell us what's been bothering you lately. Perhaps we can help you if it was serious."

Alex stopped repairing his arm and looked at Robin with a questionable look in his eyes. He then looked back at the arm and sighed. He never really wanted to tell anyone about his past. To him, he always keeps his past a secret and the only person who knows about it is his father. But these people aren't UAC officials or complete strangers; they're the Teen Titans. He might trust them since they trust him in getting out of this predicament and heading home. But what would the consequences if he told them his long lost past? Would they except it, or think of him different. Thinking that this is now or never, he swallowed up his pride and looked at the team.

Alex: "All right, I'll tell you. But I got to warn ya, what I'm going to say won't be pleasant. Cyborg, Raven, I know you two knew the first part."

Both Cy and Rae looked at their guardian and nodded, knowing what he said back at the Warehousing District. When that was out of the way, Alex told his story about his past.

Alex: "Long time ago, I used to have a great life on Earth, with a proud family and loving friends. But when you're living with just your mom and your father is away on Mars, you barely have any memories of spending time with your family. Then when I turned five, my mom was diagnose with heart cancer and didn't tell any one about it, especially me and dad. Guess she didn't want us to feel worried about her condition until it was too late. She died months later and we found out about her cancer after the autopsy. We were all saddened by this turn of events and things changed after she died. A few days later after her funeral, my dad gave me an offer to be with him and come to the UAC on Mars. I was a little hesitant at first, but staying at home had too many memories of my mom. So I agreed, packed all of my personal belongings, and headed to UAC Mars with my dad. When I was in the UAC, I was amazed at how the place looked and was going to enjoy it. Of course, since dad is a sergeant, you never have any time with him and as a result I was lonely at the time. That was when he came in."

Robin: "Who?"

Alex: "Jim Wallsworth, I called him Jimmy for short. He was the same age as me and his family works at the UAC, with his father a scientist at Alpha Labs and his mother's a nurse at the Hospital wing. Once we met, we've became fast friends. We spent our time either in room to play video games and watching T.V. or running around Mars City making a wreck of things. I could tell you all the trouble we've caused that made my dad all wound up. We became the best of friends ever since. At least we were until the accident."

Robin: "What accident?"

Al was silent for a moment remembering what happened. He didn't want to tell the Titans about that, but he wouldn't want them to be in the dark ether. So he continued on with the story, not wanting to know what their reactions will be.

Alex: "Ten years ago, when Jim and I turned seven, a science team in Delta started tests on a rare artifact called the Soulcube. It was found in the main excavation site within the caverns and from what researchers understand, it was used as some kind of weapon. Problem is no one knew what this Soulcube could do so by permission from Dr. Betruger, they started testing it to see how it works. Dad wanted to see this test too and he brought me and Jim with him, with his father's approval of course. But he wanted us to stay at the seating area, so we got impatient and I decided to see what they were doing. That was when it all changed for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Flashback…_

**_Delta Labs Level 2, Analysis Control: April 15, 2135, 3:25 P.M._**

_Ten years ago, tests were underway for the Soulcube. There were a couple scientists gathered at the terminals doing some last minute checks while Marine guards were at their positions incase something happens. In the middle of the room is a strange machine that scans any material within it, and this time, inside the machine it the Soulcube itself. Two of people was looking at the cube waiting for the moment to come. The first person was Sergeant Kelly and the other was Dr. Malcom Betruger. They all looked about the same as ten years later, except Betruger had a little hair on his head and two good eyes._

_Sergeant Kelly: "So this is it huh?"_

_Dr. Betruger: "Indeed… The legendary Soulcube. Beautiful isn't it?_

_Sergeant Kelly: "I've read reports about it, never thought I would see it up close. From what I've heard, the researchers believe it was use to be a weapon that stopped whatever entities attacked the ancient civilization. What does it do?"_

_Dr. Betruger: "That's the reason why we're doing these tests Sarge. You see, no one knows exactly how this artifact stopped this invading force or how it works. If we use this scanner to determine its origins, we might be able to figure out its history and what happened to the civilization before it."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "I hope you're right doctor. You know most of the funds you're spending are meant for making Mars a new Earth. All this equipment isn't cheap."_

_Dr. Betruger: "Don't feel to worried Sarge. Once we're done with these tests, it will be all over."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "It better be Betruger. Last thing I want is the board to feel all antsy about this project."_

_Just when he said that, the door on his right side opened up as the two turned their heads to see who was coming in. What the two saw were two young children coming into the room. One was Kelly's seven-year-old son Alex, and his six-year-old friend Jim, who will turn seven in two months. Coming out of the door after them was a security guard that was in charge of taking care of them. When he stopped to see the Master Sergeant staring at him with the two kids behind him, he tried to explain everything._

_Security Officer 8: "I'm sorry sir. But they got away the moment I turned my back."_

_Sarge looked down at the two that's behind them then looked back at the guard to his condolences._

_Sergeant Kelly: "It's all right soldier, these two are always in trouble once in a while. You don't need to take the blame on yourself. Just report back to your security chief for further orders."_

_Security Officer 8: "Yes sir."_

_The security guard left the room and forgets about what happened. But for Sarge, he looked at his son on his left and had a bit of a stern look on his face._

_Sergeant Kelly: "But you have some explaining to do son. I thought I told you to wait at the seating area until I'm done."_

_Alex just looked at his father and gave off a small sad look._

_Young Alex: "I'm sorry dad, but I was bored. Jimmy and I have to see what you're doing. And I never see you much as of late."_

_Kelly sighed and explains everything to his son._

_Sergeant Kelly: "I could understand how you feel Alex, but I've been busy in Delta as of late. I mean with the new troops coming in and keeping everything in the UAC under control, I never have any time to spend it with you. Maybe when I have my break we can spend it on something together."_

_Alex sighed when he heard that and shook his head._

_Young Alex: "That's what you said the last time. And yet you still haven't gotten that break."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "I know, I know. But I promise, when I get my break, we'll do something fun together. Maybe we'll go camping on Earth and do some exciting activities."_

_Young Alex: "You're going to take Matilda out and do some hunting with it?"_

_Sarge chuckled a little, remembering showing his son his double-barrel shotgun in his office and told him all the hunting adventures he had back in his days._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Of course I'm going to take Matilda with us. Maybe I can take you on a hunting trip, show you how to shoot and defend yourself."_

_Alex just smiled at the fact of going back to Earth and go camping. Though he doesn't want to hurt or kill an animal, he just wanted to spend time with his father one way or another. Just when the father and son moment couldn't get any better, Betruger interrupted the two._

_Dr. Betruger: "Hate to interfere, but we're in the middle of something here. So can we cut it short?"_

_Kelly looked at the doctor and understood they have an experiment to accomplish. So he nodded and turned back to see his son._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Listen son, I want you to head back to the seating area and wait for me until we're finished."_

_Young Alex: "No way dad! I want to see this. C'mon Jimmy let's go!"_

_Jim: "Sure thing Alex."_

_Quickly, the two ran away from Sarge and approached the scanner that's holding the Soulcube. Kelly tried to stop them, but they were already there. When they look at the cube, the two kids were amazed at what they saw._

_Jim: "Wow… That looks so cool! What is it?"_

_Young Alex: "My dad says it's the Soulcube."_

_Jim: "Oh double cool!!"_

_As the two watched on, Betruger approached Campbell and explain to him the situation._

_Dr. Betruger: "Sergeant Campbell, do you mind taking these kids off the premises? They will interfere with the experiment."_

_Sarge thought about that but then decided to pass, since they were just looking and not touching._

_Sergeant: "Naw… Leave them be doctor. They just only want to see the cube."_

_Betruger was going to intervene until one of the scientists came in and explain to him and progress._

_Scientist 12: "Dr. Betruger, we ran the last diagnostic tests and are ready to start scanning."_

_Betruger sighed and looked at the scientist._

_Dr. Betruger: "Very well. Initiate the scanning process at once."_

_Scientist 12: "Yes doctor."_

_The scientist left him and headed to the console to tell the others that they're ready. While he was doing that, Betruger looked at Sarge and told him one more thing._

_Dr. Betruger: "And you Kelly, Tell your son to get away from that scanner. I don't want him and his friend to get hurt."_

_Kelly nodded and looked at his son and Jim that was still starring at the Soulcube._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alex, you better get back from the machine. Can't let you injure yourself or Jim."_

_Alex looked back at his father and nodded as he and Jim slowly walked a foot away from the scanner. Once they were in the way, Betruger approached the terminal that had only a monitor and looked at it for a few good seconds. But instead of turning the scanner on, he turned around to look at fellow science team, marines, and Kelly and began his speech._

_Dr. Betruger: "Gentlemen… What you are about to see may change the Union Aerospace Corporation forever. Thanks to all the continuous funds and research, we are able to create a scanner that will leap us forward into the future. With your help, we can finally learn the secrets of the artifact you see before you and the civilization that created it."_

_Once he was done with the speech, Betruger turned around to look at the monitor again and clicked on the **"Initiate Scanning Matrix"** icon below the picture that showed the Soulcube. After that, the scanner hanging from the ceiling began to lower themselves to reach the level where the Soulcube was and sealed it completely, leaving an opening in the front view where Betruger, Kelly, Alex, and Jim would see it. As the scanning started, the cube was surrounded in a green glowing sphere as the scanners did a theroual readout on it artifact inside and out. While it was doing that, Alex wanted to take a closer look at the cube and headed towards it. Alex's father saw this and tried to warn him to stay away._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alexander Kelly, what did I told you before? Don't get to close to the scanners!"_

_Young Alex: "C'mon dad. I just want to get a closer look."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alex!"_

_But it was too late; Alex was already close to scanners, close enough to see the Soulcube that is. Kelly just rubbed his head and sighed while Betruger looked at him and tisked._

_Dr. Betruger: "Boys will be boys Sarge, let them have all the fun while they can."_

_Scientist 13: "Dr. Betruger, you might want to see this."_

_He turned around to see one of the scientists that was examining the artifact and headed straight towards the control room. Once he entered the control room, he approached the scientist that told him to come and wanted to know what's going on._

_Dr. Betruger: "What is it?"_

_Scientist 13: "You better see this for yourself doctor."_

_Betruger took a closer look at the screen that show a picture of the recently scanned Soulcube. When he took a good look at the picture, there was an orangey glow on it and a temperature gauge next to it. Staring at it for a few seconds he wonder what this is all about._

_Dr. Betruger: "Exactly what is it I'm looking at here?"_

_Scientist 13: "Well, it's kind of strange. I mean we've already gone through the first tests and we've already discovered something unusual. Just take a look at the temperature gauge. From what I could understand, this artifact has a high ultra violet heat mark of 98.8 degrees ferenheight. The strangest part is that this is the same temperature as that of the human body."_

_Betruger took his eyes away from the screen and looked at the scientist._

_Dr. Betruger: "What are you saying? That the Soulcube is in fact a living being?"_

_Scientist 13: "Well it's possible… With further research, maybe we can find out if this thing was a human or something else."_

_Betruger looked back at the screen and rubbed his chin with his fingers._

_Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… Interesting…"_

_While Betruger was checking this readout, Alex was watching the scanners doing a complete diagnostic on the Soulcube. As he was watching, he was amazed at the green sphere glowing around the artifact._

_Young Alex: "Wow… This is amazing!"_

_He then turned around to see his friend Jim watching on the sidelines._

_Young Alex: "Hey Jimmy, you better get a closer look at this. It's so awesome!"_

_Jim just stood there and feeling a little hesitant and a small nervous grin on his face._

_Jim: "Thanks, but I can see it from here."_

_Alex and snickered a little when he heard that and said something back._

_Young Alex: "Chicken…"_

_Jim heard that and retorted back._

_Jim: "I'm not a chicken!"_

_Young Alex: "Yes you are. You're afraid of going too close."_

_Jim: "I'm not afraid! It's just that I don't want to get too close at something this dangerous."_

_Young Alex: "Please, there's nothing dangerous about the Soulcube."_

_Boy was Alex so wrong. When he turned back to see the artifact being scanned, there was something odd about it. It all looked normal at first, but there was something coming out of the artifact. A strange orange piece of light came out of the middle of the cube and was glowing brighter. Alex watched on to see the orange glow growing bigger. Alex kept starring at it until he decided to talk to dad, noticing that something is wrong in this picture._

_Young Alex: "Daddy, something strange is happening to the Soulcube."_

_Sarge looked down at Alex, a little confused at what he's saying._

_Sergeant Kelly: "What do you mean son?"_

_Alex then pointed at the object and answered his question._

_Young Alex: "Look!"_

_Kelly then approached where his son was and see what the problem is. When he saw the cube glowing an orangey color, he realized something wasn't right._

_Sergeant Kelly: "That's strange…"_

_He then turned his head to the control room to his left and saw Dr. Betruger to talk to him about this._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Dr. Betruger?"_

_Betruger looked up and saw Kelly looking concerned, then looked at the cube that was acting weird. He looked back at the screen and that there's something coming out of it._

_Dr. Betruger: "Looks like something's emanating out of the Soulcube. My what an astounding find."_

_Sergeant Kelly: "You mean that the scanners aren't doing that on purpose?"_

_Betruger looked up and answered._

_Dr. Betruger: "No there not. From what I could understand is that must be some strange power coming out of the cube itself. Is that anything bad?"_

_Kelly just looks back at the cube and saw the light was growing bigger and stronger and the color was changing from orange to red. Strange black symbols appeared and started spinning around the artifact. Suddenly, the cube begins to act weird as strange pointy objects sticked out of the cube and began spinning uncontrollably. Kelly, Betruger, and everyone else watched on at this moment, not knowing that it could've been their last. As Kelly watches, he now knows that there could be a problem._

_Sergeant Kelly: "This can't be good."_

_Within seconds, the Soulcube was engulfed in a ball of flames and started to create a high-density heat on the scanners. One of the scientists looked at one of the monitors and notices a message that says, "Scanner Malfunction: Cannot Run Diagnostics."_

_Scientist 14: "Our systems are malfunctioning. The Soulcube must be destroying our scanners!"_

_Betruger looked at the scientist, realizing that it's now or never to stop this._

_Dr. Betruger: "Well what are you waiting for? Shut the scanners down now before this place gets blown to smithereens!"_

_The scientist tried valiantly to shut down the scanners. But after typing the key sequence, the shutdown mechanism was completely jammed._

_Scientist 14: "I can't sir, the shutdown program isn't responding! I'm loosing connection!"_

_The scientist tried frantically to shut it down but it was no good. Just when things couldn't get any worse, a line of flames exploded out of scanners and soared straight to the ceiling, ripping it apart and sending pieces of debris down on the floor. That made everyone freak out, especially Kelly seeing that in front of his own eyes. So he immediate does like every sergeant has to do when things get completely hairy._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Everyone evacuate the lab immediately! This place is going to blow!!!"_

_When everyone heard the order, they ran towards the exits either at the seating area, or the level 2 balcony of Research Control. As everyone got out, Betruger stayed behind and frantically gathered what's left of the information of the Soulcube he can. One of the remaining scientists saw this before he ran and tried to get the doctor out of there._

_Scientist 12: "Dr. Betruger, we have to get out of here right now!"_

_But Betruger ignored the warning and continued working._

_Dr. Betruger: "I can't leave, not yet. I have to save what's left of the data about the Soulcube. If we loose any of this information then we won't be able to discover its secrets."_

_Scientist 12: "But sir, if we don't get out soon, the entire place will be destroyed!"_

_Dr. Betruger: "I'm aware of that! Just leave without me. I'll catch up as soon as I'm done."_

_Scientist 12: "But Dr. Betruger I-"_

_Quickly Betruger turned to face one of his members and gave out a loud booming voice._

_Dr. Betruger: "GO NOW!!!"_

_The scientist quickly shuts his mouth and decided it's better to leave then to stay put and die. So he ran out of the control room while Betruger stay put and save as much information as he can. Soon enough, everyone except Betruger was almost out. The only people who are left were two marines, Kelly, and his son Alex. They were about to leave the area until Alex stopped and turned around to see if anyone else was inside. With the exception of Dr. Betruger, his friend Jim was the only person left in the lab. But there was something wrong. Jim was fully paralyzed with complete and utter fear as he stood where he was without moving an inch. Alex was afraid that his friend might get hurt, so he called out his name to get his attention._

_Young Alex: "Jim, get out of there now! You're in danger!"_

_But Jim didn't listen; he was standing there completely scared._

_Young Alex: "JIM!"_

_He's still wouldn't listen. Alex had to do something quick before it's too late. So he did the one thing he wish he shouldn't do, ran into the face of danger and get his friend out of there. When he ran, Kelly turned around and saw his son heading to Jim. With his son getting his friend out of there, it will only be a matter of time before the lab would destroy pretty much everything. So he has to get his son out of there quick before he looses him like he lost his wife._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alex what are you doing?! Are you crazy!? Come back here! Alex!!!"_

_His son didn't listen either. He was running to save his friend. Kelly was going to go after him and bring his son back. But the two marines saw that and took matter in their own hands. They quickly grabbed him by the arms and held him down as fast as they could. Kelly tries to get out but they wouldn't let him go after his son._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Let me go! I have to go and rescue my son!!"_

_Marine Soldier 17: "Sorry sir, but we can't let you go out there!"_

_Marine Soldier 18: "This whole place is about to blow! We have to leave now!"_

_Sergeant Kelly: "No! I won't leave without my son!"_

_He continued to struggle as the marines pulled him away from the soon to be disaster area and exited through the door. As they left, Alex made it to Jim and tried to get his attention._

_Young Alex: "Jimmy what are you doing?! This isn't a good time to stand around starring at something! We have to get out now before this place explodes!"_

_Jim still wouldn't listen, for he and too scared to know he's there._

_Young Alex: "Are you listening to me? What are you looking at that you don't have to urge to run?"_

_Jim, being able to hear his friend, slowly lifted his arm up and pointed to something that made him quiver in fear._

_Jim: "L- Look…"_

_Alex looked at what Jim was pointing at and saw what he couldn't even believe. Staring right in front of them was the Soulcube glowing in a fiery light. But there was something different about the artifact. Though there were many symbols circling around it, there was one symbol that was completely different then the others. It looked like a familiar capital S, but it looks all curvy and crooked, with a few dots around it. Alex kept staring at the symbol and he too was afraid of it._

_Alex: "Oh no…"_

_Back at the control room, Betruger was just about done saving all the information about the cube before things could get worse._

_Dr. Betruger: "Almost there. Just have to save one last file…"_

_He was about to save the file, but all the screens suddenly went to static and all the systems were offline. Seeing that made Betruger freak out in shock._

_Dr. Betruger: "Damn it!! And I was so close! What the hell is going on?!"_

_He looked at one of the screen to find out what's the problem. Suddenly, the static screens went from plain white to blood red and there was what appeared to be a picture of an upside down star with a circle around it. Betruger looked at one of the screen, a bit perplexed at what it was._

_Dr. Betruger: "What in blazes?"_

_He kept starring at the screen to find out what it was. That was until a set of four yellow eyes were glowing and starring back at the doctor, and then a dark eerie voice came out of nowhere._

_**"Finally, I found you."**_

_Then there was a dark sinister laugh echoing around the control that made Betruger quiver. At the same time, Alex and Jim was watching the Soulcube and starring at the S. Within seconds, the artifact started to charge, like it's going to blow. When Alex saw that, he knows it's now or never. He quickly got a hold of his friend's arm and tugged him away from the almost destroyed scanners._

_Young Alex: "C'mon Jim, we better go!"_

_He quickly pulled Jim in order to reach for the exit. But just when they were about to reach it…_

_**Phoooooooooooommmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_A huge explosion came out of the Soulcube, destroying the scanners, annihilating the controls, and caving the entire room. The explosion also engulfed Betruger, Alex and Jim in a white light, blinding them from the flames in process. In fact, the explosion was so powerful that it tore the doors that lead to the Analysis Control of its foundation and created a huge line of flames. Everyone was in awe at the huge explosion emanating out of the scanning area. Even Sergeant Kelly was shocked when he saw the explosion take place at the seating area on the second floor. He then realized that Alex was in that room. Fearing the worse, he shoved the two marines that was still holding him and headed to the smoking explosion that was soon over. One of the marines slowly got up after the sudden knockout and saw Kelly just about enter the wreck._

_Marine Soldier 17: "Sergeant Kelly?"_

_Kelly suddenly turned to look at the Marines and security guards and gave them orders._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Send medical and clean up units immediately! We have to get the injured out of there now!"_

_Everyone nodded and headed down to the lift to head down and get some help. But ask for Kelly, he headed into what was left of Analysis Control to find his son. When he entered the room, and noticed it was a total disaster area. The scanner was a complete wreck, the control room was busted, the ceiling was ripped apart, the floor was cluttered with random debris, fire was coming out of some parts of the area, and sparks were raining down from the damaged ceiling. But the only thing that wasn't destroyed was the Soulcube, still in one piece and not trashed like everything else around it. Looking at this mess, he now knows that his son could be somewhere underneath this wreck. He started picking debris up and tossing it away to dig through the pile of twisted metal and concrete._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Alex, are you somewhere under here? Are you hurt? Can you hear me? Say something!"_

_He continued searching through the rubble looking for his son, hoping he's still alive. Just as he thought he lost his only family left, he heard a voice that sounds raspy, but familiar at the same time._

_Young Alex: "Dad…"_

_Hearing that, he found out that the voice was Alex, his son. He quickly looked around the damaged room to find out where the voice came from. After about five seconds of searching, he spotted an arm coming out of the wreckage and limply waving it. Thinking that it could be his son, Kelly climbed over the wreckage and approached where the arm was. He started digging through the debris to get to him. Finally, he managed to get to his son and saw him looking in bad shape with bruises on his face and blood trickling down his forehead, but he was glad that Alex was safe. He lifted his son out of the rubble and gave him a heart-warming hug and had tears streaming down his face._

_Sergeant Kelly: "Oh Alex… Thank god you're all right. I thought I lost you forever."_

_This was of course a lovely moment when a father almost looses a son from a fatal explosion like that. But just when Kelly thought of getting comfy, Alex said something and sounded like he's in pain._

_Young Alex: "Dad…"_

_Sergeant Kelly: "Yes son?"_

_Young Alex: "It hurts…"_

_Sergeant Kelly: "What hurts?"_

_He let go of Alex to see what happened. But when he did that, what he saw made him completely disgusted. On the left side, Alex's entire arm was completely cut off, shoulder blade and all, and bits of blood was gushing right out of the deep wound. Kelly couldn't believe that what he saw was a serious situation. That's when he saw next to Alex was a razor sharp scrap of metal that had blood on the razor's edge and what appeared to be Alex's severed left arm twitching. Seeing that, Kelly looked at his son in pain and gave him a hug. But this wasn't a warm hearted hug, it was a depressing hug. While he was doing that, his son was calling out his friend's name, still in complete and utter pain._

_Young Alex: "Jim… Where's Jim…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Alex: "I never saw it coming at all. The only thing I was thinking was getting Jim out of there as fast as I could. If I knew that Soulcube was going to blow, I would've save my friend sooner and not stare at the strange logo. But I guess I was too unprepared what would happen after that."

The Teen Titans listened in to the entire story and was surprised at the type of past their guardian had.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… That's deep, very deep…"

Raven: "So, what's with the prosthetic arm?"

Alex then looked at his left robotic arm that he was almost done with. He took out a screwdriver and screws the last few screws on a new piece of metal plating that was bent and shaped with a flamethrower when Alex was telling his story. While he was doing that, Alex told about how he got the prosthetic arm.

Alex: "Like I said before, that piece of metal debris completely sliced off my left arm through the shoulder up. I was in so much pain that I didn't know that I lost my entire arm. I was sent to the infirmary after the incident, lying on a hospital bed with my wound all bandage up and an infusion bag to bring back some blood I lost so much. My chances of having my arm put back together were slim, so I was given a chance to live life without one arm. Then the doctors decided to give me a prosthetic arm so that way I could live a normal life. Now, waiting for a prosthetic body part would take a while since they have a list of patients that desperately want one. But since my dad is the master sergeant of the entire facility, they move my name up to the top, so I had no worry of waiting. Though the process was a bit painful at first, the sedatives kept me calm enough to endure the surgery. And ever since the surgery, they've been upgrading my arm every year to make it look like it's totally real. And so, here we are."

The team was in awe at this, yet silent at the whole story. But Starfire was wondering something else, so she asked.

Starfire: "But what about your friend Jim? What happened to him?"

Alex looked at Star and bowed his head back down to sigh very sadly.

Alex: "He was gone…"

Again they were silent until Robin jumped in.

Robin: "You mean he died in that explosion?"

Alex: "No, it's nothing like that. When I mean gone, that didn't mean he was burned to a crisp. I mean he disappeared out of existence. Search teams and clean up crew were clearing the wreckage hoping to find Jim. But they couldn't find him, no burn marks, no remains, nothing. The only thing that appeared evident was some find of burnt outline that almost looked like Jim's body. When the explosion was cleared, only Betruger and I survived, but the rescue crew believed that the explosion mysteriously killed Jim. His parents were devastated by this and quit their jobs, heading back to Earth to get away from the facility, getting away from their past. But me, I was a whole lot worse cause I lost my only friend from that horrible accident. Betruger keeps on telling me that it was my fault that Jim died in the crossfire. And everyday that I try to forget about it, he was right. If I haven't got him out sooner then later, if I haven't got distracted by what I experience…"

He stopped there to place his tool down and rubbed his head, feeling more depressed then ever. He then kept his composure and looked at the team to finish the story.

Alex: "Jim would've been alive if I saved him but I didn't. I was so hesitant, so afraid of what that Soulcube did that I didn't know what to do. After Jim's death, I had no idea what I would do next. I mean sure I want to make another friend but I can't. Probably because after what happened to Jim, I don't want to loose another friend from something horrific as what transpired. Everytime some kid wants to make friends with me; I always turn my back on them and walk away. I even asked my dad if I could go back home to Earth, even if it brings back memories of my mom. But my dad said that I can't do that cause Mars is my home. Humph… How could someone call the UAC on Mars their home? To me, this place is just a grim reminder of what happened. And every day I keep on remembering what happened back at that day. Every time Betruger says Jim's name, I was a little quivered with both shame and anger. So ever since that accident, I decided not to make any friends with anyone in the complex, even if they ask me. Just another day in the life of Alexander Kelly, no doubt about it."

After telling his story, he went back to work to finish up his arm by grabbing a spray can used to create realistic skin color and cover up the robotics and metallics on the inside. As he was doing that, the Titans were amazed at the story Alex told; yet they felt sadden after hearing that his friend Jim died in the tragic accident ten years ago. Even Robin was shocked to hear something like that. It's one thing moving on after loosing a friend, but not making any more friends after that, that's pretty harsh. He couldn't take something like this so tough, he needed some friends, some good friends, friends that would be by his side, friends that would help him out, friends that would protect him, friends like the Teen Titans… Then something hit him. Alex did have friends to begin with, and it all started when he became the guardian for the Titans. Knowing this, Robin looked at his guardian that just finished his robotic arm and moved his animatronics fingers to test it out.

Robin: "Alex."

Alex: "Yeah Rob? What is it?"

Robin: "Do you remember the time you became our guardian?"

Alex: "Yes I do remember. My dad made me your guardian when I was ten. Thought I might have been a little young, it was a big responsibility taking care of you guys."

Robin: "I see… Well, do you know why your dad assigned you to be our guardian?"

Alex: "No… That thought had slipped my mind, but I do believe it has something to do with UAC protocol or something."

Robin: "Actually Alex, I think the reason why dad made you our guardian is that he wanted you to have some friends."

Alex actually stopped moving his fingers around and turned his head to see the Titan leader with a confused look.

Alex: "Come again?"

Robin: "Look I know it sound odd but just hear me out. We now know that you don't want to make any more friends since Jim's death, but your father was worried about you feeling so alone. He wanted you to have friends so you could forget about what happened at that day, but he didn't know what to do. But when we came to the UAC, he realized that we would be the perfect friends for you. That's why he want you to be our guardian, so that you can make friends with us."

The other Titans listened in and joined the conversation.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, that's probably it. I mean it's one thing to make friends, it's another to make friends with a couple of people that have super cool powers and abilities."

Cyborg: "And we did help you out whenever there was trouble afoot."

Starfire: "If it wasn't for us helping and saving you, you would've been dead just like everyone else."

Raven: "And if it wasn't for you rescuing us, we would've been the same thing."

Alex kept listening at what the team said and thought about it. He never knew that his father made him the guardian and yet became friends with the team. He had no idea his dad planned all this ever since the Titans came to the Union Aerospace through the cryo tubes. But from what he could understand is that the team does have a point. They were able to help him out through this disaster all day and saved him from any close calls. And he too saved the Titans on a number of occasions as well. So that would count as making them friends, but never expected it till now.

Alex: "So my dad appointed me as a guardian but really wanted me to make friends with you guys. Yet all this time I didn't know about this till now. Hmm… Didn't see that coming at all."

Robin: "There's more to this then you think Alex. You see, we are more then just being teammates, or friends to that matter. We consider ourselves as a family. Though we might not be related, we always look out for each other and stick together, no matter what. And though you already have a real father, you skills and experience through out this invasion would make you a valuable addition to this family."

Alex just thought about that for a moment at what Rob said. Sure he still had his dad as his family, but the Titans were being more of a family then his father. When his father is always away doing his duties to the Marines and his mother gone to the heavens, the Titans helped him out on everything that happened after the incident started. And he was thankful for them for doing their part. So to that end, he looked at the team and thanked them.

Alex: "Wow… Never really thought of that. Thanks guys. Thanks for becoming both my friends and my true family."

All the Titans were pleased with Alex's response and had warm-hearted smiles on their faces. But when they were going to have a soothing moment, there was a sudden bang of something metallic. That made everyone to jump off their seats and looked around at where the sound came from.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What was that?"

Alex: "I don't know, but I don't want to wait until something happens."

With his left prosthetic arm fixed and working, he took out his pistol and slowly walked to the direction where the sound came from. The Titans decided to help him out and follows him. Al looked around to find out where the sound came from. Suddenly, they all heard another bang. Everyone got startled, thinking it was a monster or a zombie somewhere waiting for the right moment to attack. Starfire looked to her right and spotted something odd at one of the lockers. Normally, all the lockers should have locks to keep all things secured. But one of the lockers doesn't have a lock. She look down and saw the lock lying on the floor and what appears to be blood soaked foot prints leading to that locker. To that end, Star looked up and pointed at the locker.

Starfire: "I think it's coming from over there."

Alex looked at the locker the Tamaranean was pointing and smiled.

Alex: "Bingo…"

He and the others headed to the unlock locker and stood right in front of it. He then gestured Robin to come over where he is as the leader approached the guardian and listened in on the plan.

Alex: "All right Robin, here's the plan. I want you to get to the locker and place your fingers on the lock. When I say three, you open the door and I'll start blasting. You understand."

Robin nodded but wondered something about what Alex was holding.

Robin: "You sure you can take whatever's in there out with just a pistol?"

Alex: "If anything goes wrong, you guys got my back. Now go."

Robin looked back at the locker and slowly approached it while the other Titans were in position ready to take out whatever's in that locker. When Rob approached the door and slipped his finger in the trigger knob, Alex gave him the three-finger count to give him the moment to open to the door. When Alex gave him the third finger, Robin quickly opened the locker door and something came out of the locker with one big thud. Alex quickly pointed the pistol at whatever came out hoping that it would attack the moment it got out. But what he was looking at wasn't a monster or a zombie; instead it was living person with the scientist uniform on. In fact, that person was none other then Ian McCormick. He was freaking out trying to talk his way out of this, not knowing that the Titans and Alex were around him.

Ian McCormick: "Please don't kill me! I didn't to anything wrong! I was involved in this mess in the first place! I want to live!!!!"

Al and the team were completely confused, so Alex placed his pistol back into his pocket and tried to calm him down.

Alex: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Easy there bud we're not them."

McCormick stopped his cowering and opened his eyes to see the team of Titans starring at him awkwardly. Seeing them, he stood up, took a deep breath, and sighed in relief.

Ian McCormick: "Oh thank god… You're not them; I thought for sure everyone was dead on this floor. I feel quite surprised that I found more people here then before. I mean, there was this Marine that came and I didn't know there would be survivors after that accident. When are the odds-"

Alex suddenly stopped Ian from taking too much, wanting to know who he is.

Alex: "Easy there buddy, just tell us who you are and what are you doing here."

McCormick looked at Alex and nodded.

Ian McCormick: "Forgive my ranting. My name is Dr. Ian McCormick; my job is… or was… to assist Dr. Malcom Betruger of a number of experiments he was conducting."

Alex: "Then mind telling me why you were hiding in that locker?"

Ian McCormick: "I was trying to survive like you guys were. Though it was kind of hard for me, being that Delta is swarming with these things. But I didn't want all this to happen to begin with. If I knew what Betruger was planning I should've-"

Robin: "Hang on for a second. You knew what Betruger was doing something and yet you didn't stop him?"

McCormick looked at Robin and answered his question.

Ian McCormick: "Well, I never knew about this till today when everything went wrong. I tried to stop it but Betruger destroyed everything. You got to trust me."

Alex listened in and thought this could be important. So he approached Ian to say something as the doctor looked at him.

Alex: "Tell us everything you know."**

* * *

And that ends Alex's history. I can't believe that this is the longest story I've ever written. And I haven't done a short chapter in a long time. But I bet ya that the next chapter's going to be a lot more shorter then this one, as Ian explains to the team the dark secrets of Delta Labs. Please Review.**


	31. Delta's Dark Secret

**I'm back, and ready with another chapter for today. This one is much shorter then the last. And after all the time in college studies, doing shores in the house, and writing other stories, this was one of my quickest chapters I've ever done. Let's hope I make more chapters shorter then this so I can get the quick updates for you people. To start off, I'll set up some news on my last chapter. Unfortunately, I got no reviews what so ever, but on the plus side, I got almost forty hits. So I was impressed at the fact people would read my chapter on Alex's past. I thought they would be bored and wanted to see some action. Keep up with the reading, so that way I can continue writing this story. All right then you peoples, here's chapter Thirty of Doomed Titans, and this time, it's a short one. Discovering Ian McCormick in the lockers, the doctor explains the Titans and Alex the secrets of Delta. What hidden truths will be revealed? What will the team find out about Delta's secrets? Let's find out shall we.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now this chapter, Ian explains to the Titans the teleportation experiment the way he did on the Doom 3 game. But I've added a few things here and there to make it sound so interesting. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm adding the details.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one: Delta's Dark Secret

**Delta Labs Sub-Level, Maintenance Corridor F-3: November 15, 2145, 11:48 P.M.**

Down in one of the maintenance corridors of the Sub-Level, an Imp was scouting around the area for some fresh meat. But the only thing it could find is some dead meat and skeletons littered across the floor. It was going to leave this place and head somewhere different when it heard some voices not far from where it was. It turned around and walked back to see where the sounds were coming from. It finally discovered the source and it was leading into a door that was labeled, _"Lockers."_ It took a closer step to the door and listened in on the sound.

_Ian McCormick: "It all started when I was assigned to Delta Labs in the UAC seven years ago. I was a little nervous at first when I became part of the science team in that lab. But working with Betruger was a complete honor for me, being he's the best in the field."_

Realizing that there's someone in the locker room, it was about to get in the locked door. But before it could do that, a shadow was looming over the creature as someone, or something, was behind it. The Imp turned around to see who was behind it, only to see a huge hoard of zombies with a chainsaw zombie leading them. The leading zombie lifted its chainsaw up in the air and sliced the Imp in half diagonally and killed the creature in one strike.

* * *

Back in the Locker Room, McCormick was sitting on a folded chair explaining his story, while Alex and the Teen Titans gathered around him to listen. What they didn't know was the hoard of zombies outside the locker, trying to find a way to get in.

Ian McCormick: "I was working with Betruger on a number of experiments that made the Union Aerospace Corporation what it is today. But one experiment we were working on mostly was teleportation. I was there when they completed the first teleporter in Level 2 and were testing it out and I was impressed by it. The fact of transferring an item by separating particles of matter from one place to another was really quite fascinating. After the successful attempt, Betruger decided to create a few more teleporters for level three and use human test subjects to see if we transfer a person from one part of the base to another. Though the tests were successful like the last, there were a few side effects that happened in the first few tests."

Robin: "What were the side effects?"

Ian looked at Robin and answered the Titan leader's question.

Ian McCormick: "Paranoia, schizophrenia, and suicidal. But after the first few tests, the rest passed with flying colors. We were all proud at the teleporters we've created for easy transportation in the near future, but Betruger decided to raise the bar a little bit and decided to create another teleporter."

Beast Boy: "Uh dude. Did you guys have enough teleporters in Delta?"

Hearing that, McCormick looked at the changeling and explained to him.

Ian McCormick: "This isn't like any of the teleporters we've created, this one is different."

Alex: "And what is that?"

Ian lowered his head and took a deep sigh. He didn't really want to discuss about the main portal after what he just saw, but since this team is the Teen Titans he heard so much about, he had no choice in the matter. So he looked up at the team and told his side of the story.

Ian McCormick: "From what Betruger once said, there could be another world, or a dimension if you will, that is different from the one we live in."

Beast Boy: "You mean like in the Twilight Zone or something?"

Ian McCormick: "Yeah, something like that."

Alex: "Hold up. How could Betruger tell that there could be another dimension?"

McCormick turned his head to see Alex and answered.

Ian McCormick: "I think it has something to do with the civilization that lived here before us. If you know about their history, this civilization was the most advance species on the face of the solar system, way before we were created. They made so many technological devices that were ahead of ours that it would take us years to invent their technology. But their most important device they created by far was their knowledge about teleportation. From what we could understand, they've created a main teleporter that would take them to a new world, incase their planet is invaded or something. Betruger thought that if the UAC has a teleporter like that, we could have unlimited access to all resources that will make life on Mars more homier. We started construction on the portal 2137; using all the materials we've had and followed all the glyphs on how the Mars civilization created the portals, the same glyphs we used for the prototype and second-generation portals. When we were finished, we thought it was all over. Boy were we so wrong."

Robin: "So what happened?"

McCormick sighed again and began his story.

Ian McCormick: "When we started the first tests, there was some kind of delay in the transfer. All the items we transport to that dimension seem to be either stuck in the middle of the process or couldn't return after we did the arrival process. We were a little concern at what was happening, so Betruger thought we get to the bottom of these delays. We sent a video drone into the portal to see what was the cause of the delays. When it got through, it showed the footage of what's in the other side of the portal. The dimension we were seeing was a strong place, lava and fire everywhere, strange statues that resembles skulls and monsters, walls and ceilings that were strangely moving, that place was a whole lot different when we anticipated. But what we saw next was truly fascinating. There was this strange creature that was starring at the camera with several sets of eyes. We couldn't believe what we were seeing, but it was a living breathing creature in that dimension."

Starfire: "Was that creature part of the civilization that lived on Mars eons ago?"

The scientist then looked at Star and answered her question.

Ian McCormick: "At first, we thought it was. But after the coming weeks, things went downhill from there. Betruger decided that we need to gather one of these creatures for examination, to see what it was and where it came from." _Sigh…_ "I was a fool to agree with Betruger, but I thought it could be a new beginning for us in the UAC and on Earth. But I never expect something like this happened. We started out with a few research specialists and security soldiers to be the first search team, gave them all medical clearance, and patched up a few loose ends. When they came through the portal, everything seemed to be working fine. But when they came back with the creature, half the team made it out; the rest didn't make it. During the next few days, the rest of the team was experiencing delusions, visions of things that weren't real. Rambling about the dimension they saw, other creatures they've seen, and the smell of burn corpses and brimstone. In fact, one of the research scientists was so psychotic that he was chewing his own fingers."

Half the team turned their heads away when they heard it, but the rest needed to know more about this story. So Ian continued explaining the portal.

Ian McCormick: "When Betruger gotten the creature, we examined it and realized that this being wasn't not of this world. Its skin texture was impenetrable to our tools and its structure was versatile to just about anything. It had amazing strength and agility, and it has the power to absorb energy around it and create massive fireballs."

Starfire: "Interesting… They were almost like my kind, only they charge green energy bolts instead of fireballs."

Alex looked at Star and gave her a stern look, meaning not to get involved. The Tamaranean saw his look and decided to shut her mouth and not get all wise-ass on the situation. Al then look back at Ian and wondered something about the creature.

Alex: "About this creature you've examined. Was this creature an Imp?"

Ian McCormick: "Yes it was. It was right after the examination that one of the researchers named the creature the Imp due to its body structure and aggressiveness. After the first examination, Betruger made the order to retrieve more subjects from the main portal for both examination and experiments. Though everyone agreed with him on getting more creatures for information, I had second thoughts on this operation. But I've reluctantly agreed with them so they won't think I'm getting too suspicious. I was hoping that things would get better after the search. It didn't. We started to send two or more search teams in the portal once a week, just to speed up the process of the search, we even sent in marines to capture even the biggest of creatures. Yet the more that got into the portal, the less they came out. Even if the researchers and marines got out of there, they continued to have delusional episodes, one worse then the last. Not only that, but the surviving group were so paranoid that they started to commit suicide. Slitting their wrists, hanging themselves on the ceiling, drowning, putting guns to their heads, the situation continues to worsen during the operation. Also there were so many patience that got through the portal, Dr. Wilson couldn't fit them all into the med wards. Instead, he had no other choice but to move some of the patience in the operations sector in Delta 2."

The team listened on at the story as Cyborg shook his head and whistled a low whistle.

Cyborg: "Man, you guys must've really had it hard."

McCormick peered at Cy and gave him his compliments.

Ian McCormick: "Thanks for the compliment. But that wasn't the half of it. For while Delta was suffering, the entire UAC facility was hitting it the worse. While they were continuing with the transfers for the main teleporter, all the UAC's power lines were going berserk. The constant flickering of the lights off and on and the system failures weren't helping much. And there were rumors throughout the base about people seeing and hearing things are making people driving insane. Some of them even thought of leaving Mars as soon as they could, and half of them did. News spread to Earth that the UAC is experiencing some major problems and it was causing stocks to plummet ever since the portal experiments. When the board got word of what's been happening, they're afraid that they won't let all their money being wasted on these experiments. So to restore some order on Mars-"

Alex: "They've sent Counselor Swan to come here and investigate about the situation."

Ian cleared his throat and continued his story.

Ian McCormick: "Yes, but they were given permission from Kelly and all the other top scientists that were concerned with Betruger's teleporter experiments. I told Betruger every week to stop with these teleporters, but he wouldn't listen. He thinks we're getting closer to the truth. But I think he's gone completely crazy. It's like he became a whole different person. When I arrived at Delta, Betruger was a kind-hearted, self-serving person that always looks out for his subordinates. But during these experiments and heavy research on the creatures, he had secluded himself from mostly everyone and was obsessed at what he was doing."

Raven: "Gee, reminds me of a certain someone on the team that's always on a hunt for a madman."

Robin squinted his eye when he heard Raven's remarks of the time he was so concentrated on hunting down Slade as an anime vain appeared on the top of his head, throbbing quickly. Ian continued.

Ian McCormick: "Then one day, Dr. Betruger stated that we're going to do one final test. Of course everyone was quite relived that it was going to be over, even myself especially. But there was one final catch. In order to make this test work, Betruger would need the Soulcube, the very artifact we found in the main excavation, to see if there was a connection between it and the teleporters. Some of us were a little unsure about using the cube as something as inaccurate as that and protested against it. But Betruger stated that it's mandatory and we had no choice about it. Though we were upset about the test, we know that after the test it was all over. We were such fools. We started the test today, the same day the counselor would be here to investigate. Betruger thought that we finish today, then we won't have any problems. Everything went according to plan at first, all systems were operational and all. But by the time the Soulcube was through the portal, something went horribly wrong. The main portal started to cause horrendous problems once the cube was in. The stabilizers started to fail, systems were malfunctioning, the portal exploded and… Well… You saw the end result."

The Titans were in awe at Ian's story, but Alex rubbed his chin when he listened in and came to the conclusion.

Alex: "So dad was right. The main portal in Delta 4 started this mess in the first place."

McCormick then lowered his head, not sure if the team was ready to hear the whole truth, but decided to let them in on it anyways.

Ian McCormick: "It gets worse… After the incident, I've been trying my best hiding from these abominations, watching them destroying my friends, the marines, and just about everyone else through out the UAC. And no matter how much these people hide, those things just keep coming, teleporting themselves to these various locations and surprising everyone at every turn. In all my years being in this facility, I have never seen anything as gruesome as that. Then what I saw was truly disturbing. After they dispose of the bodies, they use their victim's blood to create these pentagram drawings in order for their species to cross in our world from their dimension. And after seeing all that, the monsters taking over the entire complex, the strange growth spreading, I came to the conclusion that that dimension was just not another dimension. It was Hell… And those creature we were examining, the same ones that attacked the UAC, they were demons…"

Within a heartbeat, everyone was completely silent about what they've just heard. But Alex, with a look of seriousness, stood up and approached Ian, wanting to hear that right.

Alex: "You mean to tell me that through the main portal is actually Hell? As in _'Hell'_ **HELL?!**"

Ian looked up at Alex and answered.

Ian McCormick: "Yes. At first, I never thought that Hell existed. But now after what happened back at Delta 4 today, I've come to realize that Hell is a real place."

Alex: "If you knew something like this would happen, didn't you try to shut down the portal?"

Ian McCormick: "I tried to shut it down, but Betruger stopped me before I had the chance. He destroyed the auto shutdown panel that would turn off the main portal. I didn't even see it coming."

Cyborg: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait a sec. How could Betruger destroy a panel? Did he have a weapon or something with him?"

McCormick turned his head to see Cy to answer his question.

Ian McCormick: "No… He was the weapon."

Alex: "What do you mean by that?"

Ian then looked at Alex and answered.

Ian McCormick: "It's kind of hard to tell. The moment I was about to shut down the portal, Betruger destroyed the panel with a fireball from out of nowhere. When I turn to look at him, he was like a monster himself. His hands were all a blaze of fire, his eyes were dark and evil like, and there was a symbol adorned on his forehead, a symbol I have never seen before. It looked like a capital S but it was all twisted and misshapen and had two dots from top to bottom."

Alex had his eyes wide in shock when he heard what the symbol looked like. He then remembered seeing that same symbol when he was younger, back at the Analysis Control center when they tested the Soulcube. That was the same time his friend Jim died from that devastating accident. The guardian thought if it's possible that symbol that was on Betrugers forehead could be connected to the accident? While he was thinking about it, Raven was thinking something different about this symbol. After hearing both Alex's and Ian's stories, she knew that something bad was about to happen. Ever since she touch the pentagram back at the Military Complex, she had a bad feeling that someone, or something, is coming back to claim what was rightfully his. Just then, flash of memories appeared in her head, memories of this being's attempt to his prize. The attack on Azarath, her home dimension, was the worst of it. Cause of this attack, she had no choice but to leave her home and get away from this demon. When Rae joined the Teen Titans, she thought doing good could make her a better person and forget about her past. But no matter what, her past will soon catch up and there would be nothing to stop it. Though her past is pretty much a secret, she never wants to talk about it to her friends. She was worried about the consequences if she tells them the truth. But if who she thinks he is is here in the future and in the UAC, then that means…

Starfire: "Raven?"

Rae immediately snapped out of her trance and looked to see Starfire looking concern for her friend.

Starfire: "Are you all right? You seem distracted as of late."

The telepath then calm down and talked to the Tamaranean.

Raven: "I'm fine Starfire. I'm just thinking about something that's all."

While Raven was keeping her past a secret, Alex was a little quiet when he was in his own thought. Remembering the death of his friend and the connection between the symbol from the tragedy and Betruger. He then snapped out of his trance and looked at Ian to know one more thing.

Alex: "Does anyone else know about this, if they're alive?"

Ian McCormick: "I've sent a message to another science team here in Delta. I don't know if they got it, or if they're alive. There was also a Marine that wanted to reach Delta 4 and needed to use the prototype portal to reach it. I told him about what just happened and gave him a clear passage through Level 2, but I don't think he would make it. And even if he gets to Level 4, he must be crazy if he and Sergeant Kelly are going to stop it. And after what we all saw all across the complex, who knows how many more of those things are from the other side. They might possibly get killed if they enter the main portal!"

Ian then bowed his head, placed his hands on his head, and shook his head in sorrow.

Ian McCormick: "Oh God… What have I done? What have we done? We never should've built those teleporters when we knew that there was evil from the other side. We would've destroyed the teleporters when we had the chance, we would've… I can't believe this is all happening… If I known that all this would've happen, I should've shut down the entire project when I had the chance. It's all my fault… It's all my fault…"

Alex rubbed his chin a little, trying to piece all the information together.

Alex: "This explains all the strange things that have been happening in the UAC before the invasion. But what I don't get is if the other side of the main portal is really Hell, why wouldn't Betruger stop the project after the first tests?"

Alex thought about it for a second until someone came up with a conclusion.

Raven: "Maybe Betruger knew about this the whole time."

Alex turned his head to see Raven and was a little perplexed.

Alex: "Come again?"

Raven: "I think Betruger knew Hell exist, yet he didn't tell anyone or shutdown the main portal to begin with."

Alex: "What do you mean by that? I mean sure that Betruger is a bit of a nut case I can unsure you of that. But what made you think that Betruger knew Hell existed in the first place?"

Raven: "Remember what you said that Betruger survived the fatal explosion at the Analysis Chamber here. I believe that's how it all started. Then back at the Comm. facility in Recycling, Betruger keeps on referring to these demons we've encountered his children. And after what Ian said about what the doctor did today, it's all evident that Betruger started this invasion from the very beginning."

Al blinked a few times and wasn't sure that wasn't true.

Alex: "That's scientifically impossible! Betruger isn't like some kind of dark lord of Hell or anything. He can't be!"

Raven: "All right the, explain to me this. How did Betruger managed to survive an explosion the nearly killed you and took your friend away?"

Alex: "I don't know. I thought he took cover behind the consoles when it took place."

Raven: "Then think it like this. What if he didn't took cover? What if whatever came out of the Soulcube got to him and took over him? I've reason to believe that what happened ten years ago some how started this invasion. And Betruger seemed to be in the center of all this. The teleporters, the invasion, and demons, he planned all this from the very beginning. He might have planed everything ahead as well."

Alex listened in to what Raven was putting down when he remembered something he thought was going to be their only hope.

Alex: "Like sending the distress signal to Earth!"

Raven: "Yeah, it seems that way. Though these demons want to take over the UAC and kill everyone in the facility, they needed more. From what I could understand, Betruger wanted the fleet from Earth to come here. That means he wanted the distress signal to come to Earth in the first place. And it will be a matter of time before the fleet gets here."

Alex: "So Swan was right after all. If those ships reach Mars…"

That was when Robin interrupted Alex when he came up with the same conclusion.

Robin: "Then the demons would have a one way ticket straight for Earth."

Rob then looked up to see the elevator that would take anyone to the labs.

Robin: "This shit ends here."

He opened all the compartments to his utility belt and checked to see if he had any weapons left in his pockets. While he was doing that, Alex looked at him, concerned at what the Titan leader is up to.

Alex: "What are you doing?"

Robin: "Going to Delta and destroy the main teleportal before the fleet gets here."

Alex: "Have you lost your mind?! Did you hear what McCormick just said? Delta is fully infested with these zombies and creatures!"

Robin: "And all of it is coming from the main portal in Delta 4. If we destroy the teleporter, those monsters will disappear and whoever's left alive in this base would be safe."

Alex: "I can't let you do that. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you and the Titans, always managed to get through all sorts of situations back in the past and we've been through all sorts of dangers against big, bad creatures and we're almost close to reaching Gamma Labs. And now you want to get to Delta 4 to destroy the main portal when the place is fully packed with demons and zombies? I don't think you're pushing your luck, I don't think you're crazy… I think what you have is a death wish! You hear me? A major, full on, suicidal, invitation!!!"

Immediately, Robin stood up and was face to face with his guardian.

Robin: "Did you not hear what Ian said?"

Alex: "I heard what he said and I didn't like it thank you. But that doesn't concern me. What concerns me right now is that I have get you guys back home so you can finish what you started. Having you guys to up to Delta Labs and reach the main teleporter would be deadly. And the last thing I want is to have you guys get hurt or probably worse, Killed! Besides, entry to level four is restricted and you need security clearance to gain access. You won't be able to gain that type of clearance to reach the teleporter."

Robin: "We can try. But I don't see why you won't let us stop Betruger from invading Earth. Aren't you on our side?"

Alex: "Of course I'm on your side. But this is far beyond my expectation. I know you are the leader of the Teen Titans, but I'm your guardian! So what ever I say goes! And when I said we're going to Gamma Labs, **WE'RE GOING TO GAMMA LABS!!!**"

Robin: "Then you want billions of innocent people to die?!"

Alex: "Well that's my problem! You're problem is to return to the past and stop Slade and Terra before the Justice League and the army stops them. I know you don't like the fact that Earth is in danger, but this is the future. You need to concentrate on your past once I get you to the Ark and send you all back."

Immediately, Ian looked up after hearing Alex's last sentence.

Ian McCormick: "The Ark?"

Alex turned his head to see Ian and answered him.

Alex: "Yes, that's what I said, the Ark. You know about it?"

Ian McCormick: "Know about it? I help them out with the Ark while I'm not working at the teleporters. If you're going to Gamma, you won't be able to reach it through the sublevels. There's a monorail station that will take you to Gamma, but you have to go to Delta 5 in order for you to reach it."

Alex was quiet when he heard that as he blinked his eyes and was a little concerned about this.

Alex: "Delta 5? Are you sure there's no other way?"

Ian shook his head, meaning it's a no. So Alex looked at the elevator that would take them up to the higher levels of Delta. Seeing that, he lowered his head and sighed.

Alex: "Oh well, guess we're going up to Delta after all. But we better hurry before Betruger finds out we're here."

But just as he said that…

**_Dr. Betruger: "Going somewhere?"_**

Everyone instantly got up and went into their fighting stance as Ian got up and looked around to find the insane doctor. At the same time, Betruger made a low humming laugh and went on.

**_Dr. Betruger: "My isn't this such a surprise. Sarge's son Alex, the Teen Titans, and my ex partner Ian McCormick. So nice to see you all at the same time."_**

Alex: "Damn it Betruger! Quit playing these mindless games! I'm officially getting sick of it!"

**_Dr. Betruger: "Oh on the contrary Alex, the games have already begun. And McCormick, I am so ashamed of you. You of all people telling them what we've been doing all these years. How could you?"_**

Ian McCormick: "What we've done Betruger is bringing a nightmare to life and awakening the true fear everyone has dreaded for so long. Please doctor, I insist, stop this madness at once!"

**_Dr. Betruger: "Madness? Dear McCormick, I'm only bringing peace throughout the universe, a better future if you will."_**

Robin: "Well consider that dream of yours over. When we reach the main teleporter, we'll shut it down once and for all!"

Alex immediately turned his head to the Titan leader and was more perplexed then before.

Alex: "We are?"

**_Dr. Betruger: "Oh really…"_**

Betruger then give of a low dark chuckle when hearing that.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Not if I have anything to say."_**

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from the door entrance back outside the locker area, making everyone in the locker room jump in fear. They all then turned their heads to look at the door and heard more knocking coming from the other side. Followed by the sound of knocking were the sounds of moaning and groaning. Knowing whatever's on the other side are in fact zombies, Beast Boy was swallowing a lump and was sweating wildly.

Beast Boy: "That can't be good…"

**_Dr. Betruger: "If you don't mind, I'm going to prepare a welcoming party for one of the marines that's becoming a pain to me as of late. In the meantime, I'll let my children take good care of you."_**

Betruger's voice then ended off with a devilishly laugh as it fades out into existence. At the same time, Alex, Ian, and the Titans looked at the door that was going to break through by the zombies.

Cyborg: "Alex, how long you think that door would hold?"

Alex: "Well fortunately, the door has 3 feet on solid state steel. No one won't be able to go through it unless…"

Just then, they all heard the sound of a certain tool humming to life. Seconds later, something penetrated through the bottom left part of the door with razor sharp blades coming around really fast. When they saw the thing that got through the door was really a chainsaw, Alex rolled his eyes around and gave out a pissed off groan.

Alex: "Unless they have a chainsaw to penetrate through."

They all stared at the chainsaw blade as it slowly went up to make an opening.

Alex: "So much for getting out of here through the sub-levels. Everyone to the elevator! Fallback!!!"

The team quickly ran for the elevator as Robin called on the lift. Once the elevator doors opened, the Teen Titans entered the lift. Alex was about to enter it when he realized they're missing one more. So he stopped, turned around, and saw Ian standing there looking at the door that was about to be opened forcefully. The Titans saw their guardian watching McCormick and knew he was wasting time.

Robin: "What are you waiting for Alex? Get in here now before we're overwhelmed!"

Alex looked back at the Titans and tries to talk them into waiting.

Alex: "Just hold on for a minute. Let me get Ian."

Alex then ran to Ian's side and tried to get him out of the predicament.

Alex: "C'mon Ian, we have to get out of here before the zombies consider us a light snack!"

But Ian didn't budge; he was standing there just watching the chainsaw blade reaching the top of the door and about to make a turn. But what Alex saw was something he didn't expect. His face wasn't all filled with fear and weakness, instead it was completely serious. He was also completely silent the whole time until took a deep breath and muttered something.

Ian McCormick: "You guys go, I'll stay here."

Alex didn't say anything when he heard that, as his eyes grew wide in surprise.

Alex: "What are you saying?"

McCormick then turned around and said it again.

Ian McCormick: "I'm staying here to hold them off."

Alex: "Are you insane! You can't face them on your own. You're going to get killed!"

Ian McCormick: "I don't care. I was the one I started this mess, it's my responsibility to make it all right."

He quickly took his pistol out of his pocket and cocked it ready for battle. But Alex looked at Ian's pistol and couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Alex: "You think that little pistol can stop an army of undead zombies?"

Ian McCormick: "Who says I need a pistol to stop them?"

Ian gestured with his head to the direction he insisted to go. Alex turned his head to the left and saw the storage room behind him that's loaded with barrels and flammable materials. When he realized what Ian was going to do, he looked back at the scientist and couldn't believe it.

Alex: "No…"

Ian McCormick: "It's the only way."

Alex: "But you just don't get it do you? If you blow one of the barrels, it will cause a chain reaction that would destroy the locker room, part of the hallway, and even yourself."

Ian McCormick: "That maybe true, but it would be enough to kill all those zombies and save you guys sometime. And besides, if I would go down, I would rather go down in a blaze of glory."

Ian then lifted his hand up to Alex, wanting to get something from him fast.

Ian McCormick: "Quick, give me your PDA."

Alex looked back and forth between Ian's hand and his face, not sure why he wants it.

Alex: "What?"

Ian McCormick: "Just give it to me!"

The guardian then looked at the door and realized it's halfway from opening. So he decided to take out his PDA and gave it to Ian. McCormick, then put away his pistol and took out his PDA to connect it with the other. As he started to download whatever information he's giving to Alex, the Titans were waiting for their guardian to enter the elevator. As they were waiting, they saw the chainsaw blade reaching the right side and about to make a turn to reach the bottom. Beast Boy then gestured to Alex to hurry up when he saw the blade turning.

Beast Boy: "Uh Alex… Can you pick up the pace? They're almost getting through…"

Alex looked back at the team waiting and told them to calm down.

Alex: "All right, just give me a second!"

He looked back at Ian as he was finished with the downloading. He then detached the PDA off his and handed it to Alex."

Ian McCormick: "Here. I've already updated your security clearance so you can gain access to Level 4, just incase you guys decided to stop the teleporter."

Alex took his PDA and placed it back into his pocket.

Alex: "Thanks, but I don't think we're going to get the Delta 4. And even if we do, we don't even know how to stop it."

Ian McCormick: "You're right. Maybe you don't know how to stop it, but maybe Dr. Cray knows. He the leading scientist of the team I made contact with. If he could find out how to stop the main portal, he could help you out. Go find him, if he's still alive."

The Titan's guardian shook his head a bit, a little confused at what he said.

Alex: "Wait… Dr. who?"

Ian McCormick: "Just find him and he'll give you whatever you need. Trust me."

Alex: "Why don't you come with us? Since you know Delta so much, we could use your help to get through the lab."

Ian lowered his head and shook it.

Ian McCormick: "I'm sorry but I can't. After surviving up there, I won't stand a chance a second time. I have to stay here and hold the zombies off. Now give me a grenade."

During that course of time, Alex didn't know what to do. Sure he wants to get McCormick out of there where he won't get harmed, but he insisted in staying to fend himself against the hoard of zombies on the other side.

Ian McCormick: "I said give me the god damn grenade!"

Feeling a bit hesitant, Alex took a grenade out of his belt and handed it over to Ian.

Ian McCormick: "Now get away…"

Alex slowly shook his head, thinking that he still might save the scientist. But McCormick wouldn't budge an inch.

Ian McCormick: "Maybe you didn't understood me you son of a bitch. Get the fuck away!"

Alex still wouldn't let him die alone and wanted to help him out. But when he looked back at the door, he saw the blade reaching the end of the bottom right side. During that time, he heard Cyborg's voice coming from the elevator.

Cyborg: "What are you doing? Get in here now before we're overrun!"

Alex then decided that there's a better part of valor as he ran away from Ian and headed to the elevator. When he was away, McCormick looked back at the door that was down being sawed and took his pistol out with one hand while holding the grenade with the other. He then waited as the zombies banged on the door in order to make an opening. At the same time, Alex entered the elevator and alerted the team.

Alex: "Shut the doors! We have to get out of here now!"

Starfire: "Wait! What about Ian McCormick? Is he not coming with us?"

Alex: "He decided to stay here and hold off the hoard. That would give us enough time to leave."

Starfire: "But, he would be killed if he stays here! We must save him and-"

Alex: "He made his decision! Now move!!!"

Robin nodded and clicked on the options on the touch screen next to him that would take them to Delta 5. Soon enough, the doors closed and the lift ascended up to the level it was chosen. But at the same time, the locker room door was busted open and an army of undead corpses lumbered out of the opening and headed to the scientist. McCormick then pointed his gun at the hoard and screamed out loud in a rebel yell.

Ian McCormick: "C'mon you pieces of shit! **COME AND GET ME!!!!!**"

The first zombie came out first and was about to hit him with a wrench, but Ian pointed the gun to its head and fired the first shot. When the first one was dead, two more undead beings approached him and he took a couple of more shots at them. Then another zombie came up from the left side, to surprise him. But he saw it coming the turned to that direction to shoot it at the head. After he did that, Ian realized that he was being surround in the front, so he backed up slowly to get some distance between he and them. But what he was really doing was backing up to the storage area that was filled with exploding barrels and what not. As he was backing up, the fired a couple of shots at a zombie that was close to him. Suddenly, he ran out of ammo and realized that it's now or never. He then hit another zombie with the bottom end of the pistol. After another pistol whip to a fat zombie, he had his back against the metal fence of the storage room. When he was close to the area where he should be, he saw a zombie wielding a chainsaw that was coming towards him. Quickly, and on instinct, he armed the grenade and held it up in the air.

Ian McCormick: "What are you freaks waiting for? You want some? **COME GET SOME!!!!!!**"

All the zombies around him lumbered close to McCormick while the chainsaw zombie was heading to him with its chainsaw raised high to slice him to bits. But before they could do anything, the grenade detonated, causing the explosion to spread to all the flammable materials in the storage room, and created a chain reaction on all of them. The explosion itself not only killed Ian McCormick, but also created a wall of flames spreading throughout the locker room and out into the hallway, killing every zombie and monster that was near it.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Alex and the Titans were on their way to Delta 5. Just when they thought they were going to make, there was a sudden shake and the sound of an explosion coming from the ground floor. Suddenly, the elevator made an abrupt stop and the lights in the shaft went off and turned red, the same time the touch screen went static. The team was a bit startled by it, thinking it was a trap like last time.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What was that?"

Suddenly, an announcement was made through the speaker above about the situation.

_'Attention: Elevator Malfunction. Please wait until maintenance personnel make immediate repairs.'_

Alex: "Guess that could explain it. We better hurry! If Betruger now knows we're stuck in the elevator, it will be a matter of time before he drops it on us."

Alex looked around the lift to see if there's an opening. That was when he spotted a metal grate on top of the ceiling. Seeing that, he came up with an idea and looked at Cyborg for help.

Alex: "Hey Cy, you think you can give me a hand getting through that grate?"

The hybrid looked up at the grate that was above him and looked back at Al with a smile.

Cyborg: "Sure thing. Just get on my shoulder and hold on."

Alex approached Cyborg as the hybrid bent down so that the guardian could get on his shoulders easily. Cy then got right back up while Alex was able to reach the grate and hit it with his left prosthetic hand. After a couple of attempts, he had successfully opened it and climbed out of the opening. Once he did that, he took his machine gun out and scanned the area to see if there were any creatures around him. Once the shaft was clear, the rest of the team climbed and flew out of the opened shaft and looked around the place.

Beast Boy: "Yep, looks like the lift is stuck."

Robin: "Well let's find a way out of here before Betruger decides to drop the lift."

Starfire looked around and saw an elevator doors not far up from them.

Starfire: "There!"

The team looked up and saw the elevator doors the Tamaranean was looking at.

Alex: "That door must lead to the entrance of Delta 5."

Robin: "Then in that case, let's open it up. Starfire."

Starfire: "I'm already on it."

Star was about to open the elevator doors with her Tamaranean strength, but Alex interrupted that.

Alex: "No wait! Stop!"

Starfire stopped before she could open the doors and looked down to see Alex as the team did the same thing.

Robin: "What's the problem."

Alex: "Think about it. Betruger is watching our every move. If we opened that door, we would be under attack by demons."

Raven: "Then how are we going to get in without being detected?"

Alex looked around the place to see if there's another way in. That's when he spotted a ventilation shaft that might go throughout the lab. Upon seeing that, he made a mischievous smirk and cocked an eyebrow.

Alex: "I have an idea."

* * *

**Thus ends another short chapter. Man that was a pretty interesting chapter, if you guys don't play Doom 3. But you think that was a bit shocking, wait until you see the next chapter. More deep secrets, a legendary story about the Mars civilization, and a dark prophesy. What does all this mean? You have to tune in and find out. Please Review and incase I won't update at the end of the month… Happy Halloween!!!**


	32. The Book of Scath

**Wow, is it over a month already? Man, time sure flies when you're doing things. Sorry about the long wait. I'm pretty sure you guys know that I was doing a short chapter. But with all the things I've been doing like college work, chores, and doing other stories, it took longer then expected. But don't worry my chapter's been updated and is ready to be read. I hope you enjoy it. Let us begin by giving you the news on the last chapter. So far, I got two reviews from two authors and the hit counter is up to 36 hits. Not bad, not bad at all. One of the reviewers, Jericho Pryce, like my story cause of the interesting plotline, but stated that I'm doing too much dialog. Well Jericho, I could understand what you're saying, but I have to put some dialog in this story in order to let it go through like a real life movie. Without it, there will be too much action and not enough answers. But don't worry; I'll give you some action on the next chapter. Now then, time to move on to chapter 32 of Doomed Titans. Just when you think the Titans know about Delta's secret, there's more to the secret then what they heard. Now there's more secrets to be revealed, an ancient story about the invasion of the Mars civilization, a dark prophecy, and an evil demon that's somehow connected to all this. What surprises are in store for the team? Wait and see.**

**Chapter Notes**

**You guys who are Titan fans, even after the show's cancelization, know about season four and the whole Raven ark. Well after watching the Raven ark, the three part series of _'The End'_, the whole darkness thing, I was pretty impressed by it all. But I was thinking, what to do if I make it my own Raven's ark? I gave it some thought and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to make my own ark by using this story and perhaps a sequel to this story. When seeing Trigon, the fiery monsters and the apocalyptic world, I was thinking of doing it a little differently. Well, all that except for Trigon of course, I could leave him the same. Trust me, when you read this story, you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: The Book of Scath

**Delta Labs Level 5, Executive Offices corridor: November 15, 2145, 11:58 P.M.**

Up at Delta 5, the place was more of a wreck then the rest of the facility. In one of the corridors, a Z-Sec was patrolling the area with a machine gun in its hands. It was scanning around the area to see if there were any survivors on this floor. It turned its back to see if it missed something. What it didn't know was that there was a scientist hiding behind the janitor's closet, waiting for the security zombie to leave. When he had the opening he needed, he ran out of the closet and got away from the undead guard. But the Z-Sec turned back around and saw the scientist getting away. The zombie then pointed his machine gun at the scientist and opened fire. But it missed him by a few inches as bullet holes pierced through the walls. It quickly turned on its comm. radio attached inside its helmet and warns the other zombies about a survivor coming their way.

Mean time, the scientist was trying his best running away from the Z-Sec and looked for a better place to hide before something finds him. But what he didn't know was that it already made a direct alert and some of the zombies picked it up. As he continued to run, he passed a T-junction splitting in two directions. He continued to go straight, making it the fastest route to safety. But by the time he passed the junction, the scientist just got shot by a shell straight to the knee. He fell to the floor, feeling complete pain on his knee as blood oozed out of the wound. As he crawled to get into some safety, a Z-Sec with a shotgun came out of the junction hallway where the shot took place. The scientist then turned over to his back to see the undead guard as the zombie took a pistol out of its holster and aimed it straight at his head. The scientist then quickly gestured not to be killed as he begged for mercy.

Scientist 15: "Please… Please don't kill me… I don't want to die… I have a family…"

But it was too late. The Z-Sec fired its pistol at his head and killed him in a second. With the scientist dead, the security zombie contacted the others and told them in a strange language that it got him. It then walked away from the dead body and searched for more survivors. What it and the other zombies and demons didn't know, a group of people was hiding and taking cover someplace where no one would ever find them.

* * *

Up above the ceiling of the floor, a group of people was crawling through the ventilation ducts quietly so that they couldn't be detected from any hostiles. Those people were Alexander Kelly and the Teen Titans. They slowly crawled through the ducts, careful not to be detected. Alex, of course, was in the front leading the way. While they were crawling through, Raven was getting a little annoyed about this.

Raven: "I'm crawling in a dark ventilation duct. It's official, worst day of my life!"

Beast Boy, who was behind Raven heard that remark and said to her…

Beast Boy: "Hey, look on the bright side. At least it doesn't smell worse then that sewer we were in a while ago."

Raven was getting more annoyed by Beast Boy's reminders and decided to shut him up. So she lifted her leg up and kicked him right in the face. BB felt that and rubbed his forehead that got hit.

Beast Boy: "Ow… What was that for?"

Raven gave a small emotionless smirk and lied to the changeling.

Raven: "Nothing. Just feel like hitting someone."

Beast Boy: "Yeah right. You did that on purpose Rae!"

Raven: "Oh really? I didn't realize."

She then kicked him two to three more times and pretended to not kicking him at all. Beast Boy tried to cover up but the telepath's foot always hit him in a number of places.

Beast Boy: "Hey! What are you doing?!"

He got kicked in the left side of face.

Beast Boy: "That hurts!"

Then to the right cheek.

Beast Boy: "This is not funny anymore Raven!"

Then the nose.

Beast Boy: "Quit it!"

Immediately, Alex looked back at the two and shushes them up himself.

Alex: "Will you two be quiet?! You're going to give away our position."

Raven stopped kicking BB and looked at Alex, who was a little serious about this. As for the changeling, he was rubbing the bruises on his face and wiped the blood ticking out of his nose. He then pointed at Rae, being she was the one to blame.

Beast Boy: "Rae started it!"

Alex: "I don't care who started it. If you give away our position, we're going to get killed. So I suggest that both of you shut your mouths!!!"

The two shut themselves up and continued to crawl down the vent. As they move through it, Robin was a little unsure about this strategy. So being behind the guardian, he told him about this plan.

Robin: "Uh, Alex. Mind telling me why we're doing this?"

Alex: "Well you guys already know that Delta Labs is completely infested with zombies and demons, much because of the main portal that opened a gateway to Hell. So if we go through these vent shafts, we will avoid any danger what so ever. And since these vents have many passages throughout this floor, it will make it easier for us to find the monorail station and leave Delta before those things find us."

Robin: "Wait. Don't you think we should stop the main portal first before we escape?"

Alex stopped crawling as the team did the same thing, then turned his head to see Robin from behind him.

Alex: "I thought I told you before. We're not going to the main teleporter in Delta 4 and destroy it. It's too dangerous!"

Robin: "It might be too dangerous for you, but not to us. We can handle situations like that."

Alex: "You still don't get it do you? That main portal caused this nightmare in the first place. And if what McCormick said is true, then we could be in some serious trouble."

Robin: "It doesn't matter. We'll still stop that teleporter no matter what."

Alex: "And how are you going to do that? That teleporter is huge! It will take you all day to rip it apart piece by piece in order for you to shut it down. And besides, what would happen if you or your friends accidentally step into the portal and enter Hell? I don't want to know what's on the other side and I sure you don't want to know either."

Robin: "You're right for once. We don't want to know what Hell's like on the other side. But that's a risk we're going to take."

Alex sighed at the fact that the team still wants to stop the main portal.

Alex: "You guys have certainly got a death wish coming at cha."

He then turned back to the vents and crawled down the passages to avoid getting killed. The team soon followed and searched for a way out of Delta. After ten minutes of crawling and sneaking, Starfire was feeling a little uncomfortable in the vents.

Starfire: "Um… Not that I want to ruin the plan, but can we get to some open spaces and take a break? I'm feeling the cramps as of late."

Cyborg: "Yeah, and the smell of Beast Boy's tofu breath isn't helping much as well."

BB looked at Cy who gave that quick remark and was turning a bit red around the face. Alex looked at the back and notices that some of the Titans were feeling tight on the vents. He realized that if they decided to move around a bit, they might bring attention to the creatures below them.

Alex: "All right fine, we'll take a break. Just let me find a place where we can be safe. Don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of zombies if you know what I mean."

He looked around the couple of vent shafts where they have different directions to other places through out the lab. That was when he spotted a light coming out of the grating floor on the right. So he approached the opening while the Titans follow him to see what's he doing. When Alex approached the open grate, he looked down to see what's below them. With a quick peak, he noticed that the place was in fact someone's office. Whose office is it, he doesn't know. But he knew it's enough to hide from the demons that are lurking around. But he wondered if the creatures were there. So just to make sure, he used his left robotic arm to peer through the grating and used its strength to pull it open. After a few attempts, he managed to open the grate and made it bent and folded. He placed it away from the opening and moved his body further to get over the opening. He then bended down and peeked out of the vent to look around the place, upside down. He moved his head left to right to see if there were any other creatures around the office. When he was done with that, he decided to make a full scan on the place, just to be sure. So he jumped out of the vent, somersaulted, and landed on his feet. He then took his machine gun out and scanned the area one more time, spinning in a circle and left no stone unturned. So far, everything seemed to be clear. Once everything's all right, he looked up at the open-air vent and told the team that everything's safe.

Alex: "Cost is clear guys. You can come down now."

With that said, the team jumped out of the vent and into the office with ease. One by one they went down until Raven and Beast Boy were left up there. Raven got out of the open shaft and levitated down to safety. But when Beast Boy was about to get ready, he slipped and fell out of the vent shaft. And to make matters worse, he landed on top of Raven that was going to clear a path for him. Everyone quickly gathered around the two, where Beast Boy was on top of Raven, with his rear on her head.

Robin: "You two all right?"

The changeling got up and rubbed his head a bit after getting hit by Rae's heels. But the telepath was getting a little annoyed as she blew a strand of purple hair off her face and had a sour look.

Raven: "And now I smell like tofu butt."

Beast Boy looked down and saw Raven under him.

Beast Boy: "Sorry Rae. Must've slipped or something."

But Rae didn't apologized. She was a bit fuming in that emotionless tone.

Raven: "If you don't get off of me within three seconds, I'll take you to Hell personally!"

Immediately, BB got off of Raven and dusted himself up while Rae got up herself and fix her hoodie cape. While they were doing that, Cyborg looked around the office, which looked like a big cubicle, but pretty much roomier.

Cyborg: "Well, gotta admit. This place is much roomier then in the vents."

Alex looked at Cy and cut this relaxation short.

Alex: "Don't get too comfortable. We're just going take a break before we get back in the vents."

Robin: "So, do you know whose office is this?"

Al then looked at the Titan leader and answered his question.

Alex: "Don't know. I never had time to figure out who owns this office, but I got the feeling whoever it was might be dead."

Beast Boy, after cleaning himself up, looked around the office and saw a few pictures, honors, and a diploma hung on the wall to the left. He approached the wall and looked at the pictures. But when he took a closer look, he saw something the surprised him.

Beast Boy: "Um… I think I know whose office it belongs to."

Alex then turned his head to see Beast Boy and had an odd look on his face.

Alex: "What?"

Beast Boy: "See for yourself."

The guardian decided to follow the changeling's advice and approached the wall that's filled with pictures and what not. When he looked at the pictures, he was just as shocked as Beast Boy. In some of the pictures, he sees Dr. Betruger with a couple of popular scientists and students from colleges. All the honors medals from his previous successes have his name on it. And on the top of the pictures and honors was his college degree for science technology in Harvard II, and on that name was Malcolm Betruger. After observing these things, his eyes grew wide and was speechless for the moment.

Alex: "Oh my god… It's Betruger…"

The rest of the team turned their heads to see both Beast Boy and Alex as Robin didn't understand what his guardian said.

Robin: "Say what?"

Alex turned around to see the Titans and told them whose office is this.

Alex: "We're in Dr. Betruger's office."

Cyborg: "You're serious right? You're certain that this is Betruger's office?"

Alex: "Quite positive Cy. All these pictures and medals on the wall proved that this is his office."

Beast Boy: "Then if that's the case, we should crawl back into the vents and get out of here before he knows we're here!"

Alex looked at BB and stopped him there.

Alex: "No, not yet."

The changeling looked at the guardian and was perplexed for a moment.

Beast Boy: "What do you mean not yet? If Betruger finds out we're here, we're all dead!"

Alex: "You don't get it. Incase you haven't forgotten, Betruger started this mess in the first place. And judging by what McCormick said, the doctor helped Hell to get to the other side. Maybe there are some clues that can help explain why Betruger did all this."

Beast Boy: "You got to be kidding me! We're going to get so killed if he finds out what we're doing."

He then looked at Robin to see if he could give Alex some reason.

Beast Boy: "Robin, you're the leader of the team, tell him it's too dangerous."

Robin gave this some thought about this after hearing Alex's idea. Sure it's dangerous to investigate why Betruger did all this, even if he's watching the whole thing. But it would give them a chance to find more secrets being hidden in this upside down facility. So after much thought in all of this, he looked at the two and came to a conclusion.

Robin: "Beast Boy's right. This investigation is a bit risky."

Beast Boy smiled at what the leader said.

Robin: "But if we don't find out more to this truth, then we won't have any idea what was Betruguer's true intension. So I decided we start searching."

Everyone agreed at their leader's decision. But ask for Beast Boy, he was living it.

Beast Boy: "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

Alex looked at BB and smirked.

Alex: "Sorry Beast Boy, but this is the only shot we have in knowing what the doctor is really up to."

Robin: "But we have to do this quick. If what Beast Boy says is true, it will be a matter of time before he finds us and send his demons out of get us. Let's search."

The two looked at Robin and nodded in agreement, since BB had no other choice in the matter. Soon enough, the team looked through Betruger's office, just to see if Betruger was hiding any more secrets from the UAC. They opened cabinets filled with books and notepads, wondering if there were any notes about Hell or demons or whatever. It's been fifteen minutes now, and they have no answers to why Betruger was working for Hell. After looking through the third book, Beast Boy tossed it away and sighed in failure.

Beast Boy: "This is going to take forever! Finding whatever secrets Betruger was holding is like finding a needle in a haystack. I told you leaving right now would've been a good idea."

Raven looked at the changeling and tried to give him some sense.

Raven: "If we leave now, then we won't know what Betruger's really cooking up. Don't you want to know what he's really planning?"

Beast Boy: "Quite frankly, I don't care. We all know what Betruger's doing, bringing peace throughout the universe by unleashing Hell and killing zillions of innocent people. He started this invasion anyways, we don't want to waste our time looking through a bunch of books to find out if there's more information."

Alex: "Is that true?"

The two looked up at Alex and wasn't sure what he was about to say. It was then that he put away a binder loaded with notes and started with what he was thinking.

Alex: "We know Betruger built the main teleporter to open a gateway to Hell. But did he really did it all by himself? Did he know Hell was at the other side to begin with? Had he figured it out all by himself?"

Robin looked directly at Alex and wondered what he's saying.

Robin: "What are you talking about?"

Alex then turned his head to see the Titan leader and explained.

Alex: "I'm saying that someone must've told him about the portal. Told him to create that gateway and used the Soulcube to unleash hell. It's not like Betruger to do all this by himself. So whoever told him to create this portal and free the demons is the one pulling the strings, not the doctor."

Cyborg: "So how are we going to find out who's really behind all this? These notes and entries would take us a lifetime."

Alex thought about this for a sec. Surely, it's possible that Betruger's working for someone, possibly from the other side. But with all these books and pads, it's not going to be easy to find. So he looked around the office to see what else could be useful and quick. That was when he spotted a computer terminal with the monitor still on that has the UAC logo and a message that says _"Site Lock"_. Starring at the, Alex got the alternative way in of finding the truth.

Alex: "By going digital."

He quickly approached the computer and pulled in a swivel chair that was near it. Once he took a seat, both Robin and Cyborg joined him to see what he's up to this time.

Robin: "You sure this is gonna work?"

Alex: "Of course I'm sure. Computers like this one contain private information from scientists and other personnel. If Betruger held some of his personal information in the system, it could tell us more about him, the teleporter, and most possibly, who he's working for."

Alex then started to crack his knuckles to get ready then placed his hand on the wireless mouse. Once he scrolled to an icon that says _"Log In"_, he clicked on it to enter the system. But when he did that, there was a pop-up message that appears on the screen. It was a log in window with a message that says _"Password Required"_ and a text box to type that password. Looking at that, Alex pulled his head back and sighed.

Alex: "Shit…"

Both Robin and Cyborg looked at Alex and knew that didn't sound good.

Robin: "What is it?"

Alex: "The computer's locked out. I need a password to gain access to the system."

Robin: "Couldn't you use your own password to gain access?"

Alex: "I can't. Each of the computers has a password a user set up for private issues. There's no way my password would pass Betruger's computer.

Cyborg: "Then what are you going to do?"

Alex: "I think my best option is to guess a password that would grant me some kind of access. Maybe something that involves what is happening around here. Let's start off with… Hell."

He typed down Hell on the password bar and clicked on the enter key. But when he did that, another pop-up window blinked a couple of time with a message saying, _'Access Denied'_. Alex watched it blink and rolled his eyes around.

Alex: "All right, that didn't work. How about… Demons."

He entered that in the password to log in. But when he pushed enter key, it showed the same message again.

Alex: "No, that's not it. Maybe… Evil."

He typed that down, but got the same answer. Access Denied."

Alex: "World Domination?"

He typed that one, but once again… _'Access Denied.'_

Alex: "God damn it! What is it with these restrictions?!"

Robin: "Maybe it has to be something different. You know, like he has a very secretive password that no one ever knew about."

The guardian looked at Robin and was a little pissed at that.

Alex: "If no one knew that, they would've gotten in his computer and started logging away."

Cyborg: "Then why don't you hack the system?"

Alex looked back at the computer and thought about it.

Alex: "Well I could try. But hacking a computer would take a while, like a few hours. And by the way Betruger locked is system this much, who knows how many blockers and firewalls he has in this thing."

As the three figure out how to get into Betruger's computer, Raven was watching on, rolling her eyes around and sighing in impatience. She already know finding out Betruger's true intensions would be pointless and thought she would be better off dead then wait for a long time. But before she could give up, she felt a strange, yet familiar presence close to her. She looked around to room to find out where the presence is coming from. That was then she spotted a promotional poster at the other side of the wall. From there, she detected something behind the poster, something evil. So when Raven opened the poster up with her powers she revealed a hidden compartment. And in that compartment was a strange book glowing a bright fiery color. The telepath was a little hesitant at first, but she decided to pick it up anyways to see what it is, since she had experience with dark books. When she picked it up, she examined the cover of it. What she saw, made her eyes grow wide in disbelief and didn't thought twice of letting fear out for a second. As she was starring at the cover, the boys were still at the computer; talking about the situation they're in.

Robin: "Just keep figuring this out until you get access."

Alex: "Not going to be that easy. You just can't get the first password and you're in. There are a million; maybe billion of passwords in the supercomputer today and the chances of getting one right are real slim. If I don't find the proper password in time, then we might as well fight our way out of here until we die."

Raven: "Try Scath."

The three immediately turned around to the direction Raven was in and didn't know what she just said.

Alex: "Excuse me?"

With her back against them the whole time, Rae said it again, only this time much clearer.

Raven: "Try using Scath as the password."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and was confused at Raven's idea.

Alex: "Scath? I never heard that word before. Are you certain?"

Raven: "Just do it."

After a third time, Alex gave up; lift his head up, and sighed.

Alex: "All right, fine… Whatever…"

So he turned around and typed Scath on the password bar. When he pressed the enter key, there was a new message, and a good one at that. It said, _'Access Granted.'_ Seeing that, Alex's eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped down.

Alex: "Son of a bitch… We're in!"

Seconds later, the desktop was opened containing multiple files of reports, projects, and other important details. He clicked on a couple of files that seem important to him and scanned through all the documents and logs. Looking through all the recent reports, he discovered something that could be of interest.

Alex: "Well what do ya know."

The two Titans looked at the screen as both Beast Boy and Starfire approached the computer terminal. But Raven, she stayed put and looked at the book she just found, keeping it secretive to herself until the time comes.

Robin: "Well, what did you find?"

Alex: "Enough. Apparently, Dr. Betruger is working with an accomplice. Someone who goes by the name of Sabaoth. This guy must be involved in finding the survivors and killing them with this army."

Robin: "Betruger was only spreading the word while this Sabaoth orders those zombies and demons to kill anyone still standing. Any idea who this Sabaoth really is?"

Alex: "No clue. His identity is shrouded in mystery. But check this out."

He clicked on the folder that said, _'Security Cameras'_ and a window popped up showing vid fees through out the complex.

Alex: "From what I could understand is that Betruger must be using the security cameras through out the entire facility to spy on any survivors while Sabaoth uses them to his advantage. This could explain why there were so many demons trying to get us. Obviously they want us dead before we could reach the Ark."

Robin: "Is there anything else you got on what's Betruger's objective?"

Alex: "None yet so far. But I did caught sight of a few journal logs in his database that are quite disturbing."

Alex moves the mouse pointer to the folder that stated, _'Journal'_ and clicked it. When he did that, there were multiple logs discussing about the recent entries before the incident.

Alex: "From what I could understand, Betruger was talking about the day approaching. Quite frankly, he must be talking about this Hell being unleashed to the UAC. But what makes me feel a little worried is what the doctor says. Take a look at the last log."

Robin looked at the last log a day before the incident. It reads:

_'Everything it set. The time has finally come. After all the years of preparation, the main portal is ready to open the gateway to Hell. These foolish humans… They think they are going use the Soulcube to see if there is a connection to the portal. What they don't know is that the cube itself is actually a key to open Hell's gate. Soon, my children will overwhelm them and take over the Union Aerospace. And when the time comes, my master will soon be released and the universe will be ours for the taking.'_

Robin looked through the journal log again and was a bit perplexed.

Robin: "Master?"

Alex: "Yeah, a bit odd don't you think? From what I could understand, Betruger isn't the one pulling on the string. It appears this _'master'_ is the ringleader behind all of this."

Robin: "Could this master be Sabaoth?"

Alex: "I don't think he is. If he said anything about Sabaoth being the master, then it would've been a different story. And before you asked that question, I would like to say that Slade could be the master. But he died a long time ago incase you haven't forgotten. So whoever this master is, he could be some serious business."

Raven: "I know who this master is."

Everyone turned to direction where Raven is and saw the telepath still with her back turned to the team.

Alex: "Um… What was that?"

Rae slowly turned around and said it again.

Raven: "I think I know who this master Betruger's working with."

Alex: "Well then spill it. Who's this master?"

Raven lowered her head, gripping the book she has in her arms tighter. Alex looked down at the book and notice something strange about it. The book looked a bit musty and completely ancient, but by the way Raven's acting, it could be important.

Alex: "Raven, what's that book you're carrying?"

Raven looked at the book she was holding, then looked at her teammates that want an answer.

Raven: "I guess you are wondering why I said the password was Scath, right Alex?"

Alex: "Yeah, I wonder about that. Why did you ask?"

Raven: "Well, this could explain it."

So the telepath approached the team and placed the book on top of the desk next to the computer. The team gathered around Raven and took a look at the book. Indeed the book was ancient, but what they saw was a bit complicated. On the front cover there was no title, but a strangely shaped S. And to Alex's surprise, this is the same S he saw ten years ago. He stared at the mark for a while and was shocked for words.

Alex: "Is… Is that what I think it is."

Raven: "Yes. That's the same mark you saw when you lost your friend in that horrific accident ten years ago. This is also the same symbol McCormick told us about before his demise."

Beast Boy: "So… What is it?"

Raven: "It's called the book of Scath. An ancient book created by the monks of Azarath eons ago."

Starfire: "Azarath… That's your home, is it Raven?"

Raven: "Yes, it is Star. As I was saying, this book contains spells and ancient incantations. And by the way it looks, Betruger must've been studying its ancient text for a long time."

Alex, staring at the book, realizes something not right. So he looked at Raven and wondered something.

Alex: "Now wait just a second. How do you know about this book? And why is it here in the first place, since it was suppose to be in Azarath?"

Raven looked at Alex and answered his questions.

Raven: "I've learned about it when I was young. The monks have a long extent of knowledge about their existence. They thought it would be best if I learn about it during my training. Ask for why it's here, I have no idea. Some of Azarath's books are either missing or disappear from their dimension. But of all the books, I never thought I find this one."

Alex: "So, what's so important about this one, besides the spells and whatnot?"

Raven: "It tells a story. A story about a civilization being attacked by a dangerous force."

The telepath looked back at the book and started to open it. She turn page after page when she finally reached the one that had the story. The Titans looked at the story and realized the words were written in bizarre symbols and pictures showing its history. To them, they don't understand the language it was saying. But to Raven, it was all-natural as she skims through the words and begins the story.

Raven: "It started a long time ago. The entire universe is being attacked by an ever-growing army. This army attacks planet after planet until the universe becomes their domain.

Robin looks at the picture showing the army attacking a civilization. Starring at it, he notices something very familiar.

Robin: "Wait a minute. Some of these creatures look like the ones we faced."

Raven: "That's right Robin. This is the very same army that's attacking us right now. And they were all created by one entity. One so ruthless and powerful that even his name is feared in the hearts of the brave. Trigon the Terrible."

Everyone was silent about this until Cyborg opened his mouth.

Cyborg: "You mean to tell me that this person that's behind all this is Trigon? Oh man…"

Starfire: "His cruelty is legendary. Even in my home world."

Alex: "So what you're trying to say is that Betruger is working with Trigon?"

Raven lowered her head and sighed.

Raven: "I'm afraid so. All the evidence seems to be clear. He goes by many names in his times; The Devil, Saintan, Lucifer. But Trigon is the true name the Monks of Azarath calls him. He believed that the universe is unraveling. All the wars and pain was taking its tool and he thought he could bring peace throughout the universe. But his methods of bringing peace were ruthless."

Beast Boy: "Translation: Killing everyone in the universe and rule the it himself."

Rae looked at BB and was a little annoyed at that, but glad he made it short.

Raven: "Thank you Beast Boy for interrupting and making more sense."

She then looked back at the book and turned the page, continuing her story.

Raven: "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Trigon thought killing everyone would be the only option. So he sent his army to destroy planet after planet. One of the planets was this one."

Alex looked down at the picture and saw a city that was under attack by these demons. Taking a closer look, he discovered the architecture of the city looked identical to the history books he read when he was young.

Alex: "Mars…"

Raven: "Exactly. This civilization was always at peace with itself. You did state that they are super intelligent and created technologies that are beyond ours Alex. But no matter what, Trigon's army will destroy you if you're at war or in peace. They attacked this civilization without warning and killed everyone in sight. Though the soldiers tried their best fending them off, they were overwhelmed by the ever-growing army. The remaining survivors thought it was all over. But then, a lone man came down from the heavens of Azarath holding the weapon that could end the evil rule."

Raven turned another page and it showed a picture of familiar weapon Alex saw.

Alex: "The Soulcube…"

The Soulcube was created by Azarath to serve one purpose, to destroy the army and kill their master. After a much intense battle, the warrior killed Trigon by striking him into his dark heart and in an instant, sent the entire army to a horrid dimension."

On the next page, shows the demonic army falling into a world filled with flames and rotting flesh. Robin knew what that picture was.

Robin: "Hell…"

Raven: "That was when the civilization was saved by this unknown warrior and they called him a hero. They even created a chamber to commemorate him after his death."

Alex: "Then that Chamber of the Hero down in the main excavations was meant for that warrior. And the Soulcube was placed there as a memorial or something. Man, that's quite amazing. I'm even surprised at the fact that this warrior came from Azarath. Raven, do you know this person's name?"

Rae looked back at her guardian to answer.

Raven: "No I don't. In fact, no one knew who the name of this warrior was. He just appeared, slayed Trigon and saved the universe. No questions asked."

Cyborg: "And after all these years, the demons came back with the help of Betruger to finish what they started. This could explain everything."

Robin: "But what I don't understand is why the demons came back in the first place. Should've they stayed in Hell for all of eternity."

The telepath look at the book again and turned the next page.

Raven: "There were two loopholes in that. One of them is that the demons could be release if there was a gateway created to bring them back to the real world. But in order for that to work, they would need the very weapon that imprisoned them for so long."

Beast Boy: "Then the main teleporter Betruger made was really a gateway to Hell, just like Ian said."

Starfire: "And the Soulcube was the very weapon that banished them to the fiery damnation. Who would've thought it would bring them back to this plain."

Alex: "There is still one problem to all this. Betruger was actually playing these sick games with us when we now know that this Trigon is the one mastering it all. And with the demons free from Hell, it would be a matter of time before their master gets out of the main portal and finishes what he started."

Raven: "I don't think that's a possibility."

Everyone looked at Raven and was kind of confused, saying, "What?" at the same time. Raven turned another page and told them the rest of the story.

Raven: "I don't think Trigon can escape through the portal Betruger created. The ancient civilization knew that Trigon and his army is too dangerous together, so they set up two prisons to separate them. The first prison was set up on Mars and was designed keep the demons in Hell. But the second prison is for Trigon himself. Since he's a threat, they decided to put his prison on Earth, in a place where no human would ever go."

Beast Boy: "Uh… Don't you think that is a bit extreme?"

Rae looked at the changeling and repeated what she said.

Raven: "I said a place where no human would ever go. That means no one had ever step foot on the place."

Alex: "I see… So if this Soulcube opened the gateway to Hell and freed all those demons, then it might as well free Trigon as well."

Raven: "No."

Alex looked at Rae and had an odd look on his face.

Alex: "Excuse me?"

Raven: "The Soulcube isn't the key to release Trigon from his prison. There is another key."

Alex: "All right then, what's this key Trigon wants?"

Raven: "It's not a what, it's a who."

She turned to the next page to show a picture of someone opening a huge door. Next to that picture is a story about Trigon's prison. Alex looked at the picture as Raven discusses about the story.

Raven: "According to legends, in order for Trigon to be freed, he would need a single individual that shares the same blood line as him. And offspring if you will. Once he or she summons this spell, it will open Trigon's prison and sets him free."

Alex took a closer look at the page that had the incantation of summoning Trigon. Since Alex knows about ancient writing when he was ten, he could read what this spell said.

Alex: "This gem was born in evil's fire. His gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

Starfire: "That almost sounds like some kind of prophecy."

Raven: "It is. If this person chants this spell, it's the end of all living beings in the universe."

Alex: "Well this Trigon fellow could think twice. Having an offspring that shares the same blood line as him is completely thin."

Raven turned her head away and closed her eyes. What the team didn't know was that Raven is keeping a deep dark secret to her friends. She knows that one day they would find out about her roots and would start asking questions. So she decided to keep this her secret and when they discover something about her, she talks to them about it.

Robin: "Even if this descendent decides to free him, how are we going to stop Trigon?"

Raven looked back at the book and turned the next page, showing another prophecy.

Raven: "There's only one way to destroy him. If Trigon is ever resurrected, the Azarathean warrior would be reborn with the Soulcube in his possession. He will finish what he started and strike Trigon again through the heart, sending him and his demons back to where they belong."

Alex: "Again, that's still close to impossible. Finding this resurrected warrior is like finding the person that shares Trigon's blood. There is no way we would find the two."

Beast Boy: "Well, that could be good for us. With no warrior being reborn and no one with some evil blood around, we might take a breather."

Robin: "Either the case, we must stop Betruger and shut down the portal before he starts looking for Trigon's child."

Alex thought this up for a moment. Of course, he doesn't want to take out Betruger and get himself killed in the process. But if he decides to get the team out of here and head to Gamma, they would still be dead. So after giving this much thought, he stood up and turned to the Titans to make his decision.

Alex: "Then that settles it. If Betruger is working for Trigon, and unleashed his army, it will only be a matter of time before he searches for blood relatives and recreate Armageddon. So here's the plan, we find the main portal, destroy it, and take care of Betruger. But after that, we head to Gamma and send you guys back home. Understand?"

Everyone nodded for a yes.

Alex: "That's good to know. Now we wasted time long enough. Get ready to head back into the vents and start searching for a way to reach Delta 4. Move!"

They all nodded again as they prepared themselves for another trip through the vents. While they were doing that, Alex approached Raven, thanking her for her insights.

Alex: "Thanks for the advice Raven."

Raven: "It's nothing really. But I thought you want us to head back to the past so soon."

Alex: "I was. But after what you said, if we don't stop Betruger from awakening Trigon, there won't be a future left for anyone. Speaking of which, I'm quite surprised at all that information you know about Trigon and this invasion. It's almost like you know him pretty well."

Raven was about to say something, only to shut her mouth and lowered her head after hearing what her Guardian said. Alex stared at her and noticed something wasn't right about her.

Alex: "Yo Rae, are you all right?"

Raven turned her head away and sighed, whispering to herself.

Raven: "You have no idea."

Alex: "Excuse me?"

Raven looked at him knowing he overheard her comment. Deciding not to give anything away, she made a quick lie.

Raven: "Oh… It's just nothing."

Just before anyone could get into the vents, the lights started to flicker then shut off in an instant. The team got startled and looked up at the mysterious shut off.

Cyborg: "O.K., that was unexpected."

Robin: "Must be short circuit. Nothing to worry about."

Alex: "Maybe, but you may never know what to expect. My solid guess, Betruger found us and set a trap for us. Let me check."

Alex approached the door that leads outside the office and took his double-barreled shotgun out of his holster on his back just in case. When the door opened automatically to the side, everyone was shocked when they saw a hoard of zombies and demons surrounding the door. Alex pointed the shotgun to the middle and smirked.

Alex: "Yep, he set a trap for us."

So he pulled the trigger created an opening through the group.

**BANG!!!****

* * *

End of chapter Thirty-two. A bit complicated, but it makes plenty of sense through out the story. Now I could understand some of you don't like the part that Trigon's really the devil himself. But when it comes to Hell and Doom 3, he has to get involve in someway. So don't sue me, this is how I roll. Now on the next chapter, there is some action that you guys finally want. But around the way they are introduce to another scientist and wants them to go on the mission. What does he want? Find out for yourself on the next chapter. Please Review and have yourselves a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	33. Dr Cray

**2008 has just begun and I got the first chapter of the New Year's ready and willing. Sorry about the long wait, again, it was pretty much a long chapter and I have to get the details in. But the real reason I took this long was due to the fact that I got an X-Box 360 for Christmas, complete with Halo 3 and Guitar Hero. I'm beating levels, gaining points, and earning achievements that I never had the time getting the story through. But I hope I could calm down on a 360 and continue with my stories. Before we get to chapter, let's check what happened on the last one. As always I got one review from Rahkshi500 and 44 hits, and so I'm not doing bad for a bunch of short chapters. Ask for the review Rahkshi wondered if the Titans memories of Scath, Trigon, or Hell would disappear when they leave Mars and head back to the past. Just want to let you know Rahk that they won't loose their memories. Like I said before, I'm going to revamp the whole season 4 of Teen Titans by doing a sequel for this story. So their memories of the UAC will remain fresh and it would continue on. Let us begin with chapter 33 of Doomed Titans. The team now has to reach Delta 4 and shut down the main portal before reinforcements show up. Trying to reach it could be a problem. But as they try to reach it, they meet a certain scientist that is in need of a favor. What are his intensions?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Commando zombies will make their official appearance on this chapter. After a long wait like this, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to bring them here. Dr. Cray, the character from the game, Area 51, will appear in this chapter. Also, there are other things that is somewhat connected to Doom 3 Resurrection of Evil. You'll notice them once you read through the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: Dr. Cray

**Undisclosed Location: November 16, 2145, 12:42 A.M.**

Somewhere in a very secretive area, one of the surviving scientists was looking at the security monitors to see if there are any other survivors in Delta. So far, the only thing he saw were dead carcasses, zombies, and demons. While he was looking through them, someone in an automatic wheelchair approached the scientist. When he approached him, he started talking.

Dr. Cray: "Well Dr. Carmack, anything?"

The scientist known as Carmack slouched back on his chair, put his hands behind his head, and sighed.

Dr. Carmack: "No Dr. Cray, nothing. I've been searching through the entire Delta complex and most of the people around there are already dead."

Dr. Cray: "I see… Well then, keep searching."

Carmack looked at the direction of the person called Cray and wondered something.

Dr. Carmack: "Dr. Cray, can I ask you something?"

Cray looked at Carmack and answered him.

Dr. Cray: "Go ahead."

Dr. Carmack: "I was wondering, why are we looking for survivors in this facility? We already know that just about everyone is dead and there's no way anyone would survive in this massacre."

Dr. Cray: "We need someone to help us in our little dilemma. Dr. Cloud is in need of a certain artifact that could be connected what's transpiring right about now."

Dr. Carmack: "But finding any survivors in Delta is impossible. Even if they did survive this Hell and tell them about doing this favor, they won't last five minutes without weapons or protection. Shouldn't we just send the troops in the museum and let them get the artifact?"

Dr. Cray: "We do that, we loose our men and above all else, we will be half defenseless. We can't take that risk."

Dr. Carmack: "Well what are we going to do? I don't think there's anyone who's brave enough, or stupid enough, to do us a favor."

Carmack looked back at the monitors and continued to observe anything different. At first, he thought that it was already too late to find help. But when he looked at one of the monitors, he saw something he didn't expect. In one of the monitors showing a blood soaked hallway, a group of Z-Secs ran down the hallway and headed to a T-junction. When they reached it, they start firing at whatever's trying to reach that junction on the other side. Carmack thought it was just another victim. But oddly enough, he saw whoever was being shot, is fighting back. He saw bullets piercing through some of the guards' armors, green projectiles to soften them up, a blue laser to zap them, and a barrage of exploding disks to finish them off. When he saw that, he alerted Cray about what just occurred.

Dr. Carmack: "Dr. Cray, I think you should see this."

Cray overheard Carmacks concern and decided to head to the terminal with him. He moved the automatic wheelchair to the scientist's side and observed what his partner was seeing. What he saw was the death of an entire squadron of Z-Secs. But after that, he saw something he couldn't believe. Coming out of that mess was a group of people trying to survive. But within that group were a bunch of teens with gifted powers and abilities. Those teens were none other then the Teen Titans. Cray looked at the team, as his tired eyes grew wide of disbelief and his jaw opened up.

Dr. Cray: "My God… It can't be…"

* * *

**Delta Lab Level 5, Executive Office Corridor D: November 16, 2145, 12:44 A.M.**

Inside one of the corridors in Delta 5, Alex was leading the way while the Titans follow behind. The guardian scanned the area left to right incase they see any hostiles in the hall. When it's all clear, he and the team proceeded to move forward and entered another T-junction. Alex pointed his machine gun at both directions to see if there were any demons walking about. Luckily for them, there were none around. So they turned to the right and walked down another hallway.

Alex: "Stay with me guys, last thing I want is to loose you all. And whatever you do, keep your guard up. Remember we're in Delta, that means we'll be seeing more monsters then before. So be prepared for whatever is coming our way."

They continued to walk down the hallway, keeping their eyes peered on any enemies. As they continued to walk, the team was a little unsure about Alex's motives.

Beast Boy: "Dude, is it me, or has Alex changed his attitude a little?"

Cyborg: "A little? Looks like Alex changed his attitude a lot."

Robin: "Don't push him Cyborg. He already has enough in his hands already. You know he's completely focused on his motives, we can't let him get distracted."

Starfire: "You know, I'm quite surprised at this. He was supposed to take us to Gamma to get us back home. Now he wants to go the Delta 4 and disable the main teleporter. This is strange."

Raven: "Maybe it was because when I read about the Book of Scath, he was concerned about Trigon and the end of the universe. That could be the reason why he changed his objectives."

Cyborg looked at Raven and wondered something.

Cyborg: "Speaking of which, I'm surprised you know so much about Trigon and the invasion Rae. I didn't know about all of that."

Beast Boy looked at the telepath as well and agreed with Cyborg.

Beast Boy: "Yeah Rae, we were all surprised at that. Heck, we didn't even suspect that book came from Azarath, let alone this warrior you talked about."

Raven: "Well, I never thought a book from Azarath was here in Mars in the first place. Didn't expect that, or this warrior that arrived to Mars to defeat Trigon."

Everyone continued to walk until they approached a four-way intersection. In the middle of the intersection, there were bodies splattered around the place and a delivery bot that was ripped in half. Everyone was disturbed about that, but they kept their cool and proceeded. Just as they were about to reach it, Alex gestured to them to stop and wait. He, on the other hand, moved forward a little with his back on the wall and approached the corner of the intersection. When he reached his position, he peeked through the corner to see if there were anything unusual. When he did, he spotted a group of Imps devouring a corpse. He then looked at the other two directions to see if there were any other monsters around. When those two paths were clear, he positioned his machine gun ready to give out the element of surprise. While he was waiting, the team continued to talk to Raven.

Robin: "Raven, this Trigon person. Is he really a bad individual?"

Rae looked at Rob and answered his question.

Raven: "He's not a person Robin, he's a real demon. And he's not bad; he's evil to the core. In fact, the empirical of evil."

Cyborg: "All right, we get it. You don't have to explain it to us."

Raven looked at Cy and explained.

Raven: "This is serious Cyborg. Trigon is the emperor of Hell, the ruler of Hell. He tried to take over the entire universe and destroy every living being in the galaxy. If it wasn't got this warrior that killed Trigon and saved the Mars civilization, then the universe wouldn't have been a real Hell."

Starfire: "But why would Trigon want to escape Hell? I've read that Hell is a place where bad souls go. He can't escape Hell when he has duties to do."

Beast Boy: "Yes well being entrapped in that place for a looooong time, guess he got bored and decided to escape and torture real people."

Robin looked at BB and told him that won't happen.

Robin: "But he won't get out unless someone that shares the same blood as him opens his prison. Finding this person won't be easy because no one doesn't want to bear his offspring and even if he did succeed, the person might be dead already. Either the case, he won't be able to escape Hell, unless…"

The Titan leader looked at Raven and asked her something else.

Robin: "Raven, you think Trigon's army is attacking the UAC because this person that shares his blood is here?"

The telepath looked back at the leader and was a little skeptic.

Raven: "What are you talking about?"

Robin: "Think about it. Trigon wants someone that's related to him by his blood and he's attacking this installation. So from what I could understand is that he knows that his child could be somewhere here in this place and time. Do you know if this offspring he has is here?"

Raven was a little hesitant at first. But before the team gets suspicious, she answered him in the nicest of ways.

Raven: "I don't know. It's not like he would attack everyone without killing them. If he was going to find this person, he would kill everyone and spare his offspring. But trying to find him or her couldn't be that easy, even if it means killing billions of people."

Robin: "I see. Raven, are you all right?"

Raven blinked a few times, knowing Robin's already suspicious. So she tried to calm him down.

Raven: "I'm fine, why did you ask?"

Robin: "Oh nothing… It's just that you've been acting strange ever since you read that book. It's almost like you know something we don't."

Starfire: "Indeed. There is something about Trigon that makes you feel a little scared."

Rae turned her head to her best friend and was a little annoyed.

Raven: "I'm not scared."

Beast Boy: "Still, you seem to be a little worried. It's not like Ms. No Emotion to be afraid of big all Trigon."

Raven turned her head to the changeling and was giving him a pissed off glare.

Raven: "What was that?!?!?"

Beast Boy knew he got himself in more trouble then with the demons. He had to think quickly before he gets killed by an enraged Goth then an Imp.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Nothing."

Robin: "Look, Beast Boy does have a point. A little off, but does have a point. You've seemed to be hiding something from us. Is there anything you're not telling us?"

Raven now knew that the team is getting suspicious on her. She couldn't escape much longer and she wouldn't keep her secret for very long either. She has to say it now, before they came into a conclusion and makes it worse. But before she could say anything, Alex shushed them and watched what's going on in one of the corners.

Alex: "Be quiet. We don't want to get some attention."

The team looked at Alex and could tell they could have a problem. Leaving Raven for later, Robin approached the guardian and wants to know what's the dilemma. So he asked him very quietly so they won't bring attention to any zombies or demons.

Robin: "What seems to be the situation Alex?"

Alex: "There are a group of Imps down that hallway. Looks like they're eating a dead body, and I don't think they'll be full. If they see us, we'll be their deserts."

Beast Boy heard that and gulped very loudly.

Beast Boy: "That doesn't sound too good."

Robin: "So what are we going to do?"

Alex: "I say my best option is to sneak past them without any detection. What we need to do is to wait for them to turn their heads away from this direction, so we can make our get away."

As Alex was discussing about the plan, what none of them didn't know was that there was something crawling towards the team with its hand trying to reach them.

Cyborg: "Why don't we do like we always do? Like charge in and blast them all."

Alex: "Because that will alert everyone in this floor to come here and kill us all. We have to make sure no one knows our presence and we have to do this as quietly as-"

Suddenly, the hand grabbed Alex leg that made him startled. So he pointed his machine gun at whatever got him and thought it was a demon or zombie. But it wasn't neither of them. Instead, it was a damaged deliver bot that was ripped in half. It looked up at the team and tried to warn them about the predicament, like they already know it.

Delivery Bot 3: "Ruuuunnnn…."

The robot immediately shutdown and let go of Alex's leg. Alex immediately looks back at the hallway, to see if the Imps heard that. Unfortunately they did. One of the Imps heard the bot's call, got up and looked behind to see what was all the commotion about. When it saw Alex standing there with a machine gun, it alerted the other Imps that they have company. The Imps got up when they heard the shriek and looked behind them to see him too. They then charged their fireballs and threw them for the attack. Raven quickly created a black wall to defend the guardian from the blasts. When the balls of flame hit the wall, Cyborg joined Alex with his chain gun ready for firing. Then right after Raven removed the black wall, the two pulled the triggers and started firing. The bullets flew out of the weapons and hit the creatures, leaving them little time to avoid the shots. Soon enough, all the Imps were dead and disintegrated out of existence. With all of them dead, Alex looked at the team and started giving orders.

Alex: "Damn, so much for sneaky. All right people; let's get the hell out of here! If those demons don't know we're here, they do now!"

Everyone quickly ran to the hallway where the Imps were and search for a way out. When they make a left, a Vulgar jumped out of a hallway and cling to a wall. It shrieked at the team and jumped off to the floor to charge up a green fireball. It threw the flaming ball at them, but Beast Boy got that covered. He came to the front of the group and targeted the fireball with his Grabber. Once he pulled the trigger, a thin green glow came out of the nozzle and took a hold of the fireball. He then quickly positioned the ball at the Vulgar and fired it back before it had a chance to make a second launch. When it hit the creature, the demon dissolved into nothing. With the path clear, the Titans continued to move on with Alex taking the lead. As they rushed in, two doors in front of them burst open and out of them were two fat zombies. Seeing that, Alex puts his machine gun away and took out his double-barrel shotgun. He pointed the shotgun at the nearest zombie and open fire on it. He quickly reloaded while the second zombie approached the team. With the two shells finally loaded, he pointed the gun at the second one, pulled the trigger and killed the undead being with a hole right through the gut. Though the two zombies are dead, they got other problems to be dealt with. A red cloud appeared at the end of the hallway soon after the undead went dead and a flash of lightning came down. In a flash, a Revenant appeared and grunted when it saw the team. It immediately fired its mini missiles from its mounted rocket launchers as they flew directly at the team. Raven lifted on of her hands up and covered the missiles with black obsidian energy. She then used her magic to turn the missiles around and launched them back at the skeleton soldier. The Revenant saw that and fired another set of missiles so that they would collide and cause a chain reaction between all four. And that did as the rockets collided and creates a big ball of flames, far away from both the skeleton and the Titans thank goodness. But the missile part was only a distraction. As the demon waited for the smoke to clear out and see if they are dead, blue projectiles came through the smoke and hit it a number of times. When the Revenant is dead, the smoke cleared and Alex and the Titans got through it, with the guardian holding a plasma rifle. They then turned to the right at the end of the hallway and went into another corridor. While they were running, Robin wondered where they were going.

Robin: "Alex, you know we're going to Delta 4 to destroy the teleporter. Right?"

Alex: "Right."

Robin: "Then do you know where it is? Have you even checked your PDA to see where an elevator that could take us there is in the first place?"

Alex: "No I haven't. Heck, I don't even know where I'm going."

Robin: "Then why are we running if you don't know where Delta 4 is?"

Alex: "Because we have to find some kind of elevator that will take us down there. Besides, we're in Delta and with this place being fully infested, I don't want to stay here and wait for the demons to come kill us."

They kept running through the hallways until Alex heard something not far from them. He immediately stopped as the team did the same thing. He then gestured the team to be quiet as he tip toed through the corner and see what the noise was coming from. Once the guardian peered to the right corner, he saw a group of Z-Sec guards discussing about their plan. Though he couldn't understand the language they're saying, he understands that it can't be good. So Alex looked at Robin and told him something in a soft and quiet tone.

Alex: "Robin, hand me one of them flash pellets you have in your utility belt. I'm going to take care of some obstacles."

Robin, knowing what Alex was going to do, took some pellets out of his belt and handed them to Alex. Once the guardian got a hold of them, he looked back around the corner and waited for the right moment to attack. Soon enough, the guards turned their backs to the people that were hiding and walked away to scan the area. When the time was right, Alex jumped out of his spot and threw the pellets directly at the guards. When the zombies heard something, they turned around to see what it was. That was when the pellets exploded at their faces and blinded them with a strange bright light. When the Z-Secs were blinded, Alex took his machine gun out and start clipping them all. After all of them were dead, Alex gestured the team to move forward and continued on to their path. But what they didn't notice behind them of something waiting in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. When the team's backs were turned, it got the right moment to attack. So it grunted real loud and charged towards the team. Raven, who was behind the team, heard the loud footsteps clanking on the floor. When she turned around she saw something she didn't expect.

Raven: "Watch out!"

Raven activated her shield to protect them while the Titans turned around to see what she was screaming about. But when Raven was about to complete her shield, a strange tentacle came out of the creature's arm and hurled straight to them. The shield was able to deflect it, but it was shattered in the process and the team got caught in the crossfire. They all flew all the way to the end of the hallway and hit smack dab to the wall, creating a dent on the collision. The team got startled by the attack and wasn't prepared, as they started to stir soon after the impact.

Beast Boy: "Ow… Dudes, what was that?"

Alex: "I have no idea. But what ever it was, wasn't on our side."

Alex looked up to see who attacked the team. What he saw was something he never expects. Starring at the team was some kind of zombie creature that looked like a commando soldier. Its body was completely distorted as its left arm had a long wiggling tentacle attached to the being. He was also sporting a pair of combat pants, a pair of boots, and on top of its head was an army helmet complete with night vision goggle. But in the goggles they weren't glowing green, they were glowing blood red. It was grunting and snarling at them and Alex realized they were in deep trouble.

Alex: "Yep, definitely not on our side."

The zombie like creature immediately ran straight towards the team with its tentacle arm poised ready to give out the final blow. Alex tried to get up so that he could take it down, but with the Titans on top of him, it was getting really hard to stand up. The zombie was getting close to the team and was about to attack them. But Starfire, who was in the front, decided to fight back and fired her green eye beams at the creature, just as it jumped up high in the air and come back down for the kill. The beams blast the zombie in the head and it falls down dead, but unlike all the other zombies that lay on the floor after they die, this one disintegrated just like all the other demons. It landed on the floor in a pile of ash as the team got up and looked at what was a demonic zombie. Alex then got up to look at it too, then looked at Starfire that saved them.

Alex: "Thanks for the save Star. I thought we were going to be goners."

Starfire looked at the guardian and compliment on his gratitude.

Starfire: "It is nothing really. I do my best protecting my friends. Even if it means sacrificing myself to save them."

Beast Boy: "Um… You guys have any idea on who or what that thing is?"

Alex looks back at the ash and wondered what that was too.

Alex: "Don't know Beast Boy. But by the way it looked before it got killed, I say it almost looked like some kind of commando zombie."

Raven: "Just when you think zombies couldn't be anymore dangerous."

Suddenly, the team heard screams and groans from more creatures coming from the right. They turned their heads to that direction and saw shadows coming down the hallway.

Cyborg: "Sounds like we got company."

Alex: "Let's not wait to find out who's coming out. Let's get out of here before they come and get us. Move out!"

Quickly, the team ran to the opposite direction in order to get away from the creatures coming from the other side. They turned to the left to a long corridor and spotted a passage on the right side. But when they were about to turn there, a Vulgar came out of that spot and grappled on the wall. The team wanted to stop and fight it off, but they can't cause the hoard of demons behind them might catch up. So they continued running while Alex pointed his machine gun at the creature and blare some shots at it. It let go of the wall after a few holes were punched in and lay on the floor dead. The Titans then turned to the right and continued running. But when they entered that hallway, they spotted something they were glad to see. All the way at the end of the hallway there was an elevator door that could take them to wherever they would go.

Alex: "This is it! That's the elevator! Let's hurry before those things get us!"

They all headed to the elevator as fast as they could. When they were in the middle of the hallway, a loud bang came from behind. Cyborg, who was behind the team, turned around to see what it was. What he saw was a wall that burst opened, revealing a dark alcove. But when he heard a low grunt, he realized something was coming out of there. So he took his chain gun out and waited for whatever's coming out of there. He won't wait for it any longer; cause running out of the alcove was a Commando Zombie charging towards him. Without hesitation, the hybrid pulled the trigger and opened fire on the humanoid demon. After a whole load of rounds, the zombie died in an instant. When Cy killed it, he heard his weapon clank a little. So he looked at the gun and noticed that it's on empty, again.

Robin: "C'mon Cyborg, let's go!"

Cy heard Robin's call and decided to worry about ammo later. Right now, his goal is to get the elevator with his teammates. He turned around and rejoined the others. They continued to run straight towards the elevator, hoping nothing won't surprise them. Suddenly, a red cloud appeared close to the front doors and a flash of lightning came down. That was when an Imp appeared and shrieked at the team. It was going to charge a fireball at them, but Alex smirked and was ready for it.

Alex: "Not this time…"

He quickly positioned himself ready and immediately slides on the floor with a machine gun completely poised. With accurate timing and speed, he slid underneath the demon between its legs and commence fire at it. Though he got a few shots in, he didn't kill it yet. So he jumped up when he makes a complete stop and headed to the lift. The Imp turned around to look down at the bullet holes implanted on its chest, then looked up at the guardian with pure anger. It was going to attack, but what it didn't know was that Robin was behind with an R-Sword out, ready for the first strike. He then positioned himself while running and then sliced the Imp halfway up the middle. Its torso was slid off its waist and falls to the floor while the bottom half went down the opposite direction. As the team passed the dissolving corpse, Alex pushed the _"Call Lift"_ icon to summon the elevator. He then turned around to see the team and gave them the next orders.

Alex: "All right. The elevator is coming down now. Once it gets here and we head in, we get down to Delta 4 immediately and head to the main portal to shut it down. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent the whole time, not wanting to ask a question. That was when Beast Boy raised his hand and wanted to know something.

Alex: "Yes Beast Boy. What is it?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head with his hand that was raised and ask him something that could be important.

Beast Boy: "Yes… Uh… I know this might be a bit much, but… How are we going to shut the main teleporter down? I mean, you have a plan for it right?"

Alex: "That I have no idea. But I know one thing, if we get there, we'll do what we do best. Blow shit up!"

Cyborg: "Amen to that."

Just then, the doors opened up, creating an entry way to the elevator.

Alex: "Well, this is it. Let's hurry up and finish this quick. The sooner we destroy the teleporter, the sooner we get to Gamma and-"

Alex turned around and was about to head into the elevator itself. But just before he could get in, he stopped at the edge and found out that the elevator is empty. And when I mean empty, I mean there's no lift period. He immediately tittered over the edge of the empty shaft. Just before he was going to fall to his death, Robin saw that and got out of the group to save him. He immediately grabbed Alex by the shoulder, gripped him tight, and pulled him away from the empty shaft. They both fall back on the opposite direction and landed on the floor. The rest of the group quickly gathered around the two to see if they're all right.

Cyborg: "You guys O.K.?"

Both Alex and Robin looked up at the team as the guardian answered.

Alex: "We're all right Cy. Thanks for asking."

The two quickly got up and dusted themselves up. Once they were done, the two headed to the opened elevator shaft and looked down at the almost seemingly bottomless pit.

Alex: "This is strange… Where the hell's the elevator? There's suppose to be an elevator when the doors open."

Robin: "Well I don't know Al. But from what I could understand, Betruger must've pulled a fast one on you."

Alex turned his head to see Rob and was a little annoyed.

Alex: "Don't be a wise ass about this Robin. This is a very difficult situation we're in now. With no elevator here then that means-"

Just as Alex was going to finish the sentence, another roar came from the end of the hallway where the Titans came in. The team turned their heads and saw shadows lurking down the end. Knowing what this means, the team prepared themselves for a bloody battle.

Robin: "Sounds like you have a point Alex. With the demons coming here and the elevator doors opened with no lift. They would push us off of the shaft and kill us. Guess we're in for a fight for our lives."

Alex, who had a plasma rifle out, could agree with Robin. But he knows they wouldn't stand a chance against an army that would be coming straight towards them. That's when he turned his head to the left and noticed a security station that's next to them and came up with an idea.

Alex: "Or we can try my approach. Everybody into the security station!"

Everyone immediately looked at their guardian and was confused at what he just said.

Robin: "What?"

Alex: "Trust me. Now inside!"

Everyone decided to follow Alex's advice and they all went into the security station. Alex was behind the team as he was about to enter the room as well. But before he could do that, he turned his head to the right and noticed the shadows were getting closer to the hallway and he also heard the moans and screams getting louder. He quickly headed into the room and closed the security door. The guardian then headed to the security terminal and clicked on the icon that stated, _"Close Security Door."_ Soon enough, the security door locked itself as the green lights on the top changed to red. Lastly, he clicked on another icon that says, _"Close Security Windows"_ and in seconds a steel gate closed and lock itself so no one won't see what's on the other side. With the door locked and the window closed, the team was safe, for the moment. Alex turned around and saw the team standing there like it was a stupid idea. Luckily for them, that the security station was big enough to hold like seven or eight people, so they have plenty of elbowroom around them.

Raven: "I don't see why we have to stay in here and wait. Would make the demons find it easier to kill us."

Alex: "Yeah, well it's way better then fighting the hoard off in the hallway, where there's no room to fire. Now keep quiet, the last thing I want is the creatures to find us here and knock the door down."

Immediately, the team remained quiet and heard the demons cries getting closer to their destination. That was when they saw shadows peeking through the bottom part of the door. When they saw that, every one kept their mouth shut so no monster won't hear them. But just for safety, Cyborg approached the door and activated his sonic cannon incase they decided to blow the door open and attack. The place was completely quiet as the demons were lurking around the other side of the hallway. In fact, it was so quiet; you could drop a pin to the floor. After what felt like forever, the team heard the creatures leaving the hallway and left the area. With them gone, the team sighed in relief as Cy lowered his cannon.

Cyborg: "Man that was close."

Robin: "Yeah, a little too close."

The Titan leader turned his head to Alex and was glad about the guardian's idea.

Robin: "Nice plan Alex. Never thought hiding here would make the demons think we're not out there."

Alex: "Well I thought hiding here would make sure the demons won't get us. Sides, I don't want to be the one to fall to his death in an elevator shaft. This would also give us some time to come up with a plan in getting to Delta 4. That way we won't have to spend all night running around the place to find an elevator, one that does have a lift for starters."

Alex looked around and discovered a storage locker sitting at the back end of the wall, next to a health station. Knowing that he needs a combination to open that locker he has to find the right combination. So he headed to the terminal and looked through the E-Mail program to see if there's an E-Mail about combinations. To his luck, there was one E-Mail about a certain password change a few weeks ago. While he clicked on it and read through the message, Robin wanted to know what's the next move.

Robin: "So, what's going to be our next course of action?"

Alex: "Probably, stick with the same plan. Find an elevator that would take us to level four. This time, however, we're going to find a map and locate the nearest elevator from here. Hopefully, it's one that doesn't have an empty shaft.."

He continued to read through the massage and found the combination that says _"537"_.

Robin: "Should you check the map on your PDA to see where the closet elevator is?"

Alex: "I guess I could do that. Hang on for a sec."

Al took his PDA out and checked the map to find the closest elevator. During a couple of clicks on his touch pen, he found the closet spot.

Alex: "All right, here we go. Says here the closest elevator from here is like about around half a mile."

Robin: "Great! That means we could get out of here and head to that elevator."

The guardian approached the locker then clicked the code 537 on the panel.

Alex: "It's not going to be that easy."

When he pressed the number seven, the red screen turned green and the storage door opened all the way up. In the storage showed a set of clips and cells on the bottom and on the top, an ammo belt, case of grenades, and a few shards of armor. As Alex started to gather up all the items he needs, the Titan leader was looking a little worried.

Robin: "What do you mean by that?"

Alex: "What I mean that between us and the lift are those demons and zombies waiting for us. And after what happened just now, there's no doubt that Betruger might sabotage the other elevator. So you may never know what Betruger might be cooking when he's a step ahead of us."

After getting all the things he needed, Alex picked up the ammo belt, looked at Cyborg, and threw it to him.

Alex: "Here Cy, something you need for a really good time."

The hybrid grabbed the ammo, took the belt out of the box, and inserted it to the chain gun.

Robin: "So you got another plan?"

The guardian looked at Robin and smiled.

Alex: "I knew you said that."

He took out his PDA again and checked the main map to start his plan. He zoomed it out a little bit to get a full view of Level 5 and showed it to the team.

Alex: "Here's what I came up with. Normally, if we take the one closest to here, Betruger would use that to his advantage and set another trap for us. So in order to get out of Delta 5, we have to trick him. Now there are a couple of elevators all around the complex and if we head to one of them, Betruger would surely use it to his advantage. But if we fool him to think we're taking another elevator, he won't trap us at the one we're really taking. When we get out of the station, we head to the middle of the level, where there's a four-way intersection going to different directions. When we reach there, you Robin would toss a few flash pallets in the air incase the monsters would follow us or surround us. When that happens, one of us would go to the elevator we're going while the rest of us head the elevator Betruger thinks were going."

Everyone looked at the map and listened in to the guardian's plan. Robin rubbed his chin about this and thought it sounds like a good plan.

Robin: "That seems like it's a great idea. But there could be a few flaws on the plan. Like for instance, who going to be one getting to our elevator and how is he going to get there without the demons seeing him."

Alex lowered his PDA and gave him a few more details.

Alex: "That's the reason why we need the flash pellets you have. Once the pellets explode, our insider will make a mad dash to the elevator before the flash fades. Now for the person that's going to do that, I need someone who's fast and agile. Someone that can move fast enough to stay farther away from the monsters. Someone like…"

He slowly turned his head and saw Beast Boy sitting on the floor, catching a breather after all his running. Soon enough, the rest of the team turned their heads to see the changeling as well. And soon enough, BB looked at each of his friends and wasn't sure of something.

Beast Boy: "Um… Why's everybody's starring at me?"

After a few seconds of figuring this out, he finally found out why they were looking at him and didn't like the results. He then lowered his head and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah, that's right… I'm the scout for this mission, am I?"

Alex: "You could say that BB. You can change into any animal you think of, and that includes the fastest of creatures. And with your speed, the demonic army won't catch up to you."

Beast Boy: "Can't you just let somebody else take care of it, like Starfire, or Raven?"

Alex: "Sorry Beast Boy. But you're the only option I have for this endeavor. Besides, we need the girls to hold off the hoard incase things get out of control. But I need Raven the most cause of her connection of minds and her teleportation capability. When you are able to make it to the assigned lift, Rae will sense you and she'll get us to that place in a jiffy. Is there any problem with that?"

The changeling stayed silent for a moment and decided whether to not do something as crazy as that, or help his friends out. After some thought, he came up with a decision and sighed.

Beast Boy: "All right fine! I'll do it."

Robin: "Good, then it settled. When we reached the middle of the level, we split. All of us will go down to the elevator where Betruger thinks we're going. While we do that, Beast Boy will go to the elevator we're really going while we distract the demons. Once Beast Boy makes it to the elevator and calls us, Raven will teleport us to that location and we get out of here?"

Raven: "You sure all of this is going to work?"

Robin was about to answer her, but Alex jumped in and interrupted him.

Alex: "Don't feel so worried about this Raven. This is a perfect plan, and it wouldn't fail. What's the worse that could happen?"

Suddenly, a Vid Comm. screen beeped a couple of times and an announcement was made waiting a request for a link up. The team was a little startled when they heard that, but they calmed themselves down and looked at the monitor to see the comm. screen.

Starfire: "Curious, I thought everyone died in Delta. Who would be calling at such a place?"

Cyborg: "Who cares, somebody turn it off quick before those things could hear it."

Upon hearing this, Alex instinctively headed to the comm. center.

Alex: "I'll get it."

When he approached the terminal, he clicked on the button that picks up the response. When he did that, the announcement on the screen said, _'Connection Established'_ the screen went static for a second and a person's face appeared on the screen. But this person wasn't anyone Alex saw, it was someone else. From what he could tell, it was an older man close to his eighties with messy and thinning white hair. His face looked completely wrinkled and there was a strange tube that's attached to his nose and travels in the back, where an air tank rests behind him. The old man looked closely at the screen with tired green eyes and saw the group.

_Dr. Cray: "Ah… Survivors. I never thought that there were so few still struggling through out this predicament."_

Alex cocked an eyebrow, not knowing whom he's talking to. So he started to ask some questions.

Alex: "Hold up for a minute. Who are you? What do you want?"

The old man could tell that the guardian wants some answers, so he started out by apologizing.

_Dr. Cray: "Oh forgive my abrupt interruption. My name is Dr. Winston Cray. I'm the head scientist in charge of top-secret projects in Delta and one of the founders of Delta Labs. Now might I ask who you are?"_

Alex: "Sure. The names Alexander Kelly. I'm the son of master sergeant Thomas Kelly and assigned guardian for the-"

_Dr. Cray: "The Teen Titans? Yes, that could explain why you're with them. Never thought a son of a sergeant would be in charge of taking care of them. You've certainly got a lot of heart."_

Alex: "Thanks for the compliment. But it wasn't my choice, my dad gave me this assignment and I didn't want to…"

Suddenly, Alex stopped talking when he realized something Cray just said. About the fact he said the Titans before the guardian does was really a shocker.

Alex: "Hold up. You know about the Teen Titans?"

_Dr. Cray: "Of course I have. I've been doing extensive research about the team and analyzed their special talents. Robin, mastered in the fine arts of fighting. Starfire, possesses the ability to fly, has incredible strength, and could fire bolts of green energy. Cyborg, a half man, half metal hybrid with indestructible armor and an assortment of weapons. Raven, a half demon with dark telekinetic powers. And Beast Boy, a shape shifter that can change into any animal he chooses. I must say, I am quite impressed with your resumes. Fighting together to fend off any evil that comes your way, including this one we're experiencing right now. You have become valuable assets in this nightmare and I hope you'll do anything you can to survive it."_

Robin, hearing Cray's response, approached the terminal and shoved Alex aside to see his elderly face.

Robin: "How do you know so much about us?"

_Dr. Cray: "Let's not talk about that at this moment. Right now, I am in need of a small favor and I could use your help to get it for me."_

Alex pushed Robin back and responded on Cray's favor.

Alex: "Thanks doctor, but I'm afraid we don't have time for it. We're in the middle of something important and I don't think we could help you what so ever."

_Dr. Cray: "Even if it means stopping Betruger from destroying Earth the way he did with the UAC? I guessing you want to destroy the main teleporter, am I correct?"_

That made the guardian blink a couple times, surprised at what Cray had to say.

Alex: "How do you know about that?"

_Dr. Cray: "Apparently Betruger wasn't the only one that keeps his eyes on everything. You see, I've been watching you and the Titans through the security cameras and I was impressed at your survivor skills. And by the way you all are handling this, it appears like you've been through this longer then anyone else in the entire facility. I was hoping that your talent might be of some good use to me."_

Alex: "And how should we trust you?"

_Dr. Cray: "If I was Betruger, I should've sent his hoard back to the hall and burst through the security door to feast on your blood. Now do you trust me?"_

Alex wasn't sure what to do at first. He knew ever since this invasion started that he wasn't suppose to trust no one. So he doesn't know much about Cray or what he wants from the team. Not to mention their true intention was to reach Delta 4 and shut down the main teleporter. But if he was telling the truth, the demons would've come back and gobble them up. Thinking this through, the guardian decided to trust him for now and see what he wants. Then he and his team will go and take care of some personal business. Piece of cake.

Alex: "All right, tell us what you need."

Dr. Cray smiles when he heard the response and started explaining his dilemma.

_Dr. Cray: "Excellent. Here's the situation. One of my associates, Dr. Cloud, was able to put together why this invasion has started. But he needs one thing that would make his assumptions correct. The item is called the Primitive, an ancient relic discovered in the caverns twelve years ago. Unfortunately, he doesn't have it in his possession and he needs it as soon as possible."_

Alex: "I see, so what you're trying to say is that your assistant needs this Primitive to determine if what's going on is connected to what's happening right now."

_Dr. Cray: "Indeed."_

Alex: "O.K. So where is this Primitive?"

_Dr. Cray: "The Primitive is secured up one story in the Delta Museum, within the main chamber. It's kept there for both research and observation. But now Dr. Cloud is in need of it so he could get some answers. Now I know this might not be easy, but I need all the help I could get to retrieve it."_

Robin then came to Alex's side and joined in on the talk.

Robin: "Stop right there. Why do you want our help? Couldn't you or Cloud do it by yourself?"

_Dr. Cray: "I wish we could, but the museum in infested with zombies and demons and in the state we're in, we won't stand a chance. We also got a squad with us to protect us and a few other survivors living here. If we let them get the Primitive, we would be half defenseless. You and your team, with your unique gifts and talent, will get through the museum the retrieve the Primitive for us. There was no option to this. We need the Primitive at once."_

Alex moved back to the monitor and accepts the mission.

Alex: "You do not have to feel worried about this Doctor. Rest assure that we will get a hold of the Primitive and bring it to you as soon as possible."

Cray smiled at the fact and nodded in approval.

_Dr. Cray: "That's good to know. Once you take the Primitive, take it to my secret lab. I'll be tracking you through the security cameras and try to contact you as soon as I can. Remember to bring it to me as fast as you could. My laboratory is well protective for now, but it will be a matter of time before the demons brake through our defenses. Good luck, and be safe."_

The monitor that had Cray's face went back to static and the UAC logo appeared. When the transmission stopped, Robin looked at Alex and was a bit furious.

Robin: "Are you nuts!? Going to find this Primitive and give it to this Dr. Cray person? I thought we were suppose to head to Delta 4 to stop all this from spreading."

The Guardian looked at the Titan Leader and explained.

Alex: "We were. But from what I could tell, this Cray fella needs our help. He and whoever's surviving this chaos needs to know what's going on and we have to help him."

Robin: "Don't you think we already know about this? I mean Raven read it all in the Book of Scath and we could-"

The guardian lifted his hand up and shut him there.

Alex: "We might know about this, but they don't. And if this Dr. Cray needs the Primitive to see if all this is connected, then we have to help them. If they need to know more about all this, we'll let them know our side of the story. Simple as that."

Cyborg: "So, what is this museum Cray was talking about and where is it?"

Alex turned his head to see Cyborg when he realized that they heard the doctor as well. So he brings his PDA out and find the entrance to the museum while giving them the details on what it is.

Alex: "The Delta Museum is a building atop the Delta Complex where all of the history of the Mar's Civilization is kept and analyzed. Mostly it is use to research and storage, but during the time, civilians come there to observe the ancient history and learn about the society. I can tell you about the popular field trips every school has to get here and study the culture, but that would be a waist. Ask for where it is, Cray said it's one floor above us. So that means there's got to be an elevator that could take us up there. Let see…"

He tapped on his touch pen to see where the elevator to the museum is. After a couple of taps, he finally found what he was looking for.

Alex: "Got it. Hmmm… Says here that the elevator entrance to the museum is on the opposite side of the floor."

Cyborg: "The opposite side of the floor. That's where we suppose to be while Beast Boy goes to the other elevator we're going."

Alex looked at Cyborg and agreed with him.

Alex: "That's right. It's where Betruger and the demons think we're going there instead of the one we're really going."

Raven: "Well those are some unexpected change of events."

Beast Boy: "So, now what are we going to do?"

Alex: "The only thing we could do. We follow the same plan we already put together, only this time it will be different. When we reached the middle of Delta, we go to the elevator that would take us to Delta 4 while Beast Boy goes to the elevator that would take us to the Delta Museum. Simple as that."

Robin thought this through and decided it was a one-time deal.

Robin: "Sounds like a good plan. But are you sure this is going to work."

Alex looked at Robin and gave him his deal.

Alex: "This is our one and only shot in pulling this off. If we don't do it, then we have no other option then to fight to our deaths."

Beast Boy groaned when he heard that while rolling his eyes around.

Beast Boy: "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this one bit?"

Just when the plan would go into motion, there was a loud bang, followed by another one twice as louder. Everyone jumped off their seats, or positions for that matter, and looked at the door where the banging came from.

Starfire: "What was that?"

Robin: "Don't know, but I didn't like the sound of it."

Beast Boy: "Oh please don't tell they're back."

Alex: "No, it can't be."

The guardian rushed to the security terminal to see what's making all that noise. Once he used the security monitor to see what's happening, he discovered a hoard of zombies trying to get through. Robin headed to the terminal and see what Al was seeing. He then turned his head to him and was furious.

Robin: "I thought you said Dr. Cray wasn't on Betruger's side!"

Alex looked at Robin and explained.

Alex: "I did. I think it must be Betruger who told them to come back and rechecked everything."

Cyborg: "Well whoever called them, we have to take them out and escape while we still can."

Alex: "Cy right. Plan or no plan, we have to get out of here while the getting's good."

Alex quickly left the terminal and took out his plasma rifle, getting ready for another battle. The rest of the Titans got ready as well, arming their cannons, gadgets, and powers. They all positioned themselves at the door, and waited for something to come out of it. While they waited, the banging at the door grew louder and louder until it started to get all bent and dented. Finally, the door was about to be broken through as Alex and the team saw it.

Alex: "Here they come! Get Ready!"

In a matter of seconds, the security door burst opened and the hoard of zombies barged right in. Just as they rushed right in, the Titans hit them all with everything they got. Plasma projectiles were flying, lasers were blazing, birdarangs spinning, and levitated objects floating, the team hit them with everything they got. After a full frontal assault, the Titans decimated the entire hoard that was coming out of the broke through security door. With all that out of the way, the team left the security office in a hurry and turned left to retrace their steps through the hallway.

Alex: "Let's move it people! We have to reach the middle of Delta 5 at once!"

They immediately ran down the hallway and were about to reach the T-junction they came out of. Just when they were about to reach it, a red cloud hovered above the floor at the junction. When the lightning flash appeared, a Revenant appeared and started attacking the team with a barrage of mini-rockets. Raven immediately shielded the team so they won't get blown up. Then Cyborg jumped out of the shield and ripped the skeleton up with a chain gun. When it was dead, the team made another left turn and quickly headed to the center of the floor. Just then, a group of Z-Secs came out of nowhere and started blasting. Everyone immediately ducked down to take cover from the gunfire. While they were on the ground, Alex looked up and spotted what appeared to be a fire extinguisher next to the group. On instinct, he lifted his plasma rifle up high enough to not get his arm get caught in the crossfire and open some shots on the extinguisher. The extinguisher then exploded, killing two security zombies while the rest were a bit paralyzed. That's when Starfire flew up to the ceiling and shot a couple of star bolts at the rest of them. With all of them dead, the team got up and continued on. They then turned to the right at another passage and spotted a couple of more zombies coming down the hall. Alex quickly took his machine gun out and started to blast them down with Cyborg joining in on the fun with the chain gun in hand. But just as they were about to finish it, the vents exploded and three Imps came down it. That gave the team quite a surprise.

Alex: "Above, they're coming from above!"

One of the Imps was quite close to the team that it was about to slice them up. But Robin took out his Bo staff to block its slashing hand. He then gave a fast pace sidekick at its gut let it fly away from the team. Both Alex and Cyborg then shot the first two imps with their weapons. The last Imp, who was way in the back, charged up a fireball and threw it at the team. Beast Boy jumped right in with his Grabber ready and fired it. Once he got a hold of the ball of red flames, he positioned it and fired it back. The fireball hit the Imp in the chest and it killed the creature in one shot. Once the hallway was cleared, everyone kept running to reach the center of the floor. When they reached halfway, they stopped and discovered the hallway was blocked by fallen debris and strange growth.

Beast Boy: "Great, we're blocked!"

Robin: "There's got to another way through here."

Alex looked around and found double doors to the left leading to another room with a sign above it that says, _"Network Control."_

Alex: "Found it. This way!"

Alex headed to the doors as the team followed him, hoping for a way through this. When they approach the doors, Alex noticed that they wouldn't open. He looked at the screen and found out that the monitor was offline.

Alex: "You can't be serious?!"

Before he could figure out a way getting in, everyone heard loud clanks and bangs from different directions, followed by shrieks and grunts. Everyone looked around at the three different directions and knows what those sounds mean. With no other option, Alex gave everyone the orders.

Alex: "We got company surrounding us! Robin and Starfire, you take care of the left wing. Beast Boy and Raven, you take right. I'm going to hold them off on the north side. Cyborg, think you can get us in there?"

Cyborg looked back at the door that was lock and smirked.

Cyborg: "No problem."

He headed to the broken monitor and activated his hand held computer on his arm. Within seconds, a few cords burst out of the side of his arm and connected to the monitor. He then started typing away, trying to hack through the security system and open the door. While he was doing that, the team was ready to attack whatever comes their way.

Alex: "Here they come! Everyone get ready!"

As soon as Al said it, the hallways were filled with zombies, Imps, Maggots, Vulgars, Z-Secs, and Commando zombies.

Alex: "Now! ATTACK!!!"

Immediately, every Titan was hitting the hoard with everything they got. Robin threw birdarangs and exploding disks at the creatures at the left side while those that get too close, he use his R-Sword to slice them all up. Starfire was next to him, gunning them down with her star bolts and mow them all down with her eye beams. Raven and Beast Boy levitated barrels and pieces of debris at the others on the right, using both their powers and Grabber. Alex was killing what's left of the demons with both his plasma rifle and machine gun. When they were shooting every monster that was coming straight towards them, Cyborg frantically hacked into the security system just to open the door. But after a couple of attempted shots, it still wouldn't open. A minute had passed and the situation has gotten a whole lot worse. The group of demons and zombies continually grow, leaving the team little option to hold back.

Robin: "God damn it, they just keep on coming! We need to think of another plan, and fast!"

Alex: "No! We'll stay here until Cy manages to open the doors. If we don't get in there soon, we got no choice but to die trying!"

Everyone kept hitting the hoard with everything they got. At the same time, Cyborg was trying his best gaining access to the system. So after one final attempt, the doors beeped and the lights on the doors changed from red to green in seconds. When the doors finally opened, Cy couldn't help but to celebrate his accomplishment.

Cyborg: "Booya! We're in!"

Alex looked at the passage Cyborg opened up and was pleased with the results. He then looked at the team and told them to retreat.

Alex: "Everyone fallback to the networking center!"

Quickly, the team left their positions and ran to Network Control. But for Alex, before heading to the doorway, he armed three grenades and threw each of them in the three hallways where the creatures and zombies are. Once they explode and killed some of them, he immediately entered the networking center. When he entered, he looked at Cyborg, who was already inside, and demanded him something quickly.

Alex: "Lock the doors!"

In an instant, Cyborg hit the door panel hard and the doors locked up in seconds. Once the doors were sealed up tight, the team looked around and knows that this was a real networking station. The place was filled with servers and cooling units. On the walls were terminals and monitors, half of them still working. The team looked around the room, wondering where to go next.

Cyborg: "All right, we're in. Now what do we do?"

Alex: "We have to find an exit around here. If I'm correct, there's a door that can take us to the middle of Delta 5 not far from our position. If we had there, we could reach that area and begin our plan."

Robin: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's find that exit and-"

Just as soon as he said that, the Boy Wonder stopped and heard something up on the ceiling. From what he could understand, it almost sounded like wings flapping really fast, followed by babyish grunts.

Robin: "Wait… You guys here that?"

The team listened in at what Rob was hearing and nodded for a response.

Starfire: "Indeed Robin, we are hearing what you are hearing. What is that noise?"

Alex: "Don't know Star, but it doesn't sound too good."

Then, without warning, the vent ducts exploded out of the ceiling and landed on the ground. The team heard that and looked up to see what made that noise. That was when a Cherub came down one of the open vents, followed by another one and another one. Soon enough, they were all surrounded by humanoid bug babies coming out of every vent openings.

Alex: "Damn it! We got Cherubs surrounding us! Everyone take them out and make an opening! We have to get out of here at all costs."

As he was about to give the order, a Cherub leapt up from behind and was about to gnaw his face. But Alex felt that coming as he turned around, took his double barrel shotgun out, and open fire right at its head. The little demon fell down headless and dissolved away, while the team looked at what's left of its body. They all looked up quickly and noticed more Cherubs all around them. They then looked at Alex that was putting away his shotgun and taking out his machine gun.

Alex: "Now, take them all out!"

Just as soon as he said that, the hoard of bug babies all leapt at the same time, hoping to get in on the feast that's in front of them. Robin, quickly on both instinct and survival, took his R-Sword out of his belt and went in a straight circle to slice every single creature out. When the group around them was dead, more came down through the vents and went on the attack. The Titans and Alex looked at the hoard and started attacking them with whatever way possible. Robin used his swords to cut every baby monster up while running, making a clear path for the team to follow. Starfire and Alex were close behind Rob, using their star bolts and machine gun to kill the Cherubs from the sides. Beast Boy and Raven were behind those two, but didn't do anything, yet. Ask for Cyborg, he was in the rear, ripping the pesky creatures apart with his chain gun. Everyone kept on running in order to find the exit. But while they were doing that, a few Cherubs were resting on the servers, waiting for the right moment to strike. When the team reached that area, the bug babies jumped off the severs and went on with the attack. Raven sensed that coming and used her powers to create a bubble shield to deflect the group. When the creatures flew back from the impact of the shield, Alex and Cyborg looked at the flying critters and shot them down with their weapons. They continued their quest in finding a way out. After running for two minutes, turning different directions, and killing off Cherubs, Robin looked straight and found the networking's exit.

Robin: "I found it!"

Alex looked at the exit and could tell that's the exit they need.

Alex: "This might be it. Everyone to the doors!"

They then ran straight to the doors, inching closer to freedom. But a small group of Cherubs block their one and only exit out of there. So Robin tossed a few birdarangs at them and each of them hit their heads. With all of them dead, they all approached the doors and hoped it's unlocked. Unfortunately, it's not unlocked, the lights on the doors were red, and the screen next to the doors was completely smashed.

Alex: "Great, completely locked."

They all looked back and saw the army of Cherubs heading their way. Alex, Starfire, and Raven started to blast them all with whatever they have while Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were at the doors, trying to figure out how to open it.

Robin: "What do you think Cyborg? Think you can hack this door like the last one?"

Cy took a close look at the screen that was completely off and shattered and shook his head.

Cyborg: "No can do. This security system is completely thrashed. There's no way I'm going to break through."

Beast Boy: "I know a way through there. You two get back!"

The two Titans looked at Beast Boy and noticed he was turning into a Sasquash and roared very loudly. The two of them back away from the doors as the green Sasquash approached it, and hit it as hard as he could. As he was doing that, the other three were holding the Cherubs back as fast as they could. Alex looked back quick to see the changeling breaking through the doors then looked back at the humanoid bug babies.

Alex: "Good thinking Beast Boy. Just hurry up as fast as you could. We can't hold them off forever."

BB nodded as he kept hitting the doors with all his might the same time Star, Rae, and Alex were trying to keep the Cherubs back. But the more they shoot them down, the more the little demons just keep coming. Robin and Cyborg decided to join in the attack the creature with their Birdarangs and chain gun. While the entire team was busy, Beast Boy continued to hit the doors as much as he could. After ten or fifteen attempts, the doors exploded open and hit the walls really hard, all dented and what not. The changeling changed back to his human self and turned to his teammates with good news.

Beast Boy: "It's opened!"

Alex and the others look at the open door and look back at each other for their next course of action.

Alex: "Everyone get out of here now!"

Everyone ran for their lives and exited the Network Control. Alex once again stayed behind and did the same thing he did when he entered the area in the first place. He took a grenade out, armed it, threw it at the hoard, and left the room before it detonated. Once the grenade hits one of the Cherubs, it exploded, destroying the networking servers around it and killing the entire group. Fortunately everyone got out in time or they would be goners by now. Instead of being toasted, they were away from the blast and were heading to their destination.

Alex: "Let's hurry before more of those buggers show up!"

They all ran down the hallway and turned a corner. That's when they spotted a group of zombies coming towards them. Alex lifted his machine gun up and started firing while Robin, who was next to him, sliced the zombies up piece by piece with his R-Sword. With that out of the way, they continued their chance in getting to their point. When they reached to the middle of the hallway, a door not far from them opened up and a Commando Zombie ran out of it, ready to attack. Cyborg had his chain gun in his hands and started busting some rounds into the super soldier. When it died, the team turned left at another T-Junction and headed straight to what appeared to be a four-way intersection. Alex looked at it and knew what it was.

Alex: "There it is! That's the center of the Delta 5. Hurry! We have to reach there so that way we can start putting our plan to action."

They all headed to the center to get their plan ready. But before they were able to do that, a red cloud showed up above the center and struck it with red lightning. In an instant, and Archvile appeared and shot out a line of fire at the team. Raven created a black wall to keep the flames out of reach from her teammates. After she removed the wall when the flames dissipated, Alex took his plasma rifle out and open fire at the humanoid before it could attack the team again. As soon as it died and dissolved away, everyone headed to the level's center and looked around in case more monsters appeared. Beast Boy looked down and saw a lot of blood on the floor with a few fragments of bones. Seeing that made the changeling swallowed a heavy lump in his throat.

Beast Boy: "Okay, something tells me I don't like the looks of this and I don't want to find out what happened."

When the place looks cleared, Alex looked at the team and gave out the order.

Alex: "All right, we're here. Now, you guys know the plan?"

They all looked at their guardian and nodded at the same time.

Alex: "All right, then let's go over this again. There is a possibility that Betruger might surround us with demons when we are here so here's what we need to do. When the creatures get close to us, Robin will throw as many flash pellets as he can, blinding them for a few brief moments. When that happens, Beast Boy will make a mad dash to the elevator that will take us up to the museum. While he does that, the rest of us will head to the elevator Betruger thinks we're going. This will keep him distracted to not knowing we're going someplace else. Now are there any questions before we begin?"

Everyone shook their heads for a no, meaning that they're ready. Alex then looked at Beast Boy and asked him something else.

Alex: "What about you Beast Boy? Any second thoughts?"

At first, Beast Boy was a little scared about this. But since this is the only option left, he has to do it or he and his teammates will die on this floor. So with a bit of confidence in him, he looked up at Alex and answered.

Beast Boy: "No, I'm ready to go."

Alex smiled at the fact that BB's ready to do this. But that smile quickly faded when everyone heard shrieks from the distance, and in all directions. The team looked around again when they saw shadows coming down the halls. Soon enough, groups of Imps, Maggots, and Vulgars came down the hallways and headed straight to the group. Alex saw that and smirked for a moment.

Alex: "Here they come."

The team prepared themselves for this and positioned themselves for an attack. Even Robin took out a pocket full of flash pellets in his hand so he could be ready for the plan. As the demons get closer, Alex repeatedly said to the team to remain where they are until they're ready.

Alex: "Steady… Steady…"

Everyone kept calm, as the hoard got closer to them. It wasn't that long until the four Imps in the four hallways positioned themselves and lunged straight towards them. When Al saw that, he knew it was time to put their plan to action.

Alex: "NOW!"

As if on cue, Robin threw the pellets all the way up to the ceiling and they all exploded at the same time. The light was so bright that every creature in the hallway was completely blinded. Even the Imps that were halfway at their lunge fell completely off their faces and were blind beyond words. Luckily, the Teen Titans managed to cover their eyes so that way they won't be blinded like the hoard of demons. While the creatures were blinded, Alex gave Beast Boy his orders.

Alex: "Beast Boy, now is your chance! Head to the museum's elevator! We'll keep them busy. Go!"

Quickly, Beast Boy turned into a snake and slithered himself through the legs of the zombies and creatures in the hallway he's going to. As he did that, everyone else decided to shot the demons that were blocking their path. BB managed to get out through the group and turned into a cheetah to run as fast as he could before any one of those things sees him. Soon as he leaves, the flashes disappeared and the team cleared the path they're going.

Alex: "Move out!"

Quickly, the team ran through their path while the hoards were trying to rub the spots out of their eyes. When they were able to see, they finally realized that they're all gone. That made them shriek out loud enough to that their master could hear. And of course, that worked.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Fear not my children. They can't escape my wrath!"_**

* * *

Not far from the hall, the Titans ran as fast as they could just so they could reach the elevator Betruger will booby trap. When they heard the screams from afar, they knew what it means.

Cyborg: "Sounds like they aren't happy."

Alex: "Let's not wait to find out. We have to get the elevator fast as we could."

Of course, Alex was lying completely so that Betruger won't know they have someone else taking care of the real elevator, and that person was none other then Beast Boy.

* * *

And speaking of Beast Boy, he continued to run through the other hallway in his cheetah form and was reaching for the other lift. When he heard the shrieks from the demons, he made a complete stop and looked back at where the middle of Delta 5 is. Hearing that, he talked to himself in thought so he won't talk in his animal shapes.

Beast Boy: _"Oh man… That didn't sound too good. Okay… I gotta do this. Your friends are counting on you. Gotta head to the elevator quick and get out of here. And between me is an army of creatures and zombies trying to rip me apart. How hard could that be?"_

Just as soon as he asked himself that question, he heard footsteps coming from the left corner of the hall. He turned his feline head at the corner and saw shadows coming down that.

Beast Boy: _"Uh oh…"_

Soon enough, two Z-Secs armed with shotguns were at the area where Beast Boy is. But the moment they turned the corner, he wasn't there at all. It was like he disappeared out of thin air. But that wasn't the case. As the two security zombies walked away from the spot, BB was, there was in a little cracked hole on the bottom wall that the two passed. In that hole, a green mouse was hiding, not getting detected by the undead troops, that mouse was also Beast Boy in disguise. He saw the two walked by and sighed in relief.

Beast Boy: _"That was too close for comfort. Looks like I better keep myself hidden if I'm ever going to get to the elevator in one piece."_

The green mouse positioned its small body to the left and scampered off through the dark passage where he could get to his point.

* * *

Back to the team, Alex and the Titans ran down hallway after hallway to reach their destination, mowing down groups and zombies and creatures after another. That was when they were in what appeared to be some kind of lounge. There were a few tables and chairs scattered about, a small kitchen for cooking and hanging out, a vending machine that fell to the side, and dimly lit ceiling that were fading in and out. In this area, there were a few bodies laid mangled on the floor and a few ceiling tiles had fallen off a while ago, showing off some of the strange growth above. At the top right corner of lounge was a television set, showing some kind of red pentagram that kept showing itself constantly and the same strange growth growing around the television. The team looked around the area, noticing the mess that happened and was a bit concerned.

Robin: "Alex, you sure this is the way to the elevator?"

Alex: "Positive Rob. My PDA says that this is the only place we have to go through to reach the lift. We have to pass through the lounge and enter the next hallway to make it to the lift."

Robin: "You sure there is no other way to reach the elevator?"

Alex: "Nope, there's no other way. This is the only route."

Robin: "Then I guess we have no other choice but to go through here. C'mon team, we're wasting time."

The team entered the lounge and was about to reach the next hallway. But before they do that, a few green clouds appeared and a flash of green lightning came down to the floor. Soon enough, three Vulgars appeared and surround the group.

Alex: "Shit! We got Vulgars at 10 o' clock! Take them out in one shot!"

The three bug-like skeletons then charged their green fireballs and threw them at the team. Raven quickly summoned a black bubble shield to help protect her friends from any threats. Once the green fireballs hit the shield, Raven lowered it and the team fought back. Starfire attacked the first Vulgar with her eye beams. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon to destroy the second one. Lastly, Alex took his plasma rifle out and bust some shots at the last skeleton bug. When the Vulgars are all dead, the team proceeded to leave the lounge and headed to the hallway. They ran down a small set of steps and approached a door leading to the bathroom. When they were about to make a right turn, the door was about to open, but then short circuited, opening and closing a little bit back and forth. At first they all thought that a zombie or monster was coming out of that door, but they were relieved that the restroom door was busted. They turned to the right and reached another set of steps that goes up. When they reached another junction, they all heard the sound of Z-Secs communicating with each other in a strange language. The group then leaned on the wall and sneaked down to the end of the wall. When they were there, Alex took a grenade out of his belt and placed his hand on the knob to arm it.

Alex: "I'm going to use a grenade. Stay clear."

He slowly armed it and threw it down the hallway. In a matter of seconds, the grenade exploded and debris and zombies came flying out of the hall.

Alex: "Now! Take them down!"

They all came out of the corner and shot down the remaining group with anything they have in their possession.

* * *

As they were busy, Beast Boy was crawling around the innards of the walls as a rat, looking for the elevator to the museum. He was moving one place to another looking for a way through. But wherever he goes lead to one dead end after another. After another failed attempt in getting through, the changeling lowered his mouse head and sighed in thought.

Beast Boy: _"Man this is taking too long. There's no way I'm going to find this lift like this. Heck at this rate, my friends might be dead by now. There's got to be another way to get to the elevator in time."_

Trying to figure this out soon, he heard a few taps coming not far from him. He scurried back to a small opening for hiding, waiting for whatever was coming. A few seconds later, he saw a Trite scurrying around innards of the labs. Beast Boy knows that a spider won't detect a rat as a serious threat, but if a rat is green, it could get suspicious. Once the mutated spider was away, BB got out of the hiding place and could tell this won't be easy.

Beast Boy: _"Jeez, I'm not safe in here either. Got think of a way soon before I become an appetizer."_

The changeling tried to figure all this out as fast as he could. When he turned his rodent like head to the left, he noticed a cockroach scampering away. Looking at the insect, he came up with an idea.

Beast Boy: _"That's it!"_

* * *

Back with the others, they were running down the hallways, trying to reach their elevator as fast as they could. They headed down to a set of doors leading to a computer stations, since the part of the hallway they were suppose to go to was blocked off. When they entered the doors they looked around the area to make sure there were no signs of any demons. So far, there was nothing but mini cubicles that have computers, fallen chairs, and other necessities, and small severs to power the computers.

Alex: "We're almost there! All we have to do is pass through here and we're a couple of yards away from the lift. Let's go!"

The team started to run to the other side of the room where the next doors are. Suddenly, two alcoves opened up, and two zombies came rushing in between Alex. The guardian saw the first one on the right and shot it down with his shotgun, but didn't had time to take the other one behind him. That's when Robin took a birdarang out and threw it straight to the undead's head, seconds before it could bite Alex's neck. It latched onto the zombie's head for a moment and it fell down dead in an instant. The guardian looked back at the dead zombie with a birdarang attached to its head, then looked straight at Robin while reloading.

Alex: "Thanks again for the assist."

Robin approached the dead zombie and took his birdarang out of the side of its head and placed it back into his utility belt. When he was done with that, he looked at Alex and said back to him.

Robin: "Don't mention it."

They went back to running, almost reaching the doors. Suddenly, a red cloud appeared and struck red lightning, summoning a Commando Zombie out of the blue. It started charging straight to the group, hoping to take them all out in one strike. But Cyborg took his chain gun out and tore the undead soldier in two. Though the Commando was now dead, Cy's weapon was back on empty once again. So now he has to wait until he find some more ammo to add. In the mean time, his sonic cannon is the only weapon of choice incase of an emergency. The team proceeded forward to the doors, hoping that that was the last of the creatures. But just when they think they're in the clear, the doors opened up and a Pinky appeared, making a loud roar that could shake the foundation. It then rushed at the team with jaws wide open. Alex then took both his plasma rifle and machine gun out and used them both to kill the bull demon. And low and behold, they did do the job, as the Pinky fell to the ground and dissolved away. Once again, everyone ran to the doors and exited the Computer Station. When they did, they turned to the right and headed down the hallway. As they reached the end of the intersection, they saw a digital sign above that points to different directions. In one of the options, it said _"Delta Level 4"_ and it's pointed to the left. Looking at that, Alex smiled and was quite pleased at what he saw.

Alex: "This is it. That's our ticket out of here! Hurry, we have to get out of here fast before Betruger traps us again!"

Both Alex and the Titans turned left and headed to the direction of the elevator. Though they know the real elevator their going to is being taken care of.

* * *

Back to Beast Boy, he was coming down another hallway looking for the elevator to the museum. But he wasn't in his human form, instead, he was in a form nearly invisible to the human eye, a fly. He was buzzing about, passing every zombie and monster he comes across. And remarkably enough, no one was noticing the changeling, just ignoring it and moving along. BB was pretty relived by all this and was proud of his strategy.

Beast Boy: _"Yeah, this is so sweet! I can fly around and the creeps won't do nothing. Oh Beast Boy you're a genius! Okay, no time enjoying this. I have to reach the elevator at once."_

So the green fly flew around the halls, looking for a way to get to the museum's lift. As if luck has it, he flew up to a sign that had many names in many directions. One of the names was _"Delta Museum"_ and it was pointing up, or north in some cases. Upon observing the sign, Beast Boy was pretty relieved.

Beast Boy: _"Well, at least I won't have to look long."_

Beast Boy quickly zipped his way north and head to the lift.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans were getting close to the elevator leading to Delta 4. They were running down the hallway that leads to the lift and shooting every zombie and demon that blocks their way. After going through all those obstacles, they all saw the elevator that will take them down.

Alex: "Keep moving guys! We're just seconds away from getting out of here."

They were just about to reach the lift when another Archvile was summoned close to the elevator and fired a flaming line at them. Everyone jumped away from the flames and had their bodies on the walls on both sides. When the flames were cleared, Robin came out of cover fire and threw a freeze disk straight at the humanoid. The Archvile saw that and fired another wall of flames at it. It did explode, but what it didn't know was that a trail of ice covered the flames and froze the humanoid completely. With the demon turned into ice, Alex took that opportunity by running straight to the demonic Popsicle, got his double barrel shotgun out, and open fire at it, exploding the ice sculpture and shatter it in a million pieces. Soon enough, Alex was at the elevator and approached the touch-screen monitor while the team headed to his position. When he pressed the _'Call Lift'_ icon, he waited for the lift to come. When the elevator doors opened up, Alex looked at the inside of the doors and discovered that there was no lift what so ever, second time in a row. The guardian looked down at the empty shaft he smiled a little and shook his head.

Alex: "Just as I thought. Betruger set another trap for us."

Just then, everyone heard a variety of shrieks and screams coming from behind. They all then turned around and saw the demons and zombies heading straight towards them.

Alex: "Here they come!"

They immediately ready everything they have and raised some hell of their own. While they do that, Al looked at Rae and asked her something quietly so no one won't here it.

Alex: "Raven, you can mind link with other people right? Can you mind link with Beast Boy and see if he made to the museum's elevator?"

Raven looked at her guardian and nodded.

Raven: "I could try, but I need to concentrate."

Alex: "Then do it!"

Alex looked back at the hoard and started blasting them away with his plasma rifle. As everyone was completely busy, Raven closed her eyes and started to focus, pinpointing Beast Boy's brain waves.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

* * *

In the other area of the floor, Beast Boy was flying about, looking for the elevator. When he was searching for it, he found the doors to the lift.

Beast Boy: _"There you are."_

He flew around the waiting area to see if there were any hostiles. When the ghost is clear, he landed on the floor and changed to his old human self. As he got up, he looked at the elevator doors and took a deep breath.

Beast Boy: "Well, here goes nothing."

He approached the door and headed to the monitor to call the lift. When he pushed on the icon, the sound of the lift going down was being heard.

* * *

At the same time, Raven's eyes snapped opened as she felt the changeling's presence.

Raven: "He did it, he's in!"

Alex looked at the telepath while the rest of the team was busy taking care of the creatures that were heading towards them. When he heard the news, he gave her the next order.

Alex: "Excellent. On my signal, teleport us to BB's location."

Raven: "Got it."

Alex looked back and continued firing on the hoard charging in. They kept on shooting and hitting everything that was coming to get them. But it would only be a matter of time before they ran out of options. While they were completely busy, Alex waited for the right moment.

Alex: "Wait for it…"

That was when he saw a Commando Zombie pushing its comrades aside and charged in for the final blow. When it jumped up high with its tentacle arm ready to strike, Alex gave out the command way loud.

Alex: "NOW!"

On cue, Raven's eyes grew bright white and a huge ball of black energy engulfed everyone. Within seconds, the ball faded through the ground and the team disappeared in a flash. At the same time, the Commando Zombie missed them, and unfortunately, went through the opened elevator doors and fell through the empty shaft to its death. The rest of the hoard stopped and saw nothing at the empty doors, confused at what just happened. Even Betruger had the same expression as his voice was in his questionable tone.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Where did they go?"_**

* * *

As every creature was wondering what just happened, Beast Boy was at the elevator, waiting for it to open. He tapped his foot over and over, hoping it would come.

Beast Boy: "C'mon, c'mon… Hurry up… Can't this thing go faster?"

While he was waiting for the lift to arrive, something was crawling on the ceiling, looking at some innocent pray to feast on. When it saw its dish, it unlatched itself off the ceiling and landed on the floor. The changeling was about to give up when suddenly the doors finally opened and at last, a lift was waiting for him. Meaning that Alex's plan has officially worked. Beast Boy's sudden reaction was a jump for joy and a yelp of delight.

Beast Boy: "YES!!!"

But when he turned around, he saw in Imp looking at him and shrieked. That was when his expression went from being excited to that of being scared.

Beast Boy: "No…"

The demons positioned itself and the pounced on the green human while Beast Boy stood there in fear. It was about to rip his face off when suddenly, a black hole appeared in front of BB and Alex came out with his shotgun out and pointing at the creature. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot the Imp down, letting it fly away from the changeling and landed all the way at the end. When that's out of the way, the rest of the Teen Titans emerged out of the hole and the black hole disappeared. Watching his team appear out of nowhere, Beast Boy was completely relieved as he gave out a pleasant sigh.

Beast Boy: "Boy am I glad to see you guys. I thought I was dead for sure."

But no one didn't look at the changeling, as they were starring at the creature that was dead, or so they thought. BB wasn't sure why they weren't looking at him.

Beast Boy: "Uh, guys…"

Alex: "It's not over yet. Everyone in the lift at once."

What just happened was that the Imp that Alex shot isn't dead yet. It slowly got up with its side was torn off and blood was oozing out of the ripped appendage. It looked at the team and shrieked even louder, making everyone knew it was their cue to leave now.

Alex: "NOW!!!"

Soon enough, everyone ran to the elevator, as Alex looked back over and over to see the Imp running straight to them. It then crouched down again and was ready for another leap. Once everyone was in the elevator, Alex looked at Cyborg that was next to the elevator monitor.

Alex: "Punch it!"

Cy instantly clicked on the icon that could take them to the museum and the doors automatically closes. As the doors closed, the Imp made a huge leap of faith and flew straight to the elevator. But the doors were closed the moment it got there and hit its head at the doors surface, smearing blood on the way down and disintegrated to its death. Back in the elevator, the team looked straight at the doors and thought they were in for it. But when the doors closed and the elevator moved up, everyone was calmed soon after. Robin put his R-Sword away and took a real deep breath.

Robin: "That was too close for comfort."

Starfire: "At least we are safe from those demonic creatures."

Alex: "For the moment."

Everyone looked at Alex and wondered what he means.

Alex: "We fooled Betruger into thinking we're going to another lift instead of this. If he finds out we tricked him, he would be really pissed off and try to kill us with and army then a group."

Cyborg: "So, what are we going to do?"

Alex: "We do what we have to do, survive. All we need to do is to head to the Delta Museum, get the Primitive, and bring it to this Dr. Cray person. And the quicker we do that, the sooner we get to Delta 4 and stop this invasion once and for all."

Everyone was silent after hearing Alex's words as the elevator heads up to its destination. All the way up to their own doom.

* * *

**Done with chapter 33. To bad I'm back to the long grueling chapters. At least I'm glad this was all worth the write and wait. On the next chapter, the team made it to the museum and search for the Primitive. But with monsters and zombies at every corner, how will they get out of this one? Wait and see my friends, wait and see. Please Review, and I know it's a little late, but Happy New Year!!!**


	34. The Primitive

Now, prepare yourself as we head straight into chapter 34 of Doomed Titans

**Finally, after over two months of writing, I've updated chapter 34 of this story. Sorry about the long wait and all. Juggling my writing hobby with college, work, and other things, it isn't easy finishing it in a few weeks. But I'm able to get all the ideas and details down and ready to get this through. Let's start off with the report on the last chapter. I got one review from ****Rahkshi500****, and the hit counter is up to 44 hits. Now Rahkshi said that the last chapter wasn't as good as the ones before it, that I'm lacking a bit of talent. Well, just want to let you know that I'm not lacking any talent what so ever. I keep coming up with new ways to make the chapters more unique and exciting. And with this chapter, you won't feel bored about it. Now, prepare yourself as we head straight into chapter 34 of Doomed Titans. With the team in the Delta Museum, they must find the Primitive and give it to Dr. Cray once they retrieve it. But with hoard of demons and zombies around every corner, how are they going to reach it?**

**Chapter Notes**

**I know I told you guys that the Commando Zombies made an appearance on the last chapter. But on this chapter, Commando Zombies will be carrying chain guns! This could be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

Chapter Thirty-four: The Primitive

**Delta Labs Level 3, Level 3 Entrance: November 16, 2145, 1:04 A.M.**

Down at Level 3, an elevator door opened up and a marine entered the security checkpoint. He scanned the area just in case there were hostiles. Luckily, they were none so he got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. Looking around, he lowered his weapon and sighed very deeply.

Main Marine: "Man, this is crazy. All this crap, the demons, the invasion, is all connected to this Soulcube I keep hearing about. I can't believe all this. Though I surprised that this Soulcube is some kind of weapon. Wonder what it's like when I get a hold of that artifact."

He wondered what it would feel like to get a hold of the Soulcube. But when he was about to imagine it, he heard a footsteps coming from below him. He looked down at the observation window and saw three people walking down a longer hallway. He could tell that the first two were Commando Zombies. But leading the pack was Dr. Betruger himself. He watched as the three walked down the hallway and approached the end. When they turned to the right, the marine had a sneaky suspicion.

Main Marine: "Hmm… Something tells me they're up to something."

When he said that, he heard Betruger say something to one of the Commandos.

**Dr. Betruger: "Destroy the bridge!"**

Suddenly, the marine heard a huge explosion that shook him off his feet. When all that passed, he regained his composure and could tell his assumptions were correct.

Main Marine: "Yep, definitely something they're up to."

He headed to the door to see where the explosion came from. When he entered, a group of Z-Sec security guards were waiting for him with guns at the ready. In response, the marine had his plasma rifle up and screamed out loud.

Main Marine: "Bring it on!!"

**Delta Museum, Main Lobby: November 16, 1:06 A.M.**

Somewhere in Delta, the Titans and Alex were in the elevator waiting to reach the museum. When the lift made a complete stop, and door opened and the team entered the main lobby of the Delta Museum. The place was a big room that's also favored as a waiting area, with seats in a couple of spots, a small dining area complete with a coffee bar and a catering station, two restrooms for both genders next to the elevator, and a reception desk in the middle of the lobby. The center of attention of course is a huge statue resembling the emperor of the Mars civilization and between it were two tapestries that show what the civilization looked like. But the place didn't look as fascinating as it should've been. On the tip of the spear the statue was holding was a dead corpse hanging limply on the tip. And on the floor were random mangled bodies of men, women, and children scattered about in pools of blood. The team observed every piece of dead corpses and couldn't tell whether they would be horrified or disgusted by what they saw.

Cyborg: "Man, now I've seen everything. Looks like no one is safe from this invasion."

Starfire: "Indeed… This is truly horrifying… Look at all the children around here. All of them that would've had bright futures ahead of them, now dead at young ages."

Alex: "It's a sick world we're living in now. And by the way this looks, Betruger would take no mercy on anyone big or small. No matter what, we cannot let him get away with all of this."

He looked around and spotted a couple of dead security guards next to the reception desk with shotguns, machine guns, clips, and a few grenades lying around. He approached the corpses and started gathering all the ammo he needs to get through. While he was doing that, Robin wondered about something ever since they were in the security terminal.

Robin: "Hey Alex, I was wondering about this Dr. Cray person we talked with on the Vid Comm. and there was something I just remembered."

Alex: "Yeah, and what is it?"

Robin: "Well if I'm guessing this correct. Before Ian died, he said that we need to speak with Cray so he can help us. Do you know anything about this guy?"

Alex: "Well, from what I could understand is that when Delta Labs was being built in the mid 2030's, there were seven founders that envisioned a high tech, state of the art lab that would change the fabric of history. Two of them died during the construction, three more died of natural causes, and one was sentenced to the death penalty for leaking cargo transport to pirates on Earth. But the remaining survivor that founded Delta was of coarse Dr. Winston Cray. From what I could understand, Cray is a big time genius with an IQ of over five hundred. But from what I could understand is that no one has ever heard or seen Cray except for a few selected people. For a guy as old as a ancient relic, he certainly has a way keeping his life a secret."

After gathering up all the ammo he needs, Alex stood up and turned around to saw the team.

Alex: "Whatever the case, we still need to find this Primitive he needs and get it back to his lab. Then when we're finished with that, we'll head straight to Delta 4 and stop Betruger's plans once and for all. Maybe if we're lucky, Cray could give us some helpful tips on how we stop the main teleporter.

Robin: "But do you even know where the Primitive is?"

Alex: "Cray did say that the Primitive is in the main chamber of the museum. But where the chamber is, I have no idea. I never been in this museum in my life and I don't know where to begin."

Dr. Cray: _"Perhaps I could be of assistance."_

Everyone got startled when they heard that sound and look around to see where it was.

Cyborg: "What was that?"

Alex: "Don't know. It sounded like Cray himself, but I don't see him anywhere."

Dr. Cray: _"Look down Mr. Kelly."_

The guardian did that as he looked down and saw one of the dead soldiers with his face completely thrashed. That was when he saw an earpiece next to the corpse with a mini mic attached to it. He then picked it up and placed it in his ear to see if he could hear the doctor.

Alex: "Dr. Cray?"

Dr. Cray: _"Ah, excellent, a good frequency. Sorry for the sudden shock Mr. Kelly, but I had to find a way to get in contact with you."_

Alex: "Yeah, a little warning would've been nice. So you mind telling me where this main chamber is?"

Dr. Cray: _"Certainly. The Main Chamber is within the north wing of the museum. The problem is that the damage to the wing is severe since this massacre started. So there's no telling if the paths are blocked or not. But don't worry; I'll walk you through it. First thing you need to do is to override the lockdown sequence. They must've sealed the doors when the situation got worse. Once you override the doors, head to the main hall and wait for further instructions."_

Alex: "So override the doors and we're in?"

Dr. Cray: _"That is correct."_

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

Alex: "All right, whatever you say."

He turned off the earpiece and looked at the team to give them some of details.

Robin: "Well, anything?"

Alex: "Cray said that the main chamber is in the north wing of the museum, but the problem is that the entire place has so much damage that it won't be easy getting there one bit."

Raven: "There's a news flash."

Alex: "Anyways, once we override the doors and enter the main hall, I'll contact Cray to see what the situation is."

He looked back at the reception desk and found the computer terminal that's in charge of the security grid. The guardian quickly approached it and scanned screen to see which option controls the override door. Finally, he discovered the override program down the middle and clicked it with the mouse that was there. When he clicked it, a message popped up that says, "Override all security doors". Alex thought about it and decided to do it anyway, so he moved the cursor to the "Yes" button and clicked it. But just when he was done with that, the lights in the main lobby were all turned off and the screens in the reception desk went static. The team immediately readied their weapons and powers at every direction as they scanned the area to see if there were any monsters popping about. While they were doing that, Robin looked at Alex and was a little unsure.

Robin: "I thought you said that the override would unlock the doors."

Alex: "I did. But something must've disrupted it. What's going on here?"

Suddenly, the screens went back on and were operational. But instead of showing the menu option, it showed a person who's none other then Dr. Betruger. Alex stared at the screen and was completely scornful.

Alex: "Betruger…"

Betruger just stared at the guardian and was silent until he said something.

Betruger: "I see you've just met Dr. Cray. That old man is certainly a fool needing you guys for help. Though I'm quite surprised that he would last this long."

Alex just had it and started arguing to him on the screen.

Alex: "Why are you doing this Betruger? You used to be a proud scientist with honors and achievements. Now you're helping these demons take over the universe. How could you do something this horrible?"

Betruger chuckled pretty lowly and answered him in the sinister of ways.

Dr. Betruger: "Oh you don't need my explanation dear Alex. I'm doing this for the future of the universe. And you and your kind are getting in the way of everything I've worked for. Well all that will change soon enough."

Alex: "We'll see about that. Once we get to main teleporter and shut it down, we're going to kick your ass."

Dr. Betruger: "Like that would ever happen. Soon you, Dr. Cray, Counselor Swan, Jack Campbell, and your precious Teen Titans will die and when the fleet gets here they will join you. But first, I'm going to give you a little parting gift. See even though you fool me on the bait and switch elevator shenanigan, you won't escape my wrath this time. Destroy them my children!"

The screen went static again and went back to its usual menu option. But the lights all around the area were still off and the doors leading to the hall were remained shut. Just when they all thought they were out of the blue, ceiling tiles exploded and fall to the floor, leaving a couple of yellow glowing compartments above them. Suddenly, out came a dozen Maggots crawling out of the ceiling and headed down to the team. Alex looked up to see the monsters and took his machine gun out for a battle.

Alex: "Maggots! Everyone shoot them down! Make sure they don't reach the lobby floor! Go, go, go!!"

The guardian quickly opened fire on some of the maggots that were getting closer to the floor. While he was doing that, the others used their own arsenal to take down the rest. Starfire and Raven flew up to the ceiling and fired their star bolts and aurora blasts at the demons that got on the walls. Robin and Cyborg use their exploding disks and sonic cannon to demolish the ones coming out of the open shafts. The Maggots that made it on the floor charged in and headed to the group for a bountiful feast. Beast Boy saw them coming and turned into a bear to strike them with precise accuracy. At first there were quite a few, but more kept on coming. Robin noticed that Beast Boy couldn't take them out by himself, so he jumped in and took his R-Sword out to help him out. As the two were taking them out, Cy was left alone taking care of the Maggots clinging on the ceiling. But more Maggots keep coming out of the shafts by the second. So he had to take the direct approach. He opened up the shoulder blades and fired his mini rockets straight at the ceiling. They all exploded and killed the hoard after a direct hit. The team continued their onslaught against the monsters until the last few Maggots were left standing. When the last of them were dead, all the lights went back on and the doors leading to the hallway opened up. When Alex looks at the open doors, he put away his machine gun and looked at the team.

Alex: "Looks like our path is clear. Let's go before more of them bastards show up."

The team quickly left the lobby and headed down the hallway. The place was filled with glass displays on each side of the wall and was showing ancient pottery that was made by the civilization. But scattered on the floor was hand made barricades to hold off the demons at bay. But they all could tell that fail as bodies and security and soldiers were scattered about. Alex looked at each of the dead marines and spotted one that had a plasma rifle and a lot of plasma cartridges all around. Alex decided to gather them up since he's a little low, so he bent down and pick up the cartridges. While he was picking them up and placing them around his plasma belt, something startled the team.

"_Welcome to the Delta Museum. Here is where scientists store and analyze ancient relics from the Mars Civilization that lived here eons ago."_

The Titans looked around to see where all that was coming from. Alex then looked up at the sound and saw one of the monitors that were working, showing the introductory video for the museum.

Alex: "Relax, it's just a video. Don't want you guys to shoot blindly at nothing."

The team calmed down and put away whatever they had while they listened in on the introductory video.

"To ensure your stay here is safe and productive, we advice you to follow all rules and regulations. First rule, being in a group. Always remain in your group at all times. Sure Delta Museum is a big building and the artifacts within the museum truly amazing, but you have to stay with your groups, even if you are interested in observing one special piece of art. If you get separated from your group or got lost, find the nearest security guard. They are here to help no matter how big or small the situation is."

When Alex was finished gathering plasma cartridges, he got up and turned his head to his teammates.

Alex: "Let's go."

Soon, the team walked down the hallway and headed down to a security checkpoint complete with metal detection and an X-ray machine to show what's inside a bag or purse. When they walk down to the checkpoint, the video continued playing.

"_Upon entering the museum, always remember to check all baggage and loose items in the security checkpoint. Remember that all items may contain metal materials that could give out detection within our sensors. If you get caught by the security sensors, remain where you are and let security inspect you immediately."_

Alex was the first one to go through the security sensor. But when he passed it, the sensor's made a loud beep and the flashes turned red. That meant that the guardian had metal around him, and a lot of it. Alex looked at both sides of the sensors and could tell that could be trouble. So he immediately banged both sensors with his prosthetic metal arm, shutting off the sensors and destroying the alarms. When he finished taking it all out, he looked at the team that was a bit surprised at this action.

Alex: "What?"

The Titans were silenced through the whole thing and knew why he did that. If the monsters and zombies heard that siren, they would come here and investigate. After a long silence, Alex decided to let that slide and move on. The Titans brushed that aside as well and walk past the busted security sensor. The introduction still kept going.

"_Though these artifacts are rare and their cost is overwhelming, loitery and vandalism is a felony and would count as a serious crime. As you will know, all glass displays have tripped lasers that could alert security if they get broken through. If you see anyone suspicious in stealing, please contact security immediately and they'll handle the rest."_

As everyone walked out of the security checkpoint, they all approached what appeared to be the main entrance to the museum. At first, they thought it was completely locked. But when they were about to figure it out, the sound of the gears from within the locking mechanism was being heard through out the hall. The team watched on as the door makes a slow, but abrupt opening to the museum while the introduction video still plays on.

"_Never enter restricted areas. Those areas are for researchers and staff only and it will be trespassing if you enter. And in case of a fire emergency, follow the exit signs and head back to the docking bay at once. Don't stay too long for the flames will consume you."_

The main gate fully opened and a light engulfed the team. They all covered their eyes from the sudden intense light, but when their eyes adjusted to it, they look at the main entrance and were a bit skeptic about this one.

Beast Boy: "Okay, is it me, or did someone opened the door for us?"

Cyborg: "Don't know Beast Boy. Maybe Betruger gave us an opening invitation for us."

Alex: "Then if that's the case, well let's not keep him waiting. Come on."

Soon enough, the team entered through the gate as the announcer finishes up the introductory.

"_Remember, here in the Delta Museum we want to make sure you have a safe and pleasant stay. So from all of us here in the Union Aerospace Corporation, we would like to thank you and have a nice day."_

When the team left the hallway, they entered what appeared to be a grand room in the middle of the museum. They couldn't believe it, but what they saw was truly amazing. In the main room were three separate wings, the east wing, the west wing, and of course the north wing. On the walls of the wings were temple like structures the Mars Civilization use to build, but were recreated by the UAC. In four separate corners of the room were four tall statues, each resembling different rulers of the past. Though the view of the entire place was elegant, you can't hide the fact that there's some dark evil around here. Where the ceiling use to be is more of that demonic growth spreading with a huge hole in the middle and on the floor was a glowing red pentagram with bodies and object littered around it. The team kept looking around, amazed at what they just saw.

Beast Boy: "Whoa dude, never thought museums would be this awesome."

Cyborg: "Yeah right… You've never been in a museum in your life."

Beast Boy looked at Cy and was annoyed at his remarks.

Beast Boy: "Hey, it's not my fault the museums in Jump City are boring. They should livin' all of them up to make them look this cool."

Alex had enough time looking, so he warns the Titans the task at hand.

Alex: "That's enough guys. We're not here to observe. We got a job to do."

The guardian turned on the earpiece and contacted Dr. Cray for the next course of action.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, we're in and ready to roll. What's our next move?"

Dr. Cray: _"Wait a minute while I check your situation." … "Oh dear. I seems this is worse then I at least expected."_

Alex: "What's the situation?"

Dr. Cray: _"Well, it appears that Betruger must've sealed off the entrance of the North wing. This makes your chances retrieving the primitive impossible."_

Alex looked straight at the entrance to the North Wing and noticed the path was blocked off by a lot of debris.

Alex: "Yeah, I see that. Is there an alternate route we could take?"

Dr. Cray: _"From what I could understand is that around the museum are emergency access corridors that go through different parts. Normally, they are used as emergency passages or moving newfound artifacts to different parts of the wings. But right now, they will be used as shortcuts to reach the Primitive in time. According to the map I'm reading here, it says the closest access is at the sacred bath in the West Wing. Head down to the emergency corridor then contact me when you get there."_

Alex: "Understood. Stand by…"

He turned off his earpiece and turned back to the Titans to give them more details.

Alex: "Well, looks like our path straight to the Primitive is blocked off. But there are emergency passages around the museum. All we have to do is to take the closest route to the North Wing and get to the Primitive before it's too late. Is that clear?"

They all nodded in unison when Alex asked that question.

Alex: "Good, let's get going."

They all walked down the grand room and was about to head to the West Wing. But before they were able to do that…

**Dr. Betruger: "Going somewhere?"**

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked around to find Betruger. But they know the insane scientist is nowhere to be found; only his voice was heard.

Alex: "No more tricks Betruger! Show yourself!"

Dr. Betruger: "I'm sorry Alex, but I'm not going to show myself until the time is right. But ask for you, I'm afraid that the museum is closed."

When Betruger said that, red clouds appeared over the ceiling and in a flash of lightning a dozen Cacodemons appeared. But they weren't the only ones that showed up. Four more clouds appeared at the four corners where the statues are and in seconds, four Mancubuses showed up. The team looked at all of this and realized they're in deep trouble.

**Dr. Betruger: "I'll let you leave when you pass my security. Get them!"**

Soon enough, all the Cacodemons and Mancubus's fired energy blasts and huge fireballs at the team. Raven quickly shielded her friends with a shield that deflected all the known objects. As she was doing that, the other Titans huddled together and think of another plan.

Cyborg: "Great another trap. I think Betruger doesn't want us near the Primitive."

Robin: "Either way, we got to figure out how to get out of this mess. Any ideas?"

Alex started thinking of ways to stop this invading hoard once and for all. That's when he saw the four huge statues that are around the pentagram and the group of Mancubus's. That's when he came up with the perfect plan.

Alex: "I got it. Starfire, I want you and Raven up there to distract the Cacodemons. The rest of us will take care of the Mancubuses."

Everyone looked at their guardian and were shocked at what he just said.

Robin: "What!? Are you crazy?? We don't have enough fire power to take out all four of those behemoths."

Alex: "That's why we're taking the direct approach. You see the statues around us? We can use them to our advantage. What we need to do is to take them off the podiums and let them fall on the freaks. It's a bit risky, but it's the only option we have left. Now do you trust me on this?"

The team thought about it and wasn't sure this plan was going to work. But they decided to trust their guardian since they have no choice.

Robin: "All right, we'll trust you on this one."

Alex: "Good. Now on three, we split up and do what needs to be done. Get ready."

The team got out of their huddle while Raven still had her shield up, getting ready to let it down. As the team position themselves, Alex gave the word.

Alex: "Okay, on three. 1, 2, 3!!"

In an instant, Raven let her shield down as both she and Starfire flew up and attacks the group of Cacodemons. At the same time, the boys split up and headed to the statues, avoiding the firepower from the Mancubus's. It was best that they run next to the walls instead of running straight towards the statues. That way, they won't get killed out in the open. While they were doing that, the girls were in the air taking out as many floating demon heads as they can. Starfire was shooting random amounts of star bolts, hoping to destroy some of the group while Raven uses her aurora blasts and finish them up. But the Cacodemons dodged them and retaliated by spitting energy blasts at them. Raven quickly shielded both her and Star in a bubble shield to help deflect the blasts from the hoard. As soon as that was over, Rae removed the bubble shield while Star flew up in the air and spinned around while firing more star bolts in any direction downwards. The Cacodemons didn't had time to avoid those throws as they were hit over and over until they fall to the floor dissolving away. Back on the ground, the boys split up and headed to the statues to take care of some heavy business. Once they were behind the statues, they began to put the plan to action. Robin took out a bunch of exploding disks out of his belt and threw them at the base of the statue, exploding on impact. Cyborg turned on both his cannons and shoulder blade rocket launchers to fire at the second statue. Alex punched the third base with his prosthetic arm and it cracked all around. And Beast Boy turned into a Triceratops and used his ramming speed and horns to hit the last statue in the back. When they all hit the bases, the statues all tilted and falls down straight to the Mancubus's. It was then that BB turned back to his human form and screamed out loud.

Beast Boy: "TIMBEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!"

The Mancubuses looked up and immediately fired on the statues, hoping that they would avoid a heavy hit. But no matter what they try, it makes it worse. As they kept shooting, the statue heads and body broke into huge boulders, heading down to their target. Within moments, the huge creatures were flatten by the boulders and were killed on impact. When that happened, the girls were able to finish off what was left of the Cacodemons by using their star bolts and aurora blasts. With the demons out of the way, the group rejoined in the entrance to the West Wing.

Robin: "Nice work team."

Beast Boy: "Man, never thought that it would be that easy."

Alex: "Well, let's not wait around until Betruger decides to bring up something tougher. Let's hurry!"

Immediately, the team entered the West Wing and ran down the hallway. If they have time looking around, they would've seen the huge stone tablets discussing the history of the civilization in an odd language. They would've also seen the clothes the civilization wore and the tools and crafts they've done too. But they didn't have time to see all that. They have to reach the sacred bath exhibit in order to take the shortcut through the emergency access way. Alex looked up at the sign and noticed that they were getting close when he read it saying, _"Sacred Bath"_ with an arrow going straight.

Alex: "We're almost there. Keep moving!"

They were just about to reach it when suddenly, two Commando Zombies came out of the baths entrance the Titans would come in to. Only this time, the zombies didn't have tentacles attached to their arms. Instead, they were carrying chain guns with their normal hands. The team saw that and immediately reacted.

Alex: "TAKE COVER!!"

Everyone quickly hid behind what appeared to be some kind of barricade of metal crates and chairs. Possibly set up from an previous attack. As they all hid, the Commando Zombies pulled the trigger and started firing. The bullets began to fly as they hit the barricade with huge force. While they kept shooting, the Titans tried to put together another plan.

Beast Boy: "Great… It's bad enough zombies carrying pistols, shotguns, and machine guns. Now they carry chain guns as well. Oh man… We're dead, we're so dead!"

Robin: "Don't think about it Beast Boy. We have to figure out a way to get rid of them then reach to baths in time."

Alex: "Well, the chain gun is the same as every weapon. They just need to reload. So once they start reloading the weapons, we'll come out and hit them with anything he got."

Alex took a quick peek to see if the Commandos are about done with their chain guns. Once he saw that, he looked back at the team and gave them the order.

Alex: "All right. On my mark, we charge in and raise some Hell of our own. Ready?"

They all nodded and waited for the right moment to strike. They were waiting for what appeared to be over half a minute while the zombies kept on shooting. When the undead soldiers finally took their empty belt out to insert a new one, Alex gave the group the call.

Alex: "Mark!"

Quickly, the team jumped up and hit the commandos with barrages of star bolts, exploding disks, mini rockets, aurora blasts, and plasma projectiles. The zombies didn't have time to fire back or dodge as the random objects hit them in every place until they fell down dead. As it was all said and down, Cyborg approached one of the dissolving corpses and picked up a full ammo packet it was about to attach.

Cyborg: "I'll take that, thank you."

Robin: "C'mon, we have to get to the Primitive before it's too late."

The team left the hallway and entered the sacred baths the Mars Civilization use to use. They looked around again and were once again astounded by the looks of it. It was a huge room with white marble walls and floor. There are tilted windows on the ceiling showing the Mars sky and the ceiling illuminating more lights, even though few of the lights were flashing. In this exhibit, there were medium sized temples that go into the sacred baths with ponds of water it and a bridge that goes to the entrance. Two of the temples were meant regular people, like one for men and the other for women. The temple in the middle was meant for ambassadors, rulers, and emperors of Mars. And around the room, were plants and small statues all arranged to make it look like something the gods would seem jealous of. It all looked so beautiful, if you can mind the blood, corpses, and what appeared to be the weirdest growth with fire like torches growing in the ponds between the entranceways. Not to mention some of the corpses were swimming in the pounds with the water all bloody red. The Titans looked all over the place and couldn't believe all this was for real.

Starfire: "Wow… This is truly marvelous! More glorious then the baths of Tamaran even."

Beast Boy: "Totally! Who would've thought the people of Mars have expensive taste?"

Alex: "Hey, we're not here to be all eye struck people. We're here to get the Primitive not to be a bunch of tourists."

The guardian took his PDA out and checked where the entrance to the emergency passage is.

Alex: "Now let's see… Where's our way in?"

Clicking his pen a few times on the digital map, he found their point of entry.

Alex: "Got it. Says here the passage is at the end of the bath houses."

Robin: "Then let's go before more of those pests show up."

When they were done checking the place out, they went into the exhibit. But before they were able to reach their destination, they all heard Betruger's laughter far and wide. Suddenly, the museum's foundation started to shake, causing the windows on the ceiling to crack and the lights to spark off. The window sealers appeared and shut the windows up a second before they started to shatter in a million pieces. The place was completely dark for what appeared like an eternity. But then, candle's magically appeared and lit up, making the place a little less dark. Then the torch like growth lit up some more and burst into flames. And on cue, more red clouds appeared and out of the lightning came a group of Imps, Cacodemons, and Lost Souls. The Titans watched it all went down and was both scared and surprised.

Beast Boy: "Too late!"

Alex: "Everyone take them down!"

They all attacked the invading hoard with their own arsenal. Starfire and Raven flew back up and opened fire at the flying demons with their bolts and blasts. The boys remained on the ground and take on the ground hoard with their own weapons. Alex was using both his machine gun and plasma rifle again to do twice the damage. Robin took his R-Sword out and cut up Imps that were getting close to them while dodging the slashes and fireballs. Beast Boy used his Grabber to get a hold of some of the fireballs and launching them back at the Imps. And Cyborg uses his chain gun that has a fresh pack of rounds to tears one group after another. They all seem to be doing fine until more hoards appeared and started attacking.

Alex: "Damn it, there's no end to this. We need to find some cover and fast."

Robin: "And where are we going to find one?"

Alex looked around to find some kind of hiding place and spotted the bathhouse in the middle of the exhibit.

Alex: "We'll head to the bathhouse and hold them off from there. Come on!"

The four ran straight to the bathhouse to get some cover. But before Robin could enter with the others, he stopped, stabbed an Imp from his right side, and looked up at the two Titan girls still fighting off the hoard in the air.

Robin: "Starfire, Raven, take out the ground troop while you're at it!"

He ran into the bathhouse as the girls listened in on their leader's yell and had small smirks on their faces.

Raven: "With pleasure…"

Star flew down at the remaining Imps and used her eye beams to create a huge explosion to kill the group while Raven remained in the air and shielded herself and her friend from the energy blasts from the Cacodemons and charges from the Lost Souls. Meanwhile, the Titan boys remain in the bathhouse for hiding and cover fire. Now the bathhouse is pretty big to fit thirty to forty people tops and has a huge circular pool in the middle of the room and a big open hole on the ceiling that should've have some light peaking out. But of course, there were a few dead bodies floating in the pool with bloody red waters all around them. But the place was so dark that no one won't be able to see in the house. Lucky for them that Cyborg activated his shoulder flashlight so they could see where they would be going. As they were hiding, Beast Boy paced back and forth and was freaking out.

Beast Boy: "Oh man, this cannot be good. We're heavily surrounded and trapped in here. We're screwed, we're screwed man!"

Alex was reloading his weapons when he heard BB loosing his mind. So he tried to calm him down.

Alex: "Would you mind stowing the bellyaching Beast Boy? You're a Titan not a wobble neck."

Robin: "Well Beast Boy does have a point. Hiding in this bath house would be a little bit of a risk."

The guardian then looked at Robin and gave him a little more to think about.

Alex: "Oh, so you consider staying out there being surrounded by man eating Imps? I don't think so. Besides, this is the only safe place I could think of. The room's pretty big and the only entrances could either be the front door or the sky roof. There's no way anyone would get in without a fight."

Just then, the boys heard the quick patter of little feet going around. The team stopped whatever their doing and looked around to see where the sound came from.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What was that?"

Cyborg: "Don't know, but it doesn't sound too good."

Everyone looked around to find that sound, thinking it could be another monster. They then heard more scampering from left and right. From what they could understand, there could be more then one demon. Alex slowly took out his double-barrel shotgun and looked left and right to find the sound.

Alex: "Where are you?"

He peered his eyes around to see if he could find the demons. What he didn't know was that something was behind him with glowing yellow eyes. It started raising its claw like arms and was about to kill him. But suddenly…

Cyborg: "Alex, behind you!"

Cy quickly turned on his cannon when he saw the creature and opened fire. Alex immediately ducked down just in time before the demon had the chance to strike and the blue laser hit it really hard that it died on the impact and disintegrated away. When the smoke cleared, Alex got up, dusted himself up, and looked at Cy.

Alex: "Thanks."

Cyborg: "All I could do for a bud."

Beast Boy then approached the ash that was what's left of the creature and scratched his head a little.

Beast Boy: "Okay. Don't think I'm out of the loop but, does anyone know what attacked us?"

Robin: "Don't know. But I got the feeling that's not all of them."

BB quickly looked at Robin and swallowed a really big lump from his throat, knowing he didn't like the sound of it.

Beast Boy: "All?"

Suddenly, they all heard the screams of demonic yells. Before they could find out what was that, they saw red flashes appearing everywhere. In a matter of seconds, a huge group of Wraiths were all over the inside of the bathhouse with the team and made another shriek. Alex realized this is a really serious problem and readied his shotgun for a gruesome battle.

Alex: "Great, just what we needed. Wraiths in a closed room. Give them Hell boys!!"

The guardian pointed the shotgun at the Wraith that's closet to him and fired before it could attack. But soon after that, orange lightning appeared and the Wraiths were gone before anyone could react.

Beast Boy: "What the… Where did they go?"

Robin: "Everyone remain where you are! Those things hid themselves from us. That means that they're still in here. Just stay in place. We don't want to run around so that the Wraiths won't get an advantage against us. If they appear, blast them."

Robin, quickly position his sword up and waited patiently for the things to come out of their camouflage. Cyborg, hearing Rob's orders, turned on his sonic cannon and scanned it left and right.

Cyborg: "Now you're talking."

Beast Boy, knowing what he must do, turned into a tiger and waited for the demons to come out. And Alex, he reloaded his shotgun with two fresh shells and pumped it ready for the attack.

Alex: "You and me both Cy."

And so they all waited, hoping the Wraiths come out of hiding and attack them with extreme prejudice. That's was when the first few reveal themselves and headed towards Robin. The Titan leader gets ready for a battle as the first one tried to cut him from the side. Rob successfully blocked it with his sword and tried to hold on as much as he could. That was when the second Wraith showed up and was about to end his life while the other was distracting him. Fortunately, Robin saw that in the corner of his eyes and did a straight side kick to its head, sending it away from him. That gave Alex the chance to shoot it down before it could attack again. So he pointed the shotgun at the creature the moment it got up and fired a shot at it. With one of the demons dead, he was going to reload another round. But another Wraith materialized from its hiding place and went on the assault. Alex looked over yonder where the creature is and reacted fast by blocking his empty shotgun at the thing's clawed arm, which of course was going to cut him up by the waist. He was holding it as best as he could, but another Wraith appeared behind the guardian and was going to surprise him from its position. Suddenly, a blue laser came out of nowhere and struck the creature with such force that it died on contact. Immediately Alex kicked the Wraith he was battling and tossed it straight into the pool. He then looked to see who saved him and saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon in hand. So he gave the hybrid a bit of a thank you salute and quickly gets the shells ready before another Wraith would appear. That was when two more of them appeared and charged straight toward Alex. Alex pointed his weapon at the two and hoped that he could kill them both at the same time. But before he could think this through, a green tiger came out from the blue and pounced on the two demons, ripping them to pieces. Alex knew that the green tiger was none other then Beast Boy himself and appreciated the help. He then spotted another Wraith coming down toward Beast Boy and quickly attacked it before it could attack the green tiger. After firing another round at the creature, he reloaded again and waited for the next opponent to come get him. Back to Robin he was still blocking the first Wraith with his sword while quickly looking back and forth to see if there were any more coming straight towards him. Thinking this was the right moment; he gave the Wraith a head butt at its head, keeping it off its balance. He then used his sword to cut the demon diagonally and it split in half, dissolving to its death. Just when she was finished with the creature, the next one appeared and jumped from its position, ready for the kill. The Boy Wonder looked up and saw it coming to he lifted his R-Sword up and waited for the demon to come down. Immediately, he swung the sword in the proper angle and cut the Wraith right down the middle, directly down to the lower region. As soon as it was dead, he looked at the others still fighting and realized this wasn't getting anywhere.

Robin: "Damn it! There's too many of them! We can't stop them in this place."

Indeed, things are getting to hectic for the team to bear. Beast Boy was still in tiger mode, trying to kill as many demons as he can. However, more of them appeared and surrounded the changeling. So he then turned into a gorilla and started pounding them all with his big fists. Alex, on the other hand, couldn't take them on with his shotgun cause it would waste some time reloading. So he uses his machine gun to take them out. Cyborg, realizing that the sonic cannon is completely useless, uses his chain gun and tear through the demons like they were nothing. But more keep on appearing and he couldn't hold them back for much longer.

Cyborg: "You're telling me."

Alex: "Well we got to get out of here soon. But the last thing we want is to head back out there with those Imps waiting for us. There's got to be a way out of this place."

As if that answers his response, random debris came raining down through the ceiling hole and were all covered in dark energy. It all hit the Wraiths as the sharper ones penetrated their skin and killed them immediately. The team was confused at what happened when a black disk came hovering down and landed on top of the pool. Then a figure came down and looked at the team. Judging by her appearance, the boys know that this person levitating was indeed their teammate, Raven.

Raven: "Anyone need a lift?"

They all stared at Raven for a couple of seconds, then looked back at the remaining Wraiths, still stirring after a surprise attack. Knowing this can't be good; Robin looked at the others and immediately gave them the order.

Robin: "Raven has given us a way out. Let's get out of here before they begin to make another attack."

The team ran up to the black disk Rae created, including Beast Boy who turned back into his human form and ran to the disk. With everyone on the disk, the telepath levitated herself and the boys up to the open hole on the ceiling. At the same time, the Wraiths awoke from the sudden attack and looked up at the black disk coming up to the ceiling. So they all shriek and positioned themselves to jump up and headed to the disk. Cy, Rob, and Al saw all that and split up to take them all out of quick way. Cyborg fired his shoulder mounted rockets at the first group on the north right side, Robin threw exploding disks at the hoard on the north left, and Alex threw two grenades down the south corridor to take care of the rest. Once everything exploded, all the Wraiths were killed and when the group got out of the bathhouse, a huge explosion popped out of the ceiling. When all that happened, everyone made out of the bathhouse alive and was in the air above Raven. While they were up, Starfire was in the air the whole time, trying to get rid of the Cacodemons, Lost Souls, and Imps that were attacking her with everything they got. But it was getting rough on the outside as well on the inside of the bathhouse. Alex looked at the Tamaranean and could see what the situation was.

Alex: "I take it you guys were having the same problem as we did."

Star, without looking at the guardian, told him the situation while throwing star bolts at the Imps that appeared.

Starfire: "Indeed. At first Raven and I were doing our best holding the hoard back at bay. But they keep on spawning every time we take down the first batch. So it would only be a matter of time before we're overrun."

Raven: "In other words, we're totally screwed."

Quickly, Raven used her powers to create a shield to protect the others from the energy blasts and fire balls. Then the boys got ready to fight and fired their weapons and the demons, especially Beast Boy who was grabbing flames and blasts with his Grabber and tossing them back at the hoard. He also grabs the Lost Souls that were charging towards them and killed them after releasing the trigger. While they were fending the demons off, Alex knows they have to find the passage door fast before they become dead meat. He looked back and saw the door at the right end of the back wall. Knowing that they're close, Alex decided he and the team would leave now while they have the chance.

Alex: "Forget about the hoard, it's time to go!"

He then pointed at the door down below while the others looked at him and turned their heads to see the door he was pointing at. When they know they must leave immediately, Robin looked at Rae and told to power down.

Robin: "Raven, get us down from here!"

The telepath nodded as both she and Starfire flew down to the entrance to the passage with the rest of the team coming with the help of Rae's magic. When they reached the ground, the boys got off the disk and onto the floor, then headed to the automatic open door along with the girls. Right behind them, the huge hoard of demons were following them, hoping to get into the doorway. When Cyborg and Robin saw that, they decided to give them a sonic boom to keep them away. So when the boy wonder took an exploding disk out and the hybrid armed his cannon, they both fired their weapons and once they're together, create a huge explosion that cleared out the entire room. When that's done, the two went inside the passage while Cy banged on the panel next to the door, completely shattering it and making the door automatically lock itself once it closes. Finally, the team managed to take a breather after that horrendous battle as they were in the passage hallway, all gathered to find out what to do next.

Cyborg: "Oh man… That was way too close for comfort."

Robin: "Indeed. Judging by what just happened at the sacred baths, it appears we're getting close to the Primitive. And Betruger seems to be pulling all the stops to keep us away from our goal. We have to reach the main chamber fast before he decides to bring the entire Calvary."

Alex: "Then let's move before that happens. But first, we have to find out where we're going."

To that end, Alex turned his earpiece back on and hopes he gets into contact with Dr. Cray. But when he got contact, he heard Cray talking to someone.

Dr. Cray: _"I understand your concern Carmack, but we need everything ready for the team when they get to the lab. Make sure everything is ready for them when they get here. I'll make sure they come to the lab in one piece."_

Alex wasn't sure what was going on, so he decided to talk to him to see what was happening.

Alex: "Dr. Cray?"

There were a few moments of silence until Cray talked back.

Dr. Cray: _"Ah, Mr. Kelly. Didn't know you were listening."_

Alex: "Yeah, well I didn't expect you talking to someone right now. What were you talking about anyways?"

Dr. Cray: _"Oh, it's nothing really. Just getting prepared when you and the Teen Titans get to the lab. That's all."_

After hearing that, Alex thought it was just nothing and nodded his head.

Alex: "I see… Well, if I'm not interrupting anything, I just want you to know that we're in the emergency corridor and are ready to move."

Dr. Cray: _"Good. Now here's what I want you to do. From what I could tell, the passages have signs on the ceiling, just so employees and maintenance knows where they're going. So, I want you to follow one of the signs of the passage. Tell me, is there a sign that says North Wing?"_

Alex looked up at the ceiling to find a sign. When he found a sign, there were a few names with arrows pointed to different directions. That's when he saw the sign that says _"North Wing"_ with an arrow pointing straight up, or north on some terms. When he saw that, he smiled and answered Cray through the earpiece.

Alex: "Yeah, I see it."

Dr. Cray: _"Then you follow the signs that will lead you to the north wing. Once you reach it, head immediately to the main chamber and retrieve the Primitive. But please be cautious, Betruger might know what your up to and he will stop at nothing in blocking your path."_

Alex: "Don't worry; we'll be prepared when Betruger decides to crash the party. Thanks for the advice Cray. I'll call you when we get there. If something happen, I'll let you know."

He shut his con piece and looked at the team for the next course of action.

Robin: "Well, what he said?"

Alex: "It looks like we have to follow the signs. Remember, everyone stay close and keep alert. Don't want to get into much trouble as we're in now."

When everyone heard that, they all ran through the hallway and follow the signs that said North Wing. While they ran they spotted a couple of Z-Secs heading towards them with machine guns in their hands. Cyborg ran ahead and used his chain gun to rip them to pieces. Once killed, Alex picked up a bunch of clips from the corpses for his ammo and proceeded down the hall. That's when an Imp materialized in front of them and was throwing a fireball at them. Beast Boy took his Graber out and took the fireball at mid air, then launched it back at the demon. With the demon taken out in one blow, they went on with their quest to reach the Primitive. They turned the left corner via the signs they follow and were about to reach the right turn when they saw a Commando Zombie that came out of the alcove that was burst open some time ago. It ran straight to the group but they came prepared for it. Both Alex and Cy took their weapons out and bust some rounds at the undead creep. Now that it's dead, the Titans turned to the right and ran down the next hallway. Once they turned, a sudden flash of lightning appeared and a Pinky appeared after it. It immediately charged straight at them, ready to eat them all up. But Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire threw disks, bolts and mini rockets at the demonic bull, blowing it up and killing it in seconds. With their path cleared, they kept on moving, inching closer and closer to their goal. They turned another right corner and spotted a large group of zombies lumbering around doing nothing. But with them blocking the way, the team needs to make a path through this hoard. So Robin stepped in and took his R-Sword out to make a clearing. He ran into them and started slicing off heads, limbs, and other necessities. It was like chopping through a jungle forest, except with blood everywhere and the smell of decaying carcasses around the area. As the boy wonder kept on cutting, some of the zombies saw that and approached him, ready to munch him up. Alex, upon seeing that happening, took his shotgun out and opened fire on the first batch. The power of the double barrel was so strong that it took out four of the undead beings. But there were still others that were limping towards the leader. So he reloaded two more shots, cocked it, and opened fire at the next group. Now with all of them dead, the Titan's path was cleared and they continued what they've started. As they've run and turned to the left corner, they've spotted something that was completely odd. It looked like one of the security zombies and arming some kind of device on the wall. When it was finished, the Z-Sec started to run away in the opposite direction where the Titans were behind him. When Alex saw that, he alerted the team about the situation.

Alex: "After it!"

The team then ran after the zombie and was about to get it. But before they were about to reach the undead, the detonator exploded and created a cave in through the hallway. That explosion caused the Titans to fly back away from the blast and hit the back wall hard. Of course, they all survived the blast, but they were left with cuts and scratches from the impact. After they shook off the effects, Alex looked up at the mess of debris blocking the hallway. He walked up to the debris and examined the damage. He then looked up at the sign that was damaged from the explosion but saw it saying that the North Wing was straight ahead. Looking at that, Alex bowed his head and sighed miserably.

Alex: "You got to be kidding me."

He then turned on his Comm. piece to get contact with Cray while the others joined him and observed the wreck themselves. 

Alex: "Dr. Cray, do you read me?"

After a few seconds to get a response, Cray answered him through the earpiece.

Dr. Cray: _"Yes Mr. Kelly, I read you loud and clear. What is it?"_

Alex: "Well, we seem to have a problem. A security zombie blew up a hallway and debris is blocking our way through."

There was a harsh silence until Cray spoke up.

Dr. Cray: _"I was afraid of that. It appears that Betruger is preventing you from reaching the Primitive in time."_

Alex: "Yeah, and it looks like he's showing it pretty well. Is there any other way to reach the North Wing?"

Dr. Cray: _"Don't know. If that hallway hasn't been blown up, that would've been your only route through there. But there could be some routes that have been created. Give me a moment." … "Ah, here we go. Retrace back to the hallway in the corner you turn and enter a room on the left side. There's a lounge inside the room and something else as well."_

Alex: "All right, we're heading down there now. Stand by for further information."

The guardian turned around and told the team what to do next.

Beast Boy: "I hope what you two were talking about is good news."

Alex: "It is. But it looks like we have to take an alternative route, whatever it is. Let's head back and see what Cray want us to do. Come on."

The team began to move as they retrace their steps to head to the lounge. They turned left and the lounge was not far away from them. Block a blockade suddenly appeared where there was none where they passed. And behind the barricade was a group of Z-Secs and Commando Zombies with machine guns and chain guns in their possession. They all immediately open fire when they saw the group turning the corner. Raven quickly shielded the team as a black wall showed up and deflected all the bullet shots. With nothing to hide, the Titans were nowhere to be safe, and it will be a matter of time before Raven's magic wears out. So on quick and natural instinct, Alex gave a decisive order.

Alex: "Everyone fallback!!"

They all then ran back to the corner and hide immediately as Raven ran back and discharge her shield. They all hid behind the wall at the corner while bullets continued to fly close to them. Just when the zombies continued to fire, they all stopped and reloaded their now empty weapons. That gave Alex a chance of a lifetime. He took out a grenade, armed it, and threw it out in the opening, straight to the barricade. Once the grenade hit the random objects that form a wall, it exploded, sending a few security zombies flying off their boots, and leaving the rest of them alive. But not for long. When the blast was heard, the team jumped out of their hiding place and blast the rest of them with bullets and star bolts. With the rest killed, the Titans and Alex proceeded to head to the entrance of the lounge. But Cyborg stopped in his tracks and took an ammo belt pack from one of the dead Commando Zombies that used it, since his chain gun ammo is ranning low. After he got what he needed, the hybrid joins the others as they head right into the lounge. Alex first entered the place and looked around with his machine gun. Fortunately, nothing was in their but a few corpses decorated around the room. So he lowered his weapon and looked around the room. Apparently, the place looked normal then usual, except for a few turned over chairs and tables, a destroyed vending machine that had fallen on the floor, and dead bodies laid to waste. But what got everyone's attention, was the strange growth that was growing on the wall in front of them and it almost look like some kind of cave. Looking at this hole, the team realized that something wasn't right.

Raven: "Um… I don't know if this help but I don't think this is a shortcut."

Alex: "Yeah, something isn't right about this."

The guardian turned on his earpiece and tried to get to the bottom of this.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, what's the deal? I thought you said that there's another way to the North Wing. There's nothing here but a dead end."

Dr. Cray: _"Not likely. You see that growth on the wall?"_

Al looked back at the growth and nodded. 

Alex: "Yeah, I see it."

Dr. Cray: _"Good. Now from what I could understand, not only this growth affects parts of the installation, but also creates new passages in case other are impassable. If you take this demonic growth tunnel, it might take you to the North Wing."_

The guardian did a major double take; now knowing Cray had lost his fragile mind.

Alex: "Are you serious!? This tunnel 'might' take us to the North Wing?"

Dr. Cray: _"I'm sorry Mr. Kelly, but that's the only thing I could think up on. But this is a good chance of you getting there. If I'm right, then that tunnel will bring you closer to the Primitive. If I'm wrong, then you and your friends would be fresh meat."_

Alex: "Gee… Thank you for sentimental advice Cray. I feel real better."

He turned off his earpiece and sighed very deeply. The team that was behind him looked at him and could tell none of that is good.

Cyborg: "Something tells us that that wasn't a good conversation."

He turned himself around and looks at the Titans to give them the worse case scenario.

Alex: "No it wasn't. Cray thinks that through his growth tunnel would be our passage into the North Wing."

Beast Boy: "Please don't tell me we're going into the damn hole."

Al looked at Beast Boy and makes it sound so cheesy.

Alex: "All right, I won't tell ya. Now let's get a move on, I want to grab this Primitive and get to the main teleporter chamber in time."

To that end, he and the Titans walked down to the growth and went into it. But Beast Boy stayed behind and rolled his eyes around, sighing to himself.

Beast Boy: "Why does this always happen to us?"

The changeling then followed the rest of his friends and entered the growth tunnel as well.

Delta Labs Level 1: Delta System Control, November 16, 2145, 1:20 A.M.

Meanwhile, in Delta 1, Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell were at the system control station, trying to figure out how to get to Delta 4 the quickest. They manage to survive through that level when they got off the sky tram and were kicking ass and taking names through the corridors and labs. Now they are at the control center looking for a way to reach Level 4 as soon as they could. Swan was at the control room looking through the digital map, hoping to find the quickest route up to Delta 4 while Campbell was at the entrance to the control corridor holding the BFG, hoping no other demon would enter.

Jack Campbell: "Well, anything counselor."

Swan kept checking through the 3D map to see if there was a way. After looking through his options, he lowered his head and sighed deeply.

Counselor Swan: "No, nothing… I'm trying to see if there are some quicker ways to reach Delta 4 but no luck. Finding our route is very difficult to determine and who knows if some of the access ways would be blocked. So our only option would be taking the elevators up to Level 4."

Jack looked back at Swan and was a little unsure about this idea.

Jack Campbell: "Sounds a little too risky. You want to take the elevators up to Level 4?"

Counselor Swan: "We don't have much of a choice in the matter. If we're ever going to reach the main teleporter and stop it, we have to take the elevator access way and go from there."

Jack Campbell: "So you're sure there's no other way."

Counselor Swan: "Sorry Campbell, but we have no other choice. There's an elevator access way in the main lobby. We should head down there now while we still have a chance."

Jack Campbell: "All right then, let's go."

Swan picked up his machine gun and left the control room to meet up with Campbell. Once the two meet, they both left the place and ran down the hallway to reach the door leading to the main lobby. As soon as they approached the door, it automatically opened and the two entered the lobby. They ran down the lobby until they reach the two elevators in front of them. When they approached the lifts, Campbell pushes the _'Call Lift'_ icon to get an elevator down to them. But just as he pressed it, the screen went completely static and was showing off a lot of red.

Jack Campbell: "Something's wrong. The panel is not responding."

Counselor Swan: "Let me see…"

Swan took a closer look at the panel and could tell something wasn't right, while he was starring at the screen; he noticed that there's a pentagram slowly appearing on the screen and was glowing brightly. Looking at that, he could tell something isn't right.

Counselor Swan: "Campbell, I think we walked right into a trap."

Just then, without warning, three red clouds appear behind them and flashes of lightning zapped the floors. When the two turned around, they were shocked when they saw three Mancubuses roaring at them, ready to fire. So to that end, Campbell positioned his BFG and charged it.

Jack Campbell: "You know what? I guess you're right counselor."

He then let go of the trigger and fired a huge green ball of energy at the three demonic behemoths.

Delta Museum, Unknown Location: November 16, 2145, 1:23 A.M.

Back to the team in the museum, they were traveling through the growth tunnel that was created by the demons. They were a bit unsure that it will take them to the North Wing, but if Cray said it was a good chance, they will take it no matter what. Though, they were a little creeped out walking down a moving tunnel, Beast Boy was at the worse of wares. He was quivering a little while walking down the strange place while murmuring to himself that this was completely freaky.

Beast Boy: "Gross, gross, gross, gross…"

He then unexpectedly placed his hand on the growths wall and was completely startled at what he just done. So the changeling got his hand off the wall, look at the blood soaking his hand and shake it off out of it, feeling more disgusted then ever.

Beast Boy: "Man, what have you got us into this time Alex? It's one thing trying to reach this Primitive Cray wants, it's another thing taking this creepy tunnel to it. If I had it my way, I would've turned into a big animal and destroyed that debris that was blocking our path."

When he heard that, Alex looked back at BB and told what would happen.

Alex: "Yeah, and if that was suppose to happen, the rest of the hallway will cave in and we'll be buried alive. Don't feel so worked up about this. It's the only way we could reach the Primitive and hopefully get to Delta 4. Sides, we've been in this type of tunnel before."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but we were in a jeep for crying out loud. Now we're walking down this tunnel, on foot! There's no telling if this tunnel is really a living being. Who knows if whatever this is would eat us alive. I don't want to die in here. No way!"

Raven: "Boy, who would've thought Beast Boy is completely paranoid?"

The team laughed a little, enjoying the green elf's crazy behavior, but knowing that his statements might be true. The changeling was getting more annoyed then normal so he got to their attention as loud as he could.

Beast Boy: "Knock it out, I'm serious about this. What if this tunnel was alive and would eat us up? We would be goners!"

Alex: "If this growth tunnel was alive it would've eaten us when we entered it in the first place. Don't feel so freaking worried about it. Once we get out of this tunnel, we will head to the main chamber and grab the Primitive. No problem."

The team kept on walking for minutes without knowing if this tunnel is going to end. That was until they spotted something they would be quite relieved. At the end of the tunnel, there was a hole. But this hole wasn't on the wall, it was on the floor. Seeing something like that, the team decided to run to the exit, so they won't have to stay that long in the tunnel.

Alex: "Yes! We found our exit! Let's go before something bad happens."

They all headed down to the floor's hole, hoping to get out of this gooey tunnel. But then, there was an immediate shake and Betruger's voice echoing around the place.

Dr. Betruger: "It appears that you are determined reaching the Primitive. How interesting… Let's see how well you fare against my children this time."

Just then, and couple of Maggots crawled out of the hole and scampered to the group. The Alex saw that and quickly fired his machine gun at the charging group. Though he took out a few, the rest went away from the bullets and headed to the team. Cyborg then positioned his chain gun and blared some shots at the demons before they had a chance reaching their target. With the creatures all gone, the Titans approached the hole and Alex gave them the call.

Alex: "All right, everyone jump down to the hole. Let's get out of this creepy place."

Immediately, they all jumped down the hole one at a time and landed in what appeared to be another hallway. It was there they spotted three Imps waiting for them and started to fire balls of flames. Raven created another bubble shield when that happened and deflected the flames projectory. After the telepath lowered the shield, Cyborg fired back with his chaingun in the ready. After all three of the demons were dead, the Titans looked around to see where they are now. When they looked up at the sign above them, they saw one of the names that said, _"Main Chamber"_, and had an arrow pointing up, or north for those who understand mapping. Looking at that, the Guardian turned the earpiece on and talked to Cray.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, you're option was correct. That growth tunnel took us to the North Wing."

Dr. Cray: _"That's good to hear. Just follow the signs to the main chamber, there you will retrieve the Primitive and take it to my lab. Be cautious… Now that you're closer to the artifact, Betruger will do anything in his hands to stop you."_

Alex: "Don't worry doctor; rest assure that we'll get the Primitive to you as soon as possible."

He turned off his comm. and looked at the team to see if they're listening. Unfortunately, they were looking around the hallway to see the statues around them. But not only the statues, but also the armor Mars warriors wear and weapons attached to the walls.

Cyborg: "Man, I don't know what I would be impressed by? The civilization's architect or the warriors they use to have?"

Starfire: "I agree with you Cyborg. From what I could tell, these warriors might have been the greatest of Mars. I wonder if they would've been stronger then my race?"

Alex: "Hey, that's enough sightseeing for one day. We got a job to do."

Robin looked at his guardian, nodded, and looked back at the team to give them the details.

Robin: "Alex is right. We getting closer to the main chamber as it is and we can't stop right now. We have to make it there and grab the Primitive if we're able to reach Delta 4 in time. Let's hurry before Betruger decides to do something more drastic then before."

So the Titans started running towards through the hallway, inching closer to the chamber. A few feet later, a vent on the ceiling opened up and out came a Vulgar coming out of it and crawling on the ceiling. When it saw the team, it shrieked and detached itself off the ceiling, landing on the floor in seconds. It then threw a green fireball at the team, but they all ducked as soon as the creature threw it. Then Alex got up and took the Vulgar out with his machine gun. But when he killed it, two clouds appeared behind the dissolving monster and in flashes of lightning, two Revenants appeared and fired pairs of rockets. Raven used her powers to cover all the mini missiles with black energy and fired them back at the skeleton demons. With their path all opened, they left off where they started, running towards the chamber. They reached a junction that goes to four different directions, but they know they have to go north to head to the Primitive. But suddenly, two doors between them opened up and two Commando Zombies came out of them and charged straight to the group with such speed. Beast Boy saw that coming and turned into a Rhino and out strengthens them by spearing them through and sent them flying away from the team. That gave Cyborg the opening he needed, as he turned both his sonic cannons on and shot them down in one blast. Alex and the Titans then continued their way through after destroying the zombies and were getting closer to the chamber. They stopped when they reach a T-Junction in the end of the hallway with two more halls leading to different areas of the museum. That was when they spotted the doors leading into the chamber. These doors weren't any type of doors they went through before; they were ancient doors that the old civilization used for temples and such. They were about to enter it and get closer to their main goal, when without warning, a flash of lightning appeared and an Archvile came out of it and shrieked out loud. It then started to launch a line of flames at them, as Rae brought forth a black wall-like shield and protected her friends. That bought them some time to think of a way to stop this humanoid. But that wouldn't last that long. For when the demon failed to do that approach, it raised its fiery hands up and summoned large groups of Imps, surrounding the gang. Alex witnessed it all and could tell this have gotten worse then ever.

Alex: "Great, just when we have enough in our hands. We got a lot of company everyone; let's clear the table immediately! Engage on the enemy forces! We got to kill them and the Archvile if we're ever going to get into the chamber!"

Everyone nodded and started attacking the hoard of Imps. Robin started it by taking his R-Sword out and charged at the first Imp he saw. He then swung his sword at its chest, but it backed off and used its claws to mangle his face. Robin quickly ducked and dodged the slashed and after the last attempted cut, he jumped up and did a high rise kick at its chin, sending it flying up to the ceiling and hit its head hard. That was when the Boy Wonder used his sword to cut and slice up the demon, with blood gushing everywhere and body parts falling. Starfire was flying around the low halls hitting the Imps with her star bolts in every direction. She then looked at the Archvile that was still summoning more Imps on its command. So she used her eyebeams to create a direct shot at the humanoid. Though she was able to hit it, the creature hadn't gone down yet. It looked up at the Tamaranean, shrieked, and blaster her with a line of flames. Star immediately ducked and flew away from the blast. The Archvile kept firing the alien with its flames until it was hit by a blue energy blast. It looked at who blasted it and saw Cyborg with a sonic cannon aiming at the demon.

Cyborg: "Don't even do it…"

The Archvile screamed out loud and launched its flame attack at the hybrid. Cy quickly rolled out of the way and avoided the flames before it touched his metallic parts. He was able to dodge that bullet, but now he was facing two Imps looking at him and shrieking in unison. So he armed his chain gun and started blasting the two in a barrage of gunfire. Meanwhile, Raven was causing trouble of her own, using her aurora blasts and knock down the hoard and shielding herself from the many fireballs heading towards her. While she was protecting her very life with a black bubble, some of the fireballs hit the shield, but wasn't absorbed to it. Instead, it bounced off the shield and landed on the floor with a short burst. Looking at what just happened, Rae had an idea. She turned off her shield and waited for the right moment for the fireballs to come. When they did, the telepath formed a wall shield to stop them. But that shield was bended diagonally and the balls of flames hit it, turned, and headed to their target, the Archvile. The humanoid demon was firing a line of flames at Beast Boy as he was turning into a turtle to duck low. It didn't know that a large amount of fireballs were heading straight towards it until they rain down on the creature. The Archvile looked to its left and was the Goth using her magic to give it a taste of its own medicine. The humanoid immediately fire more flames, bigger then it could ever imagine to block up the entire west hallway. Raven, however transformed into a black energoneon bird and flew down to the floor, melting through it and letting the Imps die on their comrades wrath. Beast Boy, looking at this, gives himself the opportunity he needs. He changed back to his human form and pointed the Grabber at the barrels that was close to him. Once he took one, he launched it back at the creature and the barrel exploded and sent the Archvile back to the entrance door. The humanoid shook off from the impact and looked at the changeling, screaming its lungs out. It then put its hands together and formed another line of flames straight at BB. Beast Boy thought it was all going to be over, when suddenly, a black bird came out of the floor in front of him and turned back into Raven. She then brought up a black shield and protected her and the changeling from the scorching hot heat. The demon thought it was going to pierce through the shielding when all of a sudden; it was hit in the side by a bunch of blue plasma projectiles. The Archvile looked to its right and saw Alex holding a plasma gun with one hand and a double-barrel shotgun with the other. He didn't know that there were two Imps right behind him until he could feel their breaths. He quickly turned around and used his shotgun to shoot the first Imp. Then he ducked low to avoid the slash from the second Imp and grabbed its free arm to do a shoulder toss over him. He immediately backed up in order to avoid the flames coming out of the Archvile's hands. He was lucky to avoid the demons wrath, but the Imp that he tossed in the middle of the hallway got burned to a crisp. Once he ducked out of the way, he stumbled right into a broom closet as the door opened up for him and he falls to the floor. Once he shook off the sudden fall, he got up and looked at the open doorway, seeing the flames burning through the doorway.

Alex: "Ah man, this is impossible. There's no way we're going to beat this freak and reach the Primitive in time."

He reloaded a plasma cartridge and two shells into his weapons and was about to head back out to battle. But before he could reach the doorway, he spotted something on the wall that was inside a glass box. On the glass casing, there was a message that says, _"In case of emergencies, break glass."_ Staring at the glass, the guardian raised an eyebrow a little and smirked devilishly.

Alex: "On second thought…"

Intemently, he put his weapons away and break the glass with his prosthetic hand. He then took the item out of the case and held it gently in his hands.

Alex: "Good thing this an emergency. Cause if it wasn't, we would've been in trouble."

Back at the hallways, the Titans were trying their best killing the Archvile at all costs. But no matter what they do, they are either trying to get killed by the demons flames or being surrounded by the Imps the humanoid summons. Both Robin and Cyborg were throwing disks and sonic blasts at the demon, but they were no good. The creature fired another blast of flames and it headed quick to the two teammates. Being that there was no place to cover, they thought they were goners. But Raven came out of nowhere, covered the two up with her cape, and vanished through the floor, seconds before the two became BBQ humans. Starfire and Beast Boy started what their friends did, shooting it until it dies. Star shot her bolts of green energy at it, while Beast Boy had a fireball from the Imp that threw it and threw it back at the monster. Still, they have no effect on the Archvile. The demon then fired at the two with its hands together and flames burning. Luckily, Raven was able to get out of the floor along with the two Titans and made a dome to protect them against all the fires. As she was trying her best slowing the demon down, the rest of the team try to put together a plan.

Beast Boy: "Jesus Christ, there's no stopping this thing. We hit it with everything we got."

Robin: "Not everything Beast Boy. There's one thing that might stop it. The Sonic Boom."

Everyone remain completely quiet when their leader said what he said. Cyborg decided to break the silent and turned his arm into a sonic cannon again, looking at it.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah, now we're talking."

Starfire: "Robin, are you sure this is a good idea? With a small hallway and this Archvile trying to burn us alive, it won't be easy."

Robin: "We have no choice. We're this close to reaching the main chamber and this demon is the last obstacle that's in our way. We have to defeat it no matter what."

Beast Boy: "Hello!? I don't think you heard Starfire but, THAT THING IS TRYING TO KILL US!!"

Cy looked at Robin and could agree with the other two.

Cyborg: "Although I like the idea of giving this creep the Sonic Boom, but Star and BB are right. With the Archvile's flames and the hallways around us, we're completely cornered."

Robin: "Not if we try to distract it or use it's ability against it. We just need to find way to do something like that. Alex, what do you think?"

The leader looked around the place to see Alex. Unfortunately, he wasn't anywhere in the group.

Robin: "Uh… Has anyone seen Alex?"

Starfire: "I thought he was with you."

Robin: "No, he wasn't with me since this attack started. Maybe he's taking cover or hiding out or something."

Beast Boy: "Or maybe he ran away, knowing that it's impossible to stop this thing. Oh we're so screwed."

Everyone, except Raven, gave the changeling a vicious glare as he looked at each Titan and was pouring sweat drops.

Cyborg: "As much as I would believe you BB, I don't think Alex would run away this fast.

Beast Boy: "Well it's a possibility."

That was when Raven decided to break up the group meeting.

Raven: "Guys… Hate to interrupt this… But I don't think I could keep the shield up much longer…"

Everyone looked at Rae and could tell she couldn't hold it. The Archvile was continuing to shoot lines of fire at the shield. The shield was starting to crack and peeled, on the verge of falling apart. Raven was trying her best to hold the shield up a little longer, but she was sweating and loosing her focus as each minute passes. Seeing all of that, Robin knows that it's now or never.

Robin: "All right team, this is it. This is our only opportunity. If we don't do this, then we'll be burned alive."

The humanoid continued to pump the flames harder as Raven was on the verge of loosing her concentration. Robin and the others got up and prepared for the inevitable.

Robin: "Here it comes. Everyone get ready!"

They were just about to be prepared for battle, as the Archvile was about to break through the shield. But suddenly, it was being engulfed by a strange white foaming substance. The team saw that and was confused at what just happened. That's when they saw a person holding a fire extinguisher behind the demon. By the looks of this person, they know it's no other then…

The Teen Titans: "Alex?"

Al smiled and did a bit of a salute sign.

Alex: "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

The Archvile turned around to see the person that sprayed it with the foam. Just when it was about to shriek, the guardian sprayed it with a lot more foam.

Alex: "Hey buddy, I suggest you chill the hell out."

The humanoid demon was now extremely pissed and was about to spray him back with a large amount of flames. But it couldn't for some strange reason. It pointed his hands at Alex a couple of times but it couldn't project flames out of its body. Alex saw it going down and gave a wicked smirk.

Alex: "Don't even think about squirting flames at my face. This fire extinguisher I got in my hands can put away flames incase it starts engulfing a room or a hallway. But it could also take out flames of every other nature, like that fire that was burning on your hands. So consider yourself screwed over."

The creature looked at its hands and noticed that there were no flames on them, only white form. It looked back at the guardian screamed even louder. So it took the optional approach. It raised its hands and started to summon more Imps, as the creatures appeared around the humanoid. Alex looked at them all, and was a little impressed at its next strategy. But he has something else up his sleeve.

Alex: "Oh, I forgot to mention."

He tossed the fire extinguisher straight to the group and took his shotgun out, pointing at the object.

Alex: "If the extinguisher gets shot, it will automatically blow up!"

He pulled the trigger and the shell pellets came out of the two holes and headed straight to the group and the extinguisher. Few of the pellets hit the Imps, but the rest hit straight at the object. When they both connected, they made a combined explosion, killing all the Imps along with it. The only thing that was left was the Archvile, completely scorched and damaged beyond recognition, but still alive without a doubt. It started to scream at its victim, wanting to kill him so bad. The guardian just shook his head and could tell that the demon was completely clueless right about now.

Alex: "You know, I wouldn't turn my back if I were you."

The Archvile wasn't sure what he mean until it heard someone from behind.

Robin: "Now Cyborg!"

The demon turned around and saw both Robin and Cyborg running up the wall and jumping off it. The Boy Wonder then threw an exploding disk at the creature the same time Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Both arsenals connected and then created a huge sonic blast that engulfed the entire hallway. The Archvile didn't have time to avoid it as it was hit by the blast and died on the impact. Alex, knowing that the blast could kill him, ran to the right hallway that's next to the entrance to the main chamber. He quickly jumped into the hallway seconds before the blast could hit him and hide there until the blast past and disappeared. Once it was all gone, he came out of the hallway and waited for the team to join with him. He saw the Titans heading to him with Star and BB holding Raven over their shoulders. When they all meet, Alex dusted himself and looked at Rob and Cy about what transpired seconds ago.

Alex: "Next time, try giving me a little more warning."

Robin: "Sorry about that Al, but we need to make sure that that thing was dead."

Alex looked behind the team and saw the pile of ash that was use to be the Archvile.

Alex: "Yeah, and it looks like you took care of it pretty good. Just warn me when you are about to do that okay?"

Robin nodded, knowing that he doesn't want to hurt the guardian incase they pull off another Sonic Boom. Alex then looked at the other Titans and saw Raven being stood by Starfire and Beast Boy by the shoulders. Seeing something like that, he approached the three and checked up on the telepath.

Alex: "Raven! What happened? Are you all right?"

Rae started to stir and looked at Alex, who has a worried look on her face.

Raven: "Yeah, I'm fine… I just feel a little lightheaded that's all."

Alex nodded as he looked at the other Titans to know the situation.

Alex: "What happened to her?"

Beast Boy decided to answer the guardian's question.

Beast Boy: "Well, Raven was trying to protect us all from the flames and used all her power to stop it. But she was having a hard time concentrating and was loosing her focus."

Starfire: "Indeed, friend Raven used too much of her energy to save us from sheer death. If you haven't come and saved us, we would've been goners from the start." 

He looked back at Raven and wondered if she would be okay.

Alex: "Are you going to be all right Rae?"

Raven looked at her guardian and smirked a little.

Raven: "I'll manage…"

Alex smiled a little, knowing that the telepath would be fine. When that was all over with, there was some kind of strange light coming from the entrance of the door. They all looked at it and saw that the door's symbols were glowing an obsidian orange color. Everyone saw that and was completely stupefied at what they witnessed.

Beast Boy: "Well that was plain freaky… What is that suppose to mean?"

Cyborg: "Must be some kind of invite."

Robin: "That, or it could be a trap."

Alex: "Either way, that's our way in the chamber. We better get in there and grab the Primitive so we can get out of here."

So the Titan approached the doors as they slowly opened with an eerie sound. Once they entered, everyone couldn't believe that this was really a main chamber at the end of the North Wing. And when they look around, they could tell that this chamber was enormous. There were two huge statues at both ends of the walls of warriors raising their swords high up in the air and more tablets explaining Mars's history from beginning to end. But at the end of the chamber is a flight of steps heading up to a podium, and on that podium was a small tablet showing some more ancient writings. Surrounding the podium are four bigger tablets telling a story of Hell on Mars and the epic battle, straight down to the end. There was also growth that was spreading through out the end of the chamber and was oozing all over the place. The others looked at the small object at the end and could tell that that tablet was none other then the Primitive.

Raven: "So that's it? That's the Primitive?"

Alex: "Looks that way."

Beast Boy: "Boy, I never thought it would be that small."

The guardian looked at the changeling and smirked, getting ready for a good comment.

Alex: "Well look on the bright side BB, at least it's not so big that we have to carry it all the way to Cray's lab."

Beast Boy thought about it and envisioned seeing himself and the rest of the guys holding a huge piece of slab over their heads, and in the process being surrounded by groups of demons and was completely unguarded. Seeing that vision in his head, he closed his eyes, rubbed the back of his head, and gave off an embarrassing chuckle.

Beast Boy: "Heh… Guess you have a point."

Alex then turned his earpiece on and contacted Cray.

Alex: "Yo Cray, we're at the Main Chamber."

Dr. Cray: _"Is the Primitive still intact?"_

Alex: "Yes it is."

Dr. Cray: _"Good, now I want you to take it too my lab at once. I've already taken the liberty of disabling the security field around the Primitive. We don't want the demons to find out where you are. Now can we?"_

Alex: "No we can't. I'm going to get the Primitive right now then me and the team will meet you at your lab. See ya soon."

The guardian turned his earpiece off again and looked up at the Primitive standing in front of him. After starring at it for a few good seconds, he knows that this is the opportunity he needs to grab it and get to Cray's lab so he would take the team to Delta and destroy the main teleporter. So he slowly walked up the steps and approached the podium where the Primitive is. As soon as he was up the steps, the Titans watched on, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Robin: "Careful Alex…"

Alex finally made it to the top of the steps and was in front of the Primitive itself. He was a little hesitant at first, since it could be some kind of trap. But if he doesn't retrieve the Primitive it would be impossible to reach Delta 4 and stop Betruger from taking over the world. So in an instant, he grabbed the artifact and took it off the podium. When he took a closer look at it, he put it in his pocket and looked at the others.

Alex: "The Primitive is secured. Let's head to Cray's lab."

He went down the steps and met up with the Titans, then they all headed back to the way they came.

Alex: "Man, after all this, you think there would be something tougher defending the Primitive. This was too easy."

Suddenly, there was a major shake throughout the room that made everyone a little startled. In a matter of seconds, part of the stone ceiling above them began to collapse and fall straight into the floor, blocking their exit. The team saw that and was really shocked at this unnatural event. Robin then looked at the guardian and pointed out the obvious.

Robin: "You were saying?"

Alex stared at the ruble and cussed at himself.

Alex: "Shit… So much for our way out. We better find another way to leave."

He looked around the area to see if there was another way out. That's when he saw a door at the left side of the chamber with a sign above it that says, _"Storage Area: Lover Level."_ Seeing that, Al smirked and found their exit.

Alex: "Bingo…"

He headed to the door as the team saw him do that and followed. But just when they were about to enter the doors, Betruger's voice echoed once again.

Dr. Betruger: "Congratulations in taking the Primitive Alex. But no matter what, you will never escape my wrath."

Once again, the crazed doctor made a bone-chilling laugh as it echoes all across the chamber. That was when they heard some strange whisperings from behind and turned around to see what it was. That's when they saw a huge red cloud underneath the rubble and a couple of flashes of lightning rocketing down to the floor. That was when they saw three Mancubus's looking at the team, roaring at them hard, and fired huge fireballs out of their mounted cannons. Raven was able to turn on her shield to protect her friends, but after all the power she was concentrating on against the Archvile, the huge blasts were beginning to crack the shield up. The telepath cringed as she looked at her friends and told her to keep moving.

Raven: "Go! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

The team didn't want to leave their teammate behind, but they have no choice but to move ahead and hope she will join them soon. So they ran straight to the door that would take them to the storage area. As they were heading into the room, Raven concentrated with all her might to hold the shield up as long as she can. With the team gone, Rae uses all her power and chanted her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metion, ZINTHOS!!"

Suddenly, the black shield exploded as pieces of it flew straight to the huge demons. The pieces hit the creatures and killed them in a blink of an eye. Once they're all dead, she flew back to the door and joins the team. When she was through the open the, she joined the team, where they at a huge lift as Alex clicked on the panel that would take them down. As they went down, the team approached the telepath and see if she's all right.

Robin: "Raven, are you feeling okay?"

Rae looked at the Titan leader and had a little smirk on her face.

Raven: "I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Nothing like some herbal tea and a little meditation to make me feel better.

Everyone felt relieved that their friend is going to make it, but Alex believes this isn't over yet.

Alex: "We're not out of the woods yet."

He reestablishes connection with Cray and gives him the predicament.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, we have a problem…"

Dr. Cray: _"So I've seen through the security cameras. A pity, tracking your way back through the museum would've taken you back at sent you straight to my lab. But no need to worry, you're only way to my lab now is by through the storage facility underneath the museum. I've already sent a sentry bot to help you guide through the warehouse. Stay close to it and whatever you do, don't let it get destroyed. If it goes offline, then you won't be able to reach my lab in time. Hurry Mr. Kelly, I fear that Betruger might know you're already below the museum."_

Alex: "Got it…"

He turns his earpiece off and discusses to the team what they must do next.

Alex: "Guys, we seem to have the good news. If we can go through the storage facility, we might be able to reach Cray and give him the Primitive. There is of course one catch."

Cyborg: "And what's the catch?"

That was when they heard some serious shrieks from the bottom, followed by heavy gunfire. Everyone got ready when the lift reached then bottom access to the warehouse. But what they saw was a lone sentry bot trying to take out the Imps surrounding it. It was trying its best taking out the creatures, but its firepower wasn't enough to hold them back. So the Titans jumped in and helped them out with a series of disks, bolts, blasts, and projectiles at the creatures. With all of them dead, the team approached the bot and looked down at it while the bot looked at each of them. When they were around it, Alex continued on.

Alex: "That's the catch. This sentry bot will be our guide through the facility and it will take us to the lab. The problem is that we have to protect it then follow it. If we don't, we won't reach Cray and get lost in the process. So we have to be very careful if we're going to make it."

Raven: "Then it looks like we're going to play follow the leader."

Robin: "And protect it, whatever it takes."

When they were talking, the sentry scattered away from the group and went down the hallway. The team watched it move away from them and could tell they need to go after it.

Alex: "Looks like we better follow it quick before we seriously loose it. C'mon guys."

The Titans and Alex followed the sentry and headed through the door it went through. That's when they entered the first storage room, which was a long hallway that was filled with boxes, crates, and statues that haven't been added to the museum. As they were following the sentry, an Imp appeared from the red cloud and was about to attack. But the bot fired its mounted torrent at the creature and killed it. Then two more appeared on top of the boxes and attacked the team. Alex quickly fired his plasma rifle at the first one while the other threw the fireball at the team. Beast Boy took the flaming ball in mid air with his Grabber and fired it back at the creature. With the creatures all dead, the team continued to follow the sentry as they approached another door straight ahead. That's when they saw a Commando Zombie that was summoned and ran directly to the group. Robin then threw a disk at the zombie and in one directly hit, froze it in a glacier of ice. Alex then took his shotgun out and with one pull of the trigger, shot the iced commando and broke it apart in a thousand pieces. Now with that out of the way, they all approached the door as it automatically opened and they entered a hallway with a corner that goes to the left. They were about to make a turn when a wall burst open and a Revenant appeared starring its glowing green eyes at the group. It shrieked out loud and was going to attack. But Cyborg was able to get his sonic cannon ready and blast it with a load of blue energy. Within moments, the skeleton soldier was completely dead. So the team hurried up and turned the corner to reach their next destination. They were then walking down a long hallway that leads to another door. They were about to head to the door when suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared at the end of the hall and a Pinky arrived and roared at the group. It then made a direct charge at the group and was about to kill them all. The hybrid, however, jumped in again and used his chain gun to rip the demonic bull apart. Soon after it died, the team ran down the hallway and went through the door that opened automatically. They were now in another storage room, but this time, it's bigger and longer. There were two floors in this warehouse, one they're on, and another above them and both floors were filled with boxes and crates of artifacts. They all looked around and could tell that this won't be as easy as it looks.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… This is a pretty big place, exactly how many warehouses are that in this floor?"

Alex: "Probably dozens. Since the museum is so big they have a big enough warehouse to fit all the relics from the old civilization. Some of the new ones that just got digged up and examined are placed in one of the wings, while the old ones that proved their usefulness get all packed up and wait until they could be used again. And whenever there could be an auction, UAC brings their most prize artifacts and sells them to the highest bidder. For donation proposes of course. The company isn't greedy or anything."

Robin: "That makes sense. Being this installation has to make money for the good of kind."

Raven: "So, where are we going to go now?"

The sentry bot beeped a couple of times and started scattering down to where they would go. Everyone looked at it running away as Alex knew where it was going.

Alex: "At least we know where it's going. Follow it!"

The Titans followed the sentry to the end of the warehouse between the rows of crates, where they saw a lift that could take them up. The Sentry was in the lift and was waiting for the team to come in. Everyone knows that there way to Cray's lab is by heading up to the second floor. They were going to head to the lift when they heard whispers above them. They all looked up and saw flashes of lightning from above. When the lightning cleared, they saw a group of Cacodemons floating around, ready to make their move. Alex quickly looked at both Starfire and Raven and ordered them to stop the hoard.

Alex: "Starfire, Raven, hold those things off while we make our escape. Think you can handle it?"

Raven: "After what happened after the last two battles, I can handle this."

Starfire: "Agreed… This will be a piece of the cake."

Immediately, they flew up in the air and do battle with the Cacodemons. While they were in the air, the guardian looked the boy Titans and gave them the next move.

Alex: "Guys, let's head up and protect the drone while the girls take care of the Cacodemons. Move!"

The boys headed into the lift where the sentry drone was waiting as Alex clicked on the panel to raise the lift. As the lift headed up, the girls were handling their business with the Cacodemons attack. The group spat out energy blasts at them, but Star and Rae avoided them with incredible flight agility. Starfire positioned herself in the air and fired random amounts of star bolts at the first barrage, but the second one was behind her back and fired their blasts at her. A black shield then appeared behind Star and the shield deflected the blasts. The floating demons turned around to see what just happened and saw Raven with eyes glowing white. They fired their blasts at her but turned on another shield to protect herself. She quickly looked around to see what she could use to kill the hoard. She then spotted a stack of flammable barrels on the second floor next to a huge metal crate. Knowing this could be the only option she has, she used her powers to levitate the barrels and threw them at the hoard. The barrels connect with the Cacodemons and were all killed after the big explosion. As the battle was going on in the air, the boys made it to the second floor with the sentry bot with them. The drone started scampering away from the lift once they reached the floor as the rest of the team followed it, hoping not to loose it. As they walked down the catwalk, they spotted a Maggot popping out of the path between the two rows of boxes and disappeared the moment it appears. They then heard a lot of scattering sounds around the floor.

Beast Boy: "Does anyone else hear that besides me?"

Hearing all that, Alex took his plasma rifle and get ready for a fight.

Alex: "Yeah, and I don't like it."

They then walked slowly to trace any known hostiles, but fast enough to not stay far behind the sentry. That was when a streak of orange lightning appeared, followed by a Wraith that magically showed up after the lightning. It roared and charged straight at the bot, getting a couple of slashes. But the drone didn't shut down and it fired the demon with a barrage of bullets. When it was killed, two Maggots climbed up the boxes and leapt straight towards the team. Robin quickly threw two exploding disks at the two and they both connected, sending the two-headed demons away from them and disintegrating in the process. Suddenly, two more Wraiths appeared through the lightning summons and decided to attack the group. Upon seeing that, Alex aimed his weapon at the first creature and killed it with his projectiles, then Cyborg came in and blasted the other one with his sonic cannon. The two were dead now before they were able to reach their goal and the group kept on following the sentry. When they passed a row of boxes, a few ceiling tiles fall in front of them and a group of Vulgars came down and landed on the floor. They all threw green fires balls at the sentry drone and was about to destroy it. But suddenly, a black wall appeared and protected the bot from total destruction. The team looked behind and saw both Starfire and Raven, floating behind them and had their powers ready to attack. When the demons saw that, they decided to use their fireballs at them and threw them. But the telepath created another shield to protect her friends from the elements. Once the shield is brought down, the team went back on the attack. Alex held on to his plasma rifle and attacked the first one in the middle. Starfire threw a barrage of star bolts at the second Vulgar, paralyzing it for the moment, while Cyborg had his chain gun and started ripping that creature apart. The next one threw another fireball quick before Rae could reactivate her shield. But Beast Boy was able to use his Grabber to get a hold of the green ball of flames and threw it back at it, killing it with one hit. Robin threw a few exploding disks and hit the rest of the Vulgars with them. After they all died, the team continued to follow the sentry bot and approached another door that would take them into another hallway.

Alex: "Let's get out of here before more of them come and take out the drone."

They went through the automatic door and ran down the hallway, keeping track with the sentry. Just then, a wall burst opened and a Pinky came out of it roaring its head off. It quickly charged in and was going to kill all of them in one swift attack. The Sentry was doing its best to take it down, but it needed help. So Alex and Cyborg pointed their weapons at the bull like beast and joined in on the fight. With the help of the three, they killed the Pinky and it dissolved to nothingness. They went back to the task at hand and went after the drone. They approached a T-Junction that splits in two directions where the Pinky once popped out of. At first, they thought they wouldn't know where to go. But the drone knew where it was going as it turned to the right and kept scampering away from the team. The Titans then hurried up and catch up with it before something else would catch it. As they were walking down the hallway, something caught their attention. On the ceiling, there were a few spider webs and on the ground are corpses wrapped in cocoons. When they saw that, they could tell there's more trouble up ahead.

Beast Boy: "You know, I got a bad feeling about this."

Cy looked down at his buddy and thought he was joking, so he joked back.

Cyborg: "BB, you always have a bad feeling about something."

The changeling glared at the hybrid with a cartoonish rainstorm hovering over him.

Alex: "Actually, Beast Boy is right."

The two looked at their guardian and were perplexed at what he just said. 

Alex: "If getting our hands on the Primitive was tough, you can imagine how tough it will be reaching Cray's lab. We have to be cautious about this or else."

Just then, he just heard a beeping coming from his earpiece. When he turned it back on, he listened in, knowing that Cray was talking to him.

Alex: "Yes Cray, go on. I'm listening."

Dr. Cray: _"Your almost there Mr. Kelly. Once you enter through one more warehouse you will approach the bay door. And not far from you would be an airlock that will take you to my laboratory. I'll urge you to be careful though. Now that Betruger knows where you going, he stop you at any cost."_

Alex: "Don't you worry about that. We'll be able to get to your lab in time."

Dr. Cray: _"You better hurry. If Betruger knows you're going to my lab, he might send his accomplices to come here and destroy everything. Get here as soon as you can."_

Alex: "Got it."

They continued to run down the hall when they approached the corner and there was a sign that said, _"Warehouse 05"._ That was the warehouse they need to take. They all turned left and approached the door. As the door opened up and the team entered it, they couldn't believe that the warehouse was bigger then the last two. It was really huge, with three floors loaded with boxed crates, freight cars and other artifacts. At then end of the wide room is the bay doors that would take them to Cray. Bt all over the place, it was crawling with spider webs and cocoons. Looking around at the place, they could see how dangerous it's going to be. But looking back at the bay doors, they know they were getting close to their goal.

Alex: "This must be it. C'mon gang, let's go."

The sentry bot was heading towards the bay door as the others ran after it. What they didn't know was that something was watching the team from afar, eager to get it's hands on them. When they approached the door, they realized that it was locked up. When they see that, Alex used his earpiece to talk to Cray and explain to him the situation.

Alex: "Cray, the door is locked."

Dr. Cray: _"Yes, I knew this would happened. One of my employees must've locked that door to keep all the demons out."_

Alex: "Can you unlock the door?"

Dr. Cray: _"I can try, but it would take a while to gain access. Give me a moment while I get the code together."_

Alex: "Hurry up!"

He turned off his earpiece and waited for Cray to open the door. Just when he and the team were waiting for him to open it, they all heard a loud shriek that rocked the place. They turned back to see where it was all coming from. They kept looking, but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. They then heard another scream, only this time it's louder. Everyone slowly took their weapons out and charged their powers up, getting ready for what seem to be like the biggest fight they would have.

Alex: "I don't like the sound of that."

Robin: "You and me both Al."

They all waited to see what's going to happen next. That's when they saw a few huge crates being toppled down. And then they saw a Vagary coming out of its hiding spot and started shrieking out loud. The Titans saw all that go down and were shocked at what they've just seen.

Beast Boy: "Another Vagary?! What is it with spider freaks living in warehouses?"

Alex: "Don't know Beast Boy. Guess it has something to do with the environment their in. Besides, we can take this one down. No prob."

Soon after he said that, he heard more crates being fallen from the left. They all turned to the left and saw another Vagary coming down the floor, with all eyes starring at its prey.

Cyborg: "We took out one, but not two."

Then more boxes fell off from the right and they all turned to see another one starring down at them.

Raven: "Or three…"

The three humanoid spiders jumped off their proper positions and shrieked out loud to something. That was when an army of Trites and Ticks came down and surround their so-called mothers. Looking at all of this, both Alex and the Teen Titans realize that they're in big trouble now. The guardian immediately contacted Cray, knowing he could need some help.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, we got a situation."

Dr. Cray: _"Yes, I see that. With all those spiders around you and the three Vagaries, your firepower wouldn't stand a chance."_

Alex: "Quick, is there a way to even the odds?"

Dr. Cray: _"I believe so. Take a look above you. Are there a couple of gun torrents above you?"_

Alex looked up to see two torrents hanging above the bay doors.

Alex: "Yeah, I see them."

Dr. Cray: _"There's got to be a security station on the third floor of the warehouse somewhere. Find that station and activate the terminal that operates the torrents. Hurry, there's not much time."_

Alex turned his earpiece off and looked at Raven, who was getting ready for a fight.

Alex: "Raven, I want you to take me up to the third floor so I could reach the security station and get those torrents online. Think you can handle it?"

Rae looked up at the third floor and understood at what happened to her back at the museum, she doesn't want to risk herself again. She looked at her guardian and started to answer him.

Raven: "You got it."

Alex then turned his head to see the others and gave them their orders.

Alex: "Robin, you and the rest of the gang hold them all off until I could get the torrents back on."

Robin knew what he was about to do and nodded his guardian's approval.

Robin: "Go! We'll hold them off as long as we can."

Al nodded as Raven brought forth a black disk for him to take up. The guardian quickly ran up to the disk and jumped on it. So when Raven flew up with Alex on the disk right behind her, the Vagaries all screamed at the team and the mutated spiders were crawling down to the rest of the Titans. Everyone got ready for the invasion as Robin gave out the battle cry.

Robin: "Titans Go!"

They quickly open fire on the charging hoard with everything in their arsenal. Starfire floated in the air and threw a large amount of star bolts at them. Cyborg took his chain gun out and turned another group of spiders into mulch. Beast Boy turned into a velociraptor and uses his body to knock half of them out and use his claws to shred the rest. And Robin had his R-Sword out and cut many more spiders that were closest to the group. Even the sentry bot joined in and started to mow down what was remaining. But with all that they have, it will be a matter of time before they get tired and become the main course.

As they were busy, Raven was taking Alex up on her magical disk, sending him to the third floor of this warehouse. When they reach up there, Alex jumped off the disk and searched the place to find a security station. That was when he spotted a huge office on the catwalk like floor in the middle of the warehouse.

Alex: "This must be it!"

He ran straight to the station with Raven following him. Just then, three Trites came down from the ceiling and blocked their entrance. Al took his machine gun out and fired it at the small group. With them out of the way, the two made it into the security station as Alex looks for the terminal that operates the gun torrents. When he found the monitor that said, _"Operate Gun Torrents"_, he approached it and clicked on the icon. But soon as he did that, a warning message appeared that said, _"PDA Security Clearance Required. Access Denied."_ Seeing that blinking on the screen, Alex softly banged his head on the monitor and cursed yet again.

Alex: "Shit!"

He quickly turned his head to see Raven, who was guarding the door incase more of those spiders show up and asked her a favor.

Alex: "Raven, find me a PDA so that way I could reactivate the torrents. It's gotta be somewhere around this place."

Raven looked at Alex and could tell that he's really desperate getting out of here. So she nodded and accepted his favor.

Raven: "I'm on it."

The telepath quickly left her post and started looking for a PDA. As soon as she left, the guardian heard a few hisses from above. Knowing that they could be mutated spiders crawling around the roof; he readied the machine gun and waited for them to come out.

Alex: "While I deal with a little pest problem."

That was when a few Ticks came in the door where Raven was guarding and headed to his position. He quickly pulled the trigger and opened fire on the group.

Back down on the main floor, the rest of the Titans were squaring off against the huge hoard of spiders where three Vagaries were at the helm, commanding more of them. The team kept on using what they always used for a long time, but there's no telling how long they're going to last. Suddenly, one of the spider humanoids lifted its hand up and levitated a loose girder off the ceiling and threw it at the group. Beast Boy changed back to his human self and used his Grabber to catch the girder. When he had it in tact, Cy took it and used it as a bat to knock out a large section of spiders. Then the sentry drone shot some of them down while they were in the air. Starfire, still in the air used her eye beams to fire at the spider woman that threw that girder the same time Robin threw a disk at the same creature. Both things collided with each other and exploded, killing the Vagary. But with one out of the way, they have to deal with two more. But in front of them were a bunch of Ticks and Trites trying to eat their prey up. So the team went back to taking out the army of spiders so that way they could take down the last of the humanoid demons. But they won't have to feel worry about it. As they were fighting, the two Vagary's watched on, waiting for the right moment to strike. Just then, one of the Vagaries looked up and saw something flying above them wearing a blue cape. Seeing that, it realized that they had something up their sleeves.

Around the warehouse, Raven was flying around from both the third and second floors to find the PDA that had security clearance to bring the torrents online. She searched around crates, looked behind barrels, and checked a few workstations to find that PDA, but she had no luck.

Raven: "This place is too big. How hard is it to find one simple handheld object?"

She continued searching for the PDA until she noticed something down on the corner of the second floor. As she flew closer to the corner, she spotted a lot of spider webs and a couple of poor victims in web like cocoons. That was when she spotted a PDA lying next to one of the cocoons.

Raven: "There's one."

She approached the corpses and picked the PDA up. Upon examining it, she's sure that this is the PDA Alex needs. What she didn't know was that a shadowy creature was watching her, waiting for the right moment to attack without warning. The telepath then placed the PDA into her golden belt with red jewels around it and was about to head back to the security station. But before she would leave, the creature took this opening and pounced on its victim. Unfortunate for it, Rae sensed that coming at her and covered herself with her own magic to phase through the floor. The creature landed on the spot she was on and was surprised at the sudden action. But with the light shown on it, it comes to attention that that creature was indeed the Vagary that saw Raven in the first place. Just when it was going to figure out what happened, it heard a low but feminine voice.

Raven: "You know, next time you want to sneak up behind someone like me, make sure the someone doesn't sense your presence."

The Vagary turned its head to see Raven standing on a freight crate. Her eyes were glowing white and her hands were glowing black, ready for a battle. The spider humanoid the shrieked and began its attack against the telepath.

Meanwhile, Alex was still in the station, holding of the spiders as hard as he could. Though his machine gun was the best weapon he could use, he also knows that it won't last. He kept firing and reloading his gun constantly and fears that his ammo capacity will be low before he knows it. He hopes that Raven brings a PDA back soon, for if she doesn't, he and the rest of the team won't last. He looked around to see if there's any ammo. Luckily, he saw an ammo cabinet filled with clips and shells. He had a chance reaching the area, but with the spiders around, it won't be easy. So he took the alternate option and took out an armed grenade then threw it at them. It exploded killing them all, giving Alex the chance he needs to reach the ammo he needs. He used his machine gun as a battering ram to smash through the glass. When he was able to get through it, he gathered all the clips and shells that he need. Just then, his comm. earpiece started blinking, as Cray was trying to communicate with the guardian. He quickly got his earpiece on and started taking to him.

Alex: "Yeah Cray. What do you want?"

Dr. Cray: _"Good news, I have managed to hack into the security grid. I might be able open the bay doors for you. Just give me five minutes and I'll let you through."_

Alex: "Thanks doc, but you have to make it less then five minutes. Cause we have a bit of a problem here."

Dr. Cray: _"What is your current situation Mr. Kelly?"_

Suddenly, Alex heard more hisses coming from around. He turned to the doorway and saw more Trites coming in. Seeing that, he pointed his machine gun at the hoard and answered Cray through the earpiece.

Alex: "Extreme…"

Down on the first floor, the others were trying their best at holding off the spiders that had one Vagary leading them. And though they had a few successes, they're starting to get a little tired. Robin kept on swinging his R-Sword around and took out a couple of spiders, but others were avoiding those swings, hoping not to get hurt. Starfire threw more star bolts everywhere the blasted her enemies with her eyebeams to get an even battle, but more continued to show up by the second. Beast Boy turned into a Sasquatch and literally stomped out more and more spiders then before. Cyborg put away the big girder and went back to blasting more mutated spiders with his chain gun. But when he started with it, the weapon clanked some more, making it completely empty. So he used his sonic cannon to blast them all. Lastly, the sentry bot was doing the rest of the work with its mounted machine gun tearing through spider skin. Roughly, they're on the verge on loosing this battle. And unless the torrents are back on, they're in for some major trouble.

Ask for Raven, she was flying around the area, getting away from the Vagary that saw her. She levitated high, low, left, right, up, and down to avoid half the humanoid's attempted strikes while the other half she used to bubble shield to deflect them. That was when the Vagary came up with a suggestion. It used its levitation powers to push the shield back and send it and the telepath flying straight to the wall, causing it to crash through it in the impact. The humanoid spider thought it was all over with. But coming out of the smoke was Raven; still in one piece thanks to the bubble shield she put up and was glaring at the demon.

Raven: "You call that levitation? I'll show you levitation."

She slowly closed her eyes and reopens them, only this time, they were glowing completely white.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!"

Suddenly, every crate, every barrels, every known object were all covered in obsidian energy and were floating in mid air. The Vagary wasn't sure what she was up to until it saw all the things charging straight towards it. It quickly jumps and dodged through many attacks as the metal crates and freight boxes kept soaring all over the place. It then got a hold of one of the freight crates and threw it back at the telepath. But Rae formed a huge portal behind her and went through it, bringing the big crate into it as well. As the portal disappeared, the Vagary had no idea what she was up to. What it didn't know was that another portal appeared behind it and something was coming out. The humanoid then heard something and turned around to see what it is. But that was when it saw the very same freight crate heading towards it. It didn't had time to avoid it as the huge object smacked it hard and they both rockets through the huge stack of boxes and statues. Soon after that happened, Raven came out of the portal and landed on the ground. She looked at the huge mess that the Vagary was in and wondered if it was dead. To her answer, the crates started to move and the broken statues fell off the pile. That's when she saw the head of the Vagary with the top of its head beginning to bleed. It was trying to budge its way out of the mess, but all the heavy boxes made it stuck with no luck. Raven just smirked at the humanoid spider's predicament and placed her hand on her hip.

Raven: "Sometimes freaks like you don't know when to give up."

She looked around to find something that could finish it off. That's when she spotted a huge stack of barrels next to her. The telepath then lifted her head up to see the ceiling above the crash site. It had come to her attention to finish this quick and give the PDA to Alex before the Vagary could escape. Rae lifted her hand up and the entire stack started to glow black. They all then flew off their foundation by the telepaths movements and headed straight to the ceiling above the creature. They all hit the ceiling creating a huge explosion and in seconds, the ceiling started to collapse with falling debris and metal. Raven quickly backed away from the cave in, but for the Vagary, it was too late. All the pieces of the ceiling covered it up and flatten it in one sudden splat. The smoke cleared and the area in the second floor was nothing but a huge junk pile. Raven looked at the mess and was pleased with her work. But she didn't have time for sight seeing; she got a job to do. So she flew away from the wreck and headed to the security station, hoping that her guardian isn't dead yet.

Lucky for her Alex isn't dead, at least for the moment. He was still busy getting all the spiders out of the security station with his machine gun. Both Ticks and Trites were coming in through the doorway by swarms, grouping all together to attack one boy. And since Alex had enough ammo now since he gathered more clips from the ammo cabinet, he would keep on doing this all night. But again, he will ran low on ammo soon, and he'll be turned into spider chow. He hopes that Raven gets back with the PDA cause if she doesn't, they won't make it out of there alive. The mutated spiders kept on entering, trying to get their teeth at the guardian. Al continued his onslaught on them and kept screaming his lungs out.

Alex: "C'mon you freaks of nature! You want a piece of me? Come and get me!!"

He kept on firing, ready to take on any comers. But just before he could go berserk on every spider, some black aurora surrounded the group and lifted them up in the air. It then turned into a sphere and started to grow smaller and smaller until all the spiders were killed and turned into nothing but blood soaked crap. When it completely disappeared, Alex wasn't sure what just happened. But that was until he saw Raven walking up to the doorway and cracked her knuckles a little. See her in front of him, made Al lower his weapon and sighed in relief. But he looked at her in a serious look and wanted to know the long haul.

Alex: "It's about time you showed up. What took you so long?"

Raven: "Let's just say I have a little bit of a pest problem. But I did manage to retrieve a PDA for you, just in time."

She placed her hand through her gold ruby belt and took out the PDA Alex needed. Alex smiled as Raven approached him and handed him the device. He quickly headed to the terminal that operates the torrents and inserted the PDA into the slot.

Alex: "Thanks, but let's hope that this PDA works."

He moved the cursor on to the _"Operate Gun Torrents"_ icon and clicked it, hoping that it would work. When he did that, the screen went from red to green and another message showed up that said, _"Gun Torrents Active."_ Looking at the screen, Alex smiled more and was excited at the fact that it was finally working.

Alex: "Yes!! We're in!"

And just in time too. Down at the bay doors, the Teen Titans were completely surrounded by Ticks and Trites, with the last Vagary leading them all. They have all used all the options they had, but none of them were no match with the army of spiders. Robin still had the R-Sword in his hand while the others and the sentry bot were behind him with their abilities at the ready. Though they were still tired and worn out, they still pick up a good fight. But looking at the mutated spiders, they know they won't put up a good fight any longer.

Starfire: "They are too numerous! We can't hold out for much longer."

Robin: "We have to. We need some time hold them off until Alex could get the torrent working or Cray opens the bay doors."

Beast Boy: "Uh, Robin? I think we already ran out of time."

The Vagary shrieked once more, giving the spider army the order to attack the team. The Titans were about to get ready for one final battle. But before anyone was ready to do anything, they all heard an announcement throughout the warehouse.

"_Attention: sentry torrent guns online. Security systems active."_

That was when the two torrents started to lift up and were turned on. When they scanned and targeted the spiders and the Vagary, their drums started to roll around and blasted heavy-duty ammo at the huge hoard. All the spiders didn't had time to get away as the guns tore them through like they're nothing. Ask for the Vagary, it jumped up and tired to get away from the torrents own fire. But when the torrents finished off what's left of the Ticks and Trites, they tilted higher to take the Vagary down. It jumped on freight crates, then the second floor, then the wall, then the third floor to make its escape while the torrents kept blasting it with their barrages of bullets. It was hit a couple of times, but it didn't go down yet. When the humanoid spider was on the third floor, it approached a demonic growth hole that it and the others went through and was about to make an escape. But before it did that, it looked at the group and shrieked out loud, saying it would come back and finish the job. Soon enough, the torrents went back to killing the Vagary, but it quickly went into the hole and disappeared into the darkness. After all that was finished, the team looked up at the torrents and were relieved that they were activated on time. Cy then smirked and guessed what caused the torrents to go back on.

Cyborg: "Looks like Alex and Raven got the guns up just in time."

Alex: "You got that right."

Everyone turned around and looked up to see Raven coming down with Alex on the disk she created. Once they reached the ground, Alex jumped off the disk and landed on the floor, looking at the team with success in his eyes.

Alex: "Yep, took a while to get it working, but we managed to get through without any problems. Looks like everything's been taken care of."

Robin: "Actually, not everything."

Starfire: "Indeed, the Vagary got away before the torrents were able to shoot it down."

Alex turned around and looked up at the third floor where the Vagary disappeared through the growth hole. Starring at it, he told them it was okay.

Alex: "I don't think we have to worry about it. That thing might have learned its lesson by now. But if the last Vagary ever shows its face around us again, it will be sorry. But right now, we got other things to worry about."

The guardian contacted Cray through the earpiece, to see if there's any progress.

Alex: "Yo Cray, the ghost is clear. Have you got this door open yet?"

Dr. Cray: _"Almost there… Just have to put in one final code and…"_

They all waited for Cray to enter the code. After a few good seconds, they all heard a beep and the doors slowly opened apart up and down, giving them an opening. When it fully opened, Cray communicated to Al and told them it's safe.

Dr. Cray: _"Got it! Now proceed to the airlock, you're one step closer to my lab."_

Alex: "All right, see you soon."

He turned off his earpiece and headed into the bay doors, with the sentry bot in front of him and the rest of the team in the back. They all walked down the long hallway and by the looks of the dead zombie corpses, they were getting close to the laboratory. That's when they spotted a split in the path, one path goes to another warehouse, in which some burning debris blocked off the path, the other path goes to the restricted area. Seeing the trail of bodies that goes down the restricted path, they know they were going to the right direction. They headed down that path and walked down the hall until they reach the door entry that was ripped to shred. They passed that door and noticed they were in some kind of airlock access way. In front of them was the airlock that would take them to Cray's lab and there was another gun torrent that was armed incase more enemies were at the helm. There were also a bunch more dead bodies around the room thanks to the torrent. But lucky for them that they weren't hostiles cause if they were, they would've been killed on entry. The sentry bot approached to its charging station and shut down while the team walked closer to their exit. When they were about to reach the airlock, there was a large rumble all over the place. The Titans stopped and had no idea what made that shake.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What was that?"

Alex: "Don't know, but I don't like it one bit."

Suddenly, he heard the loud distress of Dr. Cray coming from his comm. piece.

Dr. Cray: _"Mr. Kelly! Mr. Kelly do you hear me?"_

Alex responded back, trying to figure out what's going on.

Alex: "I'm here Cray. What's happening?"

Dr. Cray: _"The entrance to my lab is under attack! I got a hunch that Betruger might be involved. I got all the defenses protecting my lab, but they won't hold for much longer. Hurry to the entrance and protect it, by any means necessary."_

Alex: "Understood, hang on."

He turned off the earpiece and checked his weapons incase he has some ammo. The rest of the team was a little unsure what's going on until Robin jumped in and asked the guardian.

Robin: "Hey Alex, was that Dr. Cray? What did he say?"

Unfortunate for him, he didn't get an answer. So he asked again."

Robin: "Well? What seemed to be the trouble? What's happening?"

After asking those, Alex turned around and gave them the real situation.

Alex: "Cray's lab is under attack."

**FINALLY!! I can now finish this over worked chapter. I tell you, almost fifty pages and over two months, it can take a lot out of you. I just hope that the next chapter won't be this long. Now on the next chapter, the Titans must hurry and protect Cray's laboratory from a demonic invasion. But they won't do it alone. This time, they have help. Let's see if you could take a guess at who's helping, and no it's not the main marine in Doom 3. You must wait to find out. Please Review.**


	35. Rhino Squad

**Time for another exciting new chapter from Doomed Titans**

**Whoa… Talk about a long chapter. Sorry if this update taken much longer then the last one. Being busy doing a lot of things takes a lot of time out of writing and I have to do the things I needed to do. But at least I'm glad that I'm finally finished with this chapter. And on the next chapter it will be a whole lot shorter then the others, so at least the updates would come out quicker. Let's hope I don't get distracted on anything else during that time. Let us start off with the news from the last chapter. As much as I could tell, I was able to get two reviews from both my last chapter and the 33rd chapter and the hit counter is now up to 52 hits. Not bad, not bad at all, but I would like to go on the ground rule of the two reviews. The first review from Rahkshi500 was some good props, but he said that the replies on the reviews I got were completely unnecessary and a bit rude. He also stated that I should respond in private messaging to ease up on the situation. Now Rahk, I know you are a big fan of my story for a long time, and I could understand that sometimes my response to the reviews I got could be a tab offensive in some cases. But I should let you know that I respond to my reviews in a way I could understand. So to you and everyone else that I responded after reading their reviews, I completely apologize for what I said or write. Now for my other review. Apparently, someone decided to give me a flame on my story and stated that I have bad spelling, horrible grammar, and from what I could understand, no creativity. In short, this reviewer stated that my story _'sucked'_. Now I understand that someone didn't like the way I'm doing this story. But you can't just put a flame on my story so that way you can feel good about yourself. At every end of my chapters, I always state my viewers to review my stories. That means giving me props and telling me how good the story is. Now if someone says the chapter isn't as exciting as before, I try to make it better. But if someone tells me that the entire story is completely bad, that takes the cake. So to the viewer that gave me that flame, if you don't like my story, don't read it. Now that I got all that out of me, it's time for another exciting new chapter from Doomed Titans. The Titans made it to Cray's laboratory, but they're not out of the woods yet. They now have to defend the entrance against demonic hostiles. But this time they won't do it alone. This time, they have help.**

**Chapter Notes**

**On this chapter, I'm going to mix things up a bit. And to do that, I'm adding the characters from two of my favorite games, Area 51 and Quake 4. Now, I'm going to put the Rhino team from the Quake game, but just to livin' it up, I'm going to mix the characters and ranks from them. It goes as follows.**

**Scott Voss, Team Leader _(Quake 4)_  
****Anthony Ramirez, Leutenant and Second in Command _(Area 51)_  
****Johann Strauss, Private _(Quake 4)  
_****Mitch "CRISPY" Chrisman, Weapons Specialist _(Area 51)_  
****Jack McCan, Hacker Specialist _(Area 51)_  
****Nikolai "Sledge" Slidjonovitch, Lance Corporal _(Quake 4)_  
****Peter Chew, Medical and Technician Expert _(Area 51)_**

**Also, I'm going to add the Walker from Quake 4 into the chapter. Just to make things a little more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: You allready know that I don't own Doom 3 and Teen Titans. But you all need to know is that I don't own Quake 4 or Area 51. Cause if I did, I would've been ban from this website period. So let's get that out of the way and start this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five: Rhino Squad

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory: Novemer 16, 2145, 1:40 A.M. _(a few minutes before)_**

Within the lab, Dr. Cray saw the battle of the Vagaries and the spider amry through the security monitor. But now he was typing the sequence to open the bay doors Alex and the Titans were trying to go in. When he entered the last code, the doors opened and gave them the way in. Soon after that, Cray contacted Alex through the comm. frequency through the ear piece and told them it's safe.

Dr. Cray: "Got it! Now proceed to the airlock, you're one step closer to my lab."

_Alex: "All right, see you soon."_

When he shut off the comm. frequency, someone from behind him approached the consoles.

Dr. Cloud: "Well Cray, anything?"

The person appears to be around his fifties and had somewhat of a baldhead, was wearing a pair of glasses, and was wearing a standard UAC scientist uniform. There was no doubt about it that this person was none other then Dr. Cloud, head of the archeological research division. When he was next to Cray, the doctor moved his automatic wheelchair gave Cloud the answer.

Dr. Cray: "Ah Dr. Cloud, good you're here. And just in time too. The team is coming here with the Primitive."

Hearing that, Cloud took a deep breath and sighed.

Dr. Cloud: "Thank God. I thought for sure that the artifact was forgotten. I'm just glad someone was able to retrieve it before it was too late."

Dr. Cray: "So is everything ready for them?"

Dr. Cloud: "Just about, but I don't know if this is necessary to do this. I mean, we're working with all the equipment we need and all, but I don't think it's the best option. This team made it this far; farther then any squad unit and security group that was surviving this Hell. Do you really think we have to do this?"

There was a harsh silence within the room until Cray breaks it after giving this much thought.

Dr. Cray: "We have no choice Mr. Cloud. The entire UAC facility to on the verge of being destroyed from the inside out and soon, this demonic army will take over Earth. Being we have very few resources left to use, this team is our only hope to defend against them. We need them and their power to stop this hoard from ever reaching Earth, and destroy the main teleporter before the fleet gets here."

Dr. Cloud: "And what about this Alex Kelly, the sergeant's son. He's with this team and he's the guardian that takes care of them. What are you going to do with him?"

Again, another harsh silence from Cray as he was thinking about what to do with Alex. After giving this much thought, he came up with an answer.

Dr. Cray: "I guess we just have to wait and find out, now would we?"

The two just sit back and waited for the team to come. But before they could sit back and relax, there was a huge explosion that shook the entire area. The two were startled by it and didn't know what just happened.

Dr. Cloud: "What was that?"

Cray quickly turned back to the terminal and check the security cameras to see what was going on. That was when he spotted something he wished he wouldn't want to see. At the entrance to his lab, he saw a large group of security and commando zombies shooting their chain guns and machine guns at the steel vault while Imps and Revenants threw their fireballs and launched their mini rockets at it. Seeing all this go down, Cray's old eyes opened wide in fear.

Dr. Cray: "Oh my… The lab is under attack!"

Cloud quickly approached the console and saw what Cray was seeing, completely speechless at it all.

Dr. Cloud: "But that's impossible! How did they know we're here? Was it Betruger who send them?"

Dr. Cray: "I believe so. Probably it's because that the team has the Primitive with them, the doctor must be trying to destroy my lab so they won't know most of the civilizations secrets. But right now, we have to defend the entrance at all cost before it's too late. Tell Mr. Voss to get his squad ready for battle and activate the security torrents. We mustn't let them get in!"

Cloud nodded and ran to the group, to alert them the predicament. But he immediately stopped and turned around to look back at Cray, wondering what he's up to.

Dr. Cloud: "And what about you? What are you going to do?"

Dr. Cray: "Calling in back up. Now go!"

Cloud nodded and left the command center reaching to Voss to tell him the situation. As he left, Cray turned on the comm. frequency and tried to communicate with the Titan's guardian.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly! Mr. Kelly do you hear me?"

He waited for a response from Alex for a few seconds, until he heard his voice.

_Alex: "I'm here Cray. What's happening?"_

Hearing Alex's voice again, Cray went back to business and told the guardian the problem.

Dr. Cray: "The entrance to my lab is under attack!"**

* * *

Delta Labs Restricted Zone, Airlock Access: November 16, 2145, 1:45 A.M.**

A few minutes later, Alex just told the Titans what happened. From that point on, the team was quite surprised at what he just said.

Robin: "What?"

Alex: "You heard me. Cray's lab is under attack!"

Cyborg: "How can that be? I thought Cray said his lab was impenetrable."

Raven: "Maybe it was impenetrable, until Betruger decided to send his hoard in there and make them blow it up."

Alex: "And I think I know why. When I got hold of the Primitive, Betruger worries that we might reach Cray's lab and he'll know everything. This might also be the reason why there were an army of spiders and three Vagaries back at the warehouse. It appears that Betruger must've sent them to distract us, so that way he could formulate a plan to destroy the lab."

Robin: "And apparently, Betruger's plan worked like a charm. We have to get to the entrance and defend it no matter what the cost."

That was when Beast Boy looked at Rob and immediately protested.

Beast Boy: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait just a second. You mean to tell me that we have to protect Dr. Cray and his secret lab against a huge army of zombified demons?!"

Alex: "We have not much of a choice Beast Boy. We got to defend the entranceway to Cray's lab, by any means necessary. C'mon, armor up and let's go."

And to that end, they did. Robin checked his utility belt to see if he had plenty of birdarangs and disks. Starfire and Raven charged up their powers, being prepared for anything hostile. Cyborg discovered a pack of chain gun ammo around a pile of corpses and loaded it up in his weapon. Beast Boy checked his Grabber to see if there was any power left. And Alex gathered enough cells, clips, shells, and grenades to take on part of the army. With all of them ready for anything, they all approached the airlock doors and Al pressed the _"Open Airlock Doors"_ icon. The gears within the door started turning and in seconds, the door slowly slid open, giving them the way in. They all walked into the airlock and once they were all in, Alex pressed the _"Transfer"_ icon on the touch screen. Once the doors closed behind them, vapors spewed out and scanners moved up and down, just to detect if there were any signs of infection or contamination. While it was doing that, Alex turned back to look at the Titans and gave them the details.

Alex: "All right, pay attention guys, cause I'm only going to say this once. Cray's lab is being attacked by the demons Betruger's controlling. Now being that the condition Cray is in, his defenses won't stand a chance. But if we help Cray in protecting his entrance, then we would be able to give him the Primitive when all this is over. So here's the deal. We get to his lab, defend the entrance, and give Cray the Primitive. If we don't do that, then our chances of getting to Delta 4 from here will be extremely slim. Does anyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in unison, knowing that this is the only chance they have to get out of this mess. Once they did that, Alex turned around to see the airlock door in front of them that would take them Cray's lab. The gears started to turn and open slowly, but before they could get in, the door stopped part way and the lights immediately went out. Everyone got startled by the sudden shutdown as Alex lifted his head up and sighed very loudly.

Alex: "God damn it! Calm down people, it's just only a power outage. It will come back on in a few moments."

And indeed it does. But instead of its original light color, it was crimson red and the screen had the picture of the pentagram glowing very eerie. Then, a mysterious cackle rang through the airlock. No one wasn't sure what was going on, until they heard a very familiar voice.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Having a little trouble again, are we?"_**

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where that voice is coming from as Beast Boy looked at Alex and told him the big issue.

Beast Boy: "Uh, Alex… Something tells me this isn't a power outage."

The guardian looked around to find the insane doctor, though he knows he's nowhere to be found. Just then, he started to yell out loud so Betruger could hear him.

Alex: "Betruger, I'm getting sick and tired of these hide and seek games! Why don't you come out right now and face me, so that way I could kill you point blank range!"

There was a harsh silence all across the airlock until Betruger decided to break it.

**_Dr. Betruger: "You're so impatient Alex. Didn't your father teach you anything about serene?"_**

Alex: "Oh I'll be patient enough, once I beat you up in person! And when we do this favor from Cray, we'll head to Delta 4 and shutdown the main portal, even if we have to tear it apart with our bare hands."

**_Dr. Betruger: "You think Dr. Cray's going to help you save this installation, along with the rest of the universe?"_**

Alex: "That's right."

Betruger chuckled a little more, totally aware that the guardian was completely clueless.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Oh Alex, if only you knew about the doctor's true intension."_**

Alex: "And what does that suppose to mean?"

**_Dr. Betruger: "You'll find out, sooner or later."_**

Betruger laughed one final time until his voice faded into non-existence. Then the lights went back on to its original state and the door finally opened. When all that was finished, Alex heard Cray through the earpiece.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, do you read me?"_

Alex wasn't sure what Betruger meant by Cray's true intention, but decided to leave that behind and went back to the task at hand.

Alex: "Yes Cray, I hear ya."

_Dr. Cray: "Where are you?"_

Alex: "We're in the airlock, about ready to head to the entrance."

_Dr. Cray: "Hurry up! My defenses are already beginning to dwindle and I fear the demons might be able to break in. I've already got a squad trying to hold them back, but it will be a matter of time before they are defeated. Just follow the signs and be alert, time is at the accents."_

Alex: "Okay, we're heading down there now. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

He turned his earpiece off and looked at the Titans to give them the quick order.

Alex: "Sounds like Cray's in serious trouble. We have to head for his lab entrance and defend it at all cost. Move!"

Everyone agreed under all of this and followed Alex who left the airlock and was running down the hallway. When they reached the end, they noticed a two-way digital sign above them and one of the signs said, _"Dr. Cray's Laboratory"_ and a sign pointing to the left. Alex quickly turned to the left and headed to the door with the Titans behind him. When the door opened and they went through, they saw a large group of Z-Secs, commandos, and creatures heading to the very same direction of the lab. Knowing they might head there to trash it, everyone got their things ready as Robin gave out a battle cry.

Robin: "Attack!!"

Everyone who is everyone charged right in and started attacking any demon and zombie that was in their way. Alex was using his machine gun to take out a couple of Z-Secs and Imps while avoiding their gunfire and balls of flames. Robin threw a couple of exploding disks at a group of Vagaries then threw a few birdarangs at the zombie guards and took them out by the heads. Starfire was in the air and blasted random amounts of star bolts at the group while Raven was next to her, shielding both of them against the enemies firepower. Cyborg readied his chain gun and decimated half of the group. But then he saw a Pinky heading straight towards him. So he put away his weapon and armed himself with sonic cannons and shoulder mounted rocket launchers and used it all to take the demon bull out while killing a few others that got caught in the act. Beast Boy was in his T-Rex form and used his entire body to take out any opposing forces. He then spotted a couple of Imps that were charging fireballs and were about to throw them at him. The changeling went back to his human form and took one of the balls with his Grabber and fired it back at one of the creatures. But when he saw a couple of Vagaries heading towards him, he needs more then a fireball to stop them. So he looked around and found a flammable barrel that could be useful. So he pointed his weapon, hold on to the trigger, and lifted the barrel into the air. He looked back and saw the group charging more fireballs and were ready for a major onslaught. BB then positions the barrel and the group, and launched it back at the hoard, creating a huge explosion when it connected and killing them all in one blast. In a course of a minute, Alex and the Teen Titans were handling the situation well. Of course that was until the demons decided to fall back and do the job they must do. They all headed to the door that would take them to Cray as the Titans watched on to see them escape. That was when Alex decided to stop them now before they could leave.

Alex: "After them! Don't let them escape!"

Everyone ran after the hoard, stopping them from reaching Cray's Lab. But then, a group of Revenants huddled together and fired their mini rockets up to the ceiling. The rockets exploded and made part of the ceiling falls to the floor, raining debris and twisted metal all around. The team looked up and saw the large amount of debris heading down towards them and immediately backed up on Alex's call.

Alex: "Take cover!!"

Everyone got out of the way in a matter of moments the debris hit the floor. With the smoke cleared and the chaos was over, the team stood up from the fall and stared at the destruction that blocked off the entryway and couldn't believe what happened. Robin took a closer look at the mess and was a little pissed off at that point.

Robin: "Great, so much for going after them. Not only they escaped, but they block out our only route to Cray's lab. Now what do we do?"

He looked at Alex and asked him something, hoping he knows of a shortcut.

Robin: "Alex, do you know any other way to reach Cray's lab in time?"

Alex just shook his head and told to truth.

Alex: "Sorry Robin, but to tell you the truth, I don't have a clue where we would go next. This place is completely unfamiliar with me and I don't think my PDA could pinpoint where we are. And unless Cray tells us if there was another way out of here, I think we're trapped until we could figure something out."

Starfire, who was still in the air, looked up at the destroyed ceiling and found something that could be useful. She intently pointed up and alerted her friends what she found.

Starfire: "Friends, why not we try up there?"

Everyone looked up at what Star was pointing up to and saw a completely opened shaft where the ceiling use to be. Upon looking at that, Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

Alex: "Yeah, that will work."**

* * *

Delta Labs, Dr. Cray's Laboratory, Entry Way: November 16, 2145, 1:53 A.M.**

Minutes later, the entrance to Cray's lab are being heavily under attack by demons and zombies. The three security torrents were trying their best taking them out. But down on the ground was a Squad helping out as best as they could. That team goes by the name of Rhino Squad. This Squad consists of seven team members. There's Scott Voss, the team leader and a very determined soldier who gets the job done. Anthony Ramirez, a luetenent and second in command that likes to fight. Johann Strauss, a Private in the military and a no rest kind of guy. Mitch _"CRISPY"_ Chrisman, Crispy for short, who is a special weaponist and has a bit of a short temper. Jack McCan, a professional hacker that can gain access to just about anything. Nikolai _"Sledge"_ Slidjonovitch, a Lance Corporal with the will to survive. And Peter Chew, a medical and teachnician expert that takes care of the soldiers in either health and armor usage. Anyways, back to the battle. Rhino Squad was completely busy taking down the hoard that was coming to break through the safe and destroy the lab. They all have their machine guns, plasma rifles, and shotguns in their hands and threw a couple of grenades to give them some time. But the demons and zombies kept pushing forward and forward and were about to succeed. As they were all fighting, Crispy started to panic and knew what was coming.

Crispy: "Oh God Damn it! There's too many of them! We're not going to make it!"

Voss looked at the weapons specialist and tried to calm him down.

Scott Voss: "We're going to make it Crispy. Just hang on for a few minutes."

They all continued shooting at the demonic army, making sure they won't reach the entrance safe. As they were shooting them, Voss heard the communication from Dr. Cray.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Voss, are you there? What is the situation?"_

Voss communitcated back with the comm. in his helmet and told him the situation.

Scott Voss: "We got hostiles, multiple hostiles in every direction! We're trying are best to hold them off but we don't know how long we're going to last!"

_Dr. Cray: "Just hang on for a little longer. I've already called for backup and they're on their way shortly."_

Scott Voss: "I hope they get here soon. Cause I don't know how long we're going to last."

The team leader spotted an Imp heading towards him, throwing a fireball at his head. Voss immediately ducked from the incoming arsenal and pointed his shotgun at the creature. Once he opened fire and the demon was dead, the group continued their onslaught against the hoard. As both sides kept fighting, high above the ceiling, there was a sudden bang over the grate no one couldn't hear. Finally, the vent grate burst opened and someone jumped down it and landed on a wide pipe. But that someone wasn't a demon, it was in fact Alexander Kelly. Suddenly, coming down the open vent were the Teen Titans. Robin and Cyborg landed between their guardian on the pipe while the girls and BB in the form of an eagle flew out of there and floated above them. They all then looked down and saw a team defending what appeared to be a safe door. It was come to their attention that that's the door that leads to Cray's laboratory.

Alex: "Looks like we made it in time for the party."

Robin: "But it looks like the party's about to get crashed."

Alex: "Then it's high time we uncrash it!"

Alex took out two grenades and armed them for a bombardment the same time Robin took out his disks and thought the same thing. They quickly threw them to the ground where the hoard was and waited for the right moment to strike. Once the falling objects hit the ground, they all exploded, causing half the demons and zombies to fly all over the place. Rhino Squad had no idea what just happened when the explosion took place. That's when they saw bright green projectiles raining down on the reamaining hoard. Then dark blasts came down and finished the rest. Now all that's left are a few Mancubus's, looking up to see what attack their comrades. But when they did that, what came down on them was completely baffling. Heading straight towards them was a big green brontasauruase as it flaten the behemouths to the ground. With all the beasts and undead victims out of the picture, a group came down, face to face with the squad defending the entrance. The brontasauruase then chaged into it's human form and met up with the team. When Rhino Squad saw the group looking at them, they were surprised at the fact that this team is none other then the Teen Titans.

Scott Voss: "Holy shit… So the rumors were true. Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE!! They're one of ours!"

Everyone lowered their weapons, as the team went into the barracade like wall and met up with the squad. Once they were in, Ramirez looked at the team and was amazed at looking at the Titans themselves.

Ramirez: "Well, I got to admit, I'm glad we were finally able to have backup. Though I am quite shocked that this back up are the Titans themselves."

Ramirez then looked at the guardian, but wasn't sure that he was a Titan.

Anthony Ramirez: "Though, I don't think you're part of the team. Who are you?"

Alex looked at Ramirez and gave him the answer.

Alex: "The names Alexander Kelly, I'm the guardian for the Teen Titans and the son of master sargeant Thomas Kelly."

Soon enough, everyone paused when they heard that name and looked at Alex completely surprised.

McCan: "You mean the Sergeant Kelly? The very Sarge that's in charge of the entire UAC military?"

The guardian looked at McCan that asked that question and answered him.

Alex: "The very same."

Pretty soon, everyone was amazed that the sargents son was here.

Johann Strauss: "No way… The son of the sargeant is here?"

Peter Chew: "I can't believe it!"

Crispy: "Good to see both the Titans and the sergeant's son here to back us up."

Voss was quite pleased to have something like this happen to the squad. But they are still in danger so the team captain break up the meeting and went back to the task at hand.

Scott Voss: "That's enough of the meet and greet, we got work to do."

He then looked at both Alex and the Teen Titans and told them the situation.

Scott Voss: "Sorry if I had to cut this short, but we're in a bit of a situation right here."

Alex: "So we saw a few minutes ago. But don't worry, we took care of them."

Scott Voss: "That wasn't all of them. We've been getting swarm upon swarm of these creatures for a while and it's getting hard for my squad to hold them off."

Crispy turned his head to see his leader and pointed the obvious.

Crispy: "Creatures? Those weren't no creatures, they were god damn demons, just like Cray said they were."

Voss looked at his weapons specialist and calm them down.

Scott Voss: "Demon or not, we can't show any weakness against them. We have to hold them back and take them out until it's time we head back into the lab."

Just then, Cray contacted Voss through the communication helmet and told him more bad news.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Voss, are the Titans with you?"_

Voss turned his comm. on and responded back.

Scott Voss: "Yes Cray, I got the team with me and I'm sending them to you right now."

_Dr. Cray: "Negative, I want them to stay with you. Security is detecting more demonic forces heading to your position. I seems Betruger wants to concentrate on this lab, now that the team has the Primitive in their posession. Defend the lab entrance by any means necessary. We don't want any of them through."_

Hearing that, Voss sighed and knew this would happen.

Scott Voss: "And just in time too. All right people, we got more coming for dinner. Let's set the table."

Alex looked at the Titans and followed Voss's order.

Alex: "You heard him team. Defend this entrance!"

Quickly, everyone got to their positions and armed their weapons ready and charged up their superpowers. Everyone just stood and crouched there, waiting for the army to come. Just then, armed Z-Secs, Commando Zombies, and Imps rushed out of the blown out doorway and started their attack. That was when Voss screamed out loud the order.

Scott Voss: "There they are men! Take them all out!!"

And as if by order, everyone took on the beasts and undeads with all of their arsenal. Robin threw a couple of exploding disks at a Commando Zombie that was charging straight towards the group with its tenticle held up high for a strike. Captial Voss had his shotgun out and was using it to shoot at any hostiles at close range. He then took a grenade out, armed it, and threw it at the one group of zombies that was shooting his flank. Cyborg used his chain gun he held and began ripping some rounds at the number of Imps that were on his side and Crispy joined in with his machine gun and took out the rest of them. Suddenly, a Pinky burst out of the door and charged at the teams. Cy, upon seeing that, turned his cannon on and fired a blue streak of energy at the charging bull, killing it through the middle. McCan and Peter teamed up and used their plasma rifles to steam roll over a couple of zombies that were on their opposite side. Just then, an Imp saw the two and hurled a fireball at them for the kill. But suddenly, it got grabbed by thin green beam of light that was floating. The Imp looked at what got a hold of the flaming ball and saw Beast Boy holding his Grabber tight and the fireball even tighter. The Imp shreiked out loud and was going to charge another ball of flames. But Beast Boy pointed his Grabber at the demons and released the trigger to launched the fireball back at it and killed it after one shot. Sledge had his machine gun with him and started to rip through the few zombies that were closet to them. But as he was doing that, he didn't know that a Commando Zombie was hiding with its chain gun ready for the blow. When Sledge started to reload, the zombie came out of its hiding place to start firing. But it didn't know someone saw that coming and rushed towards Sledge before it was too late. That person is of course Alex.

Alex: "Look out!"

He then pushed Sledge out of the way seconds before the Commando Zombie blasted the soldier with armor piercing round. Luckily, them rounds didn't hit the soldier and only got the wall. When that was all over, Sledge looked at the guardian thanked him in a Russian voice.

Slegde: "Thank you good friend. You got a lot of heart."

Alex quickly got up and took a grenade out to arm it.

Alex: "No, it's not that. I'm just trying to survive that's all."

He quickly threw the armed grenade at the commando and it blew up to soften the undead creature up. Then he had his plasma rifle out and finished the commando up with a few blue projectiles at its sternum. Anthony and Johann were also tag teaming, trying to take down another group of Imps and zombies with their weapons. What they didn't know was that there were somethings sneaking around completely invisible and waiting to stirke. That was when orange lightning bolts appear and two Wraiths were behind the two. They scanpered close to them and raised their claw like arms to give out the blow. But before all of that just happened, Robin saw all go down and ran towards the two soldiers before it's too late. He took out two of his birdarangs to create his R-Sword the warn the two about the enevitable.

Robin: "Behind you!"

The two looked behind and saw the Wraiths ready to kill them. And worse part of it is that they didn't have time to point their weapons at the two demons. The Wraiths were seconds away of killing the two soldiers with their claws. But Robin jumped up high in the air and came down at the creatures with his two metal sole boots hitting their skulls. He jumped off them and positioned himself ready from a battle while the two Wraiths were feeling a little wobbly, but upset at what just transpired. They both shreiked at the three and were ready to take them on. The first Wraith raised it's claw arm up to start the first strike, but Robin blocked it off with his sword and held on as best as he could. With him taking care of that demon, the other was going to attack him with its claw and slice him from behind. But both Anthoney and Johann pointed their weapons at the demon out in the open and blared it with an ass load of bullets. Back to Robin, he was waiting for an opening of his own as the Wraith tried its best to pierce through the metallic sword of his. That's when he noticed its other claw at the ready, and it appears that it was positioned to cut his legs off. So when the Wraith did that, Rob started to jump up and over the creature in a somersault, just moments before it would get close to cutting his feet and legs. Once he landed behind the creature, the Boy Wonder turned real quick and used his sword like some kind of baseball bat to cut it through its waist and chest area, killing it in seconds. Meanwhile, the rest of the two teams were trying to stop the demonic army, but there were too many of them to be stopped. Luckily for them, both Starfire and Raven were in the air and was throwing star bolts and aurora blasts at the demons and zombies at every turn. At the same time, the torrent guns above them helped them out and clipped off the remaining hoards with ease. Everyone kept battling over and over until the last of the zombies were dead. When they battle was over, everyone sighed in relief and thought it was finished.

Crispy: "Good, it's finally over."

Voss communicated with Cray through the earpiece and told him that the situation is gone with.

Scott Voss: "Dr. Cray, the entrance is secure. We're going to bring the Titans into the lab right now."

_Dr. Cray: "I'm sorry Mr. Voss, but they still need to stay with you. Security is still detecting more of them demons heading to your position. I suggest you, your squad, and the Titans stay there until I am certain it's all clear."_

Voss was completely surprised at this and decided to argue about this choice.

Scott Voss: "But, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean we can stay here and hold the hoard at bay until it's over, but our chances are slim as of right now. We are low on ammo, are resources are thin, and our armor is getting pretty banged up. I don't know if we can last this much longer."

_Dr. Cray: "Not to worry, I have come up with a way to solve this."_

Scott Voss: "Okay, what is it."

_Dr. Cray: "Do you see the cannon torrents around you?"_

Voss look between him and saw the two torrents between the safe door entrance.

Scott Voss: "Yeah, I see them."

_Dr. Cray: "Those two cannons are the most deadly mounted weapons in this facility. Once operated, they are useful to decimate an entire fleet. But the problem is that there are no rounds to make them operative."_

Scott was a little confused at this and thought he was going to get ammo. So he asked him once again.

Scott Voss: "And what does that have to do with finding more ammunition?"

_Dr. Cray: "I'm glad you ask. There is a storage room that has all the ammo you need, along with the missile rounds you would need for the cannon torrents. Once you retrieve that, you will have enough to killing every zombie and demon. Take the maintenance access to your left and keep going straight until you reach a metal door that will take you into the ammo room. Hurry, they're getting close to your position."_

Scott Voss: "All right, I'll trust you on that."

He turned off his comm. as everyone approached the squad leader and wondered what type of conversation he had.

Cyborg: "I hope that's good news."

Scott Voss: "It kind of is. Cray thought of a way to end this mess."

Alex: "Well then what is it?"

Peter Chew: "Yeah tell us. We're dying to know. And I don't mean that in irrelevant terms."

Scott looked at his medical officer and smirked at his remarks, then went back to telling the team what's happening.

Scott Voss: "Well, as some of you know, our ammo capacity is pretty low, so we need to find more ammo fast before the worse keeps coming. So Cray came up with an assumption. There appears to be an ammo storage area within the maintenance passage on the left. If we can get there, we might have enough ammo to stop the freaks from breaking into the lab. He also said that there could be some rocket rounds we might need to install on those cannon torrents and really start to raise some hell. But the problem is that some of us need to stay and defend this entrance from any more creatures. So here's what we're going to do."

He looked at both Crispy and McCan and gave him the orders.

Scott Voss: "Crispy, you are the weapons specialist of the squad. And McCan, you are our hacking expert. I want you two to head to the ammo depot and get all the rounds you can carry. I also need you to carry all the rocket ammo for the torrents so we could really do some damage."

McCan: "Whatever you say sir. But I don't know if the two of us could go to the place by ourselves. After a fight like this, there's no telling if there's more of them down there."

Voss rubbed his chin a little and could tell that one of his men was telling the truth.

Scott Voss: "I see your point. Don't want you two to fend for yourselves. Better find someone else that would help you out."

He looked around to see who could help the two. At first, he thought it would be nice if one of the Titans could help them. But when he looked at Alex, he finally knew who to pick. So he pointed at the guardian and asked him if he's interested.

Scott Voss: "What about you Alex? Would you like to accompany these two and grab some gear?"

Alex was a little surprised at that offer, but didn't feel like it was a good idea. He tired to explain himself, just to get out of some hot water.

Alex: "Me?! Are you serious? I mean, I know I would like to help out, but I can't leave the Titans behind. I'm their asigned guardian and as a guardian, I have to keep watch on them and protect them, no matter what."

Scott Voss: "Yeah, yeah, I know. The whole rules of being a guardian thing. I've been in this mess before. But right now, it's all about protecting ourselves and surviving this threat. Go with Crispy and McCan and stay with them. Once you all get the stuff from the depot, head back here ASAP. Don't worry about your team, we'll take good care of them."

Raven slowly crossed his arms and rolled her eyes around.

Raven: "Great… Now I feel really comfortable."

Scott Voss: "But you better do it quick. More of them monsters are coming back, and this time they mean business."

Alex stared at the squad leader and he could tell that this was serious. He then asked him about the situation.

Alex: "How bad is it?"

Suddenly, they all heard major shrieking from the opened doorway. They all turned their heads to look at the open doorway and saw a group of Z-Secs and Commando zombies with chain guns and machine guns. But behind them all was an Archvile and two Mancubuses ready to kill them all in one blow. Beast Boy saw all them creatures around the entrance and knew how bad is it.

Beast Boy: "I'm going to have to go with very."

The Archvile started the attack by launching a huge line of flames straight to the group. Raven quickly turned on her shield the blocked off the attack before it could burn just about everyone it touches. Everyone quickly got ready for the next army that will attack as Voss looked at the three people he chose and told them to keep moving.

Scott Voss: "You have your orders! Now GO!!"

To that end, Raven took away her shield so that the three could leave while the others stayed behind. Both Crispy and McCan ran out of their blockade area and headed to the maintenance passage on the left. But Alex stayed and told the squad leader something that would give him a little motivation.

Alex: "If anything bad happens to the Titans, you are going to answer to me."

He then left the barricade and caught up with the two members of Rhino Squad to get this over with. A few Z-Secs saw the three leaving the fired their weapons at them so they won't get away. But the Z-Secs got blown up by a multiple blue laser blasts. They didn't realize that Cyborg saw them going to kill two of the soldiers and his guardian. After he killed those zombies, he smirked and started talking to the already dead bolts.

Cyborg: "Not a chance…"

The Archvile stopped using the flames and decided to try another approach. It raised its arms up in the air and screamed out to summon some help. And low and behold, it summoned a bunch of Imps, Revenants, and Vulgars. Seeing all that, both teams readied their weapons and powers as the two leaders gave them the call.

Robin: "Titans, GO!!"

Scott Voss: "Rhino Squad, give them Hell!!"

The two teams then started firing on the demons and zombies as the hoard retaliated back. Robin started tossing a few flash balls to blind a few of them. Giving Sledge and Peter time to point their weapons at them and kill them with their rounds. Beast Boy immediately grabbed a fireball with his automated weapon and pointed it down to the Archvile that had summoned the demons. He thought it would be a great plan to kill the humanoid first before he and the others can stop the rest of the army. So launched it out of his weapon and it flew straight towards the sommoner. And though he did hit the creature, it didn't go down yet. It looked at the changeling and was angry at the hit, so it put its hands together and fired another line of flames at him. BB quickly jumped out of the way as the flames passed him. When he landed at the feet of Ramirez, he looked up at the leutenant and he gave the green elf a little piece of advice.

Ramirez: "Word to the wise, never irritate an Archvile. I had my experiences with them before."

Beast Boy laughed a little and had a sweatdrop dripping down the side of his head.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, thanks for the advice."

The Archvile looked at the two and was about to fry them up. That was until a barrage of star bolts rain down on it and had a few attempted hits. It dodged the sudden attack and looked up to see what was firing it. That was when it saw Starfire and Raven in the air, ready to attack the humanoid. Star continued to throw her star bolts at the demon while Raven levitated a few flammable barrels from one part of the room and lifts them up in the air. The telepath flung her hands forward as the barrels flew straight to the Archvile. Even if they manage to get a couple of hits, they haven't taken it down just yet. The humanoid looked up at the two girls and knows how to dispose of them. It raised its hands in the air and summoned once more, only this time; a large swarm of Cacodemons and Lost Souls appeared all around them. The girls immediately panicked and flew separately away from the energy blasts the bodiless demons spat. The two then fired their star bolts and aurora blasts at the Lost Souls that were heading towards them in a blaze of light. Robin and Voss stopped fighting and looked up at the ceiling to see the girls fighting against the flying creatures, knowing this couldn't be a good sign.

Scott Voss: "Well, so much for our air support."

Robin: "Looks like our only hope is for Alex and your men to get all the ammo you all need."

Just then, they all heard Peter screamed out loud.

Peter Chew: "Take cover!!"

Both Robin and Voss looked at what's in front of them and saw multiple mini rockets hurling straight towards them. The two quickly ducked at the rockets went past them and hit the steel safe entrance. Luckily, the safe wasn't destroyed, but left with a couple of burn marks after the hit. They then looked up and saw a large group of Revenants the Archvile summoned and could tell that they're in big trouble.

Scott Voss: "Well, they better do it fast. Cause if they don't, we're never getting out of this alive."**

* * *

Delta Labs, Maintenance Passage 12: November 16, 2145, 1:57 A.M.**

Down the maintenance passage, Crispy, McCan, and Alex ran down the small hall to reach the ammo depot. Though there were a few hostiles, the only threat were just zombies. So they were easy to pick them out. When they were done, they approached a steel door with a sign on it that says, _"Ammo Depot."_ Seeing that, Crispy and glad to see this door.

Crispy: "Yes, we made it!"

They all approached the door and were about to enter, but they were there, the door won't open. Alex looked down at the screen and noticed that it was completely broken.

Alex: "Looks like we can't get in from here. Guess we have to find another way in."

Crispy: "Or we can take the next approach. McCan, open this door for us will ya?"

McCan approached the terminal and went right to work into getting in. He took out a mini handheld computer out of his pocket, pulled out a cord from the back end, and inserted the cord into the bottom of the monitor. He then opened the mini laptop and typed down some hacking codes to get access.

McCan: "On it. Just give me a few minutes to hack into it."

As he was typing down, Alex looked at Crispy and was a little worried about this.

Alex: "Are you certain this guy knows what he's doing?"

Crispy looked at Alex and told him everything will be all right.

Crispy: "Don't worry about it kid, McCan knows what he's doing. He's the best hacker Rhino Squad has to offer. Heck, a few years ago, he managed to gain access into Nexus 12, the main communication network for underground terrorists. Shut the whole thing with one key stroke."

Alex was completely surprised at the fact that a single person would shut down an entire network system. He heard about the Nexus 12 was the center of all terrorist communications and was mysteriously shut down. He didn't expect that a single person took it down and that he stand in front of the very person.

Alex: "Whoa, for real?"

Crispy: "Yep. Believe it or not, this guy single handedly shut down the entire network of terrorist organizations. So cracking a code to open a door would be a piece of cake."

Alex had a short laugh coming out of his mouth, thinking what he got himself into. Suddenly, he heard Cray's voice coming from his earpiece.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, are you at the ammo depot?"_

Alex got a little startled at his voice and completely forgot about the earpiece he still has on. So he communicated back at the piece and answered.

Alex: "Yes Cray, we're at the entrance to the depot. We're right now waiting for McCan to open the door for us."

_Dr. Cray: "Good. Now listen to me carefully Mr. Kelly. The ammo depot is completely big and complicated, with three floors and many sections. It is one of the main hubs for military and security personnel and houses many weapons and gadgetry the UAC could store. What you're trying to look for are rocket rounds for the cannon torrents. You could find them on the third floor in the demolition section. But I should warn you, there's no telling what is within that room and you should keep your guard up as long as you can."_

Alex: "Understood Cray, I'll get the ammo and come back with it, so that way we could end this fight."

_Dr. Cray: "Excellent to hear. But I advice that you hurry. You're team and Rhino Squad are trying to fend the entrance against the hoard and it will be a matter of time before they get destroyed."_

Alex: "Will do. Alex out."

The guardian shut off the earpiece while he and Crispy waited for McCan to open the door for them. They wait for seemed to be like an eternity. But when McCan punched in the last sequence with his mini laptop, there was a slight beep on the panel and the door suddenly opened up all the way.

McCan: "Yes, we're in!"

Crispy approached his comrade and gives him his congrads with a pat on the back.

Crispy: "Nice job McCan."

Alex then approached the two and decided to get to business.

Alex: "Let's not waist any time. I got word from Cray that our teams are having a hard time against the hoard of demons. He have to get all the gear to them now before they get destroyed."

Crispy looked at the guardian and understood the situation.

Crispy: "All right, let's get this over with."

Both Alex and Crispy were about to enter the depot, but McCan just stood there at the front door. Crispy turned his head to see his comrade and wondered what's he doing.

Crispy: "You coming McCan?"

McCan looked at Crispy and answered his question.

McCan: "You two go ahead. I'll stay here and hold the fort down when you get back."

Crispy understood that and left his partner behind.

Crispy: "Be careful…"

The two then left McCan behind as the hacker stood by and watched the entranceway. When Alex and Crispy was in the depot, they looked around and was amazed at what they just saw. The entire place has three floors, and each floor shows a different type of ammo and gadget ever used. The first floor showed armored vehicles of different kinds. There are hovercrafts with cannons and machine guns attached to the sides, tanks with highly powered proportion blasters that could take out anything, and cargo trucks that can hold passengers in and mounted machine gun torrents that rip through just about anything. Alex looked at all of this and was pretty amazed at what he saw.

Alex: "Oh man… Never seen anything like this before."

Crispy looked at the guardian and try to let him in on something.

Crispy: "Guess you haven't passed military school much huh? These vehicles you see here are standard military issue. Each complete with an electromagnetic shield, and high-density armor plating. They're real tough on the war path, and completely destructive."

Alex: "You act like you drive one of these things."

Crispy: "Actually, I do. I use to drive most of these bad boys myself. Doesn't matter if it's tanks, hovercrafts, drop ships, or ground transport, I get the job done. And trust me, I won't rest until any known hostile has been eliminated."

Alex was a bit amazed that this soldier drives these things, but was a little skeptic at his aggressive tone. He approached one of the military weapons and saw something he didn't expect. It looked like some kind off robot straight out of Star Wars Episode V; only it was more high tech and painted camouflage style so it could blend in with Mars's environment. Wondering what it was, he pointed at the vehicles and asked Crispy about it.

Alex: "Hey, what's that?"

Crispy approached the guardian and looked at the same robotic military vehicles he was looking at. Observing them, Crispy smirked a little and knew what they are.

Crispy: "Ah, so I see you haven't seen this babies in action yet. They are called the Walkers, the latest in Military arsenal. They sign these bad boys up months ago and the action they did in the testing field was overwhelming."

Alex: "So what do they do?"

Crispy: "Actually, I haven't tried one of these yet. But what I do know is that they pack a lot of firepower. Armor piercing rounds, heat seeking missiles, EMP shields, the Walkers are an unstoppable force to be reckon with. However these things are nothing but a bunch of prototypes and the real deals wouldn't arrive until the next few months, but they could still pack some punch."

Alex kept looking at each of these monstrosities while listening in on Crispy's little speech and was still in awe.

Alex: "Wow, never thought my dad has some taste in hardware like this. Too bad the military won't be able to get the real walkers, since this invasion started and all. Speaking of which…"

He turned his head to the other side of the weapons depot and saw the shipping lift waiting for them.

Alex: "We have to get the rocket rounds if both our teams are able to survive."

Crispy looked at the lift too and understood what he meant.

Crispy: "Right, don't want them to die when we get there. Let's roll."

The two quickly ran to the lift as fast as they could. But just as they were about to reach it, they heard a familiar cackle, Betruger's cackle. At the very same time, red clouds appeared above their heads and flashes of lightening came soon after. The two look up immediately to see what was that, when they saw a group of Cacodemons and Lost Souls hovering over them.

Crispy: "Ah crap, here comes the reinforcements."

The two pointed their weapons up in the air, just to make a clear shot. But at the angle they're in, they won't be able to take them out until they're in close range. Crispy immediately look back at one of the Walkers that was in park and came up with an idea. He then looked at Alex and gave the order.

Crispy: "Alex, go ahead and get the ammunition from the third floor! I'll try and hold them off for as long as I can."

Al looked back at Crispy and was surprised by his words.

Alex: "What? Are you serious? You can't take them out by yourself! You don't have any firepower what so ever."

Crispy: "Don't worry about me. Cause I got enough firepower to take on an entire army."

He pointed at one of the Walkers that were sitting in the docking area. Alex turned his head to see what he was pointing at and now knew why he wants to take the demons on all by himself.

Crispy: "Now go! That's an order!"

Alex nodded and ran straight to the shipping lift. While he was doing that, the Cacodemons saw the two and spat out energy blasts at them. Alex immediately rolled out of the way to avoid the blasts, the same time that Crispy jumped back from one that was going to hit him on the very spot. He then bolted straight to the Walker as the bodiless demons continued their assault against the two. The Lost Souls then started to swoop down and were heading to the two individuals. Crispy continued to run straight for the Walker as the flaming skulls followed him with their razor sharp teeth ready eat him alive. Crispy turned around and had his machine gun at the ready to pull the trigger. When he did that, bullets hit the skulls and kill them. But more Lost Souls kept on coming, as they were concentrating on the Rhino Squad soldier. He was able to approach the Walker, but stopped and turns to take out the other skulls. He was able to kill off few of them, as others scattered around to avoid gunfire. With them out of the way for the moment, he stepped on the make shift ladder to reach the cockpit and pushed on the panel that's labeled, 'Open'. He waited for the compartment to open, but as he was waiting for his chance to get in, he heard more shrieks from behind. He turned his head and saw a small group of Last Souls heading towards him in blinding speed. He got his machine gun ready and fired on the group. After they all died, Crispy got into the cockpit and started the Walker by clinking on the _"Start Ignition"_ option on the screen. Soon enough, the gears started to move and the Walker got up and brought to life. With all the targeting systems online and weapons armed and ready, Crispy smirked and prepared what he does best, raise complete hell!

Crispy: "All right, let's see what this baby can do."

He started switching the weaponry to the machine guns and pulled the trigger. Within moments, heavy rounds came out of the two guns attached on top and started killing off the remaining flaming skulls. With all of them out of the way, he started to maneuver the Walker as it took big steps out of the docking area. Just above, the Cacodemons were doing a number on Alex, trying to hit him with their blasts. But that was when they heard a loud booming voice.

Crispy: "Hey, you bodiless freaks!!"

All the demons stopped firing at the Guardian and turned around to see who was calling for them. When they look down, they saw Crispy in the cockpit of the Walker, getting ready for the fight of his life.

Crispy: "Why skip to the desert when you can have the main course!"

The floating heads look back at Alex that was running to the shipping lift, then turned back to the Walker. After giving this much debate, they made the decision and flew down to the Walker and was going to attack it. Crispy saw this coming and switched the weapons to missiles, ready to pull the trigger.

Crispy: "All right boys, COME AND GET IT!!"

Once he pulled the trigger, all the missiles fired out of the two packs attached on top and soared straight towards the Cacodemons. They all hit the demons and they died soon after the impact. But once they were dead, more clouds appeared and a swarm of Cacodemons and Lost Souls came out of the blue and headed down to Crispy. The Rhino Squad member saw that coming and continued his on slaught.

Crispy: "Don't crowd. There's plenty to go around!"

He switched back and forth on his machine guns and missiles and kept on shooting and avoiding the attacks. Some of the blasts were able to connect the walker as well as of attacks by the Lost Souls. But unfortunate for them, instead of hitting the armor plating, they hit the shield and were deflected by it. Crispy smirked when he saw them attempting to break through.

Crispy: "Tough luck punks. But there's no way you're going to penetrate through the shield."

He kept on firing on the beasts, clearing the entire room. While Crispy was taking care of his business, Alex made it to the lift and clicked the icon to take him up to the third floor. Before the lift leaves the first level, he then turned back to see Crispy having fun in his Walker. As it disappears in his view, Alex saluted and said to the Rhino Squad soldier in a silent voice.

Alex: "God speed Crispy…"

He waited for the lift to reach the third level, though a little slow; it's enough to get to where he's going. Suddenly, he heard some hissing noises coming from all around him. He turned around and saw that Imps appeared from above and surrounded him in every direction, screaming at him and beginning to charge their fireballs. Alex slowly took out his double-barrel shotgun and cocked it ready for the battle to commence.

Alex: "Bring it!"

The Imps started to throw fireballs the same time Alex pointed his shotgun at one of them and opened fire.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Dr. Cray's Laboratory, Entry Way: November 16, 2145, 2:03 A.M.**

Back at Cray's lab entrance, both teams continued to do their best against Hell's army. Robin threw more disks at a number of Imps that were closest to them and killed them off after one boom. Scott and Ramirez teamed up and took out three Revenants that were firing mini rockets at them. Cyborg uses both his shoulder mounted rockets and sonic cannons to open fire one of the Mancubus's that was attacking everyone. With the combine ammo, they all made a huge blast, sending the behemouth to the end of the wall and disintigrating to death. When the hybrid saw all that go down, the got excited and did his favorite victory phrase.

Cyborg: "Booya!!"

He was giving off a premature dance at his accomplishment, but he was not out of the woods yet. Unaware of the others around him, an Imp saw him off guard and threw a fireball straight at him. Sledge saw this happening and rushed to save Cy. When he got there, he jumped up and pushed the hybrid down in the ground just seconds before the ball of flames was about to hit him. Sledge then got up and blasted the Imp with his plasma rifle. Once it was dead, he looked at Cyborg and gave him some of his advice.

Sledge: "A little mental note my friend, never celebrate your victory prematurely. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Cy just chuckled embarrassly, almost getting himself killed from a victory dance.

Cyborg: "Uh… Yeah… I'll be aware of that."

Up in the air, Starfire and Raven were trying their best taking care of the air forces from above. They've been shooting star bolts and aurora blasts at the Cacodemons and Lost Souls, but the more they kill, the more they've been kept summoning from Hell itself, The floating heads blasts energy spit form their mouths and they all headed to the girls. Raven initially turned on her black bubble shield and deflected every single attack. When she put her shield down, Starfire's hands glowed green as she put them together, concentrated hard, and blew the star bolt up big enough to engulf the ceiling and killed the entire hoard in one shot. They were all dead when the light faded, but when that was all over, more flying hoards appeared all around them. The girls looked around at the evil hoards and knew this isn't as good as it is.

Starfire: "Raven?"

Raven: "Yeah?"

Starfire: "I think we are, in earthly terms, big trouble. Correct?"

Raven: "Yes Starfire, that's correct."

The Lost Souls started to charge towards the two girls as Star and Rae charged up once again and started their assault. Heading back to the ground, Beast Boy was taking hold of some fireballs and launching them back at the hostiles. But even though he killed a couple, the Archvile that was leading the pack kept summoning more reinforcements. The changeling tried to figure out what to do against a large group of demons. He then saw a pack of barrels next to him and came up with a really good idea. He turned into a gorilla, picked up one of the barrels, and threw them at the group of Z-Secs that were firing their weapons at two of the Rhino Squad members. The barrel hit the group and destroyed them in one explosion. After that success, he lifted another barrel up and threw it at a group of Revenants that has been summoned and killed them in one blast. He picked up the third barrel, and threw it a large group of Imps that were going to throw a barrage of fireballs. And once again, they were killed by the barrel's blast. Knowing what Beast Boy's doing is right; he decided to change his target to the main source, the humanoid that's summoning demons in the first place. He started picking up two barrels with both hands then threw them at the Archvile. The humanoid was a little busy with summoning more Imps, Vulgars, and Revenants to help take down the survivors. It didn't know that a two flammable barrels were hurling straight to it. But when it summoned more Revenants in hopes of evening up the position, the skeleton soldiers looked up and saw the barrels heading straight towards them. The two then shoot their mini rockets straight at the barrels and once they have connected, they exploded in mid air. The Archvile looked up at the flames from above and looked down to see who threw them. That's when it saw Beast Boy again, only this time in gorilla form. It shrieked real loudly as the changeling turned back to his original form and was completely scared out of his wits.

Beast Boy: "Oh man…"

The Archvile put its hands together and shot out a line of fire straight at the green elf. BB reacted fast and jumped away from the flames seconds before it touched him. He thought he was out of any danger, but when he looked behind him, he saw that the flames touched what's left of the barrels he was throwing and burst into flames. The changeling watched it all go down as he realized he would be in another crossfire.

Beast Boy: "Oh crap!"

He quickly turned himself into an armadillo and rolled himself up so that the armored shell would protect him from the explosion. Soon after he did that, the barrels exploded in one huge blow, knocking everything around it down and forcing the green armadillo to fly away from the blast and headed straight to a barricade wall. He hit the wall completely hard and fell to the floor in his human form and completely unconscious. Cyborg heard the blast and look back to see his green friend down and out like a light.

Cyborg: "BEAST BOY!!"

Both Robin and Scott looked back and were shocked to see BB laying on the ground and not moving.

Robin: "No!"

Scott, knowing that the Titan could be hurt, turned his head to see his medic and tech supporter.

Scott Voss: "Peter, medical assistance now!"

Peter looked back and saw the unconscious Titan on the ground. So he put his weapon away and hurried to Beast Boy to see the problem. After observing him, he came to the conclusion.

Peter Chew: "He's all right. He just has a bit of a concussion after the blast. He'll make it."

Scott Voss: "Take him to medical bay in Cray's lab! We can't let him die in a middle of a battle!"

Voss turned on his earpiece and demanded Cray to open the entrance.

Scott Voss: "Cray, open the safe door at once! We got one wounded and in need of some medical attention."

_Dr. Cray: "Understood. Opening the door now."_

Within moments, the safe door's gears started to turn and the door itself opened up to let someone in. When it was fully opened, Cray responded back in Scott's earpiece.

_Dr. Cray: "The entrance is now opened. Hurry before the demons come in."_

Voss turned back at Peter and told him to move.

Scott Voss: "You heard him Peter, get in quick!"

Peter, who already had the changeling wrapped around his shoulders look back at his squad leader and nodded.

Peter Chew: "You got it."

He quickly ran straight to the doors so he could take Beast Boy someplace safe where he could be treated from his injury. Up in the air, a group of Lost Souls were busy avoiding the aerial assaults from the Titan girls when they saw the medic carrying a defenseless Titan into the safe house. Being this is the ultimate opportunity they have, they flew down and were going to head on after the two. Unfortunately for them, the torrent guns detected them heading to the entrance, aimed at them, and open fire, making the drums spin fast and the bullets soaring. Some of the bullets managed to kill off a few flaming skulls, but the rest of the group flew away, not wanting to get killed by the assault. When Beast Boy and Peter made it into the entrance, the safe like door closed itself up and locked once more so no monster would ever get in. As the door closed, everyone was still battling the hoards of demons leaded by an Archvile. Ramirez was using his machine gun to get rid of all the Imps and Z-secs in his side. But as soon as he was done, more Imps and Vagaries were teleported thanks to the humanoid's summoning. They all threw their fireballs at the lieutenant and he ducked down as soon as he saw all of them heading his way. After ducking, he couldn't believe all of this was happening so fast.

Ramirez: "Oh man, this is crazy! We are completely surrounded! We're screwed with a capital F."

Voss, who was with Robin on disposing some Revenants turned his head to see his second in command and calmed him down.

Scott Voss: "Shut it Ramirez! We have to keep our ground until the others come back with the equipment we need to take them all out."

Robin threw two exploding disks at the flammable barrel that was behind two of the skeleton soldiers. The two disks hit the barrel, causing an explosion that sent the Revenants flying from the impact and were killed in the blast. A couple of more demonic skeletons appeared before the blasted ones and fired their mini rockets at the two individuals. Both Robin and Scott got down low in hopes of avoiding the missiles as the Boy Wonder asked him something quick.

Robin: "Are you sure your men and Alex can get back with the rocket rounds in time? Cause by the way this looks, we've already run out of time."

Voss looked at the Titan leader and told him everything will be all right.

Scott Voss: "Don't think that way Robin, everything will be under control as soon as the others get back. Besides, Alex is being taken care of anyways. Both Crispy and McCan are the best in my squad. He's in good hands.**

* * *

Delta Labs Weapons Depot, First Floor: November 16, 2145, 2:07 A.M.**

Back at the Weapons Depot, Voss was half right on his POV. On the ground floor, Crispy was mopping up the aerial demons with the Walker he's piloting in by blasting them with machine gun torrents and multiple missiles. He used his torrents to mow down the Lost Souls that were charging right at him. Then he switched his options to rockets and began blasting the Cacodemons that were attacking him as well. Some of the creatures did attack him with charges and blasts, but the shield that was protecting the Walker deflected all of the attack. In a matter of seconds, all the flying demons were all dead and Crispy was a little proud of his work.

Crispy: "Ha! Is all this the best you got? C'mon Betruger, you can do better then that. Do your worse!!"

The entire place was silent until Betruger's voice boomed out through the depot.

**_Dr. Betruger: "My worse huh? We'll see about that."_**

Suddenly, more clouds appeared, but it wasn't in the sky, it was on the ground. Lightning bolts struck down on the floor and within moments, a bunch of Mancubus's appeared and roared at the Walker. Crispy, who was piloting the Walker, had his jaw dropped down and was in shock.

Crispy: "Holy fucking shit…"

He quickly went to the offensive and start blasting them with rounds and rockets. He was able to take down one of them, but there were more right in front of him. They all blasted they're mounted cannons at the Walker and had a couple of good hits. Luckily, the shielding around his vehicle protected him, but it would only be a matter of time before the shield would be gone. So to that end, he positioned his Walker to run straight for cover while the behemoths kept on firing. He managed to hide behind the steel pillar and waited for his shield to charge up. As he was waiting, Crispy tries to figure out a way to stop these beasts. At the same time, he looked up and hoped that the Titan's guardian is about to reach the rounds.

Crispy: "Alex, if you're up there yet, you better get the rocket rounds and fast. I don't know how long I could keep up like this."**

* * *

Delta Labs Weapons Depot, Third Floor: November 16, 2145, 2:08 A.M.**

At the third floor of the Weapons Depot, the transfer lift moved up to that floor. Once it made a complete stop, an Imp flew out of the lift and was dissolving away into nothingness. Once it was dead, Alex walked off the lift while reloading Matilda with extra ammo he needed. He then look back and saw the mess he made with blood everywhere and smirked to himself.

Alex: "Well, that was easy."

The guardian placed his shotgun back into his holster from behind and started searching for the packs of rocket rounds for the cannon torrents. When he looked around, he was amazed at all he was seeing. The third floor contained racks of various weapons for military use only. Most of the weapons he either has on his body, but the rest was nothing he ever seen before. Stuff like pulse guns, lightning zappers, nail guns, and automated grenade launchers were some of the type of weapons he didn't expect to see personally. He continued walking down the walkway to find what he's looking for. That was when he spotted something not far from him. There were two big carryon boxes next to a set of missiles waiting for someone to pick them up. Alex approached the two boxes and opened them all up to see what's inside. When he opens one of the boxes, he saw a long belt that has small rockets attached to them. Looking at all the rockets, the guardian knew that they are the ammo needed for the cannon torrents.

Alex: "This must be it. Now all I have to do is carry them and take them back to the entrance in time. There's only one problem. How am I going to carry all of this?"

He looked around the place and searches for a way to keep the gear in tact. That's when he spotted a duffle back big enough to fit anything. Looking back at the two steel boxes of rocket rounds, he sighed and made his decision.

Alex: "Looks like I don't have much of a choice."

He took the duffle bag that was resting on top of a tool dware and started putting the two ammo boxes into it, since it was opened in the first place. Once he zipped it tight, he picked it up and wrapped it around his shoulder. At first he thought the bag would be heavy, but when he had it around his body, it was a little lighter then normal. He probably guesses that the rocket packs aren't as heavy as he thought they were. Now that he has the rockets, he must head back to Crispy and McCan and return to Cray's entrance before it's too late. He was about to leave when he looked to his right to see all the clips, shells, grenades, and plasma cells he could use for his weapons. He also remembered about grabbing more gear for Rhino Squad and one of his Titan comrades. Thinking he and the teams are a little low, he decided to gather some on the way back down.

Alex: "Why not…"

He started off by grabbing another duffle bag and was next to a worktable and began gathering whatever ammo he could carry. As he was finish packing, he didn't know was that he was being watched down by something not human. As he was collecting some shells, he heard some strange hissing not too far from him. Alex stopped what he was doing and turned his head left where the sounds were coming from. He slowly took out his plasma rifle and slowly walked towards the strange sounds. By the next few feet, he saw a Vagary climbing down an open vent shaft followed by two Maggots at its rear. Seeing the three, Alex pointed his rifle at them and smiled.

Alex: "C'mon guys, you think that's enough to take me down?"

He pulled the trigger and fired plasma projectiles at the three before they had a chance in attacking. Soon as they died, two lightning flashes appeared behind the dead, decaying bodies and a pair of Wraiths appeared to start their attack. They quickly vanished as soon as they were summoned. Since Alex knew what they were doing, he took his shotgun out with his other hand and waited for them to appear. When the first one appears in front of him, the Guardian used his shotgun to shoot it down. But as soon as he killed it, the other Wraith appeared behind him and was going to cut him in the back. But Alex felt that coming and rolled sideways out of the way of the claw arm and pointed his plasma rifle at the creature to kill it. With the two dead, Alex hurried to the shipping lift in hopes of getting back in time. Suddenly, a couple of more of lightning bolts came down and a bunch of Revenants arrived, grunting at the Titan's guardian. Alex immediately stopped and now realized he's in some serious trouble.

Alex: "Oh shit!"

He quickly ran the opposite direction, afraid that they might fire their mini missiles at him. But as soon as he ran to the other side, more lightning bolts came down, followed by more Revenants. He stopped so sudden and looked at both the groups and was now more screwed then ever.

Alex: "Oh fuck me…"

The two groups used their rockets to fire, but instead of their target, they hit the ceiling above him. Alex ducked down so he won't get caught on fire, but when he looked up, he could tell that they are around to bury him alive. The first piece of debris fell right in front of him, making the guardian to jump back in alertness. Once the debris hit the ground, the steel floor started to break apart, causing the part of the floor and bend downward to make an acceptable route to the second floor. He looked down at the gap and knew what to do right now. But before long, another piece of debris broke apart and was about to flatten Alex before he has a chance in escaping. The guardian immediately jumped down into the gap seconds before the piece of slab was about to crush him to nothingness. He roll down the ramp like floor and hit his back on the debris that first fell. Lying on the ground, he looked up and saw the rest of the debris coming down on him. Quickly, he lifted himself up by his hands and jumped away from the disaster area. In a matter of seconds, the entire sector of the ceiling had collapsed and destroyed the part of the third floor and caved in the second. Fortunately, Alex managed to get out of there in one piece and got up to dust himself up. When he looked at the huge pile of debris, he sighed in relief and couldn't believe he got out of that mess alive.

Alex: "Well that's one way in getting down."

He turned his head back and saw the touch-screen monitor not far from him.

Alex: "Better get out of here fast before I become dead meat for those bastards."

He ran straight to the lift area and headed to the monitor to call the lift. As he was running, he didn't notice a box marked 'Beavertooth Chainsaws' with an empty compartment. When he made it to the lift, he was about to push the 'Call Lift' icon. But that's when he heard a strange buzzing sound coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a zombie charging towards him with a chainsaw in its hands. Seeing that, Alex immediately side stepped out of the way and avoided the chainsaw wielding dead beat. Though it missed him, the zombie destroyed the monitor, causing sparks to fly and shrapnel soaring every which way. Alex quickly backed up from the threat as the zombie tried valiantly to get the chainsaw out of the busted console. The guardian then took his shotgun out and shot the zombie in the head before it had the chance of striking back. With the zombie dead, Alex looked at the touch screen monitor that had the chainsaw wedged in and noticed that it was completely useless right now.

Alex: "Great… Now how am I suppose to get down?"

He started to ponder a way to get down to the first floor. But that was soon cut short as he heard more buzzing sounds from around him. He looked around to see where all of it was coming from. That's when he saw a large group of chainsaw zombies coming out of their hiding place, ready to take care of some serious meat with their chainsaws in toe. So Alex reloaded his shotgun and pumped it up for some extra power.

Alex: "Gee, this day keeps on getting better and better."

One of the chainsaw zombies charged and wanted to cut him up Leatherface style. So Alex took to the defenses, pointed the gun to the undead at close range, and pulled the trigger, creating a huge boom.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Maintenance Passage 12: November 16, 2145, 2:11 A.M.**

Back in the maintenance passage, McCan was waiting for the two at the entrance to the Weapons Depot. He started to look back and forth, just to see if there were any monsters around the area. He then looks back at the entrance to see if they come back yet, but still no luck.

McCan: "C'mon, c'mon… Hurry up all ready. What are you two doing anyways? Jacking off?"

The Rhino Squad member continued to wait until the others come back with the gear. What he didn't know was that deep within the dark shadows, something was watching him, waiting for the right moment to take him down. Back to McCan, he was still waiting for both Alex and Crispy to come back, hoping they haven't gotten killed yet. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar echoing through the hall. McCan was alerted by that and lifted his machine gun up scan the area. So far he didn't see anything just yet, so he lowered his weapon and pondered what just happened.

McCan: "What the hell was that?"

Just then, he heard some kind of big stomp that shook the foundation, almost knocking the marine off his feet. He regained his composure and looked around once more to see where that was coming from. Suddenly, another stomp was felt, and then another, and another, and another. From what he could understand, the sounds of the stomps seem to be getting closer to his position. Then another roar, only this time much louder then before. McCan wasn't sure if he's ready to take on something so big, so monstrous. But he has no choice since he's the only one in the hall and others haven't come back yet. Just as he was getting ready for a major battle, he heard some break to his right. He freaked out and turned to the right, thinking that it was a demon. When he turned around, the only thing he saw was a broken light dangling on the ceiling. He lowered his weapon and sighed, knowing it was just nothing. But what he didn't know was that within the dark shadows of the hall behind him, a huge dark shadow slowly approaches McCan and was ready for the kill. The Rhino Squad member didn't even know that a huge demon was right behind him. That is of course he feels the hot heavy breaths tickling above him. Slowly, he lifted his head up from behind just to see who's breathing behind him. When he looked up, he was completely horrified at what he was seeing.

McCan: "Oh my god…"

Before the marine had time to react, the huge creature raised its big hand and clobbered him with it.**

* * *

Delta Labs Weapons Depot, First Floor: November 16, 2145, 2:13 A.M.**

Back to Crispy, he has his hands full completely. Maneuvering his Walker, he kept on shooting the Mancubus's with rockets and torrents. So far, he was able to take down a couple, but there were more of them left, and a whole lot more were appearing through the summoning lightning bolts. The army of behemoths continued to shoot at the Walker, but the shield keeps protecting Crispy from being burnt, or worse. And though they would protect Crispy from death, the shield would only loose its energy after every hit until it's depleted. When he noticed his shield was down once more, he quickly moved to his left and hid behind another steel pillar until his shield is back up. As he was waiting, the squad member cussed to himself and couldn't take this pressure.

Crispy: "Shit, this is too much! I can't beat them all with this machine. There's got to be someway killing them all. Maybe Alex could help me out of this."

He turned on the Comm. on his helmet and contacted Alex to see if he's finished with gathering ammo.

Crispy: "Alex, do you read me?"

He waited for a response and after a couple of seconds in waiting…

_Alex: "I read you loud and clear."_

Crispy: "Good. Do you have the additional ammo and rocket rounds for the torrents?"

_Alex: "Yes I have. I've got both of them and trying to making my decent to the main floor."_

Crispy: "Well don't go down here yet. The ground floor is heavily infested. I'm trying my best to get it all clear for you."

_Alex: "Yeah, I already notice it."_

Soon after the Rhino Squad member heard that, he then heard a loud buzzing noise of a chainsaw, followed by a blast of a powerful shotgun. Wondering what those were about, Crispy asked him something else.

Crispy: "Where are you anyways?"

* * *

Up on the second floor, Alex was pretty busy taking out all of the chainsaw zombies that were trying to kill him. He avoided some of the chainsaw swings while reloading his shotgun as fast as he could to take them all out. As he was doing that, he had his earpiece on and was answering the marine's question.

Alex: "Who me? I'm in the second floor getting my ass beat by a bunch of chainsaw wielding FREAKS!!"

Once he yelled that last word, the guardian pointed his shotgun at the zombie closest to him and pulled the trigger, making a successful shot and splattering the zombie's brains out in the process. But that wouldn't do as much at what's in front of him. For what he saw were about thirteen zombies holding chainsaws, ready to cut and slice him up. He thought he would be a goner by now, but then he heard a familiar grunting coming from above and behind him. He took a quick peek from behind and saw the Revenants he encountered on the third floor and prepared to fire their rockets at the guardian. Looking back at the Chainsaw Zombies, Alex knew this situation has gotten worse then he expected. But if he would choose between a rock and a hard place, it would have to be the hard place. So when he heard the rockets firing, and told the zombies something they would've listen to.

Alex: "Hope you deadbeats are smart enough to avoid rockets."

Two of the zombies started to charge in and used both their chainsaws and dice his neck and waist. Thankfully, the guardian jumps in between the two chainsaws and avoided from getting cut up. As he landed on the ground, he rolled away from the others, got up, and ran for his life. The zombies were about to go after him and heard some swooshing noises from behind. They all turned around and saw the rockets heading straight towards them. Having little time to react, the mini missiles hit them and they were all blown off their feet. Alex was lucky that he was able to avoid that, but more rockets kept on coming. He slid, ducked, and jump out of the way of the rockets so that he won't get blown up. Though he was able to avoid the rockets, some of them had heat-seeking tech and followed the guardian in every direction. He continued to run and saw a couple of boxes next to a pillar. Thinking that it's the perfect hiding place to protect himself, he ran towards them and did a side step quick turn around to hide behind the boxes, so that the rockets would only hit the crates and not himself. The mini missiles did that as they hit the boxes and protected Alex from the high heated explosion. Even if he's safe, the skeleton soldiers are still on his ass, as they kept on firing their rockets at his hiding spot, hoping to blow it up and kill him. He went back to his earpiece and told Crispy his new situation.

Alex: "On second thought, scratch the last thing I just said. I now got Revenants trying to blow me to kingdom kong!"

* * *

Back with Crispy piloting the Walker…

_Alex: "Do you see them?"_

Crispy looked up through the glass cockpit and saw a barrage of rockets heading straight down to the second floor, probably where the guardian is.

Crispy: "Oh yeah, I see them."

_Alex: "There's a large group, numerous beyond my reason. Think you can take them out for me?"_

Crispy kept a good eye on the hostiles on the third floor and judging by the height of the floor and the velocity of the rockets, he has a real good shot on that floor.

Crispy: "Yeah I do."

He turned the Walker to the position he needed and pointed the rockets up high enough to reach the third floor. Once he targeted the group of Revenants, the pushed the button and the rockets blasted out of the shafts, soaring towards the skeleton soldiers. The Revenants were too busy trying to take out the guardian; they didn't see the mini rockets coming towards them. When the missiles approached the third floor, they all hit the skeletons, blowing them off their foundation. Few of the rockets connected with the flammable barrels that were behind the group and caused more of an explosion, rocking the third floor. The explosion also caused the right part of the floor to crumble and the rip from the foundation. The crumbled floor fell through the second floor and destroyed it in the process. Then the two floors begin to tumble down like a falling tree and crashed to the ground, blocking the Mancubuses line of fire. When Crispy watched it all go down, he grinned and muttered something in his voice.

Crispy: "Now that's what I call a big mess."

That was when he heard Alex on the comm. channel in his helmet.

_Alex: "Thanks man, I really needed that. Now tell me, is the coast is clear?"_

The Rhino Squad member took a peak at the where the Mancubus's are and saw the debris that blocks their path. He also heard some really low moaning behind the debris as the behemoths use their large size and head butts to break through it.

Crispy: "Yeah, it's clear for now. But it would be for a matter of time before the demons break through. So if I were you, I would hurry up and get out here."

_Alex: "Way ahead of you. Just hang on for a second."_

So Crispy waited for the guardian to come down to the ground floor. That was when Alex jumped over the guardrail on the second floor and landed on the first floor with both feet touching the ground first. He turned around to see the Walker Crispy was piloting. That was when he smirked and congratulated Crispy on a job well done.

Alex: "Fancy job you did down here. Saw you blew up all those Revenants up on the third level and destroyed two floors in the process. Guess now I know why you are called Crispy."

The cockpit doors to the Walker slowly opened up and Crispy jumped out of the vehicle in landed on the ground. He then looked at Alex and gave off a smirk of his own.

Crispy: "Thanks but as much as I like to be mentioned in something like this, I'm just known to be the guy that use anything in his arsenal to get the job done. So, do you have the stuff we need?"

That's when Alex showed the marine those duffle bags that were loaded with additional ammo and two boxes of rocket rounds for the torrents.

Alex: "Yep… Got em' all right here."

Crispy: "Good…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud coming from the debris. So they turned their heads to see the mess and saw the debris falling piece by piece, followed by and loud growl. Knowing what could that mean, Crispy made a quick, yet rational decision.

Crispy: "Now let's get out of here and rendezvous with our groups. I don't want to wait around until the sumo rejects decide to break out of there and get real angry."

To that end, the two ran straight to the exit and were about to approach the doorway back to the maintenance area. Upon reaching their destination, Crispy begins his communication with McCan through his helmet.

Crispy: "McCan, this is Crispy. We've got the stuff and are heading back to your position."

He waited for a response from his comrade, but he didn't hear any response what so ever. So he contacted him again.

Crispy: "McCan are you there? Come in McCan. Do you read me?"

He continued to wait for a certain response. That was when he got one, but not the one he expected.

_McCan: "AHHH!! AAAAAHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP!! I GOT CONTACT!! REALLY BIG CONTACT!! I CAN'T HOLD IT OUT FOR MUCH-"_

Within seconds the communication was halted by a lot of static. Crispy stopped dead in his tracks and feared the worse Alex stopped a few feet away from the Rhino Squad soldier and look back at him, feeling a little confused.

Alex: "What happened?"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Crispy looked at the guardian and told him something he wished he hadn't.

Crispy: "Something happened to McCan, something really bad. We gotta get back now!"

Alex, knowing what that truly meant, nodded in response and the two ran quickly to the entrance back to the maintenance passage. Once they made it, they looked around to find their comrade. But so far, they haven't seen him yet, just a whole lot of debris everywhere with flickered lights and broken pieces of slabs.

Alex: "Looks like we missed the party."

Crispy: "Yeah, looks that way. But where's McCan?"

Suddenly, the two heard a really loud scream coming from their left that was very familiar.

McCan: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

They turned their heads to the left and there they saw a bruised up and damaged McCan being dragged by a huge creature. His armor was completely scratched, he had cuts on his arms and legs, and his helmet was removed, revealing his dirty face and glasses over his eyes. He was using his machine gun to get the creature off of him, but instead was shooting blindly at it. Not only that, but he was screaming like crazy, trying to get someone's attention. Thankfully, that scream got Alex's and Crispy's attention as they rush to his aid as fast as they could.

Crispy: "McCan!!"

McCan: "Help me! Help me!! Something's got a hold of me! Get it off of me!?"

Both Crispy and Alex immediately ran to McCan and tried to save him from the huge creature. But before they could do anything about it, the demon threw a green fireball with its free hand and hit the ceiling, causing debris and twisted metal to fall behind it and McCan. Both Crispy and Alex stopped and was completely shocked at what just happened.

Crispy: "Damn it!"

The Rhino Squad member then turned on the Comm. in his helmet and wanted to know what happened.

Crispy: "Come in McCan. Are you there? What's going on down there?"

He waited for some kind of response from his comrade until he got one, one that would be McCan's last words.

_McCan: "Oh my god!! Somebody, anybody, please help me!! This thing got a hold of me! I can't hold on for much longer! Please, if anybody's listening… Oh God no! Please don't! No! NO!! **NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"_

That was when the entire comm. went to complete static. When Crispy heard that, he was really speechless, but he tried to communicate back to McCan.

Crispy: "McCan, are you there? Do you read me? Please respond. McCan? McCAN!!"

Again, more silence was added, followed by the slight sound of static. After waiting for his comrade's response for a long time, Crispy feared the worse. He then collapsed to his knees and started a mental breakdown on himself. He placed his hands to his eyes to cover up, shook his head, and began crying to himself.

Crispy: "McCan… It can't be… You're not suppose to die… You can't be dead… After all the hard work we've been through together, it has come to this… Why didn't you come with us when you knew it was too dangerous on your own? Why?"

He continued to somber over his now dead friend as Alex lowered his head and shook it left and right, feeling depressed himself. That was when he spotted a mini computer laying on the floor in front of him. He picked it up to inspect what type of computer is it, only to realize that this computer was none other then McCan's. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming out of his earpiece, Cray's voice.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, are you there? Please answer me."_

Hearing Cray through the comm. channel, Alex put away the mini computer into one of his pockets and responded back to him.

Alex: "Yeah Cray, what is it?"

_Dr. Cray: "Finally a response. Where are you? What's taking so long?"_

Alex: "We left the weapons depot and are back at the maintenance passage. We've already obtained the rocket rounds for the torrents and the ammo for the teams, but we lost McCan in the search."

There was a long harsh silence throughout the hall, that was of course until Cray started talking once more.

_Dr. Cray: "Such a shame… But his death will not be in vain. Hurry back to my lab entrance at once! Both Rhino Squad and the Teen Titans are barely holding their own."_

Alex: "Got it! Just tell the teams to hang on. We'll be down there in just a sec."

He turned off the comm. and approached Crispy, who is still sobbing over his dead comrade behind the rubble. He places his hand on the soldier's shoulder and tries to get him back in the game.

Alex: "C'mon Crispy, let's go."

Crispy looked back at Alex and was horrified at what he just said.

Crispy: "Are you serious? We have to leave so soon? What about McCan? Do we have to leave him behind?"

Alex: "We have no choice. We got to head back to the rendezvous place the pack these rounds into the torrents so we can keep the hoard away from the entrance. Besides, McCan is already dead, and if we don't act now, we will lose both your team and mine."

Crispy: "What, so that's it? We have to forget about McCan?"

Alex turned his head away and sighed. He knew that that it would be hard to loose someone who is a friend, since he had this type of experience with the loss of his own friend. But he managed to live with this depression and learn to fight it. So if he was able to do it, why not Crispy? He looked back at Crispy and started explaining.

Alex: "Look I know it must be hard on you. But he's gone to a better place, and he wants you to survive as much as possible. So if we are able to get out of this alive, we have to move forward and not go back. Now let's go."

Crispy listened in on Alex and agreed with him to not waist any time moaning McCan's death. They still have a job to do and they have to do it now while there's still time. So he got up and stared at the guardian, ready to finish this.

Crispy: "All right, let's get this over with."

Alex nodded and the two ran down the hallway to reach the exit, hoping there comrades are alive.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Dr. Cray's Laboratory, Entry Way: November 16, 2145, 2:12 A.M.**

Luckily for them, the both teams are still alive and trying to hold off the demons and zombies that are bound to enter into the laboratory. Unfortunately, they are struggling desperately in getting them out of the entrance. Every time they try to kill off some of the hoards, the Archvile that was leading the pack kept on summoning more groups to take care of the jobs. A large group of Imps started throwing a barrage of fireballs at the teams. Raven, who was still in the air, quickly protected everyone with a folded wall shield to deflect all the projectiles from any demons that threw or spat at. As Raven shielded everyone, Starfire was throwing star bolts and blasting eyebeams to take out the Cacodemons and Lost Souls that were high up in the air. While they were holding the monsters off, both the Titans and Rhino Squad tried to piece a plan together.

Ramirez: "Well so much for the offensive approach. Any other bright ideas?"

Strauss: "As far as I know, surrendering might be our only option, being all the odds we're against."

Robin: "No! We are not going to give up. We have to stay here and protect Cray's lab from these brutes. If we don't, then we will be all dead."

Cyborg: "And how are we going to keep them away? Beast Boy's out and under medical attention, some of us is low on ammo, and the others haven't come back with the rocket rounds yet. I don't think we could hold out for much longer."

The Boy Wonder looked at his teammate and told him to get his head in the game.

Robin: "We have to. We got to work together and hold them back as long as we can until Alex and the others come back with all the tools we need."

While they were discussing on the plan, Squad leader Voss got a call from Cray on the comm. channel in his helmet.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Voss, are you there?"_

Voss responded back, wondering if what Cray's going to say could be the news he was looking for.

Scott Voss: "Yes Cray, what is it?"

_Dr. Cray: "I got some great news to give you. Mr. Kelly has retrieved the ammo and rocket rounds for the torrents and are heading back to your position."_

Sighing in relief, Voss continued on with the conversation.

Scott Voss: "That's good to hear. Tell Peter to come back here when he's finished patching Beast Boy up. We might need his help on assembling the torrents up."

_Dr. Cray: "I'm already on it. I've tooken the liberty of sending one of my assistance to remind one of your men about the predicament you're in. He'll be there shortly. Meantime, I suggest you remain where you are and hold the hoard at bay until Mr. Kelly and Mr. Chew return."_

Scott Voss: "Understood… Over and out…"

He turned his comm. off and looked at both teams to give them the details.

Scott Voss: "Well, it looks like we don't have to wait any longer. I got word from Cray that Alex and the others are coming back with the rocket rounds."

Everyone looked at the Rhino Squad leader and was glad about this.

Sledge: "That's good to hear. When are they coming back?"

Scott Voss: "The doctor said that they would be here shortly."

Suddenly, as soon as he said that, they heard random explosions coming from nowhere and the shield shattering up. That was when Raven flew down and crashed right into the ceiling after the huge impact on her black wall. Everyone looked at the crater Rae made and immediately rushed to her aid. When they all approached her, they noticed that the telepath was unscratched and undamaged. What they didn't know was that Raven created a pill like dome around her, knowing that she couldn't hold the huge black wall from the enemy's firepower. When she landed on the ground in a huge thud, the pill dome absorbed the blast, preventing any injury from the Goth, or probably worse, death. Even though she was able to survive the impact, she still felt a little sore on the aftershock and rubbed her head from all the concentration she had to muster up. Knowing that she's fine, everyone look back and saw the demonic army ready for another attack, with the Archville screeching out loud for the battle cry. They all immediately got there weapons ready while Starfire came down above them with her starbolts ready and eyes glowing green and Raven floating upward with her eyes glowing bright white.

Robin: "Good, and just in time too. We are going to need all the firepower we could get."

Soon as the shriek was made, groups of Imps, Maggots, Wraiths, and Vagaries approached the team at incredible speed for the major blow. The team got ready and was about to attack the hoard, making it their last stand. But before anyone could do something about it, an armed grenade came out of nowhere and flew straight at the invading hoard. It then exploded, sending all the demons to many directions and dissolving them to death. The two teams wondered what just happened until they turned their heads to the direction the grenade was thrown. That was when they saw Both Alex and Crispy out of the passage, alive and unscratched.

Alex: "Hey guys! Did we miss anything?"

Both teams were glad about the major save and were proud to see their comrades still alive.

Robin: "And not a moment too soon."

Both Crispy and Alex approached the their teammates and were reunited.

Scott Voss: "About time you guys showed up. What took you so long?"

Crispy: "We were a bit backtracked sir. A couple of encounters you know."

Voss looked around and notices that something was missing, or someone. So he looked at Crispy again and wanted to know one thing.

Scott Voss: "Where's McCan? He was supposed to be with you, is he not?"

Crispy lowered his head and was a little depressed about it when he heard that question. After giving some thought on it, he decided to let it out and tell the sad news to his commander.

Crispy: "He was sir… But he got killed in battle…"

Everyone was completely shocked when they heard that and were sadden by what just happened. But just as they would feel sorry about one of the Rhino Squad members, they heard another loud shriek. They all looked straight and saw the Archvile, summoning even more demons to destroy the two teams. Immediately, they all took action as Voss gives the orders to both Alex and Crispy.

Scott Voss: "You can fill me in on what happened to McCan later. Right now, I want you two to get those rounds into the torrents. Move!"

Immediately, the two give off a military salute and agreed with the Rhino Squad leader.

Alex and Crispy: "Yes sir!"

Alex dropped the ammo pack for the team to grab after battle as the two quickly approached the first torrent on the right while Voss contacted their technician.

Scott Voss: "Peter, where the hell are you?!"

_Peter Chew: "I'm already at the safe door and going to head out."_

Scott Voss: "Well hurry up! Alex and Crispy are already waiting for you to set up the torrents."

_Peter Chew: "Roger that, on the way."_

Just then, the safe's gears started to kink and turn and the door slowly opened up, revealing Peter coming out of it. Just as he got out, the safe closed up again, making sure nothing gets through. Peter then approached the two people that were ready for him with the duffle bag on the ground and opened up, revealing the two rocket rounds. Looking at the rounds, Peter lifted his head up to see the two and see if there's anything else.

Peter Chew: "So, is everything ready?"

Alex: "All the stuff your looking for is in that bag."

Peter Chew: "All right now, let me get started putting this together. I'm going to need you guys to back me up incase those bastards try to destroy them and kill me."

That's when the two raised both their weapons up and smirked at him.

Crispy: "We got your back Chew. Just make sure those torrents are up and running."

Peter nodded and got started on the first torrent. Ask for Alex and Crispy, the two had their weapons up, waiting for whatever's coming at them. To their luck, a small group of Wraiths and Maggots approached the three.

Alex: "Here they come, ya ready Crispy?"

Crispy: "Oh yeah, I'm always ready."

The two started to fire on the demonic group, letting bullets and projectiles to soar straight to them for the final blow. Meanwhile, everyone was trying to hold off the rest of the army. Robin threw a birdarang straight at a flammable barrel that was next to a few Imps. Once it connected, an explosion was created, killing the group off in one blow. Cyborg teamed up with Ramirez, using their chain gun and plasma rifle at two Revenants that were shooting mini rockets at them. With both their heavy weapons in their disposal, they managed to take out the skeleton soldiers. But soon after they did that, huge fiery blasts went past them. So they immediately ducked, forgetting about the last Mancubus that was protecting the Archvile. They didn't know what to do, until Raven came down and shielded both of them from the enemy's fire. The telepath then start to think of a way to take this brute down. That was when she looked up and saw some twisted metal pillar above them. Seeing that, she came up with a way in killing the behemoth as her eyes glow white and the pillar was engulfed by black magic. The pillar was removed from it's support structure and flew straight down to the Mancubus, still firing its mounted cannons, hoping to break through the shield and unaware that the pillar was coming down at it. That was when the pillar pierced through its skin and it fell to its eternal death. The Archvile looked at the last behemoth that died and turned its head back at the group, screaming out loud and raising its hands up in the air. Suddenly, four more Mancubuses were summoned around the humanoid and growled out incredibly loud. They immediately fired their cannons at the group, forcing Raven to power her shield up a little more. Cyborg and Ramirez, who was behind her got up and wondered if she could make it.

Cyborg: "Uh… Raven? Exactly how long can you hold that shield up for?"

Raven cringed a little, as she was trying her best holding her shield up while answering the hybrids question.

Raven: "Not long enough… The Mancubus's firepower is too much for my shields to take… It will only be a matter of time before the shield starts breaking down…"

Ramirez, upon hearing that, lifted his head up, rolled his eyes around, and gave a deep groan.

Ramirez: "Well that's just perfect…"

He turned his head to see Peter finishing up on the first torrent while Alex and Crispy was protecting him against the Wraiths and Maggots that were around them.

Ramirez: "Yo Chew! Are you done yet?"

Peter, upon hearing that, was just about to put the finishing touches on the torrent.

Peter Chew: "Almost there. Just give me a few seconds and…"

He put on the final screw that would connect the rounds into the torrents. When he heard the click, he knew that he was completely finished with his work.

Peter Chew: "That's it. The first torrent is ready."

In another part of the room, Voss was picking off Imps and Vagaries with his machine gun while ducking under red and green fireballs. When he heard the news, he sighed in complete relief and gave out the orders.

Scott Voss: "About damn time. Crispy, get on that torrent and start blasting away! Alex, escort Peter to the next torrent so he could get started on the next installation."

Alex and Chew nodded as they ran to the next torrent to install the second pack of rocket rounds. While they were doing that, Crispy went into the torrent and activate it. When that happened, the torrent rose up and the targeting sensor was online. Crispy then went to the controls and started his attack.

Crispy: "All right. Let's see what this bad boy could do."

He moved the stick to target the first Mancubus. Once he has his target, he pushed on the red button on top of the stick and started firing. That's when two blasts came out of the cannons and completely hit the huge brute. After another two blasts, one of the Mancubuses was dead in a few seconds. Seeing that type of destruction, Crispy smiled and was completely delighted with this weapon.

Crispy: "Oh Hell yeah! Now that kicked ass!"

He then pointed at a group of Z-Secs that were trying to shoot down his leader and the Titan's leader. He then opened fire and destroyed the group in one blast. While Crispy was doing work, both Alex and Peter headed to the torrent, ready to load up the next round of rockets. While they were running a Wraith and a Maggot spotted the two and headed to them for some tasty flesh. Alex saw this and fired his machine gun at the two while running at the same time. Within seconds, the two got killed and disintegrate to nothing before they had the chance of killing the two individual. Both the soldier and the guardian made it to second torrent as Chew went to work putting the rounds into the cannon. As he was doing that, Alex looked around the area, seeing if there's any hostiles heading towards the two. That's when he saw a couple of Vagaries heading towards their position.

Alex: "We got hostiles heading towards us!"

Peter Chew: "I'm going to need some time installing these rounds. Cover me!"

Alex: "Got it!"

He quickly put away his weapon and took out his plasma rifle, where he targeted the group and shooting them with blue projectiles. In the air Starfire was flying around, shooting down Cacodemons and Lost Souls with her star bolts. She was too busy trying to kill them all, not knowing that three floating demon heads were behind her, ready to blast her with energy spits. But before they could do that, the gun torrents that were protecting the safe entrance detected the three demons and started firing away. The three felt the shots and flew away from the gunfire. Two managed to get out of the way, but the last one didn't make it as it died instantly from the firepower. The two Cacodemons then started firing at the torrents with their energy blasts, to see if they can bring them offline. After a few shots, they were able to destroy one of the torrents and were going to take out the next one. Starfire looked back after disposing the flying hoards and saw the two demonic heads trying to destroy the machine gun torrents. So she flew up to them and used her eyebeams to take out one of them. Though she managed to kill it off, the last Cacodemon looked turned around to look at her and was really pissed off. It then spat out another blasts at the Tamaranean, hoping to kill her in one shot. But she zipped really fast and avoided the blast in precise accuracy. The floating head was now getting more angry and continued shooting out energy blasts and her while Starfire flew all over the entire place avoided the projectiles. She went up, down, left, right, and side-to-side, just to get away from the high heated blasts. But while she was doing that, she waited for an opening so that she could strike back without getting hurt. Once she was in the opening, she used both her glowing hands and eyes to create a huge blast straight at the demon. The Cacodemon didn't have enough time to avoid it as the huge blast got it and dissolve it into complete nothing. Back on the ground, Sledge and Strauss teamed together to kill two groups of Z-Secs and Imps with their weaponry. They managed to get rid of them and thought were in the clear. That was until the Archvile summoned more reinforcements and a large group of Revenants came down and started firing their rockets at the two Rhino Squad members. The two immediately ducked down in order to avoid that kind of firepower and tired to figure out a way to get pass this.

Sledge: "Well, I don't know how to say this comrade, but we're in deep shit."

Strauss: "No kidding… Let's hope Peter get the last torrent up and running. Cause if he isn't, we're sitting ducks."

Back to Alex and Peter, the marine was just about finished with the torrents installation. At the same time, Alex was shooting his plasma rifle at the Vagaries that were attacking them. So far, he managed to deflect the green fireballs with his projectiles and killing a few demons in the process. But his ammo capacity was running low and it will only be a matter of time before it's completely empty. So he look back at Chew and needed to know if he's finished.

Alex: "Hey Chewy, is that rocket torrent ready yet or what? I'm just about empty at the moment."

Peter Chew: "Just about there. Hang on for a few seconds."

Chew then set up the final tweaks on the rounds and after on big turn of the screw, he heard the click and was ready.

Peter Chew: "Done! Get on this beaut and show these demons what happens when they mess with us!"

Alex looks back at Chew and was completely shocked at what he heard. He told the guardian to get on the torrent and start blasting, but he had no experience on these types of weapons except in the practice simulators he always go to when he trains. He wanted to protest this idea and see if Peter wants to use that machine. But thinking there was no other option and very little ammo, Alex rushed to the torrent and got on it. Once he turned it on, Peter took his machine gun out and joins in on all the fun, standing clear of the cannon's start up system. As the lift like mechanism raised the torrent up, Alex looked at all of the controls and sighed to himself.

Alex: "All right Alex, you could do this. It's just like what you did in simulation practice, except your life and the lives of two teams are on the line."

He looks down and saw both Sledge and Strauss being outnumbered and outgunned by a bunch of skeleton soldiers with shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Noticing that they were in danger, he looked up at the controls and took a very deep breath.

Alex: "Well, here goes nothing…"

He got a hold of the joystick and moves the torrent down to the direction of the Revenants attacking the two Rhino Squad members. Once the targeting sensors got a lock on them, he pushed the red button top of the joystick with his thumb and started blasting away. The blasts killed the group in a couple of shots and they were all gone in an instant. Alex was completely surprised at this sudden turn of events as the two marines got up and looked up at the torrent the guardian was operating on, giving their thanks.

Sledge: "Well done boy. Your father might be proud of you."

Alex looked at the two soldiers and smiled a little, still shaken up from the torrent's firepower.

Alex: "Don't get all sentimental on me. Tell you the truth, this is my first time on this thing."

Suddenly, he heard the voice coming from Crispy.

Crispy: "Well whoopdy freakin' do. Glad someone with no experience made a successful first attempt. Now do you mind backing me up for once! I can't take care of all of those bastards on my own!!"

The Guardian turned his head to Crispy in the other torrent, trying his best to get rid of the hoards that were attacking their teammates. Knowing the rest needed help, he moved the joystick to the center where all the demonic summonings were coming from and rested his thumb on the button.

Alex: "On it!"

He pushed the button and the two cannons started firing on the large groups of Mancubus's that were protecting the Archvile. As he started to fire, Crispy continued his attacks on the smaller groups that were attacking the two teams on the ground, just to give them a little back up. Down on the ground, both the Titans and Rhino Squad used whatever they have to sweep up the rest of the remaining groups while in the air, Starfire and Raven were just about finished mopping up the floating demons and flaming skulls. In the coarse of a few minutes, they killed off Imps, Z-Secs, Commando Zombies, Maggots, Vagaries, Wraiths, Revenants, Cacodemons, Lost Souls, and Mancubuses. Soon enough, all that's left was the Archvile that was about to summon more demons. But that was when Crispy and Alex used their rocket torrents to combine their firepower at the demonic humanoid. After a couple of shots, the Archvile was dead and what's left of the army was disposed of. Now all that's left was complete quietness and litters of debris scattered around the huge room. General Voss lowered his weapon and gave off a real deep sigh in relief.

Scott Voss: "Finally, it's over…"

Cyborg: "Man, that was pretty brutal…"

Robin: "Either way you put, we survive this mess. Let's get into the lab quick before-"

But just as Robin was about to finish this sentence, they all heard and felt a rumble below their feet. Just as it stopped, the team looked around as Lieutenant started to panic.

Ramirez: "What the fuck was that?"

Scott Voss: "I don't know… But I don't like it."

He then contacted Cray to tell him what they just felt.

Scott Voss: "Dr. Cray, we've managed to destroy the demonic army, but we felt some kind of earthquake just below our feet. Can you tell us what's going on down there?"

_Dr. Cray: "Let me check…"_

Voss waited for Cray to see what happened for a couple of good seconds. After all that waiting, Cray got back on the Comm. and has some terrible news to tell them.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Voss, I'm picking up some kind of life sign just below you. I don't know what it is, but it's certainly not human. I advice you, your team, and the Teen Titans to remain where you are and take out whatever's down there before I open the safe door. From what I could understand is that even though this creature is somewhere down there, it would be a matter of time until it finds its way up and into the surface."_

Scott Voss: "All right, we're take care of it. Make sure you open the gate as soon as we kill it."

_Dr. Cray: "Understood."_

He turned off his comm. set in his helmet and looked at both teams to give them the next objective.

Scott Voss: "Bad news guys. It appears we have one more threat right below us."

Everyone was shocked when they heard that as Strauss kicked the ground and cussed at himself.

Strauss: "Mother fucker…"

Cyborg: "Are you serious?"

Scott Voss: "I'm afraid so… Cray believes that there could be a hostile digging underneath, but he couldn't identify what it is. All he knows is that it's not human."

There was a harsh silence through out the place until Chew broke it up.

Peter Chew: "So let me get this straight. You're saying that we got an enemy underground and we don't know what it is. Meanwhile we have to fight this thing with no idea what we're up against."

Scott Voss: "Be that as it may, we don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Alex, who was still in the cannon torrents, looked down at the groups and agreed with the Rhino Squad leader.

Alex: "Well, either way you put it, we'll still be ready for whatever's coming out. With these torrents in out disposal and the ammo I got you, we're unstoppable."

As he look down, at the group, something was missing. Or to be more precise, someone.

Alex: "Hey, has any of you seen Beast Boy? I haven't seen him anywhere in the area. Where is he?"

The two teams turned their heads away from Alex and sighed, knowing that he won't like the news very much. That's when Voss looked back at the guardian and told him personally.

Scott Voss: "Alex, Beast Boy suffered a concussion during the battle. But don't worry; he's not dead, just out like a light. Peter took the liberty in taking the changeling into the med bay in Cray's Lab. He's in good hands."

Alex was completely shocked at what happened to that green elf, but was glad that he was still alive. Still, he was upset that he got attacked and Rhino Squad didn't say anything to him when he came back to the entrance. So he put all of his frustration on the squad leader.

Alex: "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm the guardian of the Titans, I should know."

Scott Voss: "Let's just say that it wasn't easy for us to tell you. After all, we were in the middle of something here and we wouldn't have any time telling you anyways."

Alex: "Still, I told you to make sure that my team isn't hurt. And yet you didn't tell me about this until just now. What were you thinking?"

Voss was about to give him a bit more explanation on why he didn't told him sooner. But before he was about to, everyone felt more shaking coming from underneath their feet, only this time it was much stronger then before. They know that it was coming from the strange entity from underneath their feet, but they have no idea where it was coming out of. Of course, that's when they heard a loud crash from in front of them and turned their heads to see what it was. What they saw is a crater starting to burst open any second now. Both Rhino Squad and the Teen Titans prepared themselves for another battle while Crispy and Alex aim the cannon torrents at the soon to be crater, waiting for something to come out of it. With Rhino Squad now having their newly loaded weapons ready, everyone pointed their guns and powers at the very same crater. After much waiting and anticipation, the floor exploded and the crater was formed at the very spot where the Archvile once stood. Quickly, everyone readied their weapons and powers when the creature comes up. So far, nothing came out of the hole yet. But in the next few seconds, a couple of pairs of spider legs crawled out of the opening. When the creature came out, the Titans realized that it was none other then the last Vagary they've encountered back at the warehouse floor underneath the museum. But the Rhino Squad was completely shocked, since they've never encounter a humanoid female spider before. One of the squad members freaked out and pointed at the creature.

Peter Chew: "What the hell is that thing!?"

Robin then answered Chew, hoping to give the entire squad an explanation.

Robin: "That's a Vagary! A humanoid spider that's in charge of all the Ticks and Trites all across the facility. We've encountered entities like this before and believe me, it wasn't pretty."

That's when Ramirez jumped in and was a little skeptic about this strange being.

Ramirez: "You mean this enemy we're facing now is just a mutated spider? How tough could it be?"

Looking at the two groups, the Vagary raised its hands up and lifted a piece of broken metal column up in the air. Ramirez was struck in awe at this sudden technique. But before he could do something about that, the humanoid spider threw her hands to the groups and the metal pillar flew straight at the team. Everyone was shocked and was about to duck down to avoid the projectile. But Raven managed to lift her glowing dark hand at the girder and stopped inches from the teams.

Raven: "Does that answer your question?"

Ramirez, who was at a loss for words after this surprise attack nodded for a yes. The spider demon started to get upset at its first attempt to kill them. So it took a second option in killing the two groups. So it shrieked out loud and in moments a large number of Ticks and Trites came up out of the hole and scampered towards the teams. Now everyone knew they were in big trouble as they pointed their weapons at them all.

Cyborg: "Ah crap! Looks like this freak brought in reinforcements!"

Scott Voss: "Looks like we got ourselves an infestation people. Time to bring out some pesticides. Engage on the forces!"

The mutant spiders make a B line to the two groups as the teams got ready to fight back once more. But before they could do something to stop them, multiple rockets rain down on them and killed them all one blast after another. That's when the two teams look up and saw both Crispy and Alex shooting them down with their cannon torrents.

Crispy: "Did someone call for an exterminator?"

Alex: "Or two?"

The two kept firing away, making sure that all of the spider freaks were dead while the Titans and Rhino Squad watched them and were pleased with their work.

Robin: "Nice going you two. Keep up the good work while we handle this Vagary."

Everyone then pointed their weapons and powers at the humanoid spider and started blasting away. The Vagary got caught off guard for the moment as it was being pummeled by loads of bullets, disks, and projectiles. But it managed to get out of that mess by jumping up and away from the bombardment with a couple of scrapes and cuts along the way. It clutches on the wall as both groups continued their onslaught against the insect demon. Though it was hit a couple of times, it manages to escape their wrath and continued to jump from one place to another. Voss looked at the odd creature and wondered why would it be avoiding their fire. That's when he looked up and noticed the torrent Alex and Crispy were operating. He then realizes what the Vagary is up to and called out the two to warn them.

Scott Voss: "Crispy! Alex! The Vagary is heading to the both of you. Destroy it quick before it could attack your torrents!"

The two looked at the spider monster and now knew that the thing was going to attack them, since they were killing its young. So on protection instinct, they pointed their weapons at the Vagary at started firing away. And since they cleared out the spider infestation, the team will be able to finish up the rest. They started to fire the rockets at the mother spider, but the creature jumped away from the soaring projectiles and avoided the rocket blasts. The two continued to fire away as Crispy starts talking some smack.

Crispy: "Come on she-bitch! You want a piece of me? Come and get me!"

The female mutant spider looked at the weapons specialist and shrieked loudly at him. It then crawled onto the wall and headed straight to the torrent that Crispy was operating. Crispy continued on firing at the beast, but it swiftly avoided the incoming attacks and after the last one, jumped up and flew directly at the cannon torrent. It then got a hold of the torrent and crawled up to the cockpit area where Crispy is in. Once it made it up, the humanoid spider looked down at the marine, snarled, and was getting ready for the kill. Quickly, Crispy took his pistol out and fired it upon the demonic creature in the eyes, hoping to blind her at the moment. Alex noticed that brutal attack taking place and turned his torrent at the Vagary, targeting it on sight. He was about to push the red button to fire it, but realized that it was on the very cannon torrent Crispy was on. If he was to blow the spider up, the rockets would also destroy the cannon and kill the Rhino Squad soldier in the process. What is he going to do? That's when the two remaining gun torrents that were protecting the safe door detected the spider demon and opened fired on it. It got caught off guard when the torrents started to fire and in no preparation to stop that. Raven, who was in the air was watching all of this and gotten a real good opening. So she waved her hands around with her eyes glowing white and in an instant, the spider creature was engulfed in a big ball of negative energy. She then threw the creature down to the floor and off the cannon torrent, saving Crispy's life. The Vagary rocketed down to the floor and crashed into a loud impacted sound. The telepath looked at the big crater where the Vagary crashed through and wondered if it was dead. But unfortunately, it didn't. It slowly crawled out of the hole and survived the crash, with only a few cuts and bruises on its body. It looked at Rae and realized she attacked it. So it shrieked out incredibly loud and lifted its hands up in the air, lifting many barrels, crates, and twisted debris up in the air. The humanoid spider then tossed the objects at the telepath, trying to kill her and perhaps and rest of the two teams. Raven reacted by creating a black wall to cover the entire room and managed to stop all the objects before they hit anyone. When she lowered the shield after the objects hit it, Starfire flew up and attacked the demonic spider with her star bolts and eye beams. The Vagary jumped up and out of the crater seconds before the projectiles could hit it. That was when Cyborg came in and activated both of his cannons and the shoulder mounted rockets to fire at the creature while it was in the air. It managed to avoid the rockets, but it didn't fair well with the blue lasers as they hit it and sent it flying to the opposite end of the wall. It skidded down to the ground and was a little shaken up from the last attack. But it got the chance to shake the cobwebs out of its head, so to speak and decided that it was time to finish this fight. So it shrieked even louder and within seconds, another army of Ticks and Trites came out of the hole it came in scampered to the team. Only this time, they were much bigger then before. Both teams looked at the army heading towards them as Chew lowered his weapon and gave a really deep sigh.

Peter Chew: "Great… We're officially fucked…"

Scott Voss: "Don't give up yet Chew. There's got to be a way to stop this thing fast."

Robin: "Yeah? Well it looks like that the only way to stop them is to kill them all at the same time. Question is, how?"

Alex thought about that too. This Vagary is too aggressive then the ones he and the Titans encountered. And with the spider army commanded by this beast, it would be a matter of time before they could devour them. So he pondered what to before it's too late. That's when he looked up at the ceiling above the Vagary and then came up with an idea. He looked down at the two teams and told them something that might work.

Alex: "You guys try to hold them down as much as you could."

The two teams looked up at Alex operating the torrent and was a bit confused at what he said.

Everyone: "What?!"

Alex: "Just trust me on this."

Both teams fell a little silent as the Rhino Squad leader looked back and saw the spider armies heading closer to their destination. Knowing they have very little choice in the matter, he pointed his machine gun at the approaching hoard and gave them the order.

Scott Voss: "You heard the kid! Let's hit them with everything we got!"

Both the Titans and Rhino Squad looked at Voss and nodded, knowing that they have no other options left. So they aimed their weapons at the multiple hoards and both leaders gave the call.

Scott Voss: "Rhino Squad, charge!"

Robin: "Teen Titans, Go!"

Immediately, they fired whatever they have against the hoards of demon spiders. They've been firing things like bullets, levitated objects, and balls of bright green energy at the hoards, thinking they could clear the place up. But the Vagary had other intentions in mind, so it screamed again and more spiders came out of the hole and began their attack. As the battle rages on, Alex just watched the whole thing take place, then looked at the Vagary standing there letting its spiders do all the dirty work for it. See all of it go down he smirked and laughed silently.

Alex: "This is so perfect…"

Crispy in the other torrent looked at the Titan's guardian and wondering what he was up to.

Crispy: "Shouldn't we help them stop this thing? They are out numbered of course."

The guardian looked at the Rhino Squad member and was a little aggravated at him.

Alex: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Crispy: "Um… Watching the show."

Alex: "Not likely. You see, I have a plan to stop the Vagary and kill the Ticks and Trites at the same time."

Crispy: "Oh really? And how's that?"

Alex: "I'm glad you ask. See how the Vagary stands still while the spiders attack?"

Crispy looked up in front and saw the Vagary standing there while the spiders were on the attack.

Crispy: "Yeah I see it. Why do you ask?"

Alex: "Take a look at how it acts. From what I could understand, this Vagary is not only the mother of these abominations but a leader to them as well. So if the creature is injured, its young would rise up to its aid and attack anyone who hurts their creator. Something like a defense mechanism if it's the case."

Crispy: "Well that's nice to hear. Just how is that suppose to do with stopping it from killing our comrades?"

Alex: "Well since the ask nicely… Take a look at the way the Vagary stands. Apparently, it goes behind the spider army while it has time to recover. So to that end, it's left defenseless for the time being."

Crispy took a closer look at the creature and now realize what Alex was trying to say. With the demonic spider defenseless, it will give him and Alex the opportunity of killing it before it fully recovers."

Crispy: "I see… So what you're trying to say is that while it's recuperating, we can strike it down with our rockets while we still have a chance. Right?"

Alex thought about that, but had another plan in mind.

Alex: "Though I like that kind of a plan, it won't work. If we do something like that, the Vagary would see us and jump to avoid the rockets. Not only that, but it would head towards us and kill us on the spot. And you don't want to have a repeat performance now would you?"

The Rhino squad member looked at Alex and wondered how to stop the demon.

Crispy: "And how are we going to stop it?"

That was when Alex looked at Crispy and pointed up to the ceiling.

Alex: "We take the direct approach."

Crispy looked up at the ceiling and wanted to know what Alex meant by the direct approach. That's when his eyes grew wide and understood that the ceiling was the direct approach.

Crispy: "Oh no…"

Alex: "Oh yeah… Tell me Crispy, how many rockets do you have left in the torrent?"

Crispy looked at the ammo gauge on the targeting monitor and saw the number left on it.

Crispy: "Says here I got five rounds left. You?"

The guardian looked at the ammo gauge too and noticed how much he had left.

Alex: "About six. You think that it would be enough to destroy the ceiling?"

The soldier looked at the guardian and smirked.

Crispy: "I do believe so."

Alex then looked back at the Vagary, still preoccupied with the two groups down below. Smirking as well, he moved the joystick control down, making the torrent to move up.

Alex: "Then let's finish this."

Soon enough, both Crispy and Alex moved their torrents up, positioning the front end of the guns up to the ceiling. Down on the ground, both the Titans and Rhino Squad were holding the spiders off with everything they have. With machine gun blaring, plasma projectiles blasting, star bolts raining, and levitated objects tossing, the groups were able to get the spiders that were closest to them. But soon after they kill the charging mutant spiders, the Vagary shrieked once more and another army came out and headed for the attack. The group fired away again, but realized that they were running low on ammo. That's when Ramirez started to freak out.

Ramirez: "God damn it! How many of these things can this spider queen summon? I don't think we have enough ammo to hold them back."

Voss: "We got to hold them back as much as we could! If we don't do that, then Cray and the rest of the science team would be goners as well!"

Cyborg: "Speaking of holding them back, what's taking both Alex and Crispy so long? They should be killing all of the spiders with their cannons already."

Robin: "Don't know, but I got a funny feeling our guardian has something up his sleeve."

While they were busy with the spiders, the Vagary was almost healed and was going to attack them once more. But it looked to its left and saw a flammable tank next to it. That was when it came up with a really wicked idea. It raised one of its hands up and within seconds, the tank lifted up in the air and levitated. The humanoid spider looked at the group and had a mischievous grin on its face. The team saw what was happening in front of them and knew what the demon was doing. That's when Starfire pointed up to the creature and alerted the two groups.

Starfire: "It's going to blow us up!!"

Raven floated behind the teams and made a black dome to protect them.

Raven: "I can hold the shield as long as I could, but I don't know if I have enough power to protect us all."

The Titan leader looked at the telepath and gave her some encouragement.

Robin: "You can do it Raven! Just concentrate as hard as you can!"

And Raven just did that. She concentrated hard enough to make the shield stronger. But she wasn't sure that it would be enough to block up the explosion that would happen. The Vagary lifted the tank of propane gas over its head with its one levitation hand and smiled wickedly to its victory. But it wasn't aware of what was going to happen next. In the two cannon torrents, both Crispy and Alex waited for the right moment to fire. When the two saw the Vagary with the tank floating above it, Alex shook his head and gave off a mischievous grin.

Alex: "Oh no you don't. All right Crispy, open fire!"

Crispy: "Way ahead of you Alex!"

The two immediately pushed the red buttons on their joysticks and simultaneously fired the remaining rockets to the ceiling. The Vagary heard the blasts and looked up to see what was happening. That's when it saw the ceiling crumbling above it soon after the rockets exploded. It immediately shrieked and levitated most of the smaller rocks and metal that was raining down on it. Unfortunately it didn't have the power to stop everything so the rest came soaring down to the demonic spider. The Vagary gave off one final shriek of defeat as a huge slab of rock and twisted metal smashed on the huge tank it was carrying and flatten the creature like a complete bug. As soon as the propane tank and trashed, sparks came out from under the ruble, thus causing an explosion that destroyed half of the place and killed all the Ticks and Trites that were going to attack the two teams protecting Cray's lab. Luckily for both the Titans and Rhino Squad that Raven's shield was strong enough to hold something as powerful as a high-density explosion. When the blast was gone and the smoke cleared, the room was completely destroyed with debris and damaged items and the stink of burnt blood was everywhere. And to top it all off, the doorway that would lead more demons into the entry point was blocked off by huge slabs of concrete. Luckily, Raven's shield saved the two teams from becoming barbequed and both Alex and Crispy, who were still on the cannon torrents were away from the huge blast. When the battle was finally over, Raven removed her shield and felt completely exhausted. At the same time, both cannon torrents lowered to the ground where the team is and both Alex and Crispy got off, looking at their teams with smiles on their faces.

Alex: "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Woooooooooo!!"

Robin, who didn't like what just happened, approached Alex and was a little fumed over.

Robin: "Have you lost your mind?! Did you not see the propane tank that spider beast was carrying? You almost got us killed!"

The guardian looked at the Boy Wonder, then lifted his eyes up and sighed, expecting some kind of thank you for the save he did.

Alex: "Gee, you're welcome…"

Robin: "Hey don't give me that look Alex. You were the one that told us to attack the spider army in the first place, yet you didn't say you were going to destroy the ceiling. You should have told us you were going to do that before you blew everything up."

Alex: "Yeah? Well even if I was going to tell you, the Vagary would've heard us and would destroy the torrents in the first place. It's something called the element of surprise. Something you should know about."

Robin: "The element of surprise? The crazy stunt you pulled almost cost us our lives! Do you even think about protecting us first instead of blowing us up?"

Alex: "Then what do you think I was doing? Huh? Was I destroying the entire place while forgetting that innocent people were below me?"

Robin: "Well it looks that way."

The two continued to argue about what transpired, acting like this wouldn't get anywhere. That's when Sledge came in and started breaking it all up.

Sledge: "Easy comrades, easy. Let us not blow each other's heads off like a bunch of chickens. No one was hurt and all the monsters are dead. We can't point at each other and say that it was his or her fault. We all won anyways."

Scott Voss: "Sledge is right. Raven saved us from the explosion and the Vagary is dead thanks to Alex. If it happened the opposite way, then we would be the ones that would be dead. So let's cool our heads off the talk to Cray."

The two decided to stop arguing and get this over with while Voss contacted Cray.

Scott Voss: "Dr. Cray, we took care of the last threat and by the way it looks, nothing else would get through."

After telling the doctor that, Cray responded in the lightest of tone.

_Dr. Cray: "Excellent. Please enter my laboratory. Dr. Cloud is ready to analyze the Primitive."_

Scott Voss: "Understood."

He turned off the comm. and looked at both team and finally told them the good news.

Scott Voss: "Good news everyone, looks like we could finally get in the lab. Let's get in before more of those freak have a chance in getting here."

Everyone nodded as Robin could agree with Voss for once. He had enough fight for one day; he doesn't want to get too exhausted.

Robin: "You have a real good point there. Let's move."

Both teams headed to the safe, with both Cyborg and Chew carrying a weak Raven by the shoulders when she concentrated all her power on the shield. As they approached the safe door, the gears started to move around and the door opened itself up. Both the Titans and Rhino Squad entered the airlock safe and the safe door closed itself, thinking they would be finally safe. But that would all change soon enough.

* * *

**Finally! FINALLY!! Finished this chapter up. I don't know what is tough, my final exam on the spring semester, the things I've been doing, or this long ass chapter. Well, the next chapter will be a whole lot shorter. And on that chapter, Cray explains to the Titans the situation they're in and when the Primitive given all the details they need to stop Betruger from sending more demons. But there are some secrets that he's keeping. What are they? Please Review, and whatever you do, don't give me any flames. Thank you.**


	36. The Solution

**High time we move to the next chapter of Doomed Titans, and this time it will be a lot more shorter then the others**

**Yelp, got a chapter up today and it was shorter then all the other chapters I did in this story. I know it took long and all, but I was able to get it up and running. And just in time too. I'm going on a trip to Canada for two weeks and I had to get everything ready before we start to leave, including updating all the chapters I need to do. It might be a little messy, but I was able to finish them in time. So if you think it's a little off, I'll just let you know that I would apologize for the quick rush and see if I could fix it when I get back. Now let's see what happened on the last chapter. Sadly I don't have any reviews on the last chapter but the hit counter is up to 36 since I last updated. At least I'm glad that people are reading my material. But if you guys want to give me props, and no flames, please review me to see how my story's doing, Now, it's high time we move to the next chapter of Doomed Titans, and this time it will be a lot more shorter then the others. One of Dr. Cray's assistance managed to translate the glyphs on the Primitive and knows how to stop Betruger and the main teleporter. Now all the Titans have to do is to head to Delta 4 and destroy the portal before the Earth fleet gets to Mars. But Cray is keeping a heavy dark secret the team doesn't know. What could it be?**

**Chapter Notes**

**I remember one reader saying if the few other demons from Doom 2 would make an appearance in this story. I've been thinking about this one for a while and decided to add the characters to this chapter. But the catch is that they'll be making an appearance and not attacking the Teen Titans. I might be saving that for the sequel, if I ever do one. There would also be another monster from the fourth installment of The House of the Dead series, and that thing would attack the team later in the story. Also I'm going to add a character from the Doom movie. Trust me, you will know this character when you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six: The Solution

**Delta Labs Level 3, Lower Storage: November 16, 2145, 2:23 A.M.**

Down in the confines of Delta 3, everything was completely quiet in the lower storage area. In the middle end of the wall, a strange platform sits idly by and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, siren like lights started spinning around in bright red and a quick flash of red lightning zapped in the middle of the platform. But coming out of the platform was not a demon, but a lone marine who made it this far in reaching the main teleporter. He pointed his weapon left to right to see if there were any hostiles in this area. After the place looks completely cleared, he lowered his weapon and took a deep breath.

Main Marine: "Whew… That was too close for comfort. Those damn demons never learn to quit do they?"

He took one last look around at the place and noticed it was jam pack with ammo for his weapons, a health station, and some armor. He also spotted a door that could take him out was locked, but showed a panel that states, _"Unlock Door"_. With the door lock, the marine felt quite relived that he won't get attacked, at least until Betruger decided to summon more demons into closed areas. And being low on ammo and his armor completely banged up, he decided to catch a brake and grab some ammo along the way.

Main Marine: "Well at least on the bright side, I can finally get a break from killing demons. Not to mention gathering all the ammo and armor plating. I got so banged up from the last battle at the second teleportation chamber; I thought I would never get out of there alive. And besides, the fleet won't be coming any time soon. Right?"

With that said, he decided to grab all the ammo he could carry and put on a fresh plate of armor. When he was done with that, he rested on the cold steel floor and took a quick nap. But even though he would sleep for a little bit, he knows that could lead to being defenseless at the moment. So he held on to his pistol incase he heard something around him. Once he was armed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, so that way he would be restful and ready to reach Delta 4.

* * *

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Airlock Entrance: November 16, 2145, 2:23 A.M.**

At the same time, both Rhino Squad and the Teen Titans entered Cray's lab. After a few intense battles at the entrance way both teams were finally able to stop them all and get into the lab in one piece. Once they all enter the airlock safe the door closed behind them and locked itself up. Once the steam cleaned their bodies and the scanners search them, Voss looked at the teens and gave them some basic instructions.

Scott Voss: "A word of warning Titans. Once you enter Cray's lab, you're going to see some things that are truly shocking. Trust me, my squad and I saw all this and were completely speechless. Still speechless to tell you the truth. When you enter, make sure you don't freak out on what you will witness. Understand?"

The group nodded as the squad leader looked back at the entrance of the lab and waited for it to open. While they waited, Alex turned his eyes at Robin and felt a little disappointed at what he did back at the entrance way. After the plan he cooked up to kill the Vagary and its spider army and successfully accomplish it, he couldn't help but to feel a tad guilty at what he just done. Not only did he blew up half the entrance, but almost killed both Rhino Squad and the Teen Titans. And when Robin told him what he done, the guardian regretted pulling a crazy stunt like that. So he was sorry about what transpired and decided to tell Robin about that. So Alex began clearing his throat and begins apologizing.

Alex: "Um, Robin? Listen about what happened back there. I know you're pretty much upset about that, I could tell. But I just want to let you know is that what I was doing is protecting you guys. That Vagary had its army surrounding you while you were outnumbered. Now what I did was the only option that I have to stop that thing and I know it was a little dangerous. But think of it like this for a moment. If it wasn't for me, you and the others would've been spider chow by now. Do you know why? Because I am your guardian. And as a guardian it is my duty to keep an eye on you and protect you no matter what. Do you agree?"

There was pretty much a harsh and awkward silence through out the airlock when Robin heard the entire thing his guardian said. After giving this much thought, Robin decided to answer him.

Robin: "Alex, I could strongly agree that what you did saved us all. But how you did it just got me on edge. Now I know you were trying to help us in stopping the Vagary. But the way you defeat it almost got us all killed, even yourself. You should think first before you decide to blow something up."

Alex: "Normally, I always think first before I could do something. But I rarely had time to think when a mutated humanoid spider is trying to eat you up."

Robin looked back at Alex partly and explained to him a little more on the lesson.

Robin: "Still, you should've thought first before destroying the ceiling. You must remember that before you decide to rush ahead and go out guns blazing, you have to come up with some kind of strategy to fend against. Remember, think before you act."

Alex nodded to Robin, understanding what he meant. While they were talking, the airlock systems were just finishing up on scanning the two groups. When it finished with that, the safe door in front of them started turning its gears and opened up. When the two teams left the airlock safe, the Titans were completely shocked at what they saw. They were on a catwalk in the middle of the hall and around them were tubes containing many different creatures that appeared to be dead. There were monsters, demons, aliens, and humanoid beings all crippled and decayed in a watery substance. Everyone was pretty perplexed at what they're seeing and wasn't sure on how to react to this. That's when Alex broke the silence and asked about this place.

Alex: "Whoa… What the hell is this place?"

Voss looked at the guardian and shook his head.

Scott Voss: "Sorry Alex, but that question I can't answer."

The guardian looked at the squad leader and wondered about that.

Alex: "Then who's going to answer my question?"

Dr. Cray: "That would be me."

Everyone heard that very familiar voice and position their heads straight to where it was coming from. What they saw was someone slowly approaching them in an automatic wheel chair who was way beyond their ages. That person was none other then Dr. Winston Cray himself. As he made it to the teams, Alex pushed out to the front to greet him while the other Titans were behind their guardian. Cray looked up at the group and was pleased to see them alive and well.

Dr. Cray: "Ah… Mr. Kelly and the legendary Teen Titans. So nice to finally meet you face to face."

The doctor took out his gloved hand and showed it to Alex, offering a small handshake. The guardian then used his hand to grab the doctor's and shook very slowly, so that he won't break the fragile hand.

Alex: "Dr. Cray, it's an honor to finally meet with you too."

They let go of the handshake, as Cray looked at each of the team members, lucky that they're still alive.

Dr. Cray: "I see everyone else is still in one piece."

Alex: "Not everyone Cray. I heard Beast Boy suffered from a concussion during battle. How is he? Is he all right?"

Cray looked at Alex and smiled.

Dr. Cray: "Don't worry about him; he's fine. He's recovering very well in the med bay and he'll be up and about in no time. Though I'm quite surprised at the fact the changeling was heeling very nicely. Perhaps it's his cellular make up that heals up wounds pretty quickly. This requires some intense research."

Raven: "Yeah… You go ahead and do that. And could you please check to see if Beast Boy does have a brain?"

Robin looked back at Raven, who was still resting on both shoulders of Cyborg and Peter Chew and shut her up.

Robin: "That's enough Raven. At least we know Beast Boy's fine, we don't want anyone to make of fun of our fallen comrades."

Rae just turned her eyes to the Titan leader and sighed at what he said.

Raven: "What? The green punk made fun of me and pulled a few pranks on me for months. I thought it was time to give him a little payback."

Robin: "Just zip it."

Rae decided to shut her mouth before she gets a little too cocky. The Boy Wonder then looked around at the dead beings in the tubes and wanted to ask Cray about it.

Robin: "So what is this place anyways? Never seen anything like this before."

Cray looked at Robin and had a very curious look on his face.

Dr. Cray: "Ah… So I see you're wondering what this place is by any chance huh? Very well… Please follow me."

He turned his automatic chair around and started moving down the catwalk while the two teams followed the doctor. As they walked down the catwalk, Cray started talking about this place they're in.

Dr. Cray: "Welcome to my secret laboratory! This area of the UAC is a high-classified lab where a few delegates like my science team use to analyze and record any known data in past events. It involves artifact research, teleportation studies, spices anatomy, and other projects that are extremely top secret. As you can see when you enter my humble abone this is the rejected halls, or as your people refer to as the Freak Show. This is where we store and analyze aliens, monsters, and these demons that have invaded this installation. Some of these beings came through the main portal in Delta 4, while others were created by the UAC by combining demonic tissue with cybernetic technology. I'm pretty sure you had seen both the Revenant and the Mancubus in battle."

Alex: "Yeah, we're pretty aware of that. But I didn't see these type of creatures before."

Cray looked at the creatures the guardian was talking about and shook his head.

Dr. Cray: "Those Mr. Kelly were the failed projects."

Alex turned his head quickly to the elderly doctor and wasn't sure what he meant by that.

Alex: "Failed projects?"

Dr. Cray: "Yes. I'm pretty sure you've heard about the military and the science teams creating powerful weapons by combining genetic engineering with demonic DNA."

Alex: "I've heard rumors, but I never thought it was real."

Dr. Cray stopped the wheel chair and turned around to get a good look at Alex.

Dr. Cray: "It's incredibly real Mr. Kelly. Believe it or not, these abominations were created by the UAC for war purposes. At one time, it would've work well, but when the first tests began the results were completely tragic. After the first tests they've done, the humanoid demons started to attack real people, destroying buildings, and killing millions of innocent people. The projects were a complete and utter failures. So they were put into this lab and left to rot their lives away. Such a shame… These things were meant for peaceful purposes, to end all wars, and save lives. I never expect to go this deadly in the testing area."

He sighed as he rolled his chair around and continued on with the tour.

Dr. Cray: "Both the Revenant and the Mancubus were by far the most advance mechademons we'd ever created, but there were others that were too dangerous even for us to control."

He looked up and saw a large group and spider like machines in the small jars and a bigger spider being behind them. The little humanoid's bottom halves were completely mechanical with what appeared to be plasma canons attached to the front while the top halves were fleshy mounds with small arms and big green eyes. The bigger one was the exact same thing, except in the front of the mechanical half was a whopping chain gun. Looking at the group, he shook his head and explains about these beings.

Dr. Cray: "Take these technademons for example. Those little things are called the Arachnotrons, and the big being behind them is called the Spider Mastermind. They were inspired by the discovery of the Vagaries and the spider armies they command. We were able to capture those creatures and study them, seeing if we could create these monstrosities."

Cyborg looked at the beings in the tubes and remembered something.

Cyborg: "That could explain the secret lab we discovered deep within the military wing."

Cray lowered his head and shook it.

Dr. Cray: "Yes, another secret we kept from the UAC for so long."

He turned his head to the left and saw a dead demon in another tube. It was some kind of beast that looks similar to an Imp, only a little bigger. It had long thick spikes on its arms, knees, and the top of its head, glowing yellow eyes, and razor sharp teeth that could eat through anything. Looking at this creature, he started explaining about it.

Dr. Cray: "This one is what are researchers call the Baron. It's sort of similar to the Imps, but there's a slight difference in them. They are more aggressive, violent, and deadly, and can pack green fireballs that has more of a kick then the Imps. They were too destructive the moment we caught them and took them to our world, so we killed them and store them here, where they would never hurt anyone again."

The others looked at this Baron and were amazed they never seen this one before. Robin decided to speak to Cray about what happened in the past.

Robin: "This was before you realized the portal in Delta 4 was actually a gateway to Hell."

Dr. Cray: "Indeed, it was before we realize what the other side of the portal really is. If I knew that was Hell's gateway, then I would've had the power to shut it down immediately and stop Betruger from activating his last test. But sadly I retire from the teleportation experiments and remain in this lab to watch these abominations and work on reports. Every time I look at these demons and mechanical brutes, including the Baron, I feel more sorry for doing what I have done in the past."

Alex took a closer look at the Baron and thought of a much better name for Cray.

Alex: "Well then, since you now knew that the other dimension was Hell, guess you could call this beast the Baron of Hell from now on."

They continued walking down the catwalk as Cray looked at the next creature they passed. It looked like a Cacodemon the team fought against, but there were a few differences. For instance, this creature had tiny arms on both side of its bodiless head, one big red eye, and two horns sticking out on the top of its head. The doctor explained about the next demon they've passed.

Dr. Cray: "This one is another demon we've discovered in Hell. We call this one the Pain Elemental."

Starfire flew up to the tube containing this Elemental for a close observation. After inspecting it, she looked down at the two teams and the doctor and explained to them that it looked very familiar.

Starfire: "They almost look like the Cacodemons we've encounter many times before."

Dr. Cray: "Indeed they are, but there are a few slight differences about these entities. For instance, the Pain Elemental can only see with one eye while the Cacodemon has dozen. This being has two small arms be that the Cacodemon has none. And unlike the Cacodemon spitting out energy blasts out of its mouth, this one can spit out hoards of flaming skulls to attack its prey."

Alex: "In short, these things can spit out Lost Souls."

Dr. Cray: "Quite right. A shame you guys never faced anything like this. Since we were containing these things after one of the first teleportation testing, we had no choice but to dispose of the first threats, including these Elementals. And though we were successful in stopping them, I was able to gather up a few surviving beings and put them here for research. What we were able to find was truly fantastic."

Raven: "Yeah, very fantastic…"

They kept on walking down the catwalk, getting closer to Cray's lab. While they were walking, Cyborg noticed another creature that looked completely surreal. It was completely black skin with a blue like tinge around the edges and had two red glowing eyes starring at him. To the hybrid, it looked almost human, but it was too big to be a human in the first place. He wondered what type of creature it was, so he pointed at the thing in the tube and asked Cray himself.

Cyborg: "Yo Cray. What the heck is that thing over there?"

Cray turned his head to the right where Cyborg is pointed at and was surprised to see the hybrid looking at that creature. He lowered his head and shook it, sighing to what he saw then answering Cy's question.

Dr. Cray: "That my dear friend was our ultimate failure. We use to call this one, The Empress. It was a prototype we were using in hopes of creating highly powered super soldiers in an effort to stop many wars. But when the first test began, things didn't go to well as expected. It went on a complete rampage destroying the testing area and killing a number of casualties. It was too dangerous for words to speak of. So we had no choice but to sedate it and keep into these tubes for self inspection, just so we could find the cause of our problem."

Alex: "Um… Shouldn't you be worried about that fact that it might get out of that tube and goes back on its trail of destruction?"

The doctor looked at the guardian and tried to ease his concern.

Dr. Cray: "Do not fear Mr. Kelly. That tube is incased in polymerized glass, completely unbreakable. Why the only thing that could destroy it would be a possible attack in my lab."

Alex just starred at the huge creature and was a little e skeptic on what Cray said. Indeed this Empress could be completely dangerous from what he heard. But he should know better then to kill it instead of keeping it alive for further research. Although it might be a really bad idea, he understood the Cray knows what he's doing.

Alex: "Let's hope nothing bad happens incase this Empress escapes."

Everyone continued walking down the catwalk, getting closer and closer to the lab. What none of them didn't know was that the Empress's eyes were really glowing a bright blood red color. It was a real good sign that this creature is alive and well but the large group didn't know it. And if that thing got loose, it would spell disaster to everyone.

* * *

Back to the group, Rhino Squad, the Teen Titans, and Dr. Cray was moving down the path, passing through all the dead and undead creatures in tubes they see. That's when they spotted a pair of blasts door that had some type of retinal scanner next to it. It was then that the Titans know that that's the door leading to Cray's secret lab. Cray slowly approached the door then turned his automatic wheel chair around to look at both teams.

Dr. Cray: "Well, this is it. This is the real entrance to my laboratory. Let me remind you that this lab is a secret lab. That means no one except a few delegates in the UAC knows of this, including your father Mr. Kelly. So I advice to you never to tell of this lab to anyone, if there are any survivors in this facility. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in unison; including Rhino Team that already knew the rules the first time they saw the lab. To that end, Cray turned his wheel chair around and slowly approached the retinal scanner. He then leaned forward to place his eyes into the peek holes on the top as the machine begins scanning. Once the scanner picked up the readouts on Cray's eyes, it approved and the two doors opened up and down, giving the team clear access to the lab. As the doors opened, Cray turned back around to the teams and gave them a real warm welcome.

Dr. Cray: "Welcome! Welcome to my laboratory!"

Both teams passed through the doors and entered the lab. When the Titans entered the lab, they were completely surprised at what they saw. The lab was a big room and that was filled with all the scientific materials needed for research. There's a computer lab where they have multiple screens with the big screen in the middle and many consoles for work, a table that was filled with test tubes and chemicals for experimentation on the left side, and on the right side are three doors that lead to different places of the lab. Down at the monitoring area, two scientists and arguing with each other. One was a man in his forties with messy gray hair and a stature build while the other one was close to his fifties with a baldhead and glasses. Those two were Dr. Karmak and Dr. Cloud, part of Cray's assistance. As the team walked into the lab, the two scientists started arguing about something.

Dr. Cloud: "This is ridiculous! This is utterly ridiculous!! Why do we have to do this anyways? We got the teams we need to stop Betruger. Why can't we do that?"

Dr. Karmak: "Because Cray told us to. Why are you so worried about it? Look it's just that simple. Once we get the data we need from the Primitive, we'll move on to phase two. Easy as one, two, three."

Dr. Cloud: "Yes I know that, but still… Look I know we're suppose to follow orders and all, but can we just break at least this one. I mean look at this team. They got the right stuff. And after observing them at the entranceway fighting along side with Rhino Squad, they might team up and help stop Betruger. Do we really have to do this?"

Dr. Karmak: "We don't have much of a choice. This place has already gone to Hell and it will only be a matter of time before the demons attack this lab. So if Cray wanted us to do this phase, we'll do it. All we have to do is wait until it's time to initiate it."

The two continued talking to each other, unaware everyone was in the lab. But the Titans were completely amazed at this lab that they didn't hear their conversations. Well, all except for one individual. Alex was busy looking at the lab as well, but he heard the two talking about this phase and wondered what is it. When Dr. Cray approached the two scientists, he cleared his throat and started getting their attention.

Dr. Cray: "Gentleman…"

Both turn their attention to Cray as he gave them a short talking.

Dr. Cray: "Let us not argue about this. We got more pressing matters to attend to."

Both Karmak and Cloud nodded in agreement as Cray turned around and tried to get the teams attention.

Dr. Cray: "Titans, would you kindly come here for just a moment?"

The Titans looked at Cray and the other two scientists and approached them as fast as they could. When they were around them, the doctor introduced the teens to the other two scientists.

Dr. Cray: "Now, allow me to introduce two of my finest men in this lab to date. This is Dr. Karmak; he's head of the research division here in the UAC and a close and personal assistant of mine. And this individual is Dr. Cloud; he's in charge of the artifact research within the caverns. I pretty sure I remember telling you about him earlier."

Alex approached Cloud and got a closer look at him. After looking up and down, he smirked and knew what Cray meant.

Alex: "Of course we know. You told us about him the first time you met. Nice to meet you Dr. Cloud."

Alex lifted his hand up and offered a handshake of his own. Cloud accepted the offer and took his hand to shake it.

Dr. Cloud: "It's a pleasure seeing you still alive, and in one piece too. I was afraid for sure that you wouldn't make it."

Alex: "You wouldn't have to worry about me Cloud. We Kelly's manage to survive the harshest of environments, even getting out of this man made Hell by the skin of our teethes."

They let go of each other's hands, as Cloud was about to ask the Guardian something. But before he could say something, Cray bumped right in, and wondering about something.

Dr. Cray: "Now where is Marcus? He should be here to witness this once in a lifetime opportunity."

Before he could hear an answer from anyone, he heard a different voice coming from one of the doorways that just opened up.

Marcus: "Coming! Coming!!"

That's when another scientist came out of the doorway and approached the group of scientists. He was in his thirties with light brown hair slicked all the way back and a five o clock eye shadow around his eyes. As he approached the group, and bent down panting breathlessly, trying to explain himself.

Marcus: "Sorry… Sorry doctor. I was really busy putting the final arrangements for our experiment. I didn't really mean to take so long."

Cray looked at Marcus and shook his head as an apology.

Dr. Cray: "Don't be so sorry Marcus. The team is already here."

Marcus got up and lifted his head to see the Teen Titans with Rhino Squad and was pleased to see them alive.

Marcus: "Oh, thank god. They're all alive. I'm thought they wouldn't make it, what with all the demons trying to kill you and all."

Cray lifted his hand up to stop one of his members there to introduce Alex.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Marcus, I would like to introduce you to the son of master sergeant Thomas Kelly and assigned guardian for the Teen Titans, Alexander."

He then looked at Alex and introduces him to the scientist.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, this is another one of my associates in the science team. His name is Marcus Sponzeraly. He's in charge of the species research and abodimization."

Both Alex and Marcus shook each other's hands after they were introduced as Alex smiled.

Alex: "Pleasure to meet you Marcus."

Marcus: "Please, you can call me Pinky."

Alex blinked a couple, not quite hearing that nickname.

Alex: "Wait, did you just say Pinky? As in the big bull beasts that were trying to kill us along with all the other zombies and demons?"

Pinky: "That's correct."

Cray approached the two and explained about that name.

Dr. Cray: "Believe it or not Mr. Kelly, Marcus was the one who names all the demons and cybernetic beasts you've encountered through out the facility."

Alex turned his head to see Cray and was amazed at what he said then turned back to Pinky still in the same expression.

Alex: "Really?"

Pinky: "That right. Since I'm in charge of analyzing and cutting up creatures, I had the chance naming each of them by their characteristics, the way they fight, and the powers they posses. Kind of a bit of a free time for me."

Alex: "Wow… That's pretty impressive."

Pinky: "You thing that's interesting, you should see what I can do with a surgeon knife. I'm really handy at cutting demons up."

As the two were talking about Pinky's line of work, Dr. Cloud cleared his throat and tried to get their attention.

Dr. Cloud: "I'm sorry if I'm interfering this little conversation, but I need the Primitive to figure out what we're up against. So if you please…"

Alex looked at Cloud and nodded, knowing to get this over with. He searched his pants pockets to see where he put that item Cloud needs. Finally, he took out the Primitive from his pocket and handed over to Cloud.

Alex: "Here you go. Took us all the trouble in getting it out of the Delta museum and surviving all aspects of death."

Cloud took the Primitive and examined it, wanting to see if it's in good condition. After inspecting it, he looked at the guardian and nodded in approval.

Dr. Cloud: "Thank you."

He then approached one of the terminals where they have a built in scanner and placed the artifact into the scanner. Once it was ready, he typed down a few key sequences and pressed the enter key. Soon as he did that, an announcement was made on the computer.

_'Scanning will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'_

The scanner started examining the Primitive as digital waves moved up, down, left, right, and all around to make a complete scan. As the computer was scanning all the hieroglyphs, Alex wanted to know if it would be ready.

Alex: "Exactly how long is this going to take? My team and I really need to stop Betruger and there's no way I'm going to wait until the Earth fleet gets here."

Cray turned his electric wheel chair around and told Alex that everything's taken care of.

Dr. Cray: "Not to worry Mr. Kelly. The scanning will be finished in five minutes; it will leave you plenty of time to put an end of Betruger's plans. In the mean time, I suggest that that you take good care of your wounded comrade."

Robin: "Cray is right? Beast Boy is injured and we have to see if he's all right. We should head to the med bay and see if he's in good condition."

Hearing that, Peter walked away from the groups and headed to the door where the med bay is. He then turned around and looked at the Titans to tell them where Beast Boy is.

Peter Chew: "If you want to know where your friend is, I could take you to him. Follow me please."

He turned back and entered through an automatic doorway where the med bay is as the team followed them, including Alex. As they were leaving, Cray reminded them one more thing.

Dr. Cray: "I'll let you know through the speakers when the scan is complete."

The team left with the medic expert as the door closed behind them. When they all leave, Voss approached Cray and asked him something.

Scott Voss: "Hey Cray, can I ask you a question?"

The doctor looked at the Rhino Squad leader and answered his question.

Dr. Cray: "Go ahead Mr. Voss. I'm listening."

Scott Voss: "I was wondering when are we going to start your latest project? I'm getting a little at widths end here."

Dr. Cray: "Soon Mr. Voss, soon. We just have to make them feel comfortable until we're ready to begin."

Scott Voss: "All right, but how soon? I don't know if you notice it, but these demons are a whole lot tougher then before. We ran out of ammo faster then ever and we lost McCan in battle. If this keeps up, we'll be the next casualties on the list."

Dr. Cray: "I can understand your concern Mr. Voss, but we can't jump in and create problems. Be patient and we'll get started as soon as we could."

He turned his wheel chair around and looked at Pinky, wanting to know one last time about the project he was doing.

Dr. Cray: "So Marcus, are you sure everything is ready for today?"

Marcus looked at the kind doctor and nodded.

Pinky: "Yes doctor, everything is prepared for the Teen Titans."

Dr. Cray: "Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Medical Bay: November 16, 2145, 2:31 A.M.**

Down in the med bay of the lab, Chew and the Titans entered into the room to see if Beast Boy's in good condition. When they entered, Peter pointed at the bed the changeling is in.

Peter Chew: "There he is."

The team looked at where Peter pointed at and saw their favorite green elf resting on the bed real well, enjoying his hospital meal that is strictly tofu and vegetables. What they also notice was that he was wearing a bandaged that was wrapped around his head, be that it was the area where the impact occurred. When they saw him, they were pleased that he's fine and rushed to him.

Teen Titans: "Beast Boy!"

BB looked to his left and saw his friends still alive.

Beast Boy: "Hey guys, nice to see you all in one piece."

Cyborg: "See us in one piece? Dude look at you. It looked like you survived a demolition derby."

Starfire: "Indeed. Are you okay friend Beast Boy? Are you damaged in anyway?"

Upon hearing all of that, Peter approached the team and told them his condition.

Peter Chew: "He's going to be fine. Like I said before, Beast Boy suffered a small concussion, nothing more. My guess is that the turtle shell he used as his animal form must've absorbed most of the impact. If he hadn't changed into a turtle, it would've gotten a whole lot worse. He'll be up and about right after he gets some sleep."

Alex turned around and shook Peter's hand for a thank you.

Alex: "Thanks for the help Peter. You are really good at saving lives."

Peter Chew: "Well I am a medical officer. It's what I do for a living. That and repairing tech of course."

The two let go of the shake as Chew left to join with Rhino Squad in the monitoring room. The guardian looked back at the Titans, still relieved that their comrade is still alive.

Cyborg: "Man dog you should've seen the end of the battle we were in. Alex and Crispy were in the cannon torrents, ripping all the zombies and demons in half, finishing them off one by one. But before it was all over, that last Vagary that got away in the basement warehouse returned and brought along some of its friends. We hold them back as long as we can, but the Vagary kept on sending more. We thought we were dead by now. But what Alex and Crispy did was completely unthinkable. They used what's left of their ammo and destroy the ceiling, creating a cave in that flattens both the Vagary and the spider army it commanded! It was crazy!"

Beast Boy: "You're serious? Man, I can't believe I missed all that. I should've come back and helped you out stopping that thing."

Robin: "Sorry Beast Boy, but doctors orders. You can't go out until you're fully healed. Besides, even if you were there, it would've made the difference. We still won't stand a chance against something like that."

Raven: "But on the bright side, we didn't get annoyed by one of your jokes."

The changeling looked at Raven and was a little bummed at her comments.

Beast Boy: "Ha, ha, ha… Very funny Raven."

Alex decided to join in on the conversation and approached the group, wanting to apologize to the changeling.

Alex: "Well all and all, we're glad you're still in good condition. Too bad I wasn't there to back you up while you were battling those brutes. If I was in the battle field instead of getting the ammo packs for the cannons, you wouldn't have suffered a concussion and stuck in this med bay in the first."

He lowered his head and shock, knowing it was inevitable in the first place. Beast Boy, watching the guardian's reaction smiled and told him that everything would be okay.

Beast Boy: "Hey, it's not your fault. None of us weren't prepared to fight large hoards like the ones just recently, not even me. I got a little too cocky not knowing what I was up against. And because of that almost cost me my life. You don't have to apologize for what happened to me, it was my fault that got me in trouble. Besides, when I'm up and on my feet I'm so going to kick some serious demonic butt!"

Alex looked up and smiled too, almost about to burst out in tears. He then places his hand on the green elf's head and rubbed it hard, joking around a little bit.

Alex: "Now that's the Beast Boy we all known and loved."

Everyone laughed about it and was having a good time, even Raven couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit before her emotions would get the best of her. But before they could enjoy themselves, there was a sudden announcement coming from the speakers.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly and the Teen Titans, this is Dr. Cray. Report back to the main monitoring room immediately. Dr. Cloud found some interesting discoveries from the Primitive you retrieved. Please hurry, time is short."_

Everyone looked up at the speaker as the guardian sighed to himself, knowing what that meant. He then looked at Beast Boy and told him what's happening.

Alex: "Sounds like one of Cray's assistants is finished with his research. We better go and see what he wants. You all right if you wait for us here?"

Beast Boy: "What choice do I have? I mean I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Alex giggled for a sec and shook his head, knowing that part was true.

Alex: "That makes some perfect sense."

The group then left Beast Boy behind and was about to exit the medical bay. But before Robin could leave, Robin looked back at the changeling and told him something.

Robin: "We'll give you the details once we get back."

BB nodded and gestured back in a salute.

Beast Boy: "Take your time, I'll be right here."

Robin then left the room as the doors automatically closes. As the place was empty, Beast Boy rested comfortably and enjoyed his none meat meal. But what he didn't know was that a strange gas came out of the air vents and slowly engulfed the room. But BB didn't notice it because he was just concentrating on his food. While he was eating, he felt a little disoriented as the gas seeped into his nose. His eyelids felt heavy on him and his body starts to move around a little bit.

Beast Boy: "Feeling woozy…"

Before he could figure out what's going on, Beast Boy let his head fall to the pillow and went to a major deep sleep.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Monitoring Room: November 16, 2145, 2:37 A.M.**

Back at the main monitoring room, Rhino Squad, the Teen Titans, and the science team gathered around Cray and Cloud, hoping that what they would say is good news. Cray moved his wheelchair forward and gave of the introduction.

Dr. Cray: "Now I'm pretty sure you know why I called you all here for."

Everyone looked at each other, then looked at the doctor to nod for a yes.

Dr. Cray: "Well, Dr. Cloud was able to scan the entire Primitive and the results were quite fascinating. Dr. Cloud, if you kindly explain to everyone what I mean?"

Cray moved back so that Cloud would begin his theory.

Dr. Cloud: "Thank you Cray. As you all ready know, the entire Union Aerospace Corporation is being under attack by a demonic army from Hell. But one has to question how did they come in and why now of all times? For hours I've been trying to gather information about what the demons, lead by Betruger, were up to and so far it lead me to one dead end after another. But thanks to the Titans handing me the Primitive, I was able to make a scan to see how it all connected. What I found was truly magnificent."

He turned to the control console and typed down a few keystrokes to gain access to the Primitive research. When he did that, the huge computer screen showed the Primitive inscriptions along with a few pictures from other artifacts. When the team looked at all the works of art, Cloud turned around and explained everything to them.

Dr. Cloud: "Now as you all know, the Mars civilization was attacked by these very same demons that are destroying this base right now. And though the Mars people tried their best in stopping them, their weapons were no match for the creatures' fury and power. But that was until a brave warrior descended from the heavens and uses the ultimate weapon known as the Soulcube to banish the demonic emperor and send the demons straight to Hell for all eternity. At first, we all thought that it was the very end of this story, but we were wrong. Apparently the Soulcube wasn't only a weapon of vast unimaginable power, but it's also some kind of key."

He started clicking on a few keys and begins analyzing each tablet as the computer gave exact matches of the story as he continued on.

Dr. Cloud: "According to the Primitive, the Soulcube was somewhat of a gateway. A one-way portal from Hell to another dimension, mainly this one. But in order for the Soulcube to send the demons back to this plain, it needs a portal built by man to send this artifact to Hell."

Listening in on everything, Alex knew what it all meant.

Alex: "So the main teleporter in level 4 was the gateway to Hell and the last test to see if the Soulcube had any connections to it was really the key to fully open it for the demons to come through."

Cloud looked at the guardian and nodded on his assumption.

Dr. Cloud: "Quite right…"

Cray then lowered his head and rubbed his chin a little, processing all the information he could carry in his elderly, yet intellectual brain.

Dr. Cray: "Hmm… This could explain Betruger's obsession with the main teleporter in the first place."

But Crispy came in and needed to know something about the whole thing.

Crispy: "Wait, this doesn't make any sense what so ever. If the civilization knew about the truth of the Soulcube, shouldn't they at least destroy it before someone else would use it?"

Cloud look back at the screen and answered Crispy's question in a way he could understand.

Dr. Cloud: "Technically, the ancient people of Mars knew it, but they didn't want to destroy it. They feared that if they do, the demons would come back and the remaining survivors would be completely defenseless. So under precaution, they buried the Soulcube with their warrior into the Chamber of the Hero, deep within the Main Excavation site, believing if the demons would come back once again, this warrior would be resurrected and finish the job."

The teams talked about it to each other as they get the pieces all together.

Ramirez: "So instead of destroying the very thing that saved them from extinction, they buried it in hopes of their hero being resurrected and stopping the demons that would be reawakened."

Robin: "But they were able to give off messages into these tablets and tried to warn outsiders about the dangers that would be reawaken, thus repeating history all over again."

Johann Strauss: "And now we know it, yet we had no idea that this was going to happen. How ironic…"

Dr. Cloud: "Indeed it is, but there's more to this then we think."

Everyone once again paid attention to Cloud as he gave them more information.

Dr. Cloud: "The Primitive also says something about a dark and powerful emperor that rules Hell. From what we could tell his name is Tri, Tre…"

Alex: "Trigon the Terrible."

Everyone looked at the guardian as Cloud had a suspicious look on his face.

Dr. Cloud: "Who?"

Alex: "That beast that you're talking about is called Trigon the Terrible."

Scott Voss: "And how do you know that?"

Alex looked at Voss and explained everything.

Alex: "Before Cray found us, the Titans and I were in Betruger's office investigating and gathering clues. When Raven noticed a safe behind a poster and opened it, she discovered an ancient book that was from within the caverns called the Book of Scath. In the book contained spells and ancient prophecies. But there's a story that tells about the war that happened on Mars a long time ago. Trigon was mention on it. From what we could understand is that this demon led his army to destroy the universe and rule it on his own whim. He was going to succeed until this warrior appeared from a world called Azarath, that's Raven's home, and banished him and his hoard to Hell."

Everyone listens to what Alex was trying to say and could tell that what's going on is completely serious. But Raven, she lowered her head down and shook, wanting to tell them the truth. But if she does, they would turn on her for real, so she kept her mouth shut until its time to say it. Soon after Alex told about Trigon, Strauss approached him and was shocked in horror.

Johann Strauss: "You mean to tell me that not only we have to kill these demons, but we also have to destroy a demonic emperor that leads them!?"

The guardian looked at Strauss and calmed him down with the other half of the story.

Alex: "Not likely… You see, the portal Betruger created was only meant for Trigon's demons to enter our world. The only way for Trigon to be released is by opening his eternal prison on Earth, where no human would ever go. Another thing is that the only way opening his prison is to bring someone that shares the same bloodline as Trigon. Though if it is true or not, I don't think there was no way we would find someone that shares his blood."

Again, Raven turned her head away, not letting everyone know what she was thinking. Cray listened to the whole thing and sighed in complete relief.

Dr. Cray: "At least we got one less thing to worry about."

Voss then looked at Cray and still wanted to know something.

Scott Voss: "That's great and all doctor. But you should know that our main goal is to destroy the main portal before the Earth fleet comes and gets overwhelmed. So how are we going to shut it down?"

Cray looked at the Rhino Squad leader and smirked with his wrinkly old face.

Dr. Cray: "I'm so glad you asked that Mr. Voss. Now then, with the main teleporter still online, we don't have much of an advantage against the invading hoards. But like all other things there is a weakness. And after much research, I think I found one. Please observe."

Cray move his wheelchair to the center of the console while Cloud walked away, finished with his research on the Primitive. The doctor then clicked on a few key sequences and the computer showed the blueprints of Delta's main teleporter. Once he was done with his typing, he turned to look at the two teams and scientists and gave his hypothesis.

Dr. Cray: "Now as you all already know, the main portal in Delta 4 is highly impenetrable. None of your weapons won't even lay a scratch on this machine and if the portal opens up, it will suck you into the very Hell the demons were once trapped in. Now I've been analyzing ways in shutting the portal down and had come up with a solution. Take a look at this."

The doctor turned around to click on a couple of more keys to show the teams what he meant. That was when the schismatic showed the stabilizers on the ceiling of the teleporter. Everyone kept on watching the screen as Cray turned back around and discuss his details.

Dr. Cray: "From what McCormick, God rest his soul, told me that when the Soulcube was place into the portal, the stabilizers started to fail and Hell went loose. But from what I can understand is that those stabilizers are the ones that are keeping the teleporter online. So if one of the stabilizers are destroyed, the others will all go offline, thus shutting down the portal permanently."

Everyone heard all of it and now knew what must be done.

Scott Voss: "So if we damage one of the stabilizers the main teleporter would stop working."

Dr. Cray: "That's correct, but of course that's my theory."

Alex: "Either way, this is the ultimate opening for us to stop the demons from spreading to Earth."

Robin: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get down to Delta 4 and put an end to this nightmare!"

But before anyone could do something about it, Dr. Cray stopped them in an instant."

Dr. Cray: "No, not yet at least."

They all then looked at the doctor and were in shock.

Everyone: "What!?"

Dr. Cray: "I know you want to stop all this at once, but it's getting late. And I could tell you Titans haven't gotten any sleep yet. I got a dormitory for all of you to sleep in until you are freshen up and ready for an assault."

The Titans couldn't believe all of this. They want to stop Betruger from destroying Earth and now Cray is telling them to get some rest. That's completely ludicrous. So the Titan leader stepped forward and started complaining to the doctor.

Robin: "Are you serious?! You want us to get some sleep when you damn well know that we have to save the world, let alone the universe from Hell itself? We have to go there and stop it once and for all!

Though Robin and the other Titans were upset on it all, Alex was the worse for ware. Since he now knew that the only way to stop the portal is to blow up the stabilizer, his surviving instincts stated that he and his team must stop it at once. But Cray wanted them to get some rest before the big attack. At first he wants to argue with Robin, but he decided to keep calm and decided it would be all right to sleep for a few hours. Meanwhile, Cray kept on listening to Robin's distress and started to ease him at once.

Dr. Cray: "Don't be to worried about it Robin, we got no word that the Earth fleet was coming any time soon. So we don't have to worry about them coming to rescue us from this nightmare. If we heard of anything, we would be in a frenzy. So it's safe to assume that the UAC hasn't gotten the signal just yet. So I suggest you guys get some sleep until I call you that it will be time to attack. I'll have Karmak take you to your room. Mr. Karmak."

Karmak then came out of the group and nodded for approval.

Dr. Karmak: "Of course doctor. Follow me please."

Karmak left the area and headed to the door that will take everyone to their sleeping quarters. The Titans, knowing they don't want to sleep, have no choice and decided to follow the doctor and maybe get a couple of hours of sleep. But as everyone left, Alex approached the doctor and asked for a favor.

Alex: "Dr. Cray. As much as I like to sleep with the others, I would like to check up and Beast Boy and keep an eye on him. Just incase things get a little worse."

Cray thought about it and then told him things will be fine.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly. I could understand your concern for Beast Boy and I respect it. But I will make the decision on having someone watch over him. Meanwhile, you should get some rest before you decide to put an end on Betruger's reign once and for all."

Alex was a bit surprised and this and argued back.

Alex: "But I think I should-"

But Cray shut him up and told him it's going to be all right.

Dr. Cray: "Relax, your Beast Boy in perfectly healthy as far as I know. If he's in any danger, I'll let you know. Now you better follow the group before you loose them. Good night."

Alex wanted to continue arguing about this, but decided it was best to cool off and followed the doctor's order. So he ran back to the Titans and followed them out of the main room. As they left, Cray moved the wheel chair around and looked at Marcus, A.K.A. Pinky, to ask him something.

Dr. Cray: "So, is our first patient ready."

Pinky nodded and had the smile on his face.

Pinky: "Of course doctor. We got our first patient a sleep and we're about to move him to the operating table."

Dr. Cray: "Excellent! Once the others fall asleep, I'll have Rhino Squad move them to your lab and we'll get started on our project."

Pinky: "And what about their guardian, you know he'll be suspicious at what we're doing."

Dr. Cray: "He won't notice anything. We'll just perform a few experiments on the team and put them back where they belong. I'm sure they will survive the operations. And even if Mr. Kelly gets suspicious, we'll have to pull some very serious strings."

* * *

**And that takes care of this chapter. It might be a little long for a short chapter, but at least you got some good information on it. And on the next chapter there will be a twist. What will this twist be, you just have to wait to find out. Well, I'm heading off the Canada! See you in two weeks and please review.**


	37. The Unexpected Truth

**Time to reach another shocking episode of Doomed Titans**

**Guess who's back? That's right. After two weeks on family vacation, I'm officially back. Man, Canada was great. Quebec, Montreal, Kingston, Toronto, the Falls, they were all amazing. Though I never got the chance in checking out an amusement park around there, I still had a great time. Now I have college to attend and that means that these updates will take a long time again. But don't worry; once I have the time, I'll update my chapters as much as I could. Now, what happened at the last chapter. Still no reviews from any of the readers, but at least the hit counter's pretty descent. Just 39 hits and it keeps getting better and better. I'm just glad people like to read my stories, but I would like to see some reviews from people. So if you got anything to say to me about this chapter, some good thoughts I hope, please feel free to review me. Time to reach another shocking episode of Doomed Titans. While the Titans were resting up, Alex was getting suspicious about Cray's interventions. When he went to investigate what the good doctor was doing, he discovered something truly shocking. What is it he discovered? Well that's something you have to see, or read, for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven: The Unexpected Truth

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Dorm 2: November 16, 2145, 4:08 A.M.**

Hours pass and the Teen Titans were sleeping peacefully in their beds in one of the dorms Cray assigned them to. But there was someone who wasn't getting any once of sleep what so ever. In the end of the bed next to Raven's, Alex was looking up at the ceiling, piecing together what transpired. For all he knows, Cray told him and the others that the only way to destroy Betruger's main teleporter in Delta 4 is to shut down one of the stabilizers and the whole portal would be offline in an instant. But the doctor told them that they needed some rest before they could begin the attack. Not only that, but also he or the team wouldn't check up on how Beast Boy's condition is doing, nor keep watch on him in case something bad happens. None of this made any sense period. Why would Cray wanted them to sleep for a bit, and why restricting access to their teammate? Thinking all of this through, he decided that he needed sometime to himself. So he got out of bed and quietly left the dorm, making sure the Titans won't wake up from the steps he's making.

* * *

Five minutes later, the guardian was in the common room where the science team takes breaks once in a while. There were cabinets for storing goods and records, a fridge to put more food in, a soda and snake machine on the opposite end of the fridge, and a table at the center with chairs around it, for hanging around and eating. Alex sat on one of the chairs with a can of Robo Cola in his hand, drinking from it to keep him up at night. Also on the table was his PDA, recording his audio log about what transpired to him and his team hours ago.

Alex: "This is audio log of Alexander Kelly dated November 16, 2145. Now I know I haven't recorded this in a while, but there's a lot of things that have changed since then. For one thing, all Hell broke loose, literally."

He stopped and took a sip of his soda, being how thirsty he was, then went back to his log.

Alex: "Now don't get me wrong, this is what really happened. You see, the UAC was conducting an experiment on the teleporters. As always, Betruger was leading this crazy operation of his and was using the Soulcube as part of the experiment. But when that happened, the stabilizers of the main portal started to fail and demons from Hell came out and start attacking everyone in the facility. The Titans and I were suppose to had to Gamma Labs to reach the Ark and take them back to the past to save their city. But when this incident occurred, we were backtracked a lot and were stopped from one threat after another. Now we have to reach level 4 in Delta Labs and destroy the main teleporter where the demons were coming out before the fleet from Earth gets here."

He took another sip of his coke to clear his throat before he continued to talk.

Alex: "As far as I know, Dr. Cray said that in order to stop Betruger, who is responsible for this mess in the first place, and shut down the main portal we have to blow up one of the stabilizers so that way the portal would no longer open up. At first I believe that it was the only option we have left. But the problem is that Cray wanted us to take a rest before we could head to Delta 4. I can understand that he wants us to be prepared for the coming battle, but the more we wait the sooner Earth's fleet come here and gets mauled by the demons. Not only that but one of the Titans, Beast Boy, was injured and is in the medical bay for recovery. I wanted to keep watch on him incase something bad would happen to him. But Cray said that he'll take good care of him. I could respect that and all, but as a guardian I have to take good care of the team and keep an eye on them. But Cray is disrespecting the rules of a guardian and putting things in his own hands. None of this makes sense! Why is he disobeying those types of order? What is he up to?"

Before he could finish up his log, he heard two voices from outside the commons room. From what he could understand is that the voices were that of Crispy and Ramirez.

Crispy: "Okay, everything's ready for Cray to start this project. All we need is the rest of the Titans to begin it. Are they asleep already? Cause I don't want to wait a few more hours until then."

Ramirez: "Well they should be in their dreamlands by now. We should transport them to the lab. Now what about Beast Boy, is that teen ready for Pinky yet?"

Crispy: "Cray said that he's just about ready for today. Soon we will have the tools needed to mow down those brutal beasts."

Ramirez: "That's good to hear. And what about Alex? He is the guardian of the Teen Titans and he will suspect something going down."

Crispy: "What about him. I know he's been a big help for us and he and I were a great team when we fired our cannon torrents back at the entranceway. But he just an expandable asset just like everyone else that fought and died. I will be a matter of time before he falls to his death."

As the two walked away, both Rhino Squad members didn't notice that Alex was listening in through the commons room doorway. When he heard all of this, he wondered what is Cray up to. So he looked down to his PDA, which was still on audio log mode and said one last thing before he turned it off.

Alex: "Well there's only one way to find out. End of log."

He stopped his recording and left the common's room, looking around to see if there was anyone around. When the hall was cleared, he walked down the hallway to reach the med bay where Beast Boy was recovering. After passing a couple of doors, he found the entrance to the medical bay. But when he enters the door, he looked at the bed and notice that green changeling was gone. He searched the area to see if he's around, even checking the bathroom, but there is no sign of his comrade anywhere. After checking the room, he scratched his head and pondered all of this.

Alex: "Huh… Now where did he go?"

Thinking this through, he thought it was the best option to talk to Cray about this. So he left the medical bay and headed to the monitoring room where the doctor spends his time in. As he walked down another hallway the guardian entered the main room and started to ask Cray about what happened.

Alex: "Hey Cray! I need to ask you something. You told me you have someone that would take care of Beast Boy. But when I entered the med bay, not only wasn't there a soldier from Rhino Squad keeping watch, but the changeling was nowhere to be found. You mind telling me where they run…"

Just as Alex entered the room, he noticed that the entire place was completely empty, with no sign of Cray or the rest of the science team anywhere.

Alex: "off to… Dr. Cray?"

He searched the monitoring room to see if the doctor was around. But just like Beast Boy, he too wasn't around at all.

Alex: "Okay, this is getting stranger and stranger by the second. Where did Cray go this time?"

He tries to figure out what's happening around here. That was until he heard a door opening right next to him. Quickly he hid behind the pillar and took a peek to see who was coming out. What he saw was both Cray and Karmak coming out of the door and talking about something.

Dr. Cray: "So, everything's going according to plan. Are the others ready?"

Dr. Karmak: "Most of Rhino Squad are about to transport the team to Marcus's lab. Once they are moved, we will begin our operation."

Dr. Cray: "Good to know, soon we will have all the resources we need to put an end to this nightmarish massacre."

Dr. Karmak: "There's one thing that still bothers me."

Cray stopped and turned his wheelchair around to get a good look at his assistant.

Dr. Cray: "And what is it?"

Dr. Karmak: "It's the Titan's guardian, Alex. He's suppose to take good care of them, instead we're keeping him in the dark completely. I think we should let him know what we're really doing."

Dr. Cray: "No, we can't let him know what we're doing. He'll ruin everything. It's best we keep this a secret as long as we can. He finds out, he has to get use to living with it."

Alex listened in on the two on their conversation and was getting much curious about what they were saying. They've been talking about this project ever since he and his team entered the secret lab and had a lot of questions in his head. Like for instance, what is this secret project they've been talking about and why hide it for the Titans and himself? Putting all the pieces together, he knows that there's someway of finding out. Soon as Cray and Karmak left the door Alex quickly got out of his hiding place and ran silently to the door before it closes. When he finally made it in and the door closed behind him, he ran down the hallway to find out what the good doctor was hiding. After a good five minutes of passing many doors, he stopped and took a look around the place, trying to figure out where to go to solve this mystery.

Alex: "Now let's see… Cray was in this hallway before he entered the main room. So he must've been in one of these doors around here somewhere. But where?"

He ponders all this through, seeing if he could guess his way by randomly picking a door. Suddenly, he heard gears turning from behind and turned around to see what's all the commotion. That's when he heard a beeping noise followed by the sound of the door opening. Soon he heard it, he realized that he's in very deep trouble.

Alex: "Ah shit!"

He quickly turned his head left and right to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Meanwhile, the door opened up and out of it was Marcus Sponzeraly, also known as Pinky. It appears that he was wearing surgery gloves and a shower cap, like he was getting ready for a surgical operation. He walked down the hallway and headed to the main area, wanting to tell Cray what he discovered. What he didn't know was that he passed the very spot where Alex once stood, like he disappeared out of thin air. But actually, the guardian was up on the ceiling with his hands and feet on the top section of the walls and was trying to hold on as long as he could. He watched on as Pinky walked past him from above and strolled down the long hallway. Of course he didn't know that he was starting to sweat, letting drops of water coming down his face. That was when the first drop went off his face and landed on the floor. Pinky heard that sound and turned around to see where that was coming from. When he notices the drop, he approached it and bent down to get a closer look at it. When he did, another drop landed on top of his back of the neck. Surprised by the sudden felt Marcus placed his hand on it and rubbed it. As he did that, he looked up to see where it was coming from. And with the guardian on the ceiling waiting for the scientist to leave, Alex knew that he's completely screwed. But before Pinky could get a good look at the ceiling, an announcement was made.

_Dr. Cray: "Mr. Sponderaly, please report to my office at once. I need the results you got from our first test subject."_

Pinky sighed when he heard the announcement and stood up heading to the main area of the lab.

Pinky: "Coming, coming…"

He walked to the end of the hallway and turned to where the monitoring room is. As he vanished, Alex jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor feet first. He looked back at the direction where Pinky left and sighed in complete relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Alex: "Whew… That was way too close for comfort. What in the world was Pinky doing in that room? It looked like he was getting ready for surgery or something."

He looked back at the door Pinky came out of and wondered what was inside.

Alex: "Looks like I'm going to have to see for myself."

He headed to the doorway to see what the scientist was hiding. But when he approached the door, there was a strange buzzing sound and the door didn't open. He looks at the panel next to the door and noticed the red coloring, meaning that it was completely locked. He noticed an icon below the UAC logo that says, _"Enter Access Code."_ So he clicked on it and the number code appeared waiting for the code to be installed. Starring at the code bar, the guardian shook his head and sighed miserably.

Alex: "Looks like I have to punch in a certain code to gain entrance to the lab. But the only person who knows the code is Pinky. I could go ask him, but then he'll get suspicious in what I'm doing. Maybe…"

He put his hand into his back pocket and took out McCan's mini computer that was used for hacking. Starring at the device, he looked back at the panel and thought to himself.

Alex: "Well, at least McCan's computer will put to some good use."

He pulled out the cord from the back of the computer and inserted it into the panel. He then started to type a few key sequences and waited for the response. That's when the computer started to analyze the codes through the system. After a couple of seconds, McCan's computer punched in the correct code and within instance, the door unlocked itself and opened up. Watching all of this, he was completely surprised by this, yet glad it worked.

Alex: "Yes! I'm in…"

He put the mini computer away and entered Pinky's lab. When he was in the lab, he took a good look around and wanted to know what he and the others were hiding. All he saw was just a desk with a laptop and paperwork on it, cabinets filled with hard covers and books on research, an examination table filled with potions and abotimy equipment for examination, and freezing tubes with scattered remains of demonic body parts. But so far nothing out of the ordinary.

Alex: "Hmm… Doesn't look like much. Where are the secrets?"

He walked around the room and see if there's anything out of the ordinary. As soon as he approached the desk, he spotted a PDA resting on the desk, next to a file labeled, _'Top Secret'_. Taking a closer look at two items Alex had a curious look on his face.

Alex: "That's strange… Wonder why there's a file that's labeled top secret on Marcus's desk?"

He then looked at the PDA and thought what's in there.

Alex: "Let's see what Pinky's doing."

He picked up the PDA and scanned through the usual options, E-Mail, video library, the works. But when he checked through the audio logs, he discovered a recently recorded entry with a title that said, _"The Changeling."_ The guardian looked at the title and was getting more odd.

Alex: "Odd… Why does that say The Changeling?"

Thinking this through, he used the touch pen to click on the play button and the audio log started to play.

_Pinky: "This is the audio log of Marcus Sponzerlary, A.K.A. Pinky, dated November 16, 2145. I was able to do an examination with one of the Titans named Beast Boy and I got to say the results were truly fantastic."_

Alex blinked a couple of times and was getting a fishy feeling somewhere in his gut.

Alex: "They were using Beast Boy for something important?"

He looked back at the file that was lying on the table and thought it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek. He picked up the file, opened it up, and sees what is inside. While he looked through the papers, the audio log continued to play.

_Pinky: "While I started to gather his blood and tissue samples and study them, I realized that his genetic structure was a unique kind. His genetic DNA structure reshapes itself constantly, which could explain his ability to shape shift into animals, including ones on the extinct kind. Not only that, but when I made a small incision on his piece of his skin, it quickly regenerated itself to the point that it's completely healed. In truth I find all of this very impressive."_

Alex looked through the papers and realized something completely off. Within the file were papers of the Titans bio's, pictures of their actions throughout the facility, mostly Delta Labs, and contracts for a strange project he never seen or heard of before. Looking at all of this, Alex was getting a clear thought at what is going on, but not getting around it yet.

Alex: "How odd… What is Pinky doing with all of the Titans bios and pictures? And what's with the contracts?"

He read through one of the contracts to see what they're all about. From what he could understand, the contracts are meant for a project called the Titans Weapon Program and it was meant for creating weapons and medical products based around the Titans powers and abilities. Now where did he hear that before? As he continued to read through the contract, the log kept on playing.

_Pinky: "We never really thought the this team, the Teen Titans, posses all the abilities we need to create weapons the moment they were discovered close to the ruins of Jump City. But now, I believe we have a chance to stand up against these demons and stop Betruger from taking over the world, or worse yet, the universe. There's one thing that still in the way, the Titans guardian Alexander Kelly. Being that he's the son of the master sergeant he's becoming a real thorn to the operation. As understanding as it seams, he's suppose to keep watch and protect the Titans by any means necessary. Even through these hard times, he was able to keep them all in one piece. But now things have changed. The team is needed to perform a few experiments of ours and this guardian is in the way of our plans. Cray's idea of keeping him in the dark seem like the best option so far. But what would happen if he starts investigating and find out what we're really doing. If that happens, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to take care of him."_

As the log finished, Alex read the rest of the contract and looked down at the signature line. Though most of the names were unknown to him, he saw one signature that belongs to Dr. Cray. But down on the last signature, he discovered the name of Thomas Kelly, his father. Looking at that signature, Alex was stunned by this.

Alex: "That's interesting, since when did my dad signed this contract?"

After observing all of it, he then remembered something that could be familiar with what he saw.

Alex: "Wait a second…"

He remembered about what his father said before the invasion, about a special project that the UAC was conducting. That's when flashed of images went into his head about what Kelly said and Cray's lab while multiple voice echoed through.**_

* * *

Sergeant Kelly: "After the Titans were discovered, the Board of Directors on Earth were kind of interested in them._**

**_Dr. Karmak: "Once we get the data we need from the Primitive, we'll move on to phase two."_**

**_Sergeant Kelly: "After going through the history files in the achieves, the Board agreed and sign some contracts stating that they will be part of the Military program."_**

**_Crispy: "Soon we will have the tools needed to mow down those brutal beasts."_**

**_Sergeant Kelly: "Picture if you will, new and improve plasma guns that can fire green star bolts and telekinetic grapplers that will even lift the heaviest objects. Highly advance weaponry that will give our marines the added firepower they need. Mechanical limbs that can form into cannons and rocket launchers at will. And combining human with animal DNA to help heel any wound critical to anyone, like a lizard or a starfish."_**

**_Dr. Karmak: "This place has already gone to Hell and it will only be a matter of time before the demons attack this lab. So if Cray wanted us to do this phase, we'll do it."_**

**_Sergeant Kelly: "We kept this project confidential for some time and we didn't want anyone to know anything about this. Even if you are a guardian, you are not allowed to know this project; you're just here to protect the Titans."_**

**_Dr. Cray: "Good to know, soon we will have all the resources we need to put an end to this nightmarish massacre."_**

* * *

Remembering all this, he realized what the project was and was in complete and utter horror.

Alex: "No, no… It can't be…"

He then collapsed on the chair and shook his head in disgust, muttering to himself and what he found out.

Alex: "He can't do that. No way Cray can't do something like turning the team into human test subjects. I got to do something. I gotta get the Titans out of here fast before Cray has a chance operating on them. But first I need to find Beast Boy. Since he's nowhere to be found I'm pretty sure one of Cray's assistants got to him, probably Pinky. Now where is he?"

Alex started to figure out where the changeling had gone to. When he looked down, he noticed a red button underneath the desk. Staring at this strange button, he wondered what it could do. So he bent down and pushed the red button to find out. As soon as he did that, he heard something behind him turning and opening. When he stood up and turned around, he discovered the cabinets from behind the desk was opening up, revealing a secret passage. Curious to where it leads to, the guardian decided to walk through the entrance and see where it goes. As he enters the secret room, he and surprised at what he saw. Past the doors it was a big room filled with operating tables and a huge screen at the horizontal end of the wall. On the ceiling there were probes and cutters used to operate on patients, for cutting them up to pieces. On each of the walls were freezing doors containing more dead carcasses of demons and zombies. Alex looked at all of this and was completely amazed at this room he was in right now.

Alex: "Whoa… Guess this is where Pinky spends most of his time."

He walked down the large room to see what he could find useful. As he was looking around, he noticed one of the beds had someone underneath some kind of sheet, strapped to an IV container and a heart monitoring system. He quickly approached the table and wondered what was underneath it. So he looked to the right and spotted and control console that operates the table with a dozen options to do. Playing it safe, he clicked on the raise option and the operating table rose up to the upright position, taking the sheet down in the process. Once the sheet is fully down, Alex looked at the patient that was still alive and was completely shocked at what he saw. One that table was in fact Beast Boy, all cuffed up and covered with monitoring wires. An IV needle was stuck right into his arm giving him morphine and adrenaline and there were bandages stuck on the other, being that they were from the shots and skin samples Pinky did. Looking at all of this, Alex was completely speechless at what he witnessed.

Alex: "Oh my god… Beast Boy…"

He got closer to the green Titans and placed his hand on his check, still shocked at what he was seeing.

Alex: "What have they done to you?"

He looked down at the cuffs and wires that are on his body and decided to save him. But he didn't know what would happen if he got him out. What kind of punishments would be in store for him? He looked up at the changeling and decided to do it anyways.

Alex: "Don't worry BB, I'll get you out of here."

He was about to start uncuffing him out of the restraints and wires. But before he was able to do all that, he heard the sounds of weapons clicking, followed by a familiar voice to his left.

Dr. Cray: "Going somewhere Mr. Kelly?"

Alex turned to the right and saw Dr. Cray and the science team with the Titans sleeping on the gurneys and Rhino Squad in between them with their weapons pointed at the guardian. Cray shook his head and sighed to himself.

Dr. Cray: "Ah Mr. Kelly, I'm ashamed of you. Not only that you didn't stay put in the dorm I've assigned both you and the Titans, you've been snooping around my lab and discovered our secret research. I thought you were just like your father, brave, bold, and never get involved in any other business."

Alex stood up and performed a kata stance at the team. Rhino Squad was about to open fire, but Dr. Cray stopped them before they could do something completely stupid.

Dr. Cray: "Now Mr. Kelly, there is no need to fight. Let us talk like gentleman."

Alex: "Talk? What is there to talk about? I know what you're doing Cray. You're going to experiment on the Titans to create these new weapons for your last ditched effort."

Cray lowered his head and knew that the guardian would find out about this. He looks back up to him and tried to explain.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, please understand. We are living in desperate times and in order to go through this, we have to use desperate measures."

Alex: "Desperate measures… Like killing a team to create weapons?!"

Dr. Cray: "I know this is all wrong Mr. Kelly, but when the Teen Titans were discovered, the board was figuring out how to use them. When they decided that they're powers could be meant for military purposes, the contracts have been printed out and the signatures were in place, including mine and your father. What makes you think that the board wanted them in the weapons and defense program, to be a part of the army? Their names in the history books were long gone after their so-called demise until years ago. And they would've been dead by now if the rescue team sent from Mars hadn't detected the distress signal in the abandon research base close to the Jump City ruins on Earth. And though they are still alive and well, they are what they said they are in history, dead."

Alex listened in on Cray's words, then looked at the Rhino Squad leader to ask him the same question.

Alex: "And what about you Voss? You're supposed to be the leader of your squad. Are you going to follow orders from an elderly doctor who's past his time and kill a team that could help you end this nightmarish Hell?"

Voss lowered his weapon and he to wanted to ease the Guardian's mind.

Scott Voss: "Alex, I know that what you think we're doing is wrong. The Teen Titans are by far the best team in the past and we could've used their help to save this facility and the world. But we have to follow the doctor's orders if we're ever going to get out of this alive. Besides, as far as I know this is all about survival in the UAC and in order to survive in this time of age, you will have to sacrifice whatever you can to get by. And even if it means experimenting on a bunch of teens with powers and abilities and use them for weapons, then so be it."

As Voss was talking, Dr. Cray pushed a button on the console of his wheel chair hand guard. That's when an unknown device was slowly lowered behind Alex and was reaching down to the bottom. What it was almost looked like some kind of laser, but there was something different about it. It had a green light at the tip of the laser and it's glowing so bright. What it does was a completely different story. When Voss was finished with his side of the story, Alex was completely disgusted by all of this.

Alex: "So that's it huh? We came to help you all stop Betruger from invading Earth and gave you the Primitive to find a way to do it. And what did we get in return? Nothing but a stab in the back. The old trust and betrayal bid. Well that's going to end. You are going to release Beast Boy from this torturous contraption, you're going to release my friends, and you're going to get us out of here right now!!"

Cray heard the guardian's orders and shook his head for a no.

Dr. Cray: "I'm sorry but I can't Mr. Kelly. All the arrangements have been made and the procedure will commence shortly. I was giving authorization from the board to begin when the Titans are here way before this invasion took place, I have to follow their word."

Alex: "Oh no you don't. I won't let you hurt my friends!"

He was about to fight both Rhino Squad and Cray in order to get the Titans out of the lab. But what he didn't know was that the laser behind him was glowing brighter and brighter by the second. When it was fully charged, Cray kept staring at the guardian and decided to calm him down.

Dr. Cray: "Take ease Mr. Kelly. You seem a little tense. Perhaps I should give you something to calm the nerves a bit."

He pressed another button and waited for something to begin. Alex wasn't sure what was Cray up to. That was until he felt something incredibly hot from behind him. When the guardian turned around, he saw a laser with a green light glowing in front of him. But what made it worse was that the laser was pointing directly at him.

Alex: "Ah shit…"

Immediately the laser opened fire and the green beam headed directly at the guardian. Fortunately, Alex was able to step aside and avoided the fast projectile. It was heading straight to the Rhino Squad and the science team but luckily there was a shield that appeared from the two walls between the teams and protected them from the blast. The laser, with a targeting system, turned to where the guardian is and started to fire once again. Alex tried every attempt to dodge, duck, and sidestep to avoid the speeding laser while trying to figure out how to loose it or get rid of it. Without his weapons to help him, Alex was pretty much defenseless at the time, so his best option is to get close to it and disable the laser so that he would be able to get out and save the others. After running and side stepping from the blasts, the guardian hid behind a steel pillar, where the green beam made a direct hit at it. Luckily, the laser deflected the beam and Alex was pleased at the fact that he was protected. The laser gun waited for the target to come out as the squad and science team watched on to see what would happen next. After waiting for a good minute, Crispy sighed and was getting frustrated by all of this.

Crispy: "Okay, now this guy is waiting it all out. Say the word sir and we'll force him out."

Voss looked at Cray, wanting to approve this order.

Scott Voss: "Dr. Cray…"

Thinking this one through, Cray came up with a better idea.

Dr. Cray: "Though the idea of you shooting at Mr. Kelly sounds like a prefer idea, I wouldn't want to hurt one of the patients. But if we want him to come out, I think I got something that can force him out."

He looked at the changeling that was still sleeping on the up right hospital bed and pushed a few keys on his mini console. That's when the laser turned and pointed at Beast Boy, ready to fire. Alex didn't know what was going on, so he took a peak to see what's the situation. What he saw was the laser pointing at a new target, Beast Boy.

Alex: "No!"

His reaction to this is to get out of his hiding place and save the sleeping green elf. He ran as fast as he could while the laser charged up for another blast. As he was reaching the projectory, he jumped up and flew past the changeling's hospital bed. Soon as he did that, the laser started to fire and hit the guardian. He fell to the floor and completely passed out just seconds after the hit. When all of that happened, Cray turned off the shield and approached the down guardian, assuring that he would be still alive.

Dr. Cray: "Just be glad that the laser was set to stun Mr. Kelly. If it was on kill, you would've been gone by now. Besides, when you father finds out about this, if he's still alive, he and I would have a long talk. So I suggest you take a rest before we begin our little project."

He look up to see his science team and Rhino Squad and gave out the orders.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Voss, prepare the Titans for immediate attention. It is time to begin the operation."

Scott Voss: "Understood doctor…"

The leader turned to his squad and gave them all the order.

Scott Voss: "You heard him men, get the team on the operating tables ASAP! It's about time we get the weapons we deserve."

Rhino Squad nodded and went to work on bringing the Titans to the tables while the scientists prepare for the procedure. While everyone was doing their business, Cray asked Voss to do one more thing.

Dr. Cray: "And Mr. Voss…"

Voss looked back at Cray and wondered what else he needed.

Scott Voss: "Yes Cray?"

The doctor looked down at the wounded Alex and told Voss what to do.

Dr. Cray: "Make sure that Mr. Kelly is comfortable when the project begins. I need to make sure he sees everything."

* * *

**That ends another brilliant and shocking chapter of the story. Took a little long since the two-week trip to Canada and now that I have college, it will take me longer. Even with all the longer chapters, it will be a complete nightmare. But I'll manage to get it all to you as soon as I could. On the next chapter, Cray, his science team, and Rhino Squad are about to begin the operation with the Titans and Alex watch helplessly. Will they be able to get out of this one, or will a surprise come and save them from being science experiments? This is one chapter you don't want to miss. Please Review.**


	38. Uninvited Guest

**How is everyone today? Let me be the first in apologizing for the long wait. I just got caught up with things outside my computer and I was pretty busy. For one thing was college, had to do term papers and study for tests. Another thing is cleaning around the house; mom certainly needs my help pretty bad. And lastly was a story contest for another website, at which it complicated things further. But now I'm back and my semester is half over. So now I might concentrate on giving you all the updates you need. Let's start off with the news. Still there was no sign of anyone reviewing my chapters, but the hit counter on the last chapter is almost up to 50. So at least I'm glad people are reading it. But I really need to see the reviews if I'm doing and okay job and no flames by people complaining about my work. So when you have the time, please review this chapter after you read it. I would appreciate it much. Now that we're done with that, chapter thirty-eight of Doomed Titans is in total effect. The rest of the Titans and Alex finally woke up from their state of sleep and realized they were on the operating tables ready to be dissected for the love of science. With Beast Boy being the first subject in the military project, they know that there's nowhere else to go. Will they be able to escape this nightmare, or will something else might happen? This chapter is full of suspense, deception, and surprises. So you better stick to your seat to find out what will happen next.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Finally, after all this waiting I now have the last monster making its debut in this chapter. I don't want to give out some details being that this is the suspenseful chapter, but I'll leave you with a few hints. It's big, it's aggressive, and extremely deadly. Guess what I'm talking about when you're reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight: Unexpected Guest

**Alex's POV**

_Great, as if my day has gotten worse. First, demons came out of Betruger's main teleporter and wreak havoc all across the UAC facility. Then our path to Gamma Labs has been blocked off by many occasions. Now this! At first I thought Cray was going to help us stop that insane doctor from destroying Earth and ruling the universe. But now I know that he was just using us so he can get what he wants. And what he wanted so badly was the Teen Titans themselves. All this time I was trying to get the team away from this project that would kill them. Instead, I lured them into the project in the first place. How could I be so stupid?! I trusted Cray and to think he was going to help us save Earth from a post apocalyptic future. Now I see him for what he truly is, a lying backstabbing piece of shit that puts science first before lives. Now I've been knocked out, three times in a row, and the Titans are going to be turned into tested dummies for Cray's experiments. It's all my fault. If only there was some way to get out of this mess…"_

_Robin: "Alex… Alex wake up."_

* * *

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Operating Lab: November 16, 2145, 5:45 A.M.**

Alex had no idea what had happened. First of all he got knocked out of unconsciousness the third time and now he has no clue what's going on this time. But then he just heard a familiar voice from right next to him. Though it was pretty faint, he got a good feel on who the voice belonged to. And that voice was Robin's voice.

Robin: "Alex… Alex wake up."

Rob's voice was a little off, but it was slowly coming back. What was also coming back to him was his vision. At first, it was a little blurry to begin with, but then it was slowly getting clearer. When the darkness faded and his sight cleared, the guardian realized he's looking up at the ceiling with bright lights shining down on him. He shook his head a couple of times and wondered what had happened. That's when he heard Robin's voice again, only this time much clearer.

Robin: "Alex, are you there? Wake up it's me."

Alex managed to shake his head a little and started to groan. That's when he started to say something in a harsh voice.

Alex: "Robin?"

He slowly turned his head to where the voice was coming from and saw the Titan leader all cuffed up on a surgery bed. Next to him was Starfire who head her hands, feet, and torso with red energy shackles and a red visor over her eyes. Both seem to be heavily awake and were looking at both their surroundings and situation. Rob watched on as Alex slowly woke up and had a sigh in relief.

Robin: "Thank god. Thought you were out completely."

Alex: "What happened?"

Raven: "You tell us."

The guardian turned his head to the other side to see who called him out and saw Raven next to him. She too was cuffed, only this time; she was wrapped around in some white obsidian light, probably of a holy kind. Next to her was Cyborg with a huge metallic and unbreakable cuff wrapped around his chest and arms and another one over his legs.

Raven: "We were sleeping in our dorms one minute and when we woke up, we're in this operating room we never seen before."

Cyborg: "Yeah, but that ain't the half of it. The moment we woke up, we saw Beast Boy on an operating table, getting ready to be dissected."

Alex: "Beast Boy?"

Cyborg: "Look straight ahead."

Alex lifted his head up and saw the changeling tied up to a surgery bed with cutting tools next to him and a heart monitor and IV bag filled with morphine attached to his arm. Starring at the limp, but breathing body, the guardian looked around the place to know where he was. After scanning the area with his eyes, he realized where he and his team is and was horrified at what would happen next.

Alex: "Oh no…"

He looked back and forth to see the rest of his teammates and told them what's happening.

Alex: "Guys, I think we're in deep shit. Dr. Cray and the others have been keeping a secret from us and betrayed us from the start. Now they're going to use you all for a special project to stop this invasion. We have to get out of here and save Beast Boy before something bad happens."

Robin: "What did it look like we're doing? We've tried to get out of these restraints but it's hopeless."

Starfire: "Agreed. I tried to use my Tamaranean strength and star bolts to get out, but unfortunately these energy cuffs seem to disable my abilities."

Cyborg: "Tell me about it. This stuff is like the cuffs Mad Mod put us in. But these seem a whole lot stronger then his."

Dr. Cray: "That's because I tooken the liberty of upgrading your cuffs. Can't let you use your powers in an attempt to escape now can we?"

The team heard the voice and knew whom it came from. Suddenly, their beds began to rise up slantly to get a real good view of the place they're in. That's when they saw Dr. Cray rolling along on his wheelchair and Rhino Squad leader Scott Voss not far behind him. They also saw the rest of Rhino Squad and Cray's science team waiting patiently behind the huge screen terminal. Just looking at the _'good'_ doctor made Alex cringe in disgust.

Alex: "Cray…"

The doctor looked at the guardian and felt sorry for what he did. So he went on ahead and apologize to him face to face.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, allow me to apologize for what transpired to you a while ago. I didn't want you to ruin everything we have planned for so long."

But Alex wasn't taking that as he turned his head away from the doctor and had a sour expression on his face.

Alex: "Save that bull shit for someone who really cares."

Dr. Cray: "Either way you put it, we've come too far to put this operation at the ready. We get not let someone like you get in the way for our work."

It was then that Robin interrupted Cray and wanted to know something.

Robin: "Wait a sec.. What do you mean by our work? What's going on here? What is this place? What do you want with us?"

Cray looked at the Titan leader and could tell he wants some answers. So he decided to suck it up and told them the truth.

Dr. Cray: "Well since you're all here, I believe it's time to tell you the truth."

He turned his wheel chair around to look at Karmack in the back and gave him the order.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Karmack, if you mind."

Karmack nodded and turned to the terminal to type a few keys on the console. Soon after that happened, the huge screen went static and then showed footage of the Titans themselves combating the dangerous criminals and evilish monsters. Clip after clip, each scene showed a Titan showing off their powers and abilities against evil. As the team watched themselves on the screen, Cray turned around and told them about why they're in the secret surgery room.

Dr. Cray: "Now I know you all are wondering why you're here? Soon after you all were discovered, the UAC Board of Directors took the liberty of studying your life in the historical archives. What they found out was that your powers and abilities were quite exquisite and extraordinary. So they were able to put together a few contracts and they, along with Sergeant Kelly and myself, signed the contracts and made everything official."

That made the Titans feel more confused then ever as Cyborg wanted to know about these contracts Cray was talking about.

Cyborg: "Contracts? What contracts?"

Cray turned to the hybrid and answered his question.

Dr. Cray: "I'm glad you ask Cyborg. Those contracts we signed discussed about special projects in the works, mostly military applications. They believed your powers and abilities could be useful for creating new and powerful weapons. Things like plasma rifles that shoot out green star bolts, gravity guns that can lift even the heaviest of objects, prosthetic arms to turn into industrial weapons so that marines will continue to battle, even your weapons Robin, are real effective to combat closer encounters."

Robin heard everything Cray said and couldn't believe it. UAC consider the Titans, his team, as power source for weapons research. But he left out one Titan out of the equation, Beast Boy. What is he doing on the surgery table, and what does Cray have planned for him? To figure out those answers, the Boy Wonder asked about his friend.

Robin: "And Beast Boy? What about him?"

Cray looked back at Robin and turned his chair around to see Beast Boy, still sleeping peacefully on the surgery bed, not knowing what would happen to him.

Dr. Cray: "The changeling has different perspectives for the UAC. You see, due to the genetic structure of his DNA, his body acts as a healing agent throughout his body. Meaning that whenever he retains damage, the wounds close up the moment he gets cut. Once we perform a few tests, Beast Boys ability would be excellent to create med shots for a soldier's wounds to regain quickly."

Robin: "Then why tie him all up and start surgery? Why not get a blood sample from him and call it a day?"

Dr. Cray: "We could do that, but it would take years of research to make it all possible. So in order to finish this project quick, we have to perform extensive surgery to see what makes him what he is."

Robin: "And what does that mean?"

Alex: "Isn't it obvious Robin."

The Titan leader turned his head to look at Alex while the others did that as well wanting to know what the guardian was thinking.

Alex: "What Cray is trying to do is to see how you're powers and abilities work. Now for you Robin, they're just going to borrow your belt and look at your weapons, just to see if they can duplicate your tech in an attempt for close combat. But ask for the rest of you, well it's a whole different story. Unlike Robin, you guys have special powers and abilities no other human being would carry. Like Starfire's star bolts and eye beams, Raven's levitation talents, Cyborg's metallic weapons system, even Beast Boy's shape shifting ability and healing mechanism. What Cray is trying to do is to open you up and find out what makes you tick. In short, Cray and his team are going to kill you."

That last sentence had all the Titans, except Beast Boy who was still asleep, gasped in horror. It was one thing in surviving a nightmarish place filled with zombies and demons, but its another getting killed by your own kind. Robin looked down at the doctor and had a disgusted look on his face.

Robin: "Is all that true doctor."

Cray turned his head away from the team and knew that most of it is. He then look back at them and told them the truth.

Dr. Cray: "Most or less. You see, in an attempt to achieve scientific research and development, the UAC is willing to make a few sacrifices in the years to come. For example, if we want to turn Mars into a second Earth, we would need unlimited funds, extensive plant research, and large amounts of air samples in order to make it all possible. Even Betruger's teleportation experiments needs funding and study of archeological research to understand how the ancient civilization teleporters worked. This project needs more then just funds and research to create the latest in military weaponry. It takes human test subject, or anyone close to human, to see where the source of the weapons comes from. So to answer your question Robin, yes the UAC tends to make as many sacrifices for the greater good, even if it's the lives and the innocent."

Robin look right behind Cray and saw Rhino Squad waiting for the procedure. He then started to wonder what the military team had to do with any of this. So he looked at the Squad leader and wanted to know how he's involved.

Robin: "And what about you Voss? What does your squad have to do with this? I thought we were on the same side."

Voss lowered his head and shook it, thinking this is all wrong. He wanted to help and save the Titans, but his top priorities are as important as the Titans. He decided to muster up his courage and explained to him his point of view.

Scott Voss: "Believe me when I say this Robin, but we are still on the same page. But please try to understand, we are in the middle of a deadly situation. In order to survive this type of situation, you need better and powerful weapons that could help you survive. You see, when Cray found us and took us to his lab for protection, he promised us that he would create weapons that will help us win this battle. In exchange for that, we promised to protect him and his lab at all cost. At first, we don't know what type of weapons Cray would make for us. When he told us that the sources for our weapons were coming, we waited for them to come. But the more we wait, the more impatient we got. We told Cray what's the hold up of our weapons and were beginning to start a mutiny against him. That's when he told us that the Teen Titans were coming to help us, our main power source for our weapons. At first we thought he was kidding, but when he showed us the security cameras in Delta Labs we knew he was serious. Now we heard rumors about you guys waking up yesterday and thought they were all but baloney. But the moment you guys arrived at the entrance to Cray's lab, we were shocked at the fact that you came to save us. Indeed you helped us a lot back there, but we knew that soon you would be treated like animals in life support. We want to help you out and get you out of here so together we could stop Betruger and save the rest of the universe. But we kept a promise to Cray and there's no way to break the promise."

Cray turned his wheelchair slightly to see Voss and agreed with him.

Dr. Cray: "Indeed… Mr. Voss and his squad seem very useful for my protection. Since I am a frail man with a brilliant mind, I need all the help I could get if I'm ever going to survive this ordeal. Rhino Squad was the help that I need but I knew they needed something in return. So I promised them I could give them the best weapons for their survival. Now I didn't know what type of weapons I could give them, but when all of you came, I wasted no time in telling them what I found. And since I hold the contracts from the Board and have all the tools needed, I realized I need to get started on this operation as soon and possible."

Raven: "Then why haven't we've been told about this?"

Cray turned his head to see the telepath and answered her question.

Dr. Cray: "Cause it was meant to be kept a secret. Please try to understand this my friends. The Board of Directors would be worried that if you find out about our little project, you would eventually have a violent reaction. The Board and a few other leading personnel, like Sergeant Kelly and myself, decided to keep this under lock and key so you would live a normal carefree life until the time has come. Ever since your arrival, we were able to keep this project secretive until we are ready, but for some reason someone had the nerve to spit it out and told it to someone very close to him. Isn't that right Mr. Kelly?"

Cray turned again slightly to see Alex, knowing what the guardian knows. At the same time, the Titans turned their heads to their friend, being a bit confused on what Cray said.

Robin: "Alex, what is he talking about?"

But Alex didn't listen; instead he lowered his head real down and slowly shook it back and forth. He knew the truth, yet he never told it to the team about what would happen if he doesn't take them back to the past. But Cray tooken the liberty the telling it to the Titans.

Dr. Cray: "He didn't tell you? Hmm… Such a same… And you thought he was your friend."

Robin looked back at Cray and demanded answers this time.

Robin: "All right, spill it! What's going on here? What does Alex know we don't? Tell us!!!"

Cray turned back to Robin and explained everything.

Dr. Cray: "Very well then… As you already know Sergeant Kelly is one of the few who knew about this project, so he never told a soul about it. But apparently there is one soul that he entrusted and couldn't keep it from him. And that's his very son."

Robin then turned his head back to Alex and had his eyes wide in shock.

Robin: "No…"

Dr. Cray: "When Sergeant Kelly assigned his son to be your guardian years ago, he wanted him to have some friends. He never got the courage in telling the truth. But as time went by, when he got older and understandable, Sergeant Kelly knew that the time had come. So on this day, he told his own flesh and blood the truth, about this project, about what we were going to do. And since Mr. Kelly here is a guardian he needs to know about the team he's taking care of. And even though he now knew it, he never tells it to any of you. Guess he had some sympathy to you, or lack of confidence. Or maybe it's the fact that he doesn't want to tell you about it at all. Whichever way you put, he didn't want you to know."

There was a long harsh silent throughout the room as everyone kept their mouths shut the whole time. That's when Robin broke the long silence and was a bit upset about Alex's secret.

Robin: "So… You knew about all of this?"

Again, another harsh silence. Alex was right now in a moment of telling them the truth or keeping his mouth shut the whole time. But since Cray told them about this little secret, he had no other choice but to tell them anyways. The guardian took a deep breath and told them all the truth.

Alex: "Yes…"

Robin: "Before or after we woke up?"

Alex went back to the silence, not knowing if they're ready to know the next answer or not. So he sighed and told them anyways.

Alex: "After…"

The room went back to being the silent treatment. All the Titans were completely surprised about this. They thought they knew about Alex, but they had no clue they knew him under this position. Robin stared at him with a sternful look and was upset about this. He then exploded right into the guardian's face.

Robin: "I can't believe you! All this time we trusted you into getting us back home. And instead of that, we were tricked and now being treated like a bunch of guinea pigs! How could you!? Betraying us like that and not telling us the truth? I thought you were on our side. I thought you were our frie-"

And that's when Alex started to scream back at the leader.

Alex: "I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU!!! AND EVEN IF I DID YOU THINK I WOULD BE STUCK IN THIS THING ALONG WITH YOU!?!"

Rob shut up instantly when he heard Alex's scream. Everyone else was shocked to see and heard what just happened and couldn't believe their guardian would yell at their leader. Even Alex was surprised at what he done. He lowered his head, took another deep breath to calm himself down, and sighed in despair.

Alex: "I didn't betray you… I was just trying to save you…"

That made the Titans blink a few Titans, realizing that he was telling the truth.

Robin: "Save us?"

Alex kept quiet most of the time until he decided to tell them at the right time.

Alex: "Yes… You see, I never knew about this project to begin with. Being the guardian that I am, I had to know everything about the people I'm protecting. When my dad told me about this, I was completely shocked and horrified about what they would do to you. I tried to tell him to stop this project, but my dad wouldn't listen. He thought that it was best for the Union Aerospace Corporation; I thought it was completely murderous. So since dad wouldn't do anything to save, I put matters into my own hands."

When Robin heard all of this, he put the pieces together and understood why his guardian taking them home.

Robin: "So that explains the fact that you are taking us to Gamma Labs and use the Ark to take us back to the past. You want to save us from being turned into test subjects."

Alex: "Yeah…"

But the Boy Wonder wondered something that wasn't right. For example, if Alex knew about this, why had he kept it a secret? So he asked the guardian his question.

Robin: "But I don't get it. If you knew about this the whole time, why didn't you tell us sooner? If you told us the truth, we would've marched in to your father's office and explain our point of view."

Alex's only response was to shake his head and answer him as reasonable as he possibly could.

Alex: "It's complicated really. Like Cray said, the board of directors signed the contracts for this weapons project and they signed it up to make it official. Trying to oppose this program is just like trying to protest against a bailout from the U.S. Congress. Once they sign it, there is no way in terminating it. I didn't want you to know about this under many reasons. For one, I didn't want you to be so upset that you would march to dad and be aggressive with him. Secondly, even if you do succeed, it won't do shit. Since the board finalized everything, you won't be able to force them in removing everything that they work for. They never care about the people they work for; all they care about is money for their ever-growing need to create more advance weapons and equipment to stay on top of their competitors. And the last reason, is that you're all my best friends. Ever since I met you all, I was just an average guardian doing a job. But the more I get to know each and every one of you, the more I felt different about my role."

He turned his head to see Robin and told him something he remembered all too well.

Alex: "Back at the maintenance area Robin, when you told me the reason why dad assigned me into being your guardian because we wants me to make friends. That part was right. Ever since the death of Jim, I'd always stay away from others for I feared of what would might happen to them. When dad assigned me to you when I was young, I had some doubts about what would happen when you woke up. But now with all Hell breaking loose, all possible routes blocked off, and now this project that would happen, my only goal is to protect you guys at all cost until we get to Gamma labs. That's what friends do for others, help each other out and protect them from any dangers. Now I didn't want you to be worried it all, but I can't just sit around and wait for something bad to happen to you. Maybe if I hadn't listen to Dr. Cray in the first place, knowing what he was really going to do, I should've-"

Alex stopped in mid sentence and turned his head away further from the leader. From what Robin could see is that Alex's eyes were beginning to swell up in tears. He and all the others Titans knew that Alex didn't want them to be in the situation and felt completely sorry for his actions in the past. The guardian turned his head back to Rob with tears rolling down her cheeks and apologized to them.

Alex: "Robin, I am so sorry…"

He then lowered his head in complete shame and started to whimper to himself. As he started to cry, Cray listened into the whole thing and never knew Alex was this close to the Titans. He wanted to scrap all this and get them out, with Alex's permission of course. But he had to follow orders, so he had no choice but to begin the project.

Dr. Cray: "So now you all know. I could imagine all the pain you are all going through right now. But be that as it may, we're wasting time and we can't let Rhino Squad wait any longer. Mr. Sponzerally, if you please…"

Sponzerally, A.K.A. Pinky, came out of the crowd and approached the sleeping changeling. He was completely clad with a surgery uniform complete with surgical gloves, a shower cap, and a mask that covers both his nose and mouth. As he was at Beast Boy's side, he looked at the tray filled with surgical tools and search for the one he needed. While he was doing that, Cray explained to the team what was going to happen.

Dr. Cray: "Now I could imagine what all of you are thinking as of right now, so I'll make it as simple as I could. What we're going to do is to open you up, to see how each of your powers work and where it's emanating from. It will start off simple really, begin with your internal organs, then open up the arms and legs for some tissue samples, and a little brain surgery to understand how they work. Of course, Alex stated that Robin won't be involved in this surgery, since he's only human, but for the rest of you, we might need to get an inside look at each of you."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, was a whole lot uncomfortable with what the doctor said. In fact, they don't like the way he said it at all. They try to use their powers and abilities to get out of the surgery tables, but Cray's state of the art cuffs are too much for them. Starfire then used her eyebeams to spark the eletricuffs off of her, but the visor over her eyes deflected those beams instantly. After that failure, she looked down at Cray and was completely angry at him.

Starfire: "You are a cruel man!"

Cray peered at Star and retorted back to her.

Dr. Cray: "I am not a cruel individual miss Starfire, I'm just a man who's doing this in the name of science. Now I will have all of you watch this procedure so that you would understand what you're going to be into. But when it's finished, I'll make sure that you're sedated enough to live through the surgery. If you live through it."

He turned around in his wheelchair to look at Pinky and gave him the order.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Sponzerally, begin the operation."

Pinky heard the word and nodded back with approval.

Pinky: "Right away Dr. Cray."

He went back to his tray to pick a tool perfect for the job. That's when he picked up some kind of electric cutter used to cut the turkey, now used to cut people in the middle. He approached the changeling and slowly removed the shirt to show some of his green skin. Pinky then took out a disinfected patch on the part of the skin he was going to cut. As he was going to rub it around, Cyborg whispered to Robin about something.

Cyborg: "Hey Robin, are you figuring out a way out of here?"

Robin looked down and moved his hand around a bit. What he was doing was picking one of the cuffs with his little pick he has completely stored in his glove. So incase of a situation like this, he would have something to get him out of a contraption that could tie him, cuff him, or torture him. He tinkered around with the cuff to find an opening to gain access to. But there was little effort into that.

Robin: "I'm trying, but Cray's special cuffs are a lot harder then the others I picked."

Alex, who still had cheeks filled with tears, heard that conversation and took a peek at Robin to notice he was tinkering on the cuff with the pick. Looking at that, Alex realizes what the Boy Wonder is doing. So he turned back to what is happening to Beast Boy and was a tad surprised at this movement, whispering to the leader.

Alex: "What are you doing?"

Robin: "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get us out of here."

Alex: "And you didn't tell me about this because…"

Robin: "Well for one thing, I don't want Cray to suspect anything. Another is that we have to escape this place and save Beast Boy before he becomes the first large dissected frog."

Alex looked back at the surgery table, and saw Sponzerally almost finished sanitizing the area of Beast Boy's chest. He then looks back at the leader and whispered to him quickly.

Alex: "Well, you better hurry up. Cause it looks like they are about to dissect Beast Boy."

Robin nodded and continued to meddle with the pick into the cuff. After a few attempts, he was able to insert the pick into the hole of the lock. Now for the hard part, finding the right direction to unlock it. As he was fumbling with the cuff, Pinky finished sanitizing the area he wanted to cut. After that, he turned on his cutting tool and it started to move fast like a mini chainsaw. Looking down at the unconscious changeling, he took a deep breath and begins the process.

Pinky: "All right… Here goes nothing."

He lowered the cutting knife to Beast Boy's chest and was about to cut him up. Both the Titans and Alex turned their heads away, not wanting to see what would happen next and they thought it was going to be the end of their little friend. But suddenly, the lights all around the area started to flicker constantly and the screens begin to short circuit. After a few short seconds, the entire lab shut down with all the lights off in a blink of an eye. When the emergency power went online, Pinky put away his cutter and looked around at what transpired.

Pinky: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Cray too looked at the sudden blackout and was a little confused at what just occurred.

Dr. Cray: "What happened?"

Pinky looked at the doctor and answered his question.

Pinky: "It appears that it might be some kind of power outage or something. Don't know where the cause is coming from."

Dr. Cray: "Then continue with the operation Mr. Sponzerally."

Pinky: "Sorry Cray, but I can't do it. Most of the tools I need rely on solely main power. I can't use the life support systems on all this cause if I do, it might cause another blackout."

Cray thought this through and realized that that's going to be a problem. With his secret lab on life support, if Sponzeraly uses his surgical tools to open up Beast Boy, the lab would be offline and completely defenseless. So he looked at both Karmack and Sledge and gave them an order.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Karmack, I want you to head to the generator rooms and restart the power. We don't want to risk using our emergency power to continued on with this project. Mr. Slidjonovitch will aid you incase the demons managed to break into the lab and apparently shut the generators down."

Sledge looked at Voss, knowing that he's the one that gives out the order. The Rhino Squad leader, knowing that his men followed his orders, gave Sledge the approval.

Scott Voss: "You heard him Sledge. Escort Dr. Karmack to the generator room and keep him safe from any hostiles."

To that end, Sledge nodded.

Sledge: "You got it commander. Come on Karmack, let's get the power back on."

The two left the operating room and headed to the generator area to restart the power. Meanwhile, the Titans and Alex were quite relieved at the fact that that little incident saved their changeling for the moment. Alex sighed in relief, lucky that Beast Boy managed to survive the temporary bullet.

Alex: "Whew… That was too close for comfort."

Cray heard that and turned his wheelchair around to see the guardian.

Dr. Cray: "Understand Mr. Kelly that this is a temporary setback. Once Karmack restarts the power, we will continue our goal."

Alex: "Sure, like that's going to happen."

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, I could see you're not taking this seriously. We're in the middle of a serious crisis on our hands. The only way to prevent a further catastrophe is by destroying the main teleporter once and for all. Indeed there would be sacrifices, but the rewards would change all of that. Nothing's going to stop us from achieving this milestone."

Soon as he said that, everyone heard a devilish voice that was completely familiar.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Is that true…"_**

Suddenly, the huge screen on the wall turns back on and was completely static followed by sarcastic laughter. Everyone looked at the screen and could tell where both the voice and the laughter came from. Soon as they know it, the screen showed the face of the very doctor that started the whole mess, Dr. Betruger. Cray turned his wheel chair back around to see the screen and had the angry look on his wrinkled face.

Dr. Cray: "Dr. Malcolm Betruger…"

**_Dr. Betruger: "Dr. Winston Cray… Never thought you would be alive at this time of devastation. Though it wouldn't matter anyways, you won't last long."_**

Dr. Cray: "Is that true, well I'll have you know that I'm in the middle of something."

**_Dr. Betruger: "So I see… Well it doesn't matter anyways. Those new weapons you will be creating will never work. Even if they are successful, you will never stop me in time before the fleet comes. You still won't stand a chance against me and my children."_**

Dr. Cray: "Really? Well that's where you're wrong Betruger. We already know your main portal's weakness. And once we exploit it, the universe will be spared."

**_Dr. Betruger: "So that's what you're going to do is it? I can pretty much understand your concern Cray, but let me remind you who is in charge of this facility."_**

But before Betruger could tell him, Cray pounded his fist on the chair and yelled as loud as he could to the crazy doctor.

Dr. Cray: "No! You listen to me. Of all this time I trusted you in the UAC, I thought I had high hopes in your experience. But now things are completely different. You betrayed the people you work with, created that unforgiving portal of yours, unleashed Armageddon through out the entire facility. Now you want to spread this evil to Earth and even the entire universe. You are no man Dr. Betruger, you are a monster!"

Betruger's only reaction to that is the chuckle to himself.

**_Dr. Betruger: "So you think I'm a monster huh? That's where you're wrong Dr. Cray. What I'm trying to do is to bring peace throughout the universe. And to do that, I have to rid it of the beings that plagued war and death through out the galaxy. A peaceful existence, that's what we want in this world. And me and my children will make it happen."_**

Dr. Cray: "You won't get away with it Betruger. Once Rhino Squad reaches your main teleporter, they will put an end to your reign once and for all."

**_Dr. Betruger: "Oh I'm afraid they won't stop me. As far as I know, they got bigger things to worry about."_**

This made Cray a little skeptic at what the doctor said and cocked an eyebrow to wonder what he meant.

Dr. Cray: "What do you mean by that?"

Before he could come up with an answer, Voss heard Sledge calling on his radio comm. and noticed he was feeling a little in a panicked state followed by sudden gunfire in the background.

_Sledge: "Commander, this is Sledge. Can you hear me?"_

Voss put on the comm. frequency and responded back.

Scott Voss: "Loud and clear Sledge. What's seem to be the situation?"

_Sledge: "We've got a problem here. Something broke into the lab and started wreaking havoc throughout the place, destroying everything in its path."_

Scott quickly calmed the Rhino Squad member before he could loose his mind.

Scott Voss: "Whoa, whoa… Calmed down soldier. What do you mean something broke into the lab?"

_Sledge: "Something big, not human! It found us while we were heading to the generator room to restart the power. It already killed Karmack, and now it's after me. I'm trying to slow it down, but my weapons showed little effect against its power. I can't hold it up for much longer!"_

Scott Voss: "God damn it Sledge, give me conformation of the threat!!"

_Sledge: "Conformation? The thing is big and extremely dangerous!!! What more of a conformation do you want!? I can't keep this up forever! I'm going to need heavy backup! This beast is really pissed-"_

Suddenly, static engulfed his earpiece and the communication was immediately cut off. Voss heard everything his soldier said and was pretty shocked by all of this. Cray then looked at the squad leader and wanted to know what happened.

Dr. Cray: "Is there something wrong Mr. Voss?"

Voss looked down at Cray and told him what he heard.

Scott Voss: "Doctor, I think we have a problem. I got a call from Sledge and he told me something had infiltrated the lab and killed one of your assistants."

Dr. Cray: "What? What would attack my secret laboratory?"

Scott Voss: "I don't know. But from what I could understand before the communication was blacked out was that whatever killed Karmack and attacking one of my men is big and extremely dangerous."

Cray listened in and pondered this through. He then remembered that Betruger told them that they had bigger things to worry about. So he looked up to Betruger, who was still on the screen, and asked him one final question.

Dr. Cray: "What did you do Betruger?"

Betruger gave off and wicked smirk and answered him in the nicest of ways.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Just thought I give you a little going away present to you and your friends. You have always been a good teacher to me and showed my what science truly is. But since this will be the last time we talked, I believed it is time to move on with our lives and part ways. Thank you for everything good doctor. Oh, and it isn't personal, it's just business."_**

That ended with Betruger laughing an evil laughter and the screen went completely static. Everyone was a little uncomfortable with what he said as Ramirez looked at Cray and Voss and wanted to ask a question.

Ramirez: "Um… Exactly what did he mean by that?"

The two were about to answer, but Alex interrupted them both and told the Rhino Squad member the truth.

Alex: "Isn't it obvious?"

Both Cray and Voss turned around to look at the tied up guardian as he told everyone the answer they didn't want to hear.

Alex: "Betruger had found you out and you all are completely fucked."

Suddenly, they all heard loud footsteps not far from them followed by low grunting and roaring. Everyone was startled at the sudden sounds as Rhino Squad had their weapons up, ready for a fight.

Peter Chew: "What was that noise?"

Johann Strauss: "I think that's the completely fucked part."

The sound of the steps got louder and the roars and grunts were getting closer. The Titans, Rhino Squad, and the rest of the science team couldn't figure out where the sounds were coming from as it echoed throughout the room. Louder and louder and louder it got until suddenly it stopped without them knowing what happened. The entire room remained silent as Rhino Squad waited to see what would come out. After a minute of waiting, Crispy lowered his weapon and took a real deep sigh.

Crispy: "Huh… That's strange, it all stopped. Maybe it left…"

But just as soon as he said that, a huge explosion came out of the wall where the huge computer screen was, causing pieces of debris and shrapnel flying everywhere. The squad and scientists was caught off guard by this and tumbled on the floor, luckily avoiding the debris. Even the concrete slabs few over Beast Boy without leaving a scratch what so ever. But huge chunks of rock and metal were hurtling straight to the Cray, Voss, and the Teen Titans. Immediately, Voss ran straight towards Cray and forced him off the wheelchair.

Scott Voss: "Look out!"

They both hit the floor as the huge debris went over them. But the Titans were completely tied up, unable for them to move and get away from the chunks of rock and metal. But for Raven, even if her hands were cuffed doesn't mean she couldn't use her hands to create her magic. So she closed her eyes and reopens them, making them bright white energy.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Just then, a black hole opened up and engulfed the big debris into the abyss. The portal then closed up as the team was completely surprised at the telepath's sudden action. Alex then looked at her and had a thankful grin on his face.

Alex: "That was too close to call. Thanks for the quick save Raven."

Raven didn't look at her guardian, but was panting after that last move and accepted his thanks.

Raven: "No reason to thank me Alex. I was just trying to save myself and my friends. And that was somewhat of a last resort."

As the smoke cleared and the place was a complete mess. Rhino Squad and the rest of the science team got up and wondered what transpired.

Crispy: "Okay… What just happened here?"

Johann Strauss: "I don't know… Some kind of explosion or something?"

As the group was talking about it, again they heard another set of loud footsteps only this time; it was closer to them then ever. The squad readied their weapons to know what was coming, hoping to take it out now before it could strike back. Meanwhile, Pinky was slowly getting up from the sudden blast and was tilting next the Beast Boy, who was still sleeping peacefully after the explosion. As he looked up at the big hole in the wall, he noticed something coming out of the hole, and it wasn't human. It was getting closer and closer and the shape of the creature was much more noticeable. Fearing the worse to come, his reaction was to point up at the thing and alerted the squad out loud.

Pinky: "Behind you!"

Everyone looked behind them and couldn't believe what they're seeing. Coming out of the smoke is a huge behemoth of a creature they never seen before. He stands almost ten feet tall and was bulging with inhuman muscles. It has sharp razor claws on its hands, and demonic like feet for leverage. And though it had no eyes to see, it did heave razor sharp teeth that can eat through anything. Starring at this huge demon, everyone was both horrified and shocked at what they were seeing. Chew observed it and gave Johann his two cents.

Peter Chew: "Actually Strauss, I think that's the completely fucked part…"

Ramirez looked at this creature too and noticed something in its hand. He pointed at it and asked the team about it.

Ramirez: "Guys, what is that?"

They all looked at what the beast was holding and wondered what it was they were seeing. But what they saw completely shocked them. Hanging by a leg was Sledge and he was all battered up and bruised severely. What made them gasped in horror was that his head was completely severed, leaving only a neck with blood tinkling down like a drizzle of rain. Voss saw this and was speechless at what happened to one of his men.

Scott Voss: "Oh no… Not Sledge…"

The huge demon then lifted the now dead Marine up in the air, opened its jaws, and dropped him into his mouth. It chewed and chewed as Sledges body was being ripped to shreds inside. Once it took a deep swallow, it looked at the groups all around it and gave off a loud monstrous roar that shook the room to the breaking point. Knowing this is now or never, he gave the remaining squad the order.

Scott Voss: "Everyone counter fire! Kill that thing before it kills us! Go, go, go!!!"

Immediately, Rhino Squad backs away from the beast and took cover behind all the debris and turned over surgery tables close to where the blast took place. Both Pinky and Cloud however ran for their lives and away from the huge monster. Immediately, the group opened fire with their weapons, hoping to take it down with everything they had. Voss joined in and helped his team taking the brute out of commission. But the Titans were stuck in their surgery beds, looking at the battle-taking place in front of them. As Alex watched on, he realized they need more help than that.

Alex: "Oh man, Rhino Squad doesn't have a chance against that thing."

He turned his head to Robin, who was still trying to get out of one of his cuffs, and asked him if he was out.

Alex: "Robin, are you out yet?"

Robin was still picking on the locked cuff he had, hoping he's close in escaping.

Robin: "Almost there… Just a little more…"

He kept twisting the pick around, hoping to get a successful breakthrough. After a couple of attempts and a few minutes of patience, he heard the click and the cuff opened up, making his right hand free at the moment. Seeing that, he lifted his free hand up and out and was pleased at the result.

Robin: "Yes! I did it!"

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, knowing that this is only the start of getting out.

Alex: "Well good for you Robin. Now do you have another way in getting yourself out of here, not to mention all of us as well?"

The Boy Wonder looked around and spotted a terminal that operates the surgical beds, cuffs and all. Starring at the device, he smirked and came up with a plan.

Robin: "I think I do have one."

Back to Rhino Squad, they tried everything in their power to kill this massive beast with everything they have. But no matter how hard they tried, nothing seems to work. But they kept on shooting anyways, hoping that it would slow it down.

Scott Voss: "C'mon men, hold it back! Don't let it get anywhere near the scientists!"

They kept on shooting to make sure it doesn't move forward. But for Crispy, he had other intensions in mind. From what he could understand, it was the same creature he saw dragging his friend McCan to his death back at the maintenance passage. So with determination in his heart, he came out of his hiding place and charged at the demon guns blazing. Voss saw him running towards it and demanded him to come back.

Scott Voss: "Crispy, what the hell are you doing? Get back here at once! You know what will happen if you get close to it!"

But Crispy didn't listen, as vengeance was in his mind completely. As he stopped right in front of it, he aimed his machine gun at its sternum and opened fire on the beast, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Crispy: "Hey freak show, remember me? You killed McCan you bastard! Now it's payback time! C'mon bring it! BRING IT!!!"

He kept on shooting and shooting at the beast until he ran out of ammo. He then took out his pistol and continued to attack.

Crispy: "Is that the best you got? Hit me! HIT MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

The demon looked down at an enraged Crispy and instinctively lifted its arm up with claws extended out and swung down at the Rhino Squad member. The impact of the hit sent Crispy flying to the wall with really deep lacerations on his body and one on his face. When he got slammed into the wall, his body completely broke apart, killing him instantly. The squad saw it all go down and were completely horrified at what the demon did and Crispy's response to his last words.

Peter Chew: "CRISPY!!!"

But Voss got them back to the target at hand.

Scott Voss: "Concentrate your fire on the demon! Don't let it kill anyone else!"

The remaining squad went back on the attack and hit the big monster with everything they got. Meanwhile, the Titans were still locked in their operating tables while Robin came up with a plan to get them all out. With one of his hands free, he opened his utility belt and took out his birdarang. After giving it precise aim, he threw it and the birdarang flew straight to the small terminal. In a matter of seconds, the flying object hit the terminal as sparks were flying just about everywhere and the screen went static with the words _'error'_ appearing over and over. Soon after that happened, the cuffs on the surgery beds opened up, along with the visor over Starfire's eyes, as Alex and the Titans were free from their clutches. Starfire and Raven flew up when their shackles were off of them while the boys landed on the ground, quite relieved of their freedom.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah, now we're free baby!"

But Alex cut the opportunity of freedom short as he pointed out the task at hand to the others.

Alex: "We're not out of the woods yet guys. We've got one big obstacle in the way at the moment."

The Titans looked at what Alex was pointing at and saw the ferocious beast battling Rhino Squad. To that, Robin nodded and gave the Titans the order.

Robin: "Alex is right gang. We have to destroy that thing if we ever going to get out of this lab. Let's go!"

The Titans nodded and they all charged in to attack the huge monster. At the same time, Rhino Squad was still shooting whatever they can to put this beast out of commission. But still, their weapons had little effect against it. The person who was closest to the demon was Joahnn Strauss with his plasma rifle in hand. He continued to fire over and over again he could do no more. But as he continued to fire, there were no more plasma projectiles coming out of the nozzle no more. He looked down at his weapon screen and noticed that the ammo capacity went straight down to zero.

Joahnn Strauss: "Shit! I'm out, I'm out! I need to reload!!"

He scurried through his armor and took out a plasma cartridge to make a quick reload. But he didn't know that the huge demon was looking down at him and took the opportunity to strike. So it raised its arm and swings the backside of its fist at the Rhino Squad member. Strauss didn't have time to react, as he was busy putting the fresh cartridge into his weapon. Once he got the cartridge in, he looked up and saw the demon's backside of its fist in his face. He didn't had time to avoid it as he got hit full on and flew back up in the air. Obviously he would land on the ground and will be all right. What he didn't know was that one of the pieces of rock with some twisted steel poles sticking out was right behind him. Without warning, his body was suddenly pierced through one of the steel poles in a diagonal direction of where he was landing. At the same time, the Titans were rushing past him without noticing he was getting killed. But when Alex passed him and heard a sudden stabling sound, he turned to the right to see Joahnn on the verge of death. Upon seeing him in a critical state, he looked down and saw the squad member's plasma rifle hanging by the limpless fingers. Thinking that he didn't have a weapon in his hands as of yet, he decided to take the gun from the now dead marine. Positioning the gun to his hands, he looked at a now dead Strauss and thanked him for the weapon.

Alex: "Thanks… I might be needing this for now."

He ran straight to the action and pointed the plasma rifle at the big demon. Soon enough, both teams were attacking the monster with all they could muster. Robin threw a bunch of exploding disks at the brutes leg to cut it down to size. Starfire and Raven flew up in the air and threw star bolts and aurora blasts at it from above. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon at fired blue laser beams at its chest. And Alex fired the Plasma rifle at every part of the body that is weak. The only members of Rhino Squad, Voss, Ramirez, and Chew, were firing what's left of their weapons at the creature as well, thinking that the numbers option was the only thing that could stop it. Meanwhile, the rest of the science team was in a bit of a panic upon watching this horrified action taking place. Cloud and Pinky were looking at each other and started to get a little scared.

Cloud: "That's it, we're not even safe here. We have to get out of here quick before we are over run!"

Pinky: "Well that's fine by me, but what about Cray? We can't leave him here."

He pointed to the where Cray was as Cloud looked at what he was pointing at. He noticed that Cray was down on the ground and out of the wheelchair when Voss pushed him down. But he couldn't get up due to the fact that his elderly body couldn't get up by himself. Looking at that, he nodded and came up with a solution.

Cloud: "We won't have to. Quickly, we have to pick him up and get him out of this lab at once. Hurry!"

Pinky nodded as they both ran straight to the good doctor. At the same time, the Teen Titans and the remaining Rhino Squad members were still duking it out against the monstrous beast. Birdarangs, star bolts, aurora blasts, laser beams, plasma projectiles, and bullets kept on hitting the demon, but still nothing seem to affect this brute. As all wasn't going according to plan, Voss decided to do one last hurrah. He took out a grenade from his belt and immediately armed it, ready to throw.

Scott Voss: "Fire in the hole!"

He threw the grenade at the monster as both teams quickly took cover behind the debris around it. As the grenade hit the beast, it exploded on impact and fire and smoke covered the blast. As both teams came out of their hiding places, Ramirez lowered his head and gave off a deep and pleasant sigh.

Ramirez: "Thank god it's over."

Alex took a closer look at the smoke that's in the way and noticed something moving behind it.

Alex: "Um… I don't think it's far from over."

Approaching through the smoke was the dangerous demon completely undamaged with only sheered skin and bullet wounds. Everyone saw it all and was completely horrified at its survival.

Raven: "We're officially dead…"

Back with the two scientists, they approached a downed Cray and immediately picked him up.

Cloud: "Cray, are you okay?"

Cray looked at Cloud and answered him calmly.

Dr. Cray: "Don't worry about me. You two get out of here while you still can."

Sponzerally turned his head to see Cray and shook it for a no.

Pinky: "Sorry doc, there's no way we're going to let you stay here and die for nothing. Now let's get out of here while we still have a chance."

Both scientists carried Dr. Cray by the shoulders and carefully rushed him out of the lab. Meanwhile, the both teams stood in shock as the huge demon wasn't killed by Voss's grenade. Shaking from the effects of the blast, the beast look down at the teams and immediately roared a tremendous roar. Just then, the demon tightened its first and something was charged from within it. What they saw what looked to be like a fireball like the Imps, but the color of the fireball was green just like the Vulgar's. Then its other fist tightened itself and another green fireball appeared in it. It raised both fireballs up in the air and roared even louder. The team watched on as the bulking beast was preparing to fire.

Alex: "That can't be good…"

Robin starred at the creature that has its lands glowing with green fireballs and realizes something. He turned back and noticed Beast Boy still sleeping on the surgical bed even after all the sounds of a battle-taking place. What he also noticed was the propane tanks around the lab, use for experimental purposes. If that thing hits the propane tanks, it would mean some dangerous results. He looked at the others and gave out the next order.

Robin: "Everyone head to Beast Boy! We need to take cover before it decides to blast the tanks. Raven, can you shield us from an immensive blast?"

Raven looked down at the changeling and then looked up at the propane tanks that are around the area. She looks back at him and nodded for an approval.

Raven: "I think so… I don't know."

Robin: "Then we're just going to have to find out for ourselves. Move it everyone, take cover!"

The Titans immediately ran to Beast Boy in an attempt to take cover. Meanwhile, Rhino Squad continued to shoot the monster with the remaining ammo they have. Ramirez took a quick peek and noticed the group leaving, probably getting as far away as they can. He looked at his commanding officer and told him what he saw.

Ramirez: "Sir, the Titans seem to be getting away. Shall we go after them? Cray needs them for the project."

Voss, without gazing at one of his comrades, answered him as instinctive as possible.

Scott Voss: "No! We can't chase a bunch of teens while this demonic entity is in the way. We must stay here and kill it first before we could pursue anyone."

Ramirez: "But sir…"

Scott Voss: "That's an order!"

Ramirez remained silent for a moment then nodded and went back to the mission. Meanwhile, Cloud and Pinky were reaching the exit of the surgery lab with Cray over their shoulders, hoping to get away from the thing that's attacking the place. They were just close to the exit and they were glad that they're almost out.

Pinky: "We're going to make it!"

But that was soon cut short. As they were closer to their freedom, Rhino Squad were still hitting the beast with everything they got, thinking that it would soon be dead. But what they didn't know was that it completely charged up its fireballs and was ready to finish everyone off. As soon as it did that, it gave off a blood-curdling roar and immediately threw random balls of green flames all over the place. Voss saw that and alerted the remaining squad of the coming danger.

Scott Voss: "Take cover!!!"

Rhino Squad ran for their lives to find cover while green fireballs were flying in every direction. At the same time, Robin, Alex, and the other Titans approached the sleeping changeling and went around him. When Robin saw the brute launching an array of fireballs, he looked at Raven and gave out the command.

Robin: "All right Raven, do it now!"

Raven quickly waved her hands around as they were covered by black obsidian energy. In a matter of seconds, the black dome appeared and covered the Titans to protect them from a sudden death. But for the rest of the people, they didn't have any luck at all. Every green fireball flew high and low, hoping to hit anyone that stand in their way. But the moment few of them hit the propane tanks, they all exploded destroying the entire lab and causing more debris to fall on to anyone. Voss saw this and alerted his remaining team from the danger above.

Scott Voss: "Incoming!!!"

But that was too little, too late. Ramirez was about to reach one of the wider operating tables to get cover from the falling debris. But one of the green fireballs hit him in the back and burned him up in an instant, letting him scream in pain before his death. Chew made to a slanted metal slab to protect himself from the incoming fireballs, but didn't listen to Voss's orders. As he hid, a concrete slab on the ceiling came down and rocketed towards him, flattening him upon impact and leaving nothing but a pool of blood all around it. Voss immediately panicked and try to head to the closest cover he could think of. When he saw a storage closet completely opened up, he knew it was his only chance at survival. So he ran into the storage room seconds before a bunch of metal scaffolding fell and block the entrance. Meanwhile Cloud, Pinky, and Cray were just about to reach their exit and were a few feet away from freedom. But that soon changed when a pile of stone and metal debris rained down and immediately block their only path out. The two stop in their tracks and were shocked at what they saw in front of them.

Cloud: "No! We're trapped!"

Cray thought this through and came up with another way out.

Dr. Cray: "Hurry! We should take the hole the beast went through. It might be the only way out even as we speak."

The two scientists look at the hole the evil brute created and nodded together. The two continued to carry Cray over their shoulders and slowly ran to the hole with debris and fire raining all around them. They were getting closer to their destination until something fell in front of them. They look up and noticed it was a propane tank that was hanging on the ceiling for heating purposes. As it fell, they all panicked and tried to avoid it.

Pinky: "Look out!"

The two scientists get back, turned around, and ran for their lives. But with Cray over their shoulders, it was harder for them to escape. Within seconds the propane tank hit the floor and exploded, sending the three to fly forward into their deaths. Ask for the Titans, they were well protected by Raven's shield as debris was falling all over them. Soon enough they were completely buried under all the concrete rocks and twisted metal. Once the explosions concluded and the smoke cleared, the surgery lab was nothing more then a major disaster area straight out of a hurricane. The only thing that was walking around was the demon approaching what appeared to be two burnt bodies, but between the two was Dr. Cray, still alive from the blast but couldn't move cause of his disability to walk. He rolled over to look up and saw the monster staring at him with its eyeless face. It then lifted up it head and roared once more. Cray began to get scared and slowly crawled backwards, trying to get away.

Dr. Cray: "No… Get back… I'm warning you!"

The huge beast look back down and quickly scooped Cray up and tightened him with its fist. Cray screamed in complete terror as the brute stomped idly by and exit the ruined lab through the hole it created. Once it leaves, the place was entirely quiet with nobody living. But there was a team that was still alive. In the center of the lab, the pile of chucks and what not exploded in a black obsidian blast and cleared everything around it. Emerging out of the rubble was the Teen Titans themselves as Raven took a deep breath and was relieved after the sudden blast. Robin approached the telepath and was completely pleased what she done.

Robin: "Nice work Raven."

Rae looks at the Boy Wonder and smirked a bit.

Raven: "Don't thank me Robin. Just be glad that I had enough rest to regain my powers."

As she was taking a breather, Starfire, Cyborg, and Alex was around Beast Boy, trying to wake him up. The guardian and the hybrid were removing the needles and pads that were on his arm while the Tamaranean was doing the waking.

Starfire: "Beast Boy, are you there. It is I Starfire, your friend. Please awaken. Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

Star used any means to wake him up, but nothing seems to work. That's when she came up with an ultimatum by taking a deep breath and screamed out loud his name. But before she was able to do that, her two friends saw this and covered her mouth before she could yell. Alex leaned closer to her and explained to her the situation they're in at the moment.

Alex: "Don't scream out loud Star! Did you not notice that huge beast that we were attacking? If you scream out loud, you're going to get its attention and it'll kill us. Don't you understand?"

Starfire, realizing what was going to happen nodded for a yes as Al and Cy removed their hands off her mouth. Before they could figure out a way to wake Beast Boy up, they all heard him yawn and realizing he was waking up. Alex got close to him, wondering if he could hear him.

Alex: "Beast Boy, are you up?"

To his answer, the changeling flutter his eyes open and saw Alex with his expression changed from worry and happy.

Beast Boy: "Alex? Starfire? Cyborg? What's going on? What's happening?"

Hearing that, Robin and Raven approach the others and explain to Beast Boy what went on.

Raven: "Believe us when I say this, you wouldn't want to know."

Robin: "But all and all, we're glad you're still alive. Do you know what happened to you after we left you at the infirmary?"

Beast Boy slowly sat up and placed his hand on his head, rubbing it from the sudden pain he was feeling.

Beast Boy: "I… I don't know to tell you the truth. The moment you guys left, something seeped into the room and knocked me out completely. Next thing I knew, I was dreaming about being operated and people were going to open me up to find out how I change. I all felt too real."

The team was completely silent when BB told him his side of the story as Alex rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Actually Beast Boy. It was real minutes ago."

He pointed his finger up and whirled it around the area for Beast Boy to take a good look. When he had the chance of taking a peek, the changeling realized he was in a room he had never seen before. Not only that, but the place was in complete shambles. The computer terminals were thrashed, concrete slabs and twisted steal was everywhere, and fire spread through a couple of areas. Looking at all of this, Beast Boy scratched his head and was pretty confused at all this.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Where am I and what happened to this place?"

Cyborg: "It's a long and very ugly story BB. We thought we almost lost you."

Beast Boy looked at his hybrid friend and was more confused then before.

Beast Boy: "Lost me? What are you talking about?"

This was when Alex cleared his throat to get the Titans attention. As they look at their guardian, he gave the orders.

Alex: "We'll explain everything on the way. But right now, we got a mission to do. Robin, you, Starfire, and Raven take care of Beast Boy until he's ready to fight. I'm sure Raven's healing abilities will make him feel better. Cyborg, you come with me so we can get our weapons out of the dorm rooms. We might need them on the road ahead. Let's go!"

The team nodded and followed their guardian's orders. Robin, Star, and Raven healed up Beast Boy while Alex and Cyborg headed back to their dorm room to get their weapons, along with Beast Boy's. But while they were doing that, something else was happening within the lab.

* * *

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, The Freak Show: November 16, 2145, 6:03 A.M.**

Deep within the entrance of the Cray's lab, the rejected halls, or the freak show, was a total mess since the big demon burst in and wreak havoc throughout the place. Few of the tube containers that had all the rejected military demons and monsters that came out of the portal were cracked and broken. But one of them was destroyed entirely. That one contained the Empress project. The container fell during the attack and landed on the floor, broken up and freeing the huge humanoid from its prison. It remained lying on the floor for a long time until oddly enough, its eyes started to glow bright red and started to growl by itself.

* * *

**Ooooohhhhhh… Now this is getting pretty interesting. So that ends chapter thirty-eight of Doomed Titans. Again I would like to apologize for the long wait. Being the busy bee that I am, I never have the time in completing these stories. But I will continue on the next chapter and update for you as soon as I could. And speaking of which, the next chapter involves a lot of action as Alex and the Titans get closer to level 4 and the main teleporter. But something was waiting for them, something big and extremely pissed off. What's going to happen? Wait and see. Please Review.**


	39. Sensory Chaos

**Yep, another day, another long update. I'm getting a little tired over the fact that these updates are slow and they should at least be a little quicker. And with schoolwork, part time job, and stories I'm doing for a website's contest, things get a little complicated for me. At least I'm glad that I would do a couple of sentences for progress my stories further, but that isn't enough. I just hope that I can do more with out getting interrupted of something. Anyways, let's get to the story. Let's start with the reviews from the last chapter. Well at least I finally got a review from Rahkshi and my hit counter on the last chapter is on the 44 mark. At least I still have props after this long wait. Now Rahkshi noticed that I had a minor mis sentence in my last chapter. Thank you for noticing that man. Normally I proofread my chapters before I update them and I didn't notice that in the sentence. Guess I went a little ahead. Next time, I'll be more careful before I get to post these chapters up. Let's start with this next exciting chapter of Doomed Titans. Alex and his team headed straight to Delta 4 via shortcut using anything in their arsenal to reach it. But when they were reaching it, they encounter a familiar beast that raged all over Cray's lab. Would they be able to get to level 4 alive, or is it the end of the road for the Teen Titans?**

**Chapter Notes**

**In this chapter, it's going to be the one I did before. It's going to be a level from House of the Dead 3. Just going to add the demons and zombies in different parts and make it so action pack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-nine: Sensory Chaos

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Hallway 15: November 16, 2145, 6:18 A.M.**

After healing up Beast Boy and getting back all of their weapons, Alex and the Titans were out of the secret surgery room and were walking down the hallway to find an exit. Alex had all of his weapons in his possession, Cyborg was able to get his chain gun, and Beast Boy had gotten his Grabber. Of course, the guardian was taking the lead, looking for the exit he needed to get out of this lab. But the team wasn't sure why he was heading through the hallway when they could take the way they came in. So Robin stepped forward and asked him the question.

Robin: "Hey Alex, why are we taking this path? Why don't we take the entrance we came in the first place?"

Without looking back, Alex answered the Titan leader.

Alex: "Because if we do, then we would've been more screwed."

He took his PDA out and with his touch pen, accessed the digital map to give them the details.

Alex: "Now, the safe entrance to the lab would be the safest way to leave and find another path to Level 4. But with the brute that attacked the lab and all security shut down, it might be swarming with demons and zombies by now. So we have to take another route before this entire place gets infested."

He clicked on his pen and found an alternative route to get to Delta 4.

Alex: "Now from what my PDA is saying, there appears to be a maintenance elevator somewhere in this hallway. From there, we head up to the upper floor maintenance passage. Believe it or not, Delta does have two maintenance floors, since it handles some serious research. All and all, I did check the map out and realize the maintenance area is the quickest way to reach Delta 4. Though we might get into some bumps along the way, it's the only shot we have to stop Betruger and destroy the main portal."

Robin: "And what about that huge thing that attacked the lab, killed off Rhino Squad, and took Cray with it? What was that thing?"

Alex: "Let me look into it."

With his pen in hand, he went back to the main menu and accessed the demon database. Once he searched through the list, he discovered one monster he hadn't look up yet. He clicked on the title, 'Hell Knight' and a window opened up showing the very same demon that attacked the lab. Looking at the beast, he smirked and couldn't believe what he was reading.

Alex: "Humph… Son of a bitch… According to the database, the creature that attacked us is called the Hell Knight."

Robin looked at Alex and was completely in awe of what he just said.

Robin: "Hell Knight?"

Alex: "Yeah… Think of it as an Imp on steroids. Hell Knights are super strong, super fit, super powerful, and the worse of all, they are almost impervious to any weapon."

That's when Starfire turned her head to see her guardian and cocked an eyebrow.

Starfire: "Almost?"

Alex: "Well, unless you keep shooting it a lot of times with bullets and what not. Other then that, it's close to impossible. Like the Imp and the Vulgar, Hell Knights have the ability to charge up fireballs and throw them to their targets. But unlike them, its fireballs are way too powerful. That could explain the vicious attack at the surgery room when it hit all of the propane tanks and caused them all to blow up."

Robin: "Well whatever the case, we have to be cautious. Betruger's coming up with more ways in eliminating us. We have to be ready no matter what."

The group continued to walk down the hallway, looking for this particular elevator. After a few minutes of walking and passing door after door, they all spotted the elevator at the end of the hallway. Alex saw it and rushed to the elevator.

Alex: "There it is! That's the elevator!"

As he approached the elevator, he looked down at the screen and notice that it is still online.

Alex: "Good, it's still operational. Guess the emergency power is still keeping this lift working."

He pressed the _'Call Lift'_ icon on the touch screen and the elevator doors opened up revealing the lift itself.

Alex: "Well wouldn't you know… Looks like this elevator was waiting for us."

The guardian turned around and looked at the Titans waiting to see what would happen next.

Alex: "Well, if you guys aren't doing anything special, we got a mission to do. Everyone in the lift now!"

Everyone nodded and proceeded into the elevator. Once the doors closed behind them, Alex approached the terminal and searched for the one that will lead them to the upper maintenance floor. Once he spotted the floor that said, 'Maintenance' he clicked on it and the lift moved upwards to their destination. Once it was ascending, Alex looked at the Titans and explained to them the situation.

Alex: "All right team, listen up. We're that much closer to Delta 4 and between us and the level are the hoards that are waiting for us. Remember what Cray said, the only way we can destroy the main teleporter is by shutting down the stabilizers. That will close off Hell's gateway and put an end to this nightmare before the Earth fleet arrives. This is our one and only opportunity in ending all of this for good. Once we're done with that, I'll take you to Gamma Labs and sent you back to the past. Remember, stay focus, get ready for anything that comes at you, and you all be back home before you know it. Does anyone understand?"

Everyone nodded for a yes and Alex was glad at their responses. But as he looked at their faces, one of them wasn't paying attention. That individual was none other then Beast Boy. He seems to be a little upset over something. So he approached him and wondered what the changeling is so sadden about.

Alex: "Hey Beast Boy, what's wrong? You look a little disappointed about something."

Beast Boy remained silent for a few seconds until he said something to the guardian.

Beast Boy: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Alex blinked a couple of times, not sure what he meant.

Alex: "Excuse me…"

Beast Boy: "Why did you tell us, tell me, about the truth? Robin told me everything about what happened while I was unconscious. He said that the UAC was going to use us as experimental testing subject, thinking our powers would be useful for weapon defense and Medicare purposes. Not only that, but they were going to kill us to find out about our abilities. To top it all off, I was the first victim in this whole mess! Why didn't you say any of this to us sooner?!"

Alex completely forgot that BB was asleep the whole time when the surgery took place and couldn't help but to feel ashamed at his state of mind. So he took a deep breath and explained everything to him.

Alex: "Honestly Beast Boy, I didn't want to talk to you about this. You see I knew about this right after you guys were awaken and was completely shocked. My dad kept this a secret along with Cray and the board members so that no one knows what they were doing. Now as a guardian, I was suppose to know about the people I'm protecting and making sure that everything is in the right order. But that information was kept from me at an undisclosed period of time, until dad told me. I didn't want you to get killed for science, nor I want you to be complete guinea pigs. That's why I decided to take you to the Ark in the first place. Not only to take you back to the past and finish what you started, but to save you guys from impending doom. Of course, this impending doom isn't what I expected; at least I'm trying to protect you no matter what. Right now, all you have to do is trust me.

Beast Boy listened in on all he said and felt sorry for what he said. But he was still ticked at the fact that his guardian didn't tell him anything from the start. Once the elevator made a complete stop and the doors opened, the changeling got up and was still a little bummed.

Beast Boy: "Still, you should've told us sooner then later. And as far as trust go, I don't know if I trust you just like I trusted Terra."

He started walking out of the elevator as Alex look back at him and was confused at BB's response. He looked at Cyborg and asked him a question.

Alex: "Is he still mad at me?"

Cy looked at Alex and nodded for a yes.

Cyborg: "Yep, looks like it."

He rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Great…"

He follows the changeling, hoping that he won't do something completely stupid.

Alex: "Listen Beast Boy, I…"

Before he could finish a sentence, he noticed something in front of Beast Boy. It almost look barely visible but from what he could understand, it almost look like laser trip wires that are blocking their exit. Looking at that, he realized what they were meant for. From what he learned, upper maintenance floors always have some kind of security system incase terrorist try to break in. Sometimes they always have trip wires to see who are the maintenance personnel and who are the intruders. And if Beast Boy gets too close to the lasers, they're in for some big trouble. With instinct, Alex ran to Beast Boy, shoving the other Titans in the way and trying to get his attention.

Alex: "Beast Boy, stop!"

But Beast Boy didn't listen; he was getting closer to the trip wires without even him noticing.

Alex: "Wait!"

Still he wouldn't listen. He was in mere inches of the lasers beams. Soon enough, the guardian started screaming out his name.

Alex: "BEAST BOY!!!"

But it was too late. As soon as Beast Boy stopped and turned around to see Alex, he passed through the trip lasers. Alex made a complete stop, realizing it was too late now as the changeling glared at him, getting tired of his previous actions.

Beast Boy: "Yeah… What do you want this time?"

Immediately after he said that, red lights keep on fading in and out and sounds of alarms were blaring. Everyone immediately got out of the elevator and wondered what the hell is going on. That's when they all heard the announcement.

_"Attention: Unauthorized personnel detected. Security system activated."_

Raven: "That doesn't sound good."

_"Higher priority areas of the level are under stage 1 lockdown. All security personnel report to their designated stations and await immediate orders."_

Alex looked around and noticed both the left and right hallways are closed by blast proof doors one after another. Knowing they would be locked out, he turned his head to the straight hallway and gave the team the command.

Alex: "Let's go!"

They all immediately ran and fly down the hallway, hoping they won't get locked in. Soon as they entered the hallway, the blast doors came down behind them and closed instantly. They continued running and flying as one blast door closed behind them one after another. As they were running straight, the notice a right turn that would take them to another room. But coming down the way were a batch of zombies heading towards the group. Alex quickly took his machine gun out and pointed it at them while running.

Alex: "Just as if things couldn't get any worse… Take them down guys! Don't let them block out path!"

Alex pulled the trigger and killed the group at the front while running at the same time. Robin took out some exploding disks and threw them at the zombies on his left side. Starfire then threw some star bolts at another group on the right. When all of the zombies were clipped, a Commando Zombie rushed in through the entryway to the right and charged to them. Cyborg pointed his chain gun at the Commando and pulled the trigger, making the drum spin incredibly fast and launched an array of armor piercing bullets. The round punctured the undead soldier through the sternum and killed it in a matter of seconds. When all of them were dead, Alex looks back and notices the blast doors closing behind them, getting closer.

Alex: "Let's move it people! I don't want to be the one locked up forever!"

The Titans followed that order and ran straight to the corner. They turned left and entered a big room. But before they entered, two fat zombies block their path. The Titan's Guardian took out his double barrel shotgun off of his back and began to shoot a huge load at the first undead in the head. Robin then took his R-Sword out and sliced the second one diagonally from hip to shoulder. Once the two were dead, the team made it through the room seconds before the last blast door came down and closed behind them. Once they were in the clearing, they all looked around to see where they are. From what they could tell, they were in a huge room with rows of tanks on one end and small rooms on the other. Beast Boy looked at one of the tanks and noticed that there was a label on it reading, _'nitro glycerin'_.

Beast Boy: "Nitro glycerin? Isn't that stuff a little dangerous?"

Alex: "Not unless you want to open them up with a gun. These coolant tanks are meant to keep all the systems in the area as cold as possible so that they won't heat up. One shot from any weapon, and you'd be a permanent ice sculpture."

Alex took his PDA out and check to see where they would go next. After clicking his screen with the touch pen, he knew where to go next and nodded. Looking up at the Titans he explained the to them where to go.

Alex: "All right guys, good news. There's an airlock on the other side of this floor that leads straight to Delta. What we need to do is follow the map on my PDA and will be okay. Let's just hope that any demons won't get in the way. Let's hurry if we are able to put an end to all of this."

The team proceeded on heading to the elevator as they left the now closed blast door. As they walked, Alex gave them the first step.

Alex: "Now, there's a door on the other side of the room. That's our only path to the exit. Best take the hallway between the huge canisters and the rooms to make a clear get away. Better safe then sorry as the old saying goes."

They were about to turn the corner to get through the hallway. But then, red clouds appeared at the big area of the cooling room. That's when lightning bolts came down and a group of Imps appeared in front of them and started throwing fireballs at the team. Raven created a black wall to deflect the balls of flames as the others get ready to attack. What they didn't know was that something was sneaking through the cooling tanks and was behind the team for a big ambush. Starfire heard some strange hissing sound coming from behind and turned around to see what it was. What she saw were a three Vulgars charging up their green fireballs at them. She immediately shrieked and alerted the others at what's going to happen.

Starfire: "Friends, look behind us!"

The Titans heard Star's cry and turned around to see what she saw, except Raven for she was busy protecting her friends. When they notice the Vulgars ready for a surprise attack, Alex cussed and pointed his machine gun at them.

Alex: "God damn it! They're trying to flank us! Shoot them down now!"

He open fire on the first one as the amount of bullets penetrated its skull and killed one of the Vulgars in point blank range. Starfire, who was the first to notice them in the first place flew up to the air and threw her star bolts at the second bug creature. However, the last Vulgar threw its own fireball at the group and thought it would hit them. But Beast Boy activated his Grabber and caught the fireball in mid air. Then he targeted it to the last demon and fired it back at it, killing the bug creature in one single shot. Once the threat from behind was avoided, Alex took a grenade out and looked at Raven to give the command.

Alex: "Raven, lowered that shield now!"

Rae nodded and waved her hands to make her shield disappear the same time Al armed his grenade. Once the shield is down, the guardian threw the grenade at the group of Imps that that was going to launch another barrage of fireballs. But as the grenade hit them, it exploded causing all the creatures to fly around the entire place with different body parts detached to them. As they all disintegrated into falling ash, everyone started to run through the open hallway and headed straight. As they pass the first door, three commando zombies came down with their tentacles latched on above the vents. Once they block the path, Alex took his plasma rifle out and started loading projectiles at the commando in the middle. Cyborg followed his movements as he activated his sonic cannon and blasted the one of the right. The last commando zombie extended its tentacle at the group while the hybrid and the guardian were busy. Beast Boy notices that and took action by turning into a tiger and bites the tentacle off the brute before it could attack. Robin then took out a freeze disk and threw it at the undead soldier. Once the disk hit it, the zombie froze completely from its stance. This gave Alex the opportunity and take out the shotgun and open fire, breaking the frozen zombie into a thousand pieces. Once the commandos were out of the way, Alex reloaded his shotgun and alerted the team.

Alex: "Not bad gang, but we're not out of the woods yet. Let's hurry if we're going to reach Level 4 in time."

Soon after he was done reloading, he the others ran to the end of the room. Just then, they heard strange baby sounds coming from the left. Robin turned his head and saw a bunch of cherubs flying towards them.

Robin: "Cherubs!!!"

The others looked at what Robin was seeing and had everything in their disposal ready.

Alex: "Pick them off!"

Alex had his machine gun out and started to take out a couple of the baby bugs. Cy then took out his chain gun and mowed down the rest. Soon after they are all dead, the group continued walking straight. As they approached the second doorway to the left, it exploded open and flew past them.

Alex: "Look out!"

As the door hit the tanks that thankfully didn't explode, two fat zombies came out and lumbered straight to the group. Alex took out Matilda again and pointed at the fat zombie that was heading towards him. He pulled the trigger and blew the zombie's torso from the inside out. He quickly reloaded the pointed the shotgun at the other zombie, only this time, the pellets penetrated the head. As brain and skull fragments flew in the air, the Titan's guardian gave a sigh of relief and shook his head.

Alex: "Whew… That was too close to call."

Alex looked at the Titans and gave them a bit of a warning.

Alex: "Stay alert! No telling what might pop out."

The group kept on getting closer and closer to the end of the room. But when they enter the small open area, they then heard grunting followed by the sound of a chainsaw. They all look to their left again and saw another zombie holding a chainsaw running towards the team, hoping to cut them up. Robin quickly took his Bo staff out as the zombie headed to him first. He lifted his staff up over his head the same time the zombie swung its chainsaw at the Boy Wonder's face. As the two connected, sparks begin to fly as the chainsaw tried to cut through Robin's staff. Lucky for the Titan leader, his staff was hard enough to hold the chainsaw at bay. That gives Alex the time to take his shotgun out again and took careful aim at the undead's head. He then pulled the trigger as the pellets came out of the gun and blasted its head up leaving blood and fragments splattering around the area. Once that mess was out of the way, Robin cleaned his staff up with his cape and put it away.

Robin: "That was a little too close to call."

Alex looked at Robin and told him something while at the same time he reloaded his shotgun.

Alex: "Just remember to keep your guard up Rob. Can't protect you all the time."

They were almost at the end of the room and were about to make a right turn to a doorway. Suddenly, without warning, they heard the crash coming from the other side of the door in front of them. That's when dents were being created from the other side and looked like something was trying to breakthrough it. To that end, Alex took his Plasma Rifle out and pointed it at the door as the others did the same and pointed whatever weapon and powers they have in their pocession.

Alex: "I got a bad feeling about this…"

Whatever's coming out of the door kept on banging and banging harder to make an opening. After almost a minute of waiting, the door burst open and out came a Pinky charging at the group and roaring out incredibly loud.

Alex: "Incoming Pinky!!!"

Quickly, everyone fired at the charging beast with everything they got. That was until Beast Boy spotted a flammable barrel in the left hallway and pointed his grabber at it to lift it up in the air. Once he got a hold of it, he pointed it to the Pinky the launched the barrel straight towards it. Alex saw the barrel at high speeds and feared the worse. So he looked at everyone and shouted out…

Alex: "Everyone get down!"

Immediately, everyone get down to the floor the same time Raven covered everyone with a small bubble shield. In seconds, the barrel hit the Pinky and exploded, causing a big explosion and killing the bull demon in the process. But the explosion engulfed that area and almost got close to the propane tanks filled with nitro glycerin. Thankfully, the explosion stopped and the smoke faded before it got a chance freezing everything up. As soon as everything was cleared up, Raven turned her black bubble shield off as the group got back up. Observing the burnt wreckage, Alex shook his head and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Now that was too close to call."

Beast Boy looked at what he did too and realized his mistake as he place his hand behind his head and rubbed it a little bit with a sweat drop running down the side.

Beast Boy: "heh, heh… Ops, my bad…"

Alex looked at Beast Boy with an angry look and was going blame him for what happened. But before he was able to do that, everyone felt a few shakes followed by them listening to large stomps not far from them.

Cyborg: "Whoa! What was that?"

That was when they heard a loud roar coming from the left side of the hallway. Alex turned his head to see a left passage that leads to another area in the room. That's when he saw what appeared to be a huge shadow heading towards them. It then stopped and roared even louder, sounding like it picked up a human scent. After looking at this creature, Alex now realized what it was and had his eyes wide in fear.

Alex: "Ah shit… It's a Hell Knight! Everyone fall back to the route!"

Quickly, everyone ran the opposite direction and head to the doorway that would take them to the exit. Once the doors were opened and the group went through, Alex pointed his machine gun at the panel next to the door and shot it down. Sparks begin to fly once the monitor got destroyed and caused the doors to automatically close tight. Everyone remained quiet when the footsteps kept getting louder and louder. They then stopped in a second, but the Titans heard the low growls of the enormous beast as it was scanning the area. After a few minutes, they heard and felt the stomping again, only this time it was getting softer and softer then before. Soon enough there was no sounds of stomping in the other side of the doors. Alex sighed in complete relief when he heard the Hell Knight disappearing.

Alex: "Whew… Thank god it's gone."

He looks around the area and noticed that they were in a small storage room that has shelves filled with items and another door on their left side. He looked at the shelves that were in front of them and saw the ammo he needs for most of his weapons. He approached the shelves and took some shells, clips, cartridges, and a case of grenades. As he was scavenging what he needs for survival, Robin looked at the guardian and was confused at what just happened.

Robin: "Alex, you mind telling us what happened back there? Was that a Hell Knight?"

Alex: "Most likely yes."

Robin: "The same Hell Knight we saw before?"

Alex: "I don't know. It's hard to tell if this one is the same one we've seen back at Cray's lab. Heck, it could be another one of those things, like the one we saw when we were heading to the Communication Center."

Robin: "Then shouldn't we attack it back there? If that Hell Knight was the one that took Cray and he's still alive, then maybe we could rescue him."

Immediately Alex turned to see the leader and had an angry expression on him.

Alex: "And what would be the point? Huh? You saw what that thing did to Rhino Squad. It's too dangerous even for us. Our best option is to flee from these Hell Knights until we're fully prepared to take them on. Not only that, but we still have a mission to complete. If we are ever going to stop this invasion we have to head to the main teleporter and shut it down ASAP. You got me?"

The Titans listened on what Alex was saying and could agree with him in any ways. Those Hell Knights are too dangerous for them and after what happened to Rhino Squad, they fear that they would be the next threat on their radars. So to play it safe, they decided to follow their guardian's advice and get away from those beasts until they are completely ready. They then nodded to him, understanding what they were up against as Alex smiled a little bit.

Alex: "Good. Now let's go. The digital map on my PDA says that we have to take the next door to reach the exit."

He pointed to the door to where they would go next as the team looked to where he was pointing to. Once Alex was finished with ammo collecting, he and the team headed straight to that door. As the doors opened, the crew entered another huge room but it was much different. In the middle of the room were huge metallic pillars that had huge rods within them. The Titans watched in awe as sparks came out of the pillars and danced on the ground.

Cyborg: "Whoa… This place is completely new. What is this place?"

Alex: "Preferably, you didn't know anything about this. These are the storing units for the energy rods. These rods are meant to power the facility incase there's either a temporary shutdown or a power outage. And the best part of it is that these rods can last a hundred years throughout their lifespan. How's that for a backup plan?"

Alex took his PDA out again and checked to where they would go next. After scanning the room they were suppose to go, he found the place where they need to be and looked at the Teen Titans for the details.

Alex: "Well it looks like the only way out is the lift on the other side at the far end of the corner. Let's head down there before we get overrun."

The team started to run diagonally through the pillars to reach the elevator. But just as they entered, they all heard low grunting and the feeling of stomps around them. They all stopped and looked around the area to see where the sounds were coming from.

Starfire: "What's that?"

Alex: "I don't know Star, but it sounds like it's coming around us. Keep watch everyone! Who knows what's in this area."

So the group looked around to see if there were any threats heading straight towards them. That's when Beast Boy spotted something wide coming out of one of the columns and pointed at it.

Beast Boy: "There it is!"

Alex turned his head to where the changeling was pointing to and saw a Mancubus lumbering towards the group. Smiling at this, he took his plasma rifle out and prepared for a short fight.

Alex: "Well now, this is going to be easy."

Just then, Starfire pointed at something too.

Starfire: "Over there!"

Alex then look to the right to where Starfire was pointing at too and saw another Mancubus heading towards them.

Cyborg: "No, there!"

Again, the guardian looked to see what Cyborg saw and again, another Mancubus came down.

Raven: "There!"

Al looked to his left and saw another Mancubus.

Robin: "No, in front of us!"

Alex then look in front of them and saw yet another Mancubus. Looking at all of the huge creatures, Alex and the others realized that they were completely surrounded. He used both his machine gun and plasma rifle as dueling weapons and got ready for a big fight.

Alex: "Great… This day keeps getting better and better."

Once the large group surrounded the Titans, they aimed their cannons attached to their arms at them and open fire, sending large blasts of red plasma at them. Raven quickly created another bubble shield only this time it was bigger and stronger then the others. While the shield deflected all of the blasts, Alex checked his ammo and was ready to battle.

Alex: "Looks like we got our work cut out for us gang. Make a clear path through this group so we can make our escape. Don't stop until we reach the lift!"

When the Mancubuses stopped firing, Raven let her shield down as the team turned to the direction of where the lift was. But with two of the huge monsters in the way, it might get a little complicated. So looking at the two, the guardian pointed his weapons at them and screamed out loud…

Alex: "Attack!"**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 3, Teleport Station 3: November 16, 2145, 6:29 A.M.**

Meanwhile, Betruger was watching the battles through the monitors in the control center. On one monitor he saw Alex and the Titans heading towards the lift, killing two Mancubuses that were blocking it. On another monitor he saw both Swan and Campbell entering the main lobby in Delta 1 but were immediately attacked by Pinky's and Imps. And on the last monitor, he saw a marine about to enter chamber 3. Looking through each of the monitors, the doctor was completely impressed by what he was observing.

Dr. Betruger: "Interesting… These people were able to make it this far. Much farther then all the others. But it would only be a matter of time before they succumb to the end of their pathetic miserable lives."

He looks at the last monitor and noticed that the marine was entering the decontamination chamber for this room.

Dr. Betruger: "Looks like I should prepare for his arrival, if he gets there."

He approached a terminal that operates the teleport destination. He clicked on the _"Pad 1: Delta 4"_ option activated one of the experimental teleporters.

_"Pad 1 selected."_

The teleporter started to lower its disks to position and the energy between them started. Once it was ready, Betruger headed to the teleporter. Guarding the teleporter where two Commando Zombies holding chain guns and two Revenants. Before entering the teleporter, Betruger looked at the group and gave them the orders.

Dr. Betruger: "Make sure that Marine doesn't reach this teleporter. I can't have him ruin my plans."

The group grunted and moaned, understanding what Betruger said. Suddenly, the decontamination door opened up and the Marine walked in with a plasma rifle in his hands.

Main Marine: "Party's over boys!"

Betruger saw the Marine and pointed him to his minions.

Dr. Betruger: "Stop him!"

He then turned around and approaches the teleporter. When he stepped on the pad, he clicked on the screen and within seconds, he disappeared in thin air. At the same time, the group pointed their weapons at the Marine and fired a variety of bullets and rockets at him. Luckily, the glass that's between them were bullet proof, but not for long. When the rockets destroyed the windows, the marine pointed the plasma rifle at them and made his move.

Main Marine: "My turn!"**

* * *

Delta Labs Higher Maintenance Level, Energy Rod Storage: November 16, 2145, 6:33 A.M.**

Back in the higher maintenance floor, the Teen Titans were trying to reach the lift on the other corner of the storage room but were having difficulty getting there. The reason why is that the Mancubuses are trying to kill them. Alex, Robin, and Cyborg were trying to kill the two behemoths that were blocking the lift while Starfire and Raven were protecting them from behind with shields and star bolts against the demons huge balls of flames. Unfortunately, Beast Boy was between the two groups and stood by until it was the right time to attack. Alex used both his plasma rifle and machine gun to pick apart the first Mancubus the same time Cyborg used his chain gun to mow down the other with Robin throwing disks at it to help the hybrid out. But so far, they haven't gone down as of yet.

Alex: "Keep it up boys! We have to break through if we are able to reach the lift!"

Robin: "I hope your right Alex. Cause it looks like they're not giving up without a fight!"

They continued to fire on the two demons hoping they would die soon. Cyborg continued his onslaught on the beasts pounding more rounds into them. Suddenly, his chain gun stopped firing as it was running out of ammo. Looking down at his weapon, he was a bit shocked that he's out of rounds all to soon.

Cyborg: "Ah man… You got to be kidding me!"

He looked up at the Mancubuses and decided to take an alternative offensive.

Cyborg: "All right, you ask for it!"

He immediately armed both his sonic cannons and shoulder rocket launchers and blasted a barray of rockets and energy blasts at the two. Soon enough, the two Mancubuses got heavily mauled the dissolved in a big way. Both Alex and Robin watched it all go down and were surprised at the huge move Cyborg did and were speechless at the moment.

Alex: "Well, that's one way getting through. All right people we got an exit! Everyone to the lift NOW!!!"

Quickly, everyone ran to the lift with Beast Boy right behind them. As he was running, the changeling noticed a propane tank close to the lift. Knowing what happened with the barrels, he came up with a plan to hold them back. And with being that the others were far away, they would be safe for what he's about to do. He turned into a T-Rex and used his tail as a baseball bat to knock the tank off its foundation and sailed straight to the group. As it hit one of them, it exploded on impact flew straight to the others. Like a bowling ball hitting the pins, the Mancubuses collided and they hit parts of the energy rods. As they were hitting them, electrical bolts came out of the column and electrocuted most of the demons, killing them instantly. The group watched what happened as Beast Boy returned to his original form and joined them. Alex was impressed by this move and looked over at the green elf to congratulate him.

Alex: "Nice work Beast Boy. I guess I would take back what you did back at the other room."

BB rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little at Alex's new reaction.

Beast Boy: "Well, I was just trying to do what I think is right."

As Beast Boy was getting relieved by this, Raven looked out of the lift and noticed something that she and others would think were dead.

Raven: "Uh guys… I think you might want to look at this."

Everyone turned to see what Raven was watching and saw a few Mancubuses that survived the blast and were heading towards them with their cannons ready to fire. Immediately, Alex rushed over to the panel and clicked on the icon to descend the lift. Soon enough, the lift started to go down the same time the sumo freaks began to blast them with their highly heated fireballs. Raven quickly shielded the group just in time as the flames were bounced back. Once the monsters are out of view, Alex sighed to himself and was glad that that problem is over.

Alex: "All right, we're officially not going back up there."

Robin: "I agree under that occasion."

Cyborg: "So, where do we go next?"

Alex looks back at his PDA and found the path they would be taking.

Alex: "Hmm… That's strange… Says here we have to go to another tanking room."

Raven rolled her eyes around and knew what he meant.

Raven: "Let me guess, a room that contains more nitro glycerin tanks."

He looked up at Raven and nodded to her comments.

Alex: "Afraid so. There's another entryway on the other end of that room. What we have to do is to make left and head straight to the end. The entryway would be to the right when we get there."

The lift continued to move downward to the nitro glycerin room as the group waited for it to stop. But just as they were waiting, they heard a familiar roar not far from them.

Alex: "Did you guys hear that?"

Just then, another roar, only much louder and closer then the last.

Robin: "Yeah, heard it all right. And it sounds like it's not far from here."

The group listened as the sound gets much closer by the second. Starfire then looked to where Alex is and noticed some movement behind a fence like wall. When she saw what it is, she immediately alerted the guardian at once.

Starfire: "Alex, look out!"

Alex quickly turned around and noticed the same Hell Knight that attacked Cray's lab. It roared right in front of him and slammed its big fist at the fence wall. The guardian completely fell backwards when he felt the wind of the impact and landed on the cold metal floor hard. Luckily for the Titans, the lift was lowering deeper to their destination, getting them away from the huge Imp-like beast. Quickly both Cyborg and Beast Boy pick Alex up off the floor and kept him upright. Looking up at the demon he saw, he could tell what this Hell Knight was.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What the heck was that? Another Hell Knight?"

Alex kept starring at what he saw up there and answered the changeling's question.

Alex: "That looks like the Hell Knight, but it isn't a different one."

Beast Boy looks back at Alex and was a little confused at what he just said.

Beast Boy: "Huh?"

He then looked at Beast Boy and explained.

Alex: "That Hell Knight had severe battle wounds all over its chest. It's obvious that that's the same demon the killed Rhino Squad and took Dr. Cray in the process."

Cyborg: "So what you're saying is that this creep is following us?"

Robin approached the three and agreed with the hybrid.

Robin: "Looks that way Cy. This Hell Knight started attacking us back at the secret lab, it's possible that it's trying to finish our job."

Alex: "Either the case, this thing won't rest until it finds us and kills us. We have to avoid it as much as possible before it catches up to us."

Finally, the lift made it to the lower room and came to a complete stop. When they did that, three more lightning bolts appeared in front of them and three Imps appeared before them. The three demons then charge their fireballs and threw them at the Titans. Luckily, the crew ducked down and avoided the flying projectiles. Once that's out of the way, the team got up and began the attack. Alex quickly took his machine gun out and fired at the one in the middle. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and blasted the other Imp to the left. Starfire then used her star bolts to fire a barray at the last Imp. Once the path is clear, Robin took a deep sigh at what transpired just now.

Robin: "Let's just hope these beasts won't get in the way."

Alex: "Humph… Heard that. Area clear! Let's move out!"

The team got off the lift and made a quick left to a long hallway that's identical to the other room they've been moments ago. As they were beginning to straight to the end, they all heard a noise from behind. They turned around and noticed a Commando zombie opening a garage door as two more zombies were between it and was heading to the group. The Commando zombie then closed the garage door and ran to them with its tentacle arm ready to strike. Alex took his shotgun out and fired a load at the Commando's head, killing it in one shot. Robin then got his R-sword at the ready and started slicing one zombie in a couple of pieces. Lastly, Starfire's eyes started to glow green as she used her eye beams to pierce a hole through the last undead's body. When the three were dead, everyone then heard more noises coming from above. Looking up, they noticed the vents were loosing their support and started to slant downwards. That's when a bunch of Lost Souls came out and surround the Titans. The guardian then took out his plasma rifle and begins picking them off one at a time. Star and Rae flew up in the air and fired their bolts and blasts at the others. Just as they were finishing them off, more Lost Souls came out of the open vents and joined the others in the attack. Though Alex, Starfire, and Raven can take them on, they were outnumbered and need more help. As if on cue, Beast Boy joined in and used his Grabber to grab them and burst them out one flaming skull after another. For about two minutes, all four of them were taking care of the Lost Souls. Soon enough, all of them were dead as Alex lowered his weapon and shook his head.

Alex: "Damn it, this is taking too long. We need to get to our exit now if we are able to stop Betruger in time. Hurry!"

The group then ran to the hallway, hoping no more monsters would appear. But then, a couple of Maggots came through the glycerin tanks and scurried towards them in a fast pace.

Cyborg: "We got Maggots coming out of the wood works!"

Alex: "Blast them!"

With a machine gun in hand, Alex begins to take out a few Maggots. Robin took out a few birdarangs and threw them at the others. As soon as all of them were dead, the team proceeded to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, a Revenant appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path. It fired its mini rockets at them, hoping to kill them off. That's when Raven came in and used her powers to stop the rockets at a moments notice. The rockets were incased in black energy as they pointed up to the ceiling above the skeleton soldier. Then with the wave of her hands, the rockets flew up and hit the ceiling, exploding on contact and causing debris to fall. The Revenant didn't have any time to avoid it as slabs of rock and twisted metal toppled down on it and flatten it to nothing. After the smoke cleared, the team ran past the debris and were almost to the end. They immediately turned right and saw the open doorway waiting for them. They were going to head to it until they heard some unknown language coming from behind their backs. They turned around as saw a large group of Z-Sec zombies holding machine guns and shotguns with a Commando Zombie leading them with a chain gun in its hands. They all immediately fire at them as bullets come flying towards them. Raven quickly shielded the others and herself from the projectiles by surrounding them in another black bubble shield. All the bullets deflect the shield and dissolved on impact like raindrops landing on the puddle. But it will only be a matter of time before the bullets break through and the shield will burst open. So the group started to put together a plan.

Beast Boy: "Great, as if things couldn't get worse. Now what are we going to do?"

Alex: "Well we have to do this quick before Raven looses her focus literally."

Starfire: "But there are too many of these Z-Secs and with the Commando Zombie leading them its going to get complicated."

Cyborg: "Not only that, but if we let Raven lower her shield and we fire, we're going to eat a bullet sandwich."

Alex rubbed his chin a little bit and thinks up a strategy to put them out.

Alex: "There's got to be some way putting them out of their misery."

As the three were talking, Robin looked at the army of armed zombie soldiers and noticed they were awfully close of the nitro glycerin tanks. Observing this, he looked at Alex and asked him a question.

Robin: "Alex, you said that those nitro glycerin tanks are dangerous. What happens if they explode again?"

Alex looked at Rob and had an awkward look on his face.

Alex: "Now why are you asking me that question?"

Robin: "Just tell me. What would happen if they blow up?"

Alex: "Well like I said before. If the tanks blow up, the liquid would hit anyone that comes in contact and freeze instantly. That includes us."

Robin: "And how much firepower will you need to blow up some of the tanks?"

Alex lowered his head and thought about this for a moment.

Alex: "Hmm… Not much. A well place grenade or some other type of explosive perhaps. But why-"

He looked up to see the Titan leader, only to notice that Robin already took out an explosive disk right out of his utility belt and showed it to him. Looking at the disk, Alex was surprised by what the leader was going to do.

Alex: "No way…"

Robin: "It's a bit risky, but it would get the job down a lot quicker."

Alex: "Even if what you said is true, what are the risks? If those tanks explode, we're going to be frozen as well."

Robin: "Not unless we have a way in protecting ourselves. Raven's shield can help protect us from the liquid nitrogen. All she has to do is to lower the shield once the Z-Secs and Commando reloads so I could throw the disk at the tanks. Once I throw the disk, Raven will shield us up again and it would protect us from being frozen to death. I know it's a bit risky, but we have only one shot to get out of this."

Alex thinks this through and could tell it was a good plan, just needs to be accurate. He looked at Raven and asked her for a favor.

Alex: "You hear that Rae? Think you can do that for us?"

Raven, still concentrating on her shield, answered the guardian's question without looking at him.

Raven: "I think so. But you have to do this fast, I don't know how long I can hold it."

Alex nodded and look back at Robin for the go ahead.

Alex: "All right Robin, you got the O.K. on this. All you have to do is wait for the zombies to reload. Once they do that, Raven will lower her bubble shield and you will throw the disk at the tanks that's closest to the group. Rae will raise the shield up before the tanks explode, giving us protection in becoming human icicles. You ready?"

Robin's response was to hold the disk up and spin balance it with his finger.

Robin: "Oh yeah…"

Alex: "Good. Now when I say mark, you throw the disk. Stand by…"

He looked at the direction to where the zombie soldiers are and waited for them to finish firing. As he was watching, the Z-Secs zombies and the Commando zombie continued their onslaught of bullets and rounds. But no matter how many shots they put, they wouldn't penetrate the shield Raven created. But then, all of their weapons ran out of ammo to quickly as their clips went completely empty. Once they immediately reloaded their weapons, Alex noticed that and gave out the battle cry.

Alex: "Mark!"

Raven quickly disarms her shield when she heard Alex's order the same time Robin threw the exploding disk straight to the tanks. Soon after he threw his weapon Raven raised her shield again before the big boom would take place. In a few short seconds, the disk hit the tanks that were closest to the hoard and the tanks filled with nitro glycerin exploded. Extremely cold water hit all of the zombies and the freezing steam covered the area, making the view impossible to see. The team just stood back and watched to see what had happened to the zombies that were trying to attack them. Finally, when the steam cleared they saw what the end result was. What they saw was all the Z-Secs and the leading Commando zombie all completely frozen in an icicle like shape, unable to move. Looking at the frozen undead, Raven let her shield down as Alex approached them and tapped the nose of the Commando zombie, smirking and said a nice simple remark.

Alex: "Chill out…"

He looked down at the Commando's hand and saw the chain gun that was still held on by the hands. With his robotic prosthetic arm, he banged on the chain gun a couple of times and the weapon along with the hands got detached off the body and fell to the floor. The impact was so hard that that the now severed hands broke apart and shattered into a thousand pieces. The guardian then picked up the weapon, removed the ammo belt the Commando was carry, and threw it towards Cyborg.

Alex: "Here, you might be needing this."

Cyborg caught the belt and smiled to Alex.

Cyborg: "Thanks man, appreciate it."

He reloaded the new ammo belt into his chain gun and set it all up for the next battle. Alex then looked at his team and reminds them what to do.

Alex: "This is wasting all of our time. We need to reach Delta 4 now if we could end it all in an instant. Move out!"

Quickly, the group ran straight to the open pathway that leads straight to a maintenance hallway. When they entered through it, they heard scurrying coming from behind followed by hissing and grunting. Turning around, they noticed a bunch of Trites coming out of the slanted opened garage door that's inoperable and heading to them. Alex quickly took his machine gun out and picks them off with his bullets. But as he was going that, the Titans heard some grunting on the other side. Looking behind them, they saw a Commando zombie with a tentacle arm running on the catwalk and spotted the group. It jumped off the catwalk and landed on the ground with its tentacle arm wrapped around the guardrail for support. Seeing the undead soldier, Cyborg pointed his chain gun at the zombie and loaded a large amount of bullets on it before it could charge. Alex heard the sound of the chain gun behind him and turned around to see what the noise is all about. When he saw the Commando zombie dying in ash, he looked up to Cyborg and smiled at him.

Alex: "Nice save."

Cy looked at the guardian and nodded back.

Cyborg: "Just doing my job Alex."

With the area cleared, the team proceeded to their next destination. That's where Alex pointed up to where they should go next.

Alex: "Take the catwalk upstairs, that's where the exit is!"

The Titans looked up at the catwalk and understood where to go. But they also know that the stairs that would take them up there is on the other side of the catwalk. So they went under the catwalk to reach the set of stairs. But just was they were under the catwalk, three Imps came down in front of them and started firing fireballs at the group. When the Titans quickly ducked down to avoid the projectiles, Beast Boy was in the front and took the opportunity to take them out before the second attack. He in turn morphed into a triceratops and charged at the three demons with an impactible blow, killing them off in seconds. But as soon as he did that, the wall to his left exploded and sent him flying to the other end. The team saw this and was completely shocked at what happened.

Teen Titans: "Beast Boy!"

As the smoke cleared, they saw a Pinky roaring in triumph and turned to see the rest of the team. It then charged at them with its jaws wide open to eat them alive. Alex put his plasma rifle up to the beast and pulled the trigger.

Alex: "Big mistake freak!!"

Blue plasma blasts came out of the nozzle and the bull beast got hit multiple times until it laid there dead and dissolving away. Once it was taken care of, everyone approached Beast Boy who was now in his human form and was lying on the floor, slowly getting up.

Starfire: "Friend Beast Boy, are you unharmed? It's us, your friends. Can you hear us?"

The changeling got up and shook his head, then he looked at Star and smiled.

Beast Boy: "I'm fine Star, just a bit surprised at what happened."

That's when Robin wanted to know if he needs any help, be that he was attacked.

Robin: "Do you need any medical help?"

BB looked over to Robin and answered in a reasonable response.

Beast Boy: "Naw, I think I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't want to get turned into some science experiment again."

The team laughed a bit at the changeling's remarks and was glad that he was still alive for the moment. But just as things were about to get touchy, they all hear the same loud and ferocious roar as before. After hearing where the roars were, they all realized who it was. They all looked around and find out where the sound came from. Suddenly, they all heard a loud band coming from their left, they all turned their heads and saw on of the garage doors hitting hard and dents were forming after every smash. Alex rolled his eyes around and gave a loud groan.

Alex: "That damn Hell Knight. It won't give up."

Robin's reaction to all of this was to get up and armed his R-Sword ready for the kill. But Alex stopped him before he could do something completely stupid.

Alex: "No, not now. Beast Boy's still injured and we have to get to Delta 4 post haste."

Robin looked back at the door that's about to get smashed through and realized now was not the time to fight. He then put his sword away and turns his head to the team for the orders.

Robin: "You heard him gang. Get Beast Boy up and let's head upstairs fast!"

Cyborg and Starfire picked up Beast Boy and carried him while everyone else ran upstairs to reach higher ground. When they did that, Alex turned his head to the right and saw a Commando zombie charging right at them. Quickly, he took out his plasma gun and began firing it at the undead soldier. Once the zombie was dead, he turned around to see if the Hell Knight had broken through. To his surprise, the Hell Knight burst a hole through the now damaged garage and looked at the team, roaring out loudly in frustration. Looking at the beast, Alex knew that now was the time to leave before it finally breaks through.

Alex: "Now would be a very good time to leave!"

The team quickly ran for their lives as they headed to the left side of the hallway to reach their goal in hand. As they were heading to a corner, a cloud appeared and struck down an orange lightning. That's when another Commando zombie showed up and rushed to the group. Robin immediately took out a couple of exploding disks and threw them at the running being. The disks hit the Commando and exploded, killing it with one blow. As their path was clear, they ran and turned left to enter another hallway with lights flashing over their heads. When they were in the middle of the hall, they heard loud thuds from behind them and turned around to see what it was. At first they thought it was the Hell Knight finally breaking through the door. But what they were looking at was the wall bursting open and a Mancubus stomping towards them with its cannons ready to fire.

Alex: "Oh c'mon! As if things were bad enough."

The huge beast then fired huge energy blasts at the team, killing them in a narrow hall. Raven instinctively formed a black wall in front of her friends so that the blasts won't penetrate. This gives Alex and the Titans a chance to retreat.

Alex: "Fallback! Fallback!"

The group quickly ran away as Raven floated backwards with the black wall she created following her. As they reached the end, they turned right and saw another doorway that would get them out of there.

Alex: "There is our way out! Hurry up, before we get completely blasted!"

Robin: "But what about the Mancubus behind us? We can't let it follow us."

Starfire heard this and thought of a way to solve this problem. She looked up and saw one of the blast doors that tried to close on them before. But this blast door is busted as it moves up and down and little bit and sparks were coming down. Starring at the broken blast door, she came up with a plan.

Starfire: "I have an idea."

Upon saying that, her eyes glowed brightly green and waited for everyone to pass the broken door. When everyone passed the door, including Star, she used her eyebeams and hit the part of the ceiling around the blast door. At the same time, the Mancubus turned the corner and was about to fire another load of energy blasts. But before it could attack them, the ceiling around the door crumbled and the door fell to a complete thud, instantly closing the blast door and blocking the demon's path. The Mancubus was completely pissed off as it tried to fire its mounted cannons at the door. But no matter how much it does, its blast can't take out the metal steel door. On the other side of the blast doors, Alex and the others saw this and were relieved at the fact that the huge monster won't follow them anymore. Alex looked at the Tamaranean and smiled a pleasant smile.

Alex: "Nice move Star. Never expect a blast door above our heads."

Starfire looked at Alex and smiled back.

Starfire: "I was just observing my environment to see what could be useful in a situation like this."

Alex was a little questionable at what she said but let it slide anyways.

Alex: "Well, at least your observant ways saved us our lives. I hope you could do that when we get to level 4."

The team then headed to the door and entered a sky bridge connecting one part of the building to another. Looking at the skyway, Alex saw the sign above them and noticed that it says _"Delta Labs Level 4 Access"_. Smiling at that, he pointed up to the sign and showed it to the Titans.

Alex: "There it is. We're almost there. Once we get through this skyway, we get closer to our goal. Move it!"

Everyone ran down the skyway, getting closer to the door on the other side. Just as they were heading to the middle of the area, they once again heard Betruger's laughter echoing around them. That's when four Imps materialized at the four corners of the skyway, surrounding them in a circle. The Titans got together in a circle as the Imps started throwing fireballs at them. Raven got into the middle of the group and formed yet another black bubble shield to stop the fireballs from hitting them. Once Raven turned it off, the group attacked. Alex used his machine gun to take down the first Imp. Robin threw a bunch of birdarangs at the second demon. Starfire threw a couple of star bolts at the third. And Cyborg used his chain gun to mow the last Imp to mulch. They thought that was all over, they were wrong. Two more portal clouds appeared at the two doors between them. With a flash of lightning, two Revenants appeared between the team and readied their shoulder-mounted rockets at them. Both Raven and Beast Boy, who could now stand after recuperating from the surprise attack, looked around the room to see what they could use. That's when they found some exploding barrels around the crates and found a way to protect their friends. So Raven waved her hands to cover the flammable barrel in black magic and levitated in the middle of the room in front of the first Revenant while Beast Boy used his Grabber to take another barrel to face it at the other skeleton monster. Suddenly, the demons fired their rockets at the group the same time the two Titans launched their barrels at the rockets. When the two connected, they exploded in fire and smoke. Fortunately, both the team and the skeleton soldiers weren't harmed from the blast, but the smoke was blocking their vision, so it was difficult to see what they would be firing at. The Revenants too had difficulty seeing through the smoke and whether the Titans were alive or dead. As to answer their question, two beams of blue lasers hurtling straight towards them. The lasers hit the Revenants in point blank range and turned them into dust. As the smoke cleared, Cyborg was the one in the middle with two sonic cannons pointed in both directions. When he saw that he killed the skeletal demons, he smirked and said his favorite catch phrase.

Cyborg: "Boyaa…"

Alex examined the area and noticed that the sky way is rid of all the monsters.

Alex: "Area's secure. Move out!"

They all ran to the other door that would take them to the Delta 4. They were about to reach it, the door already automatically opened. Coming out of the door was a zombie holding a chainsaw as it charged straight to them. Alex points his plasma rifle at the undead killer and opened fired at it. After a couple of projectiles, the zombie got killed before it could cut anyone up. Once it died, the group entered through the door and straight through a dimly lit hallway. As they reached the corners a couple of Cherubs came and fluttered to them with claws ready to attack. Alex then got his machine gun out and clipped them all off before they too would rip them to shreds. The Titans turned to the right and headed to an opening to another area of the wing. But then, they heard something opening from behind. Cyborg turned around and saw a garage door opened by force and three Commando zombies coming out with one of them holding the door up. Cyborg got his chain gun ready as he pulled the trigger and the drum started to spin. Once the bullets began to fly, it killed two of the undead soldiers. But when he was about to killed the last zombie that was closing the door behind it, he realized that he ran out of ammo once more.

Cyborg: "Damn it! Not again! Not now!"

The Commando Zombie charged right in with its tentacle arm ready to attack. Cyborg tried to switch to his sonic cannon for a good advantage, but the undead being got closer and closer to him. Just as the hybrid thought it was over for him, Beast Boy came to his aid and transformed into a Sasquach hitting the zombie with his back fist and send it hurtling back to the door. The impact caused the door behind it to impact with a dent that has the same body shape as it. With the Commando zombie unconscious, Cy took that opportunity and turned on his cannon to conduct the finishing blow. Aiming at the undead soldier, he fired a stream of blue energy and hit it right in the sternum, causing the door to blow off its hinges and sending the thing far through the hallway, killing it in a short period of time. Once it was dead, he looked to his changeling friend and smiled at him.

Cyborg: "Thanks BB, you were a big help. And I do mean big help."

The changeling morphed back to his human form and looked at his friend with a smile on his face too.

Beast Boy: "Don't mention it Cy. Just trying to help is all."

They congratulated themselves on a job well done. But Alex busted in and told them they're not out of the woods yet.

Alex: "This isn't over yet guys. We still need to reach Delta and put an end to this mess."

Both Cy and BB looked at their guardian and nodded in agreement. Once the team was ready, they headed to the other door that they were going to go through. Once the door opened, an Imp was blocking their path. It was about to use a fireball to kill them all, but Alex used his quick thinking to take his shotgun out and shot the monster down in one shot. With it dead, the group passed through the door and entered a narrow hallway leads straight. Alex looked up to the sign over them and saw the sign that points to Delta 4 to the left.

Alex: "We're getting close. C'mon!"

The group turned to the left and was about to head down the hall. But then they heard crawling on the right so they turned their heads to that direction and saw a few zombies trying to crawl out of the busted door underneath them. Raven came up with a plan to put them down before they could litterly come out and raised her hands up to the busted door. Once the door was covered with black energy, she flew her hands down and the door moved downward and crushed the undead's spines. Once they are dead, the team moved straight to their exit. Suddenly, they heard two doors opened between the front of them. That's where two Maggots appeared and scurried to the group to kill them. Alex had him machine gun out and took care of them in a matter of seconds. With the path cleared, they continued to inch closer to their point of entry. Suddenly, a steel grating of the vent got knocked down on the ceiling and another Imp came down the ceiling and begins its attack on the guardian by a series of slashes. Alex blocked them off with his weapon, but it wouldn't last long against the razor sharp claws. Immediately, the Imp slapped him on the chin, causing him to fall to the ground, giving the demon the opportunity to finish the human off. That's where Robin came in and helps his friend by taking his R-Sword out and charged right in. With one swift of the sword, the Titan leader cut the creature up before it could turned Alex into pieces of meat. When he was done, he put the sword away and offered the guardian a hand to lift up. Alex looked at Rob and smiled at him.

Alex: "Thanks for the save."

Robin: "Don't mention it. Can't let you die when we're so close."

Alex grabbed Robin's hand and the leader lifted himself up. As soon as Alex dusted himself off, he and the others went back to the task at hand. They got closer to the exit that was right in front of them. Then they heard two loud shrieks coming from both in front and behind them. That's when and orange lightning bolt appeared in front of them and a Wrath appeared heading to the group. They looked behind and saw another Wraith appearing doing the same thing. Starfire saw both of them and realize it was her turn to take them down. So she lifted herself up in the air with hands and eyes glowing green and fired an energy beam on each of her fingertips. Both demons got hit before they could do their job and dissolved away into a pile of hot ash. After she landed gently on the ground, the Titans kept moving to their exit. After a long run down the hall, they saw an airlock right in front of them with a sign above that says, _'Delta 4'_. That was their ticket out of there. Seeing the airlock door, Alex pointed to it and screamed to the others.

Alex: "There's the exit! Just a bit further."

They all ran faster until they were at the front of the door. But just as they were about to enter, an orange lightning bolt came down in front of them and an Archvile appeared shrieking at the group. Upon doing that, it lift its hands up and summoned a demon to block their flank. They all turn around and saw a Mancubus blocking their way back. Looking at the two, the Titans know that they are in big trouble, but for Alex, this was their final chance.

Alex: "Well, looks like we got one final obstacle to push. Give them all you got boys!"

Immediately, the Archville blasted a line of flames in front of them while the Mancubus fired high heated plasma blasts in the back. Under quick protection, Raven shielded herself and her teammates as the projectiles hit the shield, engulfing the entire thing in flames.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Weapons Depot: November 16, 2145, 6:50 A.M.**

Heading back to the Weapons Depot where Alex and Crispy were at, everything was completely quiet. Only thing that was left were the damage scars where they were fighting the demons. Suddenly, there was an explosion that burst a wall and shook the foundation. Coming out of the broken hole was one of the failed experiments Cray and the military performed in making super soldiers called The Emprise. After awakening from its cryogenically sleep at the Freak Show, it slowly look around the rooms to find the one weapon it needs to get through. So it smashed through wall after wall and going through room after room to find what it needs. After searching through the place, the Empress discovered the very weapon it needs. On the ground with a lot of debris lying around it, was a metal container shaped in a cube with a label on it that says, _'Highly Dangerous, Do Not Touch'_. The box looked all battered and bruised with a busted opening at the side. It grabbed the opened dent and used its strength rip it wide open. When the Empress successfully opened it, it looked into the steel box and saw what the creature needed. Upon looking, the Empress reached into the crate and grabbed the very weapon.

* * *

**Delta Labs, Cray's Laboratory, Operating Lab: November 16, 2145 6:52 A.M.**

Back at Cray's operating section of the lab, the place was still a total wreck after a sudden attack from the Hell Knight. Now the place was completely quiet without a single sound. That was until there was another huge explosion coming from the blocked storage door filled with debris. When the smoke was cleared, someone came out of the room and coughed up smog. That person is of course Scott Voss, the sole surviving member of Rhino Squad. After getting the smoke out of his lungs, he took a deep breath and finally breath fresh air.

Scott Voss: "Finally, freedom… Thank goodness there were some detonators in the storage room, or I would be stuck in that place forever."

He then took a quick look around at the place and realized what just happened. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but wreak debris and fire in every part of the room. But what he also saw was that he saw bodies either ripped apart or burnt. The former Rhino Squad leader could tell that most of the dead bodies were once his team. After looking at the corpses, he lowered his head and shook his head. And though he has a helmet on his head, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Scott Voss: "Peter, Crispy, Strauss, Ramirez, Sledge… How could all this happen? How?"

As he was moaning, Voss heard a strange noise coming from outside the operating area. He lifted his head up and wondered what was that noise. From what he could understand that it sounds like some kind rattling noise from a chainsaw. Knowing it might be a zombie or something, he decided to take action before it could attack. Quickly, Voss lifted his machine gun and headed out of operating room and Pinky's office. When he left the office, he entered the hallway and scanned the area to see where the sound was coming from. Looking back and forth, he was wiating for something to happen fast. That's when he heard the same rattling sound coming from the end of the T-Juncion. Now knowing where it was, Voss slowly walked to the end with his rifle up in targeting view. As he approached the end, he wondered which side was the sound was coming from, cause all he heared was the sound echoing around the area. So thinking this through, Scott listened very carefully and pinpointed the hallway where the noise was taking place. That's when he found it and popped out, turning to the right with his gun ready to fire. But when he did that, the Rhino Squad leader noticed it was an empty hallway. Lowering his machine gun, Voss scratched his helmet and wondered what happened.

Scott Voss: "That's strange… I thought I heard something coming from here. Maybe I must be hearing things."

While he was thinking about this, he didn't know that someone was behind him, or something. A shadow a looming over the lone soldier and was getting closer to him followed by the same rattling noise from behind. Voss wasn't aware of its presence until he saw a shadow getting darker and darker behind him. Quickly he turned around and sees who it was. That's when he saw the Empress standing before him, holding what appeared to be a double dual wielding chain saw in the air. The Rhino Squad leader had little time to react as the freak raised its chain saw in the air and slam it too him, cutting him down the middle and letting blood and guts splattered throughout the entire hall. Besides skin ripping and chain saw rattling, Scott Voss's blood curdling scream could be heard all over the area.**

* * *

Delta Labs, Higher Maintenance Level, Airlock Entry: November 16, 2145, 6:55 A.M.**

Back to the maintenance level, the Titans had a hard time taking out the last obstacle in their path, the Archvile in front of them and a Mancubus from behind. But after much planning and strategizing, they came up with a way to take care of them. Robin and Cyborg performed their finishing maneuver throwing an exploding disk and firing a blue laser at the same time, creating a sonic boom and destroying the beast that was in the path. Now all that's left is to finish off the Archvile. The demon quickly fired its fire lines at the group one more time in an attempt for drastic measures. Raven put up a black wall and protected the others from the incoming flames. Once the flames were gone Rae let down the shield, giving the team the chance to perform the final blow. Alex quickly took out his plasma rifle and fired his projectiles at the humanoid. Starfire then flew over the guardian and finish it off with both her eyebeams and star bolts. With the combine forces, the Archvile got completely destroyed and was now nothing but burnt ash. As the battle was over, Alex put away his rifle and sighed in total relief.

Alex: "Well, that was fun…"

He looked right at the airlock door and smiled at the accomplishment he and the others did.

Alex: "At least we got a clear path. Everyone inside, we're one step closer to our objective."

Soon enough, He and the others headed to the airlock door as the Guardian pushed on the icon to open it. Once it was open, the team got in and Alex approached another terminal in the middle and of the rood and clicked on the _'transfer'_ icon to begin the process. The door closed behind them as the decontamination smoke filled the area and clears their bodies off of any anomalies. As it was in mid process, the entire area was lit in a brightish red color and they heard a vicious cackle. The Titans looked around to see where the cackle was coming from, realizing it was none other then Betruger himself.

**_Dr. Betruger: "For every step you take, you're soul bring you closer to me."_**

After he said that, his laughter got a little louder as the red scenery vanished and was back to a plain view. That's where Raven was getting tired of his voice taunting them.

Raven: "You know? I'm really getting tired of him bragging on us."

Alex: "Don't worry about it Rae. When we see him, I'll make sure you punch him in the face. But first things first, we have to head on over to Delta 4 and stop this disaster from spreading across the galaxy."

The gears started to turn and the door opens when the decontamination cycle was finished. Alex looked at the opening to pointed them to their destination.

Alex: "Time to go."

The Titans walked out of the airlock and entered the access hall. The place had two benches on each side, a soda machine on the right corner, and an information terminal on the left corner. What they also noticed was that there were many dead bodies scattered around the place, along with weapons and ammo along with a man made barricade that would've protect them from whatever they were attacking. After observing this mess, Alex looked at the hallway and cocked an eyebrow.

Alex: "It appears we're close."

Alex decided to stock up on ammo after wasting most of it on the zombies and demons on the Maintenance floor. Cyborg also noticed an ammo belt around the dead soldier with a decapitated arm so he picked it up and reloaded his chain gun with it. Once all of the ammo's been gathered, the gang got over the shitty barricade and walked down the long hall on approach to Delta 4. While they were walking, they saw more corpses with blood on the walls and floor. This gave the team the right assumption that they are near their destination. After a couple of quick turns, they made it to the automatic doors, which would lead them into the elevator access. So far, there were no monsters anywhere in the hallway, which gave them a sigh in relief. But there was a warning on the door written in blood that says _'Evacuate the place immediately.'_ Looking at the sign, Alex smiled and knew where they were going.

Alex: "Yep, we're close all right."

The Titans then approached the door as it open in both ways to lead them in. As they entered, they were starring right in front of the elevator that would take them down to level 4. Of course, the place they were in was a lounge area with seating, vending machines, and arcade games to play in. However, the place was a complete mess with bodies mangled everywhere, blood in any place you can find it, one of the vending machines was toppled over, and the arcade machines that were unrepairable. But the one thing they notice the most was the demonic growth that's seeping through the ceiling tiles and vents on the walls. And to top it off, they notice the words _'Hell'_ written on the elevator in the same blood like the door they saw before. As they were walking through, the TV's above them were showing an introductory video with the announcer discussing about Level 4.

_"Welcome to Delta 4, the most secure and highly restricted area through out the Delta Complex. This facility is the center point of all the UAC most important research to date, teleportation. Since the beginning of time we need transportation to help us get around within our lives. From the time we walk to traveling by shuttle, we were able to move from one destination to another. However, mankind has always wondering the same question. Can man surpass the days to travel and beyond? The answer is a astonishing yes. Under the direction of Dr. Malcolm Betruger, head of Delta Complex, the Union Aerospace Corporation have the next phase of travel. This is the Delta 4 Main Teleporter, the latest and greatest achievement in UAC history. Unlike its sister teleporters in both Delta 2 and 3, the Main Teleporter can send one individual or a group of people to their destination without the help of another teleporter. This teleporter was inspired by the glyphs from ancient tablets where the ancient civilization learn how to teleport. With the help of those glyphs, the destinations can be from any place in the universe, from Mars to Earth, to planets beyond our solar system. However, all known research and destination points are restricted and only Betruger and a few key scientists have access to them. But with continued research and development, we will unlock the true meaning of teleportation and bring forth a new future for the UAC and the entire universe."_

The introductory video ended as Alex watched the video and shook his head about it, knowing that it was completely false.

Alex: "Yeah, some future that turned out to be."

While Alex was watching the video, the others search the place in case there would be an ambush or something. When Beast Boy was checking out the kitchen area, he notices someone resting on the corner with blood splattered on him. As he walked closer to the nearly conscious body and observed it, he was shocked to see who it was. He then looked at the others and yelled out loud who he found.

Beast Boy: "Guys! I think you might want to see this."

The team looked over at Beast Boy and approached him to see what he wants. When they were around him, the changeling pointed at the body and told him what he saw.

Beast Boy: "Look who I found."

The Titans get a good look and who BB found. When they saw this person, they were completely surprised as the changeling.

Cyborg: "No way…"

Robin: "It couldn't be."

Alex took a closer look at what he was looking at and kneeled down to get a better view. After a quick observation, he came to a conclusion as to who he was looking at.

Alex: "Dr. Winston Cray…"

Indeed it was Dr. Cray, but not in the way they saw him. He was scratched up with the uniform having deep gashes, his right leg was decapitated, and his forehead and cut badly, bleeding profusely. Though badly injured, he was still breathing, barely. He slowly opened his fatigue eyes with blood tears coming down his cheek and looked at the Titans he tried to operate on.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, so nice to meet again. Though not in the way I expect it to be."

He coughed a few times, knowing that he was going to die sooner then later. But Alex wasn't pleased to see him and stood up and turned his head away from the doctor.

Alex: "After what you were going to do to my friends, I think you deserve this punishment."

Cray looked up at the guardian and shook his head.

Dr. Cray: "I suppose you're right in this matter. I've lived a long life and done so many terrible things in my career. I do believe that this is a suitable death for me." _cough… cough…_ "However, I detest the fact that I would die this soon. I never got a chance seeing the end of Betruger's diabolical plan to begin with."

Just then, Cray puts his hand on his chest and felt that his heart is beating slower then normal. He knew he was going to die and he must alert the Titans about the horrific truth he knows about. So he looked at them and told them what they need to hear.

Dr. Cray: "Mr. Kelly, there's something you should need to know about Dr. Betruger, something only I knew about from the start of the invasion."

Alex turned his head back to Cray and was confused about what the doctor said.

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Cray: "I know the truth about Betruger Mr. Kelly…" _cough… cough… cough…_ "The truth I only knew before anyone else did. It is only important I tell you of this before my time is up."

Alex thought about this for a moment and wasn't sure how he's going to piece this together. Sure he knows that Betruger started this invasion from the very start, but maybe there was something else about him and Cray kept for so long. So he decided to listen to him first to get a true understanding on Betruger.

Alex: "All right, we're listening…"

The Titans looked at Alex and was completely surprised at what he just said. But be that as it may, they decided to let it slide and listened to Cray about the real truth about Dr. Betruger.

Dr. Cray: "A day before the attack took place, I got a call from Dr. Ishii, one of my assistants, and told me what happened. He said that he saw Betruger talking to something on the computer, something not of this world." _cough… cough…_ "From what I could understand is that Betruger was planning all of this from the start, back to when he started construction of the teleporters. I sent Ishii to the Old Comm. Facility underneath Mars City to deliver a message to Delta 4, but it would appear he was too late." _cough… cough… cough…_ "But from what I could understand, someone else is pulling all of the strings and not Betruger. But who I can't tell."

After hearing that, Raven knew who he's talking and said the name.

Raven: "Trigon."

Everyone turned to see Raven and wondering why he said that name.

Robin: "What Raven?"

Raven: "It's Trigon, he's the one that was in charge of this invasion from the very beginning. I know it sounds crazy but listen to me. This warrior that saved Mars from total extinction and Trigon and his minions of Hell wanted to get back out of that damnation and finish what they've started. But first they need a way to leave, a portal to let his demons out and reek havoc through out the complex until he is free."

Alex thought this out and realized what Raven was talking about.

Alex: "This explains a lot about Betruger. Like the way he forced everyone in creating the teleporters through out Delta."

Robin caught up with Alex's words and joined in too.

Robin: "That's right. This could also explain why he wanted to continue his project after the UAC was experiencing some problems in the past."

Alex placed his finger on his chin and rubbed it a little.

Alex: "Indeed… So it would appear that Betruger was working for Trigon the whole time. That means Betruger is some kind of lieutenant for Trigon."

Dr. Cray: "There's more to this then you think."

Cray coughed a few more times, wanting to finish this quick before his demise. The team looked back at Cray and wondered what else he wanted to say.

Dr. Cray: "You see, I know Betruger before he was head of Delta Labs, nice, confident, always put work ahead of anything else. But then something has changed about him, something different. I don't know what it was, but from what I could understand was that he wasn't himself anymore." _cough… cough…_ "It was almost like he was a different person. I don't know why, but he never acted like that until…"

That's when Alex interrupted Cray and knew what he was going to say.

Alex: "The accident that happened at Analysis Control down in Delta 2. I was there when that happened ten years ago and nearly cost my life. Not only that, but a friend of mine died in that explosion and changed my life ever since. But what surprised me was that Betruger was able to survive the blast with only a bad eye. I've always wondered how he survived that fetal explosion that killed my friend."

Cray looked down on the ground and thought that too. That explosion would've killed anyone that came around it. But for some strange reason, Betruger was able to get out of that outcome. That didn't make any sense unless…

Dr. Cray: "Unless this Trigon had something to do with it." _cough…_ "I don't know why, but maybe he gave him a second chance and in return, help him create the portal from Hell."

Alex: "So you think Trigon turned Betruger into some kind of puppet?"

The doctor looked up to the guardian with tireding eyes and answered him in a weak and raspier voice.

Dr. Cray: "Again, I don't know. But I think you have to find the answer for yourself." _cough… cough… cough… cough…_ "Listen, I don't have time left anymore. You and the Titans must get to Delta 4 and destroy the main teleporter. It will only be a matter of time before the distress signal gets fully encrypted and Earth sends their fleets to Mars. I know what I was going to do to you was wrong, but you're the only hope left in saving the universe. Do you understand?"

Alex listened in and slowly nodded for approval.

Alex: "Don't worry Cray. I promise you, we will shut down the portal and save the universe."

Cray smiled on that occasion as he was slowly slumped on the wall, feeling his soul leaving his body.

Dr. Cray: "Good, I knew I can count of you." _cough… cough… cough…_ "Stop Betruger, destroy his invention, save the universe…"

He coughed a couple of times as his heart slowly came to a stop. Within seconds, he gave out one final breath and in moments, Dr. Winston Cray died on the floor with a pool of blood around him. Watching him die in front of him, Alex lowered his head and shook it as a tear came down his cheek. The Titans themselves turned their heads away and was also sadden by the death of the good doctor. The room was completely quiet when the doctors' death happened. But all that soon changed. The team wasn't aware that red light illuminated behind them in one of the walls and quickly disappeared. Suddenly, the wall bursted open and a demon slowly came out of it. The team heard the sounds from behind and turned around to see what's happening. That's when they saw the Hell Knight, the very same Hell Knight that attacked Cray's lab, coming out of the wall and roared at the team. Alex got up and pushed through the group to see the creature and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Alex: "Damn, it found us! So much for getting away from it."

Beast Boy: "Great… Now what are we going to do now?"

In response to BB's question, Alex took out his plasma rifle and armed it.

Alex: "We fight…"

The Titans looked at the guardian and was surprised that he was going to do this. Be that there is no other way; the team armed themselves for battle. Once they were ready, the Hell Knight roared and started to charged its fire balls ready to throw. Once the two apposing forces were ready, Alex gave out a loud cry.

Alex: **"ATTACK!!!"

* * *

And just before you know it, I ended the chapter. Sorry about the sudden stop and give you guys a cliffhanger, but if I continued writing this further it would take much longer. So hang in there and I'll give you the Titans fighting the Hell Knight. In the meantime, please review.**


	40. The Hell Knight

**Here it is, the two parter of the previous chapter. I know this was supposed to be a short chapter and all, but it took a little longer then usual. And be that I have college, spring break in Baltimore, and a lot of other things to do, sometimes it's not easy finishing chapter long or short. But no matter what, I will continued to update you on all the stories I'm doing and hopefully finish them as soon as possible. Back to the other details. From my last chapter, I didn't get any reviews what so ever but the hit counter is 30 hits. I guess the reason why is because you guys want to see the Teen Titans duking it out against the Hell Knight. Well ask and you shall receive. This is it. In order to gain access to Delta 4, the Teen Titans are going to have to take on the Hell Knight. Will they destroy it or will they be the next course in its main menu. We'll just going to have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty: The Hell Knight

Alex: "ATTACK!!!"

Immediately, the team fired their weapons and powers at the Hell Knight, giving it everything they got. But still the demon hasn't gone down at the moment. This gave the beast a chance to charge up its green fireballs and threw them at the team. Robin saw the green flames heading towards them and alerted the others about it.

Robin: "Incoming!"

The group saw the balls of flame heading towards them and quickly jumped out of the way before they could hit them. Luckily, they were able to avoid the sudden attack, before they were burned to a crisp. But with them splitting up, this gave them some letherage to take down the huge monster. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire threw exploding disks, fired star bolts, and launched a barray of bullets on the left while Alex, Raven, and Beast Boy fired plasma projectiles, aurora blasts, and levitated exploding barrels to blast them at it. Still, the Hell Knight wouldn't go down one bit. The demon was getting tired of this and decided to take to the offensive. So it tightened its muscle fist and slams it down to the ground. The hit cause a ripple on the ground, causing some of the floor tiles to fly everywhere and when it reached to Titans, they too flew up into the air and landed on the ground butt first. After feeling the after effects, Beast Boy rubbed his butt and could tell this is bad.

Beast Boy: "Ow… I don't think any of this is working guys."

Alex rubbed his head from the impact and told everyone to not give up.

Alex: "Still, we have to take this bastard out if we're going to enter Delta 4's teleporter. We have to kill it by any means necessary."

He didn't know that the Hell Knight was heading towards him as Cyborg pointed at it and yelled to him.

Cyborg: "Look out!"

Alex looked at where the hybrid was pointing at and saw the Hell Knight in front of him with its fist up in the air ready to crush him. Alex quickly stood up upside down and jumped away with his hands off the floor while the demon hit nothing but tiles. He somersaulted up in the air and landed on the floor just eight feet away from the creature feet first. While he did that, he took out his machine gun in one hand while holding on to the plasma rifle with the other. That's where he used them as dueling weapons and fired them at the Hell Knight, causing some damage on its arms, thighs, of torso. The demon backed away as it was being completely mauled by the guardian, but charged a green fireball and threw it at him in such distance. Alex saw that and immediately jumped away from the flame, unaware that there were exploding barrels not far behind him. The green fireballs hit the barrels as they all instantly exploded, causing Alex to fly from the blast and landed on his spine right after he flipped. Luckily, he survived the blast, but he was in so much pain to get up. The beast was about to head to him and finish the job. But before it could do that, a barrage of disks hit it from behind. It turned around to see what attacked it only to see Robin with three more exploding disks in his hand staring coldly at the thing.

Robin: "Don't even think about it."

He then threw the other three disks at the Hell Knight to perform the finishing blow. But when the disks hit it and they explode, they didn't finish the job at all. It only made the Hell Knight angrier then ever as it charged straight towards him with quick speed and starts the attack with a series of slashes. Robin quickly jumps and dodges every attempt the Hell Knight would perform. Getting tired of this, Robin took out from his utility belt two freeze disks and threw each of them of the demon's arms. When the disks hit the arms, they freeze them completely, turning the Hell Knight's powerful strength into two huge pillars of ice. The huge monster stopped what it was doing and looked at its now frozen arms as Robin landed on the ground and prepared another weapon in his arsenal. As he was doing that, the Hell Knight kept starring at the icy arms and was now more furious then ever. So it charged up its fireballs in order to melt the ice off of it, then smashing them on the floor, breaking them into thousands of pieces. It looked up to see the Boy Wonder, but what it saw was him jumping up towards it with his R-Sword ready to strike back. Robin swung his sword to the side where the beast's arm was and made a gash to its side. The Hell Knight backed away and was screaming in complete pain when it felt the attack. It was going to strike back, but Robin kept using his sword to slash the demon on the body. The Hell Knight tries to avoid them, but the slashes were too fast for it to dodge. Robin was also trying his best at killing the beast, but still it won't go down even after the multiple attacks. After the sudden attacks, the huge beast got an opening and swung its beefy arm at the Titan leader, sending him flying to the other end of the room. He hit the back of the metal wall so hard that he created a huge dent and got him temporarily unconscious. Everyone was shocked at what happened, even Starfire couldn't believe it.

Starfire: "Robin!"

The Hell Knight headed to the down leader and was about to finish the job. But before it could accomplish that, the barrage of star bolts hit the creature in the back. It turned around to see who attacked it and saw Starfire up in the air with her hands glowing green and was a little pissed off.

Starfire: "Stay away from him you recious beast!"

She continued to throw more star bolts at the demon as it used its arms to block them from its body. Thinking this as a threat, the Hell Knight headed towards the Tamaranean in an attempt to kill her. As it walked away from the Boy Wonder, Raven approached him and healed him as much as she could.

Raven: "You're going to be all right Robin. Just hold on."

Star continued to throw as many star bolts as she could but none could slow the beast down one bit. So she took it to the offensive as her eyes glowed bright green and she shoot out her beams at the Hell Knight. The demon felt that hit was it went down on one knee, not fully prepared for that assault. The Tamaranean stopped firing and flew close to it to see if the beast was down for the count. But the truth is that the demon was only faking it, as she got a little closer to it. The Hell Knight then lifted its head up and immediately hit her with the back of its fist, Causing her to fly up into the air. Luckily, Star was still aware so she made a complete stop and floated before she could hit the ceiling. She looked down at the monster and noticed that it was ready to fire its own barrage of fireballs. But before it could do that, more bullets started to hit it on the left side. It turned to the left to see who attacked it this time only to see Cyborg with his chain gun mounted and loaded.

Cyborg: "Not a chance…"

He pulled the trigger again and continued his onslaught. The armor piercing bullets continued to puncture the monster's skin as it starts to back up from the surprise attack. Star looked down at the hybrid and was pleased to be saved by one of her friends.

Starfire: "Thanks Cybrog."

Cy continued to fire at the Hell Knight, but still talked to Star after the rescue.

Cyborg: "Just don't let you're guard down Star. Don't want you to get hurt too."

He continued to attack the demon with his own firepower, hoping that it will be killed in a matter of seconds. Starfire then joined him and threw more of her bolts of green energy at the being. The beast was completely unprepared for the sudden attacks, but it came up with a way to stop them. It notices a cart of exploding barrels close to it and turned around to pick up the cart while its back was adsorbing most of the damage. It lifts the cart up high in the air and turned back around to see the two and roared louder then before. The two stopped firing as they saw the exploding barrels over the Hell Knight's head. That's when the demon threw the barrels at the two Titans. Starfire and Cyborg had little time to avoid the flying projectiles as they were heading close to them. But before they could hit them, the barrels stopped instantly as they were completely covered with a strange black energy. The two wondered what happened until they notice what the black energy is. That's when they saw Raven who healed up Robin and had her hands waved with black energy on them. The demon looked back at Raven and could tell she means business.

Raven: "My turn… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!

Suddenly, the flammable barrels that were suppose to hit the Star and Cy, flew back to the Hell Knight and hit it, exploding on impact. But that didn't stop there. She waved her hands around and multiple objects that were either loose or on the ground were covered in dark energy and flew straight to the demonic entity. Two vending machines hit the beast of the left side, then two arcade games hit it on the right. Suddenly, a fire extinguisher floated up and flew straight to the demon's head. It too exploded when it hit it and caused flames to spread around its face. For the finishing blow, the telepath levitated more flammable barrels around the room and tossed them to the enemy, causing explosions and fires on the very same spot. Soon enough, the place the Hell Knight is was engulfed in flames. Raven just shut down her powers and watched if the creature was dead yet. To her surprise, the Hell Knight got out of the flames and was completely burned from head to toes. It charged to the half demon and was about to ram her in mere seconds. Raven shielded herself and waited for the worse to happen. But suddenly, something grabbed the monster and pushed it away from the telepath. Raven blinked a couple of times wondering what had happened. She turned to the right to see what saved her and to her surprise was Beast Boy in his gorilla form holding the creature at bay. He was using all of his strength to keep it down but the Hell Knight was twice as strong as him. So the changeling turned into a Sasquatch to double his strength against it. So far it was a minor tug of war to see who is the strongest. That's when the Hell Knight head butted him and slammed him to the ground. It was then going to use both its fist to flatten him like a pancake. But Beast Boy quickly changed into a snake and slithered out of the way fast before it could do that. He slithered past its legs and went behind the demon, the same time the Hell Knight slammed its fists to the floor and got nothing but tiles. The demon didn't know what happened or where the green freak went. What it didn't know was that the changeling was behind the monster, turning into another animal. That's when it felt a kick on its butt and caused it to fall to the floor. The demon didn't know what happened there until it turned its head to see who it was. That's when it saw Beast Boy in the form of a goat with his hind legs that were ready to buck. Quickly, he turned into a triceratops and headed towards it with incredible speed and rammed it up its butt. That sudden hit sent the Hell Knight flying to the other end and implanted its head to the metal wall. Beast Boy returned to his human form and checked to see if the demon was finally dead. To his and anyone's surprise, the monster was still alive, just got its head stuck into the wall. It slowly got up and tried desperately to get out of the wall. BB slumped forward and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Beast Boy: "You got to be serious…"

The Hell Knight continued to pull and pull some more to get out. After a couple of attempts it managed to break free from the wall and shook the cobwebs out of its head. Once getting back to its senses, the demonic beast turned to the changeling and was more upset at what happened. It started to charge to him but before it could attack, more bullets hit it. It turned to the direction of the incoming fire and saw Cyborg firing his chain gun again at the brute.

Cyborg: "Get away from BB!"

He pulled the trigger again and more bullets continue to attack the demon. Unfortunately, the chain gun ran out of ammo too fast, he didn't notice it till now. Looking at the ammo gauge, he realized he's in real big trouble.

Cyborg: "Oh shit!!!"

The Hell Knight noticed that Cy was out and roared at it while charging a green fireball in its hand. It then threw it at the hybrid to get rid of him while Cyborg don't know what to do next. Suddenly, Robin and Alex came out of nowhere and shoved him, but that gave the fireball more targets to hit. Luckily, the three of them were able to dodge the attack before the ball of green flames could hit anyone. And though they avoided danger, the threat wasn't over yet. The demon this time charged two more fireballs and was ready to launch them at its targets. Immediately, the three got up while Robin got an idea.

Robin: "Alex give the Hell Knight a bit of a distraction. Cyborg, arm your shoulder cannon and target the ceiling above it."

Cy looked down at the Titan leader and wasn't sure what he was up to.

Cyborg: "And exactly what would that accomplish?!"

Robin: "It will work. Just trust me."

The Hell Knight started to throw both of its fireballs and begin the kill the moment Robin gave out the orders.

Robin: "Now! Split up!"

Both Robin and Alex made a split left and right while Cyborg ducked down to avoid the fireballs. This is where they begin their counter attack. Robin begins by throw a bunch of little balls to the creature. As the balls hit the creature, they exploded in flashes of light, causing to Hell Knight to go blind for a moment. This gave Alex the opportunity to strike back before it could make another attack again. He took his plasma rifle out and fired more projectiles then he could carry. That caught the demon off guard as it was trying to protect itself while still being temporarily blind. With it being too busy with the guardian, Cy looked up at the ceiling above the brute and prepared for the final blow. He opened up his shoulder blades and fired a huge barrage of rockets up to the ceiling. The rockets then exploded, causing ceiling tiles and debris to fall on top of the huge monster, burring it completely. As the dust settles, everyone grouped together and starred at the pile of crushed rocks and twisted metal to see if the thing was dead. Unfortunately, something was moving inside as the pile of rocks and cable were starting to fall off it. Seeing that, Beast Boy was more surprised that it survived the attack and looked at Robin completely angry.

Beast Boy: "Ah c'mon Robin, that didn't kill it at all!"

The Titan leader looked at the changeling and told him what he was really doing.

Robin: "I wasn't going to kill the Hell Knight, I was trying to keep is down. Just enough so we could come up with a way in killing this beast."

Alex: "Well we have to come up with a plan fast. Cause it looks like the Hell Knight is about to break free."

Indeed, the demon underneath the pile is starting to move around more and more as more debris kept falling down.

Starfire: "But everything we use against it prove to be of little effect."

Cyborg: "Impossible! There's got to be a way in ending this."

Everyone thought about this before the Hell Knight could break free. That's when Alex came up with an idea and looked at the boy wonder and the hybrid.

Alex: "I got it. Robin, think you and Cyborg could do another sonic boom to finish this?"

Robin turned his head to see his guardian and didn't know how to answer it. He then look down and took out one of his exploding disks from his utility belt to inspect it. After this observation, he looked up to Al and decided to answer anyways.

Robin: "It might be possible… But we're going to need a bigger blast if we can kill this beast."

Alex looked around to see what they could use for a bigger blast. He then looked into the kitchen lounge and discovered a couple of small propane tanks close to a stove, looking like they were being installed. This of course gave Alex a plan to kill the Hell Knight as he slowly smirked.

Alex: "Hmm… That can be arranged."

Without warning, the pile of debris exploded, sending shrapnel and twisted metal everywhere. Raven quickly got in front of the group and made a barrier to protect them from the incoming objects. As the blast was done, Rae removed the barrier as the Titans watched to see what happened. What they witness was that the Hell Knight was free from the rubble and was more pissed then ever. Beast Boy could tell by the loud and ever aggravated roar of the creature.

Beast Boy: "Um… I think we made it angry."

Alex: "No shit. We have no choice but to finish this demon now! Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, distract the damn thing! Robin and Cyborg, you're with me! I think I have a way in killing this damn bastard."

Everyone looked at Alex and wasn't sure what he was up to. But since they don't have any other options, they decided to follow their guardian's word. Robin turned to see his team and gave them Alex's order.

Robin: "You heard him gang, we got to end this if we're to reach the main portal. Star, Rae, BB, keep attacking the Beast while Cyborg and I follow Alex. Time is at the essence! Move out!"

Immediately, the team split up into two pairs. Robin, Cyborg, and Alex headed to the kitchen to get what Al saw while Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven stayed behind to fight the Hell Knight. Starfire started to attack by flying to the right and launched another round of star bolts at the demon. Raven then flew to the left and fired some aurora blasts at its other side. This leaves Beast Boy to take care of the monster in the front. He looked around to see what he could use for his Grabber. Upon looking, he spotted a few loose benches and a couple of exploding barrels Raven hadn't levitated earlier. He pointed the Grabber at the loose bench and fired at it as the thin strip of green light grabbed it and levitated in the air. Once he lifted it up, he positioned it to his target and let go of the trigger, launching the bench at the demon. The bench hit the Hell Knight by the chin and caused it to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Soon enough, Rae and Star got together and fired a huge beam of green and black energy, combining the two and made a huge beam to penetrate the beast. But oddly enough, it still wouldn't go down without a fight. Meanwhile in the kitchen area, Rob, Cy, and Alex were at the stove where the propane tanks were. Robin and Alex started planted exploding disks and grenades into the cart while the hybrid did a quick diagnostic on the tanks. While they were doing that, Robin wondered what all this had to do with the battle.

Robin: "So, you mind telling me what we're doing?"

Alex: "You said that you want something with more explosive power? Well you got it right here. These propane tanks were suppose to be put into this stove for scientists to cook up some food. By the way it looks, it appears that maintenance was going to replace the old ones with the new ones when the attack started. As the old saying goes, their lost is our gain."

Robin: "Then how does this solve a little dilemma out there?"

Alex: "It's simple really… Right now, we're putting the grenades and disks around the tanks. This will make an explosion big enough to paralyze the Hell Knight. When it's all ready, we'll use Raven's magic to lift the cart up and throw it at the demon. Once she throws it, Cyborg will then fire his sonic cannon and not only will the blast the tanks, but it will also kill the beast with a heavy one two punch. This is by far the best plan ever."

Robin: "Still, there could be some draw backs on this plan of yours."

The guardian stopped what he was doing and looked at the leader a little puzzled.

Alex: "Oh really? And what's that?"

Robin turned his head to see Alex and explained to him the situation.

Robin: "Well to be honest, I believe it has something to do with the size of the blast. Now, your idea about loading enough grenades and disks could make a huge enough blast, but this is too many to count. And think about the end result to this little experiment of yours. If Cyborg uses his sonic cannon to blast the tanks along with all the stuff we but around it, it might not only kill the Hell Knight but will also destroy the room and kill us as well."

Alex thought this over and could agree under some points. But as always, he comes up with a back up plan.

Alex: "Even if that's going to happen, I'll have Raven protect us with one of her domes. Simple as that."

He look back to see Cyborg who was still looking through the diagnostics.

Alex: "Well Cy, what do you think. Can we pull this off?"

Cy continued checking and came up with a decision.

Cyborg: "It's a possibility. But it depends on how we're going to position it. From what I can get together, what we need is a way in angling the sonic boom. When Robin and I use the original sonic boom, the disk needs to be half a foot to make the blast work. With a scale this big, we need more then half a foot to rip it apart."

Alex: "Like how much?"

Cyborg: "Well by the way it looks… I'm thinking about four to five feet in length."

Alex lowered his head and cussed himself from the situation now.

Alex: "Damn it! That means it would be too late for Raven to put up the shield. What to do now."

Before Alex could think about it, there was a crash through the counter wall and someone skidded next to the three. The group looked at who it was and saw Beast Boy a little dazed from a certain attack. The guardian approached the down changeling to see if he was alive. Thankfully, BB slowly got up and shook his head from the effects. Sighing in relief, Alex placed his hand on the changeling shoulder and shook it just to get his attention.

Alex: "Beast Boy, are you all right? What happened?"

Beast Boy lifted his head up to see his guardian and slowly explained what occurred.

Beast Boy: "Yes well… I think we got the Hell Knight a little more upset."

Alex: "Really? How upset is it?"

That's when they heard a loud roar coming from the lounge area. Alex looked up and saw the Hell Knight itself attacking the Titan girls, only this time it was much violent then ever. Its body was scrapped and cut while eighty percent of it was burned up. Starfire was in the air blasting it with more star bolts while Raven levitated a couple of more objects at it. Though the attacks work, the beast was still standing from the brutal assault. After a couple of more hits, the Hell Knight just about had it as it stretched its arm out and swung it like a bat, hitting Star in mid air and sending her falling next to Raven with a loud thud. Raven turned her head and saw her friend out like a light, not realizing that the monster has heading towards them. She then look back and noticed the Hell Knight approaching the two with two fists up high to give out the final blow. Under survival instincts, the telepath formed a black dome around herself and the Tamaranean the same time the demon slammed its fists on it. So far, Raven's shield was able to protect the two girls from the monster's smashes, but it would only be a matter of time before the dome breaks apart. Looking at this, Alex could tell that now was the time to finish this up and turned toward Robin and Cyborg to give them orders.

Alex: "Looks like we're going to have to pull this off guys. We don't have any other options left in this game."

The two stood up and was shocked at what their guardian said.

Cyborg: "Are you kidding me? We don't know how are we going to get out of the blast!"

Alex turned back around and noticed that Raven's black dome was getting cracked from the Hell Knight's frontal attack. He quickly took one last grenade out of his belt, one that he was about to put in the propane canisters in the first place, and placed his hand on top of the turner to arm it.

Alex: "So I'll improvise! Just get the cart in place and I'll handle the rest! Go!"

The two nodded as they started the operation by trying to move the cart full of canisters, grenades, and disks. Beast Boy decided to help them as he turned into a gorilla again and lifted the cart up over his head. As they were leaving the kitchen area, Alex armed his grenade and threw it at the Hell Knight. At the same time, the demon was about to fully break the shield and crush the girls. But before it could do that, the grenade hit the beast and blew up on contact. Fortunately, the dome was still stable enough to withhold a blast. The blast caused the creature to fall back and landed on the floor with a much louder thud. Raven removed her shield and she and Starfire, who was awake the moment the Hell Knight kept bashing its shield, flew away. As they got out of the picture, the monster slowly got up, trying to get ready to strike back. But that didn't happen as Alex used his plasma rifle to fire a load of projectiles at it. He then ran and jumped over the counter while firing at the same time, just to get closer to the thing. While he was firing, the demon finally got up even after all those blasts and threw a green fireball at the guardian. Alex immediately rolled out of the way from the green projectiles and retaliated at the Hell Knight by blasting more plasma. The beast then threw another green fireball as he rolled in another direction to avoid the incoming object. He continued his onslaught, hoping to give the Titans enough time to get everything ready with the plan. Meanwhile, the Hell Knight couldn't take the kid anymore, as it this time charged up two fireballs in each hand, thinking that if one shot would miss him, the other won't. It was about to throw them at Al until a huge beam of green energy came out of nowhere and zapped it on the bicep. Alex looked to his right where the blast came from and saw the Titans with the cart of tanks, disks, and grenades right behind them. Robin quickly motions the guardian to their direction and yelled out loud.

Robin: "Alex, get over here now!"

Al nodded as he ran to the group while Star continued to attack it. When he was out of the way, Raven decided to take the drastic approach and used her powers to levitate the demon. The Hell Knight was too busy trying to protect itself from the energy blast without knowing that a black aurora was surrounding its body. Once it completely covered the monster, the telepath looked at her friend and told her to stop.

Raven: "All right Starfire, that's it. I'll take care of this."

Star nodded as she shut off her beams and let Rae handle the rest. The Hell Knight was relieved that the onslaught was over and was about to strike back. But for some strange reason, it wasn't moving at all, even when its body commands it. When it looks down, the demon realized it was covered in a strange black energy field, engulfing it without any reason. When it looks up, it saw Raven with eyes glowing white and hands glowing black. The telepath smirked as she was about to pulled something off very devious.

Raven: "Going somewhere?"

To that end, Raven waved her hands around and the beast suddenly got pushed back with such incredible force that she sent it straight into a wall right next to the elevator. That got the killer unconscious for the moment as the team tried to strategize in how to finish it. Alex looked over to Raven and was impressed by the trick she just did.

Alex: "Nice move…"

He then looked at the others to see what's the situation. That's when Robin came in and explained what's been going on.

Robin: "While you were distracting the Hell Knight Alex, I talked to the others about your plan."

Alex: "And what do they say?"

Robin: "They said you've officially lost your mind."

The guardian rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

Alex: "I knew they were going to say that."

Raven came in after she finished her job and talked to Alex about this plan of his.

Raven: "Listen Alex, I know you want to get rid of that demon and get to level four. But this idea of yours is beyond dangerous, not to mention suicidal. None of us won't be able to survive the blast itself."

Alex turned to Raven and asked her about her powers.

Alex: "What about your shield Raven? Can your shield's help us protect us from a blast this big."

Raven: "Probably… But after all of those other attacks, I don't know if the shields this time would hold for such a big explosion. Not to mention how quick I'm suppose to arm it when the canisters you got are a few feet between us and the monster."

Alex pondered this and guesses it wasn't close to good. They need to destroy the Hell Knight now if they would get close to the main portal and destroy it. But now they are in a major predicament. Of course his plan might work, but with a room his small, not only would the biggest sonic boom would kill the demon, but it would kill them too in the process. And even with Raven's shield, it still wouldn't be enough to help protect them from this plan. He looked around the room to see what could be useful. That's when noticed the doors that the team came through in order to get to elevator access in the first place. That's when he came up with an idea.

Alex: "How about we leave the room?"

Everyone looked at Alex with curious expressions on their faces.

Robin: "You're kidding right? We're falling back now when we are this close to reach Delta 4? Okay, now you've officially lost it!"

The guardian looked at Robin and reason with him.

Alex: "I'm not falling back Rob. What I'm doing is saving us. The entrance to the elevator access would give us enough protection from the blast. The walls around us are heat resistant and the hallway won't get affected, so the sudden blast won't spread beyond the room. It's the only way we could get out of this alive."

Everyone looked at the very door they came in and thought it would work. Robin, being cautious as he is, rubbed his chin a little and thought all of this through.

Robin: "Hmm… Might be a bit risky, but I don't see any other way around it."

As they were thinking this out, Beast Boy turned back around and notices something that's completely bad.

Beast Boy: "Uh, guys? We got a problem."

Everyone turned around to see what BB was looking at. To their surprise, the Hell Knight was beginning to stir and gaining consciousness. Alex sighed to himself and knew now is the time to end all of this.

Alex: "Looks like we have run out of options. Everyone fall back to the entranceway! Take the cart with us! We need it to pull this off! Go, go, go!!!"

Everyone quickly ran back to the door they came in the first place as Cyborg used his strength and carried the cart over his head. As they were retreating, the demon slowly got up and shook the cobwebs out of its head. It then look up and noticed the team leaving. The Hell Knight didn't want them to get away so it roared loud and stomped to them in a pursuit. As everyone got out of the access room with the door opened behind them, Alex looked at the team and gave them the last minute orders.

Alex: "All right, it's now or never. Raven, I'm going to need your help lifting the cart for letherage. Cyborg, you get your sonic cannons ready for the finisher upper. The rest of you get back; don't want you guys to get in the way of the blast. When I say now, we proceed with the plan. Now, everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

Alex: "Okay… Everyone get ready and wait for my say so."

Quickly, everyone got into their positions. Raven stood behind the cart loaded with explosives and canisters and surrounded them with her dark magic. Cyborg this time armed two of his sonic cannons to amplify the blast. The others, on the other hand, stood behind the group, hoping that the plan would work. But Alex, he stood in the doorway, making sure it kept open so that the cart could pass through it. At the same time, he was looking at the Hell Knight, who was approaching the group with deadly fury in its expression. But as soon as it approached them, it immediately stopped in the middle of the room. Looking at the group standing there, it got an idea coming out of its head. It growled low as its hands started to glow green, meaning fireballs are starting to form. Alex noticed that and could tell that it was going to perform a last ditched effort to get rid of them for good. The team saw that too and waited for their guardian to give them the word.

Raven: "Now?"

But Alex kept his cool and remained where he was.

Alex: "Wait for it…"

The Hell Knight had already charged its fireballs for the attack, but that wasn't enough. So it clasped its hands together and combined the two flames to make a huge green fireball. Now the Titans were getting scared now.

Cyborg: "Now?!"

Still, Alex was calm by all of this.

Alex: "Wait for it…"

The monster now had a huge enough fireball to kill them all in one blow. Robin did not like this one bit when Al was taking his time on his plan. So he shouted to him to see if he was listening.

Robin: "Alex!!!"

Finally, after all the waiting, Alex smirked and said the order.

Alex: "Now!!!"

Raven lifted the cart right into the air and immediately threw it to the opened doors. Alex immediately ducked down and rolled backwards to avoid the flying tanks over his head. Then Cyborg immediately aimed his cannons at the tanks and fired both streams of blue energy beams at them seconds before the doors could close. The Hell Knight just stared at all of this and wondered what they were doing. But when the beams hit the cart filled with explosives and propane canisters, everything blew up creating a bright white light that engulfed the entire room. The demon didn't had time to react as the bright light hit it and instantly dissolved it away like it was just nothing. Back in the hallway, the team watched as the bright light seeped through the door, but didn't do any damage out there. As the light faded and the crisis was over, Robin approached the Guardian and rolled his eyes around behind his mask.

Robin: "Cutting it close did ya?"

Alex looked at the Titan leader and smiled to himself.

Alex: "Couldn't help it. Just like to wait for the right moment you know."

After a bit of silence, Raven approached the two wondering about something.

Raven: "So is all of this finally over?"

Alex cleared his throat and look back at the door completely serious.

Alex: "Only one way to find out."

The guardian slowly approached the door, hoping that the beast is now dead. After a couple of steps, the doors sensed his presence and opened up automatically. What he saw was truly surprising. The room looked completely siege with nearly melted metal walls, burned up ceiling tiles, shared floor tiles, and equipment beyond repair. He could also tell that the dead bodies that were all over the lounge and access room have now been completely charbroiled skeletons. But what got his attention the most was the huge pile of ash that was in the middle of the room. He approached the pile as the Titans entered the now destroyed room. Once he got to it, he bent down on one knee and examined the ash in front of him by picking it up with his fingers and moving it around. Upon observation, he had and widest of smiles and got a little too over excited as he jumped up in the air and celebrated.

Alex: "YEAH!! WOOOO!!! I DID IT! I knew that plan of mine would work without a hitch. I knew it! Ha ha!! I DID IT! I DID IT!!!"

He turned around and continued celebrating the death of the Hell Knight. But when he did that, he noticed the team starring at him with pissed off looks on their faces. That is because that they did most of the work themselves as the guardian was planning the whole thing. Realizing what he just said, Alex calmed down and cleared his throat.

Alex: "Alright, alright… We did it. WE did it. Sheesh… Don't get so dramatic on me."

Robin sighed to himself and told the guardian something about their task.

Robin: "Well, now that its out of the way, we can finally get back to the real business."

Alex nodded his head and could understand what Robin meant.

Alex: "Of course. Now that the Hell Knight's gone, we can now focus on Delta 4. We must reach the main teleporter and shut it down right now before the fleet from Earth arrives to the UAC. It's now or never."

Beast Boy: "You think we can get access to four? I mean that place is completely restricted."

Al took his PDA out and showed it to his team.

Alex: "As long as I have McCormick's security clearance through that level we're all good. Now remember, we're entering Delta 4. Be that the place is the source of Hell; we don't know what we're up against. We have to be ready for just about anything that comes to us. This is our once in a lifetime opportunity we have to end all of this. Once we're done with the portal, he reach to Gamma Labs and I will send you all back home. Any questions?"

There was a harsh silence through out the room as the Titans remained quiet through out the speech, not even asking a question. Alex could tell by the looks of their faces that this is their chance to save the universe from an ever-lasting Hell. Looking at each team member, the guardian smiled and was impressed by this group.

Alex: "All right then, let's begin."

The group then walked down to the elevator that would take them to Delta 4. Thankfully, the blast that killed the Hell Knight didn't destroy the elevator, as the screen was online and running. As they were at the entrance, Alex clicked on the _'Call'_ icon and the doors opened. But when they opened, the elevator lift started to fall in a fast paste and went down past the floor they were in. Alex was quite surprised by this as the lift went down to the bottom floor and crashed instantly. Alex look down at the drop and whistled to himself.

Alex: "Long way down… Didn't expect the elevator to be destroyed."

Robin went next to the guardian and looked down at the empty shaft himself. By judging the sudden drop, he knows what just happened.

Robin: "It's got to be Betruger. He must've known we're getting closer to Delta 4. This could explain why the elevator is gone."

Al rubbed his chin a little and could understand what he meant by that.

Alex: "Hmm… I guess you have a point there Robin. Betruger's been watching us the whole time and by the way this looks, he's making sure we're not going anywhere near the main portal."

Starfire: "Then how are we going to get to level four? Is there another path?"

Alex thought this through for a minute or two to see if there was another way. Unfortunately, there was no other way in reaching Delta 4 from here. But when he turned around, he noticed Raven waiting for the answer along with the others. Smiling at this, he came up with a short conclusion.

Alex: "Well, I don't know of another way to four Star. But I know how we can get down."

He cocked an eyebrow at the person that could help. Confused at what he meant, they all turned their heads to see what he was looking at. When Raven looked at her teammates starring at her, she looked straight at Alex and wondered why he was looking at her.

Raven: "What?"

* * *

**That took care of the fight between the Titans and the Hell Knight. Sorry if this fight was short lived. It's just that being that I have to do it because the last chapter was long and I need to cut this part for the next chapter. This will happen on the next chapter. The Titans finally entered Delta 4 and are inching closer to the main teleporter to destroy it. But before they could do that, they come face to face with Dr. Betruger himself. What would become of them now? We'll see… Please Review and have a Happy Easter.**


	41. Dr Malcom Betruger

**Well, another day another chapter. Indeed this took a little longer then expected. I had to take a trip to Miami to see my grandparents and I had two weddings to go to. Not only that but the news of Michael Jackson, the self proclaim King of Pop who died a few days ago was a little tough on me. But no matter what happens, I will still continue to update as much as I could. Now this will be another two parter just like the last one. Now I know you want to see the whole thing and wanted to know how it will all end, but be that this chapter will get a little too long I have to cut it short and put the second part on the next chapter. Now on to the reviews and hits from the last chapter. Got two reviews from the same author and he was pleased with my work. He, or she just in case, goes by the name of Dying English and this person was pleased with what I'm doing. Though I could agree with him that chapter three was a bit of a physiological scare and went a little a head of myself, but I was trying to please the crowd at what they want. Another thing is that he wants me to join this community in FanFiction. Though I would like to be apart of this, I have a lot of other things to do and I won't have any chance to join this group. Ask for the hit counter, it's up to 52 hits on the last chapter and a total of 2,359 hits on the entire story. Gotta say, I'm pretty impressed by all of this. Let us move ahead with the moment we've all been waiting for. On this chapter of Doomed Titans, the team finally made it to Delta 4 and are ready to end this nightmare once and for all. But just as they are going to shut down the portal, they meet up with the person who was responsible with the whole mess, Dr. Betruger. What does he want with them? What's his story? We're about to find out now.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now on this chapter, there will be some reference from the second part of the Teen Titan episode 'The End'. Not only that, but there would be a scene from Doom 3 where the marine enters the main teleporter chamber and fight off the two Hell Knights. So as far as I know it, everything is going to come around full circle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-one: Dr. Malcom Betruger

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 15, 2145, 7:27 A.M.**

Down at Delta 1 in the authority lobby, things are a little quiet then normal. The place was empty with no demons or zombies around and the only sounds you hear were fluorescent lighting and sparks. Of course, all of that was going to change when sounds of huge plasma bursts came from the access hallway. Suddenly the door opened up and coming out of the hall were Counselor Swan and Jack Campbell, fleeing the scene. Just as they were entering the lobby a flash of lightning appeared behind them and an Archvile showed up ready to kill them. Jack immediately turned around and charged his BFG 9000, lucky enough to get a shot before the demon could attack. Once the green ball of energy hit it, the humanoid flew to the wall and dissolved away. Now with it dead, Jack reloaded another cartridge into the gun and sighed to himself.

Jack Campbell: "Damn it! There's no end to these things."

Swan approached the computer station at the reception desk and initiated the lockdown sequence in the room they're in. Once all the doors were locked in and the lights were all red, he rubbed his temples and slowly sighed.

Counselor Swan: "Well, I'm able to lock down this room so that no monster would come in here. But it would only be a matter of time before they find us and destroy us."

Jack shook his head as he approached the stairs and sat on them, placing his weapon aside and looking at the counselor.

Jack Campbell: "I can't believe it. We finally made it to Delta Labs and we've suddenly got ambush by those beasts. Damn that Betruger! He knew we were coming and set us up in a big way."

He gave out a much deeper sigh and shook his head in frustration.

Jack Campbell: "At the rate we're in, I don't think we're going to make it to Delta 4 in time."

Swan looked up to Campbell and reminded him that they are not alone.

Counselor Swan: "Not all hope is lost Campbell. There are still others that are trying to reach the portal. That marine that sent the transmission to Earth might be here. And there's a possibility that the Teen Titans are here as well."

Jack lifted his head up and was unsure about the Titans.

Jack Campbell: "I don't know about that counselor. You think the Titans would be able to put an end to all of this!"

Counselor Swan: "Well if what the history archives say they are good at, it's not resting until the job is done. I just hope they would make it in time. Cause if they don't, I'm afraid the future of humanity would be bleak."**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 3, Level 1 Elevator Access: November 16, 2145, 7:29 A.M.**

Two floors away from Delta 1, the hallway that leads straight to Level 4 was as quiet as ever. At one end of the hall is an elevator access that looked completely destroyed with its doors blown open and the lift looked trashed and was bolted through the ground. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course that was until a black like disk came down from above in the shaft and lowered itself to the ground. On that disk was none other then the Teen Titans and Alex waiting until they reach the ground floor. When they reached the floor, Alex jumped off the disk and took his machine gun out to scan the area. So far the hallway has no demons what so ever so the guardian looked at his friends and told them to come down.

Alex: "Area's clear. Let us proceed."

The group nodded as each of them got down one at a time. Once everyone is off the disk, Raven disengaged her black platform and landed softly on the ground. As they left the shaft, the group walked down the long hallway, hoping they are getting close to their destination. As they were walking to the end of the hall, they noticed a trail of blood beginning to form on the floor. As they were looking down, BB got nervous and was getting completely quizy in his stomach.

Beast Boy: "I got a funny feeling that we might be a Delta 4."

Alex: "For once Beast Boy, I cold heartedly agree with you."

They slowly and surely walked down to hall to follow the trail of blood. When they reached the end of the hall, the blood trail turned to the left and the team turned left. When they turned, the trail ended at an Airlock door with a sign above it that says, _'Delta Level 4 Access'_. Seeing this in front of him, Alex turned around and told them where they are now.

Alex: "There it is! Delta 4! We're that much closer to the main teleporter."

Robin: "And how are we going to get in mind you?"

To answer his question, Alex took his PDA out and waved it at the Titan leader.

Alex: "By using McCormick's security clearance of course."

Cyborg: "You think that's going to work?"

Alex: "McCormick's didn't give me his clearance for nothing. And even if we reach the entrance without clearance we don't know what to do next. Now once I scan my PDA in, we'll get access and we'll make a mad dash to the main portal to shut it down. Now, if there aren't anymore stupid questions to answer, then let us begin the mission."

To that end, he turned around and headed to the airlock door with the Titans following him. As they approached the door, Alex found the panel monitor and had a message that says _'Scan PDA for clearance.'_ Looking at his PDA, he took a deep breath and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Okay… Here goes nothing."

He then inserted his PDA into the slot as the computer begins to scan. After a few seconds of scanning, the computer discovered McCormick's clearance and the screen instantly turned green with an announcement soon after.

_"Access Granted."_

The gears of the airlock started to turn as Alex looked at it beginning to open and was pleased with the results.

Alex: "Yes!"

But just as the door started to open upwards, sparks started to come out of the sides and stopped the door to about two feet. That's when another announcement was made.

_"Attention, airlock malfunction. Maintenance should report to Delta 4 Access way for immediate repair."_

This gave the guardian a different reaction as he rushed to the door and looked at the damage.

Alex: "No, no, no, NO!"

The team saw this too as Raven placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes around.

Raven: "You were saying?"

The guardian bent down to get a peek at the opening and noticed that inside of the airlock from there. That's where he started to put two and two together.

Alex: "All right then… I was able to get clearance into this lab, but the airlock door just broken down on us. But it's okay anyways. If we're going to open this airlock door fully, we're going to need some muscle."

Upon that, he got up and turned to the team to look at Cyborg.

Alex: "Hey Cy, think you can get this door to open by force?"

Cyborg approached the door after hearing that favor and made a quick inspection. Looking at the damage, he cracked his metal fingers and had a smirk on his face.

Cyborg: "That can be arranged."

He then bent down and placed his hands on the bottom edge of the door. When he did that, he used all of his inhuman strength to lift the airlock door up. So far, the hybrid was able to lift it by a crawling inch as sparks emanated from the side. But it still wasn't enough. So the team rooted on, giving him the motivation he needs.

Robin: "Come on Cyborg, you can do it! Just push harder!"

The metallic Titan heard all of that and tried to talk from all the heavy lifting.

Cyborg: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He kept on pushing, hoping that the door would fully open for them to move ahead. Already the crawl went into slow moving, as the door was a quarter of the way up. But just as they thought they were going to succeed, Betruger's voice boomed all around them.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Making progress Titans? This is futile what you're doing. You will never reach the main portal in time. Your fates are forever sealed."_**

With that, they heard sounds of lightning bolts coming from behind them. They all turned around, except for Cyborg who was still lifting the airlock door, to see what they are up against this time. All they saw was nothing but a destroyed melted bridge that was suppose to connect to Delta 3. Wondering what happened, Alex walked past the group and headed to the end of the damaged bridge with his plasma rifle at the helm. As he was near the end of the bridge, he scans the area to see if there were any monsters present. So far, there was none to be present as of yet. But before he could leave, he heard a loud demonous roar coming from below him. Wondering where that came from, he looked down at the huge silo like hole that seem bottomless in his point of view and noticed something coming out of it. In fact, he noticed some things coming out of it and they were moving fast. Quickly, he backed up and then ran straight to his teammates.

Alex: "Oh shit! Shit!! SHIT!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!"

Suddenly, hoards of Lost Souls and Cacodemons came up from the silo hole and began their assault. A few Cacodemons started to spit out energy blasts at the group. Raven formed a black barrier to deflect the blasts as Robin looked at the hoard then back at Cyborg still trying to open the damaged airlock door.

Robin: "This is bad… If those things attack Cyborg, then our chances of stopping the portal are completely slim."

He looked back at the demons and told the team what they do best.

Robin: "Hold them back Titans! Don't let them get close to Cyborg!"

The group nodded as they prepared for battle. Once Raven gotten rid of her barrier, the team charged in for the attack. Robin took about a bunch of exploding disks on each hand and threw them at the enemies. The disks exploded and were able to get rid of a couple of bodiless demons and flaming skulls, but there were still more of them ready for a second assault. The Lost Souls were the first to attack as they all charged at the Titans. Alex got his plasma rifle ready and started removing them out of the picture one at a time. But there were still more coming towards them. Beast Boy joined the guardian and took his Grappler out to grab the demonic skulls and release them in one kill. Though the two are able to handle the Lost Souls, the Cacodemons had other intensions in mind. They spat out another round of energy balls at the hybrid, thinking all of them could hit him at once. But Raven flew up and formed multiple shields to stop the projectiles from reaching their destinations. Starfire then flew next to Rae and began throwing star bolts at the monsters. Some of them started to float around while the others got hit and a few got killed. Raven joined in and launched her aurora blasts to pick out the other. So far, everything was getting under control. But then more monsters teleported below the previous group and flew up to the Titans. Alex noticed the reinforcements and groaned to himself.

Alex: "Great… Just what we need…"

He looked back and saw Cyborg still working on the airlock door, which was halfway opened.

Alex: "Cyborg, how you doing with the airlock?"

Cy grunted and pushed harder, trying to answer the guardian as clear as possible.

Cyborg: "Almost there… Just give me a few minutes!"

Alex nodded as the turn back to see more Lost Souls and Cacodemons attacking the team and trying to get to the hybrid.

Alex: "You heard him guys, keep the demons away from him by any means necessary!"

Beast Boy: "Easier said then done. These things just keep on coming!"

Alex looked at Beast Boy and screamed to him in a demanding tone.

Alex: "Just hang on to the Grabber and pull the trigger as much as your could!"

He looked back at the Lost Souls that were heading towards them and fired on them with his plasma gun. BB targeted the others and picks them off with his Grabber. Thought they were able to take them down, they didn't notice one of the Cacodemons looking at them and decided to attack them by spitting out an energy blast at them. Beast Boy heard that sound and look up to see the huge blast coming towards them. So by instinct, he used the Grabber to target the blast and got a hold of it with a thin green strip coming out of the nozzle and latching onto the ball of energy. Once he got it, he carefully targets the thing that launched that blast and let go of the trigger, causing the strip to release the projectile as it flew straight to the demon. The blast hit the demon and killed it, letting it fall through the hole and dissolving away. A few more Cacodemons saw that and retaliated by firing more blasts at the two. The energy blasts were about to his both Alex and Beast Boy until Raven materialized out of the floor and created a dark shield to deflect the incoming projectiles. The bodiless demons were about to fire another round until a barrage of disks flew at them and connected, causing a huge explosion that killed them all. The three teens looked to the right to where the disks came from and saw Robin with a confident look on his face.

Robin: "Need a hand?"

Alex smirked and gestured a quick thank you for the help. But the thanks was short lived as more Lost Souls came out of nowhere and flew straight to Titan leader. Robin saw this and immediately took out his R-Sword to take on the flaming skulls. He swung his sword left, right, up, down, and diagonally when the flying demons headed towards him and blinding speed. So far, he was able to take down a couple of Lost Souls, but the rest manage to survive the onslaught and flew straight at Cyborg who was almost finished opening the broken airlock. The Boy Wonder looks back and was completely shocked by this as he was screaming out the hybrid's name.

Robin: "Cyborg, look out!"

The Lost Souls were about to attack the metal Titan and making sure the team won't get into Delta 4. But before they could attack him, green energy projectiles came from above and took them out in one shot. Within seconds, all the flaming skulls instantly died before any of them could kill the hybrid. The team then looks up to see who fired the green bolts of light. To their surprise, it was Starfire in the air with hands and eyes glowing bright green. Alex sighed in relief as he waved to her and graduated her.

Alex: "Thanks Star."

The Tamaranean looked down at the guardian and smiled back with approval. The group went back to work as they try to stop the flying demons from reaching Cy and killing him. They were just about done taking out all of the Lost Souls and Cacodemons, thinking they would be in the clear. But without warning, a cloud hovered above the other side of the damaged bridge and a lightning bolt came down to the ground. Alex stared at that for a second only to realize it was a Mancubus that appeared and roared at the team. Seeing that, Alex lifted his head up and groaned to himself.

Alex: "You got to be kidding me!?"

The huge demon pointed his mounted cannons at the group and fired multiple energy blasts at them. Quickly, Raven flew in front of the group and made a black wall strong enough to hold the blasts at bay. As she was holding it off, the group got together and prepared their weapons and powers for the big fight incase the telepath's shield goes down. Just as they were about ready to begin their battle, they heard Cyborg almost getting the airlock door to open.

Cyborg: "Hang on… Just a few seconds…"

Finally, after one last push the airlock door was fully open with one side completely slanted. With the door was fully locked in place, Cy screamed out loud his favorite phrase…

Cyborg: "BOOYA!!!"

Robin looked back at his comrade and could tell that he finally got the door opened. He looks back at his team and told him to fallback.

Robin: "Cyborg got the door opened, everyone retreat right now!"

Beast Boy: "You don't have to tell me twice."

The group then ran to the now open door while Raven flew behind them with her shield still on and deflecting the huge blasts. Once they got in, Alex hit the transfer icon on the monitor and the other door opened up. Once it opened, the Titans left the airlock and entered Delta 4. But they weren't out of the woods yet. With the Mancubus still firing, it's going to be a matter of time before it could break Raven's shield and finish them off. Thinking of a way out of this, Alex approached a monitor next to the airlock and clicked on the icon to close it. The door did close slowly, but it did help block the blasts from coming in. When they were in the clear, Raven gotten rid of her wall and the team finally caught a breather. Alex slumped down on the airlock wall and took a deep breath from that battle.

Alex: "Oh man… That was too closer for comfort."

He lifted his head up to get a good look at the place. As he did, what he saw was truly horrifying.

Alex: "Oh… My… God…"

The Titans turned around to see what their guardian saw and they too were speechlessly shocked for words. What they saw was a hall completely destroyed and mutilated. Lights were flickering on and off, wall tiles were completely damaged, and the floor was littered with severed body parts and skeletal remains with pools of blood all over. On the walls was writing written in blood saying _'Suffer'_, _'Die'_, _'Burn'_, _'Sucumb'_, and hieroglyphs that look like that from the ancient civilization. The group was speechless at what they have witnessed as Beast Boy spoke up as much as he could.

Beast Boy: "Dude… This is Delta 4? Man, this looks horrible."

Cyborg: "You can say that again BB. Looks like the demons had their way around this place."

Starfire: "Urgh… I've never seen something this grotesque in my life."

Alex got up, still observing the mess, and could tell that this won't be as easy as it looks.

Alex: "No doubt we're getting close to the main teleporter. Now we have to remain cautious. Now that we're in level 4, there's no telling what we're up against."

The team looked at Alex and nodded as he got his plasma rifle ready and reloaded a fresh cartridge into it.

Alex: "Let's go. It would be a matter of time before the fleet from Earth gets the message and send troops down here."

Alex took his PDA out and figure out where the main portal is. After a couple of pen taps, he spotted the location.

Alex: "Hmm… According to my PDA the source of invasion is not far from here. Let's get there and see how we're going to shut it off."

When he put his digital assistant away, the guardian went ahead with his rifle pointing at whatever's going to attack them. The Titans followed him and they too were prepared for anything out of the ordinary. As they were turning right and about to head to the double automatic doors, a floor grating burst up in from of them and a Vulgar came out of it. Alex pointed his weapon at the demon and began to fire before it could attack the group. As they move in and the doors opened, they enter another hall that looks as messed up as the other one. That's when they saw a Commando Zombie running towards them with the tentacle arm ready to rip them apart. Robin jumped forward and threw a bunch of exploding disks at the muscled undead. Once it died and disintegrated, the group turned left and ran down the long hallway where they saw another door around the way.

Alex: "There! That door will take us to the security checkpoint to the main teleporter! C'mon, we're a few steps closer!"

They turned to the right again and were about to enter the checkpoint. But just as the door opened up, they saw what appeared to be a battle happening at the security office on the other side of the see through window. From what they saw, it would believe that a marine, a live marine, was fending off against a zombie that was wielding a chainsaw. Knowing that he needs help, they were about to come in and join the fight. But suddenly, and alcove on the other side of the checkpoint blew off its hinges and another chainsaw zombie came out of it. The group was about to get ready to fight the undead being until a barrage of bullets break through the see through window and hit the zombie. The zombie turned his head to see who attacked it and saw the marine with his chain gun at the helm. The zombie then charged at the marine with the chainsaw high up in the air and slams it down to the security terminal. It made a deep gash as the cut through the terminal like it was butter. Surprisingly enough, the controls were meant for operating the doors as the entrance the Titans were in closed completely and locked itself up. Now realizing the problem, Alex pounded on the door and freaked out.

Alex: "Ah c'mon! We were so close!"

Raven: "So much for reaching the main portal from here."

Robin: "Not to mention helping that Marine. Now what are we going to do?"

Alex took a deep breath and thought of something else as he turned to his friends and told them the good news.

Alex: "Well at least all hope is not lost. There's another way in getting to the teleporter."

Everyone looked at their guardian and was surprised at what he said a few seconds ago.

Robin: "Really? Where?"

The guardian looked at the Boy Wonder and told him what he saw.

Alex: "Looking through my PDA, I noticed there was an observatory deck on the other side of the lab. That might lead us back to the source."

Robin: "Let's hope it does."

The Titan leader turned around and told his team what Alex said to him.

Robin: "You heard him Titans. We have to get to the other side of Delta 4 if we are able to reach the portal in time. Move!"

The team nodded as they all turned around and headed to the opposite direction of the hallway to reach another door that would take them to the observatory. As they were about to enter, they heard a loud roar coming from the other side and stopped in their tracks, ready to take on what's coming out of the door. As the doors opened, a Pinky came out of it and rushed towards the group. Immediately, everyone threw birdarangs, star bolts, energy blasts and plasma projectiles at the beast, killing it quickly before it could strike. Once it died, Alex lowered his weapon and sighed.

Alex: "Let's just hope we get there in time. And I just hope that Marine we saw just now would be able to fight without us."

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 7:45 A.M.**

Speaking of the Marine, he was able to survive the onslaught of zombies with chainsaws and finally made it to the main teleporter. As he walked pass the entrance door, he discovered that the teleporter they have was much bigger then the others he encounter before. As he looked around the room, he knew where he was.

Main Marine: "So this is Delta's main teleporter. Looks bigger then I expect. So, how do I shut it down?"

The Marine looked around to see what he could do to close off the main portal. He decided to check one of the terminals to see if there is a shutdown sequence that could work. But just before he was about to reach it, he heard a voice coming from above him.

Dr. Betruger: "So you finally made it…"

The Marine looked up and saw Dr. Betruger at the observation deck starring down at him. He quickly pointed his machine gun at the doctor and had a cold look in his eyes.

Main Marine: "Dr. Betruger… So you finally decided to show your face huh?"

Betruger remained silent when he heard the marine's faulty insult. The marine continued to stare at the insane doctor and wanted to get down to business.

Main Marine: "Enough fun and games doctor. Either you shut this damn thing down or do I have to do it myself?"

Betruger's only response was chuckling under his breath.

Dr. Betruger: "Foolish marine… You think that you can shut down this portal? There is no stopping it! It will remain on and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Main Marine: "Then if that's the case…"

Suddenly, the marine took out his rocket launcher that was on his back and pointed it at the teleporter.

Main Marine: "I'll have to destroy it!"

He was about to do what he said until Betruger gave him the bad news.

Dr. Betruger: "Even if you destroy the teleporter, it's all ready too late for you and your kind."

That's when the marine immediately stopped and turned to see the doctor, wondering what he meant by that.

Main Marine: "What do you mean by that?"

Betruger raised an eyebrow and had a devilish smile forming on his mouth.

Dr. Betruger: "Do you honestly think that this teleporter is the main source of the invasion? You are so wrong… That portal is just a mere diversion compared my grand plan."

The marine lowered his rocket launcher and was now more confused then ever.

Main Marine: "What do you mean by your grand plan?"**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 15, 2145, 7:49 A.M.**

At the same time, Swan and Campbell were still taking refuge in the lobby of Delta Authority, hoping that the invasion will be over. Campbell was checking his BFG to see how much ammunition he has left while Swan was on the reception's computer to see if there were alternative routes to Delta 4. As he was looking through the digital map throughout the entire UAC facility, he notices something that wasn't right. Deep within the archeological digs, there was a strange anomaly coming from Site 3. What's really surprising was that the source was coming from the Main Excavation of the dig. Observing this, he alerted his bodyguard of what he found.

Counselor Swan: "Campbell, you better get over here."

Campbell looked at Swan and noticed the look of his face was that of disbelief. So he got up and approached the counselor at the computer terminal.

Jack Campbell: "What is it sir?"

Counselor Swan: "Take a look at this."

Jack looked at the screen and he too notices something strange going on within Site 3.

Jack Campbell: "Are you sure this is all accurate."

Counselor Swan: "It appears to be… According to the digital map, it's picking up some strange anomaly coming from deep within the caverns. Looks like its emanating from the main excavation chamber."

Jack Campbell: "How odd… It almost appears to be some kind of influcuations occurring in there. Almost like the one that's in Delta 4."

That's when the two stopped talking and realized that this strange anomaly is the exact same thing within the main teleport chamber. Swan removed his glasses and got a clearer view of the picture, with his mouth about to open wide.

Counselor Swan: "My god…"

The two then looked at each other and had blank looks on their faces.

Jack Campbell: "You don't it is what we believe it is do you?"

Counselor Swan: "I'm afraid so Campbell. And I fear our troubles are just beginning."**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 7:52 A.M.**

Main Marine: "No… It can't be…"

The marine listened in on what Betruger was talking about and was completely shocked at what he said. Betruger simply laughed at that and had a sly grin on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "That's right. While you and the other's were busy reaching this teleporter, my master managed to open another portal deep within the Main Excavation in Site 3. This Hell Gate is capable for sending millions of my children into your world and there is nothing that will stop them from invading Earth once reinforcements get here. In fact, the attack of the entire Union Aerospace facility was only the first wave. A mere taste at what's going to come to Earth once the ships arrive."

The marine had heard enough of the insane doctor. He put away his rocket launcher and took out his machine gun to target Betruger.

Main Marine: "I had it up to here with this shit! I'm going to shut down this portal and then you're going to take me to this Hell's Gate you mentioned so that I can shut it down too."

Dr. Betruger: "And exactly how are you going to plan that? None of your weapons are ineffective against the Hellhole."

Main Marine: "I don't care! I won't let bring this Hell to Earth and get away with it."

Dr. Betruger: "It's already too late marine. Hell has already begun its invasion and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Ask for you, it's time to give you a taste in what it's like on the other side. Your fate is now sealed!"

Betruger laughed maniacally as he waved his hands in front of him. As he did that, the machine got turned on automatically as the disks lowered and the portal opened. The marine stood and watched the portal opening, wondering what vile beast would come out of there. To his surprise, it was nothing but a human being wearing a hazmat suit, probably an excavation expert or a marine. Whoever he was, he's running away from something and the marine knows it. He readied his machine gun while the scientist tripped and fall to the floor. That's when a Hell Knight came out of the portal and roared at the first objective. The hazmat guy stood up and turned around to see the huge beast towering over him.

Scientist 16: "Huh? What?! No! Please spear me! NO!!!"

But the Hell Knight didn't listen as it grabbed the scientist and held on to him tightly. It then roared at him and threw him to the left side, smashing him into the metal wall and killing him instantly. The beast turned its head and saw the marine starring dumbfounded at what happened and stomped towards him. At the same time, another Hell Knight came out of the portal and followed the first one towards their goal. The Marine looked at the two and realized he's in deep trouble.

Main Marine: "Oh crap…"

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, T-Junction 4: November 16, 2145, 7:55 A.M.**

In the other side of Delta 4, the Teen Titans were journeying through the hallways, searching for the observatory area of the teleporter. Though they did have some encounters with a couple of zombies and demons within the rooms and hall, they managed to pull through by the inch of their skin. Now they reached the forth junction of the hallway that was filled with blood and corpses and the stench of dead bodies were in the air. Upon inspection, Alex looks through his PDA's digital map and see where the entrance to the observatory wing was. Robin approached the guardian and asked him if they were near.

Robin: "Well Alex, are we close to the observation deck?"

After a couple of clicks on the pen, he looked at the Titan leader and told him the good news.

Alex: "Not far. Once we reach the end of the hallway, we make a left to a doorway that would take us up to the area. Let's hope that there would be no more surprises."

The group then walked straight to the end of the hall, trying to ignore the threat words written in blood. As they were at the middle of the hall, the lights around them begins to flicker and fade away while the rest short-circuited and fused out. In a matter of seconds, the entire hall went completely dark as the team prepared themselves, thinking it must be another trap.

Cyborg: "That's not good."

Cy activated his mini flashlight to get a clear view of their way in. But when he turned on the light, a red cloud hovered in front of them at the T-junction and a lightning bolt came down to the floor. That's when an Archvile appeared and shrieked at them. Alex aimed his plasma rifle at the demon and was a little confident at this.

Alex: "Looks like you're right on that one Cy. But no worry. We'll take care of this thing soon."

He was going to pull the trigger until they heard silent whispering from behind them. Beast Boy looked behind them and saw another Archvile appearing from the other end of the hall. The changeling gulped down a lump in his throat and warned the others what he saw.

Beast Boy: "Uh dudes… We got a problem."

The guardian turned around to see what BB saw and noticed the same demonic humanoid with its hands a blaze and were ready to fry someone. He looked back at the other one and it too was doing the same thing. Soon enough, the two clamped their hands together and a line of flames headed straight to the team.

Alex: "Oh crap…"

Raven took quick action and formed a bubble shield as the flames surrounded them. As the telepath was holding the fire at bay, the Titans grouped together to formulate a plan.

Alex: "Great… As if one Archvile is bad enough, now we have to deal with two?"

Robin: "Looks like Betruger doesn't want us getting closer to the deck. We got to destroy them fast if we're ever going to reach our destination."

Starfire: "But how? If Raven lets down her shield, we will all be burned like a Zartarnian Blakehog."

Cyborg: "Star's got a point. There's no way we're ever going to get out of this and if we do, we're going to be burnt as toast."

Raven: "I got an idea."

Everyone looked at Rae and didn't quite hear what she was saying.

Alex: "What did you say Rae?"

Raven: "I said I know a way in getting out of this situation. It's a little risky, but it might work."

Alex listened in and officially could trust Rae out of this mess.

Alex: "Tell us you plan Rae."

Meanwhile, the two Archviles continued their assault as they kept on shooting their flames at the black bubble shield. They kept on doing that for a minute or two until they notice the shield breaking down and the middle of the hall was completely engulfed in flames. The two demons stopped shooting their flames and thought the team was long gone. What one of the Archviles at the end of the T-Junction didn't know was that a black hole appeared behind it. The demon heard the strange sound and turned around to see what it was. When it notices the black portal, a huge metal fist came out of it and hit the creature right in the face. The Archvile was sent flying to the other end of the hall, hitting its comrade and the two were lying on the ground. They were going to get up and go back on the attack, but a bunch of exploding disks came out of the same black portal and hit them before they could react. But after that assault, they were still alive for the moment. Suddenly, multiple plasma projectiles came out of the portal and finished the two Archviles up. Once they were dead and gone, all of the Titans came out of the portal unscratched and unburned. Alex looked at what was left of the demons and smiled at this feat. He then turned to see Raven and was proud at her plan.

Alex: "Nice… Way to plan Rae."

The telepath had a small smile and shrugged her shoulders a little.

Raven: "What can I say? I'm a natural at this."

Alex looked around the area to see if there were any more sudden surprises. So far, there were none. But he did saw two doors that lead to two different locations. One door on the right was completely busted with the demonic growth slipping through the opening. But when he looked to the left, he saw a door that was working and a sign above it that says, _'Observation Deck.'_ He nodded his head and knew they were just about there.

Alex: "Almost at the portal gang. Keep moving forward!"

The Titans entered through the open door and were now in the security station for the observation deck. There, they were introduced by a group of Z-Secs with machine guns and shotguns. They quickly pointed their weapons at the team and opened fire immediately. Raven quickly protected the group by forming a barrier to deflect the bullets. Beast Boy noticed a stack of exploding barrels behind the zombies and came up with a way to take them all out. He then spotted a fire extinguisher on the ground and lifted it up off the ground with his Grabber. He waited for the right moment to get an opening so he could launch the extinguisher at the flammable barrels. When he found one, he pointed the levitated object at the barrels and release the trigger to throw it at them. Once the two were connected, a huge explosion was created sending the Z-Secs flying in different directions and were burning from head to toe. With all of them dead, Rae had gotten rid of her shield while Alex broke through the group and examined the area. The room had the usual settings, security terminal, locked ammo shelves, and a seating area with vending machines. And like the rest of Delta 4, blood was everywhere with evil messages written in the same color blood and the vending machines looked completely wrecked. He looked to his left and saw the only door that could take them up to the deck but it appears to be locked. Taking a quick scan of the room one more time, he nodded and approached the terminal to unlock the door and the ammo doors.

Alex: "Area's secured."

As he headed to the terminal, he inserted his PDA where it has McCormick's clearance and typed in a few key sequences. Once he did that, the access door to the deck and security lockers opened up, giving the team access and ammo. He then took his PDA out of the console and both he and Cyborg approached the ammo shelves. While they got plasma cartridges, clips, shells, grenades, and a case of ammo belt, Alex talked to everyone about the mission.

Alex: "Alright people, listen up. We're gust inches away form the main teleporter. Remember what Cray said, we have to destroy the stabilizers that keeps the teleporter together. Once we get one or more of them destroyed, the portal would shutdown and that gateway to Hell will close forever."

Raven: "And how are we going to destroy the stabilizers?"

Alex: "I don't know. Just use your imagination or something. Once we're finished here, we'll get back to the task at hand, heading to Gamma Labs and taking you guys back to the past."

As the guardian continued giving the details, Beast Boy was only paying attention to the security monitors at the terminal. One of the monitors showed the view of the main teleporter and a battle that was taking place. In that battle a lone marine was fighting two Hell Knights with all the weapons he poses. When the changeling saw this go down, he alerted the others about what he's witnessing.

Beast Boy: "Guys, you should check this out."

Everyone turned to see BB and approached his position. When they were watching what he was watching, they were surprised about this marine.

Cyborg: "Hey, isn't that the same marine we saw at the security checkpoint at the main portal?"

Robin: "Looks like it Cy. And by the way this looks, he needs all the help he could get. Let's go gang!"

Alex watched this battle too and noticed something else in the teleporter chamber. There was another figure in the very observation deck they were suppose to head to and looked very familiar to him.

Alex: "Wait a second…"

He pushed through the group and clicked on the zoomed in feature on the mouse pad to reach a certain spot. When the monitor zoomed in close enough to reach this person, Alex couldn't believe who it was. This person was wearing a science uniform, had a baldhead, and one bad eye. The guardian could tell that his person was non other then…

Alex: "Betruger…"**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 8:01 A.M.**

Back at the main chamber, the marine continued to attack the Hell Knights with everything he got. But no matter how hard he tries, most of his weapons showed little effect on the two beasts. Betruger watched on and was completely pleased by the results.

Dr. Betruger: "Resistance is futile marine. You cannot win. Surrender now and I will promise you a better death."

But the marine didn't hear any of it. He kept on fighting with everything he had. He held on to his chain gun as the drum kept spinning and the bullets kept flying. And even if they were hitting the two demons, that still wouldn't slow them down. Suddenly the weapon clicked and the chain gun went completely empty. The marine look down at his gun and could tell that he's in deep trouble.

Main Marine: "Ah shit!"

The first Hell Knight took a quick swing at the marine for the big time kill. The marine luckily rolled out of the way and got up to run away, approaching the second monster. He then got down and slid between the creature's legs to get pass them and got to the middle of the chamber. The second Hell Knight turned around and charged up a green fireball to throw it at the human. The marine felt that coming and ducked down as low as he could to avoid that attack. When he got up and turned around, he saw the two demons heading towards him. With no other choice left, the marine took out the one weapon that might take them out in one shot, the BFG 9000. He was lucky he found one in one of the executive offices in Delta 2 or he would've been in serious trouble. He pointed at the two beasts and pulled the trigger, charging the BFG at maximum capacity. Once it's filled to the brink, he smirk and said something under his breath.

Main Marine: "Eat this…"

He then let go of the trigger as a huge green ball of energy came out of the end of the gun. It flew straight at the two with green lightning bolts coming out of the energy ball to help soften the big strong creatures. When the projectile connects with the Hell Knights, the two flew off the floor and dissolved away to nothing, killing them instantly. Once the battle was over, the marine took a deep breath and looked up at Betruger at the observation deck watching on.

Main Marine: "There… Are you entertained now? Well fun time is officially over. You're going to shut down this portal and you're going to take me to the source of this Hellhole or so help me, I'm going to end your sad, pathetic, miserable life!"

This time, he pointed his BFG at the doctor with his finger jiggling on the trigger. The doctor's only response was a sly smile and a short giggle.

Dr. Betruger: "Such a foolish mortal… You think defeating my Hell Knights would make you think you're unstoppable? It's only just the beginning."

When Betruger said that, the marine heard the humming of some kind of machine. He turned his head to the left and saw the main portal charging up and a fiery circle came out of the portal.

Main Marine: "What the…"

Dr. Betruger: "You see, while you were busy with my children just now, the Delta's main teleporter was charging up and opening the portal where the Hell Knights came. And now what it is completely charged, this portal will take you to the very place you fear the most."

Suddenly, the portal glowed brightly into a fiery circle of light as a few objects got pulled in and went into the portal. The same strange force was starting to pull the marine in. He quickly pointed his BFG at the teleporter, hoping it would destroy the machine. But before he could pull the trigger, the force of the pull caught him and he flew straight to the opening, dropping his weapon in the process. He quickly got a hold of the railings on the catwalk that goes into the portal and held on with all his might. But the force was getting stronger by the second that it's making it hard for the Marine to hold on much longer. Betruger watched on at the marine's struggle and gave of a maniacal laugh before saying something to the individual that will scar his mind forever.

Dr. Betruger: "Your Hell awaits you!"

The marine was now hanging on to the railing with the tips of his fingers and was on the verge of slipping away. In mere moments, he lost his grip of the railing and he was soaring into the portal itself. As he was waist deep into the portal, he screamed out loud in a distressing plea.

Main Marine: **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

After a few short seconds, the marine was fully into the portal, entering Hell itself. Soon after, the portal closed itself and the teleporter shut down to recharge. Betruger was pleased of what he did, not knowing that the door behind him was opening up.

Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… One less problem to worry about."

Just as he said that, he heard a cocking sound and felt something pressed at the back of his head.

Alex: "But now you got six more to deal with."

Betruger heard that voice and realized who it was. He slowly turned around to see who it is and saw the Teen Titans in their battle stances ready for a fight. Alex too was leading the group and was holding the double barrel shotgun, aiming it at the doctors' face. Normally, any individual would just duck down and ran away if a shotgun is at his or her face. But for Betruger, he just remained perfectly still and had an evil smile on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "Alexander Kelly… What a pleasant surprise. To what brings you here to Delta 4?"

Alex's answer was a quick cock on the pump of his shotgun and a sternful look on his face.

Alex: "Don't give me that sentimental bull shit Betruger. You know why we're here. To stop you and destroy that teleporter!"

The doctor cocked an eyebrow and was a little suspicious on the guardian's action.

Dr. Betruger: "Is that true? Well that's what the last Marine said to me. Of course, that was before I send him on a one way trip to the darkest regions of Hell itself."

Alex's eyes were wide in shock, realizing that the Marine they saw earlier was taken to Hell literally. That expression changed into total anger as he slowly pulled the trigger of his weapon, ready to fire.

Alex: "How could you Betruger? So many innocents slaughtered, the facility in shambles, demons spreading throughout the place. All this because for this damn portal! What are you trying to prove? Why are you doing this? What is your purpose in all of this?!"

Betruger cocked an eyebrow and could tell that Alex demands answers.

Dr. Betruger: "My purpose? Do you want to know why? Very well. Since this would be the last time I would ever see you, I guess some explanation must be made. You see, all I ever wanted was power, more power then I could ever imagine. And being the head researcher of one of the most famous research facilities in all mankind, I have everything that I wanted. But like ever other leading expert, I craved more. I needed something that could put me on the top of the food chain. That was when the Soulcube was discovered within the archeological dig. Upon research and experimentation, I had reason to believe that the artifact was my ticket to being famous. However, things didn't go well as planned. You remember that day in the Analysis Chamber in Delta 2 right Alex? The place where the Soulcube caused that tremendous explosion killing your only friend in the UAC?"

Alex lowered his head and remembered that day pretty well. The Soulcube, the explosion, the death of his best friend Jim. It all replays in his head like a broken record, not forgetting about that tragic moment. Shaking that feeling out of him, he looked up to Betruger and had a displeasing look on his face.

Alex: "Yeah, I remember it all to well."

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed the blast caused some major catastrophic results, but there was some misinformation in what they say."

Alex: "And what do you mean by that?"

Dr. Betruger: "Well the first thing is that even if the explosion did cause a great lose, I was able to survive that mess. But the truth of the matter is that I was already dead."

* * *

_Flashback…_

**_Delta Labs Level 2, Analysis Control: April 15, 2135, 3:30 P.M._**

_Ten years ago, in the Analysis Control room in Delta 2, things weren't going well as expected. At first, scanning the Soulcube and coming to the conclusion on how it is used would've been easy. Instead, the cube started to loose control and was about to explode. Everyone panicked as they all retreated to safety while all systems were malfunctioning at an alarming rate. The only people that were still in were a young Alex, Jim, and Betruger. Both kids stared in shock at the Soulcube about to explode and were about to leave while Betruger was about to finish gathering all the data he can. But just as he was about finish, the screen in front of him went into static then showed the evil pentagram with four yellow eyes starring at him._

_Dr. Betruger: "At first, I didn't know what I was up against. When the incident occurred, I had no clue what would happen next._

_Suddenly, the Soulcube exploded and destroyed the entire room along with Alex, Jim, and Betruger. Within a matter of seconds, the entire place went completely dark and there wasn't even much of a sound around the doctor. But when he looked at his hands, he was completely shocked at what he saw. His skin was completely charred as he could see bones and tissues completely exposed. In fact his entire body was completely a wreck with burned clothes and part of his head was nothing but a complete skull with a bad eye. Betruger was completely horrified at this and wasn't sure if he was dead._

_Dr. Betruger: "But when the explosion took place, I wasn't prepared for what would happen next. At first, I thought I was dead and was stuck in purgatory forever. But that wasn't the case. When I was looking at my half dead body I heard a voice that would ultimately change my life."_

_**"Do you want to be more powerful?"**_

_Betruger stopped looking at his hands and saw the very same pair of yellow eyes looking down at him._

_**"Here is the bargain. I could give you all the power you could ever wanted. But if you choose this, you will be serving me for all eternity. What will it be?"**_

_Betruger listened to his bargain and began pondering about what to do._

_Dr. Betruger: "It was a fair deal of course. Serve him for the rest of my life in exchange for getting what I always wanted. So under such precaution, I accepted his offer."_

_Upon accepting the terms, a pentagram appeared around the doctor and fire began swirling about his body. Within minutes, his body was back in whole as his clothes were normal. Even his face was the same with the exception of his bad eye. But on his forehead was a glyph of a squiggly S and was glowing bright red. He look down at himself and saw his body being fully restored to what was lost. And for the first time in a long time, he felt much stronger and powerful then ever._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Raven: "You mean you sold your soul."

Betruger looked at the telepath and retorted back what she said.

Dr. Betruger: "Understand young lady that I was on the verge of life and death. I had to make a choice of two different evils."

Raven: "And you choose the worse kind."

Dr. Betruger: "I chose to live!"

Raven was about to teach him what happened when you make a wrong choice until Alex lifted his hand up and looked at Rae.

Alex: "That's enough Rae. We don't want to hurt him yet."

Raven lowered her tight fist that was glowing completely black and calmed down. Alex sighed from avoiding that disaster and looked at Betruger for an explanation.

Alex: "So let me get this straight. You're telling us you made a deal with your master just to live?"

Betruger looked back at the guardian and explained in a simpler way.

Dr. Betruger: "Like I said to the telepath, sometimes you have to make tough decisions to survive."

Alex: "Even if it means selling your own soul to serve a dark entity for all eternity. But why you? What does your master want from you so desperately that he was giving you a second chance in life?"

Dr. Betruger: "Well that is a simple question. And it is obvious in what my master needed the most. And that my friend is freedom."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and was a little confused at what he meant by that.

Alex: "Freedom?"

Dr. Betruger: "Yes Kelly. You see, my master and his army was trapped in Hell for all eternity and needed to be free. They didn't deserve to be down there."

Suddenly, Robin burst in and told him his side of the story.

Robin: "They don't deserve it? They went to Hell because they were tearing the universe apart, attacking one planet after another. They attacked Mars to continue their campaign of destruction. If it hadn't been for that warrior from Azarath using that Soulcube to send that hoard to Hell, then the entire universe would've been doomed."

Betruger turned his head to see the Titan leader and could tell he heard that part of the story from somewhere. That's when it hit him. It came from the Book of Scath within his office. Her smirked and shook his head from all of this.

Dr. Betruger: "I see all of you entered my office and found the Book of Scath. How interesting… But what you read was half the story. What they were truly doing was bringing peace throughout the universe. You've already known by now that the galaxy is infested with wars and outbreaks and destructive purposes. It will only be a matter of time before there's nothing left of the galaxy. But Trigon has a better way, his purposes was to go to planet to planet, ending all wars and pestilent throughout the universe. That was his original plan."

Alex: "Now that's bull shit and you know it doctor. Trigon's way of peace is by killing everyone on the planet until there's nothing left."

The doctor just stared at the young guardian and could agree with him on that occasion.

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed my master has extreme measures in bringing peace. But he didn't want any species to live and continue their pointless goal in destroying each other. Anyways, he and his army headed to Mars because their technology was beyond advancement and it could lead to another threat. They were going to finish it off until that warrior came down and used the Soulcube to send my master and his legion straight to Hell. Now they wanted out and intended to finish their purpose."

Alex: "Still, I don't see why Trigon needs you to help bring the end of the universe."

Betruger then paced back and forth, explaining why he needed to be involved in his master's conquest. Alex still had his gun pointed at the doctor and moved it left to right to keep it on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "I guess I could explain it. You see, in order for Trigon's army to be freed they would need two things; a gateway that goes to Hell and the very artifact took them there in the first place. But in order to create that gateway, they would need an outsider to help build it."

Alex: "So they turn to you…"

Betruger stopped and turned to see Alex, nodding to his conclusions.

Dr. Betruger: "Trigon needed someone who knows of scientific knowledge and technical expertise to create the gateway, not to mention help of millions of others. He turned to me to create that portal. And though I didn't have the materials needed to create that gateway, I do have other sources…"_

* * *

Flashback…_

_**Mars City, Press Conference Room: October 4, 2135, 2:32 P.M.**_

_In the Press Conference Room in Mars City, Betruger was at the stand discussing a new step in the future of the UAC. Every news station across Earth was there to experience history and UAC's top scientists were there to witness it all go down. Behind Betruger was a digital display of what appeared to be a teleporter they have never seen before._

_Dr. Betruger: "Months after the explosion, I called the public on a new project that was going to take place. I told them that the years of transportation would ultimately change by unleashing my latest work, the teleportation chambers. Built to transport and person or a group of people from one destination to another. They all believed I was taking one more step in advance technology. What they didn't know was I was using this ruse to begin the creation of Hell's gateway."__

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 2, Teleportation Chamber 1: May 17, 2138, 5:15 P.M.**_

_A few years later, the first teleporter chamber is finished and ready for their first test subject. Betruger and a couple of head scientists including Ian McCormick were seated at the observation room watching history about to take place. The test subject was a young male close to his thirties, ready to step into the chamber. When he reached the platform, he clicked on the 'Activate Teleporter Sequence' icon and the machine hummed to life._

_Dr. Betruger: "By the time the first teleporter was installed, I wanted to use the same type of technology the ancient civilization on Mars used when Trigon's army first came. From what I could understand, the civilization used this type of technology to lock the demons from entering this world and that the only way to get them out was to create the very portal that got them locked in the first place. So when the test for the first portal started, I eagerly waited for the results."_

_The two disks in between the subject lowered and energy waves danced around him like sudden swirls of vanilla cream floating in mid air. Within a matter of seconds, the test subject suddenly disappeared in thin air. The science team had no idea what happened to their test subject until a flash of lightning came from the platform on the other end of the chamber and the subject appeared out of thin air. Though the subject was hyperventilating through out the experience, he was still in one piece. The science team got up and applauded on the teleporter's first success, but for Betruger, he smirked and felt proud at the first step of his plan._

_Dr. Betruger: "When the first test was a complete and utter success, I knew that this plan will go as follows."__

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 3, Teleport Station 3: March 9, 2140, 3:45 P.M.**_

_Construction of three more teleporters were underway and were halfway done. Though the skeletal structure was 90% complete, the metal work was half finished, and the system input was starting, the teleporters were still dominate within the level. Betruger watched the whole thing going down and was pleased with the progress taking place._

_Dr. Betruger: "Still it wasn't enough for my master's plan to work. So I was able to set up a few more teleporters to help maximize my project. More test subjects were needed, with medical permission of course, to help continue with my work. One success after another, I finally found a way getting Trigon's army to escape Hell."__

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: July 11, 2140, 11:54 A.M.**_

_A year later, construction started to the main telporter chamber in Level 4. Both Betruger and McCormick were looking through the digital blueprints of the teleporter as workers started to put the pieces together and getting the technical system together. So far work was exceeding well, except for a few minor accidents and technical mishaps. But Betruger believes that work is going ahead of schedule._

_Dr. Betruger: "This is where the main teleporter comes to play. Its purpose was to teleport a person or a group of people to a different world without the support of another teleportation pad. Of course, the point of destination would be under my position and on one else's. And I could tell you all know where the point of destination is. Anyways, when the teleporter was finished, we started on a few standard test, transporting inanimate objects from one destination to another then took a Camera Bot into the portal to see what's on the other side. When the time was right, I brought in some research scientists and marines to explore the area to see what would happen. The results were quite impressive."__**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 2, Examination Room D2-1: January 20, 2143, 9:15 P.M.**_

_Within the Examination Room, there was a body that was completely mutilated with deep lazerations on its torso and arms. There were also a couple of body parts stuck in cryogenic tubes for closer observation. Dr. Raleigh was talking to Betruger about the conditions the test subjects were after going through the portal. But Betruger was ignoring a lot of what the professor was saying._

_Dr. Betruger: "Of course, that lead to some minor setbacks for the next few years. Soon after the tests, there had been some issues from the UAC board of directors. There had been complaints that the main portal's been sucking up most of the power through out the entire facility. Most of the labs been constantly loosing power a dozen times a month as life support systems continued to fail. Not only that, but test subject and marines who entered the portal suffered from many strange illnesses like paranoia, cannibalism, even the occasional suicides. Doctors are a little worried about the patients' health deteriating right before their eyes. They have no idea that all those test subjects who enter the portal had their first glance at Hell itself. But the board had been going on edge ever since the beginning of the teleportation experiments. They even put me to blame for all the mysterious deaths and power outages when work on the portal in Delta 4 took place. In fact they are so worried that they have the ordasity to send Counselor Swan here yesterday to inspect everything in the facility. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the board finds out about the truth to my mission. So without hesitation, I decided to finish up with my master's plan."__**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 15, 2145, 2:05 P.M.**_

_In the Teleporter chamber in Delta 4, everyone was ready for the last and final test. Scientists were at the consoles waiting final word on the next experiment while a group of Marines had their weapons ready in case anything not human would come out of it. But standing in the middle of the room was a remote control cart and resting on top of it was the Soulcube, the very artifact that was discovered in the ancient tomb some time ago. Soon enough, the machine started up and the portal opened, giving the entrance way to another dimension. Soon after that, the remote cart started to move forward with the Soulcube on top of it and inched closer to the entrance way._

_Dr. Betruger: "And thus lead to the final test of the main teleporter. I'm pretty sure you're all aware of what you read in the Book of Scath. In order for Trigon's army to be free, they would not only need a chamber, but the artifact that took them there in the first place. And that very artifact was none other then the Soulcube. At first I don't know who would create an artifact that could send the demons to Hell and release them. But whatever the case, it was the only way freeing my master's army."_

_The remote control cart moved closer to the portal until it reached the entry point. When it did the strange energy engulfed the cart and the artifact and they both disappeared out of existence. Everyone thought that the test was finally over, but they were completely wrong. One of the scientists picked up a lot of movement coming from the other side of the portal. At the same time the teleporter begins to malfunction as sparks fly everywhere and small explosions happened around the chamber. The scientists started to panic as the marines got ready for whatever was coming out of the portal. That's when they saw a huge skull coming out of the portal and shrieked out incredibly loud._

_Dr. Betruger: "Once the Soulcube was through the portal, well you saw the end result."_

_Suddenly, the skull exploded and millions of skulls came out of the portal, spreading throughout the entire facility. At the same time, demons came out of the portal and started attacking everyone in sight._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Betruger finished his entire story with a confident smile on his face. The Titans just listened in on the entire story and were completely horrified at the doctor's story as Alex gripped his shotgun tighter, ready to pull the trigger.

Alex: "So what you're trying to say is that is was all part of your plan as much as Trigon's. All those teleporters, the strange sickness on people, all of the power outages, all of this was part of your plan to free those demons and bring Hell here."

Dr. Betruger: "Guilty as charged… Please understand that I was doing a job for my master. But freeing his army is one part of the plan. Freeing my master is another step I need to take."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the insane doctor and knew what he meant.

Alex: "You going to free Trigon from his own prison?"

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed… Though I succeeded in the release of his army, he too needs to be free to command his army to destroy the universe. However, the ancient civilization built his prison on Earth and in a place no human has ever gone."

Alex heard that, but his reaction to that was to smirk and laugh for a bit. Betruger looked at him strangely and wondered what he was laughing about.

Dr. Betruger: "What's so funny about that?"

The guardian calmed down for a bit and told him the bad news.

Alex: "Hate to break it to you doctor, but I think that's close to impossible. According to the Book of Scath, in order to open Trigon's cell, you would need a certain key to unlock it. And not just any key mind you, but a person that shares the same bloodline as Trigon. And unless you have some kind of way resurrecting this demon's offspring, I'm afraid that you are officially out of luck."

Betruger understood that, but his reaction was a similar smirk and laugh, only much evil.

Dr. Betruger: "You think that who I'm looking for is already dead? How foolish… I've just got word that Trigon's child is alive and well. In fact, this child is much closer then you think."

This time, Alex got really annoyed at the doctor's remarks and tightened on the trigger for the moment to firing.

Alex: "You know what, I think I heard enough. Time for you to meet your master in person traitor."

Dr. Betruger: "You think you can kill me with that pellet gun Kelly? I don't think that's possible."

Alex: "And why not?"

Dr. Betruger: "Because my dear Alex, I'm already dead."

Alex now had enough. He quickly squeezed the trigger and the shotgun fired its pellets. The Titans turned their heads away the moment he fired the gun while Alex had a quick smile of his face, thinking he got what he wanted. But that smile soon faded not because he just killed a man, but at what he saw. The Titans looked back and they too realize what just happened.

Cyborg: "No way…"

What they saw was Dr. Betruger, still alive and kicking. But on his chest, pellets were on it not even damaging his clothes. Betruger looked down at his chest and whipped the pellets off of his body, acting like it was nothing. Alex watched him do that and was completely shocked for words.

Alex: "Holy shit…"

Before Alex could react, the doctor quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the floor. Alex was getting completely choked to death at the sudden grip of Betruger as he dropped his shotgun while his hands were getting numb. The Titans watched it all go down as they were preparing themselves to attack.

Robin: "Alex!!!"

Betruger turned his attention to the Titans and had a sly smile wrapped around his face.

Dr. Betrguer: "Go ahead attack me. You will hurt your friend in the process."

Robin had a determined look on his face, wanting to fight this mad man. But if he and his team does that, they might hurt their guardian and would never return to their past. So they remained where they were, waiting for the right moment to attack. Betruger then look up to Alex who was still chocking from the tight grip of the lunatic.

Dr. Betruger: "It appears that your friends don't want to hurt you. But I will."

Alex was squinting his eyes from the pain as he took a good long look at the doctor. As the same time, he was trying to reach for his machine gun to strike back. But the doctor's tightening grip caused his hand to shake violently, unable to reach his weapon. The doctor smirked viciously as he continues to cut of the guardian's breathing.

Dr. Betruger: "I'm surprised that you and your friends made it this far Alex. I thought for sure they would be dead the moment the attack started. But it appears they were able to survive this long. But I'm afraid all this must end now."

The moment he said that, a fiery symbol of the Scath logo appeared on his forehead, shining brightly for the guardian to see.

Dr. Betruger: "It's a shame that you survived that explosion years ago. At least you and Jim would've been together in the afterlife. Doesn't matter, I will take you there myself. Say hello to your friend Alex!"

Intentionally, Betruger used all of his strength to lift the guardian over his head and threw him right through the see through window. He broke through it and glass was shattered around him. He fell straight to the floor and landed right on his back, leaving him completely unconscious. Betrguer looked down at the prone body and had a wicked smile on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "And that my dear friend was just a taste at what I have."

Before he could finish him off, he heard a voice of the Titan leader from behind.

Robin: "Cyborg, NOW!!"

Betruger turned his head and realized that he forgot about the team Alex was protecting. Before he could react, the blue beam of energy hit him and sent him flying through the broken window and right into the wall on the other end of the chamber. Once he impacted the wall, he fell to the floor and landed at the doorway leading out with a loud thud. Immediately, the boys jumped out of the window and landed one the ground while the girls flew through the same window and floated above them. They all approached the guardian and check to see if he's still alive. Robin took his two fingers on Alex's neck to see if there was some kind of pulse.

Beast Boy: "Is he…"

Rob continued searching until he found a normal pulse. Smiling in relief he looked at the others and told them the good news.

Robin: "He's going to be all right. He's got a slow pulse, but he'll make it."

The team sighed in relief as the guardian started to groan and slowly got up. Rubbing the back of his head, he moaned and was a little unprepared for what just happened.

Alex: "Okay… Didn't see that one coming."

Cyborg approached the guardian and checked to see if he's okay.

Cyborg: "Yo Alex, you all right."

Alex looked up at the hybrid and had a bit of a pissed off look on his face.

Alex: "I'm fine Cy. Though I was a bit unprepared of what happened. How was he able to get a get shot yet didn't get killed?"

That's when Raven came in and reminded him on what the doctor just said.

Raven: "Maybe you didn't hear him right, but Betruger had gained unimaginable powers after making a deal with Trigon. Apparently one of those powers is invincibility."

Alex looked back at the telepath and now understood what she meant.

Alex: "Guess that could explain why my shotgun didn't kill him."

Dr. Betruger: "And I was just getting warmed up."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion coming from the spot where Betruger fell and made everyone jump from surprise. They all look to that direction and saw the doctor still alive after the last attack. His body was now surrounded in fire with his hands glowing ablaze and had a really pissed off look on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "You kids have been a complete nuisance to me ever since. Now I have no other choice but to take you down myself. Don't think that I'm as easy as all of those demons you'd face!"

Betruger did a quick stance, ready for a battle while Alex got up and dusted himself up. Cyborg then gave Alex his shotgun, which he picked up after he took out Betruger.

Cyborg: "Here, you might be needing this."

Al looked down as the weapon Cy carried and took it from his hand.

Alex: "Thanks."

He put his shotgun back into his holster and looks back at Betruger with a determined look on his face. He then took both his machine gun and plasma rifle out ready for the fight. The Titans themselves got ready, charging their powers and arming their weapons. But before they could attack, the Guardian looked at Robin and asks him something.

Alex: "Hey Robin, you mind giving out your battle cry for this moment?"

Robin smiled at what his friend asked and responded back.

Robin: "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

Betruger waited for the Titans to attack, still in his stance with fire around him. To that end Robin then pointed his finger at Betruger and gave out is oh so famous battle cry.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

* * *

**And so ends chapter forty-one. Yes, I know… Another cliffhanger. But fear not, I will update this second parter as soon as I could so that you can see how this battle ends. Until the meantime, Please Review.**


	42. Fight for Salvation

**This is it ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. I promised you guys the second part of the last chapter, I'm going to give it to you. Though this did took a little long what with the summer vacation and work, but it was all worth the wait. And now that my fall semester has started, it would take longer to update these stories. And be that I'm almost finished with this story; it's going to be completely awesome. Now for what happened on the last chapter. Well I got no reviews what so ever but the hit counter around the 30 mark. My guess is that people are waiting to see what is going to happen between the Titans and Betruger. Well wait no more cause here it is. On this chapter, the Titans and Alex will take on Dr. Betruger in a free for all battle. Who will succeed? Who will fail? Will the Titans be able to stop Betruger's plan? Will they destroy the teleporter and close off the gateway to Hell before the fleet comes to the rescue? Why am I even asking you these questions? You have to read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Just on a mental note, the fight scene in this chapter is going to be pretty similar to 'The Prophecy' and 'Birthmark'. Trust me, you see it when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-two: Fight for Salvation

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 8:13 A.M.**

Robin: "Teen Titans GO!"

Robin was the first to charge in and jumped up in the air to give the mad doctor a rocketing torpedo kick. Betruger jumped back and avoided to first attack as the Boy Wonder landed on the ground with a loud thud. He then rushed to the doctor and did a couple of punches and kicks to try to take him out. But Betruger was able to avoid them all by bending and turning without blocking any of it. But after one roundhouse kick, the doctor grabbed it and held on to it tightly. Robin was surprised by the way he moved while Betruger smirked devilishly at the boy's action.

Dr. Betruger: "How pathetic…"

He tighten his fist as fire came out of it and slammed it right into the Titan leader's sternum, causing him to grimace in pain. The sudden force of that punch caused the Boy Wonder to fly in the air and crashed right into the wall on the opposite end of the room. Everyone watched on as their leader flew right over their heads and right to the wall. Starfire saw that and got a whole lot angry after what happened to her friend. She immediately flew up into the air and threw a barrage of star bolts at the doctor. The strangest thing was that Betruger didn't do anything to avoid the green energy blasts. Instead, a fiery barrier appeared around him and deflected all of those projectiles. Seeing that, Raven found a way to get a hold of him. She too lifted up off the ground next to Star and had her hand glowing black. She then lifted her hand up and shut it real tight. At the same time, a black floor appeared below Betruger's feet and a dark talon appeared and got a hold of him. She tightened her glowing fist as the talon tightened, crushing the doctor deep inside. At first, they got him in their grasp, but suddenly an orange glow emanated within the talon. The team didn't know what was going on until the glow exploded, causing the talon to explode in black energy and send the girls flying back to the observation deck, smashing two see through windows along the way. As the explosion faded, Betruger was floating in the air, not impressed by this team's attack.

Dr. Betruger: "Interesting, you almost got me. I should really be more aware of my surroundings next time."

This time, Alex had enough of all of this as he took out a grenade and armed it, muttering something under his breath.

Alex: "Shut up and die…"

He threw the grenade at the doctor and exploded the moment it reached its target. Cyborg thought the same thing and opened his shoulders blades to launch his mini rockets at Betruger. All the rockets exploded once they connected to the mad doctor. But just they thought it was over, Betruger came down through the cloud of smoke and slammed his fist to the ground, creating a ring of fire around him and spread it through out the room. That ring of fire headed straight to the three Titans and the impact cause them to fly up into the air. Both Cy and Al landed on the ground with a loud thud, but Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew straight towards the doctor. But just as he was reaching him Betruger slapped the changeling with a forcible backhand and caused him to fly away from him. So BB took it to the offensive. He landed to the ground and turned into a Triceratops, charging at the fiend. At first he was going to spear him and bolt him right to the wall. But the moment he got to him, Betruger incredibly grabbed him by the horns and held on to him tightly. Beast Boy was completely surprised by this but that took him off guard as the doctor lifted him up and tossed him to the maintenance area that was filled with connectors. He then looked at the down changeling and shook his head.

Dr. Betruger: "If all of you are the greatest teen heroes the world had to offer, then I will have no problem eliminating you out of the equation."

Suddenly, he heard a distant voice not far from him.

Robin: "We were just getting warmed up."

Betruger turned to the left and saw Robin heading towards him with his retractable Bo staff wrapped around his hands. He swung it down to the ground with a forcible impact. Betruger jumped back and avoided the attack but Robin kept on swinging his staff at him. He swung his staff high to perform a deadly strike but the doctor bended back to clear that shot. He swung his staff low to take out the legs but again the doctor jumped up to dodge that. So the Boy Wonder pulled his staff back, spinned it around and performed an axe like maneuver to hit the doctor in the head. But to his surprise, Betruger grabbed the staff and instantly snapped it like it was a little twig. Luckily for Robin, he spinned his broken staff to the other end and pushed a button on it, causing the other end to extend it back again. Betruger saw that and was a little impressed by the Titan leader's contingency plan.

Betruger: "I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Let me show you mine."

He lifted his arm up and opened his hand, making Robin wonder what he was doing. That's when he saw a line of fire coming out of mid air as the end reached his hand. But when Betruger grabbed, the fire evaporated and in its place was a black metal sword with the Scath emblem at the bottom handle. Robin's eyes when wide when he saw this go down and was shocked by this type of ability.

Robin: "Well, that's new…"

Once Betruger had his sword ready, he charge in and started his attack on the Titan leader. He started a couple of swing attempts to cut the leader up to pieces, but Robin was able to block each attack with his Bo staff. He was hoping to find an opening to so he could do a counter attack, but Betruger was so fast that it would be hard for him to find an opening. To make matters worse, every block he was deflecting, the staff started to crack of peel, almost going to split apart. Then after one deep swing up high, Robin blocked that and within seconds the staff broke apart as metal chunks flew around the place. Robin was more shocked then ever by all of this and was caught completely off guard when Betruger gave him a quick sucker punch to the chin. The leader flew a short distance and landed on the metal floor with a wide skid. The Boy Wonder slowly got up, about to take out his R-Sword to even the playing field. Unfortunately, Betruger came up to him and was about to pull a finishing blow. But before he could do that, more barrages of star bolts came down and rained upon him. Again, Betruger was covered in a transparent fire shield and looked up to see who's launching that barrage. To his surprise was Starfire who flew out of the broken window and she was throwing another batch at the insane doctor. Her eyes started to glow green and she had a very pissed off look on her face.

Starfire: "You shall not hurt Robin!"

She then fired her eye beams at him to make a direct hit. Betruger crossed his arms as the beams hit him and a barrier protected him from the impact. The blast slid him away from Robin and from the others. Once Betruger was away from the others, Raven came out of the observatory deck with three huge computer terminals all hovering in dark energy. She lifted her hands up in the air and pulled them down in an instant, letting the terminals fly to their target. They were going to hit the doctor but Betruger mysteriously teleported like the demons and the terminals missed him by a few inches. Both girls were surprised of his sudden disappearance and wondered where the insane doctor went. That was until Betruger teleported from behind them and remarked at their move.

Dr. Betruger: "Impressive… However it would've been more unique if you would've hit me."

Both Star and Rae turned around to see the doctor from behind, only to see him charging balls of flames at the two. Raven took it to the defensive and shields herself and her friend in a black bubble sphere while Betruger fired his flames at them. Though the sphere protected the two, the impact caused it to fly down towards the floor and gave it such an impact. Betruger slowly walked to the edge of the window and observed the damaged he caused and was pleased with it.

Dr. Betruger: "You know, at first this was going to be difficult to beat. But now that I see you as what you are, this would be a cake walk."

What he didn't know was that something was tossed right into the observation deck and skidded through the floor. Betruger turned around to see what it was and noticed a grenade resting at the remaining terminals completely armed. Betrugers eyes were wide with shock as he started to teleport seconds before the grenade exploded, destroying the observation deck and shattering the remaining windows. As the deck was on fire, Alex, who threw the grenade in the first place, watched the deck burned and smirked to himself.

Alex: "The funny thing about this Betruger, is to never judge a book by its cover. Because you never know what surprises you might find."

But just as he said that, Betruger materialized behind him and had a tone that was completely aggravated.

Dr. Betruger: "You know, you're the reason why they are still alive today. You would've left them behind and survive by yourself."

Alex quickly turned around and knew that Betruger would get out of the blast and smiled.

Alex: "Well that's pretty understandable. But if I did that, then the Titans would be dead as well. Like that wouldn't happen, be that they are the best team the world had ever seen."

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed… But none of that doesn't matter. You will soon fail and Trigon and his army will succeed and finish what they started."

The guardian then pointed his plasma rifle at the doctor and gotten a little cocky with his attitude.

Alex: "Don't get too comfortable about this Betruger. My dad, Swan, and Campbell are still here. And even if we fail, they will succeed."

That gave Betruger a slight smirk on his face and a little chuckle in his throat.

Dr. Betruger: "You my dear Alex are so gullible then ever."

This made Alex raised an eyebrow and was a little confused.

Alex: "What? What are you talking about?"

Alex: "Do you expect that your dad's going to save the day? If you only knew the truth, then you would've had second thoughts on him."

Alex slowly lowered his weapon, getting interested in what the doctor was saying.

Alex: "What truth?"

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 16, 2145, 8:25 A.M.**

Back at Delta Authority, both Swan and Campbell where sitting around, thinking of a way to reach Delta 4 without being detected. As they were thinking of something they heard the sound of the doors unlocking on the left side as they got up and pointed their weapons at it incase it was a monster. But when the doors opened instead of a monster it was Sargeant Thomas Kelly. Both were complete surprised by this but sighed in relief knowing he's still alive. Swan lowered his weapon and was glad to see the Sarge in one piece.

Counselor Swan: "Sargeant Kelly? What are you doing here?"

Kelly looked at Swan and answered him.

Sargeant Kelly: "Surviving. I was trying to reach Delta 4 until I got backtracked by those damn creatures."

Counselor Swan: "You and us both Kelly. We were on our way to Delta 4 too, but this place is swarming with monsters. Probable guess, they won't let us get anywhere near the main teleporter."

Jack Campbell: "Indeed… It seems that these demons won't stop at nothing in making sure we reach our destination. That damn Betruger, he's got a lot to pay for when this is all over."

The Sargeant then tilted his head and chuckled a little.

Sargeant Kelly: "Betruger? No…"

Both Swan and Campbell looked at the Sarge quizzically and wondered what he meant by that.

Counselor Swan: "What?"

Kelly looked at them and told them the real truth.

Sargeant Kelly: "I think we're dealing with something more then that. Betruger might be the one pulling all the strings, but I don't think he's responsible sending those beasts to come after us. These surprise attacks and ambushes are orchestrated not intentional. It's almost like that they were waiting for us to come so that they could attack. It would appear that someone is telling these demons where to go and who to attack."

The Counselor rubbed his chin on all of this then came to a conclusion.

Counselor Swan: "So what you're trying to say is that we have a mole working for Betruger?"

Sargeant Kelly: "I'm afraid so. From what I could understand, this mole has access to all of the UAC facility and blueprints to all underground and maintenance passage. This could explain how the monsters and zombies were able to attack my men and the employers in this instillation."

Counselor Swan: "If what you say is true, then we have to find the culprit who's responsible for this and bring him to justice."

But just as he said that, Campbell turned to the counselor and told him the bad news.

Jack Campbell: "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I think I find it highly impossible."

Swan then look at his guardian and wondered what he meant.

Counselor Swan: "What do you mean by that?"

Jack Campbell: "Well think about it like this. The demons attacked just about everyone in this base and all of them dead. Meaning that we don't have any suspects responsible in siding with Betruger in the first place. Not only that, we don't know if there are any survivors besides us."

While Jack was explaining things to his counselor, Kelly was slowly pulling out something from behind his back. They didn't even know that the sargeant was pulling something out as they kept on arguing about this situation.

Counselor Swan: "Even if what you say is accurate, the survivors could be the turncoats in this debacle. We should check the mainframe and see if there are any survivors around the UAC."

Sargeant Kelly: "That won't be necessary."

The two of them look back at Kelly and had that questionable look on their faces again.

Counselor Swan: "And why not?"

Sargeant Kelly: "Because I already know who's responsible for all of this."

Jack Campbell: "All right then, who?"

With that, Kelly smirked and took action.

Sargeant Kelly: "Isn't it obvious?"

He immediately took out his pistol and pointed it at the two and quickly pulled the trigger after giving them the answer.

Sargeant Kelly: "Me."

A shot just rang out through out the room as the bullet flew and hit Counselor Swan in the right shoulder. The counselor felt that and fell in incredible pain. Jack couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Swan fall to the ground. But that wasn't over yet. Kelly aimed his pistol at Campbell and opened fire one more. Quickly, Campbell turned positions so that the bullet would hit his armor and protect himself from immediate harm. He immediately pointed his BFG at the sargeant and was about to pull the trigger. But suddenly, Kelly rushed in and speared Campbell to the ground, causing the BFG to fly out of his hands. Once on the floor, the traitor started punching the bodyguard countless of times to leave a bloody mess. Luckily Campbell used his hands to block every known punch that would've been connected to his face. Looking for the right opening, Campbell pushed with all his might and rolled the sargeant over. Now it was Jacks turn to do some punching of his own to Thomas's face. But the Sarge too was able to cover himself up from the assault. Under quick intentions, Kelly lifted his boot up and hit the bodyguard in the gut, pushing him away from him. Campbell tumbled around but was able to roll and got up backwards to get ready for a fight. Kelly lifted his legs up and jumped up to his feet at the same time. Both people stared at each other for quite a while pacing back and forth, looking for an opening to take advantage of. Two soldiers starred at each other, waiting for one of them to make a mistake.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 8:31 A.M.**

Back at the main teleporter, Betruger told Alex the truth about his father, as his eyes were wide in complete and utter shock.

Alex: "No… There's no way… There's no way my dad would betray the UAC. No way!"

Betruger smirked widely and snickered to himself, continuing on with his story.

Dr. Betruger: "Oh yes it is Alex. You father was suspicious in my private work so he busted in and demanded why I've been using so much money and technology to create this portal. So I decided to show him what I've been working on and lured him into the portal. When he saw what was on the other side, he was completely surprised in what I've been working on. Of course he didn't like how I was going with the plan, so I had to do a little re-education for him."

Alex: "What do you mean by re-education?"

Dr. Betruger: "That is none of your concern. But what you will know is that your father accepted the truth and joined forces with me to bring the end of the universe."

The guardian slowly lowered his head and weapon down, darting his eyes away form the doctor and not wanting to hear another word from him.

Alex: "Bull shit…"

Dr. Betruger: "Is it? Tell me something Alex, how is it that no matter where you go, demons always appear around every corner? How is it that the monsters you've encountered have access to the entire facility, especially the maintenance area? How could it be that your father managed to escape the demons without a single scratch on him? All of this was completely evident. Yet no matter what, you still cling to the notion that you would find your father and will put an end to this. But this is the cold hard reality. Your father is working with us now."

Now Alex had enough. He lifted his head up and pointed his plasma rifle right at Betruger's face.

Alex: "Shut UP!!!"

He then pulled the trigger and fired a blast full of plasma at the doctor. Though his sudden outburst would let him forget that Betruger has his shield to protect him from any known projectiles. The insane doctor look down at Alex and humped under his own breath.

Dr. Betruger: "Worthless human…"

He tightened his fist and gave Alex and swift backhand to his chin, sending him flying to the air and was heading to the end of the room. He though the impact was going to kill him, but instead someone flew up from behind him and grabbed him in an instant. Alex looked behind him to see who caught him. To his relief, it was none other then Raven keeping a hold of him.

Raven: "I got you!"

Alex sighed in relief and was glad someone was there to save him.

Alex: "Thanks Rae, I owe you one."

The telepath gave off a little smile, glad that the guardian was still alive. Just as they were going to be out of the fire, it returned with a vengeance. Alex looked down as saw firry balls of flames heading straight towards the two.

Alex: "Look out!"

Raven look down and saw the balls of flames heading straight towards them. Quickly reacting to the fast projectiles, Raven swiftly swoops around avoiding the attack while still hanging onto Alex tightly. On the ground, Betruger continued to fire his fireballs at the two but the gothic teen avoided them so fast that it was hard for him to pinpoint the next area to target. But while he was trying to shoot down the Goth, he was easily distracted. As he was still taking out Raven, Robin saw the opening and took his R-Sword out to strike back. He then got up and charged at the doctor with fast approaching speed. Betruger didn't see it coming until he sensed something completely unbalanced all around him. He then looks straight ahead and saw Robin charging towards him with his sword ready to strike. Quickly, he stopped firing flames at the Titan holding the guardian and backed up, avoiding the first strike from Robin's sword. The Boy Wonder continued to swing and slice his sword in many directions to get a good clear cut while Betruger continued to avoid every attempted strike. As the fight was happening on the ground, Alex watched in the sky thinking that the Titan leader needs help. He looked up at Raven who was holding him the whole time and asked her to let him down.

Alex: "Rae, get me closer to Betruger! Once we get close, let me go! I'll do the rest!"

Raven heard what Al was talking about and nodded for approval. She then flew to the fight as Robin kept on giving the insane doctor everything he got. Betruger continued to duck and dodge every strike and slice the Boy Wonder could muster up with his sword. Loosing all known options, he lifted his sword up and gives the doctor the final blow. Betruger then took the opportunity to lift his hand up and grabbed the sword with a tight grip. Though he did got a hold of the sword, it did give him a small cut and blood was tickling down his hand. Betruger then tightened his grip on the sword and within moments, the sword was glowing incredibly red hot. Robin felt that and immediately let go of his sword, feeling the heated pain. The leader cringed from the sword's hot temperature and held on to each of his hands, as they were red in heat. He then looked up and saw Dr. Betruger looking at his hand and the cut that penetrated it.

Dr. Betruger: "Impressive… This is the first time in a long time I've seen my own blood. I'm quite impressed you were the first one to draw first blood."

Robin looked up at the doctor and had a sternful look on his face.

Robin: "Gee, I'm flattered."

Betruger then lifted his hand to the Boy Wonder's face and a ball of flames emanated out of it.

Dr. Betruger: "Too bad it was your only chance to attack me."

Robin just kneeled where he was and knew that his time was coming. But before Betruger could finish the Titan leader off, he heard a voice from above.

Alex: "I don't think so!"

Betruger look up and saw Alex with Raven holding him in the air, heading towards the enemy. When they were close enough, Raven let go of the guardian and he gave a speeding rocket kick to his face. Amazingly enough, he was able to connect the kick to the doctors face as he was sent flying to end of the hall and his back hit the lock door that would get the team out of the room. Once he was out of the moment, Alex approached Robin and checked to see if he was okay.

Alex: "Hey Rob, your all right?"

Robin looked up at Alex and was glad that he was saved for the moment.

Robin: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little burned on the hands, but I think I'll make it."

Alex smiled for a moment, knowing that Rob's going to be safe. But then his look turned serious as he got up and looked at Betruger slowly getting up from the last impact. But doctor started to cough up blood as he lifted his head up and saw both the Titan leader and the guardian positioning themselves for battle.

Dr. Betruger: "This is the second time I got caught off guard. It would appear that I might have underestimated you Titans. Well, not anymore!"

He raised his arms to the sides and the flames spread throughout his hands. Immediately, he clapped his hands together and the fire sped right to them like and Archvile's, Both Robin and Alex jumped away in both directions to avoid that move and fought back. Robin took out a couple of birdarangs and threw them at the enemy while Alex took out his machine gun and fired a round of clips at him. Betruger then has his shield on and protected himself from the oncoming projectiles. As he was shielding himself, Alex took the opportunity and took a grenade out of this belt, armed it, and threw it right behind the mad doctor. It flew a landed right behind the shield, without the doctor noticing it. He dropped his shield and was going to attack again, but he then heard a high-pitched sound getting higher and higher by the second. He turned around and finally saw the grenade resting in back of him. Knowing what would happen, he immediately teleported out of harms way just seconds before the grenade exploded. Both Robin and Alex landed on the ground and witness the explosion that took place. Seeing the explosion, Alex didn't see Betruger's body anywhere in the blast.

Alex: "Did I get him?"

Just as soon as he asked that, lightning came down between them and Betruger appeared out of the blue.

Dr. Betruger: "Highly unlikely."

Both friends turned their heads to see the doctor between them. But before they could react, the crazy doctor raised both his hands at their faces and fired his flames at them. The blast of the flames caused them to fly on both ends of the room, Alex went down to the maintenance area on the back end and Robin skidding the metal floor at the entrance to the portal. Both Starfire and Raven saw that with their own eyes and decided to retaliate by coming together and firing their star bolts and aurora blasts, making them combine into one huge energy blast. Betruger look up at the two who launched the blast and formed another shield and protected himself from the huge assault. As he was protecting himself, Cyborg watched that and found a really good opening to attack. He look around to see what to use and saw a line of pipes that could be useful. He armed his cannon and used it to hit the pipes, causing them to brake apart and fall to the ground. Once they landed, he grabbed the biggest pipe he could get a hold of and waited for the moment to strike back. Soon enough, both Star and Rae stopped firing and Betruger removed his shield. Now Cy got the opening he needed as he charged in and headed straight to the doctor with the hugest pipe he has. Once he approached him, he lifted his pipe high up into the air and swung it upside his head without even noticing him. But Betrguer did sense it and his body started to glow intensely. When the hybrid hit the doctor, the metal around him melted and split the pipe in two. Cyborg looked at both Betruger and the broken pipe and was shocked then ever.

Cyborg: "Whoa…"

Betruger heard that and was a little ashamed at what he said.

Dr. Betruger: "Whoa? That's it? No classy comeback? No cheesy puns. I was expecting one of your favorite one-liners. Now what was it you always say? Ah yes…"

He then turned his head to see the Hybrid and said one of his famous lines he always says after every battle.

Dr. Betruger: "Booya?"

Now Cyborg had enough of this as he tighten his fist and gave the doctor a swift and strong punch to his sternum. But Betruger saw through that and side step with such high speeds that the hybrid hit nothing but air. Upon doing that, the doctor used his own swift punch that was covered in fire and hit Cy right in the back. That sends the hybrid flying to the back of the left maintenance area where Alex was taken. Soon after Betruger took care of the Titan, he too got blasted in the back. Only they were of green bolts of energy. The insane doctor looked up to see who threw them and saw Starfire with fists glowing green and Raven floating behind her. He lifted his hand up to them and was about to fire another fireball at them. But before he could do that, a metal plate burst open and many wires that were covered in black energy came out and wrapped around his arm. Betruger was caught off guard when that happened and struggled to break his arms free. Suddenly, more tiles blow up around him and more wires had risen up and covered Betruger's body. Soon enough, he was a mummy encased in wires. What really happened was that Raven with a tight fist covered in black magic and used the wires to hold him down. She was using all of her strength to keep the wires tight around the doctor's body. But as she was doing that, an orangey glow emanated out through the wires and glowed brighter. In mere seconds, the wires exploded and send the girls falling to different directions. Starfire fell to the right side of the maintenance area while Raven landed hard on the left control console of the main teleporter. Out of the huge blast Betruger was still in the middle completely unharmed and not damaged. Betruger thought he took care of all of them but he was wrong. From out of the blue, a green tiger showed up from behind and was about to pounce on his enemy. But Betruger always sense danger no matter where he is and turned around to give the tiger and slap of fire. The animal felt that and flew to the right control console of the teleporter. It landed on the ground right after it morphed back into its human form. It was without a doubt that this tiger was actually Beast Boy, shaking his head from the impact. He thought it would be best to wait for the right moment to pounce at the doctor while he was distracted. Unfortunately, that didn't work one bit. As he slowly got up, the changeling looked at the computer screen and noticed something that caught his attention. On the screen, there was a message that says, _'Teleporter Charging: Stand By'_ and a percentage number below it. The percentage number was 80% at the moment, but the moment he saw it, it suddenly went up to 81%. Seeing that happen, BB warned the team immediately.

Beast Boy: "Uh guys… I think we have a problem."

Robin, who was in the middle of the portal's entrance, heard the changeling's concern and could tell it wasn't good. Suddenly, he heard a loud hum from right behind him and turned around to see what is was. To his surprise, he saw the main teleporter humming back to life and the portal into Hell was slowly opening. His eyes were wide in fear, knowing what all of it meant.

Robin: "Oh no…"

The others were able to get up and they too were shocked and awe at the portal powering up.

Alex: "What the… What the Hell is happening here?!"

As if on cue, Betruger answered the guardian's question in a sinister voice.

Dr. Betruger: "Oh, I'll tell you what's happening. And indeed, Hell is what's happening!"

Everyone looked at the doctor and was a little confused at what he meant. Betruger decided to elaborate at what he said.

Dr. Betruger: "While all of you were busy trying to defeat me, the main teleporter was charging the hole time. Once the charge is complete the portal will open once more and Hell will be reopen."

Everyone gasped in complete horror, realizing that they were distracted the whole time when their main objective was right in front of them.

Alex: "You won't get away with this Betruger!"

Betruger looked at Alex and smiled very wickedly.

Dr. Betruger: "On the contrary deer Alex, I already have. Once the portal is open, you will all be sucked into it and will join with your fellow marine soon enough."

Upon hearing that, Robin took out another Bo Staff and spinned it around to take a battle pose.

Robin: "Then we have no other choice but to fight you till the very end."

Betruger peeked behind to see the Boy Wonder and chuckled under his breath.

Dr. Betruger: "You can try… But no matter how hard you fight, you will never win."

As soon as he said that, everyone got their weapons ready, charged their powers, and position themselves for battle.

Robin: "We'll see about that…"

Suddenly, everyone charged with what they had and attacked Betruger at the same time.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 16, 2145, 8:37 A.M.**

Back at Delta Authority, Thomas Kelly and Jack Campbell were starring at each other, pacing back and forth still looking for an opening to strike. Swan was still down, with blood coming out of the bullet wound, unable to help at the condition he's in. Only thing he could do is sit back and watch the fight getting started. Both soldiers looked at each other and continued looking for an opening. Campbell was staring at the Sarge but his eyes were full of rage and confusion as he muttered something in his breath.

Jack Campbell: "I've seen my share of turncoats in my days, but I never expect a Sargeant like you to betray the UAC."

Sarge smiled at the fact and shook his head.

Sargeant Kelly: "Oh, I'm no turncoat Campbell, I'm just doing what I thought is right."

Jack Campbell: "Then why did you do this? Why turn your back to your soldiers just to work with the enemy?"

Kelly's face got serious when he heard that question and could easily explain his betrayal.

Sargeant Kelly: "A retire veteran, like you, don't know what its like to be stuck in this damn place for too long. Even though I was a master sargeant in this facility, I was still following orders from the army down on Earth. They don't care about their people, or the troops they trust. Only thing they care about is themselves. They let men march down to the Grim Reaper's house while they sit back and watch the show takes place. They would even send an eight-year-old kid with a pistol into the battlefield and won't lift a single finger to help them. I had it up to here with the whole thing and wanted to change all of that. Of course that was when Betruger came in. I've always been suspicious about what he was doing. And with the power outages, the paranoid test subjects, and the funds used for his classified research, I had no choice but to enter Delta 4 and find out what he was up to. I asked him about this project, what it does, why is that the UAC's in disarray because of it, you know standard procedure. He, like any other scientists showed me what he's researching and oddly enough took me into the portal to see what's on the other side. When we passed through it, I couldn't believe my eyes. For when I saw what Hell truly is, I decided to help Betruger in making his plan a reality."

Jack Campbell: "So you decided to sell your soul to Betruger and sacrificed all of your men to his ruling."

Sargeant Kelly: "Hmph… Sometimes you have to make a few sacrifices in order to gain control over a universe at war."

Jack Campbell: "And the distress signal you gave to Earth's fleet? Was that all part of Betruger's plan?"

Sargeant Kelly: "Indeed it was. You see, even though the plan to open the portal to Hell and freeing the demons worked perfectly, that was only phase one of the plan. Phase two is to send the demons to Earth and finish what they started. The problem is that they don't have wings to fly there and even if they do fly, it will take them a long time to reach Earth. So we had to take a latter approach. The ships the UAC Earth fleets have are huge to carry every demon within and its flight speed reached the planet an hour or two. They are perfect in sending the beasts in and surprise Earth when they're completely unguarded. Only problem is that I need to find a way to bring the ships to Mars to continue this invasion."

Campbell listened in and put two and two together, realizing what happened a while back.

Jack Campbell: "So in order for you to have ships here, you've get up the distress signal to alert the fleet that Mars is under attack."

Kelly smirked at the bodyguard, realizing Campbell figured all that out.

Sargeant Kelly: "Indeed… But the thing is that I need to transfer the signal through a data disk and it needs to be taken to a communication facility for short wave access. But of course I do need a few humans to help bring the card to the Comm. Facility. At first, I thought that Bravo Team would take that card to the facility so I did ordered my monsters to spare them until they deliver the message. Of course the Wraiths were a little too over their heads that they killed them before they could reach Communications, but I was lucky that one Marine was able to retrieve it before Swan got his hands on it. And it would've run smoothly if you hadn't blasted the Comm. terminal to bits. Though set backs aside, the plan went well then I anticipated."

Jack Campbell: "And you doomed us all from that moment on."

To that end, Kelly chuckled a little under his breath.

Sargeant Kelly: "There's and old saying a long time back. When you're a small fish in a big sea filled with sharks, you have two options. You have to either swim with them or get eaten by them. And I don't want to pick the second option."

Jack Campbell: "What about your men? The people you've sent to the slaughter. Do you care about them?"

Sergeant Kelly: "I do care about my men. But if I'm ever going to live, I would let them sacrifice their lives to save mine."

Jack Campbell: "And what about your son, Alex? What about him? Don't you care about him?"

Kelly's eyes blinked, knowing that his son is still alive in this facility. Alex had been surviving through out the place ever since the start of this attack, but he never thought of what would happen if he gets killed. He turned his head away and thought of the consequences of what would happen if his son died. He then look back at Campbell and told him his feelings.

Sargeant Kelly: "I love my son. Ever since his mother died, I did everything that I can to keep him happy. I took him to this place, gave him a home, even made him a guardian to help protect the Teen Titans. I gave him everything he would need to help being a soldier, a friend, and as a son. I would give up anything to protect him."

Jack Campbell: "Even if it means selling your soul?!"

Sargeant Kelly: "Yes, even if it means selling my soul."

The bodyguard squinted his eyebrows and now had it with this bullshit.

Jack Campbell: "You're not getting away with this Sarge!"

Sargeant Kelly: "And who's going to stop me? You?"

Campbell quickly looked at the BFG that was lying there, waiting to be picked up and the looked back at the traitor with a cocky grin on his face.

Jack Campbell: "Oh, you better believe it."

Sarge peeked to see the very weapon Campbell was looking at and his smirk got even wider.

Sargeant Kelly: "Well what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

Campbell tightens his fist and get ready for the fight.

Jack Campbell: "Gladly…"

Sarge did the exact same thing and tightened his fist ready for the battle. Immediately the two charged in and began to fight each other for either honor or vengeance. Campbell gave the traitor a swift uppercut to the chin while Sarge gave the bodyguard a straight punch to his left cheek. Both felt that punch and stumbled back for a few seconds from the impact. But the two got back to fighting, hoping one will go down before the other. Campbell gave out a couple of quick punches in random locations to Sarge's body, but Kelly was able to block them all and found the perfect opening to strike back. The side was the most vulnerable part so he gave the bodyguard a strike kick there. Once Campbell doubled over from that strike, the traitor grabbed his head with both of his hands and lifted his knee up to give him a knee strike. That last attack caused Jack to fly a few feet and landed on the metal floor back first, cringing in pain. Kelly then approached Campbell and was about to give him the finishing blow. But luckily enough, Campbell was still conscious after the last attack and lifted his legs up and used both of his feet to hit him in the sternum. But that wasn't enough. He lifted his legs up and used his strength to lift Kelly by the feet and threw him to the other side of the room. In fact, he flew through the door that automatically opened the moment he got close to it and hit the wall that had the UAC logo painted on it. Quickly, Campbell got up in a fast pace and turned around to see the downed traitor. He immediately rushed over to him and attacked before he could recover from the last move. He started to kick him constantly to knock him unconscious and out of his misery. After a couple of kicks, Kelly had the instinct to grabbed the foot he was stomping and used his strength to take him down with one swift move. That made the bodyguard fall to the ground once more with a loud thud. He immediately moved on top of him and gave him a couple of punches to the side of his face a couple of times. Campbell was defenseless for the moment as he kept on getting punch constantly, but luckily there was one opening that everyone would fail to notice. So he lifted his knee up with such incredible force and hit him right between his legs. The sargeant felt that and even though he had a cup on, it felt incredibly painful. He got off of Jack to recover from that one while Campbell used his same leg and kicked the Sarge right in the face. Kelly backed away from that attack while Campbell jumped up, getting ready to strike back. Unfortunately, the traitor found another opening and speared him out of nowhere, causing the two to enter the back to the administration office. The two immediately rolled around for a couple of seconds until they stopped completely and let go of each other. They then went back to starring at each other, not letting their eyes go away. From this fight, it's going to be a long one.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 8:43 A.M.**

Back to the main teleporter, the Titans were still fighting Betruger, hoping that the main portal would charge up completely and take them straight to Hell. Robin threw a couple of birdarangs right at the doctor while Starfire threw more star bolts as the same enemy. Betruger formed a fiery shield around him and protected himself from those incoming object. But once he let his shield down, Cyborg charged right at him with his fist tighten to punch him completely. Betruger turned around to see the Hybrid the same time Cy was about to punch him. But without warning, the insane doctor lifted his hand up and grabbed that punch in an instant. Cy's eyes were completely shocked when the enemy did that and didn't know what to do next. As for Betruger, he charged his free hand up and was about to return a flaming punch. But then, Cyborg's expression went from shocked to a sly grin. The doctor didn't know why he was doing that until he saw someone coming up from behind the hybrid. When this person jumped over him, he saw Alex in plain view with his feet ready to kick. And that kick is of course a tornado kick to the head. Betrguer felt that and flew to the back end of the safety rails behind him. Alex landed on his feet and took out his plasma rifle, aiming it at the traitorous doctor. Just as the doctor got up from the pain, the guardian pulled the trigger and fired plasma projectiles at him. Betruger, on instinct, lifted his hand up and formed a firewall to block off the incoming flying objects. Once the projectiles are gone, he waved his fist to the sideways direction and threw a huge fireball at the two teenagers. Both Alex and Cyborg saw that fireball and the two immediately jumped up and away from the incoming ball of flames. Thankfully, they weren't hurt or worse from that impact, but Betruger was going to fire another round at them. But then he heard a loud roar coming from above him. He looked up to see what it was and saw a huge green gorilla coming down to him with its fist up in the air for a huge pound. It was obvious that this gorilla was Beast Boy himself. He was about to flatten Betruger like a pancake until the doctor teleported himself out of danger. Seconds later, BB landed on the ground with a huge thud and slammed his fists at the floor where Betruger was. The moment he landed on the floor, the doctor appeared behind him and was about to attack back by punching him from behind. Beast Boy felt the slight wind on his backend of the head and sidestepped out of the way to avoid sudden danger. The changeling then lifted his arm up and swung it to knock Betruger off of his feet. However, Betruger bended back and simply avoided that swing a few inches from his body. Once he got back up to the right position, he and Beast Boy went back to the fighting. The two went at it with fists a flying and blocks a blocking. But after BB could finish him off by throwing a powerful thrust punch, Betruger sidestepped his way out of the punch and gave a flaming uppercut to the changeling's chin. The sudden punch from that uppercut caused Beast Boy to fly up in the air and landed on the ground with a huge fwomp. The doctor approached the edge of the safety rails and saw the changeling out cold in his human mode. He then lifted his hand up and was about to finish him up.

Dr. Betruger: "You will die first my little green friend."

But before he could end him, his entire body was covered in a black aurora. He looked down at his body and wondered where all that black magic came from. That's when he heard a dark feminine voice from around him.

Raven: "You leave him alone! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Suddenly and without warning, Betruger was lifted up off the ground and was flying violently all over the room. He got crashed from wall to ceiling, getting bruised up and damaged along the way. After that short trip, Raven flew her hands down and sent the insane doctor soaring down to the ground. Once he landed on the ground he created a deep impact and smoke suddenly came out of the crash. The entire team got back and took cover from the sudden crash, except for Beast Boy, who was beginning to stir. Once the smoke was cleared, everyone got out of their hiding places and approached the hole through the metal floor where Betruger fell in. Beast Boy, who was now in conscious, got closer to the crater and wondered if its over.

Beast Boy: "So… Did we just win?"

Just as he said that, something exploded right in the middle to the maintenance area of the chamber. Everyone turned around to the direction of the blast to see what just happened. That's when they all saw Betruger who looked completely damaged and bloodied on his face with an extremely pissed look on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "THAT'S IT!!! I HAD HAVE IT WITH ALL OF YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!! IT'S TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!!!"

The moment he said that, an announcement had been made.

_"Attention: Teleporter charging at 95% and climbing. Estimated time to completion, ten minutes."_

Robin looked back at the main teleporter and saw it charging brighter. He then looked back to Betruger and alerted his team the situation they're in right now.

Robin: "We're running out of time Titans. We have to put a stop to this and defeat Betruger once and for all!"

Alex: "I could highly agree with you Rob."

Everyone got their positions ready for the main battle while Betruger charged some fireballs in both hands. He immediately threw them at the group as the Titans jumped up and away from them. The Boy Wonder took his freezing disk and threw it at the floor below the doctor. As the disk hit the floor, the turned into an ice pillar and rose up to the doctor, incasing him completely. Rob landed on the ground and thought that would take care of him. But then the icy prison started to crack up and in mere moments it exploded in bits and pieces. And from out of that explosion came Betruger, still angry then ever. He pointed his fist at Robin and fired a line of flames at him. The Titan leader quickly jumped up and somersaulted backwards to avoid that hazard attack. But even if he got out of that, the flames continued to follow him as he cart wheeled, flip, and turned every way possible. Starfire flew up high in the air and noticed Robin in trouble. So she looked up at the threat and fired her eye beams at him. Betruger didn't see that coming as he got hit with the attack and fell to the floor. Once he landed, Cyborg got the opening and jumped up high into the air, coming down with his feet ready to stomp. The doctor could tell that it was coming and needed to get out now before he gets squished again. So he rolled out of the way just seconds before Cyborg landed with an impactful sound. Soon after that, Betruger used his left to sweep the hybrid off of his feet. Cy felt that sweep and caused his body to fall to the floor too. Quickly Betruger got up and raised his fist at the Hybrid, hoping to get rid of him before he gets up. But just as he blast his fiery blast at him, a black dome covered Cy up and protected him from the assault. Betruger knew that it was Raven who saved Cyborg and was going to hurt her too. Unfortunately that didn't happen as he was blasted by the hybrid's sonic cannon just seconds after the dome disappeared. Betruger flew in midair and hit his back at one of the huge electrical plugs that help give power to the teleporter. As he was slowly getting up, Beast Boy took the chance and turned into a hawk to fly up high in the air. Once he reached high enough, he turned into an elephant and plummeted downwards straight to the insane doctor. Betruger barely had time to avoid it as the green elephant fell on top of him and completely squished him. Everyone watched on as they saw their enemy flatten and thought it was all over. But a few seconds later, Beast Boy felt something was lifting him up off the ground. To everyone's surprise, it was Dr. Betruger lifting the green elephant up with incredible strength. Once he got the animal over his head, he threw it straight at the team to flatten them as well. Everyone quickly got out of the elephant's way as BB changed to his human form and landed on the floor, rolling along. Alex took a couple of grenades out of his belt and armed them all for an explosive finish. He tossed them at the doctor in hopes of watching him blow up in front of his face. Once it reached the doctor, he lifted his glowing hand up and stopped the grenades in mid air as they were covered in flames. Then in a matter of moments, the grenades exploded right in front of him, creating a huge enough blast. Alex watched on, thinking that this crazy doctor was long gone and sighed to himself. But just as he was going to enjoy his moment, something came out of the flames at rocket speed and headed straight to the guardian. Alex didn't had any time to react to this as the unknown figure hit him intentionally and sent him flying to the middle of the room. The guardian felt completely dazed and confused at what just happened, but just as he was about to get up, that speeding blur appeared in front of him and towers over him. That's when he heard that very familiar voice.

Dr. Betruger: "You're too weak…"

Alex slowly looked up and knew who this person was.

Alex: "Betrguer…"

Betruger smirked devilishly and shook his head.

Dr. Betruger: "Honestly Alex, do you really think those little grenades of yours could stop me? I have unlimitless power within even the tiniest of pinkies and you wouldn't stand a chance with me. I am stronger then you and your pathetic Titans."

Alex got up on one knee and retorted something back to Betruger.

Alex: "And because of that, you betrayed the UAC and sworn allegiance to Hell's emperor. But I know the reality of it is. You see the reason why you joined Hell in the first place is that you are weak."

Betruger raised an eyebrow and had a completely sour look on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "What did you say?"

Now Alex was fully up and stared at the doctor with a confidant look on his face.

Alex: "I said, the reason why sold your soul to Trigon is because you're weak. Face the facts Betruger, you were a grand scientist in the corporation, but you're always beneath the superiors. You wanted to face them by yourself but you couldn't. No matter how hard you try, no matter how many accomplishments to pulled, you're going to be nothing more then a mere coward."

That was when without warning; Betruger grabbed the guardian by the throat and tightened it, lifting him off the floor. Alex felt the tightened grip as he was cut off from the air he needs to breath to survive. He tried his best to pull off from the enemies grip but every attempt was no use at all. Betruger kept on squeezing Alex's neck while giving him some final advice.

Dr. Betruger: "Listen well kid, you have nothing against me and my legion. It's you and your team that got on my nerves since the start of this invasion. If you haven't been assigned as a guardian for these misfits, you or they would've been dead by now."

The guardian slowly opened his eyes to see Betruger and had a disgusted look on his face.

Alex: "I will never abandon the Titans. I will protect them no matter what. Even if it means breathing my last breath."

Betruger heard that last sentence and smiled even more wickedly.

Dr. Betruger: "Is that so? Well then, consider this your last breath."

The doctor squeezed the guardian's neck tighter and was going to end his life. But just before he could collapse the air passage, a birdarang came out of nowhere and stabbed the doctor on the arm without even him noticing it. Betruger screamed in pain and let go of the guardian's neck while Alex landed on the ground and took a deep breath, trying to get the air in his system. The doctor backed up, removing the birdarang out and rubbing the cut in his arm when he heard the Titan leader's cry.

Robin: "Don't go anywhere near our friend Betruger!"

Betruger turned his head to see who threw that object and saw the Teen Titans, who recovered from the attacks and were ready to kick some ass. Betruger watched them and deeply sighed to himself.

Dr. Betruger: "So the Titans would protect their guardian as the guardian protects the Titans. How quaint…"

Robin's eyes squinted in anger as he took his R-Sword out and position it ready to fight.

Robin: "We had it with this invasion. This ends now…"

Betruger charged his fireballs and was ready to fight back.

Dr. Betruger: "So it will end. But for you, not me."

He was going to fire at the team until he forgot about the guardian he choked earlier. Alex slowly got up and had it with Betruger. He ran up to him and jumped on top of him, using his arms to get a hold of him. Betruger didn't expect that coming as he was thrashing about, trying to let the guardian off of him.

Dr. Betruger: "Get off of me this instant boy! Don't make me burn you alive!"

While he was holding on, Alex ordered the team to take him down.

Alex: "Now, while he's distracted! Trap him!!"

Robin nodded as he took out another freezing disk out of his utility belt while the others were getting themselves ready. At the same time, Betruger continued to shake Alex off of him, but it was to no avail. Finally, after a few attempts, he used his arms to get a hold of the guardian's neck and used all of his strength throw him over his head and rolled on the floor to the team. This gave the Titans the chance to finish this as the leader gave the command.

Robin: "NOW! ATTACK!!"

The Boy Wonder threw the freeze disk it hit the ground in front of the doctor. Within moments, ice froze around him and to his feet, stopping him in his track. He look down at his frozen feet and back up to the team with his eyes a blazing as he was charging his fireballs in his fists. Starfire noticed that and she needs to eliminate that part of the power to stop Betrguer. She quickly grabbed two floor platings on the ground and flew straight to the insane doctor with her hands glowing completely green with energy. As her hands were glowing, the metal started to melt in mere seconds. She flew in super fast speeds before Betruger could fire flames at them. But before he could do that, Starfire was able to reach him and used the melted steel to form closures around his hands. She quickly flew up and away from the doctor just as Betruger noticed his hands completely sealed tight. He looked up and was going to teleport to get out of this mess. But suddenly, a black ring appeared and wrapped up the doctors body, making it impossible to leave. Betruger tried to struggle from this but it was to no avail. He looked at the group and saw Raven with her hands glowing black at him, trying to keep the ring together. Now he is completely and utterly trapped. Quickly, Cyborg and Beast Boy separated and got ready for the final blow. Cy armed both his cannons and opened his shoulder blades to reveal his mini rockets while BB turned into a Tyrannosaurs Rex and roared at the enemy. Alex quickly got up and took out his double barrel shotgun and aimed it at Betruger right behind him. Just as he cocked it ready to fire, he told Betruger that this was the end.

Alex: "It's over Dr. Betruger. You've lost."

Betruger looked around and realizes that he was surrounded. At first he was going to be defeated by this surprising upset. But then, he curved a smile on his face and began laughing about it. The team was a little confused at this sudden change as the guardian lifted an eyebrow up and wondered what was so funny.

Alex: "Hey! What are you laughing at?"

Betruger took a peak at Alex and answered in a sinister grin.

Dr. Betruger: "It's never over Alex. For you see, I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Alex didn't know what the doctor meant by that. That was when he saw Betruger's body was outline in a yellowy red energy and was glowing brighter by the second. Starring at that for a few mere seconds, the guardian now knows what Betruger is doing. He quickly looks back at the team and warned them what's going to happen shortly.

Alex: "Everyone get out of the way! He's going to blow!!"

The team noticed that and was about to flee the scene immediately. But sadly, it was too late. Betruger was completely enwrapped around the glow and was burning hot. The moment Alex alerted the others, Betruger's entire body explodes, sending a dome of flames spreading throughout the room. Everyone felt and blast and were flying to different directions, hitting something along the way and went into complete unconsciousness. Ask for Raven, she was able to form a black dome and protected herself from the sudden blast. Once that huge explosion was completely over, Raven let down her shield and looked at the damaged. But when she did that, she couldn't believe what she saw. In a different place in the teleportation chamber, each Titan was on the ground, completely knocked out and not moving. Raven didn't know what to do, as she pondered how is she going to help them. But then, she heard the voice that sent chills right down her spine.

Dr. Betruger: "Rest assure my dear girl, they're not dead. Not yet at least…"

The telepath turned her head to that voice and saw Betruger slowly walking towards her with a mischievous grin on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "They are a bit unconscious for the moment. They won't be getting up anytime soon. But the moment they wake up, they will be in for quite a surprise of their lives when they realize their greatest fears would soon come true. And since they'll be out for quite a while, I believe you and I need to talk about something."

Now Betruger was face to face with Raven as the two stared at each other, beginning Betruger's little talk.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 16, 2145, 8:50 A.M.**

Back at Delta 1, another fight is taking place. Both Campbell and Kelly duke it out in hopes of ending each other's misery. The two kept on using kicks, punches, and blocks and waited for an opening they could use to take the other out. Campbell was able to do a quick high block with both armed when Kelly used a high kick to use the heel to knock the bodyguard cold. Jack then lifted his foot up and used it to push him away, before he could get that opening. Upon doing that, he ran to him and gave the traitor and spinning roundhouse kick to finish the job. But as it reach Kelly's head, he was able to grab and held on to it for a quick second before tightening it. Campbell could feel the pain and was going to retaliate as fast as he could. But Kelly had other plans in mind, as he kept a tight grip on the leg and lifted Campbell off the ground, spinning him around a couple of times before letting go of him and sent him flying over the reception desk and smack straight into a wall. As the bodyguard tried to get up, the Sergeant jumped up and did a handstand over the desk and landed right behind his opponent. He then grabbed Campbell by the head and forcibly pushed him right into the computer screen, completely disabling it and shattering it. During the crash, the bodyguard started to bleed, letting hid blood drip down his face and oozing down the screen. He was trying to recover from that attack until the traitor grabbed by the throat with his arms and squeezed him tightly, completely sucking the air right out of his lungs. As he did that, he whispered something into Jack's ear before he could die.

Sergeant Kelly: "Do you feel that Campbell? This is true pain. Get use to it because where you're going is going to be ten times worse."

Kelly was going to finish him off until Campbell got a shot and used the back of his head as a hammer to hit the Sarge right in the face. Once he was free from that struggle, he lifted his arm up and gave Campbell an arm jab to the gut. Kelly got back and completely winced in pain. The bodyguard turned around and responded back to that threat in a pissed off expression.

Jack Campbell: "You first…"

He constantly punched Kelly in the face constantly and backed him up on the wall. He continued to punch over and over again, and thought he was going to win this one. But what he didn't know was that Kelly was waiting for Jack to get a little overconfident, and that plan sort of worked. When the bodyguard got the last punch ready, Kelly ducked down and avoided contact while Campbell hit the wall and gave it a complete indent. He removed his hand off the wall and held on to it, gripping in complete pain. This is a chance to Kelly to finish him off. So he got up and gave Jack and striking uppercut to his chin with such strength, sending flying over the desk and landed back in the middle of the room. Kelly jumped up and was on top of the desk, looking at the downed Marine and smiled very wickedly.

Sergeant Kelly: "Oh how the brave die so young. Must be hard to have that type of burden in their hearts. Fortunately, I don't have that type of a burden since I sold my soul to my master. I know it was hard to sacrifice all the lives of every man, woman, and child to bring this invasion to this place. But it's all necessary to get whatever Trigon wants. Don't worry, you'll be seeing everyone sooner then you think."

Campbell slowly slouched up and looked at the traitorous Sarge with an angry look in his eyes. That's when Kelly jumped up and was going to use his boots to piece through the bodyguard's waist area. Instinctively, Campbell rolled out of the way seconds before the traitor could finish the blow. He quickly got up and started to kick Kelly in the face once more. The traitor stumbled back and was completely out of the open from the hit. Campbell saw that and knew what to do next. He ran up to him and used a plain roundhouse kick to knock the Sarge out cold. The moment he did that, Kelly ducked backwards and avoided that kick by a few centimeters. He then jumped back in a handstand and thrusted himself forward to get back on his feet. After Campbell did that kick, he was completely off balance and turned around to gain it back. But what he really did was turn his back and Kelly, giving the traitor the chance to take him down. He grabbed the bodyguard from behind with a tightening bear hug and used his strength to lift him off the ground and gave him a powerful suplex, letting him go midway. That move sends Campbell to the right end of the room and landed hard on the ground. Kelly got back up quick and headed to get something Campbell dropped not so long ago. The bodyguard meanwhile was slowly recovering from the sudden impact and was trying to get up from it. As he was one knee up, he heard quite a familiar click on a very specific weapon. He looked up and saw that Kelly was now holding the BFG in his arsenal. The Sarge smiled at this and said to the bodyguard one more thing before he starts to pull the trigger.

Sergeant Kelly: "My, do things go around in circles all of sudden. Though I might say I was impressed by this fight that you got in you. Still, you were no match for a Master Sergeant like me. And now that I have your weapon in my procession, I think it's time to end you life at once. Now then, any last words before your demise?"

He then pulled the trigger within the gun and it was charging up for a blast. Before he could let go of the trigger, Campbell said his 'last words'.

Jack Campbell: "I just got one thing to say. Once you attack the first person, make sure he's dead before you move on to the next one."

Kelly lifted an eyebrow and was a little confused at what he meant by that. But just as he was going to let go of the trigger, he heard some gunfire from behind him and felt the sudden pain in his left elbow where he was holding the BFG 9000. He let go of the weapon and held on to his injured elbow, turning around to see who shot him. To his surprise, it was in fact Counselor Swan completely wounded but was holding his machine gun with one hand while covering his wound with the other. Kelly was surprised, as the fact that Swan was alive, but was quickly distracted at the fact Campbell was able to get up. Kelly took his pistol out and was going to kill the counselor this time. But before he could do that, he felt a tap on his shoulder. But as he turned around, he was introduced by a straight and physical punch right to the traitor's face. The sergeant stumbled backwards and hit his back on the reception desk, staggering a bit. Campbell quickly grabbed his weapon and pointed it at the Sarge, who was still recovering from the attack. He was able to get up and saw the bodyguard holding the BFG, ready for retaliation. Kelly, be that he is completely outgunned, decided that discretion is the better valor.

Sergeant Kelly: "Another time perhaps…"

He quickly ran away from the fight and exit through another door that would take him to the Delta's main lobby. The moment he got away, Jack looked at an injured Swan and approached him to see if he was all right.

Jack Campbell: "Thanks for the save. Are you okay?"

Swan looked at the bodyguard and coughed a little bit.

Counselor Swan: "I had better."

He continued to cough up blood as more was oozing out of the wound. Looking at that, Campbell knew that the counselor is going to loose his life and knows that he has to save him.

Jack Campbell: "Come on, I'll take you to the Med Bay to help patch you up."

He about to pick Swan up to take to the nearest med bay, but Swan stopped him there.

Counselor Swan: "No, don't pick me up. I would slow you down. Just go a head and hunt down the traitor Kelly. I'll stay here."

Campbell looked at Swan and was surprised by his decision in staying.

Jack Campbell: "But sir, you're seriously wounded. If you don't get any medical treatment soon you're going to-"

Counselor Swan: "I know! But it doesn't mean that you have to drag me around the whole time." cough, cough… "Right now, you have to stop Kelly from killing the remaining survivors here, if they are some. I'll stay here and hope someone would come for help. I got my machine gun with me, so incase anything evil comes through here, I'll hold them off as long as I can." cough, cough, cough… "Go, stop Kelly… I'll survive on my own."

Campbell listened on and didn't know what to do. He wanted to help save the counselor's life, but Kelly is getting away and he didn't want him to cause more chaos throughout the facility. So without any second thought, he got up and said his goodbye to the Swan.

Jack Campbell: "Good luck Swan."

He then left Swan and went after Kelly with his BFG in his hands. Once he left the administration area, Swan sat there on the floor, holding his machine gun tightly in his hands and had a bunch of clips by his side, making this his last resort.**

* * *

Delta Labs Level 4, Teleporter 4 Main Chamber: November 16, 2145, 8:52 A.M.**

_"Attention: Teleporter charging at 99% and climbing. Estimated time to completion, one minute."_

The announcement boomed throughout the room and the main teleporter was nearing its completion. Meanwhile, the Titans were still out like a light and weren't going to stop the teleporter in time. But the only person that was still up and about was Raven. But that's the good news. The bad news is that Betruger was face to face with the dark telepath and had a mischievous look on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "My, my… Aren't you a pretty young lady? I could understand why my master needs you the most since I know what you truly are. But I don't like the way you're using your special powers to help these mortals."

Raven kept her firm and retorted back to the doctor with determination in her eyes.

Raven: "They are my friends, and I would never leave them to die."

Betruger raised an eyebrow and was a little skeptic by what she said.

Dr. Betruger: "Friends? How quaint… However, if there is one thing I learned from all of this is that sometimes you can't keep secrets from your friends."

Raven: "What do you mean by that?"

The insane doctor has a sly grin on his face and decided to tell the girl the truth.

Dr. Betruger: "Tell me something Raven, do your friends know about who you really are? What your true heritage is? What you are destined to do? Oh yes, I know the truth about you Raven. What will you be and what will become of the universe. You of all people must of this the moment you were born into this world. Yet despite all of that, you decided to forget about the prophecy and pretend to be the hero."

In reaction to that, Raven lifted her hand up and a black glow emanated out of it.

Raven: "Don't come any closer…"

Dr. Betruger: "Or you what, destroy me? Oh my dear Raven, you have no idea who you're messing with."

Betruger tightened his fist and they too burst into flames, getting hotter by the second.

Dr. Betruger: "But honestly Raven, you really think saving all those innocent people will make you forget your destiny? No matter what you do, there's nothing that can stop Trigon from being freed from his eternal prison."

Raven: "Then what are you going to do to me? Are you going to destroy me? Or did your master want you to not harm because without me, he would be stuck forever."

As the talking continued, someone was slowly beginning to stir and return to consciousness. That person is not the Titans themselves, but was their guardian, Alex. He slowly got up, trying to recover from the doctor's ultimate attack. As he did that, he looked up and saw both Betruger and Raven standing face to face with each other. They weren't even attacking, sides the aurora energy and the fire balls, but were just looking into each others eyes completely cold and dead. He then heard Raven said something that was completely confusing to him.

Raven: "Did he tell you to keep me safe?"

Alex was a little confused by what she was talking about. But when he looked at the two and then saw the portal almost at full power, he knew he have to do something quick before he and his team get sucked into real Hell. All he had to do is to destroy the stabilizers and the teleporter would be none workable. But the main question is how? As he was fully getting up, his foot hit something hard and made of metal. He looked down at what he hit and saw what appears to be a BFG 9000, the very weapon the marine used before he got sucked into the portal. Alex knew that this was the same weapon Campbell used back at the Communication Facility and knew what its capable off. Looking at this weapon the guardian knew what to do. While he was getting the BFG, both Betruger and Raven continued their ever lasting stare and didn't jitter or move an inch since then. They didn't even notice that Alex was up and was getting the weapon on the floor. Betruger thought of what the telepath said and came up with an answer.

Dr. Betruger: "Indeed, my master ordered me not to harm you. But that doesn't mean the I could beat some sense into you."

He lifted his hand up and then slapped her intentionally in the face. Raven did used one of her hands to block it but it was too strong for her to protect herself. The hit caused her to fly away from the enemy and landed on the ground with a sudden thud, leaving her semi conscious. She slowly tried to get up as Betruger slowly approached her with the Scath mark glowing on his forehead.

Dr. Betruger: "I don't truly understand why Trigon wants you and you refused to take part of this history making experience. Perhaps the human side of you is forcing your demonic side. Well that will change soon enough…"

As soon as he said that, another announcement blasted through the room.

_"Attention: Teleporter 100% charged. Destination marked."_

After that, the teleporter charged up and a portal opened in the entryway, leading to Hell. Betruger look behind to see the portal then looked back at the dark telepath and smiled to himself.

Dr. Betruger: "Well now, it would appear that my teleporter is ready. Oh don't worry; you won't get sucked in since I'm sparing your life. But your friends on the other hand we'll get the chance seeing what true evil is really like."

Raven slowly got up to see Betruger and had a complete distasteful look on her face.

Raven: "Leave them alone Betruger! They don't have anything to do with this."

But even after that plea, Betruger simply laughed about it and looked down at her with a sinister expression.

Dr. Betruger: "Oh on the contrary, they have everything to do with this. These friends of yours have been such a pain as of late and I thought that maybe a short one-way trip to the darkest parts of Hell would teach them a lesson they will never forget. It's too bad that they are unconscious right now. I would've been interested in what their last words would be."

Suddenly, Betruger heard a very familiar voice he didn't like.

Alex: "Oh, I got my last words for you Betruger."

The doctor heard that and quickly turned to his right to see the Titans guardian holding what appeared to be the BFG 9000, the same weapon the marine was going to use.

Alex: "Consider this project of yours permanently shut down!"

He then pointed the BFG at the stabilizers above them and pulled the trigger to charge. Betruger knew what the guardian was going to do as he raised his fist at him and was going to burn him to ash. Unfortunately, he forgot about Raven her eyes glowed white and her hands were black. She closed her hand into a fist and in an instant Betruger was completely covered in dark magic. The doctor tried desperately to move but this power was now much stronger then his. Quickly the telepath lifted her arm up and sent the enemy flying up to the ceiling. The doctor hit the ceiling and a loud crash and was flying back down to the ground without the magic, impacting the floor along the way. Once Betruger was down and out, Raven looked at Alex who was almost charging his weapon and nodded her head.

Raven: "Do it…"

Alex nodded back and let go of the trigger, sending a green energy blast straight to a set of stabilizers. Within the matter of seconds the stabilizers exploded upon impact the moment the portal was going to suck the Teen Titans in. Small explosions emanated throughout the room and scrap metal rained down just about everywhere. At the same time, the entire team was able to get out of their out cold state and were surprised at the fact the entire teleporter chamber was falling apart before their eyes. They also know that they are all in the middle of absolute danger as heavy debris rain down all over them. One huge piece of slab detached from the ceiling and was falling straight to Robin. In a quick second, Robin took his grappling hook out and fired it at the nearest pipe. Once he latched on to the pipe and pushed the button to retract it and flew up in the air seconds before the huge slab could crush him. Starfire got up and tried to get her marbles going until she looked up and saw another slab coming down on her and she wouldn't have the time to fly out of it. So with no other option left, she lifted her hands up and with her Tamaranean strength to catch the slab on top of her and lifted it over her head. Cyborg, who was fully up and about looked around and saw Robin flying in the air with his grappling hook and noticed sharp metal girders falling towards his path. With no time to react, he immediately turned both his sonic cannons on and used them to fire on all the slabs that were raining down around the Titan leader. What he didn't know was that a few large pipes detached from the ceiling and was falling towards his position. At first, Cy was going to get completely crushed by the huge pipes. But just as his life was going to be over, something huge appeared behind his and immediately hit each of the pipes with some massive punches. Cyborg quickly looked up when he was finished and saw Beast Boy in his Sasquatch mode destroying the pipes in mid air. Cy was glad that his best friend saved his life and continued on shooting all the slabs and debris around their teammates. Raven and Alex looked around and noticed the team woke up and tried to get out of the mess alive. Raven then looked at the guardian and saw one of the stabilizers sparking and falling apart. It was up until the point that the stabilizer went loose and was falling the Alex's spot. Shocked in fear, Rae melted into the floor and sped straight to Alex. Once she was around him in a big black circle, she appeared behind him and used her cape to swallow him up. He was so surprised by this; his reaction caused him to drop the BFG and landed on the floor away from the cape. As Raven disappeared into the circle, the stabilizer fell and damaged the floor, completely destroying the BFG in the process. Once all of that happened the portal itself closed up and the teleporter was shut down forever. Once the explosions finished and the smoke cleared, the entire chamber was in complete disarray. One of the huge power plugs got dislodge from the socket, wires were dangling with sparks falling everywhere, and the monitors were nothing but static and malfunctioning. Along with all of that, an announcement was roared through the room.

_"Warnnning: Stabilizers offli- offline. Teeeeeliporter 4 in- in- inoperable. Maintenance persooooonel report to cham- chamber 4 immmmmediately."_

When the whole fiasco was over, everyone groups together and glad that everyone was alive. Raven fazed out of the floor and opened her cape, letting Alex to tumble out of it with a startling look. He looked up and Raven and was a little off the loop after what happened just now.

Alex: "Again, a little warning before you do something like that. Oh and by the way, now we're even."

Rae nodded as Robin approached the guardian and offers him a hand. Alex grabbed the hand so that the Boy Wonder would lift him up to stand. Once he was up, Alex surveyed the damage and whistled to himself.

Alex: "Man… Never thought that BFG could pack a punch. Look at this place. It looks all tore up!"

Robin: "Well it doesn't matter, the teleporter is destroyed and the gateway to Hell is closed. It's finally over."

He started to look around the place and realized they're forgetting something.

Robin: "Um… Anyone knows where Betruger is?"

Alex looked at the Boy Wonder and snickered to himself.

Alex: "Relax Rob, Raven was able to knock him out before he could stop me from shutting down the portal. He's not going any-"

He looked to his left to see what should be a down and out. But when he turned his head, all he saw was an impacted crater, but no Betruger in sight.

Alex: "Where? What the- Where did he go? He was just there a moment ago!"

The team gathered around the crater and was baffled by this sudden disappearance when Cy stepped in and explained.

Cyborg: "Hmm… Looks like me must've teleporter away from here when the portal got destroyed. Guess all that chaos around gave him a chance to escape while he had the chance."

Alex lifted his head up, rolled his eyes around, and groaned to himself.

Alex: "Oh great… Just great. We had Betruger in our grasp and he vamooses the moment the place got trashed. After all of that searching and surviving, we got completely jipped."

Beast Boy then came in and eased the guardian's anger.

Beast Boy: "Chillax Al. So Betruger got away, big deal. The portal to Hell is destroyed and we save the universe. We can finally relax!"

Just as the changeling said it…

**_Dr. Betruger: "Oh I wouldn't think so…"_**

Immediately, the Titans took out their weapons and charged up their powers when they heard Betruger's voice echoing through the room. BB gulped realizing he spoke too soon as Raven looked at him quick and gave him a little hint of advice.

Raven: "Beast Boy, in the future don't open your mouth when you think its over."

Alex pointed his machine gun around and area and had with the more hide and seek.

Alex: "Betruger, you coward, how dare you give us the slip when we were close to defeating you. Come out right now so we can finish the job!"

There was a bit of a harsh silence in the chamber as the team waited for a response. Finally, Betruger started to talk.

**_Dr. Betruger: "Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have time playing with all of you. Though I got to say, I was impressed by your actions. You and your precious Titans have proven to be tough to take one anyone and anything, including me. However, the only thing you did was caught me off guard. Well I will fix that soon enough."_**

Robin too had it with the doctor's treats so he walked away from the group a little bit and gave him some tough advice.

Robin: "Save it doctor, you're done. You're main teleporter is destroyed and the portal to Hell is closed forever. You're finished."

Again, more silence. But just as Robin finished his threat, there was a low sinister laughter throughout the room. Low at first, but louder every second. Soon as the laughter started, it stopped.

**_Dr. Betruger: "That's what you think boy! You have reason to believe that my experimental portal is the only pathway to Hell? You're dead wrong!"_**

Robin's and Alex's eyes started to blink, completely surprised at what the doctor said.

Robin: "Wh- What?"

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

**_Dr. Betruger: "While you and the other survivors were trying to find this portal and destroy it, another was forming. I call that portal the Hellgate. Located deep within the caverns in the Excavation site, this portal sends millions of minions to your world and will never stop. And through all of this you only destroy just a mere prototype compared to what the Hellgate is capable of."_**

Alex: "You mean to tell me that you created another portal to Hell."

**_Dr. Betruger: "Indeed I have. Though you didn't know it, I was busy creating the next portal with the help of my children. Even all of you with all the power in the world won't stop my Hellgate. And it would be a matter of time before the Earth fleet finishes with the decoding of the transmission. And once their ships arrive we will bring this Hell to Earth. You might have won the battle Titans, but you have lost the war!"_**

Suddenly, his laugh was much louder then ever as the entire place started to shake. But that laugher soon stopped and the entire place is completely silent, meaning the Betruger was gone for the moment. The team on the other hand was completely shocked by this sudden turn of events as Beast Boy blinked a few times.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Why do I get the feeling that the Hellgate isn't anything good?"

Alex still just couldn't believe what he just heard. After all this time getting far, he realized that Betruger simply distracted them from something way bigger. Not only that they were wasting time destroying the teleporter, but also that there was another portal in the caverns and they didn't know about it. To his reaction, he just put his machine gun away, picked up a portable console and tossed it to the other side of the room. The Titans were completely startled by this sudden reaction as the guardian continued to take a few deep breathes. Finally, Robin decided to jump in and asked him the next part of the plan.

Robin: "So, now what do we do?"

Alex was silent for the moment just to think of a plan. After contemplating what just happened, he came up with a solution.

Alex: "We stick with the original plan, heading to Gamma and getting you guys back home."

Robin: "But what about this Hellgate Betruger talked about. He have to head down there and shut that down too."

Alex turned to look at the Titan leader was a little peed off.

Alex: "Maybe you didn't hear the doctor, but that Hellgate is completely impossible to shut down. And even if we do try to get there, the demons would be more aggressive and our chances reaching there are slim. So our only option is to get to Gamma Labs and head for the Ark to get you guys to the past. We've done our part here. Now we have to finish what he started."

Everyone just looked at each other and was shocked at what their guardian just said. That's when Robin jumped in and decided to give the guardian some sense.

Robin: "Are you serious? After all the trouble we've been through, we were able to destroy this teleporter and closed off Hell. And now that we know there's another portal in the caverns, you're idea is to get to Gamma Labs? Think about what would happen to this future if we don't put an end to this wants and for all. I have to-"

Before the Boy Wonder could finish what he was saying, Alex stomped his foot in frustration, giving his own explanation.

Alex: "I know what would happen to this future! But this is my future I should be worried about, not yours. You should be concerned about your past and changing it quickly before your army and the League get there and turn it into a war. Now I know we were able to shut down that portal, but the Hellgate is the lease of my worries. For what I'm worried about is your complete safety. Just think about it like this. What would happen if we head to this Hellgate and one or all of you die? If something like that happens, then you won't be able to get back home and change everything. My mission is to protect you to the very end. And I won't let anything like that happen to all of you. Now with that said, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you A. go straight to Gamma and back to the past or B. head to the Hellgate and get killed on the way there? The choice is yours."

The team blinked a few times, realizing what Alex was saying is true. They then grouped together and thought of what their guardian said to them. Sure they want to head to the Hellgate and destroy it, somehow, but what would the risk be when they get there? And besides, this is Alex's future and not theirs. What they need to be concerned about it to head back to their own past and stop Slade and Terra before things the army comes and bring forth a massacre. So with no other option left, they all nodded their heads in agreement and Robin looked at Alex and gave him the answer.

Robin: "Okay, we'll go back to the past."

Alex just smiled about that and cracked his knuckles a little bit.

Alex: "All right then, let's head to Gamma."

Cyborg then joined in and asked him one little situation they're in now.

Cyborg: "There's just one problem. How are we going to get out of this chamber? That blast nearly short circuited everything and the doors are locked."

Alex looked around the place and noticed that some of the control consoles were still online for the moment. So he rubbed his chin and came up with an idea.

Alex: "I think I got something."

He approached the console and took his PDA out. Once he inserted it into slot, and typed down a few key sequences, letting the system download the appropriate data into the PDA. When the download was finished, he removed his portable device and headed back to the Titans.

Robin: "What are you doing exactly?"

Al looked at Robin and answered his question.

Alex: "Getting a way out of here. I've managed to upgrade my PDA so that it could teleport us to any place within the facility. You know how Betruger did that with his powers right? Well with the added teleportation tech in my device, we could use it to get out of this chamber and into someplace safe. Of course being that my PDA is small, its distance is limited. Plus there could be some discomfort mid way through."

Beast Boy had an anime sweat drop coming down his head, as he got a little worried at what he meant by that.

Beast Boy: "heh, heh… Something tells me we're not going to like that."

Alex: "But I think I could manage to teleport someplace that have a Monorail station nearby so that we could take one of the trains to Gamma Labs. Needless to say, I think we should only do this once.

Everyone looked at each other and were a little nervous at what he said, but decided to do it anyways so that they could get it over with. So Robin looked at his guardian and had a confident expression on his face.

Robin: "Do it…"

Alex smirked and started to tap on the screen to get access into the teleportation grid.

Alex: "Everyone huddle together, this is going to be a quick trip."

As the Titans groups around the guardian, he picked the perfect destination near a monorail system and began clicking on the transfer icon.

Alex: "All right, everyone stand by. Teleporting in three, two, one!"

Just in mere moments, a red cloud was hovered over the team as lightning struck and hit them. Then suddenly the Titans and Alex vanished without a trace with no evidence of them being around. Soon enough the place was completely quiet, not even a sound except for flames a sparks. But the moment the team vanished, the main portal hummed to life again and the gateway opened. Out of that gateway, something came out of it. But it wasn't any monster, instead it was the very marine that got into Hell in the first place. He managed to survive Hell itself and what he got in his hands was the very artifact that started this whole invasion in the first place, the Soulcube. As he got out of the portal, he looked around the area and realized that the entire place was a complete mess.

Main Marine: "Whoa… Looks like a nuclear bomb blew up. What happened in here?"

* * *

**There, that was the fight of Dr. Betruger. I gotta admit, that chapter was pretty exciting to read. I even have to do Kelly's betrayal just to show how Swan got hurt in the game. Speaking of, on the next chapter, the Titans must hurry to the monorail if they are able to reach their chance home in time. But someone was waiting for them. And to Alex's surprise, it's someone very close to him. Please Review.**


	43. Father vs Son

**Phew… This was pretty much a long update. Sorry about that folks. When you have a college semester in the fall, sometimes you barely have time to continue on with these stories. But my semester is almost over and I have two more chapters in the other two stories that I need to finish. So it could be possible that I would update my other stories around the same time. I don't know if that's possible, but we'll see in the near future. Moving on. The last chapter went pretty well. Got two reviews from one individual and 38 hits, so things are doing fine for me. The thing that got me a little off was the name of my reviewer, Death himself. _shudder…_ Just the name of that gives me the creeps. Any who, the dude likes my story pretty much and I respect that. And to answer your question Death, yes the baby monsters are in the Doom 3 game as well. They are called Cherubs. Now here comes the next chapter of Doomed Titans. Now that the main teleporter has been taken care of, the Titans and Alex search for a monorail station to reach Gamma Labs. But just as they were heading there, Alex discovered a shocking truth that would change his life. Would he be able to confront it, or surrender to this sudden change of events? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I'm going to mix things up a bit once more and take part of the intro scene from the movie "Doom". You know, the one where the movie Sarge gets the message from his C.O. that the UAC is under attack. Now before you all get started asking me this question, allow me to answer it in a nice way. No, R.R.T.S. aren't going to be part of the rest of this story. Sure they would make a cameo close to the end of the story, but that's as far as I go. Maybe I might put them entirely in another story that I'm thinking of doing. It could be a crossover between the movie and the video game, "Dead Space." Just thinking about it is all, I just have to get the details in just right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Father vs. Son

**R.R.T.S. Headquarters, Brazil, South America: November 16, 2145, 8:56 A.M.**

While things were going on in the UAC, In Brazil, South America on Earth, there was a military facility not far away from the city standing by for orders from their main offices. The facility is called the Radical Riot Tactical Squad (R.R.T.S.) Military Complex. In one of the barracks of the facility, someone was doing his morning weight lifting session. He was a middle age man in his mid forties with an strong physique and nearly dome head. There were tattoos on his arms and a letter tattoo on his back that says, "Semper VI". It was obvious that this is one of the squad leaders named Karl Urban. But to his soldiers, they call him by his codename, "Sarge". He continued to lift his weight, making his way up to 150, when all of a sudden a beeping noise came from his computer. He took a look at his computer terminal and sighed to himself, knowing that he had to cut his weight lifting short. He put his dumbbell size 200 back on the holder and got off the bench to approach the terminal. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand towel, he sat on his desk chair and moved the mouse to the 'respond' icon on the screen. When he did that, the screen showed a comm. screen showing the general of the R.R.T.S. greeting one of his Sargeants.

R.R.T.S. General: _"Good morning Sargeant Urban. I hope your having a relaxing morning."_

Sarge: "Actually sir, I was having a relaxing morning until now."

R.R.T.S. General: _"Good, cause I got a mission for you and your squad."_

Sarge knew this break was a little too good to be true when he heard the word 'mission'. Ever since that terrorist attack in the rural area in Cairo Egypt last week, he and his team deserved to long rest. But unfortunately that's not going to happen. He took a deep breath and decided to follow what the general wanted him and his team to do.

Sarge: "All right, what's the situation?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"Union Aerospace Corporation on Earth has picked up a distress signal from their Mars facility. From what we could understand, their entire research facility is under attack by a large number of hostiles."_

Sarge: "How many personnel are in the facility?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"Over 50,000 total. Most of them are scientists and military squadrons. The rest are maintenance crew and normal civilians."_

Sarge: "And the hostiles?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"Unknown. From what we know so far we have negative I.D. on the people responsible for the attack. According to the report they attacked without warning and disabled all communication to Earth. All flights from here to Mars are cancelled until further notice."_

Sarge: "What are your orders sir?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"Code Red: Excessive level of threat."_

Sarge: "Excessive level of threat?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"Dispose of all hostiles within the facility. Protect and escort any survivors to safety. And retrieve any research data in the U.A.C. Facility."_

Sarge: "Shoot to kill?"

R.R.T.S. General: _"If necessary, shoot to kill. I have already alerted other generals in the base the situation and all military personnel need to report to the briefing room immediately for further information. From there all squadrons will head off to the hanger for immediate take off in 0900 hours. Do I make myself clear Sargeant?"_

Sarge thought this through and couldn't believe most of it. He knew the Union Aerospace Corporation on Mars is the biggest facility within the universe. But he didn't expect anyone to attack that place so sudden. Worse of all, there was no word on who the terrorists are and how they were able to infiltrate the facility. As all these thoughts kept swirling in his head, the general was still waiting for an answer.

R.R.T.S. General: _"Sargeant Urban, I didn't get an answer. Do I make myself clear?"_

Urban shook his head, shaking those thoughts out of it. Regaining his composure, he decided to answer the general's question.

Sarge: "Yes sir. Orders understood and will be carried out."

R.R.T.S. General: _"Excellent. Head to your crew and tell them everything I said to you. Make sure your team gets to the briefing room on time. Signing out."_

The comm. link went off as Sarge slanted backwards on his chair and rubbed the temples of his head.

Sarge: "Great… Now how am I going to explain my squad about this?"

* * *

**Delta Labs Military Complex, South Hall: November 16, 2145, 8:58 A.M.**

Back on Mars, everything was too quiet in one of the halls of the Delta Military Complex. Few lights were flickering on and off as the stench of dead decay spread. Suddenly, a huge red cloud hovered over the floor and a struck of orange lightning followed. But what appeared weren't a bunch of monsters. Instead they were a bunch of people. Even better, there were heroes and a guardian, The Teen Titans and Alexander Kelly. They were able to get out of the teleporter chamber at Delta 4 by using the same teleportation technology downloaded in Alex's PDA. Though this first attempt was successful, there was one little flaw in the works. As they fully appeared from their spot, the group noticed something not completely right. For one, they were in mid air and not on the ground, and for two; the hallway looks completely upside down. They all looked up and realized they were looking at the floor. Before they could react, they all fell to the floor with a loud thud. Luckily, they were able to land on their backs, because if they landed on their heads then it would've been the end of them. As they got up with soar backs, Robin looked at Alex and wondered what caused that little incident.

Robin: "Alex, what just happened here?"

The guardian checked his PDA to see what went wrong, a little baffled by what transpired.

Alex: "I- I don't know. I thought I got this teleportation thing down pretty well I didn't know that this would happen."

He immediately checked the teleportation option to figure out what went wrong. When he did, he noticed something he didn't expect. Apparently the positioning of the exit was upside down instead of the usual position. He immediately slapped his forehead and his mouth was shaped like an O.

Alex: "Oh, that's right. It appears I need to reconfigure the teleportation system so that the transport from one area to another could be a safe one without any sudden miscalculation."

Raven: "Yeah… That was my first guess."

Starfire: "But at least we were able to get through with the teleportation in one piece."

Beast Boy rubbed his head, feeling the side effects of the transport and looking at the strange bloody red hole when they were going through it.

Beast Boy: "Speak for yourselves. I can't over the feeling of falling through a disgusting hole of blood and flesh. Creepy… Now I know why all those human test subjects get freaked out when they first enter the teleporters."

Alex looked at BB and rolled his eyes around from his reaction.

Alex: "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you won't go psychotic like the others. I think…"

Beast Boy: "Oh ha, ha… Very funny… So funny, I forgot to laugh…"

Robin decided to stop this conversation and wanted to get back to their task.

Robin: "All right, we're now out of Chamber 4. Now where are we?"

Alex went back to his PDA and look for the place they're in with the digital map.

Alex: "Well, after our little teleportation trip, my guess is that we're military complex in Delta Labs."

Cyborg: "Hold up. There's a military complex here in Delta?"

Alex turned to see Cy and answered his question.

Alex: "Well yes. Since Delta is the highest research facility in the UAC you think they would have beefed up security. This is the one of the many marines' bases that helps protect the facility, up to now. I'm pretty sure you were aware that you were in one of those facilities when this invasion started."

Robin: "So what are we doing here?"

The guardian searched through the map and found a place where they could get to Gamma.

Alex: "There is a monorail station not far from here. It might take us to Gamma Labs."

The Titan Leader cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what he means by the word…

Robin: "Might?"

Alex looked at Robin and told him the worse case scenario.

Alex: "Well there is a possible chance that there won't be a monorail in the station, meaning we have to walk. That and the fact that there are monsters between us and it."

Beast Boy heard that and gulped down another hard lump.

Beast Boy: "Why do I get the feeling that it's going to be a long day?"

The guardian put his PDA away and took his machine gun out, ready for a battle.

Alex: "Either way, I'm going to get you guys home no matter what. Now everyone stay close together, don't want to loose you guys when we come this far."

Everyone nodded as they followed Alex through the long hallway, keeping themselves on guard for monsters that might come through. What they didn't know was that something was bound to happen that would change one individuals life.

* * *

**Delta Labs Level 1, Delta Authority Lobby: November 16, 2145, 9:01 A.M.**

Meanwhile, back in Delta Authority, Swan was still resting on the side of the reception desk as blood was slowly spilling out of his wound. He still held on to his machine gun as he waited for any monster to come in and finish the job. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps and close by and was appear to be getting louder. He slowly pointed his gun to the door where he thinks a creature might come out of and waited for it. When the doors opened up, it wasn't a monster that came in, but instead, was the marine that was able to get out of Hell and retrieve the Soulcube. Once Swan saw him, he lowered his weapon and sighed in relief. The marine then looks down and notice that it was Swan seriously injured.

Main Marine: "Counselor Swan?"

The Counselor coughed up some blood and was glad that there wasn't a monster yet.

Counselor: "Still alive I see…" _cough, cough, cough…_ "Looks like you're on your own now."

The marine approached the downed counselor and checked to see if he's all right. He then look up to Swan and wondered what transpired here.

Main Marine: "What happened? Were you under attack?"

Swan coughed a little more and answered the marine's question.

Counselor Swan: "Sort of, but not by the monsters. It was one of our own."

The marine blinked a couple of times, confused at the counselor's answer.

Main Marine: "What? Who?"

Counselor Swan: "It was Sargeant Kelly."

This time, the marine's eyes were wide in total shock and disbelief.

Main Marine: "What?! What do you mean by that?"

Swan coughed again and explained to the Marine in a more informal tone.

Counselor Swan: "Campbell and I were camping here, trying to figure out a way to reaching Delta 4 and shut down the portal. That's when Kelly came in and joined us. At first, we thought he was going to help us, but when he soon revealed himself that he was the turncoat in all of this we were quite shocked." _cough, cough…_ "Damn bastard shot me first, thinking that I'm the most vulnerable in the group. Went after Campbell next but the two put up quite a fight. If it wasn't for me saving Campbell, he would've been a dead man by now." _cough…_ "I should've known that Kelly was involved in this somehow. This could explain why the demons had access throughout the entire facility. Not only that, but he wanted the distress signal be sent so that the demons will kill the reinforcements and get a hold of the ships. Kelly got away though, but Campbell's going after him. He's got to be stopped!"

The counselor continued to cough up blood, as he knew that he was going to die soon. At the same time, the marine started to gather all of his thoughts and couldn't believe what he just heard. Sargeant Kelly, working with Betruger? It's hardly impossible to believe in such things. But from what Swan said it has to be true. Kelly appeared to be the only one in the base that didn't look like he was injured. Not to mention that whenever he said that he was stationed in one area he wasn't there when the marine gets there. He even find it suspicious that Kelly wanted him to send that transmission so badly. Thinking all of this through, he lifted his head up and cocked his shotgun ready for battle.

Main Marine: "I'll help him…"

He walked past the counselor and was about to leave the room. But before he could leave, Swan stopped him in an instant.

Counselor Swan: "Wait!"

He turned to get his attention, only to feel the shard pain on his wound and sat back again, cringing and coughing from the pain. The marine turned his head to see the wounded counselor and approached him to see his condition. And to his concern, Swan's condition has worsened.

Main Marine: "Don't move, you're going to make the wound worsen. Now what is it you want to talk about?"

Swan placed his hand over the wound and looked up at him and gives him an answer.

Counselor Swan: "Before we were attacked, I made a startling discovery in the database that there was a strange energy signature coming from deep within the caverns. It matches the same signature as the one in Delta 4, only much stronger then ever." _cough, cough…_ After looking through that, I fear that the Delta 4 Teleporter is the lease of our problems. Turns out there is another portal in the main excavation site that is sending more demons then the last. This Hellhole, seems to have been the main objective while we were all racing to Delta 4." _cough, cough, cough…_ "I'm afraid you're the only hope in saving this universe. If those ships reach this facility before the gate is closed, Earth will be destroyed."

He lowered his head when he realized that this was all part of Betruger's plan.

Counselor Swan: "Earth…" _cough…_ "That's what they were after all along. They were suppose to be there long ago until this chosen one arrived and sent them all to Hell. Now they are so close… I can almost taste it."

Swan looked down to see his blood soaked hand and examined it closer, realizing he's not going to make it. He then look back and the marine and told him something very important.

Counselor Swan: "Listen to me marine. There's someone who knows more about the caverns then I do. His name is Pierce Rodgers." _cough, cough…_ "He's an expert on the archeological civilization and a professional in the field of linguistics. He will know how to stop this invasion. He's in Site 3, the entrance to the caverns. Take my PDA, it has all the unlimited access you need to get to Site 3."

He put his hand into his coat pocket and took out his own PDA that has all the security access he needs. The marine took his PDA out and started to scan Swan's, getting the access for the entire facility. Once he finished scanning, the marine was a little worried about the counselor's health. So he decided to take some immediate action.

Main Marine: "But what about you? You're not going to make it out of here with the condition you're in. You're coming with me."

But Swan protested and wanted to stay here.

Counselor Swan: "No! I'm too weak to stand or fight. I might slow you down in the process." _cough, cough, cough…_ "I'll try to make it out on my own. It's up to you now to stop this madness. Good luck."

The marine sighed about this for a bit and decided to go out on his own. He was about to leave once more but before he could do that Swan said one more thing.

Counselor Swan: "One more thing before you go. If you find Kelly, make him pay for what he did."

The marine looks back at Swan and nodded for his approval.

Main Marine: "Rest assured Swan, he will pay for everything he has ever done."

He then walked away from the wounded counselor and left the administration office, leaving Swan all alone once again, clinging to his machine gun.

* * *

**Delta Labs Military Complex, Comm. Access: November 16, 2145, 9:01 A.M.**

Back in Delta's military complex, the Titans continued their journey through the halls, getting closer to the monorail. So far, they were getting a little breeze through out the place, with the exception of some Imps and Cherubs. As for the others, there were no sign of them, but that doesn't mean they could let their guard down yet. They slowly walk down the hallway that lead to the Comm. center of the military complex with one door leading to the Communication Station on the left and a lift straight ahead that would take them down to the main lobby of the military complex. Alex scanned the hall and was glad that there were no demons present at this time. So he lowered his weapon and was and breathed in relief that no contact hasn't showed up yet.

Alex: "Area secure. Let's move it!"

The group headed straight to the hall as Robin wonders where he's taking them.

Robin: "Alex, are you sure you know where you're going?"

Alex: "Positive Rob. The elevator in front of us will take us down to the main lobby of the military complex. Once there, we will follow the signs that would take us to the monorail station."

Raven: "And if they're a lot of monsters surrounding that place, what should we do?"

Alex: "Pretty simple… We fight them all!"

Just as they were walking, Starfire then remembered something just recently.

Starfire: "Speaking of monsters, I did not see much of them as of yet."

Cyborg: "Yeah, Star's right. We only saw our share of zombies, Imps, and Cherubs around here, but nothing else. What happened to all of them?"

Beast Boy: "Maybe it's because we destroyed one of their portals. Best guest is that they're trying to hide from us."

Alex: "Or maybe the big scary ones are waiting for us at the monorail."

BB's eyes were terrified, as he didn't expect him saying something like that.

Beast Boy: "Er… Yeah… That too."

Alex: "Still, we better be on alert. With the Delta 4 portal destroyed, the demons would come to us and tear us to bits before we could reach Gamma Labs. We need to be on our toes, no matter what."

They continued to walk until they reach the double doors that would lead them to the Military Communication Center. That was when they heard some strange mumbling coming from the other side. The group then stopped turned to the left to see the doors and were surprised they were hearing something.

Beast Boy: "Hey, what was that?"

Robin: "Don't know, but it sounds like something is coming through those doors. In fact, it almost sounds like that of a human. Could it be a survivor?"

Alex rubbed his chin for a little bit and thought the mumbling sounded strangely familiar.

Alex: "I don't know, but the sound of it is very recognizable. Let me check it out."

He approached the doors, which was locked thank goodness, and placed his ear to the metal surface. Robin decided to follow him and see who was on the other side as well. Once their ears were on the cold hard surface of the door, the two can hear something from the other side.

Sergeant Kelly: "What do you mean Dr. Betruger failed to stop the Titans! How did that suppose to happen?"

**_"Betruger was a little over confident that he would defeat the Titans. However he underestimated them and they not only defeated him, but also destroyed our prototype portal. But it doesn't matter, now that the Hellgate is fully open and sending my army to your world."_**

Alex and Robin listened in and were confused at what they heard. Robin then looked at the guardian and asked him something that he already found out.

Robin: "Alex, is that…"

Alex nodded when he heard that voice.

Alex: "Yeah… That sounded like my dad. But who is he talking to?"

He continued to listen on, wondering who the other voice is.

Sergeant Kelly: "Still you or Betruger would've just killed that marine when you have the chance. Now he escaped Hell and has the Soulcube in his possession. Not only that, but he might be on his way to the caverns to close that portal as well. This wasn't part of the plan Trigon!"

Suddenly, Alex's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief when he heard that name.

Alex: "Trigon? No way… It can't be…"

He pressed his ears tighter to the door, wanting to listen in more on this strange conversation.

* * *

In the command center, Kelly was talking to what appeared to be a pair of four red eyes on the dark red screen. Two Commando Zombies were stationed at the two terminals keeping the system online while two Z-Secs with machine guns guarded the only door to the hallway. Trigon quickly eased the sergeants concern and reminded him of what he was going to do.

**_"Patience Kelly, you don't have to feel worried about this. Even though the Marine has the Soulcube, he won't be able to reach the Main Excavation in time."_**

Sergeant Kelly: "Yeah? Well you better make sure that he doesn't reach the caverns. We are so close in our plans, we can't let him ruin it."

**_"And what about your son and the Titans. They have become a real nuisance as of late. Especially the fact the they have destroyed the prototype portal in Delta 4 recently."_**

Sergeant Kelly: "Let me handle them. Since Betruger failed to put a stop to them, only I with as much experience can handle a bunch of kids with powers."

**_"And what of your son? What are you going to do with him?"_**

Kelly thought about that for a moment and wondered what he would do. Surely Alex is his son and he is the only family he has in his life. But Alex has seen too much and he didn't want to disappoint his master. So he looked right up to the screen and answered him thouroly.

Sergeant Kelly: "I will save him for last."

* * *

Outside the Comm. Center, Alex couldn't believe what he just heard. His father was going to kill the Titans, as well and him too. Robin heard that too and was completely disgusted by this. They both walked away from the door and turned to look at the team with questionable expressions on their faces.

Starfire: "What is it? What happened?"

The guardian remained completely silent from what he just heard moments ago, even Robin didn't want to talk about it. Alex then shook that sudden incident and decided to leave right now.

Alex: "We have to get out of here. We need to leave right now!"

Upon hearing that, Beast Boy stomped his foot and was completely irate about that.

Beast Boy: "What? That's it?! I thought you were going to tell us what's going on right now."

Alex: "There isn't the time or the place to talk about it. Right now, we have to get out of this place before it's too-"

Suddenly, the elevator doors on one end and the metal doors on the other opened up revealing four Z-Secs holding machine guns, two in the elevator shaft and two through the doors. The Titans looked right to left to see the zombies and thought it would be easy. But suddenly, an alcove in the wall on the left side opened up to reveal a Commando Zombie with a chain gun in his hands. Looking at all possible routes blocked and completely outgunned, Alex slowly raised his hands up for surrender.

Alex: "So much for a grand escape."

The Titans looked at the enemies too and decided to surrender as well, be that there was no other way out of this. Back in the command center, Kelly finished talking to Trigon on the screen as it went static and returned to its stand by position. At the same time, the doors behind him opened up and the zombies came down with their prisoners. The Sarge turned around to see who it was and was shocked at the fact that the Titans were the prisoners along with their guardian and his son. One of the Z-Sec guards approached Kelly and told him what they caught in this bizarre language. Though the Titans didn't understand any of it, Kelly could hear it clearly well as he nodded for approval. After listening to what the security zombie said, he turned to the captured group and wondered if they heard too much.

Sergeant Kelly: "How long have you stayed out there for?"

Robin stared at the traitor and had a cold glare behind his eye mask.

Robin: "Long enough…"

Kelly decided to intervene to wonder why his father would turn on him like this.

Alex: "Dad… I- I don't get it. You, working with Trigon?"

His father could tell that Alex was both confused and angry as of what happened just now. So he decided that his son would need an explanation.

Sergeant Kelly: "Son, I could tell you're upset. But please, let me explain. I was suspicious about Betruger's work and wanted to know what he was up to. So I headed to Delta 4 and confronted the doctor, explaining what he was trying to do. Of course, he expected this order and he showed me the portal, taking me into it. At first I thought he was taking me to another dimension he was talking about. But when I realized it was really Hell, I was too shocked for words. At first, I was going to stop him from bringing Hell to Mars. But before I could do that, Betruger gave me an offer I could not refuse. You see, all he needs is an insider to give Hell's army full access throughout the facility and needed a way to reach Earth. In return, his master would spare my life and serve allegiance with Trigon. It was a harsh decision of course. Die with my men or live to serve Trigon? It was a difficult choice I had to make."

Just as Alex listened in on the whole story and realized what his father just did.

Alex: "So you made the deal with the devil, literally."

Kelly shook his head since Alex now knew the truth.

Sergeant Kelly: "I had no other choice. If I said no, then I would've been killed the moment the demons would make their move. And besides, being a servant of Trigon isn't that bad of a deal. Think about it. I spent all my years keeping the Corporation in tiptop shape and did the board care about me the marines in this facility? No! All they would care about is their investments, keeping the money on the table as long as they could. Meanwhile, my men and I were sent down to every war getting killed by the minute. That's pretty much a life story of a lone marine. I am not ready to die for my country when my suits on Earth keep bringing in the green for themselves."

Alex: "Still, you betrayed the UAC and your men. You left them to die from all of those damned beasts while you sit comfortably in your own world. Not only that, you were working with Betruger and Trigon?! The two people responsible for all of this mess!? I can't believe you! Hell, I bet this transmission to the Earth fleet was all part of your plan right?"

Kelly's eyes were in total shock as he heard that coming out of Alex's mouth. He never thought that Alex would come up with something like that in that short to time, let alone coming up with that assumption in his mind. Shaking that thought, he decided to tell his son that.

Sergeant Kelly: "Indeed, I have. Normally, the demons have to head to Earth to continue what they have started. But the problem was is that heading to Earth through Mars would take some time. So I came to an ultimatum. If the demons can't get there by themselves, I'll let the fleet get them there."

Alex: "And the only way you can do that is to send a distress signal to the fleet that this base is heavily under attack."

Sergeant Kelly: "That's correct. Though there were a few setbacks during that time, but one of my bravest of marines was able to send in an encrypted code. It did took some time for the encrypted to be translated, but it's worth the wait. Now the Earth fleet got the message and it will be a matter of time before they get here and be overrun."

Now Alex had had it with all of this. He quickly took his double shotgun out and aimed it at his father, forcing him to stop all of this. The two undead security officers saw this and aim their machine guns at him.

Alex: "Not if I can help it… Stop this nonsense at once dad, or else I would."

Alex's dad walked closer to him and was a bit perplexed by this. He then looked at the shotgun he was holding and discovered it was his prize-hunting shotgun. He looks back at his son and had a sly smile on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "I see you had Matilda with you all this time. I could tell it went into action for quite some time and must've killed many demons. But you think you got the guts to shoot me with that weapon?"

Alex's response was to cock the weapon, making it prime and ready for fire.

Alex: "You bet your ass I do."

He held on to it steadily, making sure he doesn't loose his focus on his traitorous father. But Kelly could tell that his son was brave to take on anyone that gets in the way, even his own flesh and blood. Nodding in approval, Kelly decided to make it interesting.

Sergeant Kelly: "I see you've been trained well Alex. I guess all of those years in military drills and hand to hand combat really paid off. But I don't think shooting me will solve all of this. But if you want me so bad, why not put up a challenge."

Alex lowered his shotgun and wondered what his father had up his sleeve.

Alex: "What are you saying?"

Kelly started walking back and forth giving his son what he wants.

Sergeant Kelly: "Here's what I'm thinking. We will fight in a hand-to-hand battle. No weapons… We will fight until one of us is standing. Now, here's the deal. If you win, you and your friends will have clear access throughout this facility and you will get out of here without a single scratch. But if I win, then all of you will die right here in this living Hellhole. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Alex started to think this one through. It does sound like a sweet deal. He wins; his friends will get out of here and head to Gamma easily. But if he loose, it's a whole different story. As he was thinking about it, the Titans were a little worried. They were completely shocked when they found out that Alex's father was working for the demons to begin with. But now they are in a betting situation where the father and son have to fight each other to the death. Robin started to intervene before Alex would come up with a decision.

Robin: "Alex, listen to me. You don't really have to do this. We can still get out of here if we beat all of these zombies."

Soon enough, the rest of the team joined in with their leader and tried to stop their guardian from agreeing to this.

Starfire: "Robin is right friend Alex. You won't stand a chance against your own blood relatives."

Cyborg: "Yeah, not to mention that your father made a deal with Trigon himself. There's no telling if he has the same powers as Betruger."

Beast Boy: "Yeah dude, we don't have a clue what type of tricks he got under his sleeve."

Raven: "Please Alex, you can't do this."

Alex did listen but he can't throw away an opportunity like this. He turned to his friends and responded to their pleas.

Alex: "Look guys, I understand your concern for all of this. But I have no other choice. This is the only opportunity in getting you guys home. Hell, if things go wrong, we can stick to the original plan. Shooting up baddies until they fall. Trust me."

He turned to look at his father and came to a decision.

Alex: "I accept your challenge, father."

Kelly heard that response and had a sly smile on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "Very good Alex. I knew you have the guts to take on your only family member. Now lets see if you can back it up."

Alex: "Oh I will back it up. Semper 5? Faithful to the core?"

Soon as he asked that, the guardian slowly stripped himself of his own weapons. Kelly looked at that a realized he really was going to fight. So he slowly removed his pistol strap and responded back…

Sergeant Kelly: "Semper 5. Faithful to the core…"

Once they removed their weaponry from themselves, they both stared at each other in cold blank eyes. They stared into each other for a few good seconds while at the same time, tightening their fists for the fight. Finally, after the much of a long wait, Alex charged to his father and jumped up to give him a flying heel kick. Kelly expected that to happen and occasionally sidestep out of the way to avoid the first attack. Alex then landed on the ground the moment he missed it and turned around to give his father a wide number of punches. Kelly started to block every known attempt the guardian was trying to connect. Alex now had it as he skidded back a bit and gave him a spinning high roundhouse kick. The traitor immediately grabbed the kick and held on tight to it. That's when he lifted his son off the ground, spinned him around three times, and threw him to one of the huge computer monitors on the main terminal. The guardian felt that huge impact as the screen started to crash and shattered into bits. Once he lay on the terminal, Kelly ran to him and tightens his fist, wanting to give the huge blow. Luckily, Alex was still conscious and quickly rolled away from the incoming punch. The punched, however, penetrated through the terminal and was stuck there in the process, causing Kelly to desperately pull his hand out of the sparking machine. The moment Alex got up, this was his chance to put up a few punches into the works. He approached his father and continued his assault with more variety of punches. Kelly used his free arm to block whatever his son was throwing at him. But after all the types of punches he could put together, Alex took it to the limit and finished his dad off by doing a forceful side kick to his sternum. This attack caused Sargeant Kelly to fly off the ground while the fist that was stuck in the terminal was loose so sudden. He flew to the left end of the room and got slammed onto the two huge computer modems that connect to a few computer stations, getting detached and sparked on impact. Kelly slumped onto the ground and shook his head from the sudden impact, looking at Alex with a confident look on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "Very impressive son. You seem to have shed first blood on me, your only family member. But unfortunately for you, I was just getting warmed up."

Kelly then got up and started to stretch for a little bit while Alex got into a stance ready for another round. But the Sarge chuckled silently, knowing what he was going to do next. He looked at his son and his smile got wickedly evil.

Sergeant Kelly: "My turn…"

Suddenly, Kelly vanished like a quick blur and appeared on the other end of the room. Alex was completely surprised by this and wasn't prepared for something like that. He quickly moved fast in many directions, trying to confuse the guardian. Alex was beginning to get delusional and had no idea where his father was from the start. But in a matter of seconds, Kelly appeared in front of his son with a wicked look on his face. Alex was completely startled by this and was off his guard. This gave Kelly the opportunity to punch his son right into the face, sending him flying to the right end of the room and smashed through the see-through window that shows the marine base lobby. He fell to the ground back first and laid there out cold, leaving a deep impact after the fall. The Titans were shocked by this and wanted to help their guardian and friend.

Teen Titans: "Alex!"

But before they could aid him, a group of Z-Secs surrounds them with machine guns and shotguns at the ready. Kelly looked at the group and shook his head.

Sergeant Kelly: "Sorry Titans, but I can't let you interfere with the fight. I'll have security watch over you until the fight is over. Who knows, maybe my son will win this fight. But I would find that highly unlikely."

He looked back at the smashed window and approached the edge of it to see the end result. To his surprise, Alex was still alive as he was trying to get up from the last attack. Kelly smirked and was impressed by this sudden endeavor.

Sergeant Kelly: "Interesting… You seem to be still breathing for the moment. I thought the fall would've ended your life but I guess I was wrong. Looks like I have to finish the job."

He jumped out of the open window and plummeted down to the ground. This gave Alex the moment to open his eyes and saw his father heading straight to him with fast speed. On immediate instinct, he lifted himself off the ground with a double handstand and jumped off with his hands at the same time Kelly landed on the very spot his son was in with a deeper impact. The impact itself caused the metal floor tiles around it to scatter about the main lobby. Alex landed back on his feet and was completely and utterly shocked at what he experienced right now. Cyborg was right on one thing; Kelly must've got some powers just like Betruger. He didn't expect the fast speed ability let alone a strong stomp. But that doesn't mean he has to be off his guard for the next moment, so he went back to his stance and waited for the next assault. Kelly got up and looked at Alex, thinking that he needs a little more explanation.

Sergeant Kelly: "Guess I need to explain what just happen now huh? Well like Betruger, the moment I made that deal, Trigon gave me powers to help defend myself. But unlike Betruger, my powers a little more different and more powerful. So to make things short, you won't stand a chance against me."

Alex just stood in his stance, not budging a single muscle when he listened to his father. But be that as it may, he didn't want to back down from a fight like this.

Alex: "We'll see about that."

He tightened his fist and was fully prepared for the next round of the fight. Kelly saw his son's determination in his eyes and he went to his own stance with his own tightened fists. The two stood there, not keeping their eyes off of each other and waited for one of them to make a little mistake. Finally, after about a minute into waiting, the two then charged in and started to fight each other. Kelly did a front kick then a spinning back kick, but Alex blocked the first kick and avoided the second. Doing so, he quickly grabbed his father's kick and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He spinned him around and tossed him to the left side of the main lobby. Kelly fell to the ground and crashed into a few metal chairs for lounging. Alex was pleased at what he did and slowly approached him banging his fist for pure delight. Kelly shook his head to rejog his memory and lifted his head up to see his son ready to beat him up. He had to think fast if he ever wants to get out of this predicament. The Sarge looked to the damaged chairs and came up with a quick idea. He picked up a detached piece of the chair and threw it at the guardian. Alex saw this happening and used his left metallic prosthetic hand to knock the metal seat out like is was a baseball. But by doing that, got him distracted from his main objective. When he got the seat out of the way, Alex looked back to the end of the wall and notice that his father wasn't in the spot he was lying in. He wondered what happened to him until he felt a sudden wind gust rushing past him. He slowly peeked his head to the side to see what went past him, only to see his father right behind him, positioning for a strike. With no way avoiding this, Kelly hit his son in the back with a sudden elbow jab, sending Alex flying to the same spot his father was. Quickly, the guardian positioned himself by twisted around to place his feet on the metal wall. Once he done that, he bended them quick and launched himself towards the traitor. Kelly didn't know about it until he turned around and saw his son heading towards him like a guided missile. In a matter of seconds, Alex speared Kelly with incredible force and the two rolled to the ground. Once the two stopped, Alex was on top of his father and had the good advantage. He tightened his metallic hand and was going to give a blow out punch. But just as he was sending the fist to the sergeant's head, Sarge tilted his head to the side and avoided the hit in a few inches. Then he grabbed his son's arm and tightened it to make it immobile. Alex felt that pain and screamed from the sudden move. While he was feeling the pain, Kelly placed his feet on Alex's stomach and lifted him off his body, sending him flying to the air and behind the Sarge. Alex repositioned himself again and landed on the floor feet first, trying to get some movement in his metallic arm. As he was doing that, Kelly lifted himself off the floor and standing with his hands and jumping back up to his feet. He then turned to his son and was a little disappointed on the performance.

Sergeant Kelly: "You're getting a little rusty son. I thought that after all this time in battling zombies and demons that you would be able to fight your own dad. Frankly, I'm quite ashamed of you."

Alex was finally able to get some movement on his prosthetic limb and turned his head to his father, completely disgusted at what he heard.

Alex: "Shut up!"

He quickly rushed towards his dad with his hand extremely tight and was going to hit him right in the face. But just as he was about to reach him, Kelly suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Alex turned around to see if he was behind him again like last time, but to his surprise he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere around the lobby at all, just himself and the cool wind from the vents. He slowly started to look around the place, not keeping his guard down from the target he's pursuing.

Alex: "You call me rusty, what about you? Running away from a fight that just got started coward?!"

There was a low chuckle emanating throughout the room when Alex knew it was the same chuckle his father always do.

Sergeant Kelly: "Running away? Oh you got it all wrong son. What I'm really doing is in fact, observing…"

Alex cocked an eyebrow as he was still searching for Kelly.

Alex: "Observing? What do you mean by that?"

Sargeant Kelly: "It's pretty obvious Alex. In the military field, one must not count on strategy and defense to help achieve victory. No, the only way to win a war is by observing the enemy. To do that, you have to watch any of their moves, find their weaknesses, and strike at the right time. The funny thing about this is…"

Just then a crash was heard from the distance as Alex turned his head to the direction of the sound. At the same time, Kelly finished his sentence.

Sergeant Kelly: "You may never know, when the enemies attack is going to take place!"

Suddenly, without warning, Kelly appeared behind his son again and gave him a swift kick to the back. Alex fell to the floor, but did a roll over to get back up and turned around to fight back. But once again, the sergeant was nowhere to be found. Still a little frazzled by the kick, Alex continued to look around until he heard his dad's voice again.

Sergeant Kelly: "You should've stop the deal when you had the chance Alex. But it's not too late to reconsider. Stop this fight right now, and I promise you I might spare you and stop all of this fighting."

Alex continued to look around, trying to find where his father's voice was coming from. He listened in on his other offer and hardly believes in what he was saying.

Alex: "What about my friends? What's going to happen to them?"

There was a low chuckle being heard as the Sarge gave his son the most shocking answer.

Sergeant Kelly: "Oh they will be consequences, deep consequences…"

That's when the guardian realized that the Titans would die after he would make this agreement. So he looked up at the ceiling and answered his father in a demanding voice.

Alex: "No! There's no way I'm going to have my friends get killed for me to be alive. You can just forget it!"

There was a short silence in the room until Kelly said one more thing.

Sergeant Kelly: "Then you left me with no other choice."

All of a sudden, Kelly appeared right in front of his son and punched him right in the face. Alex was caught off guard from that and turned around from the impact. Immediately, the traitor disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the guardian, giving him another punch. This time, it was one on the chin. Alex flew up in the air from that hit and landed on the ground. Luckily, he was able to quickly somersaulted and landed on his feet before he could touch the floor. But just as he was going to regain his ground, his father appeared in front of him again. That's when he did a forceful sidekick at the guardian's gut, this time sending him soaring towards the end of the wall. But his back hit the Robo Cola vending machine attached to the wall as the fiberglass design was broken through from the impact and soda cans scattered about. Alex shook his head from the attack and was too pissed off about this. He wanted to fight back against his father, but with this new ability Kelly has it was impossible for him to fight back. He has to think of a way to get one good shot and fast before he becomes a human punching bag. He looked down at all of the degraded cans and came up with a really good solution. He quickly turned to the exposed vending machine and tried to take out one of the cans. He successfully removed the can out of the slots the same time Kelly appeared behind him. He was going to pull the final blow, but just as he did that, Alex turned around and opens the top of the can. This caused the brown fluid to spitz out at the Sarge's face, temporarily blinding him of a moment. Kelly backed up a couple of feet, trying to get the soda out of his eyes. This gives Alex the chance to fight back. He rushed towards his father, tightening his fist for his turn to strike. Kelly was able to get his eyes cleared, but just as he was getting back on track, he looked up and saw a fist heading to his face. That fist was Alex getting the chance to fight back. After the punch in the face, the guardian punched his father on the abs twice and did a series of kicks to stun the traitor. Kelly did his best to cover himself up, but the rest of his exposed skin got the blunt of the kicks. After a couple of good kicks, Alex finished it up by doing a swift uppercut with his metal arm to Sarge's chin, sending him flying high in the air and right through a metal railing catwalk on the second floor. Alex looked up at the catwalk and came up with a really good plan. He ran up to the catwalk, jumped onto the wall with his feet and jumped off of it to reach the second floor catwalk. Meanwhile, Sergeant Kelly slowly got up and was frazzled by the uppercut his son pulled. He was going to come back down and this time punish Alex for his action, but that was until he heard clanks of steps landing on the metal floor. He turned to his left and saw his son with his arms completely folded, waiting for something to happen.

Alex: "Give up yet pops?"

Kelly's only response was a straight punch right to his son's face. Alex saw this one coming and sidesteps away from the punch itself, grabbing his father's arm in the process. He then used his elbow to strike under his father's arm, making the Sarge's arm temporarily immobile for the moment. Alex placed his in front of his father's arm, wrapped his arm over Kelly's head, and took him down forcefully to the edge of the catwalk between the broken metal rails. Upon doing that, the guardian grabbed one of the rails and started to bend it with his prosthetic metal arm. He quickly used it to wrap it around Kelly's left arm extremely tight. Kelly could feel that tightness and screamed out in total pain and agony. Alex approached the other side and was going to get his father's other arm to keep him trapped within the rails. But as he got the enemy's arm, it turns out to be quite a chore as Kelly was using all of his strength to keep his right arm from getting tied up. Soon enough, it was a completely competition who gets out of the man made restraints and who's locking it up. Both Kelly and Alex continued on with this tug of war as both were trying to gain some kind of victory. This only lasted for around half a minute until the Sarge builds up some kind of inhuman strength that was impossible to build. Within a matter of seconds, Kelly broke free from the guardian's grip and sent his son flying into the air, hitting his back on the ceiling this time. Alex felt that type of crash and fell to the ground floor, past the second floor catwalk. His body then hit the floor chest first as Alex was groaning in agony. He slowly got up from the pain and was completely soar all over his body. But when he slowly turned around, he saw something he found quite impossible to say. He saw his father slowly approaching the edge of the second floor catwalk and was free from one of the restraints. To make matters worse, one restraint he tied his father up in the first place was still attached to his arm with the broken end. Kelly looked at the broken rail that's around his arm and came up with a wicked idea. He used his other hand to bend the broken rail with incredible strength and twisted it around like a pretzel. Within moments, he turned the rail into a dangerous weapon, as his left hand was now a full on metal cast. Alex looked at that metal cast and was in awe and surprised by this endeavor.

Alex: "No fucking way…"

Just as he said that, Kelly jumped off the catwalk and headed towards his son right in the air. He landed on the floor and gave Alex an uppercut of his own with the metal cast, sending the guardian flying off the ground to the other end of the room. He too landed on the floor, but this time on his back and was sliding away from his father, heading straight to the broken vending machine he smashed into before. Alex could feel his jaw a little dislocated so he started to reposition itself to its proper place. After he got his jaw back together, he went back to the action. But as he was just about to get up, he saw his father running towards him with a metal hand cast ready for pummeling. The guardian quickly rolled to the side to get out of the way of the Sarge's path seconds before Kelly could reach him. But Kelly wasn't going for his son, oh no. He just used his metal cast to pierce right through the soda machine. Alex jumped up to stand to see what Kelly was doing. To his surprise, his father just punched the vending machine and not him. Alex wondered why the traitor could do something like that when he had him where he wanted him. But that's when he saw something he didn't expect. Kelly lifted the soda machine with incredible strength and forced it off of its foundation, lifting it right over his head. Alex was once again in awe at this, not yet realizing he's in trouble again. Kelly turned around to his son and immediately tossed it over to him. Al quickly snapped back to reality and jumped out of the way a couple of nanoseconds before the vending machine crashed to that very spot. The machine instantly crashed and twisted metal and soda cans scattered about. Alex landed back down to the floor, shocked that his father could do something like that. Kelly just looked at the guardian and had a comforting smile on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "What's wrong son? Aren't you going to play catch with me?"

But Alex can't be fooled by this innocent look. He knew his father would throw that vending machine at him just so he could kill him. Not letting his guard down anymore, he tightens his metal fist and charge at the traitor. Kelly tightens his fist that was wrapped around twisted metal weapon and charged at his son. The two approached each other and thought of the same thing, using their fists to hit the other. They both collided and both this fist bang so hard the metal on them clanged incredibly loud. Both father and son turned their backs against each other and screamed in pain, realizing that they just damaged their hands temporarily. They then looked at each other again and resume their fight. Alex did a left and right hook while Kelly dodged them both. The Sargeant then did a back kick to return the attack. Alex side stepped that attacked and grabbed the Sarge's leg, then used his strength once more to lift him off the ground and spinned him around again. He threw the traitorous Kelly and he slammed to the ground. Alex headed towards his father and lifted his foot high up in the air and delivers a devastating blow. Kelly sensed that coming and rolled backwards to avoid the attack and stood up in the process. Alex then rushed him to continue the fight, but his father used the metal cast to finish it quick. The guardian could tell he was going to pull something like that and came up with a defensive strategy. He bended his body back and avoided the metal swing as much as he could. Upon doing that, he repositioned his feet to do a counter turn and grabbed the arm in the process. That's when he uses all of his strength to do an arm drag and send father soaring to the other end of the lobby. As he landed on the floor, this gives Alex the opportunity to finish his dad off for good. He ran to him to give off the big finisher, but before he could do that, Kelly immediately got up and did something really unexpected. He tightened his fist that was covered in the metal broken rails and hit it on the ground causing a huge ripple effect with a circle of metal tiles flying around. Alex was completely off guard from this and had to brace for a deep impact. He crossed his arms to protect himself from flying debris and felt a strong gust of wind blowing in front of his body. The cause of that has sent the guardian flying away from his father and crashed his back right into the wall. He slinked down after the impact and was completely sore all over. He didn't have time to get up cause when he lifted his head up, he saw his father heading towards him with the metal fisted cast ready to flatten the guardian's head. Alex went back to the defensive and slouched much lower right to the floor to avoid the contact. At the same time, the Sarge winded up and used the metal cast to crush Alex's face, but missed and this the wall instead. That punch also caused a deep impact into the steel wall, causing the sargeant's metal casted arm to go deep into a perfectly fit crater. Alex put both his hands on the wall and pushed himself away from Kelly to get himself some open space. Once he was clear, he jumped back up, turned around, and gave his dad a quick sidekick to the spine. This of course caused Kelly to get pushed to the wall itself and has his headed slammed against the wall. Kelly got a little banged up in the face as he spat out blood from his mouth. But that doesn't mean that Alex was finished with him yet. He continued his assault of the traitor with and assortment of kicks and punches. Kelly felt every single blow and needed to think fast before his body couldn't take it anymore. He had to get his metal cast out of the hole in the wall fast before things could get worse. He placed his other arm on the wall and used all of his strength to pry his metal cast out. Alex kept on pummeling his father with more attacks, not aware that he was trying to break free from the wall. After a couple of attempts, Kelly finally freed his weapon out of the wall and uses it to hit the guardian right in the face. Alex got knocked in a loop and was blacked out for a couple of moment on the floor. Kelly seizes the opportunity by grabbing his son's leg with his metal free hand and tossed him to the right. Alex started to roll and tumble around, slowly regaining consciousness. His father slowly approached him and was going to finish him up by tightening his fist within the metal cast and puncture a hole through his heart. Just as he was going to do that, Alex got up on one knee and grabbed the cast with both of his hands. The two then had a bit of the wrestling bit as Kelly tried to use all of his strength to push the metal weapon forward and Alex trying to prevent it. The guardian now stood up with both his feet on the ground and still hanging on to the cast for dear life. The father and son starred at each other with angry eyes, one for serving, and the other for pure hatred. After a long struggle, Alex let go of the metal wrapped fist causing Kelly to win the fight and used his metal cast to strike. But Alex let go of the cast on purpose just to get a hold of the cast in a different way. The moment the traitorous Sarge was going to hit him, Alex did a quick sidestep to the right and avoided the hit, then wrapped his arms around his father's arm to get a hold of him. Upon grabbing him, Alex used his remaining strength to spin his father to the opposite direction and pushed him to the exact wall where the impact was made. Soon as he did that, he used his prosthetic arm to get the twisted metal around the arm off of him. So far, he was able to lift one end of the broken rail and around the fist area and turned it upright, making it pointed straight up, but it was getting harder getting the rest of it off because his father was trying to regain control. Suddenly, Kelly got the upper hand as he head butt Alex with the side of his head, breaking free from the grip. The guardian stumbled back and regained his footing before things could get any worse. Turning around, he see his father looking at the unbended broken rail and noticed it turned into a mush devastated weapon, a metal cast with a spear on the end. He looked back at his son and had a smirk that matches a grinning hyena.

Sergeant Kelly: "Thanks for the help son. I've always wanted something that could pierce that broken heart of yours."

Alex just starred at the spear like weapon and now realizes that he made a big mistake. At that moment, Kelly charged in and started to give this new weapon a test drive. Alex saw this and had to react fast before his father could connect. He stepped back a couple of times to avoid the incoming slashes Sarge performed then used his prosthetic arm to block the last one. That strike gave the guardian a small gash diagonally, revealing the metal and circuits underneath. Fortunately, it didn't cut deep enough so it didn't cause a malfunction in the arm. However, he did feel the pain and screamed in total agony.

Alex: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

At the same time at the Military Command Station, the Titans heard the scream of their fellow friend and were completely concerned.

Robin: "That sounded like Alex."

Starfire: "We must assist him!"

They were going to rush in to aid him, but they were completely surrounded by Z-Secs and Commando Zombies, all of them pointing their weapons at them. Robin looked at each of them and knew this would be hard to stop them.

Robin: "Cyborg, how many of these zombies are we up against?"

Cyborg: "By the looks of it, I say ten to twelve and the bigger ones have much more firepower then the smaller ones. What, you are thinking of taking them all down?"

Robin: "Yes I am. If we wait for one of them to let their guard down, we might have a chance to take them out and save Alex."

Beast Boy: "Um, Robin… I don't think that would be a good idea. These guards don't look like they would let their guard down one bit."

Starfire: "But we have to rescue friend Alex before his father would destroy him."

Raven: "And what can we do? These zombies mean serious business."

Robin: "Don't know, but we have to think of something fast before Alex gets himself killed."

Back at the lobby, Alex was still in pain, holding on to his robotic arm that had the gash in the first place. Kelly just stood there, just enjoying this moment of victory.

Sergeant Kelly: "Do you feel it son? The taste of Hell entering your body? Get use to it, cause that's where you and your friends are going if you loose. If you would've disagreed on this offer in the first place, you and the Titans would've gone to Hell easily. But instead, you decided to take up on this offer so you can take your friends out of this place without getting harmed. Why did you do that?"

Alex slowly looked up at his father and answered his question very seriously.

Alex: "Because you choose me to protect them."

Sergeant Kelly: "Is that true?"

Alex: "Yeah. Ever since Tim died, I was so alone with no one to talk to or hang out with. I was depressed, anguished, and desperate in making friends yet I never got around to it. Then seven years ago, you came to me and assign me to the Teen Titans. That of course ultimately changed my life. At first, being a guardian means I had to protect and watch over them until they adjust to the UAC. But the moment the invasion started, throughout the whole attack, we gotten close to each other and watched each other's back since. Just like that, we became close friends. Now I made a promise to my friends and I intend to keep it. I will do anything to get them to where they want. Even if it means fighting you until I win."

Kelly just listened to the answer and was impressed by this sudden story. That's where he started clapping, even if he has only a metal casted arm with a sharp point at the front end.

Sergeant Kelly: "Amazing… I am impressed of your determination son. But whatever this promise you doing for your friends, you won't be able to make it. I'm going to kill you quickly and painlessly. After that, I'm going to turn your friends into mince meat for the demons."

Alex eyes were stern and angered as he stanced himself, not caring about the gash in his prosthetic arm.

Alex: "That's not going to happen…"

Kelly could tell that his son isn't going down without a fight. So he raised his metal pointed cast up and prepared for battle himself.

Sergeant Kelly: "So be it…"

The father charged right in and continued on with the slashing and slicing while Alex continued to duck and avoid them with precise accuracy. He knows he doesn't want to block the pointed end of the cast again. Cause if he does that, he would get another gash and it won't be on the metal arm he has. He had to wait for an opening and use it to his advantage. Kelly continued to attempted attacks with his pointed spear like weapon, hoping to cut his son up. That's when he started to move the weapon down the slice Alex in the middle. The guardian quickly jumps back to avoid that move and found the opening he needed. Without any hesitation, Alex jumped onto the cast and gave his father a forceful kick to the chin. Alex somersaulted after the kick and landed back on the floor the same time his father did that same thing and flew backwards in the process, landing on the floor back first. Kelly quickly break dance back up and was so peed by that move. Alex's only response was a small smirk and a confident look on his face. The two once again charge at each other and were ready for another fight. Kelly started it by swinging his weapon at his son's side, but Alex blocked that off and did an elbow jab beneath the Sarge's arm. Kelly then swing his other arm for a knockout maneuver while Alex ducked low to avoid it. He was able to retaliate by a couple of punches to his dad's sternum, but Kelly didn't let him go off easy. He uses his metal cast with the pointy spear to swing at his son's legs, either tripping him or cutting off his feet. The guardian quickly jumped up and out of that mess and was going to go back on the attack. But Kelly, after missing a move like that took the alternative and did a spinning back kick to his son's face, knocking him on the floor. Gaining the momentum, he approached the guardian and wanted to use his weapon to pierce a hole through Alex's head. The moment he did that, Alex rolled to the left and avoided the impalement by a few meters. But he didn't have enough time to get up as Kelly continued to try and pierce his son's head. Alex kept on rolling back and forth just to avoid the attacks and looking for another opening. After a couple of failed attempts, Kelly finally lost it and did one more forceful attack to kill his son. The moment Alex rolled to the right, the pointed spear attached to the metal cast pierced only the metallic floor and was stuck for the moment. Kelly tired to pull it out but the spear was too deep to wedge out of. Alex saw this and found a real good opening to fight back. He stretched his leg out and used it to trip Kelly's feet. He was able to succeed, letting his father to fall back on the floor. Alex then got back up and wanted to give his dad a taste of his own medicne. But suddenly and without warning, Kelly took that advantage and launched his cast to impale his son's head once again, this time not going to miss it. The guardian saw this coming and placed both of his hands on the pointy spear with quick reflexes and sudden instinct. The tip of the spear was just a few inches to his forehead as he was using all of his strength to keep the weapon away from him. Kelly tried to get his strength back and was trying to push the spear closer to Alex's face. Now they were back to the whole wrestling bit, trying to prove who lives or who dies. Kelly was getting the upper hand by pushing his spear further, but Alex stopped it just before it could reach him. Now the pointy edge was just an inch between his eyes. The two kept on using their strengths against each other, hoping one would give up. While they were battling for survival, Alex noticed something strange about his father. He can't quite put his finger on it, but Kelly's eyes were different then he remembered. Sure his eyes were green with a lightish tint, but somehow they are changing. The iris was slowly shifting, making them almost look like a slit and there was red spreading over the green color. He could also see that as his father was cringing, he notice his teeth was getting a little sharper then normal. Upon looking at all of this, Alex knew that his father was no longer there anymore, only a demon took his place. Noticing that, Alex's eyebrows got narrowed and knew who he was seeing.

Alex: "You're not my father… My father died a long time ago."

Kelly gave Alex a creepy smirk and knew it was time to finish the fight. With Alex using both of his hands to keep the pointed spear at bay, he was completely defenseless. So to that end, he lifted his leg up and gave his son a knee jab to the gut. The guardian crouched low and hugged his gut, causing him to let go of the sharp metal spear in the process. Kelly was going to do what he should've done a few minutes ago, but thought of something else to finish with. So he positions his weapon steadily and swung it diagonally, cutting Alex's right cheek. Instantly, Alex fell to the floor and was screaming in pain, slowly crawling to safety. But to Kelly, it was a chance to end all of this once and for all. He looked up at the command center where they got out of and whistled to one of the zombies.

Sergeant Kelly: "Soldier, Matilda."

One of the Z-Secs approached the edge of the observation window and tossed the double barrel shotgun, which he was holding the whole time, to the Sarge. Kelly grabbed it and took a good look at the shotgun.

Sergeant Kelly: "I've got to say son, you held on to Matilda pretty well. How many demons did you kill with this gun? Five hundred? A thousand? Guess this gun worked pretty damn good for you in sticky situations. Now I think its time for this shotgun to make another use for me."

He looked up at the security zombie still at the see-through window and gave out his orders.

Sergeant Kelly: "When I pull the trigger, finish off the Titans."

The Z-Sec nodded and turned to the others surrounding the team, saying something in a bizarre language. Instantly, all the guards and commandos pointed their weapons at the Titans. Beast Boy got instantly panicked and realized that something happened between Alex and Kelly.

Beast Boy: "Um… I thin Alex lost the battle."

Raven: "You think?"

All the soldiers held their fingers on their triggers, making sure any one member of the Titans would get away easy.

Cyborg: "Got any plans Robin?"

Robin: "I'm working on it."

The moment he said that, the doors leaving the command center opened up and someone else was coming in. But it wasn't a monster, rather a human as he said something in a normal human voice.

Jack Campbell: "Oh I got one…"

Everyone, both Titans and zombies looked to see who came in and saw Jack Campbell with his BFG 9000 pointing at everyone. Robin's eyes were wide in total shock seeing him here of all places.

Robin: "Campbell?!"

Immediately, all the zombies drive their weapons away from the Titans and pointed them to Campbell. Smirking to himself, Jack pulled the trigger and charged the BFG to reach full charge.

Jack Campbell: "Robin, I suggest that you and your team get out of the way, like right now."

Back down in the lobby, Kelly slowly approached his son while Alex was still in pain still crawling to safety. Once he reached the guardian, the sergeant kicked him to the side and made him roll on his back. Alex just stared at his father cold-heartedly; covering the wound with his hand while blood was oozing out through his fingers. Kelly then pointed the double-barrel shotgun at Alex's face and had a devious expression on his face.

Sergeant Kelly: "I gotta say son, you've made it so far then any of the marines and pencil pushers throughout this facility. You truly are a hero in the making. Too bad, this all had to end so suddenly. And to think, you would've followed in my footsteps."

Alex cringed at the thought of being by his father's side, just watching as Earth goes straight to Hell. Kelly slowly pulled the trigger, ready to kill. But before he could do that, he wanted his son to know something else before he kills him.

Sergeant Kelly: "I have a new name by the way son. Trigon gave it to me the moment I joined his allegiance. You should know it the moment your soul goes down to the darkest pit of Hell. I am Sabaoth…"

Alex's eyes were wide in fear as the now Sabaoth slowly pulled the trigger of his shotgun.

Sabaoth: "Goodbye son…"

Just as he was going to kill him from that very spot, he heard a huge explosion coming from the Command Station. The Sarge looks up and saw nothing but a fading green light and a whole lot of smoke.

Sabaoth: "What in the world? I thought I told them not to kill the Titans until he shoot."

Alex looked up and he too saw the smoke coming out of the see-through window. He doesn't know if the Titans got killed because there was too much smoke to begin with. But when he looks back at his father still wondering what went on in the command center, he discovered that he was completely opened. This gave Alex a chance to fight back before Sabaoth could finish him up. He started to stretch his leg out for enough litharge and used it to sweep the Sarge's feet. Saboath got caught completely off balanced as he stumbled and fell to the floor, landing right on his back again. The guardian quickly got back on his feet and rushed to get the shotgun out of his dad's hand. But just as he was going to reach it, Sabaoth lifted his legs up and doubled kicked his son's face while on the floor. Alex did fell, but did a quick roll at that moment and got back up quickly. At the same time, Sabaoth jumped up quick and both turned around to look at each other. But this time, the sergeant still has the shotgun as he pointed it at his son once more. Alex saw this and hesitantly stood still, hoping to look for an opening, but unfortunately, there was none. Sabaoth kept his weapon pointed at the guardian and was laughing devilishly about it.

Sabaoth: "You were trying to get me while I was off guard? Are you really that serious to die? Though I digress, you have a lot of potential. Ashame I have to stop it once and for all. Say hello to the other marines when you reach Hell son."

He was going to pull the trigger to open fire, but before he could do that, someone jumped out of the window of the command center behind the Sarge and landed right behind him. That's when he heard a voice that was very familiar.

Jack Campbell: "You first Kelly."

Sabaoth turned around to see who that voice came from. But what he got was a straight punch to the face, knocking him down in an instant forcing him to drop the shotgun from his possession. Alex was surprised that someone came to help him. But what surprised him the most was that the person that saved his life was none other then…

Alex: "Campbell?!"

The former bodyguard looked at the guardian and nodded.

Jack Campbell: "Hey Alex, it's been a while."

Alex quickly shook his head from what happened and got back to the game, telling Campbell what happened.

Alex: "Campbell, listen to me. It's my dad. He's…"

Jack Campbell: "I know… Kelly got to Swan and I before he got to you. Caught us off guard before we knew it."

Alex looked around and realized that Swan isn't around and looked at Jack for a question.

Alex: "What happened to Swan?"

Jack thought about this and decided to lie about it.

Jack Campbell: "He got shot first, but he's going to be all right."

The two then turned around to see Sabaoth crawling away and slowly standing up from the punch. They then looked at each other and knew what to do now.

Alex: "So, wanna tag team?"

Campbell just circled his arm around and answered him in a confident matter.

Jack Campbell: "I've been inching for round two against this traitor."

Alex smiled at the thought and could tell this was going to be a good fight. The two looked back at the Sarge that fully got up and realized he was completely outnumbered. Both Jack and Alex tightened their fists and were ready for another go at the traitor. Instantly, the two charged in and started their attack, but Sabaoth still had his metal cast with the metal tip spear at the end. Since he has the upper hand against the two, he immediately swung his cast at the two with ease, making the attempt to connect the spear tip on the two individuals. Both the guardian and the bodyguard stop in their tracks and back up, slowly avoiding the incoming swings from Sabaoth.

Sabaoth: "I knew I should've finish you off before I had the chance Campbell. But at least I can now kill two birds with one stone."

He continued his swinging attempts with his weapon wrapped around his arm, wanting to slit the two opponent's throats so badly. Jack and Alex continued to back up away from the slashes and were looking for a good opening to strike back. But with Kelly's fast movements and precisions, it was impossible finding an opening to begin with. As they were slowly stepping back, Alex accidentally hit his heel on a loose metal plating on the floor after one of Sarge's many attacks. He then stumbled around and fell backwards on his butt. Sabaoth saw this and decided to kill his son first before he could get Campbell. First he side kicked Campbell in the gut so that he won't cause any trouble for the moment, sending him flying to the end of the wall. Once that was out of the way, he looked down at his son and was waiting for this moment for too long. Alex was about to get back on his feet, but when he looked up, he saw the sharp end of the broken rail pointing at him. He peered his eyes upwards and saw his father looking down at him with a sinister smile on his face.

Sabaoth: "Now where was I? Ah yes… Goodbye son."

He raised his weapon up in the air and was about to slice the guardian down the middle. But just before he could do that, a ball of green energy came down from the sky and hit metal cast. Sabaoth could feel the metal around his arm slowly melting on his skin and screamed out in the agony. He then looked up to see who hit him with that blast. What he saw was the Teen Titans, all standing at the edge of the broken see through mirror, watching the battle.

Robin: "Don't think about it."

Alex was pleased that the Titans saved him again, but he has to think of something fast before his father gets back to killing him. He looks around and discovered that the double barrel shotgun was close to him. Quickly, he reaches the shotgun and got a hold of it before the sergeant got back into the game. He then quickly pointed it at his father's melting cast and fired a full load of lead to it. That knocked Sabaoth off his stance but immediately regained his composure to look at his son with his shotgun pointed at him.

Sabaoth: "You are so dead!"

He was going to beat his son up, but he failed to notice Campbell charging towards them and speared him to the ground. Once again, the bodyguard went back to punching him in the face constantly. Sabaoth instantly grabbed Jack's legs and used his upper body strength to lift him up over him and let go, sending him flying to the other end of the lobby. He quickly got up in the process and wanted to fight back himself. But once again, the two opponents didn't want to keep the traitor up his feet. It was now Alex's turn to rush and this time use his shotgun as a bat, swinging it up to his chin. The sergeant was immediately dazed from the hit and was stumbling back to an electric box. This gives both Alex and Campbell a chance to finish the fight once and for all. The two got together and charged at the Sarge with both their fists tightened for the final blow. Once Sabaoth got his bearings, he saw both opponents right in front of him and the two punched him right in the face. That sent the traitor flying back and hit his back to the power box. The compartment of the box opened up and wires instantly fall loose out of it, some of them sparking. One of the loose wires wrapped around the Sarge's metal cast and sparked to life. Within seconds, Sabaoth's body was electrocuted from the inside out and he was screaming in total agony. At the same time, the lights all over the lobby started to flicker like crazy. After what was like a full-blown minute, the electrocution stopped and the sergeant fell limp on the floor, not moving at all. Both the guardian and the bodyguard looked at the immobile body and sighed in total relief that this fight was finally over. They both looked at each other as Alex was glad he had help after what he'd been through.

Alex: "Thanks for the help Campbell. I thought I was pretty much a goner."

Jack Campbell: "Don't mention it. I was looking for a little payback myself."

Suddenly, both of them heard the Titan's approach them, hearing their scared yet proud voices.

Teen Titans: "Alex!"

Alex turned around and saw the team jumping down and out of the broken see-through window and heading straight to their guardian. Alex was startled and asked the Titans to stop now.

Alex: "Whoa! Guys, slow down! I'm a little sore! I'm a little sore!"

The Titans quickly stopped, realizing that their friend had a brutal fight a while ago. But they did approach him to see if he was okay.

Robin: "You're all right?"

Alex cracked his neck a little and stretched for a little bit for a response.

Alex: "I'm fine… A little banged up, but fine anyways."

Raven: "And what about that cut you got in your cheek?"

Alex remembered the cut his father gave him and touched his right cheek, feeling the cut and blood slowly coming out of the wound.

Alex: "Oh that. That's just a small flesh wound. Nothing serious."

Rae approached the guardian and used her healing abilities to close up the wound. Once it sealed, the telepath smiled in approval.

Raven: "I'm able heal the wound, but you'll be stuck with the scar for the rest of your life."

Alex touched his cheek again and felt the small bump on his cheek where the wound use to be. Smiling at the thought, he looked at Rae and nodded.

Alex: "Well, at least I had scars worse then this one."

Robin then looked at Campbell and wondered something about him.

Robin: "Thanks for the help Campbell. But what I want to know is why? Last time, you tried to kill us, and now you just saved all of our lives. Why you did that?"

The bodyguard knew Robin was going to talk to him about that, so he took and courage in explaining it to the Boy Wonder.

Jack Campbell: "I could understand you're confused, but please try to understand Robin. What happened back at the communications facility wasn't personal, it was just business. Swan and I were trying to make sure that the Earth fleet doesn't reach Mars. But now that the distress signal made it to Earth, I'm afraid we all have to work together to stop this madness at once."

While Campbell was explaining things to the Titans, what they didn't know was Sabaoth wasn't dead, not yet at least. He was slowly starting to stir and opened his eyes to see the group right in front of him. And the best part of it is that they aren't aware that he was alive. This gives him a chance to get one final ditched effort to get rid of them all. He turned his head and saw more waiting chairs right next to him, a perfect equalizer. While he was getting up slowly to get the row of chairs without the team knowing it, the group went on with their conversation.

Robin: "Well either way, we were glad that you saved us. Thanks."

Jack Campbell: "No need to thank me Robin. I'm just doing my job is all."

While both Robin and Campbell went to talking, Beast Boy approached Alex and gave him all his weapons he dropped when the fight began.

Beast Boy: "Here your weapons back Alex. I think you might be needing them."

Alex look down at all of his weapons and picked up his machine gun to examine it.

Alex: "Thanks BB, I might need them when we get to our destination."

Alex kept on checking his machine gun just to see if it was damaged in anyways since the BFG blast. So far, it hasn't been damaged severely, but as he looked at it, he noticed something very off. Not at the gun itself, but something at the reflection of the gun. From what he could tell, he saw his traitorous father getting up after the shocking attack. What he also saw was that Sabaoth was lifting up the row of connected chairs in the air, ready to throw it at the group. Seeing that unfold on the weapon's reflection, he immediately looks at the team and Campbell and screamed out loud in a scared voice.

Alex: "Everybody get down!!!"

Everyone looked at Alex as he ducked his head down, wondering what he meant by that. The moment they turned their heads to see what Alex was trying to warn them about, they saw the Sarge throwing the row of metal chairs at the group.

Robin: "Look out!"

Raven saw the chairs heading straight towards them and took action immediately. She raised her hand in front of her and black wall appeared to protect everyone. Once the chairs reached their target, the shield bounced back and landed on the floor, leaving a few cracks on the black wall. Once that was over, Rae disengaged her shield and sighed in relief. Alex then looked up at his friend and he too sighed knowing that that was over with.

Alex: "Nice save Rae…"

The telepath looked back at the guardian and nodded back for a response. Just as things were going to get calm, Sabaoth gave the team a dark and dangerous warning.

Sabaoth: "You think you are going to be victorious. Well you're wrong. Soon Earth's fleet will arrive and they will be overwhelmed by Trigon's army. With their ships, we will finish what we started and destroy the universe to recreate it in Trigon's image. And there's nothing you will do to stop it! Nothing!!"

He looked up at the team and gave them a good look at his face, which was now chard and deformed, almost not human. Alex quickly pointed his machine gun at his dad and pulled the trigger, causing bullets to come out of the gun and straight to the traitor. Sabaoth quickly made a mad dash with his super speed and avoided every bullet. The guardian quickly tried to follow the Sarge with his machine gun, but he was too fast for it. That's when the sergeant gave them the slip and went through one of the doors with a digital sign that reads, _'CPU Complex'_. Alex then lowered his weapon and cussed out loud.

Alex: "Shit, he got away!"

Jack Campbell: "Then we have to hurry before he does something too drastic. Come on!"

Campbell was already moving ahead of the others without even knowing it. That's when he stopped and looked back at the Titans not moving.

Jack Campbell: "What are you waiting for? An invite? There's a psychotic traitor and an insane doctor on the loose and we have to stop them."

Alex thought this of a moment and then came to a drastic decision.

Alex: "Sorry Campbell, but we can't come with you. But there's something we need to do first that is very important."

Jack looked at Alex and realized he was serious about what he was going to do. But he wonders what he was up to.

Jack Campbell: "And exactly what are you trying to do that is more important then this?"

Alex wondered about that and had to figure out what to say to the bodyguard. There's no way he would believe that he was going to take the Titans to Gamma and used the Ark to get them back home. So he had to come up with something smart enough for Campbell to believe in. That's where he came up with the perfect excuse.

Alex: "We are going to the main excavation to shut down Hell's other portal."

Immediately, the Titans looked at Alex and were a little confused. They thought they were going to Gamma Labs and head back to the past. Even Beast Boy was perplexed and started to say it out loud next to him.

Beast Boy: "We are?"

Alex knew that the changeling was going to slip off so he did what he thought was right and stomped BB on his foot. Beast Boy felt that and cringed in pain, but didn't scream because he didn't want to ruin whatever Alex is doing. Jack cocked an eyebrow and wasn't so sure about what he was doing. But he was confident that Alex was going to end this invasion. So he approached him and told him everything he needs to know.

Jack Campbell: "I don't know if that's a good idea. But if a divide and conquer strategy is the only way in doing it, then I won't stop you."

Campbell then pointed to the right side of the room the shows a door with a sign above that says _'Monorail'_.

Jack Campbell: "Head to the monorail over there. It will take you to Site 3."

Alex looked at the entrance to the monorail and found their way to Gamma Labs. He then looked back at Campbell and smiled to himself.

Alex: "Thanks."

Jack was going to leave to catch up with Sabaoth, but then thought of something that might work.

Jack Campbell: "There is one more thing I want you to do. But I want to talk about it in private. Come here."

Alex was skeptic of this will favor Campbell wants him to do but followed farther away from the team and the two began talking. But that talking went quiet as Campbell said something in Alex's ear. The Titans just watched on, not knowing what the two were saying. Campbell continued on whispering in Alex's ear about the details until he finishes his last sentence. That's when Alex's eyes were completely wide and surprise as he was trying to get words out of his mouth.

Alex: "I… I can't…"

Jack Campbell: "You must."

Alex: "But what about the UAC? Will they find out what's going to happen if-"

Jack Campbell: "We have no choice. This facility is already gone and the reinforcements on Earth won't last a second. We can't let the demons take over Earth next. It must come to this. I don't know if I could pull this off if something bad happens to me. You need to pull this off once you get to the Hellhole."

Campbell then took something out of his pocket and put it into the guardian's hand.

Jack Campbell: "Good luck."

And that was the last time Alex saw Jack Campbell as he took out his BFG 9000 and ran straight to the CPU Complex. Alex then looked down at what the bodyguard gave him and opened his fist to see what it is. While he was staring at it, Robin approached the guardian and wondered what was going on.

Robin: "Alex, is something wrong? What did Jack talk to you about?"

Alex then tightened his fist and knew what must be done. But first, he has a mission to finish. He put whatever Campbell gave him in his pocket and turned to look at his team.

Alex: "Nothing… It's nothing really. But right now, we got to head to Gamma at once."

Cyborg then stepped forward and was more confused as the others.

Cyborg: "Wait, Gamma? I thought you told Campbell we were going to-"

Alex turned his head to see the hybrid and told them what he said.

Alex: "I was lying to him Cy. Do you really think that I want him to know where we're going? I sure as Hell don't. Now come on, we got a one way ticket to Gamma Labs and I cannot keep the Ark waiting."

The team nodded in unison as they all left the main lobby and headed to the Monorail Station, getting closer to Gamma and to the Titans past.**

* * *

Done and done. Damn this story takes too long to write. But at least I'm almost finished with it. Let's just hope that the others chapters won't take longer. Speaking of which, on the next chapter they get into the monorail getting closer to their goal. But what they don't know is that they are going to get an unexpected hitchhiker on the way. You know it when you see it. Please review and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	44. Last Train Home

**Man, this took longer then I expected. When was the last time I've updated this story? October? November? Guess I must've lost count. I apologize for this unexpected delay. But besides school work, going around, and my morning job, I also got a new story posted up on Fanfiction I did since January. This is of course a story of one of my favorite games Bioshock and it's a prequel to Bioshock 2 that's based on the viral site for the game called, _'Something in the Sea.'_ Won't give you much detail if you haven't read it but if you want, you can check it out for yourself. As for this story, I didn't get any reviews from anyone in the last chapter. However, the hit counter is up to 46 hits. So as long as people are reading this story, I'm cool with that. Now for another action packed chapter of Doomed Titans. The team made it to the monorail and were this close to reaching Gamma. But just as they were about to get there, they immediately got derailed by not only an unwanted passenger but also a major surprise at the end. What will become of them now? Let's read to see what happens.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I'm pretty sure y'all remember the creature called The Empress at Cray's secret lab right? Well, its back, and this time, it's after the Titans. Also, this fight would be just like the boss battle from House of the Dead 4 in the subway train. This is going to be good. Another thing is that I need to skip a couple of parts from the Doom 3 video game because the monorail would take a long trip to Gamma and I can't jot down everything be that I'm almost finished with this story. But don't worry; I'll put what happened while the team is on the train to Gamma Labs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-four: Last Train Home

**R.R.T.S. Headquarters, Auditorium, Brazil South America: November 16, 2145, 9:18 A.M.**

_"All R.R.T.S. units report to the auditorium for an emergency briefing."_

In the auditorium of the R.R.T.S. HQ, every marine within the facility took their seats and waited for the emergency briefing they heard about. Even Sarge's team was present and accounted for this occasion. The only problem is that the soldiers have no idea why they were called in the first place or what information their general is going to tell them. Only the sergeants know about this predicament and would wait for their men to get their chance to know what they're up against. After much waiting and anticipation, the general of the R.R.T.S. Special Forces came up on stage to begin his telling. He was a little old to be a soldier, but he had both experience and respect for his men and women. He has balding gray hair and wrinkled face, wearing an honorary uniform underneath his medium physic. One of the soldiers got up and demanded the others the general's attention.

R.R.T.S. Soldier One: "All rise and solute! General present!"

Everyone instantly got up from their seats and gave off a grand salute for the general. After a few seconds, the general commanded his men to stop saluting in a patronizing way.

R.R.T.S. General: "Adise men."

Everyone did that as they sat back down and listened to the general.

R.R.T.S. General: "Now I know you're wondering why you are all called here today. Well you're generals were already informed about this, but I need to speak to all of you in public to inform you what happened in the past 24 hours. Around 1400 hours, the Union Aerospace Corporation lost all contact with their Mars facility after what was suppose to be a testing activity within their Delta Labs complex. No one from the board had heard from the facility or Counselor Swan, who was investigating the crisis up there. But hours later, the UAC's Earth facility got an encrypted message from their Communication Facility. What they discovered was truly shocking. Observe."

The general turned his attention to the huge screen behind him showing the R.R.T.S. logo. The logo disappeared and in its place, the distress message from the UAC facility on Mars, explaining the situation. All the soldiers were shocked when they read the message. The message reads…

_Code Red…_

_Mayday… Mayday…_

_Mars Facility under attack…_

_Multiple unknown hostiles…_

_Structure damage at an all time high…_

_Multiple casualties rising…_

_All communications and mainframe computers completely severed…_

_Request immediate military reinforcements immediately…_

The general went back to the podium and went on with his discussion.

R.R.T.S. General: "From what the UAC on Earth understands is that their Mars base is heavily under attack. Unfortunately we don't know whom we're up against. However, by the sound of it, it might be a terrorist attack, or some kind of mutiny. But regardless, the attack on Mars has left many casualties and all systems in that area are disabled."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers got up and was completely upset by all of this.

R.R.T.S. Soldier 2: "That's bull shit!"

The general looked at the soldier in the back row that state that and silenced him on the spot.

R.R.T.S. General: "That's enough soldier! Now be that the Mars research facility is one of the prime buildings in the UAC, the board on Earth are worried that if it goes down, so will their investments. That's where we come in my soldiers. We, the Radical Riot Tactical Squad, are chosen to head up to Mars and assist any surviving marine that's up there."

Another soldier raised his hand and wonder something.

R.R.T.S. Soldier 3: "Exactly how many of us are going up there sir?"

The General looked at the soldier in the mid row and answered his question.

R.R.T.S. General: "All of you. The board of directors in the UAC think that the attack is still out of control that they are requesting all squadrons to head to the Mars base ASAP. All units need to report to the hanger for further briefing, assignments, and preparations. We will be then leaving to the facility to give the survivors all the backup they need. We also need to escort any unarmed civilians to safety and recover any data file that is vital to the Corporation. Any further questions?"

There was a harsh silence within the audience, knowing this is the most important mission they would ever get.

R.R.T.S. General: "None? Good. You will all leave in 0900 hours. You are all dismissed. Now move out!"

The general left the stage, leaving the other squads discussing in what they just heard. To them, it was going to be the biggest assignment ever. What they don't know is that up on Mars the darkest nightmare awaits them.

* * *

**Delta Labs Military Complex, Monorail Entryway: November 16, 2145, 9:22 A.M.**

All the way up in the Mars facility, the Titans and Alex were running to the reach the monorail. After that horrendous battle between Alex and his father Kelly, A.K.A. Sabaoth, they now had to reach Gamma Labs and the Ark to get the Titans to the past. But before they could leave, Jack Campbell, who saved Alex from total death, told him something very important and gave him something that can ultimately change the course of UAC history. Alex wasn't sure if he was going to do what Jack told him to do. But he needed to get the Titans back first before he could do anything else. The group continued to run down the hallway, getting closer to station.

Robin: "Alex, you sure you know where the monorail is?"

Alex: "We just need to follow the signs and hope we don't get blocked off."

They approached the airlock that would take them to the Monorail Station. The moment they reached the airlock and dark red cloud slowly hovered in front of them and a flash of orange lightning came down to the ground. That's where a Commando Zombie appeared and growled at the team.

Beast Boy: "Spoke too soon for that Al."

The Commando, upon seeing the team, extracted its arm at them and the tentacle attached it headed straight for them. The group immediately ducked to avoid the attack as the guardian got up and took his plasma rifle out, firing blue projectiles at the zombie. The moment it died, another flash of lightning came up from behind the team. They all turned around and saw another Commando Zombie ready to attack. Cyborg quickly took his chain gun and pulled the trigger. Once the drum started to roll and the bullets started to fly, the Commando was completely punctured with many holes and fell down dead. Thankfully, they were able to stop the two zombies from killing them, but suddenly, they heard the sound of lightning struck from around them. They looked around but saw no sign of any monsters around where they were. That's when Alex heard a loud roar right in front of them. He turned around and noticed he was looking at the airlock door. But then, he saw something banging on the door from the inside as pieces of metal and wires came out of it. Realizing what's going to happen, he looked at the team and warned them of what's to come.

Alex: "It's coming from within the airlock! Everyone get back!"

The Titans followed their guardian's order and got back as far as they could. Alex just stayed there and took his double barrel shotgun out to get ready for the opponent on the other side. The monster on the other side banged on the door harder and harder as huge dents were being formed in the process while it was roaring uncontrollably. After a couple of more hits, the airlock door was fully opened and tilted downward right onto the floor with a loud thud. From out of the debris smoke, a Pinky was in the airlock itself and roared right at the guardian. It charged at him and was ready to maul him to death. Alex quickly pointed the shotgun at the bull like beast, pulled the trigger, and shot it in the head. The Pinky collapsed on the floor and dissolved away to complete nothingness. Once their path is clear, Alex looked back at the team and told them to go.

Alex: "C'mon! We have to reach the Monorail now!"

The group joined together and went into the airlock. Luckily, the other end of the airlock was open or they would've done a repeat with Cyborg lifting the door and the others protecting him. Once they passed the airlock, they all noticed they were in the security checkpoint with the metal detector in front of them, a small lounge area on the right, and a security station not far on the other side of the room. They also noticed a group of security zombies with blast shield, protecting themselves from any known projectile that might hit them. One of the Z-Secs rushed into the security office and went to the terminal and activates something. The group wondered what the guard was doing until they heard an announcement from above.

_"Attention: Security torrents online. Lethal force activated. Intruders alert… Intruders alert…"_

The team looked up and noticed that a huge security torrent was lowering itself from the ceiling and turning towards them. Immediately, the drum begins to roll and was going to fire on them in an instant. Alex quickly looked at Raven and alerted her on what's going to happen now.

Alex: "Raven!!"

Rae knew what the guardian wanted to do and formed a black barrier to deflect all of the bullets the torrent uses. But the torrent continued to attack the team as the telepath's shield was beginning to crack and break. The moment it got completely shattered, she created another shield and kept on holding it as much as she could. Unfortunately, that shield also started to crack from the bullets impact and on the verge of falling apart as well. Raven was cringing from all the focus she was using and wasn't sure if she's going to hold together.

Raven: "I don't know how long I can hold it!"

Alex had to think of something fast before Raven's focus gets deteriorated and the team would be shredded in an instant. He took out a grenade on his belt and quickly armed it.

Alex: "Everyone get down!"

Quickly, the Titans got down as fast as they could while Raven held on to her shield for a little while longer. Within moments Rae's shield disintegrated the same time Alex threw the grenade and shoved the telepath down to the ground. The grenade flew up in the air and landed in front of the security zombies holding the shields. Once it got close to them, the grenade exploded, killing the middle of the undead and dazing the others. At the same time, shields flew all over different directions and were scattered around the area. One of the shields flew up to the torrent and hit right through the motor, causing it to spin out of control, shooting biliticly in the process. The Z-Secs who didn't get killed were immediately dissected by the weapon on the ceiling and turned to the security control room where the other guard was in. The bullets completely shatter the glass, destroyed the terminal, and killed the guard in point blank range. When that massacre was over, the torrent shut itself down and another announcement was heard.

_"Maintenance, please report to the Delta Military Checkpoint. Security torrent offline."_

When that mess was finished, Alex and the others got up and looked at the devastation a single sentry gun can do. Cy was amazed by this and whistled to himself lowly.

Cyborg: "Now that's what I call a slaughterhouse."

Robin was impressed by all of it too and looked at Alex for an explanation.

Robin: "That was a bit gory. Did you calculated on the grenade's trajectory and if one of the shields would cause the torrent to malfunction?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders a bit and answered his question.

Alex: "No, I just threw the grenade just to clear the way. But I wasn't expecting the whole mass murder version with the security torrent. However I did find it pretty enjoyable. Let's just hurry before we get more surprises coming our way."

The moment he said it, a couple of red clouds hovered around them and bolts of orange lightning came down on the floor. That's when the Imps appeared around the group and screeched out loud. Alex looked at each of them and knew this was bound to happen. Beast Boy looked at the guardian and gave him a hint of advice.

Beast Boy: "Hey Alex, I know you want us to get back home so badly. But by my own experiences, in the future, don't ask for trouble!"

Alex: "Yeah, I will note that permanently. Just start attacking them!"

Everyone got to their battle positions, getting ready to fight off the demons. The Imps started the attack by charging up with fireballs and tossing them at the Titans. The group saw this coming and they both duck and dodge every flaming ball that was heading towards them. But Beast Boy decided to do the next best thing as he took his Grabber out and locked onto one of the fireballs that were heading towards him. He pulled his trigger and the thin green energy line got a hold of the ball of flames. Once he positioned it right, he let go of the trigger and launched the projectile at the demons that threw it. The Imp didn't have time to duck as the fireball flew at fast speed and hit it, dissolving the monster away into sheer nothingness. Robin took out an exploding disk and threw it at the second Imp. The demon saw it and ducked low to avoid the incoming projectile, but it didn't know that it could explode if it hits on any surface. Once the disk hit the wall, it exploded, taking out of the monster in the process and killing it without it knowing what just happened. The third Imp noticed this and took to the offensive by charging up two fireballs in each of its hands and throwing them at the team. Starfire returned that attack by floating up to the ceiling and throwing her star bolts at the enemies flames. Both projectiles hit each other and caused small explosion that block both the teams and the monsters views. Cyborg decided to take this opportunity to take them out while they're confused and activated his sonic cannon to blast them all. He waited for the right moment to open fire when the smoke starts to clear. When he saw the outline of the demons, this gave him that chance he needed; he pointed his weapon at the closest Imp and opened fire, sending a blue stream of energy at it. Soon after the first one was dead, he turned and targeted the second one before the smoke got the chance to clear up. As he fired, he didn't notice another Imp was on the ceiling, waiting to get the drop on him. Since the hybrid was busy picking off the bad guys, the monster took the chance and unlashed itself from the ceiling, ready to land on him and tear him apart. But before it could do that, it was caught in the air and was covered in a black energy like field. It then flew away from the group and crashed right through the metal detector, getting pierced by shrapnel and broken metal. Cyborg saw this go down and wondered what just happened. That's when he looked back and saw Raven with her hand lifted up and covered in black magic. Cy then smirked about it and gave her his compliments.

Cyborg: "Thanks for the assist Rae."

But the battle wasn't over yet. There are still a couple of more Imps to kill before they could proceed further. Be that they were wasting too much time right now, Alex decided to end all of this by taking out his plasma rifle and targeted any monster that was a threat. He pulled the trigger and fired multiple projectiles at the remaining Imps, turning from side to side and making sure he got all of them before they could attack. Once the place was cleared and the demons were gone, Alex lowered his weapon and sighed to himself.

Alex: "That's the last of them. Now as I was saying… Let's get to the monorail before we encounter any more surprises."

With that said, the group kept running to the end of the security checkpoint and turned to the left to enter a metallic door. Once they enter through it, and ran down and long hallway to get to another door that was right in front of them. But just before they could reach it, all the lights suddenly went out and the place was entirely dark. The Titans immediately stopped in their tracks and were waiting to see what was going to happen. Cyborg turned on his shoulder-mounted flashlight to get a better sight at the situation they were in. To his surprise, a couple of metal floor tiles and ceilings began to pop and a large number of Maggots came out of those opening and were right in front of them.

Cyborg: "Maggots!!"

Alex saw them too and took his machine gun out with a fresh clip in it for battle.

Alex: "Yeah I see them Cyborg. Let's take them out to get a clear path."

Beast Boy turned around and saw more Maggots coming up from the openings and were behind them.

Beast Boy: "Alex, I think we're surrounded!"

The guardian turned around and saw the Maggots right behind them as well.

Alex: "Great, looks like Betruger is pulling all the stops not huh? Cyborg, keep the demons in the back busy while the rest of us clear the front!"

Cy took his chain gun out and was ready for something like this.

Cyborg: "Got it!"

Alex quickly pointed his weapon at the hoard with the other Titans pulled out their weapons and charged their powers. Once the Maggots charged in the Teen Titans started their attack. Alex pulled the trigger and sent bullets flying straight to the demon's skulls. Robin took out a couple of exploding disks and threw them at the group, killing most of them on the explosions. Starfire threw a barrage of star bolts to pick off some of them. Raven used her powers to levitate all the loose tiles and ceiling gratings and threw them at the hoards, cutting most of them to bits. And Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and pound his fists to the ground, creating a ripple that sent some of the Maggots back. Cyborg, meanwhile, was killing every scrambling demon behind the team with his chain gun, ripping them all to shreds.

Cyborg: "C'mon you damn bastards! You want a piece of me? Come get me! I got plenty of ammo to tear you guys apart."

He kept on shooting the creatures down one body at a time without realizing that he was running out of ammo really quick. In fact, he wasn't aware of it until he heard a click coming from the chain gun. The hybrid looked down and saw the number counter on the gun is marked zero, realizing he used up all of the rounds. He then looked up at all of the remaining Maggots and chuckled nervously.

Cyborg: "Heh, heh… Then again…"

Immediately, all of the Maggots charged at the Titan pouncing on him at a moments notice. Thinking fast, he took the second approach and used his chain gun as a huge hammer, smashing anything that gets too close to him. Once they were out of his face, Cy armed both of his cannons and fired multiple stream of blue energy to mow all of them down. The battle kept on going until the last of the Maggots were quickly killed. Once all the demons were gone, Alex lowered his weapon and nodded in accomplishment.

Alex: "Hallway's clear. Let's go!"

Everyone ran straight to the hallway and went through another door, where they enter Elevator Access. There were two elevators in this room, both of them going down to the lounge of the Monorail. But the one on the left was not only busted, but also had that demonic growth growing through the opening. Fortunately, the elevator on the right is in operational. This relieved Alex as he approached the panel in between the elevators and pushed the _'Call'_ icon. As the lift was slowly heading up to the floor, the group heard clanking coming from both sides of the room. The team looked when they saw two alcoves opening up on both the left and right side and were completely surprised that there were two zombies holding chainsaws in their hands. They charged at the group, ready to cut them up into little pieces. Raven quickly formed a bubble shield and immediately deflected the sudden attack. When the two got back from the sudden move, they charged in for another go. But of course, this gave the team time to come up with a way out of this. Alex took his double barrel shotgun out and aimed it at one of the chainsaw zombies' head to open fire, causing pieces of brains and skull fragments to fly off it. Cy then armed his cannon and opened fire on the last one, sending it flying back into the alcove and killed it with one shot. Soon after the two zombies were dead, the elevator doors opened and the lift was there in no time. Alex looked at the lift and was glad it arrived on time.

Alex: "Just in time. All right everyone, into the elevator!"

The Titans went into the elevator with the guardian being the last to get in. When the doors close behind them, Alex pushed _"Lounge"_ on the selection panel and the elevator descended downwards. At first, the group was going to make a safe journey down to the Monorail when all of a sudden…

_**Dr. Betruger: "You might have defeated me and Sabaoth, but Trigon and his army still has their sights on you. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, they will find you and they will destroy you. Your journey ends now!"**_

Betruger's laughter echoed throughout the place the same time the lights started to blink on and off constantly. Everyone started to look around, wondering what's going to happen next. That's when they heard a stuck of lightning from above them followed by a low hissing sound. That's when they looked up at the ceiling and realized something is up there.

Alex: "Crap, we got trouble from above!"

He instantly pointed his shotgun up with a fresh load of shells and waited for whatever's up there to come in. After a while of waiting, the demon started to rip through the ceiling and took the roof off in seconds. Soon as the ceiling was partly opened, they saw a Vulgary trying to get through. With little hesitation, Alex pulled the trigger and shot the demon right in the exposed head, killing it at the moment. Soon after that, the elevator made a complete stop and the doors opened. But in front of them was another Vulgary that was waiting patiently for them to come down. And with Alex in the open and used the two shells on the first one, it would have a chance to kill him right in front of the Titans. The skeleton like lizard leapt up and was going to kill the guardian right on the spot. But Alex knew that was going to happen so he used his second most favorite weapon, his prosthetic metal arm. He tightened it up and gave the second Vulgary a quick sucker punch right in the face. It flew out of the elevator and hit itself on the wall, slowly trying to get up on the floor. Alex quickly reloaded his shotgun with two more shells and cocked it ready for another go as he slowly approached the semi unconscious demon. The Vulgary slowly looked up at the enemy and gave a loud and demonic shriek just before Alex pointed the gun at its head and pulled the trigger for an instant kill. When the creature was dead and taken care of, everyone else left the elevator and hurried through the door right in front of them. When they got through it they looked around and realized that they were in the waiting lounge of the Delta Military Monorail. There were rows upon rows of waiting benches for people to sit, a couple of TVs on every corner to watch some news, a vending machine area for snacks and drinks, and a couple of arcade games to play. Of course, the place has seen better days like the rest of the UAC as the benches were torn apart, some TV's were busted, one of the soda vending machines was turned over, and all of the arcade games were malfunctioning. Not only that, but demonic growth was spreading in every corner of the place and dead bodies and placed everywhere with pools of blood surrounding them. In fact, one part of the growth spread around the TV on the left corner that it too was infected and had a picture of the upside-down star symbol flashing in dark red. The group then looked at what's in front of them and saw the doors with the sign, _'Monorail'_ above it.

Alex: "There's our exit! Let's get there!"

The Titans all ran straight to the doors and thought they were all home free. But the moment they were in the middle of the room, the lighting of the place was replaced by a bloody red filter. That's when they realized that this was all just a trap waiting for them. They then heard Betruger's laughter spreading throughout the room and a red cloud appeared, blocking the Titan's path through the door. The moment the lightning struck, an Archvile appeared right in front of them and shrieked out loud. At first they thought that they were going to kill just the humanoid, but when it raised its arms to summon more monsters, they all looked around and saw four Hell Knights appear all around them.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… Not these guys again!"

All four Hell Knights charged their green fireballs and threw them at the team; the same time the Archvile blasted a line of flames at them. Raven quickly formed another bubble shield and all the incoming projectiles were deflected. With no other choice, Alex looked at the Titans and gave them orders.

Alex: "All right, this is our only chance in reaching the monorail. We all need to split up if we're ever going to end this fight. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, each of you need to take on one of the Hell Knights surrounding us. Robin and I will take care of the Archvile. This is our one and only shot into getting to Gamma Labs. We must do this if I'm ever going to get you guys back home. Is that clear?"

The team listened in and was shocked by what their guardian said. Each Titan taking on the monster by themselves? That wasn't an order, that was complete suicide! But they know that the only way to Gamma Labs is right behind those doors and the only way in reaching is to kill off all of the enemies as fast as they could. So be that as it may, it was their only chance in getting there. So without having a second opinion, they had confident looks on their faces and nodded their heads for a yes. Alex smiled at that and gotten his plasma rifle and machine gun ready for firing.

Alex: "Good… Now when the time is right, we'll charge in and attack all the creatures. Raven, when I say the word, let down you're shield. Wait for it…"

Alex took a good look to see if the beasts stopped firing. After a few good minutes, the Archvile stopped spreading the flames and the Hell Knights stopped firing their balls of green flames. That gave the team an opportunity they needed as Al looked at Rae and gave him the demand.

Alex: "Now!"

Raven quickly let down her shield as the team got ready for the next battle. That's where Robin gave out his famous words.

Robin: "Titans, GO!!"

Immediately, everyone split up and they all took on each of the demons around them. Cy, BB, Star, and Rae took on the Hell Knights while Robin and Alex tag team to kill the Archvile. Starfire started to fly up to the ceiling and fought back with her star bolts, hitting the demon with each precision mark. The Hell Knight tried to cover up as much as it could, as the bolts of energy seem to absorb the demon's hard skin. The huge monster quickly retaliated by throwing his green fireballs at the flying Tamaranean. Star quickly dodged and avoided each of every projectile with grace and agility and was thinking of another way to destroy this lumbering demon. That's when she came up with a really good strategy. She continued to dodge every green projectile, looking for a good opening to strike. Once she got the opening she needed, her eyes started to glow and shot out a beam of green light right at the Knight's head. In a few quick seconds, the demon's head exploded and its body fell flat on its back, disintegrating away to nothingness. Cyborg took on the second Hell Knight with his sonic cannon armed and ready. The huge beast started to throw fireballs at the hybrid, making every shot count like the last. Cy kept on running, ducking, and dodging every attack the beast kept throwing while at the same time firing his sonic cannon. Though he made some good hits, the demon still wouldn't go down. The Hell Knight charged up another fireball and threw it straight to the metallic Titan. Cyborg immediately jumped out of the way seconds before the ball of green flames hit him and took cover behind the metal pillar. He needs to think of another way taking the humongous brute down and fast. He looked down and noticed a dead marine body that was holding a chain gun with an ammo belt attach to it. It was there that he finally found his way in disposing the demon. Meanwhile the Hell Knight got extremely close to the hybrid, hoping to tear him to bits. But the moment it got close, Cyborg came out of his hiding spot and had his chain gun poised and ready for damage.

Cyborg: "Eat bullet piercing led you Godzilla freak!"

He pulled the trigger, the drum started to run, and multiple bullets came out and shot the demon in multiple sections of the body. The Hell Knight slowly stood back and was completely overwhelmed by the sudden assault. Cy kept on firing more and more and was hoping that the monster would die soon. But what he completely forgot was the marine who use to have his chain gun that he used up most of his ammo. The moment he started his weapon it immediately stopped and had no ammo again. Cy looked down at the ammo counter and realized that he picked a bad time to be low on ammo.

Cyborg: "Ah man… Not now!"

The Hell Knight noticed that and decided to pull off a huge opportunity to take the hybrid down. Once it pound on the ground, it created a ripple in front causing tiles to fly out and headed straight to the hybrid. Cy felt that and flew away from the blast. Luckily, Cy was able to land right on one of the benches feet first and looked up at the demon with a pissed off look on his face.

Cyborg: "All right, that's it! You have officially messed with the wrong Titan!!"

The moment he said that, his sonic cannons and his shoulder mounted rocket launchers opened up and he opened fire. Streams of blue energy and mini rockets flew straight towards the beast and it all hit it in point blank range. The Hell Knight didn't have time to cover up as it was completely obliterated by Cy's horrendous assault. When the assault was over and the smoke cleared, the hybrid noticed that the huge demon was nothing more but a huge pile of ash on the floor. He smirked on what just happened and was glad that was over.

Cyborg: "Aw yeah… Now who's the big man in the house?"

But that was only two Hell Knight's that were taken out. There are still two more to deal with and the other two Titans are taking care of the situation. The third Hell Knight was throwing multiple fireballs at Raven but the telepath used a shield to protect herself from the incoming projectiles. She needs to find a way to take down this beast before the shield could break and kill her off. Fortunately for her, Rae has a way to do just that. Her eyes glow bright white as objects around her started to glow black and levitated off the ground. Immediately and suddenly, the objects hurtled towards the demon in many directions and hit it in multiple places. A few loose benches hit the Hell Knight in the side, then a vending machine got its arm, and two arcade games attacked its sternum. The demonic monster couldn't take it any more as it charged up more of its fireballs and this time threw them at the objects that were hitting hit. The green balls of flames hit a broken bench, another vending machine, and a few trashcans. Raven knew that the Hell Knight was holding back and has to think of some other way in taking it out. That's when he looked behind her and noticed a fire extinguisher connected to a metal pillar. Seeing that gives her a really good idea, the telepath pointed her glowing hand on the extinguisher and it was covered with the same black magic, levitating in the air. She then threw her hand forward and the extinguisher flew straight towards the Hell Knight. The beast saw this and threw a fireball at it to avoid contact. But the moment the green ball of flames hit it; spews of white foam came down and landed on top of its face. The monster screamed out in pain as the foam got to its eyes, making it impossible to see. This gave Raven the opening she needed, as she lifted her hands up and chanted her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Within moments, every object, every piece of metal, and every bits of debris lifted up off the ground and flew straight to the Hell Knight. It barely had time to defend itself since the foam blinded it as multiple projectiles hit and pierced its skin, killing it in mere moments. Soon as the body dissolved to nothing, Raven gently landed on the ground and was glad that was over. But there was still one more to go in this game and Beast Boy's handling it. He was using his Grabber to take the green fireballs the last Hell Knight was throwing and tossing them back at it. But those little shots weren't enough and kill the beast as it continues to throw more fireballs at the changeling. He then duck and dodge every known attempt while grabbing more fireballs and firing them back at the demon. Still, it wouldn't kill the humongous monster. So he decided in order to defeat this brute, he has to be bigger like it. So he put away his Grabber and transformed into a Sasquatch to be of equal size of the Hell Knight. He roared and pound on his chest for a physical battle as the demon looked at him and gave out a demonic yell too. Soon enough, the two started to charge in and began their attack. Once they were close to each other, the two started out with a test of strength, having their hands together and forcing each other to submit to the other. This went on for a while until the Hell Knight pulled a fast one and head butt the changling in the face. BB got dazed by the head butt, but regained his composure and retaliated with an uppercut in the chin. The demon, feeling the attack, struck back with extending its claws and started scratching the green Titan. Beast Boy managed to block off that strike, but his arm had small gashes with blood seeping out of them. For a couple of minutes, the two kept on attacking with everything they got as fists were flying. In fact, the whole battle was physical that the blood was coming out of their mouths and cuts were shown when they scratched each other. Beast Boy had to finish this quick before he gets completely mauled to death. During the fight, he noticed a broken pillar to the left that support ceiling and it has it slanted diagonally with a sharp point at the end. Looking at that for a moment, he decided to use this as a weapon. But how to get the Hell Knight to that direction is a complete different story. He waited for a moment and see what the demon was going to do. When he saw it charging right in for the final blow, this gave the changeling the opening he was looking for. Instead of fighting it in the form he was in, he immediately changed into a snake and slithered past the brute's legs, avoiding the attack just like last time. The Hell Knight wasn't aware of what happened and wondered where was the changeling. Before it could know where he was, BB turned back into a Sasquatch again and tightens his body for the final move. The moment the Hell Knight turned around, Beast Boy gave the demon a swift punch right to the face. The impact lifted the monster off of its feet and was flying to the very direction of the broken sharp pointed metal pillar. It wasn't aware it was heading straight towards the spot until it felt something incredibly sharp pierced through its skin and penetrated the entire body, from back to front. The Hell Knight screamed out loud in pain as its body slowly dissolved away to the point of death. The changeling turned back to his human self and panted heavily with small wounds on his arms, glad that he was out of that mess. But this battle wasn't over yet one bit. There was one more obstacle to take care of and that's the Archvile blocking their exit. Fortunately, Robin and Alex will take care of that creature. The two rushed to the humanoid to attack, but it knew their strategy and fired a line of flames at them. Both of them saw the flames coming at them and started to avoid it before they got burned to a crisp. Alex jumped to the side and took cover behind a row of benches while Robin took out his grappling hook and fired at a near by metallic pillar, retracting from it and flew in mid air while holding onto the grappler. Once they were out of harms way, that was when they begin to battle back. Alex took out both his machine gun and plasma rifle and got out of his hiding place, pulling both triggers and shooting out bullets and plasma projectiles. The Archvile saw that and formed a fiery shield to protect itself from the incoming firepower. But what it didn't know was that it was nothing more then a mere distraction as the Boy Wonder made a turn while flying in the air with his grappler and flew straight to the demonic humanoid. The moment he approached it, he let go of his grappler and performed a torpedo kick in the air, knocking the creature in the back without even letting it notice that something was up. The Archvile landed on the floor and toppled down a couple of times before stopping. As it slowly got up, it saw Robin with his R-Sword armed and ready, pointing it at the monster.

Robin: "Sorry, but we have someplace to go right now and you're in the way."

The Archvile quickly got up and shrieked at the Titan leader, getting ready to fight him. It started by using its claws and began to slice up Robin bits. Robin was able to avoid those slashing attempts as he used his sword and did his own slicing moves. He managed to do some attempted strikes on bits of its body, but the demon was still alive and more pissed then ever. It retaliated with more cuts as the Boy Wonder block them all with his sword. The guardian saw this and wanted to help, but Robin was in the way that it would be impossible for him to shoot the demon down without actually hurting the Titan's leader. So he came up with a different plan to destroy the humanoid. He took out his grenade and slowly armed it. Once he heard the click, he looked up at Robin and yelled out…

Alex: "Robin, catch!"

He then threw the grenade at the direction of the fight, hoping that the Boy Wonder would catch it. Rob quickly looked up and saw the grenade heading towards him and went back to the fight to keep himself on guard no matter what. He had to hurry up before the grenade could land and explode both him and the Archvile out of existence. He waited for the right moment to attack and ducked down a high slash attack. Soon enough, he got the opening he needed as he used his sword and got a direct slice up the demon's neck. Blood suddenly spilled out of the wound as the Archvile grabbed a hold of its throat, trying to seal it up. Robin quickly put away his R-Sword and lifted his hand out to grab the armed grenade in mid air. He then looked back at the wounded Archvile as it screeched out loud with a broken voice box. With the mouth opened, the Titan leader stuffed the grenade right into the monster's mouth and said something before he left.

Robin: "That otta shut you up."

He took out his grappling hook again and launched it far away from battle, flying away before the blast could take place. The Archvile tried desperately to get the grenade out of its mouth, but it was wedged in the throat so tight that it was cutting off the circulation of air. After a much failed attempt, it screamed silently in defeat as the grenade exploded and rip the humanoid up from the inside out. When the battle was over, the lights returned to its normal coloring and everything went back to normal. After that, the group came back together and told each other a job well done.

Robin: "Nice job Titans."

Alex then looked at Beast Boy and notices a few lacerations on his body.

Alex: "What happened to you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at himself and answered his guardian.

Beast Boy: "Oh… I got a little too physical on the Hell Knight. But don't worry, I'm fine."

Alex: "Still, it looks serious. Let's hurry to the monorail and get out of this crazy place. I'm sure there's a med kit in there for the wounded."

Soon enough, the group left the waiting lounge and passed through the open doors to enter the boarding area of the monorail. Alex scanned the area with his machine gun to see if there were any monsters to take out. Fortunate for him and the others, no demons were present at the time, yet. But was really fortunate is the fact that there was a monorail waiting for them with its doors opened. This monorail wasn't no ordinary one through, it had ten cars for more people to get in. Alex lowered his weapon and was excited they got a monorail.

Alex: "Yes! I knew there would be a monorail here."

Robin turned his head to the guardian and was surprised at what he said.

Robin: "You knew about it?"

Alex looked at the Titan leader and answered.

Alex: "Of course. It's obvious dad must've used this train to take him here. So it was nice of him to leave it here for us to take."

The guardian cringed when he said the word dad, since he betrayed him and he had to fight him to the death a while back. But he brushed that aside and went on with the mission. He ran into the monorail just to check to see if there were more baddies to kill, which once again there was none. He kept on checking while the Titans waited for him to see if they could enter. After waiting for half a minute, Alex came out of the monorail and has a smile on his face.

Alex: "Well the monorail's in good condition and its operating in full capacity."

Robin: "Can it take us to Gamma Labs?"

Alex: "Better. It's an express! It can take us straight to Gamma without any stops along the way."

Beast Boy: "Well, what are we waiting for? Next stop, home!"

Everyone quickly got into the monorail and were about to leave. But just as they entered the monorail, they all heard a familiar yet powerful voice.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Going somewhere?"**_

Everyone immediately looked up and knew that the voice was in fact Betruger. Even Alex couldn't help but to lift his head up and groaned to himself.

Alex: "Oh hell…"

_**Dr. Betruger: "I don't know what you all are up to, but I'm not going to let you get away with it. Prepare to succumb to your death!"**_

The moment he said that out loud, multiple red clouds hovered in the docking area and flashes of lightning rain down on the ground. Within moments, multiple Commando Zombies appeared and they were all holding chain guns, ready to fire. Alex and the others saw this and were quickly alerted by the guardians command.

Alex: "Everyone take cover!!!"

Quickly the Titans avoided any open areas of the monorail like the windows or the doors, hoping the bullets won't hit them. The commandos then pulled the triggers and bullets flew out of the spinning drums to reach their targets. Luckily, the monorails metal walls were bullet proof so that bullets only made a few dents, but the windows started to shatter when the bullets hit them and glass shards rain down on the team. Robin had it and took out a couple of exploding disks to take them down, but Alex stopped him there and told him the main objective.

Alex: "Forget about them! We have to get to Gamma at once if I'm ever going to get you guys back home! Get to the control terminal in the front and activate the monorail system! Go Now!"

Robin looked at his guardian and nodded, knowing that their objective is getting close at hand. He then put away his disks and hurried to the front of the tram to reach the control center. As he was going to pass an open door, the commando zombies saw him and concentrated their fire on the Titan Leader. Raven saw this too and had to protect Robin before he turns into Swiss cheese. She lifted her hand up and a black wall covered the open door and deflected all of the bullets, just in time for the Boy Wonder to run right past it. He was almost at the control station when he sees the windows to his right cracking with bullet fire. Knowing what's going to happen, Robin jumped up and rolled down on the floor the same time the windows broke and small projectiles started to fly. He rolled right through the door in front of him and entered the control station of the monorail train. The undead soldiers tired to shot the front windows of the train to reach their target. But unfortunate for them, the glass in the front deck was bulletproof; meaning the driver of the monorail would be unharmed during a brutal attack. Robin, upon entering the control terminal looked at the screen that reads _"Begin Transfer"_ and pushed that icon. Once he did that, an announcement was heard through the speakers.

_"Now leaving Delta Labs. Next stop, Gamma Labs. Stay clear of the closing doors."_

The doors of the monorail suddenly closed and the windows that had the broken glass sealed up to prevent any air breaches when going outside the facility. The train then started to move slowly then went fast in a mere twenty seconds, getting away from the gunfire. Some of the Commando Zombies were trying to get a clear shot, but it was too fast for them to shoot at. So the rest of the undead soldiers dropped their weapons and jumped off the platform, charging at the train with their inhuman speeds through the tracks. The team didn't know that the demonic foot soldiers were heading to them until it was too late. One of the Commando Zombies jumped up and went on to the roof of the monorail. Everyone one heard a loud clank on the rood and knew what that meant.

Beast Boy: "Um… I think we got some unwanted passengers on top of us."

Cyborg: "They're trying to get in from the roof! We have to take them out before they break through!"

That's when Alex stopped the hybrid before he does anything stupid.

Alex: "No! Don't shoot the monorail up! You do that and the moment we're out in the surface, we won't have any oxygen to breathe in. Besides, the subway will take care them for us."

Cy looked at Alex and had in incredibly confused look on his face.

Cyborg: "Say what?"

Meanwhile, outside the monorail, one of the Commando Zombies was able to get on the roof and was about to penetrate the metallic roofing. Its tentacle arm started to shift and transform into steel blade, ready to cut the roof like a hot knife through butter. It was going to succeed too until it didn't expect what was ahead of it. When it was about to pierce through the roof, the soldier noticed something straight ahead and looked up to see it. When it did that it saw a metal wall in its way with a sign on it that says, _'Low Bridge'_ and a gap that goes up to its neck. It had very little time to react as the wall hit its face and completely decapitate it in the process. Its limpless body then flew off the monorail and headed towards the other Commando Zombies that were still chasing after the train. The body then hit the others and they all tumbled down on the ground, letting the train get away with its passengers. Alex heard that sudden decapitation and smiled at what happened.

Alex: "See… What I tell ya? The monorail took care of the Commandos quick and easy."

He looked around the train and saw a med kit on the wall. Since he knew that Beast Boy was injured due to the fight he head with one of the Hell Knights, he thought the changeling needed a small patch up. He approached the med kit and detached it from the wall then throwing it to Robin. The Boy Wonder got the med kit and looked at it with pure awkwardness.

Alex: "Here… Patch BB up. He might need it after the fight he had moments ago."

The guardian then walked away from the Titans, heading to the next car.

Robin: "Where are you going this time Alex?"

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see the team, just was he was about to enter through the door.

Alex: "It's going to be a long trip to Gamma Labs. You guys need some rest after that long battle. If anyone needs me, I'm going to be in the last car. I need to be alone with my thoughts…"

He continued to walk through the door and disappeared from view. All the Titans watched on and were a little confused at their friend leaving.

Beast Boy: "Okay… What was that about?"

Raven: "Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone turned to Raven and answered BB's question.

Raven: "Alex is still depressed. Even though he's acting all tough and protective on the outside, inside he is extremely hurt. The moment he knew that his father betrayed him; his heart sank deeper into the pit of despair. And no matter how hard he tries to hide it, it will always come back to him. And besides, he's not the only one who felt that have been betrayed by someone close to us."

Raven was right, as the Titans bowed their heads in sadness and remembered about Terra. From her being discovered, to their friendship with her, to the sudden betrayal and attack, all the way down to their untimely 'deaths'. They felt as if a part of them was taken out and used as a scraper, scraping on a rough metal wall. Robin shook off those hard memories and reminded his team about the true object.

Robin: "It doesn't matter. Right now our main concern is heading to Gamma and enter the Ark. Once we get back to the past, we will finish what we started. Right now, let's gets some rest. There's going to be a big fight when we get there and we don't want to keep our guard down."

Everyone nodded as they got to the other cars and decided to take a nap while the train ran smoothly through the tracks, slowly reaching its destination.

* * *

While the Titans were taking the monorail to Gamma, they missed a lot of stuff as of late. First of all, Alex's father, Sergeant Kelly A.K.A. Sabaoth killed Jack Campbell and took his BFG 9000. The surviving marine who made it out of Hell knew this and looked for the traitor that killed Campbell in Central Processing. Unfortunately the moment he entered the CPU section, he was greeted by Kelly, but not the Kelly he was expecting. His body was horribly disfigured and with his arm that was melted and seared was cut off and was replaced with a mechanical claw like arm. To top it all off, the bottom half of his body was a huge tank like machine and his back had more military tech with a shoulder mounted BFG, the same BFG that Campbell had, to rip people to shreds. It was no doubt that Kelly was long gone and in his place was Sabaoth, the real Sabaoth. The fight was so intense and so brutal that the marine thought he was going to be a goner. Thankfully, with his quick thinking and use of weapons, the marine was able to destroy Sabaoth and took the BFG from him. Now all it matters now is to find Dr. Cloud and head to Hell's gate, wherever that is.

* * *

Meanwhile, the R.R.T.S. squads were preparing themselves for a battle in the UAC. With their weapons ready and a quick briefing on where the drop offs going to be and each squad's objective, the teams were ready to save Union Aerospace. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a snag before they could leave. A sudden storm came out of nowhere and delayed the rescue for an hour or two. Luckily, this will give the surviving people in the Mars facility enough time to stop the hoard from taking over Earth, if they could stop it.

* * *

Speaking of which, the Titans were slowly heading their way to Gamma, getting closer and closer to the Ark. Though the monorail they were in is an express, it still moves slowly through the dark tunnels and outside environment. But this was a relief for them because there were no monsters to fight and they needed all the rest they could get. The Titans were sleeping after the multiple battles they have faced. But for Alex, it's a whole different story.

* * *

In the last car of the monorail, he was still awake, completely spaced and depressed. Ever since he discovered that his father, the only family he had left, betrayed him, he felt completely heart broken. He placed his hand into his pocket and took out his wallet. Upon opening it, he took out an old picture he kept after his mom died. He looked at the photo and saw his mom, dad, and himself when he was younger, four-years-old to be précised. The moment he looked at the photo, a flood of memories flowed right into his mind. Some of them were happy times, others were sad, and the rest was completely tragic. Memories such his third birthday when his mom and dad were together for the first time before he headed out to battle. The time when he heard the news that his mom died of cancer while he was in kindergarten. The day he was attending a funeral of her mother when Kelly comforted his son. The moment Kelly took Alex to the UAC to begin a new life. When he met his friend Jim and became happy again. The fatal accident in Delta where his arm was gone and his friend was dead. Right down to the day that he was assigned as a guardian for the Teen Titans. For every memory that passes him, he started to shed tears over and over again until he started to willow in despair. He lowered his head and started to cry to himself over what happened a while ago. He was crying so hard that one Titan heard it and headed to the last car. When he heard the door open, Alex stopped his sulk and regained his composure to see who it was. To his surprise it was none other then the telepath, Raven.

Alex: "Raven? What are you doing here?"

Raven: "Checking to see if you are okay."

The guardian cleared his throat and tried to hide the sadness in him.

Alex: "Well, I'm all right. Just didn't have any sleep is all."

Raven: "Are you upset of what happened to your father?"

He blinked a couple of times and wasn't sure how to explain that so he lied a little bit.

Alex: "No, of course not. Why did you ask?"

Raven: "Because I could sense your anguish during my meditation. I could tell that you're frustrated over something."

Alex turned his head away and was silent for a moment. After being quiet for a while, he then fused up.

Alex: "My father was the only family I had left since mom died. He was the one who took good care of me, trained me to be just like him, comforts me whenever I feel sad. I always thought that he was a trust worthy guy, but now after what I saw I… I…"

Raven: "You felt like you've been betrayed."

Alex turned his head away and was starting to shed a few tears, hearing the word 'betrayed'.

Alex: "Anyways, I never knew this would happen in my life. Even though we were never close since he is the master sergeant, we are still family no matter what. I never really thought it would come down to this. Why could dad do this to me? Why?"

The guardian remained completely silenced, thinking about this sudden turn of events. Raven could tell from his body language that he was pretty hurt, physically and mentally. Thinking of a way to make him feel better, she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

Raven: "Relax… You didn't know your father was working for Trigon until now. None of us weren't aware of his traitory. You can't just beat yourself up on what happened. And besides, you're not the only one who had his back stabbed by the one you trusted."

Alex slowly lifted his head and turned back to Rae, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Alex: "Really?"

Raven nodded and explained why.

Raven: "My friends and I were betrayed once by Terra and it struck us in the heart so hard. When we first met her, we thought she had great potential in joining the team. But when Robin asked her that she needed training since she could barely control her powers, she instantly ran away thinking that Beast Boy told him. Weeks later, she returned with her powers in check and saved our home from being destroyed. At first, we thought that she was loyal member of the team and a real good friend, but we were wrong. A week later, our home was under attack by Slade's robotic minions. At first, we don't know how they were able to disable out security system or how they manage to get in. That was when Beast Boy returned from his 'date' and told us that Terra was Slade's apprentice. We were completely shocked and angry after what happened. Not only did Terra give our worst enemy our access codes to the Tower, but also us. Our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he needed to take us down easily. And just like that, Terra returned and attacked us all, took us down one at a time, and almost killed us. That lead to the conclusion that not only we have been betrayed, but we were also hurt to the point of nothing."

Alex listened in on the whole story and thought it was touching, yet at the same time completely arbitrary.

Alex: "I heard this story before Raven, remember? I learned about all you history when I was assigned guardianship to you."

Raven: "Maybe, but there is more to it then that."

Alex: "Oh really? And what's that?"

Raven: "That we were close to Terra as you were with your father. You see, when we first brought Terra into our home, we thought we would keep her in, make her a part of our family. We trusted her that we were completely defenseless. That was our true weakness we had, trusting someone we first met. You're weakness however is different then ours. Though you have the combat and skills that make you invincible, the one thing that made you weak was your family. First you lost your mother when you were young and seek your father for comfort. And to that end, you trusted him to take care of you. And now that this happens, the only family member you have left betrayed you. What I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one who is on the same boat."

Alex remained completely silenced by this and could agree with Raven on a couple of things. For one, his dad stabbed him in the back just like the Titans were stabbed by Terra. For another, he trusted his father just like the Titans trusted their friend. So if he would put it in perspective, he's not the only person that now walks the same path. But there was one thing that still bothers him and will forever haunt him till days end. He looked at Raven and sighed to himself.

Alex: "You're right Rae. I'm not the only one on this boat that felt deceived. But you are forgetting that I no longer have a family to be with. I'm an only child remember? Now that mom is gone and my dad working with Trigon, I got no one to turn to."

Raven: "True… But there is another family you have that's important. Us."

Al cocked an eyebrow and thought she was just joking. Turns out, she's not.

Raven: "Indeed we might look like it, but the Teen Titans are more then just a team, but we're a family. We look out for each other, we take care of each other, we share discussions, we seek comfort for one another, we share. We do what other families do. Even each of us has different traits that make us feel like a family. Robin is a watchful and protective father. Starfire is the kind and pleasing mother. Cyborg is the big helpful brother. Beast Boy is the obnoxious little brother. And I am the shy and silent sister."

Alex: "And what that makes me? Chop liver?"

Raven: "No, not that. We were thinking you are more of a family pet."

Now Alex heard enough when he heard her answer to him and looked at the telepath more quizzically then ever.

Alex: "Really? A family pet?"

Raven: "Yes, mostly a guard dog. You see, when your father assigned you to watch over us, he was actually sending you to a new family that understood you. All you life, all you needed was to have someone as a friend and you succeeded once but lost to soon. It's almost like a dog that lost his master for a few months after being bought and felt neglected. The dog is then taken to a shelter and wait for someone else to come and raise him. That's when we came in. When we first met, we realized that you needed a home and love and to that end took you in and made you part of the family. And in return, you guard us from any intruders that would come and protect us until the very end. Like I said, though we don't look like it, we will always be a family no matter what."

Alex listened well and agreed under some points, though stupid as it might sound. He is like a guard dog, watching over his teammates and protecting them. He smiled to himself and remembers all the times that he had to save the team under a number of occasions. They even helped him and saved his life a number of times. To that end, he approached Rae and gave her a deep and emotional hug.

Alex: "Thanks Rae. At least I have a family that cares about me."

But unfortunate for him, Raven didn't like the whole hugging thing, even when Starfire hugs her some times. So she asked in a kindly emotionless manner…

Raven: "If you don't let go of me in five seconds, I'm going to have to send you to another dimension worse then Hell."

The guardian immediately snapped his eyes open and quickly stop hugging, not wanting to know about this other dimension his friend just said.

Alex: "Sorry about that Rae. My bad… Just got a little caught up in the moment."

He immediately sat and pretended like that didn't happen. Rae then sighed to herself and decided to head back to her friends and continued meditating. She turned around and was about to leave until Alex said something to her that he remembered.

Alex: "You know what Rae, you said to me that you were the shy and silent sister correct?"

The telepath stopped just a couple of inches from the door and took a quick peek behind her to see Al.

Raven: "Yes…"

Alex: "And when you say shy and silent, do you actually mean secretive?"

Now Raven turned around fully and was suspicious at where Alex is going with all of this.

Raven: "What are you trying to say?"

Alex took a deep breath and started to explain some things.

Alex: "What I'm saying is that throughout this crazy adventure, I've seen some of the strangest things yet. For one, most of the monsters that were trying to attack seem a bit hesitant on you. Even the first Vagary we encounter didn't kill you when it pinned you down. Second, the moment you read The Book of Scath, you felt a little scared at what you were reading even if you don't show it. And thirdly, when you approached Betruger back at Delta 4, he didn't even finish you up when he had the chance."

Raven was quite surprised that he remembered all of this even in the middle of a battle. Alex got back up again and started to draw a conclusion.

Alex: "I don't know what's going on here Rae, but all of this seems to be connected to you. You said to Betruger that Trigon ordered him to keep you safe, like you're an important asset to them or something. And as far as I'm concerned, you're hiding the truth from me and your friends. Now explain to me what in God's name is going on here or do I have to beat the answer out of you."

Rae listened to what Alex said and sighed sadly to herself. It was obvious she was keeping a secret from her friends. In fact, she was keeping this secret ever since she met them. They always kept to themselves when they decided not to ask her about past. But now that Alex asked her, she didn't know what to do and she didn't want him to force the truth out of her. So giving this much thought, she looked at her guardian and accepted this demand.

Raven: "Okay, I'll tell you. But a fair warning, you not going to like what you hear."

* * *

**Subway Maintenance, Tunnel 18: November 16, 2145, 10:38 A.M.**

Meanwhile, in one of the subway's maintenance tunnels, an Imp was feasting on the remains of a repair worker that was working on the lighting before the attack. It was enjoying its meal that it didn't know something was lurking from behind. As the Imp was finishing up its late breakfast a huge shadow came behind it followed by the sound of some kind of chainsaw. It turned around to see what's behind it, but the moment the creature did that it was immediately got ripped to shreds. When the gore fest was over, all that's left was a pile of blood and remains. The huge creature got up and looked at what was suppose to be a demon with sinister red eyes. Just as the monster was enjoying its handy work, it immediately heard a loud horn bailing away not far from it. It turned its head to the direction of the sound and wondered what it was. It then walked to the very direction just to see for itself.

* * *

At the same time, back in the monorail car, Raven told Alex everything he needed to know. After she finished with her story, Alex eyes were wide in surprise and fear and was freaking out on all of this.

Alex: "Oh my God… You have got to be kidding Rae! You mean to tell me that Trigon is actually-"

Raven: "Yes…"

Alex: "And you're the-"

Raven: "Yes…"

The guardian placed his hands over his face and rubbed them up and down, groaning to himself.

Alex: "I can't believe this… I just can't believe this! I always wondered why your profile is mostly blank and how your history of your life doesn't give much detail. And now I know! Why didn't you tell me of this to begin with?"

Raven remained silent for a few seconds until she decided to give him an answer.

Raven: "Because I didn't know how you're going to react when I tell the truth. The moment we met, you did notice that the information you need to know about me was mostly blank. I told before that there are some boundaries in my past that you dare not cross. I never really wanted to tell you the whole story about my private life and even if I do, I don't know how to explain it. I was born to this world for a reason, that I was going to fulfill my destiny. And no matter how much good I did as a hero, I could never forget what would happen in the end."

Alex: "You should've told us sooner when you discovered the Book of Scath. Maybe then we should've figured all this out in some way. Perhaps there was a way to prevent it."

Raven: "No, you can't change anything! It is my destiny and there's no way to stopping it. I have to do what I believe is right."

Alex then looked at Rae and still detested this.

Alex: "But it's not right! It's completely wrong! We're trying to stop these demons from reaching Earth and possibly destroy the entire universe. And after what I heard, instead of helping us you are helping them! No wonder why these demons have been after us the whole time. They just want to take you in so you can help Betruger end everything! Is that something you really want?!"

There was a long harsh silence throughout the entire car as Raven kept her mouth shut. Alex sighed to himself and stood up to pace back and forth, adsorbing as much information in his head as he could.

Alex: "Okay, okay… Of all the things I've seen and hear this really takes the cake. You of all people, who have a future a head of them, just decided to follow what someone says? Ever since my mom died, I didn't know where my future lies. When I went to UAC with my dad and made Jim my friend, I thought my future was set. But after that accident, again I don't know where my future will head to next. Now I'm a guardian to you and your friends and I couldn't be happier then ever. That's life for you Rae; you never know what surprises are around every corner. You got a long life a head of you and there are many opportunities for you to take in the near future. But honestly, go you really think you want to throw all that away just because of a destiny you heard when you were born? NO! You just have to live you life the way you live it. Make friends, find true love, get married, have kids, and die happy. That's how you're supposed to live you life! Not giving all of it up just so you can help the someone else!"

Raven remained silent throughout the conversation, not wanting to get involved in the conversation. Alex rubbed the temples of his head and tried to finish this talk.

Alex: "Look, I'm not making any accusations. I know what you're trying to do is the right thing, but understand this… You can't just give up everything just for this one path! You must give this up and move on with your life! Don't waste it!"

* * *

Outside the monorail and not far from it, the same huge creature walked down to a lone catwalk to the direction of where the sound was coming from. When it approached the middle, it looked to the left and saw a pair of faint lights getting closer to it. The creature's eyes glowed brightly as it positioned itself ready to drop.

* * *

Back in the train, the guardian remained silent after the sudden turn of events and wondered something that could be important to the rest of the team. He then looked at Raven and asked him one more question.

Alex: "Does your friends know of this?"

Raven looked down to the steel floor and sighed to herself, answering his question.

Raven: No, I haven't… They have no idea of what I'm really am."

Alex lifted his head up and rolled his eyes around, knowing this is a situation the team has in front of them.

Alex: "Well they should know… You've been keeping a secret from them Rae. They must know the truth."

Rae remained silent for most of the time and knew she can't keep this secret forever. Ever since she met them, she had been using her powers for good, helping others in their wake, protecting the innocent, stopping the bad guys, everything she can do to make her forget who she really is and what is her purpose. But every time she use her powers, her destiny would never go away even if she had to help others. She wanted to tell her friends to truth of her existence, but she would always wonder what the consequences would be. Would she still be accepted for being a reliable team player? Will they turn on her and send her to prison? Or will she suffer a fate far worse? She always wondered what her fate would be if she tells them, so she always keeps her history a secret from them. She even locked most of her private files on the Titan mainframe in an attempt to protect her identity from others, only giving them her name, age, and where she lived, nothing else. But no matter how hard she keeps this secret, it would only be a matter of time before they would find out. But now that Alex knows her secret, he needs to force her into telling the Titans the truth. Sighing to herself, she realized that there is no escape from this at all. She now has to tell them. So the telepath looks up at Alex and said…

Raven: "All right, I'll go talk to them."

Alex smiled and was pleased with what she said.

Alex: "Good. Now let's get back to the others and tell them before we reached Gamma."

They were about to leave until they heard a loud thud coming from above them with lights flickering on and off. The two looked around to see what just happened the same time the lights in the car were completely off.

Raven: "What in dear Azar was that?"

Then they heard the sound of chainsaws blaring from above them.

Alex: "I don't know Rae… But it doesn't sound good."

Suddenly, they saw the end of a chainsaw, the biggest they saw, penetrating the roof and cutting up in a straight line. The two were surprised by this and had no idea who or what was up there. Of course they didn't realize that another chainsaw blade was piercing through the wall and heading towards them. Raven saw this and alerted her guardian to avoid it before it turns him into a bloody salad.

Raven: "Look out!"

Al turned around to see the incoming blades and quickly jumped away from them with Raven following from behind and jumped her seat before the chainsaw got her as well. For a moment, they got out to safety for the moment. Once they got up and observed the damage of the car, half of it just got completely ripped and detached itself from the rest of the car, spiraling away from the rest of the monorail. The two were shocked as they saw part of the train gone in an instant. But what really shocked them the most is that something was coming down from the roof and got into the half ripped train. When the two saw the huge creature, they couldn't believe what they saw. The creature had black skin with a blue like tinge around the edges, two red glowing eyes, and was holding a double wielding chainsaws on each hand. Alex takes a good look at this beast and realized what it was as his eyes were wide in total fear.

Alex: "Ah shit! It's the EMPRESS!! We have to run NOW!!!"

Raven, who was scared even if she looked emotionless, agreed with the guardian and the two decided to run to the next car. The creature saw this and screeched out loud to attack. Using its wielding chainsaws, it cut a part of the benches and angled it to throw it right at the two. At the same time, both Alex and Raven made it to the door and was about to open it. But just at they were about to do that, something hit them from behind and got them stuck at the moment. Alex took a quick peek and realized that a cut up bench got lodged in between the two.

Alex: "Great, we're stuck! Can't budge at all…"

He quickly peeked back and notice the Empress heading towards them with chainsaws ripping through the train's walls. On instinct alone, he looked at the telepath and gave her an order.

Alex: "Raven, are you waiting for something? Get this bench off of us so we could leave now!"

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough to get the bench off of them. After much focusing, she opened her eyes and they were glowing white with pure power as she said her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!"

Immediately, the bench started to glow black and started to wiggle its way out from the walls. As she was doing that, the Empress got closer and closer to the two, ready to kill them off in one swing. After a couple of attempts, the bench was removed from the two and was thrown telepathically at the huge beast. It then used its chainsaws and cut it all up before it could reach it. Since Alex and Raven were now free, they quickly opened the door with the touch pad and sealed it shut before the Empress could reach them. But the two of them know that it would be a matter of time before it could cut through the door. The moment they turned around to get away from the monster, they all saw the rest of the team, all wide-awake and confused as to what was going on.

Alex: "Robin? What are you doing here?"

Robin: "We heard something in the back and we had to check it out. What happened back there?"

Alex look back at the door and to the Titan leader, realizing that they could be in grave danger.

Alex: "Trust me… You don't want to know what's behind that door. Let's get to the front before things could get really worse!"

The Boy Wonder was getting more confused then ever and tried to calm the guardian down.

Robin: "Whoa! Slow down for just a second. What are you talking about?"

Alex took a deep breath and explained it from the top.

Alex: "Okay… You guys remember the Empress sleeping in the tube back at Cray's lab?"

Rob cocked an eyebrow and wondered where this is going.

Robin: "Yeah, I remember. Why did you ask?"

Alex: "Well…"

Before Alex could give him an answer, two chainsaw blades appeared next to both him and Raven, making some kind of sideways sandwich. Quickly, both teammates got out of the way from the spinning blades and rejoined the others, watching in shock as the two weapons cut through the locked door. Suddenly, the walls and the door busted open and blew off just about everything. The moment the smoke cleared up, everyone saw the Empress standing in total glory with her chainsaws high up in the air, shrieking in delight. Everyone looked on in sheer horror and Beast Boy pointed up and stuttering with his mouth.

Beast Boy: "Is… Is that the…"

Alex: "Yep…"

Cyborg: "And by the looks of it, she's awake and extremely pissed."

Robin: "So, what are we going to do?"

Alex: "Only one thing we should do. Run!!"

Alex started to run away as fast as he could while the others looked on. The Empress screamed one more time and charged right at the group with her chainsaws cutting the walls and windows of the second train. Immediately, the Titans took Alex advice and ran away, hoping not to get cut up. They reach the end of the train and Alex opened the door for the others to get in. Once they entered the third car, Beast Boy closed the door and locked it tight, sighing in relief.

Beast Boy: "Phew… That was too close."

Alex: "We're not out of the woods yet. That thing will find a way getting in this train shortly. We have to push forward and get one step ahead of the Empress before she gets to us. Move it!"

Everyone nodded and hurried to the other end of the monorail train. Just as they reached it, they all heard the familiar rattling sound. They all turned around and saw the same chainsaws cutting open the roof of the train. When the roof exploded, the Empress came down and was ready for another attack. Everyone positioned themselves and waited for the creature to make her move. The monster looked at all the benches and poles that were around her and came up with an idea. She used the chainsaws to cut the benches and poles and flung them straight at the team. Cy armed his sonic cannon and fired at any thing that was heading towards them. He keeps on shooting shot after shot of incoming benches, poles, grates, and whatever was cut up to pieces. As the hybrid was busy with the creature, Alex clicked on the panel and the door opened instantly. Once the door is opened, he looked at the others and told them to move.

Alex: "Door's open! Everyone keep moving!!"

Quickly, the group left the third train to get away from the Empress while Cy stayed behind to give them some time. Once everyone escaped, the hybrid decided to slow it down by shooting her in the face. The Empress felt that and staggered a bit to regain her composure, giving time for Cyborg to flea the scene. Once everyone moved into the forth car, Cy told them what he did.

Cyborg: "I was able to hit the Empress in the head. It didn't kill her, but would give us time to get away from her faster."

Robin: "Nice work Cyborg. This would give us time to get away from her and come up with a plan to-"

Before he could finish, they all heard gunshots coming from their right as windows started to shatter.

Alex: "Take cover!"

Everyone quickly duck down before the barrage of bullets had the chance in hitting them. When they got down, the guardian looked up to see what was firing at them. What he saw was another monorail train that joined theirs and in it were multiple Z-Secs with machine guns and shotguns. Seeing that, Alex groaned to himself, not expecting that to happen.

Alex: "Z-Secs? No, NO! We don't have time for this!"

He turned his head to see the others and warned them about what's going to happen.

Alex: "Listen, we have a major situation right now! Those zombie bastards are trying to stall us until the Empress is up and about. We have to kill them now before its too late!"

Everyone nodded, knowing they have to dispose of the guards as Alex gave them the command.

Alex: "Return fire!"

Everyone got out of their cover fire and fought back with bullets, birdarangs, star bolts, aurora blasts and plasma charges. The battle went on for a couple of minutes until all the security zombies are dead and the train next to them disappeared into another tunnel. They took a sigh of relief as that was over. But the sigh was only momentarily as they heard the sounds of cutting chainsaws coming from the door they went through. They all looked to their left and saw the Empress bursting out of the door and screamed out loud in a booming voice. All the Titans backed away, knowing they got a bigger problem on their hands.

Beast Boy: "That's not good…"

Alex: "Everyone RUN!!!"

The team ran for their lives as they headed to the end of the train. At the same time, the creature ran towards them and used her chainsaws to cut everything in her path. When they got there, Alex placed his hand on the panel and hoped that it opens.

Alex: "Hold that thing off while I open this door!"

Robin nodded and took out a bunch of exploding disks from his belt and waited for the right moment to throw them. Once the Empress was in range, he threw the disks as they connect to her body. They exploded and the humanoid monster was taken back by the attack. This gave the team time to open the door and left the train section. Once they enter the fifth train, everyone took a breather for mere moment. Alex looked at Robin and wondered if he took down the Empress.

Alex: "Did you get her?"

Robin: "Threw a couple exploding disks at her. She won't go anywhere after that."

Unfortunately, the moment the Titan leader said that, they all heard a huge stomp from above them. Everyone looked up and wondered what was that. But when they heard the sounds of chainsaws, they knew what it meant. The guardian looked at Rob and had a questionable look on his face.

Alex: "You were saying…"

They all starred up at the ceiling with their skills ready incase the creature will burst through the roof. But there was nothing yet as the team waited for her to attack on the first try. Beast Boy kept looking periodically and was a little nervous. He looked at the others and asked them what's taking so long.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Shouldn't it be coming down and rip our faces off by now?"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy and could agree with him on that assumption.

Cyborg: "Yeah… Why isn't she attacking right now?"

Robin: "Maybe, she's strategizing a way to attack. Cray did say that the Empress was part of the super soldier program before it got scrapped. After our attacks, it's trying to do a different approach. Though I don't know what she's up to, we have to be ready for the-"

Then, without warning, a chainsaw blade pierced through the ceiling and was approaching the Boy Wonder's head. Alex saw this and ran to him, pushing him out of the way. The two were able to get out of the blade's death hit as the others were surprised by that move. Both Alex and Robin got up the same time the blade went up and out of the ceiling. As the two were recovering, Raven looked at Rob and cocked an eyebrow.

Raven: "Didn't see that coming."

Suddenly, another blade came up behind the telepath as she was just standing there not realizing what has happened. The Titans saw this and was more shocked then ever.

Beast Boy: "Didn't see that either!"

The group then got down as more chainsaw blades keep on penetrating through the roof. Robin then got up and knew what the Empress is trying to do.

Robin: "It's trying to kill us above with her chainsaws. We have to get out of this train before it gets the chance."

Alex got up and agreed with his friend on that occasion.

Alex: "Then lets get out of this place before we get shredded!"

Everyone quickly ran away from the sudden assault and headed straight to the exit on the other side. The Empress could tell they were running away and placed both her chainsaws right through the roof, running after them with the blades cutting in a straight line. The team reached the end and Alex placed his hand on the panel to open it. But when they look back, they noticed the chainsaws heading towards them really fast. Raven got out of the group and quickly formed a black wall the hold the blades at bay. Though se was successful, the spinning gears of the chainsaws started to crack the wall the moment they got hit.

Cyborg: "Way to go Rae!"

But the telepath was having a hard time keeping the shield at bay as she was squinting in despair.

Raven: "Better hurry… Don't know how long I can hold it for."

Alex nodded and clicked on the _'open'_ icon on the panel. The moment the door open, everyone begins to run to the next train with Raven tagging behind having the two blades of death following her. Fortunately, everyone got out of there and were alive for the moment. As they have entered the sixth train, they all heard sounds of whispering all around them. Just then, multiple red clouds appear and flashes of lightning soon after. That was when a group of Imps appeared in the train car and shrieked at the group. Alex groaned so lowly, he made it sound like he was his own monster.

Alex: "As if this day gets any better… Kill them all!!"

The guardian quickly took out his double barrel shotgun and shoot at the closet demon he could see. Robin took out his birdarangs and threw them at the second Imp. Starfire flew up and used her star bolts to blow up two more creatures. Cyborg activated both of his sonic cannons and fired blue lasers at four Imps. Raven levitated loose items around the train car and threw them all at the remaining demons, knocking them out for the moment. Some of the Imps managed to avoid the incoming projectiles and started to throw fireballs at the group. Beast Boy saw this and used his Grabber to take the balls of flames and fired them back at the demonic group quickly. Still, there were a few more Imps left on the train car. Alex decided to finish it up by taking his machine gun and pulling the trigger, picking them off one by one. After all of that, the Imps were dead and ashed away. Everyone was glad that was over, but they knew that there was a bigger threat from behind them. They heard loud thumping sounds on the roof and knew the Empress was over their heads. They waited to see what she's going to do so that way they could strategize a way avoiding her. When they heard the chainsaws, they knew she had something up her sleeves. They waited to see what her next move is until they heard the sounds of machines blaring to their left side. They quickly turned their heads to see the two huge chainsaws on one end of the train, ready to slice them to the sides. Alex saw this as well as he looked at them and screamed out at the top of his lungs…

Alex: "Run!!!"

They all quickly followed the guardian's orders and ran for their lives before things went from bad to worse. At the same time, the beast pierced the walls with the chainsaws as metal and shrapnel fly everywhere. It was fortunate that the team was able to get out of that spot or they would've gotten killed on the impact. But the moment they ran, the Empress decided to follow them as she run climb on the wall with the chainsaws going straight in a line. Alex looked back and saw the creature heading towards them again with her chainsaws in a different direction. Noticing that, he knows he can't open the door with the touch pad for it will take too long. So he decided to take on an alternative method and looked at Starfire for help.

Alex: "Star, can you blow that door off at the end? We have to get through it before the Empress kills us!"

Starfire looked up at the locked door and had a confident smile on her face.

Starfire: "Gladly…"

Her eyes started to glow green and gotten brighter and brighter by the second. In an instant, she fired her eyebeams at the metal door and the door blew off its support, giving the team an opening to get in. The guardian was pleased with the results and urged the team to push forward.

Alex: "There's our opening, lets move!"

The team continued to run much faster then ever as the duel wielding chainsaws were reaching them. They finally reach the open door Star destroyed and entered the seventh train car. Once everyone stopped, Alex turned around to see if the humanoid monster hasn't pierced through the walls of the doorway they just entered. To his surprise, the chainsaws weren't following them after all. They just disappeared unknowingly. The guardian scratched his head and wondered what happened to the monster.

Alex: "That's strange… I thought the Empress was after us. Where did the Empress go?"

Everyone turned around and they too saw the Empress not following them, yet. Of course, Beast Boy always has his stupid assumptions.

Beast Boy: "Maybe she got tired and gave up."

Everyone looked at the changeling and they all have that disturbed glare on them. Beast Boy just got comically small with a sweat drop coming down his head for a response. Robin then shook his head and explained that that wasn't the case.

Robin: "No, that sounds too easy. That creature is too smart to think we're too much for her. She must be trying to devise another strategy."

Alex: "In that case, we should keep moving and reach the end before she could strike again."

The moment he said that, he heard stomping from above their heads. They all looked up and could tell she was still up there and found another way in getting in. They waited for the Empress to make her move as they have their weapons and powers at the ready. In mere seconds, they heard the sounds of the chainsaws as the creature started to cut. They did see sparks, but it wasn't from behind or on top of them. Instead, the sparks were coming from the other side of them, right where their next exit is at. Alex noticed that and now found out what the Empress is going to do and looked at the Titans to warn them what's bound to happen.

Alex: "Everyone get out of this train now! We have to leave now before-"

But it was all too late. They all saw the chainsaws cutting through the roof and opening it up. After that, the Empress went down and was face to face with the team about ten feet from the exit. The humanoid shrieked out loud and lifted her chainsaw weapon in victory, though it didn't kill them yet. Everyone just look at the creature and knew they were in serious trouble.

Raven: "That's not good…"

Cyborg: "Dude, the freak is blocking our exit! What now?"

The Empress revved up her weapons and quickly charged at the group, ready to kill them all. The team noticed that and were now in shock and horror.

Beast Boy: "It's charging at us!!"

Alex quickly pointed his weapon at the thing and told the others to do the same.

Alex: "Just fire at it! We need to get through!"

Everyone quickly pointed their weapons at the freak and started to fire at it. They just simply threw everything at the beast from bullets to disks to bolts of energy, the works. But no matter how hard they hit, the Empress wouldn't slow down. As she was inching closer and closer to the team, Starfire fired a star bolt right to the creature's head. Once it hit her, the humanoid soldier stumbled back and was feeling a bit of pain. Alex looked at that and remembered Cyborg firing his laser cannon at her face a few cars back. That's when he realized that he has discovered the Empress's weakness. He looked at the others and told them what he saw.

Alex: "Aim for the head! That's the only weakness!"

Everyone looked at their guardian and nodded in a response at the same time the Empress regained her composure and charged at them again. This time, everyone knew what to do and fired everything they have at the Empress's head. Though some of the projectiles missed her, there were some that got her face as well. The creature didn't have time to defend herself as she backed up to the very place she entered. As she was above the opening hole, the Empress shrieked out loud and jumped up to the roof to quickly recover from the assault. Once she was out of the way, their path was clear. Raven noticed that and was surprised that the Empress would give up so soon.

Raven: "Wow, that was easy."

Alex: "It's just trying to recover. This gives us the time to leave this train before she could strike back again. Let's go!"

Quickly, everyone ran to the end and opened the door. The group then entered the eighth car and continued running for their lives. They heard the creature following them from above as large stomps was heard around them.

Starfire: "It's following us!"

Alex: "Keep running! We need to reach the end as fast as we could!"

They then heard the chainsaws moving above them and knew the Empress was planning another attack. So they continue to run and were about to reach the exit. But suddenly, a chainsaw blade came right in front of them, blocking their path. The group stopped in an instant with Alex's face just a few inches from the spinning blades. The chainsaw was then lifted up and disappeared out of existence. Alex looked up at the wide hole and was aware it was still trying to recover while at the same time trying to kill them. Robin noticed that and didn't like the odds.

Robin: "Why do I get the feeling she has other ideas in mind?"

They heard more drilling noises from above, as the guardian knew her strategy this time. He looked back to the others and told them to get down.

Alex: "Duck!"

Quickly, everyone got down once more the same time two blades of spinning death came crashing down to the roof seconds after. Alex placed his hands over his head as shrapnel came raining down on him. As he got his head up, he turned to the right and noticed a green duck next to him, quacking awkwardly. He knew the duck was Beast Boy, making fun of Alex's orders as Al got a little bummed on him.

Alex: "Not that kind of duck!"

Both the chainsaws were lifted off the floor and vanished for the moment. This gave the others a chance to bolt to the exit.

Alex: "Go, go, go!"

The Titans quickly got up and made a mad dash to the door. While they were reaching it, the chainsaws continued to rain down on them through the roof. The team dodged and avoided the oncoming onslaught from above as they reached the door. However, they didn't have anytime to unlock it via pad because they didn't want to get killed from above. Cyborg pushed Alex out of the way and used his humanoid strength to punch the door open, removing it from its hinges. With the door opened, everyone get through without a scratch and entered the ninth train car to continue moving forward. Just as they were running to the last door, they heard chainsaws behind them followed by smashing and crashing. Beast Boy turned around and saw two chainsaw blades in two separate directions, one on the left and one on the right. He freaked out and warned Alex what he saw.

Beast Boy: "Alex!"

The guardian looked back and saw the chainsaws heading close to them. To his reaction, he kept on motivating the team.

Alex: "Keep moving guys, we're almost there!"

They headed straight to the door but didn't have the time to open it. Quickly, Beast Boy pushed everyone out of the way and turned into a rhino at full speed. He immediately speared the door with his horn and blasts it off its border along with the wall. With an opening made, the team ran right through it and entered the last car of the monorail. Unfortunate for them, it was also a dead end as Beast Boy skidded to a stop at the controls that operate the train. He changed back to his human self as the others stopped as well.

Beast Boy: "Guys, I think we're trapped here."

Raven: "Gee, you think?"

Cyborg: "Terrific… Now what are we going to do?"

That's when they heard the rattling of chainsaws from behind them. They all turned around and saw the cutting around the ceiling and walls of the monorail moments before an opening was created and the Empress came down. Once she landed on the floor, she looked at the Titans and noticed that they're trapped. She then turned around and started to cut the floor with her chainsaw, causing the rest of the monorail to detach itself and tumble around at high speed. Once she turned back to the others and shrieked out loud, the team was now scared as ever.

Starfire: "We're trapped!"

Alex: "That's just what I wanted it to think."

Everyone looked at the guardian and was curious at what he meant by that.

Robin: "Exactly, what are you trying to pull this time?"

Alex looked back at Rob and answered him with a confident grin.

Alex: "Just trust me Robin, I know what I'm doing."

The group waited for the humanoid creature to come towards them. Just as they expect, the Empress charged in with her chainsaws positioned for the one hit kill. Everyone wanted to fight back, but Alex lifted his hand up while holding a plasma rifle with the other hand.

Alex: "Wait until I say so…"

The group looked at him again and thought he was crazy to not fire at a charging enemy, but they followed him anyways. At the same time, the creature bolted towards the team and lifted her chainsaws up in the air, cutting the ceiling in the process. Once she approached the group, she was about to cut them down to size. As she was doing that, Alex gave them the word.

Alex: "Now!"

Immediately, everyone avoided the attack as the chainsaws hit the terminal and destroyed it completely. Discovering an opening they pointed their weapons and powers at the beast's head and started to fire. And with a close enough range, the Empress had nothing to avoid it. The creature took to many hits in the face as it backs up and retreats quick. But the team didn't stop there, as they followed the humanoid and continued to shoot it with everything they have. The Empress kept on backing up, inching closer and closer to the edge of the open train car. Once she reached the end, she dangled at the edge, not wanting to fall to the fast moving ground. She then used the chainsaws to pound them into the metal floor and hold on to them to regain her balance. But while doing that, she was completely defenseless. This gives Alex the chance to finish her off. He slowly took out his shotgun and approached her with a confident look on his face. The Empress continued to try to hang on as much as she could and was going to get up and out of the mess until she looked up and saw the open barrels of a shotgun at her face. She looked to the side and saw Alex smiling very wickedly at what he's going to do. But before he could pull the trigger, he said something to the Empress that would ultimately end her life.

Alex: "This is your stop…"

He pulled the trigger and open fire at the creature's face. In a matter of seconds, the Empresses head exploded causing blood chunks and brain matter to fly in every direction. Without her head, her body was a hundred percent limp as her hands let go of the chainsaws and fell to the floor, tumbling and disjointing every part of her body. Once she's dead and long gone, Alex lowered his shotgun and sighed to himself for a job well done. Robin, after watching what happened turned to Alex and asked him about it.

Robin: "You planned all of this didn't you?"

Alex turned to the leader and was smiling very wickedly.

Alex: "Sort of… When the Empress found us I had to think of a way in getting rid of her. So the best option was for getting to the front of the monorail making her think that we're trapped. But I was using that option to trap her as well. And as you saw, it worked like a charm."

Raven then looked at the guardian and lifted an eyebrow up in confusion.

Raven: "You know this would've been much helpful if you have told us from the start."

Al shrugged his shoulders and shook his head from the telepath's response.

Alex: "What? And ruin all the fun? As much as I want to do that, I didn't want the freak to know what I'm planning."

As the others were talking, Beast Boy, who was at the front the whole time, watched through the windshield to see how far they were going. That's when he noticed something that wasn't quite right and alerted the team.

Beast Boy: "Hey guys, I think you should see this."

Everyone turned to the changeling and wondered what he wants this time. They all rush to the front and check to see what he saw. What they notice is that there was a light coming out of the end of the tunnel that was glowing an orange color. As the train kept moving forward, the light kept on growing bigger and glowing brighter. Robin looked at that and wondered what it was.

Robin: "What is that? Gamma Labs?"

Alex took a closer look at the end of the tunnel and noticed something that wasn't right.

Alex: "No, it can't be. Gamma Labs isn't until the next few miles. There isn't nothing that goes down to the tunnel except a…"

Suddenly, the guardian took a much closer look at the end of the tunnel. To his surprise, what he found was completely shocking. This opening at the end of the tunnel is in fact a destroyed tunnel that has been derailed in the middle of where they should be going. He quickly looked at Cyborg and warned him of the dangers ahead.

Alex: "Cyborg, stop the train! Stop it now!!"

Cyborg looked at Alex and nodded, heading to the controls to turn it off. Unfortunately, the terminal was gone, probably because the Empress trashed the terminal with her chainsaws.

Cyborg: "We got a problem! The terminal is gone! This train is moving really fast!"

Starfire: "What shall we do?"

Alex look up and noticed that they were reaching the end of the line. With no other option left, he came up with a last ditched effort.

Alex: "We jump…"

The Titans looked at their guardian and thought he was kidding.

Teen Titans: "What?"

Al then lifted his head up and screamed it out loud this time.

Alex: "Jump!!"

Quickly he turned around and ran back to the spot the Empress had fallen with the Titans following behind him. The train continued to move faster and faster, getting closer to the part of the open tunnel. Just as the monorail was about to reach the end, Alex and the Titans made a daring and dangerous jump about a couple of feet from their imposing doom. Fortunate for them, they made it out without harm as the front monorail train flew off the derailed tracks and plummeted into the ground below. The entire group was semi conscious until they slowly got up and took a breather. Alex started to rub his head and check to see if the others made out all right.

Alex: "Everyone okay?"

The others heard their guardian and gave him their responses.

Robin: "I'm all right, I think…"

Starfire: "My bones are unbroken."

Cyborg: "All my systems are on the green."

Raven: "Peachy…"

Beast Boy: "Still in one piece."

Alex heard them all and smiled to himself.

Alex: "Good…"

Once everyone was up and walking, they all started to ponder what just happened.

Cyborg: "Okay, tell me what happened wasn't what we expect."

Beast Boy: "A huge humanoid monster with two chainsaws in each hand trying to turn us into sausage and a train that got derailed suddenly. What do you think is going to happen?

Starfire: "Well I do find it quite sudden that the Empress that Cray kept for so long would wake up and try to kill us. How did it wake from the slumbering tube anyways?"

Robin: "Maybe it was from the surprise attack the Hell Knight pulled on Rhino Squad. The shaking and explosions must've knocked her tube and woke her to kill again."

Cyborg: "Good thing that's over… Now we can head to Gamma Labs and get back home.

Raven: "Problem… Our monorail is long gone. How are we ever going to reach Gamma?"

Robin: "Simple, we walk down the tunnel. We're closer to the labs so we'll be there soon."

Alex: "I don't think that's necessary."

The group turned around and saw Alex looking at the damaged tunnel that was blocking their path.

Robin: "What do you mean by that?"

Without even looking at them, Alex told the team to come with him.

Alex: "Take a look and see for yourself."

The group looked at each other and decided to see what their guardian was looking at. Just as they approach the edge, they couldn't believe what they saw. All around them, there was a wide canyon with rocks forming human skulls and demonic growth in parts of them. Few rocks were levitating and on the bottom is a pool of hot molten lava. Along parts of the wall are long razor tooth like rocks piercing through the canyon. Upon looking at this horrid scene they knew what they were looking at. Hell has finally reached the UAC.

* * *

**Shocking turn of events much. This would give the next chapter a much more suspenseful story line. Again, I apologize with the chapter. Be that I'm almost done with the story. These chapters might take longer then expected. I hope I finish this up soon. Please Review.**


	45. UAC's Hell

**Good God! This is taking too long! I know I promise you people something really good on the last chapter but I had to make some changes. Here's the reason why. I had an idea making it a long version of the chapter and thought the action sequences would be a little shorter. But then I realized that this chapter is much longer then I anticipated. So to save on time and not straining my head to the point of exploding, I've decided on splitting this chapter in two like what I did last time. Sorry about this unexpected change, but I've been through a lot of stuff during the summer and I can't let you guys wait forever. I promise though I will give you the new twist I told you about on the last chapter. Now from the previous chapter, still no reviews and the hit counter is the usual, around 30 hits. Still perfect, though I was hoping someone would get me a decent review from time to time. I just hope someone would contact me back after this chapter. Speaking of which, things get interesting as we embark on another chapter of Doomed Titans. Only this time, Alex and the team have a huge blockade on their way to Gamma Labs. And to make matters worse, this blockade involves living Hell itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: UAC's Hell

**Site 3, Artifact Research: November 16, 2145, 10:57 A.M.**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, the surviving marine was able to defeat the traitorous Kelly A.K.A. Sabaoth and took the BFG that the late Campbell used throughout his time surviving. Now his main objective is to reach the caverns and locate this Hellhole that's sending more demons into his world. But the only way in reaching the caverns is to take the mining car in Site 3 and the car wasn't in its loading station. Not to mention that most of the area needs security clearance that the marine didn't have. So he had to take a few shortcuts and open vents to get where he needs to be. He was lucky that he found a maintenance shaft that's connected to the Artifact Research section or he would be stuck walking around aimlessly throughout the place with zombies and demons everywhere. The moment he entered the room, he could tell that it has been taken over. In the room there were four huge tablets depicting the ancient civilization and the war between them and the demons that are attacking now. Behind them was demonic growth moving around like a bunch of living intestines and on the floor a demonic pentagram for the creatures to be summoned. He slowly took out his Soulcube, the very artifact that was taken to Hell but was rescued by him, and positioned it ready for a sudden attack. As he walked down the steps a cloud hovered over the pentagram and a flash of lightning came crashing down. Popping out of the evil symbol was a Hell Knight roaring at the survivor. The marine knew this would happen and threw the Soulcube at it. Once the cube reached its target, the demon was instantly dead with all its life being transferred to the soldier the moment the cube returned. But just as that was over with, more lighting strikes appeared and a group of Wraiths came down and charged at their target. With the cube out of power for the moment, he took out his chain gun and mowed them all down before they could strike. Finally, the room is completely cleared of demons and all is quiet. Just when he thought it was over, he heard a beep not far from him. He turned his head to the right and notices a small room next to the four artifacts. He approached the room and wondered if there were more monsters coming out of there. So he took out his shotgun and waited for the door to open. But just as the door opened, there were no demons of any kind, instead it was just a lone scientist trying to survive. He was close to his fifties with a bald look and a pair of glasses adorn on his face. Nervously, he looked at the marine and asked if the threat is over.

Pierce Rogers: "Are they all dead?"

The marine lowered his shotgun and nodded for an answer.

Main Marine: "Yeah, they're all dead."

This scientist then looked at the strange artifact attached to the marine's belt and gasped after what he saw.

Pierce Rogers: "You have the Soulcube! Just like what it says in the inscriptions."

The marine cocked an eyebrow and wondered who this guy is. Suddenly, he remembered about what Swan said about a scientist researching artifacts down in Site 3. He looked at the scientist curiously and asked him a question of his own.

Main Marine: "Are you Pierce Rogers?"

Pierce Rogers: "Yes I am. How did you know my name?"

Main Marine: "Swan told me about you, that you have answers about this Soulcube I got."

Rogers look at the cube then back at the marine, realizing that there is a chance to end this madness.

Pierce Rogers: "All right, come in. I'll tell you all you need to know about the Soulcube. Hurry now, before those demons return!"

Nodding, the marine decided to enter the small room so he can get the information needed to stop this Hell from spreading.**

* * *

Monorail Tunnel 34: November 16, 2145, 11:01 A.M.**

And speaking of Hell spreading, Alex and the Titans were on their way to Gamma Labs when they hit a huge snag. First off they had a confrontation with the Empress and with their surviving instincts and Alex's strategy, they were able to defeat her. But then, after that horrendous event, the train had reached the end of the line, but in a bad way. Their train just suddenly got derailed when a huge gaping hole appeared in the middle of their path and the monorail itself plummeted downwards to the pool of lava. Fortunately, they were all able to get out of the mess in one piece, but they are now grasping the big picture. After escaping that debacle they were now looking at what appears to be a Hell cavern created from the demonic growth that's spreading and what looks like an earthquake that occurred. Alex just stared at the grotesque images of large skulls, spine like walls, jagged rock teeth, and slithering growth that's been placed everywhere and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then collapsed on the ground and was at a lost of words.

Alex: "No, no, no… This can't be happening…"

Robin approached him and couldn't believe what he was seeing as well.

Robin: "What happened to this place?"

Raven: "Isn't it obvious?"

The two turned back to see Raven, knowing what they are seeing.

Raven: "That demonic growth we've been encountering is spreading faster then before. And by the way this looks, this growth appears to be transforming the facility into an environment that would fit well with the demons."

Beast Boy listened in and realized what she was saying.

Beast Boy: "You mean that Hell's officially taking over the UAC? Oh crud…"

Alex: "Well we can't stop now! We're just this close to reaching Gamma Labs and we can't let this get in our way. We just need to find another way to cross this river of lava below us and reach the place."

Cyborg: "And how are we going to do that when our only path is now gone?"

Alex looked back and could tell this won't be as easy as he thinks. He then looked around and noticed that the huge chasm is big and wide, meaning there could be more paths within this place. So he looked at Starfire and asked her to do a simple favor.

Alex: "Hey Star, can you check this place out and see if there's another path heading to Gamma?"

The Tamaranean looked at her guardian, nodded and flew out of the tunnel to enter the chasm. She looked over the long steep area to find some other alternate route. After flying high and low, she discovered a way out of there. She flew back to the others and told them the good news.

Alex: "Well Star, anything?"

Starfire: "Yes I have. There is a path that can get us to the other side."

Alex smiled and was pleased with her discovery.

Alex: "That's good to hear. Can you take us there?"

Star's response was a simple nod for a yes.

Alex: "Well then what are you waiting for? Show us the way!"

Starfire: "Affirmative! This way!"

She then flew back out of the tunnel, showing the others the way. The others then walked down the end and noticed a small cliff path on the way and jumped down to it. Once they were on the cliff, the boys continued to walk down it, while the girls were flying. As they continued to reach their route, they realize that they were getting a little toasty. They know that there was a river of molten lava from under them and had to be careful. One false step and they will fall into the river, burning to death. After a long walk through the cliff, the group discovered something beyond the horizon. Starfire saw this too and pointed it out.

Starfire: "There!"

The group looked at their route and was a little unease. What they saw was a rock made bridge that goes from one side to another. The problem is that this bridge is over the moving lava and it looks a little too rickety for them. Beast Boys eyes were completely wide and couldn't believe this is the path they need to take.

Beast Boy: "That's it? That's our alternative route? That doesn't look safe!"

Alex looked at this rocky bridge and knew this was their only shot.

Alex: "Safe or not, we're going to cross it. Move!"

Carefully, the team approached the bridge and step over it. Although it was a little hard to get through, they were able cross it without any worries. As they reached the middle, Cyborg noticed something on the other end through the smoke and pointed to it.

Cyborg: "Yo, what's that over there?"

The guardian looked up at what the hybrid saw and noticed what appears to be a cave of some kind.

Alex: "It looks like we have a way out of this place. Let's go!"

The group was just about to reach there until they head an evil low cackle within the place. The group looked around and wondered what was that about. That's when they saw a large number of clouds above them with strikes of lightning soon after. In a matter of seconds a dozen Cacodemons appeared and floated down to the group, ready to take them down. The group looked up and noticed the beasts heading towards them.

Robin: "Company from above!"

Alex noticed that too, but then looked down and saw the hot lava below them. That's when he realized what was bound to happen.

Alex: "Take them down! They're going to knock us into the lava!"

The Titans noticed that and got ready to fend off the creatures. Since Starfire and Raven were in the air, the two flew up and begin their assault by firing star bolts and aurora blasts. They managed to get a few but there were others and scattered through the place and retaliated by spitting out plasma fire. Raven armed her shield and deflected the projectiles while the boys instantly ducked as the blasts headed straight towards them. Knowing they have to end this, the group got up and joined in on the fight. Alex took out his plasma rifle and held on to the trigger to start firing, Robin threw a couple of exploding disks, Cyborg armed his shoulder mounted mini rockets and blasted away, and Beast Boy grabbed a couple of plasma blasts with his Grabber and fired them back. The battle kept going as they try to put an end to this. But what the team didn't know was that the Cacodemons was giving nothing but a distraction. For as they were fighting, more clouds appeared from behind them and a large number of Lost Souls appeared in one flash, screeching and rocketing to them. Raven could sense something like that coming and immediately turned around and warn the others.

Raven: "Behind you!"

Alex turned around and saw the group of flaming skulls heading to his friends, warning them of the possible danger.

Alex: "Everyone GET DOWN!"

Quickly the boys took cover and missed the demons attack by a few inches. Ask for the girls, Raven created a bubble shield to deflect the skull's attack, killing a few of them, and deflecting the headless demon's blasts. As the boys got up, Alex realized that they were in deep trouble.

Alex: "This situation is getting from bad to worse…"

He looks back at the cave and knew they had to get out of the place immediately. He turned to the others and told them to vacate the area at once.

Alex: "I think we stayed long enough! Let's leave this place!"

Robin looked at him and could agree that the place seems awfully crowded for them to fight. He looked at the others and gave them the order to retreat.

Robin: "You heard him Titans! Fallback!"

The Titan boys heard that as they all ran to the other end of the chasm. The girls did the same thing and flew down to them while firing their bolts and blasts at the oncoming demons. As they were heading to the cave entrance, the demons followed them, spitting out fire plasma and screeching with rocketing speed. Everyone continued to fire back as much as they could and though they were able to take down a few, there are still a lot more to dish out. The group made it to the other side of the chasm and quickly entered the enclosed cave. But just as they entered the cave, Robin and Cyborg stopped and looked back at the entrance they went through. They could tell by the enclosed room and the many demons that would get in would be a great opportunity to kill them all in one blow. Alex immediately stopped in his tracks and look at the two members, wondering why they stop when they would be killed.

Alex: "What are you two waiting for? Let's get out of here before they catch up to us!"

But they didn't listen; instead they took out an exploding disk and armed a sonic cannon, waiting for the moment to strike back. They then heard screeching and grunting coming into the tunnel, meaning that the Cacodemons and the Lost Souls are approaching them. They positioned themselves for the right moment to strike and when they saw the shadows of those demons, the two charged in, ran right up to the wall, and jumped off, performing their ever favorite sonic boom. When the exploding disk and the blue energy blast connected, they form a blinding light that would spread down the path and kill everything in its wake. Once the flying demons saw the light, they had no time get out as they were dissolved away on contact and the light came out of the tunnel scarring the remaining groups to fly away. Alex saw this and sighed in total relief knowing they had something up their sleeve. They then continued to run to the others that left them as Alex started talking to them.

Alex: "Okay, that tricky move you did back there, smart. But you should've told me about it before you start it."

Robin: "Sorry bout that. But I thought it was best to give the beasts the element of surprise."

Alex: "Still, a little warning wouldn't hurt anyone."

They continued to walk as they meet up with the other group. What they notice was that the three was starring at something. Curious, Alex approached Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven wondering what were they seeing.

Alex: "Hey guys. What are you looking at?"

Just as Alex asked them, he looked up at what they saw and was amazed in horror. What they saw was a door they have never seen before. There was an arch pillar with a resemblance of a demon skull looking down on them, and the door showed a graphical mural of a dozen of souls screaming in total pain underneath the fire. Once everyone looked at it, they know that they were in big trouble. Even Beast Boy gulped and was a little nervous.

Beast Boy: "Heh, heh… Guess that's a sign of things to come. Right?"

Cyborg: "Definitely BB. It seems that the demons are making themselves right at home."

To that end, Alex loaded up his double barrel shotgun and walked in front of the group.

Alex: "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and crash the party.

The group nodded and got ready to enter through the door. Once the stone door opened, they entered a long hallway made of rock and gravel. What they find pretty strange is that the demons did some redecorating while the facility went down. There was long arches up on the ceiling, on the left side were windows, and on the right side charred bodies next to the window burning brightly. The group looked around and was completely amazed by all of it.

Raven: "When you mean the demons making themselves right at home Cyborg, you're not kidding."

Starfire: "This almost feels like the Extreme Makeover Home Edition show. Correct?"

Robin: "Home Edition? This looks more like Hell Edition."

Alex: "Whatever the case, we need to see if this path would take us to the entrance to Gamma Labs."

Beast Boy: "And if there were monsters waiting for us?"

Alex then cocked his shotgun for a quick and simple answer.

Alex: "We kill them all and let God sort them out."

Alex walked down the long hall with the Titans not far behind him. As they headed down, Alex couldn't help but to look at the view through the windows. Amazingly, all he's seeing behind every window is what appears to be a deep dark void with floating rocks. He finds all of that surprising because he thought he was in the UAC complex. But judging by Hell's growth spreading all over the place, he knows that both realities are beginning to merge together into one. Worried by this, he has to reach Gamma and get the team home quick before this infection spreads further. As they continued to walk, Robin has somewhat of a sneaky suspicion behind all of this.

Robin: "Hey Alex, do you find this a little strange about all of this."

Alex: "About what?"

Robin: "About walking into that long hallway that possibly go to nowhere. Do you really think this would take us to Gamma Labs?"

Alex: "It's the only way through, so it's the only option we have. Why did you ask?"

Robin: "Well, I had experience with this type of problem and every time my team and I walk down hallways like this, it can only lead right into a-"

Suddenly, everyone felt a rumble underneath their feet as a pentagram appeared below them. Suddenly, the floor started to lower itself and descended downward with the team on it. Realizing what just happened, Alex turned to Robin made a good assumption.

Alex: "Let me guess… We walked right into a trap?"

Rob sighed to himself and answered.

Robin: "Looks that way."

The guardian snickered about that and shook his head.

Alex: "Well, looks to me Betruger showing us the way. Let's not waste his time."

The rocky floor continued it's decent downwards with burning charcoal and hot ash around them. Where it was taking them, is their guess.**

* * *

Site 3, Artifact Research: November 16, 2145, 11:20 A.M.**

Meanwhile, the marine was in the control room of Artifact Research with Pierce Roger in front of him. He wanted to know everything about this Hell and what they want and the scientist would explain it all to him. After a brief story, the marine rubbed his chin and pieced everything together.

Main Marine: "So let me get this straight. You're saying that the civilization that lived on Mars looked exactly like us?"

Pierce nodded for a response and explained further.

Pierce Rogers: "More then that I believe. The civilization had somewhat of a hierarchal structure, deciding on who's the top and who's at the bottom, mainly soldiers, workers, architects, and so on."

Main Marine: "And these demons attacked them because…"

Pierce Rogers: "Because of their obligations. From what the tablets and manuscripts have stated, these creatures that are attacking us now have orders from their lord to kill off everyone in the universe in an attempt at eternal peace. Their lord believes that all races across the galaxy are too dangerous for their own good and decided to exterminate all of them. So he and his legion went from planet to planet, destroying everything in their path. When they approached Mars, the battle between the civilization and the demons was devastating and many lives were lost, mostly from the civilization. Just when all hope was lost, a brave warrior descended from the skies and protected the civilization and keeping the hoard at bay. It proclaimed that he had come from Azarath to send the demons to a dimension where they would never escape and to do that he used the Soulcube. It's the very same weapon you are holding right now."

The marine look down at the artifact he was holding and was a little curious about all of it. He then looked up at the doctor and asked him something else.

Main Marine: "So what's so important about it? All I know so far is that it can only work once I kill five demon souls and use it once at another demon just to restore my health. I don't see anything else that's completely special."

Pierce Rogers: "That's where you're wrong. You see, in order to eliminate Trigon, this warrior sacrificed half the civilization for their souls to be absorbed and with that he and the Soulcube were formed into one. After a fierce battle, the Azarathian warrior destroyed Trigon by stabbing him right into the heart and with that he and his minions were banished to a dark dimension where they will never escape. That dimension was none other then Hell itself."

The marine listened to all of this and still was confused by all of it.

Main Marine: "Well I still don't understand what this has to do with how to stop them now. I mean I do know how this mess started, but how to end it is another story."

Pierce pondered about this and came up with a conclusion.

Pierce Rogers: "Hmm… Maybe your right. But maybe there is another way. I was able to do some research and discovered a way to use that device you got in your possession. From what I could understand, there is some kind of Hell's gate emanating underneath the facility. If you can get down there, you can use the Soulcube to seal off the gate and prevent more of this chaos from spreading to Earth."

Main Marine: "And how am I going to get there? It's not going to be easy finding a sign that says Hellhole."

Pierce Rogers: "That won't be a problem. Right when the attack started, there was a huge energy spike within the main excavation deep within the caverns. I got a hunch that that's where the Hell Gate is located. There's a mine cart on the other side of the site that will take you down to the caverns, but it's under lockdown. You need to head to the Freight Cart Control and unlock it. Here, take my PDA."

Rogers took his PDA out of his pocket and handed it to the marine.

Pierce Rogers: "It has security clearance through out this place and will let you into the control room post haste."

The marine got the PDA and downloaded it into his own. While it was n the middle of downloading, the marine asked the doctor one more thing.

Main Marine: "And what about this Trigon? Will he be waiting for me?"

Pierce Rogers: "I don't think that's going to be a problem. According to the ancient prophecy, Trigon is held captive in a different prison somewhere on Earth where no living soul would step foot in. From what I could understand, someone that shares the same bloodline as his, a key of his if you will, would only release Trigon. Fortunate, there is no chance that Trigon would bear a child and even if he did, that child would've been dead by now."

Main Marine: "And even if this child is still alive and he or she opened Trigon's prison, how will we stop it?"

Pierce lowered his head and sighed to himself.

Pierce Rogers: "Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it. The tablets stated that only the Azarathean warrior would be resurrected and would use the Soulcube to penetrate Trigon's heart once more. Though I don't know if that's possible as well, since we don't know what the warrior looks like or even if he exists at this time. But that doesn't matter right now. What you need to do is head to the main excavation, find the Hellhole, and seal it off with the Soulcube. That will stop the demons from reaching Earth before the fleet arrives."

Once the download of the Pierce's PDA is complete, the marine put his digital assistant away and was about to leave with the information he needed. But before he would leave, he turned to the scientist and asked him one more thing.

Main Marine: "You're sure you're all right staying here?"

Rogers looked at the marine and explained that he'll be fine.

Pierce Rogers: "Don't worry about me. I'll lock the door as soon as you leave. Good luck."

The marine nodded and left the room. Once the door locked itself from behind, he knows what he has to do. He needs to head to the Freight Cart Control Room and unlock the train, then he had to go deep within the caverns. And once he gets to the Main Excavation site, he will use the Soulcube to seal up the Hellgate for good. No problem. As he was walking towards his next destination, he could see clouds appearing around him. The moment flashes of lightning came down; a group of Imps came out and shrieked at him. Looking at all of them, the marine took his plasma gun out and got ready for a hectic fight.

Main Marine: "All right boys, let's dance!"

* * *

**Unknown Location: November 16, 2145, 11:25 P.M.**

Minutes later, the Titans and Alex were still making a decent downwards into the dark abyss by movable rocky floor. They still have no idea where the lift was taking them, but they do know is that something was waiting for them. After a long trip, the stoned floor made a complete stop at a large darkened room with no light what so ever. The group looked around and could tell that they couldn't see a thing.

Raven: "A dark room… Wow… That's really comfortable."

Alex: "They're probably getting the advantage on us. Let's shed some light into the situation. Cyborg!"

Cy nodded and activated his shoulder-mounted flashlight just to brighten the place up a bit. He then scanned the area and noticed that the room they were in was a deep cavern with jagged pillars and an unstable floor. Alex looked at the light and could tell there was nothing, but asked Cy if the ghost is clear.

Alex: "Well Cyborg, anything?"

Cy shook his head to couldn't see any threats at all.

Cyborg: "Naw, I don't see anything. Just a dark cave with no life."

But the moment he said that, they all heard loud shrieking coming from around them, followed by strange lightning blasts and then a lot of scampering. Raven looked back at the hybrid and was a little annoyed at this.

Raven: "You were saying?"

Alex: "Damn! Sounds like we got Wraths surrounding us. Everyone hold your position and wait until they reveal themselves!"

Everyone quickly prepared themselves as they waited for the Wraiths to show up and attack. So far, nothing to report. All they could hear is scampering around as if the creatures were waiting for the moment to attack. Robin raised his R-Sword up in the air and was patient into when they will plot an assault. The moment he thought about it, he could feel something breathing from behind. At the same time, a flash of orange lightning appeared and the first Wraith came up from behind the Titan leader, ready to make the first slash. But Robin could tell that it was behind him so he gripped his sword tighter and waited for the right moment to strike back. Once the demon lifted its knife like arm up in the air, Robin could sense that and turned around to deflect the attack with his own sword. But this exposes the Boy Wonder as the Wraith used its other free claw to cut the person through the stomach. Quickly, the leader took out birdarang and used it to block off the second attack. Problem now is that Robin now is completely cornered, so to speak. He had to think of something quick before the Wraith breaks through and would literally cut him down to size. The team noticed all of this too and had to do something before its too late. Starfire decided to charge up a star bolt looked for a good opening to fire back. Cyborg thought of the same thing and armed his sonic cannon to fire at the creature. Unfortunately, they almost forgot there were more around them. A couple of Wraiths then appeared out of the blue and charged towards the others. The two quickly turned back around and fired their powers and weapons at the group heading towards them. They were able to get rid of them and kill them in one shot. Suddenly, more and more Wraiths appear out of the woodwork and all shriek at the same time. Alex witnesses it all and lifted his plasma rifle with his finger on the trigger.

Alex: "Here they come! Take them out!"

He pulled the trigger in an instant and fired blue projectiles at the ones closest to him. Raven levitated a bunch of boulders around her and threw them at the others farther away, flattening them completely. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and attacked the ones that were closer. Star and Cy went on with their attack, firing star bolts and plasma lasers at the rest. But for Robin, he's still trying to wrestle with the first Wraith that attacked him and trying to get rid of it. He still has both his R-Sword and birdarang deflecting the demon's claw arms and trying to hold it back. We wished his friends would go and save his life but they have their hands full at the moment. So that means he has to do this all by himself. As he was thinking of another way out of this mess, he then noticed that even though the Wraith had its claws on the objects Robin was using, it was completely vulnerable. This would give the Titan leader a chance to knock the beast out and provide the finishing blow. He lifted his leg up and started to give it a pushing kick to the sternum. The demon got pushed, causing it to loss its balance and nearly fall. Once it got its bearings together it was going to attack again. But it didn't have the time to retaliate because Robin charged forward and impaled the Wraith with his sword through its mouth. After that much force, the Titan leader lifted his sword up and split its skull in two, causing it to fall limply on the floor and turned to ash. At the same time the rest of the team was finishing up on the rest of the demons, bringing everything to the table. After an intense battle, all the Wraiths were killed and the place was quiet again. Alex took a deep breath and was glad that was over with.

Alex: "Man, that was too intense for words. At least that's done."

Cyborg: "Yeah but there's only one problem. How are we going to get out of here? This place is so dark that we don't know where the exit is."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake again, causing the Titans to fall to the ground. Beast Boy looked around and realized they're in big trouble again.

Beast Boy: "What's happening?"

Robin: "Could be another trap! Everyone get out before-"

But before Robin could warn them, something strange just happened. One part of the rocky wall slowly opened up, revealing a lighted pathway that could take them somewhere. The group just watch as the path opened up in front of them and was confused by this unexpected change of events.

Raven: "Okay… Is it me or did someone shown us the way through?"

Alex: "My guess, the second option."

Starfire: "Who would give us an opened path?"

Robin: "It's probably Betruger. He's trying to toy with us now!"

Alex then got up and dusted himself off; knowing there's no way in avoiding this mess.

Alex: "Still, we have a way through now. Let's take it before more of those Wraiths show up to finished the job."

The others got off the ground and proceeded with going into the open path that were shown before them. Once they walked through the opening, they entered a stairway that goes upwards. All around them were stone walls that look loose on some bricks, the floor was littered with litted candles on both sides, and on the higher wall in front of them was an upside-down cross with a fresh dead body hung on it and entrails hanging out. The group was a little disturbed by this but moved on anyways so they can find a way to Gamma Labs. Once they reached upwards, they turned to the right into a smaller corridor that takes them to a huge opening at the end. As they were approaching it, they felt a gush of hot air coming through it. The moment they entered, they realized in front of them was a huge pool of lava with a pieces of broken floor floating around. On the other side was a wide arch opening that could take them to another part of this strange place. And on the right side was a humongous demonic skull slowly sinking into the lava. Looking at all of this, Cy groaned to himself and couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Cyborg: "Great… Now what?"

The guardian looked around and wondered how to get on the other side. When he looked at the rocks floating on the lava bed, he knew what to do.

Alex: "We get on the rocks. They seem to be floating in the lava and not sinking downwards. Needless to say, it's and only way in reaching the other side."

Beast Boy look down and the boiling hot lava and gulped out loud while sweating bullets.

Beast Boy: "heh, heh… Yeah… Jumping over rocks floating in lava. That's very reinsuring."

Robin: "Either case, we have to get out of this place. Though Beast Boy's got a point. The moment we're on those rocks the demons will appear and knock us down into the lava before we could reach the other end. We need a plan and fast."

Alex looks back at the Titan leader and smiled to himself.

Alex: "Not to worry Robin, I got a plan that could work."

He then looked at the Titan girls and gave them an order.

Alex: "Star, Rae, you two will be our air support. Get up there and keep an eye out for any hostiles."

Both Starfire and Raven looked at their guardian and nodded in agreement. The two then flew up into the air and looked for anything that could kill the others. Once they were in the middle of the room, Alex looked at the boys and told them to go.

Alex: "All right, everything's set. Let's cross the moat."

The boys nodded to Alex's response and the team proceeded to start crossing the lava by jumping on the huge boulders. As they were crossing, they notice it was a little harder to navigate then expected. Most of the rocks were farther then others and it would take a long jump to pull something like that. So being careful, they jump on the rocks that were of shorter distance. As they were jumping, the girls were in the air searching for any enemy that would approach them. Still no sign of any yet. Raven then looked at Star and asked her if she had seen anything.

Raven: "Well Starfire, got any sightings?"

Star searched her side and shook her head.

Starfire: "Negative… This is so strange. There would've been an attack on our friends by now. What would be taking them too long?"

Raven thought about this for a moment wondered the same thing too. That's when she looked down and noticed the group of boys crossing the lava moat and was reaching the middle of the area. Noticing that, she looks back at the Tamaranean and realized what that means.

Raven: "They are just waiting for the others to get to a trap!"

Star looked down and didn't notice anything suspicious.

Starfire: "I don't see anything that would be a trap."

Just as she said that, the entire room began to shake the moment the boys got on one huge slab in the middle. Suddenly, the other boulders around them began to sink and disappear into the hot lava. Seeing this, Raven turned her head to her friend and told her so.

Raven: "You were saying?"

At the same time, the Titan boys looked around and notice that rocks they were crossing sinking and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Beast Boy didn't understand what transpired there.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! Dudes, did you see that?"

Cyborg: "Yes BB we all see that! What the Hell just happened?"

Alex turned his head left to right, wondering if this has something to do with Betruger luring them into another trap of some kind. He then lifted his head up and spotted bricked stands above their heads with red clouds slowly appearing. Looking at all of it, he turned to the others and told them the situation.

Alex: "By the way this looks, I'm afraid that we've walked right into another trap."

After that, lightning bolts appeared and four Mancubuses appeared on top of the platforms and roared at the group below them. Starfire and Raven saw that and then look down at the rest of their friends still trapped on that slab.

Raven: "This isn't good…"

Starfire gasped at the sight and warned Raven in her confused English language.

Starfire: "They will be ducks of sitting! We have to do something!"

Raven, not understanding the alien's wisp, knew she meant they were in trouble and came up with a plan.

Raven: "I'm going to get down there and protect the others. You keep those things distracted!"

She flew down to help the others while Star headed up to where the huge creatures were resting. The Mancubuses themselves looked down at the group stuck in the middle of the lava pit and aimed their arm-mounted cannons at them, firing hot plasma blasts at them. The group noticed that and could tell they're in for it.

Beast Boy: "This won't end well…"

Robin: "Hit the deck!"

The group got down and hope they won't get hit. Before the blasts killed them, Raven came down in the middle of the group and waved her hands around to form a dome around them, protecting them from the assault. The moment the blasts were deflected, Robin looked up at her and smiled.

Robin: "Nice work Raven."

Alex: "Yeah, but the problem is how long she's going to last before the shield breaks apart?"

Raven heard that and knew the boys didn't know her plan until she says it.

Raven: "Don't worry Alex, I already got someone taking care of the threat above."

Meanwhile, the Mancubuses continued to fire, waiting for the shield to break down and destroy the team. They didn't even know that someone was coming up there and handle the other part of the job. Suddenly, one of the demons was barraged by a large number of star bolts, getting killed in seconds. The other three noticed that and looked up to see the Tamaranean with eyes glowing bright green and hands glowing much greener.

Starfire: "You shall not kill my friends!"

They then pointed their weapons at the alien and started to fire at her. Star quickly flew around in many directions avoiding the incoming barrages and waiting for the right moment to attack. As she was busy, the others looked at her distracting the three demons. Alex saw that too and smiled at what he's witnessing.

Alex: "All right, I guess that works. But you think she should take care of them herself?"

Raven look down at the guardian and answered.

Raven: "She can take care of herself. Right now, I need to get you guys to the other side safely."

Beast Boy: "And how are we going to get to the other side? I don't know if you notice this, but our path has sunken into the lava and we're trapped here."

Raven nodded and decided to give them a path.

Raven: "Not going to be a problem. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly, a black bridge magically appeared and connected between the slab they were on and the other entrance they need to take. The group saw that and was amazed.

Cyborg: "Whoa… That's impressive."

Robin: "Excellent work Raven! Come on team!"

Raven removed her shield as the boys ran on the magical made bridge she made. Just as they were fleeing, Starfire was keeping the Mancubuses busy. She was flying up, down, left, right, and diagonally just to avoid the plasma blasts being fired. All she needs to do is to find an opening and fire back. Problem is they've been firing a lot she couldn't find the right opening. With three creatures around her, she has to come up with something quick before she's toast. When she looked at the two on the left, she knew what she needs to do. Star quickly flew between the two and started to taunt them.

Starfire: "Do you call that precise shots? I have seen a Tonkaz warrior have much more accurate aim then you!"

The two demons looked at her and were completely furious at what she said. They quickly pointed their mounted cannons at the girl and opened fire. The Tamaranean saw that and smiled to herself at her plan. Once the blasts approached her, she quickly flew up and was able to dodge the projectiles by a few inches. The Mancubuses saw this happen and had little time to defend or avoid this predicament. The fiery projectiles hit the two and after a couple of shots killed them, dissolving them in the air. The last Mancubus saw this and knew it had to destroy the girl once and for all. It looks up and saw the alien floating high in the air ready to finish this battle. The creature pointed its weapons at the girl and fired more projectiles at her. Starfire swirled around dodging all of the blasts and getting closer to her last demon. As she got to the right position, both her eyes and hands glowed much brighter then before. The Mancubus looked at her and prepared to fire its cannons at a shorter distance. However, before the huge monster could finish her off, Star used both her star bolts and eye beams to destroy the platform it was standing on. The platform then began to crumble away and the humongous demons plummeted downward into the pool of lava, roaring in defeat. Once the beast melted into the hot pool, Star smiled in glee and celebrated.

Starfire: "Victory is mine!"

After her proud battle, she looks down to see if the others have made it out of there in time. To her surprise, her friends made it to the end where they were running on a dark magical bridge Raven created. Glad that her friends were safe, she flew down to where they are now and regrouped with them. Once everyone was safe and Raven removed the bridge she made over the lava, Robin approached the Tamaranian and gave her a deep hug.

Robin: "Starfire! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Star could tell that Robin was worried so she took a deep breath and calmed him down.

Starfire: "I am fine Robin. Nothing is damaged in me."

Robin: "Oh, thank god. Just don't do anything like this again. I just don't want to loose you."

Star knew that Robin felt pain inside his heart and understood what would happen if she gets herself killed. So after hearing his plea, Star comforted him and told him nicely."

Starfire: "I promise Robin, I won't get myself into any danger only if its necessary."

The two tightened into a hug and had each other's embrace for quite a while. What they didn't know is that the rest of the team looked at that and though Beast Boy and Cyborg were a little awestruck, Raven were getting disgusted by this. Alex just simply watch on and he was getting a little uncomfortable by this intimate moment and tried to get the two back in the game.

Alex: "Hey lovebirds!"

Both Star and Rob turned their heads and saw Alex tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for them to stop.

Alex: "If you two are done with your little romance, we got a mission to do."

The two then looked at each other and realize that they are getting too comfortable with the predicament they're in. They immediately let go of their hug with their faces blushing a crimson red. When that was over, Alex and the team entered the long archway that would lead them to another room. The moment they entered the room, they started to look around at their surroundings. By the looks of it, the room appears to be a huge area with no doors or any exit what so ever. But in the middle of the room was a pentagram just like any other they pass. However, this one was completely different. Instead of a reddish color, this pentagram was green and was surrounded by litted candles. Four pillars were placed around the pentagram and were raised high up into the ceiling. And on all four of the walls medium size demon skulls looking down on the floor. The team looked around and wasn't sure what to say.

Cyborg: "Wow… What is this place?"

Alex: "Don't know Cy, but it looks like some kind of place for worship or something. I mean check out the pentagram on the floor. I never had seen anything like that."

Raven approached the pentagram and scanned the color of it. Robin approached her and asked her if she knows something about it.

Robin: "Well Raven, what do you think?"

The telepath traced the lining of the symbol with her finger and was a tad curious about the pentagram. After examining it, she got up and turned to Robin to answer him.

Raven: "It's a little complicated. The pentagrams we've encountered before were red and could only teleport demons from Hell to hear. But this one… This one is completely different. Almost like it can not only teleport demons from one place to the next, but people as well."

Alex thought this out for a bit and remembered the teleporter chambers back in Delta.

Alex: "Like those experimental portals in Delta Labs."

Rae turned to Alex and nodded from his response.

Raven: "Indeed…"

Beast Boy then approached the new pentagram and wondered if it's operational.

Beast Boy: "So… Does this work?"

Rae turned to BB and explained to him the situation.

Raven: "Don't know. The pentagram looks dormant and it doesn't look like it's in full power yet. And even if this work, we won't know where it will take us."

Alex rubbed his chin and wondered about something else. During this time, this journey in UAC's hell was just one path and in each room, they encounter one hoard of demons after another. It feels strange. Robin turned to look at Alex and could tell that he was in thinking mode. Concerned by this he approached him and asked if he's okay.

Robin: "Hey Alex, are you okay? You seem a little spaced out as of late."

Al blinked a few times and looked at the Titan leader, who was still worried.

Alex: "Oh, sorry Rob. I was just thinking."

Robin: "Thinking? About what?"

The guardian sighed to himself and explained what he was thinking about.

Alex: "Do you find it all strange that the moment we've entered this place, we've been going through one thin path the whole time?"

Robin: "Yeah…"

Alex: "And when we enter another room, we always get attacked by monsters?"

Robin: "Yeah… Where are you getting with that?"

Alex: "Think about it. Someone is trying to test us. Could be Betruger, could be Trigon, could be someone else. But whoever it was, they are trying to make us vulnerable. The more monsters we've face, the harder it is for us to fight them."

Robin: "And that means…"

Al groaned to himself and made the long story short.

Alex: "I mean that this room we're in, whatever it is, has to be another-"

Suddenly, they all heard a loud maniacal laughter echoing all over the place. The group looked around and realized that they have stumbled into another trap. Orange lightning bolts appeared around them and once they disappear, a large group of Imps surround them, ready to strike fast. The team looked at all of them and could tell it wasn't a good sign.

Alex: "Yep… Saw this one coming. Shoot them down team!"

Everyone started to fight back with powers and remaining ammo they have. Some of the Imps just got killed on the first go, but the others avoided the attack and charged up their fireballs to fight back. Once they throw the projectiles at the group, Raven countered it by forming a bubble shield to deflect the attack. Quickly, the telepath let go of her shield and the rest started to mop up the remaining demons. Once all of them were dead, the Titans thought they would have a breather. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Just as they took care of that problem, the green pentagram exploded in the light of pure green energy and something came out of it. What they saw was a Hell Knight emerging from the pentagram and roaring at the team for a fight. Beast Boy saw this as the rest of the team and was now scared as ever.

Beast Boy: "And just as it couldn't get any worse…"

Alex ignored the changeling and went back to the task in front of them.

Alex: "Let's get this freak off our backs! Shoot them with what we have!"

With the group surrounding the huge beast, they start to hit it with everything they got. Raven and Starfire flew up into the air and shoot it with star bolts and aurora blasts while the boys stayed on the ground and used their weapons, cannons and disks. But what they throw at the beast it won't go down. The Hell Knight shrieked and started to raise its foot to flatten the ground troops. Robin saw this a warned the team to get away.

Robin: "Everyone get out of the way!"

The boys looked up to noticed the demons about to stomp on them and immediately flee the area. With one stomp, the Hell Knight destroyed part of the floor, but missed the team by meters. The girls saw this and retaliated back by firing eyebeams and throwing levitated boulders. The monster felt that and turned to the girls who were in the middle of their onslaught, ready to knock them out. It swung its arms at them in an attempt to knock them down. Both Star and Rae noticed the attack and flew away quick before it could connect. Once they were out of harms way, Alex took out both his machine gun and plasma gun filled with fresh clips and opened fire on the huge beast with no hesitation. It turned around after feeling the attack and look down at the guardian with evil eyes. It then charged up a green fireball and threw it at him, wanting to burn him to a crisp. But before that could happen, Beast Boy got in front of his friend and pointed his Grabber at the fireball, pulling the trigger and grabbing hold of the projectile. He immediately let go of the trigger and lunched the green ball of flames back at the Hell Knight. The demons stumbled back and screamed out in pain when it was hit. But it still won't die. So the changeling put his Grabber away and turned himself into a green yeti, pounding his chest feverishly for a fight. He then charged at the Hell Knight and speared it right into a wall. The monster retaliated with a straight uppercut to the chin, sending him flying to the air and landing on the floor. BB quickly landed on his feet and roared at the demon for a second attack. Soon enough, the two fought it out using fists, kicks, claws, and whatnot, trying to get each other down in what way possible. While they were fighting, the others were strategizing on a plan on taking the Hell Knight down. Cyborg looked at Alex and asked him about how to defeat the Hell Knight.

Cyborg: "Okay… Now what can we do?"

Al looked at the hybrid and didn't know what to say.

Alex: "You're asking me? I don't know on how to take something that big down. I'm low on ammo and it's not enough to take it out!"

Robin: "Perhaps I could use a freeze disk and slow the Hell Knight down while we finish it off. That should give us a fighting chance."

Alex then looked at Robin and said that's a bad idea too.

Alex: "And have it break through the ice and moment you get it stuck? I don't think so!"

Then Star came up with one.

Starfire: "Why not use the sonic of boom again? It worked before."

He then turned to her and told her that won't work as well.

Alex: "Yeah… Except there's one problem with that. The sonic boom we did before needed a whole lot of explosives to make it work. And looking around here, there's no flammable barrels or propane tanks here. So unless you have any explosives under your skirt, then we can't-"

He then stopped and realized he has something that might work.

Alex: "Wait a sec… That's it!"

He quickly checked his belt buckle and see if he had something that could be of some use to them. Robin looked at him and was curious and what he was talking about.

Robin: "That's what? What are you talking about?"

Alex: "I'm talking about this!"

He then took out a grenade and showed it to the team, explaining what he's going to do.

Alex: "This is my last grenade. If we can't kill it on the outside, then we have to kill it on the inside. What I need to do is to go over the demon's mouth and when it's opened, I'm going to arm this grenade to toss it into the mouth. The explosion will blow it up on the inside. Not going to be pretty, but it will work."

Everyone looked at each other and thought he was crazy into doing something like that. But they could tell they have no other choice in the matter. Robin then nodded and followed with the guardian's plan.

Robin: "You heard him team, we have to get this over with quick if we are able to get out of here."

He turned to Starfire and gave her an order.

Robin: "Starfire, I want you to take Alex up in the air and over the Hell Knight. Get as close to it as you can. Once the mouth opens, Alex will do the rest."

Star nodded as the Titan leader looked at the others.

Robin: "The rest of us will keep the Hell Knight busy and distracted. We can't let it know we are planning something."

The others nodded until Cyborg asked him something else.

Cyborg: "What about Beast Boy? He's still busy with the Hell Knight."

As if on cue, the changeling, who was still in his yeti form, flew over them and crashed right into a wall. The group ducked their heads from the sound of the crash and turned to see him in a wreck as he changed back into his human self. It's fortunate he's still alive, but he's out like a light. The team turned to see their downed friend and turned their heads to see what happened. What they saw was the Hell Knight itself, beaten and battered but still moving. It approached the group and roared out loud to kill them. Alex then looked at Cy after seeing this and told him jokingly.

Alex: "You mean, was busy with the Hell Knight."

Quickly, everyone got to their stances and were ready for a fight. But Robin looks back at a downed BB and knew he needed help. He turned to Raven and told her to help him.

Robin: "Raven, go to Beast boy and aid him immediately! We'll take care of things from here."

Raven nodded her head and flew to Beast Boy, checking on his injuries. As she was aiding the changeling, Rob looked at Star and told her to follow the plan.

Robin: "Starfire, you have your orders! Take Alex and wait for the right moment fly over the demon!"

Star nodded and flew to the guardian just to pick him up by the waist.

Starfire: "Come friend Alex, let us proceed upwards."

Alex: "Fine by me. Just whatever you do, don't let go!"

The two then lifted up on the floor and went high up into the air, away from the creature. The Hell Knight looked up at them and thought they were fleeing the scene. So he turned his attention to the two remaining boys of the group and licked its chops. The two just stared at the creature and wondered what to do now.

Cyborg: "So it's just the two of us now. What should we do?"

Robin slowly took out his grappling hook and responded back to the hybrid.

Robin: "We fight…"

He pointed his hook up and pulled the trigger, sending the line up to the ceiling and attaching itself on one of the pillars. Once it got connect, he pulled a button and retracted it, sending him flying up in the air. This leaves Cyborg alone with the Hell Knight. He armed his sonic cannon and positioned himself ready for a fight.

Cyborg: "All right big guy, let's dance!"

To that end, the demons roared out loud and raised its foot stomp Cy into a pancake. The hybrid saw this and used his hydraulic legs to jump backwards and fly in the air, making the Hell Knight miss him for about a few seconds. He quickly aimed his cannon at the brute and fired a blue energy beam while in the air. But the blast didn't have any effect on the demon. So once he landed on the ground, he opened his shoulder blades and fired multiple mini rockets right at it. All of them made a direct hit, but the demon is still standing. The Hell Knight quickly charged up a couple of green fireballs and threw them at him, Cy started to duck and roll in every direction, making sure that nothing would hit him. At the same time, he continued to fire his cannon and keep the beast busy until something else happens. And that something is Robin hanging onto the top of the pillar, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The Hell Knight kept on shooting the metallic Titan with the flames but he avoids them and fires his one weapon at the monster. As they were doing that, the demon turned around to follow the hybrid, showing its back at the Titan leader. This gave Robin the opening he needs. He took out his R-Sword and jumped off the pillar to torpedo down on it. The moment he landed on the back, he raised his sword up in the air like he was going to stab a vampire and pierced the Hell Knight in the upper back. The demon felt that and roared out loud in pain. It move around so violently, trying to get whatever behind it off of it while the thrashing caused Robin to fly around like crazy, trying to hang on to the sword. Knowing this is now too dangerous for him, he let go of the blunt of the sword and falls to the ground. But he was able to get his grappling hook again and fired it at the nearest pillar just to swing out of the way. It lashed onto the closest one and Robin was able to get out of the way before splattering on the floor. The moment he got out of the way, he screamed out loud to Starfire to make her move.

Robin: "Now Starfire!"

Then from out of nowhere, Starfire came down holding onto Alex who has the grenade with him. With the demon trashing about, trying to get the R-Sword off of it, it continues to roar out loud in absolute pain with its mouth wide open. Alex saw this and knew this was a great opportunity for him to finish the fight. He slowly turned the knob of the grenade just to arm it and waited for the right moment to toss it into the mouth and of beast. Once it opened its mouth for another agonizing scream, the guardian threw the grenade and it went into the mouth with great accuracy. The demon felt that as the grenade slid down its throat and right into its stomach. The Hell Knight could hear the ticking in its stomach and didn't know what to do in this predicament. But the moment is roared in total defeat, the lower part of its body exploded and blood, fluid and chunks of seared skin went flying everywhere. Within seconds, the Hell Knight was killed and was dissolved to just plain ash. Star then let go of Alex once they were on the ground while Robin and Cyborg joined them.

Robin: "Nice shot Alex!"

Alex: "Ah, I just got lucky… Where's Raven?"

Raven: "Present…"

They all turned their heads to the sound of her voice and saw her heading towards them with Beast Boy on her shoulders. They also notice that the changeling had his eyes opened the whole time and was aware of his surroundings. That gave them a sigh of relief. When they were all together, Alex wanted to know if BB's okay.

Alex: "How's Beast Boy holding up?"

Raven: "He's doing fine. He's just a little beat up after that fight and has a mild concussion. Just had to heal him up externally, but he needs more medical attention."

Alex nodded and approached a wounded changeling to see if he's going to live.

Alex: "Well Beast Boy, can you make it?"

BB looked at Alex and smiled about it.

Beast Boy: "I'll be all right. Just need to walk it off is all."

The guardian chuckled about this and told him that wasn't going to happen.

Alex: "I don't think you're in no condition in walking. We have to find a Health Station or a med kit to patch you up."

Starfire: "But there is a problem friend Alex. We are in a middle of an unknown place and we don't know where the nearest health area is."

Alex sighed to himself and knew it won't be that easy. That's when he noticed the green pentagram that was still shining bright. Looking at this he has a curious suspicion about it. Robin looked at the middle of the room too and could tell what Alex was thinking.

Robin: "Let me guess… We're going into the green portal."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and thought it was the only way out of there.

Alex: "Well it beats staying here until another hoard shows up. Not to mention it's our only exit out of this place."

But Starfire wasn't sure of this and worried that something bad might be waiting for them through the portal.

Starfire: "But we do not know what's on the other side."

Alex: "Only one way to find out."

Alex was the first to step into the portal and faded through the green light. The team watched on and was a little nervous as to what happened to their guardian. But Robin got the courage to look at the team and told them to move in.

Robin: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what awaits us."

Robin then started to step into the portal and vanished as well. The team was a little skeptic, but decided to head in anyways just to get it over with. One by one, the group decided to enter the portal until the room was completely quiet.**

* * *

R.R.T.S. Headquarters, Docking Bay, Brazil South America: November 16, 2145, 11:42 A.M.**

_"All R.R.T.S. units must report to the docking bay for immediate departure."_

Back on Earth, the R.R.T.S. troops were prepared and ready to reach the U.A.C. Mars facility and rescue the people on it and kill the hostiles that are attacking it. Of course there was a bit of a delay in the departure due to a thunderstorm in the tropics. But now that it's clear, they can now proceed with the operation. The troops rushed into their designated ships that would take them to the facility. Each of them then grabbed a weapon that had verification IDs once their fingers are on the triggers. The Sarge then entered the ship and picked up his rifle, which was a semi-automatic M4 assault rifle. Once he got a hold of it, the rifle scans his ID and passes.

_"R.R.T.S. Verification ID confirmed. Handle ID, Sarge."_

Once he got his gun, he looked at his team and was proud of what he had. There was Reaper, his second in command and comrade in arms, Duke, a rugged individual with a soft side of him, Destroyer, heavy weapons specialist, Goat, the senior member who is very religious, Portman, a corporal and a womanizer, Mac, the squad's technician expert, and The Kid, a rookie who just got his start in the squad. Once he got a good look at his men, he nodded and gives the team his briefing.

Sarge: "All right men, listen up. We're about to leave for the Union Aerospace Corporation's Mars facility. Our mission is simple: rescue any survivors that are in the facility, gather any data that is vital, and attacked any hostiles that come to us. It's important that this mission is a success so I don't want to see any fuck ups. The future of the UAC rests in our hands now. Any questions?"

The group remained silent during the talk and knew what they were ready for. The Sarge looked at all of them and was pleased with their determination.

Sarge: "Good… Now get comfy, this is going to be a long trip."

Once everyone was in their ships, they left the docking bay and flew high up in the air. Normally this trip would take two hours to reach Mars, this gives them enough time to plan on what to do. But what they didn't know is that what's on Mars is far worse then they think.**

* * *

Database Maintenance, Storage 12: November 16, 2145, 11:44 A.M.**

Back on Mars, the entire place was completely quiet and there was no sign of anything living in it. In one of the storage rooms, a huge green pentagram was on the floor, completely quiet. But then, the symbol started to glow, low at first, but incredibly high seconds later. Suddenly, a burst of energy exploded, forming a green pillar of light that goes up to the ceiling. When that happened, a group of people exit through it and entered the room they were in now. At first, these portals were for sending demons from one location to another. But the people that got out of that portal weren't demons at all. Instead, they were the Teen Titans. Alex was the first to exit the portal, followed by Robin and then the rest. Once everyone left the portal, it closed in on itself and was sealed off for good. Once they entered this room, they looked around and could tell they're not in that crazy place.

Cyborg: "Well at least we're not in that Hell."

Robin: "That's a sigh of relief. But where are we now?"

They continued to look around just wondering about their surroundings. They could tell at first glace that they're in a storage room of some kind. It was a wide room with shelves of boxes and supplies needed, a mop and bucket used for clean, three locked storage cabinets, an elevator, and a door leading to another room. Of course, you could see signs of Hell infecting this area too. Besides the Pentagram they got out of, the door leading to someplace place is busted and demonic growth was seeping out of it, that same growth was on the ceiling, and there was a dead maintenance worker in the corner with a number code written in his own blood. Alex checked this place out and wondered where they were too. He took his PDA out and checked the map to see where they are.

Alex: "Let me check…"

He used his touch pen and checked to see their location. After a quick search he made a shocking discovery and had his eyes wide in saucers.

Alex: "No way…"

He rechecked again to see if everything is accurate. Once he did that, he has a wide smile on his face and was very pleased with what his PDA said.

Alex: "Yes, yes! That's perfect!"

Everyone looked at him quizzically and wondered what he was talking about. That's when Robin approached him and asked what's the deal.

Robin: "Well, what is it? What did you find?"

Alex looked at the Titan leader and explained to him what he found.

Alex: "Apparently that portal took us closer to Gamma Labs. According to my PDA we're in a storage room for Database Maintenance. This is where all known data and information had been sent from Gamma for archiving and such. If we can follow the databanks to Gamma itself, we might reach the place and take you guys to the Ark pretty soon as possible."

He looked down at the dead body and inspected the code on the floor that said, _'843'_. He then turned to the storage lockers and thought he needed some additional ammo for his weapons and maybe a med kit for Beast Boy's wounds. So he approached the lockers and started imputing the code into the touch pads.

Alex: "Right now, we need to be ready."

Once he put up the codes, the locker doors opened up and reveal stacks of clips, plasma cartridges, grenade cases, multiple armor shards, an ammo belt, and a health kit. Looking at all of it, Alex smiled when he hit the motherload.

Alex: "Jackpot!"

He took the med kit and tossed it to Raven, who grabbed it soon after.

Alex: "Here… Patch Beast Boy up with this. He might walk it out soon after."

As he gathered all the ammo, Robin asked him something else.

Robin: "Well at least we know where we are. But how are we going to get to Gamma?"

The guardian answered that question while collecting shards to repair his breast plating.

Alex: "I checked the map and figured out where to go. If we can take this elevator, we walk down the hallway and enter data storage. From there we'll take the executive offices and into the maintenance shaft where there's a lift. Once we head up to the top floor, we'll enter the main database center. There's another elevator at the top that we'll take us to Gamma. That's where we're need to be."

Cyborg: "And if there are demons in the way, what should we do?"

Alex grabbed the last piece of the artillery, an ammo belt for a chain gun, and approached the hybrid to answer his question.

Alex: "The same thing we always do Cy. We kill them all."

He then handed the ammo belt to Cy and finished his saying. Cyborg looked down at the belt and back up to the guardian realizing it's the only way through. He then took the belt and inserted it into his chain gun. Once all the ammo's been handed out and Beast Boy's been healed, the group was ready to go to Gamma. Alex approached the elevator and pressed the _'call'_ icon. Seconds later, the doors opened up and the group got in it. He then touched the icon on the directory screen that says _'Data Storage'_. Soon as the elevator went up, the group waited to it to reach the floor they want. As they were waiting, Starfire turned her head and saw an observation window at the backside of the elevator. All she saw was nothing but two pipes, but as the lift ascended upwards, she saw something she didn't expect. Quickly, she alerted the others of what she witnessed.

Starfire: "Friends, observe!"

Everyone listened and turned around to see what Star's looking at. To there surprise, they saw what appears to be a large cavern with fire and lava. Even the pipes that were supposed to go straight were through the cavern and were bended and twisted in many directions. Everyone looked at all of it and knew it got worse.

Beast Boy: "Okay, now if that's wrong, I don't know what is."

Alex: "Beast Boy's got a point. Looks like this Hell is spreading faster then anticipated. We should hurry to Gamma fast before our way is permanently blocked."

The elevator continued its journey upwards until it made a complete stop. With the elevator doors opened, the Titans left the lift and went through a door that would take them to the hallway. The moment they entered, they could tell that the hall was much longer then expected. But down the way, they saw the door that would take them to data storage. So they walk down there and hope there was no ambush of any kind. Unfortunately they did walk into a trap. The moment they walk, the hall started to shake as the lights on the ceiling started to flicker on and off. At first they thought it was another earthquake but then they noticed something that was completely wrong. When the lights were completely off multiple demonic symbols appeared on the walls and floor and started to separate away from the hall. Even the ceiling started to bend and detach itself upwards during the whole process. Within seconds, part of the hallway was completely gone and all that's left was a big space that's another one of Hell's caverns. The team saw this and couldn't believe what they saw.

Alex: "Shit! You got to be kidding me?"

Robin looked at the damage and didn't like what he saw.

Robin: "Looks like Betruger doesn't want us to get to Gamma Labs. This is just great…"

The guardian started to rub the temple of his forehead and was completely frustrated by this.

Alex: "And this is the only way out of here. How are we suppose to reach the Ark now?"

Beast Boy looked down and noticed something else strange.

Beast Boy: "Um… Why not down there?"

Alex quickly looked down and noticed it too. For some strange reason, the metal floor tiles that were a part of the once hallway descended downwards and float one section at a time turning into a set of levitating steps. And from the looks of it, these steps would take them to a rocky bridge path below the hallway. Alex just stared blankly and was a little speechless by this.

Alex: "Oh…"

The moment the team saw this, they decided to follow this path and walk down the floating steps. Though they have no idea where this path would take them, they had to do it, for it was the only way to get to where they wanted to go. As they were walking on the path and not getting too close to the edge where the pool of lava is, Alex looked around the area and told the team to pay close attention.

Alex: "All right guys, we're back in Hell's world. Just keep your eyes peeled. No telling who or what will pop up."

Suddenly, everyone heard scampering on both ends of the bridge between the group. They look down and saw a large group of Maggots coming up to the bridge and surrounding them in both the front and the back. Raven looked at this and remembered that the same thing happened back in the monorail station a while back.

Raven: "Dae ja vu…"

Alex then got his plasma rifle out and was ready for an assault.

Alex: "Cy, get your chain gun ready! We're going to do the same strategy we did before."

Cy, who was behind again, got his chain gun up and was smiling at this.

Cyborg: "Oh yeah… This is what I like."

Both individuals pulled their triggers and armor piercing bullets and plasma projectiles came out and mowed them down bit by bit. With Alex in the front, he made a nice clear path, which helps the team move forward. They continued to run while the girls fly in the air for more support. Alex ran out of plasma projectiles and had to reload quickly, giving the demons a chance to kill them all. Starfire quickly fired her star bolts and was able to mop most of them to give Alex time to finish reloading. The moment he got a fresh cartridge in, the guardian continued his shooting spree in the front. As he was shooting more and more, he then noticed something at the end of the bridge on the cliff wall. What he saw was another archway that can take them to another cave or temple. Looking at it, he knew where to go now.

Alex: "Over there! Get to the entrance!"

The team looked on and saw the entrance too. Knowing where to go, they made a B line to the place and hope that the Maggots won't get in the way. Of course, they are getting in their way, as a hoard of them was blocking their way in. Alex quickly took out an armed grenade and threw it at the monsters. The grenade exploded and caused all of them to fly right into the lava pit. Once the path is clear, the Titans made a mad dash right into the gate. Just as they got in, Alex turned to Robin and gave him a quick favor.

Alex: "Robin, I need you to seal the entrance at once! We still got Maggots right behind us!"

Robin looked back and saw all the demons scampering towards them, even with Cyborg shooting his chain gun at them. He then looked up and the top of the arch and took out a disk just at the team passed through it.

Robin: "Got it!"

He then threw the disk right at the top of the arch and quickly ran away from it. The moment the disk connected, a huge explosion followed suit, causing rocks and debris to fall and blocking the path. The team immediately stopped and turned around to see if it was successful. When the dust was cleared away, they see the path was completely sealed, meaning the Maggots won't be able to go after their meal. Alex smiled at that and was glad that was over with.

Alex: "Ha! Try getting in now you two headed freak shows!"

Once that was over with, the group continued to walk down the long narrow cave, wondering if this could take them back to the Data Storage area and hopefully Gamma Labs. After a few minutes of walking and no other surprises, the group encountered something they never seen before. Down along the path, there was a huge structure above them. That structure was a huge stone slab with an upside down cross skull. Raven observed this and detected something in her head that's not right. She warned the team about this.

Raven: "Hey guys… I sense something strange in this place. Something bad…"

Alex just looked at her and immediately stopped in his tracks with the rest of the team following his move.

Alex: "What do you mean Raven?"

Raven: "I don't know. But it almost looks like we're walking into-"

Alex: "Another trap?"

The telepath nodded on the guardian's thoughts. He then looks up at the slab that was above their path and wondered if it's connected to what Rae was thinking. Meanwhile BB heard this and couldn't take the pressure anymore. So he decided to tell them his side of the whole thing.

Beast Boy: "Oh come on! You can't be serious! You think there's another trap waiting for us? I mean look around you! There's no other trap around here. So why don't we get moving and head home?"

Robin looked down at the changeling and didn't like his attitude.

Robin: "Beast Boy, I don't think it's that easy. No matter where we go, no matter what we do, Betruger keeps on preventing us in reaching our goal. Hell, he tried to kill us on a number of occasions. We can't let our guard down no matter what."

Beast Boy: "Yeah well I don't see a trap around here. Just a linear path with rocky walls and some bizarre structure above it. There are no monsters, no traps, there's nothing here that's threatening."

Alex decided to join in and gave the green Titan a quick remark.

Alex: "Yeah, says the little green elf who took on the Hell Knight we encounter just recently, only to be beaten to a pulp and nearly died from the assault."

Beast Boy just looked at him and was fumed by his pun. That's when he had it.

Beast Boy: "You know what? I'll let you guys be cautious on what's around you. Me? I'm going down this path myself."

The changeling started to walk away from the team and was getting closer to the structure above him. Alex looked at BB then looked at the structure he was approaching, only to realize what the trap was. He quickly lifted his hand up and yelled to him.

Alex: "Beast Boy, wait! Stop!"

But Beast Boy wouldn't listen. He continued to walk without realizing the danger in front of him.

Beast Boy: "Sorry dude! I'm not listening to you! Good luck on your way to the Ark without me."

He continued his walk until he crossed under the slab. The moment he stepped on the huge floor above it a pentagram appeared on it and glowed incredibly bright. At the same time, the slab structure started to wobble and was beginning to loosen up. And the worst part is that BB didn't know of any of it. But the team saw this happening and realizes they have to do something quick before he gets flatten. The guardian turned to Raven and told her to save him.

Alex: "Raven, get his ass back here!"

The telepath understood that and had her eyes lit up in bright white. She quickly lifted her hand up and it was covered in a black aurora, pointing it at Beast Boy. The moment the changeling was at the center, the stone slab jutted loose and plummeted towards him. At the same time, the black energy engulfed his body and was completely covered. With one quick flick of the wrist, BB was pulled backwards by the telepath's magic the same time the slab was about to reach him. The moment that happened, Raven was able to get the changeling out of harms way seconds before the slab could literally crush him. He then flew straight back to the team and landed with an impactful thud on his butt. Feeling that impact, he looked up at the group, especially Raven since she was the one who pulled him to them, and was getting completely upset.

Beast Boy: "Hey! What's the big idea?"

At that instance, everyone pointed at the trap Beast Boy was going to step into. So he looked back and notices the slab continually flattening the ground, rising up a second or two before falling down again. He just stared at it and couldn't believe he almost fell for it. So Alex bent down on one knee and told him that was going to happen.

Alex: "Well, hate to say but I told you so BB."

The green changeling nodded and was staggering up, trying to regain his bearings. Meanwhile, Alex got up and observed the trap itself while the others just stare at it completely dumbfounded.

Cyborg: "I guess we know what awaits us. Now how are we going to avoid this?"

Raven: "Your guess is as good as mine Cyborg."

After a bit of silence Alex came up with one.

Alex: "I think I got one."

The Titans looked at their guardian and wondered what he has in mind.

Alex: "I was able to study the movement of this trap. It would appear that every time it hits the ground, it raises itself up for a short period of time. I say we have about three, maybe four seconds, before that structure starts to fall on us."

Robin: "So what are you suggesting?"

The guardian gave off a bit of silence until he came up with a really good answer.

Alex: "We run for it…"

Immediately the team's reaction was shocking, yet unexpected.

Teen Titans: "What!"

Alex looked back at the others and reassured them that everything would be fine.

Alex: "Don't get all worked up. I got this all figured out. The moment the slab comes down, it rises up, giving us a minimal amount of time to run past it before it falls again. There is no room for error, but it will work."

The group stayed quiet until Robin came and told him that it's a bad idea.

Robin: "I don't like this idea. This sounds a little suicidal to me."

Alex: "We don't have any other options on the table. This is the only path we have to take if we are able to find our way back to the data center. We need to move forward and get you guys back to the past ASAP. Now, I'll go first."

Alex stepped up to the plate and waited for the slab to come down. Holding his breath, he paid closed attention to the movements of the slab and took his time to plan it through. The moment the slab moved up, it was Alex's time as he quickly made a quick dash and ran straight to the trap. In the second second, he headed to that trap. Third second, he was over the trap. Fourth second, he was behind the trap. When the fifth second struck, the slab started to fall and hit the floor. Alex quickly stopped himself and looked back to see if he made it. To his surprise, he was able to get out of there without getting flat. Sighing in complete relief, he looked at the others, who were still surprised that their guardian made it, and told them to come through.

Alex: "See? What I tell ya? Just had to wait for the right time. Come on!"

Robin shook his head from the shock he witnessed and glad that Alex was still alive. Which means the others can go through just like him. So he looked at his teammates and told them to do it.

Robin: "You heard him team. Time to get a move on. Just remember what he said. Wait for the slab to rise up, then we'll run."

Robin then positioned himself and got ready for the slab to fall and rise up. The moment it did that, the Titan leader ran and had around five seconds before it falls again. He was able to pass through it before it did flatten him. Once he got out of there, the other Titans follow suit, running through the trap when it raises itself. Both Cy and BB ran out of there while the girls flew in mid air. All of them made it before the slab would hit them. Once everyone was out of that death trap, they all took a breather and was catching a quick break.

Raven: "Well that was tensed."

Cyborg: "At least we made it. Barely…"

Alex: "Lets not congratulate ourselves for this. We still have a long ways to go."

The team then continued their journey through the narrow rocky hall filled with ambers, growth, and edges. Soon enough, they walked out of the hall and entered another room. Again, it was a huge area with a fiery pit on the floor, big skulls decorated on the wall, and a demonic growth hole on the ceiling. What's even stranger is that there were ghostly souls flying from the pit to the growth hole. On the other side of the room was another passage that might take them to somewhere else. The team just looked at the souls and was amazed by this.

Starfire: "Now that is amazing. Yet very, who do you say that, completely freaky."

Raven: "They must be innocent souls that lost their way and now trapped within Hell for all eternity. I feel so sorry for all of them."

Beast Boy: "But we're under the UAC, right?"

Alex: "Yeah… But now that Hell's spreading, they're creating their environment in our own world. And if the fleet gets here, it's going to get much worse."

He then looked at the passage on the other side and was confident by this.

Alex: "Let's get going. There's a passage there that might take us somewhere."

They quickly headed to the passage, getting passed the pit that was next to them. But just as they were passing it, they all heard a strange hissing sound coming from inside the pit itself. They all turned their heads to the pit on the right and notice multiple creatures coming out of it. Those creatures were of course Vulgars climbing up to the surface and was shrieking out loud. Alex pointed his plasma rifle with a fresh cartridge within and open fire.

Alex: "Blow them away!"

The team then pulled everything in their arsenal just to clear them off. There was wave after wave of disks, birdarangs, lasers, bolts, blasts, and projectiles heading to the skeleton bug like creatures, picking them off one after another. But more Vulgars keep on coming out of the pit and completely outnumbers the group. They even threw green fireballs at them just to take them out themselves. For most of the time, Raven used her shield to protect her friends while the rest of the time, Beast Boy used his Grabber to take the green projectiles and fire them back at the demons. The battle went on for about a few more minutes until the last of the Vulgars were dead. As soon as the battle was finished, Cy deactivated his cannon and was getting annoyed by all of this.

Cyborg: "Man, this is ridiculous! How can we even get to Gamma without being attack with monsters or get close to any traps?"

Robin: "That must mean we might be getting closer to the place. If we could find our way back to the Database Center, we might reach Gamma in time."

Beast Boy: "And how are we going to get there? The hallway we need to take is gone and we have to get back to this crazy place."

While everyone was talking, Alex looked back at the passage they should take and wondered if they should be ready to fight what's in there. But while he was thinking about it, he noticed something that got him surprised. Standing in front of the passage was another visitor. But the strangest part is that it wasn't any demon or zombie. Instead, it was just a regular person. And this was no ordinary human; it was someone he use to know. The person is a six-year-old boy wearing a light blue polo shirt, Capri pants and a pair of sneakers with socks in them. Upon closer observation, he could tell by the person's face with the innocent eyes and the warm smile. Alex's reaction was with wide shocking eyes and a gaping mouth, completely speechless.

Alex: "No… It can't be… Jim?"

The person known as Jim gave off an wider smile, but the smile looked suspicious. Almost evil to be more precise. But then, Jim started to walk right into the passage the group was going to head into the first place. Curious by this, he decided to follow Jim and wondered where he was taking him. As he was following him, Robin told the others his thought without realizing what Alex is looking at.

Robin: "Well its apparent that there's only one passage here, so we have to take it. Right Alex?"

The moment he turned around, he noticed the Alex was not next to him. Instead, he saw the guardian going into the passage they were about to head into. Everyone just started for a while and was completely confused by this.

Beast Boy: "Huh… That's strange… What's his hurry?"

Robin: "Don't know, but we have to catch up quick before we loose him."

Quickly everyone ran into the passage, catching up with Alex as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Alex was running after Jim through the narrow hall, being careful not to trip on anything. He then reached his hand out and called out his name, trying to stop him.

Alex: "Jim wait! Stop! I just want to talk to you."

He continued to run to him as Jim was playing catch up. He made a sudden stop and noticed he was in a few forks in the road. There were five different entryways, all leading to different parts of the Hell UACs in. Alex wasn't sure where his friend is now and wasn't sure where he's going. Wondering about this, he heard a voice from behind.

Robin: "Alex!"

He quickly turned around and saw the Titans regrouping with him. Once they were all together, the Titan leader wanted to know what was the guardian's problem.

Robin: "Alex, what's wrong with you? You should know better then to leave without us. What were you thinking?"

Alex remained quiet and wasn't sure how he's going to explain this. He quickly took a deep breather and explained to him as much as possible.

Alex: "Sorry Rob, but I guess I was chasing ghost right now."

Robin sighed to himself and shook his head, trying to forget about it.

Robin: "Well either way, we need to get to Gamma. Though this might be a bit of a problem…"

They all looked at the five passages and were a little cautious about this.

Raven: "Great, now we got five places to go to. This gets even complicated then before."

Starfire: "So, which path should we take? They all seem promising."

Robin: "Maybe Star. But one of these passages might lead us back to the center while the others are just traps waiting for us. We have to be careful not to step into the wrong tunnel."

Beast Boy: "Why don't we all split up, so we can cover more ground and see if any of us on the right path?"

Cy looked at his friend and told him that's not going to happen.

Cyborg: "That would be a bit extreme. If any of us split up and searched for the right way, any one of us will step into the trap and probably get killed. Ain't no way I'm separating and die for nothing."

Robin: "Whatever the case, we have to get to the Ark and get back home fast before the fleet arrives. Now which path should we take?"

The team looked around and wondered this themselves. But for Alex, it was something else that got his attention. In the second passage, there was a shadow along the stonewalls. Judging by the shape of it, he noticed that the shadow obviously belonged to his only friend the UAC. But just before he came to a conclusion, the shadow immediately disappeared into the hall. Thinking about this, the guardian wondered if this is some kind of trick, or if his friend is showing him the way. So he pointed his finger at the opening and told his team where to go.

Alex: "Let's go this way."

Everyone turned their heads to Al and was a little skeptical. Even Robin approached him and wondered about his decision.

Robin: "Are you sure about this Alex? You know it could be trap or some demon waiting for us."

Alex sighed to himself and thought the Boy Wonder was right. But after seeing the shadow of Jim, he has to be curious if that's the way or not. He looked up at the passage and told him they had no other choice.

Alex: "It could be possible… But we're press for time and we have to make the difficult choices along the way. Besides, I have a hunch we could be going to right way."

He then entered this passage and tried to follow what he was seeing. The rest of the team was a little confused, not to mention perplexed at the decision.

Starfire: "Is it me, or is our guardian getting the paranoid right now."

Cyborg: "Yeah, what's wrong with this guy? He's not like he's acting like himself."

Beast Boy: "Maybe he saw a ghost. I'm mean, we saw a lot of crazy stuff as of late."

All of them were walking into the passage and followed Alex through it. But there was one Titan that didn't follow the others. That person was Raven. She was a little curious about Alex herself. She could tell that he was distracted lately and could sense another presence with them. She wondered if something from Alex's past is connected to this bizarre behavior. As she was thinking about that, she heard a voice from everybody's obnoxious green teen.

Beast Boy: "Hey Raven! Hurry up!"

Raven shook her head and realized the others have already gone. She quickly ran up into the passage and played catch up with the rest of her friends.**

* * *

This is where I'm going to stop this chapter. Again, sorry I had to cut it short but I had to save on the time and energy I needed. Rest assure, the rest of the chapter will be revealed on the next update. Including the shocking twist you will never see coming. Please Review.**


	46. Unexpected Reunion

**Okay… As promised, I give you the second part of the Doomed Titans chapter. Again, I would like to apologize to the sudden cut. When you are too busy with other things and writing a story takes too long, you had to split the chapter in half. Not to mention that this story is almost finished. Just a few more chapters and I'm all done. I just hope that some of the chapters won't take longer then this one. Now moving on, no reviews to speak of so far and the hit counter is on 22 on the last chapter. I think the idea of cutting the chapter must've been the cause of this slowness. I just hope this chapter we'll get more attention and if not, well there's always the next one. the Titans get closer and closer to Gamma. Unknown to them is that their guardian is encountering someone he thought was gone a long time ago. Is this person helping them, or is this another trick?**

**Chapter Notes**

**There is one scene from House of the Dead 4 game that involves an elevator shaft and spiders. I was thinking using the Vagary for the action scene along with the Ticks and Trites. You know it when I get there. As I said on the last chapter, I'm going to add a little twist to the story that will make some heads turn. Now, I'm not going to tell you what the twist is. You just have to read it for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Unexpected Reunion

**Site 3, Pit Elevator: November 16, 2145, 11:56 A.M.**

In the entrance of the caverns, it was completely dark and quiet. But then, a huge metallic door opened up and a mine cart came down the track from the outside. The cart then slowed down until it made a complete and utter stop in the middle docking area of the entrance. Once it got there and door opened and the person who stepped out of it was none other then the marine with the procession of the Soulcube. After getting the security clearance from Pierce Roger's PDA, he journeyed to the Freight Cart Control room to bring the train back to docking bay in site 3. After a couple of detours and vicious attacks on demons, he was able to get out of there and headed towards the Site 3 docking area. Now that he made it, he looked up at the elevator shaft and took a deep breath. He knew the moment he entered the cavern, he's going to face more demons from below. He knew that they were protecting the main excavation site where Hell's gateway is hidden. But he has to push forward and seal it up at once in order to prevent this madness from spreading to Earth. Looking up at the entrance to the caverns, he excelled and got ready for the fight of his life.

Main Marine: "All right, here we go."

He stepped foot into the shaft and looked at the terminal. He's glad that the terminal was working or else he would be in trouble. He clicked on the _'transfer'_ icon and the doors behind him begin to close. After that, the lift started to lower itself down, descending deeper and deeper to a new Hell.

* * *

**Database Maintenance, Service Storage: November 16, 2145, 11:58 A.M.**

Back in Database Maintenance, it was all quiet in Service Storage. It was a bit of a compact room for secret storage for tools and equipment. There was a small shelf in the right side of the room, and a service ladder on the left that can take people up to the floor above them. On the bad side, there's a skeleton on the ground that use to be a casualty of the nightmare and a demonic growth tunnel on the back wall the goes to somewhere. Minutes later a group came out of that tunnel and entered this small room. As always, this team was still Alex and the Teen Titans. The group looked around the area and could tell they were once again out of that dangerous place.

Beast Boy: "Phew… Glad we're out of there again. But where are we now?"

Cyborg: "Good question. This place looks completely compact."

Alex checked the digital map on his PDA just to see where they were. After that, he now knew the location.

Alex: "Looks like we're in some kind of service storage area. This could explain tightness of the room."

He continued to check and noticed something else, smirking at it.

Alex: "And wouldn't you know it, we're just above Data Storage. Looks like we're in the right track."

He looked around the room to find a way up. He then looked at the service ladder that was locked down with a touch monitor next to it. Looking at that, he approached the touch screen and pressed the _'Extend Ladder'_ icon on it. In seconds, the ladder started to rise up and reached the ceiling above it. Once it touched the ceiling a hatch opened above it and let the ladder to go through it. The ladder then made a complete stop and yellow lights started to blink on and off for a few seconds. Alex looked up and smiled to himself, then peeked at the others and told them to go up.

Alex: "Well, why are we all standing around here for? Let's head on up."

The guardian went first and climbed up the ladder, followed by Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Ask for Starfire and Raven, they used their flying abilities to rocket pass the boys and flew right through the compartment. Once everyone was out of the small storage area from below, they made it to Data Storage. It was a huge room with rows and rows and terminals gathering all known data throughout the facility, mostly in Gamma Labs. Of course the place is in complete disrepair. Few of the terminals were malfunctioning with others toppled over and sparking about, the lighting completely messed up, and the blood on the floors and walls. Alex looked around and wondered about their next location.

Alex: "Now lets see… The executive offices aren't far from here. We need to look for a doorway that could take us there. Let's get a move on."

They continued to walk down the long row of terminals, looking for their way into the executive offices. As they were walking, they heard a grunting noise in front of them. That's when they saw a Commando Zombie coming out of the left side of the terminal section and charged to them with incredible speed and a tentacle arm ready to whip around. Alex, leading the way, took his shotgun out and pointed it at the muscled bound zombie, waiting for the right moment to shoot. The zombie immediately jumped up into the air and was ready to strike from above. The guardian quickly pointed his gun up and pulled the trigger, shooting the zombie right at the head. That shot caused its head to explode and killed it on the spot. Once it's dead, the team continued to move forward. But that was soon cut of by a roadblock, and not just any roadblock. This block involves demonic growth with razor sharp claws sticking out of the floor. But on the bright side, there is a way to get around it. They turned left and pass the different isles of data terminals. But then, another trap was about to take place. Coming out of the hiding places, two Commando Zombies holding chain guns opened fire on the group. Raven quickly formed a shield and protected her team from the barrage of bullets. Cyborg got his chain gun ready while Alex took his grenade out. The moment Raven let her shield down, the guardian quickly armed it and threw it at the two. The blast didn't kill them, only stung them long enough for Cy to deliver the ultimate blow. He let the drum spin and his own barrage of armor piercing ammunition took the two down incredibly fast. Raven then let her shield down fully and the group proceeded, with the hybrid gathering the remaining ammo belts that were left behind. As they reached the end, they turned right and entered another row of terminals, keeping their guards up from whatever's going to attack them. That's when two clouds appeared and struck down multiple lightning bolts, bringing two more Commando Zombies in the fray. And with a corridor this small, there's no escape for the team. The two then charged to the group and ready to turn them to nothing. Starfire then help the others out by charging her star bolts and shoot them at the zombie from behind. At the same time, Alex aimed his shotgun, which is loaded with two fresh shells, and took another shot at the zombie from in front. The two of them were dead before they had a chance to attack them. They continued they way to the offices until they reached the end of the row of terminals. They then turned left and entered a small corridor with monitors and servers on both ends. As they were walking down the area, they all heard a conversation on a radio frequency, all in a bizarre language. They knew what that meant and prepared for what's ahead. That's when a group of Z-Secs came out of their hiding areas and began firing. Quickly, the Titans took cover from the small compartments and waited for the right moment to fire back. Once they stopped firing, Alex came out of his hiding spot and used his machine gun to open a full load on them. But like the team, the security zombies took cover themselves and began reloading their clips. Though it might be impossible at the moment to take them out, Robin thought of a good way in getting them out. He took out an exploding disk and threw it straight to the end of the wall. The disk exploded on impact and caused the guards to fly out of their spots and took cover on the floor. This made them completely vulnerable and Alex knew it. He pointed his machine gun at the right targets and shoots each of them in the head with sheer accuracy. With them dead, the guardian approached the dead soldiers and took all of their clips and shells for his own weapons. So the group continued on and turned another left when they reached the end. Upon turning left, they saw a maintenance lift in front of them and its completely operational. Above the lift there was a digital sign that says _'Data Storage L2/Executive Offices'_.

Alex: "There! We're on the right track. Everyone into the lift!"

Soon enough, everyone got into the lift and the guardian pressed on the _'Raise Lift' _icon. The lift ascended upwards to the second floor of Data Storage. Once it got there, there was a sudden lightning strike and an Imp appeared right in front of them, getting the advantage it needed. Quickly, Alex got his shotgun out and fired at its waist before it gets the chance in attacking. Once its dead, the group got out of the lift and entered the second floor of Data Storage. As they were walking, they noticed shadows around the workstations and behind terminals. Their guess is that security zombies were hiding and waiting for them to get closer. Alex thought it was a good opportunity to take them down before they could attack. He took out two grenades, armed both of them, and threw them in their designated areas. Once the Z-Secs noticed the explosive objects close to their position, they immediately ran for their lives. Unfortunately, the grenades exploded and blew them up in mere seconds. With that problem out of the way, the group proceeded forward and turned right, where there's a door in front of them. As they were approaching it, the door opened up by itself and another Commando Zombie charged right to them. Cyborg shoved his friends out of the way and got his chain gun out to handle this threat. The drum then started to roll and multiple bullets came out and punctured the commando right through the chest, killing it before reaching its target. The team then went through the door and entered the security office of the facility. There were two pillars between them and a security checkpoint in front of them. The moment they entered the room, they walked into another trap. Two Z-Secs came out of the pillars with machine guns in tow and a Commando Zombie came out of the security office with a chain gun in its possession. They all then fired on the group and were going to kill them in point blank range. But seconds before the assault, Raven opened her cape and covered all of her friends and formed a black portal to sink right into the ground. The guards ceased fire and wondered what just happened and where the intruders went to this time. The Commando Zombie lowered his chain gun and searched the room, wondering where they're going to pop out. What it didn't know was that a black portal appeared on the ceiling, right above the muscle bound freak. And the worst part is that it didn't know about it until it was too late. The moment the zombie looked up, Robin came out of the portal with his R-Sword pointed down, rocketing towards the undead guard. Just like that, the sword got impaled right into its skull and brain and leaved it dead on the ground. Soon after, Starfire came down through the portal and fired two star bolts at the two remaining guards before they could turn around. The bolts power was so intense that it killed the two zombies on impact. The moment the room was cleared, the group continued to move ahead, searching for signs to their next location. They passed another set of metal doors and walked right through it. When they got passed those doors, they entered what appears to be some kind of huge and wide shaft. Judging by the rocky terrain, the group could tell that this facility was built on a mountain incline. There were two floors on this shaft, one floor they're on, and another above them. There were two ways in getting there, one are stairs on the left and the other is an access lift on the right. Alex then approached the edge of the catwalk just to see how deep is the chasm. To his surprise, it was completely deep, with the infection of Hell spreading and a lava pit at the bottom. Alex then looked up and had a good guess that the Executive Offices are above them. He looked at the Titans and told them the good news.

Alex: "At least we're heading in the right direction. The Executive Offices are one floor above us. We just need to head up."

Cyborg looked to his right and thought the elevator is a quick way in getting up. But when he look at it, he notice the lift was malfunctioning and sparks were flying out of the monitor. Seeing that, he shook his head and sighed.

Cyborg: "Too bad we can't use the lift. The damn thing's busted."

Beast Boy groaned to himself and thought this wasn't getting them anywhere. But then he turned to the right and noticed the stairs were still intact. Having that energetic grin on his fact, he told his friends about the other option.

Beast Boy: "At least the steps are still in one piece. C'mon guys! Last one up is a rotten egg!"

Beast Boy went ahead of the group and was about to head up. But then, the shaft began to shake a little bit, making the team unsteady. They look up and noticed piles of boulders raining down on them. Quickly Rae got her shield ready and covered everyone from being flattened. But most of the catwalk was destroyed along with the stairs that would take them up to the offices. The small avalanche lasted a few seconds until it all immediately stopped. The telepath removed the shield as the team saw the damage that happened. Even the steps were long gone too and there's a huge gap from one floor to the next. Looking at that Beast Boy chuckled very scared and wasn't expecting that.

Beast Boy: "Then again…"

Cyborg approached the edge of the broken stairway and knew that both ways up are long gone.

Cyborg: "Well, there goes our two options. What now?"

Robin thought about this then came up with another way in getting up.

Robin: "We take option number three."

He then looked at Raven and told her a favor.

Robin: "Raven."

Raven turned to Robin and nodded, knowing what he wanted. She then approached the edge of the broken stairs and closed her eyes to concentrate. The moment her eyes snapped open with white light, she waved her hands and black magical steps appeared where the old steps used to have been. Everyone watched on and was amazed by this sudden trick. Even Alex was impressed by this as he approached Raven, put his hand on her shoulder, and compliment her on her spell.

Alex: "Nice work Raven."

He then turned to the others and told them to move.

Alex: "All right, its time to head on up!"

Alex turned his head up to the second floor and was about to leave. But then he notices someone at the entrance to the offices. In fact, this person is the same person he encountered back in the underground Hell. His late best friend, Jim. Alex was still confused about this as Jim drew another vicious smile and walked away into the offices. He was completely curious about this, but didn't know the others were waiting for him to go on ahead.

Robin: "Uh… Alex? Are you okay? It looked like you spaced out for a moment there."

Alex shook his head and snapped out of it. He then looked at Robin and the others and decided to lie once more.

Alex: "Sorry about that Rob. I was just in deep thought is all. Now lets head up. We don't want to keep the Ark waiting for us."

He then went up the black stairs while the team looked on in complete confusion. But Robin told them to move a head anyways.

Robin: "You heard him team. Let's go!"

The team then followed their guardian and headed up the magical stairway. But when they went midway up, a cackle echoed the entire shaft. Knowing it was Betruger; they hurried up to reach the second floor. But then, they all felt a little toasty, as the shaft got a little hotter. Alex looked down and wondered why the access way was getting hot until he notice flames spewing upwards, heading straight to the team in incredible speed. Realizing this, he looked at the others and told them to move faster.

Alex: "Everybody head up!"

Quickly, everyone ran up to the entrance to the Executive Offices ran into it. Officially, everyone went into it except Beast Boy who jumped right into the entrance seconds before the flames reached him. The moment everyone got in, the fire appeared through the doorway and was completely hot. Looking at the flames, Alex sighed in relief and glad that no one was burnt.

Alex: "Phew… That was too close for comfort."

Everyone then turned to the other direction, away from the flames, and walked down a narrow path that goes through a couple of turns. They then approached a door that will take them into the offices. Once the door opened, they went into the administration section of the offices. On the left side were terminals for computers and such and on the right was security checkpoint for clearance and records. The place was a mess just like the rest of the facility with terminals sparking, loose floor tiles and a busted door that would lead to the restroom. As they were walking straight to the other side to reach the steps, two Z-Sec guards came out of the other doorway and pointed their weapons at them. The group saw this and took cover the instant shots were fired. Cyborg got out of his hiding place and used his sonic cannon to take them down in two blows. Once they were dead, the group moved straight into the waiting area of administration and was about to turn to the right. That's when they notice a dead body on one of the chairs, yet another casualty in this nightmare. But as they were walking past it, they notice the dead body coming back to life and getting off the chair, meaning it was a zombie faking it was dead. Alex quickly got his double barrel shotgun out and load two cases of shells at it before it could attack. Just as he did that, they all heard grunting from behind and turned around to see more zombies coming through the terminals. Robin then took out a freeze disk and threw it at the hoard. The disk exploded and in an instant the undead was frozen in place, all encased in a huge ice cube. Once they were out of the way, the group hurried to the door on the other end and entered the cafeteria. There was a small kitchen area on the left and a conference room on the right, but on both sides where Z-Sec soldiers and Commando Zombies, some with shields while others were holding chain guns machine guns, and shot guns. They all fired at the same time, wanting to kill them all before they could escape. Raven was able to put up a black wall to deflect the variety of projectiles but there's no telling how long she would hold them up. Alex looked at this and knew this was extremely bad.

Alex: "Well this is just dandy. We are surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned. Not to mention our only way to the main lift is blocked at the moment. How are we going to get out of this mess?"

Starfire looked at this and had something that could work.

Starfire: "Um… I think I have the idea that would destroy them."

Alex looked at the Tamaranean and raised an eyebrow.

Alex: "You have?"

Star nodded with a confident smile on her face. Alex rubbed his chin and thought maybe this idea Star has would work.

Alex: "Okay. If you think your plan would work, then do it. I don't have any other ideas to stop this at the moment."

Star smiled and approached the middle of the shielded wall with confidence on her face. She then started to focus as a green outline glows around her body. Knowing what Star is trying to do, the guardian looked at Raven and gave her another order.

Alex: "Raven, lower the shield on my mark."

Rae just looked at Alex and nodded, understanding what's bound to happen. So she concentrated hard to keep her shield up waited for her friend's signal. While she was waiting, Starfire was still charging up her powers, reaching to its potential. In all her years in experience, her star bolts came from within her body. Sometimes, if she can concentrate hard enough, her powers will reach ten fold. Enough to even kill half an army. All she needs to do is combine her righteous fury long enough for the impactful blow. At the same time, the guards and commandos continued their onslaught at the team with half of them firing and half reloading. At the same time, Raven held on to the shield as hard as she could. But she could tell that her black wall has cracks coming through it. She then used her magic to repair the cracks, but she's already up to her limit.

Raven: "Alex?"

The guardian lifted his hand up and told her to remain calm.

Alex: "Hang on…"

Alex continued to wait for the right moment to give the telepath the signal. He knows that he needed Star to follow her plan, whatever it was. The last thing he wants is for Rae to lower the shield and let the entire group to get mutilated by incoming firepower. As for Starfire, she was almost charged up and ready to finish them off. Once she reached the peak of her powers, she lifted her head up and opened her eyes, glowing incredibly bright.

Starfire: "I'm ready!"

Alex looked at Star and smiled, wondering what she's going to do. He then looked at Raven and told her to stand down.

Alex: "A'ight Rae, get rid of the shield."

The telepath looked at him and don't know if he's serious or not.

Raven: "What?"

Alex: "Just do it!"

Raven rolled her eyes around and decided to let go of her shield. When the guards saw the shield went down, they thought they were successful in destroying it and pointed their weapons just to finish them off. At the same time, the Tamaranean tightened her fists and her star bolts glowed intensely. The moment the black wall was completely down, the Z-Secs and Commando Zombies pointed their weapons at the team. But what they didn't know was that Starfire was charged up and ready for the ultimate blast. Once she placed her hands in front of her view, the huge energy exploded, engulfing the entire room, and leaving the guards no time to escape. In fact, the bolt energy was so bright that the Titans had little choice but to cover their eyes before they get completely blinded. Once the light faded, all that's left of the zombies was nothing but a bunch of smoking boots and around the room was sheered burns. Everyone got their eyes opened and couldn't believe what they saw. Even Alex was amazed by it and whistled very impressively.

Alex: "Damn girl… That's pretty amazing Star."

Star turned to see her friend and had a warm pleasant smile.

Starfire: "It is nothing. I just charged up my powers to the point they could kill someone. I never tried it before though."

Alex: "Heh… Well, it's not too late to try out new things as the old saying goes. C'mon, we're almost out of here."

Alex got his shotgun ready since they will be entering close corridors within the offices. Then the group walked past the cafeteria and entered the door with a sign above that says _'Office Corridor B'_. From there they followed the signs that could take them to the main lift to the main database center. The office section has long linear hallways with walk in offices for two people to work in. Above the ceilings, the group noticed signs of demonic growth spreading slowly with the ceilings slowly melting away. Cautious, the group slowly walked down the hallway, checking each office before proceeding forward. So far all they saw was regular zombies and Imps coming out of them. But the team was able to get out of there with the occasional shotgun blasts, star bolts, sonic cannons, and the R-Sword. As they were walking down the hall, they notice the their path was blocked by demonic growth coming from the ceiling to the floor. Beast Boy just sighed and knew this was a dead end.

Beast Boy: "So much for going that way. Now what?"

Alex thought about this until he heard a voice coming from not far from him.

_'Alex…'_

He quickly turned his head to the right and heard it coming from the restroom next to them. Curious, he told his friends where to go next.

Alex: "We'll go through there. There might be an alternative route through the bathroom."

The team looked at the entrance to the bathroom and wondered if there is one. They of course put that aside as they all entered the bathroom. They looked around noticed nothing that resembles an entrance, just dimly litted lights and a stench of blood and decaying bodies. Raven just looked at this and wondered if Alex is loosing it.

Raven: "Okay… There's appears to be no other way through. Guess that means we're trapped."

Alex blinked a couple of times and thought there was a passage coming from the rest room.

Alex: "That's impossible! I had a hunch that there was another way to the main lift. That had to be."

Beast Boy: "Well, it looks like there's no way out. Should we back track now and find another way?"

Just as the team was about to find another way to Gamma, a metal bathroom wall in front of them burst open and the group positioned themselves ready for a battle. But there was no monsters coming out of it. Just an empty compartment with a ladder heading up. The team just looked at the alcove and was a little confused as to why it opened up. But then they heard a silent but childish voice tell them to follow it.

_'Over here…'_

The Titans just heard this voice and wondered who that voice belongs to. But Alex, who he knows that's Jim's voice, decided to follow it.

Alex: "Well, it looks like we do have a way through. Let's go up."

Alex walked ahead and approached the ladder heading up while the others wondered if Alex's hunch had some help. But being they have little choice, they decided on following Alex and hope that where they're going could be to Gamma. Once they went up the ladder, they enter a maintenance area above the offices. They journeyed through the tight path and went through twists and turns that would take them somewhere. As they are midway through this path, they all heard cries and sounds of 'mama' between them. They all looked around just to see if there are any monsters coming towards them. Just then, small vents started to burst open and a large number of Cherubs came out of the vents and flew towards the Titans with their lobster claws ready to cut them down. Alex in the front got his machine gun ready while Robin in the back got his R-Sword out and positioned it ready to fight back. Quickly, the two of them picked the baby monsters off with bullets and slices. Unfortunately, more Cherubs came out of the woodworks and completely outnumbered the team. Starfire saw this and decided on helping the two out, since she was the one who encountered the little cretins when the invasion started. She flew up to the ceiling with her eyes glowing and fired her beams to the left, taking out the Cherubs all the way in the back. She then turned her head to the right and mopped up the rest of them. Within moments, the Tamaranean killed all of them and the path was cleared. Alex puts away his weapon and the team proceeded in reaching the lift. But then, they stopped as they encounter junctions with three different paths. The group wasn't sure what to do now that they enter this part of the maintenance area. Surely they want to get to the Ark and get back home, but the last thing they want is to take the wrong path and get mauled by demons at the end. Alex thought about which path to take until he heard a voice coming from his dead friend on the left.

_'This way…'_

Al turned his head to that direction and thought it was a sure shot idea. So the told the team to move in that directions.

Alex: "Let's take this path."

Quickly, the team went left and walking down the linear hall the late Jim was taking them. As they were walking, the team felt a bit of a tremor beneath their feet. At first, they thought that is was nothing and continued to walk. But then, that tremor got stronger then the last one. That's when they realized that the flooring they were on was completely unstable. They were just about the get out of the flooring until it quickly gave way and the group fell to the floor below it. Well, the boys fell while the girls managed to float the moment the floor collapsed. When that mess is over, the girls looked down and saw the others in the cubical offices, completely piled up.

Starifre: "Friends! Are you all in the piece of one?"

Robin, who was on top of that pile, slowly stirred and looked up at his friend, answering her question.

Robin: "We're fine Star. We weren't unaware of that collapse. Where's Alex?"

The moment he said that, they all heard a loud murmur coming from underneath them.

Alex: "I'm under you!"

The boys blinked a couple of time and looked down, only to realize that Alex was underneath Cyborg, completely buried. Not knowing what to do, the guardian told them and a loud demanding voice.

Alex: "GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

Quickly, the boys got off of him and gave him a little more room to breath. Alex quickly got up in an Indian position and took deep breaths, getting all the air into his lungs. Robin didn't know he and the others were above him and tried to be apologetic on his friend.

Robin: "Sorry about that Al. Didn't expect you were underneath us."

The guardian looked at him and responded back.

Alex: "Yeah? Well, I just didn't know that was going to happen. What happened anyways?"

Robin looked up and notices the hole they went through with the girls still flying. Observing the damage, he explained to Alex what happened.

Robin: "Looks like the floor from the maintenance shaft must've gave way. Bad construction I guess. Whatever the case we can't go up there."

Alex sighed to himself, knowing that it was just shitty support and the like.

Alex: "Well ain't that a kick in the ass."

Beast Boy: "So, where are we anyways?"

Al checked the area out and notice nothing but cubicles offices, half of them were damaged severely and blood was smeared all over the floor. Upon this observation, Alex knew where they are.

Alex: "Looks like the temp offices. This must be where recruiters and record storers be to handle the minor stuff."

He got his PDA out and used his touch pen to see where they need to be next. But moment he looked into is, he smirked and knew where to go now.

Alex: "Luckily, we're much closer to the main lift. We just have to go one floor up and take the second level. Then we have to pass the security checkpoint. It might be locked when we get there, so we have to gain access to the security terminal to override the lockdown. Once we head up the lift, we're going to be in the main Database and much closer to Gamma."

Alex just got up and turned to the boys, telling them to do the same.

Alex: "Everybody up! It's time we get to the lab and take you all home. Hurry before-"

Just then, he heard cocking and loadings behind him. He slowly turned around and saw multiple Z-Secs holding their shotguns and machine guns at him. Noticing this, he begins to realize that the sound of the crash has gotten their attention and went in to investigate. He should of known this from the start but was too busy tell the other to get off him to realize. One of the guards yelled to him, but it was a language he didn't understand at all. So he cocked an eyebrow and asked him in a polite way.

Alex: "I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. Can you explain it in English por favor?"

The guard yelled again in that language and the others responds by pulling their triggers. Alex eyes were bugged wide and immediately ducked down behind one of the cubicles seconds before shots fired. The rest of the team saw everything and took cover themselves as bullets and shells flew about and hitting the metal bulletproof walls. The guards continued their onslaught, not realizing the girls were hiding up in the maintenance shaft where the roof broke away. They were watching this and realized they have to do something fast before they could kill their friends. Raven came up with an idea and tightened one of her fists and it was glowing black. She then said her magic words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Immediately, the cubical walls in front of the guards were covered in black energy and started to wobble. The guards looked at that and wonder what it was. That's when they look up and saw the girls with Rae's eyes glowing white. Noticing all of this, all of them pointed their weapons at her and were prepared to fire. Unfortunate for them, Starfire was able to shoot their weapons out of their hands with her eye beams, making them completely unarmed. Once they were weaponless, the telepath waved her hands and sent the cubicle walls flying straight to them, crushing them between the walls behind them. All of them killed on the impact as the walls dropped after Rae released her magic and the guards just plummeted on the floor. The boys sighed in relief and got up from their hiding spots, looking up at the girls as Alex raised his hand up to them.

Alex: "Nice work girls! Now lets reach the lift."

The girls nodded and flew down to the others while the guardian gathered up the ammo scattered around from the dead zombies. Once all the ammos been added and the groups is together, the team continued their journey to the elevator that would take them to the main database center. They all walked to the door that would take them up to the second floor. They passed through that door and saw a set of steps that go a few stories higher then they thought. Probable guess is that the maintenance area they were in was much bigger, so its possible that the second floor was a little higher then they expected. The group looked at the guardian and had questionable looks on their faces. The guardian just looked at them and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex: "What? You expect it to be one flight of stairs? Head on up!"

Thinking of nothing else, the group decided to follow him and went up the first flight of stairs. However, the moment they were midway, a vent burst open and an Imp came down blocking their path. It shrieked at them and was about to slash Alex. The guardian quickly took his shotgun out and used it to block the demon's attack. He then shoved it away from him and positioned it ready to fire a load of shells on it. The moment it got killed, the team then turned around and went up the second flight of steps. Just then, an alcove opened up and a fat zombie appeared out of it, lumbering towards the group. Alex was able to reload before heading up and used his weapon to blast the undead individual through the chest, letting blood and guts to spill all over the floor. With another one down, the group then went up to the third flight and was halfway to the next room. Another vent burst open and another Imp appeared out of it. Alex was going to use his shotgun again and dispose the next target, but he heard whisperings from behind. He and the others turned around and saw another Imp being summoned out of the red cloud and orange lightning. Now they realize this was a trap set up by Betruger. Alex also knew that the Imp was in front of them and the one behind was a distraction. He quickly turned around and saw the monster using its claws to slash the guardian to bits. Alex used his prosthetic robotic arm and protects himself from the assault. The Imp in the back took the opportunity to charge a fireball and throw it at the group. Cyborg, who was in the back of the group, turned a certain way and was able to deflect it with his metal armor. He had his arm a little seared, but it was still functional. He quickly tightened his fist and used the arm he was using as a bat to swing it to the demons. He got it right in the chin and sends the creature flying to the wall, smashing it on impact. It lowered to the ground but it didn't die, as it slowly came up and was about to counter attack. So Cy took his chain gun out and ripped the Imp to shreds, killing it and leaving it with blood splattered on the wall. As the first one was dead, the guardian was busy with the other Imp in front of him. He was blocking and dodging every attack the demon used. There were scratches on his armor and minor cuts on his arm, but he's still surviving the assault. The creature then did a high slash to rip the guardian's face. Alex quickly ducked down from the slash and had the opening he was looking for. He positioned his shotgun up and used the butt of his weapon to hit the demon on the chin. He succeeded as it stumbled back and away from the human, giving Al the perfect time to finish the Imp. He fixed his rifle the right way and pulled the trigger to end its life. With both Imps gone, the team went up the final flight and saw the doorway that would take them to the second floor offices. Just as they were about to reach it, a cloud appeared at the entrance and a Relevant arrived blocking their way through. It quickly fired its shoulder-mounted rockets at the group and was about to end it all. Beast Boy quickly got his Grabber out and pointed at both rockets, firing the green thin light at the two of them. The moment he got them, he quickly let them go in order to avoid getting dragged around by them and let them miss the team in the other direction. Alex then got his plasma rifle out and used a full load of plasma projectiles at the skeleton soldier, killing it within seconds. Now that every monster is long gone, the Titans entered through the door and into the second floor of the executive offices. But unlike the first office branch, this branch is a big mess. In the middle of the room, was a summoning area with a pentagram, multiple candles and five dead bodies around the borders, huge demonic growth all over the ceiling with a hole in the middle, and a message written in blood in front of them saying _'This is the end.'_ Everyone looked around and could tell this wasn't a good thing.

Beast Boy: "Guess this office had seen better days."

Alex: "This looks like another summoning area. This is bad. If any demon gets through there, we're in trouble. We have get out of here quick before its too late."

The group quickly walked up a wall to the left and passed the summoning pentagram. They then turned a corner and approached the two metal doors that would take them to the security checkpoint.

Alex: "All right, this is where the security checkpoint is at. Once we find a way to unlock it, we'll take the lift up to the Main Database center."

Alex slowly approached the door and was about to enter. But then Raven sensed something coming from the other side of the door and it wasn't anything that's pleasant. She immediately put her hand out to him and encased him in a black dome, covering him completely from head to toe. She then waved her hand back and he flew back as far as possible. At the same time, the doors opened up and monstrous growth was blocking the way. Not only that, but a wormlike creature came out of it and roared with its razor sharp teeth showing, wanting to eat some live flesh. It sank back into the hole and the doors closed, locking completely. Alex got up from the push back after the small dome around him faded away completely. Starring at the door that was about to eat him, he was a little shaky by it.

Alex: "Okay, didn't see that one coming…"

As they thought that was over with, they all heard a satanic language echoing throughout the offices. That's when an orange cloud appeared over the pentagram and an orange lightning bolt came on down. Everyone turned around and got themselves ready to fight what's going to appear. What they saw was an Archvile appearing from the center and raised its arms up in the air, shrieking out loud. At the same time, multiple Commando Zombies surround the group and all had chain guns in their possession. Alex looked at all of it and knew about this.

Alex: "Now that I saw coming."

All of them pull the trigger and began firing while the humanoid demon launched a wave of fire at the team. Raven quickly formed a bubble shield and protected the entire team from the onslaught. Waves upon waves of bullets and fire kept hitting the shield and smoke surrounded the object. Once all the clips were empty, and the fire was gone, the zombies waited to see if it was all over. The moment the smoke cleared, they notice no bodies, let alone a shield. All they saw was an empty space with no one to be found. All the commandos looked at the empty spot and wondered what happened to their targets. What they didn't know was that black portals appeared from the ceilings and exploding disks came down from them. All the commandos looked down at the disks and realized what they are. But before they could get out, the disks detonated and killed them all in one blast. The Archvile looked around and noticed all the Commandos dead and dissolving away. It tried to figure out how that happened until six portals appeared on the floor. Suddenly, the Titans came out of their holes and fired everything they got at the monster, giving it little time to attack or defend. So it died in seconds and disappeared out of existence. With all of them dead, Cy deactivated his sonic cannon and wiped his hands in success.

Cyborg: "Well, that was easy."

Robin: "Yeah, but still… Our way out is blocked off entirely. How are we going to get out of here?"

The second he said that, they all heard a loud clank from not too far from them. Alex, on instinct, turned and pointed his weapon at the sound and saw an alcove opened up next to the blocked door. There were no monsters coming out of it, but he did see a human shadow on the floor walking away. Alex starred at it and believed that the late Jim was showing the way. As he was looking at it, he heard Robin's voice breaking his train of thought.

Robin: "Alex, what is it?"

The guardian turned around and saw his friends with their weapons and powers at the ready wanting to know what he found. Al lowered his weapons and smiled at his discovery.

Alex: "Well Robin, I think we found your answer. Everyone head into the alcove!"

The group raised an eyebrow and was a little skeptic about their friend's decision. Alex then sighed to himself and told them it was safe.

Alex: "What? You guys are looking at me like I got something in my teeth. Get into that passage or we stay here and wait for more demons to appear. Your choice."

Everyone just looked at each other and wondered what's gotten into their guardian. But they decided to trust him and followed Alex right into the alcove that burst opened. It was completely narrow and completely red, but it was leading them one way and there was no other direction they could take. They went straight all the time until they saw the end of the path not far from them. Once they exit the maintenance path, they were in a hallway they have no idea where they were. But when Alex checked the area, he saw a room next to them with a huge airlock door that appears to be locked. He then looked at the sign above the airlock door and it reads _'Main Database Center'_. The others looked up at the sign and all of them knew where they were now.

Robin: "Well at least we're at the right direction."

Alex: "Looks that way. But it appears to be locked up tight. Let's head to the security checkpoint and override the door."

The guardian and the others entered the security checkpoint and check to see if there was a terminal that could unlock the airlock that's blocking their way through. The security checkpoint was a big room with multiple consoles, a Health Station, and another locker cabinet that would hold whatever's in there. As they were searching, Alex noticed a PDA sitting on one of the terminals. He picked it up and observed what it was. What he saw was an audio log on a prototype weapon. He pressed play on it and listened to what this person was saying.

_'This is the audio log of John Meltzer, October 10th 2145. The prototype of the new BFG 10000 arrived a few weeks ago and I got to say, it looks amazing! I mean the BFG 9000 was cool and all, but the new model is completely different. It has a nice firm grip on the trigger handle and was lightweight unlike the last model with the big and bulky handle. And the firepower? Wow! I thought the 9000 version was powerful, but this one was completely different. Instead of energy building, it has of combination of plasma and high dense energy to kill anything and anyone that comes into contact. Was able to do a target test on it and it passed with amazing colors. I bet this bad boy would ultimately change the face of any war in the near future. Possibly bring universal peace. But I digress… This is an extremely powerful weapon and if fallen into the wrong hands it could lead to very dangerous consequences. I tooken the liberty in storing the BFG 10000 in the Munitions Lot up at Gamma's security station. As if the boys up there has enough hardware as it is. Security clearance was given to me and all the others in the security staff for taking stock on weapons and ammo. But if you're in the mood in trying the prototype out, it's in a locked storage room with the code 852 to enter. End of log.'_

As the log stopped, Alex thought about what it said. A prototype that's much better then the 9000 model? That could be pretty interesting trying something like that and do a lot of damage. As he was thinking about it, he heard Beast Boy's calling.

Beast Boy: "Alex! I think I found it!"

Alex turned around and saw BB pointing at the terminal he found. Thinking about the munitions lot the guy was talking about, he decided to take his PDA out and connect it to the other for downloading. Once he did that, he approached the changeling and checked out the terminal with the others joining him. He looked at the screen and it said on the title, _'Airlock Lockdown' _with a button icon under it saying 'Override'. Smiling at this, he clicked on the button and the red screen turned green, followed by an announcement over the speakers.

_'Attention: Override sequence initiated. Airlock access to Main Database Center now accessible.'_

With that said, Alex smiled more and turned to the team for the good news.

Alex: "Well, we're getting closer to Gamma. Let's all head to the airlock. There's a huge lift when we enter."

The Titans nodded and were leaving the security office. As Alex was following them, he noticed another screen that had a journal log on it. It stated that new ammo had been added into storage locker with the code 619 to gain access. Looking at the log, he turned to see the security locker and figured that he could use more ammo to help him fight through the Database Center until getting to the Gamma for more ammo. So he approached the locker and typed in the code. As the door opened upwards, he saw two cases of plasma cartridges, a box of shells, and a stack of clips. Seeing the ammo, Alex smirked and collected everything he needed. After that, he approached his PDA and removed it from the other when it was finished downloading. He joined in the group and left the security checkpoint.

Alex: "Time to go guys. Let's get into the airlock and get out of this death trap."

They were about to leave until they all heard a loud roar coming from behind them. The team turned around and saw a wall burst open, where a Pinky came out of it and charged right towards them. Cy was able to get everyone out of the way and used his chain gun to rip the huge bull like beast to shreds. After its death, Alex pressed the _'Open'_ icon and the airlock rose slowly. As the team got in, the guardian pressed the _'Transfer'_ icon and the airlock started its sequence. When the doors closer, air came through the nozzles, and the other door opened, they saw a construction lift that ascended upwards to the Database Center. But that's not the only thing they saw. Welcoming them to the lift were a large group of Imps, Maggots, Vulgars, and Z-Secs carrying weapons. The Titans just looked at that and knew it was too good to be true.

Robin: "Looks like Betruger rolled out the red carpet for us."

Starfire: "And they are blocking our way of passage."

Alex just looked on with glaring eyes and came up with an idea that could get them out of there.

Alex: "Then it looks like we have to make a passage. Beast Boy, clear the way!"

The changeling knew what the guardian was talking about, so he turned into a Triceratops and charged to the evil bunch in a stampeding speed. All of them saw that and was about to fire everything at the green dinosaur. But it was too little too late for the group in the middle as BB rammed right into them and sent them flying all over the place. The others watched on as the Triceratops made it into lift and turn back to his normal self. The army saw this and charged off fireballs and pointed their weapons at him, ready to kill in mere moments. But they completely forgot about the others that were behind them. That's when the Titans killed the remaining group with disks, lasers, bolts, blasts, and projectiles. After all of them were completely killed, everyone quickly got on the lift.

Alex: "Go, go, go! Into the lift!"

Once everyone got into the elevator, Al turned around and saw red clouds appearing where they got in. He knew what's bound to happen and hurried to the panel on the back end of the lift to press the _'raise lift'_ icon. Soon as he pressed that, the doors closed behind them the same time a group of Commando Zombies and Imps appeared on the other side. They all saw the elevator beginning to ascend up and had to stop them at once. One of the Commandos decided to rush to the lift door and tried to pry it open, but it was sealed so tight that it was impossible to get through. As the elevator was getting higher, the Imps decided to charge their fireballs and threw them at it. But there were too many girdles in the way that it was impossible to reach their desire target. When the lift disappeared from view the zombies and demons screeched and groaned out loud, knew they have failed miserably. The Titans heard all of that from the elevator and sighed in complete relief now that the danger was over with. Even Alex rolled his eyes around and couldn't help but to take a very deep breath.

Alex: "Finally! That mess is over. It's going to be smooth sailing from here on out guys. Lets get some rest. When we get to Gamma, they'll be waiting for us up there."

The team just agreed with their guardian and decided to take some rest after the nightmare they have suffered. But as they were resting up, they didn't notice a few huge insects were crawling along, watching them heading up to the Database Center. They then started to scurry up too to warn their kind on who's coming.

* * *

**Caverns – Area 1, Main Transfer Lift Shaft, November 16, 2145, 12:17 P.M.**

While the Titans were heading up, someone else was heading down. Deep in the caverns, the marine that has the Soulcube in his possession was heading to the Main Excavation Site to find the Hellhole the demons were coming out of. So far, his trip through the caverns was pretty hectic. The moment he entered the caverns, many demons continued to attack him with anything they have. But with his weapon and the Soulcube, he was able to survive the whole ordeal. It also means that he was getting closer to his destination. Now he's on the lift that's taking him deeper into the caves. As he was waiting, he took his PDA out and checked the log of Counselor Swan, wondering what he said on his log.

_'This is the audio log of Counselor Elliot Swann, dated November 16th, 2145. Campbell and I were unable to reach the main portal in the Delta Complex, but that portal may be inconsequential to a more disturbing discovery. We have uncovered reference to another portal, created by the demons themselves. A passageway between Hell and Mars. We suspect it resides within the cavern somewhere near the archeological dig. The fleet is on its way. Campbell and I will attempt to move there and somehow either shut it down or destroy it. That, ... that hellhole must be closed before the fleet arrives.'_

Once the log stopped, the marine knew that this was the only opportunity he needed to end all of it. All he has to do is make his way through the caverns and reach the main excavation sight. As he was waiting for the lift to get him to the second station, he heard Betruger's laugh echoing within the caverns. The moment he saw the station at a further distance, he noticed huge boulders raining down and destroying the track bridge that connects the lift to the entrance. Immediately, the lift made an abrupt stop as the marine checked the panel that says 'Lift Malfunction' when he knew what really happened. Looking down at the damaged bridge, he now knew where to take an alternate route, through the ground floor that has lava cracks. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the lift and landed on the ground, trying to navigate through the hot molten river. But after a few steps, he heard the sound of lightning from above. He looked up and saw an Archvile on the balcony summoning Cacodemons from above. Realizing this, he took his BFG out and pulled the trigger to charge. Once its fully charged, he started to say something quick and witty.

Main Marine: "All right freaks, have a taste of this!"

He then let go of the trigger and a huge blast of green energy came towards them.

* * *

**Database Center, Main Access Lift: November 16, 2145, 12:21 P.M.**

All the while, the Titans and Alex were still in the lift, heading on up to the main Database Center where an elevator would take them to Gamma Labs. Starfire and Beast Boy were sleeping peacefully while Cyborg, Robin, and Raven just sat there on the cold floor waiting until they reach the floor. Rob, with Star's head resting on his shoulder, checked his utility belt if he had plenty of disks and birdarangs left in his arsenal. So far, he had plenty of things needed, but it was a little low. So he has to ration on the throws and maybe use most of his combat on his R-Sword. Cy checked his systems to see what his status was. After that huge charge on the transportable power generator back in the Warehousing District, he was filled with enough power to last all day, not to mention that little recharge back in Cray's secret laboratory. According to his internal systems he's at over fifty percent full capacity, enough to last for a few hours before his reserve power system boots up. He just hopes he doesn't waist it all and souly concentrates on using his chain gun to help him through this mess. Raven was sitting in her lotus style, meditating and getting her powers in both emotional and mental state. She had been using most of her energy on creating multiple shields and blasts that it was straining her brain to the point of exhaustion. So she meditates long and hard just to get her powers in check. But as she was meditating, she sensed something coming from one of her friends. She opened one of her purple eyes and checked to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Alexander Kelly. He was just standing with a lean on the metal girder of the lift and his head turned away, as if he was in deep thought. Raven was a little suspicious about this since he's been acting strange as of late. So she got up and decided to intervene. As for Alex, he was in total deep thought. Ever since he spotted his friend Jim, who was dead since the tragic accident, a lot of questions been swirling in his head. How could he be alive all this time and why is he still the same age as he died? It didn't make any sense at all. Still, if he was able to see him again, he has to ask him what happened. Just as he was thinking about it he saw another shadow of his friend on the walls of the electric databanks. Alex shook his head and thought if he was being paranoid. As he was thinking about it, he heard the telepath's voice.

Raven: "Anything wrong?"

He turned his head and saw Raven with a worried expression on her face, even if it's emotionless. Sighing to himself, he answered her very calmly.

Alex: "No. Everything's fine. Why did you ask?"

Raven: "Because you don't look fine. You've been acting a little strange recently and taking dangerous risks that nearly ended us. What's gotten into you?"

Alex: "It's nothing really. Don't worry about me."

He then walked away and hides what he was thinking about. But Raven didn't buy it, for she knew something is bugging the guardian. At first she thought it was his father that betrayed him, but she could tell that he's over it pretty quick. So she believed it was something else. Then, she remembered the story Alex told her team about loosing a dear friend of his. So she asked him if that's what he's worried about.

Raven: "Is it Jim?"

Alex immediately stopped in his tracks and remained frozen completely. His eyes wide in surprise while his jaw dropped, leaving him speechless for the moment. Finally, he mustered up all the strength and turned to her slowly, wondering how she figured that out.

Alex: "How did you know?"

Raven: "Your story. When you talked about your friend a long time ago, you had that same expression. Plus, I sensed some guilt in you that have some connection to it."

Alex couldn't believe that his friend would come up with all of that. But since she's a telepath and she could read people's minds and thoughts, it was completely understandable. He was silent for a moment until he decided to fess up and tell her why he's acting like he's acting now.

Alex: "I saw Jim just recently…"

Raven looked at him with a confusing look, wondering what he meant. He continued with his explanation.

Alex: "At least I think I saw him. For some strange reason, I saw him in a vision, through shadows and hearing voices. Sometimes I see him fully. What I find surprising is that he was guiding us to the Main Database to begin with. It was almost like he's leading the way."

Raven listened in and knew she was right for once. But it didn't make much sense being that his friend was dead a long time ago.

Raven: "But that's impossible. You said before that your friend died in that tragic accident back in Delta. Correct?"

Alex's only response was a simple nod.

Raven: "Then it could be possible that its another trick put together by Betruger. Since he knows you lost him, he would be using this to expose your weakness."

Alex: "Maybe… But I don't think that's the case."

Raven: "Why do you think that?"

With that said, Alex turned his head to the telepath and explain his thoughts.

Alex: "Because if this was another trick from Betruger, we would've been dead by now. I think this was really Jim."

Raven's blank expression said it all. She doesn't believe in what Alex said. So she told him and worse case scenario.

Raven: "Even if what you said is true, then there's a chance that he's a part of Hell too. He might even be a demon for all we know."

Alex remained silent on what she said and didn't find that highly unlikely. But he kept her words and came to a decision.

Alex: "Even so, I think I need to be sure. If I meet up with him, I'm going to ask him a few questions."

Raven rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself, not liking his idea.

Raven: "I just hope you know what you're doing."

She was about to head back to her spot and continue meditating. But she immediately stopped and looks at the outside of the lift. Alex looked at her very strangely and wondered what wrong with her. Deciding to help her, he walks to her and asked.

Alex: "What wrong?"

Raven, who still was looking at the outside, told him what she was looking at.

Raven: "I don't know. But I sensed something within this place. Something not right."

Alex: "And what does that mean?"

Raven the turned her head to see her guardian and explained further.

Raven: "I'm trying to say is that we're not alone here."

Alex raised in eyebrow and could tell she means serious business. Just as he was going to tell her something, there was a sudden jolt with the lift and it started to shake like crazy. The rest of the team felt that and immediately got up, wondering what just happened.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What was that?"

Cyborg: "Don't know BB. But whatever it was, it ain't good."

The lift continued to move after that aftershock, but they still heard screeching and veering sounds around them. They all looked around just to see where the sounds were coming from. But as they were looking, they notice something they never expect. All around them, they saw spider webs and spiked eggs littered on the girders and catwalks. Starfire saw all of it and realized what this means.

Starfire: "Friends… I think we're in the deepest of trouble."

Alex nodded and could tell they didn't like this a bit. They all got their weapons and powers armed and were ready for anything to come at them. As they were waiting, they all heard a vicious screech coming from nearby. Alex raised his plasma rifle up and skimmed around for anything threatening. As he look straight, he notices multiple eyes starring at him. That's when he knew who was coming out, or to be more precise what. In an instant, the creature came out of the darkness and jumped right at the lifts door, grabbing a hold of it and shaking it violently. This give Alex and chance to get a look at what's attacking them. To his surprise, the creature was in fact a Vagary wanting to tear them to bits. Luckily for them, the gate walls were protecting them from the spider woman's claws. Immediately, Alex warned the team what he saw.

Alex: "We got a Vagary inbound! Take it down!"

Cyborg turned to see the creature and armed his sonic cannon with a full charge. He pointed his weapon at the demon and opened fire, sending a laser through the gate wall and right into the chest. Though it didn't die from the hit, it let go of the wall and plummeted to the ground. When it disappeared from view, Cy lowered his cannon and smiled to himself.

Cyborg: "Well, that was easy."

Robin: "Yeah, almost too easy…"

Alex agrees with the Titan leader and told them it's not over yet.

Alex: "Don't rest up guys. Whenever there's a mommy spider, its young isn't far behind."

The moment he said that, they all heard a lot of hissing and scampering all over the place. That is when they saw hoards of Ticks and Trites surrounding them. Alex got his machine gun out and told the Titans to pick them off.

Alex: "All right team, let's do a little bit of extermination!"

Quickly, Alex pulled the trigger and shot out bullets at the spider monsters. Cyborg joined in too and used his chain gun to mow more of them. So does Starfire, who used her star bolts to take down the ones that were high above. All three of them kept on with their assaults, making sure all of them were dead. As they were busy, the remaining spiders were scurried up to the hole Cyborg made after attacking the main spider demon. Robin noticed that and took out a freeze disk to throw them at the gaping hole. Once it exploded, ice is formed, covering the hole completely and buried a few spiders in the ice as well. With their way in gone, all the Ticks and Trites quickly vacate the area and waited for another time to get an opening. The moment they disappeared, everyone relaxed and lowered their arms.

Beast Boy: "Well at least they're out of our hairs."

Alex: "Don't be to sure about that Beast Boy. They might be waiting for another opening so they could return."

Robin: "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

The moment he said that, they heard shrieking coming from down below them. They all knew it was the Vagary, who was still alive and kicking, trying to get up to them. But Alex wasn't scared by that and told them it was all right.

Alex: "Relax… That thing is too far below to threaten us. It's all smooth sailing from here."

But then, Raven felt something that is completely wrong. She quickly turned to the others and told them to get out of the way.

Raven: "Watch out!"

The team listened and got out of the middle of the lift. Seconds later, a huge crate broke through the middle of the floor and right out through the ceiling. Everyone looked back and noticed a huge gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

Beast Boy: "Okay, that was unexpected."

Alex quickly ran to the hole and look down to see what happened. That's when he saw the Vagary crawling up the shaft and heading to straight to the Titans. He took his plasma rifle out and pointed it at the creature.

Alex: "Looks like the Vagary isn't giving up!"

Once he started to fire the projectiles at it, the Vagary jumped from one section of girders to the other, avoiding the shots. Though it got hit a couple of times, it was still jumping up the walls, getting closer and closer to its objective. Alex cussed to himself and didn't like where this was going.

Alex: "Shit! It's getting closer!"

Cyborg approached him and took his chain gun out.

Cyborg: "Let me handle this."

He pointed his weapon down and let the barrel roll. As rounds and armor piercing bullets came out, the Vagary didn't have time to avoid that. The speeding projectiles were too fast for it to duck as the spider mother lost its grip and fell through the pit. Cy smirked at that and blew on his chain gun, proud of his accomplishment.

Cyborg: "See, what I told ya?"

Alex looked at the hybrid and sighed to himself, thinking it was just plain luck. But he knew they're not out of the woods yet. As he thought of that, he heard more scampering all around them. Which means that the little spiders have returned and are on their way to turn them into lunch. He got his machine gun ready and warned them of what's to come next.

Alex: "It's not over yet. Here they come!"

The group surrounds the hole and waited for more trouble to come. Soon after that, they saw groups of Ticks and Trites coming out of the hole and headed to the team. Immediately the team attacked the spiders with what they have. Robin used his R-Sword and sliced off legs and heads of the spiders. Starfire threw star bolts at the ones coming in. Cy used his chain gun and made a mess with the others. Raven used her powers to cover the spiders in small domes and crushed them on the inside. Beast Boy used his grabber and picked them off one by one by pulling the trigger on them and letting go to kill them. And Alex finished the rest with his machine gun. For a few minutes, the entire team continued their assault against the mutant spiders until all of them were dead. When that was done, Cyborg ran to the hole that was created and used his strength to seal it up. He then opened up one of his fingertips to reveal a small wielding end and used it to shut it tight for good. The moment the floor is closed, he looked up at the others and gave them the relief they needed.

Cyborg: "Okay… Got this floor sealed up tight. Ain't no way these little insects would get through there."

Robin smiled a little and nodded in approval.

Robin: "Good work Cyborg. Let's just hope they don't find another way to get in here. Let alone the Vagary."

Beast Boy: "Speaking of which. What happened to it anyways?"

Alex: "Don't know. Perhaps Cy was able to destroy that thing while it was climbing up. We might be in the clear."

But then, they all heard that loud shriek and knew what that meant. So Alex rubbed the temples of his head and was to shameful for what he said.

Alex: "Though I could be wrong."

Just as he said that, a huge shadow sped up past them and was over the lift. They all looked up and saw the Vagary climbing up, way high up. Everyone just watched on and wondered what the creature was up to.

Raven: "This is rather odd… It would of attacked us by now. Why would it flee from us?"

Starfire: "Maybe it tires of us and decided to give up."

Alex: "Don't count on that Star. After what we've been through, I bet this one has something deviant in mind."

They all waited to see what the spider mother was going to do. That's when they saw high above the creature was using its legs to destroy the girder tracks that operates the elevator. The lift began to shake and the lights around it flickered on and off. The team started to hang on as their bodies thrashed about from hitting the walls and floors. As all of this was happening, an announcement boomed in the speakers.

_"Warning: Lift malfunctioning. Shut down eminent."_

Alex looked up to see the Vagary finishing with its work. The moment the lift stopped moving, the mother spider jumped down and landed right on top of the roof of the lift with incredible falling speed. With one huge thud, the lift shook madly and rattled the team's brains a bit. The Vagary then used its clawed hands to rip apart the ceiling of the lift. Alex got up from the lift's shaking and took his plasma rifle out, waiting for the creature to come down. In seconds, the spider monster opened the ceiling fully and jumped down into the elevator. Alex was ready and was going to pull the trigger. But just as it landed, the lift went down due to the huge weight and was plummeting down to the ground. The team thought it was going to be all over. As luck would have it, the main lift comes complete with emergency brakes incase the elevator itself fails to stop. So the breaks rubber stoppers connected to the tracks and made a huge screeching sound with sparks flying out of it. The lift slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Everyone felt the stop as they jumped up by force and landed back down with a loud thud. Even the Vagary didn't see this one coming as it jumped up and down in seconds. Everyone was slowly getting up and shook off the shock from the plummeting elevator. Even though they were recovering, they all knew that the Vagary is still with them in the middle of the room, trying to get back on track. Alex, with the plasma rifle still in his hands, pointed at the creature and fired multiple plasma projectiles at it. The team joined in and attacked the spider mother with what they have. Unfortunate for them, with the width of the shaft, it was impossible to maneuver and get out of the creature's way. They have to hurry up and kill the beast before it got up. But the Vagary was aware of the situation and went straight into the offensive. It used its legs and hit them all right up front. All team members got knocked down as they hit the back of the walls and were almost out like a light. Everyone was knocked down except for Alex who was still shooting away, trying to weaken it. The Vagary turned around and screamed at the guardian. It then used one of its legs to push him right to the metal wall. Doing that just shook the lift a little while the emergency brakes skidded bit by bit. Al tried to get out of the grip but the monster's leg was so strong, that it was impossible for him to escape. The Vagary lowered its humanoid body down and observed the person trying to get out desperately. It then shrieked and was prepared to finish him off as it raised its body and readied its claws. Just as it screams, both Robin and Beast Boy began to stir and lifted their heads up to see their friend held on tight by the Vagary's leg. When it raised one of its hands to slice Alex apart, the two took immediate action. Robin took his R-Sword out while the changeling turned himself into a green tiger with sharpened claws. Immediately, the two charged in and started going for the only weakness the spider mother had, its legs. Rob made the first cut in the rear leg, letting the spider demon scream out in pain. It then turned around while keeping the guardian pinned to the wall to see what struck it. When it saw Robin cutting its leg down, it screeched and decided to attack the Titan leader before it could cut the others. It used its claws to cut his head off but he rolled away quick and avoided the attack. Doing that, he noticed the second to last leg and found a good opening. He rushed to it and jumped high, cutting the leg right down to the source. Again, it screamed and couldn't take the pain any more. It looked up at the loose steel bits that was ripped from the ceiling and came up with another wicked idea. It lifted its hand up and focused on the loose bits. The small bits of steel started to shake and detached itself from the broken ceiling levitating in the air. They all then flew downwards at alarming speed and headed straight towards the Boy Wonder. Quickly, Robin used his agility to dodge all the incoming objects. The scrap metal hit all over the floor and walls while one metal piece hit one of the emergency breaks, causing it to explode in a rain of sparks. With one of the breaks disabled, the lift jutted loose and fell bit by bit. But the remaining three brakes still kept the elevator in tact and prevent it from falling deeper into the bottom. The fight continued on though as Robin tried to cut the other legs of the spider monster. But the Vagary defended itself by using its claws to slash away at the Titan leader. Robin ducked and avoids the attack for most of the time while using his sword to deflect the claws. As the two were fighting, Beast Boy was still in his tiger mode waiting to free Alex from the spider's hold. When he saw Robin keeping it busy, this gave him a chance he needed. He charged right in, leaped high in the air, and took a huge bite on the leg that got the guardian in a tight predicament. The demon felt that and screamed out loud in complete pain. It turned around to see what bit it. What it saw was the changeling continuing to grasp onto the leg until it let go of Alex. The Vagary wanted to push the leg away from the green animal, but wouldn't risk the danger of the human breaking free and finish the job. So it decided to extend its claws and attack him at a safe distance. Unfortunately, it completely forgot about the other person it was fighting. Robin took this opening and used his sword to cut another leg just to keep it off balance. It scream after feeling from the cut and was about to fall from the missing legs. Leaving with no other choice, the Vagary used the leg that was keeping the guardian in tact and tried to regain balance. With Alex freed, Beast Boy let go of the leg and regained his human form just to see if he's fine. As he was checking, the Vagary turned to the Boy Wonder and had it with his shenanigans. It started to gurgitate something from its mouth as Robin prepared for what's going to come. Just then, webbing came out of its mouth and flew straight to him and his sword. The webbing then wrapped around his hands and sword and sealed it up nice and tight. Robin tried to get out, but the webbing was hard like steel. The Vagary used its hands to grab hold of the webbing and reeled the Titan in like a fisherman reeling fish. Robin realized what it was doing and tried to get out even more, but to no avail. As that was going on, Cyborg slowly stirred from the impact of the fight and got up. As he did that, he saw his leader all tied up in webs and was about to be eaten alive by the Vagary. Knowing there was little time left, he turned his arm into a chainsaw and revved its engines. He then got up and charged in to save his friend. In one swift move, he went between Rob and the monster and used his chainsaw to cut the webbing up in half, splitting between the two. The Titan leader just plummeted to the ground while the spider mother scamper backwards for a bit. When Robin was free from the beast's hold, Cy headed to him and carefully cut the web that's wrapped around his wrists and the base of his R-Sword. The moment he was freed, he looked up at Cyborg and thanked him for the escape.

Robin: "Thanks for the save."

The hybrid smirked and responded back.

Cyborg: "Always here to help."

The two then looked at the Vagary and noticed that it was getting upset at them. It screamed at them and was positioned for an assault. The two teammates then got up to their stances and have already placed a strategy in hand.

Cyborg: "So, what's the plan? You go high, I'll go low?"

Robin: "Sounds like a plan."

The two readied their weapons as they waited for the spider mother to make its move. The Vagary screamed and raised its hands up in the air. High above it, a huge slab of the ceiling shook loose and was removed from the rest of the structure. The creature then turned the slab to the pointed part at the direction of the two teammates. Swiftly, it threw its hands down to them the same time the slab flew to their position. Cyborg expected that and readied his own chainsaw to retaliate. Robin immediately ducked from the attack while Cy used his weapon and cut the slab in half from the point up to the base down. With the slab cut and fell on the floor, Rob got up and knew that now was the time to finish the job.

Robin: "Let's end this…"

Both of them charged and began their attack. As planned, Robin will take the monster high while Cyborg goes low to remove all the legs. The Boy Wonder jumped high in the air and somersaulted above the demon's head. The Vagary saw this and was about to slice the Titan leader up with its claws. But Robin used his acrobatic ability to avoid the attempted strikes yet at the same time used his sword to cut up both its appendages right up to its shoulders. The spider demon was in complete and utter pain as its arms were completely gone and was completely defenseless. But that was the lease of its worries. Cyborg turned his other arm into another chainsaw and used both of them to cut all the remaining legs on the spider. He got out of the way the moment before the creature fell to the floor. The Vagary was on the floor in agony and without its legs and arms, it wouldn't be able to get up and defend itself. In short, the Vagary was armless and legless. As it was struggling, the girls and Alex got up and notice the spider demon without its legs and arms.

Raven: "Kay… Did we miss something?"

Alex looked at both Rob and Cy with both the sword and two chainsaws. Realizing what happened, he approached the two and was impressed.

Alex: "Nice going you two. Cutting up the limbs of a spider? Why didn't I think of it?"

He then looked down at the hybrid that has the two chainsaw on his arms and was surprised he would have that.

Alex: "And Cy, is there anything in your arsenal that you don't have?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and answered him in his unique way.

Cyborg: "What more can I say? I sort of like a walking Swiss army knife."

Al chuckled at this and he knows his friend had the point. But just as they were laughing about it, the guardian almost forgot about their uninvited guest. He turned his head to see the Vagary still struggling to regain some ground. But without its legs and arms, there was nothing it could do. So the guardian took his shotgun out and was ready to give off the finishing blow.

Alex: "Excuse me for a moment."

He approached a vulnerable demon and pointed it at its head. The Vagary turned its head to see the two openings of the shotgun and knew it was going to die. Before Alex pulled the trigger he said something to the creature that will make it remember who defeated it.

Alex: "That's the end for you, freak show."

The last thing the spider mother did was to scream out loud. Alex pulled the trigger and the two shots pierced through the its head and killed it in seconds. Its body laid limp as it decayed right into dust. Once it's cleared, the team had a breathing relief and was glad that was over. But when Alex headed to the control console, he notice a message that says _'Lift Malfunction.'_ Groaning to himself, the guardian looked around and wondered how to get out of the shaft.

Alex: "Okay, new problem. How the Hell are we going to get up there?"

The others notice that too and began thinking on how to get up to the main database area. Just as they were putting together a plan, they all heard the sounds of scampering and hissing. The team looked around and noticed armies of Ticks and Trites all over the place, completely surrounding them. All of them had angry expressions and one of the members of the Titans knew why.

Beast Boy: "I'm no Dr. Phil here, but I think they are upset because we killed their mother."

Raven: "Gee, what do you think gave that away?"

All the demonic spiders got so angry, that most of them jumped up and onto the lift, wanting to kill them. Alex got both his machine gun and plasma gun out with fresh ammunition and told the others to do the same.

Alex: "Lock and load guys! It's time for a good old spider coral!"

Everyone quickly got themselves ready and attacked the inhuman creatures with everything they got. Though they were able to take out some, more and more kept on getting on the walls in drones and climbing up to the open hole of the ceiling. Cyborg could tell that they are heading up there and got his chainsaw out to take care of that problem. Once they got into the elevator, the hybrid let the drum roll and a barrage of bullets destroyed them in mere seconds. The assault continued to escalate and there was no stopping it. The spiders continued to grow in numbers and completely overwhelm them. But a small group of them didn't go up to the hole in the ceiling. Instead, they went to the emergency breaks and started to gnaw away on the metal and wires. Alex noticed what they were doing and told the others about it.

Alex: "Don't let them destroy those brakes!"

Starfire looked around and saw the very spiders trying to destroy the breaks. With her eyes glowing green, She used her eyebeams and pick them off one by one, careful not to destroy the brakes entirely. Once again, the fight was still going on with the Titans killing all the spiders that were trying to get in and the spiders trying to kill them for destroying their mother. The numbers continued to grow on the little demons as they kept on overpower the team with force. Though the Titans tried their best against them, they still couldn't stop them. After much battling, the second emergency brake exploded and the lift screeched further down the shaft. The Teen Titans got shaken a little bit but continued to bring everything to the table. Still, no matter how hard they try, there were too many spiders to dish out and it would be a matter of time before they become insect chow. Alex could tell that and decided to warn the others of the inevitable fate.

Alex: "We're completely outnumbered! We need to get out of here now before the lift is long gone!"

Beast Boy: "And how can we do that since we're stuck here?"

Alex: "Simple… We make our own lift!"

First he turned to Cyborg and told him to make an open roof.

Alex: "Cy, make an opening!"

The hybrid nodded and looked up at the ceiling where the Ticks and Trites are coming in. He then opened up his shoulder blades and fired his mini missiles at the roof itself, causing it to explode and killing the army of spiders along the way. Just as he made an opening, the third emergency brake exploded and the lift skidded bit by bit downwards. The moment it stopped, Alex knew that now was the time to get out fast. So he then turned to Raven and told her to create a lift of her own.

Alex: "Rae, form a platform that can take us up!"

The telepath heard that and started to summon all of her energy from within by letting her hands glow black and chanting her words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Within seconds a black square platform appeared below their feet and it started to raise it self off the ground and out of the lift. The spiders saw this and managed to jump up and reach them. Some were able to get on the platform while others fell to their death. At the same time, the last emergency brake exploded causing the lift and plummet to the ground floor with all the spiders on it. The remaining spiders however, were able to get on the platform and would continue with their attack. Alex knew they would get on the platform used his machine gun to remove them from the black lift. Beast Boy joined in and used his Grabber to handle the rest. When all the spiders were dead, Alex breathed in success as the platform Raven made reached all the way up to the top of the shaft. Once it made it up, the team got down followed by the telepath got rid of the platform and levitated down to them.

Alex: "All right, that unexpected attack gave us a little bit of a delay. But we can't let that get in our way. We're that much closer to reaching Gamma Labs."

He turned straight to see the entrance of the main database center. But when he turned around, he saw something he wished he didn't see. All around the place, he saw carcasses of dead marines scattered all over the place with weapons and ammo all around them. Blood was splattered on the walls, floor and ceiling with writing in the center that says, _'Beware'_. And instead of metal doors, in its place was a growth hole spreading throughout the place. The Titans saw this too and could tell that all of it is bad karma.

Cyborg: "Not a good sign y'all…"

The guardian approached one of the dead soldiers and checked on him. Meanwhile, the others checked the area if this was another trap set up by the demons. Luckily there were no demons present and the place was complete quiet.

Robin: "Look and this mess. I can't believe those things would do that to these men."

Alex: "I don't think this was caused by multiple assailants."

Rob turned to his friend and wondered what he meant by that.

Robin: "What are you saying?"

Alex: "Well by the way this looks, I think this was caused by a single individual. Take a look at the bodies. There are no scratches, bullet wounds, or fire burns anywhere. It looks like they've been hit by some sort of explosion. Those who avoided the blast must've gotten some severe splash damage."

Cyborg: "You think it could be a Relevant or a Mancubus that did this?"

Alex got up and rubbed his chin, piecing all of it together.

Alex: "I don't think that's possible. Though the Revenant's mini rockets and the Mancubus's cannon blasts are dangerous, they aren't that big. This however is huge, almost impactful. Judging by the dismemberment, what ever attacked them must be extremely dangerous. And I got a feeling that whatever's attacked them is waiting for us up there."

Looking at all the ammo around here, the guardian decided to play it safe and get all the ammo he needs. He got clips, plasma cartridges, and a few grenades. He then got an ammo belt for Cyborg and handed it over to him. He then looked at the others and told them to keep moving.

Alex: "Whatever's up there, that's where Gamma is. We need to get up there and reach the main elevator to the lab. If anything gets in our way, well we all know what we can do. Now let's go. Let's not keep this beast waiting for us."

Alex led the way as he passed through the growth tunnel while the others followed him. Once again, they entered the Hell version of the UAC as they walk up a set of stone steps. Between them were walls made out of inhuman ribs and ceiling had tentacle like growth with cages filled with torso lit on fire, just to give them some light. After a long walk up, they encountered a door built by Hell with a mural of the souls being tortured in the fire and the border that has a huge skull on the top. The team watched on and was getting a little nervous of what's on the other side. But Al was confident and approached the door as it opened up to reveal a huge room. When everyone entered they were in the Database Center. It was miles high and the walls were filled with servers and screens. Along the walls there a junction of catwalks, maintenance doors, multiple control rooms, and access lifts. But Hell has taken over parts of the place, as the floor was stone pavement with cracks revealing small flames, sets of steps that lead up to another doorway to some other place, and cages levitating around showcasing rancid and chard meat big and small. The Titans looked on in total amazement as the guardian could tell where they are.

Alex: "This is it! The Main Database Center. We're one step closer to Gamma Labs."

With his PDA out, he looked into the digital map to find the elevator that would take them to the lab. Looking closer, Al noticed something not right and checked one more time. Robin walked next to him and noticed the confusion from his eyes.

Robin: "What's the problem Alex? You can't find the elevator to Gamma Labs?"

Alex shook his head as he kept on starring at the screen answering his question.

Alex: "No, I did find the elevator. But this is completely wrong. I mean I know this place has a lift that could take us there but it's far away from here."

Robin: "Okay… So how far ahead is it?"

The guardian pointed his finger up and told him the honest truth.

Alex: "Not ahead Robin. It's more like up."

Everybody lifted their heads and could tell what he meant by it. The ceiling of the place was a mile high and there was Security Bridge connected in the center. Most of their reactions were blank stares while others had skeptical looks on their faces. Beast Boy's expression was completely priceless.

Beast Boy: "You got to be kidding me! That high up?"

Al sighed and answered the changeling.

Alex: "Afraid so BB. My PDA says that the elevator that goes to Gamma is all the way up to the top. We need to find a way up and take the security bridge when we get there. What makes it bad is that we don't know what would happen when we head on up. There's no telling if there are demons in our way."

Robin shook his head and looked around the place, wondering where to go. When he saw the stone steps heading up to an unknown door not far from them. Shaking his head, he thought it was the only option to take.

Robin: "Guess we don't have much of a choice. We should keep walking and fighting, no matter what the cost."

Alex just listened and could agree with him for once. Only way to reach the elevator is to get through. Just as they were about to leave, he heard the same voice again.

_'Alex…'_

He turned his head to the right where the voice came from and noticed something not right. And unlike the last times, the Titans finally heard that voice and turned their heads to see what the guardian was seeing. In the middle of the room, there was a pentagram much bigger then the ones they've encountered. It was glowing bright red and there was a fire border wrapped around it. As they were starring at it, there was a beam of orange light coming from the middle of the pentagram. It glew brighter and brighter until the team turned their heads away, nearly blinded by the light. But when the light faded, everyone looked back to see what appeared and had their weapons and powers ready incase there was a monster. But what they saw wasn't a monster, but it was a person, a little kid to be more precise. In fact, Alex eyes grew incredibly wide and knew who it was.

Alex: "Jim? Is that you?"

The team looked at him and was serious about what he just said.

Robin: "Jim? Isn't that-"

But Raven interrupted him as he was about to say it.

Raven: "Alex's friend that got killed during the Delta accident? Yep, that's him."

Everyone looked at Rae and wondered how she knows that.

Cyborg: "How did you…"

Raven: "Alex told me about him before the Vagary attacked us. He said that he'd been seeing him just recently and he was showing us the way out of here. It was almost like he was helping us."

Robin: "You think he is on our side?"

Raven turned to Alex who was still starring at his dead friend and begin to ponder.

Raven: "That I don't know… I mean he looks like a human to me, but something isn't right. I sense some negative energy coming from him and it almost look like his smile isn't normal. Like he's not even him to begin with."

All of them turned to Alex and believe Raven was right on a couple of occasions. Sure they never seen Alex's friend before, be that he died a long time ago, but there's something about him that was suspicious. At the same time Alex continued to stare at his friend Jim and couldn't believe his eyes. His friend, the very person that got killed in that horrendous accident in Delta, is alive and well. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of trick or not. That was when he heard Jim's very own voice.

Jim: "Hello Alex, my dear old friend. It's been a long time."

Now Alex believed that it was Jim in person.

Alex: "It really is you! I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead."

Jim just smirked at that and chuckled for a sec.

Jim: "Oh I'm alive Al. Alive and kicking. And look at you, you have grown up quite a bit."

There was a long silence throughout the room as the two had a huge reunion they never saw coming. After this long and quiet surprise, Alex collapsed on his knees and burst out in tears. Jim looked at him very strange and wondered what he was crying about.

Jim: "What's wrong Alex? Why are you crying?"

After a long wait, Alex decided to answer him as much as he could.

Alex: "Jim… I'm terribly, terribly sorry…"

The lost kid cocked his head and was curious as to what he said.

Jim: "Sorry about what?"

Alex: "About what happened in Delta. When Betruger was testing the Soulcube. If I would've known that the place was going to blow, I wouldn't of taken you there in the first place. I would of saved you from that tragic accident. Hell, we could've stayed friends and grew up together, watched each other's backs, and protected ourselves from any danger. But now that you've died I… I…"

He immediately broke down, crying and sobbing, remembering the accident played over and over again through his head. The Titans watched on and could tell that he was expressing emotion, so much so that they had never seen this side of Alex before until now. Jim too was seeing this and couldn't help but to feel sad as well. He never knew that his friend would be that upset over this and felt sorry for him. He looked up to him and told him his side of the story.

Jim: "I could feel your pain Alex and I know deep down you missed me so much. But you can't blame yourself for what happened ten years ago. The only person you should feel sorry for is me."

Alex stopped his cries and looked up to him with tears still flowing from his eyes.

Alex: "You?"

Jim nodded and explained everything.

Jim: "You see, when we were at Delta, it was me who stood there as the Soulcube was going to explode. I was scared; frightened of what would happen once it blows up. In fact, I was so terrified that I could barely hear the people around me, even you Alex. I knew you were taking me to safety, but I wouldn't respond from your cries. I was petrified, not knowing if I should leave or stay. But you were brave enough to come to my rescue and tried to save me from that blast. And even though I didn't make I knew you would risk your life to save mine. Because deep down inside of you, you are a real hero."

Alex's expression was shocking. He didn't expect Jim blaming himself for what happened, since the guardian's the one who didn't get his friend out of there in time. But he could tell that Jim was being apologetic about the whole thing. So wiping his tears away he decided to make amends and put all of this to rest.

Alex: "Oh Jim I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Jim's response was a warm smile and a pleasant look.

Jim: "Of course Alex, I forgive you. You're the only friend I had in the UAC who understood me and would never leave me behind like that. I just like us to be together one more time. Now come to me Al and we can be friends once more. Just like old times right?"

Jim opened his arms, waiting for his friend to come to him and give him a heart-warming hug. All Alex could do was to get up to his feet with all the strength he had and smiled at Jim warmly with tears strolling down the sides of his eyes.

Alex: "Yeah Jim. Just like old times."

He slowly walked up to him like he was on automatic or something. While all of this was going on, the Teen Titans watched on and witnessed this heart touching moment. But one of them isn't buying any of it. Raven looked at Jim very suspiciously and find it very odd that after ten years of being dead, he would return during this whole invasion. Even weirder still is that he come out of that pentagram picture on the floor like the demons and there's fire surrounding him. She couldn't quite put her finger on all of it. But that was when she noticed his eyes. They look exactly like human eyes, but they were glowing a crimson light in the corners. After starring at his eyes, hers grew wide in fear and realized what's going to happen.

Raven: "Oh no…"

She raised her hand up in the air and blocked the Guardian's path be raising a black wall from the ground. Alex stopped dead in his tracks and was surprised that a wall would be in front of him. Knowing who did that, he turned to Raven and was getting angry about it.

Alex: "Raven, what in God's name do you think you're doing? I'm reuniting with my friend I thought was dead and now you're going to ruin this moment? The hell girl!"

Raven: "Oh I'm sorry about that, since I did save you from getting killed!"

Alex raised an eyebrow on that and was confused. Raven ruined the moment he had in being with his friend because he was going to die? That didn't make any sense.

Alex: "What are you talking about?"

Raven: "Alex, listen to me. That person on that pentagram, that isn't Jim."

This time, Alex's expression was in shock and disbelief. Blinking a couple of times, he absorbs what she said.

Alex: "What?"

Raven: "Think about it Alex. Don't you find this strange that Jim appeared just now after being dead for ten years? Or how he was able to teleport just like the demons we've encountered? People don't just come back to life over a miracle or an act of God. It's something more sinister behind all of this. Just like your father betraying you or Betruger helping Trigon with the invasion. All things are connected to that one place. The Jim you knew is dead and this Jim you were talking too isn't who you think he is. Sure he might look and sounds like him, but it isn't him! If you don't believe me, why don't you ask him?"

Alex listened to all of it nice and clear, trying to gather all the information he can. If what Raven said is true, then this reunion could be nothing more then a mere trap. He slowly turned to his long lost friend and see if he has an explanation of his own.

Alex: "Is it true?"

Jim remained where he was and had a sly smile on his face.

Jim: "Why Alex, you disappoint me. All these years you wished that we would be together again. And now that we're here, you start to question my loyalty. Do you know how long I've been stuck in that dark place, wondering if I ever see you again? It almost felt like an eternity to me."

Alex listened in and realized that wasn't Jim. He never acts like that and he did state that dark place being Hell. He continued to listen to his side of the story.

Jim: "And now after ten years of waiting, I am now reborn. Now we can be the best of friends once more and play together, forever and ever and ever. This is what you want right Alex? To be with me? I know you need me."

Just as he said that, his eyes went from being a normal color to a red saintanic color. In seconds, the fire around him started to spin and consume him, forming into a huge dome. Alex was now horrifically surprised of this as he positioned himself and tried to gain some balance from the hot wind. At the same time, he looked at the shadow that was Jim and heard his voice, only this time it was darker and more sinister then ever.

Jim: _**"You really do need me!"**_

In mere moments, the shadow started to grow and expand, creating some sort of monster that was bigger then a Hell Knight. Alex was in complete fear as he watched his friend transforming into another demon. When the fire cleared out, in Jim's place was a demon he never seen before. It was thirty to forty feet tall and resembles that of a Minotaur except for a few differences. It had a mixture of flesh and mechanical parts and on its right arm is a huge rocket launcher. The demon looked down at the guardian and snorted out, then lifted its head up and roared out loud. Alex just stood there in complete fear and realized he was in deep trouble. And to think that just once, he would've listened to Raven's warnings from the start.

Alex: "Good god…"

* * *

**That's right people, that's the Cyberdemon! And although he made an appearance, it's just a little taste as to what would happen on the next chapter. I know cutting it into two parts was a risky move, but at least I got this one through. I'm hoping that the next chapter would be shorter. Please Review.**


	47. The Cyberdemon

**Wow… This is an extremely long chapter. It took me like over sixty pages to get this one through. But I had a reason for this anyways. With a chapter as monstrous like this, you have to give a lot of details into it. Hopefully the next chapter will be a tad shorter then this one. Being that I'm reaching the end of this story, the chapters have to be shorter right? Let's see what happened since the last chapter. Finally, I got a review from someone who goes by the name of RazielX and he says that he been reading my stories through his mobile phone. I'm kinda amazed at the fact you to read stories from phones but being that technology is advancing over the years it kinda makes sense if you want to look at something on the go. Anyhow, he said that my story is great so I can't complain about it. Plus the hit counter is on 76 hits, meaning people are getting anxious to see what's going to happen at the end. I just want to let you people know that they have to be patient. Got a few more chapters to finish and it might take me a while to get them all up. Now on this chapter of Doomed Titans, Alex and the Titans encountered Jim, who is now transformed into a dangerous and deadly demon. Will they be able to defeat it and make their way up to Gamma Labs before its too late? Only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Cyberdemon

**Database Center, Main Hub: November 16, 2145, 12:42 P.M.**

Alex just stood there, scared stiff as to what he just witnessed. A few seconds ago, he encountered his long lost friend Jim, who died in that horrific accident back in Delta Labs ten years ago. And now he had a chance to reunite with him. But then something went wrong, very wrong. Raven was able to stop him and told him that it wasn't Jim. That he was dead a long time ago and this Jim was just a mere illusion. Curious, he turned to his friend and asked him if she was telling the truth. The moment he heard Jim tell of his point of view, that was something strange about him. It sounded like him and acted like him, but he was a little more evil then good. That's when the unthinkable happened. Fire surrounded Jim and engulfed him completely. Within that fire, he changed and grew turning into a hulking half demon half robot. All Alex could do is to watch in awe and horror as the flames disappeared and the huge monster towered over his prone body. The huge beast looked down on him and roared out loud completely. It then raised its foot up and was going to flatten the guardian like a pancake. Alex's first instinct was to get away, but he's too petrified to even move. The demon was about to step on the guardian and end it all. But then, a black energy field covered him up and pulled Alex away from the attack. The demonic hybrid stomped on the ground and missed the guardian by a few inches as a plum of smoke appeared after the impact. Alex flew away from the beast and landed on the ground skidding along the way. He then stopped next to a group of people that didn't want him to die. Al snapped out of the shock and looked up to see who saved him. What he saw, was the Teen Titans, with Raven with her hand glowing black. The group got prepared for the battle while the telepath looked at him and sighed to herself.

Raven: "You know… I guess the words 'I told you so.' just wouldn't cut it for you."

Alex blinked a couple of times and realized she was right for once. But still, he felt like he had been betrayed again. While he was a little depressed, he heard a certain hybrid's voice screaming out loud.

Cyborg: "Yo guys! Get your act together! We got a real big problem in front of us!"

Al looked up and saw the rest of the team trying to stop this huge beast. They hit it with everything they can but they only scratched the surface. It was too big and too strong for them to destroy it. The huge demon turned to them and pointed its rocket-launching arm at the Titans. It then fired a huge rocket as it sped towards them at blinding speed. Raven noticed this and quickly formed a shield to protect her friends. She was able to block that attack, but the power of the rocket was so strong that it caused the shield to explode and send the team flying to the end of the wall. They all hit the wall and were a little dazed. Alex shook his head and looked at the huge monster that was heading towards them. Turning his head to the left, he noticed that the hit caused them to land next to the staircase that would take them through the unknown door. Looking back at the monster that used to be Jim, he realized that they have to get out of there now before they are blown to bits. Looking the others that are trying to get up, he yelled at them.

Alex: "Hurry! Head up to the door! We'll be safe there!"

Everyone looked at their guardian and looked up at the door. Realizing what they need to do, the group ran up the stone steps and hurried through the opened stone door. The huge demon saw them escaping and pointed its rocket launcher at them. The rocket then came out of the open end and headed straight to them. Everyone immediately ran into the passage and was able to get in safely. The doors behind them close at the same time the rocket hit the doors and destroyed them completely, creating debris that blocks it from getting in. The team turned around and breathed in relief.

Beast Boy: "Phew… That was too close for comfort. What was that thing Alex?"

The changeling looked at Alex to get an answer but he saw his face completely scared and confused.

Beast Boy: "Um… Alex?"

Alex just remained where he was and remained completely quiet. BB was about to snap him out of it until Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and told him not to.

Raven: "Don't Beast Boy. He's going through so much right now. Let's try to get out of this place and get to Gamma."

Alex snapped out of his trance and followed Raven's advice.

Alex: "Rae's right. Let's find a way up to the top and get to the elevator. Now, where to go?"

He looked around the place and could tell they are at another cavern created by Hell. It was a cavern like area with small demon skulls around it and candles on the floor. There was a huge path down the way and it leads up to a set of steps. Looking at that path, the guardian decided on where to go.

Alex: "Well, at least we're going one way. Let's hurry."

The group walked down the long hall and headed up the steps where they have little candles on each side. Alex got his shotgun out and was ready if any more monsters decided to come out and attack them. Just because they are away from that big beast, doesn't mean they are out of the woods yet. The moment they reached the first section of steps, an Imp appeared through the summoning cloud and was prepared to attack them. But Alex pointed his shotgun at it and drop a full load on it, killing the monster where it stands. They then turned to the left and walked up another set of stairs, getting higher by the minute. The moment they head on up, they notice another hallway with a door on the other end. They all then ran to that door and hope they were in the clear. As they reached the middle of the hall, they all heard horrendous shrieking on both ends. The Titans immediately stopped and remained where they are, so they could wait for anything to come at them. That's when they heard scampering all around them and no monsters in sight. Alex knew what's coming for them as he waited for them to appear. That's when lightning bolts came down and two Wraiths appeared out of the blue. One was in front of the guardian and the other on the other side where Cyborg was. Alex got his shotgun out and shot the first Wraith in the face, killing it in one headshot. The other one charged to the hybrid and was about to attack him. Cy quickly took his chain gun out and made the drum roll, sending barrage of bullets to maul the other demon. With the two dead, the team ran to the doorway as it opened up with a loud creaking noise. The moment they got through, they were once again at the main database center. And what's waiting for them was the huge demon itself. It pointed the rocket launcher arm at them and opened fire on them. A rocket headed to them and was about to blow. The group immediately ducked down and avoided the incoming projectile, passing them and went through the door that was still opened. The moment they were in the clear, Alex looked at the Titans and told them to run.

Alex: "Move! Don't stop till we get to safety!"

The team ran for their lives as they ascended up a hill like cliff and was heading to another door not far from them. The huge demon turned to them and fired another shot at them. But it wasn't aimed at them. Instead, it was aimed at the loose rocks that were over them. Once the rocket hit them, the rocks went loose and fell to the Titans. Raven looked up and could tell that they were going to get flatten. Quickly, she waved her hands and a black like ceiling umbrella came over them. The rocks hit the shield and bounced to the end of the cliff structure, missing them and falling to the ground floor. The team still ran for it and was about to approach the door. But just as they were reaching it, lightning bolts appeared around them and a group of Lost Souls appeared, completely surrounding them. Alex got his plasma rifle out and cussed to himself.

Alex: "Shit! Knew this was bound to happen. Take them out!"

Al pulled the trigger and fired blue projectiles at the first few. Robin took an exploding disk and threw it at a few more, killing them once it exploded. Star flew up in the air and threw her star bolts at the others. Cy used his sonic cannon to blast more of them. Raven fired her aurora blasts to take care of the remaining flaming skulls. And Beast Boy got his Grabber ready to take down the stragglers that avoided the other's assault. With all the Lost Souls were dead, the team reached the end of the ascending hill they all turned to the right and entered another stone door. Once there, they entered a completely different hallway. There were demonic arches with brick walls around them. At the other end, there was a fire pit that must be used for worshiping. The group continued to run to the end when a cloud hovered behind the pit. When the lightning struck, a Relevant came out and fired its mini rockets at them. Alex, who still has his plasma rifle in his hand, fired a fresh load to hit the rocket, exploding on impact. He used the rest of the ammunition to kill the skeleton soldier. The moment they reached the end of the worshiping fire pit, the team turned to the left and went up the set of spiral staircase. It still had the brick walls around it but had human torsos on fire as torchlights. As they reached up, they encounter an entrance with another set of stone doors. Between the doors, two upside down crosses with two corpses that had their entrails hanging out. The Titans looked on at this and was afraid that something is on the other side waiting for them.

Raven: "Now I don't like to point out the obvious. But by the looks of it, it's nothing good."

Cyborg: "What the door with the message on the crosses, or a demon waiting for us on the other end?"

Raven: "Both."

Alex sighed to himself and got his plasma rifle ready.

Alex: "Well it's the only way through and there are no alternative routes. So we have no other choice in the matter. Let's hurry."

Slowly, they approached the door and it opened up when they got closer. The moment they passed the door, they entered a huge dark room. From the floor to the walls and ceiling, it was all bricks with the exception of some sections faltering and hot lava heat seeping through the cracks. Alex scanned the area with his weapon to see if there were no monsters. Luckily, there were none. But he also noticed there was no other door that would get them out. Lowering his plasma rifle and groaned to himself.

Alex: "Well that's no demons around here. But there's no exit as well. Anyone got some ideas."

Each member looked around and wonders how to get out of this predicament and not walking back to face the huge beast that's in the central hub. Just as they were thinking about it, there was a huge roar coming from around them. Everyone got started and wondered where that came from. Suddenly, they heard the sound of stones moving around. They all turned their heads to the other end to see what's going on. That's when they saw rows of slabs moving in different ways, forming a new kind of opening. That solved the Titans problem. However, a new problem arises. For as the passage opened fully, a Hell Knight stomped into the huge room with a wall of flames behind it. Once the passage closed behind it, the demon roared out loud for a fight. The team got ready and had everything in their arsenal.

Robin: "Well looks like we now know that this is a test created by Betruger. Let's pass it. Titans, GO!"

The group charged in and hit the creature with everything they have. Birdarangs were flying, star bolts were sizzling, bullets were soaring, just about anything they got in their disposal. Sadly though, none of them had little effect on the beast. The Hell Knight threw multiple projectiles of green fireballs just to burn them up. The Titans quickly scattered and avoided the flaming projectiles. They then surrounded the monster and decided to attack on all angles. They continued to take an onslaught to the demon. Still there was no effect on the vicious demon. The Hell Knight, knowing that this was a dangerous situation around it; it lifted both its hands up and slammed them to the ground. This caused a ripple around it and the team stumbled and falls to the floor. Alex, who was down from that move, took out two grenades, armed them, and threw them at the monster, just to give them the chance to recuperate. The grenades were under the creature the moment they exploded. This left the Hell Knight dazed and confused while the others got up on their feet and continued with their attack. Cyborg opened up his shoulder blades and launched his mini rockets at it, all of which made precise hits at the body. Star then flew up in the air with both her hands and eyes glowing crimson green. Immediately, she fired both her star bolts and eye beams just to pierce the beast's skin. So far, she was able to sear it but that wouldn't stop it. It charged a green fireball and threw it at the Tamaranean. Star quickly flew away and avoided the incoming projectile. It was going to follow her and continue the onslaught when it got hit by more projectiles. The monster turned around to see who hit it and saw Alex with his plasma rifle in hand.

Alex: "Hey big guy! Didn't you're mom ever tell you that it's not nice to hit a lady?"

The Hell Knight looked down at the guardian and roared out loud, stomping towards him. Alex got out his machine gun with his other free hand and used both of his weapons to fire on the brute. Still it kept on walking to him and had just subliminal damage. It then stopped and threw a fireball at the human, wanting him to burn to death. But just as the ball of flames was about to reach him, a thin green line appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the fireball while it was in mid air. The Hell Knight noticed that and turned around to see Beast Boy with his Grabber in his hands. He pointed the fireball at the creature and let go of the trigger. From there, the projectile was launched back and hit the demon in the chest. The Hell Knight felt that and stumbled back for a bit. It then looked at the changeling and was extremely pissed off. It threw multiple fireballs at him to kill him in an instant. The green elf then turned into a cheetah and ran as his four legs would carry him, dodging all the incoming projectiles. The demon continued on with its assault, hoping to be rid of him once and for all. BB continued to avoid the oncoming assaults until he was trapped in the corner of the room. The Hell Knight approached the green cheetah and was pleased at where he was. It raised both its hands up and was formed a huge fireball, perfect enough to cook the green individual. But before it could do that, a black shield came up from the ground and formed a barrier around Beast Boy, protecting him completely. The demon looked at that and was startled by it, then turned around to see who caused that to happen. That's when it saw Raven with her eyes glowing white and hands glowing black. Realizing she was the one behind this, it threw the huge fireball at her just to get rid of their defense. Raven saw this but didn't have time to protect herself from the huge projectile. That's where Alex came in. He made a made dash to her and jumped to shove her away from the fireball's path of destruction. Both teens rolled on the ground and away form the attack the same time the huge ball of green flames hit the floor and exploded. This caused the room to shake violently and stone bricks to loosen on the ceiling and fall to the ground. Robin looked up at the falling debris and warned everyone about the impending danger.

Robin: "LOOK OUT!"

He quickly took out his grappling hook and fired it at a loose stone that's on the wall. Once the hook was latched on, he pulled away from his spot seconds before the brick above him fell and hit the floor. Cyborg looked around realized the place is coming down. He didn't realize that a couple of bricks were heading down to him. But Star saw this and took action fast before it was too late. She flew down, picked up the hybrid, and used her incredible strength to lift him off the ground and flew him away from the incoming debris. Beast Boy was able to get out of the corners and was still in his cheetah mode, running away from the falling stones and bricks around him. And for Raven and Alex, the telepath formed a shield and protected both of them from the debris raining down on them. As they were being protected, the guardian noticed something else. As everyone was trying to get away from the ceiling falling apart, the Hell Knight was trying to avoid it. But with its huge bulky body, it was impossible to dodge any of it. It was getting hit by the bricks and stones and had very little time to protect itself. Starring at this, Alex now knows how to defeat this huge demon. Once the place stopped shaking and the ceiling stopped collapsing, the Hell Knight was down and trying to recover while the Titans regrouped and has to come up with a plan fast.

Beast Boy: "This is stupid! We hit it with what we have and it's still standing. We'll never stop it."

Robin: "Yes we will. We just need to put together a plan and make it work."

Alex: "Oh I think I already got a plan for our uninvited guest."

Everyone turned to Al and wondered what he has cooked up in his mind.

Robin: "And what do you have in mind?"

Alex just look up at the nearly destroyed ceiling and told him his thoughts.

Alex: "We destroy the ceiling."

Immediately, everyone's eyes were wide and couldn't believe what he was saying.

Cyborg: "Are you crazy? After what we been though moments ago, you want us to hit the ceiling? We will all be flatten!"

The guardian looked at them and told them to relax.

Alex: "Listen. That Hell Knight is too vulnerable to a collapse like that. If we can hit the roof over it, the debris would crush it completely."

Starfire: "But if we hit the ceiling at the same time, there is a chance that it might collapsed again. We will be crushed from the numerous stones and rock."

Alex: "Don't worry about that. Raven will handle the that problem."

He looked at the creature and realized that it was getting up and was fully healed from the pervious incident. It slowly turned around and looked at the team, roaring at them in anger. The Titans got ready and prepared for battle. But Alex told them not to do what they were thinking.

Alex: "No! Do not hit the demon! Hit the ceiling! It's the only way in ending this fight. Trust me."

The group looked at him and thought he was crazy. But when they turned back to see the Hell Knight approaching them, they realized they have very little choice. They all aimed at the ceiling and open fire on it, sending energy beams, aurora magic, and other random projectiles right over the demon's head. Once they all exploded, the ceiling collapsed completely buried the demonic monster in the process, killing it completely. Ask for the team, Raven created a barrier and protected her friends from the incoming debris raining over them. Once the collapse was all over, Raven removed the shield as the group surveyed the damage. So far, the place was a complete disaster, the floor was messed up with stone bricks and rocks scattered all over the place. They then looked in front of them and notice a huge pile of debris with smoke coming through it and blood all over floor. Realizing that the creature is dead, Alex smiled to himself and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex: "See? What I tell ya. The plan worked like a charm."

Robin looked at him and had his eyebrow risen up behind his mask.

Robin: "Yeah, but it was a little messy. Try to be more careful next time with your plans Alex. We're almost to Gamma and the last thing we want is to get killed along the way."

Alex: "Dully noted."

Just as he said that, they all heard stones moving around. That's when they saw the wall the opened up to let the Hell Knight in before opened up again. This time, it was revealing a much smaller room on the other side. Alex watched it all go down and was glad they have a way through the place.

Alex: "At least we got our way out of this room. Hurry!"

The Titans got out of the mess and passed through the opening. When they got in, they realized that there in a much smaller room, similar then the last one. Nothing but stonewalls and ceiling filled with stones, four small skull columns on each corner, and a lantern above them that give off little light. Everyone looked around realized there were no other exits around here. Alex did a double check and now was getting annoyed.

Alex: "What? Another dead end door? You can't be serious!"

Raven: "Guess Betruger has a sick sense of humor."

The changeling took a good look too and sighed to himself.

Beast Boy: "And we beat a huge demon for nothing. Oh well… Let's head back and find another way through."

He turned around and was about to leave, until the opening sealed itself off and entrapped the team completely. Everyone turned to the now sealed wall and now knew what it was. They all had each other's backs and got themselves ready, thinking it was another trap. But then, the floor and ceiling started to raise itself upwards, ascending to someplace unknown. The group then calmed down and took a deep breath, glad that it wasn't a trap of any kind.

Robin: "Relax everyone. It's just a lift. Nothing to worry about."

Alex looked up and could tell they were going to the right direction.

Alex: "Well we are going to the right direction. I just hope we don't run into any more trouble."

As the lift went upwards, they all heard a dangerous voice they know completely well.

_**Dr. Betruger: "I see you have already met the Cyberdemon. My latest creation."**_

Hearing that creepy voice, the guardian knew who it was.

Alex: "Betruger… Should've known that you were the one behind that thing. Why did you create it? And how come it trick me into believing that was Jim?"

There was a deep silence within the lift until the doctor gave him an answer.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Hmm… Perhaps an explanation should clear things up for you, since you all are going to die. You see, helping out Trigon in taking over the universe gives me a lot of free time on my hands. So being that you destroyed my army multiple times, I thought I should create something that will stop you in your tracks. That's where the Cyberdemon comes to play. Its body is of incredible mass, forged with Military technology that your father gave to me to make it unstoppable. The only problem is that I need to lure to you so you will walk right to it and die in its hands. So I gave it the ability to create any hologram it chooses. What it needs is to exploit you with the deepest weakness of them all. And that is your friend Jim."**_

Alex lowered his head and had a sudden amount of guilt on his face.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Yes… I could tell by the look on your face. The sadness, the anger, the guilt. All those types of emotions that made you guilty that the only friend in the world died. I know you all too well Alex. You missed your friend all too much and would do anything to see him again. That's why I let the Cyberdemon form into Jim and led you to its den, so you would be destroyed by your own weakness."**_

Al's fists tightened and there was anger in his eyes, now knowing that this reunion with Jim was just another trapped formed by Betruger.

_**Dr. Betruger: "It's a shame that one of your friends found out about it before you would take the bait, but that doesn't matter anymore. My creation will still destroy you and your friends."**_

Immediately, the guardian looked up at the ceiling and spat out loud with tears streaming down his face.

Alex: "Not unless we destroy it first!"

There was a low cackle echoing in the lift as Betruger thought he was joking.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Foolish mortal. Do you really think you can stop it? Well you can't! I made this creature indestructible. Nothing can destroy it, not even you… Consider your fate sealed forever.**_

There was a loud maniacal laughter within the room as the voice of Betruger was silenced. Meanwhile, Alex was now a bit depressed and couldn't believe any of these. He felt betrayed, tricked, and even fooled. Why didn't he see it all coming. Robin slowly approached the guardian and placed his hand on his shoulder and eased him.

Robin: "Don't beat yourself Al. You didn't know of this until it was too late. Just except the fact that Jim's gone and move on with your life. Cause right now, we got to go home and save our city."

Alex took a deep breath and knew the Titan leader has a point. No matter how hard he wished and pray for it, his best friend he used to have will never come back. So he lifted his head up and was ready for battle.

Alex: "You're right Rob. Jim's gone and there's nothing for me to do to bring him back. And even though it was my fault on what happened to him, I'm not going to let the same faith happen to any of you. Now come on. We got an Ark to reach."

The stone lift kept going upwards until it slowed down and made a complete stop. The team knew that they have reached the end of the ride and got ready for a fight. A wall in front of them slowly opened up and revealed a passage through the wall. It was a cavern like structure with a demonic arch entrance and skull torches on each end of the arch. The cave itself was occasionally dark with the exception of candles litted on the floor. Looking at the hall in front of them, Alex prepared his shotgun and told the other to move.

Alex: "Well, no turning back now. Let's go."

The group walked out of the shaft and went into the hall, staying alert at what was going to happen. So far, no surprises came up from anywhere in the place. But just as they reached the middle of the hall, an unknown wind blew past them and extinguished all the candles around them, making the place completely dark. The Titan stopped in an instant and looked around as Cy turned on his shoulder flashlight to illuminate the area. He did a quick scan of the place just to see if it was another trap. But then, everyone heard the sound of scampering all around them. The hybrid continued searching the area, wondering what it was. That is when he noticed a creature with two heads coming down and pointed to it.

Cyborgs: "Maggots!"

Alex looked up and saw the demons crawling down the walls in the spot where Cy's flashlight was pointed at. He took his machine gun out and was prepared for this situation.

Alex: "Shoot them down team!"

Everyone pitched in and went on the attack, throwing everything they have on the two-headed monsters. With bullets, birdarangs, and energy blasts flying, most of the hoard got attacked and were killed, falling away into ash. The rest made it to the ground and charged towards the group, ready to kill them. Robin noticed this and threw a bunch of birdarangs at the ones charging in front, piercing them through their heads. But more continued to come and were growing by the second. Cyborg decided to do a little house cleaning of his own and used his chain gun as his own personal broom. Letting the barrel roll, heavy-duty bullets came out of it and turned most of the demons into a blood salad. But he was taking care of the back. It was the front that's the problem as rows of Maggots came rushing in. Alex looked down to see them and took to the destructive kind. He took a grenade out and armed it to explode, tossing it to the hoard. The device then exploded and killed the creatures at a five-foot radius while smoke engulfed the part of the hallway they want to get through. Even though he took care of the tough part, more Maggots came through the smoke and headed to the guardian, annoyed at the fact that they were attacked. Al then pointed his machine gun out and began to pick them off. Since the explosion caused splash damage on them, it was easy to kill them off with a few shots. So far, the battle was getting more complicated as demons continued to climb down the walls while the Titans continued their assault of them. Starfire and Raven went up to the air and threw their star bolts and aurora blasts at the demons that were clinging on the walls. At the same time, the boys were dishing the ones that have made it on the ground. Alex was in the front using his machine gun to dispose of the creatures that were caught in the blast as Cyborg had his chain gun to remove the hostiles in the back. There were those that were getting close to them and were going to attack the group. Robin then took his R-sword out and began slicing away on the Maggots before they got the chance to strike. Beast Boy decided to join in and turned himself into a gorilla to stomp on others the Titan leader missed. The fight went on and on as more demons kept on appearing. Alex noticed that this isn't helping them succeed and these creatures were just stalling them. He looked at the others and told them to stop and go.

Alex: "Damn it! This isn't getting us anywhere. Keep pushing forward guys. We need to reach the top!"

He takes another grenade out just to arm it and throw it at the hoard in the front again. The moment it exploded and killed the group, a path was formed to let them through.

Alex: "Path's clear! Make a run for it!"

The team ran for their lived as they made their way into the clear path Alex made seconds before it closes up by the demons. The Maggots then scurried after them, making sure their meal won't get away. Robin knew they would follow them and came up with a plan to loose them. He took out a freeze disk and jumped high in the air, turning around and throwing the disk on the ground. Once it hits the ground, it exploded and a wall of ice rise up and covered the entire hall, blocking the Maggots path to them. Once they were in the clear, the team continued their run and was reaching the end of the hall. That's when they noticed two stone doors in their way. They knew it was their way out and reached it. But just as the door opened a rocket came rocketing towards them. Everyone quickly ducked and avoided the incoming projectile. The moment they got up and looked in front of them and realized that the Cyberdemon was in front of them. Everyone was surprised and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Beast Boy: "Dude, you got to be kidding me! I thought we were away from this thing."

Alex took a closer look and noticed ground escalated up as an elevated pillar. Groaning to himself he told them what he saw.

Alex: "Looks like Betruger wanted to make sure the monster gets us good. We need to keep moving! Now!"

They all turned to the right and ran up another hill. The huge beast saw this and turned to fire another rocket at them. It missed them and the rocket hit the bottom of the hill. But doing that, the hill started to crumble and collapsed in on itself. Beast Boy looked behind and saw the path behind them falling apart.

Beast Boy: "Uh, guys… I think we should run faster!"

Alex turned around and realized that BB was right. The path behind them was crumbling away and it would only be a matter of time before it reaches them. So he screamed to the others to run faster.

Alex: "Pick up the pace!"

Quickly, the boys ran fast as their feet can while the girls took the chance and flew up in the air. They reached the end and turned to another stone door that can get them back to safety. They turned another right and went through the opened doors seconds before the hill was destroyed and debris falling to the ground. They all made it safely as the doors closed behind them. Catching their breath, Raven was the one that didn't like the odds in their favor.

Raven: "Wonderful… Not only that we have to face multiple demons, but now a huge demonic hybrid that will follow us whenever we reach the top. Never expected that to happen."

The guardian looked up to the telepath and pointed the obvious to her.

Alex: "Really? Well none of us didn't expect that to happen either. As long as we are away from that monster, we are safe."

Beast Boy: "Yeah… Until we come back out to the hub and the big dude is waiting for us. Or better yet, the other demons come and hunt us down."

Al then turned to the changeling and told him to shut up.

Alex: "Beast Boy, that's not helping."

Robin, being the leader that he is, looked at his team and told them that this won't stop them.

Robin: "We still can't let this get in our way in reaching home. Let's continue going up to Gamma."

Everyone nodded and dusted themselves up before moving forward. Once they were walking, they all looked around for any monsters wandering about. Of course, there was none, but this gave them a good look at where they are now. It looked like they were in a small room, but it was completely damaged. But being this is the demon's Hell, it's always damaged. There's a huge arch that's twenty feet high and stone bricks that were suppose to be walls at the time. Entering through the arch, they were in a chamber that has loose stones above their feet, a cave like pillar in the middle, and huge chains dangling above their heads. Not to mention that there was hot lava below them so they could feel the hot soot seeping through the floor. The group carefully walked over the stone flooring, making sure none of them sink beneath them. Just as they were about to pass the pillar they all heard loud moans coming from behind it followed by loud stompings. They all stopped and wait for who or what is coming at them. After a few seconds, they all saw two Mancubuses coming from both directions and were ready to take them on. The huge monsters pointed their arm-mounted cannons at the group and fired their plasma blasts at them. Rae created two black walls between her friends to protect them from the incoming projectiles. With them busy, Starfire flew up to the air and tightened her fists charging her star bolt energy in her. Once she did that, she pointed her fists at the two and a stream of green energy came down and hit them. They weren't killed, but it softens them up for the final kill. Raven removed the two walls and the others charged in for finish the monstrosities off. Alex and Robin went left and used the plasma rifle and exploding disks to destroy the first Mancubus. Cy and BB went right and used two sonic cannons, mini missiles, and floating rocks with the Grabber to dispose of the other one. With the two dead, the group got together again and continued their way to the top. They then notice a set of stairs that go up to another stone door that's in their path. They proceeded up the steps and headed to the door. But the moment the door opened, a Pinky came out of it and hit the group in one forceful spear. Everyone flew in many directions and landed on the ground. Robin, Cyborg, and Alex was able to land on their feet, with the exception of Beast Boy hitting the ground and rolling like a rag doll, while the girls stopped in mid air and was floating. They all looked at the entrance and saw the Pinky roaring at them, preparing to spear them once more. The team pointed whatever they have at them and blasted away before it got the chance at striking back. Within seconds the bull like demon was dead and dissolved into ash. Dusting themselves off from the surprised attack, they ran back up to the entrance and through the doorway. Once they entered the room is was a dark cave with the only light was the ambers sparking. Cy got his shoulder flashlight back up and skimmed the area for any more traps. So far, there was none, so the Titan proceeded on their journey. They walk down the narrow cave and up an incline that would take them to their next destination. As they reached up they all heard crying and sequels coming around the corner. So they waited to see what's going to come at them next. Finally, a Cherub appeared at the corner and turned to them, ready to pounce. Alex then got out his machine gun and open fire on the baby monster. The moment he killed it, more of the little cretins came out of the corner and started to swarm towards the team. Alex knew his machine gun wouldn't cut it, so Cyborg joined in and had his chain gun ready for a brutal massacre. Once the two pulled the triggers, more bullets came out of their guns and ripped the demonic babies to shreds. For half a minute the two bloodied the Cherubs up until the last one was dead. As soon as the path was cleared, the hybrid checked the gauge on his chain gun and noticed that he's low.

Cyborg: "Aw man, I'm nearly out."

Alex looked at him and told him it's all right.

Alex: "Don't worry about it. We'll find more ammo belts as we go. Now let's move."

They turned the right corner and kept on going up. Every twist and turn leads them higher and higher to their objective and they didn't see any monsters yet. A temporary relief for now. As they went up, they turn another right and some openings on the left side of the wall. Curious, the guardian approached the spot and noticed the view of the central hub. He was surprised by this cause then never thought they would be this close to the hub. But as he got closer, an explosion appeared in front of them, blowing the opening fully and sending him flying back to his friends. They were able to grab him right before he tumbled on them. After they were shaken by the attack, they got up and check to see what happened. What they saw was the Cyberdemon with its cannon pointed at them.

Alex: "Oh come on! Can we get a rest from this?"

The demonic robot pointed its cannon again and fired another rocket at them. Raven immediately used her powers to create multiple shields. Once the rocket hit them, few of the shields got destroyed, leaving only a few more intact. Trying to keep the other shields intact, the telepath told them to make a run for it.

Raven: "Get moving! Don't think I can hold another blast!"

Everyone nodded and ran for their lives pass the opening. Once everyone was in the clear, Rae removed the other shields and flew away as fast as she can. At the same time, the Cyberdemon fired another rocket at the opening to destroy them. But it missed as the rocket hit a wall and destroyed the cavern completely, sealing it off from where the team came from. Luckily, the Titans were able to get out of there and ran through the cave hoping to reach the end.

Alex: "Okay. On future journey's up, I suggest not going near any opening of the main hub."

Starfire: "Agree…"

As they were navigating through the caverns, an Imp scurried to them and blocks their path. Alex pointed his shotgun at it and blew a hole in the center of its body. As it died, they continue their run. Upon their journey, they notice a light at the end of the tunnel. So they rushed up to it and exited the cave. When they left the cave, they noticed that they were in some kind of chamber. It has multiple pillars all around them and a rough texture on the ceiling and floor. The only thing that is different about it was the lighting wasn't red, but instead green. And all around them were cliffs that would descend them down to the point of nowhere. Everyone looked around and were a little concerned about this.

Cyborg: "Let's see… A dark room with multiple pillars and cliffs that one small trip be the end of us. This will be interesting."

Alex nodded and got his plasma rifle prepared for anything.

Alex: "Keep your eyes opened. We have no idea what's around here."

They slowly walked down through the chamber and looked for a way out. As they reached the middle of the chamber and looked around and notice that there was no exit anywhere. Just the edge at the end of the place with three flat walls around them. Alex scanned the room and was getting tired of all of it.

Alex: "Another dead end? This is getting tiresome."

Robin: "Must be another test to get through. We just need to wait to see what's going to come."

So the team waited for whatever coming to them. Suddenly, a cloud appeared at the front end of the chamber and an Archvile arrived after the lightning bolt. Alex looked at the creature and nodded.

Alex: "Looks like that's our challenge. Let's take the demon out before it could summon more."

They pointed their weapons at it and were about to attack it. But the Archvile raised its hands up and screeched out loud. That is when multiple Imps arrived and surround the Titans. Beast Boy looked at them and was now scared.

Beast Boy: "Too late!"

All the Imps charged their fireballs and threw them at the group. Rae used a bubble shield to deflect the projectiles, protecting her friends. Cyborg came up with an idea on taking them all out and activated his sonic cannons.

Cyborg: "Everyone get down!"

Quickly, everyone ducked low while Raven removed the bubble shield. At the same time, the hybrid fired his cannons while spinning around in a circle. In one swift spin, the Imps were killed from the hit and split them in half from the waist. Ask for the Archvile, it rolled out of the way and hid behind the pillar, avoiding the attack. With the first wave of demons dead, the creature decided to send the second wave. The moment it summoned them, a batch of Vulgars appeared and surrounded the enemy in the center. They threw their green fireballs at them the second they were summoned. Raven once again got her bubble shield up and waited until the balls of green flames hit it. After that, she removed her shield, leaving Starfire to do the same thing Cy did with the first wave. She flew up in the air and had her hands glowing green. She clamped her hands together and concentrated really hard. In a few seconds, she spread her hands out and a bright green light engrossed the entire chamber. The Titans covered their eyes so that way they won't be blinded by the light. But the Vulgars were much unfortunate. As the light eloped the place, the heat was so intense that all the creatures dissolved away. Once more, the Archvile his behind the pillar to protect itself from the light. But now it was more pissed then ever. Knowing the last two hoards won't do, it summoned the third group to dispose of them. And it got the perfect ones for the job. Raising its hands up, multiple Revenants showed up and surrounded the Titans. They then fired their mini rockets at them so they would blow up easily. For the third time, Raven raised another shield and protected her friends yet again. But she was getting tired of this constantly, and wanted to let them know that she can't take it anymore.

Raven: "I hope any of you have a plan in stopping this fiasco. Cause I don't know long how long I can do this."

Alex looked around and realized that this was all too tedious.

Alex: "Rae's right. This is getting too much for us to take. If we're going to end this, we're going to have to find the Archvile and kill it."

Starfire: "But it is being hidden. How can we find it if we are surround by these dangerous skeletons."

Beast Boy looked around and noticed a shadow hiding behind one of the pillars. Knowing that it was the humanoid demon, he came up with a way to get it into the opening, and take care of the Revenants while he's at it.

Beast Boy: "Hey! I think I got an idea. Raven, can you use a portal to transport me over there?"

He pointed to the direction of where the shadow was. Raven looked at the shadow while holding her shield together could tell that the changeling has something up his sleeve. Meanwhile, the Archvile was looking on as the demons it summoned continued to fire their rockets at the black dome that's protecting them. It was liking the odds and knew it would be a matter of time before the shield dissolves and kills them. What it didn't know was that a small black portal appeared above it and something was coming out of it. The humanoid demon heard a loud shriek and look up to see what it was. When it saw the portal above, a green spider monkey came out of it and latched onto its head. The demon freaked out and tried to get the animal off of it. It aimlessly walked around and was loosing balance once or twice. After a couple of tries, it was able to unhook the thing from its head and threw to the first line of Revenants. Once he bumped into one of them, the skeleton soldiers turned and saw the little green fiend at their feet. The little monkey looked up to see them, then looked back at the Archvile, who was a little ticked off from the surprise attack. It tightens its fists and had the flames burning hot. It then reached its hands out and threw a line of flames at the little creature. Quickly, the little monkey jumped out of the way with incredible agility. He was able to avoid the flames, but the three skeletons got roasted the moment they come into contact with it. He then climbed on the ceiling and decided to take another approach by landing on one of the Revenant's head. The demon felt that as the monkey covered its face, completely blinding it. It moved around aimlessly, trying to desperately get the animal off of it. At the same time, the monkey toyed around with the rocket launchers on its shoulder armor and used them to fire rockets at just about anything. One by one, every fire hit the demons and anything else that was in their path. The first few missiles hit two of the skeletons, killing them on impact. Then another two hit a pillar, destroying it entirely. The rest of the Revenants noticed that and decided to stop this green creature before he kills them as well. They left the team behind and focused on the monkey that's causing more chaos then normal. As they were leaving, the Titans noticed them and realized now was the chance to get rid of them.

Robin: "Beast Boy got them distracted. Now's our chance to destroy them once and for all."

But Alex lifted his hand up and told them to stop.

Alex: "Wait Robin. Let's see what Beast Boy can do. Can't bust in and ruin all the fun right?"

Robin looked at him and thought he was crazy into letting the changeling do all the work himself. But looking back at the fight, he could tell that he had everything under control. Back to the fight, Beast Boy continued to use the Revenant to blind it and control the rockets attached to it. So far, he had been doing a bang up job, using the missiles to attack anything in their path and killing enemies everywhere. But there were others that were still alive and were ready to eliminate the green monkey for good. Two of them pointed their shoulder-mounted rockets at him and fired away. The changeling knew this was coming and went on the defensive. He latched off the skeleton soldier's skull and used his tail and swing on the spikes on the ceiling. The rockets missed him, but the Revenant was hit from the impact and was destroyed. The others turned their heads to see the green animal and continued to fire away. The changeling avoided all the rockets with the greatest of ease. Even if some of the rockets were heat seeking, he was able to hide behind the pillars to protect himself from the blast. As he was making quick turns, he noticed the Archvile in front of him and was charging its flames again. Realizing what's bound to happen, he made a quick turn and got away before the flames took place. The humanoid demon took the shot but missed him completely. The line of flames however reached the Revenants and some of them rolled away from the attack. The rest got burned to a crisp the moment the fire reached them. Once everyone got back on their feet, they looked around to find this little creature. One Revenant checked the area of where the green spider monkey went to. So far, it didn't see anything. Unfortunately, BB was climbing behind the pillar waiting for the moment to strike. Once he sees his target, he jumped on the monster the moment it turned its back on him. Once he lashed on to the skeleton's back, the Revenant felt that and began thrashing about, trying to get him off it. Beast Boy held on with all his might while finding a way getting into the rocket launchers. Once he got a hold of them, he turned the skeleton soldier around and used them to fire on the rest of the hoard. The mini missiles hit some of them and killed half the breed while the others were injured. The Archvile noticed this and threw another line of flames right at the changeling piloting one of the demons. BB knew it was coming and latched away from the Revenant as the flames kill the creature. He flew high in the air and landed on the ground in front of the first group of the skeleton soldiers. He then danced around and made squeaky noises, trying to get attention from the Archvile. He was successful as the humanoid demon looked at him and launched more flames at him. The green spider monkey jumped out of the way and avoided the attack, leaving the first group to get killed in the blast. Once he landed in front of the second group, he did the exact same thing. The Archvile was now getting more upset then ever and blasted yet another line of flames and him. Once again, the changeling jumped up and was away from the attack as the flames killed the remaining Revenants. He latched on to the pillar and then jumped back down to reach the demonic monster. The Archvile saw this and came up with a way to take it down. It tightened its fist and waited for the right moment to fight back. Once he get to the creature, it slapped him with a back fist. BB flew away from the hit and landed on the floor skidding to a complete stop. After that, he turned back to his old self and was shaking the cobwebs in his head. As he was trying to get up, he felt something hot over his face. He looked up and saw the Archvile looking down at him with a sinister grin on its face. Beast Boy was going to die, but he said something that the humanoid didn't know.

Beast Boy: "Hey freak show, can I ask you something?"

The demon looked at him quizzically and wondered what he wants.

Beast Boy: "You do realize that your boys are gone while my friends are still alive? Right?"

The Archvile listened in and realized what he meant. It then heard a voice in a distance.

Alex: "Now guys! Take it down!"

It turned around and saw the rest of the Titans heading towards it. They then give the humanoid demon everything they can dish out. The Archvile had very little time to defend itself as it was punctured, burned, and was killed during the assault. The moment it was turned into ash, the guardian approached Beast Boy and checked to see if he's okay.

Alex: "You're all right BB?"

The changeling look up at him and told him how he felt.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, I'm fine. I think… Though it would've been more easy if you guys HELPED ME OUT!"

Alex just laughed at that and joked about it.

Alex: "Yeah, well we were about to help you out. But then I thought, he could take care of himself. He doesn't need our assistance."

Beast Boy was steaming and couldn't believe that he would do that.

Beast Boy: "Oh har har… Very Funny… Next time you pull that again, I'm going to go cat on you and use you as a scratching post."

Alex: "Hmm… I'll remember that."

Robin then approached the two and eased them down for a bit.

Robin: "All right you two break it up. At least we were able to get out of this mess. Now we just got to find a way out of this chamber."

Raven looked around and noticed something in the middle of the chamber. She pointed to that spot and told them what she saw.

Raven: "Um… Why not over there?"

Everyone turned to where Raven was pointing at and saw a pentagram glowing red in the middle of the chamber.

Cyborg: "Strange… It didn't see that when we entered this place."

Starfire: "Maybe it could be another way out of this chamber of dark and death."

Robin: "Or, maybe it could be another trap set by Betruger."

Alex walked past the team and looked at it closer. Knowing that there was no other way out, the last thing they want is to go back down and retrace their steps without getting blown off by the Cyberdemon's rockets. Knowing there were little options left, he took a deep breath and told them to press forward.

Alex: "Whatever the case, we have to get out of here. Let's get on that pentagram and see what it can do."

Everyone was a little unsure of this but followed his words anyways. They all approached the green pentagram and stood on it. Once they were on it, they heard a hissing sound beneath their feet. Suddenly, metal bars poke through the floor around them and entrapped them completely. Everyone was alerted by this and prepared themselves, thinking it was a trap. But then moment the ceiling opened up and the floor raised up from the foundation, the group breathed a comforting relief and knew it was just another lift that would take them up. As they were reaching up, they saw nothing but darkness with the exception of the glowing ambers dotted here and there. But during their journey, they heard Betruger's dark echoing voice.

_**Dr. Betruger: "So you survived the Archvile's chamber. Fascinating. Still, it won't do you much. My Cyberdemon will consume you and there is nothing that can save you from the inevitable."**_

Alex had an anime vein popping out of his head and couldn't take this taunting anymore. He looked up at the dark hole and told him in a loud booming voice.

Alex: "Hey Betruger! Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the Hell up!"

But there was no answer. Instead, all he heard is nothing but silence. Alex sighed to himself and was completely bummed.

Alex: "Damn it… I hate it when he gets into my head."

The make shift lift continued on going up and reaching where the team needs to be. Just then, the lift immediately stopped and made another hissing sound the same time everything went dark. Everyone remained still and waited for something to happen, getting prepared for anything. After a few moments, a rocky wall in front of them opened up and revealed the path to lead the way. When they look at it, it was another cave with big demonic skulls all around them. Everyone slowly walked through the opening and looked around for any threats. So far they didn't see anything, so they continued to walk down the path in front of them. They then entered another linear corridor that had many twists and turns along the way. On the walls were the same demonic skulls, only smaller then the big ones. The group continued to walk until they noticed something completely off. As they passed each skull, they noticed the eyes were glowing crimson red and remained like that while they were walked by. They all let that slide and move on. But then more skulls had glowing eyes as they pass them. Just as they were walking past another one, the cave went completely dark and no one didn't see anything. But then, the glowing redness of the skulls eyes exploded and lit the place in a deep red environment. Soon after that, they all heard grunting and moaning from all around them. That's when they noticed shadows coming from the front and back end of the passage. Alex got his shotgun ready and waited whatever's attacking them to come. After a few seconds, a huge group of zombies came out and headed to them ready to eat them up. Al pointed his shotgun at the hoard and opened fire on them. The two shells loaded with multiple pellets broke apart and killed the first four zombies' right through the chests. The zombies in the back were going to strike from behind. Cyborg turned on his sonic cannons and fire loads of blue energy lasers right at it, taking down more. Still, that didn't stop them as more and more zombies appeared and trapped the team completely. Alex fired another round with his shotgun but soon realized that this was another time waster.

Alex: "Damn it, this won't get us anywhere. We need to get out of this place. Beast Boy, form a path!"

Beast Boy looked in front where the horde of zombies were and smiled, knowing what to do.

Beast Boy: "Got it!"

He started to rush up to them and turned himself into a bull. In seconds, he rammed all the undead in one blow and made a clear path. Once that's out of the way, the guardian told the others to keep pushing forward.

Alex: "Path's clear! Go, go, go!"

Everyone quickly ran through the path before the zombies got back up and attack. Once they pass the hoard, the zombies lifted themselves up and chased after the Titans. Going through steep caverns and passages, the Titans need to find a way to get out of there without getting eaten. Raven then came up with a plan and pointed both of her hands to the end where the zombies are heading to. That's when a black wall came up and sealed the entire hall up. The undead just approached the wall and hit on it hard, shocked about what happened. They tried to knock down the wall but it was too strong for them to get through. So they continued to hit on the wall while the others got away. Alex just look back at the black wall before it disappeared during the run and was amazed by what Rae did.

Alex: "Nice thinking Rae."

Raven: "Yeah, well don't count on it. It would only be a matter of time before it breaks down. We have to get out of here before they could catch up again."

Alex: "Point taken."

The team continued to run as they turn one corridor to the next. After a long run, they entered a huge room with a door in front of them. All along the walls were bars with inhuman growth in it along with growth pillars on both ends. They knew was bound to happen and were cautious as to what would happen. As they slowly walked along the room and were getting prepared for what's going to come. As predicted, fire burst out of the bars and coming out of it with multiple Lost Souls surrounding them.

Alex: "Here they come! Get ready!"

The flaming skulls then flew towards them and were ready to kill them. The telepath decided to use her bubble shield and protected the others from the attack. Few of the skulls didn't have the time to avoid it and smashed right into the shield, disintegrating into nothing. The others were able to fly up high and avoided the shield. Once they were away for the moment, Raven removed the shield and Alex got his plasma rifle ready.

Alex: "Now! Clip them down!"

The others followed his orders and fired on the flaming skulls before they could attack again. At the same time, the Lost Souls turned around and headed back down to attack them again. Alex used his weapon to fire blue projectiles at the skulls to kill them. Starfire did the same and threw her star bolts at them. Same goes with Cyborg who fired his sonic cannon at them. Though they have gotten some, others were able to avoid the attack. This leaves Beast Boy with handling the rest. He got his Grabber ready and grabbed them; just to let them go a second later, letting them dissolved away to nothingness. They continued to fight on until the last one was taken care of. Once the room cleared, everyone thought it was all over. But then they heard grunting and groaning not far from them. They turned their heads to the path they were through and saw shadows coming from the walls. Realizing who owns those shadows, Alex groaned to himself and couldn't believe this.

Alex: "Oh man, they're back!"

Raven nodded and knew how they escape.

Raven: "Looks like my shield failed to keep them at bay."

Alex: "Well it looks like we have pull some alternative methods."

He took out his grenade from his belt buckle and armed it up. Once he tossed it into the passage, it exploded and caused a collapse, sealing the cavern completely and blocking the zombie's path. Alex smirked and was confident that they won't get through that mess.

Alex: "There… That should buy us some time. Let's get out of here."

They all then headed to the door just to leave this chamber before more Lost Souls show up. But the moment the door opened, the Cyberdemon was facing them in a far angle. It fired another rocket at them once they were through the door. Alex was frightened by this and warned the others to get down.

Alex: "Hit the deck!"

Everyone took cover as the rocket soar passed them over their heads. Once it missed them, everyone got up and noticed that the demon was about to fire another round. Cyborg decided to fight fire with fire and opened his shoulder blades to reveal his openings for his missiles. Soon enough, both of them fired their rocket and missiles as they all headed straight to each other. The moment they collide, there was a huge explosion and a plum of smoke covered the area momentarily. This gave the team a chance to escape. Alex looked around and noticed a set of floating rocks that resemble steps heading up to next part of the hub. He quickly pointed up to the direction of the rocks and told them to get of them.

Alex: "There! Everyone head up to the rocks!"

They all looked up and where their guardian was pointing at and knew it was their only shot out of there. They quickly proceeded in climbing up the rocks. Robin used his grappling hook and launched it at the highest point, then pushing the button to make him fly to the top. Cyborg activated his boasters on his heels and used them to launch off the platform and onto one floating rock followed by another, playing leapfrog. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and used his huge feet to jump on one levitating one rock at a time. Both Star and Rae flew up to the top of the platform as quickly as they can. Ask for Alex, he went up the old fashion way, by climbing up the floating steps. It wasn't easy but it does help him build character. As he was midway up, another rocket flew past him from behind and nearly misses him. Alex turned to the left and saw the Cyberdemon starring right at him. The smoke must've faded quickly to let the demon see the group escaping and wanted to attack. But with the others heading up quicker, Alex was the only one left behind. So it used its rockets knock off the kid but failed the first time. The demon tried the second time and fired another rocket. Again it missed as Alex ducked his head low and avoided the rocket assault. Once he got up, he looked up to see the team getting closer to the attached platform. The Cyberdemon did the same and realized that they were reaching to safety. It pointed its rocket launcher at them and was about to fire. But just as it was about to do that, it got attacked by multiple blue projectiles. Feeling a bit stunned, the demonic hybrid looked back at the where it was shooting and saw Alex with his plasma rifle and ready to fire.

Alex: "Sorry, but you're not going to kill any of my friends while I'm around."

The Cyberdemon looked at the guardian and was extremely upset by this. It roared out loud and caused the entire hub center to shake violently. Alex was shaken up a little bit and tried to regain his footing. But then, all the levitating rocks that would take them up started to fall along with the one he was on. Aware of this, Alex ran up to the edge and jumped on the nearest rock that was falling. Then the next one. Then the next one. After all of that jumping he was on the last rock and was going to reach the platform. But there was on little problem. The platform was farther up then before. He tried to jump up to reach it but failed miserably. He then falls to his death and thought his life was going to end too soon. But just as he was thinking about that, someone came down and rescued him. That person was none other then Robin with his grappling hook in hand. He was able to grab him by the hand and retracted upwards to the platform.

Robin: "Hang on! I got you!"

The two got lifted up by the grappler's handle and were going to reach the top. But the Cyberdemon took notice and decided to take them down. It pointed its cannon at the rope and was going to cut it with its missile. As it was about to do that, it was barraged with green and black projectiles followed by streams of blue energy. It looked up and saw Star, Rae, and Cy giving it what they got. As they were attacking it, both Alex and Robin made it up to the platform and on safety for the moment. Taking a deep breath, the guardian looked at Robin and thanked him for the save.

Alex: "Thanks man. I thought I was a goner."

Robin: "Hey, we can't let you die when we're this close in getting home. Right?"

Alex smiled and knew they won't get far without him. As he was getting touched, they heard the hybrid's voice booming out to them.

Cyborg: "Guys we need to get out of here fast!"

Al looked over to Cy and realized he was right. All three of the Titans were fighting the Cyberdemon and weren't getting any luck from it. At the same time, rockets were flying past them and missed them so much. They were fortunate that they ducked down the moment the rockets to heading towards them. But he knows that if the demonic robot tried something like destroying the platform they're on, then it's going to be a huge problem. Thinking fast, he noticed another doorway that can take them back to safety. He turned to the others and told them where to go.

Alex: "Everyone through the doors! We'll be safe there."

Everyone listened to him and they all headed to the next entrance. The Cyberdemon knew they were retreating and decided to prevent them from escaping. It pointed its rocket launcher at the platform and fired one more rocket at it. Once the rocket hit, the platform began to crumble and fall to the ground. Luckily, the team was able to get out of there before the platform crumbled completely and the doors closed behind them. Once they got out of there, they looked around to see where they were. To their surprise, what they saw was an inside of the church, a place to prayer and worshiping. But there isn't anything holy about this place. On the walls are human corpses all decorated in a grotesque fashion, more dead bodies on the benches as if they were alive, and at the alter was a wall with an opening shaped like an upside cross. They all were amazed by it yet horrified at the result.

Beast Boy: "Wow man… Never really thought these monsters we've been fighting were holy."

Alex: "Yeah? Well when their god is an evil demented demon bent and destroying the universe and killing every known species that inhabit it, they should be worshiping till they die. Now let's get out of this place before we get a little too comfortable."

Robin: "Sounds like a plan, except there's one problem. I don't see anyway out."

Alex looked around the place and realized that the bird wonder was right. There was no exit around here except for the one they got into the first place.

Alex: "You're right Rob. There's no other way out of here. Maybe we missed out on something back at the main hub and were in a hurry getting out of there. We need to find another way out."

Cyborg: "No way we are going back out there."

Robin: "Well let's see how we're going to leave this place. I just hope that we don't get into any more trouble."

Soon after he said that, there were clouds that surrounded them and lightning bolts hitting the floor. All around them, multiple Imps appeared and a Revenant was on center stage like it was the reverend. It ordered the Imps to attack and the group did so by throwing fireballs at them. Everyone immediately ducked down and avoided the incoming projectiles and took cover from the benches. At the same time, the red flames that were intended for the team are now reaching the demons. Some were able to avoid their own attacks while the others got hit and were killed in the process. As the group was down Alex looked at Robin and told him about what he said before.

Alex: "Too late for that one Robin. Guess we have no choice but to fight them."

Robin nodded and told the team what to do.

Robin: "All right guys, let's take em' long and hard!"

Quickly everyone got up and attacked each and every Imp with their arsenal. Robin threw two exploding disks at the two Imps, blowing them up completely. Starfire and Raven flew up in the air and used both their star bolts and aurora blasts and knock down the others. Cyborg got his sonic cannon out and blasted more in his sights. Alex grabbed his machine gun and brings down the remaining Imps. The few Imps that avoided all of the attacks threw their fireballs at the team. Beast Boy got his Grabber ready and caught one of the balls of flames, while the others reached the team. They were able to avoid the attack as the flames reached the alter. The Revenant saw this and rolled out of the way to avoid the line of fire. Some of them missed it while others gave it some splash damage. The changeling look back at the skeleton soldier and came up with a wicked idea. He turned around with his Grabber still holing the projectile and aimed it at the creature. Once he let go of the trigger, the fireball headed straight to the demon. The Revenant saw it and used the remaining strength it had to roll out of the incoming fireball. It then got up and fired its mini rockets at the group. Everyone saw this and knew they can't avoid it, being they have heat-seeking capability. But Raven knew what to do as she waved her hands and a black hole appeared, bringing the team into it. Once she got into the portal, it sealed itself up the same time the rockets missed them. Unfortunately, the Imps didn't see it coming as the rockets hit them all and killed them on impact. The Revenant looked around and wondered what happened to the group that intruded into the church. What it didn't know is there was the same black portal that appeared over its head. After that a grenade came down, completely armed and ready to explode. It landed right in front of it and was inches away from its skeletal feet. The skeleton soldier looked down wondered what landed near it and saw the grenade about ready to explode. It was going to get out of the way, but it blew up, sending it flying to the ceiling got smashed in the process, dissolving away into nothingness. After the church was cleared, the Titans got out of the portal and landed on the alter. Alex looked around the place and saw it was demon free for now. He then looked back at Rae and was glad she saved them.

Alex: "Excellent timing Raven!"

He looked back at the area and smiled to himself.

Alex: "At least we got rid of those creeps."

Beast Boy: "Yeah but we still have no way out of this place. Unless you want to go back out there with the Cyberdemon, that's fine with me."

Al then turned to Beast Boy and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Naw… I think I'll pass on that. There's got to be another way in getting out of here. So, anyone got any ideas?"

Everyone thought about it and wondered how to get out of there. Just as they were thinking about it, they all heard a rumbling from behind them. They all turned around to see what was that sound. That's when they noticed the wall behind them with the upside down cross-hole opening up and revealing a cavern that goes to somewhere. What makes this cave different then the others they just passed was that it had skeletal rib walls around it. Everyone stared at the opening in complete surprise until Raven broke the silence.

Raven: "Why don't we take that path that just opened up?"

The guardian blinked a couple of times and shook off from the surprise opening.

Alex: "Erm… Yeah… That would work. Let's head in there."

He then went into the cavern while the others followed him with still confused looks on their faces. As they were walking they remained cautious. Being that they're in another cavern, they know that there could be another trap waiting for them. So they looked around to see if there's anything out of the ordinary. As they headed up, there was nothing bizarre coming at them. As they went onward, something caught Alex's eye. It was hard to tell but there was a creature in the shadows watching them. Noticing the guardian looking at it, the being scampered away. Alex just watched it scampered and know what it was trying to do. Robin noticed it too and turned to his friend wondering the same thing.

Robin: "Well Alex what is it? Another monster?"

Alex: "Possible… But I know one thing. At least it's not Jim. After it!"

Everyone then ran to the shadow trying to reach it and kill it before it could warn the others. From turn to twist, they ran through the path and followed the shadow as much as their legs could carry them. After all of that running, they made it to another chamber. The chamber had two floors and the ground and walls were all covered in stone. There were four huge pillars with demonic growth tentacles around them and on the ceiling was a growth hole. Alex looked around and couldn't see the creature that had the shadow to begin with. He lowered his head and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Damn… We missed it. This is not good…"

Beast Boy: "What do you mean by that? If we missed the monster, that means we're safe. Right?"

The guardian looked at the changeling and shook his head.

Alex: "I think that's the exact opposite BB. The reason why I was following it is to destroy it before it warned the others. Now we're in this chamber, in the middle of the room, and we didn't kill it. You do the math."

After he told his friend, there were multiple sounds to creatures scampering everywhere. They all lift their heads and looked around at what was going to happen. What they saw were hoards of Maggots surrounding them. Half of them were on the ground floor, the other half were on the second. Alex just looked at all of it and was right once again.

Alex: "What I tell ya? Can't kill the Maggot, it brings the whole family."

He got his machine gun out and started killing the creatures on the second floor. Some of them avoided the gunfire and crawled down to the pillar covered in growth veins. Starfire and Raven flew up and used their powers to take them down. At the same time, the Maggots on the ground charged in to the group. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy saw them and prepared for a ground assault. Robin got his R-Sword out and swings it around madly, cutting off limbs and heads. Cyborg got both his sonic cannons online and shoots down all the demons from the farther end. Beast Boy then turned into a bear and used his claws to slice up the Maggots in many ways possible. The battle was intense as the group defended themselves against the demons. But more and more of them kept on coming and it was getting harder and harder to hold them back. Alex switched from his machine gun to his plasma rifle, just to get an edge against the threat. Robin then took out some exploding disks and used them to destroy the ones that were farther away. Cy thought the same and used his mini rockets to kill off more. As for the rest, they just did the usual with Star and Rae shooting their projectiles and Beast Boy still in bear mode slashing away. Now the fight is on their side. Within minutes they cleared the room and all the Maggots were dead. All accept one that it. The last Maggot hid behind the pillar and waited for the right moment to attack. Alex put away his weapon and took a deep breath.

Alex: "Well, that takes care of that. Let's find a way out of here."

He turned around and started to search for a way out. He didn't even know that there was one more demon waiting. Once it noticed that the one leading them turned his back, it took the opportunity to attack. It crawled up the wall and turned to revealed itself. It then leapt in the air and was going to use its claws to strike him in the back. Unfortunately, Robin noticed it and warned Alex to duck.

Robin: "Watch out!"

The Titan leader charged in with his R-Sword still in his hands and was ready to save him. Alex heard it and slowly turned around wondering what he meant. When he saw the Maggot in close range, he covered his arms and was prepared to an assault. But before it could kill him, Robin made it and used his sword to slice the creature in half. Both halves past the guardian in inches as ash took over its body and disappeared completely. Alex slowly removed his arms and wondered what happened. When he turned back around, he saw two piles of ash that was on the floor, closely between him. Realizing it was the demon that was going to kill him, he looked back and saw Robin with his sword drenched in blood. Surprised by this he smiled and gave the thumbs up.

Alex: "Thanks for the save man. I didn't think we missed one."

The Boy Wonder put his sword away and gave him a bit of a compliment.

Robin: "Well these bastards are pretty sneaky. You have to be cautious no matter what. Now let's get out of here. Where's the exit?"

Alex looked around and noticed there was none, again.

Alex: "Um… You ask me? I don't see any way out of this area."

But just as he said that, they could feel the ground shaking underneath their feet. They were worried that the chamber might collapsed in on itself and buried them completely. But the moment they look in front of them, they saw the walls opening up like the last time. In seconds it revealed another cavern that could get them through. Unlike all the other caves however, this one was filled with nothing but demonic growth from the walls to floor and ceiling. Beast Boy looked at that and gulped very heavily.

Beast Boy: "I don't know if I want to go through there. With all the slimy stuff in there, I don't know if it could eat us alive."

Alex walked past them just to get a closer look at the growth tunnel. After starring at it for a few seconds, he nodded and told them there was no other way.

Alex: "Well there's no other path to go to. So we have no choice in the matter. Let's head in there!"

Immediately, Beast Boy's color was completely drained out until he was absolutely white. The rest of the team started to walk as the changeling remained stiff as a board. Cyborg noticed this and tried to snap some sense into him.

Cyborg: "Uh BB? If you're done gawking, we have to leave before more of those things show up again."

Quickly, the green elf snapped to his sense and realized if he stayed here longer, then he would be dinner for more carnivorous monsters. Shaking his head from that thought, he breathed deeply and decided to follow his friends into the growth hole.

Beast Boy: "Oh right… Of course… Don't want to stay here for dinner after all."

He caught up with the others as they entered the growth cavern. Now Beast Boy was right on one thing, the growth tunnel is both creepy and disturbing. With the walls moving around aimlessly, sometimes it's hard to tell whether its alive and trying to eat you or it's a path that is taking you someplace temporarily safe. For minutes they went through turns and twists and the like and there was still no end in site. That was until Alex saw some light at the next turn. Knowing that they're almost out, he rushed ahead to get out of the tunnel with the others not far behind. The moment they made the turn they were able to get out of the tunnel. As the left the dark and gooey place, they were surprised as to where they are now. Instead of chambers and stone room and stuff, it was a storage room with metal walls and floors, shelves filled with random things, fully lit ceiling and a locked door in front of them. Around the door were corpses of marine soldiers, half decaying and with blood on the floor and walls. Everyone looked around and was amazed at what they saw.

Cyborg: "Whoa! This was unexpected. One minute we're in some twisted hell world and next we're back in some storage room in the UAC. What's going on around here?"

Robin: "Well its obvious that Hell is merging with the facility. We've already seen it the moment we entered the main hub. So it was a matter of time before we headed up to here."

Alex looked at the dead marines then back to the growth hole that was formed and started to figure something's out.

Alex: "Looks like these marines were trying to hide from the demons. But it seems this growth tunnel was formed to find any survivors. And I got a feeling that everyone is already dead by now."

Everyone looked at each other and realized what he was saying. They then looked at him as Raven asked him what he means.

Raven: "So, if what you say is true, then…"

Alex turned to her and nodded to her sadly.

Alex: "I'm afraid so. We're the only survivors left in this place."

Everyone was completely shocked by this and lowered their heads down in complete sorrow. Alex then looked around and notices that some of the shelves are filled with ammo and armor shards. Looking at all of them, he decided to replenish himself with all the arsenal all around him while trying to ease the Titans minds.

Alex: "Look I know this is bad for us. But we got to look at the big picture here. We're halfway up to the elevator that's going to take us to Gamma and reach the Ark. Getting you guys home is my main concern."

Robin: "But what about this facility? The fleet from Earth will be here soon and when they do, Earth will be taken over by these demons."

Alex immediately stopped what he was doing and thought about it. He remembered what Campbell gave him and told him what to do. He knows that deep down inside, it was a dangerous risk and he knows what would happen when all of this was over. But there was no other way to avoid this and with the fleet getting closer to this place it was the only option left. But first thing's first. He still has to get his friends to the Ark and he must reach it in time. Taking a deep breath, he decided to keep it discrete.

Alex: "Don't worry. I'm sure there is a way to save both this place and Earth. But right now, I need to get you guys back home so you can save your past."

He turned to them and threw Cyborg over another ammo belt for his chain gun. He then approached the corpses and gathered all the clips and shells he needed. Once he got all he needed, he looked up at the locked door and noticed the panel next to it with an icon to override it. Once he clicked on the icon, the red screen turned green and the door made a sound meaning that its unlock. He looked back at the others and told them to keep moving.

Alex: "Well, time to go."

The group looked at each other and was a little worried on what he meant by a way in saving both the UAC and Earth. But they rubbed that off and decided to hurry to Gamma. They all left the storage room and entered a metal hallway. Normally, there was suppose to be a split between two different paths. On the wall there were signs that lead to two different directions. One leads the operating center to the left. The other leads to Gamma Labs on the right. Unfortunately, both the demonic growth and some debris block off the one heading to the operating center. Even a bit of a vein was covering part of the sign. But fortunately, the one leading to Gamma's elevator is cleared. Alex looked right at the path and smiled happily.

Alex: "At least we know where we're going. This way!"

They all turned to the right and ran down the long hallway. As they were approaching the end of the hall, all the lights were turned off all around them and got completely dark. But that was momentarily as the backup lights went on in seconds. They all think it was a power outage and let it slide. Suddenly an alcove burst open and a Pinky came out charging at them. Startled by it, Cybrog came into the front and used his chain gun to fire a full load at the bull like beast. Being that the hall was so narrow, it didn't have time to avoid it. It was soon killed by the first go and disappeared in a plum of ash. They all got through the spot where the Pinky died and turned left to the corner. When they turned to the left, they entered another hallway filled doors that go into terminal services. But at the end of the hall was another door that could take them back to the hub and where the Cyberdemon is waiting for them. But knowing there is no other way through; they had to go to it. So they charged straight to the hall and heading for the door. Just as they got started, all the doors on the side started to open up and a group of commando zombies came in front of them blocking their path and had their own chain guns in hand ready tear them apart. Raven used her powers to form a black wall to protect her friends. Bullets continued to fly as they bounced off the shield and deflected the them all. Normally, they would've attacked the group but with Raven's shield up and the hall being too narrow to avoid any other projectiles, it won't be too easy. So the telepath decided to do something pretty extreme. She started to focus hard and shoved her hands forward. At the same time, the black wall she formed was pushed to the same direction and was heading straight to the commandos. The soldiers tired to get back to the doors, but the wall moved so fast that it swatted them like flies. Once all the zombies were attached to the walls, they all reached the end of the hall and were crushed hard. With all six of them dead, the team was in the clear as they ran straight to the door. As they were getting closer, a few more doors opened up and more Commando Zombies came, this time charging straight towards them with their tentacle arms ready to dissect. Alex got his plasma rifle ready to fire a load of projectiles at their bodies. But he only got half of them while the other half were still standing. That's where Starfire came in and used her eyebeams to rip holes through their chests. Now that all of them were dead, they made it to the door that would take them back out to the main hub. The moment the doors opened, they entered what appears to be a walkway with observation windows showing the entire hub. Alex looked up at the digital sign that says _'Gamma Labs'_ with an arrow sign pointing to the right again.

Alex: "Follow me!"

They all turned right again and ran through the observation hall. As they were running down the hall, they felt a huge explosion and sent them crashing to the wall. They were still alive and the impact gave them nothing but bruises. Once they shook off the after effects, they got up and approached the broken windows to see what happened. That's when they notice the Cyberdemon with its rocket launcher pointed at them. Alert by this, the guardian told the others to make a break for it.

Alex: "Run!"

Quickly, everyone ran for their lives as the demonic cyborg fired another rocket at them. It indeed missed them as the rocket passed through the broken windows and hit the part of the corridor where they were. The blast also caused the part of the hall to break apart and fall to the main floor. The team felt the impact as they flew away from the blast and skidded to the floor. They quickly got up and ran up a ramp to reach the next floor. The Cyberdemon pointed its weapon at them and fired once more. Again it missed and destroyed the part of the hall they were in as it detaches itself and falls to the ground. The team was lucky enough to avoid that but they have to run faster if they are able to avoid the oncoming assaults and make it to Gamma in one piece. The monster was getting tired of this and realizes that if they continue to reach the end of the hallway, they would get closer to the elevator shaft. So it decided to take the optional approach. Instead of pointing its rocket launcher at the team, it pointed it at the other end of the hallway where they're trying to escape. It fired another rocket at that location and it hit that location with a fiery blast. The group stopped and watched on as the part of the hall collapsed and went down with the rest of the hall's parts. Realizing what has happened, Beast Boy gulped and could tell this was bad.

Beast Boy: "Oh man, we're trapped! This is it. We're done for!"

Alex looked around to see if there was an alternate route to take. He looked behind him and noticed a maintenance door that they could get through.

Alex: "Maybe not. Everyone through here. Quickly!"

Everyone looked at the door and agreed that it was the only way out of this mess. They all ran into the door the opened up and entered the maintenance area. At the same time, the demonic hybrid fired his rocket launcher at the group but missed as the hall exploded and was completely destroyed in the process. Luckily the team was able to get out of there before the blast and was safe from the beast, for the moment at least. As they took a breather, they started to feel a little cold. In fact, there was a chill within the area. They all started to look around and realizing that some of the pipes look a little frozen with icicles above them. Realizing where they are, Robin looked at Alex and asked him.

Robin: "Alex, why is it cold in here?"

The guardian checked his PDA to see where they are and found out in an instant.

Alex: "Huh… Looks like we're in the maintenance areas of one of the cooling sections. It's where the servers need to be cooled constantly to keep it from over heating. We must be above it from what I can tell."

Listening to that, Raven looked at him and was a little worried to what that means.

Raven: "Please don't tell us that we have to head into the cooling area to reach Gamma."

There was a bit of a harsh silence within the area when Alex looked up to her and was spaced out for a second. He then looked back at his PDA and told her very calmly.

Alex: "Okay, I won't tell you."

Raven rolled her eyes around and knew they have to get to the cooling area. Robin shook his head and decided to listen to the guardian.

Robin: "So, where do we go from here?"

Alex tapped his pen a couple of times to find where they need to go and noticed something. Nodding to himself and told the Titans what he was thinking.

Alex: "Well from what I can tell is that there's a maintenance lift not far from here that can take us up to… um… that place. Once we're there, we have to navigate through the fans and blasters in order to reach the exit. I got to warn you though; the fans and blasters are very dangerous. One hit from them and you'll be a human icicle before you know it."

Beast Boy heard this and didn't like where it was going.

Beast Boy: "So that means we have to avoid them or get frozen in place right?"

Alex: "Yep, pretty much."

Beast Boy gulped again and wasn't liking this at all. Alex sighed to himself and told them there wasn't another option to avoid this.

Alex: "Look I know this is a tad risky, but with our other route gone we have not much of a choice. Cold or not, we have to reach Gamma Labs no matter what."

Everyone looked at him and understood what that meant. So without saying any words, the team began their journey through the maintenance passage and heading for the lift that can take them up to the cooling area. Throughout the place it was dimly lit and there were a few twists and turns along the way. During their journey, they encountered something they saw a couple of times. Throughout the pipes and ceiling, there were spider webs dotted all over the place. They looked around and could tell that this is trouble for them.

Cyborg: "Hmm… Déjà vu huh?"

Robin: "Yeah… Apparently something bad is coming this way. And we all know that that means right?"

Alex slowly took his machine gun out and slowly scanned the area.

Alex: "Definitely…"

The group slowly walks down the corridor, looking around to see any uninvited attention. So far there was none, but they still need to keep their guard up. After a few minutes, they heard scampering from the left. Alex pointed his weapon to the left and only found nothing. He cocked an eyebrow and could tell what the sound was.

Alex: "Sounds like they're here. Everyone stay sharp."

They kept their eyes peeled and were prepared to take them on. The group proceeded forward just to reach the lift. After a few more minutes, they finally found the lift that would take them to cooling area. Or what was suppose to be a lift. Instead, there was a spot where the lift was suppose to be. But at least they know they made it without any trouble.

Alex: "There it is. The lift that can take us to the cooling area."

Beast Boy: "So where is the lift? Cause I don't see it anywhere."

Cyborg: "Maybe its already up on the top floor. I'm pretty sure someone went up there before during the whole attack."

Alex approached the panel to see if it's working. Lucky for him, it was online and was waiting for someone to press it.

Alex: "At least its operational. If it was stuck due to the ice then we would've been in some big trouble. Let's get it down."

He pressed on the panel, ordering the lift to come down and pick them up. The moment he clicked on the _'Call Lift'_ icon, an announcement was made.

_"Service lift heading to ground floor. Please stand by while lift goes through airlock cycle."_

Knowing this might take awhile, Alex and the others waited for the lift to come. But as they were waiting, they all heard hissing and scurrying behind them. They all turned around and see what was that and saw a huge group of Trites heading towards. Now knowing this was a trap the whole time, Alex got his machine gun out and told everyone to do the same.

Alex: "Knew this was going to happen. Kill them!"

Everyone went on the attack and used what they have to destroy all of the little monsters. Alex picked them off with his machine gun. Robin threw birdarangs at the ones farther away. Starfire and Raven flew up in the air to and used their star bolts and aurora blasts to remove a full wave of spiders. Cyborg got his chain gun at the ready and used it to maul the ones charging at the front. Beast Boy then removed what was left with his grabber. So far the fight was on their side, but more and more Trites keep on coming through the small alcoves. It would only be a matter of time before they get overrun by those creepy insects. Just when they thought that they were running out of ideas, the lift came out of the airlock and locked in place behind them. Alex looked back to see that the lift made it and told the others to get on it.

Alex: "Lift's here. Let's go!"

Everyone heard his cries and entered the lift while holding the hoard at bay at the same time. Alex quickly clicked the _'Ascend Lift'_ icon as the lift itself raised up and got away from the enemy. But they wouldn't give up just yet as they climbed up pipes and steel girders just to reach them. Beast Boy noticed them heading up and warned his friends quickly.

Beast Boy: "Guys, they're following us!"

Alex looked at them and could tell they could be a problem. He looked at Cyborg and nodded to him to do something drastic. Nodding back, he pushed the group aside and opened his shoulder blades up.

Cyborg: "I got this."

He fired his mini rockets at the pipes and ceilings and they all exploded on impact. Just then, the pipes the spiders were on fell to the ground with them while the ceiling collapsed on top of them. At the same time, broken pipes was spewing coolant and covered all known debris in a sheet of ice and snow. Cy smiled at this and commonly joked about it.

Cyborg: "Now that's what I call a freeze up."

The lift made its way up to the airlock door as it opened up to reveal the linier path up to the cooling area. As they ascend, they all felt chillier then before. That means they were getting closer. Alex took his PDA out and checked where they need to be. He then looked up to the Titans and told them where to go.

Alex: "Okay, here's what I was able to put up. I looked up the map through the cooling area and was able to put together a clear path out of there along with some shortcuts incase we get blocked off. I'll take the lead in our way out. The rest of you will follow me. I'll tell you which direction we will take as we make a break for it. Just remember not to get lost in there or stop for anything. We stay longer then five minutes in that place, we will be frozen completely. Also, it might be possible; some demons might be up there. We see any of them, then we destroy them quickly. No exceptions. You all understand?"

Everyone remained silent by this and nodded after hearing every word from him.

Alex: "Good. Now get ready. This is going to get a little rough."

The lift continued to move upwards as signs of icicles and snow dusting was evident. Finally they reach the next airlock of the lift and were ready to leave. The moment the door was opened, they were completely freezing. Once they made it up, the notice rows of servers that needs to be chilled at all times. But during this invasion, the cooling fans were malfunctioning and the pipes were leaking cold steam. Some of the severs were frozen completely as icicles were coming down the edges. There were a few dead marines around a few parts, if you can call them dead. They thought it would be a good idea to hide in one of the cooling areas just to be safe from the demons. Apparently it was a stupid idea. Due to the fact that the place was cold, they remain there until they froze to death. The team didn't had time to look around, as they have to leave this place before they too froze.

Alex: "Go!"

The team got off the lift and ran as fast as they could to the end of the hall. Upon arriving there, the guardian told them where to turn.

Alex: "Go right!"

The group turned right and enters another hallway filled with servers and frozen bodies. As they were running, a lightning came down and an Imp appeared ready to attack. Alex quickly got his plasma rifle out and fired a full blast on the creature. With it dead, the group continued to run straight. But just as they were doing well, there was huge debris with ice blocking their path. Seeing this Alex told his friends where to go next.

Alex: "Make another right!"

They made another right and entered another row of frozen servers. As they were running, Alex noticed a part of the server that was brought down by someone and did a domino affect on the other one, making it the perfect opening needed. So he told them about the path.

Alex: "There's a knocked down server that's opened up a clear path. That's where we're going. Make a left!"

They went left and got through the gap the broken server has made. The moment they were through, Alex told them to push on.

Alex: "Make a left again!"

They made a left again and ran to the nest row of servers. They were reaching the end of the hall when an alcove opened up and a Commando Zombie appeared, ready to charge. Alex used his plasma rifle to be rid of the creature before it could charge in. He then reloaded the gun with a fresh cell and told them to make another turn.

Alex: "Right!"

They made a right and moved down every row of servers. As they were running, two clanking sounds emanated between them. They then noticed two floor tiles exploding in front and behind them. That's when two Maggots came out and were heading to them, trapping them from their way out. Alex got his rifle held and killed the first one with a barrage of plasma projectiles. Cy, who was in the back, used his chain gun to dissect the second one from the inside out. With them out of the way, the group proceeded to reach the end.

Alex: "There's a door that can take us out of here. Just a bit further."

They were just about to make it to the end and to the door that can get them out. But then, a server terminal tilted and falls to the wall, causing it to block their path. At the same time, an Imp popped out and threw a fireball at them. Everyone got down and avoided the attack, feeling the warmth above their heads momentarily. Alex got his weapon out and blasted more plasma at the demon. With it dead, the Alex looked at the block path and sighed to himself.

Alex: "So much for that path. Let's make another left and see if we could find another way around it."

They went right and ran down the long row of servers. With no other alternative routes, they hope there were no surprises coming their way. But then, a vent above them burst open and other Imp came down it. Alex this time used his machine gun and picks it off one bit at a time. They then passed the pile of ash where the creature was and reached for the end of the room.

Alex: "Left U-turn!"

They made a left and turned around to reach their exit. But they were immediately blocked by more debris and were trapped within the room, waiting to freeze to death.

Raven: "Well so much for our way out. Now what are we going to do?"

Just as Rae asked that question, another alcove opened up and a zombie came out to surprise them. Alex turned to the right and pointed his shotgun at it, shooting two bucks at it and caused its head to explode. With it dead, Alex noticed a pathway through the alcove and came up with a shortcut.

Alex: "We take this pathway. It will take us to another cooling area and hopefully to another exit. Move out!"

The group entered the alcove on the right and snaked through the passage. With it being linear, they could either be sitting ducks or it might give them the advantage on the enemy. Whatever the case, they need to get out of the place before they become human Popsicles themselves. Journeying through the linear corridor surrounded by ice, they encounter a hall with multiple hiding spots on the walls. Knowing that this could be another trap, Alex reloaded his shotgun and slowly sneaked his way through the hall. Just then, the first alcoves opened up and two zombies came out of it, ready to feast on some brains. The guardian lifted his shotgun up and pulled the trigger, killing both the undeads at the same time. Reloading once more, he proceeded forward until two more alcoves opened to reveal two more zombies. He shot another round at them and reloaded once again. So basically there's a pattern going on here as Alex kept on firing his shotgun at the undead monsters that kept popping out four times in a row. Once the last of them were gone, they reached the end and turned left to another passage. Just then, an alcove opened up to reveal a fat zombie lumbering towards them. Alex got his shotgun out and blasts it at its gut. The zombie lumbered around and fell to the floor dead. After that they went midway through the passage and turned right to enter another one. But before they could turn to that direction, they heard the sound of something opening up from behind. Cy turned around to see another fat zombie heading to them, trying to flank them. He activated his sonic cannon and blasted the undead with a dose of blue sonic energy. With it dead, they entered another passage and kept following the path that was leading them. Once again, two more alcoves opened in front and behind them and two more fat zombies came out of them. Again, Alex and Cyborg used their weapons to be rid of them. After that trap failed, the group turned to the left and discovered a door straight ahead. No doubt that's their way out of the passage.

Alex: "That's the door that can take us back out. C'mon!"

They all ran down the hall was reached the door. The moment they got there, they realized it was locked. Alex looked around and noticed a panel that locked the door in the first place. So he clicked on the panel and the red screen turned green. But the moment the door was opened; someone or something was blocking the way. The guardian pointed his shotgun at whatever's there, thinking it was an Imp or a zombie. Instead, all he saw was a dead scientist trapped in ice, trying to pound on the door. Alex lowered his weapon and could tell that he was trying to get into the alcove to get a little warm. Apparently, someone locked it from the other side and left the scientist to freeze to death. Sighing to himself, he thought he could end this ones life by pointing his shotgun at it.

Alex: "Sorry buddy, but my friends and I need to go through. Now if you excuse us."

He pulled the trigger and shot the iced man, shattering him into a thousand pieces. The path was cleared and the team entered another cooling area. Like the last one, this one has half destroyed terminals, ice on most of them, and frozen dead bodies. But right in front of them, on the other side of the door, was another doorway that can take them out of the area. Alex smiled at this and told them where then need to go.

Alex: "There's our way out of this place team. Let's go. I'm already getting frostbite over this cold."

The Titans rushed in just to reach the exit. But just as they were midway from their exit, a cloud appeared at the exit and a lightning bolt came down in front of them. Once the lightning faded, an Archvile appeared and was going to kill the team. But instead of summoning more demons, like all the others, it decided to throw flames at the team. Alex was alerted by this and orders them to get out of the way.

Alex: "Everyone take cover!"

The team quickly split up into two group and hid between openings were more servers used to be. The flames passed them by inches as the warmth of the flames calms the team.

Beast Boy: "Phew… That felt good. At least this guy knows how to keep us warm in this cold place."

Alex looked at him and thought he was joking.

Alex: "How can you think of that when the Archvile is trying to cook us completely? Not only that, but that thing is blocking our way out! We need to destroy it and get out of here quick!"

Robin: "So do you have any ideas in defeating it? Cause with these linear corridors, it won't be easy trying to find a way through."

Alex peeked to see Robin and wondered how to approach this mess. He quickly took a peak at the other row of servers and it looked clear. But then, the Archvile came to that side like the sensed him doing that and formed another line of flames at him. The guardian quickly, removed his head from the incoming flames and was able to get out of it before his head got burned. Taking a deep breath, Alex looked back at the Titan leader and told him that what he said was right.

Alex: "You have a point there Rob. Ain't no way getting near the demon."

The others looked back out of their hiding spots and saw the humanoid firing more flames at them. They went back to their hiding spots and avoided those flames for a while. As they were contemplating a strategy, Beast Boy started to panic.

Beast Boy: "Great, we're done for. I didn't think this was going to happen. Stuck in a cold place with flames around us. And there could be a chance that we could either get burned and frozen. This is not our day."

Rob looked at the changeling and told him to be calm.

Robin: "We're not done for yet Beast Boy. We could still make it. All we need to do is come up with a way out of this mess and destroy the Archvile."

Starfire: "But Robin, how are we able to do that? This Archvile is blocking all of our paths and no matter where we will go, it surprises us and use the hot flame to torch us."

Alex heard this then came up with an idea that might work.

Alex: "That's it! That's what we need to do!"

Everyone looked at him and wondered what he meant by that. So Robin asked him what he was saying.

Robin: "What's it Alex? Do you have a plan?"

Al looked at the Boy Wonder and smiled about it.

Alex: "You could say that. I want all of you to come out of your hiding spots."

There was a harsh silence throughout the room until Cyborg decided to bust in.

Cyborg: "Are you out of your mind? Do you want us to get burned alive by this thing?"

Alex calmed the hybrid down and explained the part of his plan.

Alex: "Relax. Let me explain. The Archvile seems to be shooting flames in one aisle at a time. If any of us were in one of them, it would likely take us all down. But if we are all to separate to different place, then the Archvile would be busy take each of us and be distracted. Long story short, one of us would be the one who will take care of the demon while the others try to keep it entertained."

They listened in on his plan and thought that he was even more crazy. But Robin thinks he was making some sense.

Robin: "So what you're saying is to keep the Archvile distracted while you get close to him. Right?"

Alex nodded on his assumptions.

Alex: "Might sound a little risky, but it will work."

Robin nodded and told his teammates what to do.

Robin: "You heard him Titans. Let's keep this thing distracted."

The Titans, though they didn't like it, had to follow with his plan. So they breathed deep and decided to go with the plan. Each one of the Titans came out of their hiding spots and started to taunt with the Archvile.

Beast Boy: "Hey dude! Over here! Hit me with your best shot!"

The Archvile heard that and headed to the isle where the changeling was. It then fired a line of flames at him as Beast Boy took cover in another hiding spot and avoided the disaster. Then Starfire came out just to get its attention.

Starfire: "Over here you sadistic monster!"

The humanoid demon looked at the Tamaranean on the next isle and decided to throw flames at her too. As it did that, Star flew to the next cover. Robin then came out and threw a birdarang at it. Though it didn't kill it, it sure did have its attention. It turned to the Titan leader and fired more flames at him but he took cover in a different spot like the others. Same goes with Raven and Cyborg as they shoot aurora blasts and sonic energy at it just to get its attention. They succeeded as the demon threw flames at them while the two took cover in different locations. The group continued to get the Archvile's attention as it continued to attack. What it didn't know was that there was a plan in place. Alex looked on as the humanoid demon continued to attack the Titans. Being that it was distracted from all of it, it gave the guardian the chance he needed as he sneaked his way through one isle that the Titans weren't at. The team continued to keep the demon busy as they shoot it with what they got. It was trying to take them out and burned them death but failed a number of times. With them hiding it decided to pull the something out of the ordinary. It raised its hands up and formed a huge fireball, bigger then anything ever. The group could feel the warmth of the flames and knew it was doing something drastic. It was going to throw the huge fireball and end them at once. But then it felt a tap on its shoulder on the right side. It turned its head to that direction and saw Alex with the double barrel shotgun pointed at its head. He smiled at him and winked giving up a childish line.

Alex: "Peek-a-boo."

He then pulled the trigger and shot the demon in the head, causing its brains to explode and blood splattering everywhere. It fell dead on the floor and disintegrated away to nothing. Once it was dead, Alex looked at the isles of servers where the team was hiding and told them it's safe.

Alex: "You all can come out now. The demon is dead."

The group slowly got out of their hiding places and sighed in relief. Beast Boy got out of his hiding spot too and had his hair seared a little off the top.

Beast Boy: "About time to got to that thing. I mean look what it did to my doe! I spent hours to perfect my look and not look at this! How am I going to impress the ladies when I get back?"

He pointed at his hair and imaginary arrows appeared above him, showing the burn marks on his top strands. Alex chuckled about this and joked around.

Alex: "Don't get too choked up BB. It will all grow back, eventually."

That got the changeling fuming through the ears.

Beast Boy: "And what does that suppose to mean?"

Before he could explode, Raven pushed beside him and asked if it's time to leave.

Raven: "So… Can we go now? I'm already getting hypothermia with the cold around here."

Alex shrugged his shoulder and knew Rae was right.

Alex: "Guess you have a point."

He then approached the door that would take them out and clicked on the _'unlock'_ icon on the panel, which of sealed by some survivors to keep themselves safe from the enemy. But the moment the door opened, he got caught by an unexpected surprise. A long tentacle, came out of the doorway and hit him straight on. He flew from the tentacle and slid through the middle of the server. Everyone looked at that and was shocked at what happened.

Robin: "Alex!"

Everyone turned back to the opening and saw a Commando Zombie coming through looking at the rest of the team. It was going to attack them until Cyborg took out his chain gun and shredded it to bits. Once it was dead, the group approached the down guardian and checked to see if he's okay.

Robin: "Alex, are you all right? Speak to us."

Alex groaned a little and shook off the effects from the hit. Coughing up a bit of blood he responded to the Titan leader's plea.

Alex: "Yeah, I'm all right. Just caught by surprise it all. Oh man… That hit almost ripped my guts out."

Robin chuckled about this and shook his head as Alex started to get up.

Robin: "Best walk it off Al. You'll feel better."

Alex nodded and was able to stand up fully, stretching a little bit. He looked at the open door and realized it was their chance in escaping.

Alex: "At least we got our way out of here. Everyone through that door! We have to get out of the cold and into the warm."

They all then rushed through the door and exit the cooling area. Once they were through, they entered a hallway with pipes on the walls that have labels saying _'Liquid Nitrogen'_. Alex thinks they were used for cooling all the servers and has to be very careful. One accidental shot to one of them and they will be all frozen into place. He looked around and notices a sign above the pipes that says, _'Gamma Labs'_ with an arrow pointing left.

Alex: "This way!"

They all turned to the left and ran down the hallway. They approached a corner that turned to the right and were going to take it. But then a few grenades came out of the corner and skidded to the floor, all completely armed. Everyone stopped completely and backed away enough to avoid the blast. Once the grenades exploded, a group of Z-Sec guards came out of the smoke and started to attack the group with machine guns and shotguns. Raven created yet another black barrier to protect her friends from the incoming bullets. Alex then got his plasma rifle ready and waited for the moment to strike back. The moment the zombies started to reload, Raven let down his barrier and the guardian started to come out of the blue to shoot them all with a full plasma cell. Few of the guards managed to reload their arsenal and fired back. Alex was able to duck down and avoided the shot while Raven got her barrier up again. Alex quickly got his grenade out, armed it, and rolled it to the group. Everyone was busy firing not realizing what Al did. But the moment the grenade touched one of the zombie's feet; it looked down to see what it was. As it saw the grenade it looked at the others and tried to warn them to run. But it was too late as the grenade exploded and killed all the Z-Secs on impact. Alex was able to get down and covered himself from the blast, making sure he doesn't get blown away from the explosion. Once the smoked was cleared, all the security zombies were dead and the path was clear. Al quickly got up while Raven removed her shield after the blast.

Alex: "Path's clear. Let's get going."

Everyone quickly turned to the right and went on straight to the reach their exit. They also saw another group of Z-Secs blocking their path. The team was about to attack them, but something strange happened. Instead of the guards shooting at them, they started to shoot at the pipes. Some of the bullets hit the pipes as they spewed out a white mist in front of them. Alex saw this and ordered his friends to stop.

Alex: "Whoa!"

Everyone stopped running as their feet skidded on the floor. When they were immobile, Alex slowly approached the mist and threw an unarmed grenade at it. Seconds the grenade reach the mist, it froze completely into a block of jagged ice. Alex sighed to himself and figured this was bad.

Alex: "This is just dandy… The damn bastards are using the nitro glycerin to block out path. Very clever…"

Cyborg: "So how are we going to get out of here?"

Alex thought about this and wondered how to get out of this mess. But after Cy asked that question, two walls burst opened and two Imps came out of the alcove to strike the group. Alex went to the left and shot a load of shells at the first one while Robin, who was closest to the second demons, got his R-Sword out and cut the creature in pieces. With the two dead, Alex looked at both openings and came up with an idea.

Alex: "I say we take the alcoves. Split up!"

So the group split up and went to separate alcoves. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy went to the left while Robin, Starfire, and Alex went to the right. The two separate groups went through the dimly litted corridors and to pass the white mist that might freeze them to death. Once they passed it, the groups then looked for a way getting out of there. They all then approached a wall that looked a little loose around the edges. Approaching the loose wall, they waited for the right moment to attack. That's when Alex screamed out loud so the other three on the other side could listen.

Alex: "Now! Kill them all in one shot!"

Both Al and Cy kick the walls down and the team attacks the security zombies on both sides with everything in their arsenal. The undead weren't prepared for that as they've been killed by all known projectiles. With them all dead, the team got out of the alcoves and grouped together. They then made their way through the hall and made a left at the next corner. They then noticed a door in front of them that might be their way out of there. But they also noticed more doors on both walls that go to other cooling areas. They knew that more monsters or zombies will be coming out of there, so they went to a slow pace and were being extremely careful on all of it. As they reached the first doors, they opened up and two Imps came out of them. Alex got his machine gun out and sprayed both of them with bullets. The two of them were dead and the team went to the next set of doors. They too opened up and two maggots came out of there to charged at the group. Alex used his machine gun to take out the first creature but he ran out of ammo.

Alex: "I need to reload!"

Robin nodded and threw a few birdarangs at the Maggot. The two projectiles hit the creature in both its heads and killed it on the spot. The guardian was able to get a fresh clip in and the group continued to walk cautiously. When they approached the next doors, they opened as well and to Vulgars scampered out and threw green fireballs at them. The team ducked down but Beast Boy didn't. He took his Grabber out and grabbed one fireball with the line of light green energy. He then aimed it at the first creature and threw it right back at it. The Vulgar that tossed the projectile got hit and was dissolved completely. The other one noticed this and decided to throw multiple flames at the changeling. He saw this and couldn't take them all with his weapon, so he to start to duck down and avoided and attack. Alex then decided to finish this and used his machine gun to shoot down the Vulgar. After a couple of attempted shots and mere missed, he was able to kill it before it strikes back. With it dead, they got up and proceeded and next and last set of doors. As the doors opened up in front of them, two Revenants came out of there and fired their mini rockets at them. Raven came up in front of the group and raised another black wall to protect them. After the rockets hit the wall, Cyborg got next to the telepath and readied his chain gun. Soon after the smoke it cleared, Cy pulled the trigger and went the huge load of rounds to dispose of the two. Once they are all dead, the group proceeded to the door in front of them and entered through it. But when the doors opened, a rocket came hurtling towards them. They immediately ducked down as the rocket went over their heads. Alex took a peek and saw the Cyberdemon ready and willing to fire another rocket.

Beast Boy: "Dude, this monster doesn't give up now does it?"

Alex looked around to see where they need to go. He noticed a pathway with a curve on the right that can take them to a lift that goes up, but that's been locked out. He turned left and noticed a security station that gives any and all access to the CPU hub. He thought about it and came up with a plan.

Alex: "There's a way to get out of here. We can take the support bridge that can get us to the lift on the right end. It's locked though. So I have to gain access through the security office just so we can pass."

Robin: "And what about the Cyberdemon? The moment we get on the lift, we'll be sitting ducks."

Alex thought for a moment and wondered if there's anything useful in the security station. He then looked at Robin and told him what he thinks.

Alex: "I think I got some ideas. Just stay here and remain in cover. I'll handle this mess."

Without revealing himself, he entered the security station and looked for a terminal that operates the bridge. He was able to find one, but he still has a problem with the demonic hybrid that's outside. If he activates the bridge, it would know where they are going to shoot it down in the process. He has to find a way in keeping it distracted so the others will have time to escape. After much searching, he noticed a terminal that operates the gun torrents. He quickly approached the terminal to see if it's operational. Turns out it was as the red screen says, _'Activate Torrents'_. Thinking this would work, he clicked on the icon and the red screen turned green. At the same time, an announcement was heard through the speakers.

_"Attention: Security torrents are now active."_

A total of six gun torrents came out of the walls and started their scan. Since the Cyberdemon was surrounded by the torrents they detected it as the intruder and started to open fire on it. Rounds upon rounds of bullets kept on hitting the demon as it tries to defend itself. Alex looked at the hybrid that's being attack and liked where it was going. Quickly he headed to the other terminal and clicked on the icon that says _'Extend Bridge'_. Another announcement was made after he pressed the icon.

_"Extending maintenance bridge. Please stand by."_

In seconds, the maintenance bride started to unfold through the walls one bit at a time and was ready for someone to walk on. Satisfied, Alex headed back to the others and told them what he did.

Alex: "All right, the bridge is up and running. Let's get out of here and find another area that will keep us safe."

Everyone got up and were about to leave. But Beast Boy was a bit worried about the huge problem they have right now.

Beast Boy: "Um… Shouldn't we be worry about that Cyberdemon that would kill us the moment we get out of cover?"

Alex looks back at the demonic hybrid and noticed it was still being bombarded with multiple waves of bullets from the torrents. He smirked and responded to the changeling with the enthusiasm he has.

Alex: "Don't worry about that thing. It's a little preoccupied at the moment. Let's get out of here before it can catch us."

Quickly everyone ran on the maintenance bridge that would take them to the lift. They made a turn to the right since it was on a curve and saw the lift not far from them. At the same time, the Cyberdemon was getting hit in many directions from the torrent's fire. Getting fed up, it pointed its cannon to one of the torrents and fired a rocket at it. The speeding projectile made contact with the gun and exploded into a thousand pieces, shutting down the gun completely. Satisfied, it moved to the next torrent and fired on that too. Alex head to blasts and turned around to see what was happening. When he saw the Cyberdemon taking out the torrents with the rocket launcher, he knew it was inevitable. He turned to the others and told them to move faster.

Alex: "Hurry! Get on the lift!"

Everyone rushed to the lift as the guardian pressed the icon to raise the lift. The lift started to rise up and was reaching the next part of the hub. Meanwhile, the Cyberdemon destroyed four of the torrents and were about to finish the rest. One by one, it used its rocket launcher to dispose of each security gun that's firing the creature. Once the group reached the top they hurried to the next doorway that can get them away from the hybrid demon. At the same time, the huge monster took care of the last torrent and looked up to see the Titans getting away. Making sure they don't escape, it aimed at the group and fired a rocket at them. The projectile hurtled towards them and was about to kill them. Raven sensed it however and raised her hand behind her to form a small barrier at it. The rocket hit the barrier and exploded taking the black shield with it. Thankfully, the barrier was far away from them so they were perfectly safe. So the group entered the next room while the Cyberdemon waited patiently for them to come out again. Back in the room, the team sighed in relief and was glad they were out of there.

Cyborg: "Wow… That was too close for comfort."

Robin: "Let's hope we don't get attacked by that beast again."

Alex: "Under this experience Robin, I don't think that would be possible."

The moment they caught their breaths, they begin to look around to see where they were.

Starfire: "Where are we though?"

Alex checked the place around them and noticed terminals with databanks information screens. So he realized where they were.

Alex: "Looks like one of the data storages. This is where most of the information is stored. There's got to be a way to get out of here."

He looked back to his PDA and sees where they need to be. Looking through the map, he made a discovery and told the others about it.

Alex: "All right, here's what I got. There's like three full floors of this place and two separate elevators on two floors. On the third floor is a door that can take us back out to the hub. And the good news is that our elevator that will take us to Gamma is there. We just need to take the two lifts and reach the exit. I'll give you a quick brief when we get to the exit. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, knowing they were getting close.

Alex: "Then let's get on up there."

The group ran down the long corridor, taking some twist and turns, reaching to the first elevator. As they were running, they stopped the moment they heard a strange sound.

Beast Boy: "What was that?"

Alex looked around as he heard some baby squeals soon after. Listening to that, he knew what it was.

Alex: "Something bad. Very bad."

The group slowly walked down the corridor this time, already prepared on what would come to them. After a cautious walk, they spotted an elevator on the right side of the terminals. Alex approached the door and clicked on the _'Call'_ icon to bring the elevator to them. When they heard the hum in the shaft, they know it was coming down towards them. But at the same time, something unexpected happened. All around them, tiles, terminal platings, and vents opened up and revealed a large number of Cherubs heading towards them. Alex pointed his machine gun at one of them and realized it was another trap.

Alex: "Shit! Cherubs! Hit em' hard and fast!"

Everyone quickly attacked the demonic babies with what they have. Star and Rae flew up to the ceiling and used their powers to kill the creatures at a farther range. Cyborg used his chain gun to tear the little cretins apart in the front. While Alex used his machine gun to pick off the rest of them. As for Robin and Beast Boy, they stood behind them, waiting for the right moment and help incase things get really hairy. And things were just about to get hairy as more Cherubs came out of the openings and surrounded the team completely. At first they thought it was all over. But then they heard the doors opening behind them and revealed the elevator itself. Robin looked back at the opening and returned to Alex telling him that the elevator has arrived.

Robin: "It's here!"

Alex looked back to see the elevator and turned to the others to tell them to go.

Alex: "Elevator's just arrived! Everyone should head on in now!"

The team then rushed to the elevator with Alex behind them taking out some of the Cherubs with his machine gun. With everyone in, Cyborg clicked on the second icon and the doors closed before the monster babies could get in. As the lift went up Alex took a deep breath and was glad they were out of there.

Alex: "Man that was too close for comfort. At least we're not going back down there again."

The elevator made an abrupt stop and reach the second floor. Alex then got his machine gun loaded with another clip and was getting ready.

Alex: "But the second floor we should be worried about."

As the doors opened, the Titans slowly got out and checked the area just incase there were surprises in any corner. But all they saw around the place were servers and databanks.

Alex: "Hmm… Place looks empty. But it's best we stay alert on all of this. Move out."

The group walked down the corridor and turned left at the corner. They then walked down a long hall with terminals with a split at the end. They walked cautiously just to make sure they were alert. As they got to the middle, they all heard shrieks but there were no monsters to be found. Alex could guess what type of demons are there so his got his shotgun out and waited for them to show themselves. After a few seconds, the group heard scampering on both ends. Alex was in the front of them while Robin was in the back with his R-Sword at the ready. Waiting for anyone to come, two lightning bolts came down and two Wraiths appeared ready to kill at close range. Alex pulled the trigger and fired two bucks at the first monster with its head blasted off its body. The second one lunged at Robin and used his razor arm to strike. Rob used his sword to block off the attack. He then lifts his foot up and used it to push the demon away from him. The Wraith slid away and stopped instantly, ready to attack again. But before it was able to do that, Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and blasted the demons to next week. With the two dead, the team pushed forward until the made a stop at the split. Alex looked left and right, wondering where the next elevator would go. Checking out his PDA he was surprised of the result.

Alex: "Interesting… Looks like there are two different paths that take the same elevator. This should be fun. Let's split up. Robin, you take Raven and Cyborg to the west corridor. Starfire, Beast Boy, and I will take the east. Let's see if ether of the paths would take us to the same place or any of them will be blocked. Let's go."

Both teams split up and started reaching the same destination. Rob, Rae, and Cy were in the west corridor heading to their destination. The corridor had a row of databanks on the left side and a few workstations on the right. As they approached the area, a few things happened. First, the walls on the left side exploded, then out of the blue a group of Z-Secs came out of both the openings and the workstations carrying machine guns and shotguns. They all took aim and opened fire on them. Raven formed a wall and blocked off all the projectiles heading towards them. Though defending them is one thing, fighting back is another. With the guards firing on team constantly, there's no way Robin or Cyborg could attack the zombies. But for Raven, she had a trick of her own. With her eyes still glowing, a few loose terminals in the middle turned black and levitated off the foundations. The guards didn't know it because all of it was behind them. Focusing on the terminals, the telepath used her powers to fling the terminals with incredible force. Some of the undead security turned their heads behind after hearing a strange sound. They saw the terminals heading to them but didn't have any time avoiding them. For the terminals hit and flatten the entire group, killing them all in one move. With all of them dead, Raven removed her shield and got the three kept on running.

* * *

Roughly around that time, Al, Star, and BB were in the east corridor. And unlike the west side, which was an open area, this one is enclosed and has very little space. So it could be trouble either the team or the demons. Cautious about this, the team walked slowly, hoping to not be surprised by any traps. As they started, they heard clanking sounds coming from above. That's when the ceiling tiles fell to the ground and three Imps came down to the floor, expecting their prey to come to them. Alex got his shotgun up and fired the first shot, killing the first Imp in the process. The second Imp saw this and was going to throw a fireball at them. Star on the other hand charged one of her star bolts and threw it at the other fireball. Both projectiles connected and created a small explosion. After the blast, Star fired another blast of green energy while the Imp and dazed and confused. When the second one got killed, the third one was the only one left to take care of. Unfortunate for the group, the demon already charged a fireball and threw it at them. Both Alex and Starfire ducked down to avoid the attack. But Beast Boy had an idea of his own. He pointed his Grabber at the fireball and bulled the trigger. The thin green light came out of it and grabbed the flaming ball in the air, levitating for a few seconds. After that the changeling positioned it to the target and let go of the trigger. The fireball then flew back to the Imp and hit it without the creature realizing it. When it died by its own projectile, the three and a break for it and run down the linear hall before more monsters start to show up. They then turned to the left after reaching the end and saw the elevator the same time Rob, Cy, and Rae turned to the right after their attack. They all looked at each other and remained silent. That was until Alex started to say something.

Alex: "I take it you had a run in as well."

Robin sighed to himself and explained.

Robin: "Well let's just say that security didn't want us to pass. You?"

Alex: "Imps in a linear corridor. As always… At least we made to the elevator in one piece. Let's head in there."

Everyone headed to the elevator as Alex pushed the _'Call Lift'_ icon. When the door opened, the team headed in and the guardian selected the third level on the touch screen monitor. The elevator then made its ascend upwards as it reaches the third floor. In seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors open while the Titans got out of there. But as they left the elevator, they approached a door with a sign that says, _'Main Databanks'_. Alex looked at this and knew what it meant.

Alex: "Looks like we're going to enter the main databank room. This is where most of the sensitive storage is being kept. No doubt the way out has to be through there. Everyone keep your eyes peeled. There's no telling what's waiting for us on the other side."

Everyone slowly approached the doors as it opened up in front of them. As they entered, they noticed the place was surrounded by servers, all of which and keeping anything that's important in the UAC. On the other side is a door that can get them out but it's locked from the inside. The only way to open is to use a keycard. Everyone saw the door and knew this was too good to be true.

Raven: "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

Alex's eyes were very wide and couldn't believe it. He quickly stomped his foot on the floor and cussed to himself.

Alex: "Shit, shit, SHIT! You can't be serious! A door locked and no other way out? This is ridiculous!"

Star tired to calm him down and make him look on the bright side.

Starfire: "Do not fear friend Alex. We shall find the key that will unlock the door and we will continue our quest home."

Alex turned his head to the Tamaranean and still upset.

Alex: "How? It's obvious that the keycard could be back downstairs and it could either be the second or first floor. If we get back down there, there could be more monsters waiting for us. There is no way I'm going down there and get killed by any demons. Forget it!"

Star was shocked by his expression but could understand how upset he is. But before Alex could have the mother of all meltdowns, Beast Boy noticed something in the middle of the floor and pointed to it.

Beast Boy: "Hey Alex?"

Alex looked at the changeling and still has that sour look on his face.

Alex: "What?"

Hesitant for the moment, he told the guardian on what he found.

Beast Boy: "I think I found our key."

Confused, Alex looked at what BB was pointing at and couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the floor was a corpse of a maintenance worker that had a keycard in his hand. He was amazed that a key was there, let alone in the middle of the databank area. Yet it's strange that what they need to get out of there would be conveniently placed there of all places. Pondering all of this, Beast Boy it would be wise to grab the key.

Beast Boy: "Well, it doesn't look like this guy would be using it anytime soon. We'll get the card from him and we'll be on our way."

He approached the dead body and was going to grab the keycard. At the same time, Alex now realized why the key was in the middle of the room. Seeing his friend getting the key, he tried to stop him.

Alex: "Wait Beast Boy! Don't get that keycard! It could be a-"

But it was too little, too late. Beast Boy got the keycard before Alex could warn him on the impending danger. BB smiled by this and thought it was too easy.

Beast Boy: "Humph… Piece of cake. Now we can leave."

He turned around to see the others only to notice that they had their mouths agape and couldn't believe what the changeling had done. Beast Boy on the other hand was a little confused at their looks.

Beast Boy: "Uh… Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Before any of them could answer him, they all heard loud clanks all around them. Metal walls started to fall to the floor to reveal alcoves and within these alcoves; multiple numbers of zombies came out and lumbered towards the group. The team ran to the middle and went around a perimeter, preparing for a fight. Alex then looked down at Beast Boy and had a scornful look on his face. The green elf just looks back at him and knew what he had done. He then laughed nervously and rubbed the backside of his head.

Beast Boy: "heh, heh… My bad?"

Alex: "Oh yes, your bad Beast Boy. Very Bad."

He looked up at all the zombies around them and could tell it would be difficult. There were many different types of zombies. Headless zombies, fat zombies, zombies that were on fire, any type of zombie your could think of. Realizing this was bad, he got both his machine gun and plasma rifle out and used them as dueling weapons. He then screamed out loud to let the Titans know what to do.

Alex: "All right guys, LET THEM HAVE IT!"

They all immediately fire on the huge hoard with what they have. With both his weapons, Alex tore off most of the undead with ease. With the others, well that's a different story. Robin had his R-Sword out to slice off the zombie's limbs if they get too close. Starfire flew up in the air and used both her star bolts and eyebeams to take out the freaks farther away. Cyborg used his chain gun and turned all of the undead beings into mushes of meat. But then, his weapon ran out of ammo and used the alternative method by blasting his sonic cannons at the zombies. Raven used her dark magic and levitated each zombie in the air and hurled them at their mates, causing a bit of panic around the place. Ask for Beast Boy however, it's the exact opposite of what the others are doing. He was in the middle of the group holding on to the keycard he grabbed from the corpse. Being that he has a Grabber that doesn't do much but grab things in the air, all he can do is stand by and wait until this threat is all over. But then, he remembered the key he has in his hands. He looked at the door that can take them out and was blocked by multiple zombies. Thinking it's now or never, he took a deep breath and decided to head straight for the door and unlock it before it's too late. He quickly pushed aside the others and ran straight to the hoard. Alex noticed this in the corner of his eye and tried to stop him.

Alex: "Beast Boy stop! Don't go there yet! It's too dangerous!"

But the changeling didn't listen. He then turned into a bull and rammed through all the undead that's blocking the way, crushing their heads with his hooves. Once he cleared the path and approached the door, he returned to being human and inserted the card in the slot above the monitor. When the door was unlocked a glowed green, BB smiled and was glad he was able to reach it. He turned to the others and told them what he did.

Beast Boy: "Got it open!"

Saying that out loud, all the zombies turned their heads and looked at him straight away. Realizing what he did, the green Titan looked at them nervously and swallowed really hard.

Beast Boy: 'Opss… Uh… Hi?"

All the zombies then rushed up to him and were around to eat him alive. BB covered himself and was prepared for the inevitable. But then, two separate walls came between the hordes and spread them part, forming a clearing. It was obvious that the person that did that was Raven with her black magic. With the path cleared, the group rushed in to Beast Boy and headed straight to the door.

Alex: "Go, go, go! Move, move, move!"

They all rushed to the door and entered through it once it opened. They then ran down a long corridor with server walls just to get away from the zombies. But then, four alcoves opened up in the walls on both ends and four more zombies came out trapping them. Robin came up in front of the others a tossed a disk at them. When it connects, it exploded, killing all the undead on impact. With the path clear, the group continued running as they heard gruntings of zombies from behind. They then turned to the right on a corner and entered another door. This one this time leads them to a catwalk and observes the entire databank area. Knowing that they're high on top, they have to keep moving before more come and cause them to fall to their death. As they ran they notice another door in front of them. That means that they're almost out of this dangerous place. As they were heading towards it, two Imps jumped over the railings and trapped them as well. Alex got in front of everyone and shot the first one with his double barrel shotgun. The second threw a fireball at them but Beast Boy grabbed the projectile with his Grabber. He launched it back and hit the creature square on. After the two died in a plum of ash, the Titans continued to get closer and closer to the exit. But then a vent near the exit blew open and a Vulgar came out and hurled multiple green fireballs at them. Rae got her shield up to protect her friends from the oncoming assault. Cy then jumped up and armed his sonic cannons to tear apart the demon. Once their exit is cleared, they headed to the door and entered it. But before most of them could enter, Alex looked back to see if they are still being followed. Turns out they were as more zombies came out of the door they left and headed straight towards them. Looking up at all the support cables that are connected to the catwalk, Alex came up with a really good idea. He looked at Robin and told him what he needs to do.

Alex: "Robin, think you can cut the support wires that hold the catwalk together?"

Robin looks at the cables and had a sly grin on his face.

Robin: "Not a problem."

He took out a birdarang and threw it up to the cables. One by one, each cable snapped by the sharp projectile and caused the catwalk to jerk around a bit. With all the cables cut, the bridge like walkway started to fall, with some of the zombies plummeting to their second deaths. Both Alex and Robin were lucky enough to be at the frame of the door or they would've suffered the same fate. The birdarang flew back to Robin and he was able to grab it. Once that was over with, the joined the others and headed down the hallway. They passed a door and entered the upper offices of the databank storage. Alex got his PDA out and checked to see if they were close. Turns out they are.

Alex: "Well it looks like we're almost there. Our exit to Gamma is on this floor. Not far from here is a rotating security bridge outside the hub. The elevator to the Gamma is on the other side. We're that much closer to getting you guys home."

Everyone just listened in and could understand that this was the most important thing they have in their lifetime. But Beast Boy was a little skeptic and raised his hand.

Alex: "Yeah Beast Boy? What is it?"

BB got a little hesitant to ask but decided to say it anyways.

Beast Boy: "Uh, yeah about that. You said that we have to go back to the hub right?"

Alex: "Yeah, the rotating bridge is at the main hub. Why you ask?"

Beast Boy: "Well, outside is where the Cyberdemon is at. And the moment we get out there, we would all be vulnerable targets."

Everyone looked at the changeling and understood what he meant. They then turned to Alex and wanted to know what to do now. Al just sighed to himself and could tell that this is a dozy.

Alex: "The service bridge is in the middle of the room and is attached to the ceiling. And the best part is that the Cyberdemon would be beneath it and us as well. It won't be able to reach us."

Rob, being the leader that he is knows of the risks in something like that.

Robin: "Even if it won't reach us, its rockets would hit the bridge."

Alex nodded and understands what he meant. Indeed the Cyberdemon won't reach them, but its rockets might. And the last thing he wants is to have that moving bridge destroyed and let his team fall to the ground. He has to find a way to keep the brute distracted while they make an escape. He then looked at the girls and an idea popped into his head.

Alex: "Hmm… I think I have a plan."

The boys looked at him then looked at the girls and could tell what he was planning. Both Starfire and Raven noticed them starring and slowly realized what Alex's plan is.

Starfire: "Raven?"

Raven: "Yeah."

Starfire: "I do not like how our friends are looking at us like that."

Raven: "You and me both Starfire. You and me both."

* * *

Outside, the Cyberdemon was at the appropriate height to reach the team and kill them. Problem is that it won't reach them fully because the rotating bridge is blocking its assent. Which means that it won't be able to reach them from that level. But at least it still had its rockets. Once the group gets out of there, it will take them all down in one blast. After a while in waiting the doors from the databank storage opened up and someone was coming out. Thinking who it is, the demon pointed its rocket launcher at the spot and waited until they came out. Just then, two streaks came out of the door and flew towards the huge beast firing multiple projectiles. The Cyberdemon turned to the side to uses its cannon to deflect the blast. When that was over with, it turned back to see who fired at it. Turns out it was Starfire and Raven with their hands covered in green and black energy. The two looked down at the hybrid and had stern looks on their faces.

Starfire: "You will not harm our friends you deviant monster!"

The demonic being looked at them and roared out loud. It then pointed its cannon at them and fired a rocket. The two flew in separate directions and avoided the rocket. Thankfully the rocket isn't a heat seeker cause if it was, then there will be no escape. Both girls then threw their star bolts and aurora blasts at the demons as much as they could but it proved to be little effect. The Cyberdemon then turned and fire more missiles at them, but they dodged that attack yet again. The two on one assault continued on within the hub. As it went on, Alex watched on and saw his plan working. Nodding in approval, he turned to the others and told them to come.

Alex: "The girls are keeping it busy. Let's roll."

The boys got out of the door and approached the rotating bridge that goes from one spot to another. When they reach the end, there was a monitor and let the person can select from. There were four destinations they can choose from, one of which they have already been. But the one Alex was looking for is the door leading to Gamma Labs. When he saw the title on the screen, he smiled and was glad that they have a chance to get out of this place. An announcement came on the screen before he was able to touch it.

_"Select Bridge Destination."_

Al shook his head and knows where he's going.

Alex: "Oh I don't need a computer to tell me where to go."

He clicked on the icon to see if the bridge would take them there. But just as he pressed it a message appeared that says 'Security Clearance Needed' and another announcement followed.

_"Access Denied."_

When reading and hearing it, the guardian sighed to himself and knew this was all too good to be true.

Alex: "Then again…"

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy noticed this and were getting worried as well. The Titan leader approached him and wondered what happened.

Robin: "Anything the matter?"

Alex sighed to himself and turned to the others for an explanation.

Alex: "I'm afraid so. Looks like we won't reach Gamma unless we have some security clearance."

All three of them were shocked and couldn't believe this.

Beast Boy: "You can't be serious! You mean we went through all this trouble going up only to realize we need some sort of clearance?"

The guardian glared at the changeling and retorted back to him.

Alex: "Hey, I didn't expect this as well Beast Boy. Don't come blaming me for this mess as well."

Cyborg: "So, what are we going to do now?"

Alex looked back at the screen to see what to do. When he noticed one of the options that says _'Security Offices'_ he came up with an idea.

Alex: "I think there is something in the security offices that could get us through. Let's check that out quick."

Robin: "And what about Starfire and Raven?"

Alex looked down and saw the girls were still busy fighting off the Cyberdemon. Knowing that they're still doing okay, he decided to keep the demon busy.

Alex: "I think they can hold it their own. But we have to hurry before it's too late."

He then turned to the monitor and pushed the security icon on the screen. The bridge then rotated to the right and made another announcement.

_"Please stand by. Service bridge in motion."_

The bridge then made a stop and the boys headed straight to the security offices. At the same time, the girls were fending off against the demonic hybrid and were attacking it with everything they got. That is until Starfire looked up and spotted the rest of the team heading to the wrong door. She looks back to Raven and tell her about what she saw.

Starfire: "Raven, the boys are going through the wrong door. You think there's something wrong?"

Rae looks behind to see the leave and was curious. But knowing that they are trying to get through, she looked at Star and told her that everything is going to be okay.

Raven: "Looks that way Star. But I'm sure they are trying to fix the problem."

Raven then sensed another rocket heading towards them and warned her friend of the danger.

Raven: "Watch out!"

Quickly the two flew away from the rockets that were coming to them and avoided from being blown to bits. They then returned fire by shooting their projectiles at it.

* * *

While the fight goes on at the main hub, the Titan boys entered the security offices. When they passed through the doors, they went into the security checkpoint. Once they got in, Alex told the others what to do.

Alex: "All right, look around the area. I'm sure there is a PDA around here that has security clearance to Gamma."

They all nodded and proceeded forward to begin the search. They all turned a corner and were about to enter another door. But then a lightning bolt appeared in front of them and an Imp came out of the blue. Then another Imp came out from behind and the two trapped them instantly. The group looked back and forth and could tell it won't be an easy feat. Both Imps charged their fireballs and threw them at the team simultaneously. Knowing this Alex told his friends one word.

Alex: "Duck!"

They all lowered their heads as the flaming projectiles went over them. The two Imps didn't realize this and had no time to dodge it. The fireballs hits the two creatures and they died and turned to ash. The group got back up as the guardian smiled at that stunt.

Alex: "Man these creatures are completely dumb."

Once that's out of the way, the group entered another door and were in another hallway with a security station on the right. They then heard a strange language coming from the station and could tell that it wasn't good. Two Z-Sec guards came out of the door and aimed their machine guns at them. Robin took out two birdarangs and threw them at the two. The sharp blades of the projectiles went up to their necks and cut off their heads. As the two undead security fell to the ground like trees, Alex decided to check the security station and see if there's anything useful. He saw racks that were filled with clips, shells, and armor shards. Next to the rack was a crate containing an ammo belt. He took the ammo and shards for his armor and slid the ammo belt to Cyborg. Cy got hold of it and inserted the belt to his chain gun. After he got the clips from the dead guards, they all proceeded through the next set of doors and entered a corridor. The corridor has a few offices for reports and confidential information. Each office looks as though it was in shambles with turned over furniture, destroyed computers, and flickering lights. As they walk down the corridor, they heard more voices coming from not far from them. That's when more Z-Secs came out and fired the four with machinegun fire. The team took cover in the offices and waited for the right moment to attack. The zombie guards kept on firing until they ran out of ammo and were about to reload. This gave Alex the chance to fight back as he got out of his spot and used his own machine gun to fire rounds of bullets at the guards. As the guards died, a wall exploded in front of them and a Commando Zombie charged in with its tentacle arm ready to strike. Cy then got out of his hiding spot and started blasting the thing with his chain gun. The creature got its chest filled with bloody holes until it fell to the ground and disintegrate away. Now that the path is clear, the group left their place of hiding and began to journey further into the Security Offices. They turned to the right and went up a small flight of stairs to reach another corridor. This corridor has a T-junction indicating the split between the path. Above them was a sign that goes to two different areas. One heads to Office B on the right the other the Conference Room on the left. Luckily, they don't need to take Office B because that path was blocked off by debris. So Alex looked up at the sign and has an interesting assumption.

Alex: "Let's check the conference room. I'm sure someone left a PDA there."

They turned to the left and proceeded down the hall. As they reach the door that goes to the conference room, doors left to right opened up and groups of Imps came out and were ready to attack them. Cy led the way and had his chain gun ready for an assault. As the drum rolled around and around, the bullets kept on flying and mauled all the creatures in one go. With all of them dead, the Titans approached the door and entered the conference room. Once they were in the room, the noticed that the place was a battlefield. There were many dead marines all around the place with weapons, ammo, and shards scattered around the place. Everyone looked at each corpse and could tell that it wasn't good.

Beast Boy: "Wow dude… Looks like they were getting ready for their last stand."

Cyborg: "Or they were ordered to remain where they are until backup arrives. Apart of which never came."

Alex looked around at this mess and could agree with them under a few occasions. He then decided to grab some more ammo and shards left over being the marines no longer needs them. After gathering them up, he noticed a PDA next to another dead body and wondered if that is has the security clearance necessary. Looking into the device he noticed clearance to enter Gamma Labs.

Alex: "Bingo…"

He took the PDA and downloaded the data into his own. He got up and was glad that they got something.

Alex: "Well we found security clearance to Gamma. That's good news. Now we have to head on back and gain access to the labs."

Robin looked at him and was starting to get a little worried.

Robin: "Well we better hurry. Don't know if the girls and fend themselves against the Cyberdemon."

Alex nodded as he was finished downloading the clearance he needed. After he got his PDA out they all started to backtrack back through the security offices. But just as they were getting out of the conference room, the door opened and stopped as sparks came out and screeched it to a complete halt. Then the lights around them were shut off in an instant, leaving the backup lights to turn on. Alex looked around and realized it wasn't anything good.

Alex: "Oh great… Just when we thought we're in the clear."

That second, multiple walls exploded and groups of Maggots came out of the openings to destroy them. The boys got together and were prepared for an onslaught like this.

Alex: "A trap! Take them down quick!"

Like that, everyone started they're assault. Robin tossed some exploding disks and blew up the first few. Alex used his machine gun and to pick off the others. Beast Boy turned into a Lion and attacked anything that was close in range. As for Cyborg, he used his chain gun and tears the creatures apart bit by bit. After a minute, all the Maggots were dead and left nothing but pools of blood and ash. After that mess, Alex lowered his weapon and looked around to see where they need to go next. With the doors closed, he looked at the opened alcoves and came up with an idea.

Alex: "At lease we have a shortcut. Everyone through the alcove! Let's find out where it takes us to."

The team entered through one of the opened walls on the right and made their way straight to the path out of the conference room. They went through some turns from corners as the dim lights guide them to the right of way. Alex, still leading the group, got his shotgun and his helm incase any surprises in front of them. Walking down a hallway, he noticed a few walls opening up and a few zombies coming out of it. He fired his weapon at the zombie closest to him and killed it in point blank range. He quickly reloaded and fired another round at the second. Then the third and fourth. Soon after the fifth one was dead, the group proceeded down the linear path. When they turned to the left, they spotted a fat zombie lumbering towards them. Once more Alex got his shotgun and fired two shells at it. After it died, the team saw an opening in the tunnel, meaning that it must be an exit. They all ran to it and made it out of the alcove. As they left the alcove, they entered another storage room with more supplies and ammo. Beast Boy looked around and could tell it wasn't much.

Beast Boy: "Another storage room. How many times have we been through this?"

Alex: "Don't know. Must've lost count when it reached to eight."

He looked into his PDA to find out where they are now. After checking it out, he sighed and looked at the others.

Alex: "Got some good and bad news. Good news is that we are in the storage room in Office B, meaning we can get back to where we belong.

Robin listened and realized something else he already knows.

Robin: "But the bad news is that that way is blocked off and there's no way in reaching it."

Al rolled his eyes around and knew he would catch on eventually.

Alex: "Yeah, you could say that."

Cyborg: "So, how are we going to get out of here if our path is blocked?"

Alex thought about this and wondered how to get out of there. He then looked down at a box what was labeled 'Charges' and wondered about something. He approached the box and pried it open with a crowbar close by. He looked into the box and saw multiple charges with timers on them. Starring at all the contents, he gave off a grin on his face.

Alex: "Oh I think I got a plan to get through. Everyone take out some charges and a find a bag for them."

Everyone nodded as Beast Boy grabbed a duffer bag and Robin helped Alex empting the box and putting it in the bag. Cy on the other hand found an ammo belt and used it to reload his chain gun that is half empty. Once they got everything they need, the exit the storage room and entered a corridor filled with offices. They started to follow the signs that could take them back to the hub and make a clear path through the debris. As they were racing to their exit, groups of Z-Sec guards came out and fired their weapons at the intruders. The Titans took cover in the offices and waited for the right moment a fire back. But Alex couldn't wait that long because he had to get back to the hub quickly. So he took a grenade out and armed it to explode. After he armed it, he tossed the grenade out and let it roll to the guards. But these zombies seem to be smarter and alerted the other guards holding shield to come to their aid. The Z-Secs with shields came in front of them and use their shields to deflect the blast. The grenade exploded and killed the undead guards with the shields but the rest survived the blast. A mild sacrifice to save others, even if they're already dead. With the shield zombies dead the rest of the Z-Secs might have a chance in killing the Titans. But as the smoke cleared the way, multiple disks came out of nowhere and flew straight to the group. Each one of the disks exploded causing a huge enough blast to kill off every single Z-Sec in the way. Apparently these undead security guards aren't as smart as they thought. What they didn't know was that Robin was following his guardian's advice and took out some of his exploding disks to did the same. With all the guards dead, the group proceeded through the hall to reach the blocked passage. They turned right and entered a hallway filled with doors. Just as they were in the middle, the doors opened up an a couple of Imps came out of greet them with fireballs. The group got down to avoid the flames and went on the attack on their own. Alex got both his machine gun and plasma rifle ready and bullets and plasma projectiles at the demons in the front. Cyborg used his chain gun to take out the rest of the creatures in the back. With all of them dead, the boys left the hallway through a door that was in front of them. As they passed the door, they were back at the T-Junction with the debris in front of them. BB approached the blocked mess and wondered what to do now.

Beast Boy: "Okay, we made it back. Now how do we get through this?"

Alex unzipped the buffer bag he held since leaving the storage room and took out one of the charges.

Alex: "Just stand back and let me take care of this."

The changeling turned around to see Al and decided to back away. The guardian then approached the debris and place the charge on the twisted metal. As he was configuring the charge, he explained it to the others.

Alex: "These charges are used to form openings within the caverns below us. In an event of a cave in or hidden areas, the archeologists use these to get to where they want to go. Hell, a single charge to knock down blocked debris like this one here."

Cyborg: "Then why do we need that many charges when you can use just the one?"

There was a bit of silence as Alex was about to finish calculating the charge. He then answered them very boldly.

Alex: "Let's just say we're going to give our little friend out at the hub a special present."

The guys eyes were wide and now knew what he's going to do with all of those charges. After a few more pushes on the keypad, Alex got the charged up and ready to blow.

Alex: "Charge is armed and ready. Everyone take cover, unless you want to get caught in the blast."

The Titans ran and hid behind the borders of the doorway back at the corridor. They waited until they heard the beeping growing faster and louder by the second. Finally, after a short moment, the charger detonated creating a huge explosion sent debris flying everywhere. When the blast past and the smoke cleared, the group left their covering positions and noticed their path was cleared away. Alex smirked and was pleased with the results.

Alex: "Path's cleared! Let's hurry back to the data hub ASAP!"

They were about to leave until they spotted two Commando Zombies charging towards them with tentacle arms at the ready. Alex took his plasma rifle out and fired away while Cy joined him and used his chain gun to take care of the second demonic soldier. The two are immediately dead and the Cyborg and Alex sighed in relief.

Cyborg: "Looks like that blast got the attention of those demons."

Alex: "Looks that way. Let's get back quick before we get more of them coming at us."

Everyone ran past the opened debris and turned left to head down the steps. They made another left and returned to the office corridor they been through. But just as they were heading back to the hub, the vents above the ceiling exploded and a couple of Vulgars came out approached the team. The guardian got his machine gun out and groaned to himself.

Alex: "This will take a while."

He pulled the trigger and fired away.

* * *

Back at the database hub, Star and Rae were still busy with the Cyberdemon. They were firing star bolts and aurora blasts at the demonic hybrid but none of their attacks didn't do much. It then fired its rockets at them but the flew fast and agile just to avoid those huge projectiles. As they continue their ariel moves, Raven looked up at the door the boys went in and was a little worried.

Raven: "What's taking those guys so long? They should be out by now."

Starfire looked at her feeling completely nervous and tried to calm her down.

Starfire: "Fear not Raven. Our friends will arrive momentarily. We have to keep fighting until they get here."

Rae looked at her and nodded in agreement. They then noticed another rocket heading towards them and flew away from it before it could hit them. The creature was getting tired from all this and decided to try an optional approach. It reprogrammed its rocket launcher and now fired multiple rockets all around the hub. The girls were caught by surprise as they did all they could to avoid the shots. Rae, realizing there was no way to avoid this, grabbed Star in a big hug as her blue cape covered both of them up. The cape turned black and expanded, turning into a black Raven flying high in the air and phasing into the wall. The Cyberdemon didn't know they disappeared and continued on firing. At the same time, the door to the security offices opened up and the boys came out, ready to finish the job. They didn't realize until they saw so many rockets flying all over the place. There was one notion that a rocket hit the bottom of the bridge, making a huge explosion and rocket the team for a moment. The team got frazzled for a moment but got back to up to observe the onslaught going on around there.

Beast Boy: "Why do I get the feeling that the girls pissed off the Cyberdemon?"

Alex: "More like the Cyberdemon couldn't take their antics. If this keeps up, the entire bridge will break apart! Where are the girls anyways?"

Raven: "Above you."

The boys looked up and saw a huge black raven coming down to them. When it landed on the ground, it shrank and shaped into a blue sphere. The sphere then opened up and revealed both Starfire and Raven coming out of the telepath's cape. The boys were glad that they are all right and reunite together to put the plan together and asked what happened.

Alex: "Thought you guys would handle this thing."

Raven: "We had. Until it decided to go on an onslaught and started to fire its rockets more then ever."

Starfire: "Indeed. We tried all we could to defeat it, but our powers will not do any good."

Alex: "Then I think it's time we kick it up a notch."

He removed the bag's strap from his shoulder and opened the bag up. The girls look down at the contents of the bag and were a little confused about what's in it. Star then pointed down to them and asked what's in the bag.

Starfire: "What are those?"

Al looked up to the Tamaranean and told her what they are.

Alex: "They're time charges Starfire. If we can't destroy the Cyberdemon, then we have to do the next best thing. Bury it."

Everyone looked at each other and could tell that the guardian was serious at what he was doing. Alex continued explaining.

Alex: "Maybe you didn't notice, but we're miles above the ground floor. A fall like this would instantly kill a man. If the Cyberdemon falls, then it would be the end of it. We need to get it off the podium and fast. And what better way to cause a fall then to use the security bridge itself."

Everyone remained silenced until Robin asked him a question of his own.

Robin: "Don't you think it's a little overkill Alex?"

Al looked at him and answered his question as well.

Alex: "Well we don't have much of a choice in the matter. Would we?"

Soon as he said that, there a another explosion beneath them. Apparently another rocket hit the bridge and shook it from its foundation. Once more the team got rattled as the bridge shook. After that huge blast, Alex told them that they were running out of time.

Alex: "Damn, this bastard's rockets are trying to get us down. If this keeps up then it's all over for us! We have to act now! Starfire, Raven, take this bag and place the charges at the top of the service bridge's rotator. The rest of use will head back to the monitor and get the clearance we need. Let's hurry!"

Quickly, Starfire got the duffer bag and she and Raven flew up in the air to reach the top of the bridge's rotator. The boys ran straight to the middle of the bridge and approached the touch screen monitor. Alex got his PDA out with his newly owned clearance and scanned it into the monitor. Once it scanned, another announcement was heard.

_"Access Granted."_

He then clicked on the icon that says 'Gamma Labs' and the bridge started to turn another sixty degrees. Finally, they made it to the entrance to Gamma Labs and were getting closer to their goal. Alex nodded and told the boys to make a run for it.

Alex: "There it is! Everybody rush to the door!"

The boys ran straight to their destination while the girls finished up with the charges. As they were running, multiple clouds appeared and swarms of Lost Souls and Cacodemons surround the group. Everyone skidded to a stop and observed the multiple swarms as Beast Boy lay off a huge groan.

Beast Boy: "And it got worse…"

Everyone got ready to attack them all. But the rockets were just about everywhere that all the demons were caught in the crossfire. Most of the creatures got blasted to the point of dying and dissolved away to nothing. The guardian observed all this and was quite relieved.

Alex: "At least the Cyberdemon has us covered, even if it's trying to destroy us. Let's get going before we get blasted as well."

They continued to run, getting closer to the doors. At the same time most of the floating creatures continued to get blown up by the cybernetic monster's rockets. The rest managed to avoid those fast projectiles and watched at the intruders were heading to the exit. They all flew towards them to make sure they won't make it out of there alive. What they didn't know was that green and black energy came out from behind them and hit them all, turning them into ash. The energy blasts came from Starfire and Raven. They were able to place all the charges around the top of the rotator and flew down to join the others. Once they took care of the enemies that were chasing the team, they regrouped and told them the good news.

Raven: "All the charges are in place and ready to blow."

Alex: "How much time did you put them?"

The girls looked at each other and didn't realize they didn't put the exact time. Star then decided to answer, wondering what his reaction would be.

Starfire: "Um… Perhaps we should not tell you about that."

Alex's eyes were wide at he realized what that meant. He then turned to the others and told them to hurry it up.

Alex: "Guys, run faster!"

So the team ran and flew faster then ever before the detonators start to explode. As they were running, multiple plasma blasts rain down around them. Alex turned around and saw more Cacodemons and Lost Souls surviving the Cyberdemon's onslaught and heading towards the team. Cussing to himself, he took out both his machine gun and plasma rifle and told the others to keep going.

Alex: "Go! Get to the exit! I'll hold them off as long as I could!"

Robin looked back as Alex started to fire away at the demons. Knowing it's vital they get to Gamma quick, the leader turned to his friends and told them the same.

Robin: "You heard him team! Push on to Gamma Labs!"

The team continued to reach their destination while Alex used both of his weapons to take out whatever's heading towards them. At the same time, he was running backwards in an attempt to catch up to the others. The team was able to make it to the platform where the entrance to Gamma Labs is and turned to see their guardian getting closer to them. They tried to will him to get closer.

Robin: "Alex we made it! Get over here quick!"

Cyborg: "We need you man! Get to us now!"

Alex looked back and saw the team waiting for him to come. Thinking about the charges that might explode any moment now, he ran straight to them and hoped that he can make it in time. He was moments away in getting to safety but then something unexpected happened. A few more rockets hit the bridge and created another shake on the bridge. The guardian lost his balance and fell on the metal floor, sliding to the right edge. The team was shocked by this and didn't know what to do.

Robin: "Alex! NO!"

Alex went off the bridge and started to fall to his death. The cause of the fall made him drop both his machine gun and plasma rifle, but his double barrel shotgun is still attached on his back. At first his life was all over. But then something grabbed him and tightened him. That something was they Cyberdemon itself. Alex looked up at the hybrid's face and it roared at him. It then started to say something in the voice of Al's once dead friend Jim.

_**"Alex, please don't fight me. I'm your best friend. Do you want to hurt your best friend? Stop this at once and we could be together again. Just like before…"**_

Alex started to listen to this and couldn't believe a lick of it. This monstrosity he's looking at couldn't be Jim. Jim died in that horrible accident a long time ago. This was a trick just like before. Luckily, one of his hands was free from the grip and he took his shotgun out. Positioning it at the demon's wrist he started to say something.

Alex: "Hate to break it to you, but you're not my friend!"

He immediately pulled the trigger and fired too shots at the skin. The Cyberdemon roared in pain and let go of the guardian. At the same time, the charges at the top of the rotating cylinder exploded and caused the bridge itself to fall to the demon. The demonic hybrid looked up and saw the structure racing down towards it with impactful speed. Alex watched on as the whole event took place and was glad it worked. At the same time, a portal opened up beneath him and sucked him right into it. Meanwhile, the Cyberdemon got hit hard and it caused the column it was on top of to break apart and fall with it. All three of them plummeted deeper down to the ground floor until there was a loud crash. In a matter of seconds the battle was over and the Cyberdemon was no more. Meanwhile, another portal opened up and within the entrance to Gamma Labs and over the Titans. From there, Alex exits the portal and landed hard on the ground. Shaking off from the hit, he got up and looked around at the team all sighing in luck. The guardian then looked at Raven, who formed that portal in the first place and smiled.

Alex: "Now that was a close one. Thanks again Rae. You really are a lifesaver."

Raven nodded and smirked at the same time. Beast Boy then looked at the edge of the database hub and wondered about the huge creature they encounter.

Beast Boy: "Are you sure that thing is dead?"

The guardian turned his head and told him it was all right.

Alex: "That fall was miles down. There's no way the Cyberdemon could survive that fall. Now let's get going. We've been delayed long enough."

Everyone nodded and headed to the entrance to Gamma Labs. What they didn't know was that the demonic hybrid didn't die from the fall, not yet at least.**

* * *

Unknown Location, November 16, 2145, 1:55 P.M.**

The Cyberdemon, went though the floor and into rocks and stones, only to emerge from an unknown cavern. After it crashed on the floor, it slowly got up to look at its surroundings. There it noticed a huge opening in the middle with a burned pentagram on top. It knew that it was in Hellhole. Upon observing it, the demonic hybrid heard the voice a Dr. Betruger.

_**Dr. Betruger: "You failed me my creation! You were suppose to prevent the Titans from reaching Gamma Labs, yet you didn't. Rest assure I will handle those teenage rascals. But I need you to do a special favor for me. A marine is about to enter the temple in the cavers. He has the Soulcube in his procession. If he uses it to close off the gate, then all of my children won't leave Hell. You need to stop him at all costs!"**_

The Cyberdemon heard it all and gave off a huge roar. All it can do now is wait until the marine comes, and then the fun really begins.**

* * *

Finished with this one. Longerst chapter ever. At least this story will be finished sooner, if I don't get backed up with all the other stuff I'm doing. On the next chapter, the Titans finally made it to Gamma Labs. Now all they have to do is reach the Ark. But with armies of demons all around them will they be able to make it there. This is one chapter you don't want to miss. Please Review.**


	48. Doomed Titans

**Looks like we're getting closer to the end of this story! I can feel it. I mean how long has it been since I started this story? 2004? 2005? Got this story posted before, until the website removed cause I was breaking a few rules. I don't want to talk about it. But I least I've come a long way. I hope future readers will take a look at this story and might find it amazing with its deep actions and interesting characters. Now from the last chapter, there were no reviews on it, yet the hit counter is now up to 46 hits. I find this pretty pleasing that you all held on to this story for a long time. You certainly respect me as a unique writer. Let's see if you can enjoy this. Anyways, back to the story. On this next chapter, the Titans finally made it to Gamma labs. The main problem is that there are multiple hoards of demons and zombies are all over the place. Will they be able to reach the Ark in one piece or all their efforts in reaching the place resorted to nothing. This is one chapter you won't miss out on.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Just to let all of you know there is going to be a huge fight scene in this chapter. Even though this is just a story and not an actual movie, I would've incorporate the main title song of Doom 3 into the fight and make it longer. That would've been awesome. Another thing you must know is the BFG 10000 I talked about two chapters ago. To give you the heads up, if you see the Doom movie and the BFG they have in it, that's what I think the BFG 10000 should look like. Trust me, it's pretty awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Doomed Titans

**Caverns 2, Main Temple Entrance: November 16, 2145, 1:57 P.M.**

At the main entrance to the temple, there was a huge explosion of green energy. There were a couple of Imps and Cacodemons were dead on impact. The only thing that's left was the Hell Knight, who still was alive but was severely wounded from the energy blast. Just then, another projectile appeared and hit the demon. Once it connected, the creature screamed out in pain and dissolved away completely. The object then flew back to the person that threw it. The person was none other then the marine that kept on surviving. He used Campbell's BFG to kill the huge army and threw the Soulcube at Hell Knight to finish it and transfer its life essence to him. Once he placed the cube on his back, he took a deep breath and was glad that was over with.

Main Marine: "Phew… That was too close for comfort."

He then turns around to see where he needs to go next. Standing over him was the entrance into the main temple, where the main excavation is located. This is where the source of the Hellhole is at and where he has to shut it down. He still doesn't know how he would do it, but at least he can get there in time before the fleet reaches Mars. Starring up at the huge structure, he has a confident look on his face and was determined by it.

Main Marine: "So this is the main temple. Very impressive."

As soon as he said that, the Soulcube started to shake violently. Looking back at the device, he knew what it meant.

Main Marine: "Looks like I'm getting close. The gateway to Hell has to be within that temple. Better start searching."

The Marine then entered the temple, beginning his search through the Hellhole.

* * *

**Gamma Labs, Service Elevator: November 16, 2145, 1:59 P.M.**

Around that time, the Teen Titans finally made it to Gamma Labs. When they entered the doors and left the Main Database Hub, they took the service elevator and went up to the main floor. While they were reaching the main floor, their guardian Alex started to check on his weapons. Realizing he lost a few he shook his head and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Shit… Both my machine gun and plasma rifle must've dropped after the fall. And to top it all off, I used up all of my grenades. This day keeps on getting better for me."

Al rubbed the temples of his head and was about to loose it. That is of course Beast Boy decided to intervene.

Beast Boy: "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you still have that shotgun with you."

The guardian looked back at the changeling and retorted back to him.

Alex: "Yeah, well Matilda can only be used in close range combat! It doesn't work at long range!"

BB got back and had his eyes wide in fear. Everyone then looked at Alex and was surprised at his unexpected anger. Al then looked at each and every Titan and couldn't believe what he done. He then took a deep breath and apologized to everyone.

Alex: "Sorry guys. Didn't really mean to act like that. I was a little worked up ever since what happened back there. I mean with the whole Jim incident and…"

He then stopped there and couldn't believe he got tricked and nearly got the team and himself killed. Robin looked at him and could tell he had been through too much. The pain, the betrayal, the confusion, the anger. He's going through the same emotions the entire team been through with Terra. Thinking it was the right thing to do, he placed his hand on the guardian's shoulder and eased him.

Robin: "Don't beat yourself up Al. After what you've been through, you have every right to be upset. But you helped us make it this far and it was quite an experience for all of us. The last thing we want is for you to crash on us."

Alex looked up to him and wiped a few tears away from his face.

Alex: "Really?"

Robin: "Of course. Without you, we wouldn't be here by now. We would be lost and probably get killed along the way. You helped us through this thick and thin and now that we're here in Gamma, we need you now more then ever. Now cheer up."

Alex nodded and decided now wouldn't be the time to moan around what he been through. It's time they get to the Ark and finish this mission.

Alex: "You're right. I helped you out since the start, I'll continue to help you to the end."

Everyone smiled and knew that he will take them to the Ark no matter what. The elevator then made a complete stop and the doors opened up, revealing their way into Gamma Labs. Alex turned to see their way through and smiled to himself.

Alex: "This is it, Gamma Labs. Let's hurry to the Ark at once."

The all left the elevator and entered a hallway that's connected to the main database hub. There was a door in front of them and they went through it. When the doors opened, they entered the transport station for Gamma Labs, the same transport station they were suppose to take from the very start until the invasion started and their train got derailed. How ironic they made to the station after all the unexpected stops they been through. Now that they made it to the station, they have to get back to the task at hand, getting to the Ark and heading back to the past to stop Slade and Terra.

Cyborg: "All right, we're finally here. Now where is the Ark?"

Alex: "Give me a second. Haven't been here myself so I don't know much of this place either."

He checked his PDA to see where this Ark is at. Looking at the digital map, he found the location and looked at the team for answers.

Alex: "Found the Ark. Looks like its on the forth floor of the labs. We might take the elevator in the main lobby that will get us up to that level. We just need to follow the signs and we'll be at the Ark before we know it."

Raven: "There's one problem with that through. This place must be compromised as well. We might encounter the same demons as the other billion times. What are we going to do if we encounter any of them?"

Alex peeked back at his double barrel shotgun and wasn't sure what to do. With his machine gun and plasma rifle gone and using all of his grenades, it won't be that easy. But he knows the others have their weapons and powers so it might be a cakewalk.

Alex: "Let's worry about that when we get to the lobby. C'mon, it's this way."

They all turned to the left and entered the doors that have the sign above it that says, _'Gamma Labs'_. They then entered the waiting lounge where there were seats turned over, vending machines destroyed, and a few arcade games completely damaged. All around them were nothing but corpses and skeletons. Just then, the corpses are getting up by themselves and lumbered towards them. Being they are zombies, Alex got his shotgun out and fired a round at the first zombie. Robin then took out a few birdarangs and used them to rip the heads off of the others. Then Cyborg used his chain gun to destroy the rest. With them dead, the group left the area and went upstairs through the next set of doors. As they went upstairs, they heard a welcoming announcement on the video screen showing a presentation.

_"Hello and welcome to Gamma Labs. The prime facility for scientific and evolutionary research. This facility is home to the zero-gravity manipulation, cloning experimentation, and Ark transportation. The Ark is the prime aspect in Gamma. With half the resources the Earth need is low; UAC researchers have come up with a way to solve this problem. The Ark is what H.G. Wells would call a Time Machine. Using the best linguistics in studying tablets found in the dig sites of Site 2, they discovered that ancient civilization on mars used the Ark to leave Mars during the invasion. Their location is still unknown. By constructing an Ark of our own and with some reprogramming, we use the Ark to transport diggers to different times, where resources like coal, gas, oil, and other commodities are plentiful. One downside is that in order to transport resources from the past to our time, all employees need to handle this operation in discrete. Meaning if they interact with the past, the consequences could be dire and it will affect our future. All known clearance to the Ark needs to be restrictive at all times. No one must not get involved in any past events."_

Alex listened to the rules and chuckled to himself.

Alex: "Don't get involved in any past events? I find the highly unlikely."

As they reach the top of the stairs they entered another door the heads to the security checkpoint. Upon reaching it, they encounter more zombies surrounding them. To take care of this quickly, Cy got his chain gun out and took all the undead down. As he reached halfway though, his gun ran on empty and the gun clicked. With his weapon low on ammo, Star decided to help out and use her star bolts to dispose of what's left. One managed to avoid the onslaught and was getting close to Alex. The guardian already saw this and took his shotgun out to blow its brains out. With the entire room cleared, everyone headed to the airlock door that can take them to the main lobby. Unfortunately, the doors were locked up tight.

Raven: "Great… The door is locked up tight. How are we going to get in now?"

Al looked back and spotted a security station within the checkpoint. He then started to wonder if there's a way unlocking the doors through there.

Alex: "Let's check security. They might have a terminal to override the locks."

The group then backtracked and entered the security hub to see if there is a way in. Upon entering, they noticed that the area was huge. There was a monitoring room that has many screens showing all of Gamma, a medical station for the wounded on the right and a door on the left that has weapons storage. Looking around, he approached the monitoring area and checked to see if there's a way to override the entrance. While he was searching Beast Boy looked at his friends and started to wonder about something.

Beast Boy: "Hey guys? Do any of you find it strange that we haven't encounter any dangerous demons and are facing nothing but zombies."

Everyone looked at the changeling and realized he has a point. They all looked at each other and started talking.

Cyborg: "BB's right. We've made to Gamma Labs and we would've seen much tougher enemies then the undead. Maybe Betruger gave up or something."

Robin looked at the hybrid and didn't think that's possible.

Robin: "If Betruger gave up that quickly, you would think he would of let us go with a free pass by now. Something's fishy about all of this."

While they were thinking about it, Alex spotted the security override and clicked on the icon. When the red screen turned green an announcement was heard.

_"Security lockdown override. Access to Gamma Labs granted."_

The guardian nodded and told everyone the good news.

Alex: "Okay, got the door unlocked. Let's get into the airlock and-"

But he cut himself off shortly when he noticed something on one of the security monitors showing the main lobby of Gamma. Staring at the screen, he soon realized what's going to happen and warned the others about it.

Alex: "Hey guys? I think you need to see this."

The team looked at him curiously and approached the security terminal. When they approached the area, they were shocked at what they saw on the screen. What they were looking at is multiple hoards of Imps, Z-Secs, Commandos, Maggots, Revenants, Wraiths, pretty much every demon they encountered throughout this whole trip. Everyone's mouths were agape as Raven could tell that this wasn't good.

Raven: "Huh… Apparently we now know where the rest of the creatures are."

Starfire: "There must be thousands upon thousands of these demonic entities within the lobby."

Alex gets a closer look at the situation and could tell it wouldn't be easy.

Alex: "Damn it! This looks like a whole army! Betruger must be pulling out all the stops."

The moment he said the, all the monitors went static and the lights were turned off completely. Everyone panicked and got ready incase it was another trap. But then Betruger's face appeared on the screen and with a deviant smile on his face.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Indeed Alex, I am pulling out all of the stops."**_

Alex looked at the screens and sighed to himself.

Alex: "Hello there Betruger. Do you ever get tired of stalking us mentally?"

Betruger cocked an eyebrow and was confused by his remark.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Do you prefer me stalking you more physically? You are already aware that I am everywhere and I control everything. And as you can see, I have taken the liberty in summoning my children to the main lobby just so you won't escape. I don't know why you're in Gamma Labs, but I know you won't survive."**_

Alex wondered if the doctor knows about them going to the Ark but brushed that aside and continued on with the conversation.

Alex: "After what we've been through, we got use to your army. Don't think we're through yet."

_**Dr. Betruger: "Oh really? Well before you get all confident on yourself, why don't you take a look at left side of the screen."**_

Immediately, one of the screens went static and returned with a different view. Alex looked at that screen and noticed it was some kind of temple, apparently its one of the dig sites underneath the facility. Upon closer examination, he noticed a marine journeying through the temple alone. But then he noticed something on the soldier's back that resembled a cube artifact. Upon closer examination, he realized it was the Soulcube, the very artifact that caused the accident at Delta and killed his friend Jim. His eyes were wide in shock the moment he saw this and couldn't believe what he saw.

Alex: "Wait, is that… It couldn't be…"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Indeed it is Alex. You see, you and your friends aren't the only ones that survived this long. This marine managed to fight off my children since the invasion started and managed to obtain the Soulcube. Now he's on his way to the Hellhole deep within chambers to seal it off completely. But as you can see, it won't be an easy feat."**_

Then another screen to the right went static then showed another view of something. Al looked at the screen the same time the rest of the team approached him to see what's going on. Upon closer observation, the guardian noticed what looks like a huge hole like structure with flames coming out of it. Seeing that, Alex came to a conclusion.

Alex: "That must be the Hellhole."

_**Dr. Betruger: "Correct Alex. You are quite the smart one. This place is hidden deep within the archeological dig and growing within the second. And what the tablets said is true, that marine would use the Soulcube to seal off the gate forever."**_

Al smirked and liked where that was going.

Alex: "Well Betruger, looks like your plan on destroying the world is going to end."

But Betruger laughed lowly and shook his head.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Don't count on it boy. Keep looking at the screen."**_

Alex kept on watching and noticed something coming from the top corner. His eyes grew wide when he saw a huge monster with a rocket launcher arm. Robin saw this too and pointed at it.

Robin: "That's the Cyberdemon!"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Indeed it is. Apparently that fatal move you pulled Alex has brought my little creation down to the Hell Gate itself. Normally I would send it back to you and your friends to finish the job, but being the marine is heading to the gate I decided to leave it there for security reasons. Your weapons show little effect on the creature, but that Soulcube could defeat it."**_

Al looked at the screen Betruger is on and cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he wouldn't be worried about it.

Alex: "Then why are you calm? Are you afraid that the Soulcube will seal off the passage from Hell and end this nightmare for good?"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Depends… Well I suggest that you take a look at all of the screens around you."**_

The moment he said that, the screens all over the security terminals began to flicker and went static. When the screens went back to normal, the team watched on and couldn't believe what they were seeing. On every screen there were swarms upon swarms of demons and zombies throughout the UAC facility. Everywhere from Alpha Labs to the recycling facility, the monorail stations to Delta Labs, the Communications Station to Empro, Beta Labs to the Military Complex, just about any place they were in. They stared at it wide eye while Betruger explained it all.

_**Dr. Betruger: "As you can see, while you were busy traveling, my army has compromised the entire base, killing any survivors along the way. In fact, they are ready for more once they get to Earth. Even though the Marine might succeed in sealing the Hellhole it's already too late. Millions upon millions of my children have made it through, ready to destroy the universe."**_

One last screen flicked on and it showed the Earth's fleet approaching the UAC Mars facility.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Soon, the fleet from Earth will arrive and when they do, my children will devour them all and use their ships to bring this Hell to Earth. Nothing can stop us, not even you…"**_

There was a bit of a silence in the room until the doctor chuckled lowly. Then that chuckled turned into normal laughter. That laughter soon escalated into something more maniacal. Louder and louder it get as Betruger laughed in victory. Alex was getting annoyed by the doctor's laughter and couldn't take it anymore. He tightens his prosthetic metal and lifts it up high to the air. He then rocketed it down and punched right through the terminal, destroying it completely. All the screens on the monitors went static only to return back to their original phases while the lights went back on. Everyone just looked at each other and found out that it was too late.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… This is bad. This is really bad! This lab is full of demons and we are completely outnumbered. We are so screwed!"

Raven decided to do what's best and slapped the changeling at the back of his head.

Raven: "Okay… You freaking out under all of this pressure? Really not helping."

Then Starfire came in and ease the trouble of everyone.

Starfire: "Do not fear my friends. We made it to the Gamma Labs and are this much closer to reaching the Ark. All we need to do is get to the Ark. Right Robin?"

She turned to see the Titan leader only to notice him looking a little worried. Cocking an eyebrow, she got closer to the Boy Wonder and asked him again.

Starfire: "Robin?"

After much debating, he turned to Star and had somewhat of a sad expression on his face.

Robin: "I'm sorry Star, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Everyone looked at their leader and was surprised by what he was saying.

Starfire: "What?"

Robin: "You heard me Star. There's no way we're going to get to the Ark. Do you see what all the screens were showing? All the places we've been through are already compromised and judging by what we saw in the main lobby here, we don't know if we're going to reach the Ark in time. We've already lost."

Everyone looked at each other and realized that their leader was right. Betruger is doing whatever he can to prevent them from getting back home. Even if it means killing them in the process. They know it was inevitable and there's nothing they can do to prevent it. Everyone but Alex of course. He heard what the Boy Wonder said and couldn't believe any of it. He slowly turned to him and wanted to know if he's telling the truth.

Alex: "So that's it. Huh? That's it? After all we've been through, the dangers, the turmoil, just about everything that we've put up with, you decided to give up? Just like that?"

Robin looked at the guardian and shook his head.

Robin: "We have no other choice in the matter. This place went to Hell; it already has in the beginning. If we enter Gamma Labs then we will be overrun. I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter."

Alex then had it with this and decided to do something he would never do before. He lifted his hand up and slapped the Titan leader right in the cheek. The team watched it all go down and couldn't believe he would do that. Rob blinked a couple of times, still shocked by the unexpected slap, as Alex talked some sense into him.

Alex: "Snap out of it! Do you know how close we are in reaching our destination? We made it this far to head here and here you are crying over the fact that we are outnumbered? Get a grip man!"

Robin looked at Alex, who was surprised from the slap, and was a little speechless of his actions. The guardian continued to talk to him.

Alex: "Don't you remember what you told me yesterday? That you guys are more then just a team or friends. That you are all family. If I remember correctly, a family sticks together no matter what. Now I must of lost my mother, my father, and my best friend, but I didn't loose all of you. I've protected all of you from the start, saved you countless times, sacrificed everything to get you here, and now you decide to give up! Families don't give up! Now I know we are surrounded right now, but we can't surrender to them now that we made it. We have to stick together and fight through this mess no matter what. Do you understand what I'm saying to you? The time is now! We have to push our way through Hell if we are able to get to your time. We made it this far and we're not going to stop until we reach our goal! Got it?"

Robin just listened to the guardian and could understand the situation he's in. But what Alex said is completely true. Without him, they wouldn't survive through this nightmare, that they would die the moment they face even the biggest of demons. He is the guardian, it's what he does, protect those from dangers right. But the more he protected them, the more he bonded with them. It was almost like he was a part of their family. And they trust him since he found a way getting them back home, and he kept that promise really well. This was a now or never situation. If they don't get to the Ark and get back home as soon as possible, then they're already dead. But the main problem is the many demons and zombies within the lobby. Surely they would use their powers and weapons to dispose of them, but they won't last too long. So he looked at the guardian and told him what he thinks.

Robin: "Guess you have a point. You did help us through this mess from the beginning and kept your promise. I suppose we could still do this. But there's the problem with the hoard at the lobby. There are too many of them to face. I don't think our weapons or powers to take them all down that quick."

Alex nodded and could tell this won't be a cakewalk. He looked around and spotted the door with the sign that says _'Weapon Storage'_. He remembered about the PDA he discovered in the security station back at the Database Center, that there was a weapon storage room where there is a lot of weapons and ammo within the room. Not to mention of a BFG 10000 that is much powerful then the 9000. Thinking about this, he smirked and solved their dilemma.

Alex: "Then we're going to have to even the odds. Come with me."

He approached the door to the storage room while the Titans following him, wondering what he's up to. Al noticed a touch screen monitor with a security code on it. Remembering the code on the audio log of the PDA, he typed down the numbers, _'852'_ and the red screen turned green. Within seconds, the door opened up and revealed a dark room. Al checked the place out and found another monitor that activates the lights in the area. He clicked on the icon and the lights flickered on for a few seconds. Once the lights were fully back on, the team couldn't believe in what they saw. All around them were stacks and shelves full of guns and ammo. There was pretty much everything from pistols, shotguns, machine guns, chain guns, grenades, plasma rifles, rocket launchers, shells, clips, bullets, cells, ammo belts, pretty much everything. The Titans looked on and couldn't believe the large amount of hardware within the place. Alex approached one of the racks that have all the Plasma Rifles and skimmed his eyes at each of them. Everyone went to him and was curious by this.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… This is a lot of hardware. What is this place?"

Alex sighed and explained this place to them.

Alex: "It's a weapon storage facility. I retrieved a PDA back at the database center that talked about this place here in Gamma. Whole load of weapons and ammo are stored in this place and were kept here incase of emergencies. Apparently when his invasion started, Gamma Labs security didn't have time to get these weapons. Poor souls. At least this is all for the taking."

Robin: "So what, you're going to take all these weapons for yourself and attack the demons head on? I don't think that evening those odds would work."

The guardian picked up one of the plasma rifles and turned to see the Titan leader.

Alex: "Who says I'm going to take all the weapons for myself?"

He then handed the rifle to Robin. The boy wonder looked down at the weapon and was surprised by this unexpected turn of events.

Robin: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold on a second. You expect us to use these weapons? You must be crazy!"

Alex cocked an eyebrow and thought that was hilarious.

Alex: "Am I? I gave Beast Boy and Cyborg their weapons and they are doing fine with them. I'm pretty sure the rest of you can handle guns of your own. I mean first time for everything right?"

Star then came in and was a little nervous by this.

Starfire: "Are you sure that is wise friend Alex? I can use my star bolts to wipe the cretins out of the way. I do not want to-"

But Alex interrupted her and told her about the situation.

Alex: "No! That won't work. We're talking about a huge hoard of demons and zombies within the lobby, blocking our way through the Ark. We need to use any known resource we got to get through this nightmare."

He then approached the rack filled with shotguns and picked one of them up, turning to others to finish what he was going to say.

Alex: "So check your mouths, get whatever weapon you can use, and get SET for a full frontal assault!"

At the same time, he shoved the shotgun to Raven and left them to make their pick. Raven looked at the shotgun and was a little confident at Alex's plan.

Raven: "Guess we need to arm up."

Robin: "Yeah, and it looks like we have no choice. Let's mount up team."

Everyone start to find the ammo and weapons they might need destroy the demons. Meanwhile, Alex looked around to see if he could get his own weapons back. But then he turned to the left and noticed something that caught his eye. He saw two metal doors in front of him with a sign above it that says, _'Advance Weapons'_. He remembered in a PDA he got about an advance weapon called the BFG 10000. He knows that this weapon is much more powerful then the BFG 9000 and can destroy anything in its path. Thinking about it, Alex decided to give this weapon a try. He approached the doors and saw a screen next to it that's red. Looking at it he noticed that he need PDA security clearance. He remembered he scanned his PDA into the other last time and knew the security officer that owned the PDA tried it before. He took out his PDA and begins scanning it. The moment monitor scanned the clearance, the red background changes to green and he heard the doors unlocking themselves. In seconds, the doors slowly opened and revealed the weapon that was locked up tight. When Alex looked at the weapon, he couldn't believe his eyes. What he was looking at right in front of his face was the BFG 10000. The shape of the gun was pretty artistic with the end having three lines, two at the top diagonally and one at the bottom. There were openings at the end of the nozzles from all three lines and one in the middle. At the bottom of the line was an installed flashlight and in the back is a large cartridge that is filled with some sort of substance. The guardian walked around the weapon and was impressed by the look. Yet he wondered how useful it is. Cautious, he placed his hands under the gun and slowly lifts it up. He was surprised then even through the gun was big, it was completely light as a feather. Starring at the gun, he smiled and thought this could do some damage.

Alex: "Wow… Now that's what I call a big fucking gun…"

For a while, the group gathered whatever weapons and ammo they need. They also have a lot of snacks and drinks to help them replenish their energy for the fight ahead. Robin held on to the plasma rifle and found a backpack loaded with a large amount of plasma. Starfire has herself a rocket launcher that has ten rounds in them and a couple of grenades around her waistline. Cyborg still held on to his chain gun but found two strips of armor piercing bullets and a box filled with the same ammo belt. Raven got hold of the shotgun Alex gave her and got a strap of shotgun shells wrapped over her shoulder. And Beast Boy, well, he still hangs on to his Grabber being that he had gotten use to it. As for Alex, not only did he has his double barrel shotgun in hand and the new BFG 10000, but he also has two machine guns he can use as duel weapons along with a clip pack for his back for quick reloads. He even has a Class 5 Series Sonic Blast Grenade within the weaponry he obtained incase things get a whole lot worse. He was sitting at a table with all of his weapons there along with his PDA. He had it on recording mode because he needed to say something that was really important.

Alex: "This is the audio log of Alexander Kelly dated November 16th 2145. This is going to be my last log. I would want to talk about the surprises, betrayals, and the near life and death experiences I've encountered on the way to Gamma Labs. But instead, let me just get right to the point. Gamma Labs is completely overwhelmed with demons and zombies and in order to reach the Ark, we have no other choice then to use everything necessary to destroy the demons. But that's not the problem. The problem is that this entire facility is swarming with these bastards. The fleet from Earth will soon arrive and when they do, the demons would swarm on them and kill them. Worse, they will take the fleet's ships and use them to head to Earth, destroying everything in their path. With all other options off the table, there is only one thing left to do. I may not like it, but it's the only way in preventing the inevitable. There is something else I have to get off my chest before this battle begins and it's this."

Alex deeply sighed to himself and didn't know if he wants to say it or not. So he excelled and said it on the PDA…

* * *

After five minutes of preparing, the Teen Titans were ready to go. Each of them were in a line formation, almost like they were waiting for someone to give them the order to move. That person was none other than their guardian, Alexander Kelly. He was pacing back and forth, looking at each team member. He could tell that each of them were a little scared, but knew they were confident in their mission. So he took a deep breath and told them what's going to happen.

Alex: "Men, and ladies, the time has finally come. Now I know that all of you have some fear in you on what would happen when we enter the main lobby of Gamma Labs. But right now it's time we put this fear to rest. We've been through so much since this invasion started and now after all the obstacles we've been put through, after all the pain we suffer, after all the lives that were loss, we have made it to this part of the UAC and that much closer to reaching the Ark. But the only thing standing between us and your way back home is the entire hoard of demon and zombies waiting for us to come in. I won't be easy. It won't be peaceful. And it's sure as hell ain't going to be pretty. But I know one thing. We cannot give up on our objective! We need to push our way through Gamma Labs and kill anyone that gets in our way! Nothing won't stop us in getting you guys home. Any questions?"

Everyone listened to what he's saying, but didn't ask any questions. They all knew they have to get to the Ark and raise all levels of Hell on anything in their path. Alex saw each of them drew silent and smiled at their determination.

Alex: "Good… Now let's go. Can't keep those bastards waiting now can we."

They all nodded and left the security station with their weapons poised and ready. They slowly approached the airlock door as Alex clicked on the _'Open Bay Door'_ icon. The gears spinned around and the airlock doors opened up again. The team then entered airlock and the guardian was about to activate the airlock cycle. But stopped and started to think about the consequences. He knows that there were demons and zombie soldiers on the other side of the door and the moment he opens it, they will be mauled by all of them. Robin looked at him and wondered why he stopped.

Robin: "Alex, what's wrong?"

Al blinked a couple of times and was a little hesitant. He then looked at the Titan leader and told him what he's thinking.

Alex: "It's nothing Robin. It's just that the moment I open the door could mean that we might get a bunch of demons surrounding us. There needs to be a way to attack them without them knowing we're coming…"

He thought of a way to get the upper hand until Raven came up with an idea.

Raven: "I think I got a plan that might surprise them. You can trust me on this one, right?"

The guardian looked at the telepath and smirked very happily.

Alex: "For you Raven, I always trust you."

* * *

**Gamma Labs, Main Lobby: November 16, 2145, 2:32 P.M.**

Down at the main lobby of Gamma Labs, every demon and zombie roamed around the halls of the main lobby, waiting for the time to leave. But while they were waiting, they heard the sound of some gears moving around. They all turned their heads and saw the airlock door beginning to slowly open up. Soon enough, groups of demons and zombies came up in formation. Z-Secs came up in front with their machine guns, Imps were in the middle with their fireballs charged, and Revenants were in the rear with their shoulder mounted rocket launchers ready. Once the airlock door opened up, they thought they were going to kill some fresh meat. But they soon found out that no one was behind the door and the airlock appears to be empty. The group lowered their weapons and had confused looks on their faces. What they didn't know is that a black portal appeared in the middle of the main lobby. Just then, a bunch of grenades came down through the portal and landed on the floor. The Commando Zombie felt one of them landing on its head and looked down to see what it was. When it saw all those grenades on the ground fully armed, it immediately freaked out and warned the others of what's going to happen. But it was all too late as all the grenades exploded, creating a chain reaction for a huge enough blast. All the demons and zombies that were in the blast and were killed on impact, leaving a huge empty floor in the middle of the place. The rest of the hoard freaked out and ran away from the blast. With the smoke cleared, the huge army approached the floor filled with blood and ash, thinking of what just happened. But before they could come to a conclusion, a small team came out of the portal and were falling to the ground. That team was none other then the Teen Titans and their guardian Alex. As they were midway to the ground, Robin started to scream out loud his own catch phrase.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

They all landed on the floor and used the weapons they have to fire on the enemy. Alex got his two machine guns out and fired multiple bullets at the first few demons. Robin did the same and used his plasma rifle to take out the other demons on his side. Starfire flew up in the air and threw her star bolts and the ones farther away. Since her rocket launcher has a total of ten rockets and she used up all of her grenades, she has to keep her ammunition in check. Cyborg used his chain gun and tear every demon and zombie apart. Beast Boy got his Grabber ready and pulled the trigger to grab the balls of flames the Imps and Vulgars kept on throwing then throwing them to the demons that were close to him. The group continued their immediate onslaught against the hoard, making sure the room was clear. They were able to kill about hundreds to them without breaking a sweat. What they didn't know was that there were more above them. While they were busy taking care of the ground troops, Z-Sec zombies appeared on the balcony area with their machine guns ready to shoot. Raven sensed that from above and looked up to see the guards with the weapons ready to fire. She quickly looked at her friends to told them to watch out.

Raven: "Take cover!"

Everyone ducked down and waiting for the bullets to pass them by. But Rae got her hands up and a bubble shield formed around them, preventing any bullets from hitting the team. Alex looked up to see the guards firing their weapons at them. He quickly looks at Starfire and told her to take care of them.

Alex: "Star, get rid of the those bastards!"

The Tamaranean lifted her head up to see the enemies and nodded in approval. She then flew up high in the air while Rae opened a part of her shield to let her out. As she reached the balcony area, all the guards aimed at her and were about to fire on her. Quickly, she got her rocket launcher out and fired one rocket on one side and another rocket on the other. Both rockets killed the groups on both balconies and send their bodies flying everywhere. Starfire was pleased that that was taken care of. Unfortunately, a new problem arrived at the scene. The moment she killed all the Z-Secs, multiple lightning bolts flashed in and out and multiple Cacodemons appeared to take the young alien down. Star looked around and saw the bodiless demons surrounding her as they spit out energy blasts at her. She quickly flew out of the way and avoids all the attacks possible. She then threw star bolts at them just to see if she could hit any of them. She managed to take down a few but there were more of them to dish out. Alex looked up at the battle in the air and thought it would be right for her to have some backup. So he turned to Raven and told her to help.

Alex: "Raven, it would seem that Star's in a bit of trouble. See if you can even the odds for her."

The telepath lifted her head up to see her friend in a heap of trouble. But she doesn't want to remove her shield and let the team be sitting ducks. So she look down and wanted to know if it's okay to let down her barrier.

Raven: "What about you? You need me to keep you all safe."

Al smiled and told her it's going to be all right.

Alex: "Don't worry about us Rae. We'll handle the ground forces. You and Star can take care of the air. Now move!"

Raven starred down at him and nodded. Since this is a risk taking chance, she waved her hands and the shield vanished out of existence. She then flew up in the air and assisted Starfire in battle. Meanwhile, the boys looked around and were surrounded by demons and zombies of all kinds. Beast Boy looked at each of them and was getting a little worried.

Beast Boy: "So with Raven not protecting us, what do we do now?"

Al turned to Beast Boy and told him what he's going to not like.

Alex: "Isn't it obvious BB. We split up, take down one part of the group, and stay alive. Simple as that."

The changeling laughed very nervously and was afraid of that.

Beast Boy: "heh, heh… Yeah… Very simple."

The group then prepared themselves for the assault. Every zombie and demon got prepared themselves and waited for them to strike. After a few long seconds, Alex pivots his foot to the side and screamed out loud.

Alex: "Charge!"

They all then charged in and headed straight for the hoard. Immediately, every enemy attacked back and fired what they have at them. Everyone avoided any known projectiles the monsters can throw at them. After the constant attacks, they reached the demons and began to attack their enemies. Alex got both of his machine guns out and started to raise all hell on anyone that gets in his way. Left and right, he bust out round after round after round on every zombie, Z-Sec, Imp, Maggot, Wraith, Commando, Revenant, just about everyone. As he was shooting, both his guns clicked and were empty. He quickly went to the defense and made some kicks to any hostiles close by. He started with one straightforward kick to the zombies gut followed by a sidekick with the same foot to the chest of an Imp. A Maggot came up from behind and wanted to attack the guardian while he was busy. But Alex knew it was coming to him and did a back kick at its two heads. Once they were away from him, he immediately reloaded his guns in a different way. On his back was an ammo pack that distributes a large amount of clips. He quickly opened his machine guns and let two of the empty clips out of their slots. He then pushed two buttons on the topsides of the pack and two fresh clips came out of the bottom. Alex positioned his guns to their proper place and slammed them into the clips with sheer force. With the clips inside the guns, he went back to constantly firing on the demons and zombies around him.

Robin did the same thing as his guardian. He used his plasma rifle to pour plasma shots at the enemies as well. There were a few close calls as well when the zombies and Imps were reaching him just to maul him. Rob fell back on purpose and slid down the floor to avoid the attacks. At the same time, he used his weapon to fire more shots at beasts with what's left of his plasma cartridge. With it empty, he stopped and jumped up with his hands and landed on the ground with his feet. Quickly he took out his Bo staff and used it to take down some zombies, Imps, and Wraiths that were closest to him. With all of them out of the way, he took some flash pellets out of his utility belt and threw them all around. All the pellets exploded and blinded the hoard temporarily. The Boy Wonder was able to shield his eyes with his cape while reloading a fresh cartridge into his gun. With the flash out of their eyes, the monsters went back on the attack. But Robin fired his newly loaded weapon and holds them off as much as he can.

Cyborg was twice as busy as both Al and Rob. With his chain gun in hand, he blew half the hoard into a bloody mess. But then a Commando zombie rushed to him to the right and was going to use its tentacle arm to rip him in half. But being Cy is a hybrid; he could detect any threat from around him. So he turned to the right and armed his sonic cannon just to fire at it. It got struck right in the chest as it flew backwards and fell to the floor with its body disintegrating. He then went back to his attack and continued using his chain gun to rip everything to shreds. The Revenants decided to take the hybrid down and fired their mini rockets at him. The rockets flew high in the air and headed right at the Titan from above. Cyborg looked up to see the rockets moving to him so he needed to retaliate fast. He opened up his shoulder blades and fired his own mini rockets at them. All of the rockets hit each other and created a huge explosion above them. The impact caused all the demons and zombies to fly away from the blast along with the hybrid. He continued with his onslaught with his weapon and won't stop until all of them were dead.

Though the three managed to contain the demons with their guns, Beast Boy's was a different story on its own. With nothing but a Grabber in his hand, he had to try to whole new different approach. So he turned into big and deadly animals just to get a good advantage. First, during the charge, he turned into a rhino to plowed through the hoard. Then, he turned into a gorilla and used his fists to punch and pound any monster close to him. If that didn't work, he would turn himself into a Sasquash and hit the enemies harder. But as they swarm him too fast, the changeling had to come up with another plan. He jumped up in the air and turned into a pterodactyl, flying high in the air. The moment he flies high enough, he started to grow big and turned into a stegosaurus. He plummeted to the ground and landed on the floor in a loud thud. The ground then started to shake as the entire swarm got knocked down from the impact and dropped to the floor hard. Even the others felt that impact and tumbled down as well. Alex turned around and saw BB in his dino form, getting a little pissed off on him.

Alex: "Beast Boy! What the Hell! You're trying to make things worse for us? Careful next time all right!"

BB looked at Alex and realized he almost made a mistake in judgment. He returned to his human form and apologized right on the spot.

Beast Boy: "Sorry dude. Went a little ahead of myself."

He didn't realize that the hoard was slowly starting to get up after his apology. He started to look around and see them standing up and preparing for another attack. The changeling's mouth went agape and immediately went back to his attack. So he changes into a Hippo and used his huge bulk to knock any monster down with one move.

In the air, Starfire and Raven were handling the demons that were in the sky. The Cacodemons continued to spit out energy blasts at the girls. Both Star and Rae have managed to avoid the incoming attacks and struck back with their star bolts and aurora blasts. The demonic heads managed to avoid some of them, but the others weren't fortunate as the blasts hit and killed them on contact. The rest of the hoards were getting tired of all of this and decided to end it. They all immediately surrounded the two and fired their projectiles at the same time. Raven got in the middle with her teammate and waved her hands about. That's when a black bubble shield appeared around them and protected them from the projectiles. As she was protecting her and her friend, Starfire placed her hands together and charged up her green energy. This power grew bigger and bigger up to the point when it's about to blow. Raven looked back at the Tamaranean and knew what she was doing. So she waved her hands down and the shield went down with it. At the same time, Star burst her hands out and the green energy exploded, engulfing the ceiling in a green light. The light was so intense that all the Cacodemons got caught in it and were all dissolved into nothing. Both girls thought they were in the clear, but then their troubles were only beginning. After the Cacodemons were killed from the blast, multiple lightning bolts struck around them and a large number of Lost Souls came out of them. The girls looked around and could tell this have gotten worse.

Raven: "This nightmare never ends does it?"

Starfire: "We can still do this friend Raven. We need to hold on for a little longer."

Star charged her star bolts and had a determined look on her face. Raven then brought her aurora blasts back and had the same look too. The moment they were prepared, the Lost Souls flew towards them with mouths open and shrieking out loud. At that moment, the girls threw everything at the flaming skulls with all they got.

For minutes, the fight between the Titans and the demon hoards was both brutal and deadly. Everyone had use just about anything to take down the army. Alex still had both of his machine guns in his hands and kept on blasting away the demons that were around him. That's when he noticed his guns were empty again. He was going to quickly reload them but was caught off guard completely. A Commando Zombie popped out of the group and knocked the guardian over with its tentacle arm. He falls to the floor back first and skidded a foot. Once he shook the attack off of him, he looked up to see the Commando stomping towards him with its tentacle arm ready to strike. Al looked around and saw his machine guns left inches from him. But being that he has very little time in getting them, he tried the next best thing. He took out his double barrel shotgun and aimed it at the undead soldier. It was about to slam its tentacle into his chest but the guardian pulled the trigger and shot the zombie in its own chest. It got kill and blood and ash rain down on the others. Alex then looked up and saw a Wraith approach him getting ready to chop off his head. Alex quickly rolled out of the way just seconds before the blade like arm cut the metal floor. He rolled at the direction of the machine guns and grabbed them along the way. He got up and still knew his guns were empty and he has to reload it fast. The same wraith rushed to him and was about to make another strike. Alex quickly turned around and performed a roundhouse kick to the monster's face, knocking it out for a moment. He then reloaded one of the machine guns and open fire at the creature. With it dead, he reloaded his other machine gun and went back to attacking all the others around him.

Robin had his hands full as well. He continued to take down each demon and zombie with his plasma rifle and having a good time with it. The problem is that with too many of the creatures, he needs to find another way to rid of them all. One of the Imps rushed to him and was about to kill him head on. The Boy Wonder turned to see it and found a really good opportunity to handle the rest of them. He ran towards it and jumped in mere inches, using his foot and hit the Imp in the face and jumping off of it. He flew high in the air and took out many exploding disks, throwing them at the huge group. Every disk hit them all and exploded via impact, killing most of them and injuring others. Though he didn't destroy all of them, he diminished the number of them by hundreds. He went to the ground and landed on top of a wounded Maggot. He then used his free hand to take out his R-Sword and cut the Maggot's two heads. After that he then went back on the attack with his plasma rifle on one hand and the sword on the other.

Back to Cyborg, he was having a great time with his own trouble. With his chain gun, he kept on shooting and killing all the enemies in one go. But then, he heard some huge stomps coming from in front of him. At the same time, multiple demons and zombies were being knocked down, or flying from the unknown threat. Finally, after knocking down a few more demons, the creature that made the stomping noise was in fact a Macubus roaring at the hybrid. Cy's mouth went agape as he ran for his life while the huge creature fired its mounted cannon arms at him. Blast after blast, it tried to destroy the Titan but he was quick enough to avoid all the gunfire. But the demons and zombies weren't that fortunate as the blasts hit them and kill them all in an instant. Cyborg has to figure out a way to destroy it fast before it destroys him. He then spotted what appeared to be stacks of flammable barrels that were suppose to be put into storage. Looking at that the hybrid got an idea in taking the huge beast down. He ran to it as fast as he could while at the same time avoiding the hot plasma blasts. The Macubus tried desperately to hit its target but he moved too fast for it to attack. So it decided to use all of its full power and finished the Titan once and for all. It charged up both of its cannons and fired a full load at its target. Cy saw this and had to act fast before he gets burned to a crisp. So and activated his boosters on his feet and made a long jump to the barrels. He was able to avoid the huge blasts in seconds while the zombies and monsters got the worse for ware and were all killed in the blast. Once he reached the barrels, he used his foot to kick the pulley that was holding them and let them roll to the huge demon. He then activated his sonic cannon at the barrels and opened fire on it. The blast caused the barrels to explode simultaneously and awfully close to the Macubus. The demonic creature felt the blast and was blown back a bit. Even if the blast didn't kill it, they did weaken the creature enough to finish it off. Cyborg quickly got his chain gun out and used what he got on the weakened creature. After a full load of bullets, the creature immediately died and vanishes into ash. He smirked and was glad that was over with. But he knew there were more around him. Luckily, the Macubus took care of most of them and it would make things a whole lot easier. So with his chain gun at the ready, he used it to destroy more demonic creatures.

Now to Beast Boy and the problem he has. With the fact that he doesn't have much of weaponry when it comes to the Grabber, he had to do his next best thing, shape shifting. He used his powers to change his body into many dangerous animals just to defend himself from the hoard. He turned into a tiger and lion to claw his way though some of them that were close to him. He then went to monkey mode and used his quick agility to avoid the others attacking him. Once he was in a safe place, he turned into a jaguar and pounced on one of the Vulgars just to maul its face off. Just then, two Z-Sec zombies came up behind him and aimed their machine-guns him. The changeling turned around and saw the two about to fire on him. Quickly he turned into an elephant and uses his trunk to knock the two out of the way. He then swung his trunk around many other zombies and demons that caused them to fly around like crazy. But still, more of them continued to surround him so he has to use something bigger. So he grew big and turned himself into a tyrannosaurus rex and used both his head and tail to knock everyone around, letting them hit walls, ceilings, and even themselves. Some of the demons flew up high in the air and remained there, giving two more Titans the perfect time to take them out.

Those two were Starfire and Raven as they used any known power to take them down. Along the way, they have been busy destroying the Lost Souls as well. The problem is that the flaming skulls move to fast and they can't kill all of them. And even though they killed just a few, it still wasn't enough. Rae then formed a black wall and deflected the demon's charges that would've killed the two and was getting ticked off over this.

Raven: "This is ridiculous! How can we defeat them all if they keep on moving around so fast?"

Star thought this through until she came up with a really good idea.

Starfire: "I think I know a way in disposing the skulls for good. But I need you to get down. It might get a little of the messing up."

The telepath looked at the young Tamaranean and understood what she wants to do. So she levitated herself lower and let her do the messy work. With her out of the way, Star began to concentrate with her eyes closed as the Lost Souls completely surround her. Noticing that she was standing there in the air and completely vulnerable, they decided to attack her at once. They all charged at her with their jaws opened wide and were prepared for an attack of epic proportions. But just as they were about to reach her, her eyes snapped open and glowed brightly green. Her eyes suddenly exploded and her eyebeams came out of it and killed the first batch of Lost Souls. She then spinned in a circle and still had her eyebeams charged, destroying every floating demonic skull that came into contact. Within seconds, the Lost Souls were killed and there was nothing in the air. Star's eyes went back to normal and she smiled with glee.

Starfire: "Yes! I am victorious!"

Unfortunately, as she was celebrating, more red clouds appeared over the balconies that the Z-Secs were on and bolts of lightning came down unexpectedly. Within moments, a group of Commando Zombies surrounds her and pointed their chain guns at her. Starfire looked around and noticed that she was in trouble. She immediately flew away the same time the commandos fired their weapons. They kept on firing as Raven kept on watching, fearing what would happen if they hit her.

Raven: "Starfire! No!"

She looked back and saw the shotgun that Alex gave her. Taking it out, she wasn't sure if she could use something like that. But by looking up in the air and seeing Star trying to make it out on her own, she soon realized that she had no choice in the matter. At the same time, Star was trying to avoid the incoming firepower all around her. She used her star bolts to weaken them but with too many bullets flying all over her it wasn't an easy feat. So her only option was to fly around and use her agility to avoid any nearby projectile. One of the Commando Zombies had its head in the air and its chain gun up high, trying to shoot the young Tamaranean down. It didn't even notice someone else was heading straight towards it. That is of course until this someone screamed out loud and the zombie looked down to see who screamed in front of it. It then noticed the telepath flying straight towards it with her shotgun poised and ready. She slammed the shotgun to the zombie's face with the front end of the shotgun and pulled the trigger, causing the blast to blow up the Commando's head. Everyone else heard the blast and turned to see Raven with the shotgun in her hands, along with a dead zombie disintegrating away to nothing. They all immediately pointed their chain guns at her and were ready to rip her to shreds. Raven just starred at them and realized that she made a bit of a mistake.

Raven: "Okay… That was really a stupid idea."

She quickly formed a shield to protect herself from the barrage of bullets while the Commando Zombies opened fire on her. The shield held on but it was starting to crack from the pressure. Star saw this and fought back by throwing more star bolts at them. After a bunch of hits, few of the zombies were killed, which diverted the attention of the others from Rae to Star. So half of them concentrated on the one that's flying and the other half concentrated on the one that's holding her shield together.

After what appears to be five minutes of fighting, the battle was nearly over. Just a few more hoards to dish out and the place will be cleared. Alex kept on firing his machine guns right at any demon that comes to him and was almost out of the woods. But then, he heard a loud roar coming from nearby. He turned around to the direction of the roar to see what it was. What he saw was a Pinky busting through the crowd of zombies and creatures and heading straight towards the guardian. Al panicked as he jumped out of the way and rolled back up to avoid the monster's full frontal attack. The Pinky stopped and turned around to get another shot at Alex. Alex thought he could use his shotgun to destroy the beast, but that would be too easy. He has to come up with a way destroying all the others while using the Pinky as some kind of weapon. Looking around, he noticed a cut cable lying on the floor, long enough to be of some use. Looking up at the huge creature, he smiled and came up with an idea. Slowly, he bent down to pick up the cable and got back up, ready for the creature to come. He then lifted his hand up and gestured to the Pinky to come to him.

Alex: "Well… What are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

The beast roared and headed straight to the guardian again. But Alex was fully prepared for it this time. Instead of avoiding the creature, he just stood there, waiting for his chance to strike. The Pinky charged in and was inches away from the human, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Then without warning, Alex jumped up high in the air and was over the demon, letting it miss him by an inch. Once he was over the beast's head, he landed on it and used the cable to wrap around its opened jaws. The Pinky freaked out and wanted the guardian to get off of it. Fortunately, Alex managed to control the Pinky and maneuvered it to the remaining demons and zombies that were all around him. Using the beast's power, he flattens and destroys multiple threats within minutes. With all of them gone, Alex took his shotgun out and pointed it at the Pinky's dome.

Alex: "Thanks for the lift."

He pulled the trigger and blew the beast's brains out. At the same time, he got off the dying Pinky and landed on the ground by rolling and stopping on his feet. He looked around the place and could tell that he took care of one part of the hoard. He just hopes the others are fairing any better.

With Robin, he was just about finished with the other hoard as well. He kept on using his plasma rifle on those that were father away from him and performed an arsenal of kicks for those who were getting too close. Though with everything in his possession, it still wasn't enough. He has to find a way in killing them all before they kill him. He then came up with a very good idea and put his hands into both compartments of his utility belt. What he took out were disks of both kinds, ones that were freeze disks in one hand and the others, which are exploding disk in another. With both objects in his possession, he waited for the right moment to pull this off. Just then, multiple Imps, Maggots, Wraiths, and Vulgars rushed to him wanting to use their claws to rip him up. That's when the Boy Wonder jumped up high in the air and over the hoard. Everyone immediately stopped and looked up to see the boy high in the air. As he was in the air, he started to throw the freeze disks first and then the exploding disk next. The freeze disks hit first and formed ice all around group, sealing them up completely. Then the exploding disks hit the huge ice on top of them and blew them up. In nano seconds, the ice exploded into multiple shards and killed all the demons and zombies that were entrap in them. Robin then laded back on the ground and surveys the damage. All he saw was nothing but crystal shards, and body parts of demons and the undead. He smiled at what he did and was glad that was over with.

Three more hoards to take care of and Cyborg's the next person to take care of them. He was going in every direction using his chain gun to get rid of the rest of the army of demonic creatures. He was almost done with them until he felt something completely hot and it was right behind him, getting awfully close. He jumped out of the way and the line of flames passed him a few feet away. The flames then hit some of the demons that were in the way and were burned completely. Cy looked back at that mess and was glad he wasn't in the crossfire, then turned his head to the direction of where the line of flames came from. What he saw was an Archvile with its hands glowing fiery and a sinister grin on its face. The hybrid starred at the creature and wondered if the same fate is going to be for him. But as he look back at the smoldering ash that were the demons it attacked by accident, he got himself a plan to take care of all of what's left of the hoard. Turning back to the demonic hybrid, he stood where he was and gestured the demon to attack him again.

Cyborg: "Nice shot… But it looks like you missed completely."

The demon just glared at him and tightened its hands for the flames to glow brighter. It then pushed its hands forward and sent more flames at the metallic hybrid's direction. Cy smiled and activated his boot boosters again. He then jumped up while the boosters made him go high in the air. The flames missed him by centimeters as they reached the next line of demons and were burned in an instant. The hybrid landed on the ground to the left and continued on taunting.

Cyborg: "What's wrong? Can't hit a movable target like me?"

The Archvile was getting more upset by the second and used its powers to throw yet another line of fire at him. Once more, he jumped up with his booster on and avoided the attack again, and once more, more monsters and zombies got killed from the attack. He landed on the right and went back to his insults.

Cyborg: "Is that all you got? My grandmother can shoot flames better then you."

The demonic humanoid blasted the hybrid with another wall of flames and he dodged it with his jump boost. This went on over and over again as the Archvile throw flames at the Titan and Cyborg kept on avoiding it while the rest of the demons get burned to a crisp. Finally, after all that mess, the demonic humanoid killed the last of the hoard by accident. Cyborg landed on the floor and looked around to see the whole group dead from the flames. He then looked back at the demon and smiled to it.

Cyborg: "Thank you for taking care of those bastards for me. Now it's time I end yours."

The demon shrieked and fired another line of flames at the Titan, hoping to finish him off once and for all. For the last time, the hybrid flew up high in the air with his boosters on his feet and avoided the ongoing attack. While in the air, he activated both his sonic cannons and shoulder blade rocket launchers to perform the final blow. Quickly, he pointed his arsenal to his target and fired both his blue lasers and mini rockets at it. The Archvile tried its best to avoid all that firepower but it was little use. All the projectiles hit it and killed it within seconds. Cy landed on the ground and deactivated his weaponry system. Just looking around huge circle of ash that's around him, he shrugged his shoulders and glad that was over. That means that three team members have took them down, but three more are left in taking care of the rest.

Beast Boy's the next and he went all out on all the enemies around him. Still in his T-Rex from, he spinned and swing around, using both his head and tail to knock anyone nearby. For minutes, every demon and zombie were being tossed around like rag dolls. After a while, the monsters were getting smarter and came up with a way to take him down. First, a group of Pinkys lined up in the row and waited for an opening. When the changeling made an attempted swing, his side was revealed and completely vulnerable. They all rushed up to him and rammed the Titan by his green foot. Though BB wasn't hurt, he was stunned and kneeled down on the floor. This gives the next group of Revenants the next phase of the plan. They all grouped together and fired their missiles directly at the Titan's green body. Beast Boy roared out in pain and was down for the count. Now a group of Commando Zombies, Macubuses, and Hell Knights joined to together and were going to deliver the hitting blow. They all rushed towards him and used their tentacles, head butts, and punches to hit his body in one blow. The use of the multiple same hits caused the changeling fly midway in the air, heading to the wall only to hit a bunch of demons in the way as well. He smashed right through the wall and multiple objects rain down on him. As the smoke cleared and the chaos was done, Beast Boy slowly got up and returned to his human form rubbing the top of his head from the pain and had his leg over one of the barrels that was strewn around him.

Beast Boy: "Ow… Guess it was a bad idea going T-Rex on everyone for too long."

He then placed his hand on one of the barrel and slowly felt it. Steadily he opened his eyes and wondered what he was sitting on. He looked at one of the barrels and noticed the lettering on the side that says, _'Flammable'_. Realizing what it has, he looked around and found out that he was sitting on flammable barrels.

Beast Boy: "Oh great… Just to make matters worse, I landed on top of barrels that might explode the moment they get hit."

But just as he said that, BB got an idea popped right out of his head. He knows he had the Grabber in his hands, meaning that he can grab things and throw them right back at anything and everything. So thinking about it, and smiled to himself and had his eyes gleaming.

Beast Boy: "But it might have some advantage."

While he was getting ready, the remaining hoard slowly approached the spot where Beast Boy is and waited for the smoke to clear. All of them have their weapons poised, the fireballs charged, and their teeth glistening just to kill the little green elf. But just as they were about to get ready, a barrel of flammable liquid came out of the dust and blew up on one of the Imps, killing it and a few others along the way. Everyone else looked at the devastation and knew that it was bad. They immediately pointed whatever they have in their possession and were about to open fire. But then more barrels came out of there and blew them up one by one. No one wasn't prepared for this unexpected onslaught, even the bigger demons, though they weren't killed, were weaken by the attacks. At the other side, Beast Boy used his Grabber to continually toss exploding barrels right at the hoard. He got so excited that he started to taunt the demons and zombies mercifully.

Beast Boy: "Yeah! You like that? I got plenty more where that came from! Come and get me! I'll take you ALL ON!"

Beast Boy continued to blow up everything with his barrel throwing technique while the hoards continued to get smaller and smaller by the second.

As he was finishing up the battle, the girls were busy taking care of the rest. They were flying around trying to avoid the gunfire from the Commando Zombies while attacking them if there's an opening. They managed to take care of a few of them, but there were more on the balconies and they won't give up until they took down the two Titans flying about. Starfire charged her star bolts and throw them at a few more Commandos. But still, there were too many of the zombies all around them. Quickly, Rae formed a bubble shield to protect her and Star from any attacks while the commandos fired their chain guns at them, letting the bullets deflect from the shield. The telepath looked around and didn't like where this was going.

Raven: "This is getting really annoying! What are we going to do with all of them? It's like they're coming in every direction!"

Star looked on and wondered about the supports of the catwalk. She turned to Raven and told her about the catwalks.

Starfire: "Friend Raven, how about the walking cats supports? Do you think we can destroy them to kill the undead commandos?"

Raven looked back to her best friend, cocking an eyebrow and was confused at what she's saying. She then lowered her head down to see the balconies the commandos were standing on. Figuring out what Star was saying and nodded in her plan.

Raven: "I think that sounds like a really good idea Starfire. Hang on!"

She started to concentrate hard and the black sphere she created shaped and turned into a bird as it flew up in the air with the girls in it. At that moment, they phases through the ceiling and disappeared out of the blue. The Commando Zombies ceased fire and lowered their weapons, wondering what just happened and where they went to. What they didn't know was that the same bird came out of the wall beneath them and approached the support beams that hold the catwalk together. Raven, who was in the bird with Starfire, waves her hands around and made the wings sharp like an axe. With one swift move, she sliced the supports like bread and flew away quickly. The commandos saw the black bird flying away and were about to fire on it. But then, they all felt some shake beneath them. They looked down and soon realized that the supports for the balconies they're on were starting to fall apart. Looking at each other, they soon realized that they were complete goners from the start. In a matter of seconds, the walkways fell apart, sending all the Commando Zombies along with them, crashing and killing them in a matter of seconds. Everyone heard a loud banging noise and turned their heads to the direction of the unexpected crash. They all saw the twisted metal of what use to be the catwalks along with dead carcasses of super zombie soldiers dissolving away. Alex saw this and was completely in awe.

Alex: "Wow… That was pretty impressive. Who did that?"

Both Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and responded to the guardian.

Robin: "Don't look at us. We were too busy handling the hoards that were around us."

Just then, they all heard a voice from above.

Raven: "That would be me."

They all looked up and saw a black bird flying down to them. Once it landed on the ground, it then melted away in a bizarre black energy. Emerging from that black energy was both Raven and Starfire, completely unhurt. The three boys looked on in amazement and couldn't believe that they did that. They then regrouped and were talking.

Robin: "Nice job Raven. Never really thought you could pull something like that."

Rae shrugged her shoulders and sighed to herself.

Raven: "Yeah? Well, when you have a army of Commando Zombies with chain guns, sometimes you need to improvise."

As they were talking, Cyborg noticed something that's missing. Looking at each of his teammates, he soon realized they are missing a certain green shape-shifting elf.

Cyborg: "Hey, did anyone know what happened to Beast Boy? I don't see him anywhere."

Star looked around too and wondered what happened to one of friends. That's when she spotted explosions coming from one part of the main lobby. So she pointed to it and told them she found their friend.

Starfire: "I think I found him."

They all turned their heads to that direction and saw the explosions as well. They also saw the remaining army of demons and zombies being blown apart piece by piece. With the last of them dead and the smoke cleared, Beast Boy came out of the debris and was victorious on his attack.

Beast Boy: "Woo Who! Yeah! How you like that? Who's the man? Yeah, I'm the man!"

He continued to celebrate his victory and was enjoying every minute of it. The group just watched on and had sweat drops coming down their heads.

Robin: "Shouldn't we stop him before he gets too worked up on success?"

Alex: "Just give him a few minutes until he cools his own head. I'm sure he can calm down after that."

But just as he said that, they all heard a roar coming from nowhere. BB stopped dancing and approached the group to see what happened. They all turned to the hallway that goes to another part of the lobby. Coming through it were not one, not two, but three Hell Knights coming to the team ready to finish them off in a big way. The group got into position and was about to fend for themselves.

Robin: "Get ready Titans! We're about to get heavy right now!"

As they were about to attack, Alex lifted his hand out and told them not to.

Alex: "Save your energy guys. It's time I give my new toy a bit of a test drive."

He placed his machine guns to the side of his pants and slowly took out the BFG10000. Pointing it to the direction of the Hell Knight, he pulled the trigger and began charging it. In a matter of seconds, the rifle began to pulse a blue glowy energy, primed and ready for the final blast. One of the Hell Knights noticed that and charged a green fireball, wanting to kill them all. Before it could attack, Alex smirked to himself and pulled the trigger, sending a huge blast of bluish gooey energy right at the three. In fact, the blast was so intense that it made Alex to fly back and landed on the ground. The blast then headed to the three and connects with them with sheer force. In seconds, the blast disintegrated all of them and melted the walls and ceiling in the process. Alex started to wriggle around and tried to get back up, so his friends approached him and helped him up. Once he got up he observed the damage that he done. All he saw was a part of the hallway melting away in a blue energy liquid and the three demons dead on contact. The others looked on and just couldn't believe it as well. Alex looked at his new BFG then back at the destruction it caused. He then said something that would be both that of surprise and confusion.

Alex: "Holy shit…"

Raven: "You could say that again."

After experiencing that bizarre part of his life, he regained his composure and went on with his mission.

Alex: "Um… At least this area's cleared. Let's get out of here before more of them show up."

The group nodded and approached the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor where the Ark is. It was good that the elevator was working properly or there would've been some problems. Once the doors opened up and the group got in it, the doors closed and the lift went up. All around them, there was nothing but debris and blood, leaving the place completely quiet and devoid of life.

* * *

**One down, two more to go. Man we're getting close to the end of this story. I'm nervous just writing it. The next chapter, the Titans journey through Gamma to get to the Ark that would take them home and an explosive ending you just don't want to miss. And on an interesting note, someone will die. Take a good guess who it is. C'mon, take one guess. I'll get back to you when I'm down writing the next one. Please Review.**


	49. Alex's Last Stand

**Two more chapters until the end of this story and this is the first before the last. I'm getting really excited about all of this. After all the years of drawbacks and college and work, I'm pretty sure it was all worth it. Trust me, this chapter going to be the most impactful up to date. Of course, this one is another long chapter, since this is second to last chapter and I have an epic way to end it. Trust me, once you read it, you will be amazed as to what would happen. Back at the last chapter, I got one review and 48 hits accumulated right after I posted it up. The person who reviewed this is called DukeManAustin and he was pretty amazed at the story I've done and can't wait for the final chapters. Well here you go, the chapter before the last. In this chapter, the team reaches the Ark as much as they can, and explosive finish that you don't want to miss, and someone in this chapter will die. Now I'm pretty sure you are all wondering who it is. I'll give you a little tip. It's not any of the Titans. Trust me, you'll know at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now I got an idea for what I'm suppose to do in between the chapter but there was a change in plans. You see, I rented the game Portal 2 for the X Box 360 and was amazed of the many innovations in the game. All the inventions in the test chambers were pretty unique and entertaining. Now looking at them gave me a huge idea. What if I put those innovations on the next chapter? I mean the description I talked about Gamma Labs was pretty weak and this might give me a good opportunity to move forward. Also, pay attention to the date the team would go back in time is the date of the episode "Aftershock Part 2." I know it's a little late but hey, got to keep up with series right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Doom 3.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Alex's Last Stand

**Main Excavation, Chamber of the Hero: November 16, 2145, 2:53 P.M.**

In the Main Excavation of the dig, The Marine holding the Soulcube has finally made it to the spot where the Hellhole is located. After going through so much, he was able to reach his destination. Though it was a bit of a pain for the Vagaries along with the Ticks and Trites, he managed to take them all out. As he took the lift down and walked down the stairs, he approached what appeared to be some kind of chamber. He could see digging equipment and workstations all around him and tablets decorated on the walls left to right. But in the middle of the room at the far end, lies a huge tomb that Egyptians must've used in the past with a face that was brutally damaged. He could guess that this is the place where the hero who saved Mars from the demons is lying. After a few steps down, he scanned the area with his shotgun, just in case there was a surprise attack. But then he heard a noise and pointed it to the left, thinking it was a monster. But all he saw was a working monitor that was doing an introduction video. The video started to play as the Marine got closer to it.

_'Setting new standards on both archeological discovery and analysis, the UAC is proud to showcase the latest findings on four unique and fascinating artifacts. These tablets were originally discovered in a dig site under what is become known as Site 3. Subsequent examination of the surrounding area, and carbon dating of the tablets brought UAC researchers to the conclusion that the tablets belong to a civilization that existed millennia ago and were placed in a holy burial ground of some sort. Utilizing the best minds in linguistics and UAC proprietary pattern recognition software, the tablets were axuastively examined. What we found was fantastic!_

_The first tablet provided us with a wealth of scientific data, specifically detailing the mathematical concepts behind teleportation. UAC Researchers use this information as the cornerstone for building the Delta teleportation devices. The second and third tablets illustrate an epic story, a story of war, and how, face with impossible odds, the ultimate sacrifice of an entire race to achieve victory. The forth tablet details how the essence of each individual was captured and place in the artifact we now refer to as the Soulcube. This device was wielded by their mightiest warrior and with it he banished the remaining hoard forever._

_Our researchers are still analyzing a recently found hidden section of the forth stone and some related fragments. It goes into detail on the invading force and indicates the remaining survivors may have teleported somewhere. Where we do not know, although it seems to reference a map we have yet to locate. To date there remains to evidence of any type of invasion at any of the sites. Our assumption is that time has removed all but what we now see.'_

The marine listened to the video and shook his head, snickering to himself.

Main Marine: "No evidence on any invasion? I think the researchers should've rechecked the tablets."

The walked away for the monitor and looked around the place. After closer observation, he knew he was in the right spot but he didn't see any gateway to Hell. He then scratched his head and finds this a bit confusing.

Main Marine: "That's strange… This it the place, but I don't see anything that resembles Hell's gateway."

He looks back to his Soulcube and could tell that it was still shaking violently.

Main Marine: "The Soulcube seems to be pointing me to the right direction. Either that or the artifact is out of order. I mean with the thing stuck in hibernation for so long it tends to act up."

He then walked to the tomb of the warrior and observed it carefully.

Main Marine: "Whoever this warrior is must've been one brave individual."

He then wondered if there was anything behind the coffin and walked around it. When he got there, all he found was nothing but a dome wall. Sighing to himself, he decided that it was a dead end and was going to head back.

Main Marine: "Looks like there's nothing here. Better head back and retrace my steps, see if I didn't miss anything."

But before he could leave, he could feel the place starting to shake. His first thought was that if could be another aftershock from the unstabability of the caves. But suddenly, the stone bricks of the dome wall began to loosen up and tumbled in many directions, revealing an unknown cave. The Marine watched it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blinking a couple of times, he remained calm and decided to follow this tunnel.

Main Marine: "Okay… So there is a way to the gateway. Let's not keep it waiting."

He then entered the cave and began navigating his way through it. Just as he was entering, the dome wall began to close itself up, sealing the marine completely.

* * *

**Gamma Labs Level 4, Elevator Access: November 16, 2145, 2:56 P.M.**

In the fourth floor of Gamma Labs, the place was completely quiet with no monsters around. Just then, there were sounds of an elevator coming up the shaft and approaching the floor. Once the sound stopped, the doors of the elevator begin to open. Coming out of it was Alex as he was pointing his double barrel shotgun to scan the area. So far, he didn't see any monsters, all he saw were nothing but damaged walls, blinking lights, and human blood around some parts. He then looked at the sign on the wall that says, _'UAC: Gamma 4: Testing and Ark Facility'_, and knew he was in the right place. He turned to the opened elevator and told his friends to come out.

Alex: "You guys can exit the elevator now. The cost is clear."

In seconds, the Teen Titans left the elevator and checked to see if all of it was true. Robin still has his plasma rifle with him and scanned the place himself just so there were no traps around. Starfire looked around while having her rocket launcher still strapped to her back. Cyborg held on to his chain gun and observed the area himself. Raven wasn't far behind with her shotgun still on her back. And Beast Boy was the last to come out gripping his Grabber tight. As they were looking around they knew there was no one evil present and relaxed for a little bit. As they were resting, Robin looked at Alex and wondered if they were in the right place.

Robin: "So, this is it?"

Al turned to him and answered him.

Alex: "Yep. This is where the Ark is and your only ticket home. Of course Gamma 4 isn't for Ark transportation. There are many other new innovations that are created here, most of which is very top secret, even for me. Hell, I don't think Betruger even knows."

Raven then approached the two and started to wonder about all this.

Raven: "Gee, for a hi tech facility, they certainly have some heavily guarded secrets."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, like that main teleporter back in Delta."

Alex shuddered about that experience and brushed it off for a moment.

Alex: "Any who, at least we finally made it. Now we just need to reach the Ark in time. Let's get going before more of the bastards show up."

They all nodded and proceeded down the corridor. Now the corridor was split into two paths, one of the left and the other on the right. Thinking it was a bit wise, Al gesture to the group to split up and cover some ground. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven took the left and Alex, Starfire, and Beast Boy took the right. As they approach both sides, they all encounter different threats. The left had three Imps coming out in different ways, one through the floor with a popped metal tile, one coming down from the ceiling, and one that was teleported out of the blue, and four Maggots coming from the right that did the exact some thing as the Imps. Both groups went on the offences as the monsters started to strike. The Imps threw their fireballs at the first group, ready to burn them all. Raven created a wall and deflected all of the incoming balls of flames. She then let her shield down to start to finish off their attack. Both Robin and Cyborg fired both this plasma rifle and chain gun to maul them all down. But they didn't know that a wall opened up and another Imp came out of it for a sneak attack. Luckily, Raven sensed it coming and turned to the right and killed it with her shotgun. On the right side, the Maggots scampered down to attack the other group. Alex took out two machine guns and open fire, killing two of the creatures. When his weapons clicked empty, he got out of the way as Star fired a star bolt to destroy the third one. She was going to get rid of the last one but it was moving too fast. It started to leaped up high into the air and was about to pounce and kill the young woman. But just as it was going to do that, a green tiger came out of nowhere and pounced on it as well. Both collided and tumbled on the ground, with the tiger on top of it. With the Maggot pinned, the tiger used its claws to slash the creature away until it was dead. The tiger then returned to its human form and it was Beast Boy that morphed into that animal to protect his friends. With both paths taken care of, the two groups reached the end of the halls and regrouped, telling each other of the threat being adverted.

Alex: "Clear!"

Robin: "Clear!"

Once they finished their battle, the team approached the metal door as it opened up to reveal a new hallway. It was a shot path with lights dimly lit and demonic growth seeping through the ceiling. They all approached the other door and were about to reach it. But suddenly, all the lights were short-circuited and blew up, leaving the place completely dark. Cyborg was going to use his shoulder flashlight to light the way but a red lightning bolt in front of them beat him to the punch. After that, an Archvile appeared with its fiery hands burning, shrieking at them. It started to place its hands together and fired a line of flames. Everyone jumped out of the way and avoided the hot flames. Quickly, both Alex and Robin used both the machine guns and plasma rifle to kill it quick before it launched another set of flames. They succeeded and killed the humanoid demon in moments. With the hallway cleared, the Titans ran to the door and entered through it. When they got out, they entered a huge lobby area with a lounge on one side, a vending machine area on the other, and a reception desk at the end. The place looked a mess like everywhere else. Blood was on the floor, chairs were a wreck, and one of the vending machines was busted and soda cans were everywhere. In the middle of the floor is a digital directory that shows off the entire facility. Alex approached the directory and checked to see if the Ark is around. The others approached him and checked to see if they can find it. Upon searching, Robin was amazed by the size of the facility.

Robin: "Wow… This place is pretty big! It would be impossible finding the Ark at this rate."

Cyborg: "So, what do you think they were doing here?"

Alex: "Beats me. This facility houses some experimental machinery, most of it I never heard of before. Excursion Funnels, Ariel Faith Plates, Propulsion and Repulsion Gels, Thermal Discouragement Beam… Must be something that is still in development. Whatever the case, our main concern is finding the Ark. Now let's see… According to this directory, the Ark must be… here, up on the forth floor."

He lifted his hand to point to the section that says _'Ark'_ on the top corner. Beast Boy looked at it and didn't like their chances at all.

Beast Boy: "All the way up there? Shouldn't they just place the Ark someplace closer?"

Al shrugged his shoulders and told him that wasn't the case.

Alex: "Well let me think. Where else would I put a highly secure invention that can take people back in time to collect minerals? Let alone a place that needs restricted security access to prevent any stranger coming into the Ark and cause so much damage like, oh I don't know, altering the future as they did something to the past?"

BB remained silenced until he chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Beast Boy: "Heh, heh… Good point there."

The guardian shook his head and decided to get back to the task they were focusing on the whole time.

Alex: "Even though the lab here is big, there is an elevator that can take us straight up to the top. This will give us a chance to get up there quick before more trouble gets in the way."

The moment he said that, red clouds were all around them and crashes of lightning bolts came down on the floor. Materializing out of the lightning were a large number of Commando Zombies holding their chain guns. Knowing that they're surrounded, Alex rolled his eyes around and knew this would happen.

Alex: "Trouble like that…"

All the commandos pointed their weapons at them and opened fire. Raven quickly lifted her hands up in the air and created a bubble dome big and strong enough to protect her and her friends from the barrage of bullets. Robin got his plasma rifle out and was overwhelmed by all of them.

Robin: "We're surrounded! I don't know if we can take out that many!"

Alex: "We got to do something to get rid of all of them. If anyone has some suggestions, they are welcome to share it."

Starfire looked back at her rocket launcher and came up with a really good idea. She turned to Alex and told him what she would do.

Starfire: "Friend Alex, let me fly to the air and use the launching rockets to dispose of the enemy commandos."

Al looked to Starfire and wasn't sure if that's a good idea.

Alex: "You sure that's wise Star? With the fact that there are too many of them, I don't know if you can last that long. Not to mention you have a limited amount of rockets and you wasted two of them."

Starfire: "Don't you worry about me. I'll just use some of my rockets to weaken them while you and my other friends finish them off. It is what you people from Earth would call a distraction, yes?"

Alex rubbed his chin and thought she was crazy. But after thinking about it, he believes that this might work. So he looked up to Raven and told her to follow his instructions.

Alex: "Raven, on my mark open the shield on the top. I want Starfire to distract them while we give off the finishing blow."

Rae peeked to see Alex and nodded at his orders. Alex then looked at the Commando Zombies and remained silent until they did something completely usual. Most of the soldiers noticed their weapons were empty and were quickly reloading. When they did that Al knew it was the right moment to put Star's plan to action and told the telepath to do it.

Alex: "Open it!"

With one flick of her hand, a hole opened up on top of the shield, letting the young Tamaranean to fly up through it. With her out of the shield, Starfire went to her plan. She took her rocket launcher out and fired four rockets at the group, weakening them in the process. The zombies got startled and look up to see the alien flying around. Feeling very angry, they divert their attentions to the others and fired at her with their fresh ammo belts. Star simply flew around with ease while the enemy kept on firing. Alex looked on and found the opening he was waiting for. He turned to the others and gave them the go ahead.

Alex: "All right, they're distracted. Take them all out while they're busy!"

Raven immediately turned off her shield the same time everyone began to fire on the Commandos with everything they got. With the zombies weakened from the rockets, the Titans finished them off with a variety of plasma, bullets, aurora blasts, claws, sonic energy, exploding disks, birdarangs, pretty much everything. In a matter of seconds, everything non-living is dead again and the hoard vanished into ash. With that issue taken care of, Starfire regrouped with the others and Alex congratulated her on a job well done.

Alex: "Fantastic work Starfire! Never really thought that the plan would work."

Star blushed and counted that as a compliment.

Starfire: "Oh, do not make me feel embarrassed. It's something I was trying to come up with incase things get too hairish."

Alex smiled and couldn't help but to giggle over the Tamaranean's embarrassment. But he got serious and looked around to see if all of them were dead. Knowing that all of them were dead, he told the others to keep on moving.

Alex: "Looks like this place is clear. Let's get to the Ark fast before more of them decides to show up."

They all left the lobby and headed to the doors that can take them too the labs within Gamma. Entering the place, they were in a long hallway with a couple of doors that leads them to different areas. Above each door were signs that talked about the different places. But Alex wasn't going to any of them. He just needs to find the elevator just to get to the fourth floor and the Ark. In the middle of the halls was another directory that goes to different directions. He pointed to it and told them to push forward.

Alex: "Let's go there. There might be a way to the elevator."

They all walked towards the middle to see if there is a way to the lift. As they were getting there, the vents between them exploded and plummeted to the floor. Coming out of the openings were two more Imps coming down on them and were about to attack them all. Alex took out his double barrel shotgun and opened a shot at the demon in front of them and blasts it in half. The one that was behind them was going to attack from behind but Raven was behind her friends and turned around to kill the second Imp with her shotgun. The two of them were dead and the team continued to move forward, but then something happened. As they reached the middle of the area, four lightning bolts appeared in each hallway and the Wraiths appeared in the process. They all shrieked and disappeared in another flash. The group was alerted by it and waited for the four to come out again. The first Wraith came out to the left and scampered straight towards the group. Cyborg was at that side and used his chain gun to maul the thing to nothing. The second Wraith appeared and was going to attack them from the right. Robin saw that coming and fired his plasma rifle at the second one. The blue projectiles hit the creature and killed it in seconds. The third one appeared and attacked in the back. Raven detected that and turned around to fire a shot with her shotgun at close range. With that dead, the forth and last one came out of the blue and headed to the guardian to kill him. Alex quickly got his own shotgun out and fired two shots at the same time, blasting it right to the head. In a minute, all four of them were dead and the Titans were safe. But they were wrong once again as more vents open up and a group of Vulgars came out of them and crawled on the ceiling. Alex cussed himself and took both of his machine guns out and told the team to do the same.

Alex: "More company! Everyone get ready!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven reloaded their weapons and pointed up to the ceiling. Starfire then flew up in the air and charged up her star bolts to help aid her friends. As the demons were getting closer, the group then started to fire. With the demons on the ceiling, they were completely vulnerable and never stood a chance against the onslaught of multiple projectiles. Few of the Vulgars were smart enough to know how dangerous they are and detaches themselves off the ceiling and landed on the floor. Once they were on the ground, they would charge their green fireballs and threw them at the team. Beast Boy notices it and used his Grabber to take all the fireballs and threw them back at the skeleton like creatures. Few were killed while the others avoided the incoming attack and continued to throw more projectiles. The group kept on attacking more and more as more demons continued to go down faster then ever. That's until the last Vulgar was killed by a bunch of bullet holes. Finally, the room was clear and everyone sighed in relief.

Robin: "That was too close. Looks like they are trying to stop us from getting out of here. You're sure that Betruger doesn't know that we're going to the Ark?"

Alex looked at the Titan leader and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex: "I don't know… But it seems that Betruger is trying to make sure we don't get out of here alive. We better get moving before more trouble comes our way."

He checked the directory on one of the corners and spotted a sign that says _'Elevator'_ with an arrow pointed to the right. Nodding, he turned to his team and pointed to that direction.

Alex: "Let's hurry. The elevator we need to take is to that direction."

They all turned to the right and ran to the elevator, hoping that they might get out of there quicker. But as they reached their spot, they noticed something quite not right. What they saw was that the elevator was damaged beyond repair. But that wasn't the half of it. The door of the elevator was slanted to reveal an opening and demonic growth grew out of it, blocking the place completely. Looking at all of it, the guardian drooped his arms and couldn't believe this.

Alex: "Are you serious? The entire elevator is blocked off? Damn it!"

He kicked on the metal floor and was getting completely aggravated by all this. The others didn't like this one at all knowing that with the elevator out of service, there's no way for them to get to their destination. But Cyborg started to look around and wondered with this floor has others ways in reaching their goal.

Cyborg: "You know, there could be another solution to our problem incase of something like this. This lab might have something useful."

Alex turned to the hybrid and wondered what he was saying.

Alex: "Like what? The elevator is the only way up to the Ark and there's no stairway up. What are you suggesting?"

Cyborg: "Well, you did said this floor houses some of the most experimental devices that no one hasn't heard of before right? Well, maybe any of these inventions would help us get to the top floor."

Al listened in and thought the Titan had a point. With the elevator out of commission, they would need anything necessary to get to that place. So he rolled his eyes and groaned to himself.

Alex: "Guess we have no other choice. All right, let's find an alternative route."

With that, they left the damaged elevator and backtracked to the middle of the hall. Once there, Alex checked for any possible routes. Skimming his finger through the options, he noticed one of the sections that says _'Excursion Funnels'_ and pointing upwards. Looking at that direction, he thought maybe that's the direction they need.

Alex: "Let's take that door at the end."

The all ran to the very direction of the door and were about to reach that. But then, a few set of doors opened up and six Commando Zombies came out, charging straight to them with tentacle arms ready to strike. Cy came up in front and blew them all off with his chain gun. One by one, each Commando got killed by the barrage of armor piercing bullets. With the hall cleared, the group headed straight to the door with a sign that says, _'Excursion Funnels'_. As the doors opened, they were all greeted by a few zombies lumbering around. Both Alex and Raven teamed up and used both their shotguns to shoot them down bit by bit. The room was clean of undead carcasses and the team looked around at everything. So far, they only saw a few terminals, a health station, and a storage locker. But they haven't found anything special.

Beast Boy: "Okay, we're here. What are we looking for again?"

Alex: "Something that might take us up to the second floor. Hopefully…"

They continued on searching, wondering if there is anything that would get them up. He then turned to one of the terminals and noticed a message that was on the big screen. He walked towards it and noticed it was a log entry about one of the inventions. He read the message and it says…

_'Entry 15: Final Testing of Excursion Funnels_

_November 15, 2145_

_We're going to begin the final testing of the Excursion Funnels today and I got to admit, this was a great experience. For the past few months, we had to come up with a way for people to go up and down the different floors without having to wait for the elevator or taking the stairs. We created the Excursion Funnels to solve this problem. These funnels are created by using both an energy field from the Empro and plasma gel in the Alpha Labs. Once a person enters the funnel, it encases them in water-like walls that cause them to float to the direction. There are two types of colors, ones that are blue and ones that are orange, both colors that do the opposite of the other. We've also taken the liberty of making the funnels go in two different directions, one that goes up and down, the other going left and right just incase the people go from one building or area to another. There are a few issues with the funnels, some side effects like dizziness, nausea, and such, but they were temporarily. The last test subject will be here in a few hours, this will give us the time to put the final tweaks on our funnels. Once the tests are completed, we might be able to get a pass on the board and will distribute these funnels to Earth with a reliable price. I've already taken the liberty of putting some medical supplies in the storage cabinet incase our test subjects get some sickness during our experiments. The code to open it is 947.'_

Al read through the note and finds all of it interesting. Funnels that can take people up and down, or left and right, without the use of elevators or stairs. That sounds very innovated. He then wondered if this type of technology would work with them getting to their destination. He then looks back at the storage locker that was closed and wondered if there's anything useful for them to use. He entered the code on the touch panel and the locker opened up. Inside is was not only a few health kits, but also a few clips for his machine gun, an ammo belt, and a case of two plasma cartridges. Observing each of the contents, Alex grabbed a few of them and while the team looked at the same message on the huge monitor.

Robin: "So, this lab is used to place people into the funnels and make them float?"

Alex: "More like making a person ascend or descend to one area they need to be. Looks like they were close to completing this experiment. That is of course until the invasion started and the demons killed everyone. What a waist…"

He put both the clips into the pack on his back and gave both the ammo belt and the plasma cartridges to Cyborg and Robin. Once they got the ammunition that they need, the guardian approached the terminal and one of the screens had an icon on it saying, _'Open Test Doors'_.

Alex: "No matter what, we need to get to the place quick. This lab might take us to the place, if not a floor higher. Let's go check it out."

He clicked on the icon and the doors opened up for them to pass through. Once they passed the doors, they were surprised by the test chamber they're in. It was a narrow room that's one story up with an observation window on top and had two contraptions next to each other. On the floor and ceiling, there was some sort of spinning device that rotates around. One of them was working had a blue spiral cylinder that goes up. There was another that had a spiral cylinder that is orange and going down, but it was malfunctioning and the sphere was blinking on and off constantly. The team looked on and was amazed by all of it.

Cyborg: "Whoa! This looks amazing…"

Beast Boy: "So, what are we going to do with this?"

Alex got ahead of them and told them what he was able to put together.

Alex: "Well from what I could understand, anyone who enters these funnels would go up or down without any help from lifts or stairs. All we need to do is to jump into the funnel and the rest will do the work. I'll go first. Wish me luck!"

Quickly, Al ran straight to the funnel and was preparing for a jump. Once he reached his designated spot, and jumped high into the air and went into the funnel. The second he was in it, he could feel the inside of the funnel itself. At first it was like water the moment you jump in but once your inside, it almost feels both warm and squishy. Alex couldn't help but to laugh a little bit and was enjoying this type of feeling too much. But he could tell that the funnel was working as it took him up to the top. He looked down at his friends and told them to come on up.

Alex: "Come on guys! Get into the funnel! This feels great!"

Everyone looked at each other and thought this might be fun. So the boys ran up to the funnel to join Alex. However, the girls just stood there and didn't feel like doing it. Beast Boy stopped and noticed the girls not feeling excited by going there. So he told them to get in.

Beast Boy: "What are you girls waiting for? Let's go to the funnel!"

Both girls looked at each other then back at the Changeling, letting Raven respond to his request.

Raven: "Thanks for the offer Beast Boy but… Why take something that would take us up when we can fly?"

Starfire: "Raven is right friend Beast Boy. Why do not you go ahead with the others? We'll catch up with all of you."

BB looked at the two girls and felt completely unsure by their response. But he shrugged his shoulders and decided to let that pass.

Beast Boy: "Oh well… Your loss!"

He then ran straight to the funnel and jumped right into it. The girls watched as the boys were enjoying themselves in the funnel that was going up. Rae cocked an eyebrow and was annoyed by this.

Raven: "Boys…"

Both girls then flew up in the air and headed to the observation window. The boys were taking the funnel up to the same location. Once the two got up, they were in the higher lab and observation deck of the section. It looks just like any other lab and observation deck but there were some monitors malfunctioning and the doors that led to the hall was completely blocked off by some growth. Not only that, there were zombies all around the area. Alex quickly got his shotgun out and was getting serious.

Alex: "Looks like playtime's over. Mop them down!"

He pulled the trigger and opened two shots at the first undead monster that was close to him. The others follow suit as they use their weapons and powers destroy the others. In seconds, the entire place was cleaned out with the exception of the dead bodies strewn around. Alex then lowered his weapon and looked around to see if there was a way out of there. And with the door out of commission, he has to come up with another escape route. He looked around and noticed a side door that says, _'Maintenance Walkway'_. Confident, he ran straight to the walkway's entrance while the team followed him. But as he was getting through there, he stopped dead in his tracks only to find out that the walkway was destroyed. He then saw the cause of the damage and it was some sort of spiked teeth with flames coming out of the middle. He then looked around and saw most of the room had the spiked teeth with flames along with the funnels that goes up, down, left, and right. Alex cussed to himself and didn't like it.

Alex: "Shit… I hate it when this happens."

Robin looked around too and couldn't help but to feel sorry for his friend.

Robin: "So, what are we going to do now?"

Alex checked to see if there were any alternate ways in getting out of there. He noticed that there was another observation lab on the other side and looked down at the different funnels that go in many directions. Thinking this through, he came up with a plan.

Alex: "Well, since our way straight is blocked off, we have to take an alternate way. Looks like the funnels here are working properly. If we can get use them, we might be able to reach the other side in no time. The problem is that there could be trouble close by and we need to be cautious."

He turned to Star and Rae and told them what to do.

Alex: "Starfire, Raven, you two will be our air support. Keep an eye out for anything that will kill us. With us being in the funnels, there is no telling if we will be vulnerable for any kind of attack. Watch our backs, got it?"

Both girls looked at each other then looked back, nodding in agreement. Satisfied that the girls would take care of them, Alex turned around and got ready to jump at the funnel that's beneath the edge.

Alex: "All right, I'll go in first. You boys go in after me. Make sure you got your weapons at the ready, cause you may never know what will come after us."

The boys nodded and were prepared for another attack. Once they got their weapons ready, Alex took a deep breath and got ready to jump.

Alex: "Okay, on three! One… Two… Three!"

He jumped off the damaged walkway and plunged right into the excursion funnel the moves slowly to the left. The others soon followed suit and jumped into the funnel as well. The girls then flew high in the air and moved to the middle to keep an eye on anything that's hostile. The boys looked around as well and found out there were nothing out of the ordinary. But then, small lightning bolts flashed all around them and multiple Lost Souls came out of them. Alex panicked and got his machine guns out.

Alex: "We got Lost Souls surrounding us! Take them out fast!"

All four of them got their weapons ready and took out the threats with bullets, plasma projectiles, and grabbing. The girls charged up their powers and used them to kill the others in a farther distance. They have managed to control this problem, but more and more of them keep appearing and were overwhelming the team. Few of the lost souls were able to bypass the barrage and headed straight to the boys that were in the funnel. But the moment they were in it with them, for some strange reason they won't move. It would appear that the funnel was preventing them from getting to the Titans. And even if they could get out, their movements are completely slow going. Beast Boy looked at this and couldn't help but to laugh it up.

Beast Boy: "Ha, ha, ha! Look at them! They can't move or get out of there!"

Alex observed this too and had a devious smile on his face.

Alex: "Looks like we got ourselves an advantage with these bastards. BB, pick them off!"

The changeling did that as he used his Grabber to grab the flaming skulls and let them go, killing them after the release. A few more skulls went to the funnel on the other side and went into it, unable to barely move. Robin saw this and used his plasma rifle to pick the demons off as well. The other Lost Souls tried to avoid the attacks and flew around in many directions. Unfortunate for them, they went into the other funnels and were stuck there in mere moments. This gave the Titans the chance as they threw everything at them to kill them off. Immediately, the room was clear and everyone was glad that was over.

Cyborg: "Well, that was easy. Who'd a thought that the guys would be vulnerable within the funnels?"

Alex: "Guess it was a matter of trial and error Cy. Those the demons are vicious, they know little about our tech."

The group continued to glide through the funnel until Alex spotted another funnel that's orange and goes down. He pointed to it and told them to get on it.

Alex: "There. Let's take that funnel."

Once they were next to that funnel, Alex swam to the end of the first one and jumped out of it, only to enter the one going down. Once he was in it, the others went into that funnel as well and were heading down to the ground. The girls remained in the air and kept watch on more demons that would appear. Nothing out of the blue until when the team reached the middle. More lightning bolts appear around them and this time, Cacodemons arrived at the scene. Alex pointed both machine guns at the demons and knew it was bound to happen.

Alex: "Looks like its Cacodemons this time. Get rid of them!"

They fired their weapons again and kill them all with ease. Then more come out and it's the same thing like before. The group kept on shooting and shooting to make sure they were all killed. Star and Rae kept on throwing their star bolts and aurora blasts at the bodiless demons and though the few that were hit and killed, the others scattered and avoided the firepower. For a minute, the battle went on and the team used anything in their power to kill the remaining demons. During that fight, the guardian spotted another funnel, only this time its blue and goes from the other side of the lab. He told the others to go that funnel.

Alex: "There's a funnel that goes to the other side of the room. Let's take it!"

They all jumped out of the funnel they were in and entered another funnel that will get them to the other side. As they were in that funnel, they continued their fight against the Cacodemons. With the hoard appearing more and more, the team was having a hard time getting the job done. That was until something unexpected happened. During the battler, one of the Cacodemons spat out an energy blast and it headed to the boys in the funnel. The blast missed the group but went into the funnel. But instead of going through it, it was stuck within the funnel and remained there for some time. Beast Boy saw this and took it to his advantage. He used his Grabber and aimed it at the levitated blast, pulling the trigger and grabbed it with the thin line of energy. With the blast in his possession, he moved it to the closest Cacodemon that was attacking. He then let go of the trigger and the blast was launch back at the bodiless demon, hitting and killing it in seconds. There was some Cacodemons that were injured but not down and were scattering away. They were about to leave until they reached a funnel that goes to the right. As they got into it, they were stuck and couldn't escape. Cyborg spotted them and decided now would be a good time to get rid of them. He opened his shoulder blades and fired his mini rockets, killing the injured group on impact. A couple of more blasts came out of nowhere and were going to reach the girls. Both Star and Rae avoided the attack while the blasts went into one of the excursion funnels. With the energy blasts stuck, Beast Boy took his opportunity to use his Grabber and grabbed each of them. He then used each of the projectiles and fired them on the demons that were close by, killing them on contact. Soon enough, the battle was going to the Titans side, as they were killing and destroying all the Cacodemons. With the last one out of the way, the group took a deep breath and glad that was over.

Beast Boy: "Man, this is so much fun!"

The Titan leader looked at the changeling and told him not to celebrate yet.

Robin: "Don't get too comfortable Beast Boy. There could be more coming this way and they'll be completely prepared. We better stay alert."

The guardian then looked at Robin and could agree with him.

Alex: "That's good words to go with Robin."

Once the boys approached the end of the lab, Alex spotted another funnel below them that's orange where it would take them to the right side of the lab. Once more, he told them to get on it.

Alex: "Jump down to that funnel."

The group did that as they came out of one funnel and falls into another. As always, they were sailing along nicely while the girls remained in the air still checking for any enemies. Alex looked up at the other side of the damaged walkway and thought they were going to get out of this place. He was sadly wrong as more lighting emanated out of everywhere. After the lightning bolts struck, both Cacodemons and Lost Souls came out of there and began their attack. Alex looked around the place and realized that it wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

Alex: "Looks like a combination of both now. Same routine gang! Destroy them!"

For the third time, they all start killing the flying hoards in any directions. The Lost Souls charged in to kill the flying threats up the ceiling. Raven formed a black bubble and protects herself and Starfire while the flaming skulls hit the shield and were killed on contact. More Lost Souls appeared and continued with attacking the girls in order to make the shield break apart. Alex and Robin saw this and used both their weapons to pick off some of them. All the while, the Cacodemons used their plasma blasts to launch at the boys. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy used their laser cannons and Grabber to pick them off one by one. Some of the blasts missed them but went into the funnel and remained there for an undisclosed period of time. BB took them with his Grabber and targeted them on any of the flying demons that were near. With less skulls out of the way, Raven removed the shield and the two flying Titans threw their star bolts and aurora blasts at the flaming skulls and bodiless demons. As the fight went on until the boys approached a blue funnel that goes up and to the damaged walkway on the other side. Alex alerted them to get into that one.

Alex: "We're almost there! We just need to go into one more funnel. Move!"

They all swam to the upward funnel and jump out one and into the other. The moment they entered the funnel that goes up they continued on with the attack. The boys kept on using their weapons to dispose of both the Cacodemons and the Lost Souls while the girls used their powers to mop up the rest. All the demons continued on with their assault and carefully avoided the funnels that would get them stuck and vulnerable. A small group of Cacodemons then jointed together and spat out their energy blasts at the same time. All the energy blasts formed together to create a huge enough blast that can destroy them all. This huge blast headed straight to the boys to kill them before they could leave. Beast Boy looked at that and wondered if his Grabber would work on that. So he pointed it to the direction of the huge projectile. Surprisingly, the thin line managed to get a hold of it. But the main problem was to fire something that big in the air where the girls are. So he looked down and saw a group of Lost Souls appearing below them, ready to attack. The changeling then moved the beam down and removed the trigger. The huge blast rocketed downward and killed all the flaming skulls in one hit. Another batch of skulls then appeared out of the blue and saw their comrades getting killed by the blast. Quickly, they all flew towards them and had their jaws opened for blood and flesh. Alex, Robin, and Cyborg pointed their weapons to them and fire on them before they could reach them. Those that weren't in the crossfire managed to scatter and regrouped for another attack. But they were in the air and the girls saw them go up there. They then threw their star bolts and Aurora blasts and killed the rest of them before they could ever reach the girls. As they were busy, a few Cacodemons approached them and fired more energy blasts at them. Raven can sense them and raised her hand in front of them to create a black wall, deflecting the attack. She then waved her other hand and engulfed the bodiless demons in the same dark energy. The telepath then fling them to the other funnels, making them vulnerable to any attack. Cyborg noticed it and used his sonic cannon to kill them off one at a time. Finally after five minutes of grueling attacks, the room was clear and there were no demons present. Alex looked around and was glad that was over with.

Alex: "Oh man… That was a mess."

He looked up and saw that they were getting nearer to the walkway. He told the boys about it.

Alex: "The walkway is coming up. Get ready to jump as soon as we're over it."

So the team waited for the moment to get on the catwalk. Once they reached the spot, they all swam out of the funnel and jumped down to the walkway one at a time. With them in a safe spot, the guardian signaled the girls to join with them. The girls nodded and flew to their position. Once the group was together, they all left the testing area and entered another lab, which was strangely clear of any undead and monstrous entities. With that said, they all turned to the right and entered the hallway to the second floor. Once there, Alex told them what to do next.

Alex: "This must be the second floor. Now we have to find another way in getting to the third. One of these labs could have a way up. Let's start searching!"

The group then walked down the hallway just so they can begin their search. There were two doors on both sides of the hall, but one on the left was sealed up tight and the hall was blocked off by some kind of fire. So that means that the only option they have left is the door to the right. They all headed to the door and were about to enter it. However, they heard loud roars coming from where they are and stopped them in an instant. Being what that meant, they waited until it was the right time to fire on them. After a few seconds, two lightning bolts came out close to them and two Wraiths were there ready to cut them up. Robin, who was in the front, got his R-Sword out and blocked the attempted strike from high above. He then did a spinning back kick push the demon out of the way. The demon shrieked and disappeared in a lightning bolt. Being that it disappeared into hiding, Alex decided to finish it and took out his shotgun to wait for it to appear again. It appeared again and to kill the team. But its life was cut short as Alex shot Wraith right in the face and killed it in an instant. The second Wraith appeared behind them and wanted to do a sneak attack. Cyborg was behind and used his metal arm to block off the attack. It was scratched, but it he was able to move it. After blocking the attack, he fought back by giving a straight punch to the face. The demon tumbled back and was a little dazed. It was going to attack again, but Cy activated his sonic cannon and ripped the creature apart. With both of them dead, the team continued to reach the door that was unlocked. As they enter, they were in the commons room with two tables and a bunch of chairs, two vending machines, a kitchen area, a television monitor to watch some news, and two arcade games in one corner. Of course this place suffered much damage as one of the vending machines was broken, demonic growth seeped out of the TV and spreading through the ceiling, and the TV was showing a red pentagram blinking on and off. The group looked around and noticed there was no one present at the time. That is until a few Z-Sec guards popped out of their hiding spots and started to fire away with their machine guns. Alex ducked down and avoided the bullets while the team rolled out of the way. Robin took out a birderang and flings it at the zombies. With one quick curve, the bladed projectile went around the room and cut off each of the Z-Secs heads. With all of them dead, Alex got up and congratulates the Titan leader on a job well done.

Alex: "Nice work Robin!"

Robin looks back at him and smiled on the job he did. As he got up, he noticed PDA that's left on the table, preferably from someone who panicked and left without it. Curious about this, he decided to see what's in it. In that PDA he noticed an audio log that says _'Ariel Faith Plate Flaw.'_ Wondering about that, he pushed the 'play' button on the pad and listened in on the log.

_"Audio log of Jeffery Doner, dated November 13th 2145._

_The Arial Faith Plates we were testing were quite a remarkable feat. You see there are always multiple hazardous areas around both Mars and Earth and in order to keep people safe, we needed a way to get them out of harms way. These Faith Plates were the solution. You see, if you put the right weight and angle, the person can be launched up high in the air to avoid any dangerous environments and land safely on the other side. There is one minor problem with the plates. By minor I mean something incredibly serious. Though the launch on all the tests was successful, it was the landing that is a bit off. Those who couldn't land properly suffer susceptible injuries. We had test subjects that suffered from broken backs, twisted knees, shatter hands, even the occasional head concussions. Luckily, these injuries aren't fatal and there were no deaths recorded, so we took them to the medical wing to make sure they are treated well. But this brings up the whole problem with the landing with the Faith Plates. If we don't find a way for people to land on the other side safely, we won't be able to distribute the plates to the public. I'm going to contact the safety committee to solve this problem. Maybe I should talk with the boys that are working on the Excursion Funnels. Their technology might help us. Should run to one of them and ask if I could borrow some of their funnels._

_End of log"_

Alex listened into the log and finds it pretty interesting. These Ariel Faith Plates he hard about is something new and yet he never hear about. And judging by the audio log, he wondered if that could help them reach the next floor. Thinking it would be a great opportunity; he set the PDA aside and told the team to keep moving.

Alex: "Let's hurry guys. I think I know where to go to get to the next floor."

They all then left the commons room and turned to the left to go through another door. Once they reenter the hallway, they noticed a wall of misshapen ribs in front of them. Thinking that the growth was spreading faster then expected, they turned to the left again and approached the middle of the hall where there's a four-way intersection. But just as they were getting there, orange lightning appeared and an Archvile came out of it shrieking for blood. The team was ready for an attack only to hear the sound of lightning crashing from behind them. They all turned around and noticed another Archvile standing in their rear. The guardian knew what they were going to do and told Raven what to do.

Alex: "Raven, get us out of here!"

The telepath nodded and waved her hands around. In that moment, they were incased in a black ball and fazed through the floor. At the same time, the humanoid demons shot out a line of flames that were going to hit the team. Unfortunately, they missed them and the flames hit each other, burning the demons into a crisp until all that's left was ash. Once the two dissolved to nothing, the black dome appeared in the middle of the floor and opened up to reveal the Titans still in one piece. Alex looked at what's left of the creatures and gave off a deep sigh.

Alex: "Phew… That was too close for comfort."

The group then noticed another directory for the second floor and observed where they need to be next.

Robin: "So, where do we go now? With the elevator out of order, our options are limited."

Alex looked at each of their options to find the one place they need to be. That's when he spotted a sign that says, _'Ariel Faith Plates'_ with an arrow pointing to the right. Confident, he pointed to that sign and told the team where to go next.

Alex: "Let's take this lab. Follow me!"

They all turned to the right and were heading to the very lab that can get them up. As they were running, two walls in front of them exploded and a small group of Vulgars came out of them, charging their fireballs and throwing them at the group. They all ducked the attack as both Robin and Cyborg got their weapons out and began firing. In seconds, a barrage of bullets and plasma hit the small group and killed them all. The two lowered their weapons and thought it was all over. But as they were going to relax, a green fireball came out of the smoke and hurtled towards them. The two panicked and didn't have the time to react fast enough. But Beast Boy got through them and used his Grabber to get a hold of the green ball of flames. He then waited for the smoke to clear and saw the last Vulgar that was hiding from the smoke. The creature was going to throw another one at them, but BB let go of the trigger and sent the first one back to its designated target. It got hit once the projectile got connected and killed the demon. Now that all the beasts are away, Beast Boy lift his Grabber up and acted like he was Rambo.

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah! That's what you get when you mess with the mighty Beast Boy!"

Everyone just stared at him and had sweat drops pouring down their heads.

Raven: "You are so full of it Beast Boy…"

Alex then shook his head and began to tell the changeling to cut it out.

Alex: "Don't get too cocky Beast Boy, we still have a ways to go. Now let's move!"

The group kept on running until they approached the door right in front of them with a sign above it that says, _'Ariel Faith Plates.'_ As they approached the door, it opened up and a fat zombie was waiting in front of them, swinging a wrench. Alex got his shotgun out and fire two bucks at the undead's chest, creating a huge hole right through it. It fell flat on its back and was dead in mere seconds. Soon enough, the gang entered the lab and searched for another way through. Alex looked straight and notice that there was an observation window. He pointed to the window and told them to check it out.

Alex: "Over there!"

He and the others approached the window to another testing area. In this testing area, there were two different platforms left to right and in the middle were a wide line of spikes. At the end of the left side was a mechanism with a cylinder curve like shape and a light blue circle in the middle and on the end of the right side is a targeting marker for landing. The group wondered what this lab was used for. That's when they noticed a zombie lumbering around the lab, getting closer to the strange device at the end of the ledge. The moment it stepped on the device it was activated and caused it to launch the zombie to the other side. The undead being was flying high into the air and landed on the ground back first and his body was splattered completely killing it. The team was wide eye and was completely shocked and scared by this.

Beast Boy: "Dudes! Did you all saw what I saw? That thing was flying!"

Cyborg: "Yeah, we all saw that BB. What just happened?"

Alex observed this too and told them what it was.

Alex: "That must be the Arial Faith Plates."

The team turned to their guardian and had confused looks on their faces. Al sighed to himself and started to explain.

Alex: "I got a hold of one of the PDA's back at the commons room and there was an audio log that discussed about the Faith Plates. It says that once you step on it, it would send you flying from one place to another. The one flaw they have is that they were having a hard time on the landing part of the test. They were trying to fix that problem, but since this invasion started they weren't able to finish this."

Robin: "So why are we here anyways?"

Alex: "Well, after studying the log I figured that what better way to get to the next floor then by using the Arial Faith Plates."

The group looked at each other and thought he was completely crazy.

Robin: "You want us to get on those plates…"

Alex: "Yep."

Robin: "Just to reach the next floor…"

Alex: "Uh huh."

There was a bit of silence until Robin told him one thing he might be aware of.

Robin: "Are you crazy! Didn't you say that they were working on the landing, being that could be some injuries involved? How are we going to pull this off?"

Alex looked at the Titan leader and smirked.

Alex: "I think I have a way to avoid this type of situation. Let's just get to the testing area and I'll explain once we get there."

The guardian looked at the terminal and spotted a monitor that would open the testing doors. Once he clicked on the _'Open Test Door'_ icon, the door to the left opened up. The group quickly get in the testing area and were near the faith plate. Alex was first at bat as he started to talk to them about his plan.

Alex: "All right, here's what we need to do. I'm going to step on the plate and it will send me to the other side. What we need is some way to land on the other side properly. That's where you come in Raven. I need you to form something soft and easy to land on. Think you can do that?

Rae looked at the other side of the chamber then back at Alex for a simple nod.

Raven: "I think I'll try."

Alex: "Good. Now get ready. I'm going to be the first one to cross."

He slowly approached the platform form and stopped at the edge of it. He then took a deep breath and started giving her and word.

Alex: "Ready Rae? On three, I'll get on the platform to be launched then you will form something soft to comfort the fall. Now on three. One. Two. Three!"

The moment he stepped on the platform, the faith plate launched upwards, sending him flying to the other side. Raven immediately waved her hand at the other side and black energy shaped like a pillow appeared at the spot where the guardian was going to land. At the same time, Alex reached the other side and landed on the pillow Rae made. He could feel the softness of the pillow and was amazed at how comfortable it was. He quickly got off the pillow and landed on the floor and looked on the other side where the team was, waving his hand and telling them to go with it.

Alex: "See? Worked like a charm! Step on up!"

Everyone looked at each other and wondered who would go on it. Then Robin came up with a solution.

Robin: "Cyborg and I will take the Faith Plate. Think the three of you can fly to the other side?"

Star, Rae, and BB looked at the other side and knew that there was no harm in doing something like that. Raven then looked at the Titan leader and nodded.

Raven: "I think we don't have a problem with that."

Rob nodded back and approached the plate. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on it and the platform popped out, sending him flying to the other side. Again, the pillow comfort his fall as he reaches the other side. Once he got to that side, Cy was up. He stepped into the plate and he too was launched to the other side of the area. The pillow the telepath created saved him from a fatal impact. With the three on the other side safely, Rae removed the magical pillow as she and her friends flew to the other side with Beast Boy turning into a hawk. The three flew to the other side and landed on the ground. With everyone on the other side, Alex looked at the team and started to talk to them.

Alex: "So far so good. But we still need to find a way up. Let's hurry before Betruger knows where we're going."

They were about to leave, until they all heard Betruger's voice again.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Going somewhere?"**_

They then heard lightning bolts from behind and turned around to see a group of Revenants on the side they were on. They all fired their rockets right at the team and were heading straight towards them. Raven used a black wall to stop the projectiles from reaching them. With that out of the way, Cyborg armed his shoulder cannons and fired his own missiles. They all flew towards the demons and killed half of them the moment they got connected. The rest managed to survive the attack, only to get minor splash damage. This gave the others the chance to strike while they were still dazed. Alex and Robin got both their weapons at the ready and fired at the remaining hoard. With all of them dead, Alex groaned to himself and orders the Titans to leave.

Alex: "Apparently Betruger does know of where we're going. Move it! We have to get out of here now!"

Quickly, everyone ran to the door in front of them and entered some kind of checkpoint. But as they were in there they noticed growth covering half the room and in front of them stood a stone door with an archway of a huge demon skull above it. Everyone looked up at it and knew it wasn't a good sign. But they knew they have to keep pushing forward. So they walked up to the door as it opened in front of them. When they entered the next chamber, they were shocked at what they saw. They noticed that Hell had taken over that part of the facility. Metal walls were replaced with stone and rock, skulls of different kinds were dotted on parts of the walls, ceilings had sharp spikes on them, and there was lava around the floor. Luckily, there were Arial Faith plates on parts of lab and they were working properly. There were also Faith Plates that were on the walls. The others kept starring and didn't know what to do.

Cyborg: "Man, this is getting worse and worse by the second. We really need to get out of here and fast."

Alex: "That I could agree with you Cy. Let's hope we can get to the Ark in time."

The guardian approached the Arial Faith Plate in front of them and wondered if it was working. Curious, he noticed a rock next to his feet. So he picked it up and checks to see if the plates were actually working. So he dropped the rock and let it fall onto the plate. The moment it dropped to the floor, the platform popped open and the rock flew to the air and into another Faith Plate. Then another. Then another. Looking at the rock skipping by the platforms, Alex smirked and knew this was perfect.

Alex: "Well, at least the faith plates are working. And by the looks of it, it's going in a pattern. We might still have a chance to get to the next floor."

He turned to the others and told them what he was thinking.

Alex: "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, your with me on the plates. Star and Rae, you will be out air support again. We might be in the air, but we'll be vulnerable for a moment. We might need your help incase there are surprises at any corner. You think you can keep your eyes open?"

The girls looked at the hellacious place and could tell it could be a little hard for them to keep their eyes open. But with the boys flying around not knowing what would happen around them, they need to take care of them under these predicaments. So the two nodded in unison. Alex smiled and knew that they would handle the job. The guardian was inches away from the platform and continued talking.

Alex: "Okay, same as before. I'll go first. You three will go after me. Let's go!"

They went on the platform and were sent flying once it launched him into the air. The others soon followed as they got on the Faith Plates and were taken to the air. After that, the girls flew up in the air and followed the boys, keeping their eyes peeled for anything hostile. The boys landed on another platform that went to the left and flew to that direction. They then hit another plate that goes straight and another goes to the left. But the one going to the left has pointed to a steep wall. But luckily, there was a Faith Plate on the wall. Once they hit that plate, it launched them higher and over a lava waterfall. From there, they landed on another plate and went straight once more. The girls continued to follow them as they check the area to find any enemies. As they reached the next section of the testing chamber, orange lightning bolts appeared around the alcoves and pillar like stands. Soon enough, multiple Revenants showed up out of the blue and were surrounding the flying group. Star and Rae saw this and knew it was bad.

Raven: "An army of Revenants. Just our luck…"

Starfire: "We need to keep them off our friends backsides!"

Raven: "I could agree with you."

So the two flew through the air and were beginning their attack. At the same time the boys were flying around bumping through one Faith Plate after another. Alex noticed one of the skeleton soldiers and knew this was troubling.

Alex: "Looks like Betruger is trying to attack us while we're flying. I hope the girls can take care of them."

Group then landed on a platform that goes to the right and was launched to that direction. One Revenant was close by and decided to strike them down. It fired its rockets on them and with their heat seeking technology, follows the team around. They were getting close to them and were about to blow them up. But then a small black wall appeared between the boys and the rockets and blew up once hitting the wall. The demon saw this and looked around to see who did that. That's when it saw the two girls flying close by. Upset about this, it targets them and fired its rockets. Raven formed another wall in front of her and her friend and deflected the rockets quickly. She then removed the shield as Star threw her star bolts at the skeleton soldier. The demon had no time avoiding the attack since it was on a pillar and fell into the lava pit after getting hit multiple times. With it dead, the girls looked around and noticed there were more they need to take care of. So Raven came up with an idea.

Raven: "Starfire, let's split up! I'll take the left, you go right! Move!"

Star nodded as the two began to split up and covered more ground and enemies. In the meantime, the boys continued to fly around like there's no tomorrow, launching from one faith plate to another. All the Revenants followed them and fired their rockets right towards them. All the rockets headed to them until Starfire shot each of them down with her projectiles. All the demons watched as their rockets were destroyed and looked up to see the Tamaranean high in the air. They then turned to her and fired their missiles at her. Star quickly flew around in many directions, letting the rockets follow her in everyway. While she was doing that, she used her eyebeams to shoot down a few Revenants. And when the time was right, she approached one of the demons and flew past it, letting some of the rockets hit the demon with sheer force. The boys went of the left side and continued to land on one platform after another. The second group of Revenants did that same thing and fired their own rockets. But then multiple black walls appeared and blew the rockets up once impacted. They too look up to see the telepath in the air and fired their rockets at her. She cocked a grin as her eyes glowed white. Within seconds, black portals appeared around her and sucked the rockets into them and disappeared. The Revenants were confused and wondered what happened to their weapons. That's when black portals appeared behind them and the rockets came out of there. The group wasn't aware of them as the projectiles hit them and exploded, killing them either by impact or falling into lava. Alex watched on and was impressed by the two defending he and the others. As they were flying in the air, one of the Revenants caught them and fired its missiles at them. But Star was close by as well and used her eye beams to not only destroy the rocket but the skeleton soldier as well. Another Revenant saw this and decided on revenge as it fired its one set at the girl. As they were reaching her however, the rockets were incased in black energy and instantly stopped. The demon looked at that and had no idea what just happened. That's when the rocketed turned around and were aimed at it. The Revenant freaked out and didn't know what to do. Being it's in an enclosed cave with no way in, it was completely vulnerable. The rockets was launched right back at the skeleton solider. The rockets then exploded and killed the demon prior of impact. When the smoke cleared, Raven flew down and was successful of her accomplishment. The battle continued as the girls fired everything at the skeletons while they defended their friends. Meanwhile the boys were gliding through the air by jumping onto one faith plate after another and another. But when they reached the end of the chamber, the group head to the one faith plate that would take them to a different path. The moment they landed on it, they were lifted high into the air and through a linear shaft from above. They were then bounced around by other platforms that go in a diagonal shape and were turned to make them spin around the shaft. The girls looked up and realized that their friends have already left the scene.

Raven: "Looks like our team went ahead of us."

Starfire: "We must do the catching up fast before they get killed!"

Raven: "Then let's hurry!"

They then flew to the shaft and went in it, taking down a few more demons along the way. As they reached up, they entered the third chamber of the Arial Faith Plates. As always it was the same thing but this time, there was some kind of observation window on the high wall to the left. The girls saw this and wondered if that's their way out. Suddenly, they all heard the voice and Alex screaming out loud.

Alex: "Girls! Over here!"

The two turned to the right and saw the others flying on one end thanks to the plates. Alex continued to scream and told them what to do.

Alex: "That observation deck is our way out! We need to get there and leave this twisted place! Raven, can you create something that can comfort our fall once we get there?"

The telepath looked at the windows of the observation deck and knew she could do that. She turned back to him and nodded in approval.

Alex: "Good! Now I want you in position! I'll let you know when I want you to do it! Go!"

Raven nodded again and was about to fly to the direction of the observation window. But just as she was going to do that, more clouds appeared along with some lightning bolts and more Revenants appeared. Rae looked around and completely cussed to herself.

Raven: "Damn…"

But Star looked at her and told her she got it.

Starfire: "I will handle the moving skeletons. You need to get to that window and wait for our friends to come there."

The telepath looked at her and agreed with her.

Raven: "All right… Be careful…"

Star smiled from that response.

Starfire: "You too."

Soon enough, the two separate and took different directions, Raven to the observation deck while

Star took on the demons themselves. She went into the air and fired multiple star bolts in many directions. She took out half of them while the rest avoided the projectiles. Few of the skeleton soldiers target the boys flying and fired their rockets at them. Star saw this and swooped down between her friends and the missiles. The projectiles detected her and turned to her directions, following her all around. The Tamaranean flew through different directions and turned swift and fast just to get away from them. Still, they managed follow her no matter where she goes. Star looked around and wondered where she needs to go to get rid of them. That's when she noticed a group of Revenants in one of the enclosed caves that wont let them escape. Thinking this is a good opportunity to use their weapons against them, she flew straight to them and waited for the right time pull this off. The skeleton soldiers looked at her and wondered what she was up to. They didn't even realize that there were heat-seeking rockets behind her. Star drew closer and closer until she was at the right time and place to pull this off. She flew up to the air and while at the same time the rockets headed straight to the Revenants. The group panicked and have very little time to avoid it. The rockets hit them and they were all killed in the explosion. As she flew away from the blast, she went back on the attack on the other demons. This time, she was using her eyebeams to rip them apart piece by piece. As she was fighting, Raven was at the observation deck, waiting for the right moment to get her friends into the lab safely. She kept watching the other Titans jumping on one faith plate going right and another going straight. She also spotted another few Revenants near them and they were ready to fire their missiles at them. She checked the place and spotted Starfire still busy with the others and didn't pay any attention to the rest that were near her teammates. With her friend completely busy, the telepath needs to think of something fast before they would get killed. She quickly waved her hands and formed multiple black walls around the flying team the same time the Revenants fired their rockets. The rockets hit the shield and prevented them from destroying the team. The Azarathian then waved her hands a bit more and formed portals below the skeleton soldiers feet. The demons fell through the portal and disappeared in an instant. But that didn't stop Raven. After the group disappeared, she formed portals above the lava flow with the flick of her wrist. With the portals appeared, the demons fell out of them and into the pool of lava, burning up completely. Once that was out of the way, she concentrated on the group that was trying to reach the observation deck. The boys continued to bounce back and forth, left to right, and whatever way possible. After going back, left, forward right, and forwards, they were close to the observation deck. But there was a problem. There was one Arial Faith Plate that would've taken them somewhere. But the platform was extremely damaged and half of it was sinking into the lava. Knowing this, Alex knew it would be the right time to tell Raven to get them out of there. So he told her as quickly as possible.

Alex: "Raven? I think now would be a good time to get us out of this place!"

Raven looked down and saw the boys reaching the end of the line. Knowing this, she raised her hands and started to chant her words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

In a matter of seconds, a black portal appeared above the broken faith plate and the team plunged right in. The moment they disappeared, the telepath placed her hand in to the observation deck and another portal appeared on the ceiling. Not only that, but another black pillow was on the floor. The moment she got everything ready, the Titans came out of the ceiling portal and landed on the pillow one at a time, comforting their fall. Once everyone was safe, Raven turned to Starfire and told her to hurry.

Raven: "Starfire! Everyone is safe. Let's get out of here!"

Star was busy handling all the Revenants herself, but she was able to hear her friend's voice. She turned to the observation deck and saw her friend flying into the portal she created. Nodding, she concentrated on all the demons and her body glow green. Suddenly, she exploded in a bright green light and killed every Revenant that was all around her. With all of them dead, Star flew towards the portal and went right through it. Both Raven and Starfire managed to enter the observation deck while the telepath waved her hand and removed both portals and the pillow she created. Once everyone made it to the third floor and were all-safe, Beast Boy got a little over excited and enjoyed what he had experienced.

Beast Boy: "Woo hoo! That was so much FUN! Can we do that again?"

Everyone just looked at him and gave him a bit of a glare. BB just stared at them and realized that they didn't want to go through all that trouble all over again. He just placed his hand over his head and chuckled a little bit while a sweat drop came down his head.

Beast Boy: "Heh heh… Never mind…"

Alex rolled his eyes around and went back to business.

Alex: "Well at least we're in level three. One more floor and we'll be at the Ark in no time. Let's find another way out."

They were about to leave to the door until they felt the room beginning to shack. The group was startled by this and were regaining their footing. They then turned to the back and spotted three platforms rising to their level. Then red lightning bolts flashed down on them and three Mancubuses came out and roared at them. Alex and shocked by this as they pointed their mounted cannons at them. They turned to Raven and told her to protect them.

Alex: "Cover us!"

The demons fired their fiery blasts at them, breaking through the windows in the process. Raven got in front of her friends and placed a wall in front of them. The blasts were deflected but the huge beasts continued to fire away. The wall then begins to break apart and on the verge of being destroyed. But this gave the team the time needed to escape.

Alex: "Everyone through the door! Go, go, go!"

They all went through the opened door and made their quick escape. Raven then backed up and exit the lab too the same time the shield was broken through and the large projectiles destroyed the lab. With everyone out, the guardian took his shotgun out and blast the touch screen terminal to lock the door. The terminal sparked out of control as the door sealed itself off completely. The group took a breather and was glad they escaped that mess.

Cyborg: "Man, that was too close to call."

Alex: "Tell me about it. Betruger really wants to kill us. And the more we stay, the more he tries. We better hurry fast before he pulls something more devastating."

The group looked around and walked down the hallway. As they were walking, they noticed some growth seeping through the ceilings and the lights were slowly flickering. Cautiously, they slowly walked using their weapons to scan the hall. Still, there was nothing around yet as the group reaches the middle of the floor where the directory is located. The moment they reached it, three clouds hovered in three separate halls and brought three Pinkies into the fold. They all roared and charged to the group. Both Alex, Robin, and Cyborg drew their weapons out and fired away on the three bull monsters. All three of them were killed by the bullets and plasma the group gave them. With them dead, the three teammates reloaded their weapons and they all approached the directory. Robin rubbed his chin and wondered where they should go next.

Robin: "Now lets see… Where should we go to get to the forth floor? There must be a couple of good options. One of them has to work."

Alex scanned each section and found a perfect place to make another alternate route. One of the labs on the directory said _'Solar Light Bridge'_ and it was pointing to the left. He pointed to that and told them where to go.

Alex: "Looks like I found the right place to go. Something called the Solar Light Bridge. Might take us up to the fourth floor."

Robin: "Then lets head there."

Alex: "There's just one problem. The directory says that we need to take the hallway to our left."

He and the others turned to the left and spotted debris and damaged metal blocking their way.

Alex: "And from the looks of it, our way is completely blocked off."

Beast Boy: "So, how are we going to get there?"

Al looked back at the directory and wondered if there was another way through. Skimming through, he noticed another lab that's marked _'Thermal Discouragement Beam'_ and pointing straight, or to his case left. Raising an eyebrow, he came up with another idea.

Alex: "Another shortcut of course. This way!"

He ran to the left and down the next hallway while the others looked on and followed him. The group ran as fast as they could and approached a door that goes to another left, the very same direction of where the light bridge lab is located. They were going to turn to the right until two alcoves opened up in front of them and two zombies with chainsaws approached them. Alex got his shotgun out and was going to take them down.

Alex: "I got this!"

He was going to shoot them until they heard two more clanks from behind them. They all turned around and saw two more Chainsaw Zombies heading towards them from behind. Beast Boy gulped and was a little on edge by this.

Beast Boy: "Uh, dude… I don't think so."

Alex looked back and forth to see the zombies surrounding them with their chainsaws at the ready. Thinking of no other options, the guardian thought of one thing and one thing only.

Alex: "Everyone into the lab! Go, go, go!"

The group rushed in and got into the lab in no time. The undead ran towards them and were about to cut them up. But just as they were doing that, the door closed in on them and sealed up completely, preventing them to enter. In the lab, Cyborg shot the door access terminal, destroying it completely. With the door locked, Alex rested on the armchair and breath out.

Alex: "That was too close. At lease we made it to the lab."

He opened his eyes and spotted the Titans starring at something completely shocking.

Alex: "Hey! What's everyone looking at?"

Everyone remained silent until Raven spoke up.

Raven: "Um… You might want to take a look at this."

He swiveled around to see the lab and saw it was completely complicated. What he saw was completely baffling. Inside is what appears to be another testing chamber; there were multiple beams of red light on the walls, ceiling, floor and all around the place. The red lights were shining bright and they looked extremely hot. Cyborg looked on and was amazed of all of it.

Cyborg: "Well that's quite interesting. What is all of it?"

Alex: "This must be the Thermal Discouragement Beam. Looks like that are used for some sort of security purposes. I wonder how good they are?"

Robin wondered that too and came up with a solution. He took a birdarang out of his utility belt and positioned it ready to throw.

Robin: "Let me try something."

He then threw the projectile at the beams and broke through the observation window in the process. The birdarang hits one of the beams and went through it. The moment it went through, the birdarang broke apart into a few pieces and rained down on the floor. Everyone watched it and saw scared by the unexpected occurrence.

Beast Boy: "There is no way I'm going through all of that!"

Cyborg: "I could agree with BB over this. Look at those beams! They are going to rip us to shreds! How are we going to get through that?"

Alex thought about that too and checked the terminal to see if there's anything useful. Scanning through his options, he spotted what appears to be a monitor suggesting to turn off the beams. Smiling about that, he decided to deactivate the beams. But just as he was going to do that, he spotted something else. Next to the monitor that operates the beams, there was another monitor with what appears to be a complaint e-mail. Curious, he looked at the complaint e-mail and reads it. It states…

_'Gamma Labs Board,_

_As head of the Thermal Discouragement Beam team, I'm completely upset by this. Maintenance was fixing the system in our terminal to shut off the beams. But instead of putting together an on and off system, we get a timer system. To make matters seriously worse, this timer is set to one minute! Now I know we're low on maintenance crewmembers since most of them are repairing everything in Delta, but there our other labs that would need more repair. The reason we needed an on and off system is that we need to control the environment for our testers and for immediate repair on any malfunctioning beams. Having a timer in our terminal, and set to a minute of all limits, makes is hard for testers to make it out of there alive. Not to mention that my team won't have time to make any repairs what so ever! Hell, one of my colleges was fixing a beam that was sparking and the moment the time limit went off, his body was ripped to a thousand pieces! It wasn't a pretty site… I've decided to put all remaining testing and maintenance on hold until all this is fixed. The last thing I want is more casualties cause of this_'_

And it stopped right there. Alex's guess that this person was writing this email the day of the invasion and this person didn't finish it and was probably killed. But reading the email, he realized this is a good thing, but also a bad one as well. Rubbing the temples of his head, he didn't know what to do. He turned on in the chair and told them about what he was reading.

Alex: "Well guys, I got good news and bad news. Good news is that I can shut down the Discouragement Beams."

Everyone looked at each other and was relieved by this. Robin then looked at him and wondered about the other one.

Robin: "And the bad news?"

The guardian looked back at the terminal and returned to the team and give him something they won't like.

Alex: "Bad news is this terminal has a fixed timer in their system. That's not the bad part of it. The bad part is that this timer is set to one minute. Meaning we have very little time to reach the end of the lab. If we don't, well… Let's just say that would be cut up to bits."

Once again everyone looked at each other. But this time they weren't happy about it, instead, they were frightened. The changeling gulped and didn't like any of it.

Beast Boy: "On man… This is not our day."

But Raven looks at that and thinking that maybe it could work.

Raven: "I think we might have a chance. The chamber isn't that big and we could run through it quickly."

Alex: "True… But then there's the problem of the fact that there could be demons that would block our way. That would complicate things."

Robin rubbed his chin and could agree with both Rae and Al on what they say.

Robin: "In either case, this is the only way we could get through. Let us hurry before we get into more trouble."

But then they heard a loud rattling sound coming from behind. They all turned around and spotted a chainsaw bursting through metal door and cutting it. Obviously the group of Chainsaw Zombies are trying to get through and were using the chainsaw to open the door up. Knowing this would be bad, Robin finished with what he was saying.

Robin: "And the sooner we leave, the better."

Alex nodded and went back to the terminal, and clicked on the _'Beam Shut Down'_ icon. With that taken care of, the screen now showed a time limit on the chamber counting down from one minute. Alex turned around and told his friends he got it going.

Alex: "Got the beams offline. But now we got about a minute in getting to the other side. We better make a break for it before the timer goes out! Now run!"

He got off the chair and entered the chamber with the others following behind. The moment they entered the chamber, they made a mad dash to the exit on the other side. But as they were running, a few lightning bolts popped around and a bunch of Imps appeared out of the blue to kill them. Since they have little time, the group attacked them head on. Alex got both of his machine guns out and takes down half the opposition. With both his clips empty, he got out of the way and let Robin handle the others with his plasma rifle. Projectile after projectile of blue plasma, the Titan leader took them down hard and fast. But just as he was going to finish, his gun was out of ammo too. So it's all up to Cyborg on getting rid of the rest. With his chain gun ready, he let the drum roll and a large amount of bullets were flying like crazy. All the remaining Imps got ripped apart bit by bit and they were soon dead. There was one more demon to take care of and Cy was going to dispose of it. But the moment he pulled the trigger, he noticed that the gun wouldn't respond. He looked at the gauge of his weapon and realized it was all out. Freaking out, he didn't know what to do. The Imp then charged a fireball and threw it at the team, hoping to hit one of them. But Beast Boy pushed his hybrid friend and used his Grabber to take the projectile in mid air. Once he got a hold of it, he positioned it and fired it back at the creature. It quickly avoided the projectile with its amazing agility and used its legs to jump back up. It was going to throw another fireball until it got shot right to the chest. It fell down and died by burning of ash. The person who shot down the creature was none other then Alex who used his shotgun loaded with two shells at the demonic entity. With all the threats out of the way, the guardian told the others to keep running.

Alex: "Times a ticking boys and girls! Let's reach the end!"

The group kept on running and noticed the end of the chamber a few feet away. But then, a door in the other side of the lab opened up and three security zombies came out of there with their machine guns in tow. They pulled the trigger open fire as the bullets break through the glass and were sailing towards the team. Raven let up her shield and protect her team from the incoming onslaught. Once the guards started to reload their weapons, this gave Starfire the opening she needed. When Rae lowered her shield, Star flew towards the group and used her eyebeams to take them all down in one swift cut to their waist. With them out of the way, the door to the lab opened up and the team made it to the other side. Everyone took a quick breather and were glad they were out of that place. Alex took a look at the other monitor that had the timer and realized they managed to get out of there with just fifteen seconds to spare. Observing this, he smiled and was pleased with the results.

Alex: "Talk about cutting it close. At least we made it."

As they were going to relax, they all heard a loud bang on the other end of where they were. The all looked up and spotted the Chainsaw Zombies that managed to cut the door opened and headed through the lab. The others witnessed it and positioned whatever they have at the group, but Alex told them to stop.

Alex: "Stand down! All of you stand down! Let these bastards chase us. This should be interesting."

The group looked at him and wondered if he was crazy. But then they noticed the zombies entering the chamber and realized the beams were about to be activated via the timer. So they immediately knew what their guardian was doing. The zombies ran through the chamber and headed straight to the group with their chainsaws a buzzing. They didn't have a clue that there was a timer as it was counting down to _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'_. In seconds, the monitor blinked with a message that says, _'Warning: Discouragement Beams activated.'_ At the same time, the undead beings were at the middle of the room not fully aware of what is going to happen. All the beams were activated covered the entire chamber. The zombies were then caught by the beams and were cut up into chunks along with their chainsaws. With the group all chopped up into pieces thanks to the beams, Alex watched on and couldn't help but to laugh.

Alex: "You know, that's the thing I like about the zombies. Though they might attack you, they're too stupid to know what's bound to happen next.'

He shrugged his shoulders and told his friends that they still need to get to their destination.

Alex: "Now that we got that out of the way, time we get to the forth floor. Move out!"

The team turned and headed to the door that the Z-Secs went through in the first place. The moment they entered another hallway, the group turned to the left and followed the signs that would lead them to the Solar Bridges. Upon reaching their destination, the ceiling tiles exploded and Maggots came out of there, scattering towards the team. Alex reloaded some fresh clips and started to fire on the demons. Few of them were killed and fell to the floor in ash. The others avoided the onslaught and went to the walls. Al got the wall to the left and shot down the rest while Robin got his plasma rifle with a new cartridge and blasted the others on the right. They managed to shoot them down with ease except for one who managed to get on the floor and charged to the team. Alex, with his machine guns out of ammo, decided to get his shotgun out and fired another two new shells at the demons two domes. All the Maggots were dead while the guardian reloaded his weapons.

Alex: "Man, this is getting really annoying! We're just reaching the end of this journey we're getting ourselves confronted by more and more freaks!"

Robin: "I could agree with you there Al. We have very little time for this! Everyone to the Solar Bridge so we could get to the fourth floor."

The team agreed and ran through the hall until they spotted a door with a sign above them and that says, _'Solar Light Bridge'_. To they quickly turned to the right and entered the open door. They did enter another lab, but there was no observation window what so ever. But there was a lift that would take them up someplace. Also, there was something else in the lab. One the ceiling had large amounts of spider webs with a few over the terminals. Plus there were web cocoons of what appears to be scientists that must've been caught. Raven just looked at it all and cocked an eyebrow.

Raven: "Wow, someone was busy."

Alex: "More like something, or somethings. We need to find a way up and fast."

He looked around to find something that's useful. He approached one of the terminals and noticed another PDA on it. Checking through his options, and noticed an e-mail that was forwarded to Betruger and a message below it. So he read it.

_'Dr. Stenton,_

_I can understand of your concerns with my teleportation experiments and the fact that most of the power is draining most of the entire facility. Let me explain this too you so that a simple minded buffoon would understand. Delta is my responsibility, you little solar bridge project is yours. Now I know the power fluctuations are causing your terminals to malfunction, which lead to your Solar Bridges not working with the controls._

_Indeed the solar bridges were created by collecting the energies of the sun and produce beams of solid energy to help people walk and cross from point A to point B. But the terminals are responsible into keeping the solar bridges working and with the power outages through out this complex, it makes your work a whole lot complicated._

_Rest assure that it will soon end. In a few days, I'm going to perform one more test on my main teleporter before suits come. Rumors from the break room that the UAC on Earth is sending a counselor to repair its reputation because of my experiments. Whoever they sending, they should still know that I'm in charge of all the work within this facility and all of the experiments we're doing is my responsibility and my responsibility alone. Don't worry, when I'm done with the final test, you will continue with your little bridge made of sunlight. Please do not complain any more about your issues with me and my teleportation experiments again._

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Malcom Betruger_

_-Original Message-_

_Sent: 11-12-2145_

_Dr. Betruger,_

_I'm sending you this message to let you know that I'm extremely upset about your work. Now I can understand that what you're doing would change not only the UAC but also that of Earth itself, but you need to be aware of the rest of the facility._

_For example, I'm head of the Solar Bridges here in Gamma 4 and I'm in charge of making sure these new bridges are working properly for pedestrians to walk on. Now I know It's not my business being they my bridges are made from the solar energies of the sun, but it's the controls I'm worried about being that they operate the bridges. See those controllers run on power throughout the facility and that's the problem I have with you. These power outages are causing my terminals to short circuit. This of course leads to the bridges to short circuit constantly and nearly got my test subjects killed. Thankfully there were no fatalities yet but you can imagine how many bodies will be in the morgue if this escalates._

_Now I know in a few days the board on Earth has hired a counselor to investigate the bizarre incidents in your facility. I'm hoping that your teleportation tests will stop so that way my team can finish with our bridge testing. I just hope that this investigation will end your entire Delta testing once and for all. I wish you luck on the counselor's investigation._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Carl Stenton'_

Alex finished reading the E-mail on the PDA and finds it quite interesting. While looking through the E-mail again, Robin observed the webs of the lab and could tell what this is all about.

Robin: "Hmm… Looks like we got a spider problem here, demonic spiders. Apparently, a group of Ticks and Trites must've went into here and took out some of the people that were surviving. And judging by the way this place looks, who knows how far this spreads."

Cyborg: "Then we better find a way up and quick before we encounter those things."

Starfire: "But where are we? And how are we going to get up to the fourth floor."

Just as she asked that question, Alex answered it quickly.

Alex: "This lab we're at is for the solar bridges."

The group turned their heads to see their friend and wondered what he meant by that. So he continued on.

Alex: "This lab is used to create what appears to be bridges made of solar energies of the sun. It was meant to be some new form of transport like the Excursion Funnels or the Arial Faith Plates. But by the looks of things, this place has suffered the same fate as the other."

He looked to the direction of the lift and put two to two together. He pointed to the lift and told them where they need to be.

Alex: "And that lift might take us up to the Solar Bridge chamber. Let's get to the lift and see if it takes us up."

The team followed his advice and followed him into the lift. Once there, Alex checked the monitor to see if it was working. Knowing that it was operational, he clicked on the _'Raise Lift'_ icon and the lift itself moved upward to the chamber. As they were going up, the team noticed more spider webs dotting the walls in some spots and when the lights were flashing on and off, they could see some monster spiders scattering about. Beast Boy observed all of this; he was getting and little nervous.

Beast Boy: "I don't like this…"

The guardian placed his hand on the changeling's shoulder and slowly eased him.

Alex: "Easy there BB. Were just about there. All we need to do is walk across the bridges and see if we can reach the fourth floor. After that, you'll be almost home free."

BB nodded and knew that they have to reach the Ark in time. The lift continued to ascend upwards until a door above them began to open up. The moment they passed through the airlock door, the group was surprised with what they saw. Within this chamber, there were multiple blue energy bridges dotting around everyplace. Some of them go straight, while others were slanted upwards. But that wasn't the only thing that got their attention. Throughout the chamber, it was filled with spider webs and hut like structures, almost like a hive of some kind. Not to mention few of the solar bridges were flickering on and off as if it was malfunctioning. Looking around, the team was both fascinated and disturbed at the same time.

Cyborg: "Now this is creepy. Too creepy beyond my account."

Alex approached the edge for a closer observation. Scanning the room, he shook his head and feared the worst.

Alex: "Apparently, these spiders made themselves right at home. And I fear that there could be something worse then this."

He then looked up and notices that most of the bridges that were working were heading up.

Alex: "Hmm… Looks like this chamber can take us up. Hopefully it can get us to an exit or an observation deck. Let's get up there but be careful. Judging by the looks of it, the spider demons might be watching for us."

He looked down at the solar bridge that was inches to him. He wondered if these types of bridges actually works. He took a deep breath and started to prey.

Alex: "Well… Let's hope this works."

He slowly got his foot off the edge and placed it on the bridge. He closed his eyes and waited if the bridge failed. But instead of feeling nothing but air, he felt something hard on the sole of his foot. He opened his eyes and saw that his foot was standing on the bridge made out of blue light. He smiled and breathed for his safety.

Alex: "Guess these bridges are working. Okay, everyone follow me and watch your footing. One false step and it's all over for any of you. And remember to watch out for any demonic insects you come across."

Slowly, he walked down the flat bridge, heading straight to the other bridge that was on the other side. The boys followed the guardian as they boys walked on the bridge while the girls flew over it and looked around to see if there were any enemies around. Slowly, they kept walking to the end of the bridge without any problems. As they reached the end of the bridge, they spotted another bridge a few inches below the first one. Soon enough, the stepped down one bridge and onto another, to the left, where another bridge that slants upwards. While they were walking, the group noticed a few insect shadows darting all over the openings. So far, there haven't attacked them cause they didn't notice anything. The moment they reached the third bridge they jumped to it and walked upwards. Lucky for them, there was nothing to be threatened about yet. That gave Alex a pleasing comfort in the whole thing.

Alex: "So far, so good. No sign of any monsters so far. Let's hope we keep it that way. Hurry up, quietly…"

The group continued to ascend upwards to the fourth bridge. What the team didn't know was one of the spiders was slowly sliding down with its webbing and was getting closer to the group. As they were midway up, Starfire and checking her flank if there were any sudden attacks from behind. She wasn't fully aware that there was something slithering downward to her back. Knowing that nothing was behind her, she shrugged it off the turned back around. Just as she did that, she was face to face with a Trite looking at her and shrieking at her. Star's only response was to scream and fired a star bolt right at it, killing it in seconds. The team heard the blast and looked up to see their Tamaranean friend killing one of the spiders. But the moment she killed the insect, they soon realized what type of trouble they were in. When the blast was heard, huge shrieks echoed throughout the chamber. The team looked around to see what's happening. What they saw were a huge swarm of Ticks and Trites coming out of their hiding places along with armies of Cherubs and a large number of Vagaries all heading towards them. Beast Boy was scared by this but turned to Star and had an arrogant look on his face.

Beast Boy: "Way to go Starfire. You woke up the entire hive!"

Star looked at all the chaos going on and realized she made a grave mistake. She then look down at the team and gave off an embarrassing smile.

Starfire: "I'm sorry?"

But Alex told them not to argue and wanted them to move fast.

Alex: "No time for apologies guys! We have to get out of here and fast! Run for it!"

The group ran for their lives at they ran up to the escalating bridge while an army of spiders, baby bugs, and mother spiders went after them. A small group of spiders came down on the bridge and blocked their path. Alex got his machine guns out and fired another load of bullets at the demonic spiders. All of them were dead and the team continued to climb up to the end. There, they found another bridge that goes up to the opposite direction. They turned to the right and made an immediately u-turn to the second lifting bridge. The moment they were turning around, a group of Cherubs appeared through the walls and were going to attack. Cy got his chain gun out and used it to rip the creatures completely. With them dead, the team went on the next bridge and continued to run upwards. While they were running, the girls were still in the air and attacked any known creature with their star bolts and aurora blasts right at them. During the run, Alex looked straight and saw there was no other bridge along the way. Robin saw this too and was concerned about it.

Robin: "There's no bridge there. What are we going to do?"

Alex looked around while making a mad dash and saw another bridge on the left. But there was no way in reaching it. As he was looking straight, he saw a torn off opening that would let them through and another hole where the other bridge is at. Putting the two together, he came up with an assumption.

Alex: "There's a bridge on the right. If we can go through the hidden passage straight ahead, we might get there."

Robin checked that out and could tell that it might work. The group ran up to the end of the bridge and went through the open hole. But before Robin could enter, he turned to the flying girls and told them to keep fighting.

Robin: "Starfire, Raven, hold them back while we go on ahead!"

He entered the hole while the girls continued their attack against the demons. The boys went into the passage that was filled with webbing and make shift caves with innocent lives entrapped in the cocoons. While they were reaching their next bridge, one group of Cherubs blocked them completely while another group of Ticks surround them in the rear. The group stopped and went in a circle to handle with the army surrounding them. Alex and Robin got their weapons up and blasted the Cherubs with packs filled with bullets and plasma while Cyborg and Beast Boy killed the spiders with chain gunfire and Grabber energy. They managed to kill of many of them and cleared their path. They all kept on running and reached the end of the passage. They then turned to the left and exit the passage to get on the flat solar bridge. Once they were on it, Alex stopped the checked on the girls to see if they're okay. Turns out they were doing a great job. Star saw using both her star bolts and eyebeams to dispose of the Vagaries while Raven created domes around the spider demons and used her powers to crush them completely by making the domes smaller. With the girls having their own fun, Alex got back to the main objective and the boys kept running down the bridge made of blue solar light. Upon their run, they spotted another bridge in the middle that goes up as they were going to take it. But just then, a Vagary came down to blocked the team completely. Cyborg got through the group and decided to take some action. Arming both this sonic cannons and mini rockets, he fired just about anything at it. The spider mother was hit extremely hard and it tripped off the bridge and fell to its death. So with their path cleared, the group turned to the left and went up the escalated bridge. During their journey upwards, a group of Trites came down the webbing and surrounded the group trying to get up. The Titans stop and were about to retaliate against the small army. But then, the spiders were hit by unknown projectiles of green and black energy. The Titans looked left and right and saw both Starfire and Raven on both sides with their powers in their hands. With their path cleared, Raven told the team to move forward.

Raven: "Keep moving! We'll hold them off as much as we could!"

Alex nodded and told the boys what Raven just said.

Alex: "You heard her boys. Let's get to the top of the fourth floor!"

With that said, the boys ran up to the next bridge that went flat the same time the girls kept on shooting any and all spiders and bug babies that were surrounding them. For minutes, the group continued to fight off the many hoards of insects that were surrounding them.

* * *

**Unknown Location: November 16, 2145, 3:20 P.M.**

While all that chaos was going on, the Marine that survived the whole ordeal himself. Soon after he discovered the entrance to the Hell Gate, he went into the cavern and entered what appeared to be a lift of some kind. The moment he went down to an unknown place, he then went into some type of maze that goes on forever. He made many turns and twists, using his shotgun to check if there were any hostiles present. Fortunately, there were none but the maze was too hard to navigate. After going through room after room, the Marine was getting completely tired of this mess.

Main Marine: "Urgh… Where am I going? This almost feels like I'm running around in circles. Where is this Hell's Gate?"

He kept on searching until he felt the entire place beginning to shake violently. The Marine stood by and waited for it to stop. During the time into the maze, he felt some sort of shaking around here, like it was an earthquake or something. It passed time after time but it kept on going and it almost sounds like it was getting awfully close. After entering a huge room with one floor tile glowing red, he started to feel some type of shaking on his back. He knew it was the Soulcube as he removed the weapon from his back and checked to see if it was okay. That's when he noticed it was shaking around, almost like it was sensing something off.

Main Marine: "Strange… The Soulcube seems to be acting differently."

He looked up at the room and began to wonder about something.

Main Marine: "Hmm… I wonder if this room has anything to do with the cube's reaction."

He slowly entered the room and checked around to see if there was anything that could be useful. Just as he was searching, he accidentally stepped on the tile glowing red. Just as he did that, the stone tile lowered itself and the room shook very violently. He got his shotgun out and waited for something to happen. It was there that he spotted a wall slowly bursting from the inside. After much waiting, the wall exploded and chunks of it headed straight towards the marine. Luckily, he was able to avoid the oncoming projectiles by side stepping to safety. Once that was over with, the Marine looked at the hole in the wall and spotted what appears to be a huge chamber.

Main Marine: "Huh… That's new…"

Curious, he stepped into the hole to see what was behind the wall. Upon going through the hole and passing two strange metal pillars, the Marine couldn't believe what he was seeing. What he was looking at was a huge area with and unstable floor and fire spread in parts. In the middle was some kind of hole with rocks and teeth like pillars all around it and a pentagram in front. The opening in the middle had flames coming out of it and transparent skulls leaving the hole and disappearing into the ceiling. The Marine walked a little further and wonder if that's what he was seeing.

Main Marine: "Strange… Could that be the Hell's Gate?"

He looked back at the Soulcube on his back and it was shaking like crazy. Realizing where he was, he nodded and came to a conclusion.

Main Marine: "Looks like I'm in the right place. Now, how do I shut this down?"

He looked around and wondered what to do. What he didn't know was that the pillars he passed weren't pillars at all. In fact, they were actually legs of a humongous monster. He didn't realize any of it until he felt something breathing down his neck, or right above him. Slowly, he looked up and saw something he couldn't believe. With his eyes wide and his mouth agape, he had very little to say.

Main Marine: "Oh… My… God…"

Looking high up in the air, he saw the Cyberdemon, the very same Cyberdemon that Alex and the Titans faced a while ago, roaring at him. Turning around, he shuffled back and didn't know what to do. He didn't know if any of his weapons would stand a chance against the demon that big. Not even the BFG 9000 couldn't work on it. But then he remembered the Soulcube he still has in his possession. He knew if one hit could instantly kill any demons in one blow and borrowed some of its life essence to the host. He wonders if it would work on this beast. Quickly, he took it out, which was filled with five souls during his battle, and prepared for the huge battle before him.

Main Marine: "Well… Here goes nothing!"

He throws it at the Cyberdemon and the final battle has just begun.

* * *

**Gamma Labs Level 4, Solar Bridge Testing: November 16, 2145, 3:24 P.M.**

As the Marine was starting what is undoubtedly the toughest mission yet, the Teen Titans were still handling their own issues at the Solar Bridge testing chamber. The boys have been running around the bridges, reaching up to their destination while killing any known spider and bug like demon that they encounter. The girls on the other hand did their aerial assault on the others, destroying those that were coming out of their hiding place while backing up their friends that were on foot. So far, they managed to make it that far and were closer to the ceiling. During their journey up, Alex noticed an observation window all the way up to the top. Knowing that it was their way out, he pointed up and told his friends about it.

Alex: "Up there! That's our exit! Keep on pushing! We have to make it there!"

Immediately, the boys proceeded up through another escalated bridge while the girls protect them from the enemies by throwing more projectiles. They then reached a flat bridge and turned left to get to another raised bridge. Just then, more Ticks came down and blocked their path. So Alex got his machineguns in hand and started to attack and kill them all with his bullets. With them all gone, the group turned to the left again and went up. While reaching up a group of Cherubs flew towards them and were about to take them down. Just as they were going to take them, Star and Rae came out of nowhere and shoot them down with their powers. The group made it to the end of the bridge and made a u-turn on the next elevated solar bridge next to the last. As they were going up, a small group of spiders noticed this and had to come up with a way in preventing them from reaching the end of the chamber. Quickly, they approached one of the bases where the solar bridges came out of and started chewing away. As they were doing that, the team made it up to the top and was on the flat bridge going right. All they need to do is to take the last bridge and there would be a door that would lead them to the observation deck. The problem is that the group of Trites are eating away as the base of the bridge and were about to destroy it. Just as they were about to reach it, the spiders destroyed the base, causing it to explode and killed the demons an instant. A little sacrifice for them. The group stopped the moment the bridge went offline and they were trapped with their only way out just a couple of feet to them. Beast Boy looked at their exit and was upset.

Beast Boy: "Great, now we're trapped. What are we going to do?"

They then heard some hissing and buzzing from behind and turned around to see both the demonic spiders and baby bugs heading towards them. Cyborg got his chain gun at the ready and used it to destroy the hoard. Alex looked at the exit and didn't know what to do. With the solar bridge gone, there's no way in getting to the observation deck and out of the crazy place. But then, he remembered Raven and her powers. Usually her powers would levitate objects and manipulates the type of magic into other inanimate objects. He wondered if it could work for this type of situation. He quickly turned to her and saw she was still busy fighting off the hoard at bay, calling out her name.

Alex: "Raven! We need a little help here!"

Rae looked up and saw the boys trapped and their way out cut off. Quickly, she flew up to them to help them while Starfire stayed behind and handle the insect demons herself. As she got to them, she looked at the damage and realized they needed a path. So she waved her hands and said her magical words.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Her hands went black and slid them in a straight line. At the same time, a black strip appeared over the broken stand and slid on over to the exit. With the path created, Raven told them to get on it.

Raven: "Got the path created. Everyone should make a run for it now while I still have it in control."

Alex nodded and told the others what she said.

Alex: "You heard her boys. Make a run for it!"

The group immediately got on the black bridge and ran on top of it, approaching the exit. Cyborg, who was behind them kept the spiders and bug babies at bay. Once everyone was inside the observation deck, Cy flee the scene and headed back to them. With them in the deck, Raven removed the black bridge and flew back in. But before she could enter, she looked at Starfire who was still battling the hoards and told her to come.

Raven: "Starfire! Get in here! We're getting out of this place!"

Starfire looked up and saw the telepath at the entrance of the observation deck. Nodding, she looked down and saw the spiders, Vagaries, and Cherubs all heading towards her. With her hands glowing green, she put them together and a huge array of green energy came down to them disintegrating them to nothing. With them taking care of temporarily, she flew up and joined her friends inside the observation deck. As everyone was in, Alex looked at the windows and spotted more demonic insects heading up to them. Realizing they have very little time, he looked at his friends and told them to move.

Alex: "We got more buggers coming towards us! Everyone should get out of here right now!"

Immediately, everyone left the room through the security door and entered another hallway. At the same time, the spiders and bug babies reached the observation deck and broke apart the windows just to get in. They were about to follow them and kill them all. But before they could even reach them, Alex pulled the terminal off the side of the door with his metallic arm and the door sealed itself shut completely. With the door locked, Alex wiped his hands and couldn't help but to laugh himself.

Alex: "Ha! That will keep them busy for a while."

Alex then looked around at the hallway and saw nothing but damaged walls and growth under some areas. He then checked out his PDA to see where they were now. But knowing they went up one floor, he told his friends right away.

Alex: "This is it. The fourth level of Gamma 4. This is where the Ark is located."

Beast Boy: "So, we're home free right?"

Alex: "Not yet really. We just need to reach the entrance of the Ark."

He looked up and spotted a sign above that says _'Ark'_ with a sign that goes straight. Confident, he told the team where they are.

Alex: "And by the looks of this, we're getting close. Everyone follow me!"

He ran past them and made a dash to the Ark. The team soon followed as they reached their only way home. As they were running, two doors in between them opened up and two Commando Zombies appeared and rushed to them. Alex knew they were preventing them to reach their mark so he got his machine guns out and ducked down to the ground. While sliding, he spun his body around and used his weapons to spray multiple bullets at the two. Though they weren't killed, they were weakened by the bullets. This gave Robin an opened opportunity by jumping up high in the air and knocked the two down with a two kicks with both feet. With them knocked down, Star flew above them and shot them in the heads, killing them on contact. They all reached the middle of the hallway until a lightning bolt appeared and a Pinky showed up, rushing to them. Cy pushed the others out of the way and used his chain gun and mini mounted missiles and dispose of it. With it dead, the group made it to the middle as Alex checked out the directory to see if they're going the right direction. Looking through each of the options, he spotted the _'Ark'_ sign, stating to go to the left. Confident, he told the team where to go next.

Alex: "All right, says here that the Ark is at the left. Let's hurry!"

Raven: "That's great to hear. But there is one problem."

Alex: "And what's that?"

He turned to wonder what she meant until he realized it fully. What he saw was their path to the Ark completely blocked off by demonic growth. The guardian blinked his eyes and realized that this was a bit of a problem.

Alex: "Oh… I see…"

Beast Boy noticed that and flailed his arms up in the air in defeat.

Beast Boy: "Great! This is just our luck! We've just made it to the Ark and our only way through is blocked off completely. What are we going to do now?"

Alex looked back at the directory and checked to see where they need to go now.

Alex: "Don't threat BB. Just because our way is blocked doesn't mean we're trapped. There has to be another alternate route around here that can get us to the Ark."

Robin got close to him and asked him about it.

Robin: "So, do you know where we need to be to get there?"

He continued to skim until he found someplace they might take. Of course there were two options, one that goes straight to storage and the other is something called _'Propulsion and Repulsion Gels'_ that goes to the right. With the straight path blocked off by debris, Alex had no choice but to take the latter.

Alex: "Looks like the only path we should take is the Propulsion and Repulsion Gels, whatever the hell that means. Says here it's on the right. We should probably get going before that's blocked off too. Move out!"

The team agreed and followed their guardian to the room they need to go to. As they were reaching the chamber, there were many red clouds surrounding them and lightning bolts soon after. When the lightning bolts disappear and a large number of Imps and Vulgars appeared around them. The team looked around and realized they were in big trouble. They all got their weapons and powers up and were prepared for an attack, but with limited ammo and they were outnumbered, there's no way for them to get out of this mess. Robin looked at the hoard and didn't know what to do.

Robin: "This is not good. There might be hundreds of them!"

Alex: "There's got to be a way to get rid of these freaks."

There was a bit of silence as the demonic hoard was about to kill them. But then, Beast Boy came up with an idea.

Beast Boy: "Wait! I think I got an plan!"

Alex looked back and wondered what he meant by that. But with very little options left on the table, he had no other choice.

Alex: "Well whatever you're going to do, do it fast! These bastards don't look too friendly."

Beast Boy: "Got it…"

He went into the middle of the group and started to stretch his arms. At the same time, the demons charged to them and were about to kill the Titans. But just as they were about to do that, the changeling started to transform into a huge beast. But its not a Sasquatch, T-Rex, and any other huge animal, instead it was a beast no one ever expected. What Beast Boy turned into is a green Hell Knight. The monsters stopped immediately and saw the huge green demon. BB looked at the hoard left and right and roared out loud it shook the place completely. Immediately, the Imps and Vulgars panicked and ran away completely. They scampered away and went into the opened vents, cracked alcoves, and operational doors. With the place completely cleared, BB returned to his old self and had a huge smile on his face. But the team watched their friend turned into one of the demons they were fighting and were shocked in awe. Cyborg then broke the silence and was surprised by this unexpected change.

Cyborg: "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

He turned to his hybrid friend and told him about that.

Beast Boy: "Oh you know, I think of whatever animal I see and I turned into that animal. That even includes those that aren't out of this world. The moment I saw that Hell Knight the first time, I knew I could use that incase something like that would happen."

Raven: "And why didn't you tell us this before?"

He turned to Raven and answered her question.

Beast Boy: "Hey, what can I say? I am a man of mystery."

Robin: "Plus, you didn't tell us that before when we formed the team."

He quickly turned around and talked to Robin on that question.

Beast Boy: "Hey, sometimes I want to be mysterious as I could."

Alex sighed to himself and thought this was awkward.

Alex: "Well, whatever the case the demons that were surrounding use are gone. Let's get into the lab before they figured it out and start coming out. C'mon, this way."

The team made a quick move and headed to the end of the hallway. Reaching there, they spotted a door to the left with a sign above it that says, _'Propulsion and Repulsion Gels'_. They turned to the left and entered through the open door. The moment they got through, they enter another control station with terminals and a look through window. The Titans looked around to see if there's anything different about this place while Alex took a look at the monitors and see through window to see what they're up against. So far, they didn't see anything different about this place.

Robin: "This is strange. Looks like another testing area, but it doesn't look like anything important."

Starfire: "Indeed. All the other testing chambers we've encountered were completely different. What makes this place so different?"

Alex: "Hey guys, I think you should take a look through the window."

The group looked at Al who was looking at the see through window and decided to check out what he's seeing as well. Checking out the window, they noticed something that's very strange. The chamber looked the same, but all around the floors and part of the walls were blue and orange paint splattered around. Beast Boy looked at all of it and was confused.

Beast Boy: "Okay… Is it me or didn't they put together a clean up crew here. Look at this mess! Why leave a bunch of blue and orange paint on the floor and walls?"

Alex: "I don't think they painted there by accident Beast Boy. I think they did that on purpose."

They all looked at Alex and were curious at what he meant by it.

Beast Boy: "What."

Al looked at the changeling and told him in a simpler manner.

Alex: "I said, that's part of the testing. I've been checking the monitors of the terminal and turns out paint that's in the testing chamber is actually the gels for propulsion and repulsion. Both colors represent two different functions. The orange gel can make you go faster while the blue gel let you bounce higher. Huh… That's sounds interesting."

Robin: "So, where's our way out of here? Cause I don't want to get stuck bouncing around walls and slipping on floors."

The guardian looked at the see through windows and skimmed the testing area just to find a way out. After looking through, he spotted another observation room on the left side of the chamber. He nodded and told them where it is.

Alex: "Looks like our exit is over there."

He then checked back at the testing area and noticed that there were spikes on the floor blocking their way. But he spotted a ramp with was smothered with orange goo that goes down to the floor and a platform with blue goo, along with the same blue substance other end. Observing this, he told them the bad news

Alex: "But it looks like we got spikes we need to cross over in order to get there. Luckily, the gels will help us get to the other side, but we need some way to land our fall before we get hurt. So…"

Just as he was going to say it, the girls sighed and knew what that meant.

Raven: "We know… We'll help you."

Alex turned to Rae and was surprised by her reaction.

Alex: "Wow Rae. Didn't expect you would agree quick."

Raven: "Well through out this experience, we only good at that huh."

Alex: "Probably so. Just get to the other side and I'll explain it all in detail."

He searched through terminal and clicked on the icon to open the chamber doors. With the doors opened, the team got into the test chamber as Alex told them girls to fly on the other side.

Alex: "Okay girls. I want you to go to the other side of the chamber, right were the blue gel is located at the edge of the pit. What me and the boys are going to do is go on to the ramp and jump with the orange gel and bounce with the blue ones. Once we bounce on the last one, one of you girls will grab us before we hit the ground."

Raven placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

Raven: "That's it? You want us to grab you while you are in the air. That's all you want us to do?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and thought it was a good enough plan.

Alex: "Well yeah. Either that of let us break every bone in our bodies once we land. Your choice."

Raven looked back at the other end and could picture what would if they don't get their help. Sighing to herself, she turned to him and responded back.

Raven: "All right fine. We'll take care of it. Come on Starfire, let's get going."

Star nodded as the two flew to the other end of the spike pit where the ramp is located. Once they were in place, Alex turned to the others and told them what to do.

Alex: "Okay… I'll go first. You just follow my lead."

The boys looked on and wondered what he's up to. But then, they notice him getting prepared at the beginning of the ramp where the orange gel was located and stretched around a little. Once prepared, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable.

Alex: "Well, first time for everything. Here goes!"

He quickly got into position and ran straight to the ramp. The moment he went on the goo, his feet felt completely slippery as his arms flap wildly from the reaction.

Alex: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is a little too fast. Too fast! TOO FAST!"

Without thought, he ran right to the ramp and jumped off it with incredible speed. He screamed out loud with sudden shock and was completely scared out of his mind. Gravity took a hold of him as he falls to the spikes in the middle. Luckily, he was landing on the platform with the blue goop on it. The moment and landed on it, the goo bounced him back up and over the pit. As he was away from it, he landed on the next blue gel and bounced up towards one of the girls. Raven quickly grabbed him in a hug and lowered him down to the floor. Once on the ground, the guardian took quick breaths and never thought they would be like that.

Alex: "That's it! I'm not going on that ever again."

He turned to look at the others and told them to go through.

Alex: "All right, you guys are up next. Try not to slip up."

The team watched the whole thing go down and were a little skeptic of what to do. Even Beast Boy thinks it was wise not to do it.

Beast Boy: "Uh guys? I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to go through that."

Cyborg: "Yeah… I could agree with Beast boy on this one. Those gels could be completely dangerous."

Robin: "Guess you guys have a point. Maybe we should do it our own way."

Just as they were thinking of not doing it, they all heard shrieks coming from the observation room they were in. That's when they notice a group of Imps and Vulgars entering the room. Apparently these were the same demons that Beast Boy scared off as he took the form of a Hell Knight. It would appear that they believe the demon is gone and went back to getting the Titans. The boys saw them and were beginning to have some second thoughts.

Beast Boy: "On second thought, maybe Alex's way is a whole lot quicker."

The other two nodded, knowing that they're in a serious predicament.

Robin and Cyborg: "Right."

Quickly they run for their lives and headed to the ramp. The moment they reach the goo, they went on it and sped even more faster. They all fly off the ramp and bounced on the platform with blue gel in the sea of spikes. One at a time, they bounced off the platform and past the spikes, bouncing into another blue gel. The girls witnessed it and didn't know what to do if all three of them get to them. The girls managed to grab the two of them, Starfire holding Robin and Raven holding Beast Boy, while Cyborg falls to the ground. But Raven was able to use her powers to engulf the hybrid in black energy. All the boys were safe as they all lowered to the ground. Once they were on the metal floor, Beast Boy let go of Raven as the telepath was disgusted by it.

Raven: "Great. Now I'm covered in Beast Boy germs."

Alex rolled his eyes around and couldn't help but to laugh about it. But then he heard a roar coming from on the opposite end of the pit. That's when he saw the hoard of demons heading towards them. Knowing this, he told his friends to run.

Alex: "Let's not worry about cooties. Right now, we should worry about not getting killed!"

The team immediately ran for their lives and headed to the other observation deck that would get them out of the death trap. Most of the team was able to enter the observation deck and were about to leave this place. But Alex stopped and looked up at the ceiling to see tubes with blue and orange markings that were the gels from within. Robin and Cyborg, who was getting to the entrance of the room stopped immediately and turned to see their guardian looking up at something. The two were freaking out and told him to keep moving.

Robin: "Alex, what are you doing? C'mon, let's get out of here before those demons get to us!"

Alex continued to look at the tubes and came up with an idea.

Alex: "Wait Robin, I think I got an idea that can get rid of these freaks."

He turned to Cyborg and asked him for a favor.

Alex: "Hey Cyborg, you think you can use your rockets to blow up those tubes up there?"

The hybrid looked up and saw the tubes on the ceiling as well. Curious, he looked back at the guardian and asked him a question.

Cyborg: "Sure, I can do that. But why do you want me?"

Al smiled and gave him a good reason.

Alex: "Oh, let's just say the end result is going to be extremely funny. Now get a firing!"

The hybrid looked down and saw the groups of demons at the edge of the spike pit, ready to jump over it. Quickly, he opened his shoulders blades and fired his mini rockets at the pipes filled with gel. The rocketed hit the pipes above the hoard and exploded completely. With the pipes opened up, the goo of both colors suddenly starts to pour and landed hard on the demons. The moment the paint landed on them, something very strange happened. All the Imps and Vulgars were either bouncing around like jumping beans or slipping and sliding like no business. Hell, some of some slipped into the pit by both gels and were killed once they landed into it. The group looked on and was enjoying this little show. Few of them couldn't help but to laugh at the scene taking place. Alex then shook his head and was having a good time with all of it.

Alex: "That is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life. That is rich!"

As they were enjoying it, Raven butted in and told the guardian that they need to leave right now.

Raven: "Uh… I can tell you are enjoying yourselves on this little show, but can we go now. Or do you want them to get use to the gels and start killing us with their new abilities?"

Everyone instantly stopped the moment they heard Raven about what would happen if demon's start learning on how to control the gels. Even Alex was sweating a little bit and knew this would be inevitable.

Alex: "Yeah… Guess you do have a real good point. Let's get out of here before they get use to the gels."

Quietly, they made a quick dash into the observation room and exit the area. Once they've escaped, they entered the hallway where the storage room is located. To their surprise, the door that leads to it was right in front of them. They were glad of that and were about to enter it. But the fail to even realize that there were two Archvile's waiting for them. The moment they heard the shriek, the guardian looked left and right and saw the two demonic humanoids waiting for them. Their hands were charged with flames of fire and were about to burn them to a crisp. Noticing this, Alex told his comrades to avoid it.

Alex: "Evade! Get out of there!"

The team saw this and jumped right into the open door that leads them into storage. At the same time, the Archviles fired their flames and miss the team. What makes it more unfortunate was that the flames hit each other and killed the two. The Titans managed to get out of that mess and were in the storage room. Alex look back while on the floor and saw the flames before the door closed on them. He sighed in relief and got up.

Alex: "That was too close. Almost bar be qued there."

The dusted himself up while the Titans got up as well. Once they were settled, they looked around incase there were any monsters. All they saw was nothing but metallic shelves with boxes and spare parts. But there were additional ammo for all of them to use. The guardian smirked and told his friends to gather up.

Alex: "Looks like we hit another jackpot. Get as much as you can guys. No one won't be needing that anytime soon."

Quickly, the team grabbed as much ammo as they could carry, preparing them for what would be their final hurrah. Once they got whatever they need, they approached Alex, who already got his armor shards placed and a couple of grenades on his belt.

Alex: "Okay, one final room to get to. Let's make a run for it before we get too over whelmed."

So the group made a run for it and were about to reach their exit. But then, they stopped at the middle the moment they heard clanks and clangs throughout the place. They all looked around and saw zombies coming out of their hiding places, heading to the team their arms stretched to them. Alex looked around and looked at his shotgun, knowing that two hits wouldn't do. So he turned to the telepath and told her to use her shotgun as well.

Alex: "Hey Rae, you think you can back me up on this one?"

Raven turned her head left and right to see the swarm of zombies around them. Looking at her shotgun on her back, she took it out and answered his question.

Raven: "Oh it will be my pleasure."

She and Alex pointed their weapons at the direction they need to be and open fire. Blood and guts spewed all over the place as four zombies were killed on the impact. But there were still more, so Alex reloaded while the Azarathean planted a couple of more shots at another few zombies. Just then, a fat zombie came in front of the group and lumbered towards the team. Alex, with two new shells in his possession, aimed his weapon at the big undead guy and shot a load at its chest. With a hole in it, the zombie falls to the floor with a loud thud and died there instantly. While the two were clearing the way, the other zombies in the back headed to them. The others turned around and fired whatever they have against the walking undead. Soon enough, the team were battling zombies left to right. But they soon find out that this wasn't getting them anywhere. So Robin turned back and told the guardian of the situation.

Robin: "Alex! We can't hold them off any longer. We need to get out of here right now!"

Alex looked back to see more of the undead heading to them and could tell this wasn't good. So he took out a grenade and armed it to throw it at the enemies.

Alex: "Everyone take cover! Raven, protect us!"

The telepath nodded as Alex threw the grenade at the hoard. At the same time, Raven used her free hand and formed a wall to protect her teammates from the blast. Once the grenade was in the middle, it made a huge explosion causing the zombies to fly about while killing others. With their path clear, Raven removed the shield and Alex told the others to leave.

Alex: "We got a clearing! Everybody make a break for it!"

So the team made a mad dash and headed straight to the exit that was in front of them. As they were reaching it, they've encountered more zombies blocking their path. Both Alex and Raven got their shotguns ready and fired multiple shots at the group of the undead. With all of them dead, the two reloaded their weapons and approached the door. Just as they were opening it, a Commando Zombie was in front of them and launched its tentacle arm at them. The two stood there in surprise as Al told the others to watch it.

Alex: "Incoming!"

The two avoided the attack while the tentacle headed straight to the team. The moment everyone saw that, they all duck down to avoid it. The zombies however, having no thought of it, were impaled in a straight line and quivered to death. The commando retracted its tentacle back while the zombies that were in its path have slumped to the ground. Once it got its tentacle back to its proper position, it was about to go at it again. But Alex got his shotgun out and fired another two shots at its leg. The solider dropped to the ground and was severely wound, but it was still going to attack as it got ready to extend its tentacle again. Just then, Cyborg got his sonic cannon at the ready and fired a blue plasma ray right at it. With its leg shot off, it was impossible for the Commando Zombie to avoid it. So it got hit and was blown up by the laser, sending blood and guts spilling all over the place. With their path cleared, the team exits the storage room while the guardian used the butt of his shotgun to destroy the door panel. With the door sealed off to stop the zombies from getting through, Alex checks the digital sign from above and spotted _'The Ark'_ with an arrow going straight. He pointed up to it and told his friends that they were getting close.

Alex: "We're at the home stretch boys and girls. The Ark is straight ahead. Let's hurry before we get ourselves outnumbered! Go, go, go, go!"

The team ran as fast as they could as they were reaching their only ticket home. Everyone was getting excited about this. Even Beast Boy couldn't help but to repeat the same thing over and over again.

Beast Boy: "Almost home. Almost home. Almost home. Almost home."

The team continued running until they noticed a different kind of door to the right. There was another sign on the ceiling with _'The Ark'_ title with an arrow pointing to the left. Alex smiled and told them they're here.

Alex: "There it is. The entrance to The Ark. We've made it!"

They turned right and were about to enter it. But as they were about to enter, they encounter a snag. Reaching the end, they encountered a Level 5 Nano wall like the last one they encountered back at the military complex. Not only that, but this Nano wall was completely locked up tight. Looking at this, the team was shocked by this and couldn't believe any of it.

Cyborg: "Yo! What's the big deal? I thought we were going to get out of here."

Alex checked the door out and came to a conclusion.

Alex: "Looks like another Level 5 Nano wall. Guess the Ark is so important, they need this type of technology to make sure that no one gets through it. Luckily, I have security clearance to get us through this."

He got his PDA out and was about to scan it on the door panel. But as he was reaching it, he spotted something that was completely wrong. Though a security door panel should be operational, this one is broken with static and a quick message that says _'System Offline'_. Looking at the monitor, his shoulder slumped and had a deep growl on his face.

Alex: "And the security panel is malfunctioning. Typical…"

Everyone looked at each other and didn't know what to do. With the panel out of order, their only way out of this nightmare is blocked off completely. That's when Cyborg came up with an idea and pushed his friends aside.

Cyborg: "Step back. Let me handle this one."

He headed to the panel and opened it up to reveal some burnt wires and fried circuits. He flexed his fingers and small tools for repairing circuits came out of his fingertips. From there, he opened the panel and began repairing the insides. Alex just looked at what he's doing and was a little confused.

Alex: "What exactly are you doing?"

Cy continued working while answering Alex's question.

Cyborg: "Isn't it obvious? I'm repairing this door panel so that way we could get in."

Robin notices this too and felt relieved by all of it.

Robin: "Great thinking Cyborg. How long do you think you can get that panel operational?"

Cyborg: "To tell you the truth, its hard to tell. The circuits in here are kind of messed up and the wires looked displaced. By the looks of this, I say… Ten to fifteen minutes giver take."

While he said that, Alex turned around while the others were looking at the hybrid repairing the panel. As he turned around, he noticed something that's wrong. Very wrong. So he asked Cyborg a question of his own.

Alex: "Hey Cy. What happens if we don't have ten to fifteen minutes of repairing that panel? What do we do?"

Cyborg: "That I don't know. The way this panel looks, I can't go any faster. All I need is some time to fix it. Why did you ask me that question?"

The guardian sighed to himself and told him what he thinks.

Alex: "Because I seriously doubt that we have that amount of time."

That got the team's attention and turned their heads to wonder what Alex means. The moment they looked at his direction, they finally knew what he was talking about. Charging down the hallway, were multiple demons and zombies and different kinds. Imps, Z-Secs, Maggots, Pinkies, Revenants, Cacodemons, Vulgars, Ticks, Trites, just about every monster they've faced all this time. The group guessed that Betruger has officially had it with them. They were going to attack them until they hear shrieks from between them. They looked left to right and notice more of them heading to them. The group did a double take and couldn't believe this. Beast Boy just looked at everything and was now frustrated.

Beast Boy: "Don't these freaks ever give up? Give us a break for once!"

Alex got both of his machine guns out and was prepared for this one.

Alex: "Obvious Betruger is getting tired of us. And it looks like he's pulling all the stops. Cyborg, get that panel working, and fast! The rest of us will hold the hoard off as much as we can."

The hybrid nodded and went back to work on the panel. The others were getting ready for their final battle. Robin had his plasma rifle out, Starfire got her star bolts charged as she flew up in the air, Raven had one hand on her shotgun and the other was surrounded by black light, and Beast Boy got his Grabber out and was waiting for any demon to throw something at them. As the team got ready, the demons and zombies all rushed towards them, wanting to finish them off permanently. Alex held firm with his machine guns at the ready and was prepared to take a last stand in all of this madness. But before he could fight, he asked Robin something he wanted to do.

Alex: "Hey Robin, you mind if I give the order?"

Robin looked at his guardian and knew what he meant by that. So he nodded and told him to do it.

Robin: "By all means. Go on right ahead."

Alex smiled and started to say the very words Robin always said.

Alex: "All right then… Teen Titans, GO!"

With that said, the team opened fire and hit the hoard with everything they got. Bullets, star bolts, aurora blasts and disks started to fly while the demons launch their own barrage at the team. Alex used both of his machine guns and began laying waist on the Maggots and Wraiths that were closer to him. A few Imps then approached him and threw multiple fireballs at the guardian. Alex ducked his head down and was able to avoid the incoming projectiles. He pointed one of his weapons and took the first Imps down in an instant. The other Imps were about to fire more fireballs at them. But then, two exploding disks came out of nowhere and blew the rest up. Alex witnessed it and turned around to see Robin who threw those disks in the first place. Al smiled and gestured to him a thank you. Robin nodded back and went back on the attack. He turned to the left and spotted some Vulgars scattering on roofs just to reach them. The Titan leader pointed his plasma rifle at the ceiling crawlers and open fire on them. He emptied out an entire cartridge but was able to kill all the demons on the ceiling. He then spotted two Commando Zombies running to him with their tentacles ready to kill. Rob quickly took two more exploding disks out and threw them at the two. The disks exploded and killed the two after the explosion. This gave him time to insert a fresh cartridge into his gun and continued to fire on more monsters heading towards the group. Star remained high in the air and threw multiple star bolts at a bunch of Z-Sec guards that were going to fire their weapons. With them dead, a group of Revenants came out through the smoke and fired their mini missiles at the girl. The Tamaranean saw the rockets heading to them and went to the defensive. Her eyes glowed green as she used her eyebeams to shoot down the rockets one at a time. Once they were gone, Star concentrated on the skeleton soldiers and fired high power energy bolts at the group, killing them in an instant. Beast Boy was holding the fort as demons came from the right hallway and were going to charge at him. Some of the demons threw their fireballs at him, just to weaken him a little bit. But the changeling avoided some of them and used his Grabber to take the few balls of flame in mid air. The moment he took them, he fired them back at any monster and zombie that was closest to him. So far, his plan was working well since the demons are helping him defeat them. Ask for Raven, she was using her shotgun to take down a couple of Imps, Maggots, Wraiths, and zombies at close range. If she runs out of shells, she used her shield to push back at the hoard in a farther distance. At the same time, she grabbed some shells from his holster belt and reloaded as quickly as she could. With the shells in her shotgun, she proceeded in killing the beasts as much as she could. But for Cyborg, he was busy getting the door panel back online as fast as he could. Though he would've helped his friends in this mess, the main objective was to escape and hope that he gets the door working again. So he kept on working as the team kept on fighting. While the team was in the middle of their firefight a bigger battle was taking place.

* * *

**Hellhole, November 16, 2145, 3:45 P.M.**

Deep underneath Mars, the Marine was battling the Cyberdemon in Hellhole, trying to defeat it and figuring out a way in sealing Hell's gate permanently. The problem is that with the huge creature in the way, it was getting impossible for him to seal it off. And with the weapons he had in his possession being close to useless, his only option was to use the Soulcube. To his surprise, it worked out pretty well. The moment he used his Soulcube, the demon was reacting to it like it had a stomach virus. So he knew it was the only way to defeating it. Not to mention that there were demons that come out through the Hellhole that he would kill in order to use recharge the cube. So far, he attacked the Cyberdemon with the Soulcube four times and from what he could understand, he would need one more to finish it off for good. He had already killed four demons so far and needed just one more soul to complete it. At the same time, he needed to run as fast as he could since the Cyberdemon height makes it walk closer to him and the projectory range of the rockets would make him an easy target if he stood still. After all that running, he discovered a Maggot coming out of the pit and decided to fire it before it could attack. Once the Marine killed it with his plasma rifle, its soul was transferred into the cube as the object said it was ready.

_'Use us…'_

Hearing that, the Marine sighed to himself and knew it was time.

Main Marine: "About damn time!"

He quickly turned around and was facing the Cyberdemon that was heading towards him. It aimed its arm cannon at the human and open fire, sending the rocket straight to him. The marine quickly ducked down and avoided the huge missile and was lucky he didn't get hit. The moment he got up, he took out his Soulcube and was prepared to finish this.

Main Marine: "All right you huge brute. Have a taste of this!"

He threw the Soulcube right at the demon, and the object flew it straight to the creature. Normally it headed straight to its body, but this time it was completely different. As the cube headed to its direction, it went straight to the leg. The moment it reached the leg, it cut the leg in half. The Cyberdemon felt that and screamed out in pain, falling to the ground and completely unable to get up. The Soulcube then made a complete U-turn and returned to the demon like a boomerang heading back to its owner. When the cube got to the creature it flew straight up its mouth. Upon entering, the demon screamed in agony as blood gushes out of its mouth. After all that flailing around, it landed on the ground with a huge thud and laid for a while. The marine looked on and wonders if it was dead. He slowly approached the huge carcass and held on to his shotgun in case it starts to come to life. Approaching its head, he cocked his weapon and waited for any movement. After a few seconds, there was movement, but not from the beast. The Soulcube came out of its head and flew straight into Hell's pit. The marine approached it and waited to see what else happens. Suddenly, the pit exploded on the inside, causing lava and rocks flying all around the place. The marine panicked and ran for his life, hoping not to get crushed by the falling debris. The moment he was in the safe place, he watched as the hot lava hardened and rise up, sealing the entrance to Hell permanently. Witnessing all of it from afar, the marine collapsed to the ground to take a seat and breathed in complete and utter relief.

Main Marine: "Finally… It's all over…"

He was about to take a rest after all that madness he had been through. But just as he was going to enjoy his rest, he heard a very familiar voice that he heard a number of times.

_**Dr. Betruger: "I don't think so marine."**_

The marine immediately got up and pointed his weapon just about everywhere and got completely startled by the sudden voice.

Main Marine: "Betruger! Where are you? Show yourself you coward!"

_**Dr. Betruger: "Now now marine. Do you really think I would reveal myself to someone like you? You mustn't forget that I'm always everywhere and I'm watching you every step of the way."**_

He lowered his weapon and had a sly smile on his face.

Main Marine: "Oh really? Well maybe you noticed me shutting the Hellhole up completely and ending this nightmare. Looks like your plan on heading to Earth has failed miserably."

There was a bit of silence until Betruger burst out in laughter.

_**Dr. Betruger: "You really think that sealing the Hellgate would end this invasion. You are wrong."**_

The marine cocked an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that. But just as he was going to ask, he heard hissing and groaning coming from all around him. He looked around and spotted multiple demons surrounding him. He suddenly noticed this and pointed his shotgun at any direction he could think off, feeling completely shocked by all of this.

Main Marine: "What the hell is this? I thought I sealed the Hell Gate for good and all the demons won't escape."

_**Dr. Betruger: "Indeed you've managed to seal the gateway from Hell, but that didn't mean you've stopped the invasion. You see, all of my children have managed to enter the UAC and will remain there until they are killed. And with everyone dead, they won't have to worry about dying. And once the fleet from Earth comes here, they will be outnumbered by my legion and we will use their ships to bring this Hell to Earth."**_

The marine had a stern look on his face and didn't like the odds at all.

Main Marine: "I swear, the moment I get out of here…"

_**Dr. Betruger: "But you won't. You are trapped underneath Mars and there's no escape. You have already lost. Now if you excuse me, I have to retrieve a certain key for my master. I'll let my children handle you till then. Farewell my friend…"**_

That was the last time he would hear from Betruger as he looked around at the hoard of demons that surround him. Sighing to himself, he figured that he was in big trouble. Looking at all of his weapons, which were a little low on ammo, he lowered his head and sighed to himself.

Main Marine: "Great, just as if things couldn't get any worse for me this happens. Oh well… If I'm going to die, I'll die fighting!"

He pointed his shotgun at the nearest demons and started to threaten the group.

Main Marine: "All right you damn bastards… Come and get me!"

* * *

**Gamma 4, Ark Entrance: November 16, 2145 3:53 P.M.**

As the marine was fighting for his life, the Teen Titans were having a last stand of their own. Each member of the team took out every hoard of demons with every bullet, projectile levitated object and powers they have. As they were fighting, Cyborg was almost done repairing the door panel so that way they could get in. But he was running out of time and the demons continued to come through the woodworks. And with the team continued to fight with whatever they have left, he has to hurry or they will become mincemeat. As the fight continues, Robin scorched a group of Lost Souls with his plasma rifle and was going to reload another cartridge into his gun. Upon reloading, he noticed that he has about four more cartridges on his belt. Realizing this, he turned to his guardian and told him they have a problem.

Robin: "Alex! We've got a situation. I'm running low on ammo!"

Alex didn't look at him as he was busy killing come Commando Zombies in the process. But he did listen and told him the same thing.

Alex: "Yeah, no shit Sherlock! I'm low too! Betruger must be bringing all these demons here to weaken us. He sure as Hell desperate! I just hope we get out of here before we're dead. Cyborg! Is that door panel fixed yet?"

Again, he didn't look at the hybrid as he was busy killing zombies and monsters. Cy didn't look at him either as he was getting the panel up and running, yet he answered him.

Cyborg: "I'm almost finished. Just don't push me all right! Rome isn't built in a day."

Alex: "Yeah, well Rome wasn't under attack by demons from Hell either. Just get that thing working and quick! Unless you want to get killed by these bastards!"

The hybrid nodded and went back to work, trying to recross the wires as fast as he could. All the while the team kept fighting the hoard with what they have left. Alex noticed a couple of zombies getting close to him and were about to eat him. He quickly took his shotgun out and shot the first round at the closest demons, then used his weapon as a battering ram to knock out the next one. With a quick reload, he shot the third one down right to the head. With the forth one, he used his leg to give it a swift roundhouse kick to the head. After a second and third reload, he killed the other two right into their chests. Robin threw dozens of birdarangs at a group of Maggots and killed them all in one swing. Just then a zombie holding a chainsaw came out of nowhere and ran straight to the Titan leader. Rob saw this and quickly took his R-Sword out for defense. The zombie approached him and ran straight to the leader and was about to chop him to bits. Robin then ducked down and rolled out of the way, going under the chainsaw's blade. Once he was away from the attack, he turned around and did a quick turn to perform a diagonal cut to the undead's sternum. The cut split the zombie in half and let his upper part fall to the floor while his legs slumped to the ground. Though it was down, the zombie wasn't out as the upper half crawled straight to the boy with its chainsaw still in its hands. Robin looked on and couldn't believe it was still moving. But it was completely vulnerable and it gave the Titan leader the chance to strike. He quickly sidestepped out of the undead's way and used the sword to chop the hand that was holding the chainsaw. After that he jumped on top of the zombie and pointed the sword downward to impale it right through the head. With it dead, Robin went back to his plasma rifle and continued shooting. Meanwhile, Raven levitated a bunch of inanimate objects and threw them at the hoard. Half of them were random boxes and debris just to knock them out. The other half were flammable barrels that blew up most of the hoard in the process. As she was busy, an alcove opened up next to her and an Imp flew out of there ready to pounce on her and kill her in seconds. Luckily, Raven sensed that and formed a portal under her, quickly entering it seconds before the pounce. The creature missed her and landed on its feet, wondering what happened to her. As it was thinking about it, a portal appeared behind it and Raven came out of it, tackling the demon to the floor. Once she got it on the floor, she got her shotgun out and pointed it at the monster's head. She then turned her head away and closed her eyes moments before she pulled the trigger and the blood was flying to her face. Beast Boy thought the same thing and used his Grabber to lift multiple things in the air and throw them at the demons and zombies. Few of the objects were sharp and pierced the creatures in one forceful move. Others were explody and blew the rest up. Still, there were more of them coming through the corners and whatnot and it was getting hard for him to stop them. As he was fighting them, and Pinky came through the middle and charged right at the green elf. BB watched that and decided to retaliate. He put his Grabber away and turned into a green bull just to charge at it. The two ran towards each other and were about to collide. The Pinky thought it would be easy and would take down the bull. But then, Beast Boy simply baited it and turned into a Triceratops, which was much stronger then a bull or a rhino. In a matter of seconds, the green animal collided with the demon and the enemy went flying backwards. The Pinky then collided with the rest of the hoard and was killed through the impact while the others were knocked out on the floor. BB then returned to his regular form and used his Grabber to take some flying fireballs and threw them at the demons that were on the ground. The fight kept on going as more demonic hoards continued to gather up. With very little options left and little ammo, the team didn't know what to do. But then, Cyborg was just about finished with the panel. After getting the last wires together, the panel spark and the screen went back on with a message that says, _'Please scan PDA'_. After watching it go back online, he smiled and turned to Alex for some good news.

Cyborg: "Hey Alex, I got the panel working. You can scan it now!"

Alex took out another Imp with his shotgun while listening to what the hybrid said. He turned around and saw him with his thumbs up and the panel operational. Smiling he rushed to the panel at the same time telling Cy to help them.

Alex: "Excellent work Cy. Now I want you back in the fight! We need some more firepower!"

Cyborg and got up, getting ready to join the battle.

Cyborg: "You got it!"

Once he was in the middle of the group, he got his chain gun out and started to raise all Hell itself. He fired his weapon left and right, killing everything that isn't friendly. The others joined in and now the battle was officially on their side. But still, there were monsters spreading just about everywhere and it won't take too long until Cy's weapon ran low on ammo. The moment Alex got back to the Nano Wall security door, he took out his PDA and scanned the clearance he took from Harris V. Yolkoff. After a few moments, the red screen turned green and the wall faded, only to be replaced by a liquid wall people can go through. Once he saw this, his smile was really wide and was completely overwhelmed. But it wasn't over yet as he turned to the others and told them to come in.

Alex: "Security door is opened! Everyone should get in now!"

The team turned around as saw the door opened. Robin nodded and told everyone to move.

Robin: "You heard him everyone. Let's get into Ark! Move, move, move!"

The team turned around and ran straight to the Ark's entrance and went through it. Cyborg, Starfire, Alex stayed behind and shoot down the enemies with their weapons. With what they have, the hoard kept marching forward and were getting closer to them. With the Titan through the door, Alex told the other two to get in.

Alex: "We're cleared! Let's go!"

The hybrid nodded and entered the door first with Alex soon after. Star was left behind and decided to give her friends a good advantage. She took out her rocket launcher and fired the remaining three rockets in three different directions. All the monsters in the front were blown away from the attack as the others in the back survived, heading straight towards the Tamaranean. Starfire dropped her weapon and flew through the liquid wall, joining the others. With all of them in, the team kept on attacking the hoard that was trying to get in. Knowing they can't let the creatures in, Alex looked at Cy and told him something else.

Alex: "Okay Cyborg, everyone's in. Destroy the panel so that the door would lock itself!"

Cy looked at his guardian and was a little confused.

Cyborg: "Wait what? You want me to destroy the door? But I've fixed it up."

But Alex exploded and told him to destroy it now.

Alex: "JUST DO IT!"

Cy nodded and decided to follow what he says. He got his sonic cannon activated and fired it at the panel on the other side. The panel exploded as sparks flew around. The Nano Wall malfunctioned and was suppose to seal up completely. Instead however, the wall faded in and out, blackening and lightening in sections of the wall. The team watched and didn't like this.

Robin: "It's not closing Alex!"

Alex: "Just keep shooting! We cannot let them go through at all costs!"

So the team continued on firing with everything they've got. With their bullets, energy bolts, aurora blasts and levitated object, the team did everything they could to keep the hoard at bay. But with the weapons limited ammo, they have very little to do. During a minute or two in fighting, they ran out of ammo starting with Robin's plasma rifle.

Robin: "I'm out!"

He then took out as many disks and bridarangs out of his utility belt and threw them at the monsters charging in. Raven kept using her shotgun to kill as many demons as she could. Shell after shell, she was on a complete killing spree. But just like Robin, she ran out of shells and had no offensive weapon.

Raven: "Me too!"

She then waved her hands around and lifted more objects with her black magic. Once she got everything in place, she threw them at the beasts just to slow them down. Cyborg was the least effective by this as his chain gun still has ammo to dish out. With a drum loaded with armor piercing rounds, he kept on killing any zombie and demon he sees fit. Unfortunately, his ammo count isn't infinite as the weapon clicked. He looked at the ammo gauge and saw it was at 000. Rolling his eyes around, he turned on his sonic cannons and fire away on them.

Cyborg: "I have nothing either."

Beast Boy still has his Grabber in hand, and with the unlimited power it process, he managed to take projectiles in mid air the fling them back at the creatures. And Starfire continued to throw star bolts at the rest of the hoard. The only person left that had weapons with ammo was Alex as he used his dual machine guns at the demons. He keeps on using clip after clip just to kill anything that's heading towards his friends. The moment he reloaded his clips, he told the team his situation.

Alex: "Looks like I'm running low too guys. I'm down to my last clips. Better make this one count!"

He pointed his machine guns at the malfunctioning door and fired his last clips. Within seconds he spewed many bullets at the creatures and killing anything that was close to him. His ammo was half empty as he gave out a rebellious yell at his enemies. As the last of the clips ran dry, the nano wall stopped malfunctioning and solidifies itself, sealing the door completely. But a few of the bullets didn't get through the wall and they bounced off in different directions. Some of the bullets missed the Titans by yards, however one of them flew straight to Alex and got him in the thigh. Alex felt that as he collapsed in the ground and screamed out in pain, causing his machine guns to fall to the ground. The Titans looked down and were shocked in disbelief.

Teen Titans: "ALEX!"

They all rushed to him and checked to see if he was okay.

Robin: "Alex, are you okay? Speak to us!"

Alex looked at him and smiled very weakly.

Alex: "I'm okay… Just a little grazing is all…"

He coughed a little bit, feeling the after effects of the shot. He tried to get up, but the wound in his thigh makes him feel more pain then ever. He laid back to the ground and couldn't believe he was too careless. While trying to figure this out, they all heard shrieks and banging from the other side. The all turned and saw that the demons were trying to get in. Alex looked on and knew this was temporary.

Alex: "Relax… Those bastards won't enter here. But it would be a matter of time before they find a way to break through."

Again, he tried to get up to stand and the pain returned. He cringed in pain and couldn't take it any more. Raven bent down and checked on him to see if there's anything wrong. After looking at the wound, she shook her head.

Raven: "Looks like the wound is deep and went into your thigh muscle. Looks like it's fatal. I might be able to heal it."

But Alex stopped her there and told him that he will be all right.

Alex: "No, I'm good. I still got enough strength to get through this. Just get me to the terminal over there."

He pointed to the huge terminal that was on the left that has a huge computer screen in the middle. Robin looked at the terminal and looked back at his friend's condition.

Robin: "But that wound. We need to fix that."

Alex: "I said I'm fine. Just get me up!"

That sudden outburst caused him to cough up some more. Knowing that they have no choice, both Robin and Cyborg lifted the guardian up and escorted him to the main terminal. As they were escorting their friend, they were amazed at how the place looks. It was a huge circular room with light bars on the wall and a huge like circular ceiling. In the middle of the room, there was a circular platform with little bright circles around its borders and a sphere like object within' the middle of the platform. The team looked around and was impressed by it all.

Beast Boy: "So this is the Ark? This is incredible!"

Robin and Cyborg placed the guardian on the swivel chair just he could sit and recover from the wound. Once they got him there, they watched on and didn't know what to say. Raven got close to the platform and wondered about this tech.

Raven: "So… What does this do?"

Al just turned the chair around to look at the team and told them what they need to know.

Alex: "Don't know much about this place. As far as I know, the Ark uses some sort of liquid core that can send teams back and forth through time. The process…" _cough, cough…_ "The process is a little extreme and there's a slight chance that a part of you might not make it."

Robin: "And that means…"

Alex: "It means…" _cough, cough…_ It means your asses will be in one part and your upper halves would be in another."

The changeling heard that and slowly swallowed a lump in his throat.

Beast Boy: "Right… So don't get yourself split in two."

Cyborg: "So, do you know how to operate this thing?"

Alex: "I think so."_ cough…_ "I got the security clearance I 'burrowed' from one of the science teams. I think I can handle that."

He swiveled back to the terminal and looked at the monitor to activate the Ark. The screen showed a message that says, _'Please scan PDA for security access'_. Confident, he took his PDA out and placed it on the scanner where the security clearance he took was held. After a few seconds, the scan was successful and the machine and platform hummed to life followed by an announcement.

_"Ark travel activated. Please select time and destination."_

The guardian looked down at the screen and noticed that it was changed. Now it showed a drop down list of the many places to pick and the cities and a fill in section on the month, day, year, and time in the past. Looking at this, he knew what to do and started putting the information down. On the drop down list, he picked California for the state and Jump City for the city. Then for the time in the past, he placed August for the month, 21 for the day, 2004 for the year, and 5:30 P.M. for the time. While he was putting the information together he and the others heard a loud bang coming from the entrance. They all looked at the source of the sound and noticed the door was being brutally assaulted. They could tell that the army of demons on the other side are trying desperately to get in. Realizing they have little time, Alex got back to the terminal and put together the remaining data. The moment he was finished, he clicked the 'enter' icon and the screen had a pop up menu that wants to execute the program or not. Then another announcement was heard.

_"Destination locked. Please stand by."_

Upon all of this, he turned to the Titans and started to explain some things.

Alex: "All right, got the coordinates locked. I've set the date to August 21, 2004, the same day the army and the Justice League battled Slade and Terra. Just placed the time a few hours early." _cough, cough, cough…_ "That way you will have time to take them down before they show up. All you need to do is step on the platform and remain still. The Ark…" _cough…_ "will do the rest. Though I might warn you, the first time could get a little uncomfortable."

Robin nodded and knew this is their one and only shot.

Robin: "Good to hear. Okay team, we've finally made it. Everyone should get on the platform. We're going home."

The team breathed in relief. Finally, after all the obstacles, all the turmoils, all the hardships they've been through, they can finally go back to the past, to their home. They were about to step on the platform and were about the make an exit. But when they were about to do that, they almost forgot something. The Titan leader turned around and looked at the guardian still sitting in his chair attending to his wound by ripping a part of his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage to ease the wound. Worried about his well being, he told him to go with them.

Robin: "C'mon Alex, we have to get out of here before those demons get through. We might be able to get a doc-"

But Alex stopped him there and coughed up bits of blood from his mouth.

Alex: "No… I can't go."

The whole room went silent as the team was completely shocked by Alex's choice of words.

Robin: "What?"

The guardian slowly stood up and even though he was in pain, he was able to limp his way to the team explaining why he decided to stay.

Alex: "I said I can't leave this place. I need to stay here and finish this fight." _cough, cough…_ "Besides, someone needs to activate the Ark to get you guys back home."

There was a harsh silence through out the Ark as the team tries to process what's going on. That was when they give off their opinion.

Robin: "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what you're trying to do? You're talking about a suicide mission!"

Cyborg: "Robin's right. You're trying to get yourself killed for our sake!"

Raven: "You barely have enough weapons to defend yourself with, plus you have a deep gash on your waist which will make your escape much harder."

Starfire: "You need to come with us so we can heal you and together we can stop Slade and our ex friend Terra. If you stay here without any protection from those vile beasts, then you will die!"

Beast Boy: "Yeah! What they said."

Alex looked at each of them and could tell they have concern looks on their faces. He knows that he will be all alone in this battle and it would be a matter of time before he dies. So he coughed up some blood and told them to not worry.

Alex: "Look, I know you don't like this as much as I can. But I have no choice. For you see…" _cough…_ "I got one final trick up my sleeve."

The guardian place his hand in his pocket and took something out. The group looked at it and noticed that it was some kind of remote detonator. Robin inspected it further and wondered what his friend is up to.

Robin: "What is that?"

Alex: "It's a remote detonator and it's going to be used to end this nightmare."

Robin looked at him and was curious on what he meant by that. With one swift cough, Alex started to explain everything.

Alex: "Before he went after my father, Campbell gave me this and told me the details. You see…" _cough, cough, cough…_ "while we were busy going all over the facility, he and Swan put detonated charges all throughout the main core of the UAC. And this remote detonator is connected to all of them." _cough, cough…_ "One push of this button and the place is going to go sky high, killing every demon from within and burying any evidence of their existence."

The Titans listened into what he said and soon found out what he was going to do. Robin decided to protest about this and told him that it wasn't a wise idea.

Robin: "Have you lost it! Have you no idea what you're going to do? The core is connected to everything in the UAC. If you press that button, you will loose the entire base!"

The guardian paused to himself and coughed in between. After giving much thought, he turned to him and told him it was too late to reconsider.

Alex: "I hate to say this Robin," _cough, cough…_ "but we already lost the base."

The second he said that, they all heard another loud bang at the door again. They all turned and noticed that the nano wall is beginning to dent up and loud roars soon followed. Alex sighed to himself and turned to the team.

Alex: "Sounds like the creeps are about to burst through. There's no time to waste! Everyone should get on the Ark now!"

Still the team didn't want their friend to die and continued to force him to go.

Robin: "Not without you! Come with us!"

Alex: "I don't have a choice."

Robin: "Yes you do. We are not going to follow you order and let you die right here. Just get-"

Alex interrupted him and screamed out loud.

Alex: "This isn't an order, it's a favor!"

That yell however caused him to cough more blood out of his mouth as the pain in his side increased. The Titan leader and others remained silent and wasn't sure what he was saying. The guardian took a deep breath and started to explain a bit more.

Alex: "Let me tell you something that has been nagging me for some time." _cough…_ "I know you for two days since I became your guardian. But during those days, not only did I protect you from all the chaos but you taught me something." _cough, cough, cough, cough…_ "That no matter how bad the odds are, the sacrifices we've made, the torture we've been through, and the surprises we've encountered, we always stick together not matter what. It's what you said to me Rob, We're not only a team, but a family." _cough, cough…_ "I've done all I could to get you here. As of right now, it's your fight. You need to get back to your past and finish what you started."

The group remained silent through all this and didn't know what to do. Surely they want him to come with them, but he won't budge not even for a little bit. Robin then wanted to say something but he couldn't process the words necessary.

Robin: "But…"

Alex rolled his eyes around and knew this won't be easy. So he decided to give him an ultimatum.

Alex: "Okay…" _cough…_ "I know I can't help you from here on out. But I can give you something that might give you an advantage."

He put his free hand into his pocket and took out a round sphere with pointy things on the sides and top to bottom.

Alex: "Here, take this."

He gave it to Robin and immediately coughed soon after. Robin looked at it and wondered what it was.

Robin: "What is this?"

Alex: "It's a high pulse explosive grenade. It's suppose to take out any enemy within' a five mile radius." _cough, cough…_ "Just throw it up in the air and it will arm itself. I've read what happened to your city in the history archives and you might need it incase things get extremely hairy. You might need Raven to help protect yourselves from the blast." _cough, cough, cough…_ "Also, you might need this."

He then reached up behind his back and took his shotgun out, handing that to them.

Alex: "Take Matilda. My dad's trusty shotgun. Keep it in my memory, that I won't be forgotten for the sacrifices I've done for you."

The Titan leader looked down at the weapon and was unsure about this decision.

Robin: "And what about you? You might need this shotgun to defend yourself against the hoard. You won't last without it."

Alex smiled after a little coughing and assured him that he would be fine.

Alex: "Who needs a shotgun while I have the ultimate weapon in the palm of my hand? Not to mention the BFG on my back. Going to be needing it to destroy the Ark's terminal." _cough, cough, cough…_ "If Betruger finds out that you guys are back in the past, he might use the Ark to send his minions after you and maybe get what they need."

He slowly turned his head and looked at Raven. For he's the only person who knows the truth behind the telepath's history and he was going to keep it a secret between him and her. Turning back to Robin, he told him one more thing before his final goodbye.

Alex: "Listen, I'm sorry if I can't go with you. I need to be here to end this nightmare. If I don't the fleet will approach this facility and they will get killed. And once the demons get a hold of their ships, then this Hell will spread to Earth. Now I know I'm making a foolish sacrifice, but it is the only thing I could do to save my planet, let alone the entire universe." _cough…_ "You guys shouldn't worry about me. What you should worry about is your future. You're battle is through that Ark while my battle is right here. And even though I might not be there, you will always remember me no matter what happens."

The team was quiet upon hearing this and wasn't sure if they want him to stay behind or go with them. The guardian then looked at each of them and was pleased with them all. To him, they made him stronger. Robin's leadership and determination, Starfire's kindness, Cyborg's intelligence, Raven's composure, and Beast Boy's enthusiasm, made him a part of the team. And even if he doesn't like it, he needs to stay put and end this once and for all. So for his final goodbye, he approached the Boy Wonder and gave him a warm hug.

Alex: "Farewell guys, and thanks for everything. You are truly the best friends I've ever had."

Tears were coming down Al's face and couldn't believe this is it. The leader was heart felt as tears were appearing through his mask. The others watched on and were saddened as well as tears came out their eyes too. What they didn't know was Alex was putting something into one of the compartments in Robin's utility belt. After he did it, he let go of the hug and said one more thing to them.

Alex: "Godspeed Teen Titans. And good luck in the past."

With that said, he turned around and limped his way back towards the terminal. The team just watched as they were going to see their friend for the last time. Wiping the tears away from his mask, he turned around and told his team to move.

Robin: "You heard him team. Let's get back home…"

The team nodded and went up to the Ark's platform, ready to head on home. At the same time, Alex reached the terminal and was at the monitor where the screen was waiting for a response. Before he could activate it, he turned to the team the same time the Titans turned to him. It was the type of moment where they would see each other for the last time and was the most gut wrenching one yet. The guardian placed his hand on the screen, ready to send them to the past. But before he could do that, he looked right at them and gave them a strong military salute as a sign of farewell. The team watched that and decided to salute him back as well. Once the salutes were taken care of, Alex looked back at the monitor and clicked 'yes' on the pop up menu. The moment he did that, the platform came to life and an announcement was heard.

_"Attention: Ark travel in progress. Please stand clear of the platform."_

The sphere opened up and a silver like liquid came out of it. It floated upwards and grouped together to form a sphere of silver liquid. The Titans turned to the sphere and waited to see what happens. The group then got closer to the sphere as another announcement came through the speakers.

_"Ark travel will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_

As the count down ended, the sphere grew big and consumed the entire team completely. As it engulfed them, the sphere compressed itself and vanished in a beam of white light. Alex just watched on as his only friends vanished into the sphere and was sent back in time, making it the last time he would see them.

_"Ark travel complete. Please stand by for team to return."_

Alex frowned and sighed to himself. He knew that his friends aren't returning and he's going to keep it that way.

Alex: "Time to pull off the grand finale…"

He limped away from the terminal and took out his BFG rifle. Once he was at a good distance, he turned to terminal and aimed his weapon at it. Pulling the trigger and charge it up, he said one thing every Marine says in a firefight.

Alex: "Semper 5…"

Letting go of the trigger, a beam of bright blue liquid came out of the nozzle and flew straight to the terminal. The force of the firepower caused him to trip and fall to the floor with a loud thud at the same time the gooey projectile hit the terminal and melt everything that came into contact. Within seconds, the Ark had been completely disabled.

_"Warning: Ark terminal is inoperable. Alert maintenance for immediate repair."_

Alex groaned as he slowly got up from the impact. Upon getting up, he immediately crouched down in pain as he continued coughing and a small puddle of blood came out of his mouth and to the floor. Clearing his throat, he soon realized that his time has finally come. He had been beat up, bloodied, cut up, and broken down, yet he still had the strength fight on. But now, his time is spent and he couldn't go on anymore. But still, he had enough strength to perform one final move. Kneeing on the floor and wiping the blood out of his lips, he slowly looked up and saw the nano door about to burst as the bangs get louder and louder. So all he did was wait until its time to pull off his final move. After a few seconds, the door exploded and it flew right over his head and right into the metal wall. But the guardian didn't flinch; he just sat there with his knees on the floor and waited for the end to come. Coming out of the busted door, a Hell Knight stomped in and roared at Alex. Just then, multiple Z-Secs, Imps, Maggots, Wraiths, Cacodemons, Vulgars, Revenants, and Mancubuses came out through the doorway and surrounded him, getting him trapped with no where to go. Al looked around at all of them and could tell this is how it's going to be. One of the security zombies approached him and noticed the BFG lying on the floor, close to the enemy. Figuring this out, it scooted the weapon far from him so that way he wouldn't reach it. What it didn't know was that the guardian had another weapon with him and he was ready to use it. After a few more seconds, out came Dr. Betruger, coming through the damaged doorway and pass the Hell Knight. He slowly walked to the boy that caused all this trouble for him and smirked very wickedly.

Dr. Betruger: "Ah, Alexander Kelly. So nice to see you again. We really got to stop meeting like this."

Alex got his head down and the moment he saw the man responsible for all of this. He just sat there and remained quiet. Betruger then looked around and noticed that something was missing. For Alex was here, but the Titans were nowhere to be found. He looked down at the guardian and asked him about his friends.

Dr. Betruger: "Where are they? Where are the Teen Titans? Are they in hiding? Answer me!"

Alex peeked up with his eyes and answered him with a sly smile.

Alex: "You're too late doctor. They've gone back to the past to finish what they've started." _cough, cough…_ "Your little plan for bringing the key to your master has failed! And you went through all of that trouble only to find nothing. How sad…"

Betruger's expression was that of disgust as he raised his hand and slapped the guardian right in the face. Alex just toppled over and lay limp on the floor, slowly trying to get up while coughing up some more blood. While he was regaining what little strength he had left, Betruger looked around to see if what the guardian said was true. To his surprise, they were in the Ark where the science team goes back to the past to retrieve minerals from Earth that were long forgotten. His guess was that Alex must've taken the team back to the past to return them home. He was going to take his demons to the past just so they could retrieve the key. But just as he was going to do that, he noticed the terminal completely destroyed and covered in blue plasma residue. Observing this, he was stating the obvious.

Dr. Betruger: "So you taken the Teen Titans to the Ark just so they could go to the past and prevent any type of history from happening. How very wise of you. Though you should've joined them so you could escape this nightmare, however you instinct is to stay here that way you don't want to cause any more damage to the past as you did here. It's a pity you destroyed the Ark, but it is of no consequence. The fleet from Earth is almost here. And once they come, Earth would be our next target.

While he was talking, Alex took out the remote detonator and removed the safety cap to prepare for his final hurrah.

* * *

**Mars Surface: November 16, 2145, 4:02 P.M.**

At the Mars surface, the Earth fleet was approaching the UAC base and were getting ready for a fight, not realizing they will be entering Hell itself. In one of the ships, the R.A.T.T.S. strike force were preparing for battle. The Sarge was leading the group as he gave them the orders.

Sarge: "All right men, listen up! As you already know that the UAC is under attack by some unknown hostiles. We have to bust in and introduce ourselves to this threat. There will be others that we need to assist incase there are survivors or data they need to retrieve. Just remember, we are dealing with dangerous hostiles we have no information about. If anyone or anything attacks you, kill it. Am I right marines!"

There was a bit of silence until his squad looked at him and responded at the same time.

R.A.T.T.S. Squad: "Sir, yes sir!"

Sarge: "Mm Hm… Damn straight I am. Now get ready. We're going to be in for one wild night."

All the drop ships were getting closer to the Mars base, not knowing that they will be killed by the demons that live in there.

* * *

**Hellhole: November 16, 2145, 4:04 P.M.**

Back down within the Hellhole, the marine that made it to the end was fending himself against all the demons that surrounds him. Using any weapon he has, he blew up, shot down, implanted bullets, and blasted away anything that came close to him. With his plasma rifle, the mowed down the Imps, Wraiths, and Maggots. But as he was enjoying himself, he ran out of cartridges and his gun was empty. He then spotted three Mancubuses heading towards him and pointed their arm-mounted cannons at him. Quickly, he grabbed his rocket launcher and fired a couple of rounds at the three. Two of them died, but one still remained as it fired its cannons at the marine. He saw this and jumped out of the way, dodging the fiery blasts. Once he got out of the way of the attack, he reloaded one last case of rockets and fired them all at the last demon. The Mancubus died on the attack and vanished in ash. As he was getting up, an Imp came out of nowhere and was about to pounce him. But the marine knew better as he pointed his shotgun to the direction of where the demon was heading and shot it right at the face. The moment it falls to a plum of burning dust, the marine looked up and noticed there were thousands of them. He groaned to himself and couldn't take it anymore.

Main Marine: "God damn it! There's no end to these things."

With no other options left, he got his BFG out and was ready to take them all on.

Main Marine: "All right you no good bastards, you want a piece of me? Come on! I got plenty of me to go around!"

He charged up his weapon and continued to give them round after round of green energy blasts.

* * *

**Gamma Labs Level 4, The Ark: November 16, 2145, 4:08 P.M.**

Back at the Ark, Betruger looked down at the wounded guardian and was pleased that he was down for the count and was on the verge of dying. He wanted to let his minions tear him apart while he was defenseless but thought of something even better. He approached one of the Z-Sec guards and took its pistol. He then approach Alex and had an evilish smile on his face.

Dr. Betruger: "I was quite surprised that you've managed to survive through all of this. But it was because you had help with your friends. But now that your friends are gone and you are severely wounded, this will make killing you pretty easy."

He pointed the pistol at Alex's head and was about to pull the trigger. But before he could do that, he asked the guardian one more thing.

Dr. Betruger: "Now then, anything last words before I execute you?"

Alex heard that and knew now was the time to pull of his final move. Turning to him, he starred at him with cocky eyes and a smirk and said his last words.

Alex: "Yeah…" _cough, cough, cough…_ "I got something to say. And its something I'm addressing to you. For you were the one that caused all this mess, killed everyone, and brought chaos to this entire facility. And for what, that way you will impress your so called master?" _cough, cough, cough, cough…_ "You think, following Trigon's orders will promise you complete immortality. Well you're dead wrong. For what you've done to please him, had sealed your own doom…"

Betruger cocked an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that. That's when Alex did the unthinkable. He lifted his hand with the remote detonator in it and showed it to the doctor. Betruger looked on and was a little confused by this. That's when Alex said what would be his final words.

Alex: "Dr. Malcolm Betruger… See you in Hell…"

He lifted his thumb up and was seconds away from pushing it. The doctor looked on and soon realized what the thing in the guardian's hand was and what he's going to do. So he lifted his hand up and told him to stop.

Dr. Betruger: "No!"

But it was too late as Alex hit the button on the top to end it all.

* * *

**UAC Power Plant, Main Reactor: November 16, 2145, 4:11 P.M.**

Down in the power plant, the detonated charges were standing by in just about everywhere. All the lights were red and were waiting for someone to activate them. Just then, the red lights began blinking on and off and in a few seconds went green. In seconds, all the charges exploded and caused a chain reaction with all the cooling rods, generators, and the main core itself. In a moment, the main core exploded and caused huge flames to spread all over the facility. From Mars City to Alpha Labs, Recycling facility to Communications Center, Delta Labs to Site 3, and Beta Labs to the Monorail stations, explosions, fire, and destruction lay to waist as zombies and demons were instantly killed in the process. Down at the Hellhole, the marine continued shooting as more and more demons kept getting closer. Just as he was getting anxious by this, the felt the entire place shake like crazy. Looking up, he noticed pieces of rocks and stones break apart and falling to him and the hoards. One by one, the slabs crushed everything in their path and killed all the demons in the wake. The Marine himself didn't have time to escape that as well as he got crushed by the slabs falling. Soon enough, the flames and explosions reached Gamma as they blew up floor after floor, killing anything in their wake. Once it reached the fourth floor, it destroyed every sub floor in the facility. As it was heading to the Ark, Betruger turned around and saw the wall of flames going through the hallway, killing the demons and zombies that was in its path. Betruger was now scared as he screamed out his final word.

Dr. Betruger: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The moment the flames entered the Ark, it blew everything up and killed the demons from within. As for Alex, he watched on and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come as the world around him went white. At the Mars Surface, the drop ships were minutes away in reaching their destination. Once they saw the view of the facility, they noticed something completely off. One of the pilots saw this and told Sarge to check it out.

Pilot: "Sarge, there's something here you might want to see."

The Sarge turned to the pilot and wondered what he was talking about. Once he reached the cockpit, he looked at the windshield and noticed something completely off. Outside the Mars surface, he saw the UAC facility, only to find explosions coming through windows and walls and there was light coming through the center. Curious, he watched on to see what was happening. But as he was watching, the entire facility exploded, replaced by a huge mushroom cloud of a blast. Watching this go down, the Sarge panicked and told his men to hang on.

Sarge: "Oh shit! Everyone brace for impact!"

The group did that as they hold on to everything they can get their hands on. As they did that, the force of the huge explosion caused every drop ship to push back and loose control. Some of them managed to regain their drop ships; others didn't as they crashed to the ground. The squad that was in one of them managed to survive as the pilot regained the controls and kept the ship from falling. With the remaining drop ships stable, everyone looked at what just happened. What they all saw was the entire facility destroyed as fire and debris rained down all over the place. All squads were in complete shock as they didn't know what to say.

Goat: "Dear God."

Portman: "Damn…"

Destroyer: "The fuck…"

Duke: "Jesus Christ…"

Even Sarge was too shock for words as the pilot just couldn't believe it.

Pilot: "Good god… The entire UAC facility's destroyed. It's gone…"

The Sarge then snapped out of it as he told his men some new orders.

Sarge: "Regain your composure men and grab your hazmat air suits. We need to see if there were any survivors and anything that needs to be retrieved.

So the surviving drop ships headed straight towards the wreckage to see if there's anything that needs to be salvaged.

* * *

**UAC Facility, Ground Zero, November 16, 2145, 5:27 P.M.**

For over an hour, they fleet combed the ruins of what was once a proud facility, hoping that any survivors or information can be retrieved. Sadly, there was none as all that's left was nothing but burned metal and skeletal remains. Sarge was surveying the damage and shook his head in disgust.

Sarge: "What a mess… Never really though the UAC would be in that bad of a condition."

As he was looking at the damage, Reaper showed up and told him about what his recon.

Reaper: "Sarge."

He then gave a salute to him as the squad leader saluted back.

Sarge: "Report Reaper. Did you find anything?"

Reaper shook his head and was going to tell him the bad news.

Reaper: "No. I'm afraid no one survived the blast and there isn't anything worth salvaging. It looks like whoever attacked the facility knew we were coming to decided to blow up the core as their final stand. And judging what happened to this place, it must've went straight to Hell."

And boy was he close to the truth. While he was talking, both Goat and Portman approached the two and gave them the good news, bad news scenario.

Portman: "Hey Sarge, we were able to find both Campbell and Swan."

Sarge turned to them and asked them about the two.

Sarge: "And…"

The two looked at each other and didn't know how to say it. So Goat decided to jump in and explained it to him.

Goat: "They are both dead. It would seem they must've split up when the attack happened and were caught in the crossfire. Though their bodies were burn to a crisp, they had tags on them so they could be easily identified."

The Sarge turned his head and was depressed by it even though you can't see the expression on his face. But then he remembers another person they need to be retrieving and asked them about him.

Sarge: "What about Dr. Betruger? Did you find him?"

The two looked at each other and looked back at him to give him an answer.

Portman: "Sorry sir, but we can't find him. All squads have searched the entire place for him and yet his body was nowhere to be found. It's like he disappeared out of existence."

Sarge looked at them very boldly and was concerned. He wondered how could it be that they were able to find Swan and Campbell, yet they couldn't find Betruger. Is it possible that his body must've been destroyed to the point that it evaporated out of thin air? As he was thinking it, Reaper approached him and asked him what to do.

Reaper: "So what are we going to do? With this facility destroyed, there's no way anything would survive this."

Sarge thought of this and knew he had no other choice. He turned to Reaper and told him what to do.

Sarge: "Radio command. Tell them what happened here. The suits at the UAC won't like what happened to their Mars base."

Reaper nodded and headed back to the drop ship to contact command on Earth.

* * *

While he was contacting command, Duke, Destroyer, and Kid headed to what was left of the Ark. Though the building was still intact, the place looked like it was gutted out as skeletal remains of melted metal sewed across the place. While they were searching, the Ark, all they saw was nothing but shattered walls and broken equipment. Both Duke and Destroyer approached the busted terminal to see what has happened to it while Kid approached the middle of the room. As he got there, he noticed something very strange. On the floor appeared to be burnt marks that appeared human. One appeared to be standing on its feet, and the other was lying back slightly with blood all around it. Bending down to get a closer look, Kid thinks that someone was in here and called on the others.

The Kid: "Hey guys! Come here! I think you should see this."

But the two didn't pay attention, yet they responded back.

Duke: "What is it Kid? Can't you see we're busy?"

The Kid: "I know that, but take a look at what I found. It looks like someone was here before. Check out the burn marks on the floor. It's like they were there one minute and were gone the next. Wonder what that means?"

The two listened in and came to a really good conclusion.

Destroyer: "Maybe the two were burned to nothing from the blast."

Duke: "Yeah Kid. Everyone was searching this place and all they found were skeletal remains and ash. There's no way anyone to survive an explosion like this."

The Kid: "I know that. It's just that these marks are a little different, like they were teleported or something."

But Duke decided to interrupted him.

Duke: "Kid, shut your mouth. No one survived the attack. There's nothing here but dust and echoes. Just let it go. Now c'mon, we got a couple of more rooms to look through."

Both Duke and Destroyer left the area and continued searching. But Kid looked at the marks closely and wondered if this is something else. But he decided to brush that aside and caught up with the others. What he didn't know was that the marks left there belonged to Alex and Dr. Betruger. For during the explosion, the two seem to have disappeared in the fire. But that wasn't the case. For some strange reason they were somehow teleported to another place. Where they went to is anyone's guess.

* * *

**And so this chapter of Doom Titans is finished. Man, took a lot longer then expected. But at least, I got the hard stuff jutted down so that way I can finish up with the last chapter. And I got to admit, this was by far the most epic chapter I've ever done so far. Well one down, one to go. Next chapter, the exciting conclusion of this story. Please Review.**


	50. The End of the Beginning

**Finally… FINALLY! After six to seven years of waiting, almost 600,000 words, many reviews, and a whole lot hits on every chapter, I've reached the end of this story! Man, this took longer then I least expected. Though there were some delays in this story, like for example the schoolwork, vacation trips, and other stories I'm doing. Not to mention this story was removed years ago cause I broke a law I didn't know until I read the terms again. But I had that all fixed up and no one didn't remove my story again. And now after all this work, I've finally reached the end of it. But before I start at the last chapter, let's see what happened in the previous one. Sadly, no one didn't review me as of late, but the hit counter was huge, like 29 hits. So what it that now, 14,659 hits in total. Man, this story has been really popular, right next to my Ben 10 story and Bioshock story. Anyways, let's finish this bad boy! On the last chapter, the Titans finally made it to the past. But they were upset at the fact that Alex had to stay behind and kill himself in order to save the future. Just then, Robin found the guardian's PDA and it had a message. What does it say? Only one way to find out. Read this final chapter!**

**Chapter Notes**

**As you might already know, this chapter takes place right before Aftershock Part 2, just like how the first chapter took place in Aftershock Part 1. Just want to give you the heads up incase you missed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Doom.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: The End of the Beginning

**Jump City, Underground Cavern: August 21, 2004, 5:30 P.M.**

Underneath Jump City, the caves were completely quiet and it was very dark. Just then, something glows completely bright and expanded to the size of a round silver sphere like object. In a matter of seconds, five people came out of sphere and tumbled on the dirt ground. At the same time, the sphere compressed on itself and vanished into thin air, followed by a flashing light. With the light gone, the group got up and was a little disoriented, with a few of them up chucking. This team that came out of the sphere was none other then the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, escaped the future and the UAC because Hell was trying to kill them. And by the looks of their outfits, everything was torn, dirty, and covered in blood. After going through all that torment, they managed to reach the Ark and used it to go back to the past. Now that they have made it, they can finally finish their fight with Slade and Terra. But not until they regain their composure. Beast Boy was a little groggy as he started to throw up a little bit. After coughing up, he sighed to himself and couldn't believe what transpired.

Beast Boy: "Ok… Guess Alex was right on one thing. That first trip through the Ark could be really uncomfortable."

Raven agreed as she coughed up some chunks.

Raven: "Tell me about it…"

Once they were finished gagging, they got up and looked around the place. What they notice was that they're in an underground cave that was so dark, it was hard for them to see. So Cyborg activated his shoulder light to illuminate the area. What they saw was completely intriguing. All around them, they saw nothing but dirt and rocks and above their heads were sharp spikes dangling on the ceiling. Looking at this place, they were in awe, but wasn't sure where they were.

Starfire: "What is this place?"

Robin: "Don't know Starfire. Cyborg?"

The hybrid nodded and activated his mini computer on his arm to give them the destination. Once he made a few keystrokes, he got the information he needed.

Cyborg: "Got it. Hmm… That's strange… According to my system, it says we're in Jump City. We must be underneath the city for all I know. As far as the date, it seems accurate. August 21st, 2004 and the time is 5:30 P.M. It would seem that the Ark managed to get us to our place and time."

Everyone listened in and realized that this was it. Even Beast Boy came to a real good conclusion.

Beast Boy: "So that means, we're back home? No more demons? No more zombies? No more Hell? No more UAC?"

Cy looked at the changeling and told him his questions.

Cyborg: "I think so Beast Boy. We're finally home."

Upon hearing that, Beast Boy freaked out in excitement as he flailed his arms around and screamed out happily.

Beast Boy: "Woo hoo! Finally we're back! We're home! No more UAC Hellhole! Just the city we love and criminals we can dish out! Isn't that awesome?"

He looked to the team to see if they were excited. But apparently, they weren't excited. What he saw was sad expressions as tears came down a few eyes. Beast Boy looked at them questionably and wasn't sure why they were crying.

Beast Boy: "Hey! What's with the long faces? I thought we would be happy to be back home after what we've been through."

The team looked at him and knew he forgotten about what happened before they left. It was then that Starfire turned to him and told him about what happened back at the future.

Starfire: "How could we be happy about being back home when we lost someone important to us?"

BB blinked a few times and soon realized what she meant. So he lowered his head and was depressed about it too.

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah… That's right… Alex…"

Before they went to the past, they asked Alexander Kelly, son of Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly and their appointed guardian, to come with them cause he was hurt badly. But he refused to come with them. Instead, he had to stay in the future and stopped the demonic hoard from reaching Earth. The reason why is because he had a remote detonator in his possession that would activate all the detonated charges in the main core of the Union Aerospace Corporation. Once he activates it, which he did the moment they left, the charges will blow up and create a chain reaction that would ultimately destroy the entire facility along with the demons and any evidence of their existence. The team didn't like it and tried to convince him to come with them. But still, Alex refused to go with them as he knows he's the only one of stop that nightmare. And with no other choice, the team let it slide and said their final goodbyes to him. And once they were on the Ark's platform, Alex activated it and the team was sent to the past. Though they have no idea of what happened after they left, they knew Alex did what he did and saved his future for succumbing to the demonic army. A selfish sacrifice for the greater good. The team remained silent and were depressed for their friend. Beast Boy then said to them about his choice.

Beast Boy: "I can't believe he decided to be left behind just to save his future. What was he thinking? We should've let him come here so we can save him. Instead he stayed and commits suicide to stop the demons. Why he did that?"

Everyone remained quiet and wasn't sure how to respond to it. That's when Raven came in and answered the changeling.

Raven: "Isn't it obvious…"

BB turned to her and listened for her answer.

Raven: "The UAC was his home, his life. His father took him there when he was very young. He lost his only friend in an accident there. It was where he was appointed as a guardian for us there. His entire lively hood was in that place. He couldn't leave even if the place was attack by demons from Hell. And even though he was betrayed, shocked, or found out about the truth of that place, he had nothing else to loose. That's why he stayed behind. It was his home, from beginning to end."

Cyborg: "Still… He should've at least thought about it before pushing the remote detonator's button. Maybe from there he would know that was suicide."

Robin: "Well maybe he did thought of it and didn't like it. But he still did it just to save the lives of billions of people on Earth. And that's what we heroes do; sacrifice to save others, even if it mean they have to risk their own lives. And we will remember his sacrifice, no matter how bad it is."

He placed his hands on his hips and lowered his head in despair. Just as he did that, he felt something strange in one of his compartments of his utility belt. Curious, he placed his hand into his compartment and checked to see what it was. The team looked at him and was unsure what he was doing. So Starfire came in and asked him personally.

Starfire: "Robin? To what are you doing?"

Robin: "There's something in my utility belt. Don't know what it is…"

He pushed and pulled to get whatever it is out of his belt. After a few attempts, he managed to get it out and looked at it to see what it is. What he saw was a damaged and dirty PDA from the UAC. But it wasn't no ordinary PDA. After looking at it closely, Robin found out who it belonged to.

Robin: "Hey, this is Alex's PDA."

Everyone perked up and approached the Titan leader, surprised at what he found.

The Teen Titans: "What?"

The Titan leader looked up at them and told them what he found.

Robin: "I said Alex's PDA is in my utility belt."

Beast Boy: "Dude, why was it in your belt."

Robin: "I don't know. Maybe… Maybe Alex put it there on purpose. Remember when he hugged me? I think he slipped it in during the hug."

Raven: "But why did he leave his PDA to you?"

Robin: "No clue… But there's only one way to find out."

Pushing the button, the PDA was activated and the screen was turned on. With the screen on, he noticed that the battery on the device was low and was on the verge on an emergency shutdown. With very little time, Robin looked through the profile to see anything important. That's when he noticed an audio log that was added a few hours ago. The audio log said, 'Final Entry' and it was flashing like it was new. Robin looked at the message and was curious about it.

Robin: "Hmm… Wonder what's important about message?"

Curious, he took out the touch pen from the bottom and begins clicking on the _'Play'_ icon. As it started to play, he and the other heard Alex's voice on the PDA.

Alex: _"This is the audio log of Alexander Kelly dated November 16th 2145. This is going to be my last log. I would want to talk about the surprises, betrayals, and the near life and death experiences I've encountered on the way to Gamma Labs. But instead, let me just get right to the point. Gamma Labs is completely overwhelmed with demons and zombies and in order to reach the Ark, we have no other choice then to use everything necessary to destroy-"_

The team listened in and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Beast Boy: "Dude, that's Alex's voice. What is he doing?"

Cyborg: "Sounds like he was making his final recording before his demise. Guess he wanted to make it memorable."

Starfire: "But why did he give the PDA to you?"

Robin: "No clue… But maybe this audio log has something to say.

So the team listened in as the log kept on playing.

Alex: _"With all other options off the table, there is only one thing left to do. I may not like it, but it's the only way in preventing the inevitable. There is something else I have to get off my chest before this battle begins and it's this."_

There was a bit of silence when the team heard their former guardian sighing on the speaker. That's when the team heard something they would remember.

Alex: _"To the Teen Titans. To Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. My teammates, my allies, my friends… If you are listening to this message, then you already know that I'm dead. Now I know you didn't like my decision on staying behind to blow up the entire facility, but I had a reason why I want to do it. The UAC is my home and I live there for most of my life. And having to blow it up to kill every monster in the place is a better option then letting the hoard escape and head to Earth. Now this was a stupid thing I did and no one would know of my sacrifice to save the future, but at least I know I've manage to accomplish this task and prevented an Armageddon of epic proportions. But for you guys, I was able to get you to the past without getting killed in the future. And since my task is done, it's time to finish what you started. Now I know that Terra was once your friend, but after what she did to you was unforgiving. You guys can't hesitate on her one second. The friend you once knew is forever gone. In her place is a monster that has no remorse, just like the ones we've encountered. In order for her to beat her and Slade, you need to be like her. You mustn't show any weakness to her, nor give her any chances or trust. You must show her no mercy and defeat her, no matter what it takes. Remember, even though I died for the greater good, I will always be here for you, no matter what. Farewell my friends. Maybe one day, I will see you again on the other side. This is Alexander Kelly… End of log…"_

The moment the log was finished, the screen went completely static as the battery in the PDA ran out of juice. With the screen going out in darkness, the team stood there and remained silent. Upon hearing him talk to them for the last time, the team slowly soon realized that he was right. Terra was no longer a friend, but a monster and they need to stop her at once. And no matter what would happen to them, their friend will always be with him through the good times and bad times. They let it all sink in as the last words of Alex Kelly haunt them.

* * *

For ten minutes, the team decided to set up a memorial in honor of their lost friend. Cyborg managed to find a large slab of rock that would resemble a tombstone and moved it to the back end of the wall. Once he put it in place, Starfire had her finger glowing green and used it to etch out letters into a name and memoriam. After she was done, the team removes their weapons Alex gave them and placed them around the Tombstone. When they are in place, Robin decided to put two things at the base of rock. One was Alex's trusty double barrel shotgun A.K.A. Matilda he used throughout the entire time. The second thing is the now dead PDA, which he let it slanted up at the middle of the shotgun. With everything in place, the group huddled together and looked down at the memorial they placed together. The base had all the weapons they used in the final onslaught against the hoard and a shotgun resting with the PDA in the middle. On the tombstone slab is an engraving that says…

In Memory of  
Alexander Kelly  
A Guardian  
A Friend  
A Teen Titan

Though they don't know Alex's age, they know he lived a short experienced life. They all remained silent as they expressed a depressed expression. It was then that Robin started saying something.

Robin: "His name is Alexander Kelly. He was a boy who had a dark past and lived with it. But no matter what happened to him, he remained strong both physically and mentally. He soon became a guardian to the Teen Titans and protected them from all known dangers. He fought, he prevailed, he risked everything to get us back home. And he did so, up until the point where he sacrificed himself to save his future from impending doom. His heroic sacrifice will be remembered."

The group looked down at the tombstone and had a silent prayer for their friend. It was then that Starfire looked at the tombstone and said her more depressing words yet.

Starfire: "Farewell friend Alex. You will never be forgotten."

Raven looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Raven: "Don't worry Starfire. We'll see him again someday."

The group remained silent until Robin turned to the team and went back to business.

Robin: "We might have lost Alex, but we are not going to loose our city. Titans, we've made it back to the past, now we have to finish what we started. Terra and Slade have taken over the city and we need to get it back. They think we are dead, so this will give us the element of surprise. If we see Terra, remember what Alex told us."

The group nodded and knew what he meant.

Cyborg: "Of course we remember. No more chances."

Starfire: "No more trust."

Raven: "And no more mercy."

They all then looked at Beast Boy and wondered what he's going to say. Surely he knows Terra more then anyone, but after what she done to them, to him, he wasn't sure what to do. Looking at his friends, he looked down to the floor and sighed to himself, thinking there was no other choice.

Beast Boy: "She's just another criminal."

Robin looked at each of his teammates and nodded, finishing what he was saying.

Robin: "And we're going to stop her. No matter what it takes. We're wasting time right now. Let's find a way up and reach the city before the army and the Justice League comes. Titans, move out!"

Soon enough, the team left the grave they made and was reaching the exit to the city with their leader following behind. He was about to leave but before he did that, he turned around and looked back at the tombstone in memory of their friend. Starring down at it, he sighed to himself and said his final goodbyes as well.

Robin: "Goodbye Alex. And thank you for everything you did for us."

As he was saying his goodbyes, he heard Cy telling him and hurry up.

Cyborg: "Yo Robin! Hurry up! We're wasting daylight!"

Robin looked back at the team leaving him and had to catch up to them.

Robin: "I'm coming!"

He turned back around and ran to his teammates just to finish their battle with Slade and Terra. With everyone gone the cave was vacant and quiet with the memorial left alone. What the team didn't know was that Alex's PDA began to spark and short-circuited. In a matter of seconds, the screen went back on and was in complete static. The moment it got turned on, there was a familiar voice echoing in the cave.

_**Dr. Betruger: "So the guardian sacrificed himself to save his future. How pathetic… This was all according to plan. All we have to do is wait until the time comes."**_

The static on the screen went from white to red as the mysterious voice continued talking.

_**Dr. Betruger: "Teen Titans, you think this nightmare is over? Well you are wrong. For you see, this is just the beginning."**_

The moment the voice said that, the screen flashed again, this time showing a red upside down pentagram with blood dripping on the background. At the same time, a maniacal laughter echoed throughout the place as the screen got brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, in a matter of seconds, the screen went blank and the place got quiet.

_THE_END?__

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The end of this epic story that took me years to do. Got to admit, this turned out to be all right. Now that this story is over with, I need to know what you guys think. Tell me what your favorite part of the story is via reviews. As for the sequel to this story, don't know… It's in the works I think. But I got a lot of other stories I have to get to. And believe me, it's a long list of stuff I have to take care of. But in the mean time, I hope enjoyed this story as much as I love writing it. Thank you everyone! Please Review!**


End file.
